¡Canterlot por siempre!
by ShineARTx
Summary: Es el último año para la pandilla de rainbow en canterlot high Las chicas deberán enfrentar despedidas, recibir nuevas amigas por ende nuevos romances y disfrutar al máximo su último año como estudiantes de canterlot high pasando divertidas experiencias ( más resumen temporada anterior) romantica y divertida historia con celos,fiestas y amor
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa mis queridos lectores sean bienvenidos a leer " canterlot por siempre ! "

Esta es la tercera así es dije tercera ...la tercera parte de los fics " instituto canterlot para señoritas" y " instituto canterlot recargado" y obviamente les recomiendo leer instituto recargado antes para poder entender algunos chistes u otras cosas que quizás se mencionen , además es muy divertido , emocionante ,ningún capitulo de relleno ( bueno creo que solo uno :p pero igual ocurre algo importante)

PEEEeeeeroooo como se que seguramante les dará pereza leerse todo el fic aquí les dejare un resumen sobre "instituto canterlot recargado"

Y me dirán pero y "instituto canterlot para señoritas"? La verdad ese fic no es taaan influyente para esta parte ya que es como se forman las parejas , pero si quieres puedes leerlo o leer el resumen que esta en el primer capitulo de "instituto canterlot recargado"

Advertencia: este fic contiene yuri ( no significa que todo gira en sexo ) ya que algunas personas piensan eso...

~ RESUMEN ~ *spoiler alert*

el fic comienza con Celestia dando el discurso de bienvenida por la vuelta de clases , en el discurso menciona que sera obligacion desde ahora pertenecer a un club y que el periódico y el equipo de fútbol no cuenta como club , lyra muestra interés en querer pertenecer en el periódico siendo la fotógrafa, sus amigas no se oponen ni nada y se revela que twilight quedo en la friendzone (Lol) rainbow al no estar convencida por ningún club decide crear su propio club llamándolo "club de entretenimiento " siendo las miembros: applejack, pinkie, trixie, lyra y vinyl.

scootaloo intenta pertenecer al equipo de futbol pero se da cuenta de que no sirve para eso, sin embargo recibe el apoyo de dash para que no se rindiera y el apoyo de sus amigas, adagio menciona el concurso de canto y le pide ayuda a sunset( sunset queda en segundo lugar) , causando celos en trixie

Las chicas se enteran de que starlight glimmer está postulando como presidenta y al no querer que eso ocurra rainbow postula también como presidenta, por un accidente twilight se gana el apodo de perversparkle del cual es mencionado durante el transcurso del fic.

las amigas cercanas a lyra le advierten a esta en no descuidar su relación con bon bon ya que le daba prioridad a ayudar a vinyl con octavia y al periodico, starlight que es la encargada del periodico escolar le dice a lyra que lo que necesita realmente son chismes y no noticias, esta no dice nada al respecto y comienza a buscar chismes "inofensivos" pero no de sus amigas

Dash gana como presidenta y se ve que suri quiere vengarze de rainbow( nunca logró vengarze de dash) , rarity y trixie por lo pasado en el primer fic, hacen una fiesta por la victoria de dash (pasa de todo 7u7) y al día siguiente bon bon termina con lyra pero esta recibe apoyo del club, scootaloo comienza a sospechar sobre los sentimientos de diamond tiara hacia applebloom creando algunos malos entendidos

Suri comienza a poner su plan en marcha para afectar a rarity acercandose a applejack, ganando su confianza y lograr besarla frente a rarity rompiendo la relación rarijack

También decide vengarze de octavia por un problema que tuvieron cuando tavi borro una foto que publicaría para el periodico

Lyra le hace una entrevista a vinyl pero estas se quedan encerradas (por suri) y comienzan a correr rumores de que vinyl y lyra tuvieron relaciones rompiendo la relación de octavia y vinyl ya que por mas que vinyl intentará negarlo le era imposible negar los testigos confabulados con suri, sin embargo lyra y vinyl siguieron apoyandose mutuamente

Lyra mientras buscaba una noticia para el diario se pillo y captó el momento exacto en que adagio besaba a sunset capturando una foto y pasandosela a suri quien lo vio como oportunidad de vengarse de trixie y imprimir copias para el periodico, trixie se siente mal y tiene una discusión con sunset, luego de estar en un momento sola para pensar aparece aria quien le revela su mayor secreto (amante de los cómics :v) y trixie le confiesa su enamoramiento por sunset, trixie desea no sentir más el sufrimiento y al día siguiente mientras estaba jugando con el club recibe un pelotazo que hace que borre temporalmente la memoria actuando timidamente, mientras estaba con esa actitud desarrollo sentimientos amorosos hacia vinyl por que esta la salvo de gilda y en una ocasión estas se besan, vinyl le cuenta esto a lyra

El club hace un negocio clandestino de vender revistas xxx a un internado masculino

Pero en su primera entrega quedan encarceladas temporalmente por un malentendido con una anciana, luna paga la fianza y las chicas quedan castigadas, celestia designa a luna como la asesora del club ( despues se transforma en una amiga mas)

Starlight revela el porque había ayudado a suri con algunos de sus planes y era por parte de su venganza contra lyra por una pequeña traición por parte de esta hace dos años. Lyra y octavia son entrevistadas por coco (plan de starlight) y al final se revela que octavia estuvo enamorada de lyra, octavia le dio un beso a lyra por curiosidad una vez término la entrevista pero el momento fue captado

La foto fue usada por starlight para chantajear a lyra de que comenzara a escribir chismes de sus amigas, lyra acepta y starlight le pide un chisme sobre vinyl, lyra pública el beso de vinyl y trixie inventando un rumor de que salían, vinyl se molesta mucho con lyra y decide terminar con la amistad, lyra despues recibe la oferta de viajar a conocer otro instituto junto a twilight y roseluck quienes le dieron su apoyo en todo momento

Colgte y octavia se enteran del plan de starlight y mientras lyra salia estas se encargarian de borrar todas las pruebas del beso. Por una conversación vinyl se entera de que starlight oculta algo que tiene que ver con lyra lo cual decide averiguar

Una vez trixie volvio con su personalidad original xd sunset decide elegir entre adagio o trixie por la insistencia de aria, luego de pensar decide quedarse con trixie por todo lo que paso con ella convirtiéndose en novias, trixie decide comprarle una edición especial del cómic favorito de aria como agradecimiento por el apoyo y amistad y justo era el cómic que aria había deseado

lyra decide dejar el club por vinyl y vinyl decide dejar el club por lyra, applejack se aleja del club por su problema con rarity y como el club no cumplía con el mínimo de miembros se canceló.

Applejack decide arreglar bien sus cosas con rarity cantandole una cancion gracias a la ayuda de kai (un personaje masculino que conocen en las entregas) y Sea swirl ( quien aparece para ayudar al rarijack ya que es su otp)

Mientras que las demas chicas se dividieron en dos teams (team vinyl: bon bon, trixie y rainbow y team lyra: octavia y colgate) para encontrar la foto, el team vinyl queria encontrarla para saber que era mientras que el team lyra la queria encontrar para borrarla, haciendo una especie de carrera ideando planes y todo. Luego de una persecución finalmente la foto la ve bon bon quien lloro y fue consolada por vinyl mientras que esta solo comenzaba a criticar a octavia, colgate apareció en la defensa de octavia diciéndole varias verdades dejando callada a vinyl.

Bon bon encuentra el audio de la entrevista de lyra y vinyl dandose cuenta de que no pasó nada entre ellas

Lyra que todavía estaba afuera de la ciudad se entera de que ya encontraron la foto por un mensaje de colgate cayendo en una depresión y twilight se había enterado de que rainbow había besado a fluttershy (dash estaba ebria) asique las dos estaban muy mal, roseluck las convenció de asistir a una fiesta en la que twilight se embriago pero estuvo al cuidado de su antigua amiga moondancer, el lugar se comenzo a incendiar y todos comenzaron a evacuar, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que twilight estaba en el baño ebria, lyra en un golpe adrenalinico despues de recordar las veces anteriores que fue llamada cobarde fue corriendo a salvar a twilight, ninguna quedo grave

Una vez lyra, twilight y roseluck volvieron decidieron arreglar las cosas, twilight se arreglo rapidamente con shy y lyra reunió a todas gracias a luna y una vez reunidas empezó disculpandose por la distancia y discordia que se ha formado en las chicas y también por las publicaciones, si bien la mayoría la perdono, lo que era bon bon, rainbow, vinyl (y parece que el resto del club) simplemente se quedaron calladas una vez casi todas dejaron el lugar, vinyl se quedo pensando y colgate fue a hablarle haciendo que vinyl recuerde todos sus momentos (o la mayoría) con lyra

Al dia siguiente (creo Xd) En el comedor mientras lyra veía las mesas separadas tropieza y cae encima de su jugo simulando que se orino, gilda rapidamente comienza a burlarse de esto frente a todas en el comedor, lyra solo agacho la cabeza pero una vez las risas pararon lyra levanto la vista y vio a vinyl, rainbow, applejack, pinkie, trixie, twilight y roseluck con las faldas mojadas también a su lado, lyra mira a vinyl y esta le sonrie diciéndole que la perdona( es más emocionante en el cap ;-;) , luego lyra se topa con bon bon en el baño y lyra le dice lo mucho que la extraña y bon bon la perdona ya que la Extrañaba también

Scootaloo logra darle la victoria a su equipo de futbol al meter el gol ganador, se hizo una pequeña fiesta de celebración en el que fleur (quien había tenido problemas con Suri) revela que fue suri quien había publicado el blog que insultaba a la mayoría de las estudiantes (eso ocurre en la primera parte) las chicas deciden vengarse de lo más cercano que tenian y era de atacarla con pastel pero antes de que empiezen trixie las detiene defendiendo a suri ya que está la había apoyado cuando estaba mal a pesar de haber sido manipulación a trixie le sirvió mucho y dice que la perdona ya que los grandes avanzes que tuvo trixie con sunset ( primera charla sin pelear y primer beso, todo en la primera parte) fueron gracias a suri, sin embargo rainbow, vinyl y applejack siguieron con su venganza por lo malo que les hizo, vinyl deja de lado su orgullo y comienza a hacer que octavia la perdone despues de mostrar la grabación de la entrevista y después de regalarle algo

El club volvio y esta vez con un plan de robar el museo con la ayuda de luna, las chicas (lyra, rainbow y trixie) se inscriben en un concurso de preguntas y se las arreglan para llegar a la final que se ejecuta en el museo mientras estaban en la final las demas efectúan el robo que les sale perfecto y las chicas ganan aparte el concurso ganando dinero para la escuela, finalmente devuelven la pintura robada al museo como si la hubieran encontrado ellas y les dan la recompensa en la cual piensan usarla para comprar un jacuzzi.

Finalmente deciden vacasionar todas juntas a sky azure gracias a Sea swirl.

No olviden que el sábado subo el primer epi ^~^


	2. Vacaciones!

La alarma sonó a las 7:45 en una cabaña común y corriente del sector norte...en una de las piezas una chica de cabello de múltiples colores se levanto rápidamente de su cama

\- VACACIONES!- grito rainbow mientras se levantaba de su cama y comenzaba a saltar en ella

\- rainbow...- murmuro applejack desde su cama destapándose de las sabanas

\- que no entiendes applejack?! Son vacaciones! Vacaciones! - grito rainbow y salto a la cama de applejack para comenzar a saltar ahí

\- bastaaa!- gruño applejack , de pronto se une pinkie a saltar

\- vacaciones! - grito rainbow emocionada

\- vacaciones!- grito pinkie mientras saltaba emocionada

\- vacaciones!- continuo rainbow

\- jajaja vacaciones!- le siguió pinkie , ambas comenzaron a decir "vacaciones" en distintos tonos como si se pudieran comunicar con solo decir "vacaciones", applejack rodó los ojos

\- applejack que no ves la importancia del tema? Son va-ca-cio-nes!- grito rainbow

\- si lo se dash , pero todavía queda el ultimo día de clases..- respondió applejack refregandose los ojos , rainbow dejo de saltar al igual que pinkie

\- oh...es verdad..- murmuro rainbow - bueno no importa! Aun así hoy comienzan oficialmente las vacasiones! - grito - vamos al instituto pinkie!- exclamo rainbow y salio corriendo

\- ammm ella sabe que todavía esta en pijama verdad? - pregunto applejack a pinkie

\- no lo se- respondió pinkie con una gran sonrisa , applejack suspiro cansada

\- cierto que estoy en pijama jejeje- volvió rainbow - aun así no estas ni un poquito emocionada applejack?

-...pues claro que estoy emocionada! Yeeeehaaaaaa! He estado esperando las vacaciones desde que iniciaron las clases! - exclamo applejack levantándose enérgicamente de su cama

\- así se habla primita! - dijo pinkie feliz

\- jejej vengan sus puños!- dijo rainbow estirando su puño , applejack y pinkie le golpearon la cara , haciendo que rainbow se apoye en la pared - aaauuch! Me refería a chocar nuestros puños!

\- ooowww perdón dashie!- dijo pinkie rápidamente

\- jejje debiste ser mas especifica - río applejack

...

Vinyl y lyra iban caminando hacia el instituto hasta que una voz hizo que se detuvieran

\- lyraaaaaaa viiiiiiiiinyl ! - gritaba rainbow corriendo hacia ellas , atrás de rainbow la seguían pinkie y applejack

\- que hay rainbow, pinkie y applejack!- saludo lyra con la mano , rainbow cuando se acerco tomo a lyra de ambos hombros y comenzó a sacudirla

\- vacasiones! Hoy comienzan las vacasiones! - grito emocionada rainbow

\- woooow - dijo lyra mientras era agitada

\- diablos! Es verdad!- exclamo vinyl , rainbow dejo de sacudir a lyra para mirar a vinyl con una gran sonrisa

\- siiii ! Adiós clases!- salto rainbow al igual que pinkie

-estare contando los minutos!- grito lyra alzando un puño al aire

\- jejeje por fin! Como es que no lo note antes?!- pregunto vinyl emocionada

\- no lo se!- río rainbow - pero terminemos este día pronto!- continuo y comenzó a correr al instituto , lyra ,vinyl, pinkie y applejack la siguieron

\- veo que ya contagio su emoción - comento rarity junto a bon bon , octavia y fluttershy que estaban viendo todo a unos pasos atras

\- sip- asintió octavia

\- lyra se emociona por todo - dijo bon bon encojiendose de hombros

Trixie estaba sacando unos cuadernos de su casillero hasta que escucho alguien gritar su nombre

-TRIIIIIIXIIIEEEEE!- gritaba rainbow corriendo hacia ella, atras la seguian lyra, vinyl, applejack y pinkie

-oh hola rainbaaaahhh!- estaba saludando trixie pero rainbow se lanzo contra ella interrumpiendola

\- vacasiones! Sabes lo que significa?!- le dijo rainbow sentandose en su estomago y tomandole ambos honbros

-ammm que son vacasiones?- respondio trixie adolorida

\- exacto!-asintio rainbow levantandose, applejack ayudo a trixie a que se levantara

-vaya..es verdad, son vacasiones!-sonrio trixie sacudiendose

-bueno...practicamente todavia no es oficial pero se puede decir que si - dijo pinkie con una gran sonrisa

-y lo mejor es que en las vacasiones comenzaran a instalar nuestro jacuzzi! -exclamo vinyl

\- siii jacuzzi!- celebro lyra

-jejeje bueno nos vemos en el almuerzo - se despidio applejack caminando a su sala y las demas fueron a sus respectivas salas tambien

...

ya faltaban unos minutos para salir de clases, rainbow estaba sentada en el ultimo puesto como siempre junto a lyra ya que tenian juntas historia

-pfff cuanto falta...-se quejo rainbow en voz baja moviendo rapidamente su pierna, luego miro su compañera al no tener respuesta - no puedo creer que de verdad estas haciendo la lectura silenciosa- arqueo una ceja

\- eh?- pregunto lyra mirandola con un lapiz en la mano, rainbow pudo notar que no estaba haciendo lectura silenciosa sino que estaba haciendole bigotes a un señor de una foto que aparecia en el libro de historia, rainbow comenzo a reir despacio al igual que lyra

-pss oye que hora es?- murmuro rainbow una vez dejo de reir, lyra saco su celular

-son las 15:43 ...de todas maneras la hora esta en la pared- señalo lyra a un reloj de pared colgado arriba de la pizarra

\- es que me da pereza ver la hora en esos relojes...-murmuro rainbow, luego de apoco comenzo a sonreir -en dos minutos...vacasiones...-susurro, lyra agrando mas los ojos

\- es verdad- sonrio y vio el reloj de pared, el minutero avanzó - un minuto- susurro ansiosa, tanto rainbow como lyra clavaron la vista en el reloj de pared, estuvieron contando los segundos hasta que el minutero avanzo nuevamente y se escucho el timbre de salida

-JA! VERANO BITCHES! WOOHOOOO- grito rainbow subiendose a la mesa mientras que las estudiantes celebraban tambien

-señorita dash bajese de la mesa!- regaño la maestra

\- estamos en vacasiones no me importa nada! anoteme si quiere! - celebro rainbow luego bajo de la mesa de un salto y se fue corriendo con su mochila en la mano

...

\- entonces estas vacasiones viajaremos todas supuestamente - decia applejack caminando de la mano con rarity saliendo del instituto

\- pues asi parece, pero no es nada seguro ya que no volvimos a hablar mas del tema - respondio rarity pensativa

\- de que hablan?- se acerco twilight a las chicas

-sobre las vacasiones, recuerdas que hablamos sobre viajar?- le pregunto applejack

-mmm tal vez debamos hacer una reunion sobre eso no creen?- dijo twilight

-eso suena bien- dijo de pronto sea swirl caminando junto a twilight

-oye! Deja de aparecer de la nada!- exclamo applejack

-de la nada? Pero si sali del instituto al igual que ustedes, no es mi culpa que no despegues tus ojos de rarity - señalo sea swirl a applejack

-n-no es cierto...-murmuro applejack sonrojada

-bueno yo solo vine aqui a decirle a twilight que esta tocando el violin...y al venir aca a decirte esto significa que yo tambien estoy tocando el violin...hummm-dijo sea swirl pensativa

-amm tocando el violin?-pregunto twilight confundida

-ya sabes...las estas interrumpiendo- le murmuro sea swirl señalando a applejack y rarity

\- ammm no interrumpio nada - dijo rarity confundida

-dicen eso para no hacerte sentir mal - le volvio a murmurar sea swirl dandole palmaditas en la espalda a twilight quien bajo la mirada

...

En la tarde las chicas hicieron una reunion en la cabaña de rainbow y compañia

\- bien...todas saben porque estan aqui asi que sere directa, Iremos a sky azure si o no?- pregunto rainbow frente a todas

-pues por supuesto! El lugar es ideal para vacasionar - dijo trixie estirandose sentada en el sofa

\- de donde sacaste esas gafas? - pregunto sunset sentada al lado de ella

\- trixie se las coloco recien para entrar en el ambiente veraniego- respondio trixie colocando ambas manos en su nuca

-pero tambien hay que ver como llegaremos - decia twilight trayendo una bandeja con vasos de jugo

\- cierto y tambien cuando viajaremos - dijo bon bon sacando un vaso de jugo

-lo antes posible, miren applejack tiene una camioneta , yo, pinkie, vinyl, lyra y trixie podriamos ir en ella- comenzo a decir rainbow

\- bueno..supongo que Yo podre rendar un auto -dijo sunset pensativa

\- tienes dinero para rendar un auto? - pregunto adagio

\- ..heredad..-respondio sunset en voz baja y desanimada

-heredad?-pregunto rainbow confundida

\- en ese caso yo quiero ir contigo sunset - dijo trixie inmediatamente -tal vez vaya algo apretada en la camioneta de applejack- intento cambiar el tema

-mmmm no lo creo, la camioneta es demasiado espaciosa - dijo applejack

-aun asi - dijo trixie - aria puede ir con nosotras tambien

-como sea- se encojio de hombros aria

-entonces yo tambien! - exclamo inmediatamente sonata, luego le tomo el brazo a adagio- y con dagi tambien! Siii?

-pfff como quieran -se hundio trixie en el sofa todavia con las gafas oscuras puestas

-bueno mis padres tienen una minivan -comenzo a decir rarity - si caben las demas en el, son tres corridas de asientos

\- decidido! La pandilla ira a sky azure! -exclamo rainbow alzando ambos brazos

-pero no podemos ir asi como asi, debemos pedir permiso de nuestros padres y es el dinero! - dijo inmediatamente twilight

-tranquilizate perversparkle tenemos todo eso calculado...ademas tenemos un dinerillo extra por la pintura recuerdas? Sin mencionar que obviamente nuestros padres nos entregaran dinero claro - tranquilizo rainbow

-bien...y no me digas perversparkle - dijo twilight seria

-bueno...y entonces cuando iremos? - pregunto applejack

\- por mi esta noche!- exclamo pinkie saltando

-mmm que les parece la proxima semana? -pregunto colgate revisando el calendario de su celular

-perfecto, yo y pinkie iremos mañana a pedirle permiso a luna- dijo rainbow colocando su brazo al rededor de pinkie

Al otro dia...

-saben que no pueden estar en el instituto en vacasiones? - pregunto luna mientras caminaba por los pasillos revisando unas hojas

\- lo sabemos pero con quien hablamos para pedir permiso para salir de vacasiones? -pregunto rainbow siguiendo a luna junto a pinkie

\- como?- pregunto luna deteniendose

\- vera, saldremos toda la pandilla a vacasionar y para eso debemos pedir como una autorizacion no?- dijo rainbow

\- suena divertido- sonrio luba volviendo a caminar - y si , no podemos dejarlas salir a menos que tengamos la autorizacion de sus padres, ellos deben llamarnos y decirnos si tiene autorizacion para salir - continuo

\- y cuando deberian llamar y a quien?-pregunto pinkie

\- pues a celestia, y pueden llamar el dia que quieran, antes de que salgan claro - respondio luna

-muchas gracias luna! Te ganaste el cielo! Vamos pinkie - decia rainbow mientras se llevaba a pinkie de la mano

\- ya lo se- se encojio de hombros luna y siguio con lo suyo

En la tarde , en la cabaña de dash ...

\- y ahora porque nos citaron aqui? -pregunto aria sentandose en el sofa

\- porque para poder salir debemos tener la autorizacion de nuestros padres y para eso deben llamar al instituto- respondio rainbow ubicandose frente a las chicas , quienes no dijieron nada

-mm naaah, es en serio?-pregunto de pronto sunset shimmer ironicamente

-eh?- pregunto rainbow confundida

\- es que...eso ya lo sabiamos- explico rarity

\- pero...- estaba diciendo rainbow y fue interrumpida por applejack

\- es obvio, ademas no te dijimos nada ya que estabas tan entuciasmada que no quizimos interponernos- dijo applejack

\- si pero me dejaron ver como una idiota - murmuro rainbow cruzandose de brazos

\- buen punto- dijo twilight pensativa

-saben...estaba pensando en que tal vez vaya mochileando - dijo lyra estirandose

-mochileando?-pregunto bon bon que estaba al lado de ella

-si ya sabes...salir solo con tu mochila o equipaje y llegar a tu destino como sea- respondio lyra, bon bon no sabia que responder

\- oye me gusta como suena eso! yo te acompaño!- exclamo vinyl señalando a lyra

-que? No! Es muy peligroso!-dijo inmediatamente octavia

\- oh vamos octi! Solo se vive una vez - sonrio lyra relajadamente

-suena divertido pero prefiero la comodidad - se encojio de hombros rainbow

-entonces ustedes deberian ir antes , ya que obviamente demoraran mas- dijo bon bon

\- si suena logico- murmuro lyra

\- la dejaras hacer esto?!-pregunto octavia impresionada a bon bon

\- soy su novia, no su madre...lo unico que puedo hacer es decirle que se cuide - respondio bon bon encojiendose de hombros

\- claro que me cuidare bony! -la abrazo lyra

\- ves tavi? Deberias ser mas como bon bon - se cruzo de brazos vinyl

\- que dijiste?- pregunto octavia frunciendo el ceño con los dientes apretados, vinyl apenas la vio agrando los ojos como platos

\- aa-amm que..que te ves linda cuando te enojas- dijo inmediatamente vinyl dandole una pequeña sonrisa, octavia se cruzo de brazos desviando la mirada sonrojada

-callate vinyl...-murmuro

\- ahhh estas deben ser ...LAS MEJORES VACASIONES DE LA VIDA! - grito rainbow

-shhhh - la hizo cayar rarity

 _Una semana despues..._

-vamos a levantarse!- gritaba applejack despertando a rainbow y pinkie

\- applejack...son las cinco de la mañana...-se quejo rainbow cubriendose el rostro con su almohada

\- sabias que hoy nos levantariamos temprano -levanto una ceja applejack, rainbow solo gruño en respuesta , applejack miro a pinkie quien ya estaba levantada y esta le asintio, applejack le devolvio el gesto seguido de salir

\- dashie~- murmuro pinkie

-mmhmm- murmuro rainbow todavia con la cara cubierta con su almohada

\- te recomiendo que te levantes - murmuro

-...cinco minutitos pink...-dijo rainbow

-hum...te lo adverti- se encojio de hombros pinkie, en eso entra applejack con un balde de agua

\- aun no te levantas?-pregunto applejack

-aagghh que molesta eres vaqu..AHHHHHHHH!-grito rainbow al sentir agua helada por todo su cuerpo

\- JAJAJJAJAJA YEEHAAAAA JAJAJAJAJ - reia applejack en el suelo al igual que pinkie, rainbow estaba congelada impactada aun por el agua

-crees que rainbow ya se levanto?- pregunto rarity desayunando junto a twilight y fluttershy en el sofa

-GRRR APPLEJAAAAACK!- se escucho el grito de rainbow

\- sip- asintio twilight

\- jajaja tranquila jajajaaja tu no querias despertar jajajaj - reia applejack en la esquina usando una almohada como escudo

\- pero lanzarme un balde de agua?! En serio?! - dijo rainbow molesta mientras le lanzaba lo que tenia a su alcanze

\- jajaj no es tan malo jajajja no tenias tantas ganas de hacer un ice bucket challenge? Jajajaaja - continuo riendo applejack esquivando una zapatilla

\- pfffff JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ- exploto pinkie en su cama

\- grrr me las pagaras - gruño rainbow agarrando unas prendas y saliendo de la habitacion

-ya se le pasara- se encojio de hombros applejack

...

\- y donde estas ahora? - decia bon bon hablando por telefono cerca del porton con su equipaje para salir del instituto, junto a ella estaba octavia escuchando atenta

\- estoy tan ansiosa!- aplaudio sonata que estaba cerca junto a aria, adagio, trixie y sunset. Todas con sus maletas

\- que estamos esperando?...trixie se esta congelando...- dijo trixie frotandose las manos

\- estamos esperando a las demas- respondio adagio

-como esta vinyl?-pregunto octavia ansiosa a bon bon quien seguia hablando por telefono

\- si , ok...yo tambien te extraño...ajam...aca esperando ...-decia bon bon hablando por telefono - jejej oks adi..

\- como esta vinyl?-pregunto mas ansiosa octavia interrumpiendo a bon bon

\- pero si ya hablaste con ella -le dijo bon bon cubriendo el telefono, octavia solo fruncio el ceño y bon bon rodo los ojos - perdon...antes de colgar como esta vinyl? Es que octavia esta desesperada - volvio a hablar por telefono

\- no estoy desesperada!- dijo inmediatamente octavia sonrojada

-oh muy bien...adios- se despidio bon bon y colgo

\- y como estan?- pregunto colgate acercandose junto a berry

\- muy bien, pasaron la noche en un hotel barato - respondio bon bon

-solo espero que no se equivoquen de direccion jejej - bromeo colgate

-no lo creo...- dijo dudosa bon bon, luego intercambio miradas de preocupacion con octavia - las llamare!- exclamo inmediatamente sacando su celular

\- hazlo! Rapido!- dijo octavia desesperada

\- oigan tranquilas - las calmo colgate, ambas la miraron deteniendo sus acciones de golpe - solo estaba bromeando...ademas...estamos hablando de lyra y vinyl no?- sonrio, bon bon y octavia la miraron por unos segundos

-llamalas rapido, rapidooo !- grito octavia

\- estoy en eso! Estoy en eso!- dijo bon bon desesperada marcando el numero de lyra en su celular

-oh...- murmuro colgate

\- perdon por el retraso cariño - dijo rarity acercandose a las chicas junto con applejack, twilight, fluttershy, pinkie y rainbow

\- hubieramos llegado antes si no fuera por ciertas personas - dijo twilight mirando a applejack, pinkie y rainbow

\- disculpa? Tu fuiste la que se demoro siglos dandole indicaciones a roseluck sobre como cuidar tu bobo perro kiltro - dijo rainbow levantando una ceja

\- primero! No es solo mio , tambien es de fluttershy , segundo no es bobo! y tercero necesitaba entregarle y explicarle adecuadamente el cuidado de un perro - corrigio twilight

-oh por favor! es solo un perroooo! Le das comida y listo, no necesita tantas cosas, ni que fuera su hijo- se cruzo de brazos rainbow

\- eso no es un perro, es una cosa negra con pelos que ensucia - se quejo rarity

\- no me importa lo que digan - dijo molesta twilight

\- muy bien muy bien, tranquilizemosnos si? - intervino applejack

\- si recuerden que iremos a vacasionar!- grito pinkie

\- muy bien, vamos a buscar los autos - dijo sunset. Applejack y rarity asintieron y salieron del instituto sin sus maletas a ir a buscar los autos

\- genial...a seguir esperando- murmuro trixie molesta golpeando una piedra con el pie

\- segura que a nadie le falta algo?- pregunto twilight a las chicas

\- seguras...- respondieron las demas

\- revisaron si quiera la lista que dije que hicieran? - pregunto twilight, todas mostraron una lista con una expresion aburrida ,trixie la saco de su bolsillo toda arrugada , pinkie la saco de su cabello , fluttershy fue la unica que la mostro sonriendo, rainbow estaba dandole la espalda a twilight y luego se volteo a ella extendiendole su lista toda mordida

\- mira lo que hizo tu perro- dijo

-rainbow dash...fuiste tu, te vi recien- dijo twilight seria y rainbow comenzo a reir - como sea...fluttershy me ayudas a revisar mi lista por veinteava vez?- continuo

\- la veinteava vez de esta mañana...- susurro trixie a rainbow y pinkie quienes comenzaron a reir

\- y no es chiste jajajaj- rio rainbow

\- claro twi- sonrio fluttershy  
\- escuchan algo?- pregunto de pronto rainbow, luego se volteo junto a trixie y pinkie y vieron a sea swirl corriendo hacia ellas

-oh rayos queria sorprenderlas- se detuvo sea swirl

-que haces aqui tan temprano?- pregunto rainbow acercandose

-queria despedirme de mi grupo de ships favorito!- sonrio Sea swirl

\- awww- la abrazo pinkie

\- no quieres venir?- pregunto trixie, pinkie solto a sea swirl

-nop, pasare aqui mis vacasiones - nego sea swirl

-como digas otp - se encojio de hombros rainbow

\- saquen muuchas fotos!- aplaudio sea swirl

\- yo me encargare de eso! ...ahora que lo pienso...no he sacado fotos pre-viaje!- exclamo pinkie y saco de su cabello una camara y le saco inmediatamente una foto a rainbow, trixie y sea swirl

\- hey!...si quiera quitale el flash - dijo trixie refregandose los ojos

\- awww esta linda- dijo pinkie viendola, trixie y rainbow salian con caras atontadas por el flash mientras que sea swirl salia posando levantando ambos pulgares con una gran sonrisa

 _7 minutos despues..._

\- creo que ahi viene rarity - dijo octavia sentada sobre su equipaje señalando un auto que se acercaba

\- si creo que es ella - asintio twilight agarrando su maleta, por la entrada entra un auto minivan siendo manejado por rarity, se estaciono frente a las chicas y se bajo

\- bien hay tres hileras de asientos - dijo rarity quien llevaba unas gafas de sol puestas

-oye que esta fuerte el sol - dijo ironicamente rainbow haciendo que pinkie ria

\- querida ya esta amaneciendo asi que shhh- la hizo callar rarity avivando las risas de pinkie y rainbow

\- bueno, yo con berry podemos irnos en los ultimos asientos- dijo colgate tomandole la mano a berry

\- perfecto- asintio rarity abriendo la puerta para que se entren a sentarse - fluttershy tu seras mi copiloto - continuo

-ok - asintio fluttershy

-que?- pregunto twilight que estaba dejando las maletas en el auto

-twilight querida tu iras en la segunda hilera de asientos junto a octavia y bon bon - dijo rarity

\- mmm...ok- murmuro twilight subiendo al auto, luego se subieron octavia y bon bon

\- estaremos en contacto ok? -dijo rarity a las demas mientras subia al auto

\- y applejack? - pregunto rainbow acercandose a la ventana del piloto

\- ella fue a buscar su camioneta solo esperenla...nos vemos!- se despidio rarity colocandose el cinturon y haciendo partir su auto

\- tenemos un mapa verdad? - pregunto trixie a aria

\- no, tenemos un gps, pero ese lo tiene sunset- respondio aria , luego de cinco minutos entra un auto color rojo

\- alfin!- grito sonata feliz, sunset salio del auto

\- este es el auto que rendaste? - pregunto trixie acercandose al auto

-no , lo encontre en la calle - respondio sarcasticamente sunset , trixie fruncio el ceño

\- osea que lo robaste?!- pregunto sonata impresionada

\- si sonata, lo robo- respondio ironicamente aria rodando los ojos , sonata la miro mas impresionada

\- estan mintiendo sonata - adagio coloco su mano en el hombro de sonata

\- oohhh...ok- sonrio sonata

\- bueno suban- dijo sunset subiendose al auto - trixie se buena y guarda mi maleta en el portaequipaje porfis- dijo ya sentada

\- pfff...como sea - rodo los ojos y comenzo a llevar las maletas al porta equipaje

\- fuiste al baño?- le pregunto aria a sonata mientras subia al auto

\- claro que si - asintio rapidamente sonata subiendose junto a adagio , trixie apenas termino de guardar las maletas subio al asiento del copiloto

\- entonces nos vemos alla- dijo rainbow acercandose a la ventana del piloto

\- asi es, no se desvien y sigan el mapa , gps...lo que sea que tengan - les dijo sunset encendiendo el auto

\- adios!- se despidio Sea swirl acercandose a la ventana del copiloto en done trixie bajo la ventana

\- adios Sea swirl...segura que no quieres venir?- pregunto trixie

-mmm nah, disfruten ustedes - respondio sea swirl sonriendo

\- ok, de todas maneras no cabias - dijo trixie , el auto salio del instituto

\- ok...ahora solo quedamos tu y yo pinkie - comenzo a decir rainbow estirandose

\- y sea swirl- señalo pinkie a sea que miraba a ambas con una gran sonrisa

\- oh no no no... prosigan con lo suyo...hagan como si yo no estuviera aqui - comenzo a decir rapidamente sea swirl , pinkie y rainbow intercambiaron miradas

 _5 minutos despues..._

Aparece una enorme camioneta roja con unas pequeñas partes oxidadas

\- ya era hora vaquera! La mayoria ya se fue!- dijo rainbow levantandose del pasto

\- dejen de alegar y suban!- dijo applejack sacando su cabeza y su codo por la ventana

\- YAAY!- grito pinkie lanzando su maleta a la camioneta por la ventana

\- adios otp! Cuidate!- se despidio rainbow entrando a la camioneta sentandose de copiloto

\- adios!- se despidio sea swirl, applejack y pinkie se despidieron con la mano y la camioneta comenzo a moverse

-LAS VEGAS AQUI VAMOS!- grito rainbow

\- eh...dashie iremos a sky azure -murmuro pinkie

\- y no iremos a las vegas?-pregunto rainbow decepcionada

\- no...que corrales te hizo creer que iremos a las vegas?- pregunto applejack levantando una ceja mientras manejaba

\- ammm casinos, juegos de azar, mujersuelas, ya sabes...no te dice nada?-respondio rainbow levantando una ceja

\- solo me dice que debes callarte...- dijo applejack sin despegar la vista del camino...

.

.

 **holaaa he vuelto y espero que esta parte sea de su agrado como la anterior ^^ tengo muchas cosas planeadas o eso creo xD**

 **chauu nos leemos el sabado que viene ! x3**


	3. un largo viaje

ya iban por la carretera , recien ahora se podia ver el sol salir...

En el auto de rarity estaba todo silencioso, obviamente rarity conducia , fluttershy que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto miraba por su ventana , twilight estaba leyendo un libro , octavia solo permanecia quieta mirando al vacio , bon bon miraba por su ventana y en la ultima fila estaban colgate y berry que estaban durmiendo

\- mmm como van atras?-pregunto rarity mirando a las chicas por el retrovisor interno

\- excelente- respondio octavia sonriendo que estaba sentada entre medio de twilight y bon bon

\- si...el paisaje es hermoso- comento bon bon

\- eh? ah si si bien- dijo colgate despertando

Rarity miro a twilight por el retrovisor pero esta estaba muy concentrada leyendo , luego giro la cabeza a ver a fluttershy quien estaba con la mirada clavada en el paisaje

\- amm fluttershy cariño..- hablo rarity haciendo que fluttershy gire rapidamente a verla

\- que sucede rarity?-pregunto

\- me puedes pasar el cd que esta en mi bolso? -pregunto rarity , fluttershy quien traia el bolso en sus piernas lo comenzo a revisar

\- este?-pregunto fluttershy sacando un cd

\- si! ese!- exclamo rarity tomando el cd - haber si recuerdas esta cancion- continuo colocando el cd en la radio , la musica comenzo a sonar con un piano

 _" Making my way downtown_  
 _Walking fast_  
 _Faces pass_  
 _And I'm home bound"_

lentamente fluttershy miro a rarity y dibujo una sonrisa  
\- un momento...-murmuro bon bon dejando de ver por la ventana -a caso es...

\- a thousand miles de vanessa carlton - respondio rarity asintiendo sin despegar su vista del camino

\- omg!- exclamo bon bon sonriendo

\- amo esta cancion!- exclamo berry despertando

\- yo tambien! con fluttershy era nuestra cancion favorita!- dijo sonriendo rarity

\- la mia igual!- exclamo bon bon

\- bromeas? esta es mi cancion! - dijo de pronto octavia con una gran sonrisa

\- And I need you ...And I miss you... And now I wonder~- comenzo a cantar rarity

\- If I could fall - se unio bon bon , rarity la señalo sonriendo y asintiendo

-Into the sky- le continuo berry

-Do you think time Would pass me by~ -continuo octavia

-Cause you know I'd walk- canto fluttershy en voz baja , twilight lentamente despego su vista de su libro para levantar la mirada confundida

-A thousand miles If I could Just see you ...Tonight~ - cantaron las cinco al mismo tiempo , twilight giro un poco la cabeza para mirar a colgate quien estaba con una mirada confundida y cuando vio a twilight se encojio de hombros en señal de no saber _(han visto ¿dónde están las rubias? Pues es algo así Xd)_

En el auto de sunset se encontraba aria leyendo una revista , sonata durmiendo apoyada en el hombro de aria , adagio durmiendo apoyando su cabeza en una ventana y trixie cambiando la radio mientras sunset conducia

-trixie...-hablo sunset sin despegar su vista del camino

\- que?- pregunto trixie cambiando de emisora una y otra vez

-sabes que en la carretera no hay antenas de radio?- pregunto sunset seria

-eh?

\- que por mas que cambies no encontraras ninguna emisora -continuo sunset, trixie apago la radio, se cruzo de brazos y se hundio mas en su asiento

\- bueno no queda otra que trixie tenga que cantar...-comenzo a decir trixie

-no por favor- dijo aria sin despegar su vista de la revista

\- trixie no quiero que se rompan las ventanas- siguio sunset

\- son tan graciosas que no aguanto la risa- dijo sarcasticamente trixie - trixie canta bien...tal vez no gano concursos de canto ...o no tengo cabello rizado y anaranjado...-dijo cruzandose de brazos , sunset la miro seria levantando una ceja -pero canta bien a su nivel y taambien es una diosa en la guitarra!- exclamo simulando un solo de guitarra con sus dedos

\- te falto que tambien es muy modesta -dijo ironicamente aria

\- tambien- asintio trixie mientras sacaba unos dulces para comerlos, sunset rodo los ojos - como sea...trixie esta aburrida...cuanto falta?

\- todavia no han pasado una hora de viaje- dijo sunset

-ya se! juguemos a que tienen que adivinar que es lo que veo ok?- pregunto trixie entuciasmada

-...

-bien...veo veo algo mmmmm largo y con hojas -dijo trixie pensativa mirando por la ventana

-un arbol-respondio sunset sin apartar la vista de la carretera

\- n-no...como sea tu sigue sunset- se cruzo de brazos trixie , sunset dio un suspiro de cansancio

\- veo veo...algo dulce- dijo sunset refiriendose a un dulce que traia trixie

-esa es facil...es trixie!- se señalo con el pulgar

-no -nego con la cabeza sunset , trixie fruncio el ceño

\- espero que no te estes refiriendo a una persona-levanto una ceja trixie seguido de llevarse un dulce a la boca

-no es una persona...es facil!- respondio sunset

\- hummmm...aaaahh! los dulces que trae trixie!

\- si, viste que era facil?- pregunto sunset

\- meh...es el turno de trixie! veo veo mmmm algo muy brillante! - dijo trixie , pero aria y sunset se quedaron en silencio en señal de que se aburrieron del juego

-ponte cinturon- dijo finalmente sunset

-oowww...- se quejo trixie - sabes? hoy te ves mas linda de lo normal

\- gracias , pero eso no resultara , ponte el cinturon

-hum...tu no me mandas!

\- ok pero seria una lastima que justo ocurra un terrible accidente y tu como no tengas puesto el cinturon salgas disparada por la ventana y te arrastres metros mas allá por la carretera...- dijo sunset

-...lo...lo hare...pe-pero no porque tu lo dices...sino porque trixie quiere- dijo trixie mirando al vacio , luego se coloco el cinturon todavia mirando al vacio , luego agito la cabeza y vio a sunset molesta- porque traumas a trixie?

-porque me preocupo por ti y no quiero que eso suceda - respondio sunset , trixie sonrio

-oks

Mientras en la camioneta de applejack...

\- Pssss applejack - susurro rainbow que estaba de copiloto

-Que?- pregunto applejack sin despegar su vista del camino

-Vamos?- pregunto pinkie asomando su rostro de los asientos de atras

-Eh?...y..a donde?- pregunto applejack confundida

-Al frente!- dijieron pinkie y rainbow al mismo tiempo golpeando con la palma de su mano la frente de applejack seguido de reir

\- Uuyyy ustedes!... Grrrr si no estuviera manejando ya les ubiera golpeado con la chancla - dijo applejack molesta apretando el manurio

-JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJA- reian con ganas rainbow y pinkie

-Uuhh applejack detente necesito ir al baño- dijo de pronto rainbow dejando de reir

\- Ah si?- sonrio applejack - ah mira tu que lastima, no veo ningún lugar para detenerme- dijo maliciosamente applejack

-Oh vamos! Hay muchos matorrales al rededor de la carretera! - Exclamo rainbow desesperada mirando por la ventana cruzandose de piernas

\- Yo no veo nada- nego con la cabeza applejack

-Oh vamos vaquera! -Exclamo rainbow

-Ten dashie una botella - le extendió pinkie

-... Crees que tengo pete?- pregunto rainbow levantando una ceja

\- Podrias intentarlo ya que no queda opción y en estos casos de emergencia no importa si manchas el asiento- dijo pinkie guiñandole el ojo a rainbow

\- Ohh claro- sonrio lentamente rainbow tomando la botella

-Oye no! Ok ok tu ganas pero no ensucies esta camioneta con tus orines!- dijo applejack asqueada estacionandose en la orilla de la carretera

\- Yes!- grito rainbow chocando los cinco con pinkie

-Ten el papel higiénico - dijo applejack seria sacando un rollo

-gracias! No me demoró nada!- dijo rainbow tomando el rollo de papel y saliendo corriendo de la camioneta a los matorrales

\- Eres mi prima deberias estar de mi lado- dijo de pronto applejack a pinkie

-Me voy con la mas cool -se encojio de hombros pinkie

-Como sea...nos estamos atrasando y mucho - murmuro applejack estirandose

-Es en estos momentos en los que me gustaría ser hombre... O tener un baño portátil...oo tener pañales...- murmuraba rainbow mientras comenzaba a flectar las rodillas y bajarse la falda - lalalalalalal...ooohhh siiii realmente estaba cargada jajajaj listop!- Rainbow comenzo a limpiarse y se subió las bragas hasta que...  
-un momento... Que es lo que siento en mi pierna?...

\- Y entonces yo le dije, puedes no querer el chasemarch pero no jodas el pricefield que es canon vieja

\- Pinkie pie... De que diablos me estas hablando?- pregunto applejack levantando una ceja

\- Aaaahhh!- se escucho de pronto el grito de rainbow dash

-Esa fue...rainbow dash?-pregunto applejack, pinkie se apego a la ventana de las puertas y de los matorrales se ve que sale rainbow corriendo, pinkie rapidamente bajo la ventana

-Dashiee! Subete la faldaa!- le grito pinkie

\- Estoy en eso pink! ESTOY EN ESOOO!- grito rainbow casi llorando mientras se intentaba subir la falda como sea y subió rapidamente a la camioneta

-Que te pasó?- pregunto rapidamente applejack

-U-una culebra! Serpiente! Anaconda! -Dijo rainbow exaltada - ay dios aun esta en mi pierna!

-Te...refieres a este gusanito?- pregunto applejack sacando una lombriz de la pierna de rainbow

\- Amm...si...se veía más grande antes...- respondio rainbow avergonzada - aun asi es muy grande!

\- Pues si lo es- asintio applejack aguantando la risa

\- Solo maneja...y no le menciones esto a nadie- se cruzo de brazos rainbow, applejack y pinkie soltaron una pequeña carcajada y la camioneta se puso en marcha

Mientras vinyl y lyra...

\- Que tan cerca estamos? - Pregunto lyra caminando junto a vinyl al borde de la carretera ambas cargando unas grandes mochilas

\- Bueno...supongo que cerca - respondio vinyl viendo su gps, lyra miro la carretera vacía y sonrio

\- oye vinyl mira mira! - dijo rapidamente lyra y corrió al medio de la carretera y se sento - estoy desafiando la muerte- dijo con una voz grave

\- Jajajja cool- rio vinyl

\- Oye se siente bien - asintio lyra

\- Ammm lyra

-Que?

\- No quiero alarmarte pero ahi viene un camión...

\- Aaahh madre miaaa!- grito lyra levantandose rapidamente y conenzo a correr fuera de la carretera

-Rapido hagamos que nos lleve- dijo vinyl

-Amm vinyl...estas segura?- pregunto lyra

\- Claro que si- asintió vinyl y extendió su pulgar, una vez paso el camión se detuvo

\- Necesitan un aventon?- pregunto el camionero abriendo la puerta del copiloto

\- Si amigo, necesitamos llegar a sky azure - asintio vinyl, lyra estaba escondida atras de vinyl

\- Mmm dejenme decirles que van por el lado contrario - dijo pensativo el camionero

\- QUE?!- preguntaron vinyl y lyra al mismo tiempo

\- Jajajajja debieron haber vistos sus caras, están bien tranquilas! Miren yo voy a hacer un entrega a una fábrica cercana las puedo llevar hasta allá- dijo el camionero apoyando su codo en el manurio

\- No hay problema, pero antes le sacaré una foto a su patente y me la aprenderé de memoria por si acaso - asintio vinyl

\- No hay problema - se encojio de hombros el camionero, vinyl fue y le saco foto a la patente, la quedo mirando unos segundos y luego volvio

\- Listo, ahora te sientes más segura?- le pregunto vinyl a lyra acercandose nuevamente

\- Si- asintió lyra

\- Entonces suban- las invito el camionero y las dos subieron, los asientos eran demasiado grandes como para que caigan las dos...

Rarity ya estaba saliendo de una pequeña ciudad en una calle de un sentido o dirección cuando de repente el auto se detiene

\- Que sucede?- pregunto fluttershy despertando

-Creo que...nos quedamos sin combustible - respondio rarity riendo nerviosa, twilight abrio lentamente los ojos y sintio la cabeza de octavia en su hombro, rapidamente twilight coloco una mirada incomoda y lentamente alejo la cabeza de octavia quien abrió lentamente los ojos y comenzo a estirarse

\- Ya llegamos?- pregunto bon bon refregandose los ojos

\- No querida... Nos quedamos sin combustible... - Dijo rarity marcando en su celular

\- Que?- pregunto inmediatamente octavia - si sabias que viajariamos porque no le pusiste combustible al auto?- pregunto octavia, rarity no dijo nada y seguía escribiendo un mensaje por su celular

\- Ese...no es el auto de rarity? - Pregunto sunset mientras manejaba

\- Es verdad... Que le habrá pasado?- pregunto trixie, sunset freno atras de este

\- Porque no vas y le preguntas? - la miro sunset, trixie bajo del auto y fue hacia la ventanilla de fluttershy

\- Oh hola trixie - saludo fluttershy bajando la ventana

\- Está todo Bien?- pregunto trixie  
\- No cariño, no tenemos combustible - respondio rarity, trixie comenzo a reir - no es gracioso

\- Jajajajja si lo es- rio trixie

\- Mmm porque applejack no responde mi mensaje?- murmuro rarity ignorando a trixie

\- Mmm porque se demora tanto?- pregunto aria estirandose

\- Agsh parece que se dedicó a hacer vida social - respondio sunset todavia con las manos al volante, lo que eran adagio y sonata estaban durmiendo

\- estoy aburrida~ - cantaba rainbow en el asiento del copiloto

\- Ya llegamos?- pregunto inmediatamente pinkie

\- Han repetido el mismo diálogo los últimos minutos - dijo applejack seria

\- Estoy aburrida~

\- ya llegamos?

\- Ugghh - gruño applejack

\- Oye...ese no es el auto de sunset? - Pregunto rapidamente pinkie, applejack freno

\- Porque se habrá detenido?- pregunto rainbow

\- Quien va a ver?- pregunto applejack

\- Yo voy!- grito pinkie y salio de la camioneta

\- Que la fuerza te Acompañe! - Se asomó rainbow a la ventana

\- ola k ace? Haciendo taco o k ace?- pregunto pinkie acercandose al auto de rarity

\- Si jajaj- asintio trixie riendo

\- No tenemos combustible - dijo fluttershy de la ventana

\- Pinkie dónde está applejack? - Pregunto inmediatamente rarity desde el auto

\- En su camioneta - respondio pinkie

\- Sabes si ella tiene combustible? - Pregunto rarity

\- Mmmm nop, no lo se - nego con la cabeza pinkie

\- Y porque no responde Mis mensajes? - Pregunto nuevamente rarity

\- Oye oye muchas preguntas - la detuvo pinkie

\- y porque se demorará tanto pinkie?- pregunto applejack en su asiento cruzada de brazos

\- No lo se - se encojio de hombros rainbow

\- Deberia bajarme a ver? - Se pregunto a si misma applejack

\- Oye applejack tu celular no deja de vibrar - dijo de pronto rainbow

\- Eh? Y donde esta mi celular? - Pregunto applejack mirando a rainbow

\- Estoy sentada encima de el- sonrio rainbow

\- Eres una degenerada

\- Jajajjajaja es mentira! Vieras tu cara jajajaj descuida está en mi bolsillo...tienes un mensaje de rarity - rio rainbow sacando el celular de applejack de su bolsillo

\- Ah si? Y que dice?- pregunto inmediatamente applejack

\- " estoy usando la tanga de leopardo que me regalaste"...Wow que mensaje tan comprometedor

\- Que mentirosa, no le regale ninguna tanga de leopardo - dijo applejack pensativa rascandose el mentón, rainbow comenzo a reir - Oye! Era mentira, presta para acá!- exclamo applejack arrebatandole el celular - ah se les había acabado el combustible... Tu quedate aquí ire a buscar si yo tengo un bidón de bencina - dijo applejack saliendo de la camioneta

\- Ok - asintió rainbow

\- Bep Bep jajajajja - reia pinkie junto a trixie al lado del auto de rarity

\- Jajajjaja beeeep beeep- decia trixie riendo simulando que tocaba la bocina, ambas explotaron en risa

\- Pueden callarse?! - Les dijo bon bon molesta desde la ventana, ambas se detenieron de repente y la miraron

-...Nopiti nopis - susurro pinkie y nuevamente pinkie y trixie explotaron en risa

\- Uugghhh - gruño bon bon

\- Porque siguen aquí?- pregunto octavia

\- Tranquila tavitax no estamos haciendo nada malo - dijo trixie apoyandose en pinkie

-No me digas así.- Amenazo octavia, trixie comenzo a reir junto a pinkie

\- oigan tranquilos! - Grito applejack frente a un camión que estaba haciendo sonar el clacson

\- mis entregas se están atrasando! - Grito el camionero sacando su cabeza por la ventana  
Applejack lo ignoro y comenzo a buscar el bidón de combustible en la parte trasera de su camioneta

\- miren soy applejack, soy rubia y vaquera yeeehaaa! - decia rainbow en un tono campirano sentada en el asiento del piloto simulando conducir - oowww seria mas divertido si hubiera alguien aquí para reírse...

\- Epaa aquí está - exclamo triunfal applejack sacando un bidón rojo de combustible, luego ve como el camión comienza a avanzar por la tierra pasando por el lado de los autos estacionados y le siguieron otros autos

\- Aléjense de las carreteras! - Les grito el camionero mientras pasaba por al lado de la camioneta de applejack

\- Ve a chuparsela a un nigga! - Le gritó rainbow dash

\- Aprendan a usar los autos!- Grito un señor que iba en auto cuando iba pasando al lado del auto de sunset conduciendo atras del camión, sunset solo le levanto el dedo del medio

\- pfff ya era hora que se les ocurriera algo inteligente - se cruzo de brazos trixie

\- están levantando mucha tierra- dijo pinkie

Rarity salió del auto y vio como applejack se acercaba con un bidón de bencina, rarity sonrio con los ojos brillantes mirando a applejack como si fuera una heroina

\- Aqui encontré combustible rares- sonrio applejack

\- Oh applejack eres mi heroina!- la abrazo rarity

\- jejej me alegra oir eso- le correspondio applejack

\- Ammm no es por nada...pero pueden usar el combustible ya?- dijo twilight de la ventana

\- Ah claro claro - se separo rarity levemente sonrojada

\- Nos vemos! - Se despidio rarity una vez el auto estaba listo y comenzo a manejar

\- Vamos pinkie - dijo applejack señalando la camioneta

\- Espera debo ir tras esos matorrales a hacer pis!- grito pinkie mientras se iba corriendo a unos arbustos que estaban al borde de la carretera y sacaba papel higiénico de su cabello

\- Ok, te espero en la camioneta - dijo applejack seguido de comenzar a caminar hacia la camioneta

\- Que esperas lulamoon Subete!- dijo sunset tocando la bocina y sacando su cabeza por la ventana, trixie fue corriendo a subirse y una vez subió, lo primero que hizo fue abrocharse el cinturon, sunset sonrio

\- Y pinkie pie?- pregunto rainbow una vez applejack se subió a la camioneta

\- Fue a hacer del número 1 atras de esos arbusto

\- Cool

\- Porque eso sería ser cool?

\- solo queria decir algo

El tiempo pasaba y el aburrimiento crecía en algunas de las chicas

\- Trixie esta aburrida...y no ha comido galletitas - se quejo trixie

\- Cuando lleguemos a sky azure te compro- le dijo sunset

\- Hecho! - Sonrio trixie- aun asi trixie sigue aburrida...

\- Y eso me importa por...?- pregunto sunset arqueando una ceja

\- deja de ser cruel con trixie!- exclamo trixie molesta - ojala me hubiera ido con applejack y las demás...no estaría tan aburrida - murmuro cruzandose de brazos, sunset la miro seria

...

\- Oh vamos! Solo fue una expresión! - Decia trixie molesta tratando de abrir la puerta del copiloto

\- Llamaré a applejack para que te venga a recoger - sonreia con malicia sunset

\- No puedes dejar a trixie en el servicentro! Y y y quitale el seguro a la puerta ghh- forcejeaba trixie para abrir la puerta

\- Despidanse de trixie - dijo sunset. aria,sonata y adagio comenzaron a agitar sus manos despidiéndose

\- Suuunseeet! Me vengare!

\- Nos vemos en sky azure amor, cuidate! - Se despidio sunset mandandole un beso y luego comenzo a reir comenzándo a manejar el auto

\- Grrr esa sunset! Me las pagará!- exclamo trixie pateando una piedra

\- Applejack tienes un mensaje de sunset! - Dijo de pronto pinkie pie asomándose a los asientos de adelante

\- Oye! Como es que tienes mi celular!?- pregunto applejack sin despegar sus manos del manurio

\- Lee que dice pinks- dijo rainbow

\- Dice "applejack es tonta" uh quiere pelea

\- Jajajajjaja- comenzo a reir rainbow

\- Y yo que le hice a sunset? Porque me insulta de la nada?- pregunto confundida applejack, luego vio a rainbow y pinkie- no dice eso verdad?- pregunto seria

\- Jajajaj no, en realidad dice que pasemos a buscar a trixie al servicentro - respondio pinkie

\- Pff es un perro o que? Jajajjaja- rio rainbow

\- Jajajja da igual, trixie es buena onda, vamos a recogerla si? Anda applejack, di que si di que si!- insistió pinkie, applejack suspiro cansada

\- Tengo opción?  
...

\- Que? Pe-pero esto es un robo! Como pueden vender las galletas de mantequilla a un precio tan alto?! - Pregunto trixie en la caja registradora del servicentro

\- Ese es el precio, lo lleva o no?- pregunto el cajero cansado

\- Mmm pues que me dicen si es trixie quien les roba? Eh?- Pregunto trixie y comenzo correr con la galleta de mantequilla en la mano pero justo había un guardia de seguridad en la salida - oh jejejej cayeron! Ah? Jajajja es-estaba jugando jejej no creerian que de verdad iba a robar una simple galleta o si? Jejeje...je..- dijo nerviosa trixie

Trixie estaba sentada en el borde de la carretera a unos metros del servicentro

\- Miren ahí está trixie!- la señaló rainbow dash, applejack freno frente a trixie y bajo el vidrio

\- Sube!

\- Ya era hora- se levanto trixie

\- Si quieres nos vamos - dijo applejack

\- No no no! - Dijo inmediatamente trixie y corrió a subirse

\- Bienvenida a bordo!- La resibio pinkie

\- Crees que este bien?- pregunto aria a sunset

\- Porque lo dices?- pregunto sunset

\- Bueno...no vaya a ser que trixie se meta en problemas o que justo cuando pase la camioneta trixie este en el baño del servicentro y no la vean y se vayan sin ella, o que applejack aun no haya leído el mensaje y no sepa que debe recogerla y pase toda la noche en el servicentro...sola - Dijo aria pensativa, sunset estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos

\- V-voy a llamarla...- murmuro sunset

\- No es peligroso manejar cuando se habla por teléfono?- pregunto sonata

\- Eso no importa ahora- respondio sunset con una mano en el manurio y la otra en su oreja con el celular

\- jajajjajja siii lo recuerdo! - Reia rainbow

\- Oh esperen me esta llamando sunset - dijo de pronto trixie

\- Ya te están controlando lulamoon?- pregunto rainbow burlonamente

\- Seguramente se arrepintió de dejar a esta hermosura jejej - dijo trixie engreidamente y contestó  
\- Asi que te arrepentiste Shimmer? - Pregunto trixie

\- Callate trixie...- dijo sunset por el teléfono

\- Oh trixie vuelve a la cama~ - dijo de pronto rainbow

\- Cuelga o me visto trixilin- dijo pinkie en un tono coqueto , trixie las miro con el ceño fruncido

\- Vamos trixie cuelga y vuelve a darme placer~ - continuo rainbow

\- Esa...es rainbow? - Pregunto sunset por el celular

-... Si - respondio trixie seria

\- deja a esa sunset y ven a tocarme las pachas - continuo rainbow aguantando la risa, applejack y pinkie comenzaron a reir a carcajadas

\- Pon el alta voz - dijo sunset seria, trixie obedecio

\- Listop- dijo trixie

\- rainbow dash y pinkie pie...no es gracioso, si siguen haciendo esas bromas se arrepentirán - se escucho la voz de sunset por el celular

\- Que sensible- dijo pinkie

\- Ay tienes envidia de que trixilin prefiere nuestras pachas jajjaja- bromeo rainbow

\- Oye no es cierto! Sunset no les hagas caso, trixie prefiere tus pachas digo... No pienses que trixie es pervertida pero dada la situación ya sabes - dijo rapidamente trixie

\- Si lo sé, solo llame para ver si estabas bien

\- Aww te preocupas por mi

\- Callate cereal

\- Oye! C-como que cereal? Agh corto!

\- jajjajaja cereal jajjajaj- rio rainbow

-Oigan ustedes! No vuelvan a hacer esas bromas - trixie señalo a pinkie y rainbow

\- Ay pero si esas bromas son un clásico - se estiró rainbow

\- Exacto - asintio pinkie pie

...

-Vez? Te dije que con este atajo saldriamos antes a la carretera - decia vinyl caminando hacia la carretera seguida de lyra

\- Es verdad... Pero igual caminamos demasiado desde donde nos dejó el camión - se quejo lyra apoyandose en vinyl

\- Bueno es verdad - asintio vinyl

\- Seria genial que justo pasen las demas en sus autos y nos lleven el resto del viaje - dijo cansada lyra

\- Oye esas no son lyra y vinyl? - Le pregunto adagio a sunset señalando a un lado de la carretera dónde estaban lyra y vinyl

\- Parece que si- murmuro sunset

\- Oye lyra, no quiero ilucionarte... Pero parece que ahí viene sunset - sonrio vinyl entrecerrando los ojos

\- Eh?...oh siii sii es sunset! - Celebro lyra y comenzo a mover sus brazos enérgicamente pero el auto paso de largo

\- Era...el auto de sunset... - Dijo vinyl, lyra quedo congelada  
\- Quizas no nos vieron- continuo vinyl

\- Porque no las llevaste?- pregunto sonata a sunset

\- que applejack, rainbow y pinkie se encarguen

\- Con los terroristas.. Ta...ta..- cantaba rainbow

\- Oye esa no son vinyl y lyra?- pregunto pinkie señalando el camino

\- Eh parece que si- dijo pensativa applejack

\- Me interrumpieron en la mejor parte del harlem shake- se quejo rainbow mientras movia la cabeza al ritmo de la musica

\- Lyra lyra mira es la camioneta de applejack! - Dijo inmediatamente vinyl sacudiendo a lyra

\- Ohh es verdad, esta vez me pondre en medio de la carretera para que se detenga- dijo lyra comenzando a caminar

\- segura?- pregunto vinyl, lyra estaba ya pasando por la carretera pero se fue corriendo como nena hacia vinyl

\- No me arriesgare -le dijo inmediatamente lyra

\- Vas a Frenar?-pregunto trixie

\- Tengo opción? - Pregunto applejack

\- reduce la velocidad y cuando se acerquen avanza - rio rainbow

\- Siii -apoyo pinkie

\- Wiii frenaron!- Celebro vinyl al ver la camioneta orillandose y reduciendo la velocidad, las chicas comenzaron a correr hacia la camioneta y cuando estaban acercandose está comenzo a avanzar y freno más adelante

\- Jajjajajajaj- se escucho la risa de las chicas

\- Subirán o No?- pregunto rainbow sacando su cabeza por la ventana

\- Ah si si!- dijo rapidamente lyra y comenzo a correr pero nuevamente la camioneta avanzó unos metros mas

\- Oh vamos! - Se quejo vinyl

\- Ok ok ok ahora si- nuevamente rainbow saco la cabeza por la ventana aguantando la risa

\- No ya no- se cruzo de brazos lyra

\- Si tu lo dices, applejack arranca!- dijo rainbow

\- Está bien esta bien! Subiremos!- dijo inmediatamente vinyl y comenzo a correr junto a lyra, applejack hizo sonar el motor

\- Ahhh se asustaron, creyeron que le haríamos de nuevo la broma- les dijo rainbow mientras subían

\- Aun asi gracias por llevarnos- agradecio vinyl

\- Oyee el club está junto!-grito de repente rainbow

\- Oie ziiii - grito pinkie

\- Party Hard!- alzó las manos lyra

\- Este será un largo viaje...- dijo applejack

\- Oye applejack cuanto falta? - pregunto trixie

\- A quien le importa cuanto falta! Esta mañana comí mucha azúcar!- rio rainbow

\- Y eso que tiene que ver? - Pregunto applejack

\- Que tengo mucha energía!- respondio rainbow

\- Somos dos woow- grito lyra

Las chicas comenzaron a reir y jugar hasta que después de cinco minutos estaban todas durmiendo

-Eso fue rápido - dijo applejack sin despejar su vista del camino

 **Y así es como pasan los viajes nuestras protas**

 **Tal vez noten muy simple el fic hasta ahora, pero les pido que sean pacientes ya que la trama seria y eso empezará cuando inicien las clases, por ahora disfruten de las vacaciones (?**

 **Chau y nos leemos el sábado! X3**


	4. Sky azure!

\- Llegamos?- pregunto bonbon refregandose un ojo recién despertando

\- Si querida llegamos!- chillo rarity emocionada

\- Ya era hora - murmuro octavia, rarity fruncio el ceño

\- Wow es muy hermoso rarity - sonrio fluttershy mirando por la ventana

\- Asi es...solo espero que no rompan cosas- comento rarity saliendo del auto, las demas salieron también estirandose, la cabaña era grande de madera y pintada de un celeste claro

\- mmm son las cinco de la tarde...que tan lejos quedaba sky azure?- pregunto bon bon

\- Nos demoramos en las paradas y cuando se acabó el combustible - dijo twilight

\- Bueno pasen pasen - las invito rarity a entrar a la gran cabaña, las chicas pasaron y a la medida que iban ingresando quedaban maravilladas

\- Es hermoso - dijo sonriendo bon bon

\- Gracias cariño - agradecio rarity - bueno debemos escoger las habitaciones - continuo

\- No deberíamos esperar a las demás?- pregunto colgate rascandose la nuca

\- No, debemos escoger las mejores habitaciones para nosotras - respondio rapidamente octavia

\- Yo escojo la principal - dijo rarity sentandose en un elegante sofa

\- Creo que deberíamos dormir más de dos en las habitaciones - murmuro twilight pensativa

\- Hay cuatro habitaciones... Claro algunas podrían dormir en la sala principal, aquí en el sofa - dijo rarity - yo y applejack dormiremos en la habitacion principal

\- Podemos ir a ver las demas habitaciones? - Pregunto octavia, rarity asintio

\- Pero y las maletas?- pregunto twilight, rarity sonrio

\- Ya que lo mencionaste...podrías ir tu a sacarlas del auto?- pregunto amablemente rarity

-... Esta bien...- murmuro twilight y comenzo a caminar a la salida

\- Mmmm será esta? - Murmuro sunset mirando por la ventana conduciendo a una baja velocidad

\- Bueno...ahi está el auto de rarity - se encojio de hombros aria

\- Llegamos?- pregunto adagio estirandose

\- Que ya llegamos?! Ya llegamos?!- pregunto sonata de golpe despertandose

\- Asi parece - respondio sunset estacionando el auto

\- humm si es muy bonito - comenzo a decir adagio bajando del auto

\- hay una playa cerca?!- pregunto ansiosa sonata saliendo rapidamente del auto

\- holaa que bien que llegaron a salvo jejej- saludo twilight quien bajaba unas maletas del auto de rarity

\- lo que a mi me preocupa son las otras- dijo aria cruzandose de brazos

\- te refieres a las que van con applejack o a lyra y vinyl?- pregunto sonata

\- ambas- respondio adagio

\- ellas estaran bien - dijo sunset inmediatamente

\- Y que pasa si no?- pregunto aria, sunset pestañeo unos segundos y luego dio una pequeña sonrisa

\- Si lo estarán...o sino...trixie estará en problemas - dijo sonriendo

\- Si le pasa algo grave...estará en problemas? - Pregunto sonata confundida

\- oh miren, porque no entramos a conocer la cabaña? - Señaló sunset la cabaña

\- Pero...- estaba diciendo sonata pero sunset la interrumpio

\- Que entremos a la cabaña - dijo seria

\- Que carácter...- murmuro adagio a aria, sunset solo fruncio el ceño y entró a la cabaña, las demas la siguieron

\- Im blue da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die! - cantaban a coro todas las chicas en la camioneta de applejack

\- Entonces...que haremos cuando lleguen las demas?- preguntaba bon bon en la sala principal junto a las otras chicas

\- Descansar!- se dejó caer sonata en el sofa

\- Bueno...si fue agotador el viaje - comento colgate

\- Y cuanto faltará para que lleguen? - Pregunto octavia mirando su celular, en eso escuchan fuertemente una cancion proviniendo de afuera de la cabaña

\- YA LLEGAMOS!- se escucho el grito de rainbow

\- Bueno...ya llegaron...- dijo twilight, comenzaron a escuchar que tocaban repetidamente el timbre

\- Uughh ya voy ya voy!- grito rarity comenzando a caminar a abrir la puerta

\- Ya era hora - dijo pinkie una vez rarity abrió la puerta

\- Oyeee es muy bonito- dijo rainbow ingresando seguido de las demás miembros del club a excepcion de applejack

\- Me alegras que llegarás a salvo - sonrio rarity seguido de darle un cariñoso beso a applejack

\- Es como si hubieran pasado siglos de la última vez que nos besamos - murmuro applejack una vez terminaron el beso

\- Exageras cariño - rio rarity enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de applejack

\- Tal vez... Pero si pareció una eternidad viajar con ellas - dijo applejack refiriendose a las demás integrantes del club

-Wow es espacioso- dijo vinyl entrando a la sala principal en donde se encontraban las demas chicas, octavia fue corriendo rapidamente a abrazar a vinyl al igual que bon bon a lyra

\- gracias al cielo estas bien!- exclamo octavia en un tono de alivio abrazando con fuerza a vinyl

\- tavi...no...puedo...respirar...- hablo con la voz Seca vinyl

-Callate! Lo único que importa es que estas bien - dijo octavia rompiendo el abrazo para mirarla y luego volver a abrazarla

\- Eh?...ok- sonrio vinyl correspondiéndole el abrazo

Lyra y bon bon se estaban besando hasta que bon bon se separo rompiendo el beso

\- Sabia que lograrias llegar sin problemas - le dijo bon bon

\- De verdad? Bony eres la mejor!- la abrazo lyra, colgate miro a bon bon levantando una ceja y esta coloco su índice en sus labios en señal de que se calle

Trixie camino hacia sunset y se cruzo de brazos

\- y? Fue más divertido irte con tus amiguitas?- pregunto sunset sonriendo

\- No es lo que trixie quiere escuchar

\- Y que es lo que quieres escuchar?

\- Unas disculpas tal vez

\- Que?- pregunto sunset impresionada - tu deberias disculparte- la señaló frunciendo el ceño

\- Yo no fui la que te dejo en un serví centro- fruncio el ceño trixie

\- Y Mas te vale que no lo hagas cereal- se cruzo de brazos sunset

\- Cereal?!- pregunto ofendida trixie - pues...pues...tu eres una tocino!

\- Disculpa?!

\- Perdonada, JA! Trixie gana! - Exclamo rapidamente alzando sus brazos de forma triunfal

\- Eres tan inmadura lulamoon - nego con la cabeza sunset

\- y tu eres una...ammm...emmm...madura?- dijo dudosa trixie

\- Gracias - sonrio sunset

\- No es justo!- apreto los puños trixie, sunset rio y trixie rápidamente se contagio de la risa de sunset y rio tambien

\- que hay para cenar?- pregunto dash sentandose en el comedor y colocando ambos pies sobre la mesa, pinkie imitó la acción

\- Quita los pies sobre la mesa!- gruño rarity quitando los pies de rainbow seguido de limpiar la tierra que dejó

\- Cenemos tacos!- exclamo sonata

\- Pizza! - Grito lyra

\- Galletas!- grito trixie

\- Como se te ocurre cenar galletas?- pregunto aria

\- Y que tiene?- pregunto trixie, aria rodo los ojos

\- podríamos cenar algo no tan...chatarra...- dijo rarity

\- Y como que?- pregunto applejack

\- Sushi tal vez - respondio rarity

\- Lo que sea pero me muero de hambre!- exclamo rainbow agarrandose el estomago

\- voto por pizza!- grito lyra

\- Yo tambien! - Grito vinyl

\- Sii pizza!- saltó pinkie

\- si tengo ganas de pizza!- continuo rainbow

\- Ok pediremos Sushi - asintio rarity

\- Que?- pregunto applejack

\- Solo acompañame applejack, conozco un lugar donde venden Sushi - dijo rarity tomandole la mano y comenzando a caminar a la salida

\- Oyeee pero si gano la pizza! Exijo un reconteo!- grito lyra,pero rarity y applejack ya se habían ido

\- Bueno y ahora que?- pregunto colgate

\- Juguemos a algo!- dijo inmediatamente trixie

\- Uuhh juguemos charadas! Tengo la aplicación en mi celular- sugirio pinkie pie

\- Cuales son las charadas?- pregunto octavia

\- Ya sabes...es adivinando haciendo mimicas- respondio vinyl

\- paso...no me gustan esos juegos- dijo adagio caminando a la cocina

\- Ella se lo pierde- se encojio de hombros rainbow

\- Bien entonces hagamos equipo de dos, que les parece?- pregunto lyra frotando sus manos

\- Fluttershy seamos equipo!- dijo inmediatamente twilight tomandole la mano

\- Por supuesto twili- sonrio fluttershy

\- Pinkie

\- Si dashie?

\- jeje ia tu sabe

2 minutos después...

Sunset tenia sobre su cabeza el celular de pinkie con la aplicación de charadas, en el celular decia "titanic", trixie estaba frente a ella y extendió los brazos horizontalmente, al rededor estaban las demas chicas sentadas por la sala

\- Emmm una t? - Pregunto sunset

\- Una t? Pero si es una pelicula- dijo trixie

\- No está permitido hablar - dijo rainbow

\- Pero si dijimos al comienzo que era una pelicula - comento trixie

\- Solo haz mimicas, el tiempo pasa- hablo rainbow, trixie seguia con los brazos extendidos

\- Amm abrazo? Mmmm aaggh haz otra cosa! - Dijo sunset

\- Es una que vimos las dos hace poco y tu...- estaba diciendo trixie pero fue interrumpida por lyra

\- Oye sin trampa!- la señaló lyra

\- Shhh solo mímica trixie - dijo rainbow, trixie rodo los ojos, luego vio a sunset, la señaló y luego hizo el gesto de que estaba llorando

\- Triste?- pregunto sunset -..yo... llorar?... En la que yo llore?- pregunto sunset, trixie asintio rapidamente y sunset agrando los ojos

\- En la que yo Llore! Es emm... Es tit..

\- Tiempo! - Gritaron vinyl y rainbow al mismo tiempo

\- Lastima...no consiguieron ningún punto - dijo pinkie

\- Que?! Pero si estaba diciendo titanic!- dijo sunset

\- No lo dijiste en el tiempo dado - nego con la cabeza rainbow

\- De verdad lloraste con titanic?-pregunto burlonamente lyra

\- Tu tambien lloraste- le dijo bon bon levantando una ceja

\- Mmm es verdad

-ash! No ganamos por tu culpa - le dijo sunset a trixie

\- Que? Pero si fuiste tu la que no adivino!- la señaló trixie

\- Pero tus mimicas son amorfas! Como se supone que adivine si solo extiendes los brazos?!

\- Pero recree la escena más famosa!

\- Pero pudiste hacer otra cosa!

\- Como cual?

\- No lo se! El barco undiendose

\- Y como se supone que haga eso!

\- Bueno, no eres grande y poderosa?

\- Y lo soy!

\- No

\- Si!

\- Oigan ya basta!- las detuvo aria, trixie y sunset se miraron con el ceño fruncido

\- Es qué trixie queria ganar el premio - dijo trixie cruzandose de brazos y agachando la mirada

\- Que no hay premio!- dijieron todas al mismo tiempo

\- Solo sientense- dijo octavia, sunset se sentó en el suelo al lado del sofa

\- Trixie siéntate conmigo- dijo sunset, trixie asintio y se sento a su lado

Mientras tanto...

\- Oohh mira rares...estos detalles son excelentes - decia applejack fascinada con la decoración del restaurante

\- Si cariño ya he venido aquí, siempre venía a cenar aquí -respondio rarity con una sonrisa caminando a la caja, applejack siguio mirando la decoración

\- Buenos días - saludo el cajero - tiene reserva?- pregunto

\- Oh no querido, queremos para llevar- dijo rarity

\- Oohh...lo lamento pero por ahora no pueden llevar... No tenemos suficiente para servicio a domicilio - respondio nervioso el cajero

\- Que?! Eso es ridículo! - Exclamo rarity indignada, applejack se acerco

\- Lo lamento, pero en vacasiones hay más demanda es por eso que se necesita reserva - explicó el mesero

\- Entendemos la situación - le tomo el hombro applejack a rarity, el cajero sonrio más relajado

\- Ooww y ahora que cenaremos?- pregunto rarity a applejack mientras salian

\- Miraa! Un restaurante texano!- señaló applejack emocionada el local - Cenemos ahí!

\- Ammm...si si manzanita algún día - asintio dudosa rarity mientras le tomaba la mano y aceleraba el paso

\- genial! Que dices si cenamos mañana ahí? - Pregunto applejack

\- Ma-mañana?- pregunto rarity, applejack asintio rapidamente con una gran sonrisa - aammm

\- Vamos! Sera divertido rares!

\- bien..- dio una pequeña sonrisa - ahora vamos por la pizza

\- Mi turno con pinkie pie!- saltó rainbow y se coloco frente a todas

\- Quien adivina?- pregunto pinkie pie

\- Yo adivino!

\- Ok, será de películas también - dijo pinkie pasandole el celular, rainbow coloco el celular sobre su cabeza y comenzo el juego, pinkie levanto lentamente el índice

\- E.t!- dijo rainbow, pinkie asintio rapidamente y rainbow inclinó un poco el celular todavia sobre su cabeza y paso a la siguiente pelicula, pinkie hizo que disparaba - resident evil!

\- Sii! Dale la siguiente! - Saltó pinkie, rainbow inclinó un poco el celular y pinkie hizo que conducía

\- Rapido y furioso!

\- Siii! - Dijo mas emocionada pinkie, y así rainbow siguio adivinando hasta que acabo el tiempo - Wiii! Ganamos!- saltó pinkie a los brazos de rainbow quien le correspondio

\- eso fue increíble, pinkie hacia mimicas muy simples... Como?- dijo twilight

\- Pfff nos entendemos muy bien - respondio rainbow sin dejar de abrazar a pinkie

\- Exactoo!- continuo pinkie

\- Tengo hambre!- se quejo lyra

\- Cuando llegara rarity con el Sushi? - Pregunto bon bon

\- Trixie tiene sueño y esta aburrida - murmuro trixie

\- Los viajes son muy cansadores - dijo sunset

\- Ay escuchense, parecen viejas amargadas que se la pasan quejándose - dijo rainbow

\- Chicas chicas! Miren, según este folleto hay un lugar en el que podríamos recorrer uno de los bosques turísticos que tiene sky azure por bicicleta y tiene descuento a los grupos grandes- dijo twilight emocionada leyendo un folleto

\- Me agrada esa idea- sonrio fluttershy

\- Suena bien- dijo pensativa bon bon

\- Y el casino y la crema batida dónde?- pregunto rainbow

\- No habrá casinos ni crema batida- dijo adagio seria

\- ah no? Oww- murmuro lyra, en eso tocan la puerta y pinkie va corriendo a abrirla

\- Será el Sushi? Nunca he probado Sushi antes- dijo sonata emocionada

\- Es pescado crudo- le dijo aria

\- Pero debe ser delicioso si es tan famoso- comento lyra - saben? Si se me antoja Sushi

\- Quien quiere pizza?- pregunto applejack alegre entrando a la sala principal con una caja de pizza

\- Ammm no es por nada...pero no iban a comprar Sushi? - Pregunto sunset

\- Bueno cariño es que nos dimos cuenta de que todas querían pizza asi que... Disfruten - dio una gran sonrisa rarity

\- ya era hora! Me muero de hambre!- grito rainbow corriendo hacia rarity

\- Ewww pizza - exclamo lyra

\- pero si tu eras la que más exijia pizza- dijo rarity Algo molesta

\- Oh es verdad... De todas maneras se me antojo Sushi - se encojio de hombros lyra

\- Ñam Ñam wan a gomer o no?- pregunto rainbow con la boca llena de pizza

\- Ewww- dijo rarity junto a octavia, rainbow solo rodo los ojos

Las chicas ya habían cenado y se dirijieron a dormir a las respectivas habitaciones, rarity y applejack fueron a dormir a la habitacion principal. Twilight, fluttershy, colgate y berry fueron A la habitacion de rarity. Sunset, trixie, vinyl y octavia a la habitacion de sweetie belle. Aria, sonata y adagio a la habitacion de visitas mientras que rainbow, pinkie, lyra y bon bon dormían en la sala principal

Con rarity y applejack...

\- ahhhh sky azure es muy lindo - decia applejack mientras se estiraba, rarity salio del baño ya con su pijama puesto y se sento en la cama

\- Por supuesto cariño, pasaremos las mejores vacasiones - dijo rarity estirandose, applejack se acerco y comenzo a besarla, rarity le correspondio y luego de unos segundos rarity rompe el beso - sabes? El viaje fue muy agotador- murmuro rarity estirando su pierna - Podrias?...- pregunto pestañeando repetidamente

\- Por supuesto rares - sonrio applejack y comenzo a hacerle masaje en los pies

\- Aahh applejack eres un amor

\- Tu eres mi amor

\- Y tu el mio

En la habitacion de rarity...

\- entonces yo y fluttershy dormiremos en este sofa...- dijo twilight señalando el sofa que estaba al lado de la cama de rarity, twilight ya estaba con su pijama puesto al igual que colgate y berry

\- Sip y yo y berry en la cama - asintio colgate

Fluttershy entró a la habitacion con su pijama puesto

\- En el sofa?- pregunto fluttershy a twilight y esta asintio

\- Mmmm caben las dos?- pregunto berry

\- Bueno... Si no cabemos las dos entonces que solo fluttershy duerma en el sofa y yo me las arreglo en el suelo- dijo twilight

\- Oh no twilight, no dejare que duermas en el suelo - dijo con decisión fluttershy tomandole un brazo a twilight

\- Pero entonces como? Porque yo no dejare que tu duermas en el suelo - dijo twilight, fluttershy no dijo nada y acosto a twilight en el sofa, luego se acosto encima

\- Podemos dormir asi- sonrio fluttershy frotando la punta de su nariz con la de twilight

\- Pues jeje me parece perfecto - sonrio twilight

\- Solo quiero decirles que si haran otras cosillas, tengan consideración con nosotras- dijo colgate señalandose a ella y luego a berry

\- Q-que?! N-no haremos eso!- dijo inmediatamente twilight sonrojada

\- Perdon twilight pero... Hay que asegurarse... por lo de perversparkle -dijo berry

\- Nunca superarán eso verdad?

En la habitacion de sweetie belle...

\- Es mía yo la pido!- grito trixie lanzándose en la que es la cama de sweetie

\- Oye! Yo la pedí primero- dijo octavia frunciendo el ceño

\- perdon octavia, pero ahora es nuestra - dijo sunset sentandose en la cama mientras trixie asentia acomodandose para quedar sentada al lado de sunset

\- Ah no importa tavi, dormiremos en sacos de dormir- la calmo vinyl dandole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda

\- Sii ganamos sunset! - Celebro trixie abrazando a sunset

\- Nadie puede contra nosotras- dijo sunset correspondiéndole el abrazo

\- Como sea- rodo los ojos octavia -infantiles - continuo

\- Oye, yo no soy infantil - dijo inmediatamente sunset - trixie si lo es

\- Oye! Somos un equipo- dijo trixie dejando de abrazar a sunset

\- Perdon pero es verdad cerealito

\- No me digas cerealito! - Dijo trixie frunciendo el ceño

\- No es mi culpa que tengas nombre de cereal -levanto una ceja sunset

\- ah si? Pues tu...tu ...tocinito - continuo trixie, sunset dejó de abrazar a trixie

\- Disculpa?

\- tocinito - sonrio trixie

\- Cerealito

\- Tocino

\- Cereal

\- Tocino!

\- Cereal!

Octavia y vinyl se miraron sin saber que hacer, no sabían si intervenir o dejarlas, finalmente vinyl abrió la boca para hablar pero octavia se la tapo

\- Solo espera...- le susurro

\- Cereal!

\- Tocino!

Luego de cinco minutos estaban las dos durmiendo abrazándose en la cama

\- Awwww- abrazo vinyl a octavia

\- Te lo dije- asintio octavia

\- Dime tavi porque eres tan sabia? - Pregunto vinyl

\- Porque soy octavia - respondio ( i'm octaviaaa~ (8) okno)

\- Estoy más enamorada - murmuro vinyl sonriendo lentamente, octavia la miro y sonrió también Y vinyl le beso la mejilla haciendo que la chelista se sonroje

Al dia siguiente...

La mayoría estaba ya levantadas en la sala principal, algunas desayunaban y las que estaban recién despertando estaban haciendo una fila para entrar al baño

\- A quien esperan?- pregunto sunset uniendose a la fila

\- Pues a tu pedazo de cielo- respondio rainbow cruzada de brazos en la fila

\- Que?- pregunto sunset

\- Trixie esta en la ducha - continuo aria sentada en un sofá leyendo el periodico

\- Oh... Pues hay mucho que esperar - se cruzo de brazos sunset

\- Ooooww vamos! Porque demora tanto? ni que estuviera con alguien más- se quejo lyra en la fila

\- Si, yo solo me demore una eternidad en la ducha una vez y fue en la del instituto jejejje recuerdas pink?- pregunto rainbow dandole ligeros codazos a pinkie

\- Jijijiji sii - rio pinkie

\- Eran ustedes?!- pregunto applejack de pronto en la fila

\- Trixie apresurate!- golpeo la puerta del baño bon bon

\- Porque demora tanto? - Pregunto lyra

\- Porque más? Se la pasa mirándose al espejo - respondio sunset

\- Se mira al espejo mientras se ducha?- pregunto applejack

\- Y como lo sabes ah?- pregunto lyra señalando a sunset

\- Amm porque es obvio- respondio sunset

\- Sunset porque no entras y la apresuras?- Sugirio rainbow, sunset camino a la puerta del baño y la toco

\- Trixie dejame entrar - dijo sunset, la puerta se abrio lentamente y sunset entro seguido de cerrar la puerta - wow está lleno de vapor

\- Que sucede? - Pregunto trixie

-oye! Estas vestida

\- Amm si, acabe de vestirme- respondio trixie encojiendose de hombros

\- Y porque no salias?- pregunto sunset

\- Porque trixie estaba viendo algo realmente lindo - dijo arrogantemente

\- Tu reflejo?- pregunto seria sunset

\- Tu si sabes

\- Como sea apresurate hay una gran fila esperando a entrar

\- agh que mandona - regaño trixie

La puerta del baño se abrio y salio trixie

\- Ya era hora - dijo rainbow molesta

\- Aleluya!- exclamo lyra

-Callense... Solo sali por sunset, si fuera por trixie seguiría en el baño mirandome- se cruzo de brazos trixie

\- Y sunset? - pregunto applejack

\- mi turno ahora - sonrio sunset cerrando la puerta del baño

\- Nooo yo llegué antes no se valee!- grito frustrada lyra

\- Ash tuve que entrar yo a apresurate - señaló rainbow a trixie

\- No hubieras logrado convencerme - se cruzo de brazos trixie

\- Que acaso te hizo un baile privado?- pregunto rainbow

-no - respondio trixie

\- Muy bien espero que estén todas listas para el ciclismo- sonrio twilight guardando su celular

\- Ah era en serio? - Pregunto vinyl

\- agh pero twilight! Yo quiero playa!- se quejo rainbow

\- Cariño tenemos más días para ir a la playa, así que arreglense que ya vamos a salir - dijo rarity aplaudiendo para apresurarlas

\- Estas segura de hacer el ciclismo?- le pregunto applejack

\- porque lo dices?- pregunto rarity

\- No por nada...solo que emm..es un deporte...y podrias sudar y a ti no te gustan esas cosas - respondio applejack, la cara de rarity cambio

\- Oh no ya hice la llamada al lugar así que no pueden negarse ahora - dijo inmediatamente twilight

...

Las chicas estacionaron sus autos llegando al lugar que era una especie de montaña lleno de árboles

\- Es hermoso! - Exclamo fluttershy maravillada saliendo del auto

\- sabia que te gustaria - dijo twilight saliendo del auto tambien

\- miren una tienda de recuerdos!- grito lyra emocionada señalando la tienda

\- en serio te emocionas por eso?- pregunto bon bon levantando una ceja

\- que? a veces hay cosas divertidas- respondio lyra

\- uuh le ire a hechar una miradita - dijo trixie caminando hacia la tienda

\- oye yo tambien - dijo applejack siguiendo a trixie, rarity acompaño a applejack

\- oigan subamos , arriba nos estan esperando con las bicicletas - dijo twilight

\- si si en un rato - dijo applejack viendo sombreros

-amm manzanita sera mejor que vayamos con las demas - decia rarity agarrandole el brazo

las demas chicas llegaron al lugar y habian varias bicicletas estacionadas

\- holaaa ustedes son las chicas que reservaron el tour no?- pregunto el guia

\- asi es- asintio twilight sonriendo

\- bien , se paga despues de recorrer el bosque , cuantas son? - pregunto el guia

\- somos 17 - respondio octavia , el guia silvo por la cantidad

\- hay tres que se quedaron en la tienda de recuerdos...ire a apresurarlas - dijo sunset mientras se iba

\- bien...dejenme decirles que solo tenemos 13 bicicletas individuales ...el resto son bicicletas para dos personas asi que cuatro de ustedes usaran las bicicletas para dos - comenzo a decir el guia

\- matanga!- dijo rainbow subiendose a una bici - pinkie carreritas?- continuo

\- por supuesto!- asintio rapidamente pinkie subiendose a otra bici

\- pero esperen, deben ponerse los implementos de seguridad - continuo el guia acercandoles una caja con cascos , todas se colocaron cascos , rainbow y pinkie sin salirse de sus bicis , una vez se iban colocando los cascos se iban subiendo a las bicicletas

\- oye rainbow apuesto a que consigo la velocidad de un rayo - dijo lyra ya subida en la bicicleta , en eso aparecieron rarity, applejack, trixie y sunset

\- ustedes deberan usar las bicicletas para dos - les dijo el guia acercandose a ellas con la caja de los cascos

\- que? todo es tu culpa - le dijo sunset mirando seria a trixie, trixie miro a applejack quien estaba al lado de ella

\- si es tu culpa - le dijo trixie a applejack

\- te lo decia a ti - le dijo seria sunset

\- supongo que no hay opcion -se encojio de hombros applejack colocandose un casco -quieres que yo conduzca?- pregunto dirigiendose a rarity

\- por favor - asintio rarity mientras le pasaba un paño al casco para luego colocarselo

\- trixie conduce!- dijo inmediatamente trixie agarrando el manurio de adelante de la bicicleta

\- no, yo conduzco!- dijo sunset forcejeando el manurio , ambas estaban forcejeandolo mientras intentaban sentarse ,hasta que sunset miro hacia otro lado - quien bota galletas de mantequilla? - pregunto

\- galletas? donde?- pregunto trixie mirando hacia la direccion en la que sunset miraba

\- JA! yo conduzco - rio sunset sentandose en la parte de adelante de la bicicleta

\- oye! no es justo!- se quejo trixie

\- ok si quieren yo puedo ir adelante de ustedes y guiarlas por el bosque...- comenzo a decir el guia

\- no, sin guia!- decia rainbow mientras comenzaba a andar en su bici a toda velocidad seguida de pinkie , lyra y vinyl

\- perdone a mi amiga es algo...bueno como fue hace poco- dijo twilight

\- descuiden jeje, cada cierta distancia hay mapas para que no se pierdan , si van por el sendero todo bien - le dijo el guia , twilight asintio y comenzo a pedalear , las demas comenzaron a seguir

...

rainbow iba a toda velocidad junto a pinkie, lyra y vinyl levantando mucha tierra , de pronto rainbow frena al igual que las demas haciendo que casi choquen entre ellas

\- que sucede rainbow?- pregunto vinyl

\- no puedo creer que estamos siguiendo el camino - dijo rainbow

\- ah? pero...y que con eso?- pregunto lyra

\- debemos hacer esto mas divertido - sonrio lentamente rainbow - vamos adentremosnos por el bosque

\- pero...podriamos perdernos- dijo lyra

\- holaaa existen los celulares - dijo rainbow sacando su celular del bolsillo seguido de agitarlo

\- ah en ese caso no hay problema - asintio lyra al igual que vinyl

\- bueno...vamos!- grito rainbow adentrandose en el bosque , las demas la siguieron

...

\- wow ...el bosque es realmente bello - decia sonata mirando por sus al rededores

\- creo que debimos haber ido a otra parte , a quien se le ocurrio venir aqui?- pregunto adagio con cierta molestia

\- a twilight...- dijo aria

\- pero si es muy divertido!- sonrio ampliamente sonata viendo el paisaje

\- hola como la estan pasando?- pregunto twilight pasando al lado de estas en su bicicleta seguida de fluttershy

\- excelente- respondio sonata

\- oh si muy bien - respondio ironicamente adagio , twilight la quedo mirando mientras seguia avanzando sin darse cuenta que se estaba desviando del camino y choque con un arbol pero no caiga de su bici

\- bueno esto no es tan aburrido - dio una pequeña risa aria al igual que adagio pasando al lado de twilight

\- twily estas bien?!- pregunto rapidamente fluttershy bajando de su bicicleta

\- am si si...- respondio twilight algo aturdida luego agito la cabeza y se sonrojo de la verguenza - que verguenza ...- se cubrio el rostro

-no digas eso twily.. - le tomo el hombroo fluttershy

\- pero ya lo dije...- murmuro twilight - nose que me paso...crees que haya sido buena idea este panorama?

\- por supuesto que si...a veces necesitamos desconectarnos de la tecnologia y apreciar lo que realmente nos rodea, ya se daran cuenta de eso las demas...aparte de que la naturaleza las ayudara a pensar y analizar mas las cosas - le sonrio calidamente fluttershy, twilight se destapo el rostro y miro a fluttershy

\- es verdad, gracias fluttershy - le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se dieron un tierno beso

...

\- espero que las demas esten bien...- comento octavia andando junto a bon bon , berry y colgate

\- sip- asintio colgate mirando el paisaje con una sonrisa

\- a quienes te refieres con las demas? - pregunto bon bon

\- ya sabes ...vinyl , lyra...rainbow...pinkie- respondio octavia

\- solo deberias preocuparte de vinyl no?- pregunto bon bon , colgate inmediatamente desvio su mirada a octavia quien agrando los ojos

\- am... que?- pregunto octavia confundida pedaleando mas lento

\- nada nada- dijo bon bon siguiendo pedaleando

\- miren que lindo pajaro - dijo nerviosa colgate

\- cual?- pregunto berry , colgate agrando los ojos y comenzo a buscar un pajaro rapidamente

\- estas resentida?- pregunto de pronto octavia, bon bon no respondio nada , colgate y berry intercambiaron miradas

...

\- uuhh esto esta muy lindo - decia rarity mientras sacaba fotos con su celular

\- jejej...verdad que si?- pregunto applejack algo cansada - oye no te sientes cansada?

-hum? porque deberia estar cansada?-pregunto rarity

\- ...acaso no estas pedaleando tambien?- pregunto applejack

-... oh oh si si jejej uufff estoy exhausta de tanto pedalear , wow que agotador es esto no?- dijo inmediatamente rarity

\- oye se supone que tu debes pedalear tambien!- dijo applejack algo molesta

\- peros si sabes que no me gusta sudar , me conoces!- le dijo rarity

\- ah claro entonce que applejack haga el trabajo duro verdad?- pregunto ironicamente

\- me gusta que te ofrezcas- sonrio rarity , applejack freno - y ahora que?

-no seguire pedaleando- se cruzo de brazos applejack

-que?!...pe-pero...debemos devolver las bicicletas - dijo rarity

-me vale un rabano , no seguire pedaleando hasta que tu pedalees - continuo applejack

\- listo cariño ya estoy pedaleando- dijo rarity

\- mentirosa

-pe-pero...uughh no puedes hacerme esto!- grito rarity

\- si si puedo...es mas...ya lo estoy haciendo

\- agghh te odio

\- y yo te amo

-y yo a ti ...por eso demuestrame cuanto me amas pedaleando con todas tus fuerzas manzanita!- la incentivo rarity

\- claro- dijo applejack colocando sus pies en los pedales - oye espera! gran intento pero no

\- casi!

...

-podrias pedalear mas rapido- le dijo trixie a sunset

\- yo estoy al mando asi que te callas- la callo sunset

-trixie deberia estar al mando...- murmuro trixie

despues de un tiempo sunset comenzo a sentirse cansada

\- ooh trtixieee- canto sunset suavemente

\- que?- pregunto trixie

\- estuve pensando...que definitivamente tu debes manejar la bicicleta porque tienes esa actitud de liderazgo que algunas personas carecen..ademas eres fuerte y atlética asi que lo mejor es que tu conduzcas - dijo sunset , trixie sonrio

\- de verdad?- pregunto trixie entuciasmada

\- asi es...que dices?- pregunto sunset

\- pues si! - asintio rapidamente trixie, ambas dejaron de pedalear e intarcambiaron puestos - vaya sunset ya era hora que reconocieras esos atributos de trixie , aunque me gustaria que reconocieras mas - continuo trixie ya en el puesto de adelante y comenzando a pedalear

\- bueno tu tienes atributos muy buenos trixilin - decia sunset sin pedalear , trixie sonrio

...

\- tienes idea de por donde vamos? - pregunto vinyl a rainbow pedalenado rapidamente

-nop- respondio rainbow esquivando arboles a gran velocidad

\- chicas! siento que me caere en cualquier momento - dijo lyra algo asustada tratando de no caer ni chocar con nada

\- viva la adrenalina!- grito pinkie

\- jeje el paisaje es hermoso - dijo twilight maravillada pedaleando lentamente junto a fluttershy

\- si lo es - respondio fluttershy igual de maravillada

de pronto sale del bosque rainbow en bicicleta pasando frente a ellas y entrando nuevamente al bosque seguida de las demas

\- que?! no estan siguiendo el sendero?!- exclamo twilight algo molesta

...

el silencio era tenso entre bon bon y octavia

-bueno...- comenzo a decir colgate - yo creo que lyra, vinyl , rainbow y pinkie estan bien - dijo y nuevamente se lleno un silencio

\- chicas ustedes adelantense yo quiero hacer pis! - se escucho la voz de lyra dentro del bosque

\- lyra la meona! jajajajaj- se escucharon las risas de pinkie y rainbow en el bosque

\- sip...estan bien - rio timidamente colgate

\- acaso se metieron en el bosque?- pregunto berry

...

trixie estaba pedaleando mientras que sunset solo miraba el paisaje de pronto aparece rainbow y frena frente a ellas haciendo que trixie bruscamente

\- de donde apareciste?!- pregunto sunset

\- oye trixie... carreritas?- pregunto rainbow

\- trixie...no..- dijo sunset

\- acepto - dijo trixie apretando el manurio con fuerza y sonriendo , rainbow se adentro en el bosque a gran velocidad, trixie la siguio agarrando cada vez mas velocidad

\- triixieee paraaa! - grito sunset mientras trixie comenzaba a pedalear cada vez mas rapido por el bosque , rainbow estaba a unos metros mas adelante pedaleando con fuerza tambien y de pronto dobla , pero trixie no tuvo tiempo de raccionar y siguio adelante con la misma velocidad , sunset agarro con fuerza los hombros de trixie - cuidado con ese arbol! - gritos sunset y trixie lo esquivo cambiando de direccion de pronto ven a lyra con las rodillas flectadas , la falda y las bragas en sus pies intentando hacer pipi

\- AAAAAHHH!-gritaron sunset , trixie y lyra al mismo tiempo , trixie doblo y habia una especie de bajada

-AAAHHH VAMOS A MORIR!- grito sunset abrazando a trixie con fuerza

\- VI A LYRA HACIENDO PIS!- grito trixie

-LAS DOS LA VIMOS HACIENDO PIPI! - grito sunset cerrando los ojos y abrazando con mas fuerza a trixie, se acercaban a gran velocidad a un gran arbol y trixie freno haciendo que la bicicleta se detenga bruscamente frente al arbol

\- jejej...esa..estuvo cerca- rio trixie nerviosa , sunset la miro frunciendo cada vez mas el ceño sin dejar de abrazarla mientras que trixie sonrio nerviosa

...

\- vamos applejack , nos estamos atrasando mucho , solo pedalea y ya-la trataba de convencer rarity, applejack estaba de brazos cruzados

\- applejack se come a rarity!- grito pinkie pasando a gran velocidad

\- y donde aparecio?- pregunto applejack

\- no lo se - dijo rarity en eso rainbow y vinyl frenan frente a ellas

\- pff que les paso? se quedaron sin combustible? - se burlo rainbow

\- applejack no quiere pedalear- se cruzo de brazos rarity

\- y porque?- pregunto vinyl

\- no lo se - se encojio de hombros rarity

\- mentira! si lo sabes muy bien - dijo applejack

-pelea de casadas..- murmuro rainbow a vinyl haciendo que esta ria

\- pero applejack...no me hagas hacer un berrinche- amenazo rarity

\- porfavor applejack..no la hagas hacer un berrinche- dijo rainbow

\- pero...- murmuro applejack

\- como sea...yo vine aqui a ofrecerles carreritas- continuo rainbow

\- ya dije que no- dijo seriamente applejack

\- gallina- dijo rainbow

\- oye no es cierto- exclamo applejack

\- uy la vaquera gallina- continuo rainbow haciendo que vinyl ria

\- que no!- grito applejack

\- la vaquera no se la puede! - continuo

\- grrr ya veras tu - se acomodo el sombrero y comenzo a pedalear rapidamente haciendo que rarity casi caiga de la bici ya que no estaba sujetada

\- shit nos estas alcanzando! - grito rainbow pedaleando a toda velocidad

\- que hacemos?! - pregunto vinyl pedaleando lo mas que podia

\- solo sigue pedaleando! - grito rainbow

\- applejack ve con cuidado!- decia rarity abrazando a applejack con fuerza

\- querias que pedaleara? pues asume!- dijo applejack pedaleando cada vez mas rapido

twilight ya llegaba en donde se encontraba el guia junto a fluttershy, bon bon , octavia , colgate, berry ,aria , adagio y sonata

\- como estuvo?- pregunto el guia

\- muy lindo- respondio twilight

\- bueno...si me siento mas...relajada- dijo aria

\- fue bueno para reflexionar - dijo bon bon , octavia curvo las cejas y colgate vio preocupada

\- y las demas?- pregunto el guia

\- oh ya apareceran - dijo twilight , en eso aparecen trixie y sunset en sus bicicletas, ambas con hojas de arboles en sus cabellos

\- ja te dije que trixie sabria hacia donde ir - dijo trixie

\- solo sigue pedaleando - dijo sunset seria

\- las demas?- pregunto colgate

\- no lo se...crei que ya habian llegado -respondio trixie estacionando la bicicleta, en eso aparece lyra con su bicicleta y una vez se bajo señalo a sunset y a trixie

\- ustedes...no vieron nada- dijo , estas asintieron

\- am que?- pregunto bon bon

\- oh nada nada- dijo rapidamente lyra

\- bueno ...que dicen si esta noche vamos a la playa?- pregunto twilight tomandole la mano a fluttershy

\- suena bien - dijo lyra sonriendo

de pronto aparecen en sus bicicletas a gran velocidad rainbow , vinyl, pinkie, applejack y rarity levantando mucha tierra haciendo que todas tosan

-te gane! donde esta la gallina ahora?! - dijo applejack victoriosa

\- olvidalo vaquera! gane yo! - se señalo rainbow

\- claro que no, fui yo-se señalo vinyl

\- sigan hablando , yo gane- dijo pinkie

\- ah si? rarity dile quien fue...anda quiero oirlo - dijo applejack orgullosa a rarity , quien se bajo lentamente de la bicicleta , camino lentamente hacia un arbusto y vomito

\- eso lo dice todo , yo gane- se señalo rainbow , applejack fue corriendo hacia rarity

\- claro porque eres vomito - bromeo vinyl haciendo que pinkie ria

-oye no- dijo rainbow golpeando el brazo de vinyl

\- Auch - se quejo vinyl

\- Rarity! Rarity! Estas bien? - Pregunto applejack preocupada al lado de esta

\- Si...si...solo algo mareada eso es todo - dijo rarity colocandose derecha y dandole una pequeña sonrisa a applejack

\- Ah que alivio, porque hoy debemos cenar al restorant texano recuerdas?- pregunto applejack alegre, rarity volvio a vomitar

.

.

.

Ok este cap ibaa ser más largo, se iban a mostrar la cena y todo pero por cuestión de tiempo no pude, pero no se pierdan el prox que parece que será el último que muestre las vacasiones Lol

Gracias por leer y comentar chau ^-^


	5. un peluche para fluttershy

**PERDON en serio perdonenme por no subir cap la semana pasada x.x es que tenia unos examenes muy importante DEMASIADO que me tenían un bloqueo mental increíble ( si así de importante) nunca me había pasado eso, pero descuiden que ya sali de vacaciones así que todo volverá a la normalidad ^^ sin más que agregar a leer! :D**

 **Pd: gracias por todo el apoyo xd**

Las chicas ya habían vuelto del ciclismo y se estaban preparando para salir a otros lados

\- Quien más quiere ir al restaurant texano?- pregunto applejack

\- Oye tavi vamos?- pregunto vinyl

\- Mmm pues ok - respondio octavia

\- Uuhh vamos? Suena interesante - dijo inmediatamente sonata a adagio y aria

\- Ok - asintió aria junto a adagio. Applejack comenzo a irse al restaurant con las que dijieron que iban a ir también

\- Nosotras iremos a la playa, en la noche es más linda- dijo rainbow, de pronto se escucho el vibrato de un celular - aaaghh mis padres no paran de llamarme o enviarme mensajes - se quejo de pronto

\- Te entiendo, los míos me mandan un mensaje cada media hora - exagero lyra

\- holaa maaud!- saludaba pinkie por su celular - mandale saludos a todos allá en casa!

\- wow tengo cinco mensajes- dijo vinyl viendo su celular, sunset salio de la cabaña sin decir nada - y cuatros son de la compañía telefónica diciéndome que debo recargar jajajaj - continuo riendo vinyl

\- Bueno entonces haremos una fogata en la playa tipo pelicula? - Pregunto lyra

\- esa idea suena genial!- asintió rainbow

-Llevemos malvaviscos!- grito pinkie

\- Pero rarity se fue con applejack - dijo rainbow seguido de reir

...

Sunset estaba sentada en una enorme roca cerca de la orilla de la playa que estaba frente a la cabaña de rarity, tenia una mirada seria y pensativa, en eso siente que alguien se sienta a su lado

\- Que sucede? - le pregunto sunset a trixie

\- Yo deberia preguntar eso - dijo trixie, sunset miro el mar - pero no lo hare...

\- Solo...quería tomar aire - respondio sunset

\- Si, trixie también, no creas que vine aqui por ti - dijo trixie en un tono de juego, sunset la miro y soltó una pequeña risa y luego desvío su mirada al mar nuevamente

\- a veces necesito fuerza para algunas cosas que enfrentar... - Murmuro sunset, trixie la miro y curvo las cejas triste, sunset aun no superaba la muerte de sus padres y era lógico

-... Yo te ayudo...- murmuro trixie algo dudosa al no saber que decir y luego siente que sunset le agarra la mano como si tratará de aferrarse a ella sin despegar su vista del mar

\- Siempre lo hiciste ya te lo dije - dijo sunset y luego vio a trixie - aunque sea de forma inconsiente- trixie no dijo nada y solo la quedo mirando - cuando era más pequeña...recuerdo una vez en la que estaba en nuestra habitación encerrada y había llorado...pero luego entraste tu... y tu mala suerte con una botella de gaseosa y me hiciste reir de forma instantánea - continuo conmovida, trixie sonrio y luego vio el mar como si estuviera recordando

 **Flashback**

Una sunset de 12 años estaba sentada en su cama con unas lagrimas que bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas

\- No...debo... Ser fuerte...- murmuro entrecortada y comenzo a secarse las lagrimas con ambas manos y se quedó mirando el suelo frunciendo el ceño reprimiendo las lagrimas, en eso entra trixie de 11 años con una botella de gaseosa en la mano haciendo que sunset la miré

\- Uff que hace calor afuera no?- pregunto trixie cansada y cuando abrió la botella está explotó todo su contenido en el rostro de trixie, sunset inflo las mejillas aguantandose pero fue demasiado que simplemente explotó en risa

\- Ah claro ahí te ríes - dijo trixie, sunset siguio riendo y trixie se fue

 **FinFlashback**

\- Jejej quizas era algo cruel - rio un poco sunset

\- Esa vez...- murmuro trixie sonriendo lentamente - la recuerdo...- susurro

\- Que?- pregunto sunset mirandola, trixie sonrio

\- tienes la mejor novia del mundo! - sonrio trixie mirando a sunset

\- Si lo sé, pero a que vino eso?- pregunto sunset

\- Oh nada tocinito Solo que trixie siempre hará que te sientas Mejor!- exclamo trixie aferrando más su mano a la de sunset

\- Me alegra oir eso cereal - sonrio sunset, le tomo la mejilla con una mano sin soltar la mano de trixie con la otra y comenzo a besarla lentamente, trixie le correspondio besandola con más pasión que prontamente fue contagiada a sunset

...

Applejack, rarity, sonata,aria,adagio, vinyl y octavia ingresaban al restaurant texano

\- wow al entrar aquí me siento una verdadera vaquera- dijo vinyl emocionada

\- El lugar es algo...rústico - dijo rarity Algo incomoda

\- Quiero comer un rico Chili con carne! - Dijo applejack acomodando la silla para que se siente rarity

-Gracias manzanita - agradecio rarity sentandose

\- Chicas chicas miren! - Exclamo de repente sonata señalando una dirección

\- Que?- pregunto aria

\- Wooow este lugar es la leche!- exclamo vinyl impresionada

\- la... Leche?- pregunto rarity

\- Estoy casi segura que la leche no es un adjetivo calificativo - levanto una ceja adagio

\- Por mis corrales! Tienen un toro mecánico! - Sonrio applejack corriendo hacia el lugar en el que estaba el toro mecánico

\- Es en serio?- pregunto octavia sentandose en la mesa

\- Asi parece - respondio aria ya sentada

Vinyl, sonata y applejack se acercaron al lugar en donde se encontraba el toro mecánico, ahi se encontraban otras personas viendo a un señor en el toro mecánico, pero prontamente este cayó al suelo por el mismo toro

\- Ahh lo lamento, no podrás ganarte la porción de Chili con carne edición limitada gratis - dijo el caballero que al parecer estaba a cargo del tema

\- Ammm disculpe - dijo vinyl tocandole el hombro al caballero - que hay que hacer para usar el toro mecánico?

\- solo la valentía!- respondio el señor

\- Pues quiero subirme!- grito vinyl

-Y yo!- dijo sonata

\- Yo tambien - le siguió applejack

\- De verdad se subirán a ese toro mecánico? -Pregunto rarity sentada junto a aria, octavia y adagio en la mesa con un posillo de papas que había traído un mesero

\- Mmmm tal vez vaya a ver - comento aria pensativa

\- Que?- pregunto adagio

\- Será divertido ver personas caer de un toro mecánico - respondio aria levantandose de la silla y comenzo a caminar al lugar

\- Buen punto - asintio adagio y se levanto de la mesa también

\- A veces siento que vinyl es tan inmadura - comento octavia a rarity sacando papas fritas de la mesa

\- A veces? - Pregunto rarity sacando papas también

-Bueno...tampoco es como si tu applejack fuera tan madura - dijo octavia

\- Tal vez... Pero admitamoslo es la más madura de su club - dijo rarity llevandose otra papa a la boca

\- Bueno si es verdad - asintio lentamente octavia mirando Una papa que tenia en la mano

\- Esto es por tavi! -se escucho el grito de vinyl haciendo que tanto octavia y rarity girarán la cabeza al lugar de donde provino el grito

\- Ire a ver en que está ahora vinyl- dijo octavia levantandose de su silla inmediatamente

\- Te acompañó -continuo rarity levantandose también y sacando otra papa

\- Vinyl que estas haciendo?! - Pregunto octavia llegando al lugar

\- This is for you - la señaló vinyl mientras con la otra mano se colocaba un gorro vaquero blanco que le acercaron, octavia agrando los ojos sonrojada

\- Muy bien vinyl, si logras estar en el toro por diez segundos ganas la porción del Chili con carne, ok?- pregunto el señor que estaba a cargo

\- Yo no quiero Chili yo quiero dominar este toro!- exclamo vinyl

\- estas segura que quieres hacer eso?- le pregunto octavia

\- Por supuesto! - Asintió vinyl y le levanto el pulgar al hombre que estaba a cargo, una música comenzo a sonar y el toro comenzo a moverse

\- Wooow esto es más difícil de lo que pensé!- exclamo vinyl y a los cinco segundos cayó a las colchonetas, octavia corrió hacia vinyl quien empezó a reir

...

El resto de las chicas estaban sentadas al rededor de una fogata en la playa

\- Pinkie dame una cerveza - dijo rainbow sentada al lado de pinkie

\- Ten dashie- le pasó una botella

\- Esto es vida!- se estiró lyra

\- Chicas... Este es nuestro último año - dijo de pronto twilight

\- Ah no, ya entre en depresión - dijo lyra - Pinkie una cerveza

\- Pero hablando en serio...-continuo twilight, las demas chicas intercambiaron miradas

\- A veces siento que el tiempo pasa tan rápido...- murmuro bon bon

\- Debemos seguir siempre siendo amigas!- grito pinkie abrazando fuertemente a fluttershy que estaba a su lado

\- Por supuesto - dijo lyra

\- Pero no hay que pensar en eso ahora- comenzo a decir rainbow -estamos juntas en vacasiones... hay que disfrutar estos momentos al maximo- continuo alzando su botella de cerveza

\- Salud hermana! - Dijo lyra alzando la mano con una botella de cerveza también

\- holaa- saludo trixie acercandose junto a sunset

\- y ustedes dónde estaban?- pregunto bon bon con una mirada divertida

\- Fueron a pasar" tiempo de calidad "- dijo picaramente lyra

\- si pero No de la forma que ustedes creen - respondio trixie levemente sonrojada sentandose al lado de rainbow, sunset se sentó al lado de trixie

\- Entonces...solo están al rededor de la fogata...en la playa... De noche, tipo pelicula Juvenil?- pregunto sunset

\- Algo así - asintio lyra

\- Si, pero con más estilo- continuo rainbow

\- Amm twilight... - Hablo fluttershy tocandole el hombro a fluttershy

\- Que sucede fluttershy? - Pregunto suavemente twilight

\- Los malvaviscos?- pregunto fluttershy

\- Pero si ya dijimos que esta cenando ahora jaajjaja- bromeo pinkie

\- Jajajja nunca me cansare de esa broma- rio rainbow

...

\- me ganare el Chili con carne! Ya lo veran!- decia applejack subiéndose al toro, las demas estaban sentadas en una mesa más cercana con otra porción de papas fritas que habían pedido por mientras las chicas se subían al toro

\- tanto por Chili?- pregunto aria ayudando a sonata a levantarse despues de haber caído del toro

\- Yo no quiero Chili...pero el toro es divertido - dijo vinyl

Applejack ya estaba en el toro y comenzo a moverse, debía permanecer en el toro durante diez segundos

\- Wooohoooo vamos vaquera! - La apoyo vinyl

\- Aahh me pica la nariz!- grito applejack arrugando la nariz

\- No te rasques!- grito sonata

Applejack se mordio el labio de abajo ya estaba en los siete segundos y con una mano comenzo a rascarse pero no pudo mantenerse en el toro y salio volando a los ocho segundos

\- Applejack! - grito rarity corriendo hacia applejack que estaba ya en el suelo - estas bien?

\- chi-chili...- murmuro applejack

\- Muy bien, quien es la o el siguiente - comenzo a decir el señor a cargo

\- Yo!- dijo rarity inmediatamente, haciendo que todos giren a verla

\- Tu?!- preguntaron adagio, aria y octavia al mismo tiempo

\- Si, yo dominare ese toro - dijo rarity colocandose el sombrero de applejack

\- Cool- murmuro vinyl

\- Woow- murmuro sonata, rarity camino hacia el toro

\- La ayudo señorita? - Pregunto el señor

\- No gracias, yo puedo - dijo rarity y se quedó viendo el toro - amm octavia trae mi bolso

\- Amm ok...- dijo octavia acercandose con el bolso de rarity, rarity lo tomo y saco un aerosol anti bacterial para hecharlo al rededor del toro y luego se sujeto del hombro de octavia y se subió

\- Rarity estas segura? - Pregunto inmediatamente applejack acercandose

\- Shhh- la hizo callar rarity y luego hizo un gesto y el toro comenzo a moverse, al principio tuvo dificultades pero rapidamente se agarro firmemente

-Woohooo vamos rarity! - Gritaron apoyando applejack, sonata, vinyl y octavia, por más movimientos que hacía el toro increíblemente rarity seguia en el

\- Me siento tan campiranaa!- grito rarity mientras era agitada con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

y una vez pasaron los diez segundos el toro se detuvo y el lugar se lleno de aplausos

\- Felicidades! Te haz ganado la edición limitada del Chili con carne gratis!- exclamo el señor

\- Ah no fue nada - dijo rarity y applejack fue rápidamente a abrazarla

\- Eso fue increíble! Rarity! - decia applejack abrazandola

\- Gracias manzanita, ahora tendrás tu Chili con carne gratis- sonrio rarity con los ojos entrecerrados

\- Eres la mejor - dijo applejack besandole la mejilla - emmm estas bien?

\- Por...porque todo se mueve?- pregunto rarity retrocediendo unos pasos, applejack se adelantó y la sujeto antes de que caiga

...

\- Es verdad!- decia lyra riendo junto a las demás

\- Si! Viste? Osea tu eres Lyra hearstrings y tocas muy bien la lira! - Le continuo rainbow

\- Coincidencia? No lo creo!- dijo pinkie riendo

\- y rainbow dash tiene cabello de arcoiris y eso - comento twilight

\- Pues si! Todos nuestros nombres tienen algo que ver o con nuestra personalidad o apariencia - dijo bon bon

\- Holaaa minuette la chica mas puntual- dijo lyra abrazando a colgate con un brazo

\- Y fluttershy! Aleteo...tímido! Eh eh?- decia pinkie

\- Y applejack, digo su nombre contiene apple- comento twilight

\- Sunset shimmer, su cabello tiene colores cálidos como el atardecer! - Señaló lyra a sunset

\- Si si y y trixie - estaba diciendo rainbow ya emocionada con el tema pero se detuvo al igual que las demas a mirar a trixie - ammm trixie... Trixie deee...aammm

\- Trixie lulamoon... - Murmuro bon bon pensativa, trixie fruncio el ceño

\- Bueno... Moon es luna...pero nose que diablos es Lula - dijo rainbow - Jejeje...Lula..- dio unas pequeñas carcajadas dash

\- Olvidenlo - dijo trixie mirando a otro lado y hubo un silencio

\- y ahora?- pregunto lyra

\- Amm lyra...tu malvavisco está

...ardiendo - Dijo bon bon

\- Bony que tipo de piropos son esos? - Pregunto lyra en un tono pícaro

\- Agh no! Tu malvavisco se está quemando!- le dijo bon bon más seria

\- Noo mi malvavisco! - Exclamó lyra sacandolo de la fogata

\- Eso te pasa por lyra - le dijo rainbow

\- Eso es un halago para mi - sonrio lyra

\- Oigan y cual es el panorama para mañana?- pregunto trixie

\- Bueno... Pues podríamos venir aquí a la playa - respondio twilight

\- Excelente! - Dijo rainbow alegre

\- Creo que se me olvido el bloqueador solar...- murmuro bon bon

\- Mañana compras uno y ya - le dijo lyra

\- Mmm me pregunto que estarán haciendo las demas...- dijo sunset

...

Rarity estaba acostada en el asiento de atrás de su auto con una mano en su frente

\- Westas wien?- pregunto applejack con la boca llena comiendo Chili en el asiento del piloto

\- Applejack... Te sugereria que no me hables con la boca llena...- murmuro rarity, luego abren la puerta las demas

\- listo ya compramos cosas para llevar - dijo adagio, rarity se acomodo para quedar sentada

\- Rarity te trajimos papas fritas - le dijo vinyl acercandole una bolsa algo grasienta, rarity con tan solo escuchar llevó una mano a su boca inflamando las mejillas reteniendo un vómito, luego abrió la ventana del otro lado del auto para sacar su cabeza

\- pewo gomo she les ogurre traerwes papas - decia applejack con la boca llena de Chili, luego trago y continuo - si eso la hizo sentirse en parte mal

\- Y porque a mi no si yo comí papas igual?- pregunto octavia

\- pero Tu no te subiste a un toro mecánico - le dijo aria

\- Buen punto - asintio octavia comenzando a ingresar al auto para sentarse, rarity salio del auto y camino lentamente para subirse al asiento del copiloto, las demas subieron al auto de rarity

-puedes...puedesss conducir lento?- pidió rarity, applejack se sacudió las manos y dejó el plato de plástico de Chili a un lado para agarrar el manurio

\- No hay problema - dijo applejack encendiendo el auto - parece que no has empezado bien las vacasiones jejejej - bromeo applejack, rarity solo le envió una mirada fria

...

\- dash gallinaaaa- cantaba lyra

\- callate lyra apuesto a que tu no te atreves- le dijo rainbow

\- ninguna de las dos se atreve - les dijo trixie haciendo que lyra y rainbow la miraran

\- tu no te atreves!- la señalaron rainbow y lyra

\- por favor no hagan ninguna estupides- murmuro bon bon

\- me estan desafiando?...a trrixie?- pregunto trixie levantandose

\- trixie...ya calmate..- le dijo sunset tomandole el brazo

\- pss cobardes , yo ire a hacerlo - se levanto rainbow y comenzo a trotar hacia el mar

\- no si yo lo hago primero - se levanto rapidamente lyra y comenzo a trotar tambien hacia el mar

\- trixie ganara! - dijo trixie comenzando a correr

\- oigan es peligroso!- les frito twilight

\- uyuyuyu vamos a ver!- grito pinkie comenzando a correr , sunset y bon bon dieron un suspiro de cansancio

\- hola que hacen ?- pregunto vinyl acercandose junto a aria ,octavia , adagio y sonata

\- lyra le aposto a rainbow que no se atreveria a tirarse al mar ahora y rainbow desafio a lyra y luego las dos desafiaron a trixie y...bueno ya puedes ver- respondio twilight señalando a las tres que estaban empujandose la una con la otra hacia al mar

\- cool!- grito vinyl y corrio a acercarse a la escena

\- y ustedes como la pasaron?- pregunto colgate

\- pues...hubo un toro mecanico...- comenzo a decir aria

\- y yo , vinyl , applejack y rarity nos subimos y fue muy divertido!- exclamo sonata emocionada

\- yy rarity habia comido antes y se mareo - dijo adagio, octavia señalo hacia un lugar y estaba applejack llevando en brazos a rarity hacia la cabaña

\- applejack camina mas despacio!- se quejo rarity

\- ups...perdon- se disculpo applejack y comenzo a caminar lento

\- dije despacio no como astronauta !- dijo rarity

\- oh...-murmuro twilight viendo la escena desde la playa junto a las demas

\- AHHHH EL AGUA ESTA HELADA!- se escucho de repente el grito de rainbow haciendo que todas giraran rapidamente sus cabezas hacia donde prevenia el grito

\- JAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJ- se reian trixie, lyra , pinkie y vinyl a la orilla

\- oohh quien quiere un abrazoooo- canto rainbow maliciosa mente y salio del mar haciendo que las que estaban en la orilla salieran corriendo y riendo

\- ven aqui pinkie!- decia rainbow corriendo tras esta hasta que la alcanzo y la abrazo por detras

\- AAHH AJAJJAJA DAASHIEE ESTAS HELADAAAA!- grito riendo pinkie mientras rainbow la abrazaba

\- aawwww- dijieron lyra y vinyl

\- bueno jejej sera mejor ir a dormir- decia trixie acercandose a la fogata junto a lyra y vinyl

\- me parece buena idea- dijo fluttershy

\- si ya esta helado - decia twilight mientras abrazaba a fluttershy

\- bueno apaguemos la fogata - dijo vinyl

\- y con que?- pregunto trixie

\- pff con arena - respondio lyra y pateo arena hacia la direccion de la fogata pero el viento la desvio hacia trixie

\- aahh mis bellos ojos!- se quejo trixie cubriendoselos

\- jajajajajajaj perdon trixie- rio lyra agarrandose el estomago

\- mala persona..- murmuro trixie , una vez apagaron la fogata las chicas fueron a dormir

al otro dia...

despues de desayunar las chicas fueron a hacer unas pequeñas compras antes de ir a la playa , practicamente las miembros del club se quedaron afuera del supermercado

\- chicas...me siento muy ansiana - comento rainbow

\- Y porque lo dices?- pregunto lyra

\- Cuando era pequeña siempre me subía a estas máquinitas de autos - respondio rainbow señalando la máquina en forma de autito a las afueras del supermercado

\- Aaahh yo recuerdo que siempre me subía en una con forma de helicóptero! - Dijo inmediatamente trixie

\- Ha que no te atreves a subirte ahora- desafío lyra

\- Tu siempre me desafias...hecho! - Exclamo rainbow y trato de subirse, pero sus rodillas sobresalían y tenía los hombros apretados al tratar de tomar el pequeño manurio

\- Pfff jajajajajjajaja- comenzaron a reir entre sí las demas

\- Como sea, pongan ya una moneda!- dijo rainbow, pinkie fue y coloco una moneda, el auto comezo a moverse lentamente - woohoooo! Esto es muy divertido! -Comenzo a decir rainbow emocionada

\- Mmmmm...- murmuraron trixie, vinyl y lyra, luego se miraron - yo voy despues! - Dijieron las tres al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a pelear entre sí

\- Ay dios...- rodo los ojos applejack

\- Jejejeje pero yo estoy ahora - se burlo rainbow seguido de sacar la lengua mientras pinkie se subía como podía en el auto, de pronto se detuvo y las chicas la miraron - oh oh...

\- Es mi turno! - Dijo trixie comenzando a correr hacia el auto junto las otras

\- Aahh Olvidenlo!- decia rainbow aferrándose como podía al auto mientras era zamarreada por trixie, vinyl y lyra. Pinkie se alejo del lugar a colocarse al lado de applejack. Las chicas siguieron forcejeando en el autito hasta que una música las detuvo de golpe, al girar sus cabezas vieron a fluttershy muy concentrada jugando esas máquinas de peluches y a sus pies algunas bolsas del supermercado. Las chicas se miraron y rapidamente fueron a rodear a fluttershy, excepto lyra

\- JA lyra se queda con el autito! Uh..q-que ajustado- decia sentandose como podía

Las chicas miraban en silencio como la garra manejada por fluttershy intentaba atrapar un extraño peluche con mezclas de conejo, oso y gato, pero simplemente la garra no pudo agarrarlo

\- Ah es casi imposible sacar peluches de ahí - comento vinyl

\- Pss es facil una vez Trrixie saco como cinco - dijo presumidamente - dime cual quieres y trixie lo sacará!- se señalo

\- Mmm ese- señaló fluttershy dándole espacio a trixie

\- Oks jeje - dijo trixie haciéndose sonar Los nudillos y luego hecho una moneda para comenzar a utilizar la garra, mientras lyra intentaba ver aun en el autito estirando su cuello

\- Oigan...no es justo... Y porque esto no acaba?- pregunto lyra mientras era movida lentamente por el auto con una infantil cancion.

\- Ya casi...- murmuro trixie y una vez la garra bajo hacia el peluche La garra no lo sujeto bien volviendo vacía - agghhh maldita máquina! Humillas a trrixie! - Decia frustrada mientras le daba una patada

\- Jajjajjajs eres un fraude Lula - se rio rainbow

\- Meh trixie no queria sacar el peluche porque estaba feo- se cruzo de brazos

\- Pero si este juego esta trucado para que no ganes- le dijo applejack

\- Todos quieren arruinar a trixie

\- Haber yo voy a intentar - dijo rainbow empujando a trixie y luego se hizo sonar el cuello para despues colocar una moneda

\- En serio están jugando eso?- pregunto twilight de pronto uniendose

\- es que no saben lo que es bueno- respondio lyra todavia en el autito, twilight la miro extrañada

\- No estás algo grande para eso?- pregunto twilight a lyra

\- Madurar? Eso es de frutas!- dijo inmediatamente lyra - Jejeje lo leí en Facebook... Y PORQUE ESTE AUTO NO SE DETIENE?!

\- Como sea...conseguir un peluche en esas máquinas es de un 4% de posibilidad- continuo twilight hacia rainbow

\- Aaghh estupida máquina de peluches!- comenzo a decir rainbow molesta agitando la máquina

\- Era obvio- dijo twilight

\- Bueno... Estábamos intentando sacar un peluche que quería tu novia - le dijo trixie

\- Q-que?... Pero fluttershy si quieres puedo comprarte un peluche en esa tienda de regalos- le dijo twilight señalando la tienda del frente

\- Descuida twili solo era un capricho mio, no gastes plata por eso, además dudo que haya un peluche similar en esa tienda- le sonrio fluttershy

\- Hay una tienda de regalos?! Vamos a verla!- grito pinkie, todas excepto twilight, fluttershy y lyra fueron corriendo hacia la tienda

\- Esperen! No me dejen aquí!- exclamo lyra todavia con el auto moviéndose

\- Vamos twili?- pregunto fluttershy señalando la tienda de regalos

\- Hum...ok- murmuro twilight mirando la máquina de peluches y luego siguió a fluttershy

\- Oww porque no te detienes?- pregunto lyra triste al auto - siento que perderé dinero si me voy antes...- luego lyra levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que pasaba gente que la quedaba mirando - rayos! Este es un lugar público! - Dijo lyra mientras intentaba salir, una vez salio dio un par de pasos y siente que el auto se detiene - es en serio?!

...

\- Woow miren el tamaño de ese peluche!- decia pinkie impresionada mirando el enorme peluche de un oso

\- Jejej oye pinkie mira...- decia rainbow acercandose con ambas manos en su espalda - quieres que te regale la luna?

\- Y como podrias regalarme a la subdirectora luna dashie?

\- Que? Noo jajajajaja- comenzo a reir rainbow al igual que pinkie, luego se detuvo - pero quieres?

\- Ok ok ok

\- Pues toma!- le dijo sacando sus manos de su espalda y acercarle una figurita pequeña de una luna- tomalo te regalo la luna eh eh? Entiendes? , ya lo compre

\- En Serio?

\- En realidad no...applejack puedes ir a pagarlo?- pregunto rainbow entregándole unos billetes a applejack

\- Ya que- murmuro applejack tomando el dinero

\- Miren el llavero que le regalare a sunset! - Dijo trixie emocionada corriendo hacia rainbow y pinkie

\- Jajajaj uno de papas del McDonald? Jajajs- rio rainbow

\- Si jejeje - asintio trixie

\- Pero lo aceptará?- pregunto vinyl acercandose

\- Meh...si no lo acepta no importa, solo quiero ver su expresión al ver las papas con la m jajaja - rio trixie

\- Quieres este peluche fluttershy? - Preguntaba twilight

\- Twili... Descuida, no es que quiera un peluche...solo me llamo la atención el de la máquina y ya, pero no es importante en serio- le sonrio fluttershy

\- Bueno, pero si quieres algo solo me dices

\- Ok

...

\- Dónde estarán?- pregunto aria saliendo del supermercado junto a las demás

\- Seguramente... En la tienda de regalos- dijo bon bon, todas caminaron al lugar y encontraron a las demás

\- Iremos a la playa o no?- pregunto rarity

\- Ya tengo el bloqueador solar- decia bon bon sacando el bloqueador de una bolsa

\- Sii la playa!- Celebro vinyl

...

\- La última en llegar es una perversparkle! - Gritaba rainbow corriendo junto a lyra,vinyl, sonata y pinkie hacia el mar

\- Oye!- se quejo twilight

\- Applejack cariño puedes instalar la sombrilla?- pregunto rarity ya con el traje de baño puesto y una gafas de sol

\- Claro - asintio applejack y comenzo a instalarla, las demas instalaban sus toallas bajo la enorme sombrilla

\- Trixie ya que no estás haciendo nada podrias instalar esto por mi?- pregunto rarity

\- Y porque yo?- pregunto trixie

\- Porque tu eres muy lista y amable - sonrio rarity

\- gracias rarity, pues si jejej me dicen mucho eso- decia trixie instalando la silla de playa para rarity

\- Eres una idiota- le dijo sunset seria

\- Que? Porque? - Pregunto trixie

\- Idiota ingenua- continuo sunset

\- Oigan...y vinyl? - Pregunto lyra ya en el mar junto las demas

\- Estaba aquí hace unos segundos- dijo rainbow

\- Se la habrá comido un tiburón?!- pregunto sonata asustada

\- Un tiburón?! - Pregunto lyra mirando a todos lados

\- Aqui no hay tiburones - dijo rainbow

\- En la orilla no hay tiburones...pero no estamos en la orilla - dijo sonata

\- Aaahh pise algo!- grito de repente lyra - ah esperen...fue una alga

\- dashie...aqui no es lugar para que me agarres el trasero- dijo pinkie

\- No fui yo...a quien engaño si fui yo - dijo rainbow, de pronto ven una aleta dorsal de un tiburón

\- AHHHHHH!- grito lyra saltando a los brazos de rainbow, mientras sonata y pinkie se escondían tras rainbow

\- Lyra! Se te ve toda la cacerola! - Dijo rainbow notando que lyra no tenía puesto la parte de abajo de su traje de baño seguido de soltarla, luego de estar unos segundos bajo el agua lyra salio

\- el tiburón se comió mi traje de baño! Además... tu tampoco traes algo ahí abajo

\- Que?!- pregunto inmediatamente rainbow llevando sus dos manos bajo el agua a su trasero

\- Es vinyl - dijo sonata

\- Obvio que es vinyl - dijo rainbow de pronto sale debajo del agua una cara de tiburón

-AAAAAAHHHHHH!-Gritaron todas abrazándose

\- PFF JAJAJAJAJAHAHAJAJA- reia vinyl saliendo debajo del agua con el típico disfraz de aletas de tiburón y una cara de tiburón en sus manos Junto los trajes de baño

\- Vinyl me las pagarás!- dijo lyra arrebatandole su traje de baño para colocarselo

\- Jajajajja tuvieron que haber visto sus caras! Jajajaj como es que no notaron que llevaba las cosas de tiburón?- pregunto vinyl

\- Me pregunto lo mismo - dijo sonata

\- Oigan...porque de pronto el mar se puso más tibio?- pregunto vinyl

\- Yo no fui...jejej- dijo nerviosa rainbow

\- Oye sunset te compre un regalo- dijo trixie acercandose a sunset quien estaba tirada en una toalla leyendo una revista

\- Ah si?- pregunto sunset impresionada

\- Sip, toma-le dijo pasandole el llavero de McDonald, sunset lo tomo

\- Que chistosa- dijo sunset levantando una ceja y sonriendo

\- Jejejeje lo se- asintio trixie - Bueno era como un llavero de broma... Nose si quieres conservarlo

\- Si quiero conservarlo- dijo sunset llevando cerrando la mano con el llavero y llevarla a su corazón - gracias trixie

\- No hay de que - dijo trixie besandole la mejilla

\- se colocaron bloqueador verdad? - Pregunto twilight

\- Nosotras si- respondio bon bon - ellas no lo se- señaló a dash, pinkie,sonata,vinyl y lyra que seguían jugando en el mar

\- Vinyl te colocaste bloqueador?!- pregunto octavia de la orilla

\- amm nop- respondio vinyl

\- El bloqueador es para tontos de piel sensible - dijo rainbow

\- Chicas ya vuelvo- dijo vinyl saliendo del mar para ir hacia octavia

\- Ten el bloqueador - le acercó el envase octavia

\- Gracias chelista extra sexy - agradecio vinyl

\- vinyl.. - Murmuro algo seria octavia y sonrojada

\- Perdon, pero me gusta tu traje de baño - se disculpo vinyl seguido de darle un rápido beso

-Como sea

\- Muy bien tavi...sueltalo - dijo de pronto vinyl mientras se colocaba bloqueador

\- Que?- pregunto octavia confundida

\- Tavi - comenzo a decir vinyl - Te conozco desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies

sé que roncas por las noches y que duermes de revés sé que dices que tie

\- Esa es una cancion - la interrumpio seria octavia

\- Jejeje si justo me acorde de esa... Pero ese no es el caso, algo te inquieta, puedes decirme que es?

\- Yo...no lo se- dijo octavia bajando la mirada, luego vio hacia donde estaban instaladas las demas bajo la enorme sombrilla, vinyl le tomo la mano

\- Estoy aquí tavi

\- Lo sé...es...es bon bon

\- Bon bon?... Que tiene ella?

\- Creo...que sigue resentida

\- Oh...por el beso entre tu y lyra?

\- Agh si...ya dije que me arrepiento... Crei que había quedado todo muy claro- dijo octavia triste

\- Pues...no

\- Tu tambien sigues resentida?- pregunto inmediatamente octavia

-Noo...solo bueno...obviamente me cuesta superarlo...digo...yo y lyra arreglamos las cosas...estamos muy bien, al igual que lyra y bon bon como tu conmigo... Pero tú y bon bon no...

-... - Octavia solo miro a bon bon - pero...que puedo hacer?

\- Se que tu y bon bon se llevaban muy bien por sus similitudes de actitudes...ya sabes su madurez y que si bon bon necesitaba hablar algo muy serio e importante te buscaría a ti y viceversa... Te tenia confianza, solo...debes ganarte su confianza de nuevo

\- pero...como? Como tu y lyra se arreglaron?

\- Porque vi su esfuerzo en que la perdone, sentia su sinceridad y su culpa...ademas me di cuenta que no puedo desperdiciar a una amiga tan buena como lyra

\- Ya veo...- murmuro octavia

\- No estes mal tavi, necesitas un beso alentador - dijo vinyl acercando a octavia a ella para plantarle un beso

\- Vi-vinyl! Estamos en publico! - Dijo octavia totalmente sonrojada

\- Ay tavi estamos en el siglo veintiuno!

\- Ustedes son sexys- dijo un surfista pasando al lado de las dos

\- Lo se- asintio vinyl, octavia estaba que explotaba de la verguenza

Al otro dia...

Twilight estaba frente a la máquina de peluches en las afueras del supermercado

\- Psss si quieres yo distraigo al guardia y ti le das con un martillo para sacar el peluche - le susurro trixie

\- Que?! Noo! Lo sacaré de una manera limpia - dijo inmediatamente twilight y se acercó a la máquina

\- Que hacen?- pregunto rainbow acercandose lentamente

\- Hola rainbow tanto tiempo! - Dijo trixie dandole una palmada en la espalda

-AAAYYY- se quejo rainbow muy adolorida

\- Ups jajajaja olvide que estas quemada - mintió trixie

\- Grrrr me las pagarás!- exclamó rainbow

\- Eso te pasa por no colocarte bloqueador - dijo trixie

\- Listo, vamos?- pregunto twilight con el peluche que quería fluttershy en sus manos haciendo que rainbow y trixie queden con la boca abierta

-C-como?- preguntaron ambas impresionadas

\- Bueno... Estudie estas máquinas y la garra no tiene la suficiente presión para levantar todo el peso de un peluche de forma vertical, eso por eso que hay que recoger los que están de forma horizontal y lograr que sus extremidades se "enreden" con la garra y listo...me costó unas seis monedas pero vale la pena- explicó twilight

\- Oh...- murmuraron las dos

\- Oh aquí estas twilight - dijo fluttershy acercandose - que estabas haciendo?

\- Consiguiendote esto- dijo twilight pasandole el peluche

\- Twi-twilight...pero...- murmuro fluttershy sonrojada tomando lentamente el peluche

\- Nada de peros...lo conseguí especialmente para ti - sonrio twilight

\- Twili... Eres tan dulce- dijo fluttershy seguido de besarla tiernamente en la boca

\- Lo que sea para ti- dijo twilight abrazandola

\- Ahora si no me ganarás!- decia rainbow jugando en la máquina de peluches

\- Despues sigo yo!- exclamo trixie dejando caer su mano sobre el hombro de rainbow

\- AAYY hija de...!

\- JAJAJAJAJ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Una trixie de 11 años ingresaba alegando entre dientes con una botella de soda en su mano a su cabaña despues de una jornada de clases_

 _\- Estúpidas niñas...quienes se creen que son para burlarse de trixie y decir que es mala en el fútbol?! - dijo molesta trixie colocandose atras del sofa en el que estaban aria y adagio sentadas - ah? Que opinan de eso? Indignante verdad? Trixie esta molesta! Y ofendida! Quieren saber lo que me dijieron?_

 _\- Entonces no ha salido de su pieza?- pregunto aria a adagio ignorando completamente a trixie_

 _\- Nop...apenas llegó se encerró con un portazo y no ha salido , creo que empezó la semana con el pie izquierdo - respondio adagio_

 _\- Ah que mal... Pobre sunset - dijo aria seria que no se sabía si lo dijo con sarcasmo o si de verdad sentia lastima por ella_

 _\- Q-que?! - Exclamo trixie, y comenzo a caminar molesta hacia su habitacion compartida con sunset - Grrr como se les ocurre ignorar a trixie? Y porque sunset se tuvo que sentir mal justo ahora opacando el malestar de trixie?- murmuraba molesta y se detuvo en la puerta de su pieza - hummm...pero si sunset se siente bien... Entonces así solo será trixie la que se sentirá mal y así hablarán de ella... Y no de sunset...Es el plan perfecto!- exclamo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa y comenzo a agitar su botella de soda al maximo seguido de entrar a la habitacion._

 _Apenas abrió la puerta sunset que estaba sentada en su cama con ojos algo rojos por haber llorado la miro_

 _\- Uff que hace calor afuera no? - pregunto trixie y abrio la botella haciendo que la soda le explote en todo el rostro, rapidamente trixie siente la risa de sunset que estaba pataleando agarrandose el estomago de la risa_

 _\- Ah claro ahí te ries- dijo trixie levantando una ceja y luego dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro viendo como sunset reia, se quedó mirandola con una sonrisa satisfecha por unos segundos y luego se fue_

 _\- Sunset ya no está mal! Esta riendo! Ahora es trixie quien está muy muy mal!- dijo inmediatamente trixie corriendo hacia donde estaban adagio y aria_

 _\- Ah trixie... Cuando llegaste?- pregunto adagio_

 _\- Y porque estas toda empapada?- pregunto aria levantando una ceja_

 _\- No se vale no se vale! Preucupense por trixie! Esta indignada! Pregúntenle que le pasó hoy! - Comenzo a saltar trixie molesta haciendo berrinche y luego se fue corriendo fuera de la cabaña_

 _Aria y adagio se quedaron con caras de poker face_

.

.

.

.

.

 **AVISO: holaaa bueno quiero dibujar escenas sobre este fic (todas sus temporadas) y quiero preguntarle a ustedes**

 **¿Que escena de cualquier temporada quieren que dibuje? diganmela por los comentarios x3**

 **Tratare de hacer las que me digan y subirlas a deviantart ^^ y eso**

 **Ah y ya acabo la seccion vacasiones! Así es en el prox volverán a canterlot con las demas! Y ahí comenzará lo bueno xd**

 **Nos leemos el prox sábado chauuu (gracias por comentar y leer! :D)**


	6. Un tour por canterlot

Sea swirl estaba caminando por el instituto hasta que vio a applejack quien... Caminaba de la mano...con sonata?!, Rapidamente sea swirl corrió hacia estas

\- Oigan ustedes!

\- Hola sea swirl - saludo applejack

-... WTF! WTF!- decia sea swirl agarrando a applejack de los hombros

\- que sucede?! - Pregunto asustada sonata

\- Está todo Bien? - Pregunto lyra acercandose con un ramo de flores

\- Aaaaplejack...so-sonata...que paso con rarity?! - Pregunto sea swirl

\- Rarity? Ella está muy bien - respondio applejack tranquilamente

\- Si, su relación con trixie va muy bien - asintio lyra, sea swirl gira rapidamente su cabeza a lyra y luego a applejack

\- Queeeeee?! Pe-pero...haz algoo! Pelea por tu mujer!- le comenzo a decir sea swirl a applejack zamarreandola

\- A que te refieres yo si peleó por sonata - decia applejack agitada

\- Noo! Que rayos pasa contigo! Y y y sonat aria? Que?! Y y porque diablos trixie esta con rarity?! Que paso con sunset! Porque trixie no está con sunset?! - pregunto sea swirl desesperada - aunque...no están mal esos ships...- murmuro sea swirl llevandose una mano a su mentón pensativa y levantaba su pie a la altura de su cabeza con una taza de té -...ok... Eso es extraño - murmuro mirando la taza

\- Oye oye! Porque trixie estaría con mi sunset? - Pregunto lyra inmediatamente, sea swirl la miro rapidamente

\- Tu sunset?... - Pregunto

\- Sii! Justo ahora voy hacia ella! Por eso los ramos de flores - dijo lyra feliz - como sea...porque trixie estaría con mi sunset?

\- Que clase de mundo paralelo es este?- pregunto sea swirl y comenzo a correr

\- Creo que deberé hablar con esa lulamoon seriamente - dijo lyra seria viendo como sea swirl se iba corriendo

\- Wow otp! Estas bien?- pregunto rainbow deteniendola

\- No lo se! - Grito sea swirl mirando a todos lados - todo está loco! Digo...no me molestan los ships raros en lo absoluto solo que...solo que estoy confundida! -Respondio sea swirl

\- Ships raros?...de que hablas?- pregunto rainbow

\- Ufff gracias al cielo tu estas bien con tu ship- dijo sea swirl aliviada apoyandose en rainbow

\- Eh?- pregunto rainbow confundida

\- Rainbow dash aquí estas - se escucho de pronto una voz

\- Asi es bonboncito - sonrio rainbow dandole un rápido beso a bon bon, sea swirl abrió su boca de la impresión a más no poder

\- Whaaaaaaaaaats?! Voy a explotar...- dijo sea swirl en shock

\- Porque? - Pregunto rainbow quien era abrazada por bon bon

\- no no no debe haber algún ship que siga normal!- decia sea swirl mientras se iba corriendo - Twilight y fluttershy!

Sea swirl entró rapidamente corriendo a una cabaña y casi se va de espaldas si no fuera por la pared que había, estaban rarity sentada en el regazo de trixie besuqueandose en el sofa

\- Oh emmm sea swirl verdad?... No vi cuando ingresaste- dijo inmediatamente rarity rompiendo el beso completamente sonrojada

\- muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo! - Dijo sea swirl

\- Asi como las que rarity me hace sentir? - Pregunto trixie

\- eres tan dulce - sonrio rarity, trixie levanto y bajo rapidamente ambas cejas y continuaron con su besuqueo

\- Oigan! Paren! Dejen de tocarse y Díganme dónde están twilight y fluttershy! - exijio sea swirl

\- Agsh que molesta que eres - se quejo trixie

\- Bueno emmm no lo se- dijo rarity, en eso entra twilight acompañada de octavia y berry

\- No me jodan...- murmuro sea swirl

\- Gracias por acompañarme a mi cabaña nenas - dijo twilight quien tenia abrazada a octavia y a berry una a cada lado

\- Todo por ti twilight - le dijo berry y octavia le beso una mejilla

\- Aaahh?- pregunto sea swirl confundida - perversparkle!

\- si así me dicen - respondio twilight

\- Estas con dos...eeres una golosa- la señaló sea swirl

\- Jeje hay twilight para todas - respondio twilight haciendo que octavia y berry suelten risitas

\- Agh eres una cretina - dijo rarity levantandose del regazo de trixie y caminar hacia twilight, trixie la siguio

\- Se que tu tambien me deseas rarity - dijo twilight seductoramente guiñandole un ojo

\- Oye! - exclamo trixie molesta - es mía!

\- Es de applejack! - Grito de pronto sea swirl haciendo que las demas la miren

\- que cosa?- pregunto applejack ingresando con sonata de la mano

\- Rarity es tuya- la señaló sea swirl

\- Claro que no!- dijo trixie molesta a applejack

\- Que te sucede?! Estoy en una relación estable - dijo applejack extrañada

\- Con rarity - añadió sea swirl

\- Que?!- pregunto sonata

\- Mucha charla! Luchemos! - Dijo trixie

\- Uuhhh una pelea!- grito pinkie saliendo de la nada

\- No te emociones por todo- le dijo aria que estaba al lado tomandole la mano

\- Es oficial... Mi cerebro explotó -dijo sea swirl - pero dónde están las demas? Por alguna extraña razón quiero saber con quienes están...

\- Lulamoon! Sal de ahí!- se escucho el grito de sunset afuera de la cabaña

\- Yes! - Grito sea swirl, todas salieron y estaba afuera de la cabaña sunset junto a lyra

\- Que sucede? - Pregunto trixie

\- Yo lyra hearstrings te reto...Una noble lucha, tu y yo - dijo lyra seria

\- Acepto y también quiero retar a la lucha a applejack y twilight - dijo trixie

\- Bien, por el honor de sonata - se acerco applejack

\- Desde cuando se pusieron medievales?- pregunto sea swirl confundida

\- Porque tanto escándalo? - Pregunto adagio de la mano con colgate junto a vinyl y fluttershy quienes también estaban de la mano

\- Dios esto es lo más loco que he visto! Vinyl por fluttershy?! Colgate por adagio?!

\- Que tiene eso de loco? Estoy muy enamorada de fluttershy, es una realidad - dijo vinyl seguido de besarle la mejilla a fluttershy haciendo que se sonroje

\- A luchar! - Grito lyra. trixie junto con applejack y twilight comenzaron a pelear, pero al rato twilight salio desapercibida de la lucha

\- Twilight! - Dijo sea swirl acercandose a twilight

\- Que pasa?- pregunto twilight

\- Quiero hacerte una pregunta... Que opinas de fluttershy? - Pregunto sea swirl esperanzada

\- Mmmm está muy buena - respondio twilight sonriendo lentamente mientras veia a fluttershy

\- Sii! No es lo que la twilight original diria...pero al menos le tiene deseo!- dijo sea swirl feliz, rapidamente twilight fue rodeada por los brazos de octavia y berry

\- Oigan! Porque están luchando?! -Pregunto rainbow haciendo que las demas dejen de pelear

\- Yo amm...no lo se...supongo que por sonata - respondio applejack rascandose la cabeza

\- Yo te rete a una pelea por estar con mi rarity! - Dijo trixie

\- Que?!- preguntaron applejack y rarity

\- Pero tu porque me retaste a una pelea?- pregunto trixie dirigiéndose a lyra, quien iba a responder pero sunset la interrumpio

\- Porque rayos inventas rumores de que tu y yo estamos saliendo?! Ah? Responde!- exijio sunset muy molesta acercandose a trixie hasta apegar sus narices

\- now Kiss!- grito sea swirl

\- Que?! Noo!- gritaron inmediatamente sunset y trixie alejandose

\- Ademas yo no invente ningún rumor - dijo trixie confundida

\- Y como rayos me explicas el hecho de que sea swirl mencionó de que tu deberias estar con sunset? - Pregunto lyra acercandose a trixie

\- Que se yo? Trixie esta ahora en una relación con rarity - se cruzo de brazos, luego todas miraron a sea swirl

\- Ammm...mmmm...ve-veran...yo...yo vengo de un universo alterno.. si eso! en el que sus parejas son diferentes a las que tienen ahora - dijo sea swirl con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Eehhh?- preguntaron todas

\- Dejenme mostrarles! - sonrio sea swirl y comenzo a juntar a todas en parejas distintas - ta daaa!

\- Yo?! Con...sonata?! - Pregunto aria al lado de sonata

\- Sin ofender... Pero no me gusta para nada aria- dijo sonata

\- Pff tu menos a mi -dijo seria aria

\- Esto es muy extraño... - Dijo bon bon mirando a lyra

\- Ajam - asintio lyra

\- No, no lo es - sonrio sea swirl

\- Lyra tus manos dónde las vea!- la amenazo rainbow al lado de pinkie

\- Que ruda- dijo pinkie

\- Que? Es mi chica- se encojio de hombros rainbow

\- Oye...tu estas muy buena - le dijo twilight a fluttershy en rol seductor

\- Mm...gra-gracias- murmuro fluttershy cohibida

\- Oye no le coquetees a mi shy!- la señaló vinyl

\- pero si ella se muere por mi- dijo twilight relajadamente

-... Hola- saludo trixie a sunset

\- Porque rayos me saludas?- pregunto sunset molesta - y en que clase de condenado universo yo me fijaria en ti?!

\- No lo se!- dijo trixie

\- Y porque yo con applejack?! Noo!- exclamo rarity

\- Exacto...no te soporto- murmuro applejack

\- descuida yo estoy en busca de tu media naranja - le dijo sea swirl a adagio

\- Pero si yo quiero estar con minuette - dijo adagio seria

\- sigue siendo un ship muy extraño - murmuro sea swirl

\- Ya no soporto estar aqui - decia aria alejandose y fue hacia pinkie

\- Si esto es una locura - dijo rainbow caminando hacia bon bon

\- Vamos sunset? - Le pregunto lyra

\- Vamos - sonrio sunset

\- Ohh trrixie ~ - canto rarity

\- No esperen! No se vayan!- decia sea swirl, luego se arrodillo al medio dramáticamente - que he hecho?! Queeeeee?!

\- Hola amor - saludo suri apareciendo de pronto al lado de sea swirl

\- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sea swirl se levanto rapidamente de su cama con la respiracion agitada

\- fue...fue un sueño? - Murmuro

\- Que cosa?- pregunto roseluck que estaba acostada al lado de sea swirl

\- Que?!- pregunto sea swirl impresionada

\- Porque no me dejan dormir? - Pregunto derpy al otro lado - acaso no quedaron cansadas despues de lo de anoche?

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Nuevamente sea swirl se levanto de su cama con la respiracion agitada

\- Fiuu fue un sueño del sueño - dijo aliviada

\- Señorita swirl! Como se le ocurre arruinar el acto del instituto?! - Pregunto celestia molesta

\- Eh? Que? - Pregunto sea swirl y noto que estaba en medio de un escenario con su cama y toda la escuela mirandola

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

\- Que le sucede? - Le pregunto derpy a roseluck, viendo a sea swirl dormida en el sofa y que de vez en cuando le daban pequeñas convulsiones

\- no lo se...algun sueño loco- respondio roseluck, de pronto ven que sea swirl se levanta bruscamente quedando sentada en el sofa y con la respiracion agitada

\- Sea estas bien?- pregunto roseluck

\- Que sueños locos tenias?- pregunto derpy curiosa y con una gran sonrisa

\- Unos muy locos! ... Este no es un sueño verdad? - Pregunto sea swirl mirando a todos lados

\- Si lo es. - Dijo seria derpy

\- QUE?! - Grito sea swirl tomandose la cabeza con ambas manos

\- No estás en un sueño calmate!- Dijo inmediatamente roseluck, mientras derpy reia

\- Ah no?...fiu que alivio... No me creerán lo loco que estuvo la cosa- comenzo a decir sea swirl - yo hacía un trío con ustedes!- las señaló a ambas

\- Que?! Eso es loco!- dijo roseluck

\- Sii yo estoy saliendo con whooves - asintio derpy

\- Asi es - dijo roseluck

\- Y tu rose estas con amethyst star - continuo sea swirl

\- Amesthyst s-star?... Porque ella?- pregunto roseluck

\- Jeje yo he visto su mirada las veces que te pide la hora- se cruzo de brazos sea swirl sonriendo, roseluck se sonrojo - son de deseo! Creeme tengo un don para estas cosas - se señalo sea swirl

\- rose! Mirame! Estas enamorada? - Pregunto derpy tomando el rostro de roseluck para que la miré - eso significa que yo sere la encargada del negocio?!- pregunto con una sonrisa

\- Que estas diciendo derpy?- pregunto roseluck apartando a derpy - y si así fuera no quedarias a cargo

\- Ahh pero no lo niega - sonrio sea swirl

\- Y que hay de ti? Tanto que hablas de las relaciones, pero tu no has pensado en estar tu en una?- le pregunto roseluck

\- Mucha gente me lo ha preguntado... Pero nose...me he dedicado tantas veces a shipear gente ajena que no me he shipeado...- respondio sea swirl

\- Ya llegará tu medio muffin - dijo derpy dandole palmaditas en la espalda a sea swirl

\- Medio muffin?- pregunto roseluck

\- Ya sabes...en vez de media naranja - dijo derpy

\- Hum...oh chicas hablando de muffins adivinen quienes vuelven hoy?!- pregunto sea swirl emocionada

\- El grupo de lyra?- pregunto roseluck

\- Siiii! - Grito sea swirl

\- Y que tiene que ver eso con los muffins? Y como sabias que iban a venir hoy? Y porque estabas durmiendo en nuestro sofa? y Porque comenze a hacer preguntas? - Pregunto derpy

\- Es qué debo recibirlas para darles noticias sobre el jacuzzi - se levanto rapidamente sea swirl

\- Le diras que hemos estado cobrando dinero para que la gente se bañe?!- pregunto inmediatamente roseluck

\- Claro que no! Rainbow me mataría - respondio sea swirl saliendo de la cabaña, derpy y roseluck la siguieron hasta la entrada del instituto y ahi se quedaron a esperar

\- Buenos días estudiantes - saludo celestia deteniendose en la entrada con su auto

\- Todavia falta para entrar a clases, por lo tanto no somos estudiantes - dijo derpy

\- Pero están dentro del instituto así que prácticamente son estudiantes - continuo celestia - como sea quiero hablar con ustedes sobre algo importante

\- Escuchamos - asintio roseluck

\- Veran, ya falta poco para ingresar a clases y este año vamos a recibir más estudiantes nuevas que en años anteriores - dijo celestia saliendo de su auto

\- Y porque? - Pregunto sea swirl

\- Bueno la preparatoria cristal entró en una gran crisis económica que obligó a cerrar temporalmente el establecimiento

\- Por eso el año pasado no participaron en el concurso escolar - dijo roseluck

\- Asi es y debido a las buenas críticas que ha tenido canterlot, muchas estudiantes de ahí vendrán acá a seguir con sus estudios - continuo celestia

\- Dios ahí está lleno de snobs - exclamo derpy

\- si y es por eso que quiero pedirles a ustedes que sean el comité de bienvenida de este año para que las reciban con elegancia y a la vez con carisma, que es lo que caracteriza a canterlot

\- Nosotras? - pregunto sea swirl señalandose

\- Si, tienen un carisma especial que las identifica y de alguna forma hacen que la gente se encariñe con ustedes - sonrio celestia

\- basta, me sonroja - desvío la mirada roseluck sonriendo

\- Jejeje no es cierto-dijo modestamente sea swirl sonriendo y rascandose la nuca

\- Ya lo sabía - se encojio de hombros derpy haciendo que roseluck y sea swirl la miren inmediatamente

\- Luna sugirio al grupito de rainbow dash...pero ellas pueden llegar a ser algo...agresivas - dijo celestia

\- WOHOOO WE COME BACK BITCHES! - Se escucho el grito de rainbow haciendo que todas se volteen y vean ingresando la camioneta de applejack rodeando el auto estacionado de celestia, rainbow estaba sacando su cabeza por la ventana del copiloto

\- Oh shit estaba celestia! - Exclamo rainbow inmediatamente ingresando su cabeza a la camioneta - jeje buenas tardes- saludo mientras la camioneta pasaba por al lado

\- Se los dije - comento celestia volviendo su mirada a las tres chicas

\- Confíe en nosotras! Le daremos a esas snobs la mejor impresión de canterlot! -Dijo roseluck colocandose derecha señalandose con el pulgar mientras sea swirl asentia rapidamente y derpy le daba una enorme sonrisa

\- Eso espero - dijo celestia volviendo a ingresar a su auto y avanzar, despues pasaron los autos de rarity y sunset

\- Vamos a saludarlas, aparte debo contarles el loco sueño que tuve... Quiero ver sus reacciones- sonrio ansiosa sea swirl, derpy y roseluck asintieron

\- Ayayayay si que es cansador el viaje- decia rainbow estirandose en las afueras de su cabaña mientras las demas sacaban las maletas

\- Holaaa!- saludo sea swirl acercandose junto a derpy y roseluck

\- Otp como esta el jacuzzi? - pregunto inmediatamente rainbow

\- Excelente! Creeme, como nuevo- asintió sea swirl

\- lo ocupaste?- pregunto rainbow levantando una ceja algo seria haciendo que roseluck y derpy retrocedan unos pasos

\- A-ammm...no...- respondio sea swirl en voz baja

\- Tu Facebook dice lo contrario - dijo pinkie mostrando su celular en la cual aparecía una foto donde sea swirl estaba con gafas oscuras y billetes en la mano en el jacuzzi y arriba de la foto decia "like a boss B) "

\- Increíble lo que puede hacer el photoshop - dijo sea swirl

\- Bueno otp tu época de boss acabo, ahora el jacuzzi será exclusivo del club - se señalo rainbow

\- Que?! - Preguntaron inmediatamente roseluck y derpy

\- Yo lo arreglo- les susurro sea swirl

\- Sii, sabes Lo que costo robar la pintura? - pregunto trixie acercandose

\- Tu no la robaste, digo...pedir prestado... Tu solo te colocaste lentes y actuaste como intelectual, además te daban la respuesta - la señaló aria

\- Pero en la pregunta final por la cual ganamos no me dieron la respuesta, trixie ya la sabia porque es lista- dijo presumidamente trixie señalando su mente

\- O mejor dicho tu novia es la lista, ella te lo había enseñado antes - se cruzo de brazos aria

\- No me quites los méritos- dijo molesta trixie

\- Ya nos desviamos del tema...- murmuro rainbow

\- El tema es que yo también tengo derecho a usarlo! Si no fuera por mi no sabrían las ubicaciones de las cámaras - sonrio sea swirl cruzandose de brazos

\- Es verdad, tienes derecho a ocupar el jacuzzi - decia applejack acercandose

\- Tu no eres la líder! Yo lo Soy! - Dijo molesta rainbow señalando a applejack, luego volvio a ver a sea swirl - es verdad, tienes derecho a ocupar el jacuzzi - continuo, applejack rodo los ojos

\- Yes! Se los dije!- Celebro sea swirl chocando los cinco con roseluck y derpy

\- Mucha charla...quien quiere jacuzzi?!- pregunto animadamente rainbow

\- Yo!- dijieron todas las miembros del club acercandose

\- Alto esperen! Debo contarles algo que soñé!- las detuvo sea swirl

\- Tiene que ver conmigo? - Pregunto trixie

\- Si

\- Y conmigo? - Pregunto rainbow

\- Sip

\- Entonces nos quedamos todas!- dijo rainbow

\- De hecho tiene que ver con todas - continuo sea swirl - ah

...excepto roseluck y derpy

\- Owww- se quejaron ambas al mismo tiempo

\- Ya escucharon! Vengan todas a oír la historia de otp!- grito pinkie y al poco tiempo ya estaban todas rodeando a sea

\- Bueno el sueño fue muy loco, lo primero que vi fue a applejack y sonata caminando de la mano

\- Que?!- preguntaron impresionadas applejack y sonata

\- Que?!- preguntaron molestas aria y rarity

\- Si es verdad! Y luego...luego...ah esperen debo acordarme- decia sea swirl dandose ligeros golpecitos en la frente

\- Solo sube, esta al principio - aconsejo pinkie guiñando un ojo

\- Sugieres que me suba al techo?- pregunto sea swirl

\- Eso es ridículo - levanto una ceja rarity

\- Pero pinkie nunca se equivoca - afirmó rainbow

\- Si quieres yo subo al techo y te digo - dijo lyra a sea swirl

\- Ah ya recordé! Aparecias tu lyra! Y y y con un ramo de flores! Para sunset! - Continuo sea swirl chasqueando los dedos

\- Que?! Lyra Luchemos ahora!- dijo inmediatamente trixie

\- Está bien! Quemaditas ahora!- dijo lyra y ambas comenzaron a mirarse fijamente sin pestañear

\- y luego yo me encontré con rainbow quien estaba saliendo con bon bon!- continuo sea

\- Espera que?!- pregunto inmediatamente lyra despegando su vista de trixie - rainbow si te le acercas...- la señaló lyra

\- JA trrixie ganó!- Celebro trixie

\- Y luego me encontré a rarity y trixie... Besuqueandose con besos muy pornograficos!- Dijo sea swirl, sunset miro a rarity seria

\- Oye no es mi culpa ser hermosa - se cruzo de brazos rarity haciendo que sunset frunciera el ceño

\- Pelea de gatas!- Celebro rainbow

\- siii!- continuo trixie sonriente

\- Callense ustedes!- las callaron sunset y rarity

\- Disculpa...pero cuales son los besos pornograficos? - Pregunto twilight levantando una ceja

\- Ahhh a perversparkle le intereso- dijo pinkie dandole ligeros codazos a twilight

\- Era una pregunta algo burlesca-dijo twilight entre molesta y sonrojada

\- eso si, no le heches el ojo a mi chica, se que es linda pero es mía - amenazo applejack a trixie

\- Lo dices como si de verdad me interesara - le dijo molesta trixie - a mi solo me gusta una persona

\- Por si acaso- comento applejack

\- Y y y twilight era una proxeneta!- continuo sea swirl

\- Que?!

\- Bueno no...pero estaba con octavia y berry punch al mismo tiempo... Era una coqueta descarada- dijo sea swirl

\- Pero yo no soy así!- se defendio twilight

\- Lo sé! Por eso digo que fue muy loco!- decia sea swirl - aria estaba con pinkie!

-Que?!

\- Adagio estaba con colgate!

\- Que?!

\- Y vinyl con fluttershy!

-QUE?!

Applejack se acerco a sea swirl y le tomo el hombro

\- Deja las drogas - le murmuro applejack

\- Oww pero si son adictivas - dijo sea swirl triste

\- como sea hay que disfrutar a concho lo que queda de vacasiones! Y el jacuzzi!

\- tus palabras son muy lindas y todo dashie peeeeero creo que ya es hora de comenzar con lo serio y lo interesante - comenzo a decir pinkie

\- Eeehhh?- preguntaron todas confundidas

\- Es tan divertido cuando hago esto - dijo pinkie cruzandose de brazos

...

El primer día de clases llegó y canterlot volvia a abrir sus puertas

\- Holaaaa! - Saludo alegremente derpy a un enorme grupo de chicas nuevas, quienes sólo la miraron confundidas

\- Jejeje derpy...recuerda que la mayoría son de la preparatoria cristal... Se creen mas "civilizadas" - le susurro roseluck

\- Solo queria ser amable - murmuro derpy

\- Buenos días nuevas compañeras, yo soy sea swirl y ellas derpy y roseluck y nosotras soooooomoooos el comité de bienvenida! - se presentó sea swirl con pose tipo super héroe, luego vio a derpy y roseluck quienes estaban congeladas - Psss que paso con la coreografía?- les susurro

\- Ajam...asi que...ustedes nos mostrarán la escuela?- pregunto de pronto una chica despectivamente

\- Exacto! Tu como te llamas?- pregunto sea swirl

\- Sunny flare- respondio secamente

\- tienes algún interés romántico?! - Pregunto inmediatamente sea swirl dejando a todas confundidas - ejem... Digo...comenzemos con el tour?

\- Y es por eso que es importante que applebloom le de una buena bienvenida a babs - decia applejack

\- Miren eso- dijo vinyl apoyandose en un casillero junto a applejack, rainbow y pinkie

\- Las estudiantes nuevas? - Pregunto pinkie, applejack silvo en señal de que eran varias

\- Si que llegaron muchas este año - dijo applejack

\- Carne fresca!- se refrego las manos rainbow

\- dicen las malas lenguas que la preparatoria cristal tuvo una crisis económica muy grande que obligó a varios estudiantes migrar acá - comento vinyl

\- Pfff tan millonarios que se creían - rio rainbow

\- y sea swirl, roseluck y derpy son el comité de bienvenida?- pregunto applejack

\- Buena idea de trollestia en colocar a la traficante, la adicta a los muffins y a la obsesiva con los "ships " para dar una buena primera impresión de canterlot - dijo rainbow burlonamente

\- Pero son personajes muy carismáticos - comento pinkie

\- Un momento... - Murmuro de pronto rainbow - Esa no es...?- pregunto comenzando a caminar hacia el grupo de las chicas nuevas

\- Y esta es la máquina dispensadora de trixie - decia roseluck parandose frente la máquina

\- Espera que?- pregunto trixie confundida que estaba recogiendo galletas de mantequilla

\- Tuuuu- dijo rainbow acercandose y señalando a una chica que estaba entre las nuevas

\- Tuuuu- la señaló la chica señalandola también y acercandose

\- en donde viniste a parar...índigo zap - hablo rainbow cruzandose de brazos

\- si...fue bastante sacrificio el bajarme a tu nivel dash - dijo índigo zap cruzandose de brazos también

\- Pues ahora acataras mis órdenes porque adivina que, aquí yo soy la capitana - se señalo rainbow

\- Por ahora - murmuro índigo

\- Tranqui dash - dijo vinyl acercandose

\- si será mejor que no peleen aquí, además ya quiero que nos muestren los baños, en serio que tengo la carga llena - dijo una chica de cabello entre pistacho y verde brillante abrazando de lado a índigo zap

\- Agh - se quejo una chica con lentes y brazos cruzados

\- Oh si si el tour!- hablo roseluck - vamos a los baños!- continuo caminando, las demas la siguieron, índigo zap estaba caminando de espalda mirando fijamente a dash de forma desafiante

\- Ella no era la capitana del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria cristal? - Pregunto applejack a rainbow

\- Exacto...es ella - dijo seria rainbow - y esta en territorio rainbow ahora - sonrio maliciosamente

\- Emm chicas han visto a lyra?- pregunto vinyl

\- Ahora que lo mencionaste... Nop- nego con la cabeza applejack

...

\- Hello starlight! - Saludo lyra acercandose a la chica mencionada, starlight no dijo nada y abrio su casillero - sabes...es un nuevo año así que decidí olvidar todo lo malo del año pasado, practicamente te perdono por hacerme la vida imposible - hablo lyra con una gran sonrisa, starlight cerro la puerta de su casillero molesta

\- Eres idiota o que?- le pregunto seguido de irse

\- Eso fue cruel!- le dijo lyra, luego bajo la mirada - mmmm creo que tengo una idea...

...

\- entonces... Tu prima vendrá a estudiar aquí?- pregunto scootaloo caminando por los pasillos junto a applebloom y sweetie belle

\- Asi es...vendrá mañana, nose porque no hoy, pero applejack me dijo que es muy importante hacerla sentir comoda- respondio applebloom

\- Eso será facial - hablo sweetie belle - Nosotras somos muy amistosas- continuo y dio una enorme sonrisa junto a scootaloo

\- Asi es- sonrio applebloom

\- El único problema es...- estaba diciendo scootaloo pero fue interrumpida

\- con permiso perdedoras - paso diamond tiara abriéndose camino separando a sweetie y scootaloo para pasar seguida de silver

\- Agh diamond tiara...- dijo molesta scootaloo

\- Descuida, ella no será problema - se encojio de hombros applebloom

\- Como estas segura? Ella es muy cruel y la va a molestar si ve que se junta con nosotras - dijo sweetie preocupada

-Mmmmm- murmuro pensativa applebloom viendo como se iba diamond tiara

...

Ya había llegado la hora de almorzar y el comité de bienvenida dirigía a las nuevas al gran comedor

\- Y como crees que esta este lugar - le pregunto Sunny flare a lemon zets mientras caminaban por el tour

\- Hey! Esta muy espacioso y los baños son una pasada- respondio lemon enérgica

\- No puedo creer que digas eso - le murmuro sour sweet

\- no se porque se tienen tanta mala onda - se encojio de hombros lemon

\- Lemon tu estabas en los partidos de fútbol - le dijo índigo dandole codazos

\- No lo se...tal vez no sean tan malas, quizas seamos buenas amigas- dijo lemon pensativa

\- Ohh claro tal vez seamos todas unas buenas amigas y bebamos el té juntas olvidando completamente los conflictos anteriores - dijo sour sweet con una voz dulce pero luego le dio una mirada ácida a lemon, quien miro rapidamente a sugarcoat que estaba caminando con ambos brazos en su espalda sin dar opinión

\- Tu me apoyas verdad sugarcoat?- pregunto inmediatamente lemon

\- no me hables mientras pienso - respondio rapidamente sugarcoat sin mirar a lemon

\- Chicas! Hemos llegado al hermoso comedor, lugar de momentos muy memorables- dijo sea swirl abriendo las puertas del comedor

\- Aqui presenciamos uno de los reencuentros más lindos y emotivos de un grupo de amigas, y una guerra de comida de las buenas - hablo roseluck

\- Aqui no se separan por populares e inpopulares, simplemente se sientan con quienes les plasca, más que nada por afinidad y no por un grupo social - continuo sea swirl, todas las chicas miraron confundidas

\- Asi es! Por ejemplo twilight sparkle es una cerebrito y se sienta en la misma mesa que rarity quien es una de las fashion...ya saben modista, popular, etc- continuo roseluck

\- Si no quieren problemas, no se metan con gilda- decia derpy sentandose en una mesa vacía, las demas se sentaron también, pero otras se quedaban paradas a los lados por ser muchas

\- Ah si casi lo olvidaba, ella es cosa seria - la señaló roseluck mientras almorzaba en su mesa, de pronto gilda deja de hacer de golpe todo lo que estaba haciendo para levantarse

\- Porque me señalas?!- le pregunto molesta

\- Nada nada!- respondio roseluck asustada levantando ambas manos

\- Solo necesita amor- murmuro sea swirl pensativa

\- También tengan cuidado con suri y fleur, son de las manipuladoras chantajistas- continuo derpy señalando a las mencionadas

\- Solo necesitan amor - murmuro nuevamente pensativa sea swirl

\- Suri público hace dos años un blog hablando mal de todas las estudiantes de canterlot - dijo roseluck

\- Si hubieran venido antes les hubiéramos advertido de sunset shimmer, pero de alguna forma ella ya no es como antes! -Decia derpy sacando un muffin y comerlo

\- De un león paso a un pequeño gatito - continuo roseluck

\- Solo necesita am...o esperen...- murmuro sea swirl

\- todas ellas no son nada para mi - se cruzo de brazos índigo zap, sugarcoat iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida

\- Tu necesitas amor- la señaló pensativa sea swirl

\- Eh?- pregunto confundida índigo

\- Pueden seguir con su explicación? - Pregunto cansada Sunny flare

\- Ah claro claro, ven a la que estaba comiendo en La máquina dispensadora antes? y a la chica de cabello color menta, la de cabello azul eléctrico, la de rosa, la vaquera y la de cabello arcoiris? - Pregunto roseluck señalando a cada una de las mencionadas, todas asintieron

\- Ellas, son las protegidas de luna - comento sea swirl

\- Las que? - Pregunto interesada lemon

\- Las protegidas de la subdirectora luna, luna es la asesora de su club - dijo derpy

\- Dicen que luna es como una amiga mas para ellas, la tratan de igual a igual, bromean con ella, incluso solo ellas pueden dirigirse hacia luna como..."luna" y no como subdirectora luna - asintió roseluck

\- Pero solo son rumores - dijo índigo

\- No, yo estuve ahí y es verdad - afirmó sea swirl, las demas solo intercambiaron miradas

\- Bueno...ese ha sido todo el recorrido por canterlot! tal vez no tenga tanta "clase" como la preparatoria cristal, pero somos cálidas y carismaticas! - Comenzo a decir derpy - ahora vamos a buscar nuestra paga- murmuro emocionada dandole ligeros codazos a roseluck, seguido de irse corriendo

\- Ammm...eellaa sabe que no nos pagarán verdad? - Pregunto sea swirl rascandose la cabeza, roseluck solo se encojio de hombros

\- Oh y si necesitan hiervita, cigarrines, comida, lo que sea...yo lo tengo- les murmuro roseluck , las demas solo intercambiaron miradas sin saber que hacer

A la salida de clases estaba la mayoría del club conversando en el casillero de rainbow dash

\- Chicas chicas!- grito lyra acercandose a gran velocidad

\- Que sucede lyra?- pregunto applejack

\- Necesito su ayuda!

\- Que? Que paso?- preguntaron todas

\- Necesito que me ayuden a hacer que starlight sea presidenta este año- dijo lyra, todas colocaron cara de impresión excepto vinyl quien coloco una mirada en desacuerdo

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno y así termina este cap en el cual se puede decir que las protagonistas fueron sea swirl, roseluck y derpy...sooo**

 **Personajes nuevos! Eaa las de la preparatoria cristal le harán la pelea a las de canterlot? Y bab seed?! Y bab seed?! Okno xD ah y como le resultará a lya ganarse el perdón de starlight? Y octavia la confianza de bon bon? :0000 y la reforma de suri?!**

 **Ah y ya hice la primera imgen que me sugirieron (yara sosa) quien dijo que haga cuando las chicas van a robar la pintura del grito y no sabia si la de aria, sunset y bon bon o la de rainbow, lyra y trixie...y quize hacer el de las protagonistas y espero que les guste x3 bueno nose si se puede colocar el link**

 **art/the-three-intellectuals-577240983**

 **De todas maneras se llama: the three intellectuals**

 **Y mi deviantart es noahther ahí pueden ver los rpoximos dibujos que haga sobre el fic**


	7. territorio de dash

Ninguna de las chicas reaccionaba frente a la petición de lyra, hasta que pinkie se acerco y la abofeteo

\- Auuch piinkie porque me golpeas?- pregunto lyra "llorando"

\- Solo queria hacerlo- se encojio de hombros pinkie seguido de darle una enorme sonrisa

\- Traicion- se cruzo de brazos rainbow

\- lyra... otra vez inhalaste orégano? -Pregunto applejack

\- No...y era un secreto - dijo lyra acariciandose la mejilla

\- Pero en serio, por que pides eso? Digo...el año pasado ayudamos a rainbow justamente para que ella no gane - hablo applejack

\- Lo sé...pero ella merece ser presidenta- dijo lyra

\- no me da buena espina... De seguro ella ayudo a suri a ocultar nuestra entrevista - dijo vinyl cruzandose de brazos

\- Pero suri a cambiado - dijo trixie levantando una ceja

\- otra traidora- la señaló rainbow  
-no es cierto!- dijo inmediatamente trixie

\- Ademas...yo no vi que ella se haya disculpado contigo en ningún momento, ella ocultaba la fotografía tuya con...Octavia - continuo vinyl

\- Le dijo octavia- la señaló impactada trixie

\- Como sea, solo era un plan, quiero terminar bien este año y eso significa arreglar mis cosas con starlight - dijo lyra

\- Y crees que convirtiéndola en la presidenta resolverá todo?- pregunto applejack

\- No lo se... Tal vez - se encojio de hombros lyra - porque nose que otro método pueda usar

\- Hacer que se enamore quizas!- sugirio pinkie, hubo un silencio y todas miraron hacia todos lados como si esperarán algo... O a alguien

\- Bien...esto es extraño - se rasco la cabeza vinyl

\- Crei que esas eran las palabras mágicas para que apareciera otp - dijo rainbow y todas asintieron

...

\- Que bueno que nos tocó juntas - hablo lemon entrando a la cabaña con sus bolsos con sus audífonos puestos moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música seguido de las demás

\- Ajam si- dijo Sunny buscando una habitación

\- Son dos habitaciones, una para dos personas y la otra para tres - leyó sugarcoat un papel

\- me quedo con esta - señaló Sunny flare una habitación

\- Yo tambien - se acerco sour sweet

\- Bien yo me quedo con la otra - dijo índigo lanzándose al sofa

\- pues yo también - sonrio lemon, sugarcoat suspiro cansada

\- vaya vaya sugarcoat, tendrás que compartir habitacion conmigo y lemon - dijo índigo zap chocando los puños con lemon

\- Traten de no actuar como una chica canterlot - se cruzo de brazos sugarcoat

\- Chicas miren - comenzo a decir lemon parando la música de su celular - se que en la preparatoria cristal no hablábamos mucho... Pero quizás podríamos... Ya saben, no ser tan independientes y ser un grupo - sonrio lemon

\- Agh que horror, te estas contagiando con las canterlorianas - dijo índigo tomandole ambos hombros y zamarrearla

\- Eso ni siquiera es una palabra - levanto una ceja sugarcoat

\- ademas tu y yo ya somos amigas y Sunny flare y sour sweet también - continuo índigo - y a mi no me engañas sugarcoat, se que te agrado mucho- la señaló índigo, sugarcoat solo levanto una ceja

\- si...peero sour sweet es solo una conocida y ex compañera de clase para mi, al igual que sugarcoat... Con Sunny hablaba un poco más - dijo alejandose lemon

\- Y que más quieres?- pregunto sugarcoat levantando una ceja y cruzandose de brazos, lemon iba a responder pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta las interrumpio, Sunny flare fue a abrir la puerta

\- Holaaaa! Soy pinkie pie - Saludo energicamente pinkie pie

\- Que buscas?- pregunto Sunny

\- Solo queria darles este regalo de bienvenida - dijo pinkie con una gran sonrisa estirandole un tarro de café adornado con cinta adhesiva y brillo

\- ammm- coloco cara de disgusto Sunny

\- Anda recibelo!- insistió pinkie

\- Agh que diablos es eso?- pregunto sour sweet colocandose al lado de Sunny

\- muy bien como se hacen de rogar... - decia pinkie ingresando a la cabaña

\- Hey que haces?- pregunto Sunny flare

\- Listop!- dijo pinkie una vez coloco el tarro sobre la mesa principal - adios! Y bienvenidas a canterlot! - Y se fue corriendo

\- Eso fue bastante extraño - dijo sugarcoat

\- Es mi idea o esa cosa está expulsando mucho humo...- señaló índigo el tarro

\- Es verdad! - Exclamo lemon cubriendose la nariz, luego de unos segundos estaba toda la cabaña llena de humo y las chicas salieron a tomar aire

\- Grrr estúpidas infantiles - gruño sour sweet

\- Jajajajajajaja bienvenidas a canterlot ajajajaja mi hogar! - Decia rainbow pasando en bicicleta riendo seguida de pinkie quien también andaba en bicicleta

\- Me las pagarás dash!- exclamo índigo zap mostrándole su puño

\- Que miedo tengo- decia burlonamente rainbow

\- cuando te pimnwmp- estaba diciendo índigo pero sugarcoat le tapo la boca

\- No grites o la directora cin...- estaba diciendo pero se detuvo, índigo retiro la mano de sugarcoat

\- ya no estamos en la preparatoria cristal - le dijo índigo

\- Será mejor que le demuestres que eres mejor en la competencia, no caigas en sus juegos infantiles canterlorianos- decia Sunny flare con ambas manos en la cadera

\- Oohh como lo lamento mucho - escucharon una voz haciendo que todas se volteen y encuentren a twilight junto a fluttershy - fue rainbow dash la que hizo Esto?- continuo twilight señalando la cabaña de donde salia humo

\- Si- asintió índigo zap seriamente

\- perdonenla, a ella le gusta mucho hacer bromas pero no es mala persona - hablo twilight

\- un momento... - Comenzo a decir lemon entrecerrando los ojos

\- Que?- preguntaron fluttershy y twilight al mismo tiempo

\- Tu eres perversparkle? - Pregunto sour sweet señalando a twilight

-... No se de que hablan jejeje - dijo twilight rascandose la nuca nerviosa

\- Sii eres tuu!- la señaló índigo, twilight retrocedio unos pasos

\- Es verdad eso que dicen que ves porno en plena Clase?- pregunto lemon curiosa

\- N-no! Solo son rumores! - Dijo inmediatamente twilight - no soy pervertida en Serio!- continuo

\- Más te vale, te estaré vigilando- la amenazo sour sweet

\- Bue-bueno yo...yo ya me iba- comenzo a decir twilight acelerando el paso, fluttershy la siguio

...

Bon bon estaba en la mesa de su cabaña jugando cartas con berry y colgate, mientras que lyra y vinyl estaban en el sofa viendo tele, de pronto octavia sale de su habitacion

\- Amm...mmmm...bon bon - hablo octavia

-Mmm?- pregunto bon bon sin despegar su vista de sus cartas

\- Podemos... hablar?- pregunto octavia

\- Ahora no...estoy jugando cartas - respondio bon bon todavia con la mirada clavada en sus cartas

\- Oh...- murmuro octavia, luego vio a vinyl quien le hizo un gesto - y...cuando podríamos Hablar?

\- No lo se...de ahí veo - murmuro bon bon, octavia suspiro cansada y se fue a sentar al lado de vinyl

\- Hum...que otra cosa podría hacer para que starlight me perdone?- pregunto lyra pensativa

\- Lyra... Es ella quien debe disculparse, no tu - levanto una ceja vinyl

\- Mmmm...no...- murmuro lyra

\- Lyra deja de inhalar orégano te hace mal - dijo vinyl haciendo que las demas miren rapidamente a lyra

\- Jejeje...no estoy inhalando orégano en Serio! - Dijo en voz alta mirando a bon bon, luego dirigió su mirada a vinyl - fue sólo una vez- le susurro

\- Como sea- rio vinyl

\- Vinyl debes ayudarme!- la zamarreo lyra

\- Yo...no lo se Lyra...- decia vinyl mientras era zamarreada

\- Porfis!- suplico

\- Apoyo a vinyl... No deberías suplicar por el perdón de suri - dijo bon bon

\- No es a suri...es a starlight, ademas suri si se disculpo - se cruzo de brazos lyra

\- cual es la diferencia? Además no creo que una disculpa sea suficiente, acaso olvidas todo lo que hizo? - continuo bon bon

\- Que no es a suri, es a starlight - explicó lyra

-pero porque? Tu no le hiciste nada malo a starlight - levanto una ceja bon bon, lyra se quedó en silencio y vinyl suspiro

\- Lo hablaremos en el club mañana ok?- pregunto vinyl y lyra asintio

\- Porfavor no empezamos con dramas este año- murmuro cansada colgate

 _Al otro dia..._

\- Holaaaa!- saludaron energicamente sweetie, scootaloo y applebloom al mismo tiempo a babs seed en la recepción del instituto

\- Am...hola- saludo babs seed

\- Te acompañamos a dejar tus maletas?- pregunto inmediatamente scootaloo

\- Te acompañamos a la sala de clases?- pregunto sweetie belle

\- Y después te acompañaremos a tu cabaña y seremos buenas amigas!- exclamo applebloom

\- Siiii!- celebraron sweetie belle y scootaloo

-... Bueno..- dio una sonrisa timida babs

\- mmmm...reunión!- grito applebloom y las tres se reunieron rapidamente

-No le agradamos? - Pregunto scootaloo en voz baja

\- Tal vez fuimos muy agresivas - susurro sweetie belle y las tres miraron a babs al mismo tiempo, haciendo que babs desvíe la mirada incomoda, luego las tres volvieron a juntar sus rostros al centro

\- Seguramente es un poco timida - murmuro applebloom y las tres asintieron al mismo tiempo

\- Bueno babs, tienes que dejar tus maletas en la recepción y después de clases te la devolverán para que vayas a tu cabaña - comenzo a decir applebloom, babs solo asintio

...

\- Y como crees que es canterlot hasta ahora?- pregunto sour sweet caminando al lado de Sunny flare por los pasillos

\- No lo se...lo encuentro algo...mmm...simple?- respondio dudosa Sunny flare

\- Realmente será difícil terminar el año escolar en...agh no puedo creer que lo diga...canterlot - dijo seria sour sweet

\- Bueno...comprare un chocolate antes de entrar a clases - dijo Sunny deteniendose cerca de la máquina

\- Tendrás que esperar~ - cantó en voz baja sour sweet

\- No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo! Estupida máquina, no le robes a trixie! Devuelve mi moneda o dame una galleta - Decia trixie agitando la máquina molesta, al lado estaba sunset cruzada de brazos

\- Ammm trixie aquí hay un papel que dice "fuera de servicio" - señaló sunset el papel pegado en el costado de la máquina

\- Que?! - Pregunto trixie y miró pensativa el papel para luego arrancarlo - listo, ya no tiene el papel así que ya no está fuera de servicio!- sonrio trixie - a quien engaño, no quiero asumir que esta descompuesta- continuo trixie en un tono triste

-jajaja Ya trixie - rio sunset tomandole el hombro - de seguro mañana estará como nuevo

\- Pero...era mi rutina, todas las mañanas antes de ir a clases comia mis galletitas de mantequilla, era como mi bencina - murmuro trixie decaida, sunset rodo los ojos - como sea...llegare tarde a clases...adios - se despidio trixie besandole la mejilla a sunset y se fue caminando tristemente

\- Adios - se despidio sunset, iba a caminar pero se detuvo -... Veo que era otra broma de rainbow - murmuro sunset y conecto la máquina para luego colocar una moneda y sacar una galleta de mantequilla e irse

\- eso... Fue interesante - dijo Sunny flare

\- Tendremos que acostumbrarnos a la idea de que aquí hacen muchas bromas infantiles - se cruzo de brazos sour sweet

\- No se puede esperar mucho de canterlorianas - dijo Sunny flare

\- Si la verdad - continuo sour sweet y ambas rieron

...

\- Queridas estudiantes, perdon por la interrupción de sus clases pero es necesario que les de la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar - decia celestia en el acto de bienvenida

\- Pinkie ahora que lo pienso no hiciste ninguna fiesta - le susurro rainbow a pinkie dentro de la fila  
\- Uhh es verdad, crees que debería hacer una ahora? - Pregunto pinkie pensativa, applejack quien estaba formada adelante de pinkie se volteo

\- No estarán pensando en hacer una fiesta ahora que entramos en clases?- pregunto applejack seria

\- Oh vamos applejack una fiesta no le hace mal a nadie - le murmuro rainbow dash

\- Pueden callarse? Trato de escuchar lo que está hablando la directora celestia - susurro twilight volteandose que estaba formada adelante de applejack

\- Que aguafiestas - murmuro rainbow

\- Y recordar a las nuevas estudiantes que deben unirse a un club, y a partir de hoy los entrenamientos del equipo de futbol al igual que las inscripciones para el equipo comenzarán - decia celestia

\- Psss vamos a abrir cupos para nuestro club?- le susurro de pronto trixie a rainbow acercandose

\- Eh...no lo se- respondio rainbow  
\- Señorita lulamoon vuelva a su fila- le dijo cheerilee molesta, trixie se fue a formar a su fila de mala gana

\- y sin más que agregar, pueden ir a sus respectivas salas - termino de decir celestia

\- Aleluya!- grito rainbow y se fue corriendo

 _En el almuerzo..._

\- aqui es donde siempre nos sentamos- decia applebloom sentandose en una mesa con su bandeja en la mano, scootaloo, sweetie belle y babs seed se sentaron

\- Y hasta ahora te está gustando canterlot? - Pregunto scootaloo con una enorme sonrisa

\- Pues...si- asintió babs mirando a su alrededor

\- Solo aléjate de diamond tiara y silver - la señaló scootaloo

\- Eh porque? - Pregunto babs seed

\- Ella es muy cruel - continuo sweetie belle - en especial con nosotras

\- Y nosé porque si no le hemos hecho nada- dijo molesta scootaloo

\- A mi me molesta desde que llegue aqui- dijo applebloom llevandose su tenedor con comida a la boca

\- Mireeen tenemos a una nueva perdedora - dijo de pronto diamond tiara acercandose junto a silver con sus bandejas

\- Ya Vete diamond tiara - le dijo molesta scootaloo

\- No hablo contigo - le murmuro diamond

\- Deja a mi prima en paz- se levanto applebloom de su asiento  
\- Oh es familiar tuyo, con razón se ve tan perdedora- dijo diamond riendo al igual que silver hasta que babs seed fue y le boto la bandeja dejando a todas las cercanas impactadas

\- Asombroso!- exclamo scootaloo

\- tu eres la perdedora- le dijo seria babs a diamond

\- q-que?- pregunto diamond alejandose asustada al igual que silver

\- Asi es! Eres una patetica poca cosa - continuo babs

\- Babs ya basta - dijo applebloom interponiendose

\- Por que?- pregunto scootaloo - se lo merece

-No es la manera - continuo applebloom

\- Solo quiero que sepa que si sigue molestando no será su bandeja la que irá contra el piso - amenazo babs seed, diamond tiara y silver se fueron corriendo

\- Jajajajajajaj! Vieron sus caras?- rio scootaloo, sweetie estaba impactada

\- Babs seed que fue eso?- pregunto applebloom tomando a babs seed de ambos hombros

\- No dejare que vuelvan a pisotearme ni tampoco a ustedes- respondio babs con el ceño levemente fruncido

\- "vuelvan?"- pregunto sweetie belle

\- Nada!- dijo inmediatamente babs seed

\- Porque te preocupa tanto applebloom? - Le pregunto scootaloo levantandose de su asiento y caminando hacia applebloom - diamond tiara nos molesta y a ti más que nadie, creo que es bueno que vea como se siente- continuo apoyandose en babs seed

\- Si...pero...- murmuro applebloom desvíando la mirada - Olvidenlo

\- Jejej oye babs tu seras nuestra protectora - la señaló scootaloo

\- Amm...esta bien- asintio babs

\- Hay algunas personas a las que quiero que les hagas una visita - sonrio maliciosamente scootaloo

...

Rainbow iba caminando con su bandeja junto a applejack y pinkie pie hasta que tropezó con un pie

\- Grrrr quien fue!- pregunto rainbow molesta levantandose, vio a su costado y vio a índigo zap

\- Ups... creo que fue un accidente - dijo índigo indiferente

\- Oye te lo advierto! No será bonito provocarme!- la señaló rainbow furiosa

\- Creo que estamos a mano dash - decia índigo apartando el dedo de dash

\- Tranquilas tranquilas- intervino applejack - Pinkie ve a buscar otra bandeja para rainbow

\- Okie dokie loky - asintio pinkie enérgica y se fue

\- Vamos rainbow, despues resolverán sus problemas - continuo applejack

\- Bien...pero recuerda esto zap, estas en mi territorio- dijo seriamente rainbow y comenzo a seguir a applejack

\- Gran cosa - se encojio de hombros índigo

\- Oye índigo vamos a ir al equipo de futbol?- pregunto lemon

\- Pero por supuesto! Hay que hacerle un poco de competencia a dash - sonrio índigo

...

Ya estaban terminando las clases de gimnasia y mientras spitfire revisaba la lista de los estudiantes, las chicas tenían tiempo libre

\- Miren esto!- dijo rainbow en las canchas de fútbol junto a applejack, trixie, sunset,lyra y aria. Rainbow comenzo a pararse en dos manos con los pies al aire

\- Y quieres que te aplaudamos o que?- pregunto aria viendo los pies de rainbow

\- Gg... Tienen...envidia...- decia rainbow con dificultad mientras sus brazos tambaleaban y cayó - Ja! Hagan algo gimnasta de verdad , a que no pueden - desafío rainbow

\- No gracias, yo no soy muy... Flexible - nego applejack

\- Y yo no tengo que demostrarte nada- levanto una ceja aria

\- Que hay de ti sunset? Puedes hacer aunque sea lo más básico de lo básico?- pregunto rainbow levantandose

\- Tocarte la punta de los pies si quiera?- pregunto trixie de broma

\- Puedo hacer un split perfecto - sonrio sunset seguido de hacer rapidamente y sin ningún problema un split perfecto ( abrirse de piernas :v) dejando a todas boquiabiertas

\- Lo haces ver...tan fácil - murmuro applejack

\- Es facil - sonrio presumidamente sunset, rainbow le cerro la boca a trixie, lyra intento abrirse de piernas pero cayó

\- aauch! Mis piernitas!- se quejo lyra en el suelo

\- Hola que hacen!- Saludo pinkie acercandose

\- Pinkie no deberías estar en clases? - Pregunto applejack

\- quedaban cinco minutos de clases y salí - se encojio de hombros pinkie

\- Oye pastelito muestra tus dotes de gimnasia - dijo rainbow abrazando a pinkie

\- claro!... Pero estoy con falda y no con la ropa de gimnasia - dijo pinkie pensativa

\- oh rayos - chasqueo los dedos rainbow

\- Pero si quieres voy a cambiarme - sonrio pinkie y rainbow asintio

\- A un lado! Trixie antes iba a un taller de gimnasia - comenzo a decir trixie presumidamente mientras retrocedía para tomar impulso y luego corrió para hacer la voltereta de la rueda y terminar con los brazos al aire para luego mirar presumidamente a las demás

\- eso... No me lo esperaba - murmuro aria

\- Porque nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto sunset acercandose

\- bueno...tu nunca me dijiste que tenias una increíble flexibilidad- se cruzo de brazos trixie

\- Como sea

\- he vuelto! - Decia pinkie corriendo con la ropa de deportes y comenzo a hacer varias piruetas y volteretas seguidas

\- Estoy más enamorada - dijo rainbow con mirada de boba

\- Ta daaa~- canto pinkie una vez término y las demas comenzaron a aplaudir, hasta que se escucho el timbre que significaba fin de clases

\- Lulamoon y shimmer! Guarden las colchonetas - grito spitfire y luego tocó su silvato viendo una hoja- y las que postularan al equipo se quedan y las demas se van!- continuo

\- quedarme tiempo extra? Oww yo quería Descansar - se quejo sunset, trixie se arrodillo a juntar las colchonetas y sunset suspiro -trixie...

\- Que?

\- Podrias porfavor guardar tu las colchonetas? Yo de verdad solo quiero ir a descansar- le pidió sunset agotada, trixie levanto la vista para verla pensativa y luego suspiro

\- Bien...ve a descansar, de todas maneras yo me quedaré por lo del equipo - dijo trixie, sunset sonrio

\- Gracias - murmuro agradecida, se agacho para besarle la frente y despues irse

\- Denada!- sonrio trixie enérgica

\- Entonces lyra y trixie se unirán al equipo también? - Pregunto rainbow

\- Pues si porque no?- se encojio de hombros lyra - Oigan despues podemos hacer una reunión en la sala del club?

\- Sii y aprovechamos de bañarnos en el jacuzzi! - Celebro rainbow

\- Podemos ir también? - Pregunto lightning dust acercandose junto a gilda

\- No- sonrio pinkie

\- Oww- se quejo lightning

\- entonces lyra se unirá al equipo este año?- pregunto gilda

-Sip- asintio lyra

\- Y trixie también! - apareció trixie - la verdad...trixie tuvo que haberse unido desde mucho antes, pero nunca confiaron en las habilidades de trixie - se cruzo de brazos seria

-Bueno... Este año tendremos muchas integrantes nuevas- decia applejack mirando a índigo quien tenia un balón de futbol en la mano y miraba al grupo junto a lemon

\- Agh la detesto- murmuro rainbow - aun asi ahora yo sere su capitana así que yo gane- se señalo

\- Es como una lightning dust más malvada- murmuro trixie de repente, haciendo que todas la miren

\- Eso es ridiculo- dijo lightning dust y luego todas giraron a ver a índigo

\- Ahora que lo pienso..es verdad- murmuro rainbow pensativa

-Tienes que admitirlo- le dijo pinkie a lightning

\- Tiene colores malvados y todo- dijo trixie

-Colores malvados?- pregunto applejack levantando una ceja

\- Ya sabes...los colores de su cabello son colores malvados - explicó trixie

\- Sii yo te entiendo - asintio rapidamente lyra

\- Hum por casualidad no tienes una gemela? Y malvada?- le pregunto rainbow a lightning dust

\- No que yo sepa- decia lightning pensativa

\- Pues yo creo que si- asintió gilda  
\- Se está acercando - susurro lyra

\- Rapido actúen indiferentes- susurro rainbow y todas al mismo tiempo le dieron la espalda haciendo que índigo y lemon se detengan y se miren confundidas, las chicas se miraron impresionadas por la acción todavia de espaldas

\- ejem- tocio índigo una vez estaba cerca, las chicas giraron al mismo tiempo sin separar los tobillos ni los pies

\- Ok...eso me asusto hasta a mi- susurro lyra

\- dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual- sonrio trixie

\- Como sea, dash solo quiero que no estés muy molesta cuando te quite el puesto de capitana- comenzo a decir índigo

\- Un momento... Em...amm...hermana gemela de lightning dust! - Comenzo a decir applejack

\- Que? Y quien es lightning dust? - Pregunto índigo

\- Soy yo- levanto la mano lightning dust

\- Índigo no me dijiste que tenias una hermana gemela!- exclamó lemon impresionada

\- No es mi hermana gemela!- dijo molesta índigo

\- Perdon es que no sabia como te llamabas- dijo applejack

\- Soy índigo zap! Y ella lemon zets - se presentó índigo mientras lemon hacia el gesto de rock con sus manos

\- Un placer, yo soy applejack - saludo applejack y luego agito la cabeza - a lo que iba! Tu quien te crees que eres para venir aquí a creerte la mejor de todas - la señaló applejack

\- Si porque yo soy la mejor de todas- se señalo presumidamente trixie

-no es cierto! Soy yo!- dijo rainbow golpeandole el brazo a trixie

\- Auch!- se quejo trixie acariciandose el brazo

\- Que quien creó que soy?- sonrio índigo soltando el balón que tenia para pisarlo con su pie - soy la chica mas talentosa en el fútbol, mucho más talentosa que una pobre canterloriana - termino de decir y con el pie levanto la pelota para luego golpearla fuertemente pasando por arriba de las chicas quienes se voltearon siguiendo el balón que fue a parar directamente al arco

\- Increíble! - Exclamó lemon

\- Jeje lo se- dijo índigo

\- Fue bueno...- comento rainbow y fue a buscar otro balón, lo dejo en el suelo y miró fijamente el arco

\- No superaras mi tiro, tenia obstáculos que eran ustedes- se cruzo de brazos índigo, rainbow vio el arco y luego vio a índigo y sonrio, pateo el balón fuertemente pero desviado hacia un árbol

\- Pff jajajajaja eso fue penoso- rio índigo hasta que el balón le golpeo la cabeza y rebotó hacia el arco- Aauuch!

Rainbow miró a índigo mientras pinkie le colocaba unas gafas oscuras

\- Decías?- pregunto rainbow

\- Oohhhhh turn down for what!- comenzaron a cantar trixie, pinkie, lyra,lightning, applejack y gilda mientras hacían lo mismo que el video ( ya saben el de turn Down for what Xd) , índigo rodo los ojos mientras lemon reia

 _Despues del ensayo..._

\- Sii fue grandioso - decia lyra caminando junto a rainbow, applejack, pinkie y trixie por los pasillos del instituto

\- Necesito una buena dosis de jacuzzi- se estiró rainbow

\- Vinyl dijo que nos esperará en la sala del club- dijo lyra

\- Oigan ustedes! - las detuvo celestia

\- Que cuenta dire? - Pregunto rainbow relajadamente

\- A donde creen que van?-pregunto celestia cruzandose de brazos

\- Pues a nuestra sala del club- respondio applejack

\- al único lugar al que irán es a sus cabañas, no pueden rondar por el instituto despues de clases - continuo celestia

\- Oww pero tenemos una reunion- suplico rainbow

\- No- nego celestia

\- Bien...- murmuro rainbow y luego vio a trixie - trixie haz lo tuyo!- dijo inmediatamente

\- Oh claro- asintio trixie, se coloco derecha y acomodo su voz- soy la grrran y poderosa trrrixie!- exclamo, celestia levanto una ceja

\- Eso no! Lo otro!- grito rainbow molesta

\- Ups jeje- rió trixie nerviosa y saco sus bombas de humo para tirarlas contra el suelo haciendo que celestia tociera, una vez se despejó el humo celestia se encontró sola en el pasillo

...

\- Tss ya era hora- dijo vinyl en la sala del club

\- Tuvimos unos pequeños problemas con Celestia - decia applejack cerrando la puerta

\- Porfin el momento que estaba esperando!- exclamo rainbow quitandose rapidamente la ropa de gimnasia y traia abajo su traje de baño

\- Que sexy dashie!- grito pinkie feliz

\- Igual que tu rosadita- le guiño el ojo rainbow mientras se metía al jacuzzi que estaba en una esquina de la sala

\- Owww no traje mi traje de baño- dijo trixie triste

\- Metete desnuda, okno - bromeo lyra quitandose la ropa de deportes y abajo traia su traje de baño también

\- Bueno, vamos a lo serio...porque citaron está reunión?- pregunto applejack

\- ah bueno... Yo quiero que me ayuden a hacer starlight la presidenta este año, en serio necesito su ayuda- suplico lyra ya en el jacuzzi, todas intercambiaron miradas - Porfavor... Se lo que hago

\- Yo...no tengo problema supongo- dijo trixie pensativa

\- Pero estas segura?- le pregunto applejack a lyra

\- Al 100% applejack -asintio lyra decidida

\- No estoy muy segura...pero...te apoyo, despues de todo somos unas moja pantalones - guiño un ojo rainbow

\- Eso no sono lindo- decia applejack rascandose la nuca

\- Lo sé- dijo rainbow

\- Obvio que tienes mi apoyo lyra!- exclamo pinkie saliendo del jacuzzi asustando a lyra y luego extendió su mano, lyra sonrio y coloco su mano sobre la mano de pinkie, rainbow hizo lo mismo, al igual que applejack y trixie, luego todas miraron a vinyl

\- Ammmm...- murmuro vinyl dudosa

\- Porfavor vinyl - pidió lyra - de verdad necesiti hacer esto

\- Pero...lyra...no entiendo...porque? - Pregunto vinyl, todas miraron a lyra atentas

\- Bueno...amm...- comenzo a decir lyra nerviosa - yo se porque lo hago...- continuo, vinyl suspiro en señal de no estar satisfecha

\- Bien...- murmuro vinyl colocando su mano sobre las de las demás

\- Muy bien club...haremos que starlight glimmer sea presidenta! - Exclamo rainbow y todas alzaron sus manos

\- Entonces sólo haremos una campaña y ya?- pregunto trixie

\- La idea es que no se postule alguien querida- comento applejack

\- Bueno, simple...sabotearemos a las otras que postulen para que se rindan y dejen el camino libre para starlight - dijo rainbow

\- Eso sin duda haría que salga presidenta... Pero no sería una victora del todo- intervino lyra

\- A que te refieres? Será presidenta, es lo que quería no?- pregunto vinyl

\- Si, pero con starlight es diferente, ella no quiere ser presidenta por el simple hecho de ser presidenta... Ella tiene propuestas y todo, lo ve como algo más que ser genial, lo ve más serio y no lo sentiría si se lo regalan- continuo lyra

\- No entiendo - se rasco la cabeza rainbow

\- Yo si...tomarias como una victoria importante que ganes una carrera en la que sólo corrias tu? - Pregunto applejack

\- Mmm...ah ya entiendo- dijieron rainbow, vinyl y trixie al mismo tiempo

\- Pero entonces como lo hacemos? Cualquiera que de nosotras postule le ganaría, somos muy queridas- dijo rainbow

\- Humm...buscar a alguien que se postule y que sea mucho menos querida que starlight? - Pregunto trixie

\- Eso es brillante! - Sonrio lyra

\- Por supuesto - dijo presumidamente trixie

\- Pero quien?- pregunto lyra, todas se miraron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron

 _Al otro dia..._

\- Que me postule como presidenta? - Pregunto suri impresionada mientras cerraba su casillero, al frente estaba vinyl, lyra y rainbow

\- Exacto- asintio rainbow

\- no...es obvio que nadie votará por mi! Solo hare que la gente me abuchee gratis - dijo suri frunciendo levemente el ceño

\- esa es la idea! - Dijo emocionada lyra

\- Haremos que starlight se postule y queremos que su contrincante sea la persona más odiada para que pueda ganar mejor- se encojio de hombros vinyl

\- Osea tu- la señaló rainbow

-... Q-que? - Pregunto suri curvando las cejas

\- Solo necesitas actuar como una diva snob, creida... Ya sabes como tu y lograr que la gente tenga más razones para no votar por ti y si por starlight - continuo vinyl

\- Asi de fácil - asintió rainbow

\- Pero...- murmuro suri y sono la campana del inicio de clases interrumpiendola

\- Ah, despues nos dices tu respuesta - dijo vinyl

\- Y espero que sea un si! Por starlight - sonrio lyra ampliamente mostrando sus dos pulgares y luego se fue junto a vinyl y rainbow

\- Agh...pero yo quiero que la gente vea que cambie...- murmuro suri apoyandose en su casillero

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uhhh que escogerá suri?! Ayudará a starlight arriesgando más su persona?**

 **Y babs seed... Bueno se transformó en la guardaespaldas de las cmc, quizas le traiga problemas con su prima... Quien sabe? (?**

 **Las chicas aceptarán a una nueva integrante en el club?! Y si así es quien sería?! :00**

 **Todo esto y más en el prox cap, como siempre gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo :3**


	8. lyra 2

**Antes que nada Feliiiz navidad! algo tarde pero es la intenncion la que cuenta no? xD y prospero año nuevo! les deseo lo mejor para el nuevo año y que cumplan sus metas , iba a hacer un especial navideño pero estaba tan metida en este cap que se me fue xD pero hare un especial de año nuevo , espero que sirva :3 sin mas preámbulos a leer!**

Suri se había quedado ahí mirando como lyra,vinyl y rainbow se iban

-No se que hacer...en serio no lo se- murmuro suri frustrada

La campana para ir a recreo sono y prontamente los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de estudiantes

\- Rapido babs!- decia scootaloo jalando a babs seed de un brazo

\- Está bien esta bien!- decia babs tratando de ir a la velocidad de scootaloo

\- Ahí esta- se detuvo de pronto scootaloo

\- Quien?- pregunto babs confundida

\- La niña que esta en la máquina dispensadora, ella me quitó mi computador favorito en la sala de computación y me saco la lengua - murmuro scootaloo frunciendo el ceño

\- pero ella no es de un curso más grande? - Pregunto babs seed

\- Eh? Noo trixie no, la otra que esta comprando ahora- respondio scootaloo

\- Bien - asintio babs, respiro hondo y camino hacia la niña - oye tu!

\- Yo?- pregunto trixie

\- No, la que recién saco un chocolate de la máquina, si tu- señaló babs a la niña

\- Ah ok- se encojio de hombros trixie

\- Yo que?- pregunto la niña confundida

\- Acaso crees que es divertido abusar de los demás? Ah? - pregunto babs molesta apretando los puños

\- N-nose de que hablas- pregunto la niña asustada

\- No te hagas! No vuelvas a meterte con scootaloo! - Continuo babs seed y de un manoton boto el chocolate que traia la niña en la mano al suelo -Entendido?

-S-si!- dijo la niña con la voz quebrada recogiendo el chocolate y luego se fue corriendo

\- Eso fue increíble! Jajajajaj- se acerco scootaloo riendo

\- Lo fue?- pregunto babs seed

\- Sii! Vieras la cara que puso! Jajaja eso le pasa por quitarme mi computadora favorita - se apoyó scootaloo en babs seed - todavia falta otras visitas, eres genial babs!

\- Gracias- dio una pequeña sonrisa babs seed

\- Baabs!- se escucho de pronto el grito de applebloom

\- Que?- pregunto babs seed

\- acaso intimidaste a otra niña? - Pregunto applebloom acercandose junto a sweetie

\- Solo le dio su merecido- respondio scootaloo

\- Estaba llorando - dijo sweetie preocupada

\- Su merecido- repitió scootaloo

\- No está bien- nego applebloom

\- Se llama karma- se cruzo de brazos scootaloo, babs seed solo miraba con cierta culpa

\- El karma es cuando el universo se encarga, no nosotras- corrigió applebloom algo molesta

\- Solo estas molesta porque babs seed intimido a tu diamond tiara- dijo scootaloo molesta

\- No es cierto! Y no es mi diamond tiara!- dijo mas molesta applebloom

\- Entonces porque te enojas?- pregunto scootaloo cruzandose de brazos

\- Porque no está bien! Ya lo dije!

\- Amm chicas...será mejor seguir esta conversación en otro lado- comenzo a decir sweetie belle

\- Por que? - Preguntaron applebloom y scootaloo al mismo tiempo, sweetie solo miro a trixie quien estaba mirando la escena desde la máquina comiendo sus galletas

\- Oh jejeje ustedes...sigan con lo suyo! Trixie solo esta aquí comprando sus galletas - se rasco la nuca nerviosa con un envase de galleta mantequilla en la otra mano

\- Pero si ya tienes unas en la mano- la señaló applebloom

\- Oh es verdad! Trixie ha hecho magia nuevamente! - Sonrio trixie, las chicas solo la miraron en silencio - Trixie se va!- exclamo lanzando sus típicas bombas de humo haciendo que todas las cercanas comienzen a toser

\- Desapareció - dijo sweetie belle

\- Siempre hace eso- rodo los ojos scootaloo

\- Como sea...vamonos sweetie- dijo applebloom comenzando a irse y sweetie la siguio

\- Pff ignora lo que dicen babs, lo que esas abusivas hacen esta mal y hay que dejarlas en su lugar- dijo scootaloo con decisión

\- Es verdad - asintio babs seed lentamente

...

\- Holaaa starli- saludo alegremente lyra comenzando a caminar al lado de esta

\- No me digas asi- dijo seriamente starlight

\- Solo queria saludarte - sonrio lyra - traje tu postre favorito- continuo extendiendo un envase de flan

\- Ese no es mi postre favorito - decia starlight mirando el envase

\- Entonces cual es?- pregunto lyra lanzando el envase de flan

\- Es el... No te lo diré! - Dijo molesta starlight - y a ti tampoco- señaló a sea swirl quien estaba caminando al otro lado

\- Rayos!- exclamo sea swirl guardando una libretita - y tu color favorito?- pregunto, starlight solo aceleró el paso dejando atrás a sea swirl y a lyra

\- debo esforzarme más para conseguir su perdon, crees que cuando haga que se vuelva presidenta me perdonará?- pregunto lyra a sea swirl

\- La postularas para presidenta?- pregunto sea swirl

\- Sip y haremos que suri sea la contrincante para que starlight gane sin necesidad de usar sabotaje

\- Y suri sabe eso?

\- Sip

\- Osea que se postulará solo para que gane starlight?

\- Sip...bueno... Todavia no da una respuesta concreta

\- Lyra por dios! - Agarro sea swirl a lyra de ambos hombros - me haz dado más razones para shipear!

\- Ah si?

\- Si! No te preocupes! Yo hare que suri se postule!- dijo con decisión

\- Genial! Oye espera

\- Que?

\- Porque anotabas información de starlight?

\- Para encontrar con quien shipearla mejor...ya sabes lo típico

\- Ammm ok- sonrio lyra asintiendo

...

\- Me enteré de lo que paso ayer - dijo sugarcoat caminando por los pasillos al lado de índigo

\- De que cosa?- pregunto índigo caminando con ambas manos en la nuca

\- De tu fatal actuación en la cancha de fútbol - continuo rapidamente sugarcoat

\- Ah...fue lemon?- pregunto índigo

\- No

\- Entonces quien?- pregunto índigo

\- Nadie

\- Entonces estábas tu viendo?- pregunto curiosa índigo

\- claro que no, porque estaría viendo eso, tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de estar obseravando como te humillaban - dijo rapidamente sugarcoat caminando más rápido  
\- no te muerdes la lengua mientras hablas tan rapido?- pregunto rainbow cerrando su casillero, a su lado estaba pinkie pie quien rio por el comentario de rainbow

\- oye! No fue gracioso!- la señaló índigo

\- Jajaj para mi si lo fue recolor de lightning - rio rainbow

\- Que es un recolor?- pregunto confundida índigo

\- Ignoralas, llegaremos tarde a clases - comenzo a decir sugarcoat jalando a índigo de un brazo

\- cuidado con morderte la lengua, puedes envenenarte jajaja- bromeo rainbow

\- Oye! No metas a sugarcoat en esto - la amenazo índigo mientras era arrastrada por sugarcoat

\- No necesito que me defiendas - dijo molesta sugarcoat

\- Pff y quien te está defendiendo? Solo dije que no te meta en esto, la cosa es entre yo y dash...y quizás la rosada y la vaquera - respondio índigo

\- bien

\- Bien

...

\- buenos días alumnas,como ya saben la próxima semana comenzarán las elecciones asi que quienes quieran postularse vayan preparándose, durante esta semana pueden ir hacia celestia para postularse- decia luna frente a una clase - dudas?

\- si, que fue primero? el huevo o la gallina? - Pregunto trixie levantando su mano

\- Bueno, verás trixie... Amm..Humm...es una pregunta bastante compleja la verdad, pero yo dir...espera no me refería a ese tipo de duda lulamoon! - Dijo luna seria

\- Oww- murmuro trixie bajando la mano lentamente

\- Otra duda?- pregunto luna y derpy levanto la mano - Que tenga que ver con el tema- aclaró y derpy bajo la mano

\- Yo! - Levanto la mano sea swirl

\- Repito...que tenga que ver con el tema- volvio a hablar luna

\- Pero si tiene que ver con el tema! - Decia sea swirl agitando la mano

\- Oh...bien, cual es tu duda? - pregunto luna

\- Uno puede postular a alguien ahora?- pregunto sea swirl

\- Mmmm supongo que si, a quien quieres postular?- pregunto luna sacando una libreta y un lapiz, sea swirl se levanto de la silla y miró a todas las estudiantes espectantes con una gran sonrisa

\- Yo postuló como presidenta a...redobles de tambores porfavor! - Pidió emocionada pero nadie hizo nada - suri polomare! - Continuo extendiendo ambos brazos al aire

\- Que?!- pregunto toda la clase, incluso luna y cheerilee

\- Asi es- asintió sea swirl llevandose sus dos manos a su cintura

\- Ook...pero ella te dijo que quería ser presidenta? - Pregunto luna

\- Pero claro! Créame - respondio sea swirl

\- Pues en ese caso...- murmuro luna escribiendo - bien...como veo que no hay otra duda ire a las demás salas

\- está bien- dijo cheerilee caminando a la pizarra y escribir

\- Estas segura sobre postular a suri? - Pregunto derpy girandose al asiento de sea swirl

\- Exacto, esta todo fríamente calculado y veremos amor...sip mucho amor- respondio sea swirl volviendo a sentarse

\- Eso suena bien- sonrio derpy y se giro hacia la pizarra

...

En otra clase, la profesora había dejado unos ejercicios para que los resuelvan y estaba lyra sentada al lado de vinyl...

\- Por que escribes una notita?- pregunto vinyl en voz baja

\- Para suri- respondio lyra, luego arrugo el pequeño pedazo de papel y miró a unos puestos más adelante en donde estaba sentada suri

\- que te apuesto a que no le das- sonrio vinyl

\- Quieres apostar?- pregunto lyra levantando una ceja y vinyl asintio - bien...mira esto vinyl - continuo lyra mirando a suri y cerró un ojo sacando la lengua mientras la apuntaba, luego la lanzó, pero no cayó en suri...cayó en el cabello de rarity haciendo que vinyl suelte pequeñas carcajadas

\- Senti algo...- murmuro rarity de pronto, fluttershy que estaba sentada al lado de esta la miro

\- Tal vez sea esto - murmuro fluttershy quitando la bola de papel del cabello de rarity

\- Agh rufianes- murmuro rarity entre dientes molesta

\- Tal vez sea una notita- dijo fluttershy en voz baja abriendo la pequeña bola de papel

\- Que dice?- pregunto rarity

-" te vas a postular como presidenta o no?" - leyó fluttershy

\- Eso dice?- pregunto rarity confundida

\- Si, mira - le dijo fluttershy pasandole el papel

\- " te vas a postular como presidenta o no?"- leyó rarity

\- Es lo que dije- susurro fluttershy

\- Oh cariño no lo se la verdad, que crees tu?- pregunto rarity a fluttershy

\- Yo...no lo se- respondio fluttershy

\- Bueno si la gente quiere que sea presidenta - continuo rarity pensativa

\- Genial...ahora rarity creerá que la nota es para ella - dijo lyra apegando su cabeza a la mesa, mientras vinyl reia

\- Que sucede? - Pregunto rainbow acercandose

\- Iba a enviarle una nota a suri pero le llegó a rarity - respondio lyra levantando la cabeza

\- Ah yo me encargo de eso- dijo rainbow - oye rarity no era para ti! - Grito rainbow sin moverse de su lugar haciendo que toda la clase gire a verla, rarity y fluttershy rapidamente se voltearon a ver a rainbow

\- De todas maneras ni queria hum!- dijo rarity cruzandose de brazos

\- No tenías que hacer eso - dijo lyra

\- Señorita dash vaya a detención ahora!- dijo la profesora seria

\- Valió la pena- sonrio rainbow caminando hacia la salida Mientras todas la seguian con la mirada - adiositoo

\- váyase luego.

\- Bueno... A escribir nuevamente la carta - murmuro lyra comenzando a escribir - listo, ahora si - continuo dandole ligeros codazos a vinyl

\- Esperemos que ahora si le des- sonrio vinyl, lyra apuntó y lanzó y esta vez si llego en suri, suri se volteo a ver a lyra quien la saludo

\- Que es eso?- pregunto starlight que estaba sentada al lado

\- No...nada- respondio suri abriendo la bola de papel y lo leyó seguido de dar un suspiro para despues escribir

\- Que crees que responda?- pregunto vinyl a lyra

\- Obvio que aceptará - respondio lyra optimista, de pronto le llegó el papel con la respuesta y lyra rapidamente lo abrió

\- Que dice?- pregunto vinyl

-" no lo se...lo dudo mucho no quiero arruinar más mi imagen perdon"- leyó lyra

\- Y ahora que?- pregunto vinyl

\- Compermiso vengo a dar un aviso- entró luna a la sala de clases - buenos días alumnas,como ya saben la próxima semana comenzarán las elecciones asi que quienes quieran postularse vayan preparándose, durante esta semana pueden ir hacia celestia para postularse- hablo monotonamente - dudas? Ah y que sean respecto al Tema

\- Yo postuló a starlight glimmer como presidenta! - Exclamo lyra levantandose sobre la silla

\- Woohooo!- Aplaudió vinyl pero luego se detuvo al ver que nadie más aplaudía, starlight miro seriá a lyra quien le levanto ambos pulgares

\- Claro siempre cuando starlight este de acuerdo - asintio luna

\- Bueno...yo- estaba diciendo starlight

\- Pero por supuesto que si! Starlight lo mereces!- decia lyra aplaudiendo, starlight rodo los ojos

\- Supongo que es un si- murmuro luna escribiendo en su libreta y lyra se sentó

\- Pero contra quien?- le pregunto vinyl en voz baja

\- Agh eso hay que verlo rapidamente - murmuro cansada lyra

\- Bien starlight hasta ahora estarás compitiendo contra suri - continuo luna

\- Que?!- preguntaron impresionadas suri y starlight al mismo tiempo, starlight miro rapidamente a suri

\- tu te postulaste también? - Le pregunto starlight

\- Yo...no lo sabía - dijo suri en shock

\- Excelente! otp hizo lo suyo!-dijo lyra feliz chocando los cinco con vinyl

\- Si no hay otra duda me voy- dijo luna retirandose

\- Starlight contra suri? Agh mejor me hubiera postulado yo - se cruzo de brazos rarity

 _Despues de clases..._

\- Vamos rose! Debemos ir a ver los clubes!- decia derpy agarrando el brazo de roseluck

\- Ya no estamos en el de negocios?- pregunto roseluck cerrando su casillero

\- Am no la mayoría de las integrantes eran del curso que se graduó el año pasado,así que el club simplemente se borro- se encojio de hombros derpy

\- Hola- saludo sea swirl apoyandose en el casillero de al lado - hoy ando inspirada- levanto rapidamente ambas cejas

\- Estoy en una relacion- levanto la mano derpy

\- No esa "inspiración"!- dijo inmediatamente sea swirl

\- No deberías estar representando nuestro club?- pregunto amethyst star acercandose

\- Ah verdad! Ya voy solo quiero decirle algo a roseluck - respondio sea swirl, amethyst rodo los ojos y siguio caminando - deberias ir a hablarle - continuo dandole ligeros codazos

\- A quien?- pregunto roseluck

\- A quien más? A amethyst - le dio codazos

\- Y que le digo?- pregunto roseluck

\- Solo saludala- dijo sea swirl seguido de empujar a roseluck hacia amethyst

\- Lo lamento! - Se disculpo rapidamente roseluck

\- Agh...bien...- murmuro amethyst

\- Y dime...a que club te uniras?- pregunto roseluck

\- A ninguno, ya estoy en uno el de sea swirl... El de teatro contemporáneo - respondio amethyst star

\- Es verdad! Sea swirl tiene un club!- exclamo roseluck dejando de caminar mientras que amethyst siguio caminando

...

Vinyl se encontraba sentada en un sillón afuera de la oficina de Celestia

\- Está es la oficina de la directora verdad?- pregunto lemon zest acercandose

\- Asi es, pero esta ocupada- respondio vinyl colocando ambas manos en su nuca

\- Oh bueno supongo que esperare- dijo lemon sentandose al lado de vinyl - debo recuperar mis audífonos - continuo lemon

\- En serio? Yo tambien! - Exclamó vinyl sonriendo - me quitaron los audífonos en el primer período en lenguaje - continuo vinyl

\- A mi en el segundo período en lenguaje también! - dijo emocionada lemon

...

\- porque están todas en la salida?- pregunto rainbow caminando junto a pinkie

\- Porque están todos los clubes mostrándose para que se inscriban las estudiantes - respondio pinkie - Como el año pasado recuerdas?

\- Ahh claaro!- dijo rainbow sonriendo y señalando a pinkie - eso significa que nuestro club debería estar por aqui no? - Pregunto rainbow mientras iba viendo las mesas a lo largo del camino hacia las cabañas, cada una con los miembros de su respectivo club y diferentes cosas para llamar la atención de las estudiantes. De pronto alguien golpea el hombro de rainbow

\- Aqui están ustedes!- exclamó applejack sujetando con la otra mano una caja con cartulinas y varios materiales más

\- Sip aquí estamos!- saltó pinkie

\- Vengan rápido, debemos representar nuestro club, siganme- decia applejack caminando a gran velocidad esquivando a la multitud, rainbow y pinkie la siguieron

\- Applejack! Trajiste las cartulinas?- grito lyra desde una mesa algo larga pero que estaba totalmente vacía y con pequeño papel que tenia impreso " club de entretenimiento ", al lado de lyra se encontraba trixie

\- Si aquí están!- dijo applejack dejando la caja sobre la mesa

\- Como es que somos el único club no preparado? Hasta el club de repostería tiene a alguien disfrazada de cupcake - señaló trixie hacia donde estaba el club de repostería

\- Uuhh debo sacarme una selfie con ese cupcake gigante!- Aplaudió pinkie y se fue corriendo

\- Porque nunca nos colocamos de acuerdo- decia applejack escribiendo en la cartulina junto a lyra

\- Y para que? Esto es para ganar más miembros y creo que el club está bien con los miembros que tiene- se cruzo de brazos rainbow

\- No podemos ser egoístas dash, que pasa si alguien más quiere unirse a nuestro club? Le diremos que no?- pregunto applejack

\- Yo soy la presidenta del club y no dejare que cualquiera se una - dijo rainbow levantando una ceja  
\- Si se une alguien nueva podemos decir que es trixie es la líder?- pregunto trixie

-No- respondieron rainbow, applejack y lyra al mismo tiempo

\- Pff lo dicen como si les hare caso- se cruzo de brazos trixie

-Oigan y vinyl? - Pregunto de pronto lyra

\- Fue a buscar sus audífonos seguramente - respondio applejack

\- Ire a buscarla - decia lyra comenzando a caminar

Lyra estaba caminando por ya los vacíos pasillos del instituto hasta que al doblar por uno se detuvo al ver a vinyl conversando animadamente con lemon, lyra pestañeo unos segundos y camino hacia las dos

\- Hola vinyl te estuve buscando - saludo lyra

\- Hola lyra, estuve conversando con lemon zest, es muy buena onda- dijo vinyl colando su mano sobre el hombro de lemon, lyra miro pensativa A lemon y luego volvio a ver a vinyl con una mirada desconfiada

\- Ella es amiga de la hermana de lightning dust y ella no es buena onda - dijo lyra con las cejas curvadas mirando a vinyl

\- La hermana de...? Ahhh hablas de índigo! - Chasqueo los dedos lemon - ella es mi amiga y no es mala solo algo competitiva

\- Como rainbow - continuo vinyl - de todas maneras estuve hablando con lemon y tenemos cosas común

\- Asi es! - Asintió emocionada lemon - Las demas no creen que podamos entablar una amistad con una canterloriana- hizo una pausa para mirar a vinyl - pero tal vez se equivocan

\- Exacto! Debemos demostrarles que si podemos ser buenas amigas- dijo vinyl

\- Oh bueno de todas maneras es muy urgente que vengas mejor amiga vinyl - dijo lyra agarrando a vinyl de ambos hombros

\- Amm ok adios lemon nos vemos luego!- se despidio vinyl siguiendo a lyra quien caminaba a gran velocidad

\- Adios!- se despidio lemon sonriendo

...

\- Que sucede fluttershy? - Pregunto twilight acercandose a fluttershy quien estaba mirando la gran cantidad de clubes

\- Nose a que club unirme...- respondio fluttershy pensativa

\- Eh?...pe-pero no estamos en el club ecológico?- pregunto twilight confundida

\- Se cerró por las estudiantes graduadas - respondio fluttershy

\- Oww verdad- murmuro twilight - Bueno no importa buscaremos un club al que iremos juntas!- continuo tomandole la mano a fluttershy

\- Bien- sonrio fluttershy

\- Club de teatro? Mmmm no...- murmuraba twilight mientras caminaba y observaba los clubes

-Las letras ponlas más altas- decia rainbow

\- No puedo-decia applejack sujetando un cartel colorido que decía "club de entretenimiento " en un árbol atras de la mesa designada

\- Pff- se quejo rainbow, de pronto trixie que estaba al lado le da unos codazos a rainbow - Que?

\- Parece que perversparkle está en busca de un club- murmuro trixie señalando a twilight

\- Oye sii!- sonrio rainbow - oye twiligh! Ven aquí!- la llamó rainbow y twilight se acerco junto a fluttershy

\- Que pasa?- pregunto twilight

\- En busca de un club?- pregunto trixie

\- Si pero No al suyo- respondio twilight seria

\- No es mi estilo, perdon - dijo fluttershy apenada

\- Genial twilight! Te vas a unir? - pregunto applejack dandole una fuerte palmada en la espalda haciendo que twilight se encorbe un poco

\- Uuhh genial twilight se unirá!- grito pinkie saliendo de la nada con confeti

\- twilight se Unirá? Excelente - exclamo vinyl acercandose

\- Ya estas anotada! Eres la nueva integrante! - Dijo lyra terminando de anotar en una hoja

\- Esperen que?!- pregunto twilight confundida

\- Bueno...yo buscaré otro club al cual unirme - se encojio de hombros fluttershy

\- No espera! Yo! Nunca dije que... - Estaba diciendo twilight pero fue interrumpida

\- tres hurras por la nueva integrante del club!- exclamo pinkie

\- Hip Hip hurra! Hip Hip hurra! Hip Hip hurra!- gritaban las miembros del club al unisono levantando sus brazos

\- Fluttershy yo

\- Tranquila twili estaré bien, tal vez te haga bien unirte un poco más a ellas- sonrio calidamente fluttershy, twilight suspiro cansada

\- Bien...de todas maneras fue mi idea el nombre del club- asintió twilight - aunque me hubiera gustado estar en el mismo club que tu y estar siempre juntas

\- Awwww- exclamo fluttershy mirando a twilight con ternura

\- Lame suelas~- canto trixie

\- Lame concha - continuo rainbow Haciendo que twilight se sonroje inmediatamente

\- Dashie! - Rio pinkie

\- Que? Tu lo pensaste

\- Pero tu lo dijiste - continuo pinkie y ambas comenzaron a reir

\- Bien! Entonces al final si aceptamos nuevos miembros - dijo trixie

\- Ajam quizas no sea malo añadir más gente- continuo applejack

\- No lo se...- murmuro pensativa rainbow, lyra vio que a lo lejos lemon zest caminaba junto a índigo viendo los clubes

\- Mejor No! Se agotaron los cupos!- dijo inmediatamente lyra retirando el cartel de cartulina del árbol y todas la miraron impresionadas - jeje Que? Rainbow tenia razón estamos bien como estamos, no dejaremos que cualquiera entre a nuestro club de élite no?- continuo nerviosa

\- hola vinyl que club es este?- pregunto lemon acercandose, índigo miraba seriamente a rainbow

\- Hola lemon y es...- estaba diciendo vinyl pero fue interrumpida por lyra

\- Ninguno! Los cupos ya cerraron- sonrio lyra

\- Ohh que mal!- dijo índigo exagerando tristeza - ahora vamos a otro club- dijo caminando lejos

\- Oh que mal, me hubiera gustado unirme ustedes se ven simpáticas adios- continuo lemon mientras se iba

\- Me cayo bien- sonrio rainbow

\- Es verdad, no se ve presumida como las demas - asintió applejack

\- Exacto - las señaló vinyl

\- Si...pero no hay que confiarse mucho verdad trixie? - Pregunto lyra y miró a su lado al no tener respuesta - trixie? Dónde se metió trixie?

\- De seguro vio un espejo y lo siguió o que se yo- respondio rainbow

\- Entonces... Estoy dentro del club o no?- pregunto de pronto twilight

\- Pues claro! El club necesita una pervertida para estar completo - dijo rainbow colocando su brazo al rededor de twilight

\- Que?

\- Crei que tu eras la pervertida del club- levanto una ceja applejack

\- No no no, yo soy la cool del club, tu la vaquera del club, vinyl es la dj del club, pinkie la fiestera del club, lyra es el pony del club y trixie la galleta del club - dijo rainbow cruzandose de brazos - Es lo que acordamos

\- Cuando?- pregunto applejack levantando una ceja

\- ahora, Por eso twilight es la perversparkle del club - continuo rainbow

\- Pero no soy pervertida - dijo twilight triste

...

\- Hola bon bon! - Saludo octavia comenzando a caminar al lado de esta - a que club te uniras?

\- ya estoy en uno...el de ciencias- respondio bon bon

\- Ohh...sabes podríamos volver a retomar nuestras sesiones de té, hace mucho que no tenemos una - ofreció octavia

\- Es verdad, desde cuando que dejamos de tenerlas?- pregunto bon bon llevandose una mano al mentón haciendo que octavia agrande los ojos incomoda - ah ya recuerdo, desde cierto incidente - dijo bon bon seria, octavia no dijo nada deteniendose y bon bon siguio caminando

\- No lo entiendo antes...Estábamos bien, podría asegurar que antes de ir a sky azure estaba perfecto pero desde...agh claaro desde el ciclismo al aire libre...nose dónde leí que la naturaleza te ayudaba a pensar y analizar más las cosas... Necesitare la ayuda de vinyl... Y quizás de lyra

\- Oye aria, vamos a seguir en el club de música?- pregunto sonata caminando de la mano con aria

\- Pues a que otro club quieres ir?- pregunto aria

\- Mmmm- miro sonata a su al rededor hechando un rápido vistazo a todos los clubes - meh todos son aburridos

\- Excelente respuesta - sonrio aria

\- Ari me gusta cuando sonries!- exclamo sonata abrazando fuertemente a aria

\- So-sonata...me asfixias- decia aria tratando de apartar a sonata  
\- Perdon- sonrio sonrojada sonata alejandose

\- Descuida...- murmuro aria sonrojada también - y no hables de mi sonrisa

\- Porque no? Es linda!

\- N-no es linda basta - dijo aria frunciendo el ceño sonrojada y sonata comenzo a reir

...

\- oye suri asi que si aceptaste! - dijo trixie comenzando a caminar al lado de suri

\- pues no, practicamente...me postularon contra mi voluntad , ni si quiera habia dicho que si o no - respondio suri , ambas iban caminando por donde estaban todos los clubes

\- bueno...es por una buena causa- dijo trixie algo dudosa

\- lo se...pero nadie lo sabe, solo yo y el resto de tu grupito - dijo suri seria

\- bueno si es algo dificil...- murmuro trixie

\- holaa- saludo fleur acercandose

\- hola- saludaron cortantes suri y trixie

\- me entere de que te postulaste como presidenta , si crees que esa es la forma para mostrar tu supuesta reforma , estas muy mal - nego con la cabeza fleur

\- supuesta?- pregunto suri - mira ya he estado dejando a todas tranquilas , quiero pasar este ultimo año tranquila tambien

\- postulando como presidenta? ...crei que eras mas lista- dijo fleur burlonamente

\- pues no importa lo que digas tu...tu...no vales nada- dijo trixie frunciendo el ceño

\- veo que tu cerebrito no puede encontrar insultos para la situacion - dijo fleur

\- nah si quisiera te daria una puteada estilo rarity - se cruzo de brazos trixie

\- te refieres a la que le dio rarity a suri por besarse con applejack?-pregunto fleur- ya todo el institito conoce la historia- continuo , suri fruncio el ceño

\- sigue hablando , despues se va a revertir la situacion y tu seras la mas odiada - dijo trixie

\- osea que asumes que suri es la mas odiada - sonrio fleur

\- trixie deja de ayudarme...- murmuro suri

\- que pasa conmigo?- se pregunto a si misma trixie

\- y cuidado con tus amenazas lulamoon ...de todas maneras como dice el dicho...perro que ladra no muerde

\- eso va para ti tambien - la señalo trixie

\- oh no...la diferencia es que yo si muerdo

\- si porque eres una perra jajajajaj - rio trixie y levanto la mano hacia suri para que choquen los cinco pero suri solo miraba fijamente a fleur y trixie dejo de reir bajando lentamente la mano

\- no tienes idea...- murmuro fleur y se fue

\- agh porque todos los años debe haber una malvada?!- pregunto trixie frustrada

\- nose que hacer trixie, de verdad que no quiero meterme con nadie este año pero nadie me cree! y menos ahora que debere actuar como una diva snob

\- ya te creeran asi como mis amigas me aceptaron como soy- dijo trixie

\- eso espero- dijo suri apresurando el paso , trixie solo se quedo ahi pensando hasta que sintio que una punzada en el trasero

\- aauuch!- se quejo y se quito un dardo

\- ups jajajaj perdon trixie- se disculpo derpy acercandose - el club de teatro contemporaneo tiene un tablero con dardos para atraer miembros! y bueno...yo probe pero creo que me desvie un poco

\- solo un poco?- pregunto trixie levantando una ceja , derpy sonrio culpable -trixie quiere intentar!

\- ven aqui ! - comenzo a caminar derpy hasta donde se encontraban las del club de teatro contemporáneo

\- hola trixie! quieres intentar tirar los dardos ?- pregunto sea swirl

\- si! pero no me unire a su club

\- owww no importa aqui tienes un dardo y alli esta el tablero - le paso sea swirl un dardo y trixie lo resibio, mientras tenia la mira en el tablero que estaba en un arbol algo lejos , trixie desvio la mira buscando otro objetivo

\- umm veamos a que podria lanzarle el dardo - murmuro y localizo a sunset shimmer a lo lejos - humm...no se enojaria mucho conmigo - y luego localizo a fleur y lanzo fuertemente el dardo

\- si que te desviaste - dijo sea swirl , el dardo reboto en algo haciendo que se desviara hacia la copa de un arbol

\- oww- murmuro triste trixie

lyra estaba apoyando su codo sobre la mesa en donde estaba designado su club mientras observaba a las estudiantes de pronto siente algo en la cabeza haciendo que salte del susto

\- que rayos!- exclamo llevandose la mano sobre la cabeza y sentir algo con plumas - ahh quitenmelo! - grito sacudiendo su cabeza haciendo que todas las miembros del club se acercaran

\- que pasa? - pregunto applejack preocupada

\- tenia algo con plumas sobre la cabeza! - comenzo a decir lyra y una vez que vio en el suelo habia un pajaro en el pasto intentando volar con un dardo - es un pajaro!- decia mientras lo recogia y todas se acercaron a verlo

\- que clase de bestia le arrojaria un dardo?- pregunto twilight

\- no lo se...pero le llego justo en el ala - dijo lyra quitandole el dardo - se me ocurrio una idea! lo cuidare y sera mi mascota! - dijo lyra emocionada

\- segura que puedes cuidarlo?- pregunto rainbow

\- pues claro que si! - decia lyra haciendole cariño mientras lo tomaba con otra mano -

\- es en serio?- pregunto applejack

\- si en serio- respondio lyra sin despegar la viasta del pajaro que tenia plumas rojas

\- hola que hacen?- pregunto trixie acercandose

\- una bruta le tiro un dardo a un pajaro- respondio pinkie sonriendo

\- ...ah si? jejje...bueno...mmm...trixie debe ir ..para alla - dijo trixie nerviosa y se fue rapidamente

\- bueno y...nos quedaremos mirando como el pajaro sufre o que?- pregunto rainbow

\- ah cierto! twilight crees que fluttershy pueda sanarlo?- pregunto lyra

\- pues supongo que si- asintio twilight

\- y como lo llamaras?- pregunto vinyl

\- se llamara...lyra 2- respondio lyra con una gran sonrisa haciendo que todas intercambien miradas de "en serio?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **bien y asi termina este cap xD y ya se estan presentando los dramas, pero descuiden no seran tan pesados como en recargado xd muchas gracias en serio por los comentarios es una de las cosas que mas me motiva :3**

 **y queria darle un especial agradecimiento a dragondemetalmorado por hacer un dibujo sobre las tres intelectuales! esta muy genial *oo* en serio gracias ! pueden pasar a verlo**

 **esta en su deviantart con el nombre de "Lyra, Rainbow y Trixie: Las 3 Intelectuales" x33**


	9. Todo es para bien (especial)

**Holaaa bueno este es un especial de año nuevo, debo dejar en claro que este especial NO influye en nada en la historia, osea que el siguiente capítulo continuará de lo que quedó el cap anterior, y también este cap NO tendrá referencias a los pequeños drama que se están viviendo en los últimos caps**

 **Es solo un especial que no afectará en nada en la historia**  
 **Sin más que agregar a leer**

.

.

Como todavia se estaba en época navideña, la nieve seguia siendo parte del paisaje en Canterlot high, solo que el ambiente no era navideño sino era un ambiente de emoción para recibir el año nuevo

\- Rapido! Hay que decorar la cabaña!- decia rarity corriendo de un lado a otro en la cabaña

\- Ya calmate, estamos todas ayudando - decia applejack tomándola de ambos hombros

\- Asi es! Además la fiesta es mañana y yo soy experta en preparar fiestas en corto tiempo! - Salio de la nada pinkie pie

\- Todavia me pregunto porque siempre todas las fiestas son aquí - dijo twilight saliendo de su habitacion

\- Porque está es la cabaña más cool - respondio rainbow acostada en el sofa

\- Eso no tiene sentido - murmuro rarity

\- aqui están las cosas del cotillón - dijo fluttershy cargando una caja

\- Y la champaña? Dónde está la champaña? - Pregunto rainbow

\- Acordamos que lyra la iba a traer - recordó applejack

 _Mientras tanto..._

\- Gracias bony por acompañarme a comprar la champaña a roseluck - decia lyra con un abrigo color azul marino, una bufanda color menta y un gorro color Negro, estaba caminando de la mano junto a bon bon quien tenia un abrigo color crema y guantes negros

\- Pues si - sonrio bon bon estrechando más su mano con la de lyra - ademas amo el paisaje nevado

\- Si yo también! - Sonrio lyra - es muy bonito

\- y agradable para caminar- continuo bon bon hasta que de pronto lyra siente un golpe frío en la mejilla haciendo que retroceda y se quede quieta al sentir como restos de nieve bajaban por su cuello pasando por debajo de su ropa

\- Lyra estas bien?- pregunto bon bon inmediatamente pero luego resibio una bola de nieve en todo el rostro - Agh quien fue? - Pregunto retirando la nieve de todo su rostro, lyra hizo igual y comenzo a ver a su al rededor pero no se veía a nadie ni se escuchaba nada

\- No lo se pero si que fue helado!- decia lyra abrazándose a si misma

-Apuesto a que fue rainbow con pinkie y sus infantiles juegos- se quejo bon bon, pero nuevamente nada hasta que otra bola de nieve fue a dirección de lyra impactando en su estómago

\- Nos están bombardeando! Corre!- comenzo a decir lyra corriendo y bon bon la siguio

\- Jajajajajajajaja! - Reian trixie y sunset saliendo tras un árbol

\- Viste sus caras cuando lanzamos la primera bola? Jsjajaja - rio trixie agarrandose el estomago

\- Sii! Jajajaj - rio sunset

\- te dije que sería divertido - sonrio trixie

\- Bueno...si debo admitir que es bastante divertido romper la tranquilidad de algunas personas - asintio sunset

\- Por supuesto sunset, con trixie hay diversión garantizada - dijo presumidamente trixie señalandose

\- Si si... oye trixie- decia sunset acercandose a trixie con ambas manos tras su espalda

\- Que pasa?

\- Que tienes ahí?- pregunto sunset entrecerrando los ojos

\- Dónde?

\- Ahí! - Exclamo sunset plantandole una bola de nieve en el rostro - jajajajajajajajaja!

\- oh esto es la guerra- dijo trixie quitandose la nieve del rostro

\- aqui te espero lulamoon - dijo sunset arrojandole otra bola de nieve seguido de reir

...

\- Tavii!- dijo vinyl saliendo de su habitacion

\- Que sucede vinyl? - Corrió octavia preocupada hacia vinyl

\- Viste algunas de mis tangas amarillas?

\- V-vinyl! - Dijo octavia molesta y sonrojada - sigues con esa tonta cábala?

\- Pues si! Usar tangas amarillas es de la buena suerte - respondio vinyl enérgica, octavia le dio un manotazo en el brazo - Auch!

\- Crei que te había pasado algo más grave- dijo molesta octavia - no que se te hayan perdido tus...tangas amarillas

\- No soy la única que cree en eso - se defendio vinyl - lyra usa una tanga roja para el amor

\- Y como sabes eso?

\- Y como no saberlo? Es lyra - se encojio de hombros vinyl, octavia rodo los ojos e iba a entrar a su habitacion pero tropezo con una maleta

\- oh perdon octavia, no fue mi intención - dijo inmediatamente colgate ayudando a que se levante

\- porque hay una maleta en la entrada de la habitacion? - Pregunto octavia molesta

-Perdon, pero dicen que es para viajar mas- respondio colgate

\- colgate, tu desde cuando crees en eso?- pregunto octavia

\- No creo tanto en eso - se rasco la nuca - pero me di cuenta que si lo hacía...no tenía nada que perder- sonrio, octavia suspiro cansada luego se volteo y vio que todavía vinyl estaba en la entrada de su habitacion mirandola - que no he visto tus tangas, revisaste bien tu armario?

\- Mmmm...- murmuro vinyl pensativa y se adentro a su habitacion cerrando la puerta, luego de unos segundos se escucha el grito de vinyl - LO ENCONTREE!

Había una larga fila en las afueras de la cabaña de roseluck y compañía

\- Ufff llegamos!- exclamo lyra cansada

\- Te dije... Que...nos...dejaron... De atacar...hace mucho- dijo bon bon cansada tomando aire despues de cada palabra

\- Como sea vamos- dijo lyra colocandose más derecha

\- Pero hay una larga fila- comento bon bon

\- Bony bony...dejame mostrarte como se hace - dijo presumidamente lyra comenzando a caminar por al lado de a fila

\- Que haces?- pregunto bon bon siguiendola, lyra no dijo nada y siguio caminando hasta que llegaron a la puerta, de ahí salia una chica con una botella de champaña, iba a entrar la siguiente chica en la fila pero lyra la detuvo del hombro

\- Hey! Yo voy primero- exclamo la chica molesta

\- Siguiente!- dijo lily abriendo la puerta

\- Yo!- exclamo la chica que era detenida por lyra

\- Nop, yo primero- dijo tranquilamente lyra

\- ve al final de la fila, yo estuve aquí primero - dijo molesta la chica

\- Lyra solo vamos al final de la fila- decia bon bon tomandole la mano

\- Ammm- estaba diciendo lily sin saber que hacer hasta que se asomó derpy

\- Lyra?- pregunto derpy

\- que hay? - Saludo lyra

\- Entra entra!- le abrió más la puerta - ella tiene derecho a pasar sin hacer fila - le dijo a lily

\- Te lo dije- sonrio lyra a bon bon mientras ingresaba

\- Como?- pregunto bon bon impresionada entrando también

\- Las miembros del club nos asociamos a al negocio de roseluck, tenemos beneficios como éstos, descuentos, etc y ellas tendrán entrada liberada al jacuzzi - respondio lyra, las chicas llegaron a una habitación en donde estaba roseluck sentada en un escritorio contando dinero y al rededor cajas con comestibles

\- Lyra! Bon bon! Que alegría! Esta muy helado afuera?- pregunto sonriente

\- Si muy helado y tienes una enorme fila - asintio lyra

\- Si es que siempre compran a última hora, mañana estará peor- dijo roseluck

\- Venimos a comprar champaña - hablo bon bon

\- Claro!- sonrio roseluck dejando de contar dinero - derpy la mejor champaña

\- Entendido!- dijo derpy y abrio una nevera sacando la botella

\- Genial!- exclamo lyra - toma - continuo pasandole el dinero

\- un placer hacer negocios contigo - decia roseluck recibiendo el dinero - Tendremos entradas liberadas para el jacuzzi verdad?- pregunto roseluck

\- Por supuesto!- sonrio ampliamente lyra

-excelente - murmuro roseluck

\- Jejje bueno vamos a dejar la champaña en la nevera y no quiero toparme nuevamente con quien sea que nos atacó con nieve - le dijo lyra a bon bon quien asintio

\- No quieren llevar otra cosa?- pregunto roseluck de pronto - tenemos esta pulsera que te protege de lo ataques en especial de...nieve - sonrio - ideal para comenzar el año

\- En serio crees que...- estaba diciendo bon bon pero fue interrumpida

\- Dame cinco!- dijo lyra extendiendo billetes hacia roseluck

...

\- Estoy tan emocionada! - Decia sonata con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba unos posillos de plástico y dejarlo sobre el comedor de su cabaña

\- No entiendo porque tanta emoción... Esperamos a que sean las 12 y ya...Tanto escándalo para eso?- pregunto algo seria adagio sentada en el sofa

\- no diría que escándalo...- murmuro aria pensativa sentada al lado , de pronto se abre la puerta que separa su cabaña con la de al lado y entraban pinkie pie golpeando un posillo metálico con una cuchara de madera y la seguian rainbow y applejack

\- hagamos todo el escándalo que podamos! es año nuevo!- decia rainbow enérgica

\- Que hacen aquí? - Pregunto adagio molesta levantandose del sofa

\- Acordamos venir a preparar aquí los cupcakes para la fiesta de año nuevo- respondio pinkie dejando el posillo en la mesa del comedor

\- Sii!- Aplaudió sonata feliz

\- Solo no dejen tan sucio- dijo adagio cansada

\- Que pasa con ese ánimo?- pregunto rainbow - Eres como el grinch del año nuevo... Tu y aria - continuo rainbow

\- Y yo porque? - Pregunto aria levantando una ceja

\- Porque igual eres algo amargada - respondio rainbow

\- Abran la puerta! - Se escucho el grito desesperado de trixie golpeando rapidamente la puerta, aria fue a abrir y apenas lo hizo vio como sunset tacleaba a trixie cayendo ambas en la nieve

\- Come nieve lulamoon! - Dijo maliciosamente sunset arrojandole una bola de nieve

\- Asombroso! - Sonrio rainbow asomándose

\- Suuunseeet quitate!- decia trixie quitandose la nieve, sunset se levanto y ayudo a que trixie se levante - tengo frío - murmuro abrazándose

\- Pues eso te pasa por comenzar una guerra que no te convenía - dijo sunset llevandose ambas manos a la cadera

\- P-pero s-s-s-si tu co-co-comenzaste- dijo trixie tiritando y molesta

\- Van a entrar o no?- pregunto aria todavia en la entrada y trixie entró rapidamente, sunset entro caminando

\- Wow si que estas helada desde aquí siento tu aire frío - dijo rainbow

\- Necesito calor- murmuro trixie abrazándose

\- Necesitas que alguien te apapache - corrigió sonata

\- Sunset - dijo applejack

\- Que?

\- Preparale chocolate caliente

\- lo hare pero solo para mi - dijo seria

\- Sunset - dijo sonata

\- Que?

\- Tienes frío?- pregunto, sunset la miro con cara de poker face

\- Debo responder a esa pregunta? - Pregunto sunset seria

\- Claro que tiene frío sonata - dijo aria, sunset rodo los ojos y trixie fue a abrazarla

\- No lo resistí...es que trixie tiene mucho frío!- se quejo trixie abrazando más a sunset

\- No importa... No te alejes- dijo sunset abrazandola también

\- Oh vamos trixie no seas melosa ahora! Hay cupcakes que preparar - dijo rainbow señalando el horno

\- No me digas que hacer!- dijo trixie molesta dejando de abrazar a sunset - Ay está muy helado! Necesito estar en movimiento! - Exclamo trixie abrazándose, luego se lanzó al suelo a hacer lagartijas mientras todas la miraban

\- y...solo veran como hace lagartijas? - Pregunto sonata

\- Y que vamos a hacerle?- pregunto applejack

-...cuaaatro...ciiiiiinco!... Ssssseeeeiiis! - Decia trixie haciendo lagartijas, rainbow fue y se sento en su espalda haciendo que trixie caiga al suelo

\- Problema solucionado - sonrio rainbow todavia sentada en la espalda de trixie - tranquilizate

\- Quitate de encima!- dijo trixie molesta, rainbow se levanto y luego trixie

\- Ya no tienes frío?- pregunto sonata

\- no no ya no - respondio trixie sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa

\- Bien a cocinar!- grito pinkie

 _Luego de unos minutos..._

 _-_ por fin terminamos!- dijo applejack quitando la mezcla de harina de su frente

\- No fue tan difícil - sonrio sonata con harina en toda su ropa

\- Todavia no me cabe en la cabeza que estén cubiertas de harina... Si en ningún momento comenzaron una guerra de harina- dijo sunset rascandose la cabeza

\- La magia de canterlot - dijo pinkie mirando hacia el horizonte

\- Trixie quiere encender el horno! - Dijo inmediatamente trixie quien estaba con la mezcla de harina por toda la ropa, en eso entra rarity

\- Hola quize venir a ver comQUE HORROR! - grito rarity escandalizada al ver a la mayoría cubierta con harina

\- Tranquilizate rarity, solo estabamos cocinando- dijo pinkie sonriendo, trixie encendió un fosforo

\- Espera trixie! Quien te dijo que tu encendieras el horno? - Pregunto rainbow haciendo que trixie se gire a verla dejando el fósforo encendido a centimetros del brazo de applejack

\- Trixie encenderá el horno y que tiene? - Respondio trixie, rainbow iba a responder pero agrando los ojos al ver el brazo de applejack y su manga con fuego , trixie hizo lo mismo

\- Uf Soy yo o la habitacion se volvio más calurosa?- pregunto applejack guiñandole un ojo a rarity quien estaba mirando el suelo con harina pero una vez levanto la vista vio a applejack mirandole con el brazo con fuego  
\- Applejack eres tú!- dijo inmediatamente rarity

\- Wow jejej me refería a ti, pero igual gracias - sonrio applejack

\- Huele a quemado- comento sonata, applejack comenzo a inhalar y agrando los ojos

\- Soy yo la que ardee!- grito applejack sacudiendo rapidamente su brazo

\- Que egolatra - dijo pinkie

\- Te lo dijee!- exclamo asustada rarity

\- corre a la nieve applejack! Corre!- grito pinkie y applejack salio corriendo de la cabaña para lanzarse a la nieve, todas salieron siguiendo a applejack

\- Applejack estas bien?- pregunto rarity corriendo hacia applejack

\- Me siento...congelada... Y humillada- dijo applejack quedando sentada en la nieve y ya le faltaba la mitad de la manga porque estaba quemada

\- fue gracioso mientras duro - comento pinkie

\- fue la culpa de trixie!- dijo rainbow señalando a trixie

\- Oye no es cierto!- se defendio trixie

\- Las dos...me la pagarán - las amenazo applejack, trixie se acerco lentamente y se coloco de cunclillas al lado de applejack

\- Pero...puede haber algo que pueda hacer que cambies de opinion - murmuro trixie buscando en unos de sus bolsillos  
\- Me vas a sobornar?...con galletas?- pregunto applejack levantando una ceja

\- que?! Claro que no! Las galletas son sólo para mi! - Dijo inmediatamente trixie frunciendo el ceño - queria sobornarte con dinero

\- En serio prefieres dar dinero en vez que galletas? - Pregunto sunset

\- estamos hablando de trixie - decia aria al lado de sunset

\- Bueno...es verdad - asintio sunset

 _Al otro_ di _a..._

A las diez de la noche La cabaña de rainbow y compañía ya estaba llena de estudiantes esperando a que sean las doce, con bailes, juegos y demás

Lyra estaba jugando Just dance contra derpy con un público mirando, en un rincón de la sala estaban jugando al limbo, mientras que en la mesa de la cocina estaba applejack haciendo vencidas contra quien quiera enfrentarla

\- Hola moondancer! - Saludo twilight a su laptop que estaba haciendo una video llamada con moondancer en su habitacion y a su lado estaba hechado draco junto con angel

\- Hola twilight... Y esa música?...estas en una fiesta? - Pregunto moondancer

\- Emm no...bueno si,pero no - dijo twilight

\- No entiendo - murmuro moondancer

\- Es qué Mis amigas están esperando el año nuevo en una fiesta, pero yo estoy en mi habitación - explicó twilight

\- Ah... Debe ser complicado vivir ahi- dijo moondancer

\- pareciera que si pero la verdad no - sonrio twilight, en eso entra rainbow con esas típicas máscaras de caballo

\- Que hay! Solo vine a buscar la sidra escondida de applejack - dijo rainbow

\- Pero si esta no es la habitacion de applejack - dijo seria twilight

\- Ah no?

-No

\- Es qué no veo nada con esta cosa...aparte está oscuro - se señalo rainbow la máscara de caballo - pero esta cool no? Se la compre a roseluck a mitad de precio

\- puedes irte? Estoy en una video llamada con una amiga

\- Ahhh la que habías olvidado

\- Ya Vete!

\- Uy ya perversparkle! - Dijo rainbow y se dio vuelta para irse corriendo pero chocó con la pared haciendo que caiga sentada, luego se fue gateando

-... Perversparkle? - Pregunto de pronto moondancer haciendo que twilight agrande los ojos

 _mas tarde..._

\- vamos fluttershy!- decia vinyl sosteniendo el extremo de un palo de escoba , el otro lo tenia sujetado pinkie pie

\- bien...- dijo fluttershy y se inclino un poco hacia atras y pasar por debajo del palo, todas a su al rededor comenzaron a aplaudir al ver que pudo pasar sin problemas

\- chicas chicas ya quedan cinco minutos para año nuevo !- grito de pronto lyra

\- ahh rapido vengan todas - comenzo a decir rarity

\- quien descorchara la champaña?- pregunto octavia

\- trixie!- exclamo trixie ansiosa

\- noo tu lo descorchaste el año pasado!- dijo rainbow

\- no es cierto!

\- si es cierto!

\- que no!

\- que si!

\- callense las dos!- grito rarity dejando un enorme silencio en la sala , luego vio a applejack - manzanita...harias los honores?

\- por supuesto - sonrio applejack tomando la botella de champaña

\- que?! no es justo!- dijieron molestas al mismo tiempo trixie y rainbow

\- Último día del año nadie se enoja- las detuvo lyra

\- Este año prometo ser shipper!- dijo de pronto sea swirl

\- Este año prometo terminarlo bien!- le siguió lyra

\- Este año prometo seguir siendo sexy- continuo rainbow

\- Este año trixie será buena persona

\- Pero no lo prometiste - levanto una ceja lyra

\- A trixie no le gusta prometer

\- Bueno pero...de verdad seras buena persona?- pregunto applejack

\- Sii lo prometo- dijo trixie

\- entierrate trixie - dijo sunset

\- Ay solo era una pequeña bromita

\- quedan 3 minutos!- grito pinkie

\- Rapido las cornetas- dijo octavia

\- Oye tavi... Quieres mi corneta?- pregunto vinyl Haciendo que rainbow y pinkie rian

\- eres una idiota- dijo octavia molesta

\- Las maletas, las uvas, las tangas, tienen todo?- pregunto lyra

-Chicas...las amo- dijo roseluck

\- Aw YO TAMBIEN! nunca lo olviden!- Grito pinkie

\- Jamás pinkie, jamás - dijo rainbow abrazandola

\- Agh ni que nos fuéramos a morir - rodo los ojos aria

-1 minuto!- aviso bon bon, estaban todas las chicas e invitadas mirando la tele en la que había una cuenta regresiva

\- oportunidad para dejar todo lo malo atras!- exclamo lyra aliviada

\- Oigan estuve pensando sobre que pasaría si uno pudiera retroceder el tiempo y cambiar las cosas- dijo trixie pensativa

\- Ah ya te estas poniendo filosofica- se quejo rainbow

\- Si lo he pensado! Sobre que hubiera pasado si hubiero escogido otra opción y eso- asintio lyra

\- Ya viene la cuenta regresiva!- Interrumpio applejack preparando la botella de champaña y todas miraron la pantalla para comenzar a contar en voz alta la llegada del año nuevo

\- 10!- contaban todas al unisono

-9!

-8!

-7!

-6!

-5!

-4!

-3!

-2!

-1!

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! - Gritaron todas lanzando confeti, haciendo sonar las cornetas y applejack descorcho la champaña, el corcho rebotó en el techo y golpeo a twilight

\- Auuch!- se quejo mientras todas celebraban

\- Twili estas bien?- pregunto fluttershy acercandose

\- Ow ya comenze con mala suerte- dijo triste twilight acariciandose la cabeza

\- Feliz año nuevo tavi!

\- Feliz año nuevo vinyl!- ambas se abrazaron y así todas se abrazaban deseandose feliz año nuevo

\- A seguir con la party!- grito rainbow con la botella de champaña en la mano

\- Oye guardame un poco de champaña- dijo trixie

Y así comenzaron todas con la party Hard, bailando, bebiendo, riendo y divirtiéndose hasta que comenzaron de a poco a caer dormidas...algunas literal mente...

~*~ 0 ~*~

-Hum?- murmuro trixie viendo a su alrededor que estaba todo blanco como si estuviera sobre nubes y el ambiente era demasiado pacífico

\- Hola trixie - la saludo luna acercandose

\- Un momento! - Exclamo trixie y miró a su alrededor nuevamente - estoy muerta?!

\- Si

\- NOOO!- grito trixie - porque siempre mueren las personas más sensuales?!

\- Agh no estás muerta- dijo luna

\- Ah no?

\- No, estas como...en un sueño - respondio luna

\- Pero...las nubes...el paisaje blanco...

\- Que no estás muerta

\- Ok ok... Pero entonces... Porque estoy soñando esto?

\- verás trixie... Para hacer este especial más interesante - respondio luna

-...que?

\- Agh mmm haber...piensa que es por una razón mística, magistral, mágica o algo así por el estilo

\- Mmm ok

\- Listo?

\- Sip

\- Pues esa es la razon

\- Oohhh está bien

\- Ahora...esto se llama "que pasaría si..."... Trixie si te diera la oportunidad de que Vieras un mundo alterno sobre cualquier situación Que desees, que escogerias?

\- Mmmm uuhh sobre el mundo alterno si trixie fuera la reina del mundo! - Exclamo trixie con una gran sonrisa

\- No! Eso sería imposible!

\- Ooww

\- Ademas que sea sobre algo más interesante y más... Posible

\- Si trixie fuera la presidenta?

\- En serio? Eso sería aburrido también

\- Pero..

\- Vamos trixie! Piensa

\- Mmmmm- murmuro pensativa trixie y luego miro a luna - sabes...sunset me dijo que la muerte de sus padres la ha afectado mucho en su actitud...quiero saber como seria el universo alterno en el que no hayan muerto sus padres

\- Al fin!

\- Estabas esperando que dijiera eso?- pregunto trixie

\- Pues si

\- Entonces...lo haras o no?

\- Dilo con la frase de " que pasaría si..."

\- Agh bien- rodo los ojos trixie - Que pasaría si los padres de sunset shimmer nunca hubieran fallecido

Luna chasqueo los dedos y todo desapareció, trixie vio todo negro hasta que lentamente abrió los ojos viendo su habitacion

\- Eh?...- pregunto trixie confundida levantandose de su cama, todo parecía normal, apenas estaban recién apareciendo los primeros rayos de sol y la cama de sunset estaba ordenada

\- mmm me engañaron, de todas maneras fue un sueño bastante loco - decia trixie estirandose, una vez ya vestida salio de su pieza y camino hacia donde estaban aria, sonata y adagio desayunando

\- holaa!- saludo trixie, pero nadie más la saludo - dije holaa!

\- Hola...trixie- saludo algo dudosa sonata

\- Acaso hoy hay Clases?- pregunto trixie viendo las mochilas y nuevamente nadie respondio - acaso están molestas porque hay clases?

\- solo deja de hablarnos- dijo aria seria

\- Oye! Que hice ahora?!- pregunto trixie molesta, pero nadie dijo nada - saben que? Me iré - continuo trixie, fue a buscar su mochila y salio - Seguramente sunset ya llegó al instituto - murmuro, a lo lejos trixie vio que estaba caminando rainbow, pinkie y applejack. Trixie sonrio y corrió hacia ellas

\- Y entonces me grito esa bruja y

\- Holaa!- saludo trixie comenzando a caminar al lado del trío, pero todas la miraron extrañadas

\- Acaso quiere pelea? Ah? - Pregunto rainbow levantando una ceja

\- Que?- pregunto trixie confundida

\- ya trixie, dejanos tranquilas, no queremos pelear ahora - dijo applejack y las tres apresuraron el paso dejando a trixie confundida

\- Que sensibles...de seguro todas se tomaron mal la noticia de que hoy hayan clases... Pero porque celestia quizo hacer clases después de año nuevo?- pregunto trixie y vio a vinyl caminando sola

\- Hola vinyl - saludo trixie y vinyl la quedo viendo

-Hola?- pregunto dudosa

\- sabes porque están todas tan...nose raras?- pregunto trixie

\- No lo se - dijo vinyl, y hubo un silencio

\- Bien...ammm yo...me voy - dijo trixie incomoda y comenzo a caminar hacia el instituto - porque todas están extrañas?... Como hostiles- decia trixie pensativa hasta que chocó con sea swirl - perdon sea swirl!

\- no perd...espera como sabes mi nombre?! - Pregunto sea swirl impresionada y retrocediendo unos pasos

\- Que? pero...

\- Jajaja nose que sepas de mi pero no soy para nada una extraña chica obsesionada con las parejas jajaj- dijo nerviosa y se fue corriendo

\- Pero porque todas están distantes?!- pregunto trixie frustrada - lyra! Ella siempre es amistosa!- trixie comenzo caminando por los pasillos del instituto buscando a lyra hasta que la encontró, estaba apoyando su cabeza en su casillero y al parecer estaba durmiendo

\- lyra?- pregunto trixie tomandole el hombro y apenas lo hizo lyra saltó del susto - cielos tus ojeras- murmuro trixie impresionada

\- Que quieres? Burlarte más de mi? - Pregunto lyra molesta

\- Que?- pregunto trixie

\- Pues déjame decirte que ya no me afecta, así es! No me afecta un estúpido insulto y muy infantil que además ni siquiera es verdad! No me moje los pantalones de verdad, fue un accidente así que no soy una moja pantalones!- dijo lyra molesta apretando los puños

\- Pe-pero lyra, yo estuve ahí también

\- Pues claro que Si! y fuiste una de las primeras en Burlarte!- la señaló lyra y luego se fue

\- No entiendo! Que demonios está pasando?!- pregunto trixie en voz alta y molesta

\- Y como va todo?- pregunto luna acercandose, trixie la miro dudosa sobre si preguntarle del sueño o no - no te gusta esta realidad alterna?

\- Osea que sigo en el sueño...- murmuro trixie

\- Exacto

\- Pero...porque estaban distantes conmigo? Porque sea swirl actuó como...bueno como ella peeero no me conocía! Y lyra dijo que me burlaba de ella, porque? En que influyen los padres de sunset en ellas?!

\- Bueno trixie, para empezar a sunset la transfirieron a tu cabaña porque se comenzo a llevar muy mal con sus compañeras de habitacion desde que sus padres fallecieron

\- Osea que nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado...

\- Solo serían conocidas de nombre - respondio luna

\- Aun asi como eso influye en las demas?

\- como tu y sunset nunca se conocieron, se podría decir que no tuviste nadie con quien charlar bien o mejor dicho molestar, tu estarías más independiente así que no te intereso entablar una amistad con el grupo de dash por lo tanto no la molestarías

\- Espera...yo no quería una amistad con ellas - dijo trixie mirando hacia otro lado algo sonrojada

\- Ajam si, yo lo se todo trixie, por eso siempre molestabas a rainbow, porque querias ser de su grupo y por eso también molestabas a sunset, querias ser su amiga- levanto una ceja luna

\- Bueno es que...se veía que hacían siempre cosas interesantes y trixie queria unirse...pero no les digas! Oye eres como mi conciencia?

\- Prácticamente soy parte de tu imaginación en tu sueño, pero tengo decisiones propias, es algo dificl de explicar - respondio luna

-Hum...entonces como no me interesa rainbow y ellas, jamás me hubiera unido

\- Exacto, por lo que nunca hubieran discutido tu y rainbow probocando que hagan ese paseo al campo que unió a todas, osea que aquí no hicieron la obra, no crearon el club, no planearon el robo y no hay jacuzzi - explicó luna

\- Noooo el jacuzzi!- exclamó trixie con dolor luego miro a luna - Pero porque paso lo de moja pantalones ?

\- Porque los padres de sunset ni tu influyen en los deseos de lyra, ella aquí también se unio al periodico cometiendo errores ,no tenía el apoyo del club, obviamente no público el chisme de tu relación con vinyl ni el beso de sunset y adagio, pero si otras cosas y si se hubiera besado con octavia, todas se enteraron y ahora está bueno como la viste - dijo luna mientras trixie vio a lyra con una mirada preocupada

\- Y como no estaba el club...solo ella fue humillada con lo de moja pantalones ...- completo la frase trixie triste - según ella yo fui una de las primeras en burlarme...

\- Pues claro, aquí eres toda una egolatra, presumida y arrogante - dijo luna - aqui todo es diferente, algunas cosas siguen igual pero bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, si uno cambia algo en el pasado, en el futuro todo es diferente

\- Dónde está sunset?! No la he visto!- dijo de pronto trixie

\- Tendrás que buscarla - sonrio luna y trixie comenzo a caminar rapidamente por los pasillos hasta que vio a sunset caminando con el grupo de fleur, sunset no llevaba sus típicas prendas de chaqueta de cuero negras , llevaba una fina chaqueta algo rojiza con manga hasta los codos, una blusa blanca y shorts negros muy cortos, también llevaba un pequeño bolso colgando de su hombro, estaba riendo y charlando con ese grupo y al parecer todas se habían puesto de acuerdo para llevar prendas similares

\- Sunset seria una...diva popular arrogante? - Murmuro trixie impresionada - No se ve mal- y camino hacia el grupo que apenas vieron a trixie dejaron de a poco de reir y charlar colocando caras serias

\- Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto fleur levantando una ceja

\- sunset podemos hablar? - pregunto trixie a sunset

\- Disculpa?- pregunto sunset levantando una ceja - No puedes venir aquí y decirme que hablemos, ni siquiera puedes hablarme sin que te de permiso y para personas como tu toda mi agenda está ocupada bye- dicho esto sunset levanto la nariz y comenzo a caminar, las demas la siguieron dejando a trixie sola

\- La tengo loca - sonrio trixie

 _Minutos después..._

Sunset estaba en el espejo del baño maquillandose, hasta que trixie entró

\- Hola- saludo trixie y sunset no dijo nada y siguio maquillandose - como estan tus padres?

\- Porque rayos me preguntas eso? Psicopata- dijo sunset dejando de maquillarse para mirar a trixie

\- Solo queria saber - respondio trixie

\- Están bien ahora Vete - dijo sunset señalando la salida

\- Estas feliz con ellos?- pregunto trixie curiosa

\- Pues claro! Deja de hacer preguntas absurdas! Y vete!- dijo sunset más molesta

\- Te ves linda cuando te enojas - dijo trixie y sunset agrando los ojos sonrojandose

\- Que te sucede trixie?! - Pregunto sunset frunciendo más el ceño

\- Que me dirías si te dijiera que en un universo alterno tu te mueres por mi- le guiño el ojo trixie

\- diria que es estupido- respondio sunset frunciendo cada vez más el ceño - y porque de la nada me hablas?! Y me dices eso?!

\- Que es lo que a sunset siempre le gusta que le diga?- susurro trixie pensativa - Ah ya se

\- No te acerques poca cosa

\- Sunset

\- Que?- pregunto sunset molesta

\- Te he dicho que tienes unos lindos ojos?- pregunto trixie, sunset desvío La mirada sonrojada

\- Que diablos te..- estaba diciendo sunset pero trixie la comenzo a besar, sunset se resistió al principio pero luego se dejó, luego trixie se alejo por falta de aire

...

\- Alejate de mi!- decia sunset molesta saliendo del baño y luego salio trixie con la mano de sunset marcada en su mejilla

\- Auch al menos te gusto?- pregunto trixie llevando su mano a la mejilla abofeteada

\- Muy bien muy bien ya es mucho se acabó el tiempo - dijo luna apareciendo - y dime que opinas?- pregunto luna

\- Trixie opina que es injusto

\- um porque?

\- Porque es injusto...porque cuando los padres de mi sunset fallecen está todo feliz para todas? Pero cuando no... Están todas hostiles y mal? no es justo

\- Trixie ellas tienen una realidad distinta a la tuya, no están mal y hostiles solo les pareció extraño que las saludaras, pero ellas son felices con su realidad al igual que tu versión de este "mundo", solo lyra está algo mal pero son dramas de adolescentes que pronto se le pasarán, además todo es para bien

\- Tal vez - murmuro trixie y al ver a su al rededor nuevamente estaban con el paisaje blanco y con nubes - supongo que ahora despertare

\- No, te queda uno más

\- De verdad?

\- Si, pero la diferencia es que no estarás dentro de la realidad sino que sólo la veremos, escoge con sabiduría

\- Mmm Uhh que pasaría si - estaba diciendo trixie emocionada pero se detuvo al ver a luna - ya tienes planeado algo no?

\- Si

\- Bien...vamos a la realidad que tienes preparada - rodo los ojos trixie, luna chasqueo los dedos y se transportaron a la habitacion compartida de sunset y trixie

\- Eh?- murmuro trixie dudosa

Sunset estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo

\- Trixie o adagio?- murmuro de pronto sunset haciendo que trixie agrande los ojos

\- Un momento... Acaso estamos cuando sunset me escoge? - Pregunto trixie

\- No en esta realidad, aquí escoge a adagio

\- Que?! - Pregunto trixie - porque me traes a esta realidad?! No quiero verla! - Alzó la voz trixie molesta y luego se tapó la boca mirando a sunset

\- Tranquila, no nos puede oír ni ver - dijo luna y trixie se destapó la boca

\- Con quien quiero estar?- pregunto sunset y luego sonrio sonrojada

\- Sunset se pregunto con quien quiere estar y penso en mi? - Pregunto trixie con un brillo en los ojos

\- No aquí, aquí pensó en adagio

\- Quiero irme de aquí!- dijo trixie molesta

\- Cierto, sunset ya se fue de la habitacion - chasqueo los dedos luna y se teletransportaron en donde estaba adagio sentada

\- Sunset? - Pregunto adagio mirando a sunset acercarse

\- Si- sonrio sunset sentandose al lado

\- y que cuentas? - Pregunto adagio,sus miradas se encontraron y sunset comenzo a besar a adagio, trixie se tapó los ojos

\- Osea que..- murmuro adagio una vez terminaron de besarse

\- Si, te elijo a ti adagio- sonrio sunset sonrojada, adagio le sonrio y nuevamente sus labios se juntaron en un beso, luego adagio lo rompió

\- y trixie? - Pregunto

\- Ella...es una buena amiga- decia sunset y una enorme flecha que decía " friendzone" se enterró en el estomago de trixie

\- Crees que es divertido? Y porque no me duele?- pregunto trixie

\- Porque es un sueño

\- Aahh como sea no quiero ver esto!- dijo trixie molesta

\- Pero es lo que a la gente le interesa ver

\- a la gente le interesa trixie

\- Pues no conoces a la gente, pero si insistes - luna chasqueo los dedos y el fondo cambio al frente del lago, ahi se encontraba trixie quien arrojo una piedra que rebotó cuatro veces en el lago

\- Quiero ir a abrazarme - murmuro trixie al lado de luna, la otra trixie miro impresionada el lago y luego se apoyó en el árbol - aqui es cuando aparecia sunset - continuo trixie mirando hacia dónde aparecía sunset, pero nada

\- No en esta realidad- dijo luna

\- Lo se- dijo molesta trixie, luego vio su contraparte que estaba sentada apoyandose en el árbol y luego abrazo sus rodillas - vamonos?- pregunto y luna chasqueo los dedos y el fondo cambio a la cabaña, ahi se veía que la contraparte de trixie ingresaba

\- Hola trixie... Y sunset?- pregunto aria acercandose

\- No lo se, porque deberia saberlo?- pregunto molesta trixie, aria suspiro

\- Trixie... Quizas sunset y adagio...- estaba diciendo aria pero adagio abrió la puerta junto a sunset interrumpiendola

\- Llegamos!- exclamo adagio

\- Uuhh y donde estaban?- pregunto sonata acercandose

\- Pasando tiempo juntas- respondio adagio tomandole la mano a sunset, ambas se sonrieron

\- Eso quiere decir?- estaba diciendo sonata con una gran sonrisa

\- Que somos novias!- completo la oracion adagio

-Sip jeje desde hoy- dijo sunset sonrojada

\- y a mi que? Quieren que les hagan un desfile acaso? No me importa su vida amorosa - dijo la contraparte de trixie molesta y luego se fue a su habitacion

\- Asi se habla trixie! - Dijo trixie al lado de luna

\- Que le sucede? - Pregunto sonata

\- Solo esta sensible- respondio adagio

\- Como sea, esto merece una celebración! Cenemos todas juntas! - Sugirio sonata

\- buena idea - dijo sunset y comenzaron a preparar las cosas

\- Y no me invitan?- pregunto trixie una vez estaban todas cenando

\- De todas maneras no hubieras aceptado- respondio luna

\- Y yo que estoy haciendo?- pregunto trixie y luna chasqueo los dedos llevandolas a la habitacion compartida, trixie estaba jugando celular en su cama

-Como que perdí?! Estúpido juego! Trixie nunca pierde! Trixie nunca... Pierde...-decia bajando más la voz, de pronto entra sunset

\- Trixie... Estas bien?- pregunto sunset, trixie se levanto de su cama y se cruzo de brazos

\- Tu que crees?- Pregunto - no te necesito - continuo seria

\- Trixie yo...perdon si te rompí el corazón, pero entiende que fue mi decisión y espero que la respetes- dijo sunset, trixie desvío la mirada - ademas yo no quize romperte el corazón

\- Entonces porque me besaste en el árbol? Haciéndome creer que tal vez... Tenga oportunidad - pregunto trixie frunciendo el ceño

\- Yo...no lo se- respondio sunset - pero... Creo que funcionariamos muy bien como amigas

\- dos veces en un día - comento luna, trixie bajo la mirada y vio la flecha que decía " friendzone " enterrada en el estomago

\- No es gracioso- dijo trixie seria quitando la flecha

\- Para mi si - sonrio luna - Bueno sigamos viendo

\- No podemos ser amigas porque yo... Te a...odio- se cruzo de brazos trixie - y no me pidas que acepte tu decisión porque no lo hare, tal vez la respete...pero no la aceptaré - continuo la contraparte

\- Bien...- murmuro sunset y se dio media vuelta para irse

\- Espera!- la detuvo la contraparte de trixie, sunset se detuvo y la miró - puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Supongo que si

\- Amm...a ti...se te paso por la mente... aunque sea una vez...Estar conmigo? - Pregunto trixie, sunset la vio y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

\- Si se me paso por la mente...- respondio sunset, luego se fue

\- Ay puta vida- murmuraron ambas trixies al mismo tiempo

\- Y así es como vuelves a ser una egolatra solitaria, te alejarias del club, de sunset, de todo , no habría robo ni jacuzzi- dijo luna

\- Porque siempre el pobre jacuzzi?- pregunto trixie a luna mientras la contraparte se acostaba en su cama a mirar el techo

\- Porque si- asintió luna

\- Pero sunset seria feliz con adagio?- se atrevió a preguntar trixie

\- Si lo seria, es su realidad - respondio luna

\- Y yo?

\- No, tu morirás sola y con gatos

-...

\- Estaba bromeando, si encontrarias a alguien para ti que te hiciera feliz

\- Hum...trixie solo seria feliz con una persona... Y galletas

\- Ugh que horror no te pongas cursi, mejor terminemos con esto ya - dijo luna chasqueando los dedos

~*~ 0 ~*~

\- AAAHHHH moriii!- Gritaba lyra mirando a todos lados

\- No estás muerta! Es un sueño- explicó luna

\- Pero...

\- Que no estás muerta!

\- Ok ok

\- Bien... Se que tienes la curiosidad sobre que hubiera pasado si escogieras otra opción en el pasado y esta es la oportunidad! - Exclamo luna

\- Uh uh el segundo mejor sueño de la noche!- exclamo lyra emocionada

\- Eh que?

\- El primero fue uno que tuve hace poco...solo diré tres cosas, bon bon, calcetas y crema batida- dijo lyra sonrojada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Ammmm buuenooo...como sea, que escoges? - Pregunto luna

\- mmmm ah ya se! Que pasaría si hubiera renunciado cuando starlight me chantajeo con la foto! - Respondio lyra

\- Uf me saliste más fácil que trixie...en el buen sentido de la palabra - murmuro luna

\- Que?

\- Am nada! - Chasqueo los dedos luna

Lyra de a poco comenzo a tener noción de donde estaba, se encontraba en la sala del periodico

\- tu elijes lyra , tu pequeño secreto de tu beso con octavia puede permanecer en secreto y me traes cosas sobre tus amigas...o...puedes renunciar y esta foto estara por todo el instituto y quizas tenga escrito "lytavi" arruinando tu hermosa amistad con vinyl y tu relacion con bon bon...tu elijes lyra...- dijo starlight haciendo que lyra la miré inmediatamente

-... Cool- sonrio lentamente lyra - volví a este momento!- exclamó, starlight y suri se miraron confundidas - ustedes son reales?- pregunto

\- Solo toma una decisión de una condenada vez!- golpeo starlight el escritorio

\- Ok ok tranquila - dijo lyra - perdon por lo que te hice starlight! en ese momento era una chica asustada! - Se arrodillo lyra - Ya no te vengues de mi! Estoy arrepentida! - Suplico lyra

\- Demasiado tarde...escoge!- exclamo starlight, lyra se levanto

\- Renuncio- dijo lyra sonriendo

\- Que?!- preguntaron impresionadas suri y starlight al mismo tiempo

\- Asi es quiero ver que pasa si hubiera escogido renunciar- sonrio más lyra

\- Eres una tonta! Que no ves? Enviaré tu foto con **octavia!** A todas! Vinyl y bon bon te odiaran! - Dijo starlight

\- No si les cuento Primero! Ja!- dijo victoriosa lyra

\- "enviar a todos mis contactos"... Listo- dijo starlight en la computadora, lyra soltó un grito y se fue corriendo

\- Rapido! Debo encontrar a vinyl! -Decia lyra mientras corría por los pasillos hasta que la localizó y se lanzó contra ella cayendo las dos al suelo

\- Auch! Lyra que te ocurre?- pregunto vinyl

\- No revises tu Facebook! - Grito lyra desesperada

\- Pero si no tengo Internet en el celular- dijo vinyl confundida

\- Gracias al cielo!- abrazo lyra a vinyl

\- Lyra que te sucede?- Pregunto vinyl y lyra rompió el abrazo para levantarse

\- Vinyl... Perdoname- comenzo a hablar lyra

\- Que? De que?- pregunto vinyl levantandose

\- se que eres una simulación pero te ves tan tu - dijo lyra triste y la volvio a abrazar - perdoname!

\- No entiendo

\- Bien...sere honesta contigo amiga- dijo lyra rompiendo el abrazo y tomó aire - me bese con octavia

\- Espera que?!

\- No fue nuestra culpa! En serio! Fue sólo curiosidad vinyl! Pero a mi me gusta bon bon! Y a octavia le gustas tu! Por favor perdoname! Te quiero!- exclamo lyra arrepentida, vinyl retrocedio unos pasos

\- Tu...tu sabias que me gustaba octavia - comenzo a decir vinyl seria

\- Si...pero...

\- Como pudiste hacerme esto?- pregunto vinyl triste

\- Vinyl yo no quize- se defendio lyra

\- Dejame sola- dijo vinyl comenzando a irse

\- Pero vinyl! Perdoname! - Grito lyra

\- Que le ocurre a vinyl? - Pregunto octavia acercandose, lyra suspiro y miró el suelo

\- fui honesta y le dije sobre nuestro beso- respondio lyra cabizbaja mirando el suelo hasta que escucho un ruido, lyra al levantar la vista vio a octavia desmayada - genial ahora octavia se desmayo...- murmuro lyra hasta que agrando los ojos - bon bon! - Lyra comenzo a correr a gran velocidad hasta llegar a su cabaña

\- Hola lyra - saludo berry

\- Rapido! Dónde está bon bon?!- pregunto lyra desesperada

\- En su habitacion...-respondio colgate y lyra fue corriendo, al abrir estaba bon bon de espalda

\- Bon bon...-hablo lyra

\- Esto es real?- pregunto bon bon volteandose sin despegar la vista de su celular, lyra trago saliva - dime, es real?- volvio a preguntar mostrando el celular

\- Bon bon deja que te expli..." octavia se desmayo en la escuela"? - Leyó lyra el celular de bon bon y salia la foto de octavia desmayada

\- Porque si es así tuvo que haber sido muy gracioso - dijo bon bon levantando una ceja

\- Bueno si lo fue- asintió lyra - pero no haz revisado tus otras notificaciones?

\- No...esta es la primera que vi- respondio bon bon

\- Bon bon... Debo decirte algo... Pero antes prometeme que no te enojaras!- dijo lyra y bon bon fruncio el ceño - Bueno bueno... Pero quiero que sepas que eres la única para mi

\- Lyra...- murmuro bon bon sonrojada - Nosotras...

\- Lo sé, pero aún así... Y sere honesta porque me importas y la honestidad en una relación es muy importante

\- Bien que tan malo es?- pregunto bon bon seria

\- Yo...me bese con octavia - dijo lyra

-... Q-que?- pregunto bon bon

\- Por favor bon bon no te enojes yo no le gus...

-Como quieres que no me enoje?! Te besaste con octavia!

\- Pero bon bon! Yo no quería!

\- Tu no tienes corazon- murmuro bon bon mientras soltaba unas lagrimas

\- Pero bon bon no llores! Yo te amo!-dijo lyra con los ojos llorosos

\- Nose si creerte- dijo bon bon y se fue

\- Noo- murmuro lyra arrodillandose, luego bon bon volvio

\- Y me alegra que se haya desmayado esa chelista de cuarta - una vez término de decir eso se fue

\- Y que opinas?- pregunto luna apareciendo

\- Cierto! Es un sueño! Una realidad alternativa! Bon bon no me odia! Ni vinyl tampoco!

\- Pero en esta realidad hubieras quedado alone...bueno solo por un tiempo, igual hubieras viajado a Eagles high solo que sin la preocupación de la foto y volverias y lo de moja pantalones y bla bla ya sabes lo que sigue

\- Entiendo, quiero despertar! Despertar! Despertar! - Exijio lyra

\- Uy está bien - dijo luna - si que eres insistente- continuo luna , de a poco lyra vio como todo desaparecia

...

lyra y trixie estaban durmiendo ambas sentadas durmiendo apoyando sus cabezas sobre la mesa principal de la cabaña de rainbow , a sus alrededores se veian vasos de plasticos botados , confetti en todas partes , practicamente un desorden. Lentamente lyra y trixie abren los ojos al mismo tiempo , al levantar la mirada se quedaron mirando

\- tuve un sueño- dijieron ambas al mismo tiempo , trixie se levanto de la silla al igual que lyra

\- no me creeri..- estaba diciendo lyra pero trixie la interrumpio con un abrazo

\- lyra...recuerda que yo tambien soy una moja pantalones - dijo trixie abrazandola

\- trixie...eso es lo mas bello que me haz dicho - dijo lyra con los ojos brillantes

\- pueden bajar la voz...me duele la cabeza - decia rainbow refregandose la cabeza mientras se acercaba

-rainbow ! nunca te lo he dicho pero gracias por aceptarme en tu grupo!- dijo trixie abrazandola

-jejej ok ok pero si sigues asi de...cariñosa tendre que sacarte- dijo rainbow correspondiendole - a todo esto...porque dices eso ahora?

\- porque trixie siempre quizo unirse a nosotras!- respondio pinkie saliendo de la nada

\- no es cierto!- dijo inmediatamente trixie sonrojada

\- jeje lulamoon hasta que admitiste que soy mejor que tu- rio rainbow desordenandole el cabello a trixie

-oye! jamas dije eso!- dijo trixie molesta

-oigan y lyra?- pregunto pinkie

...

bon bon estaba ordenando la habitacion hasta que escucho multiples golpes proviniendo de la ventana , al ver era lyra

\- lyra? porque estas golpeando la ventana?- pregunto bon bon abriendola

\- bony dejame entrar!- dijo lyra ingresando

-pero...porque por la ventana ? pudiste entrar por la puerta principal- dijo bon bon confundida

\- bony...- murmuro lyra tomándole la mano a bon bon

\- que?- pregunto bon bon viendo los ojos de lyra

\- se que te lo he dicho varias veces ...pero perdoname por todo lo malo que te he hecho- dijo lyra arrepentida

\- pero lyra- sonrio bon bon acariciandole la mejilla - me haz hecho mas cosas buenas que malas

\- Te amo bony - murmuro lyra

\- Yo tambien te amo- dijo bon bon sonriendo , lyra sonrio y se acerco para besarla

\- oigan alguien recuerda donde deje mis gafas...ups..interrumpi algo muy importante?-pregunto vinyl abriendo la puerta

\- oh claro que no vinyl- dijo bon bon sonrojada

\- vinyl...sabes que te amo verdad?- pregunto lyra abrazando a vinyl de lado

\- amm si es como amiga si...si es en el sentido romantico pos me mato- respondio vinyl

\- claro que como amiga!- apreto lyra a vinyl

\- soy yo o el espiritu de la navidad te llego tarde?- pregunto vinyl

\- es verdad soñaste algo?- pregunto bon bon

-solo recorde lo malo que fue perderlas un tiempo - respondio lyra - nunca mas vuelvan a odiarme! - exclamo abrazando a las dos

\- si no cometes estupideces...- dijo bon bon levantando una ceja

\- no prometo nada- dijo inmediatamente lyra

...

\- suuuuuunseeeet!- escucho sunset el grito de trixie , sunset se volteo y sintio como trixie se lanzo contra ella cayendo las dos a la nieve , una vez en el suelo sunset se cubrio el rostro creyendo que trixie le lanzaria nieve pero en vez de eso sintio que la abrazo

\- trixie..que ocurre?- pregunto sunset destapandose el rostro

-gracias! gracias por escogerme!- agradecio trixie abrazandola mas

\- trixie...no tienes que agradecermelo , no te escogi como si fuera un favor...fue porque yo quise - dijo sunset

\- aun asi tocino bendito

\- oye! como que tocino bendito!

\- no te alejes de mi - junto trixie su frente con la de sunset

\- bueno...pero estas bien?- pregunto sunset confundida

\- tuve un sueño...vi que hubiera pasado si te hubieras ido con adagio...- respondio trixie

\- ah si?- pregunto sunset

\- si...trixie estaba dolida...pero tu eras feliz y eso no es malo , claro que no solo que...- estaba diciendo trixie en voz baja

\- bueno...nose que decir pero... yo estoy contigo y..

\- eres feliz?

\- no me interrumpas...y si lo soy- respondio sunset dando una pequeña sonrisa - solo eso soñaste?

-bueno...-trixie miro pensativa a sunset sin saber si contarle el sueño de la realidad en la que los padres de sunset no mueren - sunset ...

-que?

\- ...todo es para bien - sonrio trixie , sunset le sonrio tambien

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **bueno! y asi termina este especial de año nuevo! jeje espero que les haya gustado y la verdad nose en que parte de la historia esta ubicado este momento, obviamente antes de lyra 2 y las shadows ...pero ahh no importa solo es un especial xD**

 **la verdad el ver estas realidades alternativas las tenia planeadas de mucho antes ...de hecho el de adagio con sunset seria un final alternativo pero meh mejor para el especial , y bueno aqui las protas fueron las que mas "sufrieron" en la temporada anterior xD gracias por leer y comentar! eso siempre me motiva!**

 **Espero que tengan un buen año nuevo! y recuerden :**

 **Todo es para bien**


	10. Ritual de iniciación

Estaba Fluttershy en su habitacion junto a twilight, se encontraba analizando al pajaro herido

\- Hum..- murmuro fluttershy

\- Que sucede? - Pregunto twilight curiosa

\- Tiene un ala rota...ese dardo tuvo que haber ido con mucha fuerza para haberle quebrado el ala- respondio fluttershy preocupada

\- Pero...se recuperará verdad?- pregunto twilight preocupada, fluttershy sonrio con ternura

\- twilight te he visto tan preocupada por este pajarito que...encuentro que es lindo - sonrio fluttershy algo sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado, luego volvio a ver a twilight - De verdad te preocupa?- pregunto fluttershy

\- Jejeje si te soy sincera...al principio sólo era para impresionarte - respondio twilight nerviosa - pero ahora de verdad me preocupa en serio! - Continuo rapidamente

\- Al menos tu intención de impresionarme creo interés en un inofensivo pajarito- sonrio fluttershy y twilight le devolvio la sonrisa

\- No lo soporto! Debo ver si lyra 2 está bien!- decia lyra afuera de la habitacion de en donde estaban atendiendo al ave

\- Pero si puedes pasar...tu te quiziste quedar afuera- dijo applejack levantando una ceja

\- Es qué estaba nerviosa! - Exclamo lyra, luego tomo aire y entró a la habitacion encontrándose con fluttershy y twilight besándose - no hagan eso frente a lyra 2!

\- Perdon- murmuraron ambas arrepentidas y sonrojadas

\- Y como esta lyra 2?- pregunto lyra

\- Pues bien...pero tiene el ala rota...- respondio fluttershy

\- Entonces no está bien- levanto una ceja lyra cruzandose de brazos

\- No...pero pudo... haber estado mucho peor... Creeme - le dijo fluttershy algo incomoda

\- Si pero No está bien- continuo lyra - tiene rota un ala así que no está bien

\- Si...pero...- estaba diciendo fluttershy

\- Oye calmate- le dijo twilight a lyra - el ave estará bien dentro de unos días, no te alteres, fluttershy hizo lo que pudo - continuo

\- entonces... - Murmuro lyra

\- Recomendaría dejar al pajaro aquí en esta cajita, dejarlo tranquilo para que no vea oportunidad de usar sus alas - dijo fluttershy más tranquila

\- Mmmm osea se quedará aqui- dijo lyra pensativa

\- Si - asintió twilight - creo que es más seguro

\- Bien...pero vendre a visitar lyra 2 más seguido para que ustedes no se la queden

\- Porque quedria quedarme tu pajaro?- pregunto twilight

\- Solo es para asegurarme- respondio lyra retrocediendo, twilight rodo los ojos

...

\- Hoy conocí a alguien nueva - dijo lemon sonriente desde su cama, índigo que estaba jugando con su celular en su cama dejó de hacer lo que hacía para mirarla

\- Ah si?- pregunto levantando una ceja, en ese momento entró sugarcoat

\- Si! Y es muy buena onda! Se llama vinyl! - Respondio lemon. Índigo y sugarcoat intercambiaron miradas - que?

\- De verdad te haras amiga de una de aquí?- Pregunto sugarcoat sentandose en su cama

\- Que tiene de malo?- pregunto lemon

\- Lemon! Somos rivales! Si aceptamos su amistad es como aceptar nuestra derrota! - Exclamo índigo

\- No tan exagerado pero si - asintió sugarcoat

\- Nose porque están tan orgullosas, ellas se ven buenas personas quizas estamos desperdiciando grandes personas - dijo lemon y luego se coloco sus audífonos para comenzar a escuchar música

\- tu que opinas?- le pregunto índigo a sugarcoat

\- Opino que no me hables porque estoy muy cansada- respondio rapidamente sugarcoat, índigo rodo los ojos

Al otro dia...

Babs seed iba caminando junto a scootaloo por los pasillos, al doblar por una esquina se encontraron de frente con diamond tiara, esta dio una sonrisa nerviosa y se fue rápidamente

\- la tenemos controlada- dijo scootaloo dandole codazos a babs

\- jeje...si- asintió babs

Diamond tiara camino rapidamente hasta que vio a applebloom y comenzo a caminar hacia ella

\- Applebloom... - Murmuro diamond

\- Diamond tiara ? Que sucede? - Pregunto applebloom confundida, diamond tiara junto sus dedos índice y luego miro hacia una dirección, ahi se encontraba babs junto a scootaloo - babs seed te golpeo?

\- No, solo me intimido- respondio diamond tiara y luego abrazo a applebloom simulando un llanto - me me me atemoriza tanto! Y y y nunca fue mi intención hacerlas sentir tan mal- continuo "llorando " mientras se aferraba más a applebloom

\- Bueno...- murmuro applebloom en shock

\- Porque tu prima es tan...

\- Oye, tal vez empezó con el pie izquierdo pero no dejare que la insultes...despues de todo esmi prima - la interrumpio applebloom

\- Pues eso no cambia el hecho de que esta aterrando a casi todas las de nuestra clase- dijo diamond tiara rompiendo el abrazo

\- Es verdad... - Murmuro applebloom - y creo que es la culpa de scootaloo...

Applebloom camino hacia donde se encontraban scootaloo y babs seed

\- Hola applebloom - saludo scootaloo sonriendo, pero apago la sonrisa al ver el rostro serio de applebloom

\- Todavia sigues haciendo que babs intimide a otras estudiantes ?- pregunto applebloom

\- A otras estudiantes no...a las que alguna vez me molestaron si - respondio scootaloo

\- Esa no es la manera scootaloo - dijo molesta applebloom

\- Solo son algunas más y ya, no te alteres - dijo scootaloo

\- Pero si es así, hazlo tu, no hagas que babs gane mala fama - la señaló applebloom, sweetie se unio a ver que pasaba

\- No está ganando mala fama...esta ganando respeto, para todas nosotras - respondio scootaloo y babs sonrio -verdad sweetie?

\- Yo...perdon scootaloo... Pero apoyare a applebloom... No me gustan los abusivos - dijo sweetie colocandose al lado de applebloom, scootaloo fruncio el ceño

\- Ya me lo agradecerán... Vamos babs

\- Ok

...

A sugarcoat y a índigo las habían mandado a buscar unos papeles en periodo de clases

\- Bueno... Si es grande este instituto - hablo índigo

\- al menos tiene algo bueno- dijo sugarcoat, al doblar por un pasillo se encontraron con applejack y rarity en plena sesión de besos dejando a las dos impactadas, sugarcoat fue la primera en reaccionar y tocio para que las enamoradas se dieran cuenta de que no estaban solas

\- Oh...- murmuro rarity completamente sonrojada separándose de applejack

\- Lo...vieron todo?- pregunto applejack nerviosa

\- Las dejan tener ese tipo de relaciones aquí? Si quiera tener una relación amorosa?- pregunto índigo impresionada

\- Ejem...- murmuro rarity nerviosa

\- Bueno... Jeje...como en toda escuela obviamente todo tipo de demostración afectuosa está prohibido... - Respondio applejack, sugarcoat y índigo intercambiaron miradas

\- Ohh...- murmuraron ambas al mismo tiempo

\- En nuestra antigua escuela estaba estrictamente prohibido cualquier relación amorosa - dijo sugarcoat

\- Si, habían cámaras en todas partes y si a cinch le llegaba un rumor sobre una pareja podía llegar hasta a expulsarlos- explicó índigo

\- Wow que suerte que celestia no es tan estricta o habrían ya varias estudiantes expulsadas jeje- dijo applejack rascandose la nuca

\- bueno... Mi permiso para ir al baño ya acabó así que...me voy!- dijo inmediatamente rarity mientras se iba

\- Si yo... También!- dijo applejack y se fue rápidamente

-... Wow- dijo sugarcoat

\- Ahora sugarcoat nuestro amo no será prohibido eh?- bromeo índigo dandole codazos

\- De que hablas cabeza hueca?- pregunto inmediatamente sugarcoat molesta pero se le podía ver un ligero rubor

\- Solo era una broma, no te enojes- dijo índigo comenzando a caminar y sugarcoat la siguio

Antes de salir de clases...

Luna se encontraba en el jacuzzi del club totalmente relajada

\- Esto si es vida - sonrio cerrando los ojos - oh cierto debo irme antes de que... - Estaba diciendo luna pero fue interrumpida por alguien abriendo la puerta

\- Oh my god luna!- exclamo rainbow entrando

\- Adios tranquilidad- murmuro luna a si misma - un momento! Todavía faltan como veinte minutos para salir de clases, que haces aqui ahora?- pregunto luna levantando una ceja

\- Pa k kieres saber eso jaja saludos

-...

\- Perdon jejej, es que estaba tan emocionada de venir al club que me escap...- estaba diciendo rainbow, pero se detuvo - la profesora nos dejó salir antes - mintió

\- Te escapaste de clases verdad? - Pregunto luna

\- Estee...si - respondio rainbow con una sonrisa nerviosa, luna iba a decir algo pero alguien entró por la puerta

\- Trrrrixie llegó!- exclamó trixie ingresando

\- Tu tambien escapaste de clases?- pregunto luna

\- Luna!.. Ammm...emmmm no...la profesora nos dejó salir antes - mintió trixie

\- Que hare con ustedes- murmuro luna cansada

\- Querernos y regalarnos dulces- dijo rainbow y dio una gran sonrisa junto a trixie

\- no- nego luna - Porque llegaron temprano?- pregunto

\- Debemos preparar todo para la nueva integrante - respondio rainbow

\- Ah si vi, como lograron que twilight sparkle se uniera a este club?- pregunto luna curiosa

\- Nada realmente... Ella sola quizo inscribirse - respondio trixie pensativa

\- Asi es - asintió rainbow, luna levanto una ceja

\- Como sea, estaba pensando que la sala se ve algo vacía, deberíamos agregar una foto de todas nosotras en la pared- dijo trixie colocandose derecha inflandose el pecho como si acabará de dar una excelente idea

\- Excelente idea trixie! - La señaló rainbow - el problema es que no tenemos ninguna foto de todas las deo club aquí

\- Hum...un dibujo! - Chasqueo los dedos trixie

\- Sii un dibujo de todas nosotras! - Exclamo rainbow, luna salio del jacuzzi

\- Saben? Deberían tener una especie de camarin en vez de unas telas que cuelgan del techo - dijo luna metiéndose atras de esas telas que colgaban del techo en función de camarin - como sea, quien de las dos hará eo dibujo?

\- Trixie - respondio rainbow

\- QUE?! oh está bien, trixie es realmente buena dibujando, solo pasenme unos crayones y Les hare una obra maestra!

\- Hecho! Se que por aqui habían algunos - decia rainbow revisando unos viejos estantes, mientras trixie se sentaba en uns silla y coloco su mochila sobre la mesa para sacar un cuaderno

\- Y harán un ritual de iniciación?- pregunto luna acercandose ya vestida

\- Ritual de iniciación?- pregunto rainbow pasandole los crayones a trixie

\- Cierto que ustedes crearon el club- murmuro luna pensativa- cuando alguien se une a algún club hacen una especie de ritual de iniciación, cual seria el de ustedes?

\- No lo he pensado- respondio rainbow encojiendose de hombros - deberíamos pensar uno ahora antes de que llegue twilight!

\- Piensa tu, trixie esta dibujando- decia trixie mientras dibujaba con los crayones

\- Muy bien dash! Piensa! Piensa!- decia golpeandose suavemente la frente con su puño - lo tengo!

Después...

\- Bueno...nos vemos luego- se despidio twilight de fluttershy frente a la puerta del club

\- Ok, espero que te diviertas - sonrio fluttershy

\- Tu tambien - sonrio twilight y se despidieron con un rápido beso, despues fluttershy se fue y twilight respiro hondo

\- Bien... No será tan malo, despues de todo son mis amigas , además no es como si quedaré traumada - se convenció a si misma twilight y abrio la puerta, lo primero que vio fue todas las miembros del club en hileras con bolsas de papel en su cabeza y la sala totalmente oscura - retiro lo dicho... Porque están así?!

\- Bienvenida al club de entretenimiento twilight - dijo alguien quien twilight rapidamente reconoció como rainbow por el tono de voz y la ropa

\- Porque tienen bolsas de papel en la cabeza? - Pregunto confundida twilight - sub directora luna usted también?

\- Mucha charla twilight - dijo rainbow - Este es tu ritual de iniciación, consiste en que te pongas una bolsa de papel como nosotras y corras por todo el instituto - continuo, quien era más que obvio applejack porque tenía su sombrero sobre la bolsa, se acerco a twilight entregándole una bolsa de papel

\- Descuida tiene agujeros en los ojos, como la bolsa de todas - dijo applejack señalando su bolsa de papel, twilight le hecho una mirada a todas y justamente así era, excepto el de lyra ya que esa bolsa tenia un agujero del que salia su nariz

\- Bien... - Murmuro twilight tomando la bolsa de papel - solo es correr...ademas nadie me reconocerá con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza - continuo mientras se la colocaba y atras de la bolsa tenia escrito "perversparkle "

\- Bien cuando quieras!- dijo quien era vinyl abriendo la puerta ya que tenía sus audífonos reposando al rededor de su cuello

\- No puedo creer que haga esto...- suspiro twilight y comenzo a correr

\- Esto no me lo quiero perder por nada! - Grito pinkie siguiendo a twilight al igual que rainbow y applejack

\- Crei que se negaria- dijo luna quitandose la bolsa de la cabeza

\- See- asintio lyra retirando la bolsa también -aww chicas porque no me dijieron que dejaron a una niña de cursos menores dibujarnos- decia lyra eneternecida viendo el dibujo con crayones hecho por trixie colgado en la pared

\- Que tierno - comento vinyl quitando la bolsa de su cabeza

\- ejem...porque... No fue una niña pequeña - dijo trixie avergonzada conservando la bolsa

\- De que hablas?- preguntaron vinyl y lyra al mismo tiempo

\- Pues...fue alguien más mayor jejej - continuo trixie nerviosa

\- Trixie hizo el dibujo - dijo de pronto luna

\- No es cierto!- exclamo trixie y comenzo a correr fuera de la sala todavia con la bolsa sobre la cabeza

\- si es cierto- asintio luna , vinyl y lyra comenzaron a reir

\- bueno jajaj esta tierno jajaj- reia vinyl

\- sii le da un toque especial a la pared- sonrio lyra - ademas yo dibujo peor

\- hasta los monos de palo te salen deformes- bromeo vinyl y las dos explotaron en risa

...

sweetie belle se habia quedado en la sala tiempo extra anotando lo escrito en la pizarra

\- aun sigues aqui sweetie? -pregunto scootaloo ingresando

\- ah? ..si...- respondio sweetie belle - pero ya estoy terminando

\- ajam- murmuro scootaloo sentandose sobre una mesa - estas molesta conmigo?- pregunto de pronto , sweetie dejo de escribir

\- porque dices eso? - pregunto mirandola

\- no lo se ...- murmuro scootaloo- siento que ahora tu y applebloom me odian...

\- scootaloo yo no te odio...creo que jamas podria odiarte - dijo sweetie mirandola

\- segura?- pregunto scootaloo con los ojos brillantes

\- por supuesto- sonrio dulcemente sweetie

\- parate de esa silla - mando scootaloo , sweetie se levanto confundida y scootaloo la abrazo, sweetie le correspondio completamente sonrojada, luego de unos segundos se separaron - me alegra que no me odies!

-a mi me alegra no odiarte!- sonrio sweetie

\- sweetie...te tengo tanto cariño- comento scootaloo haciendo que sweetie se sonroje mas y mire hacia otro lado - que sucede...no me quieres?

\- ..s-si...te quiero...y mucho- dijo sweetie con un hilo de voz muy sonrojada - yo...- murmuro volviendo a ver a scootaloo quien la miraba expectante y sweetie comenzo a acercarse involuntariamente lentamente para besarla , mientras que scootaloo seguia sin moverse esperando ansiosa- no puedo ...perdon - dijo de pronto sweetie alejandose avergonzada - solo...tenia curiosidad - se cubrio el rostro

\- espera...- reacciono scootaloo - si estas nerviosa no debes sentirte avergonzada- continuo scootaloo tomandole el hombro, pero sweetie no dijo nada - ya se! - chasqueo los dedos scootaloo y de su mochila saco un cuaderno

\- que?- pregunto sweetie destapandose el rostro , scootaloo saco una hoja de papel

\- toma - se la acerco scootaloo

\- que?...que hago con la hoja?- pregunto sweetie tomandola

\- ponla...sobre tu boca- sonrio scootaloo - tal vez...eso no haga que estes tan nerviosa- se rasco la nuca scootaloo

-puede..funcionar- murmuro sweetie y se coloco la hoja de papel sobre su boca y cerro sus ojos , scootaloo tambien y comenzo a acercarse lentamente hasta que su labio toco la hoja de papel , luego se alejo sonrojada, sweetie abrio los ojos sonrojadas tambien - si..funciono - dijo sweetie retirando la hoja y scootaloo le sonrio dulcemente como respuesta

...

\- Y eso es lo que paso - decia rarity caminando junto a fluttershy y sunset shimmer

\- Oigan - dijo de pronto sunset shimmer

\- Que?- preguntaron fluttershy y rarity, sunset solo señaló hacia una dirección confundida y ahi estaba twilight corriendo con la bolsa de papel en la cabeza por el patio

\- Es...Twilight? - Pregunto rarity

\- Pero...porque esta así?- pregunto fluttershy

-... El club- dijieron las tres al mismo tiempo, de pronto aparece trixie corriendo y se detuvo a tomar aire, las tres la miraron

\- Oh hola!- saludo trixie todavia con la bolsa de papel en la cabeza - Hum...porque me miran así? - Pregunto trixie

\- porque tienen bolsas en la cabeza?- Pregunto sunset, trixie rápidamente se quitó la bolsa y dejó ver un rubor de vergüenza

\- Ah pues...pues...de de que hablas? - Pregunto trixie nerviosa botando la bolsa a un lado y peinandose

\- Porque tu y twilight tenían bolsas en la cabeza?... Bueno de ti lo esperaría pero de twilight - dijo rarity levantando una ceja

\- Ah la bolsa eso...- dijo trixie cruzandose de brazos apoyandose en un casillero - es del ritual de iniciación - respondio indiferente

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo he visto varios clubes que hacen eso- dijo fluttershy pensativa

\- Que suerte que el club de ciencias no es de esos- comento sunset

\- Y porque corrias?- pregunto rarity a trixie

\- Amm...- murmuro pensativa trixie - Solo queria ejercitarme un poco ya sabes lo típico - dijo presumidamente trixie mientras enlongaba, sunset rodo los ojos

\- Y lo peor es que juras que te creeremos - dijo sunset, trixie le fruncio el ceño

\- Trixie que haces?! Te estas perdiendo la corrida de perversparkle! - Dijo rainbow acercandose corriendo con la bolsa de papel en la cabeza

\- En donde esta?- pregunto fluttershy

\- Todavia en la cancha - dijo rainbow y comenzo a correr, fluttershy y trixie la siguieron

Twilight estaba sentada en el pasto todavia con la bolsa de papel en la cabeza

\- Oh vamos perversparkle! Todavía te falta la mitad de la cancha- decia rainbow acercandose junto a trixie y fluttershy

\- fluttershy?! - Exclamó twilight rapidamente quitandose la bolsa - que haces aqui?

\- Solo vine a verte - respondio fluttershy sentandose al lado

\- Jeje estaba descansando- dijo twilight de pronto vio la bolsa- oye! Porque le pusieron perversparkle?!

\- Jajajajaj porque lo eres!- rio rainbow

\- No!- exclamo twilight

\- Como sea, debes terminar el recorrido - dijo trixie

\- Estoy muy cansada...correr no es lo mio- murmuro twilight - y menos con una bolsa que diga perversparkle!

\- Entonces... Las dejaremos solas - dijo trixie

\- Agh bien...- rodo los ojos rainbow - twilight... Te bautizo como la perversparkle del club

\- Que!?- pregunto twilight - Oye no!

-Uhh genial! Y como esta bautizada trixie?- pregunto trixie ansiosa

\- Como la galleta del club

\- Oye...porque galleta?- pregunto trixie

\- era eso o cereal, pero sunset te dice así de cariño asique para evitar problemas - respondio rainbow

\- Me dice así...de Cariño?- pregunto trixie sorprendida

\- Tu deberias saberlo - levanto una ceja rainbow, trixie sonrio lentamente

\- ejem...podrían irse?- pregunto twilight

\- Oh cierto! Dejemos a perversparkle hacer su trabajo - dijo rainbow y trixie asintio

\- Basta!

En la sala del periodico...

\- Suri...nose muy bien que planeas pero...espero que jueges limpiamente - decia starlight, suri no dijo nada - pero dime sinceramente... Porque te postulaste?

Suri la miro sin saber que responder

\- Y?- insistió starlight, suri trago saliva, iba a responder pero alguien tocando la puerta hizo que se detuviera

\- Ire a abrir- dijo suri aliviada, apenas abrió la puerta fleur ingreso rapidamente a la sala

\- Que se te ofrece?- pregunto starlight, suri miraba con el ceño fruncido a fleur

\- Quiero unirme al periodico

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chan Chan CHAN! *la cámara comienza a girar rapidamente *


	11. Fanfic? Lemon? Que?

\- Bueno debo volver a mi club- dijo fluttershy sentada al lado de twilight en las canchas

\- Ya?- pregunto twilight

\- Si...es el primer día en mi nuevo club y no sería muy lindo de mi parte llegar tarde - respondio fluttershy

\- Oh bueno es verdad... Y a que club te uniste?- pregunto twilight curiosa

\- Al club de ciencias, estoy junto a sunset - respondio nuevamente fluttershy

\- Había un club de ciencias?! - Pregunto twilight inmediatamente, fluttershy asintio con la cabeza - oowww- murmuro frustrada

\- Pero estas en buenas manos - la intento animar fluttershy

\- Es verdad - sonrio twilight - Bueno ya nos vemos - se despidio con un rápido beso, fluttershy se levanto y se fue

\- Muy bien sparkle deja de holgazanear y termina el trayecto - decia rainbow acercandose junto a pinkie

\- Crei que ya había terminado - dijo twilight confundida

\- Por supuesto que no, debes volver a la sala del periodico - se cruzo de brazos rainbow, twilight se levanto e iba a comenzar a correr pero rainbow la detuvo - y la bolsa?

\- Que?! También con la bolsa?- pregunto twilight

\- Reglas son reglas o sino tendremos que darte todas una patada- sonrio pinkie, twilight se coloco rapidamente la bolsa y comenzo a correr

\- Miren! Ahí va perversparkle en su máxima expresión! - Decían unas estudiantes viendo a twilight pasar

\- Tragame tierra!- exclamo twilight corriendo más rápido

...

\- Y porque quieres unirte?- pregunto interesada starlight

\- Porque puedo manejar muy bien el chisme - respondio fleur - y además siempre quize estar aqui

\- Mmmm- murmuro pensativa starlight - está bien

\- Que?!- pregunto suri

\- Gracias starlight, tendrás los mejores chismes - sonrio fleur

\- De verdad la aceptaras?- pregunto suri a starlight

\- Si porque? - Pregunto starlight

\- Si suri, por que no quieres que me una?- pregunto fleur

\- Bueno...porque... No tengo un buen presentimiento - respondio suri en voz baja

\- Pff- se burlo fleur - como sea cuando empiezo?

\- En unos dos o tres días mas- respondio starlight

\- Ok adios!- se despidio fleur con una sonrisa - Ah antes de que me vaya... Starlight tienes mi voto - guiño el ojo, luego vio a suri y se despidio con los dedos, suri fruncio el ceño

...

Twilight llegó a la cabaña jadeando debido a que todavía estaba cansada, la cancha era más amplia de lo que creía, cuando llegó a su habitacion estaba lyra con el pajaro en sus manos y al lado fluttershy

\- Hola?- saludo dudosa twilight - como llegaste aquí más rápido que Yo? Estabamos en el mismo club

\- La magia del cine- respondio lyra

\- Pero...esto no es un cine- dijo fluttershy

\- Entonces es obra de los iluminatys - dijo lyra frunciendo el ceño

\- Oookey - dijo twilight levantando una ceja - que haces aqui?

\- No es obvio? Vine a buscar a mi bebe - respondio lyra emocionada - estoy capacitada para cuidarla... O cuidarlo... Lo que sea

\- Estas segura? - Pregunto twilight sentandose en su cama

\- Sip, además creo que ya se acostumbro a mi - sonrio lyra acariciandole la cabeza con un dedo

\- Si tu lo dices.. . - Murmuro twilight

\- Ya quiero llevarlo al club!- exclamo lyra emocionada

\- Cuidado con su ala- advirtió fluttershy antes de que lyra saliera

\- Crees que este bien?- le pregunto twilight a fluttershy

\- Depende...como crees que lo tratará las demas miembros del club?- pregunto fluttershy

\- Pues...

Al otro dia en la sala del club...

\- Trixie sigues dibujando? - Pregunto rainbow casi riendo

\- Em no claro que No - dijo inmediatamente trixie tapando el dibujo que estaba haciendo con crayones sobre la mesa

\- Si ajam postdata y luna? Ella siempre está antes incluso que nosotras - dijo rainbow extrañada

\- Estaba hablando con celestia- respondio applejack sentada en el sofa con ambas manos en su nuca

\- Llegue!- grito pinkie entrando por la ventana

\- Y yo!- exclamo lyra ingresando por la puerta del club y con una caja en sus manos

\- Que tienes ahí? - Pregunto applejack acercandose

\- Trixie en tu dibujo infantil agrega a lyra 2!- dijo lyra abriendo la caja, las chicas se acercaron - no se acerquen tanto, no hay que intimidarlo... Intimidarla

\- Es transgenero?- pregunto trixie y applejack soltó una carcajada

\- No, es que nose si es macho o hembra - respondio lyra

\- puedo ver a lyra 2 más de cerca? - Pregunto rainbow

\- No...no hay que hacer que se vea obligada a usar sus alas- respondio lyra

\- Ese dardo si que le llegó fuerte, esa chica si que tiene fuerza como para levantar sacos de papas con un brazo - decia applejack acomodandose el sombrero

\- Gracias - agradecio trixie y todas la miraron confundidas - ejem...es lo que... diria la chica - continuo

\- Mmmm falta gente... Donde están twilight, luna y vinyl? - Pregunto lyra sentandose en el sofa con la caja aún en sus manos

\- Humm...a vinyl la vi charlando con esa chica que escucha música también - respondio rainbow y lyra fruncio el ceño

\- Ah...- murmuro

\- Hey hey hey!- saludo vinyl entrando - perdon por la demora pero lemon me estaba pasando de su música - se disculpo vinyl

\- Muy mal... Eso merece penalización - dijo lyra

\- Eh porque? - Preguntaron todas

\- Por llegar tarde- respondio lyra - Y posible traición

\- Estas exagerando un poco- dijo applejack

\- Si lyra...que te ocurre? - Pregunto vinyl confundida

-Yo se lo que ocurre- dijo trixie pintando con los crayones y todas la miraron - alguien rompió la punta del crayon rojo!- dijo molesta mostrando la punta quebrada - ejem...digo...mmmm prosigan con lo suyo...este crayon no me importa... - Murmuro dejando el crayon sobre la mesa

\- no que no dibujabas mm?- pregunto divertidamente rainbow

\- No estaba dibujando...- respondio trixie cruzandose de brazos

\- y para que el rojo? Para dibujar corazones?- pregunto pinkie con una gran sonrisa

\- No!

\- que otra cosa tiene color rojo?- pregunto applejack en un tono pícaro

\- Ohh el cabello de alguieeeen - dijo burlonamente rainbow

\- No sean ridículas - dijo seria trixie frunciendo el ceño

\- Ejem..- dijo lyra llamando la atención de las chicas - se están desvíando del tema... Traición - señaló lyra a vinyl

\- Que? Porque? - Pregunto inmediatamente vinyl

\- Porque hablabas con "lemon"- respondio lyra haciendo comillas con los dedos

\- Pero ella se ve genial - dijo rainbow ladeando la cabeza - ademas tu no eres la líder

\- Pero yo escribí las reglas y...- comenzo a decir lyra buscando algo entre su mochila - traje algo para decorar la sala!- exclamó sacando un póster de un pony

\- Bueno...y que quieres hacer?- pregunto applejack cruzandose de brazos y levantando una ceja

\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo- respondio lyra colocando el póster

\- Como sea...nose desde cuando el club se volvio más estricto - se encojio de hombros vinyl

\- Oye lyra tu pajarraco no tendrá hambre?- pregunto rainbow curiosa viendo al pajaro en un rincón de la caja

\- Es verdad! No le he dado comida! Que comen los pájaros?!- pregunto lyra desesperada

\- Migajas de pan? Semillas? Gusanos?- pregunto applejack

\- Gusanos!- chasqueo los dedos lyra - eso siempre aparece en las películas o series!

\- Y supongo que quieres que todas vayamos a buscar un gusano - dijo vinyl

\- Excelente idea- sonrio lyra

\- Vayan ustedes... Trixie debe terminar un...proyecto - dijo trixie todavia dibujando con crayones

\- La primera en encontrar un gusano es la mejor de toodas~- canto rainbow en la puerta y trixie salio corriendo por la puerta empujando a rainbow

\- trixie es la mejor de todas!- decia mientras corría

\- Rapido! Veamos su dibujo - dijo applejack señalando la hoja de papel sobre la mesa dramáticamente y todas se acercaron

\- Aaaawwwww jajajajajaj - exclamaron todas enternecidas

\- ah cierto! A buscar el gusano! - Exclamo lyra y todas salieron corriendo

\- Ammm y donde encontraremos uno?- pregunto rainbow una vez que llegaron al patio, trixie estaba haciendo un agujero con una cuchara

\- Pues... Como lo hace trixie supongo - dijo lyra

\- Y la cuchara?- pregunto vinyl

-No sean niñitas, solo es tierra - dijo applejack comenzándo a hacer un agujero con las manos- sere la mejor ya lo veran!- continuo, las demas se miraron y se tiraron a la tierra a hacer agujeros con las manos

Octavia iba pasando junto a colgate y vieron la escena

\- Ammm porque están haciendo agujeros?- pregunto octavia confundida

\- Alguna actividad de su club supongo - dijo colgate

\- mmm saludare a vinyl - sonrio octavia

\- Oh chicas miren! - Dijo de pronto vinyl dejando de hacer un agujero y comenzando a saludar con la mano hacia la direccion a la que estaba octavia

\- Oh bueno ella me saludo- sonrio más octavia deteniendose, iba a saludarla con la mano también pero

\- LEMON HOOLAA!- saludo vinyl agitando la mano

-... ... Lemon?- pregunto octavia endureciendo el rostro pero todavía con la sonrisa

\- Que hay vinyl! - Saludo lemon pasando por delante de octavia

\- eramos felices...- murmuro lyra quien estaba haciendo un agujero al lado de vinyl

\- eh dijiste algo ?- pregunto pinkie saliendo de pronto

\- quien yo? pues no claro que no- respondio lyra volviendo a lo suyo

\- claaaro y mi cabello no es rosa - dijo ironicamente pinkie con una gran sonrisa , lyra comenzo a cavar rapidamente

\- quien. es. lemon?- pregunto octavia entre dientes apretando los puños

\- oh el lemon mi querida amiga octavia es para referirse en un fanfic a las Situaciones sexuales explícitas- explico sea swirl al lado de octavia

-que? no entendi...- murmuro colgate

\- dices que es una prostituta?- pregunto octavia a sea swirl

-quien?- pregunto sea

-lemon

\- tiene que ver con lo sexual- respondio sea swirl

-dios ! pero que joven tan vulgar - dijo octavia mirando con desprecio a lemon

\- jajajaj el lemon no es una joven , es como una especie de genero- rio sea swirl

-genero?...genero musical?- pregunto octavia confundida

\- que? no! en fanfics- corrigio sea swirl

\- fanfics? ella es una fanfics? eso es una especie de secta? o asi se les dice ahora a las mujerzuelas ?- pregunto octavia mas confundida

\- ammmm...no...tal vez...no lo se...estamos hablando de la misma cosa?- pregunto sea swirl

\- creo que no- nego colgate

\- amigaa se ve muy divertido lo que estan haciendo!- exclamo energicamente lemon parada frente a vinyl

\- ya no- dijo lyra mirando a lemon

-y donde esta indigo ?-pregunto rainbow

-ella esta hablando con sugarcoat - respondio lemon

\- quien es sugarcoat?- pregunto vinyl

\- cachos , habla muy rapido , lentes...- dijo lemon

\- ahhh si se quien es , parece que hay onda ahi ...tal vez pueda usar eso a mi beneficio - dijo rainbow maliciosamente

-lemon...estas con ...ellas?- pregunto sour sweet con desprecio acercandose junto a sunny flare

-siii ella es vinyl de quien les hable!- sonrio lemon

\- holaaa- saludo vinyl

\- holaa- saludo dulcemente sour sweet - si planeas algo en contra de nosotras te las veras !- amenazo casi gruñendo acercandose dejando el puño a centimetros de la nariz de vinyl , dejando a todas las presentes a excepcion de sunny y lemon impactadas

-tranquila , yo quiero la paz- dijo vinyl tomandole el hombro

\- eww estas llena de tierra!- exclamo asqueada alejandose - todas estan llenas de tierra

-estan en donde pertenecen , en la suciedad - dijo sunny sonriendo de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo que sour sweet ria

\- vamos sunny , no perdamos mas el tiempo- dijo sour sweet , sunny asintio y caminaron lejos

\- perdonenlas...sour sweet puede dar miedo , pero creanme , no es agresiva- dijo lemon algo cabizbaja

\- huh quien nos garantiza que tu no eres como ellas?-pregunto lyra levantando una ceja

-lyra...- murmuro vinyl

\- puedo demostrarlo si quieren - sonrio lemon

-no no no , no importa- nego lyra

\- yeehaaa! encontre el gusano! soy la mejor!- exclamo applejack levantandose con un gusano en sus manos , rainbow le hizo una sancadilla haciendo que caiga

\- jejeje segura?- pregunto rainbow

\- ya encontraron el gusano? ...hum...trixie se va- dijo trixie y se fue corriendo

\- si ve a terminar el dibujo de sunset y trixie- grito rainbow y de pronto le llego una piedra - auch! que agresiva!

\- enserio que seria un des-palacer seguir charlando contigo lemon pero debemos irnos- decia lyra mientras comenzaba a irse

\- acaso dijiste "des-placer"?- pregunto lemon confundida , pero lyra ya se habia ido

...

las chicas dejaron el gusano en un rincón de la caja , pero lyra 2 no hacia nada

\- no es un gusano de su agrado?- pregunto rainbow, estaban todas al rededor de la caja a excepcion de trixie quien estaba dibujando en la mesa

\- no no , siempre las madres de aves le tienen que dar la comida en la boca - dijo lyra

\- QUE?- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

\- pero quien podra darle el gusano en la boca?- murmuro lyra pensativa

\- tu eres la madre- sonrio vinyl

\- ahora que lo recuerdo...vinyl tu mereces un castigo por la traicion- sonrio lentamente lyra

...

\- estas segura?- le preguntaba fluttershy a twilight mientras caminaban por los pasillos - puedes estar en cama y yo sin problema te cuido , no creo que pase algo tan malo si faltas un dia a tu club- continuo fluttershy

\- no amor...estoy bien- decia twilight algo palida y con hojeras , luego se llevo un pañuelo a la nariz

\- si cambias de opinion solo me envias un mensaje - dijo fluttershy suavemente deteniendose frente a la sala del club y luego le dio un beso a la mejilla para despues irse , twilight abrio la puerta del club y lo primero que vio fue a applejack y rainbow sujetando a vinyl de los brazos , lyra llevandole un gusano hacia el rostro , vinyl pataleando y desviando el rostro y pinkie grabando con su celular

\- porque cada vez que abro la puerta quedo traumada?- pregunto twilight impactada, las chicas rapidamente se alejaron tomando compostura - que hacian?- pregunto twilight , luego estornudo

\- queriamos darle de comer a lyra 2 y para eso alguien debia darle comida por la boca- respondio lyra quien aun tenia el gusano en la mano

\- ustedes...son unicas- dijo twilight seria

\- y que haces llegando a esta hora perversparkle- pregunto rainbow

\- como pueden notar...me resfrie y daaashuuuu! *snif* y fluttershy insistia en que me quede a reposar en la cabaña - respondio twilight - jeje ahora tengo su completa y total atencion

\- oyeron eso? ya asumio que es perversparkle - rio rainbow y twilight fruncio el ceño

\- completa y total atencion dices?- pregunto lyra intercambiando sonrisas con vinyl y trixie

\- si - asintio twilight

\- me resfriare para que bony me preste su completa y total atencion!- exclamo lyra

\- no es lindo sabes? no se podrian dar besos porque podrias contagiarla - dijo twilight y luego estornudo

\- owww- dijieron cabizbajas lyra y vinyl

\- hablando de eso...- comenzo a decir applejack - bon bon no se pone celosa cuando tratas de ganar el perdon de starlight?

\- mmmmm nah , no se pone celosa- respondio lyra

-segura?- pregunto rainbow

\- pues no...pero dudo que se ponga celosa- dijo lyra pensativa - como sea , estamos casi todas asi que hay que ponerse serias

\- no pidas imposibles- murmuro twilight

\- estuve pensando que para hacer la campaña de starlight mas llamativa podriamos cantar una cancion!- sonrio lyra

\- suena original ...pero cual?- pregunto applejack

\- estuve pensando en una - decia lyra mientras se subia la sofa y saco una hoja de papel - " saltar , bailar si nos quieres ayudar a que starlight como presidenta porfin saldra, a saltar bailar , que esto fuerte sonara , si juntas estamos starlight presidenta al fin sera !- canto lyra (like si lo leiste cantando okno )

\- es llamativa pero ya la he escuchado- dijo pinkie

\- oowww

\- lo que deberiamos hacer es algo super producido ...con baloncesto , porristas , colchonetas y fuegos artificiales!- exclamo rainbow emocionada

\- hum...y porque quieren que starlight sea presidenta?...el año pasado no querian que ella fuera- pregunto twilight confundida

\- si pero...lyra quiere que ella sea presidenta, porque? no lo se- respondio rainbow , twilight miro a lyra

\- jeje sii...bueno como decia jeje- dijo lyra rascandose la nuca , twilight levanto una ceja

\- porque no quieres decirnos?- pregunto twilight

-por que...- estaba diciendo lyra pero en ese momento entro luna

\- perdon por la tardanza...pero estaba hablando con celestia- decia en un tono aburrido

\- y de que?-pregunto vinyl

\- ahm...de su futuro- respondio luna pensativa

\- que? acaso puede viajar al futuro?- bromeo rainbow y applejack , lyra , pinkie y vinyl rieron

\- no , mas bien su futuro personal...como...familiar tal vez - respondio luna

\- celestia esta casada?- pregunto vinyl

\- no...pero si tiene novio - dijo luna

\- QUE?!

\- Y quien?- pregunto twilight

\- Un sujeto llamado...mmm...creo que era discord

...

\- todavia no entiendo porque aceptaste a fleur...eso trae problemas- dijo suri caminando al lado de starlight

\- todavia no entiendo porque no quieres? es una chismosa total- dijo starlight

-todavia no entiendo porque ustedes no son pareja?- pregunto sea swirl abrazando a ambas

\- agh vete - dijo molesta starlight - y fijate en tu vida amorosa

\- ya lo hare - dijo sea swirl -perooooo ...si se dan un beso me voy 7u7

\- no.

-oh vamos! el amor amor amor el amooor el amooor , hace el mundo girar~- canto sea swirl

\- esa...es una cancion de las chicas super poderosas? - pregunto suri

\- nunca se es muy madura para bellota , bon bon y burrrbuja!- exclamo sea swirl y se fue corriendo

\- humm ahora le dio con emparejarme a mi contigo - decia suri

\- Supongo que estemos compitiendo en las elecciones le dará más razones para emparejarnos- dijo cansada starlight - como sea... Espero que juegues limpio - amenazo

\- Tranquila... No hare lo mismo que hizo lyra - dijo inmediatamente suri, starlight levanto una ceja

-Bien...- murmuro y siguio caminando

...

las chicas ya salian de la sala del club de entretenimiento

\- vamos twily , debes reposar - decia fluttershy quien estaba esperando a twilight en la salida

\- jeje ok - sonrio twilight

\- vamos vinyl?- pregunto lyra

\- vamos- sonrio vinyl y se fueron , luego salieron pinkie , rainbow y applejack

\- acompáñenme al baño- dijo rainbow

\- para que? 7u7 - pregunto pinkie

\- jejeje- rio rainbow levantando ambas cejas

\- paso- dijo applejack seria

\- estoy bromeando! solo quiero tomar agua- dijo rainbow y se fue junto a pinkie y applejack , luego salio trixie y luna

\- adios- se despidio trixie mientras luna cerraba la sala con llaves

\- adios trixie

trixie comenzo a caminar por los pasillos mientras veia su dibujo

\- hum...que pensara sunset si se lo entrego?...deberia pasarselo o guardarlo para mi?- murmuraba trixie mientras veia el dibujo

*mente de trixie*

trixie: toma sunset shimmer , hice un dibujo para ti!

sunset: y esta mierda?

*fin mente de trixie*

\- glup...mejor me lo quedo...-murmuro trixie

\- hola trixie - saludo sunset comenzando a caminar al lado

\- oh jejej hola sunset

\- que es eso?

\- que cosa?

\- eso

\- ahh...es un dibujo

\- oh...

-...

\- y me lo vas a mostrar o no?- pregunto sunset , trixie agrando los ojos

\- ammmm...mmmmmm...emmmmmmmm

\- lo haras o no? - volvio a preguntar sunset

\- bien...toma...- le extendio la hoja de papel indiferentemente

\- awwwww trixie tu lo hiciste?- pregunto sunset viendo el dibujo en el que aparecia ella y trixie

\- te gusto!? ejem digo , por supuesto que trixie hizo esa majestuosa obra de arte! - exclamo arrogante mente

\- jejeje esta lindo, me lo das?- pregunto sunset pasando un brazo al rededor de los hombros de trixie

\- pues claro! si quieres conservar esa obra de arte- sonrio trixie - pudo salir mejor , pero alguien rompio la punta del crayon rojo

\- me imagino que si

...

\- Hemos llegado!- exclamo vinyl entrando a la cabaña junto a lyra

\- Hola - saludo alegre bon bon caminando hacia ellas, abrazo a vinyl y luego beso tiernamente a lyra en los labios

\- Holaa- saludaron berry y colgate

\- hola tavi!- saludo vinyl besandole la mejilla a octavia

\- Hum...hola - saludo cortante octavia cruzandose de brazos

\- estas molesta? Porque? - Pregunto vinyl confundida

\- Si lo estoy- respondio octavia - quizás tu amiga vulgar de dudosa reputación este alegre

\- Eh?- pregunto confundida tanto vinyl como lyra y bon bon

\- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo scratch!- la señaló octavia

\- Jeje no de verdad no lo se jeje- rio vinyl

\- Oh quieres que te recuerde?- pregunto molesta octavia

\- Porfavor - dijo vinyl sonriendo

\- "Holaa limón!"- dijo octavia apretando los puños

\- Oohhhh te refieres a lemon! - Chasqueo los dedos vinyl - ella es mi amiga

\- Amiga?- pregunto lyra

\- estoy muy molesta de que hayas saludado a esa tal limón barato en vez que a mi- continuo molesta octavia

\- Jajaja limón barato jajaj- rio lyra

\- Es lemon...aunque prácticamente si es limón - corrigió vinyl

\- Agh como se llame esa... Esa...esa fanfic! Eso es lo que es hum- exclamo molesta octavia y se fue

\- Acaso dijo fanfic?- pregunto lyra

\- Suena a algo que otp diria - dijo vinyl

\- Yo...ni si quiera se de quien hablan - dijo bon bon

Al otro dia...

Ni habían pasado dos minutos desde que tocó para recreo y ya había una niña que corrió llorando hacia el baño

\- Ahora debe estarse arrepintiendo de burlarse de mi por no saber jugar fútbol - decia scootaloo al lado de babs

\- Hola applebloom - saludo diamond tiara caminando hacia la mencionada junto a silver

\- Amm...hola diamond y silver- saludo dudosa applebloom

En ese momento paso la niña llorando hacia el baño

\- babs seed...- murmuro applebloom curvando las cejas

\- esta todo bien?- pregunto silver

\- yo iba a preguntar eso- dijo molesta diamond tiara - applebloom esta todo bien?

\- no...solo que...- estaba diciendo applebloom y solto un suspiro de preocupacion - ya he oido comentarios negativos sobre babs y...es mi prima y no quiero que la odien

\- pero es una abusiva - dijo diamond tiara -y no puedes negarlo

-ya le has advertido de buena forma...quizas aprenda a la mala - sugirio silver , diamond sonrio y applebloom la miro inmediatamente

\- no la tratare mal- dijo molesta

-estupida babs ...me cae tan mal , la odio - murmuraban unas niñas pasando por al lado

...

\- hola scoot- saludo sweetie caminando hacia scootaloo

\- hola sweetie- sonrio scootaloo , ambas se quedaron mirando y soltaban de vez en cuando risitas

-mmm...hola?- saludo babs interrumpiendo

\- oh perdoname babs no te vi en serio!- exclamo rapidamente sweetie belle cubriendose

-tranquila...no te hare daño- dijo babs triste

\- oh ...bueno -dijo sweetie

\- babs ! -la llamo applebloom, babs solo la miro - debemos hablar seriamente

\- de que?- pregunto babs

\- en serio babs...-comenzo a decir applebloom - no quiero que te transformes en una abusiva- dijo , babs agrando los ojos

\- yo no soy una abusiva!- exclamo molesta babs seed

\- si lo eres- dijo una niña de entre un grupo que se habia acercado

\- es verdad

\- si

-cierto

\- no es cierto- continuo babs seed- y ...y...ustedes no se metan!- las amenazo , haciendo que el grupo de niñas retrocediera

\- es a lo que quiero llegar babs seed , tal vez seas mi prima, pero no puedo aceptar que seas una abusiva...no mi familia - continuo applebloom - yo y mis amigas sufriamos bullying y no quiero aceptar que seas una abusiva...quizas no puedas cambiar tu forma de ser pero por favor quiero que te controles , haz dejado a muchas niñas llorando , que ya ni pueden caminar tranquilas por los pasillos porque se esconden de ti! - dijo applebloom - hasta a mi me das miedo!-babs no dijo nada y solo retrocedia unos pasos , finalmente se alejo del lugar

\- babs espera- iba a detenerla scootalo pero applebloom la detuvo agarrandole el brazo

-hey quien esta peleando?- pregunto lyra emocionada acercandose junto a trixie y sunset

\- oigan, no hagan taco en la maquina, quiero comprar- dijo trixie molesta, y las niñas que estaban cerca de la maquina dispensadora se fueron corriendo

\- genial- dijo lyra

\- eres cruel con las niñas - dijo sunset

\- trixie no es cruel con las niñas- se defendio trixie - pero no aceptare que se queden paradas sin hacer nada frente a mi maquina

\- tu maquina?- pregunto sunset

\- sunset...hay que admitirlo ...esta maquina ya paso a ser propiedad de trixie- dijo lyra

\- exacto!

despues de clases...

\- y estos son los computadores, aqui los anuarios y la informacion basica de las estudiantes- decia starlight señalando cada cosa que mencionaba

-excelente - sonrio fleur mirando los estantes en lo que se encontraba la informacion basica de las estudiantes

\- solo es la informacion basica , no encontraras nada para poder perjudicar a alguna- dijo suri cruzada de brazos

\- eso dices tu- le sonrio fleur

\- bueno, si logras conseguir un chisme bueno pues bienvenido sea- dijo starlight sentandose en su escritorio

\- puedo hacer de cualquiera?- pregunto fleur con los ojos brillantes

\- menos de nosotras...- respondio suri seria

-eso no impide con mis planes -dijo fleur sentandose frente a una computadora - veamos que tenemos aqui...

...

\- y dime...porque te surgio el interes de acompañarme?- preguntaba applejack con su mochila colgada sobre uno de sus hombros siendo acompañada por rainbow

\- no puedo pasar tiempo con una de mis mejores amigas?- pregunto rainbow

\- pues...si , solo que nose, lo encontre repentino- decia applejack

\- y dime...hacia donde vamos?- pregunto rainbow , applejack la miro seria y rainbow sonrio nerviosa

\- ya te dije, ire a conseguir unas rosas para rarity- respondio applejack deteniendose frente a una especie de jardin que se encontraba atras del instituto

\- y es por eso mismo que necesito tu ayuda!- la señalo rainbow , applejack se volteo rapidamente mirando a rainbow con el ceño fruncido

-acaso quieres darle rosas a rarity?!- le pregunto applejack

\- claro que no vaquera!- respondio rainbow

\- mas te vale - dijo applejack mientras se hincaba dejando su mochila en el suelo para abrirla - vigila que no venga nadie , menos rarity- continuo sacando unos guantes y una tijera de podar

\- porque tanta preparacion?- pregunto rainbow burlonamente

\- las rosas tienen espinas...no quiero pincharme- respondio applejack levantandose - recuerda si ves a rarity me avisas para esconderme - le recordo luego camino hacia donde estaban las rosas

\- si si ya escuche- asintio rainbow rodando los ojos - como sea quiero pedirte un favor

\- lo sabia - decia applejack mientras recortaba las rosas con cuidado - y cual es ese?

-veras...se acerca mi segundo aniversario con pinkie...- comenzo a decir rainbow rascandose la nuca - y nose...quiero hacer algo especial y...agh...romantico

\- jejej mira mira , rainbow queriendo ser cursi - se burlo applejack

\- no lo digas...el caso es que se que no es necesario para pinkie que sea romantica , ella sabe mi forma de ser y me ama asi y yo a ella...pero creo que seria lindo...ya sabes , actuar de forma romantica ...

\- ajam- asentia applejack muy concentrada cortando las rosas con cuidado

\- y bueno...twilight es muy cursi , pero ahora esta resfriada, y tu eres la cursi que le sigue

\- que te hace creer que soy cursi?- le pregunto applejack

\- es en serio?- levanto una ceja rainbow - estas cortando rosas para regalarselas a rarity

\- si , pero es porque mi rares ama los detalles y ademas ella encuentra que la rosa es una flor muy elegante - respondio applejack con una sonrisa de enamorada - ejem...digo ...esta bien

\- y dime que me recomiendas?- pregunto rainbow

\- bueno...tal vez suene cliche y cursi...pero una cena bajo las estrellas no suena mal- dijo applejack todavia dandole la espalda a rainbow y mirando ya el ramo que formo de rosas con una sonrisa satisfactora

\- mmm...no suena mal- sonrio rainbow

\- applejack...estas aqui?- se escucho la voz de rarity

\- ahi viene rarity , ocultate!- exclamo rainbow casi susurrando y empujando involuntariamente a applejack hacia donde estaban las rosas

\- AAAHHHHHH!

\- ups perdon- se disculpo rainbow con una mueca de dolor

\- applejack?- llego corriendo rarity - cielo santo! que haces ahi!?- pregunto rarity corriendo hacia donde estaba applejack botada

\- auch...te...te corte rosas...auch...- dijo applejack con dolor acostada de estomago sobre las rosas y levantando el brazo lleno de espinas con un ramo de rosas

-awwww - exclamo rarity tomando el ramo con cuidado de no pincharse- eres la mejor! - continuo besandole la cabeza , pero applejack solo emitio un sonido de dolor - ven , vamos manzanita , no quiero que te sigas pinchando - continuo rarity ayudando a que se levante

\- a-auch cuidado cuidado mi brazo aaayyy

rainbow se quedo mirando aguantandose de la risa

...

\- twily te prepare una deliciosa sopa repone...-estaba diciendo fluttershy entrando a su habitacion con una bandeja con sopa pero se detuvo al ver la cama de twilight vacia - twilight?

lyra estaba sentada en el pasto , atras de su cabaña viendo a lyra 2 comer semillas , de pronto llego twilight y se sento frente a ella , tenia sus prendas comunes pero traia una bufanda y un gorro

\- que hay twilight!- saludo lyra - lyra 2 esta mejorando , ves? ya no me tiene miedo!- continuo alegre

-vengo a hablar de otra cosa...- dijo twilight luego estornudo

\- no crees que deberias descansar?...no...luces muy bien- continuo lyra

\- quiero que seas sincera...porque quieres que starlight sea presidenta?...mmm analizando bien las situaciones ...si no me equivoco ella te perjudico en el periodico...acaso hay una historia que no conozco?- pregunto twilight, lyra trago saliva

...

trixie caminaba hacia su cabaña , pero luego decidió desviarse hacia aquel arbol que fue su lugar feliz por mucho tiempo

\- un lindo dia, mi arbol favorito y galletas de mantequilla- sonrio trixie sacando de su bolsillo un paquete de galletas de mantequilla , hasta que escucho unos sollozos apenas estaba cerca del arbol , trixie se detuvo de golpe y comenzo a caminar lentamente , a la medida que se iba acercando los sollozos se escuchaban con mayor claridad , asomo su cabeza y ahi estaba babs seed sentada bajo el arbol abrazando sus rodillas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

yyyy aqui termina un nuevo cap! espero que les haya gustado jejej como siempre muchas gracias por los comentarios y leer :3


	12. la verdad

Trixie se quedo mirando a babs abrazando sus rodillas sin saber que hacer ni decir, claramente estaba llorando, debería ayudarla o dejarla que se hunda en sufrimiento? Que hacer? Tal vez la última sea más fácil...

" _eres cruel con las niñas"_

Trixie fruncio el ceño al recordar las palabras de sunset

\- Trixie no es cruel con las niñas- dijo molesta y agrando los ojos al recordar que estaba babs seed - rayos! Emmm...hola?

Babs se seco unas lagrimas y coloco una mirada seria para despues mirar el lago ignorando a trixie

\- Oye! Que te crees para ignorar a trrrixie? Aparte es mi arbol!- se señalo trixie molesta

\- No me iré. - Dijo seria babs seed sin mirar a trixie

\- Ah si? Pues yo tampoco - se cruzo de brazos trixie - incluso te ignorare al igual que tu y hare lo que iba a hacer - continuo y se sento al lado, las dos estaban mirando al lago sin saber que hacer , el silencio era más que incomodo...

...

\- Cuantas veces debo pedirte perdon?- preguntaba rainbow apoyada en una pared mientras veia como rarity trataba las heridas de applejack en el sofa

\- Auch!...miles de veces... Aay!- respondio applejack con dolor

\- Ammm...han visto a twilight? - Pregunto fluttershy confundida saliendo de su habitacion con la bandeja en sus manos

\- mmm no- respondieron todas

\- Dónde debe estar?- pregunto fluttershy preocupada

\- Y para que tanta preocupación? Ella ya está grandecita- levanto una ceja rainbow

\- Pero esta resfriada... Ne-necesita descansar... No puede estar hasta tarde, empeorara- respondio fluttershy más preocupada

\- Está con lyra - dijo pinkie colgada del techo con los pies, fluttershy salio corriendo de la cabaña

...

\- De que hablas twilight? - Pregunto lyra sonriendo

\- Ya te dije lyra... Siempre me pareció muy sospechoso tu tema con el periodico - comenzo a decir twilight, pero hizo una pausa para estornudar - y...porque tenias tantos problemas? No te ves como una chica problemática que todo el mundo la odia - continuo twilight  
\- Solo es que starlight estaba de malas jejej- rio lyra

\- Sabes que no es eso - dijo twilight - todo sale a la luz tarde o temprano, que tan malo es lo que paso? Lyra tal vez pueda ayudarte- dijo twilight dandole una leve sonrisa, lyra miro a twilight, tenia una mirada de decisión, sabía muy bien que no se iría sin conseguir lo que quiere

\- Es qué...- comenzo a decir lyra y suspiro mirando hacia otro lado mientras tomaba a lyra 2 entre sus manos - No quiero que tomen una mala imagen de mi...- dijo lyra en un hilo de voz imaginandose que sus amigas se alejarian de ella por lo que hizo

\- Wow...no crei que fuera tan malo...- dijo twilight impresionada

\- Yo...ammm...no quiero decirles porque... Ammm...y-yo no queria- dijo lyra viendo a twilight con sus ojos llorosos, twilight no podía creer que de verdad fuese algo tan malo lo que paso

\- Oh...- fue lo unico que dijo twilight y se sento al lado de lyra

\- Yo no te juzgare...de seguro tuu...daaashuuu! *snif* perdon

\- Descuida...- dijo lyra limpiandose la mejilla en la que estornudo twilight

\- A lo que iba... Creo que quizás tu tenias tus razones...- continuo

\- yo...ammm...mmmm- murmuro lyra mirando el pasto, twilight agrando más los ojos, en serio lyra ocultaba algo tan grande? Incluso twilight ya se estaba arrepintiendo de saber que fue

\- Twilight! - Se escucho de pronto el grito de fluttershy llamándola

\- Hola fluttershy - saludo twilight

\- Que bien que te encuentro! - Exclamo fluttershy - porque te arriesgas a empeorar tu estado?

\- Vine a hablar con lyra- respondio twilight

\- Osea...arriesgaste tu estado de salud solo para hablar con...lyra?- pregunto fluttershy

\- Jeje no tan así...no estoy tan mal solo es un pequeño resfrio- respondio twilight

\- Ayer me dijiste otra cosa - levanto una ceja fluttershy

\- Ahh bueno...- comenzo a decir twilight rascandose la nuca mientras se sonrojaba - es que...quería que me des todos tus cuidados...

\- Ammm yo mejor me voy- decia lyra retirandose con lyra 2 en su hombro

\- De hecho, nosotras también nos vamos- dijo fluttershy - debes descansar

\- bien... Pero estaba a punto de descubrir algo muy importante - decia twilight mientras se levantaba

\- ya tendras tiempo para eso cuando te recuperes

...

trixie y babs seed miraban fijamente el lago, ninguna movia ningun musculo haciendo el silencio mucho mas incomodo

\- mmmm tu eres la prima de applejack y applebloom verdad?- pregunto trixie rompiendo el silencio

-...no lo se...seguramente applebloom ya no me quiere como su prima - respondio babs seed tratando de estar seria pero su tono de voz era de como si estaba a punto de llorar

\- Eso es ridículo - dijo trixie - por eso llorabas?

\- No estaba llorando, no soy una bebe llorona! - Exclamó molesta babs seed haciendo que trixie agrande los ojos de golpe

\- Oye no le grites a trixie! - Exclamo trixie molesta - respetame

\- Tsk

-...

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó y trixie soltó un suspiro

\- Y porque dices que applebloom ya no te quiere?- pregunto curiosa trixie

-... - Babs miro a trixie quien la miraba con interés y luego volvio a mirar al lago para hablar - porque... Porque... Dice que soy una...ab-ab...ab...abusiva- respondio bajando cada vez más el volumen de su voz

\- Oooh... La vida de una matona es dura - dijo trixie

\- Yo no soy una matona!- dijo babs seed frunciendo el ceño

\- Pero si he visto cuando intimidas a unas niñas y debo decir que es muy gracioso - rio trixie

\- No es gracioso! tu no sabes lo que se siente que te molesten y se rian de ti todo el tiempo!- continuo molesta babs mientras se le vidreaban los ojos, trixie se coloco seria

\- te equivocas - dijo trixie seria y babs seed la miro - se muy bien lo que se siente

\- Yo no veo que te molesten- levanto una ceja babs seed

-... Ya no...pero antes...- dijo trixie mirando el lago recordando unas escenas

\- Y...y que paso? Que te pasó? Como reaccionabas? Porque te molestaban?- pregunto babs seed interesada

\- Ammmm bueno...no es algo que me gusta recordar...- comenzo a decir trixie

\- Te... Da vergüenza... - Murmuro babs seed

\- Oye...a ti acaso te moles..- estaba preguntando trixie pero se detuvo al ver como babs apretaba los labios - antes de llegar a esta escuela... - Comenzo a decir trixie

\- Que cosa?

\- Mi historia... Verás...cuando trixie era pequeña no sabia muy bien usar los pronombres personales... así que me era más fácil decir "trixie quiere galletas " a que "yo quiero galletas " y los adultos encontraban eso malditamente adorable así que hablaba en tercera persona para destacar de los demás niños y llamar la atención - dijo trixie pensativa, luego sonrio - cosa que funcionó jejej así que cada vez que hablaba en tercera persona me sentía superior a los demás y...se volvio una costumbre

\- Asi que por eso hablas de vez en cuando en tercera persona - murmuro babs seed y trixie asintio

\- Cuando llegue aqui casi todas las niñas se reian y burlaban de mi por hablar en tercera persona... Me decían rara ,pero lo seguía haciendo porque... Me sentía más segura y superior - dijo trixie curvando las cejas- asi que ahora solo hablo en tercera persona para verme superior

\- Eso...no lo sabía

\- lo se...pero no todas se reian y se burlaban, mi compañera de cuarto jamás se burlo de que hablará en tercera persona...aunque se alejaba de mi... Pero es porque era una niña solitaria como yo... Es sunset shimmer la conoces? Tiene cabello de tocino

\- Mmm ahh es esa que tiene chaqueta negra y siempre te mira? - Pregunto babs

\- Siempre me mira?- pregunto trixie con los ojos brillantes - digo...si ella... Ella era una "matona" pero no se burlaba de trixie, pero la mayoría de las que estaban a mi alrededor si...de hecho el año pasado también hubo alguien que me molestaba

-ah si?

\- si...me han dicho rara,ridicula incluso hace dos años me tacharon de ladrona y digamos que antes era un poquitito egocentrica asi que gane mas odio

\- y nunca...intentaste cambiar para que ya no te molesten?...o si quiera para tener buenas amigas?

-digamos que hubo un tiempo en que cambie...fui mas timida, mas reservada ...y todos amaban la nueva trixie

\- y asi conseguiste las amigas que tienes ahora?

\- no...si bien actuando diferente le agrade a muchas mas personas ,pero no era trixie...trixie es mucho mejor...volvi a ser tan genial y las que querian ser mis amigas deberian aceptarme como soy... y lo hicieron ...las demas que se pudran - continuo trixie mientras se llevaba unas de sus galletas a la boca

-mmmm- murmuro babs seed pensativa - seria genial callar las bocas de esas que te molestaban - murmuro

\- trixie ya lo ha hecho - decia presumidamente mientras colocaba sus manos en su nuca - hace años habia que hacer una maqueta sobre el instituto y la mayoria se burlaba de trixie diciendo que iba a ser un bodrio , en la noche anterior mientras hacia la maqueta me quede dormida y a la mañana siguiente la maqueta estaba hecha! y fue la mejor! trixie tiene un angel guardian!

-ahh...

-no me crees?!

\- no digo si si jejej

\- y claro como olvidar cuando le di la victoria a nuestro instituto el año pasado en el concurso de preguntas - continuo trixie viendo sus uñas presumidamente - la moraleja es...trixie siempre gana al final!

-jejej- rio babs seed divertida , trixie se levanto energica

\- no me habia dado cuenta hasta ahora de eso!- continuo trixie con una gran sonrisa inflandose el pecho con una postura derecha - trixie siempre gana! JA! en sus caras perras! - exclamo al viento - se siente tan bien...- murmuro - ammm...perdon por eso...- se disculpo despues viendo a babs

\- esta bien- sonrio babs seed levantandose mientras acomodaba su mochila en sus hombros - gracias trixie! - continuo mientras se iba corriendo

\- de nada- sonrio trixie - y asi es como trixie hace la buena accion del dia, jejej no solo soy una cara bonita , tambien soy amable y ayudo a las personas...trixie es perfecta! - continuo con el ego hasta el cielo - un momento...trixie conto su historia...pero ella no!...me han estafado!

 _al otro dia..._

\- esta todo listo?- preguntaba lyra atras del escenario que habian instalado en el gimnasio

\- si!- exclamo pinkie vestida como porrista

\- sigo insistiendo...tuvimos que haber ensayado antes- dijo applejack llena de parches con una pelota de baloncesto y una blusa que tenia escrito con marcadores "starlight" , rainbow , vinyl , lyra y twilight tambien tenian blusas que tenia escrito con una mala letra "starlight"

\- asi nomas , nos saldra la leche - dijo rainbow haciendo girar el balon de baloncesto con el dedo indice

\- trixie tienes listo las pirotecnias y la musica? - pregunto lyra

\- pff eso no se pregunta- respondio trixie

\- alguien me recuerda porque yo tambien estoy haciendo esto?- pregunto twilight quien aun seguia resfriada

-es parte de tu ritual de iniciacion - respondio rainbow

\- crei que ya lo habia hecho

\- yo digo cuando ya lo hayas hecho

\- chicas celestia ya esta por comenzar - aviso vinyl

\- pues a nuestras posiciones - dijo lyra y todas se fueron menos trixie quien estaba con una laptop

\- buenos dias estudiantes de canterlot - decia celestia hablando por un microfono en el escenario del gimnasio frente a todas las estudiantes , al lado estaba luna- las he citado a todas aqui porque tengo un anuncio muy importante que dar - continuo y en ese momento comenzo a sonar una cancion ( para ambientarse mejor busquen en yt " space jam theme song" pd : mg esa peli xd ) y aparecio pinkie haciendo volteretas al medio del gimnasio mientras que atras vinyl colocaba una pequeña cama elastica y todas las estudiantes comenzaron a aplaudir

\- genial celestia ! porque no me dijiste que tenias esto preparado?- pregunto luna sonriente

\- tal vez porque no lo tenia preparado?- pregunto celestia entre impresionada y molesta

\- vaaaaamos starligh! starlight como presidenta siii! - decia pinkie agitando los pompones

\- detengan esto ahora o sino...-estaba diciendo celestia por el microfono pero se dio cuenta que estaba apagado - que?- y todas las estudiantes aplaudian mas euforicas cuando aparecio applejack haciendo botar el balon mientras corria y saltaba a la pequeña cama elastica para encestar el balon hacia un aro que estaba , luego le siguio twilight quien iba caminando haciendo botar el balon y antes de que saltara a la cama elastica estornudo haciendo que lance el balon antes pero este igual llego al aro haciendo que todas las estudiantes suelten un"woooow" acompañado de aplausos

\- tenias planeado esto?- le pregunto suri que estaba al lado de starlight quien tenia cara impactada

\- no- nego starlight

pinkie hacia volteretas y esta vez era el turno de rainbow quien mientras corria hacia trucos con el balon , pero no salto por la cama elastica , freno frente a esta , le dio la espalda y lanzo el balon de espalda y encesto sacando mas aplausos

\- yeeeaaahhh voten por starlight!- exclamo rainbow avivando los aplausos , luego fue vinyl quien no hacia botar el balon , solo corria con el en las manos , salto a la cama elastica y encesto

\- por ti tavii!- exclamo vinyl cuando ya encesto, octavia se sonrojo dentro de las demas estudiantes

\- ahora el gran final- murmuro lyra con el balon en sus manos y comenzo a correr haciendo botar el balon, la diferencia de las demás es que lyra tomo más impulso hacia adelante mientras saltaba por la cama elastica y encesto quedando agarrada de las manos en el aro

\- WOHOO VOTEN POR STARLIGHT! - exclamo mientras se aferraba al aro y el gimnasio se lleno de aplausos

\- Muy bonito, ustedes 6 después a mi oficina- decia celestia seria acercandose

\- Que?! - Pregunto inmediatamente twilight impresionada - Nooo porfavor no me castiguen!- suplico

\- Y porque 6?- pregunto rainbow

\- Porque ustedes seis hicieron este desorden- respondio celestia cruzandose de brazos

\- Trixie también! - Dijieron al mismo tiempo las seis señalando el gimnasio, celestia camino hacia atrás de gimnasio y luego volvio

\- Ella no está en ningún lado - dijo celestia

\- Que?!- gritaron las seis molestas

\- escondanme- susurro trixie escondiéndose atras de aria y sunset dentro del publico

\- Aqui esta trixie! - Exclamo sunset señalando a trixie

\- n-no NO ES CIERTO!- grito trixie escondiéndose atras de aria

\- Ustedes dicen que ella también participó en esto?- pregunto celestia a las chicas

\- Prácticamente ella planeo todo- dijo lyra todavia agarrada del aro

\- Si- asintieron las demas menos twilight

\- De hecho..auch!- estaba diciendo twilight pero rainbow le dio un codazo

\- Bien en ese caso...las siete después a mi oficina - dijo celesti

\- Ajjjjgghh uahdjsuaksif

\- Que te pasa?- le pregunto aria a trixie

\- Le entro el diablo?- pregunto sonata

\- No, estaba murmurando cosas molesta - respondio trixie cruzandose de brazos - me las pagarás tocino maldadoso

\- Jajajajja no.

\- Vayan dónde están las demas estudiantes - dijo celestia señalando el lugar

\- No olviden votar por starlight! - Grito pinkie antes de irse

\- Ammm chicas...Necesito ayuda!- dijo lyra todavia colgada en el aro

\- Sueltate!- le grito vinyl

\- Y caer en la dura superficie?! No gracias!- exclamo lyra

\- Yo te ayudo- decia cheerilee acercandose y se coloco bajo dónde estaba lyra sujetada- Sueltate yo te sujeto

\- Segura?!

\- Que te hace creer que no lo hare?

\- Mmmmm jurelo!

\- Lo juro

Lyra se soltó y cayó sobre cheerilee haciendo que las dos caigan, bon bon suspiro cansada

\- Bien...continuando con el acto...- comenzo a decir celestia con el microfono en sus manos sobre el escenario - hace unos días se encontró dentro del establecimiento un test de embarazo positivo...

\- rainbow te dije que usarás protección - bromeo vinyl haciendo que las demas miembros del club menos twilight suelten carcajadas

\- Que te puedo decir? Mi almohada estaba muy cachonda en ese entonces- continuo rainbow riendo

\- Segura que no fuiste tu la que dejó embarazada la almohada?- bromeo lyra y nuevamente rieron

\- Shh celestia las hará callar - susurro twilight

\- Rainbow y compañía dejen de reir por favor este es un tema serio - dijo celestia y todas las estudiantes las miraron

\- Prosiga prosiga - dijo rainbow

\- Bien...como iba diciendo.. - Continuo celestia

\- Se los dije- susurro twilight

\- Uuuuy - se burlo rainbow

\- Por eso a los cursos un poco más menores se les dará clases sobre sexualidad- continuo celestia

\- Humm por casualidad no es tuyo ese test? - Le pregunto sea swir a derpy- porque si es así quiero detalles

\- No, a menos que los bebés nazcan de los besos

\- Igual, quiero detalles

\- sin más que agregar...pueden volver a sus salas - termino de decir celestia y las estudiantes se fueron

...

Babs fue a su clase...para su desgracia no le tocaba ni con scootaloo ni sweetie ni applebloom. Sentandose sola en el rincón, en unos asientos más adelante estaba diamond tiara junto a silver quienes la miraban de vez en cuando susurrando cosas

\- Para el siguiente trabajo hagan parejas- dijo la profesora y todas las niñas comenzaron a juntarse. Babs se levanto lentamente de su asiento y camino arrastrando los pies mirando a cada niña por sí alguna queria ser su compañera, pero todas se alejaban o ya tenían compañía y una vez que se dio cuenta babs seed estaba sola nuevamente

\- Oh supongo que no calcule bien...- dijo la profesora caminando hacia babs seed - algún grupo quiere aceptar a babs para trabajar con ustedes? - Pregunto a la clase, pero todas ocultaban los rostros mientras que otras negaban con la cabeza

\- Sere sola...n-no importa- sonrio falsamente babs seed

\- Bueno- asintio la maestra y babs seed volvio a su puesto y suspiro triste, esto era igual a su otra escuela, acaso seguirá así? es demasiado tarde para hacer amistades y demostrar que no es una matona? como hará eso? necesitaría...ayuda?...

...

\- Espero que sea la última vez que interrumpan un acto de esa forma- decia celestia sentada en su escritorio frente a las miembros del club

-No prometo nada - dijo rainbow y todas la miraron - estaba bromeando jajajaj

\- Porfavor directora celestia no me anote!- rogaba twilight

\- Si no nos anote, miré a twilight está resfriada del sufrimiento - decia lyra

\- no te anotare twilight - continuo celestia

\- Gracias gracias! - Agradecio twilight

\- Pff la favorita - murmuro rainbow

\- No las anotare a ninguna, solo es una advertencia - dijo celestia -Mmm y a ti que te paso? - Pregunto señalando a applejack Quien estaba llena de parches

\- Ammm larga historia - respondio applejack -vera lo que paso fue..

\- si si ya pueden retirarse- continuo celestia leyendo unos papeles

\- vistooooo...- susurro lyra y applejack le dio un codazo - auch!

\- Oiga y quien hará las clases sobre la sexualidad - pregunto rainbow antes de salir por la puerta

\- Luna

-espera que?!- pregunto luna de pronto haciendo que todas salten del susto

\- santo cielo luna! hace cuanto tiempo estuviste ahí parada?!- pregunto celestia alterada agarrándose el corazón

\- pero...si siempre estuve aqui

\- bueno pero si te quedas en la sombra no te voy a ver - dijo celestia

\- oye!

\- le dijo nigga- dijo rainbow

\- pues tu celestia eres una...mmm..vieja - dijo luna, celestia agrando los ojos de golpe

\- omg epic moment! que alguien me pellizque estamos presenciando una pelea de hermanas con poder - susurro lyra emocionada , celestia suspiro

\- ya retirense- dijo celestia

-oowwww - murmuraron todas menos twilight y se fueron

\- y porque debo hacer yo las clases sobre sexualidad?- pregunto luna una vez que las chicas se fueron

-porque yo no lo hare

\- pero si tu tienes mas experiencia ya sabes...eres mayor

\- callate!

 _en el recreo..._

\- babs! que bien que te encuentro!- exclamo scootaloo corriendo hacia babs seed

\- hola scootaloo- sonrio babs seed

\- falta una niña mas- sonrio scootaloo , babs borro la sonrisa de su rostro

-oohh...

\- que?- pregunto scootaloo ladeando la cabeza y curvando las cejas

\- amm...es que...bueno...nose- murmuro babs seed acariciandose el codo

-..bueno...yo solo pense que tal vez...esas niñas podrian pagar por lo que me hicieron- murmuro scootaloo apenas audible , pero babs escucho y fruncio el ceño

\- no, hay que taparles la boca- dijo babs seed con decisión , y scootaloo la miro

\- segura? no quiero obligarte

-no...estoy segura - asintio babs seed - me hubiera gustado que alguien hubiese molestado a quienes me molestaban - murmuro

\- que dijiste?

\- nada, vamos- dijo babs seed caminando rapidamente

...

fleur iba leyendo un documento sobre alguien hasta que se detuvo , vio que en uno de los casilleros estaba vinyl , rainbow, applejack y pinkie y en otro extremo estaba suri, sonrio lentamente fijando su objetivo . comenzo a caminar de forma natural y cuando paso al lado de coco pommel le hizo una disimulada sancadilla cayendo frente a suri , fleur siguio caminando

las chicas pertenecientes al club miraron rapidamente , suri se iba a inclinar para ayudar a coco pero sintio que alguien tocia , al levantar la vista vio a las chicas del club mirandola fijamente y haciendole señas , suri suspiro

\- cuidado por donde caminas torpe!- dijo suri colocandose derecha - casi ensucias mis votas! - continuo , las chicas del club la aprobaron con la mirada

\- ughh y no cambia...-murmuraban algunas chicas mirando con mala cara a suri

\- per-perdon- murmuro coco todavia en el suelo , lightning dust se acerco y ayudo a que se levantara y luego miro levantando una ceja a suri , quien bajo la mirada y se fue

\- excelente!-exclamaron las chicas del club chocando los puños

\- no soy vengativa pero...este es el mejor plan de todos , estamos dejando al descubierto quien es realmente suri - decia applejack

\- te apoyo hermana! esa chica debe pagar por todo lo que nos hizo en especial lo que le hizo a lyra- continuo vinyl

\- aaaunque a mi no me hizo nada tan malo pero meh es divertido jajaja- rio rainbow

\- a pesar de que se haya reformado?- pregunto pinkie , nadie dijo nada

\- que hacen feas- dijo indigo acercandose

\- oh nada...sugarcoat- respondio rainbow con una sonrisa , indigo coloco una mirada confundida al igual que las demas

-ammm acaso dijiste...sugarcoat?- pregunto indigo

\- que? claro que no, ustedes oyeron que dije sugarcoat? - le pregunto rainbow a sus amigas

\- nop- respondieron las chicas , indigo se rasco la cabeza confundida

\- vaya vaya parece que alguien esta pensando mucho en sugarcoat- sonrio rainbow

\- ammm...no- nego indigo

\- como sea que te trae por aqui sugarcoat?- pregunto vinyl , indigo la miro rapidamente

-ammm que?- pregunto indigo parpadeando repetidamente

\- estas bien sugarcoat?- pregunto applejack

-soy indigo- dijo indigo confundida

\- ya lo sabemos sugarcoat- sonrio pinkie

\- dejen de decir sugarcoat!- exclamo indigo

\- pero si nadie esta diciendo sugarcoat- se encojio de hombros rainbow

\- vaya... si que piensas mucha en sugarcoat eh? admitelo - volvio a preguntar pinkie , indigo las estaba mirando seria , pero de a poco levanto ambas cejas mientras un ligero sonrojo se aparacia en sus mejillas

\- humm...yo me voy!- dijo y se fue corriendo

-jajajajajaj no crei que fuera tan facil meterse en su mente-rio rainbow

\- y quien es sugarcoat?- pregunto pinkie

\- crei que sabias - levanto una ceja applejack

\- la chica que tiene potencial para hacer un rap maestro- dijo vinyl

\- ay ya lo sabia jajaj- rio pinkie

\- jajaja eres tan graciosa pink- sonrio rainbow

\- mmm oye y al final quieres que te ayude para preparar el aniver..

\- callate applejack!- exclamo inmediatamente rainbow sonrojada

\- de que?- pregunto vinyl

\- nada!- respondio rainbow

\- perdon! no soy buena guardando secretos!- se defendio applejack

-agh eres tan rubia a veces

-...oye! eso fue racista!

 _despues de clases..._

fleur iba caminando hacia el periodico pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de celestia

\- cuidate sunset- decia celestia sonriendole con ternura - toma tu tiempo como siempre

\- lo hare - sonrio sunset quien tenia un ramo de flores, se dieron un abrazo y luego sunset se fue algo cabizbaja

-Mmmm parece que unas de mis teorías sean ciertas - murmuro fleur pensativa, luego escucho voces familiares

\- Y debemos seguir jugando con su mente, eso la debilitara - decia rainbow caminando al lado de applejack, lyra y trixie. Fleur sonrio

\- Holaa- saludo fleur acercandose

-... Hola?- saludaron las chicas dudosas menos trixie

\- Que quieres?- pregunto applejack con desconfianza

\- Espera applejack, creo que es enemiga de suri y ya sabes lo que dicen , enemigo de nuestro enemigo es nuestro amigo

\- Jajaj no diría que soy su enemiga...pero digamos que no le agrado- sonrio fleur

\- Y que te trae por aqui?- pregunto applejack - las clases ya terminaron y este no es dia de club

\- me puedo robar a trixie unos minutitos?- pregunto

\- Que?- levanto una ceja trixie

\- Pues preguntale eso a sunset, no es nuestra- respondio lyra

\- Bueno las dejamos, trixie no llegues tarde a futbol- decia rainbow mientras se iba y Las demas la seguian

\- Que quieres hablar? - Pregunto trixie cruzandose de brazos

\- Sobre sunset shimmer - respondio fleur, trixie agrando los ojos

\- Que quieres? - Pregunto frunciendo el ceño

\- Nada- dijo fleur simulando inocencia- solo... Quiero preguntarte ...su relación es tan estable?- pregunto pensativa

\- De que hablas? Claro que lo es! Estamos en nuestro mejor momento! En tu cara- respondio trixie levantando una ceja con una sonrisa segura

\- Segura?

\- A que te refieres?

\- Bueno... El año pasado se veía muy liada con...adagio - sonrio fleur maliciosamente

\- Amm...eso fue el año pasado, ya quedó atrás

\- Es muy difícil cortar una relación tan buena de golpe - continuo caminando al rededor de trixie

-...

\- Solo te estaba manifestando esa inquietud, no lo se...tal vez se ven en secreto...a tus espaldas - susurro lo último

\- No es cierto! Que te hace creer eso?- pregunto trixie molesta

-bueno... Hace poco la vi saliendo de una forma bastante sospechosa...y con un ramo de flores- dijo fleur sonriendo segura de su plan, trixie relajo la mirada aliviada

\- Ahhh te estas confundiendo, sunset shimmer en esta fecha siempre va con un ramo de flores al cem...- estaba diciendo trixie pero cerro la boca de golpe y miró a fleur quien estaba sonriendo

\- Aaal ceem...- comenzo a decir fleur con una gran sonrisa para que trixie terminará la frase

\- Jejej dije cem? Pues me equivoque! Jeje quise decir... gem! Sunset shimmer va a comprar gemas a rarity! - Dijo inmediatamente trixie

\- Con ramo de flores?

\- Si! Jeje emmm es que...amm rarity acepta flores como medio de pago ya que las ama jejej- sonrio nerviosa

\- Ajam- levanto una ceja fleur

\- Triixieeee!- se escucho un grito, era babs seed quien corrió a abrazar a trixie

\- Babs seed?- pregunto trixie confundida

\- Ayúdame! Por favor necesito tu ayuda! Porfavor! - Pidió babs seed aferrándose más, trixie vio a fleur quien las miraba a ambas fijamente, pero su mirada no era de maldad ni felicidad, era difícil describir lo que sus ojos representaban, difícil saber porque las miraba fijamente, con ambas cejas levantadas y pareciera no pestañear

\- Hablemos en otro lado si?- pregunto trixie hincandose a la altura de babs seed quien asintio, las dos se fueron y fleur agito la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza, respiro hondo y camino.

...

\- Debo admitirlo, este instituto tiene lindo paisaje - decia Sunny flare caminando al lado de sour sweet cerca de las canchas

\- Si- sonrio dulcemente sour

\- Que suerte que nos tocó en el mismo instituto y en la misma cabaña- continuo sunny

\- Es verdad, eso ha hecho más agradable la estadía aqui- dijo sour sweet con una voz dulce

\- Si...eh...Acaso ahí está sugarcoat?- pregunto Sunny deteniendose

\- Parece que si - asintió sour sweet dudosa

\- Hey sugarcoat! - la llamo sunny haciendo que sugarcoat salte del susto

\- Que hacen ustedes dos caminando juntas?- pregunto rapidamente sugarcoat

\- Que haces **tu** aquí? - pregunto sour sweet señalando molesta con un leve rubor a sugarcoat quien no se inmuto y solo levanto una ceja

\- Solo vine a dar un paseo- dijo sugarcoat rápido como de costumbre

\- Cerca de las canchas? Segura que no estabas viendo como entrenan? O mejor dicho como entrena alguien?- pregunto Sunny flare

\- Si claro sunny- dijo sugarcoat con sarcasmo mientras se acomodaba los lentes pero estaba levemente sonrojada y miró a los lados - últimamente lemon pasa mucho tiempo con esa dj- dijo rapidamente sugarcoat señalando unos metros mas adelante dónde estaba vinyl junto a lemon conversando

\- Agghh no podemos dejar que lemon se mezcle con canterlorianas - dijo disgustada sunny flare

\- No sabemos muy bien lo que hablan - dijo sugarcoat y las tres caminaron hasta unos arbustos cercanos a esconderse

\- Y ustedes?- susurro octavia que estaba escondida en ese árbusto también

\- Quien rayos eres tú?- susurro sunny flare

\- no me miren con esa cara, soy mucho más elegante que ustedes- susurro octavia algo molesta

\- pues para mi eres una canterloriana de cuarta - susurro sour sweet haciendo que sunny flare y sugarcoat suelten carcajadas

\- yo tengo clase y tengo un buen oido para la musica clasica , toco el violonchelo uno de los instrumentos mas majestuosos - susurro arrogantemente

\- pues para mi eres una chelista de cuarta - susurro sunny y esta vez fueron sour sweet junto a sugarcoat quienes rieron a carcajadas

\- escuchenme tres chifladas solo respondanme que hacen aqui- susurro mas molesta octavia

\- pues no queremos que nuestra compañera se junte con esa - susurro sugarcoat mirando como vinyl y lemon charlaban

\- "esa"? tal vez vinyl no sea tan...educada pero tiene buenos sentimientos a diferencia de ustedes tres- susurro octavia

\- y? solo queremos que no se junte con una canterloriana - susurro sunny

-pues...y yo no quiero que vinyl se junte con una chica como ella - susurro octavia. Sugarcoat , sunny flare y sour sweet intercambiaron miradas

\- en ese caso...podriamos "unir fuerzas"- ofrecio sunny, octavia las miro pensativa y luego sonrio

\- me parece bien - asintio - y como haremos eso?- pregunto , pero luego las cuatro se congelaron al oir una voz

\- wow tavi me alegra que te abrieras con las chicas de la preparatoria de cristal, sabia que se llevarian bien ...ya sabes..por lo snob- dijo vinyl mirando hacia abajo a las chicas escondidas en el arbusto haciendo que lemon ria

\- amm y que hacen en el arbusto?- pregunto lemon rascandose la cabeza , las cuatro se levantaron inmediatamente con sonrisas nerviosas

\- pues...cabi - comenzo a decir sour sweet sonriendo señalando a octavia

\- tavi?- pregunto vinyl corrigiendo

-si eso! tavi nos mostraba las areas verdes- continuo sour sweet , vinyl las miro desconfiada

\- solo yo le puedo decir tavi

\- jeje si- sonrio octavia - ustedes diganme octavia

\- hola octavia! un placer!- saludo lemon con una gran sonrisa , octavia rapidamente puso una mirada de desconfianza y la miro de pies a cabeza

-...hola

\- jeje- rio nerviosa lemon por la frialdad de las palabras de octavia

\- oye lemon! justo te estabamos buscando - comenzo a decir sugarcoat

\- las tres? juntas?

\- si

\- esto...es grandioso!- exclamo lemon con un brillo en los ojos - finalmente deicidieron unirse las tres y ser buenas amigas?! solo falta indigo y seriamos un grupo tan genial casi como el de vinyl!- dijo emocionada aplaudiendo

\- ammm si?- asintio dudosa sunny

\- siiii!- sonrio ampliamente lemon

\- vinyl...debemos hablar- dijo octavia llevandose a vinyl de un brazo

\- porque tanta seriedad para besarme tavi?- pregunto vinyl

-n-no te besare...no ahora- respondio octavia sonrojada

\- bueno..- comenzo a decir octavia una vez alejada del resto - necesito tu ayuda , la tuya y de lyra

\- ehh porque la de lyra?

\- porque ella conoce a bon bon mas que yo

\- y porque la mia?

\- porque si le hubiera pedido ayuda solo a lyra te pondrias celosa

\- buen punto sexy

\- ..n-no me digas asi- dijo octavia seria y sonrojada

\- se que te mueres por besarme

\- y eso que tiene que ver?

\- que ammm...hummm te amo! - sonrio vinyl y acerco a octavia para besarla , octavia solo se dejo llevar

...

\- buena defensa sugarcoat- le dijo rainbow a applejack indigo solo miraba cada vez mas confundida y comenzo a golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano

-oh no...- murmuro lyra viendo a twilight en las gradas

\- que ?- le pregunto applejack

\- emm nada! nada...jejej..mmm ahora que recuerdo...deje mi celular en la sala!- exclamo lyra y se fue corriendo

\- en serio me estaras evitando siempre?- murmuro twilight frunciendo el ceño mientras veia a lyra correr

...

en la sala del periodico solo estaba fleur en una de las computadoras y al lado unos documentos

\- bien...veamos si los padres de sunset estan vivos...- murmuro tecleando - si asi fuera...jejejej creo que seria justo que todo el mundo supiera...no creo que se moleste si digo que trixie me dijo...- continuo , tecleo unas teclas mas pero el computador se apago

\- la sala del periodico deberia estar cerrada a esta hora - dijo suri quien habia desenchufado el computador , fleur la miro con el ceño fruncido pero luego relajo la mirada

\- no seas tontita...- comenzo a decir levantandose de la silla y caminando hacia suri - no puedes evitar lo inevitable - le dijo pero una vez termino de decir eso sus ojos mostraron tanta frialdad y malestar

\- es una amenaza?

-...- fleur solo se quedo en silencio mirandola , luego respiro - en serio nose porque eres tan buenita ahora? sabiendo que todos te tratan como basura

\- ...eso...que tiene que ver? y no soy buenita

\- suri... sabes que te culpan a ti por todo lo que le paso a lyra el año pasado?

-...

\- pero nadie sabe que en realidad todo fue culpa de starlight , entonces...porque no les dices y asi dejan de odiarte a ti? y todo ese odio o por lo menos el que te tienen las chicas del grupo de rainbow...se irian contra starlight...y no contra ti - sonrio

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **:000 bien ¿porque quise involucrar a babs con trixie? pos bueno habia leido unos de los comics oficiales de mlp en el que culpan a trixie de ser una ladrona de joyas en manehattan y si no me equivoco babs seed era la unica que le creia a trixie e incluso al hablar con ella la entendio por su pasado tambien y al final del comic da a entender que hicieron una amistad :3 asi que por eso**

 **y luna hara clases de sexualidad xD eso sera bueno , octavia se une a las shadowbolts para separar a vinyl de lemon , fleur parece que quiere manipular a suri y descubrira el secreto de sunset chan chan chan! ah y bueno...lyra huyendo de twilight xD**

 **bueno gracias por leer y comentar *-* en serio no se pierdan el proximo episodio !**


	13. pastelazo!

\- pero nadie sabe que en realidad todo fue culpa de starlight , entonces...porque no les dices y asi dejan de odiarte a ti? y todo ese odio o por lo menos el que te tienen las chicas del grupo de rainbow...se irian contra starlight...y no contra ti - decia fleur en un tono suave, suri solo estaba en silencion escuchando con atencion

-...y-yo...-murmuro- no puedo...o sino las chicas no haran que starlight sea presidenta y eso es lo que ella desea

\- y que? le hizo la vida imposible a lyra y para variar la ayudan?- pregunto fleur levantando una ceja

\- no entiendes...ella no sabe que la estan ayudando y tuvo sus razones para hacer eso con lyra...- respondio suri

-cuales?

\- claro que no te dire!- dijo molesta suri , en eso entro lyra cerrando rapidamente la puerta

\- que..- estaba diciendo fleur pero lyra hizo que se callaran

\- lyraa vamos! solo dime , no importa que tan malo y perturbador sea lo que hiciste , no te juzgare - se escucho la voz de twilight , lyra no decia nada hasta que la puerta se abrio y era twilight

\- twilight! ammm yo vine a hacer unos tramites aqui- dijo lyra nerviosa

\- vienes a ver a starlight?- pregunto twilight

\- no- nego lyra- escucha twilight ...eso es algo que quiero dejar en el pasado y borrarlo- comenzo a decir lyra

\- pero...yo puedo ayudarte- dijo twilight

\- no necesito ayuda

\- sabes que todo tarde o temprano sale a la luz- continuo twilight - si sigues guardando eso en tu interior sin liberarlo te sentiras cada vez mas presionada - dijo , luego miro a suri y fleur quienes miraban - y...ustedes?

\- es la sala del periodico...y soy parte del periodico- respondio suri

\- pero pueden seguir con su tema, no importa- dijo fleur sonriendo , twilight la miro seria unos segundos

\- no- nego y se fue

\- perdon por interrumpirlas - se disculpo lyra , luego miro a fleur y la señalo confundida - ahora eres parte del periodico?

\- si- asintio fleur

\- bueno...jeje suerte con eso , no es cosa facil- comenzo a decir lyra rascandose la nuca

\- ohh creeme que estoy bien...quien tiene la informacion tiene el poder - sonrio lentamente fleur

-hummm...tienes razon , bueno adios- se despidio y se fue

\- de que hablaban?- pregunto fleur a suri

\- que te hace creer que te dire?-pregunto molesta suri - ahora vete que no se puede usar la sala del periodico ahora

\- que agresiva...solo te ofreci una solucion -decia fleur mientras se iba , suri solo se quedo pensando en la idea de decirles la verdad al grupo de rainbow

...

\- y dime...para que necesitas la ayuda de trixie?- pregunto arrogante mente trixie mientras caminaba al lado de babs

-...hmm- murmuro babs seed mirando el suelo

\- Emmm...- murmuro trixie

\- Como lo hiciste?- pregunto babs seed

\- lo siento pero los mejores magos no revelan los secretos - respondio trixie - pero si quieres te puedo enseñar unos trucos simples y..

\- Eso no- nego babs seed - como pudiste derrotar las burlas... Tener amigas...dime, solo me contaste tu historia... Pero...nose

\- Oh...mmm bueno pero para ayudarte debo saber tu... Posición, ya sabes tu historia - decia trixie deteniendose frente a la máquina - galletas?

\- Bueno

\- Bueno a las galletas? O bueno a contar tu historia? - Pregunto trixie mientras sacaba una moneda y la introducía a la máquina

-... Ambas?

\- bien- rodo los ojos trixie sacando la galleta de mantequilla que había soltado la máquina para despues meter otra moneda  
Una vez llegaron al lago babs seed se sentó en el pasto y trixie solo estaba al lado

\- Jeje trixie ahora es buena gente - murmuraba a si misma con una sonrisa arrogante

\- Bueno...supongo que ya sabes que aquí...- estaba diciendo babs seed y soltó un triste suspiro - algunas niñas me ven como una matona...

\- Sip y la verdad la vida de una matona no es mala si te acostumbras - sonrio trixie - es mejor a que te molesten

\- Ese es el problema... - Continuo babs seed - a mi...en...mi otra escuela me molestaban - dijo cerrando los ojos mientras abrazaba sus rodillas

\- Lo sabia!- chasqueo los dedos trixie - digo! Ammm eso es malo... Muy malo...a mi también me molestaban... - Dijo rapidamente, luego se sentó al lado - y porque te molestaban? Te ves una chica genial

\- Lo crees?

\- Pues claro que si! Sabes en quien acudir para pedir ayuda, eso te hace un diez por ciento más genial y el que te juntes con trixie el noventa por ciento - sonrio trixie

-...

\- Solo bromeaba...un poco...en parte...pero en serio, no se me ocurre porque podrían molestarte- ladeo la cabeza trixie  
-.. Es que...en mi antigua escuela...el primer día de clases...llore y fui la única...y desde ahí que todos me apodaron... bebé llorona... Eso solo fue el comienzo - Dijo babs seed con tristeza - aparte era muy...sumisa...timida lo cual todos...se aprovechaban de mi, todos se reian...todos se burlaban...y como no hacia nada...nunca se detuvieron...- decia con la voz quebrada

\- Todo...por llorar el primer día de clases? - Pregunto trixie, babs seed asintio ocultando su rostro con sus manos

\- Quiero regresar el tiempo... Y no llorar...porque llore?...soy una...tonta - murmuro

\- pero...hay varios niños que lloran el primer día de clases, esos niños son unos tontos! Aberración! - decia trixie y vio a babs seed quien seguia con el rostro cubierto -... Pero ahora no te molestan...

\- No...ahora soy quien es la que molesta - se destapó el rostro babs seed - me convertí en lo que más odiaba...cada vez que intimidaba a alguien podía ver en sus ojos ese miedo...me sentía reflejada... - continuo babs seed mientras los ojos se le vidreaban -...no quiero llorar...

-... Llorar no es malo - dijo trixie, esas habían sido las palabras que le había dicho aria aquella noche que le contó su secreto el año pasado, babs la miro al borde de las lagrimas

\- Pero...pero...llorar me trae malos recuerdos... Muchos!- exclamo con la voz quebrada

\- reprimir el llanto no te hará bien, de hecho llorar te hará sentir mejor creeme, lo se por experiencia propia- murmuro trixie, babs seed solo miraba el lago mientras arrancaba pasto y lentamente las lagrimas comenzaban a salir

\- Yo solo... Quería amigos - murmuro con un hilo de voz y las lagrimas bajaban rapidamente por sus mejillas

-... - Trixie miraba a babs seed sin saber que hacer -...ya se! Trixie será tu amiga! - Sonrio, babs seed se seco las lagrimas y la miró

-Q-que?

\- Sii, yo antes queria amigas sin que les importará como era antes...y a mi no me importa como fuiste antes...y quieres amigos...y yo también... Y...bueno ya me entiendes - dijo trixie, babs seed solo la abrazo haciendo que trixie deba apoyarse de un brazo para no caer completamente al pasto , sintio como babs la abrazaba fuertemente mientras lloraba , desahogándose , soltando todo lo que tenia guardado , la primera vez despues de mucho tiempo que se sentia bien llorar , sin miedo a que la molesten , se burlen o que la critiquen , trixie solo estaba congelada,al paso de un buen tiempo babs seed se separa

-..per..perdon...- murmuro alejandose mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-... Descuida - dijo trixie - ammm mejor?- pregunto, babs seed asintio

\- me siento...mejor...mas nose...libre- decia mientras seguia limpiandose las lagrimas - entonces...eres mi amiga?

\- sip- asintio trixie mientras sacaba las galletas que habia comprado de su bolsillo y le estiro una a babs quien la recibió

\- entonces...me puedes ayudar?

-mmm a que?

-es que...bueno...quiero empezar de cero...pero nose como...

-para empezar como te ganaste el papel de matona?

\- bueno...vi que esa diamond tiara molestaba a applebloom y..vi que me molestaria a mi tambien...no queria que aqui sea igual asi que la adrenalina me gano...scootaloo ahora me pide favores de intimidar a las niñas que alguna vez la molestaron , lo hacia porque conseguía su aceptacion y eso es lo que queria...aceptacion, además la entiendo

\- ya veo...bueno solo dile que tu no eres asi y que no lo haras mas

-pero..

\- si se va es porque no vale la pena , pero si se queda entonces te acepta como su amiga y felicidades conseguirías una buena amiga!- dijo trixie y apenas termino se llevo una galleta a la boca

-...bien...-dijo babs seed dudosa

\- sera lo mejor , ademas applebloom es tu prima asi que...no puede negarte - se encojio de hombros trixie

\- ok...mañana lo hare- sonrio levemente babs seed y se levanto - ya me dio frio asi que ya me...voy - decia babs - gracias trix...amiga...wow...jamas crei que ocuparia esa palabra con alguien - sonrio ampliamente

-denada amiga- se despidio trixie y babs se fue corriendo con una sonrisa

...

\- bon bon es una chica sensible en el fondo - decia lyra a octavia y vinyl sentadas en la mesa

\- gracias lyra , saber eso me ayudara muuucho- dijo sarcásticamente octavia

\- pues quieren mi ayuda o no ? objeción! renuncio!- exclamo lyra levantandose de la silla

\- no es por ser entrometida ...- estaba diciendo colgate acercandose

\- pues si lo eres- dijo vinyl

-sip- asintio lyra

-...- colgate se dio media vuelta para irse pero octavia le agarro el brazo

\- vinyl! lyra! que les pasa?- pregunto octavia molesta

\- ay solo estaba jugando- rio vinyl

\- yo no- dijo lyra seria - nah mentira si estaba jugando jajajaj- rio lyra , octavia rodo los ojos

\- bueno...solo queria decirles que ...es muy secreto lo que hablan?- pregunto curiosa

\- no...pero bon bon no debe saberlo- susurro vinyl

\- pues vine a avisarles que bon bon ya acabo su ducha - dijo colgate, lyra camino rapidamente hacia colgate a tomarla del cuello de la blusa

\- como lo sabes?! la estabas espiando?!- pregunto molesta lyra

-claro que no! lo se porque dejo de sonar el sonido del agua de la ducha- exclamo colgate asustada

\- oh...tiene sentido...- la dejo lyra- perdon por eso..pero hay que tener cuidado contigo...ya sabes eres toda una rompe corazones - decia lyra arreglandole la blusa a colgate

-no soy una rompe corazones- dijo colgate

\- bueno...siguiendo con el tema...- comenzo a decir vinyl

\- Bueno.. .ella solo esta molesta por lo de ejem...el beso..- dijo lyra algo avergonzada - entonces solo debes demostrarle que no tienes ningun interes hacia mi - continuo

\- y que mas quiere? ya estoy de novia con vinyl- dijo octavia levantando una ceja

\- tal vez debemos hacer el amor frente a ella - dijo vinyl pensativa y octavia agrando los ojos muy sonrojada mientras lyra reia al igual que colgate

\- v-vinyl!- exclamo octavia escandalizada

\- estaba bromeando tavi jajajaj- reia vinyl

\- hum...mas te vale...yo tengo pudor ..no como tu "amiga" vulgar - dijo octavia cruzandose de brazos todavia sonrojada

\- oye!- dijo molesta lyra

\- tu no!...la otra

\- rainbow?- pregunto vinyl

\- no! la de audifonos

\- lemon- dijieron vinyl y lyra al mismo tiempo

\- ella es buena onda- sonrio vinyl

\- no lo es! -dijo molesta octavia

\- yo que tu le tengo desconfianza- murmuro lyra

\- porque?- pregunto vinyl

\- porque no hacerlo?- pregunto octavia

\- celosa?- pregunto vinyl

\- pues claro que no!- respondio octavia molesta

\- uuh siii- dijo vinyl divertida

\- no!- nego octavia

\- entonces no te molestaria que fuera a visitarla ahora?- pregunto vinyl

\- si sigues umm...ammm...mmm.. dormiras con el perro!- amenazo octavia

\- pero no tenemos perro- se encojio de hombros relajadamente vinyl

\- pues te buscas uno y duermes con el!- exclamo mas molesta octavia

\- uy no te enojes tavi- dijo vinyl

-grrrr!- gruño molesta octavia

...

twilight estaba durmiendo en su cama con draco su perro hasta que escucho unos golpes de la ventana ,se levanto de su cama somnolienta y camino hacia la ventana para abrirla

\- amm vinyl? que haces aqui?- pregunto twilight refregandose un ojo

\- puedo dormir con tu perro?

-...que?

...

\- y vinyl?- preguntaba bon bon sentada en el sofa

-fue a dormir con el perro de twilight - respondio lyra dandole semillas a lyra 2 en la mesa , octavia que estaba leyendo el periódico lo dejo lentamente sobre la mesa

\- en serio se lo tomo tan literal?

 _Al dia siguiente..._

\- Y fui la más rápida!- se señalaba índigo caminando junto a sugarcoat y sour sweet

\- Ajam- dijo cortante sugarcoat

\- Cuando te cansaras de mentir? - Pregunto rainbow caminando hacia estas

\- De que hablas?- pregunto índigo

\- **Yo** soy mucho más rápida - se señalo rainbow

\- Huh eso crees?- levanto una ceja índigo - sujeten mis cuadernos - dijo estirando sus cuadernos hacia sour sweet y sugarcoat dejándolos caer para que los atraparan pero ninguna de las dos movió un músculo y los cuadernos cayeron al suelo

\- Asi es - se cruzo de brazos rainbow

\- Pues carreras ahora, de aquí hasta los baños - dijo índigo

\- Ya rugiste!- dijo rainbow y ambas comenzaron a correr. Sour sweet y sugarcoat miraron a su lado y estaba la puerta del baño

Babs seed estaba caminando por los pasillos buscando a scootaloo, applebloom y sweetie belle, hasta que sintió unos gritos y quejas, al voltear vio que dos chicas se acercaban corriendo a gran velocidad, babs solo intento apartarse pero fue empujada y sin querer Paso a empujar a otra niña, quien resultó ser silver

\- silver estas bien?- pregunto diamond tiara ayudando a su amiga, babs quien aun estaba en el suelo abrió los ojos - deja de atacarnos físicamente! - Dijo en voz alta diamond señalando a babs seed

\- Ah que?... N-no! Fue un accidente! - Exclamó rapidamente babs seed levantandose

\- Sii claro, no te basta con intimidar y amenazar también tienes que agredir?- pregunto diamond lo suficientemente fuerte como para que más de una estudiante se volteara a ver

\- Noo perdon! No...no quise! No fui yo- se disculpo babs seed

\- Que sucede? - Pregunto luna acercandose

\- Babs seed empujó a silver- dijo diamond señalando a silver quien asentia acomodandose los lentes

\- Noo!- exclamó babs seed

\- Espero que sea la última vez- dijo luna

\- No entiende... Pasaron unas chicas corriendo y me empujaron- explicó babs seed con la voz temblorosa

\- Chicas corriendo dices?- pregunto luna - Y hacia donde fueron?

-P-por allá - señaló babs la dirección, luna fue caminando

\- No creas que te salvaste... - Murmuro diamond tiara molesta  
\- Que te importa - dijo scootaloo acercandose rapidamente

\- Disculpa?- pregunto diamond tiara

\- Deja a babs seed - dijo scootaloo, babs sonrio - ella podría dejarte en el basurero en un parpadeo - continuo y babs cambio la expresión de su rostro

-... No...- nego babs seed- no haría eso

\- Pero babs...- dijo scootaloo impresionada

\- Que no lo haria- repitió babs seed

\- Jaja si claro- se escuchaban comentarios, babs las miro con el ceño fruncido y se fue

\- Veo que ya no tienes un guardaespaldas - dijo burlonamente diamond tiara a scootaloo

\- Callate...a ti te gusta applebloom!

\- Uuuuhhhhhhhhhh!

\- No es cierto! Es mentira! Falacias! Patrañas!- decia diamond tiara sonrojada y se fue corriendo, silver la siguio

Sunset camino hacia trixie para saludarla

\- Hola trix..- estaba saludando sunset pero trixie rápidamente la tomo de la mano y la acerco rapidamente a ella apegando sus cuerpos haciendo que sunset se sonroje rapidamente, al segundo pasaron corriendo a gran velocidad rainbow con índigo -...trixie...

\- Te salve- murmuro trixie mirando como rainbow y índigo corrían

-... Gracias... Ya puedes soltarme- murmuro sunset

\- Quieres que te suelte?- pregunto trixie sonriendo lentamente

\- Si, si quiero- respondio sunset seria

\- Sabes que puedes soltarte sola verdad? No estoy haciendo fuerza - levanto una ceja trixie, sunset se sonrojo más

\- Oigan ustedes! los actos románticos no están permitidos en el instituto - exclamo luna haciendo que se separen rapidamente y luego sunset le de un pequeño golpe en el brazo

\- auch!...y No era ningún acto romántico - se rasco la nuca trixie

\- Como sea...vieron unas chicas correr?- pregunto luna

\- Sinceramente... Yo no vi nada- dijo sunset

\- Pasaron rainbow con índigo - respondio trixie

\- Me lo esperaba - murmuro luna cansada

\- De verdad? - Le pregunto sunset a trixie

\- Amm si, por eso te salve

Suri estaba caminando por los pasillos, de pronto vio hacia atrás porque se acercaban corriendo rainbow y índigo. Suri rapidamente se hizo a un lado pero chocó con una chica

\- Fíjense! - Exclamo a índigo y rainbow molesta la chica de ojos azules y cabello color lila con una franja blanca - y tu tambien - le dijo a suri

-... Perdon- se disculpo suri

\- Si cómo sea...un momento! - La detuvo rapidamente la chica

\- Que?

\- Esas botas de diseñador que tienes...son hermosas!- señaló las botas de suri

\- Oh gracias son mis favoritas - sonrio suri

\- y ese perfume? Es Chanel?- pregunto emocionada inhalando acercandose a suri

\- Amm si- retrocedio unos pasos suri

\- Jamás crei que una chica del instituto canterlot tenga un gusto tan refinado - dijo la chica con ambas manos sobre su cadera

\- No soy la única...también está rarity - señaló suri a rarity quien estaba a unos pasos más allá

\- La que está con esa campesina!?- pregunto asqueada

\- Amm...si

\- Pues no lo parece, no seas tan modesta, soy upper crust y tu?

\- Suri polomare - se presentó Suri

\- Y si quieres después de clases nos juntamos a intercambiar música y escucharla a todo volumen!- decia emocionada lemon a vinyl

\- Suena excelente! - Levanto el pulgar vinyl

\- Oye vinyl - dijo lyra acercandose - Que dices si después de clases...ammm...mmmm- lyra miro hacia todos lados y vio a pinkie - a celebrar el día del pastel?!

\- Amm lo lamento lyra.. Pero ya tengo planes con lemon- dijo vinyl

\- Solo será unos minutos no es gran cosa - se encojio de hombros lemon

\- Sip- asintio vinyl

\- Ooohh...pues...no me importa - se cruzo de brazo y vio que se acercaba starlight - Porque recordé que tenia planes con mi nueva amiga starlight - continuo y cuando starlight paso al lado lyra le tomo el brazo - verdad?

\- Que cosa?- pregunto starlight frunciendo el ceño

\- Que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer como amigas eh eh? - Decia lyra guiñandole el ojo repetidamente

\- Dejame en paz- dijo rodando los ojos starlight comenzando a caminar

\- Jajajaj paz para ti también jajaj - rio nerviosa lyra mientras starlight se iba - jejeje...adios!

\- Lyra- se acerco bon bon - está todo bien con starlight?

\- Que? Pfff Psss obvio que si somos muy amigas ahora- respondio lyra, bon bon levanto una ceja

\- Bien, mientras solo sea amistad...

Rainbow iba corriendo junto a índigo, pero luego se detuvieron al mismo tiempo

\- Un momento... Los baños no estaban al otro lado?- pregunto rainbow

\- Eso mismo te iba a decir- respondio índigo

-... Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie ok?

\- Hecho!

\- Aun asi te gane

\- Claro que no!

\- Si hermana de lightning dust

Ambas se iban por caminos opuestos manteniéndose la mirada seria , hasta que rainbow choco con applejack

\- applejack! que bien necesito que me digas como hacer esa cena bajo la luna o como habias dicho para mi aniversario con pinkie - le dijo rainbow

\- ah cierto , mira que dices si todas las del club te ayudamos?- pregunto applejack

\- applejack...eso es la mejor idea que se te pudo ocurrir!- exclamo rainbow y se fue corriendo

-mmmm...ahora que lo pienso...tal vez sea mala idea

...

\- Muy bien estudiantes, yo la subdirectora luna les hare clases sobre sexualidad - decia luna frente a una clase - prepare una presentación con diapositivas y todo - continuo instalando el proyector

Applebloom estaba sentada al lado de babs seed

\- Te...he notado más...callada- le murmuro

\- Después podemos hablar?- Pregunto babs seed

\- Si por supuesto - asintio applebloom, luego sintio unas risitas en el puesto de atras y al voltearse estaban scootaloo y sweetie belle viendo algo en el celular de scootaloo. Applebloom no le dio importancia y sintio que alguien la miraba, era diamond tiara quien rapidamente desvío la vista sonrojada, al igual que applebloom

\- Ok ya está el proyector - dijo luna llamando la atención de las niñas - primero que nada ¿que es el sexo? Está el del género y el del acto sexual

\- humm...disculpe - dijo fluttershy en voz baja abriendo la puerta con unos papeles

\- Oh fluttershy, esos papeles los envío celestia?- Pregunto luna, fluttershy asintio - pasa, Pasa- continuo, fluttershy entró lentamente - bien...dejame revisarlos todavia no te vayas

-O-ok

Mientras luna revisaba los papeles levanto un poco la vista hacia la ventana

\- Hay una niña atorada en ese árbol!- exclamó luna- fluttershy has un favor enorme y cuidalas, no me demoró nada!- continuo dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio

\- Q-que?!

\- Niñas ella es fluttershy haganle las dudas y consultas que tengan!- decia luna mientras se iba corriendo, todas las niñas vieron a fluttershy quien se paralizó, luego vio hacia el pizarrón dónde estaban proyectando la presentación y decia en grande "sexo" haciendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo suba a la cabeza, fluttershy corrió a esconderse bajo el escritorio, habrá hecho que dejen de mirarla? Asomó un poco su cabeza hacia las estudiantes que seguían mirandola, fluttershy oculto rapidamente su rostro bajo el escritorio

\- Disculpe - levanto la mano una niña - usted responderá dudas?

Luego de unos segundos fluttershy sale de su escondite lentamente y asintio

\- Es malo el sexo?- pregunto la misma niña curiosa

\- Mmmmm..mmmm...de-dependiendo...- respondio con un hilo de voz

\- Usted ha tenido ya? - Pregunto otra niña, el rostro de fluttershy enrojecio a mas no poder

\- Con quien? - Pregunto scootaloo  
Fluttershy estaba congelada con la respiracion agitada totalmente sonrojada

\- Y como se sintió?

Eso fue suficiente para que fluttershy salga corriendo y se tope con luna en el camino

\- Fluttershy que paso?- Pregunto luna pero fluttershy siguio corriendo - creo que fue mala idea dejarla a cargo...- murmuro

 _en el almuerzo..._

\- y porque el pastel?- pregunto applejack mientras hacia la fila con su bandeja en la mano a pinkie quien estaba al lado pero fuera de la fila con un pastel de fresa entre sus manos

\- porque es el dia del pastel!- respondio energica pinkie

\- existe un dia de eso?- levanto una ceja applejack

\- bueno...escuche a lyra decir eso asi que supongo que es hoy aunque crei que seria en dos meses mas- respondio pinkie - a quien engaño es para algo que pasara a futuro

starlight iba caminando con su bandeja con comida hacia su respectiva mesa hasta que...

\- starlight espera!- la detuvo lyra rapidamente que estaba al lado de bon bon

\- que?

\- cuidado, hay jugo derramado en el suelo , no quiero que te caigas- dijo amablemente lyra - oh miren que coincidencia! justo ando con una chaqueta- dijo simulando sorpresa , se quito la chaqueta y la dejo sobre el jugo derramado - ahora puedes proseguir- sonrio , starlight rodo los ojos y rodeo la chaqueta -oww

-hmmp- murmuro bon bon

-que?- pregunto lyra mientras recogia la chaqueta

\- nada, solo vamos a la fila por nuestro almuerzo- respondio bon bon

\- bony...son celos los que huelo?- pregunto divertidamente lyra

-si.

-oh...y porque? tu eres mi novia y me haces muy feliz- dijo lyra, bon bon suspiro

-...es que...hasta te humillas por conseguir el perdon de starlight y ...cuando termine contigo...no vi que te esforzabas tanto- respondio mirando hacia abajo , luego suspiro - olvidalo...es tema mio ...vamos?

lyra estaba con una mirada entre seria y con decisión y comenzo a caminar hasta la fila sin decir nada , bon bon coloco una mirada incomoda y la siguio. Al llegar a la fila lyra camino hacia pinkie

\- pinkie , me pasas el pastel?- pregunto

\- claro! estuve esperando a que me lo pidieras!- respondio pinkie entregandocelo

\- lyra...que...?- estaba preguntando bon bon viendo como lyra camino con el pastel en su mano hacia una las mesas que se encontraban al medio del comedor , bon bon la siguio rapidamente

\- permiso- dijo lyra mientras se subia a una de esas mesas

\- hey!

\- bajate!

\- lo siento solo seran unos segundos- se disculpo lyra

\- lyra que estas haciendo?- pregunto bon bon una vez cerca a la mesa

\- amigas! por favor quiero su atencion! - comenzo a decir lyra , pero el ruido en el enorme comedor era mas , pinkie saco un silvato de quien sabe donde y lo hizo sonar fuertemente haciendo que todas en el comedor se callen - gracias pinkie

\- lyra que haces?- pregunto bon bon en voz baja

-hola, se que muchas me conocen y si no me presento , soy lyra hearstrings y este es mi ultimo año! - comenzo a decir en voz alta lyra con el pastel en sus manos todavia - pues les hablo ahora porque quiero que **todas** sepan que estoy loca

\- lyra...bajate de ahi- susurro bon bon entre dientes

\- estoy loca de amor ! asi es ! y no me importa decirlo, estoy locamente enamorada de la chica mas hermosa que he visto!

\- lyra me halagas pero creo que no es correspondido

\- tu no trixie, hablo de bon bon ! hablo en serio cuando digo que mueves todo mi mundo- continuo lyra viendo a bon bon quien estaba totalmente sonrojada con una postura algo cohibida

-awwwwww- se escucharon decir algunas chicas

\- te amo bon bon! y no me importa quedar como una estupida o ...humillarme por ti - continuo , vio el pedazo de pastel y se lo llevo al rostro causando asombro o risas en varias estudiantes - bony mis sentimiento por ti son como un pastelazo en la cara, fue repentino y sorpresivo al principio...y despues disfruto y saboreo el dulce y agradable sabor de nuestra hermosa relacion - continuo alejando el plato de su rostro dejando visible solo la boca por la crema en toda su cara - TE AMO BON BON!

el comedor rapidamente se lleno de aplausos , lyra bajo de la mesa para encontrarse con bon bon

\- eres una sin verguenza- murmuro bon bon con una sonrisa enternecida limpiandole el pastel del rostro - tambien te amo ...quiero disfrutar un poco de nuestra relacion - continuo para besarla avivando los aplausos

-awww eso fue tan lindo- dijo rarity sonriendo en su respectiva mesa

-a si? pues no creo que lyra se lance a un jardin de rosas por bon bon - se cruzo de brazos applejack sentada al lado

\- porque haria eso?- pregunto twilight levantando una ceja

\- jejej...por amor - respondio applejack

\- saben tengo ganas de expresar mi amor asi hacia mis ships...pero no tengo pastel- comento sea swirl

\- pero hay sopa- dijo derpy

\- see eso funcionaria jajja- bromeo sea swirl y derpy le acerco el plato con sopa caliente rapidamente al rostro de sea swirl casi arrojandocelo

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- grito sea swirl saliendo corriendo del comedor

\- aria haz eso!- exclamo feliz sonata sentada al lado de aria

\- si sonata me arrojare cuatro pasteles- respondio sarcasticamente aria

\- siiiii!

\- era sarcas...olvidalo - dijo aria revolviendo la sopa

\- estare esperando eso- sonrio adagio

\- no lo hare.

\- creeme que si lo haras- continuo adagio con una sonrisa , aria fruncio levemente el ceño

\- que n..auch! ay! aah! auuch!- exclamo aria al ser impactada por cautro pastelillos

\- listo cuatro ! - sonrio trixie y choco los cinco con adagio y sonata

\- de donde sacaste los pastelillos?- pregunto sunset shimmer

\- ammm...la verdad no lo se- respondio trixie confundida

\- trixie voy a matarte!- exclamo aria levantándose de la silla , trixie salio corriendo

...

\- ire a buscar unos papeles , que ninguna salga de la sala - dijo una profesora retirandose

\- mira esto- le susurro diamond a silver y le lanzo una bola de papel a scootaloo

\- hm? oye ! diamond tiara fuiste tu?- pregunto scootaloo levantándose de su silla

\- yoo? claro que noo- respondio diamond exagerando inocencia

\- grrr oye babs porque no le das una leccion?- pregunto scootaloo cruzandose de brazos

\- scootaloo- regaño applebloom que estaba sentada al lado de babs seed

\- que?- pregunto scootaloo - la defenderas? me esta molestando

\- scootaloo ...no metas a babs seed en eso- dijo sweetie con las cejas curvadas

\- pero sweetie...debes estar de mi lado - le murmuro scootaloo

\- perdon...pero applebloom tiene razon...- se disculpo sweetie

\- y porque deberia estar de tu lado huh?- pregunto applebloom haciendo que scootaloo y sweetie se sonrojen

\- amm y porque no? - pregunto scootaloo. Diamond tiara y silver reian a carcajadas- agghh ves? lo hacen a proposito!- señalo scootaloo a diamond tiara y silver - y tu la defiendes, desde cuando?- señalo a applebloom

\- no me señales y tu desde cuando eres tan vengativa?- le pregunto applebloom levantándose de su silla

\- pelea! pelea! pelea! pelea! - animaban las llamas las demas estudiantes haciendo un circulo al rededor de los puestos de estas dos

\- desde que tengo la solucion !- le respondio scootaloo

\- esa solucion no es babs!- exclamo applebloom

\- lo dices solo porque intimido a diamond tu novia- le dijo scootaloo

\- no es cierto! - gritaron al mismo tiempo applebloom y diamond tiara sonrojadas

\- si! haz cambiado applebloom!- grito scootaloo

\- tu haz cambiado! ahora te la pasas resentida por algo que ya paso y como no puedes superarlo tu sola buscas a alguien que haga lo mismo que te hizo sufrir! - grito applebloom haciendo que scootaloo agrande los ojos de golpe sorprendida

\- CÁLLENSE!- grito babs seed levantandose de la silla haciendo que todas se callen , pero rapidamente los ojos de todas se posaron en celestia que estaba en la puerta con una mirada seria y el ceño levemente fruncido

 _despues de clases..._

fleur estaba en uno de los computadores del periodico tecleando

-wow...asi que...fallecieron hace tiempo ya...- murmuro fleur sorprendida - mmm pero si lo mantiene en secreto entonces todavia no lo supera...- murmuro fleur pensando en poder usar eso en su beneficio , hundiendo a los demas para sentirse bien ella misma ...

\- fleur tienes algo nuevo?- le pregunto starlight ingresando a la sala , fleur miro el monitor de la computadora unos segundos

\- todavia no...

\- ...- starlight solo puso mala cara - no quiero obligarte , pero sabes que debemos publicar verdad?- pregunto starlight

\- bueno tambien estaba pensando en algo que descubri...algo como difundir tu plan de separar a lyra de sus amigas y admito que de una manera muy ingeniosa tanto que crean que todo fue plan de suri - sonrio fleur, starlight estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos

...

\- seguramente se preguntaran porque las cite - dijo celestia sentada en su escritorio frente a lyra , rainbow y sunset

\- si directora- asintio sunset

\- bien ...recuerdan hace dos años?- pregunto celestia

\- hace dos años pasaron muchas cosas - respondio rainbow

\- hace dos años ustedes se llevaban mal - continuo celestia

\- de hecho yo me llevaba mal con trixie ...- dijo rainbow luego señalo a sunset - sunset no me agradaba y lyra tenia su grupo

\- exacto - asintio celestia - y recuerdan que las unio?

\- una salida al campo - dijo lyra , luego las tres agrandaron los ojos - no dira que...

\- exacto , hay un grupo de estudiantes que siempre ha traido problemas , entre ese grupo esta su hermana rainbow dash- dijo celestia

\- jejej igual a mi- rio con orgullo rainbow

\- el caso es que es tan repetitivo y ultimamente me han llegado quejas de bullying dentro de ese grupo de cursos menores , entonces lo que quiero es que el mismo grupo que fue hace dos años vaya con el nuevo grupo conflictivo y las una tal como paso con ustedes - continuo celestia , las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **yay salida al campo! (?**

 **y sip esto es como un descanso porque como pueden ver se viene cargado , de apoco saldran respuesta y demas**

 **gracias por leer y como siempre aprecio mucho su opinion del cap que me ayuda mucho :3**

 **quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a AngelNava359 que me ha ayudado mucho pasandome musica para diferentes situaciones qeue ayudan a isnpirarme**

 **y tambien a dragondemetalmorado que ha hecho fanarts sobre mi fic muy buenos *-***


	14. quien es culpable?

Starlight estaba mirando sorprendida por las palabras dichas por fleur pero luego se coloco seria

\- Jamás dejare que publiques eso- dijo seria frunciendo el ceño

\- Hay otros medios por cual puedo difundirlo - sonrio fleur, starlight se cruzo de brazos

\- Que quieres fleur?- pregunto seria

\- Cuéntame... que paso con lyra?- pregunto curiosa

\- Porque quieres saberlo?

\- Curiosidad

-...bien después de todo no me perjudica a mi...pero te lo diré si no difundes mi plan

\- Tienes mi palabra- asintio fleur, starlight tomo aire para comenzar a hablar pero justo en ese momento entro suri

\- En otro momento sera- le murmuro starlight a fleur quien asintió

\- Que cosa?- pregunto suri

\- Nada que pueda importarte- respondio fleur, suri la miro frunciendo el ceño

\- Starlight la próxima semana son los discursos y eso- le dijo suri

\- Bien, gracias por avisar- agradecio starlight caminando a su escritorio, suri sonrio

\- Eres muy valiente para presentarte a toda una escuela que te odia- comento fleur, suri borro la sonrisa de su rostro

...

\- Y cuando seria eso?- pregunto sunset

\- Hmmm porque no mañana que empieza el fin de semana? - Pregunto celestia

-Mañana?! Es muy pronto! - Exclamó lyra

\- Si pero yo soy la directora así que tienen que acatar mis órdenes

\- Nos cago - dijo rainbow, celestia la miro inmediatamente - digo...buena jugada jeje

\- Y como les avisaran a las demás?- pregunto lyra

\- Hay un sistema de alto parlantes por todo el lugar - respondio celestia sacando un microfono y apreto un botón rojo para encenderlo - atención estudiantes este es un aviso para las alumnas que estuvieron en clases de matemáticas en el último período de clases a quienes regañe hoy , saben muy bien a quienes me refiero, a ellas les quiero avisar que el día de mañana muy temprano tendrán una salida para aumentar la convivencia, preparen sus maletas y mañana a primera hora las buscarán a sus cabañas - dijo por el microfono - serán acompañadas por el grupo que hizo la misma salida hace dos años... Y luna las acompañará también

\- Aaah puta vida- exclamo luna arrojando los naipes sobre la mesa, estaba en la sala de profesores jugando poker con otros maestros

\- yo que ustedes preparó las cosas, se viene un largo fin de semana - continuo celestia apagando el microfono - y espero que esas chicas vuelvan con una buena convivencia

\- Ya me imagino como reaccionará rarity - murmuro sunset

...

\- Nooooo- estaba haciendo un berrinche rarity en la cabaña

\- Son órdenes de trollestia así que te callas- dijo rainbow cansada mientras metía ropa en una mochila

\- Oye calmate!- le dijo molesta applejack a rainbow

\- uuy a defender a su novia- se burlo rainbow

\- Estuve buscando y en este libro hay varios datos e ideas sobre cosas para hacer una mejor convivencia - decia twilight saliendo de su habitacion con un libro en su mano

\- Pfff cosas de cerebrito, para aumentar su convivencia debemos obligarlas y amenazarlas- dijo rainbow

\- Eso no sale en el libro- murmuro twilight hojeando el libro

\- Y dime cariño que sale en el libro? - Pregunto rarity acercandose a twilight

\- Bueno una de las ideas es hacer ejercicios de confianza y por cada ejercicio bien se le premiará con galletas, dulces y esas cosas - respondio twilight- Eso las incentivará

\- Me parece una buena idea- sonrio fluttershy

\- Uuhh juegos como conseguir la bandera y eso!- exclamo rainbow

\- Nose si aparece ese juego...- dijo twilight hojeando nuevamente

\- tendrán una buena convivencia caundo se vean obligadas a unirse contra un enemigo en común como lo paso con nostras hace dos años - dijo pinkie rapidamente

\- Pinkie no entendi lo que dijiste - hablo applejack

\- Ah ya lo veras- se encojio de hombros pinkie

Al otro dia...

Habían dos buses estacionados fuera del instituto, ya habían unas estudiantes esperando afuera de estos

\- Sub directora luna! - Decia roseluck corriendo hacia luna

\- Oh roseluck ya tienes los suministros? - Pregunto luna

\- Sip tres cajas de plástico llenas de dulces y eso

\- Solo eso? - pregunto luna

\- Es lo único que tengo

\- Bien...Acaso tienen candados? - Pregunto luna viendo como se acercaba derpy y lily cargando las cajas

\- Si, para tener controlado, aquí hay cuatro llaves, las cuatro sirven por igual para las tres cajas - le pasó roseluck las llaves

\- porque cuatro si hay tres cajas?

\- que se yo , una de repuesto quizas

\- Bien, eso será interesante, gracias roseluck después te lo devuelvo - agradecio luna roseluck asintió y se fue - Ok ok hagan una fila!

\- Te dije que estábamos llegando tarde!- regaño octavia corriendo al lado de vinyl con sus maletas

\- Les debo recordar que en este viaje no se acepta tecnología... Solo yo puedo - decia luna frente a las estudiantes - Asi que para pasar deberán entregarme todos sus aparatos electrónicos, primero las del cursos menor

\- Applebloom tu estas dentro del grupo conflictivo?!- pregunto applejack impresionada

\- Ammm...si?- Respondio applebloom dudosa

Las chicas iban entrando al bus y a la medida que pasaban entregaban sus celulares y demás

\- Tu te sientas conmigo - le dijo octavia agarrando a vinyl del brazo

\- Y con quien más me sentaría tavi?- pregunto vinyl riendo

\- Solo queria asegurarme

\- Oiga lunita no es necesario que se enteren de mi celular - susurro rainbow llegando a la puerta del bus mostrando de manera desapercibida billetes

\- No. Pasame tu celular y entra- dijo luna seria

\- Oowww

\- Estoy tan emocionada! - Exclamó sweetie belle sentada al lado de scootaloo, quien sólo asintio - Que sucede?

\- Nada

-Sigues molesta con applebloom? - Pregunto sweetie belle preocupada

\- Hablemos de otra cosa- sugirio scootaloo

-Oh... Ok- murmuro sweetie incomoda

\- Todavia no entiendo porque hacemos este bobo viaje - se quejo diamond sentada al lado de silver

\- Para llevarnos mejor - dijo silver rodando los ojos

\- Ah Olvidenlo si creen que me llevaré bien con ellas- dijo molesta diamond

El viaje fue largo y aburrido para muchas y fue un alivio cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino

\- Wooow esto sigue igual! - Decia rainbow emocionada saliendo corriendo del bus seguida de pinkie

\- aire puro y fresco!- sonrio applejack saliendo del bus

\- Quiero volver - decia rarity triste saliendo del bus

\- Este...es el lugar?- pregunto diamond tiara levantando una ceja saliendo del otro bus

\- Que esperabas un centro comercial? - Pregunto applebloom pasando al lado de ella

\- Jajaja ya me agrado tu hermana applejack - rio rainbow

\- Ok ok- asintio luna a lo que le había dicho twilight - atención! Vengan todas acá!

Las chicas se acercaron al rededor de luna y twilight

\- como verán hay tres enormes cajas de plástico en las cuales hay premios comestibles- comenzo a decir luna y todas intercambiaron miradas sonrientes - pero...podrán comerlas siempre y cuando lo merezcan, hay cuatro llaves... Una me la quedaré yo, la otra twilight , la otra sunset y la otra rainbow

\- Y porque rainbow? - Pregunto sunset levantando una ceja

\- Porque le tengo confianza - respondio luna entregándole la llave

\- Envidia sunset? Que bajo haz caido- decia rainbow sonriendo, sunset fruncio el ceño- jeje amarrare esta llave a la cadena de mi short

\- El segundo aviso es que instalen sus propias carpas o tiendas en equipo- continuo luna

\- con quienes dormiremos?- pregunto babs a applebloom quien veía como las demas niñas ya se habían juntado con sus compañeras de tienda

\- Supongo que no tenemos opción - murmuro applebloom viendo a scootaloo y sweetie, luego a diamond y silver

\- saben? Este lugar me recuerda muchas cosas como que bon bon y lyra salian en secreto jajaj- rio vinyl mientras unía piezas

\- Cierto! Y aquí tuvimos una cita también - dijo lyra sonriendo - recuerdas bony?- pregunto

\- Si lo recuerdo - se sonrojo bon bon

\- Aaggghhh podemos comenzar a instalar la tienda ya?- se quejo rainbow

\- Todavia no rainbow debemos asegurarnos que estén todas las piezas de las instrucciones - dijo twilight leyendo las instrucciones

\- Me rindo- dijo rainbow y se fue

\- Yo tambien - dijo rarity

\- Excusas para no construir la tienda - se quejo applejack

2 minutos después...

\- Ja! Les dije que trixie podría - decia trixie arrogante mente viendo ya su tienda armada

\- aun no me la creo - dijo adagio impresionada

\- Yo siempre supe que podrías!- exclamó sonata

\- Ok... Dudo que este bien hecha - levanto una ceja aria

\- Lo crees?- pregunto trixie cruzandose de brazos

\- Al menos terminamos antes que los demás grupos- dijo sunset mirando a su alrededor

\- Esa es la actitud tocinito!- sonrio trixie

\- Callate cereal

\- Si si si luego ven acompañame a un lugar- decia trixie comenzando a caminar y sunset la siguio

\- Oye trixie! A los matorrales?- pregunto rainbow levantando rapidamente ambas cejas, trixie y sunset solo la ignoraron

\- Oye fluttershy... Recuerdas cuando vimos las estrellas?- le pregunto twilight a fluttershy mientras unía unas piezas

\- Si- respondio fluttershy sonrojada

\- Recuerdan cuando cazamos a pie grande?- pregunto rainbow

\- No lo cazaron... De hecho cayeron por una cascada- levanto una ceja rarity

\- Que yo sepa tu tambien caíste por la cascada - la señaló applejack, rarity agrando los ojos

\- Oh pues.. Pues tu revelaste un secreto! - Dijo rarity frunciendo el ceño

\- Jajajja cierto!- rio rainbow

\- no fui la única! Dash tu tambien revelaste un secreto y pinkie también! - Las señaló applejack

\- Oye vaquera! Dijimos que lo que paso en la cascada se queda en la cascada!- exclamo rainbow molesta

\- Es lo que trato de decirte cabeza hueca!- dijo applejack molesta

-... Que buen ejemplo de convivencia escolar- dijo sarcásticamente bon bon

\- Pueden calmarse? Debemos dar el ejemplo como las personas maduras que somos!- las detuvo twilight

\- Dile eso a la bandera gay - dijo applejack molesta

\- Madurar es de frutas! Ven pinkie vamos a excursionar - decia rainbow caminando

\- Oki doki loki- saltó pinkie

\- Puedo ir también?! - pregunto scootaloo corriendo hacia rainbow

\- Por supuesto scootaloo - Sonrio rainbow

\- Oye debes ayudarnos a construir la tienda-exclamo applebloom

\- lee mis labios traidora "no" - le respondio scootaloo

\- Scoot que carácter!- sonrio rainbow

\- No deberías incentivarla, se supone que deben llevarse bien- le dijo rarity acercandose

\- Ella se lo busco!- dijo molesta scootaloo

\- Dios mio que rufian!- exclamó rarity

\- No me lo busque! Solo te dije la verdad - dijo applebloom

\- Pelea pelea pelea!- exclamo lyra emocionada acercandose

\- Lyra- regaño bon bon

\- Que? La hermana de applejack vs la hermana de rainbow- aplaudio lyra

\- applebloom no caigas en sus juegos - camino applejack hacia applebloom

\- ahora eres madura applejack- se burlo rainbow , applejack fruncio el ceño

\- haber haber! que sucede aqui?- pregunto luna acercandose corriendo

\- lo que pasa es que fue mala idea traernos a todas aqui- dijo aria cruzandose de brazos

\- tan optimista como siempre - dijo sarcasticamente applejack

\- creo que dice la verdad - se cruzo de brazos rarity

\- tu lo dices solo porque odias la naturaleza- la señalo rainbow

-hay algun problema con eso?...literalmente nos dijieron que al dia siguiente deberiamos ir al campo - decia bon bon caminando hacia donde se encontraba luna

\- y? para salir de la rutina , yo feliz con este viaje - levanto una ceja rainbow

\- creo que hubiera sido mas aceptable la proxima semana...con anticipacion- dijo adagio

\- o tal vez nunca!- exclamo rarity

\- saben que no estan dando un buen ejemplo verdad?- pregunto twilight molesta

\- como tu lo das con perversparkle ?- pregunto aria, twilight agrando los ojos

\- ok ok se me calman las niñas pequeñas! - las detuvo luna frunciendo el ceño - este viaje lo hicieron para unir al grupo conflictivo , no para que peleen ustedes! - dijo seria - ahora...porque empezó esta pelea?

\- fueron applejack y rainbow -hablo lyra. applejack y rainbow miraron molestas a lyra

\- da igual de todas maneras iba a caminar por ahi de excursión - se encojio de hombros rainbow

-hummm entonces que un grupo vaya de excursion mientras que el otro se queda instalando las tiendas - sugirio luna

\- yo quiero ir de excursion! - levanto la mano scootaloo

\- las que quieran ir de excursion vengan a este lado y las que no...solo quedense donde estan - dijo luna

\- vamos vinyl?- pregunto lyra

\- no, vinyl se queda- le agarro el brazo octavia

\- porque?- pregunto lyra , octavia miro a bon bon -...ok...

\- que sucede ?- le pregunto fluttershy a twilight

\- no puedo creer que todavia mencionen lo de perversparkle...- murmuro twilight - ademas creo que estamos retrocediendo , se supone que debemos unir a las estudiantes conflictivas pero en vez de eso nos estamos separando

\- todo se solucionara creeme - le sonrio fluttershy , twilight le devolvio la sonrisa

...

\- te dije que trixie ha mejorado- decia trixie con una piedra en la mano

\- si me di cuenta - asintio sunset - recuerdas cuando te empuje al agua?- pregunto riendo mientras veia el lago

-si...y no fue agradable - respondio seria trixie - pero debo admitir que cuando hice que te metieras y nos lanzamos agua fue muy agradable - sonrio

\- si jajajaj

\- hum...y recuerdas cuando caiste encima mio? - pregunto trixie sonriendo lentamente haciendo que sunset se sonroje

\- fue por tu culpa tu te sujetaste de mi chaqueta!

\- oh no empecemos una discusión que paso hace dos años - rodo los ojos trixie

\- es verdad...mejor compitamos- sonrio sunset levantando una roca del suelo , trixie sonrio

\- hecho

\- si mi piedra rebota mas veces que la tuya me deberás pagar cinco dolares- dijo sunset

\- ok y si mi piedra rebota mas que la tuya...hummm...deberás darme un beso - sonrio trixie

-ok tu primero - asintio sunset , trixie vio el lago y luego la piedra en su mano para luego arrojarla haciendo que su piedra de tres saltos en el lago - buena jugada - sonrio sunset

\- te lo dije - dijo orgullosa trixie , sunset miro la piedra , luego el lago y solo dejo caer la piedra en el lago haciendo que solo se hunda

\- creo que perdi - sonrio sunset y se acerco a trixie para besarla

-woow- escucharon la voz de una niña haciendo que las dos rompan el beso rápidamente . Había una niña mirandolas con los ojos como platos y prontamente llego el grupo de excursion

\- hmmmmm y que hacian ?- pregunto rainbow picaramente

\- ammm ammm yo- estaba diciendo trixie sonrojada

\- estaba...estaba ...practicando en caso de ...que a trixie le mordiera una serpiente en el labio...ya saben succionar el veneno jejeje - dijo sunset sonrojada , lyra y rainbow intercambiaron miradas sonriendo de lado

\- aqui hay serpientes?!- pregunto scootaloo

\- ahhhhhhh! - gritaron unas cuantas niñas asustadas

\- aria salvame! - grito sonata saltando a los brazos de aria

\- sonata es mentira - dijo aria sonrojada sujetando a sonata

\- lo se pero no me sueltes- sonrio sonata abrazando mas a aria

\- vamos a morir!- lloro sweetie belle aferrandose del brazo de scootaloo

\- ugh es igual a rarity - murmuro rainbow haciendo que lyra y applejack rian

\- no hay serpientes aqui- las tranquilizó luna - CUIDADO ATRAS HAY UNA SERPIENTE!

-AAHHHHHHHH!

\- jajjajajaj estaba jugando - rio luna - en serio aqui no hay serpientes

\- y ustedes que estan haciendo?- pregunto sunset

\- digamos que hubieron unas pequeñas diferencias y salimos a excursionar para aligerar los ambientes- respondio rainbow, sunset levanto una ceja

-Solo no se alejen - decia luna caminando lejos y las demas a excepcion de rainbow, trixie y sunset la siguieron

\- Lamento interrumpir su... - Estaba diciendo rainbow burlonamente y se abrazo a si misma estirando sus labios como si se estuviera besando a alguien, luego se detuvo - besuqueo intenso Jajajajaj - rio, sunset y trixie fruncieron el ceño

...

\- Entonces...- hablo octavia uniendo piezas - hace dos años que no veníamos aqui...

\- Si- asintio bon bon, octavia miro a vinyl sonriendo

\- Recuerdan las cosas de hace dos años? Oh bon bon cuando hablábamos por las noches- dijo emocionada octavia

\- Huh...si si lo recuerdo - asintió bon bon

\- ammm y bon bon...Quieres salir a caminar después? - Pregunto octavia

\- Eh? Y porque?- pregunto de pronto vinyl y octavia le dio un codazo - auch digo está bien

\- No, vinyl tiene razón - dijo bon bon

\- La tengo?

\- Si, mejor ve a caminar con vinyl para fortalecer su relación y yo con lyra- continuo bon bon

\- Oh...mmmm pero...- estaba diciendo octavia y luego miro a vinyl- uigh lo arruinaste - le susurro

\- Perdoname tavi tengo hambre - susurro vinyl

\- tienes hambre?- pregunto bon bon

\- Ya tienen hambre?- pregunto twilight que estaba a unos metros instalando su tienda- rarity ya que no estas haciendo nada podrias hacer el almuerzo?

\- como que no estoy haciendo nada?!- pregunto rarity levantandose del tronco dónde estaba sentada - oh bueno...

\- Tranquilas yo cocino- dijo adagio acercandose

\- Segura?- pregunto rarity

\- He tenido que cocinarle a las niñas que viven conmigo todo este tiempo- dijo adagio

Después...

\- hora de las actividades! - Sonrio twilight sosteniendo un libro en su mano

\- Twilight por favor! Estamos almorzando!- se quejo vinyl comiendo arroz de una olla sentada en un tronco

\- Ya almorazamos, tu estas comiendo los restos del almuerzo - rodo los ojos octavia sentada al lado de vinyl

\- Ah es verdad- murmuro vinyl y siguio comiendo

\- Bien reunanse todas!- ordenó luna y todas hicieron un circulo - twilight prosigue

\- Bien la base de toda buena relacion es la comunicación y para eso hay que tener confianza, así que sugiero que hagan parejas con quien creen que tengan menos confianza o quieran fortalecer su relación, jugaremos el juego del lazarillo, una se venda los ojos y la otra la guía - comenzo a decir twilight y sonata levanto la mano - si?

\- Nosotras también?

\- Si

\- No es justo nosotras no tenemos problemas de convivencia!- se quejo aria

\- si, pero hay que dar el ejemplo- dijo twilight

\- Ya que- se encojio de hombros lyra

\- ven acá octavia! Tu seras la ciega - exclamo rainbow tomandole el hombro a la mencionada

\- Disculpa?- pregunto octavia confundida

\- No he hablado mucho contigo así que...- respondio rainbow

\- Si, pero...

\- dime la razón por la cual no quieres que sea tu pareja? - pregunto rainbow

\- Porque podrias hacerme una broma o guiarme mal con tal de reirte- respondio octavia

\- Jajajaja excelentes razones- rio rainbow

\- Applebloom! - Corrió diamond tiara hacia applebloom

\- Bien quien será la ciega?- pregunto applebloom

\- Mmmm tu- sonrio diamond tiara pestañeando repetidamente

\- H-Hola - saludo babs seed a silver quien retrocedio unos pasos-...podríamos hacer esto juntas, para que me disculpes

-... Ook- dijo dudosa silver

\- Sweetie seamos pareja?- pregunto scootaloo, sweetie se sonrojo

\- Siii!- respondio con los ojos brillantes

\- Muy bien ya tienen sus parejas? Vengan aquí a buscar las vendas - decia twilight con una caja

\- Ten- le pasó bon bon la venda a aria

\- Que te hace creer que yo sere la ciega?- pregunto aria levantando una ceja, bon bon la quedo mirando fijamente al igual que aria como si compitieran con las miradas, ambas miradas eran tan inexpresivas y a la vez con tanta frialdad

\- applebloom! tu seras la ciega?- le pregunto applejack a applebloom

\- amm si...porque?

\- necesitas protegerte! puede ser peligroso , ponte un casco

\- claro applejack ...si hubiera un casco - dijo applebloom algo molesta

\- no respondas asi jovencita

\- applejack!- dijo applebloom entre dientes y escucho a diamond tiara reir a carcajadas haciendo que applebloom se sonroje avergonzada

\- no deberias ser tan sobre protectora con tu hermana manzanita- le murmuro rarity que estaba al lado

\- muy bien sweetie debemos ganar!- exclamo scootaloo

\- aahh sweetie belle alejate de esa rufian es peligrosa y ponte desinfectante !- exclamo rapidamente rarity

-eh?- pregunto confundida scootaloo , applejack levanto una ceja mirando a rarity

\- jejej digo...cuidate sweetie - sonrio rarity

\- ok hermana!- asintio sweetie

\- es tan educada , solo no quiero que la hermana de rainbow le pegue malas costumbres que tiene eso de malo?- le pregunto rarity a applejack

\- jeje nada rares - rodo los ojos applejack sonriendo

\- Fluttershy tu seras la ciega?- le pregunto twilight cuando fluttershy fue a sacar una venda

\- Si

\- Y quien será tu compañera?

\- Trixie - señaló fluttershy a trixie quien tenia una mirada pensativa Con la mano en su mentón

\- Hummm mi izquierda será la misma que la de ella?- se pregunto pensativa trixie

\- Ammm porque no mejor dejas que trixie sea la ciega? No quiero que te lastimes- le murmuro twilight, fluttershy asintio

\- Humm oye trixie - dijo fluttershy en voz baja caminando hacia trixie

\- Ah dijiste algo fluttershy?- Pregunto trixie saliendo de su estado pensativo

\- por-porque...no mejor... Tu tu eres la ciega? S-si si quieres- le dijo estirando la venda

\- Mmm acaso me estas desafiando fluttershy? - Pregunto trixie levantando una ceja, fluttershy retrocedio unos pasos

\- Y-yo no...

\- Desafío aceptado! - Exclamó tomando la venda

\- Muy bien la línea de salida es esa y la meta es allá en aquel árbol en donde le esperan unos dulces como premios - dijo twilight frente a las chicas

\- Dulces como premíos? Crees que somos niñas?- pregunto aria quien ya tenía los ojos vendados

\- Ujujujii! Yo quiero esos dulces!- exclamo rainbow enérgica

\- Retiro lo dicho - dijo aria

\- no estoy segura de esto- decia silver con los ojos vendados, babs seed coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de silver

\- No, es genial! Puedo demostrar que si pueden confiar en mi!- sonrio emocionada babs seed

\- Oye applejack! Te apuesto que mi ciega llega a la meta antes que tu ciega!- dijo rainbow

\- Hablas mucho rainbow, veamos como montas ese toro - dijo applejack, tanto rainbow como octavia la miraron extrañadas - yo me entiendo

\- Pues ya lo veremos- dijo rainbow vendando los ojos de octavia

\- Berry debes escuchar y obedecer mis coordenadas - le dijo applejack - Y te dare un poco de cidra

\- me tienes de alcoholica? - pregunto berry

\- Ammm bueno...

\- Aunque no estaría mal- dijo pensativa berry

\- Esa es la actitud!

\- Pfff trixie les ganará! - Exclamó trixie presumidamente quien ya tenía los ojos vendados

\- Ammm trixie...Están al otro lado- le murmuro fluttershy

\- Oh... Gracias - susurro trixie y giro un poco- Pfff trixie les ganará! - Señaló un árbol

\- Amm Trixie... Humm...mejor olvidalo - murmuro fluttershy

\- Recuerden las que no tienen los ojos vendados no pueden moverse de donde están, deben decir sus indicaciones en voz alta y las ciegas solo deben confiar - dijo twilight

\- Voz alta?! Twilight es en serio?! Mi pareja es fluttershy...fluttershy! - exclamó trixie señalando a luna

\- si en serio...y no soy twilight - dijo luna seria

\- Perdon pero son reglas- dijo twilight- ah y recuerden muy bien dar las indicaciones ,como pueden ver la zona esta llena de arboles y rocas

\- Mala suerte lulamoon!- Dijo sunset shimmer -bueno colgate al menos podemos ganarle a trixie - dijo en voz un poco más baja

\- Mmm ok?- dijo dudosa colgate

\- En sus marcas... Listos... Fuera!- grito twilight

-Vamos sonata! Tu puedes sonata! Woohooo soooonaaata!- decia lyra alzando los brazos a sonata quien salió corriendo

\- Debes darles las indicaciones no apoyarla - dijo bon bon quien estaba al lado

\- Oh...cuidado con vinyl!- grito Lyra

\- Con quien? - Pregunto sonata y tropezo con vinyl- auch! Lo siento- se disculpo encima de esta

\- Au... Esta bien- dijo vinyl

\- Oye eso es trampa!- alegó rarity - lyra tramposa!

\- Eh? Yo que?- pregunto lyra

\- tu pareja "tropezo" con la mia para hacerla perder tiempo!- dijo molesta rarity

\- bony tropezaste con applejack?- pregunto lyra a bon bon

\- no esa pareja , la de la actividad!- dijo rarity acercandose a lyra - te advierto que se artes marciales!

\- jajaja que miedo - rio lyra , rarity le hizo una llave al cuello - agh...bon...bon...ayudame...- decia lyra con dificultad golpeando repetidamente el brazo de rarity rindiéndose y rarity la solto

\- ammm bon bon agradeceria mucho que me dieras indicaciones- dijo aria quien solo habia caminado unos pasos

\- ah perdon estaba viendo como rarity le hacia una llave a lyra - se disculpo bon bon

\- rayos me lo perdi- chasqueo los dedos aria

\- sigue derecho! derecho! si excelente! derecho !- decia pinkie pie

\- estoy casi segura que la meta no estaba derecho - decia adagio caminando lentamente con ambas manos estiradas hasta que sus manos tocaron un arbol - grrr pinkie pie tomate esto en serio!

\- owww la idea era que chocaras...caramba- murmuro pinkie

\- ahora a la izquierda silver! derecho! sigue derecho! si asi! - gritaba babs seed a silver quien caminaba por el lugar sin confianza

-scootaloo cuidado con la roca! - gritaba sweetie , scootaloo la salto

\- no existen obstáculos para scootaloo- se señalo , diamond tiara que estaba al lado de sweetie sonrio lentamente

\- ahora cuatro pasos a tu derecha applebloom! - grito diamond tiara

\- un...dos...tres...- estaba contando applebloom en voz baja hasta que cayo encima de alguien - auuch!

-agh! applebloom?- pregunto scootaloo - lo hiciste a proposito!

\- no es cierto! como se supone que lo haga a proposito si no veo nada!- se quejo applebloom levantandose

\- pues entonces lo hizo tu noviecita- dijo scootaloo

\- no es mi novia- murmuro molesta applebloom

\- da igual - decia scootaloo comenzando a caminar

\- vamos octavia! muevete! - gritaba rainbow dash

\- pero es que debo asegurarme de que la superficie sea segura y libre de riesgos- dijo octavia estirando su pie antes de dar un paso

\- no confias en mi?- pregunto rainbow

-no

\- que directa- le dijo applejack que estaba al lado de rainbow

\- bien octavia debes confiar en mi desde ahora en adelante seré tus ojos te guste o no!- le grito rainbow, octavia suspiro

\- bien...

\- jajaj tarde, berry ya esta llegando- rió applejack, rainbow frunció el ceño

-aaayyyy!- grito berry al chocar contra un árbol

\- ups perdon!- se disculpo applejack

\- debo decir que es muy divertido ver esto- le dijo luna a twilight quienes estaban en la meta

\- si es verdad- asintió twilight

\- hacia donde? - pregunto trixie quien era hasta el momento la que menos ha avanzado

\- de-derecho- dijo fluttershy , pero era dificil diferenciar su suave voz con todas las demas gritando

\- donde?!...que?! - preguntaba trixie mirando hacia todos lados - que dices?!

\- derecho- volvio a decir fluttershy un poco mas fuerte

\- no te escucho!- dijo trixie

\- si! ahora solo corre silver! estas llegando! solo sigue derecho!- gritaba babs seed, silver corrio y llego a la meta

\- y silver es la primera en llegar! felicidades!- anuncio twilight

\- siii te lo dije! - exclamo alegre babs seed corriendo hacia la meta

\- bueno jejej tienes razon - dijo silver quitándose la venda

\- ahora confias en mi?- pregunto rapidamente babs seed tomandola de ambos hombros

-...suupongo- respondio dudosa silver

\- que?!-grito rainbow - octavia sera mejor que muevas tu refinado trasero! - grito rainbow

\- que?! oye no le hables asi a tavi!- dijo vinyl - emm...a donde sea que estes rainbow- continuo señalando a todas las direcciones

\- nada de distracciones vinyl! solo sigue - grito rarity - hay que ganar!

\- pero no es una competencia !- grito twilight desde la meta

\- a veces rarity asusta- dijo lyra masajeandose el cuello

\- yo le tengo miedo desde que le dio la puteada a suri - le dijo sonata que estaba frente a lyra

\- see...oye como llegaste aqui?! - pregunto lyra

\- solo segui tus indicaciones - se encojio de hombros sonata

\- aauuuhh debo verme como una torpe justo ahora - murmuro lyra

\- vamos colgate! da pasos mas rapido! a la izquierda!- gritaba sunset

\- ammm tu izquierda...o mi izquierda?- pregunto colgate en voz alta

\- es la misma!

\- ok ok ok!- exclamo colgate comenzando a correr y choco con un arbol , sunset se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano

\- diamond tiara estoy en el camino correcto?!- grito applebloom quien estaba mas alejada de todas

\- sii!- grito diamond aguantándose la risa

\- y adagio es la segunda en llegar! - grito twilight

\- lo hice?- pregunto adagio quitándose la venda impresionada - pero si pinkie solo me daba indicaciones locas!

\- no confiabas en mi?- pregunto pinkie saliendo de un arbol

\- ya estan llegando a la meta?! - pregunto trixie - bien es hora de confiar en los instintos de trrrixie! - exclamo y solo comenzo a correr

\- octavia que debo hacer para que te muevas mas rapido?!- exclamo rainbow

\- ammm no lo se...hablarme bien quizás?!- grito octavia

\- octavia puedes moverte? POR FAVOR! - grito rainbow mas desesperada

\- si lo dices asi no lo hare! hum!- exclamo octavia cruzándose de brazos

\- agggghhhhhh!- grito rainbow agarrándose los pelos de la cabeza - me las pagaras octavia!

\- JAJAJAJAJJAJAAJJA- reia applejack agarrándose el estomago

trixie estaba corriendo sin saber muy bien hacia donde hasta que tropezó con una piedra cayendo y agarrándose de lo que tenia al alcance que era la falda de octavia deslizándola completamente hasta los pies dejando a la vista sus bragas color morado

\- ahhhhh!- grito octavia horrorizada , todas las que no estaban vendadas miraron impresionadas y algunas sonrojadas , bon bon le tapo los ojos a lyra

\- eh que?- pregunto trixie torpemente quitándose la venda arrodillada encontrándose a centímetros con las bragas de octavia haciendo que trixie agrande los ojos sonrojada , octavia rápidamente le abofeteo la mejilla - aauuch!

octavia se subio la falda totalmente ruborizada alejándose de la zona

-jajajaja trixie te amo! dulce venganza - exclamo rainbow

\- creo que es hora de detener el juego - le murmuro luna a twilight

\- creo lo mismo - murmuro twilight

\- muy bien muy bien el juego ha acabado! - grito luna

-owww - exclamaron algunas

\- auch...fue un accidente...en serio!- le dijo trixie tocándose la mejilla afectada a sunset quien se acerco

\- la verdad...nose que hacerte o que decirte - le dijo sunset cruzada de brazos

\- abofetearla! no tienes nada que perder y es divertido - sugirio rainbow

\- que?! auuchhh!- grito trixie al ser abofeteada por sunset

\- jajajajajajajaj!- rieron rainbow , applejack y pinkie

\- aammm me perdi de algo?- pregunto vinyl acercándose quitándose la venda

\- si , el rostro de trixie estuvo a centímetros de la intimidad de tu novia que estaba en ropa interior - respondio pinkie , vinyl miro rapidamente a trixie con el rostro congelado , trixie quien aun tenia su mano sobre su mejilla solo sonrio nerviosa

\- ahhhhhh! piedad vinyl! fue sin querer! - corria trixie quien era perseguida por vinyl

\- diamond tiara!- grito applebloom caminando molesta hacia diamond

\- que?- pregunto diamond tiara

\- me estabas guiando al camino equivocado!- exclamo applebloom

\- ups?- dijo diamond tiara , applebloom fruncio el ceño

\- scoot...creo que seria bueno que te arregles con applebloom- le dijo sweetie a scootaloo

\- mmm...tal vez pero ...se fue contra mi por molestar a diamond tiara...es una traidora - murmuro scootaloo

\- ...segura que fue por eso?- le pregunto sweetie , scootaloo miro pensativa

\- crei que esta actividad funcionaria perfectamente - murmuro twilight hojeando el libro

\- pues habra que buscar otra manera...este sera un largo fin de semana - le dijo luna - sera mejor que descansen , este ha sido un dia bastante agotador

\- esta bien- asintio twilight

\- sip ademas ya van 4.697 palabras - dijo pinkie saliendo de la nada - y todavia queda muuuuucho - sonrio

\- amm ok?- dijo twilight dudosa , luego twilight vio que pronto estaba rodeada - que?

\- ejem los dulces- dijo scootaloo mientras otras niñas asentian

\- sii los dulces!- exclamo lyra

\- disculpen? claramente dije que las que lleguen a la meta y las unicas que lo hicieron fueron babs y silver junto con adagio y pinkie - dijo twilight

\- ooww no es justo!- se quejaban algunas niñas mientras se iban

\- pss oye twilight ahora que se fueron las niñas puedes darme una barra de chocolate- le susurro lyra

\- noo- nego twilight

-owww

al dia siguiente muy temprano...

\- NO PUEDE SER!- se escucho el grito de luna haciendo que todas salgan de sus tiendas para acercarse

\- que? que sucede subdirectora luna!- pregunto twilight

\- alguien se comio la mayoria de los dulces y chocolates! - exclamo luna señalando la caja de plastico casi vacia , todas intercambiaron miradas impresionadas

\- eso quiere decir que alguien rompio las reglas- dijo applejack

\- NOOOO!- grito trixie arrodillándose - se han comido las galletas de mantequilla tambien! hay que encontrar al culpable y que pague!

\- pero quien fue?- pregunto sonata

\- yo digo que fueron unas del grupo conflictivo - dijo aria

\- que?!- preguntaron las niñas impresionadas

\- bueno...digamos que los actos asi por unos dulces solo los podrian hacer ustedes- levanto una ceja octavia

\- un momento un momento! - dijo applebloom- no seria mas logico que haya sido una de las portadoras de las llaves?

\- una pregunta bastante inteligente - dijo bon bon

\- como toda una apple!- exclamo orgullosa applejack

-pero... las portadoras son luna, twilight , sunset y rainbow- las señalo lyra, todas miraron a rainbow

\- que?! oigan no creen que es muy pronto para inculparme?!- pregunto rainbow

\- es verdad el inculpar y mencionar nombres al azar no nos ayudara a resolver esto - dijo twilight

\- solo se que quien sea que haya hecho esto merece castigo!- dijo trixie molesta

\- oh oh! esto me huele a esas novelas de misterio! amo esas historias!- exclamo rarity emocionada - podria ayudar a encontrar a la culpable!

\- mmm ya que- se encojio de hombros luna

\- tambien puede ayudar bon bon! ella es la hija de james bond- sugirio lyra

\- otra vez con esos chistes?- pregunto bon bon - pero esta bien...tal vez sea de ayuda

\- entonces les dejo este caso en sus manos - dijo luna

\- supongo que por ahora sigan con lo suyo , yo y rarity las llamaremos para algunas consultas- dijo bon bon y todas se fueron a hacer sus cosas

\- la escena del crimen no nos dice mucho...supongo que debemos empezar por interrogatorios a las sospechosas principales - dijo rarity

\- si , luna , twilight , sunset y rainbow son automáticamente sospechosas principales - dijo bon bon - descartamos a luna ya que es la subdirectora...ademas no quiero hacerle interrogatorios

\- de acuerdo , pero no podemos descartar la posibilidad de les hayan hurtado la llave - murmuro pensativa rarity

\- exacto , pero quien?- pregunto bon bon

\- pudieron ser algunas del grupo conflictivo despues de todo...es un grupo conflictivo , ademas twilight distribuyo las tiendas para que duerman algunas de nuestro grupo con las del grupo conflictivo , pudieron robar la llave en la noche

\- es verdad...y si empezamos los interrogatorios?

...

\- supongo que ya sabes porque estas aqui - le dijo rarity a twilight quien estaba sentada sobre un tronco

\- si , el ser una portadora de las llaves me hace sospechosa- respondio twilight

\- solo queremos saber que estuviste haciendo anoche- se cruzo de brazos bon bon - obviamente el crimen fue despues de que todas se fueron a sus tiendas

\- si despues de la fogata cuando guarde los malvaviscos que sobraron la caja estaba intacta - comenzo a decir twilight mientras bon bon asentia - luego fui a buscar a fluttershy para...- se sonrojo un poco - para ir a ver las estrellas por mi telescopio

-a que hora?- pregunto bon bon

\- la fogata termino al rededor de las 10:45 de la noche...yo sali con fluttershy a las 11 y algo

\- sabes hasta que hora?- pregunto rarity

-mmm no lo se con certeza...diria que hasta las 1 de la mañana?- respondio twilight dudosa

\- y viste algo sospechoso? o alguien fuera de la cabaña?

-...la verdad si

-o-o-o-

twilight iba con caminando con fluttershy de la mano y una mochila en su espalda por fuera de las tiendas hasta que ...

\- applejack?- pregunto twilight

\- hum? oh twilight! fluttershy! hola! - saludo applejack con una linterna alumbrándolas - que hacen por aquí a estas horas?

\- jeje con fluttershy vamos hacia allá a ver las estrellas como hace dos años - respondio twilight algo sonrojada al igual que fluttershy

\- oh estupendo! y esa mochila?- pregunto applejack

\- bueno aqui llevo mi telescopio - respondio twilight

\- ah que lindo

\- me gustaria seguir charlando contigo applejack pero debemos irnos - dijo twilight mirando a fluttershy como enamorada

\- claro claro no les quito mas tiempo , adios!

-o-o-o

\- applejack?!- pregunto rarity impresionada- pero...ella no tenia la llave

\- recuerda que durmio en la misma tienda que rainbow...pudo haberle sacado la llave a rainbow a escondidas - dijo bon bon - de todas maneras no sabemos que estaba haciendo afuera - continuo bon bon , luego vio a twilight - cuando regresaste con fluttershy viste alguna actividad sospechosa?

-mmm no...parecia todo tranquilo - respondio twilight

\- gracias twilight, puedes irte- dijo bon bon y twilight se fue - pues podriamos decir que el crimen fue entre las 11 de la noche hasta las 1 de la mañana y tenemos a una nueva sospechosa...applejack

...

\- hola applejack - saludo bon bon a applejack quien estaba ahora sentada sobre el tronco

\- manzanita te haremos unas preguntas asi que sera mejor que cooperes- dijo rarity amablemente

\- por supuesto - asintio applejack

\- twilight nos conto que anoche te vio tipo 11 de la noche fuera de las tiendas, es eso cierto?- pregunto bon bon

\- asi es , tan cierto como la plaga de 1998 en la granja - asintio applejack

\- y que hacias a esa hora?- pregunto rarity

\- pues...

-o-o-o

\- muy bien applejack- dijo scootaloo

\- uuuh scoot tiene caracter!- dijo rainbow sentada al lado de scootaloo. Estaban rainbow, applejack ,lyra , pinkie, scootaloo, babs seed y otras dos niñas mas en la tienda

\- verdad o reto?- pregunto scootaloo

\- mmmm verdad?- respondio dudosa applejack

\- uuyy que gallina , no escoje reto - se burlo rainbow haciendo que todas a excepción de applejack y babs seed rian

\- bien bien reto - rodo los ojos applejack

\- haber...mmmmmm- penso scootaloo - oh ya se que este afuera de la tienda por 5 minutos!

\- ay que miedo!- dijo lyra asustada

\- pff pan comido - se levanto applejack - denme una linterna

\- toma - le paso lyra una y applejack salio

-o-o-o

\- bueno...tiene sentido - murmuro rarity

\- osea que cuando estabas afuera te encontraste con twilight y fluttershy

\- ajam - asintio applejack

\- y despues de eso?- pregunto rarity

\- bueno volvi a la tienda y de ahi no sali mas en toda la noche- respondio applejack

\- segura?- pregunto bon bon levantando una ceja

\- dice la verdad porque cuando miente se le arruga la nariz- le dijo rarity

\- ohh ok... y mientras estabas afuera...viste a alguien afuera de su tienda aparte de twilight y fluttershy?

\- no...solo estuve cinco minutos afuera...lo siento

\- descuida applejack - le sonrio rarity

\- y dime...alguien mas aparte de ti salio de la tienda de donde estabas?- pregunto bon bon

\- si , scootaloo la hermana de rainbow

\- a que hora mas o menos?- pregunto bon bon

\- mmmm a las doce quizas - respondio applejack

\- y cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera?

\- mmm com minutos tal vez

\- y porque salio?- pregunto rarity

\- porque lyra le dio como reto asustar la tienda que estaba a dos tiendas de la nuestra - respondio applejack, bon bon y rarity se miraron

\- es mucho tiempo como para solo asustar una tienda

\- si, pero nose porque se demoro tanto- dijo applejack

...

\- yo no robe los dulces - dijo scootaloo algo molesta

\- jejej no estamos diciendo eso - rio rarity

\- queremos que nos digas tu historia de cuando saliste de la carpa - dijo bon bon

\- bien...

-o-o-o

scootaloo salio de la tienda en la que dormia y conto dos tiendas mas adelante para asustar la que seguia , se escondio tras un arbol y comenzo a golpear un arbol con una rama hasta que se le rompio la rama

\- rayos...- murmuro , comenzo a buscar por el suelo otra rama hasta que una voz hizo que se escondiera tras un arbol , habia salido vinyl de la tienda , dio unas vueltas hasta que comenzo a hablar con alguien...

-o-o-o

\- y viste con quien conversaba? o escuchaste su conversacion?- pregunto bon bon , scootaloo nego con la cabeza

\- estaba oscuro y algo lejos - respondio scootaloo

\- mmmm- murmuraron pensativa bon bon y rarity

\- tenemos a una nueva sospechosa- dijo bon bon

\- descartamos una sospechosa y encontramos otra siempre

...

-Vinyl necesitamos que seas muy honesta- le dijo bon bon a vinyl

\- si por supuesto - asintio vinyl estirandose - antes que nada...quien es la policia ruda y quien es la policia amable?- pregunto vinyl , rarity y bon bon se miraron

\- amm supongo que yo soy la policia amable- se señalo rarity

-no estamos hablando de eso , vinyl anoche como a las 12 de la noche saliste de tu tienda y conversaste con alguien ...con quien conversaste?

-o-o-o

vinyl estaba rondando fuera de la tienda

\- vinyl?- escucho una voz , vinyl se volteo

\- hola sunset , que haces?- pregunto vinyl

\- busco a trixie , la haz visto? - pregunto sunset caminando hacia vinyl

\- ammm no - nego vinyl - que hace trixie fuera de la tienda fuera a esta hora?

\- no lo se, que haces tu fuera de la tienda a a esta hora?- pregunto sunset entrecerrando los ojos

\- escuche ruidos y crei que podria haber sido tavi

\- ella tampoco esta en su cabaña?

\- no , salio para ir al baño , dijo que no la acompañara

\- bien ...adios

\- adios

-o-o-o

\- bastante extraño- murmuro rarity - si que hubo actividad aqui en la noche

-y que paso despues?- pregunto bon bon quien estaba anotando todo

\- bueno...ella se alejo y yo entre a la tienda - respondio vinyl

-entonces dices que octavia salio al baño...- comenzo a decir rarity

\- si

\- y despues de que tiempo volvio

\- no lo se...unos minutos despues , luego ninguna mas de la tienda volvio a salir ...bon bon tu estabas ahi

\- ah es verdad - asintio bon bon - supongo que tienes una coartada limpia vinyl , puedes irte y trae a sunset shimmer

...

\- vinyl nos conto que ayer rondaste fuera de tu tienda...que hiciste anoche?- le pregunto rarity

\- bien les contare, despues de la fogata me fui a mi tienda junto con quienes me designaron y luego de unos minutos...

-o-o-o-

\- hacia donde vas? - pregunto sunset tomandole el brazo a trixie quien se estaba levantando

\- por ahi

\- a las doce de la noche?- levanto una ceja sunset

\- amm si- asintio trixie

\- quieres que te acompañe?

\- no gracias , estare bien - dijo trixie liberándose de sunset y salio fuera de la tienda

\- quizas queria ir al baño- dijo sonata , luego de unos minutos sunset deicidio salir a ver hacia donde fue trixie , pero se topo con vinyl , una vez terminaron de charlar comenzo a caminar por el bosque con una linterna

\- sunset?- pregunto trixie acercandose

\- que hacias ? - le pregunto sunset seria

\- hum nada - respondio trixie comenzando a caminar hacia el campamento , pero sunset la detuvo tomandole el brazo

\- volvere a preguntar...que hacias? - pregunto mas fria

\- solo camine por ahi , necesitaba tomar aire fresco eso es todo volvamos? - pregunto trixie tratando de liberar su brazo , pero sunset la acorralo contra un arbol

\- dime lulamoon y hablo en serio - dijo sunset frunciendo levemente el ceño

\- ya te dije sunset solo sali a caminar - dijo trixie colocándose seria

\- no te dejare ir hasta que me digas la verdad

-eres tan insistente - se quejo trixie , de pronto escucharon un ruido de ramas

\- que fue eso?- pregunto sunset volteándose dejandole a trixie espacio para escapar del arbol

\- que cosa? - pregunto trixie

\- eso...lo oiste?

\- no , que? - pregunto trixie

\- como ramas aplastadas - respondió sunset

\- ya debes estar alucinando del sueño , sera mejor dormir - dijo trixie caminando hacia el campamento , sunset solo la siguio

-o-o-o-

\- y no te dijo porque salio ?- pregunto rarity

\- no , le volvi a preguntar hace unos minutos pero no me respondio - dijo sunset frunciendo el ceño

\- su excusa de solo sali a caminar es muy poco creible- comento bon bon

\- si , obviamente oculta algo - murmuro rarity

\- tu eres una de las portadoras de las llaves - comenzo a decir bon bon mirando a sunset

\- si y entiendo que sea una sospechosa pero les digo que la unica vez que sali anoche fue para buscar a trixie , les pueden preguntar a mis compañeras de tienda

\- lo se...tal vez trixie te saco la llave a escondidas para comer ella sola - dijo pensativa rarity

\- es una golosa! - exclamo sunset molesta

\- todavia no sabemos muy bien porque salio...pero ahora la haremos hablar - sonrio bon bon

\- puedo quedarme a ver ? de verdad quiero saber que hizo anoche - dijo sunset

-claro porque no? la ire a buscar- decia rarity comenzando a caminar

...

\- que solo sali a caminar - dijo trixie molesta cruzandose de brazos sentada sobre el tronco

\- mentira!- exclamo bon bon - di la verdad! que cuesta decir la verdad?

\- pero si yo no me comi las golosinas no deberia estar aqui!- dijo trixie

\- muy bien creo que debemos hacerla a la mala- comenzo a decir bon bon

\- espera - la detuvo rarity - lei quea la mala no es la mejor opcion - le murmuro rarity

\- de que hablas rarity? - comenzo a decir sunset - trixie si no hablas te abofeteare

\- pero si ya lo haz hecho - levanto una ceja trixie

\- dejenmelo a mi - les dijo rarity a sunset y bon bon

\- bien- asintio bon bon

\- puede ser rapido? trixie tiene sueño , es muy temprano

\- son las 10:40 - dijo bon bon viendo su reloj

\- temprano

\- tranquila trixie - comenzo a decir rarity amablemente - si cooperas podras salir antes - continuo , trixie no dijo nada - la verdad no es malo que hayas comido la mayoria de los dulces , despues de todo entre ellos estaban tus galletas favoritas

\- las galletas de mantquilla?- pregunto trixie sonriendo

\- asi es , dime cuando fue la ultima vez que comiste galletas de mantequilla?- pregunto rarity

\- bueno...no recuerdo... pero ha pasado mucho ya y quiero una- dijo trixie cansada

\- bueno puedes ganarte una si respondes honestamente lo que preguntaremos - sonrio rarity

\- agh en serio?- pregunto sunset

\- si en serio - le dijo rarity

\- ammm y donde esta la galleta?- pregunto trixie mirando a todos lados , rarity saco un envase de galletas de su brasier , bon bon levanto una ceja y sunset agrando los ojos

\- porque diablos guardabas un envase de galletas en tu sosten?!- pregunto inmediatamente sunset

\- porque si no lo sabias , mis prendas no tienen bolsillos y siempre guardo cosas ahi - respondio rarity - ademas sabia que interrogaríamos a trixie asi que me prepare pues es una de las sospechosas numero 1

\- ok ok ok prosigue con tu interrogatorio rarity - dijo bon bon

\- galletas...no he comido en mucho tiempo - dijo trixie

\- si te las entrego cooperaras?- pregunto rarity agitando la galleta

\- mmmm si!- asintio trixie , rarity le extendio la galleta

\- trixie no lo tomes- dijo sunset

\- porque?- pregunto trixie

\- porque estuvo en el brasier de rarity

\- y?- pregunto trixie - al menos tiene galletas

\- tal vez tu debas guardar galletas en tu brasier - le dijo bon bon a sunset

\- por supuesto que no!- exclamo sunset

\- porque no? asi cuando te pida galletas estés preparada- sonrio trixie

\- porque o si no, no alejarías tus manos de mi brasier!- respondio sunset - ademas porque no guardas tus galletas en tu brasier?

\- porque haria eso? tengo bolsillos - ladeo la cabeza trixie

\- no lo se! ni si quiera se porque estamos hablando de esto! - exclamo sunset

\- cierto , nos desviamos, ahora dinos trixie que hacías anoche!?- pregunto bon bon

\- si, ni tu te la crees eso de ir a caminar - dijo sunset

\- bien les dire...fui al baño

\- es en serio?- pregunto rarity

\- si! y luego fui al lago pero me aburri, de verdad fui a tomar aire necesitaba despejarme despues de la bofetada de octavia , sunset y la patada de vinyl - continuo trixie

\- mmmm- murmuro pensativa bon bon

\- eso es todo? pues adios - dijo trixie seguido de irse

\- oye espera! no hemos terminado aggghh - dijo bon bon molesta

\- y ahora?- le pregunto rarity a bon bon , quien reviso su libreta en la que anotaba todo , en eso llego luna

\- como va todo?- pregunto luna

\- no nos quedan mas sospechosos , tenemos la coartada de la mayoria y pareciera que la mayoria la tiene limpia ...excepto dos personas- respondio bon bon - esas son scootaloo y trixie

\- y que haremos?- pregunto rarity

\- bueno si las sospechosas no quieren cooperar...- comenzo a decir bon bon

\- entonces dejaremos que la corte decida- completo la oracion luna

\- que?- preguntaron sunset , rarity y bon bon

\- ya sabes, la corte , un juez , abogados , inocente , culpable , etc - respondio luna - ademas siempre quize hacer eso

\- si usted lo dice...

...

\- orden! la corte entra en sesión! - decia luna que estaba golpeando una mesa de plastico , estaban todas las estudiantes frente a ella - como veran tenemos dos sospechosas , scootaloo que pertence al grupo conflictivo y trixie que pertence al grupo emm...pacifico ,por favor pasen a sentarse en esos dos troncos

trixie y scootaloo fueron a sentarse en dos troncos diferentes

\- les explico , ustedes simplemente deben mostrar su inocencia - les dijo luna

\- no es justo! trixie merece un abogado!- exclamo trixie levantándose del tronco

\- bien...escoge quien puede ser tu abogada - le dijo luna , trixie miro hacia donde estaban las chicas mirando

-ammmm mmmm

\- yo ! yo! yo! - decia lyra levantando la mano energica

\- mmmmm...bueno- se encojio de hombros trixie, lyra corrio a sentarse al lado de trixie

\- scootaloo...quien quieres que sea tu abogada- le pregunto luna a scootaloo

\- mmmm- miro pensativa scootaloo hacia las estudiantes , pero ninguna se ofrecia - ammmmm- continuo

\- el tiempo pasa - apresuro luna , applebloom suspiro

\- yo puedo serlo - levanto la mano applebloom, scootaloo la miro impresionada

\- esta bien - asintio luna y applebloom fue a sentarse al lado de scootaloo

\- bien...quien quiere comenzar?- pregunto luna

\- yo!- levanto la mano lyra y luna asintio - muy bien su señoria ...- comenzo a decir lyra levantándose del tronco con ambas manos en su espalda - yo ...digo que mi cliente es inocente - continuo y le levanto ambos pulgares a trixie , luego vio a luna sin decir nada

\- solo...eso diras?- pregunto luna

\- si- asintio lyra y se sento rapidamente - perdon pero no se que mas decir...- le murmuro lyra a trixie

\- agh estoy perdida - susurro trixie

\- bien...- murmuro luna y luego vio a applebloom

\- ammm...yo tambien digo que scootaloo es inocente - dijo applebloom pensativa - es imposible que scootaloo haya comido la mitad de los dulces

\- objeción! - se levanto lyra - primero que nada ...se siente bien decir eso! y segundo ...nada es imposible

\- lyra sientate - dijo luna

\- bueno...- se sento lyra

\- prosigue

\- ok...digo que scootaloo no pudo porque en la fogata se comio casi toda la bolsa de malvaviscos- dijo applebloom - lo cual ya estaba satisfecha como para comer la mitad de una caja llena de dulces

\- suena logico - murmuro luna asintiendo

\- objeción! - volvio a levantarse lyra , luna rodo los ojos - yo...tengo testigos!

\- los tienes-pregunto luna

\- asi es!- asintio lyra , luego se inclino hacia trixie - cuales son los testigos- susurro

\- no tengo testigos- susurro trixie

\- y bien? quienes son los testigos?- pregunto luna

\- amm ammmm mmmm sunset shimmer!- exclamo lyra

\- noo sunset shimmer no!- le dijo trixie

\- sunset shimmer pasa-dijo luna, sunset fue para colocarse al lado de luna , lyra camino hacia sunset

\- sunset shimmer verdad?- pregunto lyra

\- ve al grano.

\- ok ok...me puedes decir que estuvo haciendo trixie anoche?- pregunto lyra , trixie se cubrio el rostro con sus manos

-no, no me lo quiso decir asi que no se que hizo anoche - respondio sunset

\- y porque no te lo quiso decir? acaso oculta algo? tal vez algo como comerse la mitad de la caja de dulces? huummm?- pregunto lyra

\- lyra! se supone que debes ayudarme!- exclamo trixie

\- oh...cierto...ups- murmuro lyra - termino el interrogatorio - dijo y fue a sentarse rápidamente

\- crei que sabias de esto- le murmuro trixie - ya sabes sobre abogados

\- claro que no, solo estaba aburrida - respondio lyra

\- ok...humm...sunset puedes retirarte - dijo luna y sunset volvio con las demas

\- yo quiero llamar a testigo a scootaloo -dijo applebloom levantandose

\- bien- asintio luna , scootaloo fue a ganarse al lado y applebloom camino hacia scootaloo

\- scootaloo me puedes decir que hiciste anoche?- pregunto applebloom - cuando saliste de tu tienda

\- si , estabamos jugando verdad o reto y lyra me reto a asustar a una tienda cercana - comenzo a decir scootaloo

\- ohh si me acuerdo!- la señalo lyra

-sali y comenze a golpear un arbol con una rama cerca de la tienda , despues la rama se rompio y mientras buscaba otra vi a algunas chicas - respondio scootaloo

\- mmm sub directora luna me puede prestar esta libreta?- pregunto applebloom refiriendose a la libreta donde applebloom anoto todo

\- claro- dijo luna pasandole la libreta

\- esas chicas resultaron ser...vinyl y sunset - dijo leeyendo applebloom

\- asi parece - asintio scootaloo

\- quienes estan libres de sospechas - hablo rarity del publico

\- y luego?- pregunto applebloom

\- me di cuenta del cielo estrellado y me quede mirandolo...era increible - sonrio scootaloo - luego recorde que debia volver y lo hice...de ahi no volvi a salir de la tienda

\- un momento- dijo trixie de pronto - eso no es cien por ciento seguro que paso eso...scootaloo dormia en la misma tienda que rainbow , pudo con facilidad quitarle la llave y cuando salio a hacer el reto pudo comer los dulces despues de que se le rompio la rama - hablo trixie, applebloom se quedo pensando

\- exacto! - exclamo lyra , las estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar cosas - huy debo ir al baño ya vuelvo

\- esperen! - dijo de pronto applebloom - recuerdo haber visto que rainbow coloco su llave en una cadena

-si la que viene a mis shorts - hablo rainbow del publico - le hice un nudo ciego asi que...

\- asi que la unica manera que scootaloo pueda robar la llave sin desarmar el nudo ciego es llevando los shorts de rainbow con ella , de lo contrario hubiera estado tratando de desamarrar la llave pero se hubiera demorado tanto que rainbow la hubiera pillado! - hablo applebloom , la mayoria de las estudiantes asentian , luego applebloom miro al publico - sunset shimmer donde guardabas tu la llave?

\- en mi chaqueta de cuero - respondio sunset

\- un lugar facil de hurtar - le dijo applebloom a luna , trixie estaba impresionada , no sabia que decir

\- me parece bastante creible...lyra algo que agregar?- pregunto luna - huh...y lyra?

\- fue al baño- respondio trixie

\- entonces...trixie algo que decir a tu defensa?

\- ammmm soy inocente?

\- lamento trixie pero las pruebas pareciera que apuntan todas hacia a ti - dijo luna - debo declararte culpable

\- lo sabia!- exclamo rarity

\- que?!- pregunto trixie levantándose del tronco , applebloom y scootaloo se abrazaron

\- gracias applebloom! y perdoname por todo lo que te dije

\- no , perdoname tu scootaloo!

\- pe-pero..no! soy inocente!-suplico trixie

\- trixie debemos charlar tu castigo y ahora te declaro cul...- estaba diciendo luna a punto de golpear la mesa hasta que

\- AALTOOO! - grito twilight haciendo que todas se callaran , twilight corrio hacia luna - detenga su sentencia!

\- volvi me perdi de algo?- pregunto lyra

\- que?- pregunto luna confundida , twilight miro a todas las estudiantes

\- porque fui yo!

-QUE?!

\- sii fui yo! yo fui quien saco los dulces yo lo hice! yo soy culpable! -dijo twilight arrepentida estirando sus manos hacia luna como para que la esposaran

\- pero...no...no lo entiendo! como?! cuando?! porque?!- pregunto luna impactada

twilight miro a las estudiantes y suspiro

\- anoche...

-o-o-o-

twilight fue a dejar lo que sobro de la fogata a la caja mientras las chicas iban a sus tiendas , una vez abrio la caja vio todos los dulces , twilight saco detras de un arbol una mochila en donde coloco varios dulces dejando la caja casi vacia , cerro la mochila , la coloco en su espalda y camino hacia una tienda

-permiso- dijo twilight abriendo la tienda en donde se encontraban fluttershy , colgate , silver , diamond tiara , etc - fluttershy vamos a ver las estrellas?

\- por supuesto - sonrio fluttershy y salio junto a twilight , mientras caminaban conversaron un rato con applejack pero luego fueron al mismo sitio al que habian ido hace dos años

\- crei que no habias traido tu telescopio - le dijo fluttershy a twilight

\- no lo traje - decia twilight sacando la mochila de su espalda para abrirla dejando ver los dulces

\- twilight...pero...

-si..se que no es una cena de lujo y todo eso pero al menos servirá para endulzar mas esta velada - sonrió twilight

\- pero...y si se enteran? - pregunto fluttershy preocupada

\- bueno , responderé sinceramente lo que me pregunten , y descuida en cualquier caso diré que fui yo la culpable - le tomo la mano twilight

-...bien - sonrio fluttershy mas tranquila

\- pero de eso nos preocuparemos mañana ...hoy quiero solo pensar en ti - murmuro twilight acortando la distancia entre ellas para besarla tiernamente , fluttershy le correspondio tambien enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de twilight

-o-o-o

\- osea que cuando decias ver las estrellas te referias a "ver las estrellas"? 7u7 - pregunto applejack , twilight se sonrojo

\- n-no!- nego rapidamente

\- a nosotras no nos engañas perversparkle - la señalo rainbow

\- se estan desviando del tema ! - exclamo trixie - todas , TODAS me deben unas disculpas! - trixie señalo a las estudiantes

\- entonces si tu no fuiste, entonces que hacias anoche que es tan secreto?- pregunto bon bon

\- amm- murmuro trixie y miro involuntariamente a octavia

\- wow wow wow ! - exclamo vinyl molesta caminando hacia trixie - estabas con tavi?!

\- si pero no - respondio trixie , sunset la agarro del cuello de su sudadera levantandola unos centimetros

\- explicate lulamoon!- le dijo molesta

-es que me da verguenza! - dijo trixie asustada

\- verguenza de que? porque lo ocultaste tanto?!- le pregunto sunset frunciendo el ceño

\- que hicieron?- le pregunto rarity a octavia

\- bueno trixie fue a pedirme disculpas...nose porque lo oculto tanto- levanto una ceja octavia , sunset solto a trixie

\- porque es una orgullosa que le avergüenza pedir disculpas - dijo sunset cruzandose de brazos

\- fiuu por un momento pense otra cosa - dijo vinyl aliviada

-en serio?- pregunto octavia levantando una ceja

\- si ya lo saben ya lo saben! trixie pidio disculpas! -dijo trixie cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos

\- lo importante es que al final no fue una del grupo conflictivo la que robo los dulces sino del grupo pacifico - dijo scootaloo y las del grupo conflictivo celebraron

\- es verdad...cual es mi castigo?- le pregunto twilight a luna

\- mmmmmm- murmuro pensativa luna - ninguno

-que?!- preguntaron las del grupo conflictivo

\- dije ninguno - hablo luna - twilight es quien ha estado esforzándose para unirlas , asi que lo justo es no darle un castigo

\- pe-pero no es justo! si hubiera sido una de nosotras nos hubieran dado un castigo quizas a todas !- se quejo diamond tiara molesta

\- porque ustedes son el grupo conflictivo y nosotras intocables- se señalo rainbow , haciendo que las del grupo conflictivo fruncieran el ceño

-bien ...- murmuro scootaloo - chicas vamos a jugar?- pregunto scootaloo al grupo guiñando un ojo , las demas asintieron y la siguieron

\- oigan esperen! no se alejen tanto - grito applejack

\- dejalas applejack , ya estan grandes y ya conocen donde esta el campamento - le dijo vinyl tomandole el hombro

\- bien...

...

\- y que opinan? - pregunto scootaloo sobre una piedra

\- siii!- asintieron la mayoria

-ammm no lo se scootaloo- dijo sweetie belle dudosa

\- sweetie eso se llama injusticia , se aprovechan de nosotras porque somos menores- le dijo scootaloo y lo mejor es enseñarles a que no nos subestimen

\- jama crei que diria esto pero scootaloo tiene razon - hablo diamond tiara - haremos un motín

...

\- me están preocupando ya deberian de haber llegado , el almuerzo esta servido - dijo twilight

\- es verdad - asintio applejack

\- para mi que exageran , solo estan jugando , ya saben la hora pasa volando cuando uno juega - las calmo rainbow

\- como sea yo ya almorze y ahora debo darme una buena siesta , no me molesten - dijo luna mientras se colocaba audifonos y entraba a su tienda propia , de pronto llegan dos niñas corriendo

\- rapido necesitamos ayuda!- suplico una

\- que?- se levanto rapidamente twilight

\- una amiga se quedo atrapada en un arbol muy alto y no puede bajar!- dijo la otra

\- pero no estan lastimadas ?- pregunto applejack

\- no necesitamos que vengan a ayudarla!

\- ok ok quien me acompaña?- pregunto twilight

\- yo! - dijo applejack

\- humm yo tambien - dijo colgate

\- y yo- hablo fluttershy ,al final fueron applejack , colgate , twilight , fluttershy y berry punch

-ahhh estuvo muy rico el almuerzo , realmente te luciste adagio - se estiro rainbow

\- gracias

\- quien lavara los platos - pregunto trixie

\- mmm tu!- la señalo pinkie

\- oye no! ...sunset me acompañas?

\- mmm ok

\- yo tambien ire estoy aburrida y quiero ir al lago - dijo rainbow

\- sii el lago , vamos dagi , vamos aria!- pidio sonata

\- ya que- se encojio de hombros aria

\- yo igual ire !- salto pinkie

\- entonces vamos - exclamo rainbow

...

\- quien es la niña atrapada?- pregunto twilight corriendo seguida de las demas

\- amm yo no veo a nadie- le dijo applejack a las niñas quienes sonrieron maliciosamente y chasquearon los dedos y una cuerda las atrapo a todas - eh que demonios?!

-ustedes son las atrapadas- dijo applebloom quien habia lanzado la cuerda acercandose

\- applebloom que establos estas haciendo?! - pregunto applejack molesta

-se llama motin! - exclamo diamond tiara saliendo detras de un arbol

\- eso es ridiculo! suéltennos ahora! - pidio twilight tratando de liberarse

\- imposible liberarse twilight , yo le enseñe - dijo applejack arrepentida

\- las demas se enteraran descuiden - dijo colgate

\- las demas seran atacadas tambien - dijo diamond tiara cruzandose de brazos

\- no me la quiero perder - comenzo a decir applebloom comenzando a caminar

\- yo tampoco! - sonrio emocionada diamond tiara siguiendo a applebloom , las demas niñas se acercaron y le amarraron los pies tambien para luego irse

-y ahora?- pregunto applejack

\- ir al campamento- respondio twilight

\- pero estamos amarradas...con los pies amarrados dijo colgate

\- entonces...esperar?- pregunto fluttershy

...

\- segura que era por aqui applebloom?- le pregunto diamond tiara a applebloom

-ammm...no...- respondio applebloom

\- agh genial! nos perdimos por tu culpa!- dijo molesta diamond tiara

\- perdoname no conozco este lugar!

...

\- rainbow dash deja de salpicar agua!- dijo adagio molesta mientras lavaba unos platos

\- no! es divertido! - dijo rainbow en la orilla del lago salpicando agua con los pies junto a pinkie

\- tal vez tuve que quedarme en el campamento - murmuro aria

sunset vio algo pasar corriendo por los arboles

\- chicas...no es por ser paranoica...pero vi que algo paso corriendo - aviso sunset

\- un alien- dijo trixie con voz mistica

\- los aliens no existen- dijo seria aria

\- yo vi una noticia sobre un alien - levanto una ceja sonata

-ven ? son reales- sonrio rainbow, adagio rodo los ojos

\- oh...es solo tu hermana rainbow- dijo sunset viendo a scootaloo aparecer- y tiene...barro en su mano?

\- que hay scoot?- saludo rainbow , trixie miro al rededor y vio que arriba de arboles y diferentes otros lugares habian niñas con bolas de barro en su mano

\- esto...no me da buena espina- murmuro aria mirando a las niñas

\- ahora!- ordeno scootaloo y las nilñas comenzaron a lanzarles las bolas de barro , obligandolas a salir corriendo

\- plaf plaf tengo barro en la boca!- exclamo trixie limpiándose la boca mientra corria

\- niñas del demonio!- exclamo aria molesta mientras corria llena de barro

\- dashie por aqui!- dijo pinkie tomandole la mano a rainbow y desviandose, las demas siguieron corriendo hasta que una red las dejo colgadas en un arbol

\- uuggghh es en serio?!- exclamo sunset molesta - como pudieron hacer esto?!

\- amm creo que quedaron trampas que habiamos hecho para pie grande- dijo aria seria

\- mi espalda...- se quejo sonata , en eso aparecio scootaloo

\- oye liberanos o te las veras con la furia de trixie!- exclamo trixie molesta , scootaloo camino y recogio la llave de sunset que estaba en el suelo

\- gracias por esto...adios!- se despidio y se fue corriendo

...

\- pinkie y las demas?- pregunto rainbow deteniéndose

\- en una trampa - respondio pinkie

\- y que diablos esta pasando?- pregunto rainbow

\- esto dashie...es un motin- respondio pinkie , rainbow se impresiono

...

\- oigan las demas no han vuelto - dijo lyra

\- no han pasado ni diez minutos lyra-levanto una ceja bon bon

\- chicas rapido! protegan las cajas! las niñas esta haciendo un motin!- exclamo rainbow corriendo hacia estas junto a pinkie

\- motin?!- pregunto octavia , lyra fue corriendo hacia las tres cajas junto con vinyl

\- rapido yo escondo una y tu la otra!- dijo vinyl

\- entendido!...y la que sobra?

\- da igual

\- que les paso a su ropa?- pregunto rarity horrorizada

\- nos atacaron con barro- respondio rainbow

\- que horror!- exclamo rarity simulando que se desmaya

\- no hay tiempo para eso!- dijo rainbow molesta

\- sera mejor irnos dashie!- decia pinkie comenzando a correr , rainbow la siguio

lyra estaba en la rama de un arbol junto con la caja

\- creo que ahi vienen!- grito lyra, venian varias niñas con bolas de barro en sus manos

\- sweetie belle deberia darte verguenza!- regaño rarity

\- perdon hermana...- murmuro sweetie , scootaloo le dio un codazo - digo...motin!

\- a la cuenta de tres!- grito scootaloo

\- ja! no podran! aqui pelearemos hasta el final!-exclamo lyra alzando el puño

\- ay ay ay no no no a mi no me lanzen barro por favor me rindo me rindo! paz!- levanto ambos brazos rarity

\- niñas sera mejor que se controlen!- dijo octavia molesta a las niñas

despues...

estaban todas amarradas al rededor de un arbol

\- nose como es que ocurrio - murmuro lyra llena de barro

...

\- un rio ? como es que llegamos a un rio?!- pregunto diamond tiara molesta, estaban en la caida de una cascada

\- te dije que no conozco el lugar si ?- le dijo mas desesperada applebloom

\- como sea campesina , hazte un lado tomare un poco de agua - dijo daimond tiara empujando a applebloom y cuando iba a llegar al rio se tropezo con una piedra cayendo en el rio

\- diamond tiara!- grito applebloom metiendose rapidamente al rio , luego de unos segundos diamond tiara saca la cabeza al aire

\- mi...pie! me duele!- se quejo diamond tiara , applebloom nado hacia ella y la ayudo a salir a la superficie - todo esto es tu culpa!

\- mi culpa?!

\- si! si no estuvieras estorbando el camino! - exclamo molesta,applebloom le agarro el pie - que haces?

\- dijiste que te dolia el pie - murmuro applebloom

\- solo es un pequeño dolor, no necesito tu ayuda - fruncio el ceño sonrojada diamond tiara

-ok...- murmuro applebloom soltandole el pie , hubo un silencio

-...gracias

\- que?

\- gracias...por preocuparte tanto- continuo diamond tiara sonrojada

\- oh...jeje no es nada , digo...ya no nos odiamos como antes recuerdas? - sonrio applebloom sonrojandose tambien , diamondo tiara sonrio

\- es...es verdad- murmuro diamond tiara

\- jeje - rio applebloom luego respiro hondo sonrojandose mas y se acerco a darle un rapido beso en los labios a diamond tiara , seguido de taparse la boca - perdon! - se disculpo rapidamente sonrojada, diamond estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos totalmente ruborizada

\- des...descuida- murmuro todavia impresionada diamond con una leve sonrisa , de pronto escucharon un grito similar al de los indios

\- jeje...amm...sera...sera mejor volver...creo saber el camino ahora- djo applebloom todavia sonrojada y levantándose

\- si- asintio diamond levantandose , cuando applebloom estaba unos pasos mas adelante, diamond tiara comenzo a sonreir y reir como tonta

...

\- creo que no vendra nadie...- dijo applejack quien todavia seguia amarrada a las demas

\- yo no diria eso! - dijo rainbow acercandose junto a pinkie

-pinkie ! rainbow! que alivio! - exclamo twilight sonriendo - como estan las demas?

\- un desastre- respondio pinkie

\- como esta rarity?!- pregunto applejack rapidamente

\- amarrada a un arbol junto a lyra , vinyl , octavia y bon bon - respondio rainbow

\- y porque?- pregunto fluttershy

\- las niñas hicieron un motin , atraparon a todas! solo yo y pinkie logramos huir - decia rainbow cortando la cuerda con un cuchillo

\- se tomaron el campamento y los dulces- dijo pinkie

-esas malvadas- exclamo twilight una vez estaban libres

\- debemos recuperar el campamento y demostrarle quien manda! - alzo applejack su puño

-asi es! vamos!- exclamo rainbow

\- pero debemos idear un plan- sugirio colgate

...

\- porque me sigues? pregunto silver caminando junto a babs seed

\- porque quiero que veas que soy diferente , asi le puedes decir a diamond tiara y ella al resto de las niñas- respondio babs

\- ah si?

\- si!- asintio energica babs - perdon por empujarte por accidente aquella vez- dijo arrepentida babs

\- oh...descuida...no fue tu culpa- dijo silver

-que?

-vi que te empujaron

\- entonces...porque no lo dijiste antes ?- pregunto babs

\- por diamond...soy su amiga y le sigo en todo - respondio silver - pero no soy como ella...todos creen que si

\- yo ya no - sonrio babs , silver le sonrio tambien

\- yo tampoco ya no creo que seas una abusiva- le dijo silver , babs sonrio mas

\- psssss! babs seed! - se escucho una voz

-eh y eso de donde vino?- pregunto silver mirando a todos lados

-aqui arriba!

\- trixie! - sonrio babs seed mirando a trixie colgada en la trampa junto a las demas - trixie mira! hice una nueva amiga! - dijo emocionada

\- eso es increible! te dije que podrias!- dijo trixie - ahora...puedes liberarme?- suplico

-ammm ok , silver no le digas a nadie por favor- pidio babs seed

\- mis labios estan sellados

-gracias- agradecio babs , agarro una roca y comenzo a golpear una cuerda hasta que la corto haciendo las chicas caigan al suelo

-auch...ahora me duele mas la espalda- se quejo sonata

\- les dije que trixie las sacaria! gracias babs seed !- agradecio trixie

\- de nada amiga ! - decia babs seed mientras se iba con silver

-eres amiga de la prima de applejack?- pregunto aria

\- si...ella tenia un pequeño prblema y trixie la ayudo y ahora es mi amiga- resondio trixie

\- eso es tan dulce de tu parte cerealito - dijo sunset - ahora vamos al campamento el otro bus debe estar por llegar para irnos

...

\- ahi estan...- susurro rainbow junto a las otras mirando escondidas al campamento

\- disfrutando los dulces...- susurro applejack

-agghh porque no nos liberan?!- decia lyra tratando de liberarse

\- no, ahora están bajo nuestro poder - dijo scootaloo comiendo una barra de chocolate

\- les advierto que están haciendo enfadar a la hija de james bond! - exclamo lyra

\- que no soy la hija de james bond!

\- y cual era el plan?- susurro colgate escondida

\- hola- saludo en voz baja trixie

\- chicas estan bien?- susurro twilight

\- algo- respondio sonata

-y cual es el plan?- pregunto aria

\- les digo que las demas estan libre y vendran en cualquier momento- dijo rarity amarrada al arbol

\- es verdad- dijo scootaloo - debemos organizar un plan ahora! - exclamo y todas se acercaron a un circulo

\- entendieron el plan?- susurro rainbow

\- chicas...tengo un plan mucho mejor- susurro twilight viendo la escena

\- iluminanos perversparkle-san - susurro trixie probocando carcajadas en rainbow, applejack y pinkie

\- ir y...dejarlas ganar- susurro twilight

-que?- preguntaron todas (obviamente susurrando)

\- chicas miren , se han unido - susurro twilight - pinkie tenia razon...se iban a unir para combatir un enemigo comun...ese enemigo comun somos nosotras, como lo fue hace dos años que nos unimos porque nuestro enemigo comun fue...agh suena ridiculo pero fue pie grande - continuo

\- dices que vayamos allá, finjamos que pelearemos con todo pero dejar que nos atrapen?- susurro applejack

\- si , no lo ven? estan juntas ahora ideando un plan , imaginense la felicidad si resulta ...que es mas importante? unir un grupo conflictivo o...nuestro orgullo? - pregunto twilight , todas se miraron

\- orgullo.

\- uy pero ...agh no importa solo hagamos eso , celestia confio en nosotras para unirlas- susurro twilight

-...bien...- susurraron todas de mala gana

\- entonces...solo vamos y ya?- susurro colgate , twilight asintio

\- a la cuenta de tres...tres!- exclamo rainbow y todas salieron de su escondite corriendo hacia el campamento

\- nooo no vengan corriendo las atraparan!- advirtio lyra

rato despues...

\- no puedo creerlo- dijo lyra amarrada viendo a las demas amarradas a otros arboles

\- me dan verguenza- dijo rarity

\- siiii! hemos ganado!- celebraban las chicas abrazándose y celebrando

\- ash...estupida twilight...- murmuro rainbow rodando los ojos amarrada a un arbol viendo como celebraban las niñas

\- llegamos!- decia applebloom sonriendo junto a diamond tiara

\- y parece que ganamos!- exclamo feliz diamond viendo a las chicas amarradas

\- excelente!- celebro applebloom abrazándose con diamond tiara , luego se separaron sonrojadas

-animos chicas...nosotras tambien ganamos! cumplimos con nuestro objetivo- dijo optimista twilight sonriendo amarrada

\- twilight...quienes esta celebrando y quienes estan amarradas ?- pregunto trixie seria amarrada al lado de twilight

\- pero..

-quienes esta celebrando y quienes estan amarradas ?

\- muy bien chicas arreglen las cosas ya nos vam...- estaba diciendo luna saliendo de su tienda quitándose los audifonos y se encontro con la escena

.

.

.

este capitulo fue un poco mas corto que el de pie grande xD aun asi..en el siguiente volvemos con el drama de fleur y eso

espero que hayan disfrutado , gracias como siempre con sus comentarios que me animan , son libres de opinar sobre el cap :3


	15. En pedazos

\- me alegra mucho que hayan completado con su misión- decia celestia sentada en su escritorio

\- see y dejeme decirle que fue muy dificil dejar nuestro orgullo - dijo lyra casi llorando , celestia la miro levantando una ceja

-ook...lo importante es que lo lograron , sabia que podrian - continuo celestia

-oiga y...nos ganamos algo? ya sabe ...una ayudita para los examenes? o un premio no?- pregunto rainbow

-hummm , tienen todo el derecho de correr por los pasillos...denada- sonrio celestia - ahora pueden retirarse - rainbow se fue corriendo y sunset y lyra se retiraron con rostros confundidos

...

\- Y por eso es muy importante- decía cheerilee frente a una clase , fleur levanto la mano - si fleur?

\- profesora cheerilee...que pasara con nosotras cuando termine el año?- pregunto y luego miro a sunset shimmer quien estaba en la fila de al lado sentada junto a rarity

\- bueno , como este es su ultimo año ...al finalizar volveran a sus casas con sus padres quienes le costearan la universidad - respondió cheerilee , sunset tenso el rostro

\- con nuestros padres?- pregunto fleur con cierta sonrisa

\- pues si fleur , con quienes mas? o abuelos en el caso de otros - continuo - ahora llenen este test para ver sus areas para saber que estudiar en la universidad - continuo cheerilee repartiendo unos cuestionarios

\- ohh yo no necesito esto se muy bien que haré con mi futuro , me mudare de la casa de mis padres y con un poco de su ayuda económica abriré mi boutique! - comento rarity alegre a sunset

\- mmhmm- murmuro con pesar sunset

\- cariño...estas bien? - pregunto rarity preocupada

-si.- respondió en un tono frio y cortante , rarity curvo las cejas

\- no lo pareciera - dijo en un tono bajo

\- que estoy bien si? no molestes con eso- dijo sunset frunciendo el ceño apretando el lapiz que tenia en la mano dejando a rarity boquiabierta , luego sunset coloco ambas manos en su frente - perdon rarity...yo...

\- lo que sea que te suceda ...me lo puedes contar - murmuro rarity , sunset respiro hondo

\- tengo...tengo miedo

\- de que?- pregunto rarity curiosa

\- ...de lo que pase a futuro...

 _en el recreo..._

-y ustedes seran como las meseras entienden?- decia rainbow a las miembros del clup menos a pinkie quien no estaba

\- Tranquila será el aniversario perfecto! - Chocó los puños vinyl con lyra

\- Eso espero- dijo rainbow

\- Y entonces yo cocino?- pregunto applejack

\- Exacto, twilight tu puedes encargarte del decorado?- pregunto rainbow

\- Por supuesto rainbow, tienes todo mi apoyo en esto , un aniversario debe ser especial y romántico ya que se celebra algo muy importante el co..

\- Si si ya no des un discurso roba dulces - la interrumpio rainbow

\- Oye! Eso ayudo a unir al grupo conflictivo - se defendio twilight - y no estoy muy orgullosa, si?

\- Da igual- se encojio de hombros lyra

\- Tranquila rainbow, trixie será la mejor mesera!- dijo trixie tomandole el hombro

\- Hola que hablan? Mesera de que trixie? - Pregunto pinkie acercandose, haciendo que a las chicas se les congele la sangre

\- Dije mesera? Jejejej - pregunto trixie rascandose la nuca - quize decir... Oigan que es eso?!

\- Que cosa?- voltearon las chicas a la dirección señalada por trixie quien salió corriendo

\- buena esa- murmuro lyra - Oigan! Hoy es el debate

\- Jeje me imagino como reaccionarán las estudiantes con suri- rio rainbow

\- tal vez sienta lo que es humillar- continuo applejack

\- Pero...no se vengaron el año pasado? - Pregunto twilight

\- Crees que unos pastelazos y eso iguale lo que nos hizo? Twilight en un blog hablo mal de todas.. Hasta de ti- la señaló rainbow

\- Sin mencionar que divulgó un rumor falso de trixie, hizo rarity y applejack peleen, escondio la grabación que mostraba mi inocencia con lyra y muchas otras cosas más- continuo vinyl pensativa

\- Siempre fue el enemigo- dijo rainbow

\- Bueno... - Murmuro twilight

 _Después de clases..._

\- Entonces porque estamos aquí?- preguntaba lemon zest caminando por el gimnasio junto a sugarcoat, índigo, sour sweet y Sunny flare

\- Por milésima vez... Estamos aquí para presenciar el debate entre las que postularon para ser presidentas- respondio cansada sunny sentandose en una silla

\- Tal vez si no tuvieras esos audifonos puestos todo el tiempo hubieras escuchado las primeras cuatro veces - dijo rapidamente sugarcoat sentandose en otra silla

\- Oye! No son sólo audifonos... Son mi vida, si me los Quito muero! - Exclamó lemon

\- es bueno saberlo - comenzo a decir sour sweet con una dulce sonrisa - para poder quitartelos! - continuo cambiando completamente su expresión

\- Ustedes no me entienden - dijo lemon haciendo un exagerado puchero

\- Y quien lo hace?- pregunto índigo sentada con ambas manos en su nuca

\- Pues vinyl - respondio lemon sonriendo

\- Ewww- murmuro sour sweet

\- Y porque eso?- pregunto extrañada lemon

\- Toda persona que se junte con perversparkle es eww - se cruzo de brazos sour sweet

\- Orden, orden, orden!- gritaba cheerilee haciendo que las estudiantes se callen de a poco  
\- Gracias, como es costumbre se hace una especie de debate todos los años entre las postuladas, primero mostrarán sus propuestas y después se procederá al debate - continuo

\- Woohoooo starlight! - Grito lyra probocando aplausos en otras estudiantes

\- A mi derecha está starlight glimmer - presentó cheerilee y la mayoria de las estudiantes aplaudia - y a mi izquierda está suri polomare

\- buuuuuuuuuuu!- gritaban y abucheaban estudiantes incluso lanzandole bolas de papel

\- Nadie votará por ti!

\- Ya denle el puesto a starlight!

\- Nadie te quiere!

Se escuchaban gritos entre los abucheos, suri miro hacia otro lado incomoda, mientras que fleur sonreía satisfecha

\- Silencio! Silencio! - Las hizo callar cheerilee - Bien... Quien de las dos va a empezar? - pregunto, Starlight y suri se miraron

\- Bien...yo empezare - se ofreció starlight

\- Me parece- asintió cheerilee

Suri vio un papel que le había entregado rainbow en donde salian las propuestas que debería mencionar, suspiro con pesar, la mayoría de las propuestas no le favorecía...

...

Suri término de dar sus propuestas y ninguna chica decia nada, incluso podía sentir las miradas acusantes hacia ella, con desprecio y odio haciendo retroceda unos pasos nerviosa, hasta que escucho a alguien aplaudir, al centrar su vista vio que era trixie, su acción fue rápidamente imitada por babs seed

\- Deja de aplaudir Ridicula - se escucho una estudiante

\- no!- exclamó trixie y se puso de pie en las gradas mientras aplaudía con más velocidad y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ya no con la intención de apoyar a suri sino con la intención de irritar a las estudiantes con el molesto y repetitivo ruido , cosa que funcionó

\- Que estas haciendo? - Le susurro entre dientes rainbow

\- Que? es por respeto- respondio trixie todavia aplaudiendo

\- Agghh triiixieee!- se quejo sunset que estaba sentada cubriendose las orejas con sus manos

\- acaso se merece respeto la persona que hizo un blog humillando a todas?- se escucho a alguien preguntar y todas comenzaron a asentir seguido de lanzarle bolas de papel a suri , trixie se volvio a sentar

\- comportense! - grito cheerilee haciendo que las estudiantes guarden silencio - gracias ...ahora prosigan con el debate

\- trixie estas de traidora o que?- le susurro rainbow molesta

\- solo era un pequeño apoyo - respondio trixie

\- desde cuando eres nose...blanda?- pregunto rainbow levantando una ceja

\- trixie ya no es la trixie de antes digo...sigo siendo un poco egolatra solo que ahora tambien me preocupo por algunas personas- respondio trixie

\- meh..para mi sigues igual de egolatra - murmuro rainbow

 _despues de clases..._

Babs , sootaloo , sweetie belle y applebloom iban caminando por los pasillos con sus mochilas en sus espaldas

\- amm me gustaria decirles algo ...- comenzo a decir babs seed

\- applebloom!- se escucho el grito de diamond tiara haciendo que giren la cabeza al mismo tiempo

\- y ahora que?- pregunto cansada scootaloo

\- que sucede diamond ?- pregunto applebloom algo nerviosa

-debemos hablar- dijo diamond tiara con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia otro lado , applebloom miro a babs

\- oh...descuida ve , despues de todo el mensaje va principalmente hacia scootaloo- se rasco la nuca babs seed

\- ok- asintio applebloom y siguio a diamond tiara , fueron al baño y diamond tiara se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie - amm que querias hablar?

\- tu sabes muy bien sobre que- la señalo diamond tiara

\- oh...so-sobre...eso

\- si...eso...

-...bien...creo que ya es obvio que nosotras en el fondo nos...agradamos ...- comenzo a decir applebloom

\- si claro- dijo sarcásticamente diamond , pero luego vio que applebloom la miraba levantando una ceja haciendo que desvie la mirada sonrojada - ...continua..

\- bueno y amm...quiero saber que es lo que opinas sobre lo que ...paso- se rasco la nuca applebloom

\- mmm bueno...ammm...fue repentino y ...si...me gusto un poco- continuo diamond muy sonrojada -pero...creo que lo mejor es...ammm por lo menos actuar frente a las demas

-te refieres a que las demas sigan creeyendo que nos odiamos?- pregunto applebloom

\- exacto! no quiero cambiar lo que tenemos pero a la vez...si - comenzo a decir diamond tiara

\- bien , para las demas nos odiamos pero para nosotras ...no

\- si...

-entonces...

-entonces...eso es todo ...perdedora

\- eres tan insoportable - dijo applebloom para besarle la mejilla seguido de irse

...

-recuerdas la vez en la que te dije que no arrojaria a diamond tiara en la basura?- preguntaba babs seed caminando al lado de scootaloo y sweetie al lado de las canchas

\- si- asintio scootaloo, babs seed tomo aire

\- scootaloo me agradas mucho y se que requieres de mi lo cual es bueno pero...- babs comenzo a juntar sus dedos indices nerviosa - pero yo no soy asi ...no me gusta ser asi porque yo no soy asi, solo hacia lo que me decias para tener tu aceptacion, ya que yo no tenia amigas ...y y...yo no sabia que hacer...pero ahora te digo que no soy una matona y...entiendo que ya no quieras ser mi amiga -continuo en un tono triste, scootaloo y sweetie belle se miraron

\- babs seed yo no lo sabia - comenzo a decir scootaloo y sweetie asintio - pero el que no seas una matona no significa que ya no quiera ser tu amiga

\- exacto , de hecho esas son buenas noticias!- sonrio sweetie belle

\- las son?- pregunto inmediatamente babs seed

\- si y...perdon por forzarte a hacer esas cosas babs seed...me siento terrible - dijo scootaloo arrepentida

\- descuida - hablo babs seed - entonces...amigas?- pregunto con cierta timidez , nuevamente scootaloo y sweetie belle intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron a babs seed sonriendo

\- por supuesto! - dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo seguido de abrazar a scootaloo

...

-hey no falta una persona?- pregunto rainbow mientras entongaba

\- haber esta lyra , yo , trixie , tu y pinkie- comenzo a decir applejack - quien de nosotras falto al entrenamiento?

\- pues indigo zap- respondio rainbow

\- oye lyra !- exclamo de pronto trixie

\- que?- pregunto lyra

\- tu pajaro se comio mis galletas!- la señalo trixie molesta mientras que lyra 2 estaba en el hombro de trixie

\- jajjajaaj solo tenia hambre - rio lyra llevando a lyra 2 a su hombro seguido de hacerle cariño con su dedo indice

\- hummm aun no aprende a volar o que?- pregunto trixie

-no , todavia no se recupera y...no quiero llegar al dia al que pueda volar - continuo lyra

\- ustedes grupos de perezosas deberian estar practicando tiros al arco!- grito spitfire - y tu hearstrings porque rayos tienes un pajaro en tu hombro?!

\- es mi mascota- respondio lyra

\- nuestra!- corrigió rainbow - es la mascota del club

\- a si?- pregunto spitfire interesada - y como se llama?

\- lyra 2 - respondio lyra

\- pero que pajaro mas bonito , dejalo ahi en las gradas - señalo spitfire las gradas de la cancha , lyra asintio y fue a dejar a lyra 2- por cierto..han visto a esa chica que tiene cierto parecido con lightning dust?

\- indigo zap?- pregunto applejack y spitfire asintio - la verdad...no sabemos

...

sugarcoat estaba caminando cerca de las canchas y se detuvo al lado de un arbol buscando a alguien con la mirada en donde entrenaban las chicas de futbol

\- buuuu!- exclamo indigo zap apareciendo de cabeza colgada en una rama del arbol en el que se encontraba cerca sugarcoat haciendo que esta retroceda asustada

\- indigo! como se te ocurre!- exclamo molesta sugarcoat

\- jajajjaja que?- pregunto indigo soltándose de la rama aterrizando al suelo sosteniéndose con sus manos y los pies al aire , estuvo asi unos segundos y luego se coloco una postura normal

\- acaso crees que es comun asustar asi a la gente?- pregunto sugarcoat alterada

\- acaso crees que es comun espiar a la gente?- pregunto indigo levantando una ceja cruzandose de brazos

\- de que hablas?!- pregunto molesta sugarcoat

\- no te hagas! - la señalo - se muy bien que miras cuando ensayo- levanto una ceja indigo sonriendo

\- estas mas que chiflada , claramente no te observo - dijo sugarcoat acomodándose los lentes

\- seguro que si sugy - dijo ironicamente indigo haciendo que sugarcoat frunciera el ceño sonrojada

\- ese es un mal apodo, no deberias utilizarlo ni siquiera en publico - hablo rapidamente sugarcoat

\- jajaja seguro que si y porque caminabas por aqui? las clases ya acabaron - hablo indigo

\- no deberia importarte...adios - se despidio comenzando a caminar lejos

\- indigo zap , vuelve a la cancha ahora- escucho indigo la voz seria de spitfire atras suyo haciendo que se le congele la sangre

\- si entrenadora! -exclamo indigo y fue corriendo a la cancha

...

-pero tavi estaba hablando con lemon - decia vinyl siendo jalada de un brazo por octavia hacia las cabañas

\- y que es mas importante , yo? o ... o...- estaba diciendo octavia y vio a sea swirl caminando cerca - o esa fanfic! - dijo en voz alta mirando a sea swirl haciendo que esta se detenga al lado de octavia , vinyl la miro confundida

\- que?- pregunto sea swirl a octavia

\- fanfic- recordo con una sonrisa

\- ohhh yo amo todo lo que tenga que ver con fanfics- sonrio sea swirl haciendo que octavia agrande los ojos impresionada y retroceda unos pasos en shock

\- ammm era obvio tavi...digo solo mirala - dijo vinyl rascandose la nuca, octavia no podia dejar la mirada en shock

-exacto , se puede decir que se mucho sobre fanfics , en mi blog es muy comun - dijo sea swirl con orgullo

\- degenerada- dijo octavia llevandose a vinyl lejos

\- que? pe-pero...- decia sea swirl confundida - aunque algunos si son algo degenerados...

...

\- me alegra que me inviten a sus caminatas , claro estaba hablando con vinyl pero el ver que quieren formar un grupo solido de amistad entre nosotras me emociona mas!- exclamo alegre lemon zest haciendo el gesto de rock con sus manos

\- agh...espero que la chelista de cuarta haga bien su trabajo - susurro entre dientes sour sweet

\- hola , si indigo pregunta vine a reunirme con ustedes- dijo rapidamente sugarcoat apareciendo tras estas

\- te uniras sugarcoat? esto es excelente!-sonrio ampliamente lemon zest , sugarcoat rodo los ojos

...

trixie llego despues del entrenamiento a su cabaña ahi vio a aria y adagio jugando poker y sonata viendo tele

\- trrixie llego! - exclamo trixie

\- hola!- saludo energica sonata

\- hola.- saludaron aria y adagio concentradas en sus cartas

\- al menos saludaron - se encojio de hombros trixie dejando su mochila en el suelo . hey les hecho una partida antes de ir a ducharme ! - señalo a aria y adagio

\- no , ya empezamos una partida- dijo seria aria , trixie fruncio el ceño y levanto un poco la mirada

-adagio tiene corazones y diamantes - dijo rapidamente

\- no joda!- exclamo adagio lanzando sus cartas a la mesa

\- jejeje a empezar otra partida! - sonrio trixie sentandose en una silla y juntando todas las cartas

\- odio cuando haces eso- dijo seria aria pasandole las cartas que tenia en su mano , de pronto alguien toco la puerta

\- yo voy!- grito sonata corriendo a abrir la puerta - hola derpy!

\- hola sonata , te llego un paquete - sonrio derpy

\- gracias! - agradeció sonata emocionada cerrando la puerta y corrio a dejar la caja sobre la mesa

\- estamos jugando - levanto una ceja trixie

\- que es?- pregunto adagio

\- es...UN FRASCO DE PEPINILLOS! . exclamo sonata feliz alzando el frasco

\- crei que eran galletas...- murmuro trixie

\- quien era?- pregunto sunset saliendo de su habitacion

\- un paquete para sonata - respondio aria

-ah..- murmuro sunset caminando a la nevera para sacar una caja de jugo de naranja

\- aggghhh no..puedo...abrirlo- decia sonata forcejeando - sunset me ayudas?

\- yo puedo ayudarte - se ofrecio aria

\- no , estas jugando y trixie quiere ganar rapido - dijo trixie mirando sus cartas

\- esta bien ...yo te ayudo - dijo sunset dejando la caja de jugo

\- gracias!- agradecio sonata mientras sunset tomaba el frasco

\- ok...- murmuro sunset tratando de abrir

\- que bien que me enviaron uno ...queria salir a comprar uno pero dudo que la directora celestia me hubiese dado permiso para solo comprar pepinillos - dijo sonata

\- hablando de eso...sunset la semana pasada vi que salias del instituto ...a donde ibas?- pregunto adagio

-a...a ninguna parte...- dijo sunset enseriando el rostro mientras forcejeaba

\- no es una respuesta convincente - comento sin tanta importancia aria , sunset fruncio levemente el ceño siguiendo forcejeando

\- lo pregunto porque no es la primera vez que vi eso...recuerdo que en años anteriores tambien...solo es curiosidad- dijo adagio mirando sus cartas

\- pues iba a comprar - respondio cortante sunset apretando los dientes

\- que ibas a comprar?- pregunto con curiosidad sonata

\- cosas- respondio sunset mas seria y forcejeando con mas fuerza

\- cosas?- pregunto sonata

\- si cosas. importantes - dijo molesta forcejeando aun

\- cosas es muy general - se encojio de hombros aria - te toca trixie - continuo sacando una carta del maso

\- solo cosas importantes si?- pregunto mas molesta aun - estupido frasco!- exclamo con ira forcejeandolo con todas sus fuerzas

\- amm jejeje necesitas ayuda?- pregunto trixie levantandose de su silla y caminando hacia sunset

\- no necesito tu ayuda!- dijo sunset que justo despues de decir eso logro abrir el frasco pero por la fuerza que estaba usando su codo golpeo fuertemente el rostro de trixie haciendo que esta caiga al suelo por la perdida de equilibrio

\- aauuch!- se quejo trixie cubriendose el ojo adolorida

\- trixie perdon!- se disculpo rapidamente sunset arrodillandose frente a trixie

\- estas bien?- pregunto adagio preocupada

\- mi mi ojo! me duele mi ojo!- exclamo trixie destapando un poco su ojo golpeado dejando verlo hinchado y de un color morado oscuro haciendo que todas se impresionen - veo sangre! ahora se apago la luz! ahora morire! no quiero morir! - decia casi llorando

\- no moriras exagerada , solo fue un golpe!- dijo aria seria

\- pe-pero como luce mi ojo?! pregunto desesperada , todas desviaron las miradas

\- ten mi , usa la camara frontal de mi celular - le paso su celular sonata

\- oh dios parezco un mapache! - dijo trixie triste

\- amm trixie...esa es la pantalla de bloqueo de sonata ...- dijo aria seria , trixie vio bien y si era la pantalla de bloqueo en donde aparecía un mapache

\- no me culpen estoy casi ciega! - exclamo trixie , deslizo el dedo desbloqueando el celular y coloco la camara frontal - ahora si de verdad parezco un mapache! - continuo horrorizada

\- yo lo lamento mucho trixie ! no quize golpearte fue un accidente!- se disculpo sunset arrepentida

\- me bello rostro! - lloraba trixie cubriendose el rostro

\- deja que deje de hacer berrinche para disculparte bien - le dijo aria tomandole el hombro

\- todo esto es tu culpa!- decia sonata molesta al frasco de pepinillos sobre la mesa - no puedo enojarme contigo! - continuo abrazando el frasco - eres mi segundo alimento favorito!

...

\- luna!- dijo celestia entrando a la oficina de luna

\- eh que?- pregunto luna guardando una nintendo ds

\- adivina que!

\- me daras un aumento?

-no

\- mmmm saldra una nueva consola?

-no

\- me compraste golosinas

-no!

\- mmmm se estreno una nueva pelicula en el cine

\- no! agh es sobre mi!

\- mmmm te d

\- olvidalo!- interrumpio celestia a luna , luego respiro hondo y sonrio - discord me lo propuso! - exclamo mostrando un anillo de bodas en su dedo

.

.

.

.

.

 **opiniones todas son bien recibidas ahora dare dos avisos importantes o bueno tres**

 **1.- feliz dia de san valentin adelantado , me hubiera gustado mucho hacer un especial de este dia porque bueno...uno de los generos de este fic es el romance pero no se pudo xC**

 **2.- mañana saldre de vacasiones y nose si donde vaya haya wifi :/ estare como una semana fuera , bueno me descargue una aplicasion para escribir durante el viaje , pero nose si pueda subirlo el proximo sabado asi que aviso desde ya ;-;**

 **3.- este fic ya esta llegando a los 100 reviews! y pos como muchos me lo han pedido hare un especial de preguntas a los personajes cuando llegue a los 100 reviews como agradecimiento :3**

 **gracias por leer y chauu**


	16. No le di importancia

Celestia mantenía su postura con una enorme sonrisa mostrando su anillo de compromiso en su dedo, luna estába en shock

-Y...dirás algo?- pregunto celestia, luna pestañeo unos segundos

\- q-que?...QUE?! - pregunto saliendo de su estado de shock

\- Sii me casare!- dijo celestia emocionada

\- y porque no me lo dijiste?! - Pregunto luna

\- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora!

\- Bien! ... Felicidades!

\- Gracias! - Abrazo celestia A luna

\- Ya quiero ver la reacción de las chicas- murmuro luna mientras la abrazaba - se lo dirás a las estudiantes?

\- Um no...prefiero que corra la noticia por sí sola, osea que les dices a las chicas de tu club y que ellas la difundan por ahí

\- Ok- asintió luna luego miro al vacío pensativa

\- Que?

-...eso significa que tendrás una despedida de soltera?

...

\- Listo! Ahora nadie sospechara que tienes el ojo lastimado y te ves como una pirata! - Decia sonata colocandole un parche Negro a trixie quien estaba sentada en su cama

\- Da igual! Dame un espejo!- exclamó trixie casi desesperada y sonata le pasó un espejo

\- Se nota más que alguien me golpeo el ojo... Y cubre uno de mis hermosos ojos- murmuro trixie algo triste

\- Pero usar un parche es divertido! Yo quiero usar uno!- Aplaudió sonata, sunset entro a la habitacion

\- Como estas? - Pregunto sunset en voz baja sentandose al lado de trixie

\- No muy bien...-murmuro trixie

\- Perdon... Fue sin querer en serio!- se disculpo rapidamente tomandole la mano a trixie

\- Lo se sunset, te perdono solo por ser tu, pero aún así tendrás que pagar

-Menos mal que me perdonabas- levanto una ceja sunset, trixie sonrio

\- ya se me ocurrirá algo - dijo trixie - ahora debo prepararme para cuando me vean las demas...- continuo cabizbaja

Al día siguiente...

\- trixie porque estas haciendo un cosplay de pirata? - Pregunto rainbow casi riendo apoyada en su casillero, al lado estaba applejack y vinyl

-... Larga historia - respondio trixie mirando a otro lado incomoda

\- Quien te golpeo en el ojo?- pregunto applejack

\- Alguien te golpeo?! - Pregunto vinyl impresionada

\- dinos quien fue para molerle el rostro- fruncio el ceño rainbow

\- jejeje tranquilas no me golpeo nadie - se rasco la nuca trixie

\- Hola chicas wow que te sucedió en el ojo?- pregunto twilight con una radiante sonrisa acercandose al lado de lyra apenas vio a trixie

\- Nada!- se cubrio el parche trixie con su mano

\- Muestranos tu ojo- Pidió rainbow

\- No! para que? - retrocedio unos pasos trixie y applejack sujeto a trixie para que rainbow levantara el parche

\- JAJJAJAJAJ! - comenzo a reir rainbow cubriéndose el estomago, al igual qur vinyl, lo que era applejack y twilight estaban tratando de no reir

\- Ya basta no es gracioso - volvio a colocarse el parche trixie

\- Jajajaja perdon trix jajaja pero es que es gracioso jajaja- reia vinyl

\- Ahora eres la grran y poderosa pirrrrrataaaa! Jajajajajajaj- rio rainbow Mientras trixie se cruzaba de brazos - Jajaja Oye sonata ven

\- Si? Que pasa? - Pregunto sonata acercandose

\- Quien le dejo el ojo así a trixie? - Pregunto applejack

\- No lo digas so..- estaba diciendo trixie

\- Fue sunset - respondió sonata haciendo que todas borren las risas de golpe y miren inmediatamente a trixie impresionadas

-Que?! - Preguntaron todas al unisono a excepcion de sonata, lyra y trixie

\- De verdad fue ella?- pregunto vinyl

\- Wow que hiciste ahora lulamoon? - Pregunto rainbow

\- No fue nada, solo fue un accidente en serio - fruncio el ceño trixie

\- Jeje que accidente tan peligroso - le dio ligeros codazos vinyl a rainbow

\- si que esta agresiva tu novia - asintio rainbow - le falta sexo

\- Que?!- escupió trixie impresionada y algo sonrojada

\- Dash que estas hablando? - Pregunto applejack levantando una ceja

\- Oh vamos! Esta científicamente comprobado que el sexo te sube los ánimos y te quita el estres- se cruzo de brazos rainbow - como crees que twilight amaneció con una radiante sonrisa? Porque con fluttershy se dieron duro contra la cama anoche - señaló a twilight

\- Q-QUE?! - Pregunto twilight completamente roja

\- No lo niegues eres demasiado obvia - sonrio rainbow

\- Pe-pero

\- Le preguntaremos a rarity para confirmar

\- No!

\- Pinkie siempre está feliz - dijo vinyl pensativa

\- Jejej ahora saben porque 7u7 - levanto rapidamente ambas cejas rainbow

\- Sin comentarios- murmuro applejack

\- le golpeo con su codo sin querer... Realmente tuvo que doler- se encojio de hombros sonata

\- Da igual- se cruzo de brazos trixie

\- huuu esto me sirve para mi poema!- exclamo de pronto rainbow

\- Tu que?- pregunto applejack impresionada

\- Mi poema, quería escribir uno para pinkie! Ahora lo puedo completar!- respondio feliz rainbow sacando un cuaderno de su casillero para buscar la última hoja y escribir algo

\- Wow rainbow eso es muy admirable y como quedaría el poema?- pregunto twilight interesada, rainbow acomodo su garganta

\- Las rosas son rojas

El ojo de trixie es Negro

Abre tus piernas

Y te meto los dedos!

Vinyl con sonata soltaron una carcajada mientras que las demas la miraban confundida

-... Que?- pregunto applejack

\- Está muy bueno! Jaja- comenzo a aplaudir vinyl - rainbow eres una poeta nata

\- gracias gracias - agradecio rainbow haciendo una pequeña reverencia

\- Rainbow ... Por favor dime que es una broma - dijo twilight

\- Jajajaja por supuesto que si! Como crees que le diré eso? Jajajaja - rio rainbow

\- De ti nada me sorprende - dijo applejack

\- Uy que sensibles jajaja - rio rainbow

\- Hum lyra porque tan callada?- pregunto vinyl

\- Eh? Ah...hable con fluttershy está mañana y me dijo que lo más probable el ala de lyra 2 ya este sana... Asi que hay que quitarle la venda - respondio lyra desanimada

\- Al menos ya no se comerá mis galletas- sonrio trixie y todas la miraron

\- Trixie que te sucedió en el ojo?- pregunto lyra confundida

\- Y donde estabas todo este tiempo?! - Pregunto trixie molesta

\- Perdon! Estoy en depresión porque mi lyra 2 se me va a ir! - exclamó lyra casi llorando - insensibles! - Continuo y se fue corriendo dejando a todas en silencio

-... Esta en sus días - dijo de pronto rainbow rompiendo el silencio

\- apuesto a que se animará cuando se entere de que es toda una sensación en Internet - dijo vinyl

\- Escuche bien?- pregunto sonata sonriendo

\- Si! Recuerdan cuando lyra se subió a la mesa y se dio un pastelazo? Bueno lo grabe y lo subí a YouTube con su cuenta! Tiene muchas visitas y likes!- exclamó vinyl sacando su celular

\- Cielos es verdad! - dijo rainbow impresionada

\- como solo grabe hasta el pastelazo creo el cake challenge! He visto varios youtubers hacerlo- continuo vinyl

\- Cake challenge? - pregunto twilight

\- Si! Consiste en decir lo que sientes hacia algo o alguien y luego te das un pastelazo - respondio vinyl

\- Eso es ridículo - dijo applejack

\- Como todos los "challenge" , pero aún así la gente lo hace y los vemos porque nos divierte! - Sonrio rainbow

\- Entonces lyra es youtuber? - Pregunto sonata, todas agrandaron los ojos

...

\- Hola - saludo upper crust a suri quien sacaba un cuaderno de su casillero

\- oh...hola- saludo suri

\- Lamento lo del debate y eso- comenzo a decir upper, suri se encojio de hombros - pero aún así tienes mi voto

\- Que!? No!- grito de repente suri asustando a upper - no votes por mi- le susurro

\- Porque? Eres la única chica decente en esta escuela ordinaria y te postulaste también, porque no quedrias un voto?- pregunto upper confundida

\- Porque... Porque... Agh no entenderias - suspiro suri

\- Tal vez si me explicaras - continuo upper

\- Hola compañera - saludo amablemente fleur acercandose, suri fruncio el ceño - Solo queria decirte que ya lo pensé muy bien y...tengo una noticia muy jugosa

\- Cuida tus pasos - murmuro suri

\- Bla bla bla -comenzo a decir fleur con una mano en su cintura - es lo único que sabes hacer, además no te preocupes no es nada en contra tuya- continuo

\- Ahhhh cuidado!- grito scootaloo quien iba por los pasillos con su scooter seguida de applebloom, sweetie y babs seed. Scootaloo no alcanzó a frenar y choco con fleur haciendo que ambas caigan

\- Auuch! - Grito molesta fleur levantándose - fijate por donde vas torpe!- exclamó molesta

\- Per-perdon no fue mi intención- se disculpo scootaloo arrepentida mientras se levantaba

\- Que sucede aqui? Por que le gritas a mi hermana? - Pregunto rainbow acercandose junto a las demás

\- Porque anda con un scooter en los pasillos! - Respondio fleur

\- Pff solo por eso te alarmas?- pregunto rainbow burlonamente mientras desordenaba el cabello de scootaloo

\- Me alarmare lo que sea necesario - fruncio ligeramente el ceño fleur

\- Te falta carisma con los niños - bromeo trixie, fleur la miro sin decir nada

\- Oye scootaloo a la próxima debes apuntar a suri - dijo rainbow sonriendo

\- Que?- pregunto suri levantando ambas cejas, upper se alejo del lugar

\- No, a fleur está bien - le dijo trixie a rainbow

\- Trixie otra vez defendiendo al enemigo? - Pregunto rainbow molesta

\- Amm estoy aquí - hablo suri

\- No es el enemigo, el enemigo es alguien que nos perjudica a todas! Y esa es fleur, no entiendes? - Le agarro ambos hombros trixie a rainbow, fleur estaba disfrutando la discusión

\- chicas basta- las intento detener twilight

\- Yo mejor me voy- murmuro scootaloo y se fue rápidamente con su scooter, sweetie la siguio

\- Y suri NOS PERJUDICO A TODAS! Ya desde hace 2 años! Podría recordarte lo que hizo pero la lista es demasiado larga!- apartó rainbow los brazos de trixie - Suri es una perra y punto! Todas te lo pueden confirmar- dijo molesta, en eso la campana para entrar a clases sonó - esto aún no acaba ciclope traidor - señaló a trixie y se fue

\- Jeje creo que la palabra perra es demasiado rainbow, nadie se merece ese apodo - le dijo twilight caminando al lado de rainbow

\- Y como llamas a una chica que besa a alguien que no le gusta por el simple hecho de romper un corazón y una relación por envidia?- pregunto vinyl - Y no sólo rompió una relación - continuo, twilight no supo que responder

\- Bueno... Yo me voy a clases adios - se despidio fleur para irse

\- sera mejor irnos tambien- le murmuro applebloom a babs quien estaba mirando a trixie

\- Está bien - dijo babs y siguio a applebloom

-... Suri yo..- estaba diciendo trixie pero suri la interrumpio

\- Trixie... De verdad agradezco mucho que trates de defenderme, pero... Cada vez que lo haces... No quedo bien - le dijo con pesar y se fue, trixie suspiro triste

...

Scootaloo iba por los pasillos con sweetie a su clase hasta que luna las detuvo

\- Oigan ustedes... Acaso eso es un scooter?- pregunto señalando el scooter que llevaba scootaloo

-... No...- mintió scootaloo

\- Retiralo después de clases - dijo luna tomando el scooter

\- Bien- dijo scootaloo desanimada

\- Ahora vayan a clases- ordenó luna y las dos fueron corriendo

\- Le apuesto cinco dolares a que no anda en el scooter por todo el pasillo - dijo pinkie saliendo de la espalda de luna

\- Hecho!- exclamó luna y coloco su pie sobre el scooter - Oye! Ve a clases

\- Casi!- chasqueo los dedos pinkie y se fue corriendo

en el almuerzo...

las chicas ya estaban almorzando en sus respectivas mesas

\- oigan! que es eso?!- señalo rainbow a un lugar , rarity y applejack voltearon al mismo tiempo y rainbow dejo una araña de hule entre sus dos platos

\- no vi nad AHHHHHHHHHH!- grito rarity alejandose de la mesa del susto haciendo que applejack caiga de su silla

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- reia rainbow junto a pinkie

\- rainbow dash eso no fue gracioso !- gruño applejack levantandose

\- exacto! y ademas a que vino eso?- pregunto molesta rarity sentandoce

\- por si no lo sabian se acerca el dia de los inocentes - respondio rainbow señalandolas con un tenedor

\- El mejor día de la vida!- exclamó pinkie guardando la araña de hule

\- gran cosa- dijo ironicamente twilight

\- Pss es algo bastante complejo - comenzo a decir rainbow

\- No creo que sea complejo andar por ahí haciendo infantiles bromas - levanto una ceja twilight

\- tu no podrias- la desafío rainbow

-... Que?- pregunto twilight

\- Se me ocurrió algo- se estiró rainbow - si crees que es tan sencillo entonces hagamos una especie de competencia, de aquí al día de los inocentes veremos quien es la mejor haciendo bromas

\- Y porque no más interesante aún? Que sea en equipos de de dos! - Exclamó pinkie

\- Excelente! Yo con pinkie! Y tu con fluttershy! - Sonrio rainbow

\- Ammm... - Murmuro pensativa twilight

\- Vamos! Que no aceptas desafíos?... Perversparkle roba dulces? - Pregunto rainbow probocando, twilight la miro seria frunciendo el ceño

\- Ok trato!- estrecho su mano con la de rainbow

\- Que eeempiezeee la competencia de la pareja más troll!- grito pinkie emocionada

\- Yo con pink le haremos muchas bromas - dijo presumidamente rainbow

\- Pues...pues... Yo con fluttershy también! - Contestó twilight, luego miro a fluttershy - verdad?

\- Supongo- le murmuro fluttershy

...

\- heey starlight! se acercan las votaciones! ya te dije que tienes mi voto?- pregunto lyra caminando con su bandeja al lado de starlight

\- si me lo haz dicho miles de veces...y por favor deja de enviarme mensajes por whatsapp diciendo lo mismo - dijo seria starlight caminando con su bandeja - y por milesima vez deja de seguirme - continuo caminando mas rapido

\- tienes mi voto y el de mis amigas! - le grito lyra

\- nose si tenga mi voto - dijo bon bon acercándose a lyra

\- entonces votaras por suri?- levanto una ceja lyra

-...rayos- murmuro bon bon sentándose en la mesa donde la esperaba octavia , vinyl , berry y colgate

\- como sea , tu hermosa chica , hoy es tu dia de suerte - le guiño el ojo lyra a bon bon sentandose al lado

-que? porque?- pregunto bon bon sonrojada

\- porque estamos en una relacion y debo preocuparme mas ,hoy despues del club me gustaria que fueramos a caminar juntas y besarnos y acariciarnos ya sabes ...ademas necesito distraerme un poco jeje- respondio lyra

\- distraerte? porque?- pregunto bon bon

\- hoy quizas sea la ultima vez que vea a lyra 2- murmuro desanimada lyra

\- ahhh , tu pajaro - dijo octavia

\- no es un cualquier pajaro , es lyra 2 , el mejor ave que pueda existir! - la corrigió lyra

\- y en donde esta ahora? - pregunto colgate revolviendo su comida

\- en mi casillero , descuiden tiene suficiente aire y comida - respondio con una sonrisa lyra

\- bueno...entonces hoy despues de los clubes nos vemos - continuo bon bon

\- exacto- asintio lyra

\- casi lo olvido! deje mi cuaderno en la sala de musica!- exclamo de pronto bon bon levantándose de la silla para irse corriendo

\- tu ! me dijiste que bon bon era sensible en el fondo, en el dia de campo cuando le recorde los viejos tiempos no le hizo nada- hablo rapidamente octavia señalando a lyra

\- y porque hiciste eso?- pregunto lyra burlonamente - con bon bon solo debes ser directa y ya

\- porque esto es tan complicado?- pregunto octavia frustrada

\- ya ya, no te angusties tavi , a menos que quieras un masaje tipo vinyl -le dijo vinyl acariciándole la espalda

\- no ahora vinyl...- murmuro octavia , vinyl se encojio de hombros

\- hu! lemon ven!- llamo de pronto vinyl a lemon

\- holaaaa! - la saludo energica lemon acercandose a la mesa , octavia y lyra hicieron muecas

\- recuerdas lo que hablamos? pues tal vez hoy en el club puedas venir y pasar tiempo con mis amigas , asi se conoceran mejor - sonrio vinyl

\- espera que?- pregunto lyra

\- me parece buena idea! - sonrio lemon

\- nos vemos ahi entonces - dijo vinyl

-oks- se fue lemon

\- wow...WOW invitas gente desconocida y sin preguntar?- pregunto lyra

\- am...no entiendo , no es desconocida es amiga mia - dijo vinyl confundida

\- eso dices ahora , porque no te pones en mi lugar? mi pajaro se va a alejar de mi y tu me haces esto- dramatizo lyra apuntando a vinyl , berry y colgate intercambiaron miradas confundidas

\- ...- vinyl ladeo la cabeza mas confundida sin saber que decir

\- como sea...- comenzo a decir octavia - vinyl ahora que lo pense bien ...creo que es buena idea que me hagas uno de tus masajes hoy despues de clases - sonrio octavia

\- perfecto- sonrio vinyl

\- asi que supongo que no podras llevar a tu amiga lemon a lo que sea que la invitaste - continuo octavia sonriendo

\- te equivocas tavi , la invitare al club y eso se considera horas de clases , y yo te hare el masaje despues de clases asi que alcanzare a hacer las dos cosas , no te preocupes- dijo vinyl dandole palmaditas en la espalda

-...claro- murmuro octavia todavia sonriendo pero con un leve tic en el ojo

despues de clases...

\- ammm sub directora luna vine por mi scooter- decia scootaloo abriendo la puerta de la oficina de luna , al lado de scootaloo estaba sweetie belle

\- claro toma ...pero debo preguntar...porque traes tu scooter al instituto ?- pregunto luna

-...es que...solo...queria impresionar- respondio scootaloo avergonzada

\- huh...porque no me extraña de la hermana de rainbow- dijo luna -como sea pueden retirarse que voy a mi club y debo cerrar la oficina -continuo empujando a sweetie y scootaloo a la salida

-...bien supongo que iremos a nuestro club - dijo sweetie

\- o...vamos a andar en scooter fuera del instituto - sugirio scootaloo sonriendo una vez luna ya se fue

\- pero...se ve que va a llover- dijo sweetie preocupada

-y? mas divertido - sonrio scootaloo subiendo a su scooter

\- y applebloom y babs seed?- pregunto sweetie

\- ellas estan bien , vamos sweetie subete y te sujetas de mi- alento scootaloo

\- bueno - sonrio sweetie belle y se subio al scooter tambien sujetandose abrazando a scootaloo

...

\- chicas tengo noticias!- dijo luna entrando rapidamente a la sala del club en donde estaban trixie, rainbow , lyra, twilight y pinkie - ammm trixie que te sucedio en el ojo?

-...jeje larga historia

\- fue sunset

-...jodete rainbow- murmuro trixie molesta

-auch...- murmuro luna - como sea debo decirles el chisme de ultimo momento y exclusivo!

\- mas que los de rarity?- bromeo rainbow haciendo que pinkie ria

\- antes que nada...las demas?- pregunto luna

\- holaaa perdon por la tardanza y espero que no les moleste que haya invitado a lemon zest - saludo vinyl entrando junto a lemon

\- si molesta...- murmuro lyra cruzada de brazos

\- claro que no- sonrio rainbow - mientras mas mejor

\- Hola!- saludo pinkie, las demas a excepcion de lyra le blindaron una sonrisa

-y applejack?- pregunto twilight

\- ah la vi conversando con rarity - respondio vinyl

\- bien entonces no volvera- dijo rainbow - luna diga el chisme a nosotras

\- sii trixie esta curiosa - aplaudio trixie

-bien...- dijo luna, tomo aire y luego sonrio - celestia se va a casar!

-QUE?!- preguntaron todas impactadas

\- con quien?!- pregunto twilight todavia en shock

\- con su novio discord- respondio luna

\- cuando?- pregunto trixie

\- no lo se - dijo luna

\- osea que cuando se case y este en su luna de miel tendran que cerrar el instituto y no habran clases?!- pregunto rainbow emocionada

\- amm no, eso no.

-oww

\- si si celestia se va a casar que bonito - comenzo a decir lyra - que acaso olvidan porque estamos aqui?!

\- de que hablas?- pregunto rainbow

\- de que ...

-hola , perdonenme la tardanza! estaba ...hablando con rarity -dijo applejack ingresando interrumpiendo a lyra

\- uuhh y de que? - pregunto pinkie

\- si claro "hablando" - se burlo rainbow

\- callate rainbow , no quiero hablar de eso- dijo applejack seria

-uy

-ejem...podemos continuar? hoy es el adios a lyra 2- comenzo a decir lyra cabizbaja

-oh cielos es verdad - dijo rainbow mirando a lyra 2 que estaba en su hombro

\- sii mis galletas estaran a salvo - celebro trixie

\- aparte de pirata traidora ...insensible- le dijo rainbow a lo que trixie le fruncio el ceño

\- basta , suri ahora es buena- dijo trixie molesta

\- como puedes confiar en alguien que sangra 5 dias seguidos sin morir desangrada ?- pregunto rainbow

\- eso es ridiculo! todas aqui hacemos eso!- se quejo trixie

\- lo se , somos inmortales- sonrio rainbow

\- ammmm desde cuando la conversacion se volvio incomoda?- pregunto twilight

\- vaya es muy lindo el pajaro- comento lemon tratando de cambiar el tema

\- ...si- dijo seria lyra - como sea...me hubiera gustado que estuvieras mas tiempo aqui conmigo - continuo tomando a lyra 2

\- y si no le quitamos la venda y ya? asi no podra volar- sugirio rainbow

\- no rainbow , es mas importante su libertad - le dijo twilight

\- porque dices eso? fluttershy no esta para que se impresione - bromeo vinyl

-jajajajajajajja- rieron las demas menos applejack y lyra

\- ya ya ...esto es serio- las calmo lyra

\- jaja ah es verdad . chicas lyra 2 quedo como la mascota del club asi que se merece una digna despedida- dijo luna, todas asintieron a excepcion de lemon

\- pero antes...necesitamos registros de lyra 2 - opino pinkie- y tambien para otra cosa a futuro

\- te refieres a una foto?- pregunto vinyl

\- es buena idea!- exclamo lyra sacando su celular - una foto para recordar a lyra 2 !- continuo

\- vamos juntense todas, luna usted tambien! y la chica fanfic tambien!- grito pinkie, lemon miro a los lados

\- yo soy la chica fanfic?- pregunto lemon señalandose

\- segun octavia si - asintio pinkie , lemon se encojio de hombros y se junto con las demas

\- bien a la cuenta de 3 - dijo lyra estirando su celular para la selfie , lyra 2 estaba sobre la cabeza de lyra - 1...2...3!

\- awwww - exclamaron todas al ver despues la foto

\- otra otra!- pidio pinkie

\- ow si tan solo no tuviera el parche...- murmuro trixie y asi comenzaron a sacrase fotos con lyra 2

\- muy bien lamento terminar con la diversion...- comenzo a decir despues lyra y luego tomo aire - pero llego la hora

\- ten- le paso vinyl a lyra la mascota

\- si tan solo puedas entender lo que digo ...podrias entender todo lo que digo- dijo lyra triste mirando a lyra 2 que estaba en sus manos mirandola , las demas intercambiaron miradas por lo dicho - y entenderias que...eres la primera mascota que tuve por lo que te extrañare - continuo , luego cerro los ojos con fuerza - y mucho

\- lyra no me gusta verte llorar - murmuro vinyl posando su mano en el hombro de lyra quien asintio y dejo a lyra 2 sobre la mesa

\- adios lyra 2- dijo rainbow que estaba al costado de la mesa

\- llego el momento...- murmuro lyra y comenzo a quitarle lentamente la venda , trixie abrio la ventana ya que estaba al lado , lyra 2 comenzo a mover lentamente sus alas y luego miro a su alrededor , luego a la direccion donde estaba la ventana

\- vuela alto lyra 2 - dijo applejack , lyra 2 comenzo a volar hacia la ventana , pero se desvio hacia los bolsillos de trixie en donde habia galletas de mantequilla

\- oye!- se quejo trixie molesta y lyra 2 volo hacia el hombro de lyra con un pedazo de galleta de mantequilla en el pico , una vez se lo comio comenzo a acicalarse , las chicas estaban mirando confundidas

\- lyra 2...se quiere quedar?- pregunto luna

\- mira lyra 2! el aire libre! otros pajaros- decia twilight señalando la ventana , pero lyra 2 simplemente se quedaba en el hombro de lyra

\- lyra 2 se quiere quedar conmigo!- exclamo lyra feliz mientras aplaudia emocionada

\- con nosotras!- dijo rainbow feliz

\- PARTY HARD!- grito pinkie

despues ...

\- piinkiee donde esta el azucar?- preguntaba rainbow en la cocina de su cabaña con una taza en su mano

\- toma rainbow - le dijo twilight entregandole el frasco de azucar

\- jeje gracias twilight - agradecio rainbow tomando el frasco

\- denada - sonrio twilight y corrio al sofa donde estaba fluttershy - jejej ya le pase la sal - susurro twilight y fluttershy sonrio , ambas estaban viendo "disimuladamente" a rainbow

una vez rainbow hecho el azucar comenzo a beber su te hasta que lo escupio

\- puaaaj!- saco la lengua rainbow - acaso era sal?- pregunto en voz alta y vio como twilight y fluttershy reian a carcajadas - que broma tan basica - dijo rainbow caminando y tiro de un pequeño hilo haciendo que arriba del sofa se voltee un balde con agua y hielo sobre twiligh y fluttershy haciendo que dejen de reir

\- JAJAJAJAJA eso si es una broma!- rio pinkie y choco los puños con rainbow

\- pues ya me estas cansando! - se escucho la voz de rarity en su pieza , las chicas rapidamente se acercaron y estaban rarity y applejack discutiendo , la puerta estaba abierta

\- pues acaso crees que a mi no me cansa tu actitud?! - le pregunto applejack

\- pues claro que lo se! obviamente soy mucho para alguien como tu! - grito rarity furiosa

\- eso crees?!- apreto los puños applejack

\- no lo creo , es asi! uuggghhh me arrepiento de haberte besado! - continuo rarity

\- creen que debemos interferir? - pregunto fluttershy en un susurro

\- mmm nah , siempre pelean , despues las vamos a ver besuqueandose - se encojio de hombros rainbow

-pues terminamos! - grito rarity

\- bien!- grito applejack

\- bien!- volvio a gritar rarity y se fue , las chicas estaban en shock

seaPdv

que?! rarijack...se...ACABO?! , porque?! cuando me acerque a la ventana era para ver amor ...no odio! porque terminan?! que paso?! no...no puedo...esto es tan triste...comenze a caminar lentamente lejos del lugar senti que derpy me hablo...pero no le di importancia...luego me saludo roseluck pero...no le di importancia ...

pase a chocar con alguien...pero no le di importancia

Sentia que las gotas de lluvia lentamente caían sobre mi...pero no le di importancia

senti que alguien me grito pero...

no le di importancia

vi a una niña caerse frente mio pero

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

no le di importancia...

FinSeaPdv

suri estaba apagando la computadora del periodico escolar para irse

\- starligh! - llamo fleur levantandose de su silla dirigiendose a starlight

\- que sucede ?- pregunto starlight levantandose de su escritorio

\- he terminado mi noticia , y te aseguro que es una muy jugosa!- sonrio pasandole el borrador, starlight lo recibió para leerlo

\- ...pero...esto...no es algo que esperaba...- dijo starlight una vez termino de leer

\- porque no? es una noticia y apuesto a que no sabias- dijo fleur

\- lo se pero ...publicar sobre la muerte de los padres de sunset es demasiado- continuo starlight

\- que?- pregunto suri levantándose de su silla - los padres de...

\- oh vamos! leiste lo que escribi? no hable mal de nadie, solo es un aviso , esto hara que muchas personas entiendan la personalidad de sunset , esto la ayudara- sonrio lentamente fleur

\- yo...

\- es una noticia para el periodico...y mañana debe estar algo listo no?

\- ...esta bien...despues de todo no dice nada malo contra nadie - murmuro starlight - ahi esta la impresora

\- perfecto- sonrio fleur comenzando a caminar hacia la impresora

-no!- grito suri colocandose frente a la impresora

\- quitate!- exclamo molesta fleur

\- no...

\- Suri que sucede?- Pregunto starlight algo molesta

\- Yo...yo en ese blog...había puesto que sus padres la abandonaron... No sabía que habian fallecido! si lo públicas quedaré como una...

\- Perra?- completo fleur, suri miro incomoda - pero si ya te conocen como una, rainbow ya lo dijo, cual es la diferencia?- pregunto, suri no dijo nada - ya quitate

\- no me quitare- dijo seria

\- Suri de seguro ya olvidaron ese blog! Ahora deja que fleur imprima la noticía - ordenó starlight

\- Pero starlight no entienden...

\- Es en serio polomare- dijo seria fleur, luego miro a starlight - Eres la líder del periodico, haste respetar y haz algo- le dijo, starlight miro a suri y respiro hondo

\- suri si no te quitas...tendre que... quitarte del periodico- dijo starlight seria

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y así termina!

Chan chan!

Parece que suri ya no es la socia de starlight :0

Y ya se irá profundizando el tema rariJack, el porque y todo

Octavia será directa, haber como resulta eso

Y si...trixie tendrá problemas con rainbow,vinyl y quizas applejack por defender a suri

No se pierdan el próximo cap!

Y descuiden que ya se acerca el arco sea swirl

Gracias por el apoyó y sus comentarios ^^

Chauuu


	17. Justo en el orgullo

**Holaaa queria avisarles que**

 **hare un especial de preguntas y bueno despues subire el capitulo para que envien sus preguntas y retos como en canterlot recargado , asi que atentos :3**

 **sin mas que agregar a leer**

suri estaba viendo a starlight con los ojos abiertos como platos , no podia creer lo que habia salido de su boca

-q-que...?- pregunto suri impresionada

-no me obligues por favor- continuo starlight con una postura seria

\- pero...somos socias...-agrego suri

\- entonces deberías apoyar cualquier aporte al periodico...- dijo starlight , suri miro a fleur quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y levantando una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa , suri se aparto sin decir nada

\- buena chica - sonrio fleur mientras pasaba al lado de suri y encendio la impresora

\- a quien menos le deberia afectar esta noticia es a ti - murmuro starlight a suri cuando esta paso al lado , suri solo siguio caminando sin decir nada a la salida

\- Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer la entrega del periodico las últimas horas de clases - dijo de pronto fleur rompiendo el silencio

\- Eh?

\- Es una noticia algo diferente... Tal vez sea bueno dejarlo al último

...

\- muy bien ustedes dos! - comenzo a decir rainbow en la habitacion compartida de rarity. Estaban todas ahi , applejack se encontraba de brazos cruzados desviando la mirada de sus amigas , mientras que rarity permanecia sentada en su cama con un ceño fruncido - sera mejor que nos expliquen a todas nosotras que rayos acabamos de ver

\- yo no tengo nada que explicar a ustedes- dijo applejack saliendo de la habitacion

\- applejack vuelve que no he terminado! - estaba gritando rainbow permaneciendo quieta en su lugar - applejack! estoy hablando en serio! applejack vuelve! no te vayas contare hasta 3 .. 1 ...2 - estaba diciendo hasta que se escucho el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse

\- y se fue - comento pinkie

\- pero aun tenemos a rarity- dijo twilight mirando a la mencionada

\- bien sera mejor que hables si no quieres una chancla en la cabeza- comenzo a decir rainbow haciendo que pinkie ria

\- rainbow dash! no esta pasando por un buen momento- le dijo molesta twilight , rainbow rodo los ojos , fluttershy se sentó al lado de rarity

\- rarity...se puede saber porque tu y applejack terminaron?- pregunto amablemente fluttershy

\- si, digo...se veia que estaban muy bien! - dijo rainbow

\- pues...nada es perfecto - comenzó a responder rarity - con applejack teniamos pequeñas discusiones las cuales ustedes jamas se enteraron...- continuo

\- pero tan asi para terminar?- pregunto twilight

\- cuando tengas una discusión seria con fluttershy me entenderás - dijo rarity , twilight agrando los ojos horrorizada

\- jamas! - dijo twilight inmediatamente y se sentó al lado de fluttershy para abrazarla - No me dejes!

\- Tranquila twili no lo hare- sonrio fluttershy

\- Por ahora...- murmuro pinkie

\- Que?- pregunto twilight

\- Eh? Ah nada - respondio pinkie como si nada

\- pero se puede saber porque la discusión? - pregunto rainbow

\- bueno...me entere de que...applejack habla con una tal ...rara - dijo rarity molesta

\- rara ?- preguntaron las chicas incrédulas, rarity suspiro frunciendo el ceño

\- si ...a mi me molestaba eso y bueno...discutíamos siempre pero sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta ... y esas discusiones siempre se volvían mas intensas hasta que hoy...llego a su limite...- dijo rarity con pesar

-pero solo fue la discusión del momento jeje apuesto a que mañana todo se solucionara - trato de animar twilight

\- no...ya basta ...- murmuro rarity - porque seguir en una relacion que ...hace daño?- pregunto rarity con dificultad, las demás intercambiaron miradas

\- pero...piensen en sus lindos momentos juntas- dijo dulcemente fluttershy , rarity negó con la cabeza

-déjenme sola por favor - pidió rarity

\- bien...- murmuro twilight y las chicas se retiraron dejando a rarity sola en la habitación

\- que opinan de esto?- pregunto twilight una vez salieron de la habitacion

\- que después de unos días estarán acurrucadas - respondio rainbow

\- no lo se...rarity se veía muy decidida - dijo fluttershy preocupada

\- cierto...- murmuro twilight - y tu que opinas pinkie?

\- no puedo opinar o si no daré mucho spoiler - respondió pinkie

\- ok...- asintio lentamente twilight

...

\- perdona que te lo pregunte pero...no hoy iban a hacer la despedida de lyra 2?- pregunto bon bon caminando al lado de lyra , de apoco estaban cayendo pequeñas gotas pero eso no les importaba

\- exacto "iban" - dijo lyra con una enorme sonrisa con lyra 2 en su hombro - pero puedes creer que quiso quedarse conmigo?- pregunto con los ojos brillantes

\- bueno supongo que eso es bueno - sonrio bon bon - me gusta cuando tienes esos ojos - continuo , lyra se sonrojo

\- cuales?

\- esos...con un brillo único , te ves muy hermosa - continuo bon bon un poco sonrojada

\- jejej bueno tus ojos son muy bellos también , azules como amm...el cielo - sonrió lyra , bon bon rió . llegaron a una banca de madera que se encontraba cerca de las cabañas y ahí se sentaron - bony..

-dime

\- como es que ...una chica como tu se fijo en alguien como yo?- pregunto lyra

\- a que te refieres? - pregunto bon bon mirandola

\- ya sabes ...soy algo extrovertida, impulsiva ...algo infantil - estaba diciendo lyra algo avergonzada - y tu tan madura , seria , inteligente ...

\- pues...lo que mas me encanta de ti es tu sonrisa y optimismo - comenzo a decir mirando a lyra a los ojos

\- de verdad?- pregunto lyra sonriendo lentamente , bon bon asintio

\- esa sonrisa ...puede iluminar el día mas amargo que pueda pasar - continuo bon bon sonrojada y comenzaron a besarse suavemente , luego de un tiempo se separaron , la lluvia ya se había hecho presente , sin embargo siguieron ahí mirándose a los ojos - por eso no me gusta verte triste...duele...- murmuro sin despegar sus ojos azules de los de lyra

\- bony...

\- prométeme que siempre trataras de seguir con esa actitud optimista y esa sonrisa ...- susurro bon bon

\- lo prometo - susurro lyra y nuevamente se unieron en un beso , lyra 2 solo se mantenía en el hombro de lyra , después del beso mantuvieron su mirada sonriéndose , hasta que lyra desvió la mirada , bon bon se volteo hacia donde lyra miraba , ahi estaban vinyl y lemon caminando y conversando

\- no te agrada?- pregunto bon bon a lyra

\- quien?

\- la nueva amiga de vinyl , lemon - continuo bon bon

\- eh? no...no es eso...- negó lyra con una pequeña sonrisa

\- tienes miedo a que te reemplace? - volvió a preguntar bon bon haciendo que lyra curvara ligeramente las cejas

-y-yo ...no , claro que no jajaja - comenzó a mentir lyra - eso de reemplazar? pff es ridículo que dices

\- entonces?

\- solo...no confió en esa tal lemon , quizás sea enemigo ...- dijo lyra , bon bon rodó los ojos

\- lyra no tienes que porque estar preocupada...vinyl realmente te quiere mucho , eres como su hermana -la animo bon bon - nadie puede romper eso- continuo, lyra dio un largo suspiro

\- tal vez tengas razón pero...ahora casi siempre habla de lemon, lo que hablan y de lo que ríen... - Continuo lyra, pero agito la cabeza - Quizás solo es tema mio y tu tengas razón, como siempre - sonrio lyra

\- apuesto a que si - asintio bon bon - ahora vamonos antes de que capturemos un resfriado - continuo ya que ambas estaban mojadas por la lluvia

\- Bueno- asintio lyra - pero dejame decirte que te ves muy ardiente - levanto rapidamente ambas cejas

\- No digas esas cosas- sonrio bon bon rodando los ojos con un ligero rubor

...

\- Y entonces el pajaro se quedo!- decia emocionada lemon una vez estaba en su cabaña - ah y ya me pusieron un apodo! "chica fanfic" nose que significa pero suena genial!

\- Disculpa me estabas hablando?- Pregunto Sunny flare levantando una ceja mientras en sus manos sostenía una tasa de café en la cocina

\- Pues claro! Mi genial experiencia con las chicas de canterlot, me gustaría que algún día seamos como ellas- decia con una enorme sonrisa lemon

\- Espera espera- se acerco sour sweet - estas diciendo que pasaste el tiempo con todas ellas?!- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

\- No todas, algunas- asintió lemon, sunny y sour sweet se miraron

\- En serio dejas que te laben el cerebro? Ellas no están a nuestro nivel - se cruzo de brazos sunny

\- Pero podrían estarlo no?- pregunto lemon

\- No!- grito sour sweet luego cambio su expresión a una más tranquila - que no recuerdas las rivalidades de nuestras escuelas? - Pregunto

\- Pero eso ya no existe porque cristal prep high se...

\- No lo digas!- la callo sour sweet tapandole la boca con su mano - Nosotras siempre permeneceremos a la preparatoria cristal - decia mientras sunny asentia

\- Digo que exageran, son buenas personas, porque no pueden verlo? - Pregunto lemon algo desanimada

\- Entre esas personas esta perversparkle - aclaró sunny

\- Exacto- le dio la razón sour, en eso entran sugarcoat seguida de índigo

\- Vamos sugarcoat, se que estabas espiandome- decia índigo siguiendola

\- Deja de hablarme!- se quejo sugarcoat caminando más rápido con los brazos cruzados

\- pero porque no me dices?- insistió índigo

\- Porque ya te respondi - se volteo rapidamente sugarcoat hacia índigo - estaba caminando por ahí y casualmente me detuve en ese arbol- dijo rapidamente - Entendido?

\- si...sugarcoat si tanto quieres estar a mi lado solo debes decirme y no seguirme en secreto aunque admito que es adorable - decia presumidamente índigo pasando su brazo por los hombros de sugarcoat abrazandola de lado, sugarcoat fruncio el ceño sonrojada

\- Te odio índigo zap- gruñio sugarcoat apartando el brazo de índigo para irse a su habitacion

\- Y ustedes que miran?- pregunto índigo a las tres chicas

\- estamos perdiendo a Lemon - dijo Sunny flare señalando a lemon

\- Que?!

\- Y porque lo dicen?- pregunto índigo

\- Hoy paso toda la tarde con ese grupo de esa tal rainbow dash - respondio sour sweet

\- Lemon, sabes que me llevo mal con ellas- le comenzo a decir índigo

\- Lo se lo se! Pero es por tema de ustedes, si les dieran una oportunidad... Tal vez no existiría ese rencor que se tienen, creo que es un buen ejemplo de amistad - dijo lemon subiéndose a una silla

\- Esos audifonos te chuparon el cerebro- comento sunny

\- Ya se le pasara- murmuro índigo

\- Creo que debemos interferir de alguna manera - le susurro sour sweet a sunny

 _Al otro dia..._

\- Que hacen? - Pregunto twilight acercandose a rainbow y pinkie que estaban en sus casilleros mirando de forma sospechosa

\- Shhh hice una carta de broma a trixie - susurro rainbow

\- Pero que acaso también se les puede hacer las bromas a las que no participan? - Pregunto twilight

\- No lo se...le hago esto como una pequeña venganza - susurro rainbow - ahí viene- continuo poniendo un cuaderno en su rostro simulando leer, a unos pasos más allá estaba el casillero de trixie

\- Jijiji ya quiero ver su cara - susurro pinkie

Trixie abrio su casillero y cayó una carta a sus manos, trixie la miro confundida y luego vio a su alrededor seguido de comenzar a leer la carta, lentamente comenzo a sonrojarse cada vez más

\- Que dice la carta?- pregunto twilight

\- Es una carta erótica de parte de sunset...supuestamente - respondio rainbow seguido de reir a carcajadas

De pronto a Trixie le dio un pequeño derrame nasal mientras leía , rapidamente guardo la carta para limpiarse con papel higiénico

\- Digo se que la base me la daran mis padres eso esta claro - decia rarity caminando al lado de sunset y fluttershy

\- A mi me gustaria que mis padres me dieran el dinero base para construir un refugio para animales - decia fluttershy, sunset solo desvío la mirada sin decir nada

\- Amm jeje O-oye sunset - se acerco rapidamente trixie al lado de sunset sonrojada

\- Ahora no trixie.- dijo cortante sunset caminando más rápido adelantando incluso a fluttershy y rarity

\- Saben que le pasa?- le pregunto trixie a rarity y fluttershy, pero estas se quedaron mirando el parche de trixie -...Olvidenlo - murmuro tapandose el parche con su mano y caminando al lado contrario

...

\- Sii y después podemos todas utilizar mi scooter- decia scootaloo caminando por los pasillos para su proxima clase junto a babs seed, sweetie y applebloom

\- yo nose como manejar eso- dijo algo avergonzada babs seed

\- Descuida yo te enseño!- sonrio scootaloo - no es tan difícil

\- Y a mi me puedes enseñar?- pregunto sweetie emocionada

\- Por supuesto que si! - Le dijo dulcemente scootaloo haciendo que sweetie sonría sonrojada

\- Jehjeje estoy ansiosa - comento babs seed

\- Uhh y podríamos hacer piruetas y subirlas a youtube para ser youtuber como lyra- sugirio scootaloo justo cuando pasaba al lado del casillero de lyra

\- Escuchaste eso?- pregunto lyra a vinyl que estaba al lado hojeando uno de sus cuadernos

\- Que cosa?- pregunto vinyl

\- Escuche decir que soy youtuber - respondio lyra confundida cerrando su casillero

\- Que no lo sabias?- pregunto vinyl sonriendo lentamente

\- No me jodas- dijo lyra

\- Hablo en serio!- exclamó vinyl sacando su celular - mira

\- Wow...52 mil likes?! - Pregunto lyra impresionada - ... Pe-pero cuando paso?! - Volvio a preguntar mientras tomaba el celular

\- Lo grabe y lo subí a tu cuenta, ahora se volvio una moda de YouTube, muchos youtubers ya lo han hecho...el "cake challenge" - sonrio vinyl

\- Cake challenge?... Eso suena estupidamente ingenioso y Asombroso!- dijo lyra todavia sorprendida viendo el video

\- Ajam y mira los suscriptores que tienes! - Dijo vinyl

\- 100,506... - Leeyo lyra

\- Algo es algo, pronto serán millones!- exclamo vinyl, lyra sonrio

\- padres adios universidad, sere youtuber! - Levanto ambos brazos lyra

...

\- Oh no...- murmuro scootaloo deteniendose

\- Que?- pregunto babs

\- diamond tiara esta en la puerta ... de seguro dira un comentario molesto- murmuro scootaloo

\- Solo pasen- dijo applebloom

\- Claro porque a ti no te hace nada- bromeo scootaloo y applebloom se sonrojo, las chicas comenzaron a caminar

\- Buenos días perdedoras- saludo diamond a medida que iban avanzando y cuando paso applebloom diamond coloco su pie para que tropieze

\- Oye!- se quejo applebloom algo molesta

\- buenos días perdedora favorita - murmuro diamond un poco sonrojada, applebloom sonrio

\- Buenos días malcriada favorita - murmuro applebloom mientras seguia avanzando

\- Que te decía?- le pregunto babs seed sentandose al lado de applebloom

\- Eh? Quien?- pregunto applebloom

\- Ella ya sabe que no soy matona?- pregunto babs - ya no molesta como antes, tal vez porque silver le contó que soy amable - sonrio babs

\- Eh...si seguro que si babs- sonrio applebloom - me alegra que decidas actuar como eres realmente, ahora todo es mas tranquilo - continuo

\- lo se...Solo necesitaba una ayudita - dijo babs seed sonriendo

 _En el almuerzo..._

\- y luego el gorila se cayo del arbol jajajjaja- reia lyra al lado de vinyl con una bandeja en sus manos

\- jajaj hablando de gorilas lemon me mostro un video musical muy genial - dijo vinyl

\- huh?...pero...que tiene que ver la musica con videos de animales graciosos?- pregunto lyra levantando una ceja

\- bueno es que aparecia un gorila , lemon me ha mostrado muchos videos musicales realmente geniales - continuo hablando vinyl , lyra rodo los ojos

\- bueno dejando de hablar de lemon ...mañana son las votaciones , votaras por starlight cierto?- pregunto lyra

\- pues por supuesto , jamas votare por suri...quien lo haria?- pregunto vinyl

\- excelente respuesta - sonrio lyra

\- hola chicas - se acerco lemon con su bandeja

\- hola!- saludo vinyl feliz, lyra rodo los ojos

\- Hola - saludo lyra seria

Sour sweet le agarro rapidamente el brazo a sunny flare haciendo que esta suelte el tenedor

\- Que? - Pregunto Sunny

\- Viste eso?- pregunto en voz baja sour sweet

\- Creo que no- respondio sunny

\- Creo que hay una amiga de esa dj de cuarta que no le agrada lemon - susurro sour con una sonrisa

\- Dices que hay que sacar ventaja de eso?- pregunto Sunny flare , sour sweet asintio

\- eh ustedes dos que tanto murmuran?- pregunto indigo comiendo un sándwich

\- que te importa?- pregunto sour sweet levantando una ceja - en realidad creo que tenemos una forma de separar a lemon de esa dj de cuarta - respondio un poco mas amable

\- oh eso me interesa...y deberias tratar esa bipolaridad - bromeo indigo , sour sweet le mando una mirada asesina

\- quizas podria ayudarnos la chelista esa - opino sugarcoat

...

-. muy bien escupelo rainbow , porque nos citaste a almorzar juntas las del club - dijo vinyl sentándose ajunto a lyra en la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas del club

\- estoy segura que esta noticia las alegrara - comenzo a decir rainbow , las chicas estaban prestando atencion - tenemos una entrega que hacer!

-wiiiii!- celebro pinkie

\- una entrega? no entiendo...- dijo twilight dudosa

\- ah verdad que eres nueva en esto- murmuro trixie

\- es divertido en serio , la pasaras bien- le dijo vinyl

\- esta vez debo ir si o si -dijo lyra con decisión

\- y twilight tambien - asintio trixie

\- segundo tema a hablar- continuo rainbow - applejack

\- que?

\- vuelve con rarity

\- que? porque?

\- espera espera...terminaste con rarity?! - pregunto vinyl

\- que? cuando? porque?- pregunto lyra impactada

\- basta...no entenderían - dijo applejack mirando fijamente su almuerzo

\- oh si entendemos , deja de hablar con esa tal "rara" y ve con rarity - dijo rainbow levantando una ceja

\- no eso solo eso , han sido acumulaciones de muchas mas discusiones- dijo applejack todavia con la vista clavada en el almuerzo

\- pero applejack estas bien tonta - dijo de pronto trixie , applejack la miro frunciendo el ceño

\- quieres usar un parche en el otro ojo?- pregunto

\- el rostro no! - exclamo trixie cubriéndose el rostro - ejem ...a lo que trixie se refiere es que si tanto la amas entonces arreglen sus diferencias y ya

\- exacto... piensa en los lindos momentos que han pasado juntas - le siguió twilight

\- q-que no entienden! - exclamo applejack levantándose de su asiento - no han tenido una discusión seria asi que no entienden - continuo mientras se iba dándoles la espalda

\- trixie si ha tenido una discusion seria - dijo trixie seria

\- no estando en la relación- le dijo twilight

\- da igual

\- y applejack se fue- murmuro lyra

\- excelente ...- dijo rainbow sarcásticamente - cambiando de tema...trixie no resibiste algo nuevo?

\- de hecho si...una carta muy comprometedora- respondió trixie mientras se sonrojaba lentamente

\- uuhh y de quien?- pregunto lyra

\- bueno...diria que de sunset pero cuando fui a hablarle fue muy cortante conmigo- respondio trixie pensativa

\- de seguro esta guardando para despues- levanto repetidamente las cejas vinyl

\- ah no lo se...esta extraña y algo temperamental últimamente y nose porque , como creen que quede con un parche en el ojo?- se señalo trixie el parche

\- ya todas sabemos que sunset es una chica con una personalidad muy temperamental - decia vinyl llevandose un tenedor con comida a la boca

\- me pasan la sal?- pregunto twilight

\- toma- le pasa pinkie el frasco , twilight lo tomo y apenas lo volteo para echarle sal a su plato la tapa que estaba suelta cayo al plato junto con toda la sal

-oohhhh mala suerte!- la señalo lyra

\- jajajjajaj buena esa pink!- rio rainbow , twilight solo estaba mirando su plato lleno de sal- pinkiedash 2...twishy 0

\- oye como que 0? ayer con fluttershy'te hicimos una broma muy buena- dijo twilight

\- ok ok ok...pinkiedash 2...twishy 1 - corrigio rodando los ojos

\- pronto tendre mi venganza...- murmuro twilight mirando su plato con una montaña de sal

\- jjajajaj te comeras eso?- pregunto vinyl señalando el plato de twilight

...

rarity estaba almorzando hasta que alguien coloco una manzana verde frente su plato

\- ah?- pregunto rarity confundida

\- te la doy- sonrio sea swirl

\- gracias...supongo - dijo dudosa rarity tomando la manzana verde

\- te recuerda algo?...o alguien? o los ojos de alguien? ah? ah?- pregunto sea swirl

-...que?

\- te gusta la manzana verde ...verdad? porque no vuelves con applejack?

-...disculpa?

\- deja de hacer preguntas! alguien piense en los fans del rarijack! - exclamo sea swirl y se fue corriendo cubriendose el rostro

\- eso...fue extraño- dijo rarity mirando la manzana

\- volveras con applejack?- le pregunto fluttershy

\- ya hablamos de eso hum- se cruzo de brazos y luego dio una rapida mirada a applejack que caminaba fuera del comedor

la campana que indicaba la salida de clases sonó y los pasillos ya estaban llenos de estudiantes

\- les recuerdo que mañana serán las votaciones para la presidenta , espero que ya tengan claro por quien votar - se escuchaba la voz de celestia por los parlantes

\- obviamente starlight

\- pff quien votaria por suri

\- de hecho porque se postulo como presidenta? realmente es algo retrasada - comentaba un grupo de chicas que sin darse cuenta pasaban al lado de suri , quien suspiro con pesar

\- hola suri- saludo upper acercandose

\- hola...- saludo desanimada suri

\- chicas, quieren ver la nueva edición del periodico?- pregunto fleur acercandose con una sonrisa

\- bueno - se encojio de hombros upper, suri vio rápidamente a su al rededor y ya muchas estudiantes leían el periódico con una mirada impresionada , suri se fue rapidamente del lugar

\- hum..supongo que eso es un no- dijo fleur , luego miro a upper - tu eres amiga de suri verdad?

\- se puede decir que si...

sunset estaba guardando unos cuadernos en su casillero y podía escuchar unos ligeros murmuros , giro su cabeza y se encontro con un grupo de chicas cuchicheando mirando de reojo a sunset y con el periodico en sus manos

\- que paso ahora?- murmuro con una presion en el pecho , una vez cerro el casillero vio a una chica al lado mirandola con el periodico en sus manos

\- es verdad esto?- pregunto con cierta timidez

\- q-que?- pregunto sunset y vio como de a poco chicas comenzaron a acercarse

\- que eres...huérfana - volvió a preguntar la misma chica , al escuchar eso o mejor dicho esa palabra sunset sintió que se le fue el aire por unos segundos , apretando los labios , tantas preguntas rondaron en su mente , lo peor es que ya estaba rodeada de chicas mirándola , sunset solo quería desaparecer , pero como?

-...ah...- fue lo unico que pudo salir de su boca , había un nudo en su garganta que no podía desatar

\- y desde hace cuanto murieron?

\- cuantos años tenias cuando tus padres fallecieron?

\- pero tienes hermanos?

-como fallecieron?

\- sabes como fallecieron?

\- ya lo superaste

\- los vas a visitar a sus tumbas?

\- como pagas tus cosas?

\- por lo menos te despediste de ellos?

eran las preguntas que les hacían distintas chicas curiosas , pero la ultima fue suficiente para que las lagrimas comenzaran a apoderarse de sus ojos , sunset solo salio corriendo como pudo de las miradas de las chicas

\- sunset- la llamo applejack cuando la vio pasar pero esta simplemente la ignoro y siguió corriendo , antes de llegar a la salida se detuvo de golpe apretando los puños , podía sentir como todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella

\- cariño...- se acerco rarity , sunset le arrebato el periódico que traía para leer la noticia y hecharle una rápida hojeada hasta que leyó

 _" una fuente muy cercana a sunset shimmer nos confirmo el hecho ..."_

sunset arrugo el periódico con fuerza manteniendolo en su mano y comenzó a caminar fuera del instituto apretando los labios con ira

\- sunset shimmer !- la llamo rarity pero sunset siguió caminando con los puños apretados

...

\- bon bon! - la llamo octavia haciendo que bon bon se detenga

\- que sucede? - pregunto bon bon

\- quiero hablar contigo...y seré directa - continuo octavia , bon bon levanto una ceja confundida

...

trixie se había ido temprano a su cabaña y dejo caer su mochila , seguido de estirarse

\- trixie! - llamo sunset entrando a la habitación molesta

\- hola sunset - saludo trixie sonriendo

\- como pudiste! como demonios pudiste! - exclamo sunset frunciendo cada vez mas al ceño

\- que cosa?- pregunto trixie confundida

\- no te hagas! - le grito sunset arrojandole el periódico con fuerza al estomago - confié en ti! eras la única a quien se lo conté personalmente!

\- q-que? pe-pero..- balbuceaba trixie confundida viendo el periódico

\- nunca quise que las demás supieran! no quería! y si tendrían que enterarse de la ultima manera que quería era por un periódico escolar que cuenta chismes! - le volvió a gritar mas molesta , trixie estaba desconcertada sin entender todavía la situación

\- es-escucha sunset cálmate ...- trato de decir trixie con la voz temblorosa

\- como quieres que me calme?! si ya toda la escuela sabe lo que mas estuve ocultando y guardando ?! si ya todas saben que soy una huérfana!- grito con dolor sunset mientras los ojos se volvían mas acuosos

\- pero...pe-pero ve el lado positivo todas entenderán tu actitud- dijo trixie con una sonrisa nerviosa , sunset frunció apretando los dientes y agarro la sudadera de trixie cerca del cuello apegandola fuertemente contra la pared

\- acaso crees que es positivo que personas que no conozco me recuerde lo que todavía no supero?! que recuerde lo que mas me afecto en mi infancia?! que me recuerde que estoy sola?! que no tengo padres?! que soy una...HUÉRFANA?! - le grito sunset todavía apegandola contra la pared mientras ya las lagrimas le bajaban por la mejilla , luego cerro los ojos con fuerza soltando a trixie quien cayo sentada debido a que había quedado algo aturdida , - déjame sola- continuo sunset caminando hacia la puerta

\- espera !- le grito trixie reaccionando - yo no le dije a nadie sobre tus padres !

\- ah no? - pregunto con voz irónica sunset y se volteo mirando a trixie - solo lo sabían tu y celestia ...y dudo que celestia preste esa información

-pe-pero yo jamas lo dije , en serio crees que se lo diría a alguien?- pregunto trixie quien todavía estaba sentada apoyada en la pared

\- no...- cerro ambos ojos sunset , luego los abrió para mirar a trixie - no creo que lo hayas dicho a propósito ...

\- q-que?- pregunto trixie curvando las cejas- acaso crees que lo dije sin darme cuenta?- pregunto frunciendo levemente el ceño

\- claro que si - le respondió secamente sunset frunciendo el ceño - no eres la persona mas lista trixie, se lo pudiste decir a alguien si que se te des cuenta, como? pues es porque eres **torpe** \- dijo con crudeza sunset haciendo que trixie agrande los ojos ofendida - lo único que tienes es tu pequeña y boba fantasía creyendo que eres mejor que los demás , cuando no es así! no eres nada! - continuo sunset con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños y luego se fue de la habitación dando un portazo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

uhhh se la dijeron a trixie, justo en el orgullo uwu

como reaccionara trixie? :000

una salida yay! eh y muchas cosas mas pára el proximo cap!

tambien se acerca el aniversario de rainbow

chauuu


	18. Fuerte como una roca

Trixie estaba sentada todavia en el suelo, su corazón todavia latía a mil por el susto, la espalda le dolía, tenia un gran nudo en la garganta y el tener un parche Negro tapandole un ojo realmente era demasiado incomodo y molesto en este momento, pero nada le dolía más que su orgullo, el como la persona que más queria la desprecio de esa forma tan cruda, como literalmente le dijo que no era nada...

Trixie trago saliva tratando de deshacer el nudo mientras curvaba las cejas, pero prontamente el ceño lo comenzo a fruncir, literalmente sunset le dio en donde más le duele, trixie se levanto apretando los labios mientras se sacudía el polvo

\- Trixie está todo bien?- pregunto adagio entrando junto a aria y sonata

\- Sunset nos ignoro y salio - dijo sonata

-...y?- pregunto trixie con la voz seca, adagio y aria intercambiaron miradas

\- Es verdad... Lo que dijo el periodico? - Pregunto aria

\- Si- asintio trixie con la misma frialdad

\- Oook...será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo adagio retirandose y sonata oa siguio

\- Tuvieron una discusión verdad?- Le pregunto aria cruzandose de brazos, trixie solo se sentó en su cama sin decir nada - bueno se escucharon gritos así que si... Sabes donde fue sunset?

\- no y no me importa donde esta - dijo trixie frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba el vacío, aria levanto una ceja

\- Bien...- murmuro aria y se fue

...

\- Y bien?- le pregunto bon bon a octavia caminando hacia las cabañas

\- mira bon bon...entiendo que estes muy muy muy distante conmigo - comenzo a decir octavia - pero ya lo debes superar

\- Que?

\- Eso... m-mi beso con lyra- dijo con duda octavia, bon bon la estaba mirando frunciendo levemente el ceño, octavia enderezo la espalda - no puedes quedarte en el pasado, ya no seas tan dramática, a mi no me gusta lyra, me gusta vinyl ya deberías saberlo...as ique...asi que basta de esa actitud distante conmigo cuando el tema ya pasó - le dijo octavia, bon bon levanto una ceja

\- Dime octavia... Como se supone que reaccionaria en tu mente después de que me dijieras eso?- pregunto bon bon

\- ammmm...que me perdones?- dijo octavia dudosa , bon bon miro a octavia y comenzó a caminar - es un si?

\- tal vez...la verdad solo estaba esperando a que te disculpes de una forma mas ...decente - dijo bon bon caminando

\- no creas que voy a suplicar tu perdón ya me conoces - soltó una pequeña risa octavia levantando una ceja mientras caminaba al lado de bon bon

\- es verdad seria mucho pedir - comento bon bon

\- entonces...

\- mira octavia se que ya no te gusta lyra , que te gusta vinyl , lo mío solo son... Agh unos pequeños celos bobos que aún no supero- dijo bon bon

\- Oh bueno entiendo, pero es bueno saberlo- dijo octavia

\- Si...la ventaja de nosotras a diferencia de vinyl y lyra es que es fácil conversar las cosas - decia bon bon y octavia soltó una carcajada

\- Es verdad, vinyl y lyra no son muy serias - sonrio octavia

\- De que estarán hablando?- le pregunto vinyl a lyra caminando metros más atrás

\- Seguramente nos estarán halagando - respondio lyra

\- apuesto a que si, Crees que habrán solucionado sus diferencias? - Volvió a preguntar vinyl

\- Eso espero

...

Applejack estaba acostada en su cama con su celular mientras que pinkie le estaba haciendo cosquillas a rainbow en el suelo de su habitacion

\- Jajajjajajajajja! Yaaa bastaaa jajajajjaja- reia rainbow Mientras pinkie le hacía cosquillas, pinkie se detuvo al escuchar que alguien golpeo la puerta

\- Quien es?- pregunto applejack quedando sentada en su cama

La puerta se abrio y era trixie

\- Holaaa - saludo trixie entrando con su mochila - vine a pasar tiempo con ustedes jeje

Pinkie y rainbow intercambiaron miradas

\- Oye trixie, como esta sunset? - Pregunto applejack levantandose de su cama, trixie desvío la mirada frunciendo el ceño

\- No vine aquí para que me preguntarán por ella - les dijo trixie seria

\- Por si no lo sabías el periodico público una noticia algo...triste - levanto una ceja rainbow

\- Si me di cuenta - murmuro trixie cruzandose de brazos

\- Pero como lo..

\- Está bien - interrumpio trixie a applejack - Hablemos de otra cosa

\- Peleaste con ella no?- preguntaron rainbow, pinkie y applejack al mismo tiempo

\- Claro que no!- nego trixie

\- Rainbow dónde están tus gafas?- pregunto de pronto applejack

\- Aqui porque? - Pregunto rainbow, applejack se coloco las gafas oscuras y miró a trixie

\- pero trixie estas bien tonta si tanto la amas arreglen sus diferencias y ya - le dijo applejack sonriendo disfrutando cada palabra al devolversela, trixie fruncio el ceño - ya me entiendes?

\- Como sea... Trixie está bien

\- Oh vamos prácticamente te destrozó psicologicamente!- exclamo pinkie, trixie fruncio más el ceño, pero luego tomo aire

\- Oigan! Es-estuve ensayando en un truco de magia, quieren verlo? Les gustara claro porque trixie es buena en eso, digo jejeje más buena que cualquiera en esta escuela no es que en realidad yo no sea nada, claro que no porque soy buena entienden?- decia trixie sacando cartas de su mochila

\- Ya que- se encojio de hombros rainbow

Después...

\- era está?- pregunto trixie sacando una carta de la zapatilla de rainbow quien estaba mirando casi dormida

\- Si si si...- murmuro rainbow aburrida, applejack bostezo

\- Uh y me acorde de otro!- sonrio trixie

\- Trixie ya haz hecho como 1000 trucos - le dijo applejack cansada

\- Si oh y mira la hora que es, ya debemos dormir - comenzo a decir rainbow Mientras veia la hora en su celular

\- Es verdad ya es tarde... Demasiado... ya está oscuro - dijo trixie pensativa

\- Exacto- asintio rainbow

\- Tal vez sea peligroso el volver a mi cabaña, que tal si me quedo a pasar la noche aquí?- Pregunto trixie sonriendo

\- Espera que?!

\- eso sonó ridículo - dijo applejack

\- Bueno trixie eso sería genial y todo...pero no andas con tu pijama, si lo vas a buscar a tu cabaña que está al lado de esta te saldría mejor quedarte en tu cabaña no? - Pregunto rainbow

\- Oh no se preocupen trixie esta preparada- dijo trixie abriendo su mochila - traje mi pijama, mi cepillo, incluso mi propio jabón!- exclamó sonriente, rainbow miro a applejack y pinkie pie

\- Pero trixie solo hay tres camas y contigo somos cuatro... No tendrías dónde dormir- continuo rainbow

\- No hay problema que duerma con una de ustedes, trixie no ronca ni es sonambula - continuo con una sonrisa trixie, rainbow nuevamente miro a applejack y pinkie

\- Trixie no queremos que duermas aqui- le dijo rainbow inmediatamente, trixie agrando los ojos y se le comenzaron a vidrear

\- Nadie quiere a trixie - murmuro trixie triste

\- Es broma! Es broma! No llores por favor! Estaba bromeando! Puedes dormir con nosotras! Jejej- le dijo rapidamente rainbow nerviosa, trixie la miro con los ojos brillantes

\- Bien entonces con quien duermo?- pregunto entusiasmada

\- Conmigo no - dijo applejack sentandose en su cama

\- Entonces supongo que conmigo - sonrio pinkie

\- Jaja no. Trixie mejor conmigo- dijo rainbow - Pero Advierto que golpeo y pateó en las noches - mintió

\- Trixie es fuerte - se encojio de hombros trixie

...

Sunset estaba durmiendo en su cama con el ceño levemente fruncido, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, finalmente abrió los ojos de golpe con la respiración agitada, sunset se acomodo para quedar sentada en su cama cubriéndose el rostro, luego de un tiempo miro a su lado en donde estaba la cama de trixie vacía

al día siguiente...

trixie estaba durmiendo en el suelo al lado de la cama de rainbow hasta que comenzó a sonar la alarma , applejack fue la primera en despertar

\- muy bien muy bien a levantarse - decia applejack mientras se estiraba

\- cinco minutos mas...- murmuro rainbow que estaba desparramada por toda su cama

-..auch...- decía trixie adolorida levantándose del suelo

\- como dormiste?- le pregunto applejack

-...mal...- respondió trixie cansada saliendo de la habitación

\- buenos días applejack - saludaba twilight comiendo cereal en el comedor

\- buenos dias- saludo applejack ingresando al baño

\- buenos dias t...- estaba saludando twilight

-hola- saludo trixie mientras habría la nevera y sacaba la caja de leche, twilight solo la miraba confundida

\- aaapplejaack porque trixie esta en nuestra cabaña? - pregunto en voz alta twilight

\- acostúmbrense - frunció levemente el ceño trixie - quizás trixie se mude aquí

-...rainbow dash! - exclamo twilight yendo a la habitación de rainbow

...

\- hola sunset- saludo amablemente rarity a sunset quien estaba guardando unos cuadernos en su casillero - si quieres a alguien con quien hablar...

-no gracias , no quiero a nadie con quien hablar - dijo seria sunset cerrando el casillero

-mira sunset se que debes sentirte terrible justo ahora y..

\- entonces si sabes deberías comprender que quiero estar sola ahora - la interrumpió sunset caminando mas rápido

-...ok...- murmuro rarity

\- sunset shimmer...quiero pedirte perdón por no haberte comprendido antes...- dijo una chica comenzando a caminar al lado de sunset

\- da igual- dijo sunset

\- esto es terrible - decía twilight al lado de fluttershy , rainbow y pinkie

\- lo que no logro entender es que applejack y rarity no vuelvan aun- dijo rainbow pensativa

\- es obvio que todavía se aman!- exclamo pinkie señalando hacia los casilleros de applejack y rarity que estaban cerca , ambas estaban sacando cuadernos de sus casilleros y se miraron al mismo colocando miradas incomodas seguido de irse por caminos separados algo sonrojadas

\- solo hay que darles tiempo - dijo optimista fluttershy

\- fluttershy tiene razón, solo es una discusión y , ya pasara - sonrió twilight tomándole la mano a fluttershy

\- y que opinan de la otra discusión ?- pregunto rainbow

\- cual?- pregunto fluttershy

\- la de trixie y sunset , por eso trixie quiso dormir con nosotras- respondió pinkie

\- QUE?!- pregunto sea swirl que estaba pasando al lado - primero rarijack y ahora sunxie? me persigue la desgracia! - exclamo mientras se iba corriendo

\- adiooos - se despidió pinkie de sea agitando la mano con una sonrisa - que agradable persona

\- discutieron?...oh no sunset debe estar pasándola terrible justo ahora - dijo fluttershy preocupada

\- habrá sido por lo del periodico?- pregunto twilight

\- duuh , obvio que si , parece que la perversión te esta chupando el cerebro - bromeo pinkie haciendo que rainbow ria

\- pero entonces...quien lo subió y porque? - pregunto nuevamente twilight

\- porque no vas a averiguar sherlock ?- pregunto rainbow

\- tal vez lo haga , pero no puedo descuidarme de mis estudios , el próximo año entro a la universidad - dijo twilight pensativa

-excelente ! esto traerá mas tensión y drama al fic! - exclamo pinkie emocionada

-holaaa chicas! - saludo lyra acercándose al grupo - les quiero recordar que hoy son las votaciones y deben votar por starlight ! - sonrio lyra

\- pos claro- levanto el pulgar rainbow

-eso es todo , nos vemos hoy para la salida- susurro -estoy muy emocionada! - continuo y se fue silvando

\- habia olvidado que hoy es la gran salida - dijo de pronto rainbow - mañana el dia de los inocentes y el dia siguiente es el gran aniver...digo...nose que hay el dia siguiente - se rasco la nuca nerviosa rainbow

\- bueno les deseo suerte ya debo ir a clases- se despidio twilight dandole palmaditas a la espalda de rainbow

-claro choca los cinco - dijo rainbow y twilight apenas toco la mano de rainbow le dio una corriente electrica - JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA

\- e-e-eso es peligros - exclamo twilight acariciándose la mano

\- oye fluttershy que haces?- pregunto pinkie volteándose hacia fluttershy ya que estaba en su espalda

\- amm...ammm...y-yo...- balbuceo fluttershy nerviosa con un papel en su mano que decía "pateame"

\- querías pegar ese papel en mi espalda?- pregunto pinkie sonriendo

-...si...- respondio fluttershy mirando el suelo

\- pfff jajajaja suerte a la proxima twilight - rio rainbow - vamos pinkie - continuo , las dos comenzaron a caminar y rainbow tenia pegado en su espalda una hoja que decia "pateame" , twilight y fluttershy comenzaron a reír a carcajadas

-hola rainbow!- exclamo vinyl dandole una patada a rainbow

\- aaayyyyyy! que demonios te sucede?!

\- en tu espalda dice pateame - se encojio de hombros vinyl

-que?! grrrr me las pagaras perversparkle ! - alzo su puño rainbow mientras se iba molesta

\- vinyl!- exclamo trixie corriendo hacia vinyl

\- que sucede?- pregunto vinyl - que sea rapido estoy muy atrasada en clases jejej

\- haz visto a suri?- pregunto trixie

\- tuuu porque haces esto?! ustedes se aman! - interrumpio sea swirl a vinyl que iba a hablar - tenian algo especial! - señalo a trixie "llorando" y luego la abrazo -ella te necesitaaaa! esta por un mal momento y terminan! buaaaaa!

\- pss si claro , trixie no le interesan las personas que la menosprecian - dijo seria trixie mientras sea swirl lloraba en el hombro de trixie

\- otp tranquila , simpre habra amor en el aire - la intento calmar vinyl , sea swirl se separo de trixie con las cejas curvadas pero apenas vio a vinyl sonrio

\- es verdad! ...ustedes dos besense!

\- nooo! - gritaron trixie y vinyl al mismo tiempo

\- pero si ya se han besado - sonrio ampliamente sea swirl

\- es algo que no quiero recordar...- murmuro vinyl rascándose la nuca con un ligero rubor de verguenza al igual que trixie

-ven?! tampoco hay amor en este aire! la peor semana! - exclamo triste sea swirl levantando ambos brazos , trixie miro a vinyl sin saber que hacer

\- oh ya se! oye otp quieres oir las buenas nuevas?- pregunto vinyl

-...que?- pregunto algo desanimada

\- celestia se va a casar! - exclamo vinyl alegre , sea swirl abrio los ojos como platos mientras abira la boca con una sonrisa

\- UNA BODA!- grito alegre girando - esto lo deben saber todas!- dijo deteniéndose y se fue corriendo

\- en fin...suri estaba en el baño la ultima vez que la vi - dijo vinyl volviendo con trixie

\- gracias!- agradecio trixie y se fue corriendo al baño - suri aqui estas!- dijo trixie viendo a suri salir del baño

\- que sucede trixie?- pregunto desanimada suri

\- porque publicaron esa noticia? porque?- pregunto tomandole ambos hombros a suri

\- trixie...no fui yo...trate de detener a fleur pero..

\- fleur..- murmuro trixie frunciendo el ceño

\- perdoname siento que no hice mi mayor esfuerzo...- se lamento suri - pero starlight se puso de su lado y..

\- starlight esta de su lado?- pregunto trixie , suri desvió la mirada dando un triste suspiro y asintio - eso...no es bueno...- murmuro trixie soltando a suri

\- pero no es porque ella quiere...estoy segura que la esta chantajeando

\- pueden quitarse de la puerta?- pregunto fleur molesta caminando a la puerta del baño , trixie la miro con el ceño fruncido

\- me las vas a pagar! que demonios quieres?! porque publicaste eso?! que te hizo sunset?! - le pregunto trixie enojada apretando los puños

\- solo hice...lo...necesario ahora por favor quitate que no me siento bien - respondio fleur algo cansada y estaba palida

\- oh no , no me quitare hasta que ...hasta...que...mmmm...hasta que pagues!- la señalo trixie - haz hecho mucho daño ya...hiciste que...que...hiciste que discutiera con sunset!

\- gran cosa, tu amiga suri hizo que rarity y applejack terminaran - respondio fleur con dificultad , suri desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño - ahora quítate si no quieres que te vomite encima! - exclamo seguido de taparse la boca , trixie se aparto corriendo y fleur entro rápidamente al baño

\- agh...nose que hacer...- se quejo trixie y miro a su lado pero suri se habia ido

...

\- estimadas estudiantes ahora pueden salir de sus clases para votar quien quieren que sea su presidenta - se escucho la voz de celestia por los alto parlantes , las chicas comenzaron a salir de sus clases para ir al gimnasio a votar

\- yo votare por starlight - decia sonata caminando al lado de aria y trixie

\- si creo que yo tambien , suri ...amm...nose porque se postulo - comento aria , trixie de pronto se escondió atrás de aria - que sucede? - pregunto aria levantando una ceja y vio a sunset pasar al frente mirando el suelo - en serio la estas evitando?

\- le dijo a trixie cosas feas- fue lo único que dijo trixie

\- entonces terminaron?- pregunto sonata , trixie agrando los ojos curvando las cejas ,no queria pensar en esa idea aunque en este momento este odiando a sunset

\- hola , oye me pareces familiar acaso tienes un video en youtube? - pregunto sunny flare comenzando a caminar al lado de lyra junto a sour sweet e indigo zap

\- pues si- respondio orgullosa lyra

\- tal vez yo haga un cake challenge diciendo mis sentimientos hacia sugarcoat - bromeo indigo seguido de reir

\- admite que te gusta de una vez- le dijo seria sour sweet

\- jajaja lo hago para molestarla , es divertido cuando se enoja- rio indigo zap

\- si claro- murmuro sunny sarcásticamente

\- si es por eso tu estas enamorada de sunny flare - señalo indigo a sour sweet

\- callate aborto fallido! - le grito molesta sour sweet sonrojada haciendo que indigo comenzara a reir

\- ammm chicas, lyra se fue - dijo sunny flare señalando a lyra

\- oye queremos hablar contigo ! - grito indigo corriendo hacia lyra

\- una vez que voten por starlight me hablan - dijo lyra y siguio caminando

\- ugghh odio las de canterlot- se quejo sour sweet

una vez suri termino de votar estaba fleur esperandola

\- preparada para la humillación publica cuando digan "suri obtuvo cero votos, algo nunca antes visto" - se burlo fleur

\- no estabas enferma?- pregunto suri frunciendo el ceño

\- que te importa?- pregunto molesta fleur, luego sonrio - bueno sera mejor que me vaya antes de que venga trixie con sus fallidos intentos de apoyarte pero solo te perjudica mas - continuo retirandose con una sonrisa

\- estupida bipolar...- murmuro suri molesta

las chicas del club una vez terminaron de votar se juntaron en la entrada del gimnasio

\- y votaron por starlight verdad?- pregunto lyra haciendo que las chicas asientan menos trixie

\- bueno ...lo importante ahora es la salida de esta noche , iran todas verdad?- pregunto rainbow

\- no lo se...- murmuro twilight

\- oh vamos ve

\- sii anda

\- ven con nosotras sera divertido

-si perversparkle ven , no te vuelvas aburrisparkle

la animaban las chicas

\- bien bien pero no me digan perversparkle - asintio twilight

\- ah no pidas imposibles perversparkle - nego pinkie

-y applejack , trixie vendran?- pregunto rainbow

\- créeme lo que menos quiero es estar en mi habitación compartida con cierta persona - sonrio trixie

\- perfecto y tu applejack?

\- pues supongo que si...- dijo algo dudosa applejack

\- bien jejej estaremos todas juntas! sera perfecto!- exclamo emocionada rainbow

despues de clases...

las estudiantes se reunieron en el gimnasio para saber los resultados de la votación

\- muy bien los resultados son los siguientes - decía celestia con un microfono en el escenario

\- ya digan que starlight gano! - grito una voz del publico

\- que insistentes ...- dijo celestia algo molesta - bien seré rapida , con solo tres votos se lleva el segundo lugar suri polomare! - exclamo celestia haciendo que las estudiantes aplaudan eufóricas - felicidades starlight eres la nueva presidenta! - continuo seguido de mas aplausos

\- woohooo starlight! - grito lyra del publico

-suri...- la llamo starlight acercándose a suri que estaba entre el publico

\- tu fuiste uno de los votos?- pregunto suri

\- si, perdon por...por amenazarte de echarte del periodico ...es que ...yo...agh perdon , no tuve que decirte eso, eres mi socia - se disculpo starlight

\- descuida...todos cometemos errores - sonrio suri - y felicidades te mereces el puesto de presidenta - continuo

\- gracias- agradecio starlight y abrazo a suri

\- noow kiss!- grito sea swirl apareciendo de pronto - vinyl tenia razón! el amor esta en el aire!- exclamo feliz

\- starlight!- grito lyra corriendo hacia starlight junto a las demas miembros del club , suri se alejo unos pasos - eres presidenta ! al fin!

-sii lo merecías mas que esa suri ! -celebro vinyl , suri desvio la mirada

\- cierto! quienes fueron los otros dos votos hacia suri? obviamente uno fue de starlight por cortesía - dijo applejack

\- las otras dos son unas estupidas jajaja- rio rainbow

\- starlight ahora me perdonas?! - pregunto lyra casi desesperada

\- lyra ...acaso crees que con que hagas esto me olvidare fácilmente de todo? - pregunto starlight - aun asi te agradezco la ayuda...- murmuro y se fue

-...me agradecio! algo es algo!- sonrio optimista lyra

\- lamento que no hayas ganado...yo vote por ti - dijo upper acercandose a suri

\- y porque? -pregunto suri

\- y porque no? me agradas mas - respondio upper

\- gracias...- sonrio levemente suri

-oye tres votos no esta mal - le dijo trixie acercándose tomándole el hombro a suri

\- ugh los parches ya pasaron de moda - se quejo upper

\- no tengo el parche porque quiero- murmuro trixie cubriéndose el parche con la mano - como sea adivina quien fue uno de los tres votos!

-tu?- pregunto suri y trixie asintió

\- tu?!- pregunto rainbow molesta acercándose junto a las demás

\- trixie ese no era el plan! - le dijo lyra frunciendo levemente el ceño

\- trixie te pasas de traidora! - la señalo rainbow - ya me esta molestando tu actitud de ayudar a suri sabiendo quien es y que hizo

\- es verdad trixie...eres mi amiga pero...no sigues nuestros planes como club por suri- asintio vinyl

-nosotras fuimos tus amigas de antes- continuo rainbow

\- solo fue un voto de apoyo no sean dramaticas- se defendio trixei apretando los puños

\- pero lo habiamos acordado - se quejo lyra

\- no entienden...starlight se unio a fleur y fleur esta haciendome la vida imposible- dijo trixie

\- starlight no es mala trixie - se cruzo de brazos lyra

-chicas sera mejor calmarnos...- las intento detener twilight

\- entiendo que suri les hizo muchas cosas malas pero...no fueron taaan malas a diferencia de lo que hizo fleur , ella publico la noticia de los padres de sunset!- dijo trixie

\- no queria decir esto trixie ...- murmuro lyra - pero si no me equivoco en el blog suri dijo que los padres de sunset la abandonaron...creo que eso es mas cruel - dijo con cierto cuidado debido a lo delicado que era el tema , trixie cerro la boca sin saber que responder y suri se fue inmediatamente

\- ya ves trixie...todavía crees que fleur es peor?- pregunto rainbow todavía con el ceño fruncido - te puede agradar suri , pero ten presente todo el daño que nos hizo como grupo y por eso nos molesta que la defiendas de esa manera...- termino de decir rainbow seguido de irse , las demás la siguieron

\- ...yo me voy- dijo upper y se fue

...

applejack estaba caminando por los pasillos hacia la salida y sin darse cuenta estaba caminando al lado de

-...hola..- saludo applejack con cierta timidez

-hola- saludo rarity sin mirarla

\- que acaso no puedes mirarme?- pregunto levantando una ceja

\- callate applejack tu sabes muy bien porque- respondio cortante rarity

\- exageras...

\- claro que no...ahora deja de hablarme - continuo , applejack rodo los ojos y por la ventana vio a sunset sentada en las gradas de la cancha asi que decidió acercarse

\- hola..- saludo applejack

\- quiero estar sola...- respondió sunset

\- yo te ..entiendo..- murmuro applejack, sunset la miro con el ceño levemente fruncido

\- nadie lo hace- le dijo molesta

\- te equivocas...yo si...- hablo tranquila applejack , luego tomo aire apretando los puños - mis padres...también...están en el cielo - dijo con cierta dificultad applejack pero aun tranquila, sunset la miro inmediatamente impresionada

-...q-que...cuando?- no pudo evitar preguntar pero rápidamente se tapo la boca- agh..perdón...no debí...

-descuida...fue hace tiempo ...- dijo applejack mostrando una pequeña sonrisa melancólica - tenia seis años...applebloom apenas tenia un año de edad y big mac tenia ocho ...

-eras pequeña...- murmuro sunset , applejack asintió

\- me vi obligada a madurar prontamente para ayudar en la granja y cuidar a mi hermanita- continuo applejack con ojos llorosos

\- yo...lo lamento- dijo sunset

\- esta bien...la abuela siempre estuvo para cubrir todas nuestras necesidades - continuo - luego me inscribió aquí en donde las conocí a ustedes,mis amigas que dan alegría a mi vida - continuo tomándole el hombro a sunset

\- las demás saben? - pregunto sunset , applejack asintió

\- jeje rainbow y pinkie eran muy preguntonas , así que un día tome aire y les conté la verdad , todavía no lo supero del todo porque ...es común que alguien quiera ver a sus padres , abrazarlos ...- continuo applejack luchando con un nudo en la garganta - pero a veces la vida busca la forma de sonreírte de alguna manera...- sonrió applejack , sunset esbozo una pequeña sonrisa pero luego la borro

-...la diferencia es que tu tienes hermanos, abuela , primos...tienes familia y yo...no tengo hermanos, abuelos, tíos...no tengo nada...- dijo en voz baja sunset con los ojos llorosos

\- te equivocas, nos tienes a nosotras tus amigas quienes te queremos y te apoyamos y tienes a trixie - la animo applejack

\- no contaría con eso ...trixie ahora me odia ...ayer le dije cosas horribles...- dijo sunset con la voz quebrada - estaba tan cegada con la ira y tristeza que solo...explote con ella y ahora me ha estado evitando y...y...eso me esta afectando tanto justo ahora - continuo cerrando los ojos con fuerza - entiendo que ya no me quiera ver...me las arregle para finalmente alejarla de mi

\- sunset estoy segura que trixie no te odia , esa chica puede ser muy egolatra y orgullosa pero se nota que realmente te quiere mucho - sonrió applejack

-...solo quiero estar un tiempo a solas applejack- murmuro sunset limpiándose las lagrimas

\- bien...pero sabes que tienes el apoyo de todas nosotras - dijo applejack y sunset solo asintió

...

trixie estaba sentada en una de las bancas cerca de las cabañas mirando el suelo

\- hola trixie!- saludo babs seed corriendo hacia trixie

\- hola...

\- no creerás lo que me paso hoy! cuando pedí un lápiz muchas niñas se ofrecieron a prestarme uno! y ademas en un trabajo grupal unas niñas me aceptaron en su grupo! converse y me divertí! y adivina que! gracias a silver una amiga , diamond tiara no anda molestándome! digo...discute a veces con applebloom pero pareciera que applebloom lo maneja muy bien! el caso es que todo mejoro! ahora tengo mas amigas! - decía babs seed emocionada saltando

\- mmhh- murmuro trixie

\- ...que sucede? - pregunto babs seed sentándose al lado de trixie

\- nada...solo que...todo esta tan mal para mi...- murmuro trixie

\- que? porque dices eso?

\- la persona que mas me importa aparte de mi me dijo en mi cara que no soy nada , mis amigas me tratan de traidora , cada vez que trato de apoyar a alguien solo la perjudico mas y para mas remate hay alguien que simplemente me hace la vida imposible solo para su diversión...- dijo desanimada

\- ...ou...- murmuro babs seed sin saber que decir

-...

-...entonces...estas diciendo que te estas rindiendo ?- pregunto babs seed con cierta timidez

\- que?- pregunto trixie levantando una ceja

\- que te estas rindiendo ! - repitio babs seed sonriendo lentamente

\- no es eso...solo que trixie a veces se siente tan sola...- comento

\- no estas sola , yo soy tu amiga!- sonrió babs seed - y tu me ayudaste con mi problema y yo quiero ayudarte con el tuyo ...recuerdas que me contaste que cuando niña te molestaban por tu forma de hablar? pero esa forma de hablar te daba fortaleza e ignorabas lo que las demas te decian

\- a que quieres llegar con eso?

\- nose...animarte?

-...

-...bueno pero...ah! tu nunca te rendiste a pesar de las burlas , ahora tampoco debes rendirte!- le dijo babs seed , trixie la miro sin saber que decir - ahora tampoco te rindas

-...- trixie estaba mirando a babs seed , luego miro pensativa una roca que estaba en sus pies y sonrió amplia mente - tienes razón! soy trrixie lulamoon! y trixie nunca se rinde! peleare por lo que mas quiero! gracias babs seed! - agradeció para irse corriendo

\- denada!

...

lyra estaba caminando mientras silbaba hasta que de a poco se sintio rodeada por indigo , sour, sunny y sugarcoat

\- hola!- saludo lyra alegre

\- hola- saludaron las chicas

\- recuerdas que te dijimos que queríamos hablar contigo?- pregunto sunny

\- si - asintió lyra

\- queríamos saber que opinas de lemon- pregunto sour sweet

\- emm...pues que debería pensar de ella?- pregunto lyra confundida

\- nada solo que...hummm a nosotras no nos agrada que se junte mucho con vinyl - comento indigo

\- oh bueno jejej...cada uno es libre de juntarse con quien quiere no? -hablo lyra

\- si pero estan pasando demasiado tiempo juntas, no crees?- pregunto sunny - eso no te molesta un poco?

\- jajaja que hablan...claro que no digo vinyl es mi amiga y si lemon es su amiga pues...bien...obvio no estoy preocupada porque se que yo soy su mejor amiga claro - continuo lyra

\- y que tal de...

\- muchas preguntas adiós! - se fue corriendo lyra

\- agh...se nos fue- se quejo sour sweet

\- tal vez no odia a lemon - le dijo sugarcoat a sour sweet

\- no no, yo se lo que vi, solo se resistió porque no nos conoce...pero descuiden pronto dira algo , de todas maneras estas cosas son fáciles de manipular

\- lyra ? porque estas corriendo?- pregunto bon bon deteniendo a lyra

\- las nuevas me estuvieron haciendo muchas preguntas...eso es sospechoso...debo decirles a las del club! sabia que esa lemon no era de fiar

...

mientras trixie iba caminando por los caminos hacia las cabañas vio a suri y se acerco

\- amm...hola..- saludo trixie

\- hola...

\- perdón...por lo de hace unos momentos- se disculpo trixie

\- descuida...es que merezco...- dijo algo desanimada

\- trixie solo quiere ayudar...pero nose porque sale mal- dijo trixie

\- lo se...y agradezco que quieras ayudarme después de todo lo que te hice...- le sonrió suri

\- ya dije porque lo hago jejej- dijo trixie algo avergonzada - ademas se que haz cambiado

\- lo se...pero ahora debes odiarme por esas cosas...tu y sunset...

\- nada esta escrito aun , trixie tratara de arreglar las cosas , nose si sera la manera correcta pero...es lo que siento - dijo trixie

\- oh bueno...necesitas ayuda?- pregunto suri

\- claro - sonrio trixie

sunset estaba caminando por ahí y miro a trixie y suri conversando y sonriendo , dio un largo suspiro y siguió caminando

...

\- esas presumidas! algo traman con tantas preguntas!- exclamo rainbow en su habitación con las miembros del club excepto trixie

\- y que te preguntaban?- pregunto vinyl a lyra

\- ahh...pues...ya sabes...quien me caía mal - mintió lyra mientras acariciaba a lyra 2

\- oh - murmuro vinyl

\- debemos adivinar sus pasos ...pero antes applejack tienes sidra ?- pregunto rainbow

\- eh y porque? - pregunto applejack dejando su celular

\- porque ahora el negocio creció y ofrecí rica sidra de manzana , asi que hoy deberemos entregar algunas

\- pero que corrales te pasa? porque ofreces mis productos?

\- te llevas el 65 % de las ganancias

\- hecho , aqui tengo unas 15 botellas cuantas necesitas?

\- solo unas 10

\- toma, 10 botellas

\- uhh estoy muy emocionada ! a que hora nos juntamos?- pregunto lyra

\- a las 2 de la mañana atrás de esta cabaña...y que nadie sepa - respondió rainbow

\- bueno yo me iré a revisar universidades- dijo twilight levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentada y cuando iba a avanzar tropezó debido a que amarraron sus cordones

\- jajajajajaja buena esa pinkie!- rio rainbow chocando los puños con pinkie , las demás también comenzaron a reír

\- no es gracioso..- murmuro twilight molesta levantándose

\- ya twilight, el pinkiedash le esta ganando al twishy , somos la pareja mas troll - presumió rainbow

\- están haciendo una competencia de bromas?!- pregunto vinyl

\- sip , sobre cual es la pareja mas troll , la competencia termina mañana - respondio pinkie - y yo ya se quienes son las ganadoras jijiji

\- podemos participar! - preguntaron vinyl y lyra al mismo tiempo

\- bien...pero les advierto que sera dificil superarme a mi y a pinkie - se cruzo de brazos rainbow y pinkie asintio

\- pff yo y vinyl ganaremos! - exclamo lyra

\- yeaah

\- como sea...- murmuro twilight retirándose - yo y fluttershy ganaremos!

...

sunset estaba apoyada en el árbol frente al lago

-...vete...- murmuro

\- no..- respondió trixie acercándose

\- quiero estar sola en serio- dijo mas cortante

\- haz estado mucho tiempo sola - comento trixie

\- porque vienes aquí?...no vengas con malas noticias..-murmuro sunset mirando el suelo , trixie camino hasta quedar frente a sunset con las manos en su espalda

\- como cual?...como que quiera terminar esta relación?- pregunto trixie , sunset apretó los puños

\- solo vete , no quiero mas dolor...- dijo sunset con dificultad

-...escucha sunset...tal vez ...no sea la persona mas lista como dices...tal vez no sea nada...-comenzó a decir trixie - y ...y...quizás tengas razón solo vivo en una fantasía ...- murmuro algo dolida, sunset levanto la mirada para verla , pudo saborear con amargura las palabras que le dijo a trixie que le causaron dolor , vio el parche ...algo que ella provoco, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sunset solo le hace daño - pero me gusta vivir esa fantasía y mas...cuando estas conmigo...pero todavía estoy molesta ...nadie le puede decir eso a trixie ! - dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido - ah ...bueno...a lo que iba...me di cuenta de algo

-...- sunset permanecía callada viendo a trixie con atención

\- y es que ...he sufrido tanto contigo ...cuando me comenzaste a gustar me tratabas mal , me besaste y luego hacías como si nada paso ...sabiendo mis sentimientos besaste a otra persona...mas de una vez...y una vez fue frente mio...me tratas como basura diciendo que no soy nada...me golpeas el ojo ...- comenzó a decir trixie contando con una mano mientras la otra la mantenía en la espalda - pero a pesar de todo ...a pesar de todo me sigo acercando y mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca cambian ...y es por que lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte como ...como una piedra! a pesar de todo , golpes, insultos, etc sigue intacta - dijo trixie algo sonrojada al igual que sunset - iba a escribir una carta...pero las cartas se arrugan o se rompen...pero las piedras no - continuo entregándole una piedra ovalada con algo escrito , sunset la tomo y se sonrojo intensamente apenas leyó lo que decía

\- ...trixie...

\- te...te amo sunset - dijo trixie sonrojada y apretando los puños - desde hace mucho ...y bueno...jejej por eso lo escribí en una piedra porque como dije nada puede romper ese sentimiento y...agh ahora que lo pienso suena tonto...- murmuro frunciendo levemente el ceño y sunset abrazo a trixie

\- yo también te amo trixie! - exclamo sunset mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían en sus mejillas - perdón por todo lo que te hice! tal vez dije que no eras nada pero no puedo vivir sin ti!

\- sunset! eres mi tocino favorito!

\- y tu me cereal favorito! - dijo seguido de comenzar a besar a trixie apasionadamente

\- vamos a un lugar mas privado?- pregunto trixie en voz baja - n-no lo mal pienses! es que siento que aquí estamos expuestas...ya sabes

-jejeje si si entiendo...vamos a nuestra habitación...dormirás ahí esta noche verdad?porque te extrañe - susurro sunset

\- si tanto insistes...

...

\- oye dashie

\- que pasa pastelito?

\- dejaras que trixie nos acompañe a la entrega ? - pregunto pinkie sentada en su cama

\- bueno...no lo se , estoy algo molesta con ella - respondió pinkie

\- ah bueno , de todas maneras no ira

\- porque?

\- porque ...jejejeje 7u7

\- que significa eso?

\- ya veras...

...

trixie cerro la puerta de la habitación mientras que sunset se quito lentamente la chaqueta , trixie la miro confundida

\- que sucede te quedaste pegada al suelo?- pregunto sunset sentándose en la cama de trixie

\- ammm no...- negó trixie

\- vamos...que no querías un lugar mas privado? - pregunto sunset

\- si si - asintió trixie sentándose al lado de sunset quien la comenzó a besar apasionadamente , luego de un tiempo sunset se acostó encima de trixie volviendo el beso mas carnal , trixie comenzó a acariciar las curvas de sunset mientras que sunset le comenzó a quitar la ropa a trixie

\- estas lista para lo que viene? - susurro sunset con la respiración agitada

\- ...no lo se...tu?- susurro trixie

\- solo quiero amarte ...- dijo seguido de besarle la oreja

\- sun-sunset...- se mordió el labio trixie sonrojándose intensamente

\- ya no eres tan grande y poderosa verdad?- le susurro sunset seguido de lamerle la oreja

\- oh me estas provocando - sonrió trixie siendo ella ahora acomodándose encima de sunset

\- muestra que tienes...- dijo sunset con una sonrisa traviesa

\- oh ya quiero que estés rogando por mas de trixie - susurro trixie comenzando a besarle el cuello

\- en tus ..mmm...sueños...- dijo sunset casi gimiendo , así trixie comenzó a quitarle la ropa y viceversa hasta quedar ambas desnudas mostrándose amor mutuo sintiendo y probando sus cuerpos

\- ahh...t-te amo...- le susurro trixie en la oreja

-trixiee~..que tanto ?- pregunto sunset seguido de besarle la boca de una froma carnal

\- ..decir que te amo mucho no seria suficiente~

...

\- y trixie no vendrá?- pregunto vinyl ya reunida con las demás miembros del club

\- siganme les mostrare- susurro pinkie y las demás la siguieron hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación compartida de sunset y trixie

-...que?- pregunto rainbow sonriendo lentamente

\- hay ropa desparramada y están durmiendo en la misma cama...- susurro lyra impresionada

\- pero...no habían discutido?- pregunto twilight

\- ves applejack? ve y hacelo con rarity - dijo rainbow

-callate...- murmuro applejack sonrojada

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

peerdon por la tardanza! pero como entre a clases me ha costado adaptarme y eso pero al fin termine! y la verdad no quize poner mucho lemon ya que este fic no es algo asi como clopfic solo puse lo justo y necesario el resto se lo dejo a su imaginacion 7u7 como sea gracias por leer!

Ahí está lo que tanto me pedían un momento rikolino sunxie(?


	19. preguntas y sonrojos (especial)

_¿ Que opinas del club de entretenimiento?_

Sunset: un lugar al que van a perder el tiempo quizas...

-0-

Octavia: opino que debe ser entretenido, bueno por lo que dice el nombre

-0-

Fleur: el peor club de todos

-0-

Rainbow: el mejor club de todos!

-0-

Twilight: bueno...es genial si ignoro el hecho de que más o menos me obligaron a ingresar, tuve que usar una bolsa en la cabeza y tiene un negocio clandestino de vender revistas xxx... Si ignoro todo eso... Es un lugar agradable

-0-

Trixie: que trixie es la mejor

-0-

Lyra: el mejor invento del siglo veintiuno jajjajaja okno

-0-

Trixie: ah...esa no era la pregunta? Bueno... Sea cual sea la pregunta esa es la respuesta, de hecho es la respuesta a todo te lo aseguro

-0-

Adagio: un club en el que se juntaron todas las que son un desmadre

-0-

Rarity: rufianes

-0-

Luna: un buen lugar para conversar y pasar el tiempo, ya saben distraerse

Aparece el mismo salón de entrevistas de especiales pasados

Rainbow: holaaaaa! Sean bienvenidos a esta Asombrosa entrevista!

Pinkie: las preguntas fueron enviadas por ustedes! Así que espero que disfruten!

Rainbow: como pueden ver en esta galeria están nuestras protagonistas, saluden!

Todas: Holaaa!

Rainbow: el saludo más aburrido que he visto

Applejack: tu saludaste igual

Público: uhhhhhhh

Rainbow: como sea e.e supongo que no es necesario explicar lo que haremos así que comencemos con la primera pregunta!

Pinkie: * aprieta un botón y sale la pregunta en la pantalla*  
AnalisaMelculov  
Pregunta para Starlight:  
¿ Podrias dar tu opinión sobre cada una de las integrantes del grupo de Rainbow ? PERO EXCELENTE PREGUNTA!

Lyra: *levanta la mano* con grupo de lyra se refiere a todas o a las del club?

Rainbow: mejor las del club porque todas seria muy cansador, que pase starlight!

Starlight: nose porque estoy haciendo esto...* pasa al escenario*

Pinkie: bien starlight será simple, en la pantalla aparecerá las fotos y tu dirás tu opinión de cada una, si no entendiste te jodes

Starlight: si si entendi...

Pinkie: primera personaa!

* aparece vinyl en la pantalla *

Starlight: Hmmm...se ve una persona simpatica pero no me haría su amiga

Vinyl: al menos dijo que soy simpatica :D

*aparece twilight *

Starlight: si me agrada, no me ha hecho nada malo además no se ve tan...desordenada como las demas

Rainbow: pss es que lo que no tiene de desordenada lo tiene de pervertida

Pinkie: JAJA es verdad!

Twilight: no es cierto! Es porque ustedes me dieron ese apodo tan vergonzoso

*aparece pinkie pie *

Pinkie: aparezco yooo :D

Starlight: ammm pinkie pie es...tan random...

Pinkie: gracias! ^^

...

Starlight: que?

Rainbow: solo eso dirás?

Starlight: no tengo que más agregarle, es pinkie pie

*aparece trixie *

Trixie: pero que sexy

Starlight: es una egolatra... Peeero al parecer tiene un buen corazón porque ayuda a suri

Rainbow: Humph

Trixie: Sii trixie tiene un buen corazón! Eso la hace más perfecta ^-^

Todas: *rodando los ojos*

*aparece rainbow *

Rainbow: 7w7

Starlight:... Es el motor de las estupideces

Rainbow: me halagas starlight pero estoy en una relacion ahora

Starlight: que diablos no te estaba coqueteando!

Rainbow: no es necesario mentir ya todas lo vimos

Pinkie: te advierto que rainbow ya tiene dueña * señala a starlight*

Starlight: e.e

*aparece lyra*

Lyra: *-* :DD :33 ^-^/

Starlight: *suspira* lyra...ahora está mostrando ser una buena amiga...pero antes era una farsa cobarde

Todas miran confundidas, excepto pinkie y lyra

lyra: jejeje siguiente foto?

*aparece applejack*

starlight: creo que ella y twilight son las que mas me agradan debido a que son las mas maduras de ese grupo

applejack: alguien debe hacer ese papel

rainbow: uy si uy si ahora la vaquera es la madura

applejack: pero si es verdad yo y twilight ponemos el orden

rainbow: uuuyy besense ahora

sea swirl: *va al escenario corriendo* twijack?! :D

twilight y applejack: noo!

pinkie: y rarity y fluttershy se pusieron celosas

rarity: claro que no e/e

sea swirl: humm twijack no lo habia pensado 7u7

rainbow: ya ya otp no te emociones

sea swirl: no digan que me calme! si ya saben que shippeo pa que me invitan

pinkie: pero si nadie te invito

sea swirl: ah si? pues esta foto dice lo contrario *muestra una foto en su celular que dice literalmente "lo contrario" *

rainbow: ay es verdad

bon bon: porque ustedes hacen la entrevista?

pinkie: porque somos divertidas y ustedes no

rainbow: jajajajjajajaj pinkie estas sin censura jajaja...me gusta 7u7

trixie: trixie seria mejor entrevistadora

rainbow: ven y demuestralo

trixie: bien! *va al escenario*

rainbow: te dare 20 segundos lo suficiente para hacer una pregunta , si lo haces bien te quedas haciendo la entrevista , si lo haces mal entonces vuelves a sentarte

trixie: vete a sentar que trixie ya se queda en el escenario

pinkie: toma aca estan las preguntas *le pasa varias tarjetas*

trixie: *se sienta en una de las sillas del escenario* vamos a ver la pregunta...mmmm...esta no...esta tampoco...mmm no...claro que no!...mmm nah...nop esta tampoco

sunset: que diablos estas haciendo? -.-

trixie: busco una pregunta para trixie...mmm no...esta no...que les pasa no me preguntan nada?

rainbow: listo se acabo el tiempo lulamoon

trixie: que?!

rainbow: vuelve a tu asiento , no hiciste ninguna pregunta

trixie : pe-pero D: grrrr *tiras las cartas al suelo*

rainbow: recogelas!

trixie: obligame *se va corriendo*

rainbow: bueno ella se pierde las preguntas

rarity: pueden seguir por favor?

rainbow: uy pero que amargada , asi applejack no volvera contigo

rarity: callate! -/-

sea swirl : y que opina applejack al respecto? *acercandole un microfono como si estuviera entrevistando*

applejack: ammmm...que?

sea swirl: ya la oyeron , se muere de amor , adelante estudio

pinkie: gracias otp , nos mantendremos en contacto

twilight: ...eso no tiene sentido...las dos estan en el estudio

sea swirl : pero yo aqui ire informando sobre la galeria 7u7

rainbow: como sea siguiente pregunta para todas de la misma persona "¿ Qué pensarian si les digo que en un mundo alterna todas ustedes son ponys, además de que Twilight es una princesa alicornio muy poderosa (Mucho más que todas las demás) ?" kha?

lyra: *aplaude* ponys!

twilight: wow jejeje una princesa alicornio...que es alicornio?

lyra: con alas y cuerno :3

twilight: mas wow jjeje :D

vinyl: fluttershy se aseguro garchandose a la princesa 7w7

fluttershy y twilight: o/o

sea swirl: baia baia 7u7

rainbow: no es justo...pero yo seria genial?

pinkie: por supuesto *-*

sea swirl: baia baia 7u7

trixie: *viene corriendo* y trixie seria la mas poderosa? *D*

pinkie: no

sea swirl: baia baia 7u7

lyra : y yo que raza seria *-*

pinkie: unicornio ;)

sea swirl : baia baia 7u7

adagio : deja de decir eso

sea swirl: baia baia 7u7 okno perdon ;-; es que nose

twilight: espero que asi dejen de decirme perversparkle

rainbow: nah

sea swirl : baia ba...perdon no pude evitarlo D: es que es tan gracioso para mi jasjajajs

rainbow: SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA

pinkie: pregunta de la favorita de los niños La Guaripolo "Primera pregunta: Para Octavia: Como te enamoraste de Vinyl si es literalmente todo lo opuesto a ti?"

sea swirl : 7u7 mmmm algo asi como rarijack huh? haber rarijack digame porque no se sentaron juntas hoy? *le acerca un microfono a rarity*

rarity: no me hagas preguntas cuando ya hay una

sea swirl: verdad , que tiene que decir al respecto octavia? *le va acercar el microfono a octavia que estaba sentada al lado de rarity*

octavia : bueno...no sabría decir con certeza el como...es que me molestaba tanto su presencia que siempre estaba atenta cuando estaba acerca , al final ese odio...se convirtió en amor.../

todas: awwwwwww

rainbow: digo...ew que cursi

vinyl: tavi i love you

octavia: vi-vinyl...tambien te amo e/e

pinkie: siguiente preguntaaa de la guaripola " Esta vez para Vinyl: Estás conciente de lo cute y sexy que es tu novia? *w*"

vinyl. creerme que lo tengo consciente todos los dias , tavi es la perfeccion en persona , soy muy afortunada

lyra: tss si se nota , anoche se escucho todo

octavia: o/o

sea swirl: y me lo perdi?! D: ejem...¿que opina al respecto? 7u7 *le acerca el microfono a octavia*

octavia : ya no me vean *se cubre el rostro sonrojada*

vinyl: B)

rainbow: jejej Tercera pregunta: Para Pinkie Pie: Por que soy el personaje favorito de los niños de 31 minutos?"kha

pinkie: porque eres la guaripolo y todos los niños que ven 31 minutos te aman y yo tambien asasd

applejack: que es 31 minutos?

trixie: es una medida de tiempo vaquera inculta okno jajjaja

applejack: te dejare el otro ojo morado

trixie: que en la cara no! ;-;

sea swirl: bardo bardo , a quien le apuesta doña blaze ? * va hacia aria con el microfono *

aria : a applejack

trixie: trixie no quiere pelea , solo quiere paz

sea swirl: ya la oyeron solo quiere paz , adelante estudio

rainbow: gracias otp por monitorear todo en la galeria , ya volvemos contigo

pinkie: siguientes preguntas de Jetzet Fire :3 "Primera pergunta: Sunset si ves a trixie bañada en chocolate ¿ te la comerias?"

trixie: 7u7

sea swirl: 7w7

pinkiedash: 7u7

sunset: o/o que clase de pregunta es esa?

trixie: solo responde aunque ya sabemos la respuesta 1313

rainbow: pero si ya se lo comio sin chocolate obviamente se la comeria con chocolate

sunset: callense 7/7

sea swirl: y yo lo vi

pinkie: todos lo leyeron

sunset: *suspira* pues si me la comeria 7/7

trixie : ya sabes donde encontrarme

sunset: callate cereal tonto

trixie: yo tambien te amo tocino de cuarta

rainbow: eso is love jajaja bueno siguiente pregunta "Segunda pregunta : Esta es para Indigo Zap... ¿prefieres besar a Rainbowdash o a Sugar coat?." oieme bebe io beso sabrontosaurio 7u7

indigo: obviamente prefiero besar a sugarcoat

sugarcoat: pero yo no a ti!

sea swirl: OOOOO: OTP

sugarcoat: que significa eso?

sea swirl: que tu e indigo son perfectas juntas! *-*

indigo: baia baia

sugarcoat. eso jamas pasara 7/7

sea swirl: siempre dicen eso al comienzo o no? rarijack? *guiño guiño*

rarity: e/e

pinkie: "Tercera pregunta: Para mi Shippera favorita Sea Swirl ¿porque eres tan adorable?"

sea swirl: awww x33 bueno pues porque...es año bisiesto

applejack: y eso que tiene que ver?

sea swirl: no lo se , quise buscar una respuesta logica pero se escucho muy tonta y... ay ignoren lo que dije ;-;

pinkie: yyy terminamos con las preguntas pertenecientes a fanfiction! ahora las pertenecientes a wattpad ! :D y postdata son unos porfiados hicieron mas de cinco preguntas ;v

rainbow: bueno ya a darle con las preguntas :D

pinkie: doritaihernandez pregunta " Rainbow va a tener lemon con Pinkie en su aniversario?" 7u7 uuhhh

rainbow: jejejej 7w7 que clase de aniversario seria si no hubiera? 7u7

pinkie: dashie jejejej

octavia: pueden seguir con la entrevista?

rainbow: uy nadie te molesto mientras tu y vinyl ia tu sabe

octavia: o/o callense!

pinkie: jajajaj

sea swir: eso fue un si?! *-*

pinkie: ajam 7w7

rainbow: Discord43 pregunta "Rarity se reconciliara con applejack?" :000

applejack y rarity : o/o

sea swirl: SIIIIII PORFAVOR! TE LO SUPLICO DANNI *carita de cachorro*

adagio: porque le suplicas al foco?

pinkie: esa parece una pregunta para pinkie spoilers locos la respuesta es

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

pinkie: espera los proximos caps y veras

sea swirl: no joda! D:

rainbow : jajajaj ok siguiente de YoendisG "Te gusto el VinylxTrixie ? A mi si :3"

sunset: no.

octavia: claro que no.

pinkie: a ustedes no les preguntaron , supongo que esa pregunta es para danni *saca su celular y pone el altavoz* holaaa?

danni: holas

pinkie: bueno no te lo preguntare ya que la leiste y de hecho ya la escribiste :d

danni: bueno si me gusto mucho escribir esas escenas , en especial los celos de octavia y sunset

sunset: ewe

trixie: admite que te mueres por mi

octavia: no es cierto n-no me puse celosa

vinyl: ni tu te la crees tavi

pinkie: bueno eso fue un si , chao danni debes seguir escribiendo esto que ya vas muy atrasada

danni: buen..*pinkie le corta *

rainbow: siguiente pregunta! :D de majo_27_05 "Para Rarity: Te pones celosa de rara?"

rarity : claro que no , ella no se compara a mi elegancia hum

applejack: *se rasca la nuca nervisa*

sea swirl: huelo a tension y me gusta

aria: degenerada

pinkie: bueno la siguiente jejej "Para Applejack: no pongas celosa a Rarity ella te ama ! Mandarme saludos ok ya"

applejack: o/o

rarity: no es cierto! /

sea swirl: uuy si se aman se aman! admitanlo y vuelvan! D:

rarity: n-no!

sea swirl: porque me destruyen el corazon? :c

pinkie: bueno applejack manda saludos

applejack:...amm saludos? :3

rainbow: siguiente de holiwis2423

pinkie: "Abra lemmon pronto? Serias mi amiga? Te gustan las bandas de chicos? Te adoro"

trixie: gracias yo tambien me adoro :3

sunset: no era para ti

trixie: ow :c

pinkie: *llama a danni*

danni: es que este fic ya no le agregue lemmon , pero si tratare de hacer que cuando vengan los momentos rikolinos narre lo justo y necesario como paso con sunxie

sunset: /

trixie: x/3

pinkie: ah mira comenzó a responder inmediatamente y ni saluda

danni: si sere tu amiga :d , no tengo una banda favorita especifica por ende no podria decir que me gustan las bandas de chicos , yo tambien te adoro gracias por leer y seguir mi historia :DD

pinkie: bueno adios danni

danni: ad..*pinkie le corta*

pinkie: jijij soy malota

rainbow: jajjajaja bueno siguiente de CGZ1204 "Pregunta para Adagio: Si todas las chicas que conoces (las del grupo de Rainbow, tus compañeras de cabaña, el grupo de Lyra) estuvieran solteras, a cuál elegirías como pareja?" :000

adagio: humm interesante pregunta

sea swirl: 000:

adagio: estaria entre aria y sunset

sea swirl: i ship it 7u7

trixie: i hate u otp

sea swirl: pero trixiee yo te jamo con jamon y queso

trixie: alejate cosa horrible

Indigo: rainbow te hablan

vinyl : uuhh salseo! salseo!

lyra: ea ea ea

rainbow: tu eres la cosa horrible

twilight: ya basta dejen de comportarse como inmaduras

rainbow: tu eres la inmadura

sonata: calmate :p

rainbow: tu calmate

rarity: ya basta

rainbow: tu basta okya jajajaj

sea swirl: osea que se pueede decir que hay sundagio y adaria 7u7

sonata: no me gusta el adaria :c pero el sundagio si me gusta

trixie: tu no me gustas :c

aria: quien dijo que debería gustarte?

trixie: no me comprenden ;-;

sea swirl: y que opina sunset al respecto? *le acerca un microfono*

sunset: que deberia pensar?

rainbow: que eres aburrida shimmer , debes crear salseo , eso ama la audiencia

pinkie: si como este : twilight le lamió la panocha a fluttershy minutos antes de empezar este especial!

twilight: que yo que?! O/O

fluttershy: O/O

rainbow: jajajaj todas lo vimos con nuestros 2 ojos jjaja...excepto trixie ya que esta algo tuerta

trixie: e.e

rarity: ay pero que vulgar

pinkie: pero si applejack también te beso la panocha ea ea 7u7

lyra: ay pero que sukistrukis

rarity: callense! o/O

appeljack: p-pinkie pie de-deja de mentir!

aria: siempre se desvian del tema

rainbow: es verdad .-. bueno sigamos con la siguiente pregunta! "Pregunta para Aria: Cuántas veces Sonata se ha puesto picarona contigo? 7u7"

sea swirl: jujujujujuuj gusta gusta

aria: 0/0

sonata: u/u

bon bon: porque en todas las preguntas hay sonrojos?

lyra: porque son rikolinas como tu

adagio: pero que logica respuesta ( notase el sarcasmo :v )

aria: n-no responderé cosas de mi vida privada

pinkie: en este fic no existen vidas privadas

octavia: que horror !

aria: e/e

sea swirl: solo respooonde! la gente merece saber! :)

aria: bu-bueno...

trixie: muchas veces, lo digo porque vivimos en la misma cabaña

aria: yo debia responder 7/7

trixie: de nada

sea swirl: oieme pero que rikopollo 7w7

sonata: x/3

sea swirl: el beso! el beeso! eeel beeeso!

aria: *rueda los ojos y le da un rapido beso a sonata que estaba sentada al lado*

sea swirl: aaaahhh muero! x333

rainbow: jejeje "Pregunta para Danni: Zecora esta por ahí? Zecora yo te invoco!"

pinkie: *llama a danni*

danni: no porque no se hacer rimas...pero haber zecora te invocaron toma el telefono

zecora: hola amigos del ombligo

danni: lo dije ;-; xDD okno ignoren eso

zecora: si algún día en el fic llegare a aparecer , en la gran boda me daré a conocer

danni: ;) *corta*

pinkie: bueno ahi la respuesta jajjaja

lyra: hola amigos del ombligo B)

rainbow: jajajja

pinkie: siiguienteee preguntas de OPPPNE :d

rainbow: "1. Applejack, si nunca hubieras estado con Rarity, de tus amigas ¿con quien hubieras andado?"

rarity: ...

sea swirl: celosa? * le acerca el microfono a rarity*

rarity: claro que no

applejack: es una pregunta bastante dificil...

trixie: ya di de una vez que con trixie, no creo que se enojen

applejack: contigo nunca, bueno...nose...esta dificil quizas twilight o dash

rainbow: siempre lo supe

twilight: jejeje

sea swirl: i ship it 7u7

rarity: ...

pinkie: rainbow esta comprometida

applejack: es que como discutimos , quizás se pareciera un poco a mi relación con rarity, digo ex-relacion con rarity!

sea swirl: ;-;

pinkie: bueno ya la siguiente 7u7 "2. Diamond, ¿que te gusta de Applebloom? Y viceversa."

diamondbloom: n-no! *ambas se miran* no digas lo mismo que yo! oye ! basta! no ,tu basta! *luego ambas se cubren los rostro sonrojadas*

sea swirl: aww amor joven

applejack: espera que?!

rainbow: " 3. Sugarcoat! Deja que Indigo te de amor! D: ¿por que no aceptas que te gusta?"

sea swirl: *-* new otp

indigo: jejeje *coloca ambas manos en su nuca*

sugarcoat: * le da un codazo a indigo*

indigo: auch!

sugarcoat: no me gustas! e/e

sea swirl: ay pero que mentirosilla tsundere nivel octavia

octavia: oye!

pinkie: "4. Twilight, aparte del capitulo "que no escuche Rarity" has vuelto a hacer cosas con Fluttershy 7u7" ujujuj

twilight: o/o q-que

fluttershy: /

sea swirl: no me decepciones perversparkle 7w7

lyra: y responde con honestidad

twilight: pu-pues...s-si

todas las del club: WOOOOOOOOO PERVERSPARKLEEE!

sea swirl: y cuantas veces? 7u7 *le acerca el microfono*

twilight: no dire eso e/e

sea swirl: la oyeron? dijo que muchas veces

todas las del club: WOOOOOOOOOO

flutttershy: *se cubre el rostro sonrojada*

rainbow: jajajja ya mucho mucho siguiente "5. Dani, ¿cuando me darás Rarijack? D': /3"

pinkie: *llama a danni* *cuelga* no es necesario llamar...la respuesta esta en tu corazón , okno jejej ya veras

sea swirl: oww y yo ya estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decia mi corazon u.u

rainbow: siguientes preguntas de MixerDazzle :D "1. Adagio ¿que se siente ser la solterona del grupo?"

adagio: genial porque no sufro como lo han hecho las que tienen parejas ...osea la gran mayoria

applejack: auch

lyra: true story ;-;

trixie: puta bida

Octavia: :C

twilight: no lo habia visto de ese modo ;-;

rarity: *desvia la mirada*

rainbow: yo y pinkie nos salvamos!

pinkie: siii *abraza a rainbow*

aria: tambien yo y sonata

sonata: x333 siiii

trixie: no es justo! porque?

pinkie: porque danni nos ama mucho como ship que le cuesta hacernos pelear

trixie: ;-;

indigo: jajaja losers

rainbow: siguiente! "2. Sunset ¿haces cosas con Trixie en la noche? 7u7"

sunset: o/o ammmm...

trixxie: /

sea swirl: *OOO* que cosas si se puede saber? 7u7

sunset: advierto desde ahora que no es tener relaciones sexuales /

vinyl: owww :(

pinkie: tocarse mutuamente ya lo sabemos

sunset: pe-pero no hacemos eso todas las noches! e/e

trixie: solo unas 50 noches okno jjajaj

lyra: 50 7u7

vinyl: 50 sombras de trixie 7w7

trixie 00: ...7u7

sunset: trixie! solo fueron unas pocas nada mas e/e porque generalmente dormimos como las demás ya que trixie es una perezosa

rainbow: aun así cochinotas 7w7

pinkie: siiguiente! x3 "3. Twi ¿que es lo que amas de Fluttershy?"

twilight: esa es facil! *-*

fluttershy: */*

rainbow: apuesto a que perversparkle dira su cuerpo

twilight: amo todo de fluttershy desde su físico hasta su forma de ser, cada vez que la veo mi corazon late mil por hora , realmente se ha vuelto una necesidad para mi es que la amo tanto *3*

todas: awwww

fluttershy : twily...yo tambien te amo

sea swirl: y yo tambien las amo *-*

rainbow: demasiado cursi para mi siguientes preguntas de amatistadash " , como reaccionarias al enterarte de que coco pomel esta interesada en rarity?" 7u7

applejack: que?! oie noo!

sea swirl: 7w7

rarity : /

applejack: digo emm...no...no me importaria jjejej porque deberia importarme?

pinkie: primita no sabes mentir

applejack: ya basta , vayan con la siguiente pregunta

rainbow: "2. Perverspakle que se siente que te conoscan en otras escuelas por tu adiccion a lo xxx? XDD" JAJAJJA

twilight: uwu no se siente bien porque las demas personas en otras escuelas no conocen la verdadera historia de que todos es por accidente

lemon zest: ah fue por accidente?

indigo: yo crei que de verdad veias porno en frente de toda la clase

twilight: ;-; no es ciertoo

pinkie: "Trixie como te sieentes? "

trixie: me siento increible :DD

pinkie: pero antes de que te garcharas a sunset?

trixie: ah...pues me sentia muy mal sunset me dijo cosas feas

sunset: cuantas veces debo decirte perdon? :c

rainbow: siguientes preguntas! de nherreradashie ! "Sea swirl: dime cual es el ship más pervertido que conoces ? Y que opinas de la ruptura de rarijack "

sea swirl: obviamente el ship mas pervertido que conozco es el twishy, osea esta perversparkle

twilight: que no soy pervertida ;-;

lyra: ya asumelo asi seras feliz

sea swirl: nah mentira jajaj el mas pervertido es el pinkiedash...es que son muy juguetonas si saben a lo que me refiero 7u7

pinkiedash: 7w7

applejack: santo cielo

sea swirl: y sobre la ruptura...no la quiero aceptar! me desgarra el alma ;-;

rarity: que exagerada

applejack: mira quien habla

rarity: callate

sea swirl: ahora besense!

rarijack: n-no!

sea swirl: ;-;

rainbow: "A la escritora :cual es tu ship favorito"

pinkie: *llama a danni*

danni: sunxie y twishy son mis otps *corta*

pinkie: ahora corta antes :c

rainbow: siguientes preguntas de MonsterPony810 "Para Vinyl! En el futuro te casaras con Octavia? "

sea swirl: *-*

octavia: o/o

vinyl: por supuesto que si! *-*

lyra: me invitas a la boda

vinyl: claro!

rainbow: me invitas a la luna de miel 7u7

vinyl: bueno...okno

pinkie: " Octavia... Te molesta si te digo Octaviona? XD" JAJAJAJJAJ

trixie: octaviona jajajajjajaja

octavia: si me molesta

rainbow: pero si esta gracioso! JAJAJJA

lyra y vinyl: jajajjajajajajja octaviona jajajajja

octavia: e.e

aria: bueno si es un poco gracioso

rainbow: ya ya orden jajja siguientes preguntas de locanimevita "Para twilight: te gustaria ser acosada x rainbow dash" oie oie

twilight: NO

rainbow: pss y porque acosaria a una cerebrito?

pinkie: "Para shy: que harias si un dia twilight pierde la memoria y sale con la mosca flash㈴1 la dejarias o conquistarias"

twilight: jamas te dejare fluttershy

fluttershy: la ...la conquistaria, es-esque no quiero perder nunca a twily

twilight: :3

rainbow: "Para applejack: cual seria tu escusa si te ve rarity en plena zukulencia con rara."

rarity: :c

applejack: wtf! o.O yo jamas haria eso!

sea swirl: awww no engañaria a su rarity *-*

applejack: n-no es por eso , en general no haria algo tan feo como traicionar a alguien

rainbow: y porque hablabas con esa tal rara hum?

applejack: conversar con alguien es diferente a tener algo zukulento ...ademas ese es otro tema

pinkie: "Rarity: MANDAME UN GRAN SALUDO SOY TU FAN"

rarity: ammm que...que te mande un saludo a ti pinkie pie

pinkie: no tontita a locanimevita

rarity: oohh ...pues saludos :3

rainbow: "pinkie y dash: no les gustaria aparte de vender revistas grabar los lemon y repartirlos a los interesados" hummmm 7u7 no lo habia pensado

pinkie: excelente idea 7w7

bon bon: pero lemon de quienes?

rainbow: pos de ustedes

todas: NO!

rainbow: que aburridas

pinkie: muy bien muy bien siguientee de HilelMauricioEbooks, que por cierto son mas de cinco preguntas :0

rainbow: y eso que?

pinkie: danni dijo que solo habra maximo de cinco ya que en este especial se mezclaran las preguntas de fanfiction y wattpad

lyra: y ahora?

pinkie: *llama a danni*

danni: solo escojan cinco...o las mas interesantes o k se io solo escribo*cuelga*

pinkie: pos ya que

rainbow: "Todas -Trixie: Extrañan a TrixieShy"

todas: seee

trixie: pues se joden porque ya se fue

rainbow: slaseo in coming "Sunset: Ya que te peleaste con trixie, ¿Saldrias con Adagio?"

sea swirl: sunxie o sundagio esa es la cuestion

trixie: q-que? D:

pinkie: pero si la pelea duro menos que la inocencia de twilight

twilight: e.e

sunset: no me gusta ver sufrir a trixie, asi que si la pelea hubiera durado mas tiempo dudo que me haya dispuesto a salir con alguien

trixie: no te gusta verme sufrir?

sunset: callate

pinkie: "Pinkie: ¿Viste la pelicula de deadpool?" oie zi estuvo muy buena en especial cuando ...

rainbow: cuando iba al club de strippers?

pinkie: iba a decir cuando rompia la cuarta pared ...cochinota 7u7

rainbow: solo decía :v

pinkie: siguiente " BonBon:¿Odias a octavia?"

lyra: pelea de gatas! okno

bon bon y occtavia: e.e

trixie: es gracioso porque las dos besaron a lyra

lyra: y tu besaste a vinyl

sea swirl: tantos ships que hay hoy en dia :3

bon bon: ejem...bueno respondiendo la pregunta, no , no odio a octavia ya explique solo son unos bobos celos

rainbow: "LasExShadowBolts:¿Disfrutan de la libertad de sin la dr Cinch?"

lemon: obvio que si!

indigo: pues en parte es relajante

sour sweet: a veces siento que hace falta un poco de cinch en este instituto

sugarcoat: en parte

sunny: depende

sea swirl: sugarzap

sugarcoat: y a que vino eso? e.e

pinkie: "Luna:¿sabes de la parte de chismes del periodico escolar?"

luna: no tenia ni pinche idea

pinkie: pues en el fci seguiras sin tener una pinche idea porque esos chismes traen el drama :v

luna: puta vida

lyra: no porque si la vida fuera puta seria facil

luna: es verdad...puta vida

rainbow: "MinuttieyBerry: ¿Que se siente que hasta Derpy tiene más protagonismo que ustedes dos juntas?"

berry: ;-; bebien2 okno

minuette: ammmm no se es que no me interesa ser protagonista

rainbow: yo quiero salseo !

pinkie: bueno hay que recordar que colgate en la segunda temporada fue un personaje muy importante para lyra

lyra: aw siii colgate siempre estuvo de mi lado :3 incluso cuando la trataba mal porque creia que se beso con bon bon

vinyl: es normal que creas eso , es toda una rompe corazones

rainbow: estupida y sensual colgate

minuette: no es cierto ;-;

pinkie: siguiente preguntas de menadvg "Sea Swirl: ¿qué harás si el Rarijack y el Sunxie no regresan?"

trixie: ejem...sunxie regreso en gloria y majestad B)

rainbow: si pero cuando hicieron estas preguntas estabas llorando como nena asi que te callas

trixie: e.e

sea swirl: me deprimo ;-; o si no haria lo posible para que vuelvan

lyra: y porque no haces lo posible ahora para que rarijack vuelva?

pinkie: no porque arruinaria la trama, siguiente "Rarity: ¿por qué tantos celos irracionales? Applejack solo le habla, ni que la hubiera besado"

sea swirl: exacto exacto! denle una cerveza!

rarity. es que...agh no entenderian , solo vayan a la siguiente pregunta

rainbow: excusas "Lemon: ¿cómo es ser una chica fanfic?"

sunny. canterlorianas y sus apodos raros

lemon: bueno suena cool , pero nose que significa

octavia: es lo que eres hum

lemon: oh ok :D ...aun asi no se que significa :/

pinkie pie:todo esto es un fanfic

lemon: osea que soy un "todo" ? cool

octavia: no es eso

pinkie: saben creo que nos confundiremos mas si seguimos con esto

lemon: ok

rainbow: "Trollestia: ¿por qué mientras hay tanto drama y pleitos en el instituto tu solo vas y te sientas en tu enorme cabus?" jajajaj es verdad

celestia: porque me pagan por hacer lo que hago

lyra: ay trollestia ;-;

celestia: suspendida

lyra: yay! no tendre clases!

pinkie: "Fleur: ¿por qué eres... UNA MALDITA HIJA DE P**A? Eres peor que Suri y una cosa más voy a buscarte a tu casa asi que mejor escribe tu testamento"

trixie: somos dos :c

fleur: no creo que sea peor que suri , ella humillo a trixie frente toda la escuela, encerro a lyra y vinyl en el salon de limpieza , rompio su querido rarijack y y en ese blog dijo que los padres de sunset la abandonaron ups

suri: hasta en los especiales me lo sacan en cara ;-;

trixie: pero tu publicaste la noticia de sunset en el periodico!

fleur: y?

rainbow: porque lo hiciste?

fleur: no lo se , se dio la oportunidad y ya

vinyl: tu no tienes corazón ;0

sea swirl: tenia planeado shipearte, pero ya no insensible ;-;

pinkie: bueno ya no traten de conseguir respuesta que en el transcurso del fic apareceran ;)

rainbow: ok ok , siguientes preguntas de Retramonga16 "Vinyl: llegaste sentir algo por trixie (atracción?) ?"

octavia: no.

pinkie: no era para ti la pregunta octaviona

octaviona: no me digan asi

pinkie: JAJAJAJAJ

vinyl: debo admitir que si, es que era tan tierna y esos lentes la hacian ver linda

sunset y octavia: :c

trixie: B)

vinyl: que? soy sincera aun asi no cambio a mi tavi

octavia: mas te vale

rainbow: "Trixie: sabías que eres adorable, grande, poderosa y mi personaje favorito?

(si intento ver algo de su autoestima, el cap anterior me mató) "

trixie: *-* obvio que lo se! trixie es lo mejor de lo mejor! :DD y la verdad admito que si me bajo un poco el autoestima despues de lo que sunset me dijo uwu

pinkie: es que de verdad te destrozo psicologicamente :v

sunset: perdoname cerealito ;-;

rainbow: siguientes de brunoprower500 :D

pinkie: son muchas pero preguntare algunas "A Sea: ¿Por qué el Rarijack se acabo? "

sea swirl: ;-;

pinkie: okno no te seguiremos torturando con el rarijack jejej "A Lemon: ¿Te gusta alguien? Sabes por que eres la chica fanfic? Por qué tus amigas Shadowbolts son tan aburridas y negativas a todo lo que hacen las chicas de Canterlot? "

rainbow: pero esa no es una

pinkie: pero estaba en el mismo parrafo :v asi que todo en uno

lemon: nop no me gusta nadie , yo con mi musica soy feliz , bueno de pronto pinkie pie me dijo asi pero la verdad nose el origen :/ y es que mis amigas eran muy fieles a la preparatoria cristal y como habia una rivalidad entre estas escuelas pues automaticamente no les agradan las chicas de aqui , pero yo me encargare que eso se acabe todas aqui son muy buenas personas

rainbow: no todas...*mira a fleur*

lemon: la gran mayoria :3

sour sweet: ni lo pienses

pinkie: " A Trixie: Que haces en tu tiempo libre? XD"

rainbow: yo respondo esta , se toca mirando fotos de sunset

sunset: o/o

trixie: no es cierto e.e...si no estoy con sunset me veo en el espejo :3

rainbow: "A Applejack: ¿Piensas volver con Rarity? "

sea swirl: *-*

applejack: siguiente pregunta

rainbow: responde

applejack:...n-no

pinkie: eso es un si

applejack: noo!

pinkie: uy "A Dash: Si hubiera una guerra en el mundo, a quién protegerias todo el tiempo? "

rainbow: pinkie y scoot , pero si tuviera que elegir a una me quedo con scootaloo se que pinkie se puede cuidar sola

pinkie: aw :3 bueno siguiente "A Sunset: Lo tuyo no debió ser mencionado en público pero... no crees que fuiste demasiado dura con Trixie? "

sea swirl: creo lo mismo

sunset:...lo se...es que me deje llevar con la tristeza y la rabia que...explote con trixie , y me arrepiento , suelo ser un poco temperamental

rainbow: solo un poco?

pinkie: pero despues sunset le compenso todo a trixie un momento rikolino

sunset: e/e

sea swirl: 7u7

rainbow: siiguiente de Asr0910 "A Applejack: como haces para ser tan genial?" pff si claro7-7

applejack: jeje bueno la honestidad , el trabajo y claro...mi agradable personalidad

rainbow: no se crea

pinkie: " A Rainbow: de donde sacas ideas para todas tus locuras?"

rainbow: jejej es que soy asombrosa

pinkie: "A Aj y RD: que dicen del Appledash?" mmm a mi no me gusta

sea swirl: a mi si *-*

rainbow: ah yo se que te mueres por mi applejack

applejack : no seas ridicula

pinkie: la siguiente es hacia rara pero no la pudimos localizar :v

rarity: gracias al cielo

sea swirl: 7u7

rainbow: "Y para Applebloom y Diamond Tiara: Algun dia le van a decir a alguien lo que hay entre ustedes?"

diamondbloom: nop

pinkie: al responder esa pregunta nos dijieron a todas nosotras que hay algo entre ustedes

diamondbloom: ;-;

sea swirl: *-*

pinkie: ahora las preguntas de Kellydrawing!

rainbow: "Sea: te gusta alguien? Te gusta el chico que te ayudo a unir a rarity con AJ? (No se como se llama)"

sea swirl: 7u7

pinkie : y eso que significa? :v okno ya se

sea swirl: aun no se si me gusta alguien y ese chico se llama kai :3 aun hablo con el , es muy agradable

rainbow: uuuuyyy mira mira otp tienes pretendientes 7u7

sea swirl. jajajajajaj

pinkie: "A FlutterShy : te gusto el beso que te dio RD?" :) :) :) :)

lyra: cool pinkie parece yandere

twilight: :c

fluttershy: bu-bueno...si soy sincera no recuerdo muy bien lo del beso...fue hace tiempo y rainbow estaba ebria uwu

twilight: c:

rainbow: "A Pinkie : cómo lo hace Raimbow? 7w7" 7u7

pinkie: muy rico

sea swirl: 7u7

pinkie: hace muy rico los espaguetis okno pero si dashie lo hace muy bien 7u7

rainbow: jejejje 7w7

pinkie: jejej siguientes de ManuelaRuiz8 "Para todas: ¿quien sería el "hombre" de cada relación, por así decirlo?"

sea swirl: hagamos de esta manera la tachi es como el hombre y la neko seria la mujer

pinkie: bueno entonces responde tu otp , como crees que es a los ojos de una shipper, empieza con sonaria

sea swirl :aria la tachi y sonata la neko

pinkie: berrygate

sea swirl: colgate la tachi y berry la neko

pinkie: lyrabon

sea swirl: lyra la tachi y bon bon la neko

pinkie: octascratch

sea swirl: vinyl la tachi y octavia la neko

pinkie: sunxie

sea swirl: mmmm este esta dificil, yo digo que las dos son tekos , osea que se va turnando

trixie: yo queria ser tachi :c

sea swirl: pero si lo eres...y a la vez neko :v

pinkie: pinkiedas :3

sea swirl: rainbow la tachi y pinkie la neko

pinkie: twishy

sea swirl: twilight la tachi y fluttershy la neko

pinkie: y rarijack

sea swirl: ;-; applejack la tachi y rarity la neko

pinkie: "A Starlight: sientes al menos una pizca de atracción hacia Suri?"

sea swirl : *DDDD* yo se que sii!

suri: o/o

starlight: debo responder?...

sea swirl: SIII!

starlight: e.e ...bueno...amm...creo que es linda

sea swirl: AAHHHH I SHIP IT KISS NOOW!

suri: /

rainbow: jejej ahora las preguntas de FluttershyBosoms "

pinkie: "Para Dash y shy: Que piensan del TwiPie"

sea swirl: i ship it

rainbow: no me gusta! :c

twilight: 00:

fluttershy: a mi...tampoco

pinkie: "Para la hermosha Rarityy: Que pasaria si Rara besara a Applejack delante de ti? No pretendo herirte UnU solo quiero saber cutie(≧∇≦)/ "

rarity: pues no me importaria

sea swirl: si claro

rarity: bueno si me molestaria porque applejack es mi...ex...no? tiene sentido

sea swirl: solo vuelvan ;-;

applejack: e/e

pinkie: "Fluttershy: Matarias por twi?"

twilight: owo

fluttershy: jamas mataria a alguien .

rainbow: eso dices ahora okno

pinkie: ahora las de AngelNava359 "Rainbow Dash -

¿Que es lo más loco que harías (o has hecho) con Pinkie? 7u7" jujuj 7u7

rainbow: cuando nos metimos juntas a las duchas de los camerinos despues de aquel entrenamiento 7w7

pinkie: jejeje 7w7

octavia: que vulgares...otra vez

rainbow: "Pinkie pie -

¿Sabes de algún spoiler Suculento? 7u7 ...saludame :3PD: Adoro tu Shipping con Rainbow *-*"

pinkie: aquí el spoiler , twilight descubrirás un secreto impactante de una persona

twilight: que?!

lyra: 00:

pinkie: hola angel :3 y el pinkiedash is love

sea swirl: por supuesto que si! *o*

rainbow: obvio ;)

pinkie: "Sunset - Estarías dispuesta a vivir sola con Trixie?" 7u7

sunset: si

pinkie: ahh y sin pensarlo 2 veces 7u7

sea swirl: se divertirian mucho solitas jugando 7w7

sunset: e/e

trixie: *le da un derrame nasal*

lyra: uy la degenarada ya esta imaginando cosas jajaja

trixie: no es cierto *se limpia con papel higienico la nariz*

sunset: pervertida e.e

rainbow: en el fondo eso no te molesta "trixie - Que harías para consentir a Sunset después de un día cansadisimo? 7u7"

trixie: un rico masaje 7u7 trixie tiene dedos magicos

sunset: bien...eso no lo niego

sea swirl: 7w7

rainbow: hazme un masaje trixie

sunset: no

pinkie: siguientee "Applejack- creo saber porque Rarity te terminó, y de ser asi, la culpa sería de Rarity...

Sólo contestame si o no

Dime que estoy equívocado porfavoor D:

(Disculpame mis paranoias :P)PD. Te Amodoro *-*"

applejack: bueno a-ammm...*mira a rarity* la culpa fue...fue de las dos

sea swirl: entonces amense ;-;

pinkie: y ahora la ultima pregunta :DDD de EstefaniaMendez342 " ¿Qué es lo que más os gusta una de la otra?"

sea swirl : *-*

sugarcoat: nada

rainbow: ea no mienta

sugarcoat: e.e

indigo: lo que me gusta de sugarcoat es su manera de hablar y su indiferencia y maneja muy bien las motocicletas

vinyl: tiene motocicleta?

sunny: en crystal prep habia una actividad de motocicletas ahi asistian sugarcoat e indigo

rainbow: cool

sugarcoat: *suspira* me gusta la energia que tiene indigo , su manera de pensar, su competitividad , su...ya dije suficiente! e/e

indigo: aww sugy te gustan muchas cosas de mi eh? 7u7 y no lo demuestras

sugarcoat: callate

sea swirl: *-* otp

pinkie: ea ea hora de los sexys retos! :DD

todas: *aplauden*

rainbow: vamos a mostrar los retos en la pantalla

de pronto la pantalla se apaga

lyra: que paso?

adagio: se corto la luz?

bon bon: quizas solo se apago enciendel con el control remoto

rainbow: buena idea *saca un control remoto*

bon bon: que esperas?

rainbow: esta porquería no enciende D: *comeinza a apretar repetidamente el boton y la tele explota*

applejack: por mis corrales!

pinkie: se descompuso ;-;

vinyl: descuiden yo se de eso pasenme una escalera y lo arreglo

rainbow: no tenemos una escalera

rarity: odio la pobreza

rainbow: * lanza el control lejos* sigamos al estilo tradicional

de pronto se cae un foco en medio del escenario

vinyl: ah ptm! D:

twilight: el estudio se esta cayendo en pedazos ;-;

octavia: entonces no podremos seguir?

sea swirl: nooo D:

pinkie: el show debe continuar

 _hay una pequeñas fallas técnicas por favor esperar *música de ascensor *_

se ve el foco al medio del escenario con rainbow y pinkie al medio mientras que al otro lado opuesto de donde estaba la galeria hay mesas de salas de clases con telefonos y las chicas estan en cada una ellas

rainbow: holaaa despues de una pequeña reunion decidimos que seria una buena idea que transformemos este programa de entrevistas a una serie de teletoon para ayudarnos con este estudio mas destruido que trixie

trixie: oye!

sonata: teletoon?

sea swirl: *saca su celular* Teletón o telemaratón es un evento benéfico televisado, generalmente de varias horas de duración en el que se intercalan diversas presentaciones artísticas y de entretenimiento, que se realiza actualmente en diferentes partes del mundo.

pinkie: exacto ;) osea que recaudaremos fondos para arreglar este estudio que se usa muy poco c:

lyra: pero esto no es televisado

pinkie: eso crees tu

lyra: 000:

applejack: osea no hay fondos para arreglar una tele y un foco pero si para que cada una tenga un telefono y recibir llamadas?

rainbow: fuck the logic

sonata: los telefonos no suenan ;-;

de pronto se corto la luz

rainbow: excelente e.e

vinyl: miren yo ire a ver que onda con la luz

todas: ok

lyra: suertee

pinkie: bueno mientras que vinyl va a ver la luz tendremos que hacer una pequeña pausa...de hecho este especial tendra que dividirse en dos partes para ver los retos porque nuestra querida escritora se atraso debido a los intensos estudios de este año :v

danni: sin mencionar que ahora estoy a 1 hora de donde estudio ;-;

pinkie: a nadie le importa :D y perdon si hoy esperaban el cap pero si se subia hoy habrian varias preguntas que seria estupido responderlas despues no asi con los retos asi que nos vemos!

sonata : no veo nada ;-;

sunset: quien me agarro el trasero?

trixie: ups jejej queria tomar tu mano 7u7 me equivoque

rainbow: quien me agarro la panocha? okno xDDDD

.

.

.

.

.

bueno la seguunda parte del especial sera como un teletoon :v y el prox sabado viene el cap :3

chauu y gracias por leer 


	20. la pareja troll

\- Bueno ya sabemos que trixie amanecerá feliz - comento vinyl haciendo que las demás suelten carcajadas

\- Así como twilight? Jajaj- rió rainbow haciendo que las demás rían también menos twilight

\- ya basta... - Murmuro twilight, de pronto apareció sea swirl

\- Wow hola que hacen? - Pregunto sea swirl como si nada, las chicas intercambiaron miradas

\- Tu que haces?- pregunto applejack

\- Bueno estaba caminando en la tarde por aqui y vi a sunset y trixie besándose así que me puse feliz y decidí darles privacidad, luego fui a dormír pero desperté y no puedo volver a dormir así que decidí salir a caminar y ver si el sunxie hacia otra ronda de lemon - respondio sea swirl

\- Lemon? Está aquí acaso?- pregunto lyra frunciendo el ceño mirando a todos lados

\- está en todas partes 7w7 - dijo sea swirl

\- No puede ser- decia lyra mientras llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas

\- Bueno...no me respondieron que hacian aquí... O acaso también vienen a ver sunxie?- pregunto sea swirl

\- Es confidencial,otp mala - se cruzo de brazos rainbow

\- Ow- murmuro sea swirl

\- De hecho solo vamos a hacer una entrega al internado de chicos- susurro applejack

\- Uhh puedo ir? Yo tengo un amigo allá - pregunto sea swirl emocionada

\- Aja "amigo", bueno ya puedes acompañarnos - asintio rainbow

\- Yes- susurro sea swirl

\- Bueno comencemos con esta salida?- pregunto lyra emocionada

\- Cierto, vamos- susurro rainbow comenzando a caminar despacio , las demás la siguieron - aquí viene lo bueno ...espero que ustedes sepan trepar arboles - dijo rainbow una vez llegaron a un árbol

\- por supuesto!- levanto ambos pulgares lyra

\- Puedo intentarlo - se encojio de hombros sea swirl

-...espero que pueda...- murmuro twilight

Applejack, pinkie y rainbow subieron rapidamente al árbol

\- tomen mi mano- la estiro applejack

\- Pero que coqueta, applejack tu eres de rarity - dijo sea swirl haciendo que lyra ria

\- Quieren subir o no?- pregunto applejack levantando una ceja

\- Si fuera por mi me quedaría en mi camita - murmuro twilight

\- Con fluttershy - murmuro lyra

\- Y... Quien creen que es la tachi y la neko?- pregunto sea swirl mientras tomaba la mano de applejack

\- Em que?- pregunto twilight

\- En que pareja?- pregunto lyra

\- En el sunxie, quien fue la dominante? Y quien la pasiva? - Pregunto sea swirl ya en la rama

\- Ustedes no saben hacer misiones secretas verdad? - Susurro rainbow molesta

\- Bueno ya- susurro lyra y tomó la mano de applejack para que la ayude a subir

\- Applejack se que estas soltera pero no es para que les estes tomando la mano a todas- bromeo vinyl

\- No me lo recuerdes- susurro sea swirl, applejack rodo los ojos

\- muy bien twilight, tu turno- susurro applejack

\- Que pasa si me caigo?- pregunto twilight algo insegura

\- Ugh estas peor que trixieshy - decia rainbow Mientras bajaba del arbol al otro lado de la reja

\- Que? Acaso rainbow dijo fluttershy? Que tiene que ver fluttershy con todo esto?- pregunto twilight tomandole la mano a applejack quien a ayudo a subir

\- Ahhh mencionaron a fluttershy y subió rápido - dijo lyra dandole ligeros codazos a sea swirl

\- Ya bajemos- dijo vinyl bajando del arbol

Una vez todas bajaron rainbow revisó el bolso

\- Bien las botellas no se rompieron, vamos- hizo el gesto para que caminen

\- Y díganme, esto es tipo misión imposible? Debemos esquivar cámaras de seguridad? Perros?- pregunto sea swirl caminando al lado de applejack

\- Un perro mordio una vez a rainbow jajajjajaj- rio vinyl

\- Crei que lo habían olvidado- dijo rainbow entre dientes

\- Que pasa si nos descubren?- dijo de pronto twilight

\- Como?- Pregunto lyra

\- No lo se y si celestia justo está caminando por aqui y nos ve?o si nos encarcelan por cinco años?! O si luna nos ve?! O si ocurre un accidente pero no podemos ir a pedir ayuda porque nos descubririan y quedará grabado en nuestro expediente académico?!- preguntaba twilight preocupada

\- Entonces te bebés una rica sidra y te relajas- respondio rainbow

\- Uhh quiero una de esas -sonrio pinkie

\- Tranquila twilight nada quedará registrado en tu expediente porque celestia A estas horas debe estar en su cama, luna en una partida de videojuegos y no pueden encarcelarnos- la calmo applejack

\- Osea que todas sus salidas han salido sin problemas? - Pregunto sea swirl

\- Ammmmm algo así, pero descuiden ya nos han pasado todo lo malo posible que nos puede ocurrir en una salida así que sabemos como la evitar problemas - dijo rainbow

\- las ha atrapado la policía? - Pregunto twilight

\- See soy tan ruda- respondio rainbow

\- tranquila twilight dudo que pase algún inconveniente - dijo vinyl colocando una mano en el hombro de twilight

 _despues..._

estaban las chicas encerradas en una celda de la comisaria

\- rayos...- murmuro rainbow agarrando los barrotes de acero de la celda -otra vez aqui

\- como es que estamos encerradas otra vez?- se pregunto en voz alta applejack

\- recapitulemos - se acerco sea swirl con cuidado de no pisar a twilight que estaba en el suelo durmiendo

\- veamos el flashback- dijo pinkie

 ***flashback***

\- tranquila twilight dudo que pase algún inconveniente - dijo vinyl colocando una mano en el hombro de twilight

-dash no sigas avanzando, el semáforo dice que no podemos cruzar la calle -se detuvo applejack en la vereda haciendo que las demás se detengan también

\- Oh por favor! No viene ningún auto!- exclamo rainbow en medio de la calle junto a pinkie

\- No se, yo no me fio en estas cosas, en cualquier momento puede aparecer un auto - dijo applejack

\- Yo siempre respeto los semáforos - asintió twilight

\- Ugghhh- se quejo rainbow llegando al otro lado de la calle al igual que pinkie - se ven como mensas esperando cruzar la calle sin ningún auto - dijo mirando a las chicas al otro lado de la calle

\- Es por seguridad - dijo twilight

\- Vinyl, lyra, otp! Ustedes también? - Pregunto rainbow

\- Sabes que? Siempre he querido hacer algo- comenzo a decir vinyl caminando y deteniendose en medio de la calle para sentarse

\- Eso es extremo- comento sea swirl y lyra fue a sentarse al lado de vinyl

\- Wow! Se siente... Emocionante!- exclamo lyra

\- Deben tener cuidado si viene un auto- dijo applejack todavia en la vereda, rainbow rodo los ojos

\- Cuidado un camión!- grito pinkie haciendo que vinyl y lyra se levanten rapidamente asustadas

\- Jajajjajajajjaja - rio rainbow junto a pinkie

\- Yo y pinkie ganaremos la competencia - continuo rainbow

\- Solo hagamos la entrega rápido - decia applejack cruzando la calle al igual que twilight y otp

\- Pues no será rapido si se detienen en cada semáforo - se burlo rainbow

Finalmente llegaron a la plaza en donde se encontrarían con caramel

\- Y ahora hay que esperar? - Pregunto twilight sentandose en una banca

\- Sep- asintio vinyl pateando una lata

\- Tengo frio- se quejo twilight abrazándose

\- Toma traje un pasamontañas por sí acaso - dijo rainbow sacando el pasamontañas del bolso

\- Me veré como una ladrona...- murmuro twilight mientras tomaba el pasamontañas y se lo colocaba

\- Ammm twilight... Creo que esa banca está con pintura fresca - dijo vinyl pensativa

\- Que?!- se levanto rapidamente twilight - Como esta mi espalda?!

\- Ammm verde- respondio applejack mientras las demás reian a carcajadas

\- No es tu noche perversparkle - hablo rainbow riendo

\- debí quedarme en la cabaña- se quejo twilight

\- animate , en momentos asi solo queda reir- continuo rainbow riendo

-holaa- saludo caramel acercandose- tanto tiempo!

\- basta de charla y entrega el dinero -detuvo rainbow a caramel que se acercaba a abrazarla

-rainbow...- murmuro twilight impresionada

\- wow nuevas chicas...ustedes siempre me sorprenden- sonrio caramel - hola soy caramel

\- yo soy lyra

\- sea swirl

\- twilight sparkle

\- son todas muy lindas- continuo caramel

-gracias?- agradecio incomoda twilight

-ya lo sabia - sonrio lyra

-oye te gusta el yaoi? - pregunto sea swirl de pronto

\- que es eso?- pregunto caramel

\- chico por chico 7u7 - respondio sea swirl

\- no! no me gusta! - exclamo caramel horrorizado

-ya otp no asustes a nuestro cliente- la calmo rainbow

\- solo era curiosidad - murmuro sea swirl

\- mmm yaoi eh? suena interesante- dijo lyra pensativa

-amm...tomen aqui el dinero , pero por favor no hablen de yoi o como se diga - le extendio caramel rapidamente el dinero

\- bien aqui tus revistas y la sidra - decia rainbow sacando las cosas de su bolso , caramel guardo todo en su mochila -un placer hacer negocios contigo

-igualmente preciosa

-ahora nos vamos antes de que nuestra amiga se desmaye del susto- señalo rainbow a twilight

-oye! no estoy asustada solo preocupada - corrigió twilight

-oye...tu eres perversparkle?- pregunto caramel señalando a twilight

-q-que?- pregunto twilight

-si lo es - asintio vinyl

-n-no! y como sabes de eso?!

\- todos conocen a perversparkle - respondio caramel- y dime...que tan pervertida estas ahora?- pregunto picaramente

\- podemos irnos?- pregunto twilight claramente incomoda alejandose

\- bien bien vamos- comenzo a caminar rainbow

-ow...adios!- se despidio caramel

-adios

-hasta pronto!

\- saluda a kai de mi parte- decia sea swirl mientras se iba

-ok...espera que? como lo conoces?- pregunto impresionado caramel

\- magia del cine- respondio sea swirl

-ohhh- murmuro caramel

-vez? ahora volvemos, no habia que porque preocuparse - decia rainbow al lado de twilight caminando por la vereda

\- solo fue eso?! fue demasiado simple...y aburrido - dijo lyra desilusionada

\- espera que viene la mejor parte- dijo pinkie

\- bueno las veces anteriores fueron con mas complicaciones - respondio rainbow

\- mejor asi, solo quiero llegar a dormir- se estiro applejack

-dormir con rarity yo lo se- sonrio lentamente sea swirl

\- jujuju apuesto que si- rio vinyl

\- callense...- murmuro applejack

de metros mas adelante se comenzo a acercar un grupo de chicos

-pero miren estas bellezas- se escucho decir uno

\- no ahora por favor- murmuro applejack (como el meme (? )

\- tengo miedo...- murmuro twilight agarrando el brazo de lyra

\- diganme que hacen una chicas tan hermosas como ustedes por aqui?- pregunto uno de los sujetos una vez estaban mas cerca

\- algo que no te incumbe - respondio rainbow

\- oigan hermosuras que tienen en ese bolso?- pregunto otro

\- nada- respondio vinyl

-literalmente nada- susurro sea swirl

\- que dices?- pregunto uno acercandose a sea swirl

\- ammm...tu jefa?- respondio sea swirl con miedo

\- JAJAJAJJA ok me callo- rio pinkie

-miren...no queremos hacerlas pasar un mal rato asi que ...que dicen si nos dan ese bolso y nos vamos como si nada paso- hablo el lider del grupo

\- no joda aqui transportamos la mercancia - fruncio el ceño rainbow

\- miren podemos ver otra solucion- trato de detener la situacion twilight

\- si no quieres hacernos pasar un mal rato entonces vayanse - levanto una ceja applejack

\- muy bien , como no quieren entender a la buena...- dijo el lider scando una pistola , haciendo que las chicas agranden los ojos como platos, twilight y lyra rapidamente levantaron ambos brazos

\- pues tambien vengo preparada - dijo rainbow sacando su encendedor con forma de pistola para apuntarlo

\- tenia una pistola?!- exclamo twilight asustada retrocediendo unos pasos

\- cool...- murmuraron lyra y sea swirl

-dash que haces?- susurro applejack sin mover ningun musculo

\- no tre atreverias- rio el lider apuntando a rainbow

\- me estas probocando- hablo rainbow

\- esto no terminara bien...-murmuro vinyl asustada pues sabia que la pistola era falsa

\- los policias!- grito sea swirl de pronto haciendo que la banda de chicos volteara rapidamente y justamente estaba pasando un coche patrulla - uy que oportuno, soy una shipper con suerte

\- corran!- grito rainbow comenzando a correr pero tropezo con el lider de la banda haciendo que ambos suelten sus pistolas y agarren rapidamente cualquiera

\- vamos rainbow- decía vinyl ayudándola a levantarse

\- ustedes alto ahi ahora! - dijo un oficial bajandose del coche , twilight se detuvo rapidamente deteniendo a las demas para colocarse bien el pasamontañas y cubrir todo su rostro

\- porque te detuviste?!- le exclamo lyra que había chocado con twilight, la banda de chicos ya se había retirado

\- bajen sus armas- continuo el oficial - y arriba las manos

\- descuide esto no es un arma realmente jajajaj es un encendedor- comenzo a decir rainbow nerviosa - mire- apunto al oficial

\- suelte rapidamente esa pistola!- la apunto el oficial con un arma

\- pero si es un encendedor con forma de pistola!- explico rainbow apuntando al aire y apretó el gatillo soltando un disparo que hizo saltar a todas del susto - puta madre!- exclamo rainbow soltando rápidamente la pistola

\- suban al coche ahora - dijo el oficial

\- pero no cabemos todas ahi - dijo lyra con una sonrisa nerviosa , twilight estaba con la respiración agitada

\- oh no ,no no no no no ..calmate twilight todo estara bien jajja...solo nos llevaran a la comisaria y listo jeje n-no es tan malo oh dios mi vida esta arruinada!- decia twilight agarrandose la cabeza con ambas manos

\- oh no a twilight le dara un ataque de histeria -le dijo vinyl a rainbow

-abofeala - le dijo rainbow mirando como el oficial hablaba por la radio de su coche, vinyl fue y abofeto a twilight

\- auch porque hiciste eso?!

-para que te calmaras

\- oh...gracias

-listo ya vendra otro coche patrulla y explicaran porque estaban con armas y usted con un pasamontañas - dijo el oficial

\- para cubrir mi identidad - murmuro twilight

\- no lo arruines- le susurro applejack

 _5 minutos despues..._

\- gracias por hacerla dormir applejack. agradecio sea swirl viendo a twilight dormida en el suelo de una celda en donde estaban todas

\- era por el bien de todas- se acomodo el sombrero applejack

\- rayos...- murmuro rainbow agarrando los barrotes de acero de la celda -otra vez aqui

\- como es que estamos encerradas otra vez?- se pregunto en voz alta applejack

\- recapitulemos - se acerco sea swirl con cuidado de no pisar a twilight que estaba en el suelo durmiendo

\- veamos el flashback- dijo pinkie

 ***FinFlashback***

\- y ahora estamos aqui - sonrio pinkie

\- y que pasara con nosotras? nos encerraran en otras celdas con otras personas?- pregunto lyra - porque si es asi me quiero tatuar en mi brazo un pony con una espada

\- esperamos que llamen a luna, que venga luna , que nos saque de aqui, hacerle caritas de cachorro para que no nos regañe y volvemos a nuestras camitas para empezar un nuevo dia- respondio pinkie

Luna se acerco a la celda con una mirada cansada acompañada de un oficial

\- son libres- dijo el oficial abriendo la puerta

\- espero una explicación - decia luna mientras las chicas salian de la celda y applejack comenzo a cargar a twilight que dormia

\- lo que paso fue que...-estaba diciendo lyra pero luna la interumpio

\- quiero las explicaciones luego...ahora ire a que de esto no se entere celestia- decia luna comenzando a caminar , las chicas la siguieron hasta llegar a una puerta y luna toco la puerta

-adelante- se escucho una voz masculina y luna abrio la puerta , la habitacion era una especie de oficina y en el escritorio se encontraba sentado un hombre como de la edad de celestia

\- Luna que sorpresa...que haces aqui a estas horas?

\- quiero hablar algo importante discord- dijo luna entrando a la oficina

-usted es discord?- pregunto applejack

-el prometido de celestia- hablo rainbow

\- awww y cuando sera la boda!- exclamo maravillada sea swirl

\- jajaja pero que agradables, estudiantes de su instituto supongo- sonrio discord colocando ambos pies sobre el escritorio

\- si , y es de eso lo que quiero hablar- continuo luna sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio haciendo que salga el sonido de un gas

-jajajjajajajjajaj!- rieron las chicas junto a discord , luna saco del asiento el cojin de broma

-como es que alguien como tu llego a ser un oficial?- pregunto luna levantando una ceja

-tengo mis métodos- respondió discord metiéndose goma de mascar - quieren?

\- como decirle que no - acepto lyra llevándose una a la boca y apenas la mordió sintió el sabor ácido - mmm...muy wico...-sonrió forzosamente mientras masticaba el chicle de broma lentamente

-vamos al grano, puedes borrar toda prueba de que las chicas estuvieron detenidas un tiempo aqui?- pregunto luna

\- te refieres a ocultar informacion?- pregunto discord "asombrado" - eso va contra la ley

\- no te hagas , no tienes problemas al hacer eso - fruncio luna levemente el ceño

\- tal vez- sonrió discord

\- sabes? puedo decirle muchas cosas a celestia que pueden perjudicarte- sonrió luna

\- bien bien- rodo los ojos discord - buena jugada cuñada- continuo tecleando en su computador

-luna te ganaste el cielo- agradecio vinyl

\- lo se- sonrio luna

-listo...tus estudiantes jamas estuvieron aqui - dijo discord

\- gracias- agradeció luna levantándose del asiento - nos vemos luego, vamos chicas

-ok- asintieron las chicas para seguir a luna

-no sabia que el esposo de celestia es un oficial- le dijo applejack a luna mientras cargaba a twilight

\- lo es hace poco- respondio luna abriendo su auto

\- a mi me agrado jjajja- rio rainbow

\- y cuando es la boda?- pregunto sea swirl

\- no lo se ...no le he preguntado a celestia- respondio luna - acomódense en el auto y volvamos rapido estoy muy cansada, me dan las explicaciones otro dia

\- salud por que la entrega fue un exito- dijo rainbow entrando al auto

-ya callete rainbow...- la callo applejack

 _al otro dia..._

\- loove is bloom ~-cantaba trixie en el baño usando su cepillo de dientes como microfono mientras se veia al espejo con el cabello humedo ya que se habia duchado ,luego se coloco un nuevo parche en el ojo mientras tarareaba ,unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron su canto

\- trixie estas bien?- se escucho que pregunto aria

\- por supuesto!- respondio trixie

\- pues entonces deja de cantar como retrasada y sal del puto baño de una vez por todas!

\- pero que molesta - se quejo trixie

\- buenos dias sunset! te prepare cafe- saludo sonata sonriendo a sunset que iba hacia la nevera

-wow que amable- sonrio sunset recibiendo el cafe

-dormiste bien?- pregunto adagio mientra veía tele

\- em si...- murmuro sunset sonrojándose lentamente

...

-AHHHHHHHH!- se escucho el grito de rarity por toda la cabaña

\- que? que paso?!- pregunto rapidamente twilight abriendo la puerta del baño, las demas se acercaron tambien

\- alguien coloco gusanos en el lavamanos!- respondio horrorizada rarity abrazandose

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAJ- rieron pinkie y rainbow

-feliz dia de los inocentes!- exclamo rainbow

-pero yo no estoy participando en su bobo concurso!- se quejo rarity

-aun asi! pinkiedash 1000 resto 0- rio rainbow

\- las pagaras- le dijo applejack seria

-uy defiende a su novia- se burlo rainbow

\- n-no!

\- sera mejor que arreglen eso - decia rarity apartando a las chicas de la puerta - limpien esos asquerosos gusanos

-pero que exagerada solo son simples gusanos, como pudiste fijaste en ella?- le pregunto rainbow a applejack

-ya callate- se fue applejack rapidamente

-vamos pinkie a preparar otras bromas - le guiño el ojo rainbow

-vamos!- asintio pinkie tomando un libro de quimica

\- genial estan leyendo ese libro?- pregunto twilight

-si , nos enseño a hacer una pequeña bomba casera- sonrio rainbow

\- no deberias usar el libro para eso- le dijo twilight seria

-y tu no deberias usar el internet para ver cosas pervertidas - dijo rainbow

\- que no hago eso!

-da igual vamos pinkie - continuo rainbow abriendo la puerta y un balde de agua le cayo

\- jajajaja - rieron twilight y fluttershy

\- yo y flutter les vamos a ganar verdad?

-si- sonrio fluttershy

\- el dia aun no termina -las señalo rainbow y se fue seguida de pinkie

...

\- hola , que hacen tan temprano aqui? , como sea la salida de anoche fue increible!- saludo lyra a rainbow y pinkie que estaban escondidas tras un basurero

\- shhhh- la hizo callar rainbow

\- que ...que estan viendo?- murmuro lyra, pinkie señalo hacia la maquina dispensadora y se acercaba trixie.

trixie coloco una moneda y luego metio la mano para recoger su galleta pero sintio algo extraño, se agacho para ver en donde se retiran las galletas y una pequeña bomba le exploto en el rostro , trixie se alejo tociendo

-JAJAJAJAJAJJA feliz dia de los inocentes!- exclamo rainbow riendo mientras salia de su escondite

\- me ...me las pagaras! - exclamo trixie todavía tosiendo

\- jajjaja buena esa rainbow - choco los cinco lyra con rainbow y apenas lo hizo a rainbow le dio una corriente electrica - jajajajaja venganza! recuerdas hace 2 años?! jajajaj

\- uy pero que resentida- murmuro rainbow acariciándose la mano

\- hoy es el dia de los inocentes?!- pregunto trixie mientras comia su galleta

\- pues duuh , yo jamas lo olvidare porque fue en este día en el que me bese por primera vez con bony - hablo lyra con un brillo en sus ojos

\- como trixie pudo olvidarlo?- se pregunto en voz alta

-porque anoche tuviste mucha diversion - sonrio rainbow picaramente

\- q-que?- se sonrojo trixie

\- todas las vimos- continuo pinkie

-como se sintio?- pregunto lyra

\- vaya forma de reconciliarse jejeje- continuo rainbow

\- basta ! no les incumbe- las señalo trixie

-oye y mientras estaban en pleno acto romantico ...y sunset queria verte a los ojos...veia tu parche? jajajja- rio lyra , trixie fruncio el ceño sonrojada

-ella dijo que era lindo...- murmuro trixie

\- es un extraño fetiche - dijo pinkie

-sip- asintieron rainbow y lyra

\- basta...hum ahora que lo recuerdo debo ir a hablar con fleur - dijo trixie

\- ella no es la enemiga- hablo rainbow

-tu que sabes?- pregunto trixie mientras se iba

\- esos actos de rebeldía merecen sanción en el club!- la amenazo rainbow

\- hola trixie supongo que te fue bien con sunset - decia suri comenzando a caminar al lado de trixie

\- ahm...si- asinntio trixie sonrojada

-y ahora a donde vas?- pregunto suri

\- a hablar con fleur

\- no! esta peligrosa- la detuvo suri

-porque?

\- que no recuerdas? andaba bipolar y con dolor de estomago! esta en sus ...dias - hablo suri

\- me vale- dijo trixie y se encontro de golpe con sunset- oh...hola- saludo trixie con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba

-..hola...- saludo sunset sonrojada

-...adios- se fue suri comenzando a caminar , pero se detuvo al ver a fleur conversando con upper

...

\- todavia nose si funionara nuestro plan de alejar a lemon de vinyl- decia indigo caminando al lado de sugarcoat

\- porque me sigues?- levanto una ceja sugarcoat- de hecho porque me estas hablando?

-ah no te hagas sugy te gusta mi compañia- la abrazo de lado indigo

-callate indigo de donde sacas esas conclusiones?- pregunto sugarcoat levemente sonrojada

\- hum a de ser porque me espias?- pregunto indigo

\- ya callate!- exlcamo sugarcoat alejandose rapidamente

-pero si tenemos clases en la misma sala!- la siguio indigo

...

-yo tambien pienso que es curioso que le hagan esa clase de preguntas a lyra, algo planean- decia applejack sentada al lado de twilight esperando a que venga la profesora

\- applejack debemos hacer algo- dijo twilight

-em a que te refieres?- pregunto applejack

\- que no ves? es nuestro ultimo año aqui y siento que personas como las chicas de la preparatoria cristal y el periodico nos traeran malos ratos , debemos hacer algo - continuo

\- no lo se twi...debemos preocuparnos de la universidad y esas cosas - se rasco la nuca applejack

\- lo se...pero es por el bien de todas, asi que si te pido ayuda me la prestarias? siento que eres la unica del club en quien puedo pedirle este tipo de ayuda

\- bien...pero primero hay que averiguar el porque nos tienen tanto odio como para querer perjudicarnos siempre- dijo applejack

-tu callate y vuelve con rarity!- aparecio de pronto sea swirl

-que demonios?!- se asusto applejack

 _despues de clases..._

\- bon bon...recuerdas que aqui nos dimos nuestro primer beso?- decia lyra caminando junto a bon bon con lyra 2 en su hombro

\- y fue en esta fecha- sonrio bon bon

-dos años ya...pasa rapido el tiempo...- murmuro lyra - el próximo año ya ni vamos a estar aqui...-continuo en un tono cabizbajo

\- el tiempo nunca se va a detener lyra, por eso hay que disfrutar el ahora - la intento animar bon bon - ahora que estas con tus amigas

\- y contigo - le sonrio lyra - quieres revivir nuestro primer beso?- pregunto acercándose , bon bon se sonrojo

-como negarme a eso...- dijo bon bon y acortaron su distancia para terminar en un beso, en un arbol cercano estaban viendo octavia, vinyl , berry y colgate

\- dejavu - murmuro vinyl

-es verdad...-murmuro pensativa colgate

\- tavi antes de que digas algo se que quieres besarme- sonrio vinyl

\- ...no iba a decir nada- dijo octavia seria y sonrojada

\- tus ojos dicen lo contrario- continuo vinyl

-berry sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se pongan muy cariñosas- le dijo colgate a berry

\- no me pondre cariñosa con vinyl!- exclamo octavia cruzandose de brazos mas sonrojada

\- te amo tavi

-hump...yo tambien te amo

...

\- que yo y pinkie ganamos!- exclamaba rainbow en la cabaña con huevo en el cabello al igual que pinkie

-no! yo y fluttershy!- dijo twiligh que tenia un libro pegado a su mano al igual que fluttershy, ni hablar de la cabaña estaba hecha un desastre por todas las bromas

\- noo yo con pinkie siempre ganamos!- continuo rainbow

\- miren una estrella bailando!- señalo pinkie a la ventana, fluttershy y twilight miraron a la ventana

\- cayeron!- exclamo pinkie

-ven? JAJA yo y pinkie somos la pareja mas troll!- se cruzo de brazos rainbow

-que no!

-que si!

-no!

-si!

-no!

-BASTAAAA!- grito applejack de pronto acercandose

\- es que twilight y fluttershy no quieren aceptar que yo y pinkie somos la pareja mas troll- dijo rainbow

\- no es cierto , fluttershy y yo ganamos limpiamente- continuo twilight

-las dos se equivocan! - exclamo applejack

\- ah si y porque vaquera? vinyl y lyra perdieron y si yo y pinkie no somos la pareja mas troll entonces quienes son?- pregunto rainbow molesta, applejack sonrio

-pues...yo y rarity

-QUE?!

-asi es - se acerco rarity sonriendo a abrazar a applejack

-pe-pe-pero...habian terminado!- exclamo twilight impresionada

\- en serio creyeron que yo y mi manzanita terminaríamos sin razon ?- pregunto rarity seguido de besarle la mejilla a applejack

-nos engañaron todo este tiempo?!-pregunto rainbow todavia en shock

-y no solo a nosotras tambien a los lectores - comento pinkie

\- eexacto!...espera que?-pregunto applejack

\- esta mas que claro que yo y mi manzanita somos la pareja mas troll - continuo rarity

-pero...y rara?- pregunto fluttershy

-rara no existe , applejack la inevnto para esta ocasión- respondio rarity

-ammm de hecho...si tengo una amiga que le digo rara- se rasco la nuca applejack

\- pero no hablas con ella verdad?- pregunto rarity enseriando el rostro

\- amm bueno de vez en cuando - murmuro applejack - hablaremos de eso luego ok?- le susurro

-bien- se cruzo de brazos rarity , luego miro a las chicas - ejem...yo y applejack ganamos y ahora limpien este desastre!

\- me alegra que volvieran!- sonrio twilight abrazando a ambas

-pero no fueron a ninguna parte- levanto una ceja rainbow

-sabes a lo que me refiero- le dijo twilight dejando de abrazarla

\- twilight se volvio shipper? ok la escritora ha estado muchas horas sin dormir- dijo pinkie

-me alegre porque asi no seran incomodas las cenas- dijo twilight

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ñañañañañ todo este tiempo estuvieron actuando :v

bueno les quiero avisar que quizas ahora los capitulos seran mas cortos ;-;

y en el proximo me adentrare mas en los otros temas como de upper y fleur, twilight tratando de evitar problemas, el plan de las shadows, etc etc


	21. siete años!

Applejack y rarity estaban sentadas en el sofa mientras que twilight junto con fluttershy y pinkie limpiaban la cabaña y rainbow caminaba de lado a lado frente a la pareja sentada

\- Asi que...todo este tiempo estuvieron fingiendo...- decia rainbow con ambas manos en su espalda

\- Pues...si- asintió applejack y rarity comenzo a limarse las uñas

\- Ustedes...ustedes hijas de... De su madre!- las señaló rainbow sonriendo lentamente

\- Oye!- exclamó rarity

\- como se atrevieron a hacer semejante cosa?!- pregunto rainbow

\- Cierto, como fue todo?- pregunto twilight dejando de barrer

\- Bueno...recuerdan aquel día que llegue tarde al club?- pregunto applejack

\- Cual de todos vaquera? Siempre llegas tarde- respondio rainbow

\- No es cierto! Tu eres la que llega extremadamente temprano porque te vas antes de clases - la señaló applejack

\- Es qué soy bien ruda- se cruzo de brazos rainbow

\- Bueno bueno...el caso es que...

 **Flashback**

\- Y entonces por qué me llamaste?- decia rarity al lado de applejack en el baño

\- Escuchaste lo que dijieron en el almuerzo? - Pregunto applejack sonriendo

-... Dijieron muchas cosas en el almuerzo cariño - levanto una ceja rarity

\- Lo de las bromas

\- Ahhhh si si, otra vez tendré que soportar las bobas bromas de rainbow y pinkie - se quejo rarity  
\- Entonces nosotras hagamos un broma a ellas, una que no se la veían venir- sugirio applejack, rarity la miro un tiempo pensativa

\- Mmmm no lo se...- murmuro rarity

\- Oh vamos rares! Será divertido! Que no quieres vengarte de todas las bromas que te ha hecho rainbow? - Pregunto applejack

\- Está bien! Juntas le haremos la mejor broma! Será tan buena que no la verán llegar! - Exclamó rarity

\- Yeeeehaaaa! Así se habla!- la abrazo applejack

 **Finflashback**

\- Y luego decidimos que se creerian el cuento de que yo y applejack rompimos - dijo rarity

\- Pero...como lo hacían?- pregunto twilight

\- Ahh perversparkle pensando en cochinadas- levanto rapidamente sus cejas rainbow

\- N-no me refiero a eso!- exclamo twilight - me refiero a como lo hacían para conversar sobre la broma o pasar tiempo juntas

\- Bueno...hay varios momentos al día en el que no nos están viendo- respondio applejack

\- y tambien por celular- mostró su celular rarity

\- Todavia no puedo quitarme de mi mente sus expresiones cuando dije yo y rarity éramos la pareja troll! valen oro! Jjajjajajaj- comenzo a reir applejack

\- Pss yo ya sabía, solo les seguí la corriente para que su broma no sea tan penosa- se cruzo de brazos rainbow

\- Si Aja

...

\- Hello Hello! - Saludo lyra entrando a la habitacion de octavia, bon bon y colgate

\- Hola lyra! - Saludo vinyl sentada en la cama de octavia - y esa cámara?

\- Te gusta?- pregunto lyra que estaba filmando mientras que lyra 2 reposaba en su hombro - creo que debo dedicarme más a esto de ser "youtuber" y por eso comenzare a grabar si encuentro algo interesante o divertido que subir- continuo

\- Ah lo decías en serio- dijo vinyl

\- Vinyl! Tu me llevaste a la fama!- continuo lyra - sabes cuantos correos me han llegado?!- pregunto

\- Pues...nop

\- Pues yo tampoco! Es qué son demasiados!

\- Jajajjaja pues deberás compartirme un poco de tu fama- la señaló vinyl

\- Claro! Con los remix que haces!- exclamó lyra mientras dejaba la cámara y sacaba galletas de mantequilla para comenzar a molerlas

\- Podría unir fuerzas con lemon- comento vinyl pensativa

\- Ah...- murmuro lyra mientras dejaba las migajas en una hoja de papel para que lyra 2 comiera - como sea que hacías en la habitación de bon bon?

\- Bueno, nose quiero darle un regalo a tavi y estaba pensando en aprenderme una cancion en violonchelo - respondio vinyl mientras sacaba el instrumento debajo de la cama de octavia- que tan difícil puede ser? Solo me aprenderé una cancion y ya

\- Suena bastante interesante - asintio lyra sonriendo - podría ayudarte

\- Te lo agradecería mucho!

\- Pues para eso están las mejores amigas!- sonrio lyra

\- Exacto- guiño el ojo vinyl - Y dime porque venias a esta habitación?

\- Oh bueno, bony me pidió que cambiará la ampolleta - se encojio de hombros lyra seguido de sacar una ampolleta de un cajón para mover una silla al medio de la habitacion y subirse

\- Pff dominada- rio vinyl mientras sacaba el violonchelo de su funda

\- mira quien habla, ahora estas planeando un regalo con un instrumento que jamás se te hubiera ocurrido antes tocar solo por octavia - levanto una ceja lyra mientras se subía a la silla

\- Touche - la señaló vinyl sin soltar el instrumento, luego movió un poco la silla de lyra con su pie haciendo que esta se mueva un poco

\- Vinyl!

\- Jajajaj no crees que está un poco endeble?

\- Bueno tiene una pata mala pero solo cambiare la ampolleta - dijo lyra - Asi que no muevas la silla!

\- Ok ok

Lyra comenzo a sacar la ampolleta vieja mientras que vinyl analizaba el gran instrumento, de pronto lyra 2 volo hacia lyra tomándola de sorpresa y salte del susto, pero como la silla estaba endeble, lyra estaba a punto de caer

\- Lyra cuidado!- grito vinyl lanzando el violonchelo por inercia para atrapar a lyra que caía pero una vez atrapó a lyra un ruido nada bueno sonó, las chicas miraron al mismo tiempo...el violonchelo con el mastil quebrado. Vinyl y lyra estaban congeladas, finalmente vinyl solto a lyra quien ni siquiera se quejo del dolor de la caida por el estado de shock en que estaba , pasaron exactamente cinco segundos y comenzaron a reaccionar

-no no no no no!- exclamaba lyra levantandose

\- es una broma! debe ser una broma!- decia vinyl corriendo hacia el violonchelo y tomarlo - esta roto! romnpm- fue interrumpida porque lyra le cubrió la boca con su mano

-shhhh octavia no debe oir- susurro lyra - recuerdo cuando se quebro su violin hace años...lloro demasiado! -continuo, vinyl saco la mano de lyra para mirarla

\- lo se! es que...es que...esto no puede estar pasando!- se cubrio el rostro vinyl

\- entiendo!...esto fue culpa de las dos...no tuviste que lanzar el violonchelo- decia lyra pensativa

\- y dejar que te caigas y te rompas la cabeza?- pregunto vinyl

-pues si!- exclamo lyra con ojos de maniática, vinyl la quedo mirando- okno ...pero...aghh! porque ? de todo lo que esta aqui se tenia que quebrar esa cosa!

-calmate!

\- no puedo!

-lo se!

ambas comenzaron a caminar en circulos nerviosas

\- ya se!- chasqueo los dedos lyra

-que?- pregunto rápidamente vinyl esperanzada

-digamos que fui yo! a mi no me puede hacer nada - sonrio lyra

-sii y asi no me odiaria es excelente!- la abrazo vinyl

-ire a buscar mi cuaderno de ingles- se escucho decir octavia , rapidamente lyra saco el violonchelo por la ventana dejando a vinyl confundida

-que?-susurro vinyl y octavia abrio la puerta

-...y ustedes?- pregunto octavia

-jejejje estabamos cambiando la ampolleta- respondio lyra con una sonrisa nerviosa vinyl estaba mirando a lyra congelada hasta que asintio rapidamente

-ok...-levanto una ceja octavia

-toma tu libro de biologia!- exclamo lyra extendiendole cualquier cuaderno

\- necesito el de ingles- dijo octavia seria

\- es el de ingles por el otro lado

-conozco mis cuadernos y ninguno es asi

-toma tavi- le paso vinyl el cuaderno

-gracias...-murmuro octavia y las quedo mirando- que planean

\- una obra de teatro para el club -respondio rápidamente vinyl

-pero nos da vergüenza practicarla frente a ti!-le siguio lyra

-oh...esta bien , entonces las dejo- asintio octavia convencida y se fue

-crei que le dirias!-exclamo vinyl tomando a lyra de ambos hombros

-perdoname! no pude! - se lamento lyra casi llorando

-y ahora que haremos?- pregunto vinyl caminando hacia la ventana

-repararlo?-sugirió lyra

...

sunset estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno sentada en su cama hasta que escucho que golpeaban la venta

-huh?-murmuro levantando la vista- vinyl?...lyra?- pregunto confundida mientras abria la ventana

-ayudanos!- exclamo lyra entrando por la ventana

-pero que...

-eres nuestra unica opcion!- continuo vinyl entrando con una funda interrumpiendo a sunset

-que sucede?porque soy su unica opcion? no entiendo?- pregunto sunset confundida

-antes que nada...donde esta trixie?-pregunto lyra

-pues apostando con adagio y aria..porque?-pregunto sunset

-es que no lo pueden saber muchas personas-respondio vinyl mientras mostraba el instrumento quebrado ,sunset abrio la boca impresionada

-ayudanos a repararlo- suplico lyra

-pero...porque yo?- pregunto sunset

-pensamos en twilight...pero ella le diria a fluttershy y ahi ya serian 4 personas que sabrian del tema...ni pensar en applejack y rarity, applejack no puede guardar secretos y rarity...es un poco chismosa , rainbow y pinkie no lo tomarian en serio, no podemos dejar que ninguna de nuestra cabaña sepa ya que constantemente se ven con tavi , no creo que sonata sepa de instrumentos , aria y adagio no creo que tengan la disposición de ayudarnos y trixie...trixie no ayudaria en casi nada ...asi que la unica opcion eres tu...que eres lista y puedes mantener a trixie a raya- hablo vinyl, sunset pestañeo un tiempo

-oh...supongo que tiene sentido- dijo , lyra y vinyl sonrieron -pero se olvidaron de un problema

-cual?-preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo

-yo no se de violonchelo

-pero...pero...tocas la guitarra! es un instrumento!-exclamo lyra

-hummm...bueno-murmuro sunset pensativa luego les sonrio - despues de todo vinieron buscando mi ayuda...asi que si, las ayudare -asintio haciendo que lyra y vinyl la abracen inmediatamente - pero no les aseguro que arregle su problema

\- No importa tu ayuda sirve!- exclamo lyra sonriendo

\- Bien... Veamos este instrumento- decia sunset caminando hacia el objeto y tomarlo - al parecer solo sufrió el mastil y una cuerda...

\- Usamos pegamento y ya- dijo vinyl

\- No se puede unir bien, faltan pedazos - dijo sunset

\- Deben estar en la habitación - le dijo lyra

\- Una vez que los tengamos pegamos todo con un super pegamento y listo! Como si nada paso!- exclamo vinyl

\- Creo que si hacen eso octavia se daría cuenta- levanto una ceja sunset

\- Y que sugieres?- pregunto vinyl sunset miro el objeto

\- Pues que...

\- Pues a la próxima trixie ganará - se escucho la voz de trixie que se acercaba a la habitacion

\- Trixie no puede saber- susurro vinyl, sunset corrió a ponerle seguro a la puerta justo antes de que trixie intentará abrirla

\- Ammm tocinito la puerta tiene seguro...- comenzo a decir trixie mientras movía la perilla - puedes quitarselo?

\- No- respondio sunset, vinyl y lyra estaban sin saber que hacer

\- Porque no?- se escucho un poco molesta trixie

\- Ammmm por...porque...simplemente no - continuo sunset y señaló debajo de su cama a lo que vinyl y lyra escondieron el violonchelo

\- Sunset en serio quita el pestillo porque no puedo ingresar a mi propia habitacion?

\- Es qué...es que

\- Olvidalo ire por la ventana - se escucho decir a trixie, lyra y vinyl miraron preocupadas

\- No! Es qué...es que...me estoy tocando!... pensando en ti! - dijo con los ojos cerrados sunset, vinyl y lyra se miraron mientras que sunset estaba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza roja de vergüenza, trixie estaba congelada y sonrojada

-... Ohh...ammm quieres que entre...y te... Ya sabes...ayude?- pregunto trixie

-N-no!... Estoy bien - dijo sunset sonrojada a tope - Solo...dame un poco de privacidad , si?

\- Claro claro...trixie se va... Te dejo con tu privacidad- se escucho seguido de pasos que se alejaban , sunset abrio los ojos encontrandose con las miradas de lyra y vinyl

-no me miren asi...les salve el pellejo - las señalo sunset todavia sonrojada

\- asi que eso estas haciendo? 7u7 -pregunto lyra

-el objeto mas importante para octavia esta roto ahi- señalo sunset para desviar el tema

-ay dios es verdad! es verdad! que vamos a hacer?!-pregunto vinyl desesperada

-sunset que nos ibas a decir antes de que trixie intervenga?- pregunto lyra

-que creo que sera mejor comprarle un violonchelo nuevo - opino

-creo lo mismo...pero no tengo mucho dinero -dijo lyra

-esas cosas son costosas- continuo vinyl

-pues tuvieron que pensarlo antes de quebrarlo- coloco ambas manos en su cintura sunset

-nos podrias ayudar a juntar el dinero?-pregunto lyra haciendo mirada de cachorro

-bien- asintio sunset

-eres la mejor!-la abrazaron ambas hasta que el sonido del celular de lyra sono

-que es?-pregunto vinyl mientras lyra revisaba su celular

-oh...es...es bon bon , nos necesita urgente - respondio lyra

\- a las dos?-pregunto vinyl

-si , a las dos- afirmo lyra -vamos ahora, gracias sunset eres muy buena gente , te haz ganado el cielo -decia lyra llevandose a vinyl

-sunset puedes dejar el violonchelo aqui? no quiero que tavi lo encuentre- decia vinyl saliendo por la ventana

-claro no hay problema -asintio sunset

-adios!-se despidieron las chicas antes de irse, sunset respiro hondo y se dejo caer en su cama

-no se me pudo ocurrir otra excusa?- se pregunto en voz alta mientras que ligeramente comenzo a sonrojarse

 _10 minutos despues..._

\- huh?...me quede dormida...-murmuro sunset levantándose lentamente , luego salio de su habitación y había un increíble silencio - trixie?...adagio? aria? sonata?- preguntaba caminando a la sala principal y en el sofa estaba trixie durmiendo , sunset sonrio , luego tomo la mochila de trixie que estaba en el suelo y la dejo caer sobre el estomago de esta

-auh!- se quejo trixie despertandose rapidamente ,luego miro a todos lados -que paso?

-dime tu...donde estan las demas?- pregunto sunset

-ammm no lo se, trixie se durmio - respondio refregandose los ojos ,luego tomo su celular -wow muchos mensajes- murmuro

-de quien?-pregunto sunset sentandose en el sofa

-ammm de applejack

-y que dicen?

-oh nada realmente- se encojio de hombros trixie guardando su celular , sunset levanto una ceja - asi que...te estabas...

-no digas ni una palabra- le tapo la boca sunset

\- da igual - se levanto trixie del sofa - voy con rainbow, me acompañas?

-ammm ok - se levanto sunset del sofa y ambas caminaron hacia la puerta que las separaba de la cabaña de rainbow, trixie toco la puerta y fue cuestion de segundos para que pinkie pie abriera la puerta

\- HOLAAAA!-saludo energica -pasen pasen! las estábamos esperando! en especial a ti sunset -continuo apartandose de la puerta

-porque a ...- estaba preguntando sunset mientras ingresaba junto a trixie pero se detuvo al mirar a todas sus amigas sentadas en una gran mesa con un delicioso banquete -...que?

\- tomen asiento!- incentivo pinkie mostrando las sillas vacias

-que bien! trixie tenia hambre!- exclamo trixie emocionada mientras se sentaba

-pero...no entiendo ...porque esta cena?-preguntaba sunset confundida mientras se sentaba

\- sunset- comenzo a hablar applejack - esta se puede decir que es una cena familiar...porque nosotras somos tu familia y que estaremos apoyandote como tal- continuo , a sunset se le vidrearon los ojos

\- chicas...- murmuro conmovida

\- no es necesario que digas algo - sonrio rainbow

-si, ademas applejack tiene razón, no estas sola aqui, siempre estaremos contigo- dijo rarity sonriendole

\- gracias, gracias en serio!- agradecio sunset emocionada mirando a todas a lo que le respondieron con una sonrisa calida

-salud! por sunset...por nosotras!- alzo un vaso rarity a lo que las demas alzaron sus vasos con gaseosa

-salud!- dijieron todas al unisono

\- a propósito ...a quien se le ocurrió esta idea?- pregunto octavia

\- no fue trixie?- pregunto colgate , trixie bajo la cabeza

-trixie no sabia de este plan hasta hace unos minutos...- murmuro trixie triste

-fue idea de applejack- continuo twilight , sunset miro a applejack quien le guiño un ojo

\- bueno que estamos esperando! a devorar la comida!-exclamo rainbow

\- un momento..no applejack y rarity habian terminado?- pregunto vinyl a lo que todas las miraron a excepcion de las que ya sabian

-pues era una broma yse la creyeron- se encojio de hombros applejack, lyra saca rapidamente su celular y marco un numero

-hola? otp ? rarijack is real- dijo por el celular luego alejo su oido por el grito que dio sea swirl

\- LO SABIA!- se escucho el grito de sea swirl , todas miraron hacia la direccion de donde provenia , que era la ventana y ahi estaba sea swirl todavia con el celular en su oido mirando a todas con una gran sonrisa , algunas rieron mientras que otras rodaban los ojos con una sonrisa

\- otp quieres comer con nosotras?- invito applejack

-no se si deba...bueno ya me convencieron- entro por la ventana sea swirl

-quiero un poco de esta ensalada- decia rainbow estirando su brazo y paso a botar el envase con la sal derramandola por la mesa

\- siete años de mala suerte!- la señalo rapidamente lyra

-ooooooOOOOOOHHHH- exclamaron vinyl,pinkie y sea swirl al mismo tiempo señalando a rainbow

-por favor eso es falso- rodo los ojos rainbow

-primera vez que concuerdo con rainbow- asintio twilight

\- ja! mas falso es el ojo bueno de trixie- dijo lyra

-si..oye!- exclamo trixie molesta haciendo que las demas rian

 _al otro dia..._

\- me comi una salchipapaaa- cantaba rainbow en la ducha hasta que el agua se puso helada - ahhahh fuck! - se alejo rapidamente - AAAAPPLEJACK! yo estoy usando el agua!-grito rainbow de la ducha

-pero si no estoy ocupando el agua!- se escucho el grito de applejack , rainbow estiro el brazo hacia las gotas que caian de la ducha y el agua seguia helada

\- rainbow! cortaron el gas!- exclamo twilight entrando al baño y luego salio

\- me estan jodiendo! no me he quitado el shampoo!- exclamo frustrada rainbow, una vez salio de la ducha ya vestida fue hacia el comedor y tomo la caja de cereal para servirse en un posillo pero solo salieron migajas

-que?! se cabo el cereal?!- pregunto rainbow desconcertada

-sip yo me serví el ultimo plato- respondio applejack, rainbow lanzo la caja de cereal y applejack lo esquivo - da igual...hoy es un gran dia - respiro rainbow y apenas fue a su habitacion a buscar su mochila encontro a draco el perro de twilight y fluttershy mordiendo una hoja de papel - te estas comiendo mi tarea!- exclamo rainbow ,pero sonrio lentamente - te estas comiendo mi tarea! sii el mejor dia de todos!-continuo rainbow sacando la hoja de papel toda mordisqueada para guardarla - quien diria que seria util algunas vez en tu vida?-le pregunto rainbow acariciando a draco quien movia la cola alegre

-hola chicas!- saludo rainbow llegando al instituto

-7 años mas de mala suerte ! - la señalo vinyl

-que? - pregunto rainbow

-pasaste bajo una escalera- dijo lyra señalando la escalera metalica en la que estaba luna arreglado un foco del techo en pleno pasillo

\- uh siete mas, yo que tu busco un trebol de cuatro hojas- decia luna bajando de la escalera metalica

\- luna, tambien tu? - pregunto rainbow

-no, pero es divertido- continuo luna y se fue dejando la escalera en el pasillo

\- como sea...lista para hoy?-pregunto lyra a rainbow

-admito que estoy algo nerviosa , pero valdra la pena , sera el mejor aniversario- dijo rainbow

\- nosotras tambien lo estamos- comenzo a decir vinyl - y en cuanto a eso...necesitamos que despues nos pagues - se rasco la nuca

-que porque?- pregunto rainbow

\- crisis, debemos ahorrar para algo muy importante- dijo lyra quien miro rápidamente a sunset que pasaba por ahí

\- bien...-rodo los ojos rainbow

\- gracias *snif* *snif* eres grandiosa *snif* *snif*...oigan soy yo o hay olor a caca ?-pregunto vinyl

-si senti lo mismo - decia lyra revisando su bota - alguien habra pisado?- pregunto y las tres comenzaron a revisar sus pies

\- diablos yo pise!- exclamo rainbow - fue el bobo perro de twilight!- se quejo molesta mientras se iba

\- la mala suerte ya esta causando efecto- comento vinyl

\- oh no! justo en su aniversario!- dijo lyra horrorizada

...

-hola trixie - saludo sunset a trixie quien abria su casillero

\- hola!- saludo trixie sonriendo mientras sacaba un cuaderno

-esta hoja se te caera - dijo sunset sacando una hoja que sobresalia del cuaderno pero una vez la saco noto que era una especie de carta y no cualquiera , era la que rainbow hizo de broma- y esto?

-que cosa?- pregunto trixie - oh esa carta jejej 7u7 - sonrio picaramente trixie , pero sunset mientras la leia fruncia mas el ceño

\- quien demonios te escribio esto?

\- que?- pregunto trixie confundida - n-no fuiste tu?!

\- que te hizo creer que yo fui?-pregunto sunset levantando una ceja

\- pues pues dice "de tu admiradora numero 1 grrr " justo ahi mira- señalo trixie en donde decia eso

\- yo no soy tu admiradora numero 1 - dijo sunset

\- osea recibo cartas de mi admiradora numero 1 la cual no es mi novia ? deberia darte verguenza - se cruzo de brazos trixie

-perdon? - levanto una ceja sunset - tu no me envias cartas y no me quejo!

\- no...pero te regale un dibujo!

\- y lo tengo guardado!

\- bien!

\- bien!

ambas se quedaron mirando

\- averiguare quien fue la que te envio esta fea carta ...y no la sigas guardando - continuo sunset comenzando a caminar

\- ok ok pero no te enojes- la siguió trixie

 _en clases..._

lyra estaba dibujando en la ultima hoja de su cuaderno al lado de twilight hasta que un papelito le llego , al abrirlo era una nota que decia "hola :3 " , lyra se volteo y estaba sour sweet sentada al lado de sunny flare mirandola

\- psss twilight...- susurro lyra

\- lyra estoy tratando de poner atencion- dijo twilight mientras miraba fijamente el libro de quimica , lyra suspiro

-que quedran?...cuida tus pasos lyra- se susurro para escribir en el papel

en realidad twilight estaba pensando en como prevenir los posibles problemas que vienen

\- tendre que vigilar de cerca a fleur, suri, starlight y las shadows...- susurro mientras mordia la parte trasera de su lapiz

 _mientras..._

rainbow estaba con otp, applejack, trixie, derpy y roseluck conversando en las canchas ya que tenian gimnasia

\- osea pronto estaremos con unifromes?- pregunto applejack

-las consecuencias de votar por starlight supongo- se encojio de hombros roseluck

-da igual , trixie se ve bien en todo momento- sonrio trixie presumidamente

-oye dash porque estas con zapatos distintos? -pregunto applejack

-agh...eso importa?-pregunto rainbow

\- chicas...no me siento muy bien...- murmuro derpy - mi estomago...siento como...nose

\- gusanos?- pregunto rainbow

\- mariposas? - pregunto sea swirl

-nauseas?- pregunto roseluck y apenas termino de decir eso derpy vomito en las zapatillas de rainbow

\- me estan jodiendo?!- exclamo rainbow al aire

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

perdon por la tardanza xDD , no se pierdan el proximo cap que se viene el aniversario ea ea ea y muchas cosas mas como la relacion secreta diamondbloom , twilight como sherlock(? , sunset buscando quien escribio aquella carta , el plan de las shadows y mucho mas!

quiero mandar un especial saludo a The Ghost *-* yo tambien soy de chile y a AnonimosPerson :33

gracias por leer y chauuu


	22. un aniversario de los buenos

\- ew jajaja- rio trixie viendo la desgracia de rainbow

\- perdon! ..no me he sentido muy bien..- se sujeto el estomago derpy , sea swirl comenzo a agrandar lentamente los ojos

\- vamos a la enfermeria- comenzo a decir roseluck llevandose a derpy

\- vaya suerte la tuya - sonrio applejack

\- crees que son los catorce años de mala suerte?-pregunto trixie

\- es imposible que alguien tenga tantos años mala suerte- decia rainbow quitándose la zapatilla vomitada

-pues veamos si dices lo mismo cuando tu aniversa...

\- no digas nada lulamoon!- la amenazo rainbow con el puño interrumpiendola

-y desde cuando que no crees en algo?- pregunto applejack

\- porque creeria en algo que me perjudica?- pregunto rainbow algo molesta

-pero creias en pie grande- levanto una ceja trixie

-pero pie grande no me hace daño- se defendio rainbow

\- de hecho podria hacerte famosa- murmuro pensativa sea swirl

\- exacto! otp me entiende- la señalo rainbow

\- las estupideces que hablan- rodo los ojos applejack

\- sabian que trixie tiene una admiradora secreta que la desea?- pregunto trixie de pronto

-y lo repito...las estupideces que hablan- repitio applejack

\- solo estas celosa- se cruzo de brazos trixie

-ustedes grupo de holgazanas ! vengan aca y me dan 20!- grito de pronto spitfire

\- que se cree? no le dare de mi dinero, si quiere 20 dolares que se los gane- se quejo trixie

\- 20 flexiones trixie- corrijo applejack

\- ya sabia solo queria que se rieran...- murmuro trixie

\- pues fue un mal chiste- dijo rainbow

-jajajjajajajaja- rio sea swirl

\- no, ya es tarde otp

-ow

...

lyra respondio el papelito que le habian enviado sour sweet y sunny flare con un "hola"

\- respondio?- susurro sunny flare a sour sweet

\- si, debemos hablar solo un poco con ella- susurro sour sweet- ya sabes, conocer un poco sus pensamientos y bam! Tendremos lo necesario para separar a lemon de vinyl - continuo sour sweet escribiendo en el papelito para enviarselo

"podemos vernos después de clases?" era lo que decía el papelito

\- Que clase de coqueteo es este?- susurro lyra - Bueno diré que alguien me acompañe para asegurarme - y miro a Twilight

En el recreo...

-Sour puedes explicarme bien que es lo que planeas?- pregunto sunny flare caminando al lado de sour

\- La clave para que tus mentiras sean creíbles es que deben tener un poco de verdad - sonrio sour sweet

-... Nunca lo había visto de ese modo - murmuro a sí misma sunny flare

Twilight salio de su sala junto a lyra

\- Vamos hacia rainbow para que nos repita el plan del aniversario? - Pregunto lyra

\- Ve tu, yo ya me lo se - sonrio twilight, luego vio a fleur comenzando a caminar hacia upper crust

\- Oh...ok

\- No espera- la detuvo twilight - quedate aqui- la dejo frente a ella - que se vea que estamos charlando - susurro twilight mientras veía como fleur conversaba con upper crust

\- Ammm no entiendo - murmuro lyra

\- Shhh- la callo twilight mientras miraba disimuladamente , Fleur y upper se fueron caminando y conversando

\- Si tan solo supiera que están conversando- murmuro twilight

\- Quien?- pregunto lyra

\- Fleur, algo planea, algo extraño tiene- le dijo twilight

\- No crees que estas un poco paranoica? Ella solo le hace la vida imposible a suri- pregunto lyra

\- Hay que ver más allá lyra, no te parece extraño que ya no se junte con su grupo de amigas?- pregunto twilight, lyra miro pensativa

\- Es verdad... Si odia a suri porque a nosotras?

\- Existe algo llamado envidia - dijo twilight - aunque no quiero apresurar mis conclusiones...

-tienes mi apoyo!- sonrio lyra a lo que twilight sonrio

-esa es la clave,permanecer juntas -asintio twilight

-exacto! por eso me podrias acompañar a hablar con una de las presumidas - pregunto lyra rascándose la nuca

-porque con ellas?- pregunto twilight

\- no lo se ! eso quiero averiguar- respondio lyra, twilight suspiro

-bien

...

\- Y tenía pensado en hacer una especie de alcancía y que cada una Inserte dinero- decia vinyl al lado de sunset

\- Bien...pero ustedes deben aportar la mayor parte - dijo sunset

\- Eres tan amable sunset! Jamás crei que podría estar así charlando contigo - la abrazo de lado vinyl, lo que sunset solo sonrio

\- Hola - saludo octavia acercándose

\- Hola tavi!- saludo vinyl besandole la mejilla

\- Hola octavia - saludo sunset

\- de que hablaban?- pregunto octavia

\- oh nada importante tavi - se encojio de hombros vinyl

\- Pero quiero saber- sonrio octavia, sunset y vinyl se miraron

\- holaa tocinitooo- saludo trixie apareciendo por detrás de sunset y abrazandola

\- Hola cerealito - saludo sunset y le dio un rápido beso- como te fue?

\- Pfff como siempre la más rápida - dijo presumidamente trixie - si hubieras estado ahí te hubieras enamorado más

\- Ejem también estamos aqui- dijo vinyl

\- Ah si...hola ustedes - saludo trixie con desinterés

\- Que descortés - la regaño sunset

\- Pero si salude- se defendio trixie, sunset rodo los ojos

\- Bueno y me dirán de que estaban hablando? - Pregunto octavia algo mas seria

\- Ah si- asintió trixie, a lo que vinyl y sunset la miraron - estamos planeando el super aniversario que tiene rainbow para Pinkie - continuo

\- Oh...- murmuro octavia - Bueno, entonces las dejo planeando y espero que les salga lindo - continuo -nos vemos despues vinyl- la beso y se fue. Vinyl y sunset miraron con cierta felicidad y alivio a trixie

\- de eso es lo que venimos a hablar no?...o pregunto otra cosa?- pregunto trixie confundida

\- Te amo - la abrazo sunset

\- Me has salvado el pellejo!- exclamo vinyl para irse

\- Trixie no entiende

\- Ven vamos por una galleta

...

\- hola rainbow - saludaron applejack y rarity al mismo tiempo

-hola- saludo rainbow desanimada cerrando su casillero

\- porque esa cara ? es tu aniversario con pinkie pie- le dijo rarity

\- tengo miedo de que salga mal...- murmuro rainbow, applejack y rarity se miraron

-pero no debes preocuparte de que salga perfecto rainbow dash- la intento calmar rarity

\- exacto! ya sabes como es pinkie pie, no es necesario algo tan sofisticado- continuo applejack, rainbow sonrio

-lo se...me encanta eso de ella- murmuro

\- a todo esto no he visto a pinkie pie- dijo rarity a applejack

-cierto...que estara planeando?- pregunto applejack

\- un regalo para rainbow seguro - asintio rarity

\- ya quiero saber que es!- se emociono rainbow , luego se calmo al notar las miradas de rarity y applejack - que?

\- nada , solo es gracioso verte asi- rio applejack mientras rarity reia tambien

\- consigan una habitacion- dijo rainbow comenzando a caminar pero se topo de golpe con roseluck que traia un vaso de cafe haciendo que se derrame en rainbow - esta caliente!- exclamo rainbow para irse corriendo

-perdon!- se disculpo roseluck

\- creo que necesita un trebol de cuatro hojas,ahora- murmuro applejack

...

scootaloo , sweetie belle , babs seed y applebloom caminaban por los pasillos riendo

\- amm chicas adelantense ustedes , ire a comprar - dijo de pronto applebloom alejandose

-ok!-sonrio sweetie belle

-hola...- saludo applebloom sentandose al lado de diamond tiara quien estaba en una banca de uno de los patios

\- que quieres?-pregunto diamond

-q-que? pero...-murmuro applebloom, diamond tiara miro a todos lados

\- queria asegurarme que no haya nadie al rededor torpe- murmuro diamond tiara

\- oh...- asintio applebloom - no hay nadie- sonrio y le tomó la mano a lo que diamod tiara se sonrojo pero de pronto diamod comenzo a apretar la mano de applebloom demasiado fuerte - aaauuuch! Porque me aprietas la mano?!

\- Toma perdedora!- exclamó Diamond

\- Que te crees?!- exclamó scootaloo acercándose junto a las demas a lo que applebloom entendió la situación

\- Nada... Tontas- dicho esto diamomd tiara se fue

\- Estas bien?- pregunto sweetie a applebloom

\- Pues... Si, no era necesario que vinieran- murmuro applebloom acariciandose la mano

\- De que hablas? Siempre defenderas a Diamond tiara incluso cuando te ataca a ti?- pregunto scootaloo

\- No la defiendo..y vamos a clases llegaremos tarde- dijo applebloom sonrojada mientras comenzaba a caminar

\- Sigo insistiendo que le gusta- susurro scootaloo a sweetie quie rio

...

Una de las salas estaba sin profesora por lo que el desorden que había era demasiado

\- sugarcoat después de clases me acompañas? - Pregunto índigo sentada en la mesa de sugarcoat con ambas manos en la nuca

\- aléjate de mi mesa- fue lo único que dijo sugarcoat

\- que amargada... Porque siento que alguien nos observa?- pregunto índigo y voteo la cabeza encontrandose con sea swirl

\- Ups perdon! No quiero interferir en su privacidad jejej- se disculpo sea swirl sentandose en un puesto cercano - ustedes siempre se ven muy unidas- continuo

\- Es qué nos queremos- bromeó indigo

\- Cierra la boca- la callo sugarcoat molesta, sea swirl sonrio lentamente

\- Oye te sentaste en mi puesto- dijo una chica de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y piel bronceada

\- Ah no sabia que tenía tu nombre - bromeó sea swirl

\- De hecho ahi está - señalo en la mesa donde decia "heart Pink"

\- Oh...heart Pink? Interesante nombre- murmuro sea swirl - dime tienes intereses románticos hacia alguien?- pregunto curiosa

\- Porque me preguntas eso?- levanto una ceja la chica

\- es que soy algo distraída

\- No es lo que pregunte...

\- Muy bien muy bien han tenido mucho tiempo libre ustedes- decia luna ingresando a la sala - su profesora se retraso un poco así que yo las cuidare - continuo

\- Perdon por llegar atrasada!- decia rainbow ingresando a la sala toda mojada

\- Pff jajajajahajja- se escucho la risa de vinyl

\- Que te sucedió?- pregunto luna confundida

\- El lavamanos se rompió...- murmuro rainbow algo triste

\- mhmm ok pasa pero no mojes a nadie- dijo luna

\- Te ves patética - se burló índigo, rainbow solo le fruncio el ceño

\- Bien, para no tenerlas haciendo nada, una de ustedes deberá resolver un ejercicio en la pizarra ... Sea swirl - comenzo a decir luna

\- Que?- pregunto la mencionada

\- Di un numero cualquiera

\- Mmmm 12- exclamo, luna comenzo a contar en la lista

\- Rainbow dash - dijo luna mirando la lista

\- Me estan jodiendo- exclamó rainbow apegando su frente a su mesa

\- Solo pasa a resolver este ejercicio que estoy escribiendo - dijo luna escribiendo en la pizarra

\- Pasa a la pizarra rainmojada - se burló nuevamente índigo

\- Índigo zap también pasa a la pizarra a resolver el mismo ejercicio - dijo luna terminando de escribir en la pizarra

\- Que?!- pregunto índigo perpleja, rainbow sonrio a luna agradeciéndole

\- Uhhh una competencia- dijo vinyl haciendo que las estudiantes hagan un "uuuhhhh" también

\- Muy bien, las dos resolverán el mismo ejercicio, al final veremos quien tiene la respuesta correcta- dijo luna - asi que comiencen a resolver!

\- Hagan sus apuestas! Ganará rainmojada o la hermana de lightning dust?- preguntaba roseluck mientras estudiantes se acercaban a su mesa a apostar

Tanto rainbow como índigo estaban poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en resolver el ejercicio y finalmente las dos terminaron al mismo tiempo

\- Pfff -57?- se burló índigo viendo el resultado de rainbow

\- Esa es la respuesta, no -84 de donde sacaste eso? Jajajja - se burló rainbow, luego las dos miraron a luna esperando ver quien ganó

\- Las dos se equivocaron.

\- Que?!

\- La respuesta era 2, como llegaron a -57 y -84?! - pregunto luna

\- Amm pues.. - Balbucearon las dos

\- Solo vayan a sentarse - dijo luna haciendo que las dos vayan a sus asientos avergonzadas

\- Toc Toc - se escucho una voz masculina desde la puerta de la sala

-... Que quieres discord?- pregunto luna cansada

\- Vengo aquí a confiscar drogas- decia discord entrando a la sala con su traje de policía, lo dicho por el hizo que a roseluck se le congelara la sangre - y veo que tu tienes mucha - señalo a luna

\- En serio que quieres?- pregunto luna

\- No puedo visitar a mi cuñada? - Pregunto discord haciendo que la mayoría de las estudiantes se sorprenda

\- Si no vienes a decirme la fecha de la boda te sugiero que te vayas - se cruzo de brazos luna

\- Pues justo de eso vengo a hablar- sonrio discord , luna lo miro - bueno debemos llegar a un acuerdo con celestia asi que si me facilitas en donde se encuentra ahora te lo agradeceria mucho

\- sigueme por favor, ustedes no hagan desorden , rainbow quedas a cargo y anota quienes hagan desorden para charlar con esas personas- decia luna mientras se iba

-ok!- sonrio rainbow , luna se fue junto a discord cerrando la puerta - indigo zap anotada por puta

\- jodete rainmojada

...

\- de hecho los uniformes estaran listo en poco tiempo - decia celestia en su escritorio a starlight

\- me alegra , eso le dara cierta identidad a canterlot- asintio starlight sonriendo

\- si, creo que ocuparemos el modelo que ocuparon las chicas para el concurso del año pasado- dijo celestia pensativa - solo que ahora lo haremos oficial

\- compermiso - dijo luna abriendo la puerta

-luna...estoy en una reunion

\- discord esta aqui

\- pasen

-huh vaya amor le tienes a tu querida hermana- levanto una ceja luna mientras entraba y le seguia discord

\- luna es diferente, pronto me casare- decia celestia levantandose de su silla para saludar a discord con un rapido beso

\- vengo a discutir la fecha exacta de la boda - sonrio discord , starlight miraba la escena impresionada

\- excelente , de todas maneras ya habia terminado de charlar con starlight

-amm si si - se levanto starlight de la silla - un gusto y...adios!- se despidio y se fue

-estaba pensando que en un mes mas estaria bien- penso celestia

\- un mes y 3 semanas- agrego discord

-y quien se encargara de preparar todo?-pregunto luna, tanto discord como celestia la miraron al mismo tiempo -...porque no me extraña?...

 _después de clases..._

\- rainbow que haces?- le pregunto trixie a rainbow que estaba en el pasto desesperada arrancando treboles

\- busco un trebol de 4 hojas!

\- ah...

-no te quedes ahi parada y ven a ayudarme a encontrar 1! en unas horas tengo un aniversario! - exclamo rainbow

-oye! porque me lo dices no lo hare- se cruzo de brazos - postdata estas hecha un desastre

-pues si sabes algun otro metodo para la buena suerte dime ahora!- continuo

\- una pata de conejo?- murmuro trixie

\- si! traeme el conejo de fluttershy! - sonrio rainbow como maniatica, trixie rodo los ojos

\- bien...solo porque es tu aniversario- se fue a buscar el conejo , mientras rainbow continuo buscando un trebol de cuatro hojas

...

-ammm porque traes a perversparkle?- pregunto sour sweet señalando a twilight

\- no soy perversparkle- dijo twilight algo molesta

\- a mi no me engañas!- la señalo rapidamente sour - te estare vigilando!

-querias hablar conmigo no?-pregunto lyra

-oh verdad!- sonrio dulcemente sour sweet

-la verdad creemos que eres la unica pasable de este lugar- continuo sunny

\- ah si?...bueno les sere honesta...no creo lo mismo de ustedes- dijo algo avergonzada lyra

\- tranquila ya veras que somos realmente agradables- dijo sunny y sour sonrio dulcemente

\- perdon lyra debo dejarte- se disculpo twilight viendo su celular - recorde que yo debo arreglar el lugar para el aniversario - continuo - adios

\- adios...- se despidio lyra triste y twilight se fue

\- bueno...a lo que ibamos , nosotras somos realmente agradables - continuo sunny flare

\- exacto- la apoyo sour

-y porque solo les agrado yo?- pregunto lyra

\- jejej bueno te ves muy amistosa - respondio sunny

\- se ve que te juntas mucho con vinyl - agrego sour sweet - pareciera que son muy unidas

\- de hecho si!- sonrio lyra

\- jejeje vinyl quizas me agrade tambien - guiño un ojo sunny a sour

\- cierto, ella se ve una persona bastante amistosa- asintio sour

\- en especial con lemon! se ve que tienen mucho en comun , creo que su amistad sera insuperable despues, tu que crees lyra?

\- pues...amm...no...no lo creo- respondio lyra

-y porque no? ultimamente han charlado mucho - pregunto sour

\- cierto yo no veo porque no podrian llegar a ser **mejores amigas**

\- bueno es que...es que lemon...lemon es una desconocida , no puede llegar de la nada y ser la mejor amiga de vinyl, yo soy su amiga de antes , tengo su mismo humor , lemon solo solo solo tiene audifonos! y se cree cool caminando por ahi con ellos?- decia lyra cruzada de brazos dejandose llevar por sus celos de amistad - solo es una presumida en el fondo , por algo viene de la preparatoria cristal , es una doble cara que se hace la buenita pero a mi no me engaña - termino de decir - jejeje pero yo no juzgo a las personas! todo bien mientras no me haga daño jejej- dijo rapidamente lyra y se fue corriendo. sour y sunny se miraron sonriendo

\- listo

...

sea swirl estaba cerca de las rejas esperando y de pronto un chico cayo de un arbol

\- auch...- exclamo refregandose la cabeza

\- que haces aqui?! esto no es para hombres!- exclamo sea swirl agarrando a kai de los hombros

\- q-que? pero si tu me llamaste- dijo kai confundido

\- jajajja lo se! solo estaba jugando- lo solto sea swirl

\- porque me llamaste?- pregunto kai

\- necesito saber si tu amigo whooves ha tenido relaciones con mi amiga derpy- pregunto sea swirl

\- espera que?!- pregunto kai sonrojandose - porque quieres saber eso?!

\- tengo sospechas de que...quizas...sea padre!

\- que?!

...

trixie entro a la habitacion de fluttershy por la ventana sin hacer ruido

\- pss ven conejito- susurro con un peluche de conejo en la mano agitandolo y se congelo al ver a draco hechado en la cama de twilight durmiendo - dios que tanto crece ese perro- susurro trixie asustada . hasta que vio a angel salir debajo de la cama de fluttershy- aja! ven aqui conejito- se acerco lentamente para tomarlo pero apenas estiro su mano angel la mordio - agh hijo de! mph ven aqui - se lanzo para agarrarlo

\- escuchaste algo?- le pregunto rarity a fluttershy

\- no- nego fluttershy

\- y tu manzanita?- pregunto a applejack que cocinaba la cena para el aniversario

\- nop- respondio

\- auch! - se quejaba trixie mientras angel estaba en su cabeza golpeandola con su pata repetidamente , mientras trixie luchaba para agarrarlo cayo en la cama de twilight encima de draco despertandolo - oh oh...

Rarity y fluttershy saltaron del susto al sentir los ladridos de draco , se miraron y fueron rapidamente hacia la habitacion pero ahi se encontraba draco ladrandole a la ventana

\- que extraño...- dijo rarity asomandose por la ventana - no hay nada

\- tal vez vio algo , los perros pueden ver cosas que nosotros no- decia fluttershy acariciando a draco tranquilizándolo

\- fluttershy no digas esas cosas! asustan!- regaño rarity retirandose

\- pero es verdad...- murmuro fluttershy siguiendo a rarity

...

lyra y vinyl estaban caminando por fuera de las cabañas

\- entonces...este regalo tenemos que meterlo entre la comida?- preguntaba lyra a vinyl

\- exacto , asi cuando llevemos los platos y pinkie vea el suyo vera comida y regalo, lo mejor de la vida!- exclamo vinyl viendo la cajita forrada

\- dash puede llegar a ser muy cursi si se lo propone - rio lyra

\- espero que lo de la mala suerte no le afecte- decia vinyl preocupada,luego ambas miraron a la misma direccion en donde rainbow estaba sentada en el pasto , toda despeinada , con zapatillas diferentes , el cabello con pasto y humedo , ropa humeda tambien con tierra en todos lados que por la humedad se volvio barro y se podia ver una macha de cafe en su camisa

\- rainbow!- exclamaron lyra y vinyl al mismo tiempo corriendo hacia esta

\- encontraron el trebol de cuatro hojas?- pregunto rainbow con una gran sonrisa que asustaba

\- no! debes arreglarte! muy pronto sera tu cena de aniversario recuerdas?- pregunto lyra

\- cierto!- se levanto rainbow - soy un desastre! pero la mala suerte! el aniversario sera un desastre!- agarro a vinyl de los hombros - no puedo! debo dejarlo para otro dia! no me lo perdonaria si este se vuelve el peor aniversario!- continuo desesperada - y trixie no viene con el condenado conejo!- abrazo a vinyl buscando consuelo , lyra miro a rainbow preocupada y luego sonrio

\- rainbow! espera no esta todo acabado!- dijo de pronto lyra

\- de que hablas?- pregunto rainbow dejando de abrazar a vinyl

\- que no sabes? las plumas de pajaro dan buena suerte- coontinuo sacando de su mochila a lyra 2

\- segura?- pregunto rainbow - nunca he escuchado sobre eso antes...

\- porque es demasiado antiguo que no todos lo saben- continuo lyra arrancandole una pluma a lyra 2 haciendo que el pajaro agite un poco sus alas - ten - le estiro la pluma sonriendole gentilmente , rainbow la tomo con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

\- ahora ve a arreglarte que este sera un buen aniversario!- la alento vinyl , rainbow sonrio lentamente

\- ok! gracias chicas! las amo!- las abrazo rainbow y se fue corriendo

\- eso fue amable de tu parte- le dijo vinyl a lyra

\- fue amable de parte de lyra 2- sonrio lyra acariciando a lyra 2 con su dedo

\- donde esta rainbow!- exclamo trixie acercandose corriendo mientras tenia un conejo en sus manos

\- eh? y ese conejo?- pregunto vinyl

\- es que rainbow AHJAUJASD nooo!- exclamo trixie ya que angel se metio por su ropa

\- oye que baile mas moderno- rio lyra

\- no es ajjajajajaj me hace cosquillas!- exclamo trixie moviendose a todos lados , de pronto lyra 2 volo hacia trixie robandole rapidamente unas galletas de mantequilla que tenia en su bolsillo - oye vuelve! - exclamo y angel salio comenzando a saltar al lado contrario por el que se iba lyra 2 - aghhh! no es justo!- exclamo trixie siguiendo a angel

\- wou jajaj todo un espectáculo - rio vinyl dandole codazos a lyra

\- hola chicas! y dashie?- pregunto pinkie acercandose mientras llevaba un enorme pastel en un carro

\- wow...pinkie! que gigante!- dijieron lyra y vinyl impresionadas viendo el pastel rosa que tenia escrito "feliz aniversario" con salsa de chocolate

\- les gusta? a dashie le encantara! - aplaudio pinkie

\- a mi ya me encanto- dijo lyra

\- como sea, donde sera la cena?- pregunto pinkie

\- amm...como sab...olvidalo , la cena sera alla unos tres arboles mas - señalo vinyl la direccion

\- gracias!- agradecio pinkie yendose con el enorme pastel

...

\- finalmente termine!- exclamo twilight viendo como habia adornado el lugar con una mesa de manera romantica y los arboles con listones y velas

\- hola twilight, wow te quedo hermoso el lugar- saludo pinkie

\- pinkie!?- exclamo twilight - bueno...- suspiro- si fui yo pero si rainbow pregunta fue sorpresa

\- oki doki loki

\- hermoso pastel , a rainbow le encantara - sonrio twilight

\- lo se!- exclamo pinkie emocionada dejando un enorme plato que quien sabe donde lo saco para dejarlo en el pasto y luego dejar el pastel

\- aqui mi trabajo termina, suerte y felicidades!- se despidio twilight

\- adios!

...

\- como me veo?- preguntaba rainbow a applejack

\- rainbow...tu misma dijiste que no querias que fuera tan formal, porque te preocupas tanto?- pregunto applejack

\- solo preguntaba , nos vemos! hay una pinkie que me debe estar esperando!- se despidio rainbow mientras dejaba la pluma de lyra 2 en uno de sus bolsillos

-adios!- se despidieron applejack , rarity y fluttershy

\- ire a alimentar a angel- dijo fluttershy caminando a su habitacion

\- me gustaria ver el aniversario! apuesto a que sera muy romantico- dijo maravillada rarity

\- y lo sera - dijo twilight entrando a la cabaña- yo adorne el lugar y quedo hermoso

\- y la cena que prepare esta para lamerse los dedos- sonrio applejack

\- noooo!- se escuho el grito de fluttershy y twilight fue corriendo a la habitacion

\- que? que paso?!- pregunto inmediatamente

\- an-angel no esta!- exclamo fluttershy preocupada - hay un conejo de peluche en su lugar! alguien lo robo!- continuo abrazando a twilight quien le correspondio

\- crei que paso algo peor...- murmuro rarity a applejack

\- te pasas- le murmuro applejack

\- ay era una bromita- murmuro rarity

\- yo te ayudare a buscarlo fluttershy, de hecho ire ahora- dijo twilight calmando a fluttershty

-lo haras?- pregunto fluttershy todavia abrazandola

\- pues claro que si! no soporto verte asi- sonrio twilight

...

\- tranquila rainbow todo saldra bien...tienes la pluma de pajaro asi que ya no tengo mala suerte- se murmuraba a si misma rainbow mientras caminaba hacia el lugar - hola pink...WOW y ese pastel?!

\- sorpresa!- exclamo pinkie sonriendo - feliz aniversario dashie! - se abalanzo pinkie hacia rainbow para plantarle un beso - te gusto el pastel que hice?- pregunto sonriendo

\- pues claro! esta asombroso! - exclamo rainbow abrazando a pinkie - aunque hay otro pastelito que me gustaria comer - le murmuro haciendo que pinkie se sonroje - jejeje bueno pasamos a sentarnos?

lyra 2 y angel estaban en la rama de un arbol cercano al lugar

\- ojojojo trixie ya los tiene- susurro trixie comenzando a escalar el arbol

\- trixie que estas haciendo?- le susurro lyra acercandose

\- trato de darle suerte a rainbow es lo que hago!- respondio trixie intentando escalar

\- baja la voz , estan practicamente al lado- susurro lyra

\- lyra ya debemos ir a atender a rainbow y pinkie- se acerco vinyl

\- pero es que trixie - le susurro lyra

\- trixie que haces?- susurro vinyl

\- esta el conejo y el pajaro ahi y trato de alcanzarlos duuh- respondio trixie

\- jejejje y poorque no aparecen lyra y vinyl?- susurro rainbow entre dientes mirando a todos lados nerviosa sentada frente a pinkie en la mesa que preparo twilight para la cena - sabes pastelito? aqui a que lleguen nuestras mecerás puedo ver el pastel mas de cerca? - pregunto

\- por supuesto!- asintio pinkie y rainbow se levanto para acercarse al pastel

\- chicas estoy buscando a angel lo han visto?- se acerco twilight a vinyl y lyra quienes señalaron el arbol en el que trixie estaba escalando - trixie baja a angel inmediatamente de ahi!

\- y que crees que estoy haciendo perversparkle?- pregunto trixie acercandose mas - vengan aqui! - extendio su brazo pero angel salto y lyra 2 salio volando - oh no ! no se escaparan !

\- angel ven aqui!- lo salio persiguiendo twilight

\- alto! no vayan alla! esta rainbow y pinkie!- las intento detener lyra

rainbow estaba cerca del pastel analizandolo hasta que sintio que algo subio pos sus piernas

\- kyaaaaa!- grito rainbow moviendose rapidamente hasta caer sobre el gran pastel

\- angeel!- grito twilight acercandose pero se detuvo al ver el gran pastel arruinado , trixie tambien se detuvo y quedo mirando impactada , angel salio saltando hacia los brazos de twilight

\- pi-pinkie...lo lamento! - se disculpo rapidamente rainbow casi llorando - arruine tu pastel! arruine el aniversario! por mi mala suerte! - continuo todavia sobre el pastel cubriendose el rostro , pinkie se acerco

\- dashie...comezaste la sorpresa antes de lo esperado- le dijo pinkie , rainbow se destapo el rostro el cual estaba lleno de crema

\- que?- pregunto confundida, pinkie rio

\- este pastel no lo hice para comerlo, no seria muy divertido...- continuo con esa sonrisa característica en ella y luego tomo un poco de pastel para untarlo en la cara de rainbow- lo hice grande para jugar con el! - continuo , rainbow sonrio lentamente

\- tuve que suponerlo!- exclamo rainbow y le dejo un poco de pastel en la nariz y luego le beso la nariz quitandole el pastel , las dos rieron sonrojadas y asi comenzaron a jugar ambas en con el enorme pastel , trixie y twilight se fueron disimuladamente

\- jajajjajajja dashie!- reia pinkie mientras rainbow le untaba pastel en el rostro

\- jajajjajajaj que? estaras mas deliciosa de lo que ya eres! - rio rainbow y comenzo a besar a pinkie para luego separarse unos centimetros - te amo pastelito...espero poder pasar mas aniversarios contigo

\- yo tambien te amo dashie! - la abrazo fuertemente pinkie

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

perdon por la demora! ;-; dun dun dun el arco de sea swirl ya comenzo , e ahi el ansiado aniversario que se vera la segunda parte en el prox cap

cuiidense y chauuuu


	23. teletoon (especial pt2)

pie: Holaaaa sean bienvenidos a esta segunda parte del especial

rainbow: la cual se transformo en una especie de teletoon para recuperar el escenario

pinkie: como pueden ver nuestras queridas protagonistas estan esperando sus llamadas

rainbow: y por lo visto lyra y vinyl ya estan recibiendo llamadas!

rarity: de hecho...estan hablando entre ellas

lyra: y luego le respondio tu gfa! jajajajajajajjaaj

vinyl: jajajajajajjaja

rainbow: ponganse serias, el escenario se destruyo

pinkie: y para conseguir dinero haremos los sukulentos retos que los espectadores nos han dejado!

twilight: es necesario hacer los retos?

rainbow: sip!

rarity: uuhh tengo una llamada!*responde al telefono* hola? ajam...que?!...humm 1000$ ?

pinkie: eah ya empezamos con 1000 $ wiii

rarity: podrian colocar el altavoz? gracias

La Guaripolo : donare 1000$ y reto Que Lyra y Vinyl se besen sin que sus novias puedan hacer algo y es mas, que Bon Bon y Octavia miren y que el beso sea hot hot hot hot pero hot Eso es todo un saludo a todas Chao Pescao !

pinkie: adios guaripolo! me cae bien

octavia y bon bon: o.O

lyra: ammm jejeje es necesario hacerlo?

rainbow: ya dije que si ademas donaron dinero

rarity: piensen en el dinero cariño $.$

vinyl: *suspira* bien despues de todo si tuviera que besar a una persona aparte de tavi seria lyra

sea swirl: ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)

rainbow: bueno ya invocaron a otp

bon bon: no quiero ver

pinkie: debes hacerlo son las reglas!

rainbow: pasen al escenario para que todas vean

sea swirl: yaaas!

lyra y vinyl van al centro del escenario algo nerviosas

sea swirl: la sintonia esta aumentando! :D

lyra: perdoname bony!

vinyl: perdoname tavi!

trixie: solo besense! *arrojando palomitas*

twilight: de donde sacaste palomitas?

trixie:...no lo se una mano misteriosa

lyra y vinyl se miraron con sonrisas nerviosas

lyra: seguiremos siendo amigas despues de esto? .

vinyl: pues claro .

ambas se acercaron para comenzar a besarse

octavia: justamente por esto odio los especiales

rainbow: que sea hot! ...que? eso dijo la guaripolo

lyra y vinyl comenzaron a ponerle mas intensidad al beso mientras cerraban los ojos con fuerza , octavia y bon bon miraban con dificultad la escena mientras que el resto miraba impresionadas o sonriendo

sea swirl:*O*

finalmente ambas se separan totalmente sonrojadas mientras sea swirl aplaudia

pinkie: y asi nacio el vinyra ...no se me ocurrio otro nombre

sea swirl: amen

rainbow : wooow miren como suenan esos telefonos :000

fluttershy: ammm aqui hay alguien que quiere donar 10.000$ * con el telefono en la mano*

pinkie: uuhh pongamoslo en alta voz!

Jetzet Fire: holaa como dijo fluttershy quiero donar 10.000$

applejack: pero que alma mas generosa

pinkie: y tienes retos?

twilight: no le preguntes ;-;

rainbow: uy porque tanto miedo a los retos?

Jetzet Fire : si tengo varios preparados el primero Reto a la misma escritora besar a todas las personajes

danni: whut nose

pinkie: ni si quiera a tu personaje favorito?

danni: mmmmmm aun asi soy la escritora y me niego a hacer ese reto porque tomaria mucho tiempo escribirlo (? pero todas recibiran un abrazo mio y una paleta

todas: :D

Jetzet Fire : e.e bien...Reto a Octavia a besarse con Lemon Cest. Pero de una manera bien rikolina.

danni: eso gusta mas

lemon: * desde el publico* q-que? *sonrojada*

sea swirl: amo los especiales!

vinyl: oie no!

octavia: tu te besaste con lyra

vinyl: pero fue un reto!

rainbow: y esto tambien es un reto

octavia: aun asi a la ultima persona en el mundo que besaria es a esa vulgar de lemon

rainbow: ya ya octaviona solo ve a besarte de manera rikolina con lemon

sea swirl: igual es un lindo ship 7u7

octavia va al escenario junto a lemon

lemon: *rascándose la nuca* jejej hola

octavia: no es necesario que me saludes * cruzándose de brazos*

lemon: ok u.u

rainbow: aburridoooooooooo , venga ya el beso!

octavia: pero que insismpmhn

lemon habia interrumpido a octavia para besarla

vinyl: :(

sea swirl: *DD*

todas: :0000

lemon: *separandose de octavia* listo! :DD

octavia: eso...fue...tan repentino

sea swirl: te gusto?

octavia: no hagas ese tipo de preguntas! * volviendo a los telefonos*

lemon: dije algo malo?

sea swirl: creeme no hiciste nada malo ...melozest ...octalemon? mmmmm

vinyl: lemon me caes bien y todo , pero tavi es mia!

lemon: a-aammm ok ok!

pinkie: aun en linea?

Jetzet Fire : Vuelvo a retar a Trixie que ponga bien kawaii con todo y sus lentes y que Fluttershy se bese con ella. Y que Twilight y Sunset las vean. Ojo el beso debe durar y tener lengua.

twilight: que?!

sunset: me gusta la idea de volver a ver a trixie kawaii...pero no de que se bese con lengua con fluttershy

trixie: tranquila tu eres el unico tocino que trixie adora comer

sunset:...eres una tonta

trixie: que?! oye!

sea swirl: tantos ships...amo este especial! *-*

vinyl: pues yo no

trixie: terminemos esto ya! * camina al escenario* ven fluttershy

fluttershy: perdóname twily...sabes que yo no quiero

twilight: tranquila...aun asi dolera verlo

fluttershy fue al escenario mientras que trixie se ponia los lentes

trixie: ok.. solo es un beso

fluttershy: o-ok

trixie comenzo a acercarse lentamente a fluttershy , fluttershy cerro los ojos con fuerza y finalmente los labios de ambas se juntaron, fue trixie la que introdujo su lengua

twilight: no lo soporto! * le lanza el telefono a trixie*

trixie: auch!

twilight: alejate de fluttershy!

trixie: ok ok tranquila!

rainbow: jajaj ataque de ira de perversparkle

pinkie: ok ok jetzet fire te gusto?

jetzet fire: oh si y con esto me despido Reto a Adagio a besar a Sunset Shimmer y a Trixie al mismo tiempo y Reto a Souer Sweet a Besar a Sugar Coat y que Indigo Zap lo vea. adiooos!

adagio: y como beso a las dos al mismo tiempo?

pinkie: besa a una y despues a otra

trixie: no especifica en donde asi que puede ser en la mejilla?

adagio: no

trixie: agghh

adagio y sunset van al escenario en donde estaba trixie

rainbow: bien parte adagio , tienes a dos lindas chicas a tu disposición okno jajajjaja

trixie: callate dash

adagio comenzo a besar a sunset shimmer

sea swirl: *-*

pinkie: salseoooo

sunset y adagio se estaban besando hasta que trixie las separo

trixie: ok ok sufiientee me toca! * agarra a sunset y comienza a besarla*

rainbow: oye oye era a adagio

trixie: ah si? ...bueno ya sabia pero solo queria besar a sunset

rainbow: uy

trixie fue hacia adagio

trixie: te advierto que no te enamores de trixie despues de esto

sunset: e.e

adagio: creeme que no pasara

adagio se acerco a trixie para comenzar a besarla

applejack: wow ya han donado mucha gente!

sea swirl: shhh quiero ver el beso

applejack: e.e

trixie: listo! trixie no quiere hacer ningun otro reto

rainbow: no prometo nada

sea swirl: ahora el beso de sour sweet y sugarcoat *O*

indigo: pfff eso no es amor

sea swirl: hacen linda pareja admitanlo

sour : muy bien es mejor que me retaran a besar cualquier canterloriana * caminando al escenario*

sugarcoat: lo mismo digo *caminando al escenario igual*

danni: i ship it :3

lyra: esto es interesante dos presumidas besándose!

sour sweet y sugarcoat se miraron ambas como si nada

sour: quiero que sepas que no tengo ningun interes romantico hacia ti

sugarcoat: ni yo hacia ti

sea swirl: pero que roamntico! *D* pongan musica para ambientar

rainbow: no hay presupuesto

sugarcoat y sour sweet comenzaron a besarse

indigo: buuuu!

sugarcoat: *rompiendo el beso* listo , no dijeron cuanto tenia que durar

sea swirl: pero se quedara guardado en mi memoria

indigo: no en la mia

sonata: aqui tengo una llamada de alguien que quiere donar 2.000$

pinkie: a ponerle alta voz

Scratch melody : holaaa

rainbow: hola! donaras 2000$?

Scratch melody : sii pero si cumplen el reto

rainbow: desafio aceptado!

Scratch melody : Reto a rainbow que se bañe con hielo

rainbow: ow lastima que no tenemos presupuesto para eso

pinkie: que entre la bañera con hielo!

rainbow: espera que?!

applejack: no que amabas los desafios? jajja

rainbow: callense...ire a ponerme traje de baño * comenzo a correr*

lyra: quiere huir!

applejack: guardia atrapenla!

rainbow fue tacleada por unos guardias antes de salir del set

rainbow: auuch! ok ok ok hare el desafioo!

pinkie: bien, mientras dashie se cambia aclarare esto, debido a la cantidad de retos que daran sobre que applejack y rarity se besen solo haremos uno ya que seria muy repetitivo

sea swirl: nunca es repetitivo el rarijack!

pinkie: solo es para ahorrar trabajo , asi que applejack, rarity

applejack fue al escenario al igual que rarity

applejack: jejej yo no tengo problema con besar a mi rares

rarity: ni yo a mi manzanita

sea swirl: aaawww que hermoso es el amor!

applejack coloco sus manos al rededor de la cintura de rarity mientras que esta colocaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello de applejack para asi comenzar a acercarse lentamente entrecerrando los ojos acortando la distancia y terminar en un suave pero seguro beso

sea swirl : bravooo! *aplaudiendo*

rainbow: *acercandose con traje de baño* muy bien muy bien terminemos con esto ya

pinkie: bien dashie debes permanecer 10 segundos en la bañera llena de hielo

rainbow: ok ok yo puedo!

rainbow se metio lentamente en la bañera

rainbow: aayyyy! t-t-t-t-t-t

pinkie: 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

lyra: feliz año nuevo!...okno

rainbow salio rapidamente de la bañera mientras pinkie la cubria con una manta

pinkie: ve a cambiarte dashie

trixie: jajajajajjajajaja!

rainbow: o-o-ok

pinkie: mientras dashie se va a abrigar iremos a una pausa comerciales!

-0-

se veia a algunas chicas atendiendo llamadas mientras que pinkie y rainbow estaban al medio del escenario , rainbow estaba totalmente abrigada

rainbow: holaaa de vuelta! estoy como nueva!

vinyl: si claro jajajaj

twilight: oigan...donde estan applejack y rarity?

sea swirl: fueron a darse duro 7u7

rainbow: oye no es justo!

sunset: aqui tengo a alguien que quiere donar si hacen un reto

pinkie lo pone en alta voz

majo_27_05: holaaa reto a rarity a que bailes sensualmente a todas con traje de baño y agua

pinkie: pero rarity no esta ahora , rayos!

lyra: oww :c jajajaj es bromaa

majo_27_05 : buuu :c bien pero despues me pueden enviar el video lemon rarijack?

rainbow: cual de todos? 7u7 okya

majo_27_05: jajsajsjaj entonces reto a pinkie: dile a Rainbow que ya no quieres ser su novia y dale una cachetada

pinkie: dashie ya no quiero ser tu novia! *le pega una cachetada*

rainbow: aauuuch! eso dolio en todos los sentidos

vinyl: te han pateado jajajaja

pinkie: ya dashie sabes que no es en serio *la abraza*

majo_27_05: jajajja Para Sour: besa a Flare

sea swirl: *-*

sour: q-que?! *sonrojandose*

sea swirl: se sonrojo!

sour: callate!

sea swirl: x¨c

sour camino hacia sunny flare que tambien estaba sonrojada

sunny: jejeje esta bien solo es un reto

indigo: *a sugarcoat* siempre lo supe

sour sweet comenzo a besar lentamente a sunny pero prontamente el beso tomo mas intensidad por parte de ambas

sea swirl: aawww! looove!

sour: *separandose* dejen de mirar! :(

lyra: tengo miedo x.x

trixie: uh uh uh trixie tiene a alguien aqui con retos muy buenos!

rainbow: *rodo los ojos y puso el altavoz del telefono de trixie*

OPPPNE: holaaaa! tengo sepsis retos y quiero donar 5000$

pinkie: wiiii y cuales son tus retos?

OPPPNE: Sunset, te reto a decirle algo que ponga cachonda a Trixie 7u7

sea swirl: asdasds oie ziii

sunset: *sonrojada* que?!...bueno...ni que fuera tan dificil

vinyl: acaso solo le dices que te disfrazaras de galleta y se pone cachonda?

lyra y rainbow: jajajajajajajajjaa!

trixie: claro que no

rainbow: solo cumple el reto sunset

sunset camino hacia trixie y se acerco al oido para susurrarle cosas , trixie comenzo a sonrojarse lentamente

trixie: jejejej sunset 7w7 de verdad?

sunset: si y tambien * se acerca nuevamente al oido a susurrarle cosas*

lyra: oigan! tambien queremos oir

sea swirl: ustedes imaginen que le esta diciendo jujuju 7w7

vinyl: " te gusta la lencería roja?"

rainbow: oie cy

lyra: " quieres explorar mi mina tajo abierto?" jajajjajajajaj

vinyl: jjajjajjajjajajaja!

sunset dejo de decirle cosas a trixie en el oido

trixie: trixie pide permiso para ir con sunset a los camerinos

rainbow: permiso denegado

trixie: rayos! ...bueno para estos casos hay que recurrir a la imaginacion

sunset: e.e no recurras a eso

OPPPNE: y el lemon?

pinkie: eso me pregunto

OPPPNE: jasaja como sea mi otro reto es que diamond le de un beso a applebloom

diamondbloom: q-que?!

sea swirl: haganlo!...porfis

diamond y aplplebloom se miraron sonrojadas pra darse un rapido beso y despues mirar a lados diferentes

sea swirl: AWWWWWWWWWWW

pinkie: ootra llamada! hola?

CGZ1204: holaa

rainbow: cuanto donas y cuales son tus retos?

CGZ1204: dono 1000$ y Reto para Sugarcoat: Te reto a que te dejes besar apasionadamente por Indigo

sugarcoat: *sonrojandose mientras frunce el ceño*

indigo : 1313 hay que cumplir *mirando a sugarcoat*

sugarcoat: callate! no es obligacion

indigo: si lo es

sea swirl: solo haganlo si se aman

sugarcoat: no!

indigo: solo es un beso apasionado

pinkie: en el fondo quieres

rainbow: hazlo por la gente

CGZ1204: siii

sugarcoat: bien...* mira a indigo*

indigo: lista? ;) *la acerca y comienza a besarla apasionadamente*

sea swirl: :00000000 primer beso sugarzap!

pinkie: de hecho no , hay que ver los siguientes capitulos de canterlot por siempre para ver el que vale

sea swirl: ;-;

luego de un tiempo ambas se separan totalmente sonrojadas

indigo: jejej

sugarcoat: *vuelve al publico sin decir nada y sonrojada*

CGZ1204: yay! ahora Reto para Vinyl: Seduce a Octavia lo suficiente como para que haya lemon *u*

vinyl: aqui se viene lo bueno 7u7

octavia: ...*sonrojada*

vinyl: oh taviii quieres un masaje?

vinyl camino hacia octavia para comenzar a hacerle un masaje en los hombros seguido de besarle el cuello

octavia: vinyyl pa-para

vinyl: solo vamos a un camerino *susurrandole*

octavia solo asintio y ambas comenzaron a caminar

trixie: no es justo! porque ellas pueden irse?

rainbow: porque era un reto...desesperada sexual

trixie: oye! no es cierto!

pinkie: holaa?

amatistadash: holaaa! Retoo a rainbow dash a tratar de hacerle calzon chino a octavia jajsjjajaj

rainbow: jajajajaj siii

pinkie: lo siento pero octavia se fue a hacer lemon con vinyl

amatistadash : puta madre...mmm...despues me lo pueden enviar?

pinkie: por supuesto!

amatistadash: ok! pd: rainbow eres genial!

rainbow: gracias amiga!

adagio: aqui tengo a alguien en el telefono para que lo pongan en alta voz

HilelMauricioEbooks: hola! quiero donar 5500$

rainbow: y cuales son tus retos?

HilelMauricioEbooks: Raibow: Di que Indigo es mejor jugadora que vos

indigo: eso es verdad

rainbow: que indigo es mejor jugadora que vos

pinkie: lol

HilelMauricioEbooks: Indigo: di que rainbow es mejor capitana que vos

indigo: sobre mi cadaver

pinkie: bien , donde quieres que te mate?

indigo: aaahh! rainbow es mejor capitana que yo! x(

HilelMauricioEbooks : Trixie: Se trixieshy por el resto del capitulo y Twilight: Actua como PerverSparkle con la persona a tu izquierda

trixie se coloco sus lentes , twilight miro a su izquierda y estaba lyra

lyra: oh oh...

twilight: es necesario?

rainbow: bien sere generoza solo dile a lyra algo pervertido

twilight: pero que le digo?

rainbow fue y le susurro algo

twilight: o-ok...*mira a lyra*...te...te...voy a lamer la concha...

bon bon: e.e

lyra: pero que atrevida 7u7...te digo que estoy felizmente casada

pinkie: holaaa

menadvg: donare 1$ muajajjaja okno donare 6000$ y reto que applejack se bese con rainbow y que pinkie con fluttershy, quiero ver mis otps :3

applejack: *llegando junto a rarity* uff te dije que ya habian terminado los comerciales

rarity: ambas nos dejamos llevar *sonrojada mientras se peinaba*

sea swirl: llegas justo a tiempo applejack! ve a besar a rainbow

rarity: que? :c

rainbow: solo es un reto , venga para aca applejack

applejack fue hacia rainbow

applejack: dash te dejare hacer esto solo porque eres mi compinche

rainbow: ok * agarra a applejack y comienza a besarla*

pinkie: fluttershy!

fluttershy: hum..q-que?

twilight: ay no quiero ver *se cubre los ojos*

pinkie rapidamente comenzo a besar a fluttershy

sea swirl: *DD*

rarity: :c...al menos ya la hice mia hum

las dos parejas se separan dentro de unos segundos

lyra: vaya espectáculo jajajaja

pinkie: se que te gusto el beso fluttershy

fluttershy: q-que?

twilight: claro que no!

rainbow: bien bien siguienteeee usaremos la llamada que tiene bon bon

Retramonga16: holaaa Appletiara: les reto a confesar su amor a todos, chauu

rainbow: oie no dono nada

pinkie: tiene estilo (?

sea swirl: ya saben que hacer!

applebloom: *tragando saliva* bien...ammmm me gusta diamond tiara y...y...yo tambien le gusto .

todas: OOOO:

diamond: *cubriendose el rostro sonrojada*

scootalo : lo sabia!

pinkie: aprovechando esto...locanimevita esta al telefono con un reto para ustedes 7u7

locanimevita : holaa Applebloom besa apasionamente a diamond tiara y rarity a ponerle un collar a aplejack que diga " DE MI PROPIEDAD NO MIRAR Y TOCAR"

applejack: oye ni que fuera un perro

rarity: ahh me alegra que retaran a hacer eso cariño, vengo preparada* saca una cajita y de ahi saca un collar que dice : de mi propiedad no mirar y tocar*

applejack: q-que?! oye en serio tenias eso?!

rarity: que tiene? hoy en dia hay que asegurarse ahora deja ponertelo

sea swirl: *mirando a applebloom y diamond*

applebloom: que?

sea swirl: besense!

diamond: q-que? ya nos besamos! crei que con un beso cubria los demas

rainbow: mmmm tiene razon

sea swirl: que aburridas e.e

pinkie: aloooo

ManuelaRuiz8: holaa dono 4000$ y reto A adagio: te reto a elegir a la mas sexi de las chicas (sin contar a sunset) y besarla delante de su novia

sea swirl: uuuuhhh

adagio: mmmmmmm *camina hacia rarity y le da un beso*

applejack: Q-QUE?!

todas: OOOO:

adagio: que? todas se han besado con todas

ManuelaRuiz8: omg...bueno Sea swirl: te reto emparejarte con alguna chica. Hacelo si o si

sea swirl: mmmm con una chica...pos ya que con lyra porque me cae bien

lyra: tu tambien me caes bien otp :D

bon bon: no la mires mucho tiempo

lyra: que? es mi amiga

pinkie: hello hello

MixerDazzle: holaa quiero donar 5000$ y mi reto es Sugarcoat ama a Índigo, ella quiere que la ames...Sonata, BESA a Aria con mucho amors

indigo: dame amors sugarcoat

sugarcoat: en tus sueños *cruzandose de brazos*

sea swirl: otp!

sonata: con gusto beso a ari! *corre hacia aria*

aria: sonata no co-ahhh!

sonata se lanzo contra aria cayendo las dos al suelo , una vez ahi sonata la comenzo a besar apasionadamente

sea swirl: mi cora esta feliz x333

trixie: aqui ten...

rainbow: actua como trixieshy!

trixie: *rueda los ojos* a-aqui...hum...tengo alguien que quiere donar...

pinkie: holaaa

FluttershyBosoms: holaaa quiero donar 3000$ y mi reto jujuju es Twi besa a pinkie delante de dash xdd que fluttershy no este es que quiero ver que tan celosa ess xdd

sea swirl: acompañeme fluttershy

fluttershy: a donde?

sea swirl: mmm nose a algun lugar donde no veas

fluttershy: bien u.u *retirandose*

twilight: te amo fluttershy! D:

applejack: este collar me esta incomodando

rarity: no te lo quites

applejack: ok e.e solo por ti

lyra: yo quiero el beso!

twilight fue hacia pinkie

twilight: perdoname por esto pinkie

pinkie: tranquila twi

ambas comenzaron a acercarse lentamente para besarse

rainbow: :c suficiente! tu y yo twilight pelea ahora

lyra: uhhh salseo! salseo!

twilight: noo pero si fue un reto yo amo a fluttershy!

rainbow: te estare vigilando perversparkle

twilight: ;-; hagan pasar a fluttershy

sea swirl: *-* que? ah si si fluttershy yo voy por ella!

sunset: una llamada en espera

pinkie: hellooo

rainbow: its mee okya

AngelNava359: jajajaj hola reto a Lyra a decirle un piropo muuuy sensual a Bon bon XD PD: Te Adoro Lyraaa! *-*

lyra: alguien me adora *3* bueno el reto *mira a bon bon* bon bon...tu con tantas curvas y yo sin frenos 7w7

bon bon: ly-lyra *sonrojada*

rainbow: ajajjajajaja lo voy a anotar

lyra: uuhh tambien esta este poema legendario! las rosas son rojas , el ojo de trixie es negro , abre tus piernas y te meto los dedos 7u7

bon bon: lyyraaa *mas sonrojada*

rainbow: ese es el mejor jajajjajajaj

trixie: no me gusta

rainbow: actua como trixieshy!

trixie: ;-;

AngelNava359: oie cy jajajaja Reto a Fluttershy a darle una nalgada a Twilight y dono una foto de un ship adios

rainbow: de que nos sirve una foto? ewe

sea swirl: yo la quieroo! *-*

fluttershy: amm *sonrojandose*

twilight: q-que?!

sea swirl: grr 7u7 jajajja

rainbow: ya lo escucharon! nalgueadas! jajjaja

fluttershy: . perdon twily

twilight: tranquila fluttershy

lyra: uy pero si a perversparkle le gusta

fluttershy nalgueo a twilight pero despacio , las dos se sonrojaron intensamente

sea swirl: aqui viene lemon 7u7

lemon: hola

sea swirl: lo dije 7u7

pinkie: holaaaa

EstefaniaMendez342: holu twilight Te reto a que le digas a Fluttershy de que son las entregas que haces con el club. Si no sabes de qué se trata, preguntale a Dashie Washie

rainbow: ay esas entregas B)

twilight: *traga saliva* emmm bueno...veras fluttershy esas entregas la cual solo fui UNA vez...son de...revistas...triple x

fluttershy: o.O

pinkie: sip si estas interesada podemos hacerte un descuento

fluttershy: q-que?! D:

rainbow: aprovecha, descuentoooo okno

twilight: pero yo no las veo lo juro! xC

sea swirl: chicas ya llegamos a la meta hace muuucho

bon bon: habia una meta?

rainbow: shhh deben seguir donando , asi si sobra podemos hacer parranda ;)

sea swirl: oh ok ok :D

twilight: tengo una llamada aqui

pinkie: holaaas

bionic221: hola... Reto para Suri: dale un beso a upper crust... xD

suri: o.o

upper: *sonrojada*

sea swirl: ...OMG :OOO

rainbow: y que donas?

bionic221: ...dulces

rainbow: hecho! ya suri besate con upper y es obligación

sea swirl: i ship it y tambien con starlight

suri: bien...*se acerca a upper*

upper: je

suri le da un rapido beso a uppery luego desvio la mirada al igual que upper

sea swirl: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO new ship! primero el de lemonXoctavia y ahora este!

lemon: o/o

suri: yo no habia aceptado a hacer retos

rainbow: si lo hiciste

pinkie: bien ultima llamada porque el tiempo se esta acabando ! :D

The Ghost : holaaa! Mi reto es que todas las chicas que aparecen osea la pandilla de rainbow y sus parejas, adagio y las demás,las cmc y diamond con la otra que no me acuerdo como se llama jajah se junten y juegen a la botellita Las reglas son así

Queee giren la botella y quien salga tendrá que darle u beso en la boca a las siguientes 2 personas que salgan. El juego tiene que repetirse 2 veces LE QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUO A BON BON Y LYRA, A SUNSET SHIMER, A TRIXIE, A RAINBOW, A PINKIE Y A VINYL CON OCTAVIA, QUE LAH QUIERO MUSHO Y ME CAEN SUPER BN(?

trixie: :D

rainbow: trixieshy

trixie: pero si no dije nada solo sonrei

twilight: llamamos a octavia y vinyl?

sea swirl: pero si estan en pleno lemon 7u7

rainbow: que vengan a jugar!

lyra: llamare a vinyl *saca su celular* hola vin...esos son jadeos? 7w7...jajja no te pongas nerviosa...si , deben venir ahora, ok! *cuelga* ya vienen

vinyl: aqui estamos!

rainbow: bien, llegan justo a tiempo para jugar a la botellita

octavia: paso

rainbow: si pasas subire tu momento hot con vinyl

octavia:...jugamos ahora?

todas hicieron un enorme circulo

pinkie: quien la gira?

lyra: yoo!

trixie: trixie quiere

rainbow: lyra

lyra: wiii *gira la botella y se detuvo en lemon*

lemon: que debo hacer?

rainbow: besar a las 2 personas que salgan ahora *hizo girar la botella y se detuvo en twilight*

twilight: D: fluttershy yo te amo a ti!

pinkie: veamos quien es la otra afortunada 7u7 *gira la botella y se detuvo en octavia*

octavia: es en serio?

vinyl: e.e giren otra vez

rainbow: no

sea swirl: 7w7

lemon: ok... jejej * se acerca a twilight para darle un rapido beso*

twilight: listoo ya no beso a nadie mas que no sea fluttershy

bon bon: ahora a octavia

lyra: a vinyl no le gusta esto

lemon se acerco a octavia

lemon: hola otra vez

octavia: que no es necesario que me saludes

lemon: perdon por esto :c * se acerco lentamente y comenzó a besar a octavia sonrojándose*

vinyl: *se tapa los ojos*

sea swirl *agranda mas los ojos sonriendo*

lemon: listo jejeje * se rasca la nuca*

octavia: ok

pinkie: ok chica fanfic te toca girar la botella

lemon: oks *gira la botella y se detiene en rarity*

pinkie: uuhh a quien debera besar rarity 7u7

applejack: a mi! a mi!

rarity: si :3

rainbow: nop , a las siguientes dos personas que salgan, otp los honores

sea swirl giro la botella y se detuvo en pinkie

rainbow: :c

rarity: O:

sea swirl: *-*

trixie: trixie la girara ahora y me vale lo de trixieshy! *gira la botella y se deiene en ella* ...

todas: ...

sunset: *facepalm*

rainbow: y deberas besarla como trixieshy

trixie: ;-;

rarity: ok * agarra a applejack y la besa rapidamente*

aria: no deberias besar a pinkie

rarity: solo queria besar mi manzanita antes

pinkie: dashie tapate los ojos * se acerca a rarity para besarla*

applejack : u.u

sea swirl: *o*

rarity: *rompiendo el beso* ok ok ahora quien?

trixe: *levanta la mano*

rarity: bien...* se acerca a trixie*

sea swirl: un momento este ship aparecio en un sueño mio :0

sunset: *se tapa los ojos*

rainbow: y como trixieshy

trixie: ya se ya se! e.e *se acomoda los lentes y luego cerro los ojos con fuerza*

rarity se acerco y la beso suavemente para luego alejarse

rarity: listo , donde esta mi dinero?

octavia: que dinero?

rarity: esto es una estafa! hum

pinkie: lo es! :D pero la buena noticia eeeeeeees LLEGAMOS A LA META!

lyra: y nunca hubo metaa! :D

sea swirl: y otp esta feliz! tantos ships :DD

trixie: dejare de ser trixieshy! :DDD

aria: a nadie le importa :DD

rainbow: dejen de sonreir asi, me dan miedo

todas: :DD

rainbow: ;-;

pinkie: y asi termina la segunda parte de este especial! lo se no salieron todos los retos debido a tiempo , pero espero que entiendan! no se pierdan los proximos caps que mas a futuro este especial tuvo algo que quizas pase mas adelantee! algo que tiene que ver con la chica fanfic ups spoiler...meh! cuidense! chauuu!


	24. hablando de mi?

\- Mmmm sabe delicioso!- decia rarity probando una cucharada de la cena que había preparado applejack

\- Gracias - sonrio applejack rascándose la nuca, de pronto entra twilight cargando a Angel junto a trixie

\- dónde está fluttershy? - Pregunto twilight

\- Angeeel!- corrió fluttershy rapidamente a tomar a Angel que estaba en los brazos de twilight - dónde estabas? Como escapaste?- decia preocupada acariciando al conejo, twilight vio a trixie y esta rodo los ojos

\- Trixie lo saco - se cruzo de brazos trixie quitándole importancia

\- Pues espero que tengas una buena razón para haberlo hecho - levanto una ceja twilight

\- Es qué quería ayudar a rainbow, era para una buena causa- respondio trixie

\- Ammm y como la ibas a ayudar con el conejo de fluttershy? - Pregunto rarity

\- Pues ya saben, las patas de conejo dan buena suerte o es lo que dicen - dijo pensativa trixie haciendo que todas queden en silencio pensando en la misma idea perturbadora

\- Osea...que le ibas a cortar la pata?- se atrevió a preguntar applejack haciendo que fluttershy se desmaye de tan solo pensar en la idea

\- Fluttershy! - Exclamo twilight rapidamente a socorrerla

\- N-no iba a hacer eso lo juro!- comenzo a decir trixie inmediatamente - solo queria que rainbow tenga el conejo por mientras, ya saben si una pata da buena suerte entonces el conejo entero dará mas- continuo

\- Fluttershy despierta- decia twilight arrodillada al lado de esta

\- Llevala a la pieza - sugirió rarity y twilight cargo a fluttershy para llevarla a la habitacion

\- No hice nada malo- se defendio trixie en un tono de culpa

\- Claro que no, pero la idea aterra un poco - dijo applejack

\- Bueno...me iré...si fluttershy despierta diganle que no quería cortar la pata de su conejo - decia trixie caminando hacia la puerta, applejack y rarity asintieron

\- Amm espera cariño- la detuvo rarity - había un conejo de peluche, es...

\- Oh! Si es mío! - Exclamo trixie, rarity miro con atención a trixie - amm jejej es uno que usaba para algunos trucos... No dormía con el...donde esta?

\- aqui lo tengo- lo saco rarity de un mueble y trixie lo tomo rápidamente

\- adios!- se despidió trixie yéndose

\- hum que raro- dijo de pronto applejack

\- que sucede manzanita?- pregunto rarity acercandose a applejack

\- a esta hora vinyl y lyra ya deberían haber venido a buscar los platos- se quito el sombrero applejack

\- bueno quizás paso algún inconveniente- se encojio de hombros rarity , applejack solo se quedo mirando los platos que preparo - asi que...- comenzo a decir rarity

-que?

\- aquella vez dijiste que esa tal rara existia...

\- oh sii! amiga de infancia - sonrió applejack sonriendo

\- pero...yo te conocí cuando tenias 10 años...fue antes de llegar aquí?- pregunto rarity curiosa

\- exacto , cuando era mas pequeña fui a un campamento de verano cuando ya sabes...mis padres se fueron- hizo una pausa y luego volvió a mirar a rarity - la abuela me envió al campamento de verano . creyó que me ayudaría a distraerme y en ese campamento conocí a rara , nos hicimos buenas amigas , ahora ultimo he hablado poco con ella , que ahora esta en ese programa de talento participando como cantante- continuo applejack

\- ...hablas de coloratura?- pregunto impresionada rarity y applejack asintio- nose como sentirme al respecto

-porque?

\- es que yo la apoyaba pero nose ahora...- dijo rarity avergonzada bajando la mirada , applejack sonrio y le levanto la vista a rarity tomandole suavemente el menton

\- no debes estar celosa rares , sabes mas que nadie que solo tengo ojos para ti , rarity sonrio sonrojada y le dio un rápido beso para despues abrazarla, en eso entran lyra y vinyl

\- uy que hacian ?- pregunto lyra en un tono picaro, rarity rompió el abrazo

\- solo tiempo de pareja- se cruzo de brazos rarity sonrojada

\- lo se- asintio vinyl, luego vio a applejack- aborten la mision

-que?!

\- esta se ve delicioso!- saco un tenedor lyra mirando la carne que habia preparado applejack

\- oye espera ! es para el aniversario- la detuvo applejack

\- aborten la msion- repitio vinyl

\- que corrales me quieres decir con eso?!

\- que no habra que llevar cena , hubo un cambio de planes- explico vinyl

\- como?

\- paso de una cena romantica bajo la luna a ...mmmm...nose a que paso a ser , pero es algo romantico supongo- respondio lyra

\- supones?

\- el caso es que no es necesario llevar la cena que preparaste- explico vinyl

\- osea que para no desperdiciar comida debemos comerla- se señalo lyra

\- apruebo eso, no eh cenado- asintio rarity

\- pero están seguras? digo pareciera que solo son suposiciones y...olvidenlo- se detuvo applejack al ver a vinyl y lyra ya llevándose los tenedores a la boca

...

\- jajajaa la mejor batalla- decia rainbow junto a pinkie ya ambas llenas de crema

\- jijajajja sii - saltaba pinkie al lado de rainbow

\- pinkie te amo y quiero que la luna sea testigo de esto- dijo rainbow

\- dashie

Rainbow saco su celular y puso una video-llamada con luna

\- espero que sea una emergencia- dijo luna por la video-llamada

\- hola lunita querida , queria que fueras testigo de lo que dire- sonrio rainbow

\- jajajjaja no.- dijo y se corto la video-llamada , tanto rainbow como pinkie comenzaron a reir

\- al menos lo intente jajaj- rio rainbow

\- ahh dashie eres tan graciosa- la abrazo pinkie

\- no tanto como tu pastelito- le correspondió rainbow - amo tu sentido del humor! me enamora todos los dias!

\- awwww tu igual me enamoras todos los dias dashie

\- oye pinkie...que dices si vamos al jacuzzi?

\- jujuju okie dokie lokie!

\- carrera , la ultima en llegar es una perversparkle!- decia rainbow comenzando a correr, pinkie le siguio

 _al otro dia..._

\- hoola presi- saludo lyra junto a bon bon a starlight quien cerraba su casillero

\- ah hola lyra- saludo starlight con desinterés , cuando vio a lyra agrando los ojos- y ese es tu pájaro? - pregunto señalando a lyra 2 que estaba en la cabeza de lyra

\- sip no te conté? se llama lyra 2 - sonrió lyra

\- que original...-murmuro- pero esta lindo...- continuo

\- queríamos saber sobre los uniformes- hablo bon bon

\- si hable con la directora sobre el tema, nosotras no lo aprovecharemos bien ya que es nuestro ultimo año...pero si alcanzaremos a usarlos- respondió starlight - ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a mi salón

\- ok adios- se despidió bon bon pero antes de que starlight se vaya señalo a lyra

\- tu sabes algo respecto a ...la boda de la directora?- pregunto

-yo? ah si si! celestia se nos casara! pero no sabemos muy bien cuando- sonrio lyra

\- ah..ok , ahora si me voy , adios bon bon , adios lyra 2 -dijo para darse vuelta e irse

\- no se despidió de ti- le susurro bon bon a lyra

\- pero me hablo! me pregunto algo!- dijo emocionada- tendre su perdon pronto ya lo veras!

\- todavia nose porque tu eres la que le pide perdon ...pero ya que- se encojio de hombros bon bon

\- tal vez sea por lyra 2 - sonrio lyra tomando a lyra 2 entre sus manos

...

scootaloo estaba haciendo girar un balón con su indice mientras caminaba junto a babs seed, sweetie belle y applebloom por los pasillos

\- rainbow me habia enseñado el truco hace años- decia scootaloo sonriendo

\- eres asombrosa!- exclamo sweetie viendo a scootaloo admirada

\- jeje gracias- se sonrojo scootaloo haciendo que se desconcentre y el balón caiga. sweetie solto una risita - bueno...hace mucho que no lo hacia , es comun que se caiga - continuo avergonzada tomando el balon

\- me gustaria aprender hacer eso- opino babs seed sonriendo , pero borro la sonrisa la ver que se acercaban diamond tiara junto a silver

\- no puede ser- rodo los ojos scootaloo, pero cuando pasaron cerca no dijieron nada , pero scootaloo noto algo - oye applebloom

\- eh? que?

\- acaso te sonrio?- levanto una ceja

-ammm...- se sonrojo applebloom, diamond detuvo su andar y miro al grupo con un ligero rubor pero con el ceño fruncido y luego señalo a applebloom

-...perdedora!- exclamo y se fue rapidamente

\- jejeej ves? es imposible que me haya sonreído - dijo applebloom nerviosa

-mmmmm

\- vamos a llegar tarde a clases! vamos!- apresuro el paso applebloom , babs seed siguio a applebloom, pero scootaloo detuvo a sweetie tomándola del codo

\- no lo crees sospechoso?- le susurro

\- que cosa?

\- ya sabes applebloom y diamond tiara...

\- crees que tienen algo como ...nosotras?- pregunto sweetie sonrojandose

\- bueno...no lo se...- se sonrojo scootaloo- tal vez...

\- pero entonces que quieres hacer?

\- averiguar si mis sospechas son ciertas

...

en una clase estaban en examen de quimica y como de costumbre twilight fue la primera en terminar

\- gracias twilight, puedes salir- dijo la profesora resibiendo la prueba , twilight asintio y le hizo una seña a applejack de que la estará esperando afuera

Rainbow estaba mirando la ventana con una sonrisa recordando su aniversario , pero de pronto recordo el examen

\- aghh no entiendo- se susurro a si misma - para comprar pan no necesitare saber de que esta compuesto esta cosa con nombre raro- continuo - pssss trixieeee- susurro a trixie que se sentaba adelante, pero trixie no respondia - psss dime la 1 - continuo , pero nuevamente no respondia, rainbow le toco la espalda con su lapiz

\- agh que quieres?- susurro trixie volteando un poco la cabeza

\- dime la 1...

\- no se nada

\- pero que pusiste en la 1

-...d

-...b?

\- no, d

\- ah b, vale gracias

\- rainbow dash! acaso esta pidiendo respuestas? le recuerdo que el examen es de uno, no de dos y si trixie le vuelve a decir una respuesta las dos reprobaran el examen

\- que?!- exclamo trixie molesta - eso es injusto!

\- disculpe? acaso me alzo la voz?- pregunto la profesora

\- bueno me callo...- murmuro trixie pegando su vista a su prueba

\- pssss- nuevamente susurro rainbow , pero esta vez estirándole su goma, trixie la tomo de mala gana y la goma decia "dame la 2 " , trixi fruncio el ceño , escribio al otro lado de la goma y se la paso, rainbow recibiendo la goma y decia "jodete bitch" - profesora trixie me dijo bitch- levanto la mano rainbow

\- que?!- exclamo trixie

\- es eso verdad?- pregunto la profesora

\- pu-pues ..ammmm- balbuceo trixie

\- todo esta en esta goma - dijo rainbow pasandole la goma a la profesora

\- agh con estos amigas para que quiero enemigas- se cruzo de brazos trixie

-pero aqui dice que usted le pidio una respuesta - dijo la profesora

\- JA! exacto! rainbow me pidio respuestas de todas las preguntas!- sonrio trixie

-oye no es cierto!...solo de dos- dijo rainbow

-las dos! entréguenme sus pruebas y se ira castigadas! no mas interrupciones, sus compañeras estan tratando de resolver una prueba- dijo la profesora

\- pues no me importa de todas maneras solo me faltaba una- dijo trixie molesta pasandole la prueba , rainbow rapidamente hizo todas al azar

\- ya termine- dijo rainbow presumidamente

\- al castigo las 2, ahora

\- me las pagaras rainbow- decia trixie mientras se iba junto a rainbow

despues de unos minutos applejack termino su prueba y salio de la sala donde la esperaba twilight

\- que querias hablar twilight?- pregunto applejack

\- recuerdas nuestra conversación sobre evitar dramas nuestro ultimo año?- pregunto twilight

\- pues si , porque?

\- hay tantas cosas que todavia no sabemos , incluso sobre nuestras amigas y de compañeras de clase

\- ah si?

\- lyra esconde algo pero no me quiere decir que, fleur ya no se junta con su grupo de amigas, nose si suri cambio o nos esta manipulando

\- ...twilight quizas estas siendo un poco paranoica, pero en parte tienes razon - dijo pensativa applejack

\- hola! - saludo fleur acercandose a ambas - como les fue en la prueba?

-bien ...supongo- respondio applejack, twilight desvio la mirada

\- debo ir a ver algo- dijo para despues irse fleur la quedo mirando

\- dije algo malo?- le pregunto a applejack

-eh? no jejeje nada, ella...ella solo esta...asi por la prueba ...quizas?- respondio applejack

\- ajam...- dijo fleur si creerle , luego apreto los dientes

\- estas bien?- pregunto applejack

\- que? oh si si solo amm...me llego un dolor pero es...ya sabes...ovarios ...todos los meses- sonrio fleur con mirada forzada - si quieres información tal vez yo pueda dartela- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se fue

\- eh?- pestañeo varias veces applejack - esto no esta bien...- murmuro preocupada

...

La campana para ir a almorzar sono haciendo que todas las estudiantes salgan de sus respectivas salas

\- espia sea swirl en accion- decia sea swirl mientras salia de su clase - paso 1 , detectar objetivo- decia colocándose unas gafas mientras caminaba por los pasillos , luego se detuvo de golpe al ver a derpy caminando junto a roseluck , sea swirl rapidamente se unio a un grupo de chicas que conversaban para observar a derpy disimuladamente - jajajaja si esa pelicula es muy buena!- dijo sonriendo, pero las chicas de ese grupo la quedaron mirando

\- oye! tu eres la que se sento en mi puesto - la señalo heart pink

\- hey tu eres la dueña del puesto al que me sente- la señalo sea swirl

\- si, puedes decirme porque te unes así como si nada a decir algo sobre una película?...ni siquiera estábamos hablando de una película- pregunto confundida

\- es que...estoy en una investigación secreta- susurro sea swirl

\- oh ya veo , en ese caso esta bien- asintio heart pink

\- hola sea swirl- saludo derpy a sea

\- y esas gafas?- pregunto roseluck

\- nada! esque...el sol esta fuerte

\- pero si esta nublado- dijo roseluck

\- los rayos ultra violetas son fuertes- continuo sea

\- cierto, debería ponerme gafas tambien - murmuro roseluck

\- como sea...oye derpy...ammm haz tenido antojos?- pregunto sea

\- uhh ahora se me antoja un rico muffin!- exclamo derpy , sea swirl agrando los ojos sonriendo

\- sera una criaturita adicta a los muffins- le acaricio el estomago sea swirl a derpy

\- jajaja sii pide muffins!- dijo derpy refiriéndose a su estomago

\- y como se llamara?- pregunto con los ojos brillantes sea

-...pues...estomago, no?

\- ugh que feo nombre...si quieres yo te ayudo!

\- pero todos los estomagos se llaman asi- dijo derpy

-mmmm veo que no esta enterada...- murmuro sea swirl

\- de que?- pregunto roseluck

\- no de nada- sonrio sea swirl

\- oye rose! puedo ir a sacar un muffin? de verdad se me antojo uno- pidio derpy

\- ok pero solo uno recuerda que se deben vender- decia roseluck caminando junto a derpy

\- tu amiga esta embarazada?- le pregunto heart pink a sea swirl

\- todavía faltan pruebas, recuerdas cuando celestia encontro una prueba de embarazo positiva? pues mis sospechas son que es de derpy! , se siente mareada...tiene antojos! tiene novio ! todo apunta a ella! sere tia!- exclamo sea swirl

...

\- entonces ese es el plan?- decia sugarcoat caminando al lado de indigo, sour y sunny

\- exacto, y eso hara que lemon le tome cierto rencor a las chicas de canterlot- dijo sour sweet

\- en lo personal nose porque hacen esto?- pregunto indigo a lo que sour y sunny la miraron

\- que? no me agrada rainbow y eso pero...vinyl no me ha hecho nada malo- continuo indigo

\- estas refriada?-pregunto molesta sour

\- da igual- rodó los ojos índigo - tu me apoyas verdad sugarcoat?

\- porque insinúas que debería apoyarte?- pregunto sugarcoat sonrojada

\- sugarcoat obviamente odia este lugar tanto como nosotras - dijo sour tomandole el hombro a sugarcoat

\- ni si quiera tiene orden...ni uniforme- se quejo sunny

\- al menos nos libramos de cinch - guiño un ojo indigo

\- cinch tenia la preparatoria cristal como la tuvo , una excelente preparatoria- opino sugarcoat

\- si, por eso quebró no?- bromeo indigo a lo que sus compañeras la miraron con miradas acidas - ...em...donde esta lemon?- pregunto indigo

Lemon estaba caminando por los pasillos moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la musica que escuchaba , una vez vio a vinyl que estaba junto a octavia camino hacia ella

\- holaa - saludo lemon sonriendo

\- holaa!- saludo vinyl chocando los cinco , lemon vio a octavia y sonrio

\- hola!- la saludo alegre

-...hola- saludo indiferente

\- oye lemon me comprare nuevos audífonos!- dijo de pronto vinyl

\- genial! - exclamo lemon alegre

\- en vez de comprarte audifonos deberias comprar cosas mas utiles- dijo octavia cruzandose de brazos

\- mmm cierto- murmuro vinyl pensando en el violonchelo

\- bien ire al comedor , después de todo es hora de almuerzo , alla te veo - se despidio octavia de vinyl para irse

\- como es que se llamaba?- pregunto lemon a vinyl

\- tavi ...digo octavia , yo le digo tavi - respondio vinyl

\- yo...no le agrado?- pregunto lemon curiosa

\- de que hablas! solo es que ella es algo mas seria...ya sabes le gusta la música clásica si hasta toca un violonchelo y todo - hablo vinyl

\- en serio? es ese instrumento grandote?

\- sep

\- genial! cuando era pequeña iba al teatro y cuando tocaban las orquestas siempre me gusto el violonchelo- dijo lemon fascinada

\- tu? teatro? orquesta? violonchelo?- pregunto vinyl riendo

\- recuerdos de infancia- rio lemon tambien- crees que me lo muestre?

\- que cosa?

\- su violonchelo?

-n-no! ni se lo menciones!

\- am ok- dijo lemon algo desanimada- pero me gustaría que me tocara...- sonrio lemon a lo que la mirada de vinyl cambio rápidamente a una de asesina - una cancion con ese instrumentos , son geniales- termino la frase

\- ahhh jajajja pues si , ella toca muy bien , pero ahora no le menciones el violonchelo

\- bien bien

 _después de clases..._

lemon ordenaba sus cuadernos para salir de la sala como las demás estudiantes y antes de salir de la sala vio a octavia guardando sus cosas tambien , dudo por un momento pero camino hacia ella

\- hola- saludo lemon

\- eh? ammm que pasa?- pregunto octavia levantando una ceja mientras se colocaba su mochila

-es que...tienes cara de que te gusta la música clasica- sonrio lemon

\- ah? mm pues...me gusta tocar la mu...

\- octiii!- apareció inmediatamente lyra interrumpiendo - emmm que haces?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

\- ammm ...bueno estaba guardando mis cosas - respondio octavia

\- fiu que bien oye que es eso?- señalo la ventana

\- que cosa?

\- el aire fresco, no te gusta?- pregunto guiando a octavia hacia la ventana que estaba abierta, lemon veía confundida

\- nose que planeas lyra- dijo octavia apoyando sus manos en el borde de la ventana

\- hago tiempo para después ir a mi club- se encojio de hombros lyra mientras mandaba un mensaje por celular, lemon se acerco a la ventana tambien

\- hey hey que hacías tavi?- pregunto vinyl entrando a la sala junto a sunset

\- pues...miro la ventana- respondió seria mirando a lyra quien sonrio

\- oh kul, oye sabes que esta semana estamos llenas de pruebas y sin tiempo de nuestros hobbys- dijo vinyl

\- de que hablas? en mi horario no sale así- levanto una ceja octavia todavía mirando por la ventana

\- uhh eso es malo- dijo lyra

\- oigan ustedes no deberían ir a su club?- pregunto octavia mirándolas- ademas yo debo ir al club de música

\- el viento esta helado- comento sunset

\- cierto- la señalo vinyl

\- yo cierro la ventana!- sonrio lemon cerrando la ventana sin darse cuenta que apreto los dedos de octavia quien solto un chillido de dolor - lo siento mucho! perdon!- exclamo arrepentida abriendo la ventana rapidamente

\- ggg ahhhh- se sujeto los dedos con dolor octavia

\- tavi estas bien?!- pregunto vinyl

\- s-si - asintio adolorida

\- perdon en serio!-se disculpo lemon con culpa

\- ve a la enfermeria- sugirio sunset , octavia asintio con dolor y fue hacia alla , lemon la siguio pidiendo perdon , una vez octavia salio de la sala se escucho su grito de dolor que habia retenido

\- eso debio doler, sabia que lemon era mala persona- opino lyra

\- no, esto es perfecto!- sonrio vinyl

\- es tu novia - levanto una ceja sunset

\- pero si tiene los dedos lastimados no podrá tocar violonchelo!- sonrió vinyl , a lo que lyra y sunset sonrieron entendiendo

\- entonces tenemos mas tiempo- dijo sunset

\- me di el tiempo de hacer una alcancía - dijo lyra- aquí pondremos el dinero para el violonchelo y ademas con la plata que gane haciendo videos podremos comprar hasta dos

\- pero aun no ganas dinero - comento sunset

\- te equivocas, mi primer vídeo tiene tantos likes y vistos , lo suficiente para ganar lo mínimo...pero es algo!- continuo lyra- y tengo planeado ganar mas

\- bien...tal vez si las tres ponemos de nuestra parte no sera tan difícil- se encojio de hombros vinyl relajada - ahora vamos a nuestro club lyra

\- ok- asintió lyra y apenas las tres salieron de la sala se encontraron con trixie , quien las quedo mirando fijamente

-...no puede ser!- dijo trixie frunciendo levemente el ceño - co-como pudieron!?

\- trixie no es lo que crees- comenzó a decir sunset calmándola

\- me reemplazan con mi novia?!- pregunto

\- que?!- pregunto sunset

-no pueden reemplazarme con sunset!- continuo trixie- se supone que somos las tres!

\- ...que?- pregunto lyra confundida

\- ya sabes...en el club , pinkie y rainbow son las bromistas, twilight y applejack las maduras y nosotras las que sobramos somos el grupo de tres! las tres geniales!- continuo trixie

\- en serio?- pregunto sunset molesta

\- no no , tiene sentido- le dijo vinyl a sunset a lo que sunset levanto una ceja

\- pfff obvio que se que no engañarías trixie con vinyl y lyra- le dijo trixie a sunset - tu me amas demasiado - le guiño el ojo presumidamente

\- bueno trixie, es verdad nosotras somos el trió genial del club- dijo vinyl

\- como los tres mosqueteros!- exclamo lyra

\- mas bien los tres chiflados - murmuro sunset cruzada de brazos

\- con sunset solo nos encontramos y charlamos- dijo vinyl - nosotras no te cambiaremos , ahora vamos al club!

\- ok- sonrio trixie- después nos vemos tocinito

\- ok cerealito

...

\- en serio perdóname!- seguía disculpándose lemon

\- solo...dejame sola- dijo octavia entrando a la enfermeria

-ok...- murmuro lemon triste

\- lemon! hola- saludo sour sweet acercándose

\- hola sour - saludo lemon sonriendo

\- oye...hay algo que debes saber- dijo sour mirando sus uñas

\- ah si? y de que?

\- pues...de algo que me entere...y no te gustara...

...

\- Chicas! saluden a la nueva integrante del club!- entro sea swirl abriendo la puerta de una patada - ella se llama heart pink!

\- hola!- la saludaron las miembros

\- ella es amethyst star !- la presento sea swirl

\- hola- saludo con una sonrisa

\- lavender y fuchsia blush - continuo

\- hola!- saludaron ambas al unisono

\- roseluck y derpy!- presento

\- hola!- saludo roseluck mientras derpy saludaba con la mano

\- bueno heart pink me ayudara con un temita jejej- continuo sea

\- un gusto a todas

-que te gustan todas? 7u7- le pregunto sea

\- no!- nego inmediatamente heart pink

\- bueno bueno, ya sabes que la regla dice que debo shipearte con alguien

\- no lo sabia

\- a todo esto recordé algo-dijo sea y saco su celular - hola kai?

\- hola sea, que pasa?

\- como que que pasa? ya sabes muy bien lo que pasa, le preguntaste o no?- hablaba sea por celular a lo que las demás intercambiaron miradas

\- pe-pero- murmuro kai y miro que a su lado estaba whooves y luego suspiro - ya le pregunto...aunque es vergonzoso

\- no deberia para los chicos- dijo sea , kai aparto un poco su celular para mirar a whooves

\- h-hey whooves

\- hey kai- saludo amable el chico, sea swirl estaba escuchando todo por su celular

\- mmm oye...estee... ammm- se rasco la nuca kai

\- si?

\- tu...tu tienes novia verdad?

\- pues si jeje

\- y ammm mmmm...tu y ella han...

\- hemos que?

\- pues ya sabes

\- que cosa?

\- ugghh por dios! - exclamo sea swirl al celular- si han hecho el acto maximo de amor que se pueden dar dos personas! si se han dado contra el muro! si han comido el fruto prohibido, si se revolcaron, si han tenido lemon, si le chanto el pate - decia al celular mientras que sus compañeras de club miraban con cara de "wtf", kai tapo su celular alarmado

\- que fue eso?- pregunto whooves

\- amm nada! amm a lo que iba...si...ya ejem - tocio para aclarar la garganta - si ya encestaste...

\- en serio escojio ese termino?...los chicos son raros...kai es raro...okno es gracioso- comento sea swirl

whooves quedo mirando a kai sonrojado mientras que kai no sabia como reaccionar

\- pues...jejej si- dijo algo cohibido whooves

\- yees!- exclamo sea swirl - es lo que necesitaba gracias!- continuo y colgo

\- con quien hablabas?- pregunto amethyst levantando una ceja

\- o mejor dicho de que?- pregunto heart pink

\- eso...es confidencial- sonrio sea colocandose las gafas, luego miro a derpy - eres una loquilla

\- que?

...

\- me alegra que llegaran todas porque tengo una noticia que darles- dijo luna una vez estaban todas las del club

\- ya escupalo luna- decia rainbow sentada en el sofa con su brazo al rededor de pinkie

\- la boda de celestia sera en un mes y 3 semanas- dijo luna

\- woohoooo! party hard!- exclamo lyra comenzando a saltar en el sofa

\- eso es excelente- sonrio twilight

\- si y veran celestia me dejo a cargo de preparar todo , ya saben me dio el dinero necesario y queria saber si ustedes quieren ser las garzonas, quines preparen el buffet de la boda , la fiesta, etc

\- suena tentador- murmuro pensativa rainbow

\- y les pagare

\- hecho!- exclamo rainbow levantando el pulgar

\- luna pensaste en nosotras para hacer ese trabajo!- dijo trixie - bueno no me extraña , trixie siempre es la primera opción

\- iremos a la boda! iremos a la boda! iremos a la boda!- cantaban vinyl, lyra y pinkie mientras bailaban

\- jejej por supuesto! siento que ustedes son capaces para ese trabajo- sonrió luna

\- en serio?- pregunto rainbow sonriendo

\- mmm nah , me sale mas barato contratarlas a ustedes y asi sobrara dinero que ira directo a mi bolsillo- se encojio de hombros luna

\- ya me parecía- le comento applejack a twilight quien asintió riendo

\- no importa iremos a una boda!- exclamo rainbow emocionada casi chillando a lo que las demás la miraron - digo...cool

...

una vez salieron las chicas del club twilight se quedo con applejack conversando

\- sabes applejack , estaba pensando en averiguar el porque fleur ya no se junta con su grupo de amigas , ademas algo trama, ella fue la que publico la noticia de sunset- decia twilight

-y como planeas hacer eso?- pregunto applejack

\- he leido historias de detectives, no debe ser tan diferente - sonrio twilight

\- mmm si pero te sugiero que vayas con cuidado...ya no me da confianza, hoy...despues de la prueba senti un escalofrio y...me dijo algo- continuo , miro a todos lados y se acerco un poco a twilight- "si quieres información tal vez yo pueda dartela" fue lo que dijo

\- applejack no podemos confiar en ella - le dijo twilight

\- lo se!

\- solo quiero saber que trama fleur, que trama suri ...porque tanto odio, debo detenerlas o hacer algo ...- dijo twilight decidida

\- hablando de mi?- se escucho una voz que congelo tanto a twilight como a applejack y cuando se voltearon estaba fleur con una mirada seria

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUN DUN DUUUUN

gracias por leer! como siempre pueden opinar que les parecio el cap ;)

y el oc de heart pink le pertenece a AGUSLUNASOFIA4 quien entro para comenzar el arco de sea swirl , que aun no empieza del todo muajajja tengo mucho planeado para nuestra querida otp quien quizas tambien tenga situaciones de amor algo complicadas

no cambien de sintonia , como siempre los sabados nuevos caps

chauuu!


	25. celosa? yo?

twilight y applejack permanecían congeladas viendo a fleur. Applejack la miraba con cierta inseguridad mientras que twilight le mantenía la mirada seria pensando las palabras que diría

\- y?...

\- solo es una conversación aleatoria- fue lo que dijo twilight encojiendose de hombros

\- en la que escuche mi nombre- soltó una risa fleur tratando de ocultar su enojo, applejack miro atentamente a twilight sin saber que decir

\- así como cualquier conversación entre estudiantes, comentando algunos que otros sucesos ocurridos durante el día incluyendo mención de algunas compañeras - continuo twilight

\- ya veo...ustedes no son el tipo de estudiantes que cuchichea sobre otras alumnas- sonrió fleur - supongo que no debo preocuparme -continuo pasando por al lado , y unos pasos mas adelante borro aquella sonrisa transformando su rostro en uno de completo desagrado

\- hum...crees que...debamos ...preocuparnos...? - pregunto applejack una vez se aseguro que fleur se fue , twilight se quedo unos minutos pensativa

\- pues...como dije...- comenzó a hablar y acerco un poco su rostro a applejack en complicidad - no hay que confiar en ella ni en sus palabras- susurro mas seria , applejack solo pestañeo y luego dibujo una sonrisa para llevar su mano a su nuca

-pues ciertamente metimos la pata al hablar del tema en cualquier lugar- sincero con una pequeña carcajada , twilight bajo la mirada algo avergonzada pero rápidamente se unió a reír con applejack

\- cierto, debo ser mas cuidadosa- rió twilight

...

Lemon parpadeaba incrédula a lo que le dijo sour, no sabia que decir y una vez proceso lo dicho se atrevió a preguntar con curiosidad

-...algo ..que no me gustara?- pregunto curiosa y con duda

\- pues si , es que es sobre ti- continuo sour - ven vamos a caminar - agrego llevando su brazo por los hombros de lemon invitándola a caminar

-ok...- murmuro lemon con algo de duda - muy bien dime - dijo lemon una vez habían salido del establecimiento , sour la miro

-no me digas que hacer- le dijo molesta levantando una ceja -pues...sabes que te considero como mi amiga- continuo cambiando su rostro a uno dulce y cálido

\- en serio?

-no me crees?!

\- ejem...digo es que no lo sabia

\- pues si, después de todo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y debemos permanecer unidas en este nuevo escenario hostil

\- con escenario hostil te refieres a...canterlot? - pregunto lemon confundida

\- había alguna duda?

-ammm si- sonrió lemon para luego darle un codazo divertido a sour - estas chicas no son hostiles, hasta a veces creo que somos nosotras las que construimos las barreras con ellas - continuo sonriendo , sour dibujo una disimulada sonrisa

\- ah si?...parece que no sabe...- dijo sour desviando la mirada en un tono "bajo" que mas bien lo dijo lo suficiente alto para que lemon escuchara

-que?...que no se?- pregunto curiosa

-oh jajjaaj me oíste - fingió sour - pues...es de lo que te quería hablar

-...ah?

\- escucha- se detuvo sour haciendo que lemon se detuviera también y la mire con atención - la amiga de vinyl...esa tal lyra la conoces?

\- pues si, se nota buena onda, claro que no he tenido la oportunidad de charlar con ella - asintió lemon

\- y dudo que la tengas...veras ella...ella hablo mal de ti...

-que?...imposible- negó lemon - sour no me gusta hacia donde va esto...yo..yo me voy

\- espera!- la detuvo sour tomándola del hombro - no puedes llegar e irte , no cuando yo te hablo- frunció el ceño sour haciendo que lemon tragara saliva algo asustada - lo que te digo de verdad paso- tomo aire para tranquilizarse - quiero que veas que ellas no son lo que creen , que no te engañen esas sonrisas de que son las amigas perfectas, nada es perfecto

-pero...- trato de contra argumentar lemon pero no encontró las palabras correctas quedándose callada

\- a lyra no le agradas ...ella dijo que solo te crees la gran cosa por andar con tus audífonos por ahí , que eres patética al tratar de amigarte con vinyl porque eres una doble cara que en el fondo eres una presumida , que ella lo sabe y lo tiene mas que claro- decía sour mirándose las uñas, lemon quedo ahí parada sin saber que decir , solo miro a sour tratando de ordenar sus ideas- si...es verdad lo que te digo, sunny fue testigo pregúntale a ella también si quieres- adivino sour su pregunta

-...ah...- murmuro lemon - pues...ella es algo cobarde al no decírmelo en la cara - murmuro nuevamente - y egoísta...es egoísta yo...yo voy con buenas intenciones a hablar con vinyl , solo quería entablar una amistad y así me tratan? en serio duda de mi? pues creo que ella es mala al juzgarme sin conocerme...solo fui amable...de todas maneras gracias por decirme ...- continuo en un tono triste colocándose los audífonos para adelantarse , sour dibujo una pequeña sonrisa seguido de sacar su celular y enviar un mensaje

 _al otro dia..._

-trixie! ya levántate!- decía sunset pateando la cama de trixie quien en respuesta solo dio un pequeño gruñido- te dije que no te quedaras hasta tarde viendo tutoriales!

\- tengo sueño...- murmuro cubriéndose con sus sabanas trixie , sunset suspiro cansada mientras recogía su mochila del suelo

-osea...que hoy no iras?- pregunto sunset mientras colocaba la mochila en su espalda

-..ajaam...- murmuro trixie en un tono cansado

-lastima...justo hoy ...ammm...me iba a probar un traje de porrista que diseño rarity- comento sunset

-hay galletas de desayuno verdad?- decía trixie ya vestida recogiendo su mochila , sunset la miro con la boca abierta

-..co-como te...?- pregunto incrédula y luego agito la cabeza- eres una...una...ugh debería darte vergüenza al preferir ir a la escuela solo por unos pompones y falda corta en vez de ir a aprender! - la regaño sunset

\- si lo dices de ese modo trixie ira con mas animo- sonrió mientras se veía en un espejo

\- pues que mal porque era mentira - se cruzo de brazos sunset - oye espera no vuelvas a acostarte!

...

\- no hay galletas de desayuno?! me mentiste tocino !- señalo trixie molesta a sunset

-nunca te dije que habían galletas de desayuno- rodó los ojos sunset

-yo traje galletas- le paso una bolsa pinkie a trixie

\- gracias!- las tomo trixie

-...desde hace cuanto pinkie esta aqui?- pregunto sunset

\- pinkie me enseñara una receta nueva para tacos! - exclamo sonata emocionada desde el sofa

\- exacto!- celebro pinkie y ambas comenzaron reir

\- sabia que este momento llegaría...- comento adagio al lado de aria

\- el dia en que sonata y pinkie interactuen mas de lo necesario - continuo aria

\- y la tranquilidad se ha vuelto a ir- suspiro adagio cansada

\- y podria tener de todo!- exclamo sonata acercándose a pinkie

\- sii y ser - continuo pinkie

-un super taco! - completaron ambas la oración

\- oye pinkie, de casualidad sabes de quien es esta letra?- pregunto sunset sacando la carta de broma que había hecho rainbow , pinkie la tomo y la leyó

\- tu le mandaste esa carta a trixie?- pregunto pinkie sonriendo

\- claro que no! por eso quiero saber

\- uuy pero no se ponga celosa- rio pinkie

-no me puse celosa...

-aceptalo sunset celosa shimmer - rio trixie

\- tu callate!...y termina tus galletas

\- tal vez sepa quien escribió esa carta y tal vez no...- retrocedió pinkie hasta salir de la cabaña por la puerta

-agh eso no me dice nada- se quejo sunset

...

roseluck iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que le llego una bola de papel

-huh?- murmuro roseluck confundida y vio a sea llamándola con la mano - que sucede?

-tu...tu tienes información valiosa - susurro sea

-eh?

-no te hagas...dime...a quien le has vendido la prueba de embarazo? - pregunto sea

\- pues he vendido varias es imposible decirte un nombre- respondió roseluck

\- varias?- repitió sea pensativa y roseluck asintió -y...dime ejem...sabes quien es la embarazada?- pregunto, roseluck levanto ambas cejas de sorpresa cerrando la boca de golpe como si quisiera que las palabras no se escaparan de su boca - dudaste!

-no!

\- dime rose! lo sabes! - suplico sea

\- sea swirl...en serio...

\- en serio que?! sabes quien es la persona embarazada

\- lo siento pero...no me incumbe la vida de las demás - se disculpo roseluck acomodando su mochila

\- ya veo...- murmuro sea - así es como me pagas?

-que?

\- así es como me pagas después de que te abrir las puertas de mi club, te conocí de pequeña , te vi crecer, abrí las puertas de mi hogar , comimos del mismo pan , así es como me pagas roseluck? - decía sea exagerando dolor , roseluck por su parte solo pestañeaba sin saber si reír o no sobre lo que estaba diciendo sea

\- de que ...de que hablas? no me viste crecer , no estuve en tu casa ni comimos del mismo pan - dijo finalmente

\- lo se- escapo una risa sea - pero entiendes el contexto - continuo colocándose seria

\- lo único que te puedo decir es que ciertamente hay alguien embarazada en este recinto - murmuro roseluck

-naaah en serio? pues yo pensaba que la prueba de embarazo positiva era un simulacro - dijo sea en un tono irónico

\- perdón...y entiendo perfectamente la ironía - se cruzo de brazos roseluck

-ok...de todas maneras gracias - murmuro sea alejándose

-perdón sea...pero no me entere porque me dijeron...si no porque sin querer escuche una conversación ...- murmuro roseluck a si misma

...

\- entonces dices que eso funcionara?- pregunto sugarcoat quien caminaba junto a su grupo a excepción de lemon

\- pues claro - asintió sour sweet

\- oye sugarcoat , quieres ver el nuevo truco con el balón que aprendí?- pregunto indigo quien iba pateando el balón por el pasillo

-porque quedria ver ese bobo truco? y sabes que esta prohibido andar pateando una pelota por los pasillos? - pregunto sugarcoat levantando una ceja

\- sabes que cinch no esta aquí?- pregunto indigo , sugarcoat le frunció el ceño en respuesta

-...te equivocas - dijo sunny deteniendo su andar haciendo que el resto choque entre si , las chicas se congelaron al ver pasar a cinch por unos de los pasillos

-pe-pero que hace aquí ?- pregunto indigo y las chicas comenzaron a seguirla

Cinch iba caminando con el mentón en alto, las manos en su espalda , mirando de reojo con un poco de desagrado a algunas estudiantes que estaban en los pasillos , por su andar y su postura las estudiantes le abrían paso solas mirándola con curiosidad

\- quien es esa vieja?- le susurro rainbow a lyra

\- no lo se...una...vieja? - respondió lyra dudosa , Cinch se detuvo frente la puerta de la directora celestia para ingresar y cerrar la puerta

-no es una vieja, es nuestra directora - se escucho la voz de sunny que hizo que lyra salte del susto

-ja! mejor dicho EX directora- la señalo rainbow

\- pues si , ex directora- asintió indigo

\- y que hace su directora en nuestro territorio? - levanto una ceja lyra

\- su territorio?- pregunto sour molesta

\- pues es un territorio muy feo - se cruzo de brazos sunny mirando a su al rededor

\- es que esta indigo- bromeo rainbow chocando los cinco con lyra

\- no es...-estaba diciendo sugarcoat pero se detuvo - ejem...eso es muy infantil

\- fea eres tu con ese pelo de payaso - se defendió indigo

-...tu madre!- respondió rainbow rápidamente

\- ugh que bajo caen por dios- se quejo sunny

...

\- me alegra que vinieras- decía celestia desde su escritorio

\- igualmente - decía cinch tomando una taza de te que le había ofrecido celestia - me entere de que te ibas a casar

-pues si - asintió celestia - en un mes y tres semanas - sonrió , cinch dejo de beber del te

\- y cuando te lo propuso?- pregunto

-pues...hace no mucho - respondió celestia

\- no crees que es algo pronto organizar una boda en solo un mes?- pregunto cinch

\- descuida , tengo todo planeado , ademas no quiero perder el tiempo

 _después..._

\- sunset...esta todo bien? - pregunto rarity algo incomoda al ver como sunset miraba fijamente el como escribía

\- hmmmm- murmuro sunset pensativa viendo la letra de rarity -...no...no se parece- comento a si misma , lugo saco una hoja de su cuaderno y la arrugo - iré a botar este papel

-...ok- asintió rarity , mientras sunset iba camino al basurero aprovechaba de ver la letra de sus compañeras , rarity noto algo en el cuaderno de sunset , al sacarlo era la carta

\- que haces?- pregunto sunset arrebatandole rápidamente la carta

\- es-es que...yo...- balbuceo rarity sonrojada por lo que decía la carta - tu le escribiste eso?

-no! por eso quiero ver quien fue la puta que lo hizo

\- dios mio ...esas son palabras que una dama no debería usar

\- en serio? quien fue la que le dijo muchos improperios a suri el año pasado?- pregunto sunset

\- ay bueno es verdad- murmuro rarity avergonzada - si quieres te ayudo

-por favor , no me gusta pensar en la idea de que...alguien tenga pensamientos tan...inapropiados hacia trixie , **mi** novia

\- te entiendo - asintió rarity- me siento un poco celosa por coloratura- confeso rarity

\- la que esta en el programa de talentos? - pregunto sunset levantando una ceja y rarity asintió - oh...bueno pues...puedes lograr la misma fama y atención si usas youtube ...supongo

\- que? no! no de su fama...sino que ella...bueno fue amiga de la infancia de applejack

\- espera que?! coloratura la que esta participando en el programa de talento , la favorita a ganar , fue amiga de la infancia de applejack?! - pregunto lyra que estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás de sunset y rarity

\- lyra no grites...- murmuro bon bon sentada a su lado

\- lo siento bony pero...eso podria ayudar a mi canal!

\- pues si...pero parece que hace mucho que no hablan- le dijo rarity a lyra

\- ow

\- al menos coloratura no le envía cartas obscenas a applejack - dijo sunset

\- quien le enviar cartas obscenas a applejack?- pregunto lyra

\- nadie...y no escuches conversaciones ajenas - dijo rarity levantando una ceja

\- perdon , pero la clase esta aburrida - se disculpo lyra , luego miro a bon bon - oye bony jugamos una partida? - pregunto mostrando naipes

\- de donde sacaste los naipes?- pregunto bon bon

\- se los robe a trixie , no creo que los necesite -se encojio de hombros lyra

 _mientras en otra sala..._

\- muy bien señorita lulamoon ya que tanto se queja de la clase , le hago una propuesta , si viene aquí adelante y hace un buen truco de magia con sus naipes dejare esta clase como tiempo libre - decía la profesora

\- eso trixie!- aplaudió rainbow junto a las demás estudiantes

\- y así es como trixie anota! - decía trixie levantándose de su asiento para caminar hacia la pizarra avivando los aplausos - muy bien - sonrió trixie haciéndose sonar los nudillos ya frente a toda la clase luego busco en su manga los naipes pero no los encontraba , seguido de buscar en sus bolsillos sin rastro de naipes- ...oh oh...

\- que sucede? - pregunto la profesora

\- los naipes! no los encuentro! - corrio trixie a su mochila para darla vuelta botando todo su interior - me los robaron! me han robado!

\- por hacer perder el tiempo haran 100 ejercicios de matematicas - dijo la profesora y todas las estudiantes miraron a trixie

\- pues ...debería darles vergüenza! al...al preferir ver un espectáculo de magia en vez de aprender!- se cruzo de brazos pero rápidamente fue bombardeada por bolas de papel

 _en el recreo..._

\- ammm vinyl...podemos hablar?- se acerco lemon a vinyl que estaba junto a lyra

-pues jeje estamos hablando- dijo lyra levantando una ceja afirmando mas lo dicho por sour

\- amm claro lemon, lyra me das un segundo?- pregunto vinyl

\- ...ok, iré a mi casillero- dijo lyra algo triste alejándose , una vez abrió su casillero lyra 2 voló a sus manos - tu siempre estarás a mi lado verdad? en las buenas y en las malas - acaricio a lyra 2 con su mejilla

\- que pasa lemon?- pregunto vinyl caminando junto a lemon

-pues...quiero preguntarte algo - dijo con un poco de duda lemon

\- pues pregúntame...ah y si es por lo de tavi tranquila no estoy molesta- sonrió vinyl

-no...no es eso ...es que...a lyra le agrado?

\- de que hablas , claro que si!

-ammm no lo creo...

\- que?

\- pues me dijeron que ella dijo que yo era una doble cara , presumida , patética...- comenzó a decir lemon , vinyl lentamente comenzó a fruncir el ceño - y...nose eso me molesto y seria bueno que hables con ella para que deje de ser egoísta y no me ...

-espera , espera- la detuvo vinyl - estamos hablando de lyra...mi amiga - continuo - y solo porque alguien te dijo lo crees? quien te lo dijo?

\- pue-pues...sour sweet mi..

\- ah ya veo... le crees a ella cualquier cosa?- levanto una ceja vinyl

\- pues claro es mi amiga- exclamo lemon- no la trates como una cualquiera

\- no la trato como una cualquiera pero tu amiga hace quedar mal mi amiga

\- que? es lyra quien me tiene mala y nose porque, no e hice nada malo, simplemente deberia aprender a no juzgar eso le traerá problemas en el futuro

\- estas mandandole malas vibras!

\- no es cierto! mira...obviamente le creeras lo que diga lyra y es logico , es tu amiga antes que yo , por eso no causare mas discordia, vinyl eres cool y agradable pero...creo que tu "noviecita" causara mas problemas- dijo lemon, vinyl la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido - ..yo...perdón por lo ultimo...solo...gracias por todo pero no me gusta mucho estar en ambiente hostiles...- murmuro lemon para después irse

\- con"noviecita" se refería a lyra? - pregunto a si misma vinyl, luego suspiro triste - tu también eras cool lemon

...

\- de nada chelista de cuarta - decía sunny apoyándose en un casillero

\- eh?- pregunto octavia confundida quien tenia vendada la mano

\- no tienes que preocuparte mas de vinyl y lemon, no fuiste de mucha ayuda pero...meh- se encojio de hombros sunny para luego irse

\- hola suri - saludo upper acercándose a suri quien estaba en su casillero

\- hola upper - sonrió suri

\- tenemos clase juntas la hora que viene- comento upper

\- cierto lo había olvidado- dio una sonrisa nerviosa suri

starlight estaba a unos pasos cerca viendo la escena

\- hacen linda pareja- se apoyo sea en starlight

\- eh? que?- pregunto starlight confundida

\- uuhhh alguien esta celosa ?- pregunto sea

\- de que hablas? suri es mi compañera - levanto una ceja starlight

\- celosita de que alguien esta perdiendo a su socia del periodico? - volvio a preguntar sea con una enorme sonrisa

\- de que hablas? no somos mas que eso- nego starlight

\- a mi no me engaña

\- solo esta haciendo vida social con alguien mas y que tiene eso de malo?

\- porque no te gusta verme feliz?!- se quejo sea para luego irse corriendo

\- oye suri- decia upper caminando junto a suri

\- que?

\- debo hablarte sobre...algo...o mas bien alguien...

\- ah si?...sobre quien?- pregunto suri curiosa, upper miro a sus lados

\- sobre fleur

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

este cap lo hice mas corto porque no alcance a escribir el resto asi que decidi dejarlo en dos partes xdd

EN EL NUEVO CAP DE HOY APARECIO TRIXIE! *-*

best episode ever! 3

perdon...aun sigo emocionada uwu

gracias por leer y chauuu


	26. hace 1 año

holaaaa se preguntaran , danni porque subes cap nuevo el domingo ? pues...porque no alcance a subirlo ayer okno

PORQUE HOY SE CUMPLE UN AÑO DESDE QUE TERMINO LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA! :DDD

osea mi fic tiene un año :3 crece tan rápido (?

por eso le dedique este cap :3 quiero agradecer mucho a quienes han seguido este fic en serio! me hacen feliz

originalmente el especial seria cuando se cumpla un año desde que subi el primer cap de la primera temporada...pero no alcance asi que espere a cuando termino

el 8 de mayo del 2015

nota: para ahora el narrador imagínenselo con voz épica de documental y la cursiva los detalles y eso (?

* * *

la trilogia de instituto canterlot fue escrita por ShineARTx en fanfiction y dannitaquito en wattpad , este fic fue subido primeramente en fanfiction sin intenciones de sacar dos partes mas pero debido al buen recibimiento que ha tenido ha crecido hasta llegar a lo que es ahora, generalmente es de tipo slice of life sin tramas tan pesadas en la que la comedia y la importancia de la amistad esta presente...pero detrás de la pantalla ...es todo como se muestra ? en este documental vamos a conocer mas a fondo aquellas actrices que le dan vida a esta historia y sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre esta

-0-

Danni _"creadora"_

Danni: realmente fue algo difícil reunir al elenco , reuní quienes eran don nadie y actrices de reconocimientos , una de las personas que me costo traer fue a twilight ...es algo diva pero no tanto

-0-0-

Twilight Sparkle _"perversparkle"_

twilight: bueno al principio me rehusé atrabajar con simples amateurs , mi representante me menciono este papel pero yo lo ignore , no me llamo la atención , recibí una llamada de danni y bueno después de negociarlo decidí participar

Como bien menciono danni las chicas salieron de distintas partes , no todas las chicas venían siendo actrices

-0-0

Lyra Hearstrings " _la cobarde_ "

lyra: "instituto canterlot" me cambio la vida, ahora mis suscriptores aumentaron al igual que las visitas en mis vídeos, antes yo ,vinyl y minuette eramos tres amigas de escuela en un pequeño pueblo que decidimos hacer videos en youtube , los videos comenzaron a tener mas visitas y creo que eso hizo que danni se fijara en mi para este proyecto

 _-extracto vídeo de youtube-_

 _en el video se ve a lyra en su habitacion con el cabello mas corto , junto a ella estaban unas sonrientes vinyl y minuette_

lyra: participare en un proyecto llamado instituto canterlot para señoritas! cuando hable con la creadora le dije que si podría incluir a vinyl y minuette ...ya saben somos el trio y somos inseparables!

vinyl: espero que si! seria asombroso!

minuette: igual gracias por todo su apoyo , los likes y eso!

 _-fin extracto-_

lyra: ademas amo a mis compañeras! aa pesar de que hayan algunas un poco ...divas...pero el set es asombroso! si quieren les hago un tour

-0-0-0

lyra: bueno como pueden ver aquí esta el pasillo en donde se graban la mayoría de las escenas jsjsj

colgate: holaa , saben...no es buen momento

fluttershy: donde esta mi café semi descremado sin espuma con 1/2 cucharadita de azúcar y a 82 grados! eh? lo pedí hace cinco minutos y me llegas con este café barato *lanza el vaso al suelo* ve y trame otro

asistente: s-si!

rarity: creo que te excediste

fluttershy: tu crees? el café estaba frio

lyra: *susurrando * a eso me refería con un poco...divas

fluttershy: oh hola , vienen por el documental ese que nos dijeron?

colgate: sip

rarity: ...hola!

-0-0-0

fluutershy " _la animalista_ "

fluttershy: estoy muy agradecida con este trabajo , al principio me costo adaptarme pero todas llevamos cierta amistad que...a sido difícil un tiempo mantenerla

Entrevistador: quienes son con las que mejor te llevas?

Fluttershy: con rarity y twilight son con las que mas trabajo , además twilight es muy profesional para esto , generalmente vamos a ensayar en su penthouse

-0-0-

En el presente las chicas tienen una buena amistad que han desarrollado durante estos tres años

-0-0-

Sunset Shimmer " _tocino" -_ Trixie Lulamoon " _cereal_ "

Sunset: cuando me dijeron que iba a trabajar con trixie quise renunciar

Trixie : ni si quiera sabias quien era

Sunset: sabia que eras una vaga que hacia shows callejeros

Trixie : ...osea que si oíste hablar de trixie ?

Sunset : si.. El caso es que ahora con trixie nos llevamos muy bien , nos entendemos y todo

Trixie : exacto , a trixie le gusta trabajar con sunset

Sunset: es divertido que lo de que hable en tercera persona no esta en el libreto

Trixie: no le encuentro lo malo

Sunset: es tierno

Trixie: ...no lo es

Sunset: ya tuvimos esta discusión antes y gane

0-0-0

Rainbow Dash " _líder" -_ applejack " _campesina_ "

Applejack: las audiciones fue cuando conocí a la mayoría, originalmente audicione para el papel de twilight , que era el papel de la chica normal del grupo por así decirlo

rainbow: pero como ya sabemos que applejack no es normal se quedo con el papel que tiene ahora

applejack: se...oye!

rainbow: jajajajja cuando vine a las audiciones applejack me cayo bien de primera , a pesar de que era campesina

applejack: si, fueron muy amables conmigo , aunque rarity al principio me discrimino por mi condicion

rainbow: y después resulta que en el guion se besaban jajajajaja

applejack: fue difícil acostumbrarse al principio, no todas nos conocíamos , saben hemos tenido un poco de crisis dentro del elenco

rainbow: agh...si...

-0-0-0

sea swirl " _otp_ "

sea: danni me dijo , "sea..ven necesito tu ayuda" y bueno...yo fui , ella me hablo sobre si me gustaría unirme y la idea la encontré excelente! pero eso al principio trajo unos pequeños problemas...

-0-0-0

danni: cuando apareció sea la primera vez paso algo desapercibida , en si se puede decir que si tuvo buena aceptación ...pero a medida que hacia cada pequeña aparición ganaba mas fans y cariño por parte del publico , lo cual le molesto a algunas personas dentro del elenco

-0-0-0

sea: a veces me sentía excluida con algunas de las chicas...y no las culpo digo aparezco de la nada y ya tengo mas aparición que algunas , fue difícil al principio pero...con el paso del tiempo pude ganarme la confianza de las chicas , y fuimos directo al éxito!

-0-0-0

instituto canterlot para señoritas tuvo buena aceptación lo cual dio lo suficiente para sacar la segunda parte " instituto canterlot recargado "

0-0-0

bon bon " _hija de james bond_ " - adagio dazzle " _cantante_ " - aria blaze "f _rikki buena gente_ "

bon bon: fue increible! las entrevistas , los programas

adagio: las premiaciones

aria: sin duda eso ayudo a ganar confianza entre nosotras que es lo que faltaba mucho

-0-0-0

danni: estoy orgullosa de todo lo que he logrado con esto ! el apoyo que he tenido es increíble! instituto canterlot recargado fue la temporada que hasta el momento ha tenido mas reconocimiento

-0-0-0

pinkie pie " _fiestera_ " - Sonata dusk " _chica taco_ "

Pinkie: las fiestas en el penthouse de twilight eran geniales

sonata: sii , en especial la celebración de cuando recibimos el premio de los choice awards

pinkie: estábamos en la cima

-0-0-0

 _-extracto entrevista-_

 _octavia , applejack y vinyl estaban en un sofá siendo entrevistadas_

vinyl: digamos que todas somos como una gran familia

applejack : a veces hay unos pequeños problemas , pero se resuelven rápido

octavia: una familia grande y disfuncional

entrevistadora : vaya chicas así que los rumores de peleas graves dentro del elenco eran falsos?

octavia: si , no han habido peleas graves

-0-0-0

Todo parecía perfecto para las chicas, pero todo lo que sube tiene que bajar...

0-0-0

Rarity " _la modista_ "

rarity: empece a notar que...rainbow dash andaba con actitudes extrañas y no solo ella...

0-0-0

twilight: habían problemas de indisciplina que...comenzaron cerca de los últimos capítulos de instituto canterlot recargado , eso me venia molestando , llegaba tarde , no se lo tomaba en serio , no se aprendía el guion , hasta que }llego la gota que derramo el vaso ...

0-0-0

fluttershy: rainbow...comenzó a volverse adicta a las drogas y no solo ella...pinkie, vinyl lyra y aria también

0-0-0

Trixie: fue uno de los momentos mas críticos dentro del elenco, ya estábamos grabando los últimos capítulos

sunset: el grupo se separo después de esa fiesta

0-0-0

Aria: dash me llamo para ir a su casa , así que acepte

adagio: al parecer había invitado a todas a su casa

bon bon: rainbow estaba ebria y fumando en su departamento , estaba con pinkie y vinyl quienes estaban en el mismo estado

adagio: twilight se enojo con rainbow porque le hizo perder el tiempo

0-0-0

sunset: dash estaba ebria lo que la discusión comenzó a crecer

trixie: algunas se pusieron del lado de rainbow, otras del lado de twilight y algunas prefirieron mantenerse distantes de la situación

sunset: cuando paso eso ya estábamos en las escenas del ultimo capitulo por lo cual fue algo incomodo las ultimas tomas

0-0-0

rarity: los rumores avanzaron sobre la pelea , lo que no mejoro las cosas

0-0-0

- _extracto entrevista-_

entrevistador : aquí estamos en un contacto telefónico con una de las protagonistas de canterlot recargado , hola twilight

twilight: hola

entrevistador: vamos al grano...son ciertos los rumores sobre que hubo una pelea grave entre el elenco y que rainbow fumaba dentro del set?

twilight: ...si

entrevistador : oohh ahí lo tienen!

0-0-0

por su parte rainbow solo mandaba indirectas a twilight por las redes sociales

0-0-0

bon bon: me fui de lado de twilight , rainbow...hizo mal

aria: no era para tanto , yo me seguí juntando de vez en cuando con rainbow

adagio: preferí quedarme al margen

0-0-0

lyra: fue algo complicado , creo que no tenia que porque terminar así, yo me fui de lado de rainbow mas que nada para ayudarla a ella , a pinkie y vinyl

0-0-0

danni: fue duro ver como el grupo se separaba , con momentos de tensión cada vez que se acercaban al set ...se grabo el ultimo capitulo y todas se se fueron por diferentes caminos...

0-0-0

Una vez se termino el ultimo capitulo de instituto canterlot recargado algunas chicas del elenco se fueron a otos proyectos

0-0-0

Trixie: una vez terminamos el ultimo cap de recargado a trixie le llego una oferta en un proyecto llamado "mi amada tutora" y bueno porque no? acepte y sunset fue mi co-estrella

sunset: tu fuiste la co-estrella

trixie: el caso es que ese proyecto fue un éxito, no fue publicado en algunas plataformas pero sin duda le fue bien

sunset: si , aunque fue una lastima el como nos separamos con las demás chicas

0-0-0

twilight: tenia que seguir adelante después de la pelea , me llego el guion de "cuando era invisible.." y la verdad me gusto de que se trataba y debía trabajar con fluttershy , con quien me llevo muy bien así que me concentre en eso

0-0-0

sea: fue triste porque habían alcanzado una amistad , los fans estaban tristes no querían que fuera el fin definitivo , así que decidí que debía unirlas de alguna forma

0-0-0

applejack: me quise mantener a raya de la pelea y eso , pero sea me contacto y me dijo que quería reunir a todas, pues yo acepte , pero primero había algo mas importante , que era la adicción de rainbow que se volvía cada vez mas seria , mas que la de pinkie y vinyl

0-0-0

rarity: recuerdo que ayude a applejack y a sea con pagarle un tratamiento a rainbow

0-0-0

rainbow: recibí mensajes de apoyo de mis fans , amigas y algunos mensajes de odio...realmente me sentí miserable por lo que paso ...costo salir de mi adicción pero lo pude lograr gracias a mis amigas, y tambien mis ganas de seguir en los deportes...

0-0-0

- _extracto entrevista_ -

entrevistadora: entonces si tuvieras a tus compañeras que les dirías?

rainbow: bueno...les diría que me perdonen ... fue mi culpa el como terminaron las cosas y estoy muy arrepentida , en serio me gustaría que todo fuera como antes ...

0-0-0

danni: un día me llego una solicitud de una pagina , change . org en la que gente había firmado para que se haga otra temporada , pero el elenco estaba disperso y dudaba que quieran hacer otra temporada , pero sea me mando un mensaje respecto al tema

0-0-0

sonata: sea nos había invitado a una fiesta

pinkie: no dio detalles de la fiesta pero aun así fui pues...porque es una fiesta!

0-0-0

vinyl: le pregunte a rainbow si iría y me dijo que si así que nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir juntas

octavia : yo no estaba muy segura , pero finalmente me convencieron

0-0-0

twilight: llegue tarde a esa fiesta , no me llamaba la atención pero cuando llegue , me di cuenta que estaban todas las del elenco ...no creí que estuvieran todas ! no las había visto desde hace mucho tiempo

0-0-0

sea: fue HERMOSO! las cosas se conversaron y quedaron en buenos términos, claro costo un poquito al principio

0-0-0

rainbow: fue increíble esa noche , en serio

applejack: de hecho fue una fiesta algo tensa al principio pero luego todo se arreglo

0-0-0

Días después danni oficializo la nueva temporada que se llamo "canterlot por siempre" el cual hasta el momento es la ultima temporada

0-0-0

danni: en esta nueva temporada me quiero centralizar mas en hacer un buen final , emotivo , triste y lindo a la vez , se supone que sera el fin de la saga y debe ser un buen final

0-0-0

lyra: me pone muy triste pensar que sera el final , aquí se hicieron muchas amistades

0-0-0

bon bon: a pesar de que todas seamos muy diferentes , realmente hemos tenido una gran conexion

adagio: claro uno se acostumbra a las estupideces de rainbow , pinkie o lyra

aria: si

0-0-0

twilight: me alegro de haber aceptado este papel , me ha ayudado mucho y a pesar de que al principio no queria , ahora realmente me gusta venir al set a reunirme con todas , aunque sean amateurs

0-0-0

sea: esto no pudo ser lo que es ahora si no fuera por la gente , creo que han ayudado en el crecimiento de esto

0-0-0

trixie: ser la estrella no es facil

sunset: no eres la estrella

trixie: tengo fama admítelo ...y capítulos geniales

sunset: por favoritismo

trixie: envidia

0-0-0

luna " _sub directora cool_ " - Celestia " _trollestia_ "

luna: he visto como estas chicas han madurado y el que me hayan involucrado mas ha hecho crecer mi relación con ellas

celestia : estoy conforme con el papel que me dieron

luna: de trollestia

celestia : asi es

0-0-0

lyra: y aquí están grabando una escena

rainbow: lyra interrumpiste la escena

lyra: ups 1

indigo: igual estaba quedando del asco , no he leido todo el guion

rainbow: cada vez que nos pasan el guion para un nuevo capitulo lo reviso para ver si muero o no

indigo: eres una tonta

rainbow: uno nunca sabe

lyra: es gracioso que hagan que rainbow e indigo se lleven mal , porque en realidad son buenas amigas

rainbow: see...oye indigo!

indigo: que?

rainbow: habian dos putas en una moto y de pronto se cae tu mama

lyra: oohhh

indigo: pues que mal conduce la tuya jajajajaj

lyra: OOOOHHH!

rainbow: jajajja admito que fue buena...me las pagaras zap

0-0-0

chicas comunes y famosas son las que conformaron el elenco de esta saga , una saga que esta en su ultima temporada, lo mas probable , pero que todavía falta mas aventuras que mostrar para entretener a los seguidores

Pinkie: HEY! saben hace mucho que esta en el borrador un capitulo escrito en modo whatsaap , creo que seria buena idea mostrarlo ahora para celebrar el aniversario!

danni: pinkie rompiendo la cuarta pared...ese capitulo ni siquiera esta terminado y es de cuando twilight todavía no estaba en el club , asi que es viejito

pinkie: da igual! es un extra! como "lo que no se vio" así que adelante!

 _ **El amor de tu vida**_ _ **ah creado el chat " el club de entretenimiento**_ _ **sexy"**_

 _ **El amor de tu vida ha agregado a vinyl dj pon-3**_ _**y a 4 personas más**_

 **Trrixie L. :** quien es el amor de tu vida?

 **Applejack:** es lyra

 **RDcool :** oooohhhhh!

 **Pinkie party:** 0000: fuertes declaraciones!

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** lyrajack detected!

 **El amor de tu vida:** applejack me halagas 7u7

 **RDcool:** jsjsjajsksksjsjsj

 **Applejack:** no sean ridículas -.-

 **Trrixie L. :** jajjajaj ya ya cambiate el nombre

 **Applejack:** a quien le dices?

 **Pinkie party:** al amor de tu vida

 **RDcool:** XDDD

 **Applejack:** -.-

 _ **Pinkie party ha agregado a Twilight Sparkle**_

 **RDcool:** y porque agregas a la cerebrito?

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¿Y porque estoy aquí?

 **Trrixie L. :** no que este hiba a ser el chat del club?

 **Twilight Sparkle:** *iba

 **El amor de tu vida:** da iwal la h es muda de todas formas

 **Twilight Sparkle:** *igual

 **RDcool:** uugh estas peor que mi autocorrector

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Son cosas básicas, además... Adios, yo no soy de su club.

 **Pinkie party:** por ahora...

 **Trrixie L. :** que?

 **Twilight Sparkle:**._.

(nota: esto fue escrito antes de que twi se uniera, por si las dudas(?)

 _ **Twilight Sparkle ha abandonado la conversación**_

 _ **Pinkie party ha agregado a Twilight Sparkle**_

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ...

 _ **Twilight Sparkle ha abandonado la conversación**_

 _ **Pinkie party ha agregado a Twilight Sparkle**_

 **RDcool:** jajsjajsjsjajjs

 **Twilight Sparkle:** no me vuelvan a agregar

 _ **Twilight Sparkle ha abandonado la conversación**_

 _ **Pinkie party ha agregado a Twilight Sparkle**_

 _ **Twiligh**_ **t Sparkle:** Basta.

 _ **Twilight Sparkle ha abandonado la conversación**_

 _ **Pinkie party ha agregado a Twilight Sparkle**_

 _ **Pinkie party ha agregado a Fluttershy**_

 **Fluttershy:** hum...hola?

 _ **Twiligh**_ **t Sparkle:** Hola fluttershy

 **Trrixie L. :** ahora no se va

 **Fluttershy:** hola twilight :3

 **Twilight Sparkle:** jejeje

 _ **El amor de tu vida ha eliminado a Twilight Sparkle y a Fluttershy**_

 **pinkie party:** ooww estaba divertido

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** amo los sábados! n.n

 **Applejack:** es martes

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** tambien amo los martes

 _ **Pinkie party cambio el nombre del chat a " trixie se la come con mayo "**_

 **El amor de tu vida:** jajajajajjsjshssh

 **Applejack:** jajajjajaja

 **RDcool:** a quien? 7u7

 **Trrixie L:** no le veo la gracia

 **RDcool:** oye trixie!

 **Trrixie L:** que?

 _ **Pinkie party ha agregado a Sunset Shimmer**_

 **RDcool:** que preferirias comer...unas galletas de mantequilla o sunset shimmer

 **Trrixie L:** la galleta okno

 **Sunset shimmer:** jodete lulamoon

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** ooohhhh

 **Trrixie L:** sunset era mentira! Dije okno

 **RDcool:** X'DDD

 **Trrixie L:** quien la agregó? :c

 **Sunset shimmer:** Vete con tus galletas cuando necesites amor

 **Trrixie L:** pero lo dije de broma! Sunset!

 **Sunset shimmer:** que onda con el nombre del chat...

 _ **Sunset shimmer ha abandonado la conversación**_

 **Applejack:** jajjajajjjajaj

 **Trrixie L:** ;-;

 **El amor de tu vida:** jjajajajja

 **Trrixie L:** me deja el visto T.T las odio

 **El amor de tu vida:** ya ya trixie le daré mg a tu foto de perfil para que te sientas mejor

 **Applejack:** y eso de que ayuda?

 _ **Trrixie L ha enviado una foto**_  
 _ **( en la foto: A "El amor de tu vida " le ha gustado tu foto de perfil)**_

 **Trrixie L:** (': a sunset le gusta mi foto

 **El amor de tu vida:** denada

 **RDcool:** lastima que sea lyra

 _ **Pinkie party ha agregado a Aria Blaze**_

 **Aria Blaze :** trixie se la come con mayo?...

 **Pinkie party:** exacto, sabhee

 _ **Aria Blaze ha abandonado la conversación**_

 _ **Vinyl dj pon-3:**_ solo escribió eso y se fue xDDD

 _ **Trrixie L ha cambiado el nombre del chat a "trixie rocks "**_

 **RDcool:** ya quizieras

 _ **Pinkie party ha agregado a Bon Bon**_

 **El amor de tu vida:** holaaaaa :'D

 _ **Bon Bon ha abandonado la conversación**_

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** jajajjajajja el visto!

 **RDcool:** LOOOOL

 **El amor de tu vida:** :'c :c

 _ **El amor de tu vida ha agregado a Bon Bon**_

 **El amor de tu vida:** holaaaa x3

 **Bon Bon:** hola

 **El amor de tu vida: :** 'D

 **RDcool:** aun asi te dejo el visto al principio :v

 **Applejack:** oye Bon Bon quien es el amor de tu vida?

 **Bon Bon:** es lyra

 **Pinkie party:** aaaawwwwww

 **El amor de tu vida:** x3

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** adios lyrajack hola lyrabon!

 **Bon Bon:** lyrajack?

 **El amor de tu vida:** jejej no es nada!

 **Bon Bon:** mmmmm

 _ **RDcool ha eliminado a Bon Bon**_

 **El amor de tu vida:** uuff gracias rainbow

 **RDcool:** no hay de que fea

 **Pinkie party:** qjshajsnshwgsh

 **El amor de tu vida:** oie khe

 _ **Vinyl dj pon-3 ha agregado a Octavia melody**_

 **Applejack:** y acaso solo agregarán gente?

 **Octavia melody:** vinyl hiciste tu tarea de química?

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** emmmm...

 _ **Vinyl dj pon-3 ha eliminado a Octavia melody**_

 **Applejack:** hagan algo productivo

 _ **El amor de tu vida ha enviado una foto**_

 **(** _ **en la foto sale rarity recogiendo algo )**_

 **RDcool:** 7u7

 **Applejack:** Oyeee! CUANDO PASO ESO?!

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** mira mira 7w7 ya sabemos porque applejack se fijó en rarity dat ass

 **El amor de tu vida:** la saque hoy

 **Trrixie L:** lyra cuantas veces haz visto esa foto?

 **Applejack:** TE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA

 **RDcool:** oie zii lyra cochina

 **El amor de tu vida:** jjajaj claro que noo solo la vi agachada y pensé enviarsela a applejack

 **Trrixie L:** tengo hambre

 **Applejack:** Y TENIAS QUE ENVIARLA EN DONDE TODAS LA VIERAN?!

 **Pinkie Party:** gracias lyra!

 **Pinkie party:** okno

 **El amor de tu vida:** 7u7

 **Applejack:** ME LAS PAGARAS!

 **El amor de tu vida:** PERDONAME NO PUDE EVITARLO ADMITE QUE EN EL FONDO TE GUSTO LA FOTO Y NO LA BORRARAS ASI QUE AGRADECEME

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** DEJEN DE ESCRIBIR EN MAYUSCULA QUE PARECIERA QUE GRITAN

 **Applejack:** ESTOY GRITANDO Y NO CREAS QUE TE SALVARAS DE ESTA LYRA

 **El amor de tu vida:** PERO SI TE HICE UN FAVOR

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** ignora2 :'v

 **Trrixie L:** applejack porque pasaste corriendo?

 **RDcool:** y donde andas tu trixie?

 **Trrixie L:** ando caminando por fuera de las cabañas es que sunset no me abre la puerta

 **Pinkie party:** Jajajajaj penosa ajsjaj(?

 **El amor de tu vida:** SHIT

 **RDcool:** eaa que paso?

 **El amor de tu vida:** apolejk mhe ewrq persoiguiendo atueqbme

 **Trrixie L:** what?

 **Pinkie party:** que applejack la esta persiguiendo

 **RDcool:** JODER DEBO VER ESO

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** yo también!

 **El amor de tu vida:** adios mubdo creel y kayfjwbdiosndudjdbevdusiwbsb

 **Pinkie party:** ahh quedo la cagá

 **RDcool:** xDDDDDDDDDDDD

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** la tacleada del año jajajaj

 **El amor de tu vida:** valió la pena

 **RDcool:** ahora enviate una de sunset (?

 **Trrixie L:** OIE NOO SOLO YO PUEDO TENER FOTOS DE ELLA

 **Pinkie party:** :000 se supo todo!

 **RDcool:** mis teorías son ciertas

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** caliente de miercoles

 **Trrixie L:** ay era broma

 **RDcool:** siiii claaaroooo

 **Pinkie party:** cachonda ves esas fotos cuando estas aburrida?

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** broma así se llama ahora 7u7

 **Trrixie L:** como sea...solo no envíen fotos de sunset

 _ **RDcool**_ _ **ha enviado una foto**_  
 _ **(aparece la foto de perfil que tiene sunset)**_

 **Trrixie L:..** Te odio

 **Pinkie party:** pero si es la que tiene de perfil

 _ **RDcool ha agregado a Sea swirl**_

 _ **Sea swirl está escribiendo...**_

 **Trrixie L:** tengo sueño

 **Pinkie party:** holaa otp

 _ **Sea swirl está escribiendo...**_

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** 100 años después

 **RDcool:** estas escribiendo un testamento o que?

 **Pinkie party:** xDDDDDDDDD

 _ **Sea swirl está escribiendo...**_

 **Trrixie L:** está escribiendo la biblia o k? Jajajajaj

 **RDcool:** no trixie no.

 **Pinkie party:** rianse para que sea feliz (?

 **Trrixie L:** no fue para que se rian reputingas

 **RDcool:** no.

 _ **Sea swirl está escribiendo...**_

 **Vinyl dj pon-3 :** jajajja que crueles

 **RDcool:** ya en serio que esta escribiendo otp? :/

 **Sea swirl:** VIVA EL PINKIEDASH, OCTASCRATCH, LYRABON, RARITACK, SUNXIE, TWISHY, SONARIA, BERRYGATE VIEJA NO ME IMPORTA NADA

 **Sea swirl:** rarijack *

 _ **Sea swirl:**_ ptm me demore en escribirlo y lo escribí mal

 _ **RDcool ha eliminado a Sea swirl**_

 **Trrixie L:** Sunset ya me abrió la puerta! en sus caras mugrosas!

 **visto por todos**

 **Trrixie L:** no me dejen en visto

 **visto por todos**

 **Trixxe L :** si no me hablan le dare un beso a sus novias

 **Trrixie L :** (?

 **RDcool** : pantallazo

 **Trrixie L** : putabida era bromaaaa!

 **Trrixie L** : Almenos logre que escribieran algo

 **visto por todos**

 **Trrixie L** : sunset me beso *3* no pueden romper lo que siente por mi muajajjaja

 **visto por todos**

 **Trrixie L:** DESPUES ESTARÁN ROGANDO MI AYUDA Y LAS VOY A IGNORAR

 _ **Vinyl dj pon-3 esta escribiendo...**_

 **Trrixie L** : *DD*

 **visto por todos**

 **Trrixie L** : putabidah

 **visto por todos**


	27. celosa? yo? pt2

\- hablar de fleur dices?- pregunto suri para asegurarse

\- si- asintió upper

\- y...que quieres hablar de ella?- pregunto suri algo desconfiada

-bueno...ella me hablo de ti- respondió upper haciendo que suri se detenga

-que te dijo?- pregunto suri inmediatamente , upper la miro pensativa

\- bueno...sobre cosas que haz hecho...- respondio dudosa upper -pero ese no es el caso

-ah no?- pregunto suri incredula

-no, el caso es que...nose si confiar en ella

-oh...- volvio a caminar suri

-siento que quiere ponerme en tu contra...pero porque?

-pues...nunca nos llevamos bien...pero parece que no solo esta contra mi, tambien contra otras chicas

\- y porque?

-no lo se...solo...solo le divierte supongo

\- hay personas que simplemente quieren ver el mundo arder- dijo pinkie apareciendo detrás de ambas asustandolas

-pinkie me asustaste- exclamo suri

\- jajajjaja te dije que se asustarían!- se fue corriendo pinkie junto a sonata

\- que clase de gente asiste a este lugar?-pregunto upper levantando una ceja

 _despues de clases..._

\- entonces como es que organizaremos la boda ?- preguntaba vinyl cerrando su casillero , al lado estaba rainbow, pinkie y lyra

-pues...comprando lo mas barato - se encojio de hombros rainbow, de pronto agrando los ojos - ya se! que tal si en la boda hacemos un show! ya saben para entretener

-suena increible!- exclamo lyra

\- haremos audiciones y todo - continuo rainbow -pero debemos estar todas de acuerdo

-hola- saludo octavia acercandose

-oye octaviona choca esos cincos!- bromeo rainbow, octavia la miro frunciendo levemente el ceño

-hola tavi- saludo vinyl besandole la mejilla -que haces?

-nada , solo pasaba por aquí y las salude y ustedes? - respondió octavia sonriendo - practicaran la obra?- continuo , las chicas colocaron miradas de confusion

-que?- pregunto rainbow

\- pues...aquella vez que lyra y vinyl estaban en la habitación y les pregunte que planean...y respondieron una obra para el club - levanto una ceja octavia

-oh..OHHHHHH siiii!- chasqueo los dedos lyra - la obra! -le guiño el ojo a las demás

\- si , vamos a practicar la obra esa - continuo vinyl,

\- supongo...- se rasco la cabeza rainbow

\- y cuando la mostraran?- pregunto octavia

\- la respuesta esta en tu corazón- sonrió pinkie

\- pues... todavía no se sabe- respondió lyra

\- y cual obra es?

\- una...muy buena- respondió vinyl, octavia levanto una ceja

\- como sea debemos reunirnos con las demás miembros del club- dijo rainbow

-hola !- saludo applejack acercándose

\- y aqui esta applejack - la señalo lyra -falta twilight y trixie

-tavi sabes donde anda twilight?- pregunto vinyl

\- si, la vi ir hacia la biblioteca - respondió octavia

\- la biblioque? -pregunto rainbow

-aquí hay una biblioteca?-pregunto lyra

\- en serio?- pregunto applejack seria

\- que? no me juzguen nunca he ido allí - se defendió lyra

-vamos a la cosa con libros jajjajaja okno tampoco tan inculta -rió rainbow comenzando a caminar

\- adiós tavi, nos vemos luego- se despidió vinyl, al igual que las demas siguiendo a rainbow, octavia las quedo mirando hasta que alguien le hablo

\- amm...hola - saludo lemon

-...hola- saludo octavia dudosa

-perdón por le de tu mano - se disculpo rascándose la nuca , octavia vio su mano vendada

-ah descuida , no podre hacer algunas cosas pero ya pasara- dijo octavia

\- sabes, encuentro muy genial el violonchelo - sonrió lemon , octavia la miro con atención

\- pero...no pareciera ...tu? amm de verdad?- preguntaba octavia confundida

\- si, siempre me gusto la música y mi padre me llevaba al teatro a ver las orquestas ...no era mi tipo...pero siempre me gusto el violonchelo , era grande...y se escuchaba poderoso jajajj -rió lemon

\- vaya- sonrió octavia - pues si es un instrumento bastante majestuoso

-lo es , bueno ammm...debo irme nos vemos - se despidió lemon colocándose sus audífonos

...

\- la carta fue de una admiradora secreta de trixie , listo problema resuelto - decía trixie caminando al lado de sunset por los pasillos

\- si, pero quiero saber quien fue , que no entiendes ?- pregunto sunset

\- y si supieras que harías?- pregunto trixie

\- pues...pues le diría que no tenga esos deseos contigo - se encojio de hombros sunset

\- solo tu puedes tenerlos?- pregunto trixie

-si, digo cállate!

\- porque? si hasta te tocas pensando en mi - sonrió trixie , sunset la miro frunciendo el ceño sonrojada - bien marca tu territorio aquí espero , se que quieres - se cruzo de brazos trixie y sunset comenzó a besarla

\- ejem...interrumpimos? -pregunto rainbow haciendo que ambas se separen

\- que pregunta mas estúpida - levanto una ceja trixie

\- solo ven , vamos a la biblioteca - dijo rainbow comenzando a caminar al igual que las demas

\- jajajaja y porque a la biblioteca?-pregunto trixie

-porque ahí esta twilight, duuh- respondió lyra

\- bueno después nos vemos sunset- se despidió trixie comenzando a seguir al las miembros del club

...

-holaaa sabe donde esta twilight?- pregunto rainbow entrando a la biblioteca

\- que?- pregunto la bibliotecaria

\- twilight, de este tamaño , ojos color...- estaba diciendo applejack pero fue interrumpida

\- a perversparkle - menciono rainbow

-aaahh , esta allí en la zona de estudio - señalo la bibliotecaria

\- gracias señora que nunca antes había visto- agradeció rainbow

\- hola twi , que haces?- saludo vinyl sentándose al lado de twilight

-que hacen aqui?- pregunto twilight confundida

\- venimos a decirte que ahora tenemos club, así que debemos estar como pues...club , captas?- respondió rainbow sentándose en la mesa

\- y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto trixie

\- necesitaba un lugar para pensar - respondió twilight

\- cool descubrí la clave del wifi de la biblioteca - murmuro vinyl

\- shhh no pueden hablar muy fuerte- susurro twilight

\- que dijiste?! - pregunto applejack en voz alta - no te oí bien

\- que no hablen muy fuerte - susurro nuevamente twilight

\- que?- pregunto rainbow

\- que...no...hablen muy fuerte - volvio a susurrar

\- no escucho nada de lo que dices twilight , tu escuchas pinkie?- pregunto rainbow

-nop

\- que...no ...hab

\- que?- pregunto trixie interrumpiendo a twilight

\- QUE NO HABLEN MUY FUERTE!- respondió twilight molesta

\- shhhh señorita perversparkle esta es una biblioteca - la hizo callar la bibliotecaria

\- perdón!- se disculpo twilight y vio como las demás reían a carcajadas

...

\- puede ser derpy la embarazada o no , pero quiero saber - decia sea hablando al lado de heart pink

\- y porque quieres saber? - pregunto heart pink

\- porque si es derpy...SERE TIA! y le enseñare a ser un shipper de corazon- respondio feliz sea - te imaginas lo hermoso que suena eso?

\- sea swirl - la llamo luna

\- dígame , mejor sub directora de todos los tiempos

\- sabes donde estan dash y el resto

\- en la biblioteca

\- jajajajjajajajajajjaja- comenzó a reír luna - pero en serio, sabes donde están?

\- pues... en la biblioteca

\- hablo en serio

\- de verdad están ahí! créame! quiere apostar? - pregunto sea

-no...mas te vale que estén ahí - dijo luna comenzando a caminar

\- vaya - murmuro heart pink

\- como decía- continuo sea - oh rose! oye porque no estas en la sala del club de teatro contemporáneo ?

\- estoy buscando a bon bon - respondió roseluck rascándose la nuca

\- oye! ella es de lyra!- la señalo sea swirl

\- lo se! es para otra cosa - respondió inmediatamente roseluck

\- ah pues...creo que se estaba yendo nose por allá - señalo sea una dirección

\- gracias! - agradecio roseluck y camino rápidamente

\- bon bon!1- la alcanzo roseluck

\- que pasa rose?- pregunto bon bon volteandose hacia esta

\- ayuda...yo..yo no se si decirlo

\- decir que cosa?- pregunto bon bon confundida

\- sea swirl...me pregunto sobre...un embarazo y...y nose si decirle que crees tu?- pregunto roseluck , bon bon agrando los ojos

-...no...no lo se

...

\- sip yo le digo rara- decia applejack en la biblioteca junto a las demás

\- sabes podrias traerla? para conocerla!- exclamo lyra

\- sii , eso seria genial- agrego rainbow

\- bueno jejej debería pensarlo- se rasco la nuca applejack

\- applejack! applejack! applejack! applejack! applejack!- comenzaron a decir las chicas a excepcion de twilight golpeando la mesa

-ok ok le preguntare

\- wiiii!- celebraron las chicas, twilight rodo los ojos

\- shhhhh- las hizo callar la bibliotecaria

\- ustedes... que hacen aquí?- pregunto luna acercándose

\- acompañamos a twilight- respondió trixie

\- compañía que no pedí - murmuro twilight

\- y también vinyl descucbrio la clave de wifi de la biblioteca- murmuro rainbow mostrando su celular

\- ah si?- pregunto luna y se acerco a vinyl - me la das? , es broma ya me la se - dijo luna

\- y esta es la biblioteca - decía celestia entrando junto a cinch

\- interesante - murmuro cinch y luego se fueron

-psss luna, sabe porque ese dinosaurio refinado anda por aquí?- pregunto rainbow a luna quien soltó una carcajada

\- jajjaja amm bueno...creo saber porque- murmuro luna

\- bueno , luna , estabamos pensando en hacer entretenimiento para la boda- comenzo a decir rainbow

\- suena genial...pero que entretenimiento?- pregunto luna

\- podríamos hacer audiciones! - exclamo rainbow

 _al otro dia..._

\- aria miraaaaa- decia sonata en la cabaña corriendo hacia aria con un cupcake en la mano pero tropezo y cayo en el estomago de aria ensuciando su ropa - auch...perdon! yo no queria! ariaaa!- se levanto sonata haciendo pucheros

\- uuhh yo tambien quiero intentar- le lanzo pinkie un cupcake al estomago de aria

\- vaya..- murmuro adagio que estaba bebiendo cafe , aria respiro hondo

\- ire...a cambiarme - dijo caminando a su habitación

\- cree que se haya molestado?-pregunto sonata a pinkie

\- mmm nah , no puede enojarse contigo - respondió pinkie

\- yeeeeeeeeeeeees!- se escucho el grito de trixie del baño

\- que le habrá pasado?- pregunto sonata

\- quizás encontró un espejo nuevo- decía sunset caminando al baño y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta trixie la abre

\- trixie ya no usara un parche!- exclamo sonriente con el parche en su mano

\- que?- preguntaron todas

\- este hermoso ojo esta sano sin rastro del golpe - hablo trixie señalando su ojo

\- genial trixie...aunque te veías tierna con el parche ...- murmuro sunset

\- que dices?

\- que te apresures!

\- bien...al menos no parecerás un pirata - aplaudió sonata

\- ahora el mundo podrá ver lo hermosos ojos de trixie! - exclamo trixie y corrio a la cabaña de al lado que era la de rainbow y compañia - hola!

\- quien eres?- pregunto rainbow que estaba desayunando

\- que? soy trixie!

\- no, trixie usa un parche negro en el ojo , la reconocería en cualquier parte...impostora! - la señalo rainbow

\- pe-pero yo...trixie...el parche...- balbuceo trixie

\- te la creiste! jajajaja

\- eres una idiota!

...

\- y porque crees que ayer estuvo cinch? - preguntaba sour a sugarcoat quien caminaba junto a índigo y lemon hacia el instituto

\- tal vez celestia la invito para decirle de su boda - dijo índigo con ambas manos en la nuca

-porque la invitaría para decirle eso? podría hacerlo por correo o por celular - levanto una ceja sugarcoat

\- es una opción , deberías apoyarme - la señalo indigo

\- y porque?- pregunto sugarcoat

-ya tu sabe - le guiño el ojo

\- deja de actuar como una vulgar por favor - le frunció el ceño sugarcoat

\- no me juzguen , estamos en canterlot - se defendió indigo , luego vio a lemon quien solo caminaba mirando a la nada con sus audífonos reposando en su cuello -sabes lemon...te he notado algo callada

\- ah? oh...bueno ...nose , me siento extraña- murmuro lemon dudosa

\- en que sentido ?- pregunto sour . lemon vio hacia la direccion en la que se encontraba vinyl

\- crei que pude hacer amistad con vinyl - respondió lemon - pero su amiga lyra complica un poco las cosas

\- vamos a pegarle - comento indigo y sugarcoat le dio un codazo - auch , solo bromeaba

\- por otra parte...quizás pueda hacerme amiga de otra persona - sonrio levemente lemon

\- de quien?- preguntaron sour, indigo y sugarcoat al mismo tiempo

\- octavia!- respondió lemon sonriendo

\- la chelista de cuarta?!- pregunto sour levantando una ceja

\- si! - asintió lemon - es cool

\- bueno...se viste decente - opino sugarcoat

...

\- anoche tavi quiso ver su violonchelo pero lo logre evitar! - decía vinyl caminando junto a lyra y sunset

\- lo quiso ver? y porque? tiene la mano lastimada- dijo sunset levantando una ceja

\- no lo se...- murmuro lyra -uh ahí viene la chica mas hermosa- sonrió lyra al ver a bon bon acercarse

-hola bon bon - saludaron sunset y vinyl

\- hola , rompieron el chelo de octavia verdad? - pregunto bon bon

\- que?!- pregunto vinyl impresionada

\- que...directa- dijo sunset - que conste que yo no lo rompi

\- pero no le digas bony por favor!- le suplico lyra abrazando a bon bon

\- no le dire lyra - le correspondio bon bon - se que se sentira terrible si se entera

\- y tu como te enteraste ?- pregunto sunset

\- es obvio- lo es?!- pregunto vinyl horrorizada

-para mi si , al parecer para octavia no

\- y...nos ayudaras?- pregunto vinyl

\- mmmm tal vez , pero nose como podría ayudarlas - se encojio de hombros bon bon

\- con tu hermosa parecencia - susurro lyra

\- lyra aquí no...- desvió la mirada bon bon algo sonrojada

\- bueno pero en serio podrías ayudarnos aportando dinero - sonrió vinyl

\- ...buena suerte- comenzó a irse bon bon

\- espera!- la detuvo vinyl - si no ayudaras con eso...podrías ayudar a no decirle nada a tavi?

\- el secreto esta a salvo conmigo - sonrió bon bon - ah y lyra ya alimente a lyra2 , ahora creo que esta en tu cama

\- eres un amor bony- asintio lyra, luego miro a sunset y vinyl -lyra2 es como nuestro hijo

\- como sea...ustedes saben de quien es esta letra?- pregunto sunset mostrando la carta

-mmmm parece la letra de rainbow- decia vinyl leyendo la carta

-q-que?!- pregunto sunset con un leve tic en el ojo , pero luego respiro - imposible que haya sido rainbow - rodo los ojos sonriendo mientras arrebataba la carta para guardarla

-segura?- pregunto lyra

\- tu crees que rainbow es la admiradora secreta de trixie?- pregunto sunset levantando una ceja

\- tienes toda la razón , denle una cerveza- señalo lyra a sunset

...

diamond tiara al abrir su casillero callo una carta que era de applebloom

\- que es eso?- pregunto silver que estaba a su lado haciendo que diamond esconda rapidamente la carta

\- q-que te importa?

\- solo pregunte - levanto una ceja silver

\- pues solo una hoja de papel y ya - se guardo la carta en el bolsillo algo sonrojada - debo...debo irme- se fue corriendo hacia el patio atras de un arbol para leer la carta

\- hola - la saludo applebloom haciendo de diamond se asuste

\- no me asustes asi perdedora!

\- perdon...no quise asustarte...y ...que haces?- pregunto applebloom , diamond tiara levanto una ceja

\- creo que lo sabes, me seguiste hasta aqui

\- jejejej siii...- se rasco la nuca applebloom sonrojada - creo que mediante cartas es la unica forma de poder comunicarnos bien

\- si porque tu celular es una chatarra

\- hummmm...si...- murmuro applebloom

\- pero no importa , creo que es buena idea poder hablar mediante cartas - sonrio diamond

\- lo crees?- pregunto applebloom emocionada

\- si, porque te emociona tanto?- pregunto diamond

\- es que...nose...creo que son pocas las veces en las que...estas de acuerdo conmigo-...- se rasco la nuca sonrojada

\- bueno...es verdad ...pues...deberias acostumbrarte - murmuro diamond tiara desviando la mirada sonrojada

\- hola que hacen?- pregunto scootaloo acercándose junto a sweetie

\- applebloom te estábamos buscando - decía sweetie pensativa

-le estaba pidiendo la tarea a diamond!- dijo rápidamente applebloom, sweetie y scootaloo intercambiaron miradas

-ook...- asintió scootaloo poco convencida

\- que miran? ustedes son las que se gustan!- las señalo diamond tiara sonrojada , sweetiee se cubrió la boca impresionada y sonrojada

\- o-oye! ...cállate!- exclamo scootaloo sonrojada

\- y no lo niegas- agrego diamond tiara

\- y que tiene? digo adiós!- se fue corriendo sweetie totalmente sonrojada

\- sweetie espera!- la siguió scootaloo

\- ufff eso ...estuvo cerca...tus amigas son unas entrometidas- se cruzo de brazos diamond tiara

\- tu tambien lo eres

\- disculpa?

\- pero ammm jejeje una entrometida...linda?- dijo applebloom nerviosa y sonrojada , diamond se sonrojo tambien

...

\- sweetie!- la llamaba scootaloo entrando a una sala vacía , sweetie estaba en el rincon cubriendose el rostro

\- perdón scootaloo, se supone que no debían saber...pe-pero se me escapo..- se disculpo

\- no te sientas mal sweetie- se acerco scootaloo - esta bien

\- no...lo dices para que no me sienta mal ...

-no es cierto...de verdad esta bien,no importa que diamond sepa...- murmuro scootaloo , sweetie se quedo callada todavía cubriéndose el rostro sonrojado , scootaloo respiro hondo y le quito las manos del rostro para plantarle un rápido beso en la boca

\- ...s...s-scootaloo...- susurro sweetiee con los ojos brillantes y sonrojada

-...perdón...-murmuro scootaloo curvando ambas cejas, justo en ese momento comenzaron a entrar las estudiantes a la sala para comenzar la clase

\- tomen asiento - decía cheerilee entrando a la sala , las chicas comenzaron a sentarse

-todo bien?- pregunto babs a scootaloo que estaba sentada al lado

-s-si- susurro scootaloo que todavia estaba sonrojada , de pronto le llego una notita , al abrirlo decía "no debes pedir perdón :3 me gusto..." , scootaloo sonrió y vio el puesto de sweetie que estaba unas mesas mas adelante , sweetie se volteo un poco para mirarla sonriendo , scootaloo le devolvió la sonrisa

...

fleur salia del baño y se topo con suri

\- que quieres?- pregunto fleur cansada

\- es lo que te pregunto - dijo suri seria cruzándose de brazos - porque hablaste con upper? y le contaste cosas mías?

\- que? es tu amiga, debe conocer al menos de quien se esta amigando - se encojio de hombros fleur

\- ...solo no le hables de mi , no la convencerás de que este en contra mía

\- awww el amor...un sentimiento tan falso y asqueroso - dijo fleur con desagrado

\- ah que te refieres?- pregunto suri confundida

\- es tan frágil...por eso jugaste con el ...el año pasado recuerdas?- pregunto fleur - debo decir que fuiste una genia...algo arriesgada ya que te involucraste

\- escúchame! no se que tramas! pero porque quieres ver tanto sufrimiento?! se que no te agrado...solo ignorame y ya , también deberías hacer eso con las demás chicas, porque publicaste la noticia de sunset? ella no te hizo nada , solo haces esto para tu diversión...- la encaro suri apretando, fleur frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los dientes

\- y tu?

\- q-que?

\- por que el año pasado hiciste tanto daño? - pregunto mas tranquila

\- y-yo...pues...- parpadeo varias veces suri sin saber que decir ,luego desvió la mirada -...tenia envidia...- confeso en voz baja , fleur sonrió

\- que razón mas estúpida y vaga - murmuro borrando la sonrisa - mira no quiero quedarme a charlar - continuo comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, suri levanto un poco la mirada y diviso a twilight

\- oíste todo?- pregunto mirando a twilight quien agrando los ojos, fleur se detuvo y se volteo lentamente

-y-yo ...yo solo pasaba por aquí, iba al baño! no escuche nada!- dijo inmediatamente twilight mirando de reojo a fleur quien siguió su camino

\- ah...- murmuro suri , twilight trago saliva rápidamente y entro al baño

\- y ni siquiera iba al baño- se dijo a ella misma mirando el espejo - ni siquiera tengo ganas de usar in baño

\- ugh perversparkle - se quejo sour sweet acercándose al lavamanos para lavarse - si no tienes ganas de usar el baño que vienes hacer aquí en hora de clases ? pervertida - decía sour sweet entrecerrando los ojos mientras se iba despues de lavarse las manos

\- yo..no! agh

 _después de clases..._

applejack iba caminando por los pasillos junto a rarity quien le abrazaba el brazo , applejack llevaba la mochila de ambas

\- hey applejack!- la llamo lyra corriendo hacia esta

\- que pasa lyra- pregunto applejack

\- amm me puedo unir cierto?- pregunto lyra a rarity

\- si claro cariño, no hay problema - asintió rarity

\- bien..amm applejack respecto a lo de ayer sobre coloratura - comenzó a decir lyra , rarity la miro inmediatamente

\- ah si! tengo buenas nuevas! - guiño un ojo applejack

\- ah si?!- pregunto lyra emocionada

\- si! rara vendrá de visita! - exclamo applejack alegre

\- QUE?!- grito rarity , pero luego se cubrió la boca roja de vergüenza

-sii! hable con ella y se hará espacio para venir a visitarme!- sonrió applejack

\- a...visitarte?- pregunto rarity con la sonrisa forzada

\- eso es asombroso! la talentosa coloratura vendrá aquí?! no te emociona rarity?- pregunto lyra con una enorme sonrisa

-...s-si...si claro- asintió dudosa rarity

\- amm...eso no sonó muy seguro - levanto una ceja lyra

\- lo que pasa es que rarity esta celosa - dijo applejack divertidamente

\- no es cierto! applejack ya hablamos de eso - se cruzo de brazos rarity mirando fijamente a applejack

\- ah si? para mi que si lo estas- sonrió applejack levantando una ceja, rarity le frunció el ceño y le quito el sombrero para colocarlo en el rostro de applejack

\- no!- rió rarity

\- ok ok rares, di lo que quieras pero a mi no me puedes mentir - rió applejack colocándose nuevamente el sombrero

\- odio cuando dices eso sabes?- levanto una ceja rarity

-ja porque es verdad? - sonrió applejack y le robo un rápido beso , lyra miro a los lados incomoda

\- oh miren ahí esta la sala del club! te espero adentro applejack!- corrió lyra

\- bueno adiós rares, después nos vemos- decía applejack entregándole a rarity su mochila

\- adiós - se despidió rarity con un abrazo para después irse

applejack cuando entro estaba el resto del club esperándola

\- ya terminaste de ser cursi?..."manzanita"?- se burlo rainbow

\- si..."dashie"- le respondió applejack sentándose en el sofá con el mismo tono burlón

\- jajajajjajaaj muy buena- rió trixie balanceándose en una silla

\- si si "cerealito" JAJAJAJAJAJ- rió rainbow junto a applejack

\- ya basta - las intento detener twilight

\- uy bueno "twily" JAJAJAJJA- dijeron al mismo tiempo rainbow y trixie , twilight frunció el ceño

\- permiso - abrió celestia la puerta

\- que pasa celestia?- pregunto luna

\- luna...debo hablar contigo afuera- dijo celestia

\- ok ya salgo- asintió luna y celestia cerro la puerta

-uuuhhhhh- dijeron las chicas a excepción de twilight y applejack

ya vuelvo , no hagan desorden ...no es es pedir imposibles...no hagan un desorden tan grande- las señalo luna

\- lo dice como si fuéramos un desmadre - comento vinyl a lyra quien rió , mientras trixie se balanceaba , rainbow le dio un rápido golpe en la frente haciendo que caiga

\- agh hija de...!- se quejo trixie en el suelo

\- jajjajajajjaa nunca te dijeron que es peligroso balancearse en las sillas?- rió rainbow junto a pinkie

-...applejack , twilight controlenlas- dijo luna antes de irse - muy bien celestia que pasa?

\- seguramente te preguntaras porque la directora cinch estuvo aquí ayer...- comenzó a decir celestia

\- bueno ...ahora que lo dices , si

\- mira...como viene mi boda...veras que estaré ausente un tiempo...

\- ajam

\- y...cinch tomara mi puesto en ese tiempo- dijo celestia , luna agrando los ojos impresionada

\- QUE?!- exclamo rainbow en la puerta del club que estaba escuchando todo junto a las demás que estaban en shock también

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

omg (?

 **bueno como siempre agradecer por leer y dejar su opinión sobre el cap :3**

 **también en el especial anterior de aniversario se me olvido mencionar algunas cosas que irían al final del cap...pero se me olvido colocarlo ;-;**

 **\- originalmente seria un especial tipo entrevista pero en el que se recuerden momentos anteriores del fic, como lo mejor, lo peor, ya saben cosas así, pero luego recordé que en el ultimo cap las chicas comenzaran a recordar cosas y...bueno eso fue mucho spoiler supongo (?**

 **\- como dijeron algunos ,es una parodia a esos especiales de algunas series xDDDD como los simpson xD**

 **\- los otros proyectos que se mencionan (mi amada tutora y cuando era invisible) son fics que tengo en wattpad xD**

 **\- es una humorada así que meh , sigan pensando que son chicas viviendo una vida escolar (?**

 **\- al ultimo del cap se iban a mostrar como chascarros/bloopers de escenas anteriores...pero no se me ocurrían muchas cosas así que elimine esa parte**

 **\- la ultima conversación del capitulo como pueden ver es de los primeros capítulos , simplemente la hice en un momento de ocio y siempre decía que lo iba poner en los especiales pero siempre me olvidaba hasta que lo agregue al de aniversario :3**

 **nos vemos el próximo sábado**

 **chauuuu**


	28. sorpresa

-QUE?!- había gritado rainbow quien había escuchado todo junto a las demás miembros del club quienes estaban en shock

\- Rainbow ...- estaba diciendo Luna

\- no no no no no!- negaba Rainbow acercándose a Celestia y Luna - como?!

\- Rainbow dash por favor - comenzó a decir Celestia mirándola seriamente - no hagas un escándalo

\- Que No haga un escándalo?! Pe-pero! Como quiere que no haga un escándalo! - Apretó los puños Rainbow - lo que está haciendo es totalmente injusto! Sa..- estaba diciendo Rainbow, pero fue detenida por luna quien le tomó el hombro negando con la cabeza  
\- Vuelvan a la sala - pidió Luna

-pe-pero...

\- Háganlo

-... Bien- murmuró Rainbow comenzando a caminar hacia la sala, las demás miembros miraban sin saber que hacer

-Ustedes también - dijo Luna mirandolas, las chicas reacciónaron y entraron rápidamente a la sala

\- Lamento que hayan escuchado- se disculpo Celestia, Luna se encogió de hombros - solo vine a decirte eso - agregó Celestia, Luna la miro

\- Está bien... - Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa -ahora volveré con mi club- continuo, Celestia asintió y se fue

\- No es justo!- decía Rainbow caminando en círculos molesta

\- Relajate hermana- habló vinyl del sofá

\- Como quieres que me relaje?- pregunto Rainbow - acaso no vieron la injusticia que pasó hace unos segundos?- pregunto más molesta

\- La vimos- se balanceaba Trixie en una silla - pero no es seguro, hay que mantener la calma- decía mientras revisaba en sus bolsillos y luego comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada, hasta que vio a Lyra 2 con un paquete de galletas de mantequilla en el sombrero de Applejack - Ese pajaro lo mataree! - se levantó bruscamente de la silla

\- Oye noo!- grito Lyra tomando a Lyra 2 - ama las galletas de mantequilla como tu, deberías entender - continuo acariciando a Lyra 2

\- Pero que no me las robe - se quejó Trixie quitándole el paquete - admito que tienes un buen gusto, pero son mis galletas

\- Holaa! No se desvíen del tema- llamo la atención Rainbow - debemos hacer algo!

\- No, no lo haran- dijo Luna ingresando a la sala

\- Sub directora luna, todo bien?- pregunto Twilight

\- Si lo esta- asintió Luna sentándose en una silla

\- Oh vamos!- se quejó Rainbow - Tanto usted como yo sabe que eso fue totalmente injusto

\- No lo fue Rainbow - negó Luna - no estoy lista para ese puesto

\- De que habla?- pregunto lyra acercándose - es la **sub directora** , se supone que debe reemplazar en caso de que falte la directora- levantó una ceja Lyra

\- Exacto!- le dio la razón Rainbow - aparte es la hermana, y conoce a las estudiantes y el lugar más que esa dinosaurio - continuo, luna miro la mesa fijamente

\- Es que no estoy preparada para tomar un lugar con tantas responsabilidades , Celestia tomó la mejor decisión - se encogio de hombros

\- Responsabilidad? Si lo único que hace es sentarse en su escritorio y trollearnos - levantó una ceja Trixie

\- ella también se preocupa en el ámbito administrativo - dijo Luna - tiene que ver los gastos del instituto, la manera de optimizar recursos, mantener este lugar estable y muchas más responsabilidades, yo no me preocupó de casi nada en comparación lo que ella hace - continuo

\- Aún asi- murmuró Rainbow

\- Está bien Rainbow - le sonrió Luna para que se calme - estoy bien con esto en serio

-... Bien...aunque sigo creyendo que es injusto - murmuró

\- Entonces... - habló vinyl - vamos a hacer las audiciones para la entretencion de la boda?

\- Cierto! Trixie quiere audicionar, todos aman los shows de ilusionistas! - Exclamó enérgica

\- Si, pero no los tuyos okno jajajajajaj- río Pinkie

\- Ya lo veremos - entre cerro los ojos Trixie

 _Al otro día..._

 _-_ y el cereal de esta cuchara... Desaparecerá!- decía Trixie seguido de llevarse la cuchara con cereal a su boca en el comedor de su cábaña aún en pijama - wiste mi twuco awia?- decía Trixie aún masticando, a Aria quien veía como Pinkie y Sonata reían mientras veían una revista - aaaariaaaaaa! Hice desparecer cereaaal!- se quejaba Trixie agitando su mano frente a Aria

\- Vuelve a la cama Trixie, no dormiste lo suficiente- le dijo Aria sería, Trixie golpeó la mesa con frustración

\- Y por qué me despiertan temprano un sábado?! - pregunto seguido de bostezar

\- Nadie te despertó, te despertaste sola y veniste a comer tu cereal... Y hacer un truco que ni siquiera pedí - respondió Aria rodando los ojos, Trixie la miro pensativa

\- Me voy a dormir - murmuró levantándose de la silla y comenzar a irse, antes de que llegue a su habitación se topa con Sunset quien iba saliendo de ahí

\- Vas a volver a dormir?- levantó una ceja Sunset, Trixie solo asintió con los ojos adormilados - te dije que era demasiado temprano para que te levantes

\- Pero es que tenía hambre... - Murmuró Trixie

\- Bien- sonrió Sunset desordenandole ligeramente el cabello y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor en donde se encontraba el resto

\- de quien es este posillo con cereal?- pregunto Adagio señalando el posillo que había dejado Trixie

\- Trixie - respondió Aria

\- Era de suponerse- respondió Adagio

\- Y que diga cosas como esas jajajajaj- reía Pinkie y Sonata río también

\- Oigan ustedes que tanto planean?- pregunto Aria

-Nada- respondió Sonata mientras Pinkie guardaba la revista

\- Una pregunta... Porque Pinkie está pasando últimamente más tiempo aquí? - Pregunto Sunset acercándose

\- Pues porque- estaba respondiendo Pinkie pero se detuvo - amm si te lo digo sería mucho spoiler para los lectores- dijo pensativa, Sunset levantó una ceja y miró a Adagio

\- Entendiste lo que quiso decir?- le preguntó

-No

\- Y tu Aria?

\- Pareciera que si?- pregunto Aria, Pinkie comenzó a reír

\- Nunca me cansare de hacer eso- susurro Pinkie

\- Como sea yo ya vuelvo - comenzó a decir Sunset caminando a la puerta

\- A donde iras?- pregunto Adagio con curiosidad

-... Iré a caminar- respondió Sunset

\- Suerte y mandale saludos a vinyl y lyra - exclamó Pinkie, Sunset miro a Pinkie impresionada

\- Iras a verlas a ellas?- pregunto Trixie acercándose

\- Oye tu no estabas durmiendo?- pregunto Sunset

\- si pero recordé que deje mi cereal y vine a terminarmelo - respondió trixie - como sea...amm porque iras con Lyra y Vinyl?- pregunto levantando una ceja

\- pfff quien dijo que me juntare con ellas?- pregunto Sunset

\- Pinkie lo dijo y Pinkie nunca se equivoca - se cruzo de brazos Trixie

\- awww y si digo que te ira mal académicamente me creerías también?- pregunto Pinkie sonriendo

\- mmm que?- pregunto Trixie confundida

\- bueno...yo me voy a caminar ya vuelvo y Trixie ordena tu cama - la señalo Sunset mientras abría la puerta

\- es sábado! - exclamo Trixie rodando los ojos

\- de hecho , es miércoles - dijo Pinkie

\- llegare atrasada a matemáticas ! - exclamo Trixie alarmada , luego miro a las demás - oye! Es sábado!- dijo molesta y Aria rodó los ojos

\- en serio le Creíste eso?- pregunto Adagio

-muajajajaja tengo el poder!- río malvadamente Pinkie

...

\- espero que sea una buena razón - decía Sunset acercándose hacia donde estaban vinyl y Lyra fuera de su cabaña

\- tranquila , es una buena razon- la calmo Vinyl

\- veras se me ocurrió una idea excelente! - sonrió Lyra haciendo énfasis con sus manos

\- ah si?- pregunto Sunset

\- sip, a Octavia le habiamos dicho hace tiempo que estábamos ensayando una obra y entonces hoy se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer una obra independiente vendiendo las entradas! Así conseguiríamos mucho dinero!- explico Lyra

\- pues...no suena mal- pensó Sunset

\- y te llamamos para que nos ayudes a que obra podría ser - continuo Vinyl ,Sunset murmuro pensativa

\- ya se!- sonrió - las de ultimo año debemos leer "sueños de una noche de verano" , esta en el programa...que tal si hacen esa obra? Si o si irían las de ultimo año para no leer el libro - explico Sunset sonriente

\- es cierto!- asintió Lyra

\- te dije que Sunset nos ayudaria- le dijo Vinyl a Lyra , luego vio a Sunset - eres lista, por eso Trixie se fijo en ti - le dio un ligero codazo

\- no creo - dijo Sunset con falsa modestia - fue por eso y varios otros encantos mas mios - agrego

\- ya se te pego el ego de tu novia - levantó una ceja Lyra sonriendo

\- agh tienes razón, como sea- sonrió Sunset - podrían decirle a las miembros del club que ayuden

\- es exactamente lo que íbamos a hacer- guiño un ojo Lyra

\- pues bien..me parece que ya esta acordado , ustedes ponganse de acuerdo- dijo Sunset seguido de irse

...

Twilight estaba en una vídeo llamada con Moondancer en su cama

\- hum...y estas segura de que esa tal fleur planea algo contra ustedes?- preguntaba Moondancer

\- si ! Y creo que ya me fijo como su objetivo - respondió Twilight preocupada

\- todavía no se sabe- la calmo Moondancer

\- es que de verdad quiero evitar lo que planea... Es nuestro ultimo año y no quiero que se arruine...- dijo algo triste Twilight

\- hablando de eso...has visto universidades?- pregunto Moondancer

\- pues...no mucho he estado algo distraída , espero que el examen que di el año pasado en Eagles high sea bueno - respondió Twilight

\- lo espero también...sabes que si te va bien en ese examen tienes un 80% de entrar a la universidad de aquí y tendrías que mudarte ?- pregunto Moondancer, Twilight suspiro

\- lo se...cuando acabemos aquí...todas tomaremos rumbos diferentes ...quizás...ni nos volvamos a ver...- dijo algo desanimada twilight

\- no necesariamente...- dijo Moondancer

\- eh?

\- c-como tu y yo! a pesar de la distancia aun seguimos hablando- la animo

\- ..es verdad..- murmuro twilight

\- sabes...iba a ser una sorpresa ...pero...ire a visitarte

\- ah si?! - pregunto Twilight emocionada , pero luego se tranquilizo al recordar que fluttershy estaba en su cama durmiendo - y...cuando?- pregunto en voz baja

\- no lo se...deberia ver un dia...pero lo estuve pensando

\- excelente aqui te espero con las puertas abiertas

\- me alegra oír eso

...

-y entonces...esa amiga tuya cuando vendra?- decia rarity a applejack quien estaba en el sofa viendo tele junto a rainbow

\- no lo se...tiene una agenda bastante ocupada - comenzó a decir applejack - ella me avisara

\- que amiguita ? applejack?- pregunto picaramente rainbow dandole codazos a applejack a lo que rarity frunció el ceño

-jejej una de infancia

\- vaya vaya...que opinas sobre eso rarity?- pregunto rainbow a rarity quien le sonrió inmediatamente

\- pues...que debería pensar? es solo su amiga , no es como si estuvieran enamoradas , verdad?- pregunto rarity

-mmmm me sonó a celos- rio rainbow a lo que applejack rio también

\- no es cierto!- exclamo molesta rarity - applejack no te rias!

-perdon! jajja no puedo evitarlo jajjaa- rio applejack junto a rainbow

\- hum! digan lo que quieran- se fue rarity a su habitacion

\- uuhhh alguien se molesto- se burlo rainbow

\- ya se le pasara- dijo relajadamente applejack

\- segura?

-...rarity!- comenzo a decir applejack caminando hacia la habitacion de rarity

...

\- por deos! que aburrida estoy !- se quejaba indigo en su cama , sugarcoat que estaba en la cama de al lado cerro el libro que leía para irse de la habitación, indigo la miro confundida - que sensible...- murmuro , luego vio a lemon quien escuchaba musica en su cama , indigo fue y le quito los audifonos- jey lemon estoy aburrida , vamos a molestar al grupo de dash?

\- ehh no lo se amiga - respondio dudosa lemon deteniendo la musica de su celular

\- lo dices porque esta esa tal lyra y vinyl?- pregunto indigo levantando una ceja

-hummm...tal vez- murmuro lemon

\- oh...ok, sabes ellas me agradaban...digo solo tengo problema con rainbow en vez que con toda la institucion como sour sweet- se sento al lado indigo - es una lastima que lyra haya hablado mal de ti..- se detuvo para pensar y miro a lemon - vamos a pegarle?

-que?

\- jajaja solo bromeo, pero tal vez es mejor no ser amiga de ellas - se encogio de hombros indigo

-lo se...

-pero quieres hacerr amistad con esa snob que se viste elegante...- continuo indigo , leomn miro a los lados

-te cuento un secreto?

\- ok- se froto las manos indigo- esto se pone interesante

\- jejej la verdad...encuentro muy linda a octavia- confeso lemon sonriendo

\- wow wow QUE?!- exclamo indigo levantandose de la cama

\- si...es linda , digo agradable de ver- sonrio lemon

-pe-pero...sabes que ella y vinyl son novias?

-lo son?

\- no lo se...pero se ve que hay quimica

\- bueno , no estoy enamorada de ella- nego lemon- solo la encuentro linda y ya

\- bien...aunque no se si sea bueno que te juntes con ella solo por ser "linda" - hizo comillas con los dedos indigo - puedes enamorarte y eso saldra feo

-no no, es como esa atraccion que sientes a algun famoso o cantante, sabes que nunca pasara pero lo ves y sigues porque ...es lindo - dijo con simpleza

\- si tu lo dices- dijo no muy convencida indigo

-y que hay de ti?- se atrevio a preguntar lemon

\- eh? de mi que?- pregunto indigo confundida

\- si haz encontrado linda a alguien de aqui- levanto una ceja lemon sonriendo

-oohh , lemon usted es muy curiosa- se acosto indigo en su cama con ambas manos en su nuca -digamos que...la encontraba linda antes de llegar aqui

\- oohh lo sabia!

\- jajajaja pero no le digas- rio indigo

\- descuida mis labios estan sellados- sonrio leomn

-vale, los mios igual- guiño un ojo indigo ,luego lemon la miro picaramente - jajajaja que?

\- asi que...sour sweet - levanto ambas cejas lemon haciendo que indigo borre su sonrisa y la mire con cara de poker face

-que? sour sweet noo! sugarcoat-dijo inmediatamente indigo

\- que pasa conmigo? - entro sugarcoat haciendo que indigo se sonroje levemente

\- nada- dijo lemon colocandose sus audifonos

\- que eres muy amargada a veces- decía indigo pensativa , sugarcoat levanto una ceja , indigo miro a lemon quien le movía las cejas rápidamente , indigo solo la ignoro

 _el lunes..._

\- hola- saludo starlight a suri y upper quienes conversaban

\- hola starlight- saludo suri sonriendo

\- hola que tal- saludo upper

\- amm queria preguntarte algo suri

\- si claro starlight

\- pues...en el trabajo que es en parejas en quimica me preguntaba si tal vez podriames ser juntas- termino de decir starlight, pero upper y suri intercambiaron miradas - que?

\- es que...veras...yo y upper somos pareja en quimica- se rasco la nuca suri

-oh...- murmuro starlight

bon bon que estaba pasando por ahi fue hacia lyra quien se encontraba con vinyl y trixie

-hola chicas- saludo bon bon

\- hola bony- saludo lyra con un rapido beso en la boca

-que hay- saludo vinyl y trixie solo saludo con su mano

\- lyra...tu no tienes quimica con starlight?- le pregunto bon bon

-que?! nooo yo y tu tenemos quimica y lo sabes- dijo rapidamente lyra

-no esa clase de quimica- sonrio bon bon - la otra ...de materia

-ohh sii! porque?- pregunto lyra sonriendo

\- pues porque no tiene compañera de trabajo , suri la dejo por upper crust - le dijo - puedes ser su compañera y lograr que te perdone

\- bony ! eres increíble! y el que me ayudes con esto te hace la novia perfecta!- la abrazo lyra , vinyl y trixie miraban sonriendo

-lo se, solo me preocupo por ti y te ayudare en lo que sea- le correspondió bon bon

-lo se igualmente

\- creo que debmos besarnos para romper la tension- dijo de pronto vinyl

-que?- pregunto trixie

-se lo decia a lyra 2 - respondio vinyl con lyra 2 en su mano

-ah...que?

\- sabes que ni yo se que estoy hablando - se rasco la cabeza vinyl

\- bien! ire a pedirle a starlight que con gusto sere su compañera de trabajo!- se señalo lyra y comenzo a caminar hacia starlight

\- eso ve lyra!- la apoyo trixie

-tu puedes- le siguio vinyl

-...oigan esperen lyra tiene quimica conmigo ! yo iba a ser su compañera! -exclamo de pronto trixie

-pues tendrás que ser sola - rio vinyl

\- no del todo yo también estoy en quimica con trixie , podemos ser compañeras de trabajo- dijo sea de pronto

\- a huevo triunfo el mal!- exclamo trixie victoriosa

\- hola starlight- saludo lyra acercandose a starlight quien ya se habia alejado de suri y upper

-hola- saludo starlight neutral

-oye...sabes me entere por alli que...no tienes pareja para el trabajo de quimica- comenzo a decir lyra con ambas manos en su espalda

-si...y tu seras con trixie- asintio starlight, lyra agrando los ojos como platos y llevo ambas manos a su cabeza

\- cierto!...meh ella puede ser sola- se encogio de hombros - digo...ella sera con otra persona- continuo- entonces...podemos ser juntas si quieres- sonrió ampliamente y starlight la miro un tiempo y luego suspiro

-...bien

\- sii! party hard!- exclamo lyra abrazando a starlight , fleur iba pasando por ahi viendo la escena de reojo pero de pronto agrando los ojos recordando algo y luego busco con la mirada a twilight quien cerraba su casillero, fleur sonrio con satisfacción

\- oye bon bon ahora que lo recuerdo- decia sea swirl apoyada en trixie y al lado de vinyl - roseluck te estaba buscando unos dias atras - la señalo , bon bon agrando los ojos

\- ohh sii...

\- y que queria?- pregunto sea

-pues...preguntarme algo nada mas

\- por casualidad tu sabes quien es la embarazada?- pregunto sea pensativa

\- amm...porque sabria eso?- pregunto bon bon con sonrisa forsada - saben debo irme - dijo seguido de irse

\- eso fue muy sospechoso no creen?- pregunto vinyl

-claro que si...- murmuro sea swirl - algo sabe bon bon...

\- como sea , otp iras a las audiciones que organizara hoy el club?- pregunto vinyl

\- como perdermelas? quiero ganar para poder ir a la boda!- exclamo sea swirl emocionada

...

el silencio entre applebloom , scootaloo, sweetie y babs seed se hacia presente mientras las cuatro caminaban por los pasillos hacia sus respectivas salas

\- y...porque tan calladas?- pregunto babs rompiendo el hielo , sweetie se sonrojo

\- no hay nada que decir supongo - respondio applebloom

-mmmhm- asintio scootaloo con sus manos en su bolsillos y miro a sweetie quien miraba el suelo , scootaloo fue disminuyendo el paso tomándole el brazo a sweetie haciendo que reduzca su velocidad también

\- te compre esto- susurro sacando un dulce de sus bolsillos - no es mucho pero espero que te guste

\- claro que me gusta - murmuro sweetie tomandolo ligeramente sonrojada -pero...yo no te compre nada

\- descuida...- la calmo scootaloo , babs seed que ya estaba pasos mas adelante junto a applebloom habia volteado la cabeza y noto eso

\- acaso...?- se atrevio a preguntarle a applebloom

\- que si se gustan?...yo creo que si - asintio applebloom

-ohh y a ti diamond tiara?- pegunto nuevamente babs

\- quue?- pregunto applebloom desviando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo - que hablas babs seed, eso seria loco

\- ajam- sonrio babs seed levantando una ceja

\- amm me debo ir ...adios!- se fue corriendo applebloom

\- que le paso a applebloom?- pregunto sweetie acercandose junto a scootaloo

\- nada- sonrio babs seed

 _en clases..._

-y dime querida...has averiguado algo?- pregunto rarity a sunset mientras esperaba a que la profesora terminara de escribir en la pizarra

\- agh...no- se frustro sunset - solo se que no le ha vuelto a escribir , sabes...me voy a rendir, trixie es mia y no debo preocuparme - agrego

\- que seguridad - sonrió rarity

-pues...si...- sonrió lentamente sunset - esta muy loca de amor como para haber soportado todo lo que sufrió por mi - continuo , rarity sonrió

\- bueno...tienes razón...applejack también me ha tenido que soportar mucho , ya sabes...somos muy diferentes...aun así se esfuerza para complacerme- sonrió rarity sonrojada , sunset la miro con una pequeña sonrisa

\- se esfuerza para complacerte eh? tan exigente eres en las sabanas?- bromeo sunset haciendo que rarity se sonroje intensamente

-n-no me refería a eso!- negó rápidamente - una dama no habla de eso! ...y que hay de ti?

-yo no soy exigente si es lo que preguntas

-basta cambiemos de tema!

\- ok ok - rio sunset

-oigan puedo copiar su tarea de historia?- se acerco rainbow arrastrando su silla colocandola al lado de la de sunset

-esta bien- rodó los ojos sunset

\- gracias shimmer, eres la leche

-...que significa eso?- pregunto sunset mientras le pasaba su cuaderno de historia, rainbow no respondió y simplemente comenzó a copiar , Sunset al notar la letra de rainbow agrando los ojos - no puede ser...era cierto...- murmuro

\- que cosa?- pregunto rainbow , sunset rápidamente saca la carta para comparar las letras y luego fulmino con la mirada a rainbow - oh oh

\- tu le escribiste todo esto a trixie?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

\- n-no te esponjes sunset! e-era una broma ! no es en serio! estaba jugando! yo no siento eso hacia trixie! es linda pero no supera a pinkie! solo era broma!- aclaro rápidamente rainbow - vaya si que puedes rostizar a las personas con solo una mirada - dijo impresionada, luego sonrio - ahora entiendo cuando trixie dice que la calientas con la mirada - bromeo

-que?

\- jajajja es broma nunca ha dicho eso

\- bien...misterio resuelto - le dijo rarity a sunset

\- es frustrante en el hecho de que enloqueci por una carta falsa y en aliviante en el hecho de que nadie tiene pensamientos eroticos hacia trixie ...asi que...no se como sentirme...

\- soy todo un desmadre- se coloco ambas manos en la nuca rainbow

\- señorita dash vuelva a su puesto ahora!

\- uy dejeme copiar la tarea de historia y ya

\- al castigo

\- puta vida!

 _después de clases..._

estaban rainbow y lyra en una larga mesa en la sala del club , habian despejado la sala para las chicas que vendrían a audicionar , las demas miembros del club estaban en el sofa apegado a una pared

\- bien yo soy la juez que sabe del tema , lyra , tu eres la juez que no sabe nada pero que la tienen solo por ser una cara bonita

-gracias...oye!...ah pero soy una cara bonita

\- y luna sera la juez difícil ...emmm donde esta luna?

\- no lo se

...

Luna estaba en la oficina de celestia junto a cinch

\- entonces esta acordado- decia celestia

\- sera un placer tomar tu lugar - asintio cinch - creo que sera bueno para toda la institucion

-asi lo espero - sonrio celestia

\- bueno debo ir con mi club - comenzo a decir luna mirando su reloj

-solo queria aclararlo - dijo celestia de pronto comenzó a sonar su celular- disculpenme - se levanto y salio de su oficina a atender el teléfono

\- bueno supongo que seremos compañeras de trabajo por mucho tiempo- comenzo a decirle cicnh a luna

\- amm si...eso signififca que no seras la unica autoridad yo tambien - aclaro luna

\- bueno...pero no de un rango tan grande como de directora - dijo cinch , luna la miro un tiempo con pequeño desagrado

\- jeje solo sera un corto tiempo , hasta que celestia vuelva de su luna de miel asi que tranquila, no tendras que soportar por mucho tiempo este lugar - sonrio , cinch la miro levantando una ceja

\- yo no diria eso...

\- eh?

\- las personas con la condición de celestia necesitan mucho tiempo - se saco sus lentes para limpiarlos, luna la miro confundida - veo que no te ha dicho la sorpresa

\- espera..."condicion" dices...a que te refieres? - pestañeo repetidamente - sor-sorpresa?- pregunto, cinch rio mientras se colocaba los lentes

-sorpresa, esta embarazada

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

siiii era celestia! por eso la boda tan rapido xdddd

gracias por leer y comentar en serio! :3

nos leemos el proximo sabado

chauuuu


	29. otp?

Luna estaba en shock mirando a Cinch quien estaba como si nada , Luna tenia miles de preguntas que le rondaban en la cabeza , en eso entro Celestia guardando su celular

\- en que iba?- pregunto sentándose en su escritorio , Luna la miro fijamente con cierta molestia

\- yo...debo irme - comenzó a retroceder luna , a lo que Celestia la miro confundida

\- pero...aun no termino- le dijo celestia tomando unos papeles

\- pero yo si - dijo luna frunciendo levemente el ceño seguido de irse

\- sabes que le paso?- pregunto celestia confundida a cinch

-quería ir a su club urgente...supongo- se encogió de hombros cinch

-que raro...

\- no puedo creerlo...- murmuraba Luna caminando por los pasillos - como no me dijo algo como eso?! soy su HERMANA POR DIOS! como es que lo supo esa dinosaurio y no yo!? aghh- pateo la maquina dispensadora frustrada , luego desvió la mirada a la larga fila de estudiantes fuera de la sala del club

...

\- oigan cuando comenzaran? ya quiero reírme- bromeo vinyl desde el sofá

\- si luna llegara...- comento rainbow balanceándose en su silla , de pronto ven que luna ingresa a la sala sin expresión alguna

\- buenas noches- bromeo lyra a lo que sus amigas rieron pero luna se sentó a lado de esta sin decir nada- ammm todo bien?- pregunto haciendo que luna despierte de sus pensamientos mirando a las miembros del club

-s-si si! todo bien - asintió rápidamente no dejando muy convencidas a las miembros - que hacen?

-las audiciones...para el entretenimiento de la boda...lo habíamos aclarado - levanto una ceja rainbow

\- cierto si! solo estoy un poco distraída...eso es todo- dijo luna

-yo se lo que pasa aquí- comenzó a decir trixie , luna la miro - luna solo esta preocupada por la vieja esa que estará ocupando el papel de celestia...- se encogió de hombros luego señalo a luna- no se preocupe , si quiere nosotras no le haremos caso en nada lo que esa señora diga

\- es en serio? solo te ira peor-levanto una ceja twilight

-no chicas no es necesario que se vuelvan anarquistas-negó luna - trixie en parte tenia razón

\- se los dije! - exclamo trixie

\- solo estoy un poco preocupada por lo de cinch...pero ya esta, no dejemos a las chicas esperando - sonrió luna

\- bien...twilight avisa que pase la primera- dijo rainbow

\- porque yo?

-porque no tu?

-...bueno- se levanto twilight para abrir la puerta del club y mirar la fila de chicas que esperaban - que pase la primera

...

-nombre - decía rainbow

\- ya me conocen, soy sea swirl - decía enérgicamente sea en medio de la sala frente a la larga mesa en la que estaban rainbow, lyra y luna

\- muy bien otp- asintió rainbow

\- y ...que es lo que harás?-pregunto luna mirando la enorme maleta que estaba al lado de sea

-pues...mi talento es ...meterme en esta gran maleta y así llevarme a la boda sin que sospechen !- exclamo feliz mientras intentaba meterse en la maleta -gggh...mhp ...- forcejeaba ya con las piernas dentro de la maleta- bueno...puedo aceptar su humilde cooperación comprándome una maleta mas grande!

\- porque iríamos con una maleta a una boda?-pregunto applejack del sofá

\- uuhh entonces podrían comprar una caja enorme , me meto , la envuelven y es como un regalo !- chasqueo los dedos sea

-es bastante original - asintió lyra, sea levanto los pulgares

-si...pero estas son audiciones para el entretenimiento de la boda...el que otp se meta dentro de una caja de regalo no es entretenido para una boda- hablo rainbow

-ah! pero si es entretenido - dijo de pronto vinyl del sofá

\- exacto!- sonrió sea

\- por mi es entretencion digna para esa boda- dijo Luna desinteresadamente , Rainbow la miro

\- estas segura? es la boda de su hermana y quiere que en ese evento importante ...otp se meta en una maleta?- pregunto rainbow levantando una ceja mientras señalaba a otp - sin ofender otp

-ah tranquila - sonrió sea swirl

\- ahora soy su hermana - bufo cruzándose de brazos

-eh?-pregunto Lyra confundida e intercambio miradas con las demás miembros

-oook...veo que no quede ...así que puedo quedarme a ver las demás audiciones?-pregunto sea mirando a rainbow

-pues ya que , otp ya es de la familia - se encogió de hombros rainbow

-wii!- salto otp y se fue a sentar en el suelo al lado del sofá

...

\- siguiente!- grito rainbow , en eso entra rarity - es en serio? - levanto una ceja

\- que?- pregunto rarity - quiero asistir a una boda!- exclamo maravillada llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas

\- pero debes hacer algo entretenido...y hacer vestidos no es muy entretenido...- dijo rainbow

\- ja ja..- rió irónicamente rarity

\- yo digo que queda - asintió applejack del sofá

\- uuuuy rarijack- canto sea swirl sentada en el suelo

\- applejack me dio el si, entonces iré a la boda- se acomodo el cabello resumidamente rarity

\- applejack ni siquiera es del jurado- levanto una ceja Lyra

\- entonces que es?- pregunto rarity

\- tu novia- respondió sea swirl sonriendo

\- siguiente!- grito rainbow , rarity frunció el ceño y miro a applejack quien le sonrió nerviosa

\- bien , ustedes se lo pierden!- exclamo ofendida seguido de irse dando un portazo

\- calma a tu mujer - bromeo vinyl dándole codazos a applejack

\- siguiente!- grito de pronto lyra

...

\- ok roseluck ...-decía rainbow anotando en un papel

-mi talento es...hacer malabares!- sonrió roseluck , luna que dibujaba en un papel levanto la vista y levanto una ceja

-y...con que harás malabares? - pregunto luna, roseluck miro rápidamente a sus lados

\- sabia que se me había olvidado algo!- exclamo llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza , lyra y rainbow rieron a la desgracia

\- puedes hacer malabares con zapatillas?- pregunto sea swirl , roseluck chasqueo los dedos

\- o con bolas de papel - dijo pensativa vinyl , rainbow rodó los ojos

\- siguiente!

...

\- applejack porque si iras a la boda si o si - pregunto lyra a applejack que estaba frente a las chicas

\- lo se, pero quería mostrar mi talento - sonrió applejack con una soga en la mano

\- y que harás? amarrar a rarity?- pregunto picaramente sea swirl , a lo que vinyl asintió riendo , applejack hizo girar la soga seguido de hacer una que otra maniobra

\- wow - murmuro twilight impresionada

\- yo digo que no- la señalo rainbow con el lápiz , en eso entra roseluck con zapatillas en sus manos

-chicas encontré zapatillas , eso sirve cierto? cierto? - pregunto sonriendo y applejack con la soga le tomo una zapatilla y se la lanzo a rainbow a la frente

\- aahh puta vida!- exclamo rainbow tomándose la frente , lyra comenzó a aplaudir

\- yo digo que si!- se levanto lyra aun aplaudiendo

-pues yo digo que no!- exclamo rainbow acariciándose la frente , luego lyra y rainbow miraron a luna quien miraba fijamente como lyra 2 se acicalaba

\- creo que es un pájaro muy bonito - comento luna

-ni modo , solo quería ocupar esta soga ...hace tiempo que no lo hacia - comento applejack mirando la soga

-entonces...sin zapatillas?- pregunto roseluck aun en la puerta

...

\- soy la gran y poderosa trrrixie!- exclamaba trixie frente al jurado con una sonrisa orgullosa

\- no- negó rainbow - ojala haya un botón que haga que la x se ilumine

-no- negó lyra

-no- negó luna

\- no es justo! no alcance a hacer nada! - las señalo trixie

-ya lo acordamos - sonrió rainbow disfrutando molestar a trixie

\- applejack arrojale una zapatilla otra vez! - exclamo trixie molesta

\- oye! vaque..aaauuch!- estaba diciendo rainbow hasta que una zapatilla impacto en su frente

\- denada- sonrió applejack a trixie

\- aun así jejeje dije que no! se burlo rainbow

-me las pagaras- la señalo trixie , rainbow se levanto de la silla

\- aquí te espero

\- ven tu aquí o te da miedo? - pregunto trixie burlonamente cruzándose de brazos

\- oigan paren - dijo twilight desde el sofá

\- shhh esta en la mejor parte - decía sea swirl mirando con atención

\- apuesto 5 dolares a que gana rainbow - dijo animadamente lyra

\- apuesto 20 a que trixie desaparece con sus bombas de humo- dijo pinkie entrando por la ventana

\- pues voy para allá - se comenzó a acercar rainbow

\- ven aquí te espero - decía trixie - adiocito!- se despidió rápidamente lanzando la bomba de humo para irse corriendo dejando a las demás tociendo

...

-agh nadie presenta algo digno para mostrar en la boda! - decía rainbow apoyando su cabeza en la mesa

\- pero...quien dijo que habría que haber entretenimiento? -pregunto de pronto lyra

\- ustedes quisieron - se encogió de hombros luna - solo deben preparar para la boda...el cóctel , la decoración y eso

-no jodas en serio?- pregunto rainbow levantando la cabeza - osea que perdimos toda una hora del club por nada?

\- ustedes quisieron hacer esto- levanto una ceja luna

-uhh ahora recuerdo que se me ocurrió algo- se levanto lyra de la silla - estuve pensando en hacer una obra

\- otra mas?- pregunto applejack

-si! pero esta de forma independiente , en una cabaña y con entradas- decía lyra emocionada

\- lyra como se te ocurrió excelente plan?- sonrió rainbow

\- de hecho fue de su...- estaba diciendo lyra pero se detuvo rápidamente agrandando los ojos como platos - suuu ...suu...su mama ! - dijo rápidamente

-ohh te saco la madre...yo que tu le pego- comento trixie apoyada en la pared

\- jejej digo..ejem...si fue mi idea...y que dicen? - pregunto lyra

\- yo la apoyo- decía vinyl llevándose ambas manos a su nuca

-y que obra sera?- pregunto applejack

\- sueño del verano - respondió lyra - de la obra que debemos leer las de ultimo año

\- eh?...no quedras decir "sueño de una noche de verano" ? escrita por William Shakespeare que fue escrita dentro del año 1595? - pregunto twilight

\- si si gracias por la información que a nadie le importa wikipedia - bromeo trixie

\- solo me gusta esa obra- murmuro twilight

-amm si esa!- exclamo lyra - y que dicen?

\- saben que yo acepto todo lo del club - guiño un ojo rainbow

-supongo que yo también- se encogió de hombros applejack

\- no necesitas preguntar- dijo vinyl

\- cuenten con trixie

\- igual - sonrió pinkie

\- yo también ...aunque no soy del club - levanto la mano sea swirl

\- si yo también...pero no actuare - comento twilight

-que porque? - pregunto vinyl

\- porque es de amor ...no lo sabían?- pregunto twilight levantando una ceja

\- nop- negó vinyl - pero tuve que suponerlo , es del hermano william

\- y eso que?- pregunto trixie

\- el escribió romeo y julieta - respondió vinyl

\- eso lo hara mas interesante- comento rainbow

-omg mas ships!- exclamo sea swirl

 _al otro dia..._

\- entonces yo escribo la introducción , vale? - pregunto lyra con lyra 2 en su hombro caminando al lado de starlight quien miraba distraída el suelo , lyra la miro - ammm...vale? - volvió a preguntar

\- eh ah...supongo - murmuro starlight

\- esta todo bien?- pregunto lyra preocupada , starlight la miro pensativa , pero luego desvió la mirada

-que te hace creer que te diré? -pregunto

-oye que mala onda starlight , de verdad me preocupo - curvo las cejas algo triste lyra, starlight solo se quedo callada caminando- estas así porque suri no fue contigo?- sonrió lyra levantando una ceja , starlight la miro frunciendo el ceño

\- no es eso! - exclamo starlight molesta

-pero esta bien si tienes celos...ella es tu amiga no?- pregunto lyra , starlight miro pensativa

\- no estoy celosa...y no se si es mi amiga

\- entonces?

\- déjame lyra- adelanto el paso starlight dejando a lyra confundida

\- yo te ayudare starlight- murmuro lyra , en eso pasan suri y upper conversando muy alegres

\- y sabia que ese vestido estaba horrible jajajjaa- decía riendo upper

\- me imagino - asintió suri riendo - amm oye...- bajo un poco la voz suri

-dime

\- has ...hablado con fleur?- dijo casi en un susurro

\- quiere hablarme...pero nose porque...no entiendo como es que te tiene tanta mala - se encogió de hombros upper , suri no dijo nada

-no pude escuchar que hablaban - se frustro lyra

\- whats up lyra!- saludo vinyl acercándose a lyra junto a bon bon

\- hola - sonrio lyra y le beso la mejilla a bon bon . cada vez mejoro mas mi relación con starlight...supongo

\- eso es excelente- asintió vinyl

\- y como vas tu con lemon?-pregunto bon bon a vinyl , quien se rasco la nuca

\- pues...no lo se...no he hablado con ella - respondio vinyl

\- en serio?- pregunto lyra impresionada - y porque?

-pues...ammm...pequeños problemas , pero eso no importa ahora- se estiro vinyl , en eso pasa lemon caminando , las tres la siguieron con la mirada y se sorprendieron cuando fue directamente al casillero de octavia

\- hola octavia- saludo lemon - te ayudo con tus cuadernos?- pregunto amablemente

\- hola...y no gracias yo puedo - sonrió de manera cortes octavia

-oh...bueno cualquier cosa...ya sabes , puedes contar conmigo - se rasco la nuca lemon

\- lo tendré en cuenta - asintió octavia - oye...ya no hablas con vinyl?- pregunto curiosa

\- ammm...para que?- miro el suelo lemon - para que su "noviecita" se ponga celosa? -pregunto refiriéndose a lyra , octavia agrando los ojos

\- debo irme - cerro rápidamente el casillero pero con la mano vendada lo que le provoco un quejido de dolor

\- estas bien?- pregunto rápidamente lemon preocupada

\- s-si ...lo...lo estoy- se fue rápidamente octavia , lemon quedo confundida

\- que te traes con la chelista de cuarta?- se escucho una voz atrás de lemon y al voltearse se encontró con sunny flare

\- eh?- pregunto confundida lemon

\- sabes a lo que me refiero zest - se acerco sunny mirando su celular

\- tranquila no es nada malo- sonrió lemon - que haces?

\- sabias que habían escrito cosas de varias estudiantes en un blog - comento sunny comenzando a caminar

\- bueno...si, eso marco a varias por lo que eh escuchado- dijo lemon caminando al lado

-es interesante...- murmuro sunny sin despegar su vista de su celular

\- ajam- asintió lemon mirando a los lados , a los lejos vio a sugarcoat con índigo hablando de lo mas bien , lemon sonrió - pss sunny sabias que a índigo le gusta alguien?- susurro

\- ajam- murmuro sunny aun leyendo

\- jejeje y pensar que yo antes creía que era sour sweet - comento lemon - oh aquí es mi sala , nos vemos luego sunny - se despidió entrando a la sala

-...a índigo le gusta sour sweet ?- pregunto sunny impresionada dejando de ver su celular

 _en el almuerzo..._

Sunset caminaba con su bandeja a la mesa de siempre, en eso se acerca lyra con su bandeja también

-pssss suuunseeeet- susurro caminando al lado de esta

-que?

\- ya hable con las chicas...y la obra va- guiño un ojo lyra

\- excelente - sonrió sunset

-hola- se acerco trixie colocándose entra ambas - lyra me debes galletas

-porque?

\- porque tu pájaro se comió las mías

-ow...bueno...oye no es cierto!

-casi- chasqueo los dedos trixie - y que hablaban?

\- nada nuevo- dijo sunset

\- entonces hablaban de algo viejo? osea de celestia? entienden? jajajajaj- bromeo trixie

-bueno...yo me voy - se fue lyra a su mesa

-oye ! admite que la broma fue buena...meh quien la necesita cuando tengo un tocino delicioso - guiño un ojo trixie

\- tus cumplidos son un asco- dijo sunset

\- lo dice la que da los mejores cumplidos - levanto una ceja trixie

\- son mejores que los tuyos

\- a ver...dime cumplidos - sonrió trixie

\- gran intento , pero no te halagare gratis - sonrió sunset

\- rayos...nada le esta saliendo bien a trixie

\- sabes que te amodio

\- trixie también te amodia

\- oye la carta la escribió rainbow -dijo de pronto sunset sentándose en su mesa , trixie se sentó al lado

\- rainbow dash?!- pregunto trixie con sorpresa , sunset asintió - lo sabia!- exclamo haciendo que sunset agrande los ojos mirándola

\- como que lo sabias?- pregunto sunset

\- pff sunset es obvio que le gusto , por eso siempre busca pelear conmigo para llamar la atención de trixie - se señalo presumidamente , sonata que estaba bebiendo jugo lo escupió y le llego a adagio

-siempre quise hacer eso- sonrió sonata emocionada y miro a adagio - lo siento dagi!

-... iré a secarme - se levanto adagio

\- quieres que traiga servilletas?- pregunto sonata

\- yo tengo servilletas - se acerco sea swirl junto a heart pink

-como llegaste aquí?- levanto una ceja aria

\- escuche de un ship nuevo y...no me controle - sonrió sea swirl - raintrix! o..trixidash ...cual suena mejor?

\- ammm sea swirl...porque no mejor vamos a la mesa del club?- pregunto heart pink al ver a sunset mirando con el ceño fruncido

\- me darás servilletas o no? - pregunto adagio

\- quien dijo que tengo servilletas?- pregunto sea swirl , adagio frunció el ceño - uy...siento que me asesinaran en cualquier momento...heart pink tienes servilletas?- pregunto sea , heart pink rodó los ojos

\- si aquí tengo , toma ...adagio verdad?- pregunto heart pink pasandole servilletas

\- gracias amm...

\- heart pink

\- es mi nueva amiga y me ayudara con investigaciones - dijo sea swirl - hablando de eso...kai no me ha hablado ...tal vez se enojo conmigo por la pregunte que le hice hacer- murmuro pensativa - después lo llamare

\- bueno pero es imposible que rainbow este enamorada de trixie...ella ama a pinkie pie - comenzó a decir sonata

\- la carta era de broma - aclaro sunset

-que?- pregunto trixie

\- eso tiene mucho mas sentido - asintió aria

...

\- chicas recuerdan a moondancer ?- pregunto de pronto twilight mientras almorzaban

\- no- respondió rainbow

\- yo si...- respondió fluttershy

-es una amiga antigua...y quizás venga de visita - sonrió twilight

\- a fluttershy no le gusta eso- se burlo rainbow

\- que cosa?- pregunto fluttershy

\- eso es excelente porque también una antigua amiga quiere venir - comento applejack seguido de beber jugo de manzana

\- ya lo sabemos...no tienes que porque decirlo todo el tiempo - rodó los ojos rarity captando la atención de todas - ni que fuera alguien tan importante - agrego, rainbow miro a applejack sonriendo

\- pero rarity! si es alguien importante! es countess coloratura! la estrella que promete! el orgullo nacional!- hablo pinkie sonriendo halagando a propósito para molestar a rarity quien hizo una mueca de desagrado y clavo su vista a su plato , pinkie y rainbow rieron a carcajadas

-ya basta- detuvo applejack las carcajadas de rainbow y pinkie , luego le tomo la mano a rarity - rarity tu eres mi orgullo y una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida- le hablo applejack con dulzura

\- eres tan dulce manzanita ...soy muy afortunada de tenerte - sonrió rarity y se acerco acortando la distancia entre las dos para darse un beso

\- pinkie disparame- dijo rainbow viendo la escena asqueada , pinkie hizo que le disparaba la cabeza usando su mano como pistola y rainbow cerro los ojos sacando la lengua seguido de dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa , después ambas comenzaron a reír

\- eso es muy infantil - comento twilight viendo como pinkie y rainbow reían

\- ahora te haces la madura - se burlo rainbow

\- se hace la seria frente a fluttershy- le siguió pinkie y ambas comenzaron a reír nuevamente al ver a twilight sonrojándose

\- ba-basta- dijo twilight no pudiendo controlar su sonrojo

-jajajaja pero no se ponga roja- rió rainbow

\- hasta tartamudea jajajaj - continuo pinkie

\- me pregunto si tartamudea en las noches si sabe a lo que me refiero - guiño un ojo rainbow , twilight agrando los ojos y miro a fluttershy quien también dirigió su mirada a ella encontrándose de golpe ambas con las miradas sonrojadas , fluttershy se cubrió el rostro sonrojándose mas

\- us-ustedes no tienen caso- murmuro twilight con la mirada clavada en su plato sonrojada , pinkie y rainbow siguieron riendo

 _después..._

Luna caminaba por los pasillos mientras las estudiantes estaban en clases

\- oye luna , encontré el lugar perfecto para realizar la boda...no se si te lo había mostrado - se acerco celestia a luna

\- no , no me lo habías mostrado , apuesto que se lo mostraste a esa tal cinch en vez de a mi , pues claro porque ella sabe todas las noticias importantes antes que yo - respondió molesta luna de golpe haciendo que celestia agrande los ojos confundida

\- luna ...de que hablas?...esta todo bien?...estas muy grosera desde ayer- le dijo celestia confundida . estas así porque deje mi puesto a cinch y no a ti?

\- olvídalo- le dio la espalda luna - debo revisar unas cosas- continuo comenzando a caminar , celestia se quedo sin palabras , una vez luna doblo por un pasillo se topo con bon bon

\- sub directora luna...esta todo bien?- pregunto curiosa bon bon

\- si lo esta...- dio una sonrisa forzada - deberías ir a clases...

\- la directora celestia no lo hizo con mala intención - comento ignorando lo ultimo que le dijo luna , luna la miro sin saber que decir pues lo que le dijo no sabia como tomarlo

\- bon bon...- estaba diciendo pero se detuvo a pensar bien lo que diría - vuelve a clases - seguido de eso comenzó a caminar lejos , bon bon se quedo ahí unos segundos

\- aquí te quería encontrar- dijo de pronto una voz a bon bon quien rodó los ojos

-sea...voy a clases - comenzó a caminar sin dirigirle la mirada

\- y yo también- dijo sea swirl comenzando a caminar al lado

\- que quieres?- pregunto bon bon acelerando el paso

\- sabes muy bien - dijo sea swirl acelerando el paso también , bon bon entro al baño y sea la siguió - oh vamos! no es nada malo! solo quiero saber, que tiene eso de malo?- pregunto sea swirl - y se que tu sabes, y si me dices mi paranoia se ira!

\- no se de que hablas- dijo bon bon colocándose seria

\- si lo sabes...porfis- suplico haciendo cara de cachorro

\- si no me dejas ahora me veré obligada a hacer que me dejes - advirtió bon bon , sea swirl trago saliva

\- otp?- pregunto lyra entrando al baño - porque no dejas a bon bon?- levanto una ceja cruzándose de brazos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola chicos**

 **Quería disculparme por no subir capítulo la semana pasada y no avisar... Pero algo requirió de mi tiempo por lo que no pude terminar el capítulo a tiempo**

 **Y sinceramente no iba a subir capitulo hoy, eh estado toda la semana pensando exactamente dos cosas que me han tenido muy distraída y mal**

 **Por suerte tenía gran parte avanzada y también gente que me ayudo y ayudo a que pueda concentrarme en subir el capitulo**

 **y como dice el capitulo 9 el especial , todo es para bien**

 **gracias por leer y chauuu**


	30. amores confusos

\- otp?- pregunto lyra entrando al baño - porque no dejas a bon bon?- levanto una ceja cruzándose de brazos

\- lyra no es lo que crees!- se arrodillo sea swirl frente a lyra

\- huh? - murmuro lyra confundida

\- bon bon sabe quien es la embarazada y no quiere decirme- señalo sea a bon bon , quien miro a lyra negando rápidamente

\- y porque bon bon lo sabría?- pregunto lyra levantando una ceja , sea swirl se levanto

-porque actúa muy misteriosa sobre el tema- murmuro sea

\- solo exageras - comenzo a decir bon bon caminando hacia lyra - además, porque yo sabría sobre quien está embarazada?- pregunto colocándose al lado de lyra

\- Y porque lo quieres saber?- pregunto lyra a sea swirl

\- Queeeeeee?- pregunto sea swirl inmediatamente - lyra, un embarazo significa chisme!- continuo - bueno...no tanto, pero si la embarazada resulta ser derpy significa que tendré una sobrina o sobrino shipper!- agregó con los ojos brillantes - pero no estoy segura si es ella... Digo...ah tenido "chaca chaca" con su novio y la vi con náuseas antes... Pero no lo se- dijo pensativa

\- No es derpy - murmuro bon bon mirando a otro lado

\- Eh que dijiste bony?- pregunto lyra

\- Ah nada

\- Bueno...y porque crees que bony tiene esa información? - Pregunto lyra

\- ya dijeee- se quejó sea swirl - además si no me equivoco bon bon es una espía

\- Cierto!- exclamó lyra

\- No soy espía!- negó bon bon frunciendo el ceño

\- Pero bon bon... Estas segura que no sabes?- pregunto lyra mirando a bon bon quien al encontrarse con los ojos dorados de lyra ablando el rostro desapareciendo el ceño y luego suspiro

\- Tu y roseluck lo saben verdad? - Pregunto sea swirl, bon bon desvío la mirada

\- Agh...sii - habló finalmente - pero no dije nada porque nadie debía saberlo en el sentido de que es un secreto para todos y no me incumbe a mi ni roseluck sobre el tema - dijo rápidamente antes de que lyra y sea dijieran algo quienes quedaron viendo a bon bon en silencio

-...lo sabía!- exclamó de pronto sea - jojojo tengo talento para estas cosas- se señaló alegre, bon bon rodó los ojos

\- Y...entonces... Quien es?- pregunto lyra curiosa, bon bon se rasco la nuca

\- Confiare en que no lo divulgaran por ahí...- murmuro bon bon, lyra y sea asintieron rápidamente sonrientes - bien...la embarazada es...celestia...

-QUE?!- se escuchó una voz que no era ni de lyra ni de sea sino de rainbow quien salía de unos de los cubículos del baño

\- Rainbow?- pregunto bon bon impresionada

\- Estuviste todo este tiempo ahí?- pregunto lyra

\- pues bueno... Comenzó a decir rainbow

Flashback

\- Aghh estoy aburridaaa- se quejaba rainbow sentada en la esquina del salón como es costumbre

\- Shhh la profesora está dictando- susurro applejack sentada a su lado

\- Jodete applejack veré videos de gatos graciosos en Internet- dijo rainbow molesta

Finflashback

-... Y porque nos cuentas eso?- pregunto bon bon molesta

\- Ammm...porque después salí de la sala aquí a encerrarme a ver videos de gatos graciosos sin que nadie me moleste - respondió rainbow - luego sentí que entró bon bon con otp y me dije "aquí hay salseo" entonces detuve el video y comencé a escuchar

\- Y escuchaste lo de celestia - agregó sea swirl

\- Exacto- la señalo rainbow - trollestia es una pilla! Cochinona- continuo rainbow en un tono impresionado

\- Todo este tiempo!- agitó la cabeza sea swirl recordando la noticia - fue celestia?! Celestia! - Exclamó impresionada

\- Preñaron a trollestia!- exclamó rainbow con la misma exaltación

\- Shhh es secreto, no lo griten! - Exclamó bon bon molesta

\- Pero bony...la noticia impacta - habló lyra

\- Lo se

\- Pero...como es que lo supiste tu y roseluck? - Pregunto sea swirl señalando a bon bon a lo que lyra y rainbow asintieron apoyando la pregunta

\- Ugh...es que... Al lado de la oficina de celestia...hay una sala en la que generalmente está roseluck y su grupo, de ahí podemos inferir que se pueden saber las conversaciones de la oficina de celestia...- confesó

\- Wow - murmuro lyra

\- Si...eso será ventajoso para cuando... - Estaba diciendo rainbow pero se detuvo de golpe recordando algo mirando al vacío - ahora todo tiene sentido!

\- Eh?

Flashback

-que si tienes un negocio clandestino?-pregunto lily

-pues...ssssi-murmuro rainbow , las tres chicas se "desmayaron" al mismo tiempo, pero roseluck se golpeo la nuca con una mesa que estaba atras de ella mientras caia

-aauch!-se quejo en el suelo

-esto es terrible!

-un desastre, un verdadero desastre! - decian las tres en el suelo, rainbow solo rio

-que tiene de malo?-pregunto rainbow, lily y daisy se levantaron , menos roseluck quien estaba sobandose la nuca en el suelo

-la competencia...-dijo daisy preocupada, en ese momento rainbow recordo que roseluck y sus amigas tenian algo como una red de trafico de cosas comestibles...o aspirables

-oh no no no, no seremos competencia...lo que vendemos no es comestible- las tranquilizo rainbow, en ese momento roseluck se levanta

-eso es mejor-dijo roseluck dandole una sonrisa

-que dramaticas..-susurro rainbow-como sea...como se enteraron?-pregunto rainbow

-lo inferimos al ver la charla de celestia hacia ustedes-respondio lily

-oh...-murmuro rainbow-esperen...como escucharon la charla que nos dio celestia?-pregunto de pronto rainbow

-pues porque en la sala de nuestro club podemos ver la oficina de clestia gracias a auch!-estaba diciendo roseluck pero lily le habia golpeado la nuca para que se calle

-eh?-pregunto rainbow confundida

-oh...nada...no podemos decirte perdon-le dijo lily

-oh...bien-dijo rainbow cruzandose de brazos molesta

FinFlashback

\- pues si...yo las ayude con eso- se cruzó de brazos bon bon - instale ciertos programas que me ayudan a tener conexión a las cámaras de este lugar, roseluck me pidió ayuda respecto a su negocio y le preste esa ayuda, y como la sala está al lado de la oficina de celestia hay más facilidades respecto al audio

\- ahora todo tiene sentido respecto a que roseluck lo sepa también - murmuro pensativa lyra

\- Osea...- comenzó a decir sea swirl - tú lo sabes porque... Justo estabas en esa sala cuando celestia se lo dijo a alguien

\- Algo así...fui a ver que todo este bien respecto al programa y cuando estaba en eso...celestia resibio una llamada en la que lo dice...pero también menciona que sólo ella sabía, así que nadie estaba enterado, ni luna, es por eso que guarde el secreto junto a roseluck

\- eso...explica muchas cosas...ja aún así supe quien era- dijo presumidamente sea swirl

\- Porque insistías mucho- levanto una ceja bon bon

\- Ósea que primero celestia dice que cinch quedará a cargo y no luna y ahora le oculta esa noticia? - Pregunto rainbow

\- Primero... Cinch? Y segundo estoy segura que se lo dirá en algún momento - opinó bon bon

\- cinch... Si no me equivoco es la ex directora de la preparatoria cristal - dijo lyra

\- no jodas en serio ella quedara a cargo y no luna?- pregunto sea swirl y lyra asintió - bueno...se viene la guerra

-el caso es que como sabes finalmente quien es la embarazada me puedes dejar en paz?- pregunto bon bon

-no hay problema...amm esperen- comenzó a decir sea - como es que lyra llego aquí? estamos en clases

\- ammm es que con bony quedamos de acuerdo para juntarnos a esta hora en el baño- se rasco la nuca lyra

\- cochinonas- murmuro rainbow picaramente

\- bueno entonces las dejamos solas para que el lyrabon florezca - decía sea swirl caminando a la salida junto a rainbow

\- después me debes dar detalles sucios - dijo rainbow a lyra antes de salir , lyra le sonrió a bon bon sonrojada

después de clases...

en la cancha se encontraban las chicas que pertenecían al equipo de fútbol en partido de entrenamiento , índigo logro recuperar el balón y mientras iba a toda velocidad rainbow le hizo una barrida provocando que indigo caiga , inmediatamente spitfire toco el silbato indicando falta

\- aghh que diablos te pasa? es una practica- se quejo indigo en el suelo tocándose el tobillo

\- que? no soportas una simple caida?- le pregunto rainbow molesta

\- indigo estas bien?- se acerco spitfire al lugar

\- s-si solo me duele un poco el tobillo- dijo con dolor índigo levantándose con dificultad

\- dash es solo entrenamiento , no lesiones a una buena jugadora como indigo- le dijo spitfire a rainbow quien solo rodó los ojos

\- rainbow se que estas molesta por lo de cinch pero no te desquites con ella- le tomo el hombro applejack

\- pero es que no entiendo como es que pone a cargo a alguien que jamas ha estado aquí- dijo frustrada rainbow

\- da igual tampoco es que nos afectara tanto - se encogió de hombros trixie acercándose

\- se que la falta la hiciste a propósito - dijo índigo de pronto acomodando el balón en el suelo , rainbow solo la miro seria sin decir nada , una vez dejo el balón como quería lo pateo dándole en el brazo a rainbow

\- aauch!- se quejo rainbow seguido de tomar rápidamente el balón y apuntar a indigo

\- dash detente!- la intento detener applejack pero rainbow ignoro y la lanzo a la dirección de indigo quien esquivo el balón llegandole a lightning dust

-aaay! - se quejo lightning dust cubriéndose el rostro mientras que trixie y lyra reían

\- ustedes dos! basta de sus peleas infantiles! esto es un equipo !- exclamo molesta spitfire señalando a índigo y rainbow

\- ella empezó- dijeron ambas al unisono señalando a la otra

\- no pueden seguir ! hablare con luna para ver que puedo hacer con ustedes- hablo severamente spitfire comenzando a caminar lejos de la cancha -mientras quiero que practiquen tiros al arco

\- trixie ya lanza muy bien - comento trixie a lyra

\- tiros al arco dije!- repitió spitfire para luego seguir su camino , indigo y rainbow intercambiaron miradas para luego caminar al lado contrario

\- oye lightning lamento lo del balón - dijo rainbow acercándose hacia la mencionada quien bebía agua de una botella

-...no importa ...- murmuro lightning dust sentándose en la cancha

\- amm...esta todo bien? - pregunto rainbow levantando una ceja - te note muy distraída durante el entrenamiento - se sentó al lado rainbow , pero lightning no dijo nada - problemas amorosos dust?- bromeo rainbow dandole un codazo , lightning en respuesta solo miro el pasto fijamente -...oh...es eso?

-...no...

\- vamos lightning, soy la capitana , conozco a mi equipo - dijo en un tono de superioridad rainbow

\- ...me gusta alguien...pero creo que no le gusto a esa persona...solo eso diré - confeso lightning seguido de llevarse la botella de agua a su boca

\- vaya...-murmuro rainbow impresionada y se acerco un poco mas a lightning - y...quien ese esa persona?

\- hola , no van a lanzar al arco?- pregunto lyra acercándose con un balón en sus manos

\- si , si lo haré- se levanto rápidamente lightning dust , camino hacia lyra y le arrebato el balón para irse

\- que paso?- pregunto lyra a rainbow quien se levanto del pasto

-problemas amorosos - respondió rainbow pasando su brazo por los hombros de lyra - me alegra que yo y pinkie no tengamos peleas tan graves

\- enséñame como lo haces rainbow senpai - bromeo lyra

\- crees que cinch quede a cargo cuando celestia se vaya a su boda?- preguntaba sunny a sugarcoat caminando cerca de las canchas

\- tal vez- respondió sugarcoat rápidamente como costumbre con ambas manos tras su espalda

\- y dime sugarcoat...porque te gusta caminar por aqui?- pregunto sunny curiosa

\- por aquí donde?

-pues...por las canchas...- aclaro sunny provocando un leve sonrojo en sugarcoat

\- es...es agradable- respondió con voz débil, luego se acomodo la voz - me recuerda a la pista de motocross en la preparatoria de cristal - respondió con su tono de siempre

\- cierto...- murmuro sunny deteniéndose frente a la cancha y al dirigir su mirada vio a indigo - indigo y tu eran buenas en eso

\- ...lo se- respondió rápidamente - oye y sour sweet?- pregunto levantando una ceja , sunny desvió la mirada

\- no lo se...- respondió - porque debería saberlo?

-bueno ...son buenas amigas

\- tienes razón- volvió a mirar a sugarcoat - te puedo contar un secreto?

\- claro- asintió sugarcoat

\- me entere que...- comenzó a decir en voz baja - que ...a indigo le gusta sour sweet...- apenas termino de decir eso sugarcoat apretó los labios

-que?

\- si...es ...raro...nose si es correspondido- comento sunny mirando a índigo

-bueno, no importa - hablo sugarcoat haciendo que sunny vuelva verla- recordé que debo estudiar- termino de decir eso comenzó a caminar lejos dejando a sunny sola

...

\- y en donde anda sweetie?- pregunto babs al lado de applebloom caminando hacia sus cabañas

\- esta esperando a scootaloo , que esta en entrenamiento ahora- respondió applebloom , babs seed sonrió

\- osea...que se gustan- dedujo babs seed

\- había alguna duda?- pregunto applebloom riendo provocando que babs seed ria también

\- bueno jejje y dime primita ...a ti te gusta diamond tiara?- pregunto curiosa babs seed sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

\- d-de que hablas?- pregunto applebloom sonrojándose - yo y diamond tiara nada, yo no le agrado y ella no me agrada- agrego

\- no puedes mentirme jajjaja- disfruto babs al ver el rostro sonrojado de applebloom sin saber que decir - sabe...creo que a ella también le gustas- murmuro

\- e-eeh?

\- sii, yo creo que le gustas- sonrió tomándole el hombro a applebloom quien desvió la mirada sonrojada - quieres que averigue por ti?

-p-pero

\- no sospechara en serio- agrego- ah...y no te preocupes por scootaloo y sweetie, si dicen algo siempre las podemos molestar con su romance oculto jajajajja- rió babs seed , appleboom dio una pequeña risa

\- si tu lo dices jeje

...

twilight estaba sentada en el pasto al lado de fluttershy pasando el tiempo juntas

\- y ese libro era increíble! el final fue muy emotivo , fue triste como termino la saga pero al menos disfrute cada palabra escrita en el , incluso eh leído la saga mas de una vez - decía twilight con una sonrisa a fluttershy quien la miraba con atención

\- lo leeré algún día - opino fluttershy

\- no te arrepentirás!- continuo twilight enérgica - ow...lo lamento , es que hablar de libros me emociona- se rasco la nuca nerviosa, fluttershy soltó una risita

\- lo se- sonrió - pienso...que te ves linda...cuando te pones así...- continuo mirando el pasto sonrojada , twilight se sonrojo también y se acerco para besar suavemente a fluttershy quien no tardo en corresponder

\- fluttershy!- la llamo de pronto rarity rompiendo el beso - no lo soportoo- se frustro rarity sentandose en medio de twilight y fluttershy

\- que sucede?- pregunto fluttershy preocupada mientras que twilight rodó los ojos

\- no puedo soportar los celos- confeso rarity dramáticamente - no quiero que la amiga de applejack venga!

\- vaya problema- opino twilight de pronto - deberás controlarlo tarde o temprano , bueno que se le hará- continuo con desinterés

\- twily...- murmuro fluttershy enseriando el rostro

\- que?- pregunto twilight

\- rarity vino a desahogarse, no es necesario que actúes de esa manera- respondió fluttershy

\- perdón...-murmuro - pero no pudiste buscar otro momento?...sin ofender- le dijo twilight a rarity

\- perdon, queria expresar mi mal estar con alguien- fruncio el ceño rarity - ademas...nunca te alejas de fluttershy

\- bueno...yo iré a caminar, las dejo para que hablen- se levanto twilight y fue hacia fluttershy para besarle la mejilla

...

\- oye, me odias?- pregunto sea swirl al teléfono en el patio del instituto

\- hola , yo también estoy bien gracias- se escucho al otro lado de la linea a kai

\- responde- exijio sea swirl

\- no, porque te odiaría?- pregunto kai en el teléfono

-porque te hice hacer una pregunta algo personal a un chico

\- oh...tranquila no fue nada ...y dime...al final es tu amiga la embarazada?

\- no, es mi directora, pero si preguntan yo no dije nada

\- tu directora es la embarazada! que loco

\- lo se, es una pillina , lo tenia guardado

-si jajajja y...oye me llamaste solo para preguntarme eso?

\- pues si, para que mas?

\- aahh...por nada

\- bien , nos vemos y has mucho yaoi

\- espera que?

sea swirl colgó y vio que amethyst se acerco

\- hola , con quien hablabas?- pregunto sentándose al lado

\- con un amigo mio, es muy simpático - respondió sea swirl sonriendo

\- ah si me hablaste de el- comento amethyst- te gusta?- pregunto de pronto pillando de sorpresa a sea swirl

\- Ammm que?- pregunto pestañeando varias veces confundida - desde cuando te importa mi vida amorosa?

\- disculpa?- levanto una ceja amethyst - lo pregunta la chica que se mete en la vida amorosa de medio mundo - rodó los ojos

\- exacto- la señalo sea - yo hago eso...pero tu...eres tu...siempre encontraste innecesario que me meta en la vida amorosa de las demás personas - levanto una ceja

\- que tiene que quiera saber si te gusta o no?- volvió a preguntar amethyst , sea la miro con atención encontrando extraño su comportamiento

\- ammmm no lo se...es que no eh pensado en mi vida amorosa - se rasco la nuca pensativa

-eso es un no- opino amethyst

\- tómalo como quieras

\- eso no responde mucho- murmuro amethyst

\- y que me dices de ti? te gusta roseluck ? - pregunto sea swirl dándole ligeros codazos

\- roseluck ...ella es mi amiga , es buena chica - comento amethyst

\- eso es un si?- levanto y bajo ambas cejas sea rápidamente

\- es un no

\- me acabas de destrozar- se agarro el corazón sea swirl , amethyst rodó los ojos

\- como sea , debo hablar unas cosas con mi nueva amiga heart pink- se levanto sea swirl

-esta bien...yo..me quedo aquí- asintió amethyst star , sea se despidió y se fue algo pensativa sobre la ultima charla

-hey sea swirl - la atajo roseluck en uno de los pasillos - ya salimos de clases hace mucho

\- lo se pero...la verdad nose porque me quede mas tiempo- sincero pensativa

\- suele pasar y ...oye ammm hablabas con amethyst verdad? - pregunto roseluck sonriendo

\- sip con ella, por que? acaso te gusta? cuando es la boda?!- pregunto emocionada

\- jejejje no me gusta- se rasco la nuca roseluck- solo preguntaba

\- oww dejen de arruinar mi vida!- exagero sea swirl

-porque?

-porque ella me dijo que no le gustas- miro al suelo sea swirl

\- ah si? vaya...- comento roseluck - era de esperarse ...

\- crees que deba preocuparme de mi vida amorosa?- comenzó a preguntar sea mirando al vació

-eh?

\- sera que...deba fijarme en mis sentimientos en vez que los del resto?...sera que esta shipper se enamorara en esta historia?...sera que...hay alguien para mi?...- preguntaba mirando al vació

\- sea...que te pasa - pregunto roseluck agitando su mano frente a sea swirl quien agito la cabeza

\- esto significa...un fic!- chasqueo los dedos- haré un fic basado en mi vida amorosa! es perfecto! - exclamo y comenzó a correr

...

\- la edición de mañana esta lista- dijo suri sonriendo en la sala del periódico

\- excelente- asintió starlight

\- aburrido- murmuro fleur - el que celestia se case no es un chisme de verdad...necesitamos mas material

\- yo solo quiero evitar problemas , y opino que debemos quitar los chismes en la sección de entretenimiento - comenzó a decir suri mirando a starlight - es nuestro ultimo año...al menos que sea agradable

\- no deberías opinar- se acerco fleur , luego miro a starlight - esta muy ocupadita con su nueva amiga de la preparatoria cristal que cada vez pasa menos tiempo aquí

\- es porque tengo un trabajo que hacer ahora - se defendió suri - y con ella- agrego

\- y por eso pasas la mayoría del tiempo con ella?- pregunto fleur sonriendo - que yo sepa...antes la pasabas el tiempo con starlight, vaya cosas- sonrió con inocencia , starlight miro hacia otro lado

\- eso no tiene nada que ver- continuo suri apretando los puños - que tiene que ver eso con el periódico?solo lo haces para perjudicarme acéptalo, ya déjame en paz acaso te gusto?!- exclamo molesta con la respiracion agitada a lo que fleur y starlight agrandaron los ojos como platos

\- q-que?- pregunto starlight impresionada miando a fleur quien se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño

-...vaya estupideces que dices- murmuro fleur sin despegar su vista de suri quien cerro los ojos respirando hondo y luego se fue , starlight comenzó a masajearse las sienes con los dedos

\- ...ire a comprar algo a la maquina - dijo de pronto fleur saliendo

\- es imposible que le guste- murmuro a si misma starlight

...

\- Luna - llamo celestia a luna quien hablaba con spitfire

\- que quieres?- pregunto luna cortante extrañando tanto a celestia como spitfire

-solo quería ver como...iban las cosas de la boda- levanto una ceja celestia

\- si...bien- se encogió de hombros luna desinteresadamente

\- amm yo mejor vuelvo a la cancha - dijo spitfire seguido de irse

-luna...no estoy disfrutando de tu actitud, acaso no quieres que me case?- pregunto celestia

\- en serio?- rio irónicamente luna - porque te importa tanto mi opinión...es mas...me da igual que te cases

\- escúchame , lamento no dejarte a cargo pero tu sabes muy bien porque

\- pues claro que lose - se cruzo de brazos- porque obviamente le tienes mas confianza a esa cinch que a tu propia hermana

\- de que hablas? no es por eso y lo sabes

\- jojo se eso, pero aun así ella sabe una noticia que se supone que debería ser yo la primera persona en saber!

\- luna...no se de que hablas

-agh! que estas embarazada! . exclamo luna dejando a celestia petrificada

\- la la la la OMG- se desmayo sea swirl que pasaba por ahí al escuchar eso

\- genial...desmayamos a otp - dijo luna molesta cruzándose de brazos

-...como supiste?- pregunto celestia impresionada , luna la miro levantando una ceja

...

\- oye vinyl- decía octavia apoyándose en vinyl en el sofá de su cabaña

\- dime tavi

\- tu...ya no hablas con lemon?- pregunto octavia curiosa

\- amm...no...- respondió vinyl algo triste

\- lo lamento , tal vez pensó que me molestaba que hablaras con ella- comento- aunque tuvo razón...- murmuro

\- jajaja tavi no fue por ti , fue por algo que paso con lyra - confeso vinyl - me entere de que bueno...lemon se fue contra lyra...o fue al revés? bueno el caso fue ese y pues...decidí irme con lyra obvio porque es mi amiga de antes

\- y como lo supiste?

\- pues...lemon me dijo que lyra hablo mal de ella y ella hablo mal de lyra

-oh...- murmuro octavia sacando la conclusión de que todo fue un plan de las chicas de la preparatoria de cristal , pero no sabia si decírselo a vinyl , pues antes estuvo de acuerdo con que las alejen pero ahora encuentra a lemon una buena chica y muy agradable

\- que pasa tavi? - pregunto vinyl

\- vinyl...ammm

\- que pasa?

\- es que la verdad...- comenzó a decir pero cerro la boca ordenando la idea y decirle la verdad pero luego cerro ambos ojos por un momento para después ver a vinyl - ...te molesta si me hago amiga de lemon?- improviso

\- espera que?!- pregunto vinyl impresionada - porque quieres ser amiga de lemon? ella hablo mal de lyra ! y y y tiene actitudes que te molestan, digo fue difícil que te hagas mi amiga teniendo esas actitudes y ahora te nace tu ser su amiga? porque?

\- porque...no se ...es amable - respondio octavia , pero luego enserio el rostro - olvídalo

-no crees que es amable contigo porque nose..tal vez le gustes?- pregunto vinyl - digo eres muy linda

-vinyl que cosas estas diciendo- levanto una ceja octavia - eso es ridículo

mientras tanto...

\- esa octavia es linda- decía lemon en voz baja al lado de sunny en la mesa de su cabaña

\- puedes callarte?- pregunto sunny molesta - ella no se fijara en ti

\- oye!- exclamo lemon - ya lo se ...es mi "ap" eso es todo - se encogió de hombros - y porque tan fastidiosa?

\- por nada - respondió cortante sunny

\- hablando de eso...sugarcoat esta en sus días?

\- porque preguntas eso?!

\- porque cuando la salude me dijo que odia mi música - respondió lemon pensativa

\- y? así es ella - levanto una ceja sunny

\- jjajajajajaja tienes razón!- rió lemon abrazando de lado a sunny , sour sweet entro a la cabaña

\- awwww- dijo sour sweet juntando sus manos viendo a lemon y sunny abrazadas - si siguen haciendo eso vomitare - las señalo con voz agria

\- pues acostúmbrate a nadar vomitando - bromeo lemon y sour sweet la vio con mirada de asesina - era broma !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

chan chan a quien le gusta lightning dust?

debido a que todos los sucesos importantes e impactantes que están despues de la boda, la boda sera entre el proximo cap y el que sigue xddd, se viene mucho lelel

eso ha sido todo por hoy gracias por sintonizar mi canal okya

gracias por leer y nos leemos el proximo sabado chauuuu


	31. compras con el club

Celestia seguía petrificada frente a Luna

\- Que como lo supe?- pregunto Luna a lo que Celestia solo asintió sorprendida - eso no importa ahora

\- Pe-pero...

\- Lo que importa es que porque me lo ocultaste?!- volvió a preguntar exaltándose

\- Te te te lo iba a contar- tartamudeo aun sorprendida Celestia

\- te lo iba a contar - repitió Luna con burla - cuando ? cuando ya estés en el hospital?

\- no, iba a encontrar el momento en serio ...pe-pero como lo supiste?- preguntaba celestia

\- olvídalo - le dio la espalda luna - te lo dejo en tu conciencia hermana

-pero...- dijo celestia deteniéndose al ver que luna seguía con su camino - como lo supiste?...- murmuro a si misma

...

diamond tiara estaba en su habitación haciendo una tarea hasta que por la ventana ve a applebloom haciéndole señas , diamond la miro confundida unos segundos hasta que se decidió a salir

\- que quieres?- pregunto diamond tiara algo molesta atrás de su cabaña acercándose a applebloom

-también me alegra verte- rodó los ojos sarcásticamente applebloom

\- tuvimos clases juntas hace poco - levanto una ceja - como sea que sucedió?

\- es que babs seed ...creo que quedra unirme contigo - hablo applebloom

\- y porque?- pregunto diamond tiara parpadeando varias

\- porque...porque sabe me gustas - se llevo una mano a su frente sonrojada a lo que diamond tiara se sonrojo también

\- bueno...eres muy obvia

-perdón? tu lo eres mas

\- nadie sabe que me ...gustas

\- ah si? preguntemosle a silver- levanto una ceja applebloom sonriendo , diamond le frunció el ceño haciendo que applebloom ria

\- como sea...porque me vienes a decir esto?- se cruzo de brazos diamond tiara

\- porque...que hacemos? le seguimos la corriente con su plan de querer unirnos o...le decimos que...ya sabemos que nos gustamos?- pregunto applebloom rascándose la nuca, diamond tiara la miro pensativa unos segundos y luego suspiro

\- sigamosle la corriente...- respondió - porque tu prima es tan curiosa? - se quejo diamond tiara

\- ok entonces le seguimos la corriente- sonrío applebloom a lo que diamond asintió - y ahora...quieres caminar?

-contigo?

\- no hagas como si te desagrada la idea

\- no te hagas la lista , perdedora - dijo diamond tomándole el brazo comenzando a caminar

...

\- Pueden creer que ahora me obligarán llevarme bien con dash?!- exclamaba Indigo indignada entrando a su habitación en donde se encontraba sugarcoat acostada en su cama leyendo y Lemon sentada en el suelo jugando con su celular, Sugarcoat al ver entra a Indigo hizo una mueca de malestar

\- Tal vez te ayude más de lo que crees? - Dijo Lemon con duda, Indigo solo le levanto una ceja y luego dirigió su mirada a Sugarcoat quien clavo su vista a su libro

\- Aún así, casi me lastima el tibillo, por suerte soy una guerrera!- habló triunfante Indigo inflandose el pecho - lo viste Sugarcoat? Me viste ensayar?- pregunto Indigo sonriente

\- No, tal vez si sour sweet- se levanto Sugarcoat de su cama molesta seguido de retirarse de la habitación

\- Sour sweet? - Pregunto Indigo confundida - porque sour sweet?- volvió a preguntar y luego miro a Lemon

\- No lo sé - se encogió de hombros - no joda Sugarcoat también creyó que te gusta sour sweet! Como yo - La señalo sonriente

\- Estoy segura que eres la única que creyó eso- se cruzó de brazos Indigo sería, Lemon solo se encogió de hombros y siguió jungando con su celular

...

\- muy bien reunión! Reunión! - Decía Trixie sobre la mesa de su cabaña golpeando una olla con una cuchara de madera

\- Trixie...no te subas sobre la mesa - decía Aria sentada en la mesa en un tono cansado teniendo una mano sobre su frente mirando directamente su tasa de café

\- Porque? Trixie no sigue reglas- levanto una ceja

\- Blancos - murmuro Sonata que estaba sentada al lado de Aria quien le cubrió los ojos

\- Porque estas usando falda- respondió Aria de mala gana

\- oh...bueno! Quien las obliga a mirar!- lanzó la olla y la cuchara y luego se bajó de la mesa

\- Espero que haya una buena razón para hacer una "reunión " - decía Adagio apoyada sobre la pared

\- Y la hay!- exclamó Trixie subiéndose sobre el sofá

\- Porque te tienes que subir sobre algo?- pregunto Aria levantando una ceja

\- Para sentirse alta- comento Sunset acercándose provocando risas en las demás

\- No es cierto tocino con patas - fruncio el ceño Trixie - no te daré masaje después - Agregó cruzándose de brazos

\- Oye! Lo prometiste!- la señalo molesta Sunset

\- ja! Tendrás que rogarme a que lo haga - sonrío con superioridad

\- No te voy a rogar, tu deberías rogarme para síquiera poder tocar mis hombros

\- Trixie jamás ha rogado y jamás lo hará

\- Ah si? Y ayer en la habitación?

\- Puedes dar el aviso ahora?- pregunto Adagio impaciente interrumpiendo a Trixie que le iba a responder a Sunset

\- Ah si - asintió Trixie -... Quien se comió mis galletas?

\- En serio para eso armas tanto alboroto?- pregunto Aria molesta

\- Siii, es algo serio - decía Trixie aún sobre el sofá en eso con sus instintos rápidamente atrapa el tarro de café que le había lanzado Aria - no pueden con mi instinto gatuno!

\- No se los comió lyra 2?- pregunto sonata

\- ammm pero Lyra 2 no se encuentra aquí - rodó los ojos Trixie, las demás siguieron con la mirada como Lyra 2 volaba a los hombros de Trixie sin que esta se de cuenta

\- Decías? - Pregunto Adagio levantando una ceja, Trixie las miro confundida hasta que Lyra 2 tiro de un mechón de su cabello

\- Hey! Como llegaste aquí?- pregunto Trixie molesta agitando su mano espantando a Lyra 2 quien voló hacia Sonata

\- Volando- respondió Sonata con Lyra 2 en sus manos, Trixie le frunció el ceño y bajo del sofá

\- Ya lo se, llamaré a lyra esto no se puede quedar así- decía Trixie sacando su celular, las demás siguieron con lo suyo

\- Como es que alguien puede amar tanto algo comestible - pregunto en voz alta Adagio

\- como se me antoja un sabroso, delicioso, suculento, apetitoso y deseado taco - le decía Sonata a Lyra 2 - son más deliciosos que las galletas de mantequilla creeme

\- Hay de todo en el mundo - comento Aria

\- Oye, ven acá - dicho esto Trixie colgó

\- La próxima vez que hagas tanto escándalo por tus galletas... Voy a... A...mmmmm...a comermelas - amenazó Sunset

\- Sabes que no me quejo - sonrío Trixie

\- Eh llegado! - Exclamó Lyra ingresando por la puerta

\- Eso fue rápido - dijo Sunstet impresionada

\- Seee las miembros del club tienen privilegios - se encogió de hombros Lyra

\- No quiero saber que tipos de privilegios - dijo Adagio, Lyra solo rio

\- Que sea rápido, estaba logrando que Starlight me cuente su problema - sonrío Lyra emocionada

\- En serio?- pregunto Trixie curiosa

\- No...pero si seguía apuesto a que lo lograba - respondió Lyra llevando una mano a su mentón - como sea, porque me llamaste?

\- Otra vez Lyra 2 se comió mis galletas

\- Lyra 2 está aquí?!- pregunto Lyra mirando a todos lados - que clase de madre soy

\- Tranquila está en buenas manos- sonrío Sonata acariciando a Lyra 2

\- Trixie...- habló Lyra colocando su mano en el hombro de Trixie - algún día te pagaré todas las galletas que se comió Lyra 2...algún día...

\- Si no fuera la mascota oficial del club ya estaría lejos de aqui- le respondió Trixie - no es cierto - se arrepintió mirando el suelo

Lyra rió mientras tomaba a Lyra 2 en sus manos, Sunset la acompañó hasta la salida y una vez salieron encontró la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle

\- Y entonces... Como van con la obra?- pregunto con cierta discreción

\- Sabes que no es necesario ser discretas sobre la obra? - Pregunto Lyra- como sea...vamos bien... bueno aceptaron la idea y eso, pero aun no sabemos los papeles... De hecho aún ni se de que se trata y estaba pensando que podríamos ejecutarla después de la boda de Celestia - opinó

\- Porque después de la boda?- pregunto Sunset confundida

\- Porque estos días tenemos muchos trabajos, exámenes y cosas que hacer - suspiro cansada Lyra - después de la boda tendremos más tiempo, además...organizar una boda necesita tiempo

\- Primero Ustedes no la organizarán...segundo me parece bien pero como mantendrán a Octavia lejos de su chelo tanto tiempo? No creo que tenga la mano vendada por mucho

\- Tranquila Sunset- la calmo Lyra - como dije, estos días está copado de exámenes y eso, Octavia es una chica muy responsable y perfeccionista que se dedicara al 100% en eso

\- Si tu lo dices...

\- Es mi amiga más antigua, la conozco...y en caso de que no, siempre está el plan b de quebrarle la mano - sonrío relajadamente

\- Esperó que nunca llegues al plan b...

Semanas después...

\- Sabes, no estaría aquí si no fuera por tu culpa - decía Trixie en la sala del castigo sentada sobre la mesa mientras que Rainbow se balanceaba en una silla

\- En el fondo te gusta estar aquí, es relajante, sin clases y sin profesoras feas que digan "no prendas fuego en la blusa de tu compañera " - imitó exageradamente la voz de cheerilee, Trixie rodó los ojos - además te gusta mi compañía

\- No será que a ti te gusta la de Trixie, hasta me escribes cartas - sonrío Trixie de lado

\- Era de broma, no te ilusiones , mis ojos solo se enganchan con los enérgicos ojos ojos azules de Pinkie- habló Rainbow, en eso entra Lightning dust

\- Oye dust que hiciste ahora?- pregunto Rainbow riendo

\- Ah...nada - respondió rascándose la nuca - solo no quería ir a clases - continuo sentándose en una silla

\- Esa es la Lightning que conozco - la señalo Rainbow, Lightning no le dijo nada en respuesta, solo saco un cuaderno y un lápiz para comenzar a escribir - que escribes? Una carta?- molesto Rainbow

\- No- negó Lightning

\- Quien es la afortunada?- pregunto curiosa Rainbow acercándose - no me lo has dicho, dimelo ahora - sonrío suplicante, Lightning la miro pensativa y una vez que iba a hablar se percató de la presencia de Trixie quien miraba atentamente, Rainbow camino hacia Trixie

\- Tranquila, Trixie no dirá nada verdad?- pregunto Rainbow pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Trixie uniéndola en un abrazo

\- Verdad - asintió Trixie, luego ambas le sonrieron con inocencia a Lightning

\- Bien...- suspiro - no se como paso...o mejor dicho como comencé a sentir esto...es que...creo que me gusta...

\- Ustedes dos vengan conmigo - dijo Luna apenas ingreso a la sala del castigo interrumpiendo a Lightning dust

\- que paso?- pregunto Rainbow levantando una ceja

\- da igual , solo vamos - se levanto Trixie de la mesa

\- bueno , después hablamos dust - Rainbow le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro al pasar a su lado

-ok...- murmuro Lightning , una vez quedo sola en la sala del castigo volvió su mirada a lo que había escrito - debería ver una forma de que se alejen de ella? - murmuro pensativa pensando en quien le gustaba

...

\- sabia que estaban en el castigo- comento Twilight viendo a Luna salir junto a Trixie y Rainbow de la sala del castigo

\- ustedes no aprenden verdad? - pregunto Applejack acomodándose el sombrero , que estaba junto a las demás miembros del club

\- fue culpa de Rainbow!- se defendió Trixie - le dije que no ocupara el encendedor

\- vean la vida con mas diversión - sonrió Rainbow - como dice mi Pinkie

\- a todo esto ...donde esta Pinkie ?- pregunto Lyra mirando a todos lados

\- hola- apareció Pinkie detrás de Lyra con lamiendo una paleta

\- me das un poco ?- pregunto Rainbow señalando la paleta que lamia Pinkie

\- no importa que la haya probado ?- pregunto Pinkie

\- es por esa razón que quiero un poco - levanto ambas cejas rápidamente Rainbow haciendo que Pinkie ria y le acerque la paleta a Rainbow para que la pruebe

\- bueno , ya estamos todas las miembros del club aquí - hablo Vinyl mirando a todas

\- se preguntaran porque las he citado - bromeo Lyra

-lo que pasa es que ustedes harán el cóctel y todo eso para la boda y la boda esta a la vuelta de la esquina así que ahora irán a ver ese tema - hablo finalmente Luna - Twilight , aquí tengo una lista de lo mínimo que necesitas , espero que se esmeren con el cóctel y eso - le paso una lista a Twilight

\- claro, Applejack y Pinkie pueden preparar eso verdad?- pregunto Twilight recibiendo la lista

\- por supuesto - asintió Applejack

\- bueno , vamos en mi auto- comenzó a caminar Luna

\- ohh sii! perdimos clases!- choco los cinco Vinyl con Trixie , luego todas siguieron a Luna

Una vez llegaron al centro comercial Luna le dio el dinero que tienen para comprar las cosas , las chicas fueron al supermercado , Twilight era quien iba con la lista y un lápiz

\- muy bien saquen un carrito- decía Twilight leyendo la lista , Applejack fue a sacar uno seguida de Rainbow

\- yo llevo el carro - hablo Rainbow tomando el carro

\- si llevas el carro deberás seguir a Twilight a todas partes sin poder ver las novedades que presenta el supermercado - levanto una ceja Applejack

\- ganas la batalla...pero no la guerra - se alejo lentamente Rainbow , Applejack rodó los ojos y se acerco a Twilight junto al carro

\- bien , lo primero en la lista son camarones , donde se encuentran?- comenzaba a caminar Twilight mirando la lista seguida de las demás

\- pero estamos cerca de la sección de las conservas , busquemos las frutillas en conserva aprovechando que estamos cerca- sugirió Applejack

\- perdón Applejack , pero lo primero en la lista son los camarones y no debemos desobedecer el orden que esta en la lista o podríamos desorientarnos - dijo Twilight sin despegar su vista de la lista

\- como digas- rodó los ojos Applejack

\- podríamos dividir la lista - opino Lyra - mientras algunas buscan la primera parte , otras buscan el resto y sera mas rápido

\- apoyo la idea- levanto la mano Vinyl

\- pero estaríamos alterando el ...- estaba diciendo Twilight pero fue interrumpida por Rainbow

\- que levante la mano quien quiere dividir la lista!- exclamo haciendo que todas menos Twilight levanten la mano

-pero

\- voto de mayoría- dijo Lyra

\- bien dividamos la lista , quien tiene una tijera?- pregunto Trixie y Pinkie saco una

\- aquí tengo una - sonrió y corto la lista sin que Twilight se diera cuenta

\- ahora hay que dividirnos nosotras - dijo Lyra

\- oie que triste- comento Vinyl

\- haber somos 1,2, 3 ...- estaba contando Trixie a cada una

\- somos 7- la interrumpió Applejack

\- y 7 dividido 2...- decía Rainbow con la calculadora de su celular - 3,5! ...que significa eso?

\- que hay que partir a alguien por la mitad - bromeo Vinyl

\- un grupo tendrá 3 y el otro 4- dijo Twilight

\- Applejack , Twilight y ammm...Vinyl el de 3 y el resto el otro - dijo Rainbow

\- esta bien para mi - se encogió de hombros Vinyl

-bien...recuerden que deben comprar lo mas barato...pero tampoco tanto- recordó Twilight

\- bla bla confía en nosotras perversparkle- hablo Rainbow mirando la otra mitad de la lista - vamos a la sección de vinos

\- carreritas?- le pregunto Pinkie

\- la ultima en llegar es una Trixie! - exclamo Rainbow comenzando a correr seguida de Lyra y Pinkie, Trixie iba a comenzar a correr pero se detuvo

\- oye!...eso debería ser un halago - exclamo Trixie - bueno...iré por el carrito...

...

Rainbow, Lyra y Pinkie estaban frente al estante lleno de vinos

\- cual llevamos?- pregunto Lyra

-yo no se vinos- comento Rainbow , luego miro a Pinkie- y tu pastelito?- pregunto , Pinkie comenzó a mirar los vinos

\- debe ser uno barato...pero no tanto - recordó Lyra , Pinkie tomo dos botellas y las analizo

\- este!- sonrió

-porque ese?- pregunto Lyra

\- no lo se...la etiqueta es bonita- se encogió de hombros Pinkie

-entonces este sera- tomo Rainbow la botella

\- debe ser mas de una botella verdad? digo...es para una boda- opino Lyra

\- trollestia es una borracha - dijo Rainbow - bien llevemos 3 , si falta pues se jode - continuo y Lyra tomo dos botellas mas

\- que es lo que sigue en la lista?- pregunto Lyra, Rainbow comenzó a leer la lista

\- crema - leyó Rainbow

\- oh para el postre que hará Pinkie verdad?- pregunto Lyra

\- debemos hacer el plato de fondo y postre? - se quejo Rainbow

\- si! Celestia le dijo a Luna que se encargara y Luna nos dijo a nosotras- asintió Pinkie - prácticamente casi todo después de la ceremonia

\- al menos nos pagaran...vamos a buscar la crema - dicho esto las chicas se alejaron de la sección de vinos , pocos segundos después apareció Trixie con el carro de compras

-...Rainbow? Pinkie? Lyra?- pregunto mirando a todos lados - ahora donde estarán?

...

\- amiga , quiero una langosta ...- decía Vinyl mirando fijamente el acuario donde exhibían langostas para venderlas , Applejack se acerco con el carro

\- para comerla?- le pregunto , Vinyl negó lentamente con la cabeza

\- de mascota, no seria cool? la llamaría ...skippy - decía Vinyl mirando fijamente la langosta

\- creo que deberías buscar otro tipo de mascotas -opino Applejack , vinyl solo se quedo mirando la langosta

\- listo , veamos que sigue en la lista - decía Twilight dejando el camarón en el carro - vamos a buscar queso, Applejack asintió y comenzó a seguir a Twilight con el carrito

\- adiós skippy...ahora cuando vea un plato de langosta...voy a llorar - murmuro Vinyl y luego siguió a las demás

...

\- oye Rainbow me compras una galleta?- pregunto Lyra quien cargaba algunas cosas de la lista

\- claro , porque no?- se encogió de hombros Rainbow

\- dashie me compras ...un pony?- pregunto Pinkie

\- pony!- exclamo Lyra maravillada

\- jajajjajajajaja claro Pinkie , quieres uno de colores?- comenzó a reír Rainbow

\- un pegaso con cabello de colores y un pony rosado para emparejarlos - sonrió Pinkie

\- me perdí de que estamos hablando? - murmuro Lyra

\- oigan...y Trixie?- pregunto de pronto Rainbow

\- se perdió ?- pregunto Lyra

\- no estaba con nosotras?- pregunto Rainbow

\- porque este supermercado es tan grande?- se quejaba Trixie en el área de productos de limpieza

...

\- ya estamos con lo ultimo de a lista- decía Twilight alegre viendo la lista

\- mira Applejack , muestras gratis de jugo - dijo Vinyl señalando en donde se encontraba una mujer con una bandeja con muestras gratis de un nuevo jugo - vamos?

\- esta bien - asintió Applejack dejando el carro para ir a probar las muestras gratis

\- buenas tardes , desean probar el nuevo jugo con sabroso sabor a piña? - pregunto la joven con la bandeja

\- a eso venimos - sonrió Vinyl y tomo un vaso de plástico con jugo al igual que Applejack - oye esta rico!- exclamo Vinyl y tomo otro vaso con jugo para beberlo

\- pues si, eh probado mejores- se encogió de hombros applejack - perdón...a veces no controlo mi honestidad

\- pues a mi me gusto - decía Vinyl ya por el quinto vaso

\- jejje y quieren llevar una botella?- ofreció la joven

\- mmm meh ya me canse del sabor , no tuve que beber mucho - dijo Vinyl dejando un vaso y luego se fue junto a Applejack dejando la bandeja con la mayoría de los vasos vacíos

\- bien al fin estamos terminando la lista- seguía diciendo Twilight - faltan algunas verduras y listo , vamos

\- vamos - repitió Applejack comenzando a avanzar con el carro

\- sacando el presupuesto...nos sobraría lo suficiente para algunos detalles...- murmuraba Twilight con la vista clavada en la lista

\- ammm Applejack - comenzó a decir Vinyl

\- que?

\- por que...hay un bebe en nuestro carro?- pregunto Vinyl confundida ,

\- que? - preguntaron Twilight y Applejack al mismo tiempo dirigiendo sus miradas al carro y justamente había un niño de no mas de 2 años , mirando atentamente a las chicas

\- oh no no no no no no no - comenzó a repetir varias veces Twilight

\- pero como paso esto? y nuestro carro?- pregunto Applejack mirando a todos lados

\- y la madre de este niño?- pregunto Vinyl

\- justo cuando teníamos casi todas las cosas de la lista!- se desespero Twilight

\- donde esta tu mami? - pregunto Vinyl al niño quien solo la miraba

\- no sabe hablar?- pregunto Applejack - alguien aquí se le perdió un niño?- grito Applejack provocando que la gente que pasaba la mirara extrañados

\- no grites eso - la callo Vinyl tapándole la boca

\- que pasa si la madre nos denuncia por secuestro? que pasa si los guardias nos arrestan? vamos a estar perdidas! y la boda sera un desastre , la directora Celestia se amargara por el resto de la vida porque arruinamos su boda! arruinaremos su día mas importante!- exclamaba Twilight desesperada

\- Twi cálmate al menos podremos demandar a la madre por ser despreocupada - la intento calmar Vinyl

\- y así arruinaremos una familia! - exclamo llevándose ambas manos sobre su cabeza

\- Twilight tranquilízate - le tomo ambos hombros Applejack - aa-aam piensa en Fluttershy!

\- fluttershy?- pregunto Twilight con un hilo de voz sacando sus manos de su rostro

\- sii! en..en su calma...sus ammm ojos! y eso ya sabes- decía Applejack , Twilight comenzó a respirar mas tranquila

\- espero que las demás les este yendo mejor - murmuro Vinyl

...

Trixie camino con su carro lentamente hacia un puesto que decía servicio al cliente , hay se encontraba una señora

\- disculpe...- hablo llamando la atención de la señora

\- si ? que necesita? - pregunto amablemente , Trixie junto sus dos dedos indices nerviosa

\- es...es que...me perdí - dijo un poco avergonzada

\- oh...descuide , dígame que sección o producto es el que busca y yo le daré la ubicación exacta - sonrió , Trixie trago saliva con dificultad

\- ...me perdí...de la otra...manera...- confeso avergonzada

...

\- bien...supongo que ya habrán comprado lo necesario - decía Luna con bolsas de tiendas entrando al supermercado - solo tenían que comprar las cosas de una lista , no es que algo salga mal

\- por favor se solicita a la madre de Trixie Lulamoon dirigirse al puesto de servicio al cliente , encontramos a su hija perdida

Luna suspiro con cansancio

\- ya ni se porque me impresiono...

...

\- Trrixieee!- gritaba Rainbow por los pasillos en donde se encontraban las galletas justo cuando daban el anuncio

\- Triixieee tenemos galletas de mantequillaaaa- decía Lyra agitando un paquete de galletas

\- Triixeee ven ahora mismo !- grito Rainbow

\- disculpe - se acerco un señor a Rainbow

\- que pasa?

\- acaso están buscando a alguien?- pregunto el señor , en eso se acerco Lyra

\- sii , se nos perdió - asintió rápidamente Lyra

\- pues antes había una chica vaquera que había encontrado a alguien y que preguntaba si alguien conocía al..

\- vaquera? Applejack? - interrumpió Rainbow

\- amm sii

\- tal vez Trixie este con Applejack - comento Lyra

\- puede ser , vamos! gracias señor que no conozco !

...

\- oiga noo! no perdí a mi mama! - dijo rápidamente Trixie a la señora que terminaba de dar el comunicado por un micrófono

\- entonces? - pregunto la señora confundida

\- Trixie? - pregunto Luna atrás de Trixie

-ohh Luna gracias al cielo! - corrió Trixie a abrazar a Luna

\- en serio te perdiste?- pregunto Luna aguantándose la risa , Trixie dejo de abrazar a Luna con el ceño fruncido

\- ellas me abandonaron - dijo cruzándose de brazos , Luna rodó los ojos

\- y porque en el comunicado decía que si?

-...solo no le diga a las demás por favor!- suplico Trixie

\- no prometo nada

-oww no es justo!

\- ven , vamos a buscar a las demás

...

\- solo hay que esperar a que aparezca la madre y ya - decía Vinyl ajunto a Twilight y Applejack a metros del carro en el que estaba el niño

\- pero es que...no se - decía Applejack viendo el carro con el niño y toda la gente pasando por al lado - es peligroso dejar a un niño así abandonado

\- eso tuvo que pensar la madre ...ademas no es nuestra responsabilidad - dijo Vinyl

\- pero fue mi culpa, seguramente estaba al lado de nuestro carro y tome ese por accidente , tuve que fijarme - dijo Applejack arrepentida

\- si fue tu culpa - afirmo Twilight

\- wow gracias por el apoyo - dijo de forma sarcástica Applejack

\- chicas! - exclamo Rainbow atrás de estas junto a Lyra y Pinkie

\- hola! ya tienen las cosas?- pregunto Vinyl a lo que Pinkie asintió

\- ...y Trixie? - pregunto Twilight al notar su ausencia

\- que?! creímos que ustedes la encontraron ! - las señalo Lyra

\- " encontraron"? acaso la perdieron?- pregunto Applejack

\- lo dices como si fuera una mascotita - dijo pensativa Pinkie

\- no puedo creer que hayan perdido a Trixie! - exclamo frustrada Twilight

\- hey! y que hay de ustedes? no veo en ningún lado el carro de compras - levanto una ceja Rainbow a lo que Twilight , Applejack y Vinyl intercambiaron miradas

\- perdieron el carro de compras?! en serio?!- pregunto Rainbow

\- no nos juzgues ! ustedes perdieron a una persona! - las señalo Applejack

...

\- y en donde fue la ultima vez que las viste? pregunto Luna caminando al lado de Trixie

\- en la entrada , fueron corriendo a los vinos mientras yo fui a buscar un carro de compras y cuando llegue a los vinos ya se habían ido - respondió Trixie

\- bueno, iré a consultar con el guardia no te muevas - la señalo Luna comenzando a caminar

\- lo dice como si fuera una niña- murmuro Trixie frustrada comenzando a caminar

\- disculpe...- se acerco una señora con un carro

\- disculpas aceptadas - dijo Trixie - digo...que sucede?

\- de casualidad...ah visto un carro con un niño? es que estaba leyendo el envase de un jugo y cuando levanto la cabeza el carro ya no estaba , en cambio solo estaba este...estoy preocupada - dijo la señora con cierto pesar , Trixie vio el carro que tenia la señora

\- seguramente se confundieron de carro de compras...ammm y no eh visto ese carro , pero si Trixie lo encuentra se lo hará saber

\- quien es Trixie?

\- yo

\- aahh...oooook...gracias por su atención...- se comenzó a caminar la señora , Trixie solo siguió caminando

\- rayos! tuve que preguntarle si había recompensa!- chasqueo los dedos Trixie , luego siguió caminando - ehhh y tu que miras niño?- pregunto a un carro en donde un niño la miraba con atención - donde esta tu madre? vaya...tan aburrida estoy como para hablar con un niño ...- murmuro a si misma y siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que pasos mas allá estaban las chicas discutiendo

\- muy bien Trixie , el guardia me dijo que vio a Rainbow en...Trixie? ...aaghhh es en serio?! - decía Luna frunciendo el ceño

\- un momento - detuvo Trixie su paso y se volteo hacia el carro- acaso...ese era el hijo de la señora esa?- pregunto en voz alta y luego sonrió - Trixie hará la buena acción del día!- exclamo comenzando a correr hacia el carro y comenzar a llevarlo corriendo

...

\- si , pero como no se dieron cuenta de que perdieron a Trixie?!- decía Twilight molesta aun discutiendo

\- y que? son ustedes las que tendrán que nuevamente recolectar las cosas de la lista porque nosotras cumplimos!- se señalo Lyra

\- el carro - dijo de pronto Vinyl

\- el que?- preguntaron todas y Vinyl señalo en donde estaba el carro del niño

\- el carro desapareció

\- que?!

\- pues claro que desapareció si ustedes lo perdieron , por eso discutíamos no?- pregunto Rainbow levantando una ceja

\- es muy probable que la señora que tenga nuestro carro sea la del hijo perdido - dijo Twilight a Applejack , Rainbow miro a Lyra y Pinkie con confusión

\- hay que encontrar a esa señora- exclamo Vinyl comenzando a correr , Applejack la siguió

\- oigan esperen!- comenzó a correr Rainbow

...

\- Y Trixie saldrá en las noticias! - decía Trixie imaginando las consecuencias de su buena acción corriendo empujando el carro buscando a la señora

\- Trixie ahí estas! - la llamo Luna , pero Trixie paso de largo - porque llevas un carro con un niño? - se pregunto , luego vio pasar corriendo a Vinyl seguida del resto- eh?

\- sub directora Luna!- la llamo Twilight acercándose

\- hacia donde van?- pregunto Luna confundida

\- estamos buscando a ...Trixie...no fue culpa mía!

\- a Trixie? pero si hace poco paso con un carro y llevaba...un niño

\- que?! y hacia donde fue?

\- hacia allá por donde pasaron las demás- señalo Luna la dirección y Twilight comenzó a correr hacia allá- ...que extraño...

...

\- encontré a su hijo! - grito Trixie una vez localizo a la mujer quien no alcanzo a voltearse porque Trixie la choco con el carro

\- auu!

\- ups perdón perdón!- se disculpo rápidamente Trixie - agradezcame salve a su hijo!- sonrió mientras la mujer se había arrodillado del dolor

\- aaauch...- se levanto lentamente y apenas vio a su hijo sonrió - oh gracias gracias! - abrazo a Trixie y luego fue a abrazar a su hijo

\- jejej oiga Mundo! yo Trixie Lulamoon encontré el hijo perdido de esta madre! - exclamo Trixie y la gente que pasaba por ahí comenzaron a aplaudirle , Trixie sonrió ampliamente

\- ehh?!- pregunto Vinyl deteniéndose frente a la escena y Applejack choco con ella ,luego Rainbow y así sucesivamente

\- porque le están aplaudiendo a Trixie?- pregunto Lyra

\- hola !- las saludo Trixie - mientras ustedes me dejaron Trixie se volvió una heroína !

-tu? - pregunto Rainbow confundida y Trixie asintió rápidamente

\- nuestro carro de compras!- exclamo Twilight pasando por entre medio directamente a abrazar el carro en donde tenían las cosas para el cóctel

\- estoy confundida- murmuro Lyra

\- lo que paso querida Lyra es que Trixie salvo el día! - se señalo - como siempre- agrego , en eso se acerco Luna

\- como es que cada cosa común como comprar en un supermercado ustedes lo transforma en todo un espectáculo ? - pregunto Luna

\- es que somos sexys - respondió Rainbow , Luna levanto una ceja

\- como sea compremos las cosas rápido y larguémonos de aquí - comenzó a caminar Luna

\- que haces?- le pregunto Vinyl a Trixie quien miraba a todos lados

\- donde están las cámaras? los periodistas para entrevistarme ? - pregunto Trixie , Vinyl rió

\- no vendrán noticias por eso - le respondió . Trixie miro el suelo

\- la vida es injusta..- murmuro

\- nah no lo creo- se encogió de hombros Vinyl , en eso pasan una niña y su padre frente a ambas

\- oye papi y que haremos con esta langosta?- preguntaba la niña sonriendo

\- jejej hoy cenaremos una sabrosa langosta termidor !

\- que ricoo!

Vinyl se quedo congela siguiendo a la niña y a su padre con la mirada con desconcertacion y tristeza , prontamente sus ojos se pusieron llorosos

\- si...si es injusta...- murmuro con la voz quebrada mientras una gota bajaba por su mejilla

-...ammm que?- pregunto Trixie confundida

al otro día...

Celestia cito a todas las estudiantes en el gimnasio para el aviso que iba a dar

\- y ahora que quiere trollestia? - pregunto Rainbow a Lyra

\- tu gfa - respondió Lyra a lo que Trixie comenzó a reír

\- queridos estudiantes...seré breve en esta información- decía Celestia en el escenario

\- gracias al cielo!- exclamo Rainbow provocando risas en la mayoría de las estudiantes

\- dash después de esto te iras al castigo - la señalo Celestia

\- uuuuhhhhhhhhh- exclamaron las estudiantes , Rainbow se encogió de hombros

\- como iba diciendo...ya no es un secreto que pronto me casare ...-continuo - y es por eso que quiero hacer ahora oficial mi reemplazo en los días que este ausente - agrego y prontamente comenzaron a escucharse murmuros de las estudiantes - denle un aplauso a mi reemplazo...Cinch! -presento Celestia y Cinch subió al escenario dejando a varias estudiantes impresionadas tanto como las de la preparatoria cristal como las de canterlot , prontamente los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse con cierta duda , por otra parte las chicas del club no estaban con buenas caras mirando , en especial Rainbow quien estaba con un notable ceño fruncido

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. leeel ya empezó la dictadura Cinch :000

no se pierdan el próximo capitulo que sera la boda!

gracias por leer y comentar

nos vemos el proximo sábado chauuu


	32. yo me opongo!

\- Buuuuuuu!- comenzo a gritar Rainbow entre los aplausos

\- Dash que estas haciendo? - Pregunto rápidamente Applejack

\- Da igual de todas maneras estoy castigada! - Exclamó Rainbow - Trixie!

\- Que?- pregunto Trixie

\- Tomame a caballito

\- oye no esp...puta vida!- exclamó Trixie al sentir a Rainbow subirse a su espalda

\- Buuuuuuu!- abucheo con más fuerza Rainbow sobre la espalda de Trixie, Cinch miro fijamente a Rainbow quien no se inmuto y siguió abucheando, Celestia por su parte dirigió su mirada a Luna quien sonreía mirando a Rainbow

\- Rainbow... Basta- dijo Twilight pero Rainbow simplemente siguió

\- Deja de hacer eso- se cruzó de brazos Sour sweet mirando a Rainbow

\- Veo que esa estudiante hará mi estadía aquí más interesante - dio una pequeña sonrisa Cinch

\- Rainbow dash...es tratable - le dijo Celestia y luego volvió al micrófono - eso es todo por ahora, pueden volver a sus clases

\- Ya bájate de mi espalda - murmuro Trixie

\- Obligame- la desafío Rainbow - okno - se bajó

\- pensándolo bien... Si el reemplazo hubiera sido Luna o Cinch iríamos a clases igual en cualquiera de los casos, así que ya da igual quien reemplaza, tendremos que levantarnos temprano de todas maneras -comento Lyra

\- apuesto a que esa vieja nos hará como a las de la preparatoria cristal - decía Rainbow molesta

\- Más civilizadas? - Pregunto Sunny Pasando al lado de Rainbow con ambas manos en su espalda seguida de sus demás compañeras

\- "Más civilizadas?"- imitó Rainbow de forma burlesca, luego suspiro - Tal vez asistiremos a clases igual... - Miro a Lyra - pero con Cinch a cargo esto se volverá un regimiento

\- exageras - opinó Trixie

\- De hecho Rainbow tiene razón - habló Twilight

\- Ja! Perversparkle me apoya - celebró Rainbow, Twilight frunció el ceño

\- Como decía - continuo Twilight - se nota que Cinch tiene una manera diferente de mandar , sera evidente la falta de Celestia , hasta quizás puede que Cinch adelante el proceso de los uniformes y esas cosas- explico Twilight

\- bueno...si hacemos lo correcto no habrá problema - se encogió de hombros Applejack comenzando a caminar

\- hacer lo correcto es aburrido!- se abalanzo Pinkie a caballito sobre Applejack , Lyra se acerco a caminar junto a Starlight

\- como esta la presidenta? - pregunto Lyra amablemente

\- ammm pues...regular supongo - respondió Starlight

\- regular?- pregunto Lyra , Starlight no respondió - sabes...puedo hacer que tu y Suri sean amigas como antes - sonrió Lyra , Starlight la miro inmediatamente

\- que?...-murmuro

\- estas mal porque Suri ya no pasa tiempo contigo como antes - comenzó a decir Lyra - y lo entiendo...se podría decir que era una de las pocas personas con quien mejor te llevabas , ademas de que eran socias en eso del periódico- se rasco la nuca Lyra - yo estuve celosa también , de la amistad de Lemon y Vinyl

\- de verdad?- pregunto Starlight interesada , Lyra asintió y sin darse cuenta ya estaban fuera la sala en la que Starlight tenia clases

\- ...supongo que debes entrar a clases - dijo Lyra mirando la puerta , Starlight miro un tiempo el suelo pensativa

\- ...no es necesario - comenzó a caminar Starlight , Lyra sonrió y camino también - así que tenias celos?

\- si...estaban entablando una amistad tan rápido que...que ...tenia miedo a que me reemplace - confeso Lyra , Starlight solo miraba al frente analizando todo - tu sientes lo mismo verdad?

\- a que te refieres?

-vi que Suri ah estado pasando mucho tiempo con una chica que es de la preparatoria cristal , no?- pregunto Lyra , Starlight se limito a solo asentir dudosa - y te estas sintiendo reemplazada

\- no debería porque sentirme así...

\- por que lo dices?

\- porque ni siquiera se si soy amiga para Suri - miro Starlight a Lyra - pero...nose porque me siento así...nunca la eh tratado como amiga...solo...solo hablaba con ella sobre el periódico y ...y la ayude con sus planes y ella a mi...pero...no lo se ...ni siquiera se lo que es para mi

\- son celos , tal vez tu la consideras amiga ...- opino Lyra - a menos que la quieras de otra manera ...si sabes a lo que me refiero - sonrió de lado , Starlight la miro frunciendo el ceño

-de que estas hablando?- pregunto molesta - sabes? mejor voy a clases , no se porque fui a conversar contigo - se dio media vuelta para caminar a su sala , luego Lyra siente que alguien le toma el hombro

\- huelo a ships - murmuro sea swirl

\- ammm que?- pregunto Lyra confundida

\- me gusta molestar a Starlight shipeandola con Suri ...if you know what i mean - levanto y bajo ambas cejas rápidamente

\- tu ves amor en todas partes- rió Lyra

\- el amor esta en todas partes- corrigió Sea swirl ,luego comenzó a retroceder lentamente hasta que choco con alguien - rayos mi salida misteriosa no funciono aborten la misión!- se fue corriendo , Lyra solo reía mirando la escena

...

Sugarcoat estaba sentada ya en la sala esperando a que llegue la profesora para que comiencen las clases , en eso detecta a Sour Sweet entrar quien apenas vio a Sugarcoat fue a dejar su mochila sobre la mesa de al lado y sentarse en el puesto ubicado al lado del de Sugarcoat

\- hiciste la tarea?- pregunto Sour sweet colocando su codo sobre la mesa y asi apoyar su cabeza sobre su mano

\- si- respondió cortante Sugarcoat sin dirigirle la mirada , en eso se acerca Índigo y se sienta en la mesa de enfrente

\- así que no nos libraremos de Cinch después de todo - comento levantando una ceja

\- existen sillas sabes?- pregunto Sour sweet levantando una ceja

\- oye cuanto falta para que salga tu lado dulce?- bromeo Índigo

\- muérete - dijo apretando los dientes Sour sweet

\- tengo razón o no? eh Sugarcoat?- pregunto Índigo riendo mirando a Sugarcoat quien permanecía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados - Sugarcoat?- pregunto nuevamente

\- ire a tomar aire, sigan con su mundo - Sugarcoat se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la salida , Indigo y Sour sweet la siguieron con la mirada

\- ehh y ahora que hice?- pregunto Índigo rascandose la cabeza

\- ohh absolutamente nada - sonrió Sour sweet dulcemente - excepto el pisar este salón - dijo mas seria y frunciendo levemente el ceño

\- tssk dudo que mi presencia le amargue la existencia - se señalo Índigo sonriendo

\- si si lo que digas- rodó los ojos Sour sweet aun con su rostro apoyado en su mano

Sugarcoat salió de la sala con ambas manos en su espalda y se detuvo para evitar chocar con Lemon quien caminaba con los ojos cerrados simulando que tocaba un solo de guitarra con la música a todo volumen, Sugarcoat suspiro cansada y le tocó el hombro

\- Oh hey Sugarcoat! Porque no estás en tu clase?- pregunto Lemon pausando la música de su celular

\- Solo fui a caminar, deberías estar más atenta a la hora que escuchas música, podrías tropezar con alguien - respondió rápidamente Sugarcoat

\- Vaya Sugarcoat te preocupas por mi eso es cool! Así es como se siembra una gran amistad! - Exclamó Lemon enérgica

\- Lo dije porque casi tropiezas conmigo

\- Eso dicen siempre - sonrió Lemon - o tal vez Índigo te hizo mas amable - bromeo

-no me hables de Índigo- dijo rápidamente Sugarcoat luego siguió caminando , Lemon se quedo confundida

...

\- hola Diamond - se sentó al lado Babs seed

\- que quieres?- pregunto Diamond levantando una ceja

\- nada , solo quise sentarme aquí - se encogió de hombros Babs

\- como sea- murmuro Diamond mirando su cuaderno

\- ammm y que cuentas? -pregunto de pronto Babs

\- que cuento de que?

\- no lo se , algo interesante que te haya pasado? o alguien interesante ? -pregunto sonriente

\- a-aaamm no - negó con la cabeza - y tu?

\- bueno...supongo que nada realmente - se encogió de hombros Babs seed - emm solo hablar con Apple bloom , es una excelente prima y tiene muchas cosas positivas- agrego , Diamond miro de reojo a Applebloom que estaba unos puestos mas adelante con Scootaloo y Sweetie

\- lo se..digo y porque vienes a contarme esto? no me importa esa perdedora ni menos sus cosas positivas - se cruzo de brazos

\- solo decía - sonrió Babs

\- porque Babs esta con Diamond ?-pregunto Scootaloo

\- no lo se- respondió Applebloom pero en realidad sabia muy bien lo que hacia Babs

\- huh ...que curioso no?- le pregunto Scootaloo a Sweetie quien asintió

-segura que no sabes Applebloom? - pregunto Sweetie

\- ...porque debería saberlo?

\- porque tiene que ver con Diamond Tiara- sonrió Scootaloo

-y? ...yo no digo nada ...nada sobre ustedes dos!

\- q-que?-pregunto Sweetie sonrojada - jejeje miren ya llego la profesora

\- descuiden yo lo apruebo- rió Applebloom

\- a-aprobar que cosa?- pregunto Scootaloo sonrojada , Applebloom no dijo nada y solo permaneció mirándolas con una sonrisa - deja de mirarnos así!

...

\- entonces que es lo que debemos hacer? -preguntaba Trixie con su cuaderno en la mano mientras caminaba fuera de la sala junto a sus demás compañeras

\- sacar la altura de un árbol usando esta formula - respondió Sunset mirando su cuaderno

\- que aburrido- se quejo Trixie

\- lo se - hablo Rainbow pasando su brazo por los hombros de Trixie - oye Trixie seamos equipo?

\- seré con Sunset - respondió Trixie

\- ah había olvidado que eres una dominada - se burlo Rainbow , Trixie le dio un codazo - auch! da igual seré con Vinyl

\- no seras conmigo - negó Vinyl que caminaba ya al lado de estas - nah estoy bromeando

\- que chistosa , bueno vamos a buscar el árbol mas pequeño- le dijo Rainbow alejándose de Trixie y Sunset

\- como estas para la boda?- preguntaba Vinyl caminando al lado de Rainbow

\- excelente ya quiero que sea la boda!- respondió Rainbow - lo mejor es que ya falta super poco

\- tu lo has dicho , sera la primera vez que iré a una boda- hablo Vinyl emocionada

\- como meseras...pero meh jejeje Rarity ya tiene nuestros trajes de meseras listo - se detuvo Rainbow frente a unos arboles del patio , en eso ve que se acercaban Lightning dust quien estaba haciendo el trabajo con Coco Pommel- hey dust! - la llamo Rainbow

\- que quieres ahora dash?- pregunto Lightning cansada acercándose junto a Coco

\- no me hables así , sabes que puedo ayudarte- la señalo Rainbow

\- ayudar en que?- se atrevió a preguntar Coco

\- con la chica en la que dust esta enganchada - respondió Rainbow dándole ligeros codazos a lightning dust

\- no lo digas tan fuerte- le tapo la boca molesta Lightning

\- porque te alarmas, solo estamos nosotras cuatro- levanto una ceja Vinyl

\- ademas no he dicho quien es- quito Rainbow la mano de Lightning

\- sabes quien es?- pregunto Coco

\- no hablemos de quien me gusta - se cubrió el rostro Lightning avergonzada - a ustedes les gustaría que hablemos de quienes les gusta?

\- a mi me gusta Tavi y no me importa decirlo - sonrió Vinyl

\- a mi mi pastelito Pinkie - hablo Rainbow

\- ...a mi nadie- miro el suelo Coco

\- ves? todas dijimos quienes nos gusta , ahora te toca a ti - la señalo Rainbow

\- porque tanto interés en quien me gusta?- pregunto Lightning destapándose el rostro

\- porque el tema es interesante- agrando los ojos Rainbow con una gran sonrisa - ademas nose que hacer y estoy curiosa

\- sii ya deja el suspenso y dinos - la apresuro Vinyl , Lightning suspiro

\- bien...- apretó los puños Lightning - a mi...a mi...m-mee...me gusta...- estaba diciendo pero se detuvo al ver como Pinkie se acercaba como si nada saliendo de los arboles

\- que sucede Pinkie?- pregunto Vinyl

\- nada, pero creo que se volverá un chiste recurrente en el fic que justo haya una interrupción cuando Lightning se decida a confesar quien es la persona que le gusta - se encogió de hombros

-oh...bueno ya no hay interrupciones , dinos Lightning- volvió Rainbow su atención a Lightning

-...pues...- trago saliva Lightning - perdón , pero siento que hay muchas personas ahora para decirlo - se rasco la nuca

\- oh vamos!- exclamo Rainbow - solo di el puto nombre de una vez!

\- pero es que

\- dilo o todas te golpearemos- amenazo Rainbow - bueno...eso no , pero te vamos a molestar hasta que nos digas

\- no me pueden obligar! - frunció el ceño Lightning , luego cerro los ojos - si les digo una letra servirá?

\- y de que nos sirve una letra?- pregunto Vinyl

\- diré...una letra que tiene su nombre , no diré si en su apellido , si es con la que empieza su nombre...solo diré que su nombre tiene esa letra ...sirve?- pregunto , Rainbow se llevo una mano a su mentón pensativa

\- esta bien - asintió y todas miraron con atención

\- bien ...su nombre lleva la letra..."r " solo eso diré...y ahora me voy!- dicho esto se fue corriendo

\- ...bu-bueno yo también me iré- se fue Coco , las demás se quedaron pensativas

\- no joda varios nombres tienen r...hasta el mio vinyl scratch - dijo de pronto Vinyl

\- y el mio Rainbow

\- y el mio...oh no el mio no jajajja pero si esta Rarity , Sparkle , Fluttershy , Lyra , Trixie , Shimmer y varios mas

\- es cierto - asintió Rainbow

\- uh y si le gusta todas las chicas que en su nombre tenga la r? podría ser , esa Lightning es una loquilla

\- si claro Vinyl y también le gusta la abuela Smith - dijo sarcásticamente Rainbow

\- podría ser también - rió Vinyl al igual que Pinkie

Finalmente El día de la boda llego , era Sábado en la mañana y las chicas del club llegaban al lugar en el que se realizaría la boda y la fiesta.

8:00 am

\- así que este es el lugar?- bajaba Rainbow de la camioneta de Applejack con su traje de mesera que consistía de una blusa blanca con un corbatín y pantalones de tela negros , en el caso de Rainbow , Trixie y Vinyl la blusa la llevaban con mangas arremangadas

\- bien , la boda sera en esa capilla y la fiesta sera en el local de al lado que arrendo Celestia , así que Applejack y Pinkie ahí hay una cocina para que empiecen a preparar los aperitivos y eso , las demás decoren el local arrendado con estas decoraciones y que se vea bonito- decía Luna saliendo de su auto

\- ya oyeron , vamos- dijo Applejack ingresando al local con una caja en la que llevaban ingredientes, la siguieron Pinkie , Twilight , Lyra y Vinyl

\- pss oye Trixie - la llamo Rainbow

\- que pasa?

\- ayúdame a bajar la caja que esta en la camioneta- respondió Rainbow dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la camioneta

\- claro ...wow...es un regalo muy grande - dijo Trixie viendo una caja enorme con papel de regalo

\- es otp - comento Rainbow tomando un extremo de la caja y Trixie tomo el otro extremo

\- otp? porque?

\- porque quería venir , verdad otp?

\- es cierto!- se escucho la voz de sea swirl dentro de la caja

\- segura que podrás aguantar ahí dentro mucho tiempo ?- pregunto Trixie mientras caminaba cargando la caja junto a Rainbow

\- sii , Rainbow me dejo una mochila con cosas para cualquier caso - respondió sea swirl

\- la dejaremos en el local y se camuflara con los demás regalos , el plan es perfecto!- exclamo Rainbow

\- si tu lo dices

\- bien hay que colocar las mesas en esta posicion - decía Twilight mientras Lyra y Vinyl corriendo mesas

\- yo pondré los manteles blancos- hablo Lyra - a todo esto donde esta Rainbow y Trixie? deberían estar ayudando - pregunto , en eso entran Rainbow y Trixie cargando el enorme regalo

\- y eso?- pregunto Twilight

\- es un regalo duuh - respondió Trixie

\- eso no me da buena espina - murmuro Twilight

9:00 am

\- me aburrooooo- decía Rainbow sentada en una silla mientras Twilight dejaba los últimos detalles sobre las mesas y Vinyl preparaba la música - cuando es la boda?

\- es a las 11:00 - respondió Twilight

\- y podremos ver la boda?- pregunto Trixie apoyada en la pared

\- no, no estamos invitadas...ademas somos las meseras- levanto una ceja Twilight

\- pero nada nos impide a infiltrarnos a ver la boda - sonrió Lyra maliciosamente

\- esa idea me gusta! - se levanto Rainbow de la silla

\- vayan ustedes , yo no participare en eso - dijo Twilight

\- genial! siempre eh querido gritar "yo me opongo" ! en una boda, de hecho esta dentro de mi lista de las 100 cosas que debo hacer antes de morir - saco Lyra una pequeña lista

\- no gritaras eso en la boda!- exclamo Twilight rápidamente

-porque no?- pregunto Trixie

\- como que porque no?! - pregunto Twilight exaltada - es una boda! la boda de la directora! sabes lo que seria de nosotras si arruinamos su día especial?!

\- bueno es verdad- opino Vinyl - pero vamo a calmarno

\- ow y mi lista?- pregunto Lyra

\- a la basura- dijo Trixie haciendo que Rainbow ria

\- bueno pero podremos ir a ver la boda sin interrupciones, ya veremos como lo haremos con tu lista Lyra - le tomo el hombro Vinyl a Lyra

\- esta bien...

11:30 am

\- tengo sueño...- susurro Rainbow que estaba tras una enorme planta ubicadas al lado de las puertas de la capilla viendo la ceremonia

\- y crees que yo no? - le susurro Trixie que estaba al lado - que tanto se demora en decir puede besar a la novia?- pregunto en voz baja , luego vio a la planta del otro extremo en donde se encontraba Lyra y Vinyl

\- porque demora mucho?- susurro Lyra

\- que se yo- respondió Vinyl

12:00 pm

\- si hay alguien que se opone a esta unión , que hable ahora o calle para siempre - se escucho decir en eso Lyra sale del escondite dispuesta a gritar pero Vinyl rápidamente le tapo la boca- entonces , puede besar a la novia- concluyo y así Celestia y Discord se besaron haciendo que los invitados aplaudan

\- hay que volver al local- le dijo Trixie a Rainbow

\- meh ve tu , yo me quedo - respondió Rainbow , en eso Celestia y Discord pasaron frente a las chicas saliendo por la puerta siendo seguidos por los invitados

\- vamos debemos volver - le dijo Vinyl a Lyra

\- noo espera quiero simular una boda para gritar "yo me opongo" - suplico Lyra , Vinyl asintió

\- otp amaría estar aquí - comento Rainbow- ...oh verdad que esta en la caja!

...

-en donde están las demás?- caminaba Twilight en círculos - la boda debe estar por terminar ...- apenas termino de decir esto comenzaron a entrar los invitados dejando congelada a Twilight , algunos de los invitados comenzaron a tomar asiento , otros a dejar los regalos al lado de la caja en donde se encontraba sea swirl y otros sacaban aperitivos de la bandeja que ofrecía Pinkie, Celestia entro con Discord y fijo rápidamente u mirada en Twilight y luego en Pinkie

\- su mesa es esta - la guió Pinkie en una larga mesa que estaba en lo alto ahí se encontraba el gran pastel de bodas

\- aa-aah claro, claro - pestañeo Celestia aun confundida - ve tu por mientras Discord - dijo y camino hacia Luna -Luna

\- si?

\- por que esta Twilight y Pinkie haciendo de meseras?- le pregunto con una sonrisa forzada

\- tu me dijiste que me encargara de la boda hermanita y decidí que las chicas del club harían un excelente trabajo - sonrió Luna con una copa

\- ...osea que Rainbow también es mesera?!- pregunto rápidamente , Luna asintió bebiendo la copa - te estas vengando de esta manera?

\- no , se que estas chicas están capacitadas para esto , lo hice porque sobro dinero que se fue a mi bolsillo - dicho esto Luna fue hacia Twilight quien había tomado una bandeja con aperitivos - y las demás?

\- no lo se! habían ido a ver la boda- respondió Twilight

\- ugh pero si la boda ya termino!

...

\- y Rainbow dash aceptas a Vinyl como tu legitima esposa? - preguntaba Trixie al medio de Vinyl y Rainbow quienes estaban en el altar

\- no acepto - respondió Rainbow

\- este es el peor día de mi vida!- dramatizo Vinyl exageradamente arrodillándose en el suelo

\- oigan! deben aceptar para que grite!- les dijo Lyra desde la entrada

\- ok ok ok acepto - rió Rainbow

\- si hay alguien que este en contra de esta rara pareja hable ahora o calle para siempre - dijo Trixie

\- ...YO ME OPONGO!- grito Lyra con una gran sonrisa - wow...me salio del alma

\- haber ahora Trixie quiere gritar eso- salto Trixie emocionada

\- oh no , yo lo gritare- se señalo Rainbow

\- basta ninguna lo gritara - apareció Luna - deberían ir allá a atender la fiesta y eso , son las meseras , por algo les pague

\- aun no nos paga- comento Lyra

\- por algo les pagare - corrigió Luna

\- bueno...justo cuando iba a decir "Trixie se opone" - se cruzo de brazos Trixie comenzando a caminar

\- ya llegara el momento Trixie - la consoló Vinyl

\- Twilight - la llamo Applejack con una bandeja acercándose a Twilight - y las demás?

\- no lo se! Luna fue a buscarlas- respondió Twilight

\- bueno jeje en parte es bueno que no estén porque nos ahorramos desastres , sin ellas que podría salir mal?- pregunto Applejack , en ese momento Celestia lanzo el ramo y cayo en la bandeja que llevaba Applejack - ...oh oh- murmuro y en cuestión de segundos varias señoras se abalanzaron contra Applejack tratando de tomar el ramo , Twilight se alejo rápidamente mirando la escena y vio como Applejack salia gateando toda despeinada y desarreglada de la multitud , pero entre la disputa el ramo cayo nuevamente sobre Applejack - que no quiero este ramo! - exclamo lanzandolo lejos antes de que se abalanzaran nuevamente contra ella

12: 05 pm

la gran mayoría de invitados se encontraba en mesas comiendo el plato de fondo , Rainbow fue a apoyarse en la caja en la que se encontraba Sea swirl

\- pss dash ...eres tu?- se escucho la voz de Sea

\- eh? ah si verdad que estas ahí otp , que sucede?- pregunto Rainbow

\- ese es el tema no lo se ...no veo nada, podrías hacerle a la caja dos agujeros? - pregunto Sea Swirl

\- no te preocupes- le dio dos golpes a la caja Rainbow y fue a una mesa cualquiera a sacar un cuchillo para después volver hacia donde estaba la caja - aléjate de este lado - advirtió y clavo el cuchillo dos veces disimuladamente - te alejaste verdad?

\- ...me morí

\- que?!...oye! jajajaja me la había creído , ahora puedes ver verdad?- pregunto y vio como se veían los enérgicos ojos de sea

\- sip, vaya hay mucha gente

\- oye Vinyl pone una canción buena - se acerco Trixie en donde estaba Vinyl controlando la música

\- tengo todo controlado hermana- respondió Vinyl - en todo caso...que canción sugieres?

\- este , mi demo - saco Trixie un cd de quien sabe donde

\- tienes un demo? y cuando lo grabaste?- pregunto Vinyl riendo

\- cuando no? - sonrió Trixie

\- ook...lo pondré - se encogió de hombros Vinyl , coloco el cd y comenzó a escucharse una canción country ganadose las miradas de confusión de algunos de los invitados - no sabia que cantabas country...y tu voz se escucha algo grave jajajaja- rió Vinyl

\- oye no! ese no era! agh me debí confundir cuando lo deje en la camioneta de Applejack!- se quejo Trixie

\- oigan! esa canción la conozco!- exclamo de pronto Applejack quien estaba sirviendo vino a una invitada

\- hum...porque las meseras están bailando?- comento un invitado que estaba al lado de Twilight que estaba recogiendo algunos platos al levantar la vista vio a Applejack bailando country junto a Lyra al medio de todo , prontamente fueron rodeadas por circulo de gente que aplaudía

\- eso sin duda animo la fiesta , buena elección Trixie - le dijo Vinyl a Trixie quien estaba de brazos cruzados con una mirada seria

\- deberían estar bailando mi demo...- murmuro Trixie , prontamente varios invitados mas se unieron a bailar

12:10 pm

\- quiero ir al baño...- murmuro Sea swirl dentro de la caja - quizás en la mochila que me dio Rainbow haya algo que sirva - continuo buscando en la mochila - una botella con agua...podría beberme todo el agua para así...no hasta yo se que es mala idea...agh también tengo calor el aire se esta agotando aquí...- Sea se asomo por los dos agujeros que había hecho Rainbow y vio a Twilight -psss Twilight

\- eh y eso?

\- aquí en la caja

\- Sea swirl?! que haces ahí? agh sabia que no era normal que Rainbow deje una caja de regalo - murmuro molesta

\- eso no importa ahora...quiero ir al baño por favor ayudamee- suplico

\- y como quieres que te ayude?

\- ammm...llévame afuera! salgo a hacer pis , vuelvo a la caja y me entras , si? - pidió , Twilight suspiro cansada

\- bien ...- murmuro e intento levantar la caja pero no podía - gghhh es muy grande no puedo levantarte sola necesito alguien que tome el otro extremo- le murmuro

\- arrastrarme

-que?! sera muy notorio y sospechoso

\- o me haré pis aquí mismo, por favor Twilight! yo apoyo el Twishy

\- esta bien esta bien! pero no hables muy fuerte- le murmuro y comenzó a arrastras la caja

\- Twilight?- se acerco Celestia

\- directora celestia!- exclamo Twilight nerviosa dejando de empujar la caja - aa-aamm que,,,que la trae por aqui? jejeje

\- celebrando mi boda- respondio Celestia

\- aahhh claaro jejeje y es una hermosa boda jejeje felicidades! - continuo nerviosa

\- si gracias- sonrió Celestia - y...dime que hacías con esa caja de regalo?

\- e-esta caja?

\- si

\- oh jejej pues eeesta caja! si esta caja ! jejej bueno...ammm , oh! es que esta caja de regalo la dejo Rainbow y la estoy alejando de los demás regalos para prevenir ya sabe cualquier situación jeje

\- oh bueno , en ese caso hazlo ...quizás que cosa es lo que hay ahí adentro

\- como que cosa? - susurro sea swirl

\- si descuide yo lo haré- asintió Twilight

\- gracias Twilight - agradeció celestia y se fue , Twilight suspiro

-mejor busco a alguien mas para que te saque rápido de aquí

\- concuerdo con eso...necesito aire...- susurro Sea swirl quien ya estaba sudando , Twilight busco con la mirada a alguna de sus amigas

\- Trixie ven aquí- la llamo Twilight

\- obligame

\- no estoy para juegos

\- ok ok- se acerco Trixie - que sucede?

\- ayúdame a llevar esta caja afuera

\- porque quieres llevar a otp afuera?

\- porque quiere ir al baño, ahora toma el otro extremo y ayúdame

\- esta bien- asintió Trixie tomando el otro extremo al igual que Twilight y comenzaron a caminar

\- chicas que paso? deberían estar atendiendo - se acerco Luna deteniendo su andar - ammm y que harán con esa caja?

\- ammmm...feliz navidad?- dijo Trixie , Luna levanto una ceja

\- por favor no hagan nada desastroso - pidió Luna y se fue

\- solo vamos- le dijo Twilight a Trixie

\- chicas! donde van? no se pierdan el brindis- las detuvo Lyra

\- pero debemos llevar a otp afuera para que ocupe el baño - explico Trixie

\- otp puede aguantar , verdad? -pregunto Lyra a la caja - sera el brindis hacia los novios

\- el brindis! quiero ver y escuchar el brindis!- se escucho la voz de Sea , Twilight rodó los ojos - déjenme en un lugar cerca

\- dejemosla un poco mas cerca de la mesa de celestia- sugirió Trixie

\- claro que no porque dejaríamos una caja cerca de su mesa?- pregunto Twilight

\- yo quiero eso!- dijo Sea Swirl

\- ya la oíste- asintió Trixie comenzando a caminara , Twilight la siguió y dejaron la caja al lado a unos pasos de la mesa en la que estaba Celestia

\- muy bien quiero hacer un brindis - dijo Luna tomando una copa de vino llamando la atención de todos , Vinyl le bajo a la música - un brindis para los novios...si bien...estuve molesta con mi hermana ...y aun lo estoy - dijo sacando risas en algunos invitados - pero aun así quiero felicitarla por este hermoso día...aun recuerdo cuando me contaste que estabas enamorada de Discord , te dije que estabas loca y no creí que la relación iba en serio...sinceramente jejeje pero lo fue y se volvió en una linda relación te deseo lo mejor hermana - decía Luna mientras todos miraban con atención pero Sea swirl estaba cada vez mas inquieta dentro de la caja , el aire era sofocante y las ganas de ir al baño aumentaban mas y mas - y Discord , cuídala mucho , eres un gran hombre para ella y quiero darte la bienv...

\- ahhhh no lo soporto!- interrumpió Sea saliendo de la caja ya sudada asustando a la gran mayoría de los invitados y cara de impresión en el resto - aire fresco al fin!- respiro

-porque hay una adolescente sudorosa en la caja?- pregunto Celestia impactada aun y luego miro a Luna quien estaba mirando con cara de "wtf"

\- yo no tenia idea de eso lo juro!- exclamo rápidamente Luna

\- ammm... hacen una hermosa pareja ! el amor es increíble entre ustedes! yo apruebo su ship ! hagan muchos bebitos ! salud por eso! Sea swirl fuera!- dijo rápidamente y se fue corriendo dejando a todos en un silencio

-...salud?- levanto la copa Luna dudosa de pronto

\- salud!- repitieron todos levantando sus copas

...

estaban la gran mayoría bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta de boda mientras que las chicas del club estaban mirando como la fiesta avanzaba

\- realmente hicieron un buen trabajo- se acerco Luna, las chicas le sonrieron - claro...tuvo sus problemas- miro a Sea

\- por suerte todo se arreglo jejej - sonrió nerviosa Sea

\- ahora no veremos a la directora Celestia en mucho tiempo - comento Twilight algo triste

\- extrañare a Trollestia - miro el suelo Rainbow y todas asintieron

\- lo se...pero vean el lado bueno...asistieron a una boda- guiño el ojo Luna

\- es verdad- comenzó a decir Rainbow abrazando a Pinkie y Lyra que estaban a su lado- es la primera boda que asisto a una boda y me alegra que haya vivido esta experiencia con ustedes

\- aprovechar estos momentos que es nuestro ultimo año - dijo Vinyl

\- noo depresion!- exclamo Lyra

\- lo importante es disfrutar estos momentos - dijo Applejack sonriendo

\- awwww las quiero!- grito Pinkie quien unió a todas en un abrazo


	33. La era Cinch

Todo era tranquilo en las cabañas de instituto Canterlot , eran las 6 am de la mañana y todas las estudiantes permanecían durmiendo tranquilamente , hasta que una alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar despertando de mala gana a la gran mayoría de estudiantes

...

\- grr Applejack apaga tu gallo!- se quejo Rainbow cubriéndose la cabeza con su almohada

\- no es mi gallo...- murmuro Applejack rascándose la cabeza confundida - oye! yo no tengo un gallo ...bueno en la granja si...pero no aquí ...Pinkie sabes que es eso?

\- es una alarma duh - respondió Pinkie saliendo de la habitación con pijama y entrando nuevamente vestida

...

\- escuchan eso?- pregunto Roseluck levantándose de su cama de golpe

\- empezó la guerra! - salto Derpy a esconderse bajo su cama con miedo

\- noo no es eso- se levanto Roseluck de su cama , en eso entran a la habitación Lily y Daisy preocupadas con sus pijamas

\- que es eso? -pregunto Lily mientras Daisy asentía

\- es la alarma de incendios! sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría , los simulacros por fin darán frutos , muchas veces me decían que estaba loca , pero seguí insistiendo y finalmente llego este día!, pongamos en practica lo que ensayamos para este caso- decía Roseluck ya sobre su cama

\- in-incendio?- murmuro Daisy seguido de desmayarse

\- Derpy ayúdame a proteger la mercancía!- exclamo Roseluck saltando de la cama - mientras que Lily ayuda a Dai... rayos...- vio como Lily estaba desmayada al lado de Daisy

-..y si no es una alarma de incendios?- pregunto Derpy acercándose a Roseluck

\- y si no es de incendio entonces de que es?

...

\- deja a trixie dormir! - exclamo Trixie lanzando su celular desde su cama

\- no es tu alarma - se levanto sunset de su cama , pero trixie siguió tratando de dormir - son las 6 de la mañana...- murmuro Sunset viendo su celular - trixie...estas llorando?

\- trixie quiere dormir!- se quejo llevando sus manos a sus ojos con la voz quebrada

\- alguien sabe porque esta sonando esa condenada alarma?- entro adagio a la habitación

\- crees que lo se?- pregunto Sunset - y aria y sonata?

\- aquí - entro Aria que era abrazada por sonata

\- tengo miedo - decía Sonata sin soltar a Aria

-por quinta vez sonata...solo es una alarma que no significa nada

\- y porque Trixie esta llorando?- pregunto Sonata

\- no estoy llorando- se cubrió Trixie con las sabanas

\- si lo esta...- murmuro Sunset a Adagio , Aria y Sonata

...

\- que extraño ...- decía Octavia viendo por la ventana como algunas estudiantes salían de sus cabañas confundidas

\- uno no puede dormir con su novia en paz? - pregunto Lyra acercándose con pijama

\- dormiste bien con bon bon eh? - pregunto Vinyl bostezando mientras se acercaba

\- de maravilla - asintió Lyra mientras abría un paquete de semillas

\- porque algo me dice que la nueva directora esta tras esto? - comento Minuette

\- tu crees?- pregunto Vinyl viendo como Lyra alimentaba a Lyra 2

...

\- Applejack apaga esa alarma ! como se supone que tendré mi sueño de belleza- se quejaba Rarity en el sofá

\- bueno algo sera - dijo Twilight ya vestida , Rainbow saco la cabeza por la ventana

\- déjanos dormir alarma hija de perra! son las 6 de la mañana ! - grito Rainbow desde la ventana alzando el puño

\- rainbow!- exclamo Twilight

-que?- pregunto Rainbow luego volvió a sacar la cabeza por la ventana - oye Roseluck porque estas sacando cajas?

\- por el incendio - respondió Roseluck saliendo de una cabaña cercana con cajas - por eso es la alarma no?

-Queridas estudiantes de Canterlot , se solicita la parecencia de absolutamente todas en el gimnasio para dar inicio a un acto , muchas gracias

se escucho por los alto parlantes instalados por todo Canterlot la voz de Cinch

\- era para un acto?! saben lo que costo sacar todas estas cajas?- se quejo Roseluck

\- un acto a las 6? agh que te den Cinch!- exclamo Rainbow cerrando la ventana

...

la gran mayoría de estudiantes ya se encontraban en el gimnasio haciendo filas , algunas como zombies y otras aun dormidas , Trixie estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sunset mientras dormía

\- ver a Trixie me da sueño...- murmuro Lyra a Vinyl viendo la escena

\- lo se...-murmuro Vinyl - uh ya se! tu duerme , yo te sujeto -sonrió

\- segura?

\- si ! si ! solo cierra los ojos - asintió Vinyl

\- esta bien - cerro los ojos Lyra y se empezó a inclinar para apoyarse en Vinyl pero esta se movió y Lyra paso de largo hasta caer al suelo - auch! Vinyl!

\- jajajajajajaja perdón no pude evitarlo! pero al menos te quito el sueño- rió Vinyl

\- auch...tienes razón- se levanto Lyra

\- buenos días queridas estudiantes, Dare inicio como nueva directora de este Instituto con este acto - comenzó a decir Cinch arriba del escenario - con esto quiero dejar cosas claras , desde ahora en adelante las cosas cambiaran - se acomodo los lentes mientras las estudiantes comenzaban a murmurar cosas - primero , habrá toque de queda

\- que?- preguntaron varias estudiantes seguido de murmuros

\- asi es , a partir de las 22:00 horas ninguna estudiante puede estar deambulando por las afueras de sus cabañas- hablo severamente

\- y que pasa si lo hace?- pregunto en voz alta Vinyl

\- se gana la suspensión - respondió - hablando de castigos...la sala de castigo desde ahora en adelante tendrá supervision de un profesor , estrictamente prohibido correr por los pasillos , acelerare el proceso de uniformes y las estudiantes con calificaciones mas bajas asistirán a clases de reforzamiento y habrá inspecciones semanales de cabañas, cualquier acto de rebeldía sera cortado de raíz...una vez aclarado estos puntos, doy concluido este acto , muchas gracias- termino de decir Cinch , mientras se retiraba los aplausos algo dudosos comenzaron a escucharse

\- es en serio?- pregunto Rainbow en voz alta - un toque de queda?!

\- cálmate , aun esta la sub directora Luna- levanto una ceja Rarity

\- espero que estés contenta de lo que tu directora loca hará con este instituto- se acero Rainbow a Indigo quien se alejo unos pasos

\- hey! crees que estoy contenta?- se cruzo de brazos

\- uhh bardo!- exclamo Lyra acercándose

\- no hagan show- exclamo Sour sweet cansada que estaba al lado Indigo

\- muy bien cálmense todas- se coloco entre medio de ambas Applejack

\- recuerda que debemos tener una buena relación si queremos jugar en el equipo - le recordó Indigo frunciendo el ceño

\- y crees que no lo se Lightning Dust con cabello azul?- pregunto Rainbow

-entonces haz un esfuerzo payaso - se alejo Indigo junto a Sour , Sunny y Sugarcoat

\- tranquila Rainbow- le tomo el hombro Vinyl

\- agh es que se supone que este año debería ser el mejor pero esto solo arruinara las cosas- murmuro Rainbow

\- tranquila Dashie , nada ni nadie puede matar la diversión y lo sabes- le guiño un ojo Pinkie , Rainbow le sonrió

\- es verdad mi pastelito ... no te rías Applejack!

\- jajajjaja "mi pastelito" jajajaja- se rió Applejack apoyándose ne Vinyl quien no tardo en reír también

\- Trixie el acto ya acabo - murmuro Sunset , Trixie lentamente retiro su cabeza del hombro de Sunset

\- y ahora?- murmuro Trixie refregándose un ojo

\- esperar a que empiecen nuestras clases- se encogió de hombros Aria

\- son las 6:30...y entramos a las 8:30 - se quejo Sonata

\- eso es maldad pura - comento Trixie

\- si quiera escuchaste lo que dijo la nueva directora?- pregunto Adagio a Trixie

\- y porque lo haría?

-tengo sueño...- bostezo Sweetie belle

\- si ,yo también - dijo Scootaloo que estaba a su lado

\- yo no , ya estoy acostumbrada a levantarme a esta hora , en el verano en la granja siempre me despertaba como a esta hora- se encogió de hombros Applebloom

\- a ver si asi impresionas a Diamond tiara- comento Scootaloo provocando risas en babs y Sweetie , Appplebloom iba a responder

\- e-eso no me impresiona!- grito Diamond tiara que estaba unos pasos mas atrás junto a Silver , luego se acerco y le piso el pie a Scootaloo

\- auch! porque haces eso?!- pregunto adolorida

\- deja de molestar a Applebloom- respondió cruzándose de brazos , luego agrando los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo - por-porque solo yo puedo molestarla! - se dio media vuelta sonrojada , Silver se quedo ahí mirando confundida

\- ok?- levanto una ceja Scootaloo , luego vio a Applebloom quien miraba sonrojada

\- vaya cosas no? jejejej...je...oh iré a comprar algo a la maquina , adiós! - se despidió para después irse corriendo

\- vaya...oye Scootaloo...- miro el suelo sonrojada Sweetie

\- eh? si dime Sweetie

\- me acompañas...me acompañas a al patio? - pregunto sonrojada

\- claro jeje- se rasco la nuca Scootaloo y comenzó a caminar junto a Sweetie , Silver se acerco a Babs seed

\- soy yo...o ellas dos tienen algo- opino , Babs seed asintió

-también lo creo jejeje al igual que Applebloom y Diamond tiara- dijo Babs , Silver la miro impresionada

\- yo también lo creo! digo...siempre lo sospeche , Diamond siempre me ah hablado de Applebloom

-ah si? vaya las cosas que alguien se entera...-comento Babs seed -sabes yo quiero unirlas ...que dices?

\- quieres que te ayude?

\- pues si!

\- ammm...bueno tal vez eso haga a Diamond menos mandona...- dijo pensativa Silver - hecho!

...

\- porque no podemos volver a nuestras cabañas?- preguntaba Vinyl a Spitfire quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados en la puerta principal

. perdón...son ordenes de la directora - respondió Spitfire

\- eso no tiene sentido- comento Octavia - las horas de clases aun no comienzan...estamos fuera de horario académico podemos volver a nuestras cabañas

-como dije...son ordenes de la directora -repitió Spitfire, Octavia piso con fuerza

\- tranquila tavi ya veremos que hacer en estas...horas- la abrazo Vinyl , Octavia suspiro

\- bien...aprovechare para estudiar física , hoy tenemos examen de eso

\- ow...que no comiencen las clases- se quejo Vinyl

\- yo te enseño , iré por mi cuaderno ok?- sonrió Octavia , Vinyl no pudo evitar sonreirle de vuelta

\- esta bien - le dijo en un tono de enamorada , luego agito la cabeza - mientras iré a mojarme la cara! debo estar completamente despierta para impresionarte con mis habilidades intelectuales- exclamo mientras caminaba hacia el baño , Octavia rodó los ojos sonriendo y camino a su casillero

\- hey !- la saludo Lemon mientras Octavia abría su casillero

\- oh...hola- saludo

\- jeje como amaneciste?- pregunto apoyándose en el casillero de al lado

\- bien gracias y tu?

\- bien también , por suerte , vaya cosa lo de Cinch - comento

\- pues si...estoy de acuerdo con el orden...pero creo que fue muy extremista - cerro el casillero

Lyra iba caminando con Lyra 2 sobre su cabeza para encontrarse con Bon bon por los pasillos , pero la escena de Octavia hablando con Lemon le llamo la atención, quedando unos segundos mirando con desconfianza

-Lyra 2...no es eso sospechoso?- murmuro Lyra , pero Lyra 2 comenzó a volar lejos de la cabeza de Lyra - Lyra 2!- exclamo persiguiéndola , Bon bon estaba en su casillero esperando a Lyra, al ver a Lyra 2 volando hacia ella levanto ambas cejas asombrada mientras recibía el pájaro en sus manos

\- lyra 2?...donde esta tu dueña? - pregunto , pero fue cosa de segundos para que Lyra apareciera - oh...aquí esta- sonrió , Lyra se detuvo para tomar aire y luego se coloco derecha

\- hola nena- saludo en rol de seductora , Bon bon soltó una risa

\- buscas esto? - pregunto mirando a Lyra 2 en sus manos

\- realmente te buscaba a ti ángel caído del cielo - guiño un ojo mientras Lyra 2 volaba a la cabeza de Lyra desordenandole el cabello , Bon bon rió por lo divertido que se vio la escena

\- sabes , no te resulta ser seductora con un pájaro sobre tu cabeza - rió Bon bon - de hecho...es - graciosamente tierno - agrego , Lyra bufo

\- ...bueno...así me quieres no? - pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

\- en eso tienes razón - asintió y Lyra comenzó a acercarse para besarla

\- respete el espacio personal - dijo una voz haciendo que Lyra se aleje rápidamente , Cinch se encontraba frente a ambas con el ceño fruncido y ambas manos tras su espalda

-..y-yo ...yo ..y-yoo es-estaba estaba viendo...q-que tenia algo en en en..el ros-rostro - trato de explicar Lyra nerviosa mientras toda la sangre de su cuerpo subía a su rostro , Bon bon por su parte miraba el suelo roja de vergüenza

\- espero que haya sido eso...- levanto una ceja Cinch - no esta demás decir que agh actos amorosos hacia sus compañeras esta estrictamente prohibido! y eso es en cualquier establecimiento - acerco su rostro a Lyra - quedo claro?

\- s-si señor! di-digo señora! si señora!- asintió rápidamente Lyra nerviosa

\- bien - se enderezo - y ese pájaro...sera mejor que desaparezca, tampoco esta permitido animales dentro - le señalo a Lyra 2

\- no están permitidos animales? entonces como es que estas aquí?- le pregunto Sunset a Trixie quienes estaban viendo la escena junto a demás estudiantes

\- tampoco los alimentos y ya ves que eres un tocino parlante y estas aquí - frunció el ceño Trixie

\- no , lo mio fue mas gracioso - sonrió Sunset

\- no se vale! - se frustro Trixie mientras Sunset reía , Cinch se alejo del lugar mientras todas las estudiantes la seguían con la mirada , una vez doblo por el pasillo dirigieron sus miradas a Lyra y Bon bon

\- que vergüenza...- murmuro Bon bon aun mirando el suelo

\- ...que tanto miran?- pregunto Lyra aun roja - dejen de mirarme, Trixie una ayudita

\- muy bien quien quiere ver una espectacular ilusión!- exclamo Trixie y las estudiantes que se encontraban al rededor comenzaron a dispersarse a seguir con lo suyo

\- gracias Trixie - agradeció Lyra

\- lo decía en serio malditas ignorantes - exclamo Trixie molesta , luego vio a Sunset y sonrió

\- bien , yo lo veré - se encogió de hombros Sunset

\- eres la mejor novia!- sonrió Trixie

\- pero si es el de la galleta te golpeare el brazo- amenazo - lo he visto miles de veces

\- ...vamos a caminar?

Después de clases...

\- no puedo creerlo! simplemente no puedo creerlo - decía Rainbow en el jacuzzi del club

\- un toque de queda?! esta demente- decía Trixie revolviendo sus cartas apoyada en la pared

\- bueno cálmense , no sera mucho tiempo , Celestia volverá pronto no? -pregunto Applejack mirando a Luna

\- de hecho...no tan pronto - respondió Luna sentada en el sofá

\- que? porque?- pregunto Lyra curiosa

\- porque...pues amm Celestia esta embarazada - respondió dejando un silencio en toda la sala

\- ya lo sabia - murmuro Rainbow

\- que?!- pregunto Luna- en serio?! hasta a ti te lo dijo?!

\- jejej no se emocione , no me lo dijo ella , de hecho escuche a Bon bon decirlo - respondió Rainbow , Luna seguía perpleja

\- se lo dijo a Bon bon?!y no a mi?!- volvió a preguntar

\- a ver a ver- comenzó a hablar Lyra - no se lo dijo a Bony , ella lo escucho sin querer de una conversación por teléfono con alguien , ya saben es la hija de james bond - dijo Lyra

\- da igual - se cruzo de brazos Luna

\- eso...me tomo de sorpresa...- murmuro Applejack y Vinyl asintió

\- amm bueno hablemos de lo importante- camino al medio de la sala Vinyl - la obra

\- la próxima semana!- exclamo Applejack de pronto

\- noo no sera la próxima semana , es muy pronto - negó Vinyl

\- no no no , la próxima semana viene mi amiga de infancia rara! - exclamo sonriente

\- tu amiga rara?- pregunto confundida Trixie

\- countess coloratura! yo le decia rara- explico Applejack

\- en serio?! countess coloratura vendrá?! siiii!- salto Lyra de la alegría

\- a Rarity no le gustara eso - dijo Pinkie metiéndose en el jacuzzi con ropa

\- ella lo entiende - dijo Applejack

\- muy bien , nos desviamos del tema, estábamos hablando de la obra - interrumpió Vinyl

\- cierto ...pero falta Twilight - dijo Trixie

\- perversparkle debe estar por ahí siendo perversparkle - se encogió de hombros Rainbow

...

\- así que después nos vemos - se despidió Twilight de Fluttershy seguido de darle un beso

\- nos vemos - se despidió Fluttershy sonriendo , luego entro a la sala de su club , Twilight por su parte se dispuso a caminar hacia la sala del club de entretenimiento

\- pues y que te quede claro , no tengo ningún interés romántico hacia ti - escucho Twilight la voz de Fleur al asomarse por uno de los pasillos vio a Fleur discutiendo con Suri

\- entonces porque no me dejas en paz? - le pregunto Suri

\- no te creas tan importante , tu fuiste peor que yo - la señalo Fleur

\- si , si solo deja de hablarle a Upper sobre mi , ella ya sabe lo que eres

\- y también sabe lo que eres tu , así que no te confíes - se alejo Fleur unos pasos , Suri se fue a la sala del periódico, Fleur se quedo ahí pensando y Twilight decidió seguir con su camino , para su desgracia debía pasar por donde estaba Fleur , quien cuando vio a Twilight sonrió - hola Twilight

\- ...ho-hola...- saludo desconfiada deteniendo su andar

\- jeje Twilight ...se que no te agrado ...- comenzó a decir Fleur

\- jamas eh dicho que no me agradas - la interrumpió Twilight

\- vaya - murmuro Fleur - bueno , tu me agradas

\- ammm gracias?

\- sabes Twilight...quiero confesarte algo- comenzó a decir Fleur - creo que lo mereces saber

\- ...que?- pregunto confundida

\- si...bueno...jeje mas bien creo que todas tus amigas merecen saber...si te interesa...solo me dices...- se fue lentamente hacia la sala del periódico dejando a Twilight confundida

\- algo...algo que merecemos saber?

...

\- y eh hablado con algunas chicas sobre eso- decía Heart Pink caminando al lado de Sea swirl quien estaba mensajeando por su celular

\- jejeje así me gusta , mas para shipear- comento Sea Swirl

\- see ...sabes eh encontrado una actitud rara en una de tus amigas...- estaba diciendo Heart Pink y de pronto escucho el golpe de alguien cayendo , al ver vio a Sea en el suelo - Sea estas bien?!

\- no..lo se..- murmuro , Heart Pink tomo el celular de Sea y leeyo lo que le pareció ser una confesión

\- que?!

...

\- muy bien dust...dust...tu puedes...me confesare a ...- estaba diciendo mientras caminaba por los pasillos y se detuvo - en donde es que se encuentra ahora? ...ah si- continuo su caminata - tu puedes ...tu puedes Lightning ...solo dile...- se daba fuerzas Lightning - aquí es...aquí se encuentra...la esperare...hasta que salga...- se detuvo cerca de la sala del periodico

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dun dun duuun

si , se que no aparecieron mucho las Shadows pero es que las dejare para el prox cap ya que contaran un poco de su pasado en su otra escuela :D

gracias por leer no se pierdan el proximo cap

chauuuu


	34. confesion!

Twilight entraba a la sala del club con un rostro pensativo, todavía estaba procesando lo que le dijo Fleur...y por que le dijo a ella?, las chicas estaban charlando hasta que vieron a Twilight entrar

\- ya era hora- se cruzó de brazos Rainbow quien aún estaba en el jacuzzi junto a Pinkie

\- Eh?... Ahh...si perdón - agitó la cabeza Twilight - solo estaba pensando - camino hasta sentarse en el sofá al lado de Luna

\- y que pensabas? En Fluttershy? - Pregunto Lyra con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Ahmm...la verdad no...- sincero Twilight - Solo es que Fleur me dijo...algo...extraño...

\- Que?! - Se levanto Trixie de la mesa - que te dijo esa? Sabes? Sea lo que sea que te dijo no le hagas caso, sólo está resentida y no se porque pero sólo quiere estar contra mía o Suri...incluso Sunset! - Decía exaltada Trixie sin siquiera dejar que Twilight respondiera la primera pregunta

\- Calmate Trixie, no es algo de otro mundo que este contra Suri, después de todo lo merece en cierto sentido, la justicia siempre aparece - le tomo el hombro Vinyl

\- No lo merece, el verdadero enemigo no es Suri, es Fleur que no lo ven? Hasta su mirada es de maldad - decía Trixie mirando a todas sus amigas, Rainbow rodó los ojos

\- Ya comenzarás con eso, y que si esta contra Suri? Ella ha hecho muchas cosas malas, lo merece, Fleur no ha intentado destruir este grupo entero a diferencia de Suri, además ya dejamos a Suri tranquila así que deja de llorar - decía Rainbow frunciendo levemente el ceño, Trixie le mantuvo la mirada sería

\- Por si no lo sabias, ella público la historia de Sunset en el periódico - apretó los puños Trixie, Rainbow la miro unos segundos sin saber que responderle, las chicas miraban con atención

\- Da igual... - Dijo finalmente Rainbow - es obvio que las dos son típicas perras colegialas, mejor no meterse en sus cosas o saldremos peor - advirtió y señalo a Trixie - tu, que paso cuando te metiste contra el plan de Suri de arruinar los vestidos de Rarity hace dos años?

\- Pues...hizo...hizo que todas me vean como una ladrona...y...me humilló- desvío la mirada Trixie

\- Exacto, si ven que vamos a interferir con sus planes o metemos nuestras narices en donde no nos incumbe... No tendrán problemas con perjudicarnos de alguna manera nada agradable - termino de decir, Twilight mantuvo la mirada en la pared pensando, acaso esta haciendo mal el querer adivinar las jugadas de Fleur? Pero, que es lo que Fleur quería decirle a ella y a sus amigas?

\- Muy bien, ahora que estamos todas aquí, veamos los papeles de la obra - dijo Lyra de pronto con su celular en mano

\- Ah si, debemos leer ese libro más adelante para un examen - asintio Applejack

\- Y de que trata? - Pregunto Rainbow levantando una ceja

\- Bueno en resumen Hermia tiene un pacto matrimonial con demetrio obligada por su padre pero Hermia ama a Lisandro, y Helena que es amiga de Hermia está enamorada de Demetrio pero Demetrio no de ella, entonces Lisandro y Hermia huyen a un bosque y Demetrio va al bosque también y lo sigue Helena, ahí un hada les da una posima de amor pero se confunde haciendo que Lisandro y Demetrio se enamoren de Helena y pues creando discusión ...bueno al final todo se resuelve - respondió Twilight

\- Menos mal que era el resumen- murmuro Trixie

\- Que nombres más extraños - se rasco la cabeza Applejack

\- En fin hay que ver los personajes y los tengo aquí en mi celular - habló Lyra

\- Trixie quiere un papel principal!

\- Veamos Hermia: luchará por su amor con Lisandro aunque sea a escondidas.

Lisandro :Es el enamorado de Hermia, valiente

Demetrio: Está enamorado de Hermia, la cual no le corresponde, es un joven orgulloso y frío.

Helena: Es una chica insegura pero con carácter y es capaz de hacer todo lo posible para conseguir el amor de Demetrio- leía Lyra de su celular - bueno esos son los principales ¿quienes harán los papeles principales?

\- Trixie quiere ser un papel principal! - volvió a decir Trixie está vez levantando la mano

\- Le quedaría bien el papel de Demetrio - opinó Luna - "orgulloso y frío" - repitió

\- Gracias Luna! - Sonrío Trixie

\- Mmm si tiene razón -opinó Rainbow

\- Bien, también opinó que Applejack debería ser Lisandro- continuo Lyra mirando a la vaquera

\- Que?! Yo quería ser ese! - Exclamó Rainbow

\- Applejack es valiente y noble- agregó Lyra

\- Y yo no?- levanto una ceja Rainbow

\- Ugh ok Rainbow será Lisandro - rodó los ojos Lyra - y quien será Hermia?

\- Pinkie pie! - Sonrío Rainbow

\- Sii yoo!- abrazo Pinkie a Rainbow

\- Bien, Pinkie elije quien quieres que sea Helena, ya sabes para que haga el papel de tu amiga - la miro Lyra

\- Mmm mi prima! Applejack! - Asintió Pinkie

\- Ja! Applejack está enamorada de Trixie - se señaló Trixie

\- Corrección, mi personaje está enamorado del tuyo - corrigió Applejack

\- Bien descargare el guión para ensayar- se encogió de hombros Vinyl

\- Uhhh dos a la siga mía - dijo Pinkie pensativa con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Oye Trixie! Tu, yo, pelea a la salida - la señalo Rainbow

\- No te tengo miedo- la encaró Trixie

\- No empiecen ahora por favor - rodó los ojos Twilight

...

Lemon se dispuso a colocarse sus patines, desde la preparatoria cristal que no los utilizaba, había olvidado lo libre que se sentía con ellos, mientras recorría observando las cabañas pensaba en como eran aquellos días en la preparatoria Cristal, finalmente decidió ir a un espacio verde cerca del lugar a tomar asiento

\- Veo que no lo has dejado- escuchó una voz familiar, sintió como Sunny Flare se sentaba a su lado - yo hace tiempo que no patino

\- Pues... Quise retomarlo, se siente genial - se encogió de hombros Lemon

\- Si...sabes este lugar no tiene esos deportes - miro al vacío Sunny

\- Hum...tienes razón, pero tienen clubes - opinó Lemon - eso lo suple no?

\- Pues si - asintió lentamente Sunny flare dirigiendo su mirada a los patines de Lemon y sonrío - sabes nosotras nos conocimos gracias a esas actividades

\- Si lo recuerdo... De hecho aún recuerdo esos días en la preparatoria Cristal

Flashback

Hace dos años...

\- Hola! - Saludo enérgica Lemon en la cancha de la preparatoria Cristal a Sunny Flare que estaba sentada en el pasto colocándose unos patines

\- Hola- saludo Sunny sin dirigirle la mirada

\- No creí que te interesara esta clase de deportes - opinó Lemon, Sunny la miro levantando una ceja

\- Ahora lo sabes- habló - además, no hablamos como para que infieras mis intereses

\- Si, pero vamos en la misma clase- se encogió de hombros Lemon

\- si, cual es tu punto?- pregunto Sunny levantándose con los patines puestos y tomando el hombro de Lemon para sujetarse

\- Eres de las pocas que conozco que asistirá aquí, te importa si me junto contigo? - Pregunto

\- Si, bueno pues aquí no hay problema supongo - se encogió de hombros - pero en clases me temo que no, somos muy diferentes... Además me junto con Sour Sweet - Agregó

\- No hay problema, yo en clases me junto con Indigo -habló Lemon

\- Bien compañera, ahora ayúdame a mantener el equilibrio

FinFlashback

\- En ese entonces sólo hablábamos lo justo y necesario- se llevo Lemon una mano a su mentón pensativa

\- Si...pero ahora más que eso, porque será?- pregunto Sunny mirando el cielo

\- Porque antes sólo éramos compañeras, ahora somos amigas o...eso es lo que quiero- opinó Lemon, Sunny la miro intrigada

\- y Aun no entiendo porque...

\- Porque... Porque no lo se...al llegar aqui vi grupos de amistades tan geniales como el de Rainbow ...que...que quiero eso con ustedes...tu, Indigo, Sugarcoat, Sour sweet y yo - sonrío Lemon - sería asombroso, Sunny desvió la mirada pensativa

\- amistad - murmuro - nunca creí la necesidad de eso

\- Pero que? Acaso que son tu y Sour Sweet? No son compañeras, son amigas - dijo Lemon, Sunny sonrío

flashback

La hora para salir de clases llegó y Una Sunny de 14 años estaba caminando fuera de la preparatoria Cristal, el día estaba nublado, de pronto siente como unas pequeñas gotas comienzan a caer sobre ella

\- Genial...- murmuro sarcástica - que conveniente justo no traer el paraguas hoy - continuo con el mismo tono sin parar de caminar mientras más gotas caían

\- Hey! quieres atrapar un resfriado? Jajaja- se burlaba Indigo de la misma edad, mientras pasaba corriendo abriendo su paragua, Sunny le mantuvo la mirada enseriando el rostro hasta que sintió alguien colocarse a su lado y como dejaba de sentir las gotas caer, al voltear su cabeza vio a Sour sweet con una mirada sería sujetando el paraguas para cubrir a ambas de la lluvia, Sunny la miraba con frialdad, buscando las palabras que dirigirle en caso de que le diga algún mal comentario, la fama de Sour sweet era todo lo contrario a una chica dulce, era conocida por dar comentarios agrios a sus compañeros, Sour sweet miraba fijamente a Sunny sin decir nada con el ceño levemente fruncido, Sunny levanto ambas cejas impresionada al ver que Sour sweet relajaba el rostro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

\- Tu me agradas - habló finalmente Sour sweet, Sunny parpadeo unos segundos cunfundida

\- ah...si?- pregunto levantando una ceja - lo dices en serio?

\- si, te ves tan indiferente con lo demás, como si nada ni nadie te importará, esas actitudes me agradan - asintió Sour sweet

\- Gracias - sonrío relajada Sunny - a mi siempre me causaron gracia los comentarios y amenazas que les das a las demás - agregó, Sour sweet río

\- Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Sour, Sunny miro un tiempo su entorno y luego asintio, mientras caminaban iban conversando y dándose cuenta de algunas cosas que tenían en común, finalmente llegaron frente a la casa de Sunny

\- Bueno Sour, gracias por evitar que atrape un resfriado - agradeció Sunny

\- No hay problema - se encogió de hombros Sour sweet, Sunny levanto una ceja colocando ambas manos en su cintura

\- Ahora, cual fue la verdadera razón de esto?- pregunto directamente

\- De que hablas? Realmente me nació hacer esto por que me agradas- sonrío dulcemente Sour sweet, Sunny en respuesta solo levanto una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa y Sour sweet soltó un pesado suspiro dejando caer sus hombros y miro seria a Sunny con un leve ceño - bien! Fue porque quiero que seamos juntas en el trabajo de historia - confeso rodando los ojos restándole imprtancia

\- Y asumes que prestandome tu paragua seré contigo?- se llevo unos dedos a su mentón pensativa

\- Solo si quieres, me da igual si no, no te creas tan importante - dijo agriamente Sour sweet

\- bueno, no tengo problema en hacer el trabajo contigo - asintió Sunny, Sour sonrío

\- Bien entonces mañana hablamos mejor- guiño un ojo Sour sweet alejándose, Sunny la siguió con la mirada sin darse cuenta que las gotas ahora caían sobre ella al no estar bajo el paraguas, luego sonrió de lado para después entrar a su casa

Finflashback

-tienes razón - murmuro Sunny flare sonriendo ante aquel recuerdo, Lemon se dejó caer al pasto con ambas manos en su nuca

\- yo se que ustedes son arrogantes, frías y orgullosas, pero vamos! Por que tanto miedo en demostrar afecto?- pregunto Lemon

\- Tenemos distinta forma de demostrar afecto- dijo sunny

en eso se acerco sour sweet colocándose frente a ambas con una ceja levantada - hola Sour! - saludo Lemon

\- Hola - saludo fríamente - que hacen?

\- Pues conversando- respondió Lemon, Sour miro a Sunny quien sonreía

\- Que?- pregunto Extrañada Sour sweet

\- Nada- negó Sunny - solo que aún recuerdo cuando me hablaste solo para hacer el trabajo de historia juntas

\- vaya cosas que recuerdas - se sentó Sour sweet al lado de sunny

\- Fue lindo pensándolo bien - río Sunny, Sour apretó los labios mirándola sería con un leve sonrojo

\- Solo le hablaste para hacer un trabajo de historia? Jajajajajaj - explotó Lemon en risa

\- no te rias! - Amenazó Sour sweet - o tus audífonos serán los que pagarán

\- Perdón jajaja- se disculpo lemon

\- Bueno, me alegra que hayas decidido hacer el trabajo de historia conmigo en ese entonces - habló Sunny provocando nuevamente un sonrojo en Sour - creo que nos complementamos bien

\- También lo creo - murmuro Sour

\- Todas nos complementamos bien a pesar de ser diferentes - sonrío Lemon

\- Ah, estabas aquí?- pregunto Sour sweet a Lemon

\- Jajaja se que es tu forma de decir que te gusta mi amistad - sonrío ampliamente Lemon

\- Amistad?- repitió Sour levantando una ceja

\- Ahora está loca por la magia de la amistad - se inclinó un poco Sunny para murmurarle a Sour

...

\- Sea levántate!- la ayudaba Heart Pink

\- Perdón, es que me tomo de sorpresa- se disculpo Sea levantándose y se le podía ver un ligero sonrojo

\- Lo se- murmuro Heart pink entregándole el celular

\- Es que...es que creí que nadie tenía esa especie de sentimientos hacia mi- parpadeaba aún impresionada

\- Pues al parecer hay alguien

-... Vaya- murmuro Sea mirando al vacío todavía digiriendo la noticia - jamás creí que le gustaría a kai

\- Bueno, pero tu sientes lo mismo?

\- No lo sé! El me agrada es mi amigo pero no se...le dije que debía digerir aún la noticia...

\- Bien, si que es algo loco esto, y sabes...yo también tengo la sospecha de que le gustas a una de tus amigas- se rasco la nuca Heart pink, Sea la miro inmediatamente

\- Que?!

\- Sii, aún no es seguro, sólo... Solo son sospechas mías

\- Vaya vaya! otp se está formando su propio harem - levanto una ceja sonriendo Sea, Heart rodó los ojos

...

Lightning Dust estaba esperando atenta a unos pasos de la sala del periódico, su corazón cada vez latía más rápido, finalmente la puerta se abre, Lightning miro con atención dejando de respirar, De la sala salió Suri...

Lightning no se movió permaneciendo en su lugar, luego salió Fleur...

Nuevamente Lightning no se movió de su lugar y finalmente salió Starlight...

Lightning se apoyó en un casillero dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo una vez no quedaba nadie más para salir del periódico

-No es tan fácil... Como creí- soltó en un frustrado suspiro

\- Dust? Que haces ahí, levántate - dijo Gilda colocándose frente a esta, Lightning se levanto sin decir nada - que te sucede?

\- No puedo!- exclamó Lightning - quiero...quiero confesarme a alguien y no puedo! - Continuo

\- Y porque?

\- Lo preguntas como si fuera fácil, te has confesado antes?- pregunto Lightning levantando una ceja

\- Si, el año pasado le dije a Trixie que me gustaba - se rasco la cabeza gilda- solo debes decirlo y ya

\- Bueno...para ti es fácil, para mi no porque... No se como lo tomará esa persona, pero a la vez...quiero que sepa lo que siento - dijo algo triste

\- Humm- murmuro pensativa Gilda - puede saber lo que sientes sin ella que sepa que eres tu ...

-como?

...

-chicas tengo un anuncio que dar - decía Applejack sonriente ya en su cabaña

-ya dilo rápido , total ya sabemos - rodó los ojos Rainbow

-pero...yo no lo se- comento Rarity sentándose en el sofá

\- yo tampoco - murmuro Fluttershy mientras alimentaba a su perro

-pero ustedes no importan , okno- dijo Rainbow

\- bien...lo que iba a decir es que mi amiga de infancia vendrá la próxima semana!- exclamo alegre Applejack

-ohh...eso es genial...y por cuanto tiempo?-pregunto Rarity con una sonrisa forzada

\- no lo se , pero no es genial?- sonrió Applejack

\- oh si lo es Applejack- asintió Fluttershy - y en donde se quedara?

-pues lo lógico es que aquí no?- pregunto Rainbow

-pues si...miren ella es mi amiga de infancia y ustedes ahora son las mías, es muy importante que se lleven bien - decía Applejack

-descuida Applejack , tal vez algunas de nuestras amigas son algo groseras..-decía Twilight mirando a Rainbow - pero en el fondo son buenas personas , ademas mas adelante vendrá una antigua amiga también

\- moon dancer -dijo Pinkie y Twilight asintió

\- bien , parece que hay reunión de traer a sus amigas antiguas y no avisan- se cruzo de brazos Rainbow - pues sobre eso quiero señalar algo...- dijo y señalo un mueble

\- ya no da risa- comento Applejack

\- calla a mi si - murmuro Rainbow y Pinkie comenzó a reír - como sea Rarity esta celosita?

\- ya empezaras con eso- se cruzo de brazos Rarity - no lo estoy porque se que Applejack es mía

-ademas se se acerca la boda - comento Pinkie con una sonrisa picara

-boda?-pregunto Applejack confundida

\- el ramo duuh- sonrió Pinkie

\- ah es cierto , yo estuve ahí ...en la boda de la directora Celestia el ramo le cayo a Applejack - asintio Twilight

\- APPLEJACK! -exclamo Rarity - cogiste el ramo y no me avisas?! por que no me dices algo como eso?!- continuo abrazando fuertemente a Applejack

\- es...es que...- decía Applejack tratando de hablar como sea , Rarity rompio el abrazo - gah...gracias- se acaricio el cuello - no te lo dije porque cayo en mi por accidente

\- y? debemos casarnos!

-uuhh puedo ser la madrina de boda?- pregunto Pinkie emocionada

\- puedo hacer la despedida de soltera?- pregunto Rainbow

\- es muy pronto para una boda- opino Applejack

\- ah pero bien que quieres- levanto y bajo rápidamente las cejas Rainbow

\- lo se cariño...pero , no hay que pasarlo en alto , hay que considerar que en otras circunstancias nos hubiéramos casado - aclaro Rarity

al otro dia...

Cinch estaba en el escritorio de Celestia y al frente se encontraba Starlight

\- así que...este es el diseño - decía Cinch mirando unas fotos

\- si - asintió dudosa Starlight

\- como dije...acelerare el proceso de uniformes, tengo mis contactos - saco su celular Cinch - puedes retirarte y avisarle esto a tus compañeras , gracias - apenas termino de decir esto Starlight se retiro rápidamente, por alguna extraña razón, ahora que Cinch estaba en esa oficina , ese lugar se había vuelto con un ambiente mas tenso y pesado.

\- hola Starlight - saludo Lyra junto a Bon Bon

\- hola Lyra, hola Bon bon- saludo Starlight neutral - y tu mascota?

\- oh bueno si te refieres a Vinyl...-estaba diciendo Lyra pero Bon bon le dio un codazo- jajajja estaba bromeando - Lyra 2 esta en mi casillero...no quiero que Cinch haga un plumero - respondió triste

\- ah ya veo ...

\- y que dijo sobre los uniformes- pregunto Bon bon a Starlight quien había comenzado a caminar

\- acelerara el proceso de uniformes- respondió Starlight

\- cool...supongo - murmuro Lyra - y dime como va todo con Suri?- se atrevió a preguntar , Starlight solo la miro seria y acelero el paso

\- Suri?- pregunto Bon bon

\- si , Starlight esta celosa porque ahora Suri pasa mas tiempo con la chica de la preparatoria cristal que con ella - respondió Lyra

\- vaya , no sabia que tenia ese tipo de sentimientos...-murmuro Bon bon levantando una ceja

\- es de amigas ...supongo- dijo pensativa Lyra- vaya...que sucede si no? entonces si logro que terminen juntas...Starlight me perdonara de seguro!- exclamo sonriente

\- no debes esforzarte para eso , no te darás cuenta cuando ya te perdone- le tomo el hombro Bon bon con una pequeña sonrisa

-tienes razón bony...te besaría pero ya sabes que esa vieja de Cinch aparece en todos lados...- le sonrió Lyra provocando risa en Bon bon

en el almuerzo...

\- porque vamos a la mesa en donde se encuentran las perdedoras?- preguntaba Diamond de mala cara con su bandeja en mano junto a Silver

-porque debo ver un trabajo que tengo con Babs seed- respondió Silver, Diamond rodó los ojos - holaa

\- hola- saludo Babs amable

\- que hay- saludo Scootaloo

\- hola?- saludo dudosa Sweetie Belle

\- hola..- saludo ?algo cohibida Applebloom , Diamond no saludo y solo miraba a las chicas

\- oye Babs sobre "nuestro trabajo"- le guiño el ojo Silver - debemos ir a preguntarle algo a la maestra

\- oh es verdad ahora que recuerdo- asintió Babs

\- en serio? pero ahora es el almuerzo - levanto una ceja Diamond

\- si , pero es muy urgente- se levanto de su silla Babs - ahora que recuerdo , tu Scootaloo y Sweetie ...también tenían dudas verdad?- pregunto Babs guiñándoles un ojo , tanto Scootaloo como Sweetie miraban confundidas - verdad?- volvió a preguntar guiñándoles el ojo nuevamente

\- oh oh! siii- asintió Scootaloo y miro a Sweetie - te-teníamos una duda sobre...sobre eso...recuerdas?- pregunto aun sin entender la situación

\- ahh...- murmuro Sweetie -...ahhh! sii una duda , si si - asintió rápidamente

\- vamos, ustedes almuercen por mientras , no demoramos nada - decía Babs retirándose seguida de Silver , Scootaloo y Sweetie

-crees lo mismo que yo?- pregunto Diamond sentándose con su bandeja al lado de Applebloom

\- es obvio- murmuro Applebloom - es su plan de "unirnos"

\- y...y que dices? digo...que hacemos?-pregunto sonrojándose levemente

\- no lo se...

\- esta hablando...-murmuro Babs seed viendo a la distancia junto a las demas

\- ohh ahora entiendo...-murmuro Scootaloo- quieren unirlas...

\- fue muy obvio?- pregunto Silver, Sweetie y Scootaloo intercambiaron miradas

\- si- respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo

\- ow...-murmuro Silver

-pero parece que esta funcionando...digo estan conversando - la animo Babs seed

\- es verdad- continuo Sweetie - puedo unirme a su plan?...unirnos...es que yo y Scootaloo también creemos que pueden ser algo y hacer la paz- sonrió Sweetie

\- sii!

...

\- me siento nerviosa con Cinch parada ahi viendo todo- comentaba Sunset caminando al lado de Trixie

\- meh ya se cansara- la calmo Trixie - y te colocas nerviosa cuando yo te veo?

-no

\- rayos

\- pero no niego que...hubo un tiempo que si...

-que? no escuche

\- nada- respondió rápidamente Sunset

\- ok- levanto Trixie una ceja mientras se sentaba en su mesa

Fleur mientras caminaba por el comedor al pasar al lado de la mesa en la que se encontraba Twilight le dejo una notita , Twilight miro de donde quien provino y luego se guardo la notita extrañada

\- estoy nerviosa - decía Lightning dust en su mesa al lado de Gilda

\- porque?

-como que porque?!

\- si, porque? digo...ella no sabrá que fuiste tu - se levanto Gilda de la mesa - aun sigo impresionada...no sabia que te atraían ese tipo de chicas

-calla y solo ve a tirar del cordel, que por cierto... como conseguiste eso?

-pues se lo pido a las geniecitas y como me tienen miedo pues lo hacen sin pensarlo dos veces - se encogió de hombros

\- vaya...solo ve- dijo Lightning nerviosa y gilda fue , en uno de los rincones del comedor había un cordel , era solo cosa de jalarlo para que un lienzo grande caiga con algo escrito, Gilda tomo el cordel , dio una rápida mirada al comedor , todas estaban charlando y Cinch estaba en un extremo del comedor vigilando todo , Gilda vio nuevamente el cordel y lo jalo dejando caer el lienzo cubriendo toda una pared , fue cuestión de segundos para que todas las estudiantes miraran ese lienzo con cara de impresión y murmuros

-q-que?- preguntaban algunas chicas impresionadas , en especial las que pertenecían al periódico, el lienzo decía en grande

" ME GUSTAS SURI POLOMARE "

\- fuiste tu? - pregunto suri impresionada y levemente sonrojada a Starlight quien estaba al lado de esta

-n-no ...- dijo en shock Starlight - no, no fui yo- dijo mas seria enseriando el rostro

\- en serio alguien se fijo en ella?- pregunto Rainbow extrañada , ninguna de sus amigas decía nada pues estaban impresionadas

\- quien haya hecho eso esta en graves problemas! - alzo la voz Cinch caminando por el comedor dejando a todas en silencio - vamos confiesen , quien hizo esto!- decía mientras señalaba el lienzo

\- lyra...- murmuro colgate

\- que? - pregunto Lyra quien observaba a Lemon hundida en sus pensamientos

\- ammm donde esta Lyra2? - pregunto colgate , Lyra despertó de sus pensamientos mirando a todos lados - estaba en mi hombro!

\- ya la encontré...- murmuro Vinyl mirando el techo

\- bien...si nadie confiesa quien interrumpió la calma en el comedor me veré obligada a...- estaba diciendo Cinch hasta que sintió como algo le cayo haciendo que todas las chicas se congelen , Cinch volteo lentamente su cara mirando como en su hombro había caca de pájaro, Lyra se cubrió la boca tratando de no reír al igual que algunas de sus amigas - que asco! como es que hay animales aquí adentro?! eso es inaudito ! desde ahora en adelante quiero a todos los animales fuera de este lugar! y si encuentro animales en sus cabañas , se llevaran un severo castigo ! y los animales...mejor ni piensen en su destino! - apenas dijo eso Fluttershy se exalto por sus animalitos pensando lo peor . Twilight rápidamente reacciono y la abrazo calmándola , Cinch dio una mirad seria a las estudiantes y luego se fue , pasaron unos segundos para que una estudiante comience a reír ante la desgracia de Cinch para que después la gran mayoría ria también, Lyra 2 voló hacia Lyra quien la recibió inmediatamente

\- hiciste un buen trabajo- la acaricio Lyra con una pequeña sonrisa

\- lastima que sea el ultimo que haga - bromeo Vinyl haciendo que a Lyra se le descompusiera el rostro de tristeza

\- Vinyl! - exclamo Octavia

\- ups perdón Lyra jejej quien sabe , quizás amm quizás se salve- la calmo rápidamente

\- el daño ya esta hecho Vinyl - bromeo Colgate , pero al ver como sus amigas la miraban diciendo que dejen las bromas borro la sonrisa -perdón...

\- no! Lyra 2 vivirá! yo la salvare! y ganaremos contra Cinch! - dijo Lyra decidida.


	35. Ahora lo saben

\- Aun no me la creo...- decía Suri caminando junto a Upper después del almuerzo

\- que cosa?- pregunto Upper confundida

\- Que...que le guste a alguien.. - Murmuro - tal vez fue una broma

\- Oh vamos...no seas cruel contigo misma - le dijo Upper colocando su mano en el hombro de Suri

-no soy cruel conmigo...soy realista y la gran mayoría me odia- le dijo Suri

\- Si pero vamos, eres lista y linda no me extraña que alguien se fije en ti

-Hum...

\- Hola...- saludo dudosa twilight a fleur

\- Si?

\- sobre lo que me mandaste...por que? ...- pregunto curiosa , fleur la miro dudosa

\- por que de que?- pregunto Fleur

\- es que...por que de la nada esto...de...de que hay algo que debemos saber yo y mis amigas ...por que ...te importan mis amigas?- se atrevió a preguntar Twilight

\- Twilight... - comenzo a decir Fleur con una pequeña sonrisa - debo ir a mi clase de geometría - termino de decir caminando lejos - por que tu comenzaste a curiosear en mi vida... - Respondió a si misma en voz baja mientras se iba - tal vez esto te hará olvidarte de meterte en mi vida...

...

\- Amigo te he notado distinto - decía caramel golpeando la espalda de Kai en uno de los pasillos de su internado

\- aa-aah...pues - dijo despertando de sus pensamientos, luego suspiro - agh es que...

\- Dejame adivinar...- se llevo caramel una mano a su mentón pensativo - problemas amorosos?

-Hum...si...como lo supiste?- pregunto Kai curioso, caramel sonrío

\- Porque soy un experto en esa área - respondió - espera...no veo que hables con chicas...yo soy uno de los pocos privilegiados que puede hablar con chicas en la vida real y no online...a menos que...a menos que te guste uno de nosotros! - Exclamó horrorizado

\- Noo no es uno de ustedes! - Respondió rápidamente Kai - es una chica de Canterlot - confeso

\- Viejo! Yo conozco chicas de ahí! Dime quien es!- le tomo ambos hombros

\- Se... Se llama Sea swirl... Tiene ojos rosados... Su cabello es...

\- Espera - lo interrumpió caramel - sea swirl?... Yo la conozco!

\- ah si?

\- Si! Hizo unas entregas...pero es rara...le gusta algo llamado yoi..o algo así

flashback

oye te gusta el yaoi? - pregunto sea swirl de pronto

\- que es eso?- pregunto caramel

\- chico por chico 7u7 - respondio sea swirl

\- no! no me gusta! - exclamo caramel horrorizado

-ya otp no asustes a nuestro cliente- la calmo rainbow

\- solo era curiosidad - murmuro sea swirl

Finflashback

\- See...suele decir palabras raras...- se rasco la nuca Kai

\- Igual es linda amigo - le dio ligeros codazos

\- Sii, el tema es que...me confese a... Ella...- dijo apenado

\- Estas loco?! Porque no me pediste ayuda?! - Pregunto Caramel casi ofendido - si te hubiese ayudado ella ya estaría a tus pies!

-... Y como hubiera sido tu confesion? - Se atrevio a preguntar Kai

\- "hola nena, quieres casarte conmigo? " - respondió Caramel

\- Que?! Amigo no quiero asustarla! - Negó rápidamente Kai - me alegra hacerlo a mi modo...

\- Asustarla?- parpadeo Caramel confundido, luego río - no conoces a las chicas jajaja que no sabes que el mayor deseo de ellas es casarse? - Pregunto riendo

\- Casarse? - Pregunto Whooves acercándose con un cuaderno bajo su brazo - no todas desean eso...y si es así...no lo harían con apenas una confesión - levanto una cejas

\- Uy si uy si ahora Whooves se cree el experto en mujeres solo por tener una novia - se burló Caramel, luego bufo - pídele ayuda al aburrido, iré al baño- dijo sacando una revista

\- Me ayudarás?- pregunto Kai

\- Supongo, mientras vayamos a Canterlot y pueda ver a mi novia - dijo Whooves encogiendose de hombros

...

Sugarcoat estaba en la lectura silenciosa tranquilamente como las demás estudiantes, como fue la primera en terminar, le dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor hasta mirar a su compañera de puesto, que era Indigo quien mantenía una mirada clavada en el pizarrón con un lápiz en su boca

\- Oh...ya terminaste? - pregunto con una ligera sonrisa, Sugarcoat en respuesta solo asintió seguido de volver a mirar el libro - yo ni siquiera leí - susurro Indigo casi riendo

\- Porque te sientas conmigo? - Pregunto rápidamente Sugarcoat

\- Huh?... Que tiene de malo?- pregunto Indigo confundida - eres buena compañía y divertida

\- Divertida?- pregunto Sugarcoat levantando una ceja

\- Si, es divertido cuando te enojas- sonrío Indigo - y más cuando soy yo quien te hace enojar - agregó, Sugarcoat le mantuvo la mirada frunciendo levemente el ceño

\- Ves? Así jajajajajajja- río Indigo

\- Señorita Zap, estamos en lectura silenciosa - le llamó la atención la profesora

\- Entiendo - asintió Indigo

\- Pero también te gusta hacer enojar a Sour sweet - murmuro Sugarcoat

\- Hum...es verdad, pero no es tan divertido como verte a ti con esa mirada sería - le tocó con el índice la nariz

\- No hagas eso - advirtió cortante Sugarcoat

\- Que cosa... Esto?- pregunto Indigo volviendo a tocar la nariz de Sugarcoat con su dedo índice

\- Profesora, Indigo no me deja hacer la lectura silenciosa - levanto la mano Sugarcoat

\- Indigo Zap! Al castigo!- exclamó la profesora

\- Que?! - Pregunto Indigo consternada, luego miro a Sugarcoat quien le daba una pequeña sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Indigo le frunció el ceño y salió de la sala de mala gana

...

\- Desde ahora en adelante el programa cambiará - decía Spitfire caminando frente a una fila de chicas - según mis nuevas órdenes agregaremos más deportes y otros métodos de enseñanza más estrictos, quedó claro? - Pregunto y las estudiantes asentian desinteresadamente - Quedó claro?!- grito a Rainbow

\- Si!- asintió Rainbow - entrenadora Spitfire... No quedra que esto sea un regimiento o si?

\- Dash, tengo órdenes de entrenarlas a todas duro para las futuras competencias - respondió Spitfire

\- futuras competencias?- pregunto Trixie

\- Si el torneo de fútbol, atletismo, voleibol, etc- respondió Spitfire - ahora dejen de hacer preguntas y den 10 vueltas al rededor de la cancha!

\- Pero...estamos en el gimnasio - levanto una ceja confundida Sunset

\- Pues 10 vueltas por el gimnasio! Y luego veremos cuantos abdominales hacen en 30 segundos, ahora!

\- Vinyl! - Comenzo a trotar Lyra al lado de Vinyl

\- Hey Lyra

\- Oye...vi a Octavia hablar con Lemon...- comenzo a decir Lyra - no estoy diciendo que te está engañando! - Dijo rápidamente -Solo...solo que... Me di cuenta que ya no habla contigo... Pero si con Octavia, nose es raro

\- Pues si...si lo es- comenzo a decir Vinyl trotando más lento

\- Meh, seguramente estaba preguntándole algo, sólo quería decirte que me pareció raro

\- Bueno...Lemon me agrada pero...creo que las cosas están mejor como estaban antes por eso no hablo mucho con ella - le dijo Vinyl, Lyra le sonrió - y tal vez le agrade tavi, tavi es una chica muy agradable

\- Jejeje tienes razón

\- Aún así...vigilare a Lemon- murmuro Vinyl

\- Q-que?

\- que? Creí que Lemon no te agradaba...

\- Pff nunca dije que no me agrada- mintió Lyra - solo...solo que vigilarla es... Psicópata

\- No literal Lyra - río Vinyl

\- Ustedes dos! No dejen de correr! - Grito Spitfire a las dos que sin darse cuenta habían dejado de correr

...

La Campana que indicaba el término de clases sonó por todo el instituto, prontamente las estudiantes salían de sus salas para guardar sus cosas en los casilleros o ir a sus respectivos clubes

\- Quieres que te ayude?- pregunto Lemon a Octavia quien cargaba varios cuadernos, Octavia la miro dudosa

\- Es que...tengo a alguien ya - murmuro

\- Jejeje no te preocupes, sólo te ayudo a cargar esos cuadernos a tu casillero, no hay nada de malo con eso - se encogió de hombros Lemon tomando los cuadernos de Octavia sin que esta pueda responder

\- Oh...Hum...ok- murmuro Octavia

\- vaya que se enojo hoy Cinch, no recuerdo verla tan molesta mientras estudiaba en la preparatoria Cristal - comento Lemon mientras comenzaba a caminar cargando los cuadernos

\- Oh lo dices por el pajaro de Lyra?- pregunto Octavia

\- Ese pajaro es de Lyra?- pregunto Lemon

\- Si, se llama Lyra 2 - rodó los ojos Octavia con una ligera sonrisa

\- Hum...

\- Oh no te agrada?- pregunto Octavia curiosa

\- Que? Ah no! No es eso jeje solo que...- estaba diciendo Lemon pero una mano le tomo suavemente el cuello atrayendola

\- Pst amiga que estas haciendo? Ella está en una relación - le susurro Indigo

\- Ah era en serio? Pero...si es así...no estoy haciendo nada malo, sólo la ayudó - levanto una ceja Lemon

\- Si tu te la crees pues... Ya que- dijo Índigo alejándose

\- Todo bien?- pregunto Octavia

\- Si, si, sólo me dijo cosas jeje - sonrío Lemon

\- Ok- asintió Octavia dudosa deteniéndose en su casillero - es aquí, gracias - se despidió quitándole los cuadernos

\- Denada!- sonrío Lemon - nos vemos mañana! - se despidió enérgica, Octavia suspiro

\- No creí que te agradaría una chica como ella- comento Colgate acercándose junto a Berry

\- Se llama Lemon - dijo Octavia cerrando su casillero

\- Lo se- asintió Colgate - te estas amistando con ella?

\- No lo sé...- murmuro Octavia

\- Tienes tus dudas - dijo Berry robandole las palabras a Octavia

\- Exacto- afirmó Octavia

\- Porque? - Pregunto Colgate levantando una ceja

\- Porque... Porque es para dudar, vamos! se que algo trama - respondió Octavia

\- Yo no lo creo Octavia, tal vez quiere ser tu amiga nada más - se rasco la nuca Colgate, Octavia la miro pensativa

\- Tal vez... Pero sigo con la duda - comenzo a caminar Octavia

\- Tu que crees?- pregunto Berry a Colgate

\- Yo le preguntaré después - le dijo Colgte tomándole la mano

...

\- Vaya cosas no?- pregunto Fleur comenzando a caminar al lado de Suri

\- Que?- pregunto confundida

\- Lo del almuerzo duuh

\- Mira, no caere en tu broma, no es gracioso jugar con eso...en serio- le dijo Suri molesta

\- Porque crees que haría algo como eso?- pregunto Fleur con falsa inocencia - acaso dudas que alguien sienta algo por ti?- pregunto acariandole el cabello pero Suri rápidamente le retiro la mano molesta

\- Tu sabes que no le agrado a casi nadie - dijo entre dientes

\- Por que? Por ese blog de hace años que seguramente caduco? Apuesto que ya la mayoría lo olvido - sonrío fleur levantando una ceja

\- Tal vez...pero también me odian por otras cosas y lo sabes

\- Si... El grupo de las fracasadas tiene gran influencia sobre las estudiantes - rodó los ojos fleur diciendo esas palabras con desprecio al grupo de Rainbow - tienen un mal concepto de lo que les ocurrió, pero descuida, ya no- comenzo a caminar por el lado contrario

\- Que harás?- se detuvo Suri mirando la dirección a la que se iba Fleur pero esta siguió su andar, Suri suspiro cansada y camino hacia la sala del periódico

\- Suri!- la llamo Lightning antes de que Suri pudiera ingresar a la sala del periódico

\- Eh? Hola Lightning - saludo Suri dibujando una pequeña sonrisa

\- Ah oye... Puedes acompañarme a...buscar algo?- pregunto Lightning señalando una dirección al azar

\- Está bien - se encogio de hombros Suri, no tenía problemas con acompañar a Lightning ya que esta había sido en varias ocasiones cómplice de sus planes

\- Oye Suri...últimamente me eh sentido confundida - comenzo a decir Lightning Dust

\- Con...fundida?- pregunto en voz baja Suri, luego levanto ambas cejas anexando lo que había pasado en el almuerzo deteniendo su andar, Lightning camino unos pasos más adelante hasta que se dio cuenta que Suri se detuvo, Lightning solo se volteo para mirarla

\- Pues...si- se rasco la cabeza Lightning nerviosa, ya no había vuelta atrás - bueno...es que últimamente... Siento que... Que me gusta alguien

-...

\- Y ese alguien... Eres tú...- murmuro mirando el suelo con un ligero rubor, Suri abrió la boca de la impresión - escucha... Se que no...que no es correspondido y... no pido tampoco una oportunidad - apretó los puños - solo... Solo quería que...que lo supieras

\- Li-lightning... Estas...se-segura?- pregunto Suri algo nerviosa frente a la declaración, Lightning solo le mantuvo la mirada apretando los labios, Suri se comenzó a acariciar la mano mientras bajaba la mirada -... Lightning... Siempre agradeceré las veces que cooperaste conmigo - trago saliva -... Y lo lamento... Me duele el... El no poder sentir lo mismo que tú ...perdón - cerro los ojos con tristeza

\- Está bien...- murmuro Lightning a lo que Suri rápidamente levanto la vista para mirarla, Lightning le dio una pequeña sonrisa - je...en parte...me alegra que hayas sido honesta conmigo...

\- Perdón... - Siguió disculpandose Suri

\- No te disculpes...al menos ya lo sabes... Bueno prácticamente eso quería decirte... Seguimos...siendo amigas no?

\- Si estas cómoda con eso...

\- Si lo estoy - afirmó Lightning - bueno...debo...volver a mi respectivo club... Adiós Suri - se despidió mientras caminaba de espalda

\- Adiós...-se despidió Suri en voz baja mientras se daba media vuelta pensativa procesando lo sucedido, Lightning por su parte apenas dobló por el pasillo suspiro

\- ya lo hice...- murmuro Con los ojos cerrados

\- Estas...bien?- pregunto Coco Pommel acercándose

\- Eh? Huh..si! Si lo estoy - asintió Lightning con una pequeña sonrisa - Ya dije lo que tenía que decir

...

Starlight estaba en su escritorio pensativa mientras tecleaba en su laptop, ya hace un buen tiempo que el periódico había dejado de escribir chismes por lo que era menos solicitado, pero en parte se sentía aliviada por eso, la culpa le estaba llegando por muchas cosas, al levantar la vista vio que nadie había llegado aún

\- Eh?...donde estarán?

...

\- Porque venimos acá? Podríamos estar ensayando la obra ahora mismo - se quejaba Rainbow caminando junto a las demás miembros

\- Porque Fleur dijo que tenía algo para nosotras - respondió Twilight

\- Es una trampa - murmuro Trixie

\- y que quiere?- pregunto Lyra mientras salían fuera del instituto

\- No lo sé...- murmuro Twilight, llegaron atrás de una sala y ahí se encontraba Fleur cruzada de brazos

\- Hola...-saludo con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ...acá estamos- hablo Twilight apretando los puños - que...que es lo que querías decir...

-sea lo que sea que quiera...de seguro es un chisme barato para perjudicar a alguien...-dijo Trixie frunciendo el ceño

-de hecho...-comenzó a decir Fleur con una pequeña sonrisa - es para ayudarte - señalo a Twilight

-..a-ayudarme?- pregunto Twilight confundida

\- perdona por la pregunta ...pero porque tu...estas interesada en ayudar a Twilight?- se atrevió a preguntar Applejack , Fleur miro a Applejack sin borrar su sonrisa

\- que tiene de malo?- pregunto

\- viniendo de ti...todo - respondió Trixie

\- y...con que me quieres ayudar...y...y porque citaste a las miembros del club?- pregunto Twilight mas confundida , Fleur miro a Lyra quien levanto ambas cejas al sentir la fija mirada de Fleur

-..no tengo un buen presentimiento ...- murmuro Lyra a Vinyl quien estaba a su lado

\- quiero ayudarte con tu investigación que abandonaste...- sonrió de lado Fleur

\- investigación?- pregunto Twilight confundida , Lyra comenzó a sudar frió , sabia exactamente a lo que se refería

\- basta, esto no terminara bien! no viniendo de parte de esta- miro despectiva Trixie a Fleur

\- e-es verdad!...mejor volvamos al club- hablo Lyra con dificultad nerviosa

-que triste que te quieras ir Lyra - dijo Fleur juntando sus manos con "tristeza" - por que tu eres fundamental para esto- continuo , Lyra agrando los ojos mientras apretaba los labios , Twilight inmediatamente miro lyra recordando

\- a que se refiere? -pregunto Vinyl a Lyra

-...ahm...- murmuro Lyra seguido de tragar saliva sintiendo las miradas curiosas de sus amigas

\- no creen que es mejor que la misma Lyra les diga?- pregunto Fleur

\- Lyra...- la miro Twilight , Lyra solo miraba al vació sin saber que decir

\- que es lo que tanto les ocultas a tus amigas?- pregunto Fleur insistiendo a Lyra quien bajo la mirada apretando los puños mientras murmuraba algo -...que dijiste?

-que eso no debería importarte!- exclamo molesta Lyra levantando la mirada dejando impresionada por unos segundos a Fleur , pero rápidamente retomo su postura

\- te mostraras agresiva? eso solo levantara mas sospechas a tus amigas sobre lo que ocultas- encaro Fleur , Lyra solo le dio una rápida mirada a sus amigas quienes no sabían como reaccionar por la confusión de la situación

\- por que...haces esto?- pregunto Vinyl a Fleur enseriando el rostro

\- que no lo dije? es para ayudarlas... -respondió - Twilight tu querías saber que es lo que Lyra no les quiere contar...

\- por que...ayudaba tanto a Starlight- se susurro a si misma Twilight , luego miro a Lyra

\- no tienes opción...solo diles a tu amigas lo que realmente paso...ya de por si es un mal comienzo el que yo tenga que intervenir - dijo Fleur

\- y no tenias que porque hacerlo- dijo Trixie

-Lyra...- murmuro Vinyl tomándole el hombro - sabes que n..

\- vamos , dilo! sabes que todo no es culpa de Suri- la presiono Fleur interrumpiendo a Vinyl

\- que?- preguntaron las chicas impresionadas a excepción de Lyra

\- recuerdan el año pasado? -pregunto Fleur mirando sus uñas - ese momento de tensión...el club separado...Lyra en el periódico...publicando chismes de sus amigas...la distancia...las peleas...todo eso...

\- todas aquí sabemos que Suri no es inocente- la detuvo Rainbow

\- exacto- asintió Vinyl - ella me encerró con Lyra provocando que termine con tavi!

-...estas segura que eso es culpa de Suri?-pregunto Fleur levantando una ceja haciendo que Vinyl cierre la boca - porque no les dices toda la verdad a tus amigas? en serio quieres que crean en mentiras?

\- q-que?- fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Lyra

\- diles la verdad! quien fue realmente la que provoco la gran mayoría de cosas malas que paso el año pasado?, vamos dilo- presiono Fleur , Lyra trago saliva

\- de...starlight...- confeso frunciendo el ceño

\- que?!

\- pero...- se acerco Rainbow para tomar ambos hombros de Lyra - pero porque la ayudas tanto?! porque la ayudamos a ser presidenta?- pregunto Rainbow confundida

\- aquí se viene lo bueno...- murmuro Fleur cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Twilight quien miraba todo en silencio , Lyra se alejo de Rainbow

\- la verdad...la gran mayoría de cosas que paso el año pasado...- dio una rápida mirada a sus amigas y luego bajo la mirada -...fue mi culpa...

\- deja de hablar estupideces lyra- exclamo Vinyl confundida

\- como...como que es tu culpa?-pregunto Rainbow

-...el que nos encerraran y vinyl y octavia terminaran...el que ocultaran el audio que mostraba nuestra inocencia ...el que difunda el chisme falso de que vinyl y trixie salían...la foto que causo tanto dolor...el que el club terminara...todo eso y muchas cosas mas ...es mi culpa

\- n-no es cierto...tu solo eras...eras...- trataba de excusar Vinyl

\- no, todo eso es mi culpa, yo me lo busque ...

-no entiendo...- murmuro Twilight , Lyra miro el suelo

-porque... estaba pagando lo que le hice a Starlight hace unos años...- comenzó a decir Lyra- la vez que salí presidenta...Starlight se había postulado igual ...

-pero aquella vez...no estaba Starlight entre las candidatas...solo tu- dijo Applejack

-Starlight...se había inscrito para ser presidenta...ella deseaba mucho salir presidenta...y yo lo sabia porque...porque me hice amiga de ella ...un día...ella estaba en la sala de teatro...haciendo afiches ya que pronto se presentarían las postulantes...-cerro los ojos por un momento Lyra tratando de calmarse- tenia todo organizado...tenia ideas...un discurso...todo, fui hacia ella y ...y prácticamente arruine los accesorios del club de baile y use un extintor ...- miro a sus amigas

\- y déjame adivinar...- interrumpió Fleur captando la atención de todas - dijiste que irías a buscar cosas para arreglar el desastre que tu hiciste ...pero nunca apareciste y Celestia encontró a Starlight con el desastre y...y adiós de cumplir su sueño...y tu saliste como presidenta sin rival ...o me equivoco - sonrió de lado haciendo que algunas de las miembros del club frunciera el ceño mirando a Fleur por su interrupcion

\- n-no...bueno...- comenzó a decir Lyra - ...si lo dices de ese modo...

\- fue así o no?- pregunto Fleur , Lyra frunció el ceño mirándola

-si ...si fue así - afirmo Lyra , pero miro a sus amigas - pero no es lo que parece!_ dijo rápidamente -pero...por eso...por eso Starlight se vengo d el año pasado...se fue contra lo que mas me importa...y todo fue mi culpa por...por traicionarla...- luego suspiro y miro a sus amigas y finalmente Fleur - eso es lo que querías? querías que vieran lo mala amiga que soy? ...o querias que yo me diera cuenta de lo mala amiga que soy? ...sabes que? no importa ...de todas maneras felicidades...ya me di cuenta hace tiempo - termino de decir comenzando a caminar

\- Lyra espera - la intento detener Vinyl

\- no ...Vinyl...solo...- comenzó a decir Lyra pero no termino la frase y se fue

\- no creí que ella fuera una traidora- comento Fleur provocando que las miembros del club la miraran mal - como sea , ya saben la razón de todo y a quien agradecerle muchas cosas , de nada - sonrió Fleur - oh...y creo que tu - señalo a Vinyl - deberías pedirle disculpas a Suri al igual que Rainbow , saben que la causante de todo fue Starlight...oh y si lo vemos mas a fondo ...de Lyra - termino de decir eso y comenzó a caminar lejos

\- lo sabia! esa solo trae problemas- comento Trixie molesta

\- eso era...- murmuro Twilight quien aun procesaba todo

\- sera mejor ir a ver a Lyra- opino Vinyl

\- sera mejor darle su espacio...cuando se calme mas...hablaremos con ella- aconsejo Applejack

...

Lyra se sentó en una banca y se cubrió el rostro

\- Lyra...- hablo de pronto Bon bon sentándose al lado - que sucede? - pregunto suavemente , Lyra se destapo el rostro para mirarla , Lyra 2 se encontraba en el hombro de Bon bon

\- nada...

\- sabes que eso no es cierto...- levanto una ceja Bon bon - vamos...dime- la incentivo con una pequeña sonrisa , Lyra la miro , respiro y le contó todo lo que paso con Fleur hace unos momentos - q-que?- pregunto Bon bon algo molesta - y porque hizo eso?

\- no lo se- miro Lyra al vació- en parte...supongo que esta bien...

\- supones que esta bien?- levanto una ceja Bon bon - por que lo dices?

\- se lo estuve ocultando a todos...incluso a ti...ya era hora que alguien me presionara a decirlo...- murmuro

\- pues si era hora que lo digas...pero no a ella- le dijo Bon bon - porque hizo eso?

\- que se yo...

\- y que dijeron las demás?- pregunto curiosa Bon bon

\- nada...les tomo la noticia por sorpresa supongo - se encogió de hombros Lyra

\- tu como te sientes?- pregunto Bon bon

\- como crees? horrible...me di cuenta que soy un asco como amiga...- respondió Lyra

\- Lyra...lo que hiciste fue feo, pero fue hace tiempo , las cosas cambiaron - la animo Bon bon

\- no cambiaron...-murmuro Lyra - bony...sigo siendo un asco de amiga...arruine mi amistad con Starlight...y este año arruine la amistad de Lemon con Vinyl ...- cerro ambos ojos , Bon bon no dijo nada al respecto

\- el ser humano siempre comete errores...- hablo finalmente Bon bon - sabes que estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que paso antes Lyra...y estoy segura que nuestras amigas también...

\- gracias por el apoyo bony...eres la mejor- sonrió Lyra y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla , paso un tiempo en que ambas se quedaron en silencio , hundiéndose en sus pensamientos -...y...en que piensas?- pregunto de pronto Lyra

\- el por que Fleur hizo eso- respondió Bon bon

\- solo por su diversión - rodó los ojos Lyra - solo disfruta con esto...

\- las personas como ellas no hacen las cosas por que si- le dijo Bon bon mirándola - hay una razón...tu dijiste que ella las cito?

\- si...le mando una nota a Twilight- asintió lentamente Lyra

\- a Twilight...- murmuro

\- si tal vez por que no se ...tal vez por que creyó que Twilight aceptaría no se - se encogió de hombros - escucha bony solo lo hizo por que es maldad pura en serio , por diversión - comenzó a decir Lyra - no hay que buscarle explicación ..fue..fue como cuando publico la noticia de Sunset en el periódico! Sunset no le hizo nada a ella pero ya ves que igual publico esa noticia solo por gusto - continuo mientras bon bon escuchaba todo con atención

-pero...acaso no después de esa publicación...Sunset peleo con Trixie? - le dijo bon bon llevándose una mano a su mentón pensativa

\- ...si- asintió Lyra mirándola fijamente

\- y Trixie se lleva muy mal con Fleur ...esa noticia fue estratégica ...uso a Sunset para atacar a Trixie indirectamente - termino de decir Bon bon , Lyra solo pestañeaba impresionada a lo dicho por bon bon , ella tenia razón

\- pero...entonces me uso a mi para...para atacar a quien? ...a ti?- pregunto Lyra señalando a Bon bon quien negó con la cabeza

-no...yo ni siquiera eh hablado con ella, mejor dicho...no me eh entrometido en su camino- respondió , Lyra abrió mas los ojos

Flashback

\- Da igual... - Dijo finalmente Rainbow - es obvio que las dos son típicas perras colegialas, mejor no meterse en sus cosas o saldremos peor - advirtió y señalo a Trixie - tu, que paso cuando te metiste contra el plan de Suri de arruinar los vestidos de Rarity hace dos años?

\- Pues...hizo...hizo que todas me vean como una ladrona...y...me humilló- desvío la mirada Trixie

\- Exacto, si ven que vamos a interferir con sus planes o metemos nuestras narices en donde no nos incumbe... No tendrán problemas con perjudicarnos de alguna manera nada agradable - termino de decir

FinFlashback

-Twilight...- murmuro Lyra

\- que?

\- Fleur cito a Twilight...- continuo Lyra - a lo mejor...a lo mejor Twilight se estaba entrometiendo en las cosas de Fleur...pero por que me perjudico a mi? no entiendo- continuo rascándose la cabeza

\- "Twilight se estaba entrometiendo en las cosas de Fleur" ...- repitió Bon bon

\- que?

\- Twilight se estaba metiendo tanto en la vida o..o plan de Fleur...que uso tu secreto para distraerla de su vida o plan y se enfoque en tu secreto- dijo Bon bon conectando las cosas - Fleur esta tramando algo...vio que Twilight la podría descubrir que te uso para que se aleje , es obvio

\- y que trama?- pregunto Lyra entendiendo todo

-...no lo se- murmuro - pero al parecer funciono su plan de alejar a Twilight o tal vez no...

\- y si Twilight sigue entrometiéndose?

\- entonces la "atacara" de forma directa...o con algo que quiera ...si tan solo...si tan solo supiera que es lo que trama

\- pero si nos entrometemos nosotras...nos atacara a nosotras- advirtió Lyra

\- entonces...entonces quieres ver que le pasara a Twilight? -pregunto Bon bon - debo ser mas lista...- susurro a si misma llevándose una mano a su mentón pensativa

...

Fleur caminaba satisfecha a la sala del periódico con una sonrisa

\- espero que esa noticia la mantenga ocupada...o si no...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hello! queria disculparme por no subir cap el sabado pasado

ay me sentia terrible , sufro cuando no puedo actualizar D; nose soy demasiado responsable que sufro cuando no cumplo xDD

pero fue porque estuve viajando toda la semana pasada viaje a dos ciudades :0

estuve en argentina , es muy lindo y fueron muy agradables :3

saludos si hay lectores de argentina xD

bueno nos leemos en el proximo cap ;)


	36. el canal perfecto

Ninguna de las chicas del club había dicho una palabra en el trayecto a la sala del club, cada una con un pensamiento sobre lo pasado anteriormente, cuando Rainbow abrió la puerta encontraron a Luna jugando con la consola

\- Muy bien Jape3143 debemos ir a atacar el castillo, cuando diga "ya" activamos la bomba - decía con la mirada clavada en el televisor

\- Luna..- comenzo a decir Vinyl

\- Shh los juegos online no se pueden pausar - la detuvo Rainbow

\- Ya!... Nos mataron... - dijo frustrada, apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de las chicas se quitó los audífonos con micrófono - hola chicas!...huh...y Lyra?- pregunto confundida, las chicas intercambiaron miradas

\- Fue... A tomar aire- respondió Applejack mirando a las demás

\- Se sentía mal?- pregunto Luna

\- Algo así - asintió Pinkie sentándose al lado

\- Y porque no están con ella?- levanto una ceja

\- Le dimos un tiempo a solas - respondió Rainbow sacando una botella de bebida de su mochila

\- Les dije que era mala idea- comento Trixie sentándose en la mesa - Fleur es una perra, Luna tu puedes suspenderla?

\- La razón?- levanto una ceja Luna

\- Razón: ser perra - respondió Trixie con una sonrisa

\- perdón Trixie pero Si con Celestia no podía, con Cinch menos - respondió Luna - a menos que haga algo realmente digno para una suspensión

\- No es del todo su culpa - habló Twilight - solo presiono para que Lyra hablará

\- A veces estamos mejor sin la verdad - se cruzó de brazos Trixie

\- y vivir en un mundo de mentiras? No gracias - negó con la cabeza Applejack

\- No literal- rodó los ojos Trixie

-... Osea...que Suri no fue la que hizo que yo y tavi terminemos...- murmuro Vinyl

\- Prácticamente fue mandada por Starlight - le dijo Pinkie

\- porque no pensamos en el trasfondo de esto?- pregunto Trixie - porque Fleur presiono a Lyra, digo... Que tiene que ver Lyra?

\- De seguro se entrometio en su vida o algo así - respondió Rainbow - yo se los advertí

\- Pero Lyra apenas hablaba con Fleur...de hecho dudo que hayan hablado - le dijo Applejack

\- Tal vez oculte algo con ella también... Ok no eso no...- murmuro Rainbow - pero... Pero que pasa si era para ayudarnos?

-" ayudarnos"?! - Pregunto Trixie levantándose de la mesa - estas demente? Esa víbora lo último que haría en el mundo es ayudar a alguien!

\- Oye te controlas! - Exclamó Rainbow

\- Pero es cierto! Es una víbora sarnosa! Perra sin corazón - decía Trixie molesta

\- Basta Trixie - la detuvo Twilight - ninguna chica merece ser llamada "perra"

\- Fleur hizo daño y no sólo a Trixie, también a Sunset, a Suri, y ahora Lyra, quizás quien más - fruncio el ceño Trixie - por eso esta sola

\- Y tu también lo estabas...al igual que Sunset - respondió Twilight haciendo que Trixie agrande los ojos - Trixie, todo tiene un "porque ", en vez de atacarla no has pensado en lo que tuvo o tiene que pasar? Lo que ha vivido? - Pregunto dejando a todas reflexionando, Trixie se cruzó de brazos

\- Pero ella acaso ha pensado en los sentimientos de las demás personas? - Pregunto Trixie

\- No sabemos por lo que está pasando - agregó Twilight

\- lo dices porque no te ha hecho nada directamente... Pero dirías lo mismo si le hace daño a Fluttershy? - Pregunto

-... No es el tema Trixie...que pasa si Fleur esta sufriendo?

\- Pues porque ella sufre nosotros también? - Pregunto Trixie molesta

\- Cada persona tiene diferentes formas de tomar cada situación - argumento Twilight

\- Oye porque no defendias así a Suri?- pregunto Trixie

\- Porque era obvio que ella lo hacía por envidia - intervino Rainbow

\- Y Fleur no?- pregunto Trixie levantando una ceja

\- No lo sabemos aún- habló Applejack - pero Twilight tiene un punto, no sabemos su historia quizás la estamos juzgando mal

\- Es en serio?- pregunto Trixie desconcertada - público sin razón alguna una noticia haciendo daño a Sunset! Con ello a mi también! A-acaba de dejar mal a una de nuestra amiga frente a nosotras por todos los cielos! Y fue hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás! Y resulta que ahora la defienden?! Que les sucede? - Pregunto Trixie con la respiracion agitada, luego vio a Luna quien observaba la situación atenta con una pequeña sonrisa disfrutando el "show"- Luna diles algo

\- Ah amm...ella es una víbora y...y están mal?- dijo Dudosa- perdón pero no puedo meterme en sus temas de colegialas, pero si esta interesante así que prosigan

\- No la estoy justificando por lo que hizo Trixie, ha hecho cosas malas, lo se - comenzo a decir Twilight - pero no es necesario insultarla tanto

\- Se lo merece y se que Trixie no es la única que lo cree

\- Lo que quiero decir es que... Es que no sabemos que ha vivido, el porque es así, tal vez debamos entenderla un poco

\- Ella es mala y punto - afirmó Trixie

\- Bien bien, obviamente cada una tiene su opinión y no podemos hacer cambiar a nadie de opinión así que sugiero dejar el tema hasta acá - calmo la situación Applejack, Trixie suspiro cansada

\- Bien...

\- Ahora... Deberíamos ensayar la obra - dijo Rainbow- al menos nuestras partes

...

Starlight ingreso a la sala del periódico y se quedó ahí pensando en la entrada, aún tenía la confesión de Lightning en la mente, Starlight levanto la mirada y la vio unos segundos confundida

\- Suri?- la mencióno haciendo que Suri despertará de sus pensamientos

\- Eh? Si?- pregunto

\- Estas...bien?- pregunto Starlight

\- Porque la pregunta?

\- Tal vez porque te quedaste en la entrada mirando a la nada- levanto una ceja - es por lo del almuerzo? - Se atrevio a preguntar, Suri sintió sus mejillas arder por alguna razón

-... No lo sé...- respondió colocando ambas manos en su espalda mirando el suelo, Starlight suspiro con pesar

\- Y sabes... Quien es? - Pregunto, Suri le mantuvo la mirada sin saber que responderle, no quería revelar el secreto de Lightning, pero a la vez se sentía mal tener que mentirle a Starlight, en eso la puerta se abre obligando a Suri a apartarse de la puerta

\- Perdón por la tardanza - entró Fleur - pero veo que no fui la única en tardar- miro a Suri

\- Solo...solo pase al baño - respondió en voz baja - y tu?

\- Tu deberías agredecerme - colocó Fleur su mano sobre el hombro de Suri

\- Porque? - Pregunto confundida

\- Oh ya lo verás - comenzo a caminar hasta uno de los computadores - Supongo que tu reformacion tendrá frutos después de todo

\- Reformacion?- repitió Starlight

\- Sobre eso...- susurro a si misma Suri - Starlight - la llamó

\- Dime

\- Estaba pensando en que...en que... - Estaba diciendo, quería implementar la idea de colocar historias interesantes sobre las estudiantes, como lo había dicho Lyra el año pasa, sin chismes, pero mientras la idea pasaba por su mente se arrepintió debido a que creyó que rechazaría su idea, más si estaba Fleur cerca - no...nada... Me confundí...

\- Oh... - Murmuro Starlight - está bien, sabes que cualquier cosa puedes decirme- dijo, Fleur miro a Starlight levantando una ceja

...

Scootaloo estaba caminando junto a Sweetie belle regreso a su cabaña

\- Finalmente es viernes- se estiraba Scootaloo

\- Jejej sii! - Asintió Sweetie Belle sonriendo

\- Oh rayos - se golpeo la frente Scootaloo

\- Que? Que sucede?- pregunto Sweetie preocupada

\- Deje mi scooter en el gimnasio, voy a buscarlo, no me demoró nada- se fue corriendo Scootaloo sin dejar que Sweetie pueda responder

Rarity salía de la sala de su club justo por el momento que pasaba Scootaloo corriendo, Rarity cuando dio un paso sin querer hizo que Scootaloo tropezara con este

\- dios mio! Lo lamento! - Se disculpo rápidamente Rarity corriendo e incandose hacia Scootaloo quien quedó sentada en el suelo aturdida- estas...bien?

-... Si- asintió tocándose la rodilla

\- oh no! te raspaste! - exclamo horrorizada Rarity

\- oh...no es nada , siempre pasa- negó Scootaloo aún en el suelo

\- Como que siempre pasa?- se impactó Rarity - entonces deberías tener más cuidado por donde corres

\- bueno...prácticamente también es tu culpa...- murmuro Scootaloo mirando hacia otro lado, Rarity suspiro con cansancio

\- no puedo esperar mucho de la hermana de rainbow - negó Rarity - te ayudo a levantarte - le ofreció Rarity

\- Puedo levantarme sola - sonrío un poco Scootaloo, mientras Rarity buscaba algo en su bolso - que...haces?

\- Eres amiga de mi hermana cierto?- pregunto Rarity colocandole un parche curita en la rodilla

\- he-Hey no necesito un parche - dijo inmediatamente Scootaloo

\- solo estoy siendo generosa con la amiga de mi hermana menor- sonrío a Scootaloo

\- Huh...?

\- Sinceramente - comenzo a decir Rarity ayudando a que Scootaloo se levante - antes no me agradaba la idea de que una rufián sea amiga de mi hermana- confeso con ambas manos en su cintura

\- Ru-rufián?- repitió Scootaloo confundida

\- Si...- asintió Rarity - pero te he observado cuando estas con ella - continuo haciendo que scootaloo se sonroje un poco - y se ve que le gusta estar contigo y que la tratas bien - la miro y dio una pequeña sonrisa - tienes un carácter fuerte, tratala bien y Protegela

\- lo haré y no dejaré que nadie le haga daño!- habló con decisión señalándose con el pulgar

\- Me alegra confiar en ti- le guiño el ojo Rarity divertida - y lamento hacer que te tropieces

\- Está bien, no fue nada- se encogió de hombros Scootaloo

\- Bien, me alegra que Sweetie encontrará amigas como tu y Applebloom

\- Si Jejeje- río Scootaloo - bueno debo ir por mi scooter, adiós!- se fue Scootaloo

\- Oh adiós - se despidió Rarity

...

\- Hey octi - saludo Colgate sentándose al lado de Octavia ya en sus cabañas

\- Que sucede?- pregunto Octavia quien estaba sentada en el sofá con una taza de café , en eso entran Lyra junto a Bon bon

\- Hola - saludo Bon bon interrumpiendo a Colgate quien iba a hablar

\- Hola!- saludo Colgate

\- Ire a escuchar música - dijo Lyra mientras caminaba a su habitación

\- Está todo bien?- pregunto Octavia, Bon bon negó con la cabeza

\- no, pero ya pasara - Dijo Bon bon - no me gusta verla así - agregó, Octavia sonrío ante lo último dicho - pero por ahora quiere su espacio - continuo caminando hacia donde se encontraba la cocina

\- Después hablamos de lo que querías hablar - dijo Octavia en voz baja a Colgate - debo terminarme este delicioso té

-... Bien - asintió Colgate

...

Trixie entró a su habitación dejando su mochila en el suelo, luego se acostó en su cama, en eso entra Sunset con un paquete abierto de galleta

\- Mirá Lulamoon, estas galletas están pegadas - decía ingresando a la habitación con la galleta en su mano, pero al no tener respuesta dirigió la mirada a Trixie quien estaba acostada, Sunset levanto una ceja - en serio vas a ignorarme? Ni siquiera encuentro que dos galletas que estén pegadas es interesante, pero tu si y cuando vengo a mostrarte no dices nada? - Pregunto con un leve ceño

\- Es que las chicas del club están cegadas- respondió Trixie aún acostada mirando el techo

\- Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que te pregun...- estaba diciendo Sunset pero luego soltó un suspiro- hazme un espacio

\- Que?- pregunto Trixie, Sunset no dijo nada y la movió haciéndose un espacio y acostarse al lado

\- Que sucedió?- pregunto

\- Pues, es que Twilight dice que hay que entender a Fleur por las cosas malas que está haciendo, que no sabemos que quizás esta sufriendo y bla bla... Pero Trixie dice que no... Que tiene que pagar porque...porque ha hecho ya muchas cosas malas y es solo por gusto por eso esta sola ahora - respondió Trixie

\- Ya veo...

\- Tu me apoyas verdad? - Pregunto Trixie sonriendo

\- Quieres que de mi opinión?

\- No- negó Trixie y Sunset le frunció el ceño - jajajaj estaba bromeando! Claro que trixie quiere saber tu opinión

\- Bien - relajo el rostro - a lo mejor Fleur si esta pasando por un mal momento por lo que quiere que todos sufran también por lo que está mal y alguien debería detenerla o hacerla entender por lo que ambas tienen razón en cierta manera- opinó Sunset, Trixie le mantuvo la mirada pensativa - recuerda que también yo no les agrade a varias estudiantes por mi forma de ser y porque a veces intimidaba... Pero era porque no estaba pasando por un buen momento, así que...quizás tal vez no es lo mismo pero ya sabes...debe haber una razón y no juzgarla tanto... Pero de que esta mal esta mal, como tu dices - termino de decir, Trixie solo la miraba pensativa

\- Pero Trixie tiene más razón cierto?- pregunto sonriendo, Sunset rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Si Trixie - asintió

\- Sabía que pensarias eso - murmuro Trixie satisfactoriamente - ahora...cual es la galleta que querías mostrarme?

\- Está - saco la galleta del empaque

\- Woow no son especiales esas galletas?- pregunto Trixie mirándola - además son más sabrosas

\- Eso es ridículo, sabe igual que las demás porque son iguales que las demás y fue hecha igual que las demás

\- Si pero es diferente, eso es grandioso - levanto una ceja Trixie - ahora me la das?

\- Mmmm no- negó Sunset

\- Oye! Vamos! - Se quejo Trixie

\- Te doy la mitad si dices algo tierno - sonrío maliciosamente Sunset

\- Hum solo es una galleta, no haré eso - se cruzó de brazos Trixie

\- Segura? Es de mantequilla ~ - canto Sunset - a ti se te acabaron las galletas no? - Pregunto, Trixie suspiro

\- Bien - rodó los ojos

\- Ah y que sea lo que sea que digas...que sea en tercera persona, sabes que encuentro lindo eso

\- Ok ok- asintió Trixie un poco sonrojada, luego se acomodo la garganta -... Trixie ama pasar tiempo con Sunset

\- Awwww- dijo Sunset partiendo la galleta por la mitad para después dársela - Sunset también ama pasar tiempo con Trixie

...

\- Seaa!- grito de pronto Roseluck

\- Eh que?- pregunto Sea despertando de sus pensamientos

\- Te toca - levanto una ceja Derpy. Estaban las tres jugando cartas uno

\- Estas muy distraída últimamente - dijo Roseluck - está todo bien? - Pregunto

\- Heart pink dijo que puede que le guste a una de mis amigas - respondió Sea swirl colocando sobre la mesa una carta +4

\- Q-que?! Agh ojala hubiéramos saltado tu turno, acabas de arruinar nuestra amistad- se quejo Roseluck sacando las cuatro cartas - espera que dices?!

\- Que le gustas a una de tus amigas?- repitió Derpy parpadeando en eso alguien toca la puerta

\- Yo voy - dijo Lily caminando hacia la puerta, apenas la abrió la puerta y vio quien era se paralizó abriendo los ojos como platos

\- Hola, vengo a que las chicas que duermen aquí respondan unas preguntas - habló Cinch desde la puerta

\- ah...a-ah...ah...ah - decía Lily congelada

\- Mierda es Cinch, código 50 - susurro Roseluck a Derpy y ambas se fueron corriendo a la habitación en donde escondían la mercancía dejando a Sea en la mesa confundida debido a que ella no dormía en esta cabaña

\- Compermiso- entró Cinch y dejó una hoja sobre la mesa en la que estaban jugando cartas, Sea trago saliva - tienen que hacer una x en la fila que dice su talla - le estiró un lápiz a Sea quien tomó el lápiz mientras con la otra mano acercaba la hoja, Cinch miro al rededor - revisare las habitaciones

\- Q-que?!- pregunto Lily nerviosa

\- Revisare que no hayan animales- respondió, en eso Daisy sale de una habitación y se "desmaya", tanto Cinch como Sea miraron impresionadas

\- código 50- susurro a si misma Lily

\- Q-que le sucede? - pregunto Cinch viendo la chica desmayada

\- Pu-pues se desmayo!- respondió Lily, mientras Roseluck sacaba varias cosas por la ventana junto a Derpy

...

\- Este lunes! Este lunes llega Rara- avisaba applejack mientras comía una manzana

\- Sugiero que duerma con nosotras- levanto la mano Rainbow que estaba en el sofá junto a Pinkie

\- Es casi una celebridad - comenzo a decir Rarity - lo mejor es que duerma en nuestra habitación para que se lleve una buena impresión - dijo Rarity

\- Eh?- levanto una ceja Rainbow confundida - yo puedo dar una buena impresión si quiero... Peeero no quiero así que esta bien que duerma con Ustedes - se encogió de hombros, de pronto le llegó un mensaje - chicas!- se levanto del sillón

\- Que?- preguntaron todas

\- Cinch está entrando a las cabañas!

\- que?!

\- Sii y parece que esta revisando si hay animales

\- Oh no! - Exclamó Fluttershy alarmada

\- Tranquila! Podemos ocultarlos, no te preocupes - la intento calmar Twilight - mientras Cinch este revisando esta cabaña los animales pueden estar en la cabaña de al lado

\- si! yo les aviso! -dijo Pinkie corriendo a la cabaña de al lado

-yo iré por los animalitos- le murmuro Twilight

\- tengo miedo...- dijo Fluttershy preocupada

\- descuida! estarán a salvo- le dio un suave beso en la mejilla , luego camino a su habitación

\- porque tanto escándalo?- pregunto Adagio a Pinkie quien estaba golpeando una olla con una cuchara de madera

\- Cinch viene a revisar las cabañas! - aviso Pinkie

\- y porque?- pregunto Aria levantándose del sofá junto a Sonata

-no lo se , pero mientras revisa la nuestra ustedes cuiden las mascotas- dijo Pinkie

\- que?- salio Trixie de su habitación junto a Sunset

\- que debemos ocultarte de Cinch - señalo Sonata a Trixie en tono de broma

\- jajjajajajjajaj- rió Aria

\- eh?-pregunto Trixie confundida

\- Cinch revisara que no este ninguna mascota ...si no me equivoco - aclaro Adagio

\- oh...oye!- exclamo Trixie molesta mirando a Sonata

\- yo revisare si viene - aviso Rainbow abriendo la puerta principal y apenas saco la cabeza vio a Cinch caminando directo a su cabaña , Rainbow cerro inmediatamente la puerta - ya viene!

\- noo!- exclamo Fluttershy horrorizada

\- Twilight no hay tiempo!- entro Applejack a la habitación

\- q-que?- pregunto Twilight mientras la cabeza de Ángel salia de la mochila de Twilight, prontamente se escucho alguien golpear la puerta

-es Cinch! rápido sal por la ventana !- señalo Applejack la ventana , Twilight abrió la ventana y tomo a su perro en brazos con su mochila en su espalda y salio por la ventana

\- verán esto es para sus uniformes - decía Cinch entrando a la cabaña - necesito que cada una de ustedes haga una x en su talla - continuo mostrando una hoja para luego dejarla en la mesa

\- cuando estarán listos los uniformes? - pregunto Rarity mientras dibujaba una x en la hoja

\- dentro de no mucho - respondió Cinch mirando el lugar - si me permiten...revisare este lugar

-no revise el baño porque ahí esta la droga- bromeo Rainbow , Cinch la miro inmediatamente y Rarity le dio un codazo a Rainbow - auch , que? es broma

\- ...si les dejo a la cabaña de al lado ... corro mucho riesgo - murmuro Twilight y corrió hacia una cabaña , apenas toco la puerta abrió colgate

-Hola Twilight - saludo sonriendo

\- esconde esto por favor! - le estiro a Draco

\- eh?- lo tomo dudosa Colgate

\- y la mochila, tómala con cuidado porque esta el conejo de Fluttershy - le decía estirándole la mochila

\- que sucede?- se acerco Bon bon

\- Cinch esta revisando las cabañas, y no quiero que se los lleve , se que estoy desobedeciendo una autoridad pero son muy importantes para Fluttershy y para mi también

\- entonces después deberemos ocultar a Lyra 2- murmuro Bon bon - estoy casi segura que Cinch quiere hacer desaparecer a Lyra 2 desde lo que paso hoy en el almuerzo- agrego tomando la mochila con cuidado

\- gracias! - agradeció Twilight sonriendo - volveré antes de que Cinch pase por aquí- termino de decir y se fue corriendo, una vez estaba por atrás de su cabaña se acerco a la ventana de su habitación pero rápidamente se oculto al ver a Cinch observando detenidamente la habitación- mejor entrare por otro lugar...- susurro mientras gateaba lentamente , llego a la puerta principal de su cabaña , pero antes de tocar la puerta se detuvo - ...mejor entrare a la cabaña de al lado...- camino mientras veía su reloj - el toque de queda empezó hace 5 minutos , es muy peligroso tocar la puerta estando Cinch ahí- y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta , siente como otra puerta se abre...era la de su cabaña

\- usted!- escucho la voz de Cinch y Twilight cerro los ojos con fuerza por un momento y luego vio a Cinch

-..y-yo?

\- si! venga aquí- se cruzo de brazos Cinch saliendo de la cabaña , Twilight vio como la cabeza de Rainbow y pinkie se asomaban desde la entrada , Twilight camino con la cabeza agachada hacia Cinch - el toque de queda ya empezó - hablo severamente

\- lo se...- murmuro Twilight

\- entonces que hacia afuera?- pregunto levantando una ceja

\- e-estaba buscando su cuaderno a...a alguien a quien se lo presto- dijo Rainbow desde la entrada, Cinch la miro con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Rainbow agrandara los ojos nerviosa

\- pues...- volvió su vista a Twilight - no veo ningún cuaderno y si esa fuera la razón el toque de queda ya todas lo conocen y eso es un castigo - continuo sacando una libreta - dime tu nombre

\- se llama Indigo Zap- dijo Rainbow desde la entrada de su cabaña seguido de reír junto a Pinkie , Cinch nuevamente se volteo para verla pero estas rapidamente se ocultaron dentro de su cabaña

\- y bien como te llamas?- miro a Twilight

\- Twilight...Sparkle - trago saliva , Cinch la miro antes de escribir

\- Twilight?...Celestia me dijo que eras una buena estudiante...creo que se equivoco - procedió a Escribir

\- si soy una buena estudiante!- exclamo rapidamente

\- ya estas anotada , mañana te espera el castigo a primera hora , cuando tengas 3 anotaciones tendrás suspensión por dos días - dijo seria , twilight trago saliva nerviosa - ahora...haz una x en donde salga tu talla , es para el uniforme - le estiro una hoja junto el lápiz , Twilight tomo la hoja y la apoyo en la pared para colocar la x , luego le devolvió la hoja - puedes volver a tu cabaña

-..si...- murmuro Twilight entrando a su respectiva cabaña

\- todo bien?- le pregunto Rarity inmediatamente

\- wow ni yo estoy anotada en la lista negra de Cinch jejeje tienes mis respetos perversparkle - le levanto el pulgar Rainbow y Applejack le dio un codazo - auch! tu también? estas igual que tu noviecita!

\- lo lamento tanto Twilight!- se disculpo Fluttershy sollozando , Twilight la miro inmediatamente

\- n-no te disculpes Fluttershy! no es tu culpa!- le tomo ambas mano Twilight

-pero seguramente ahora Cinch te ve como una estudiante problemática...y ..y tu no eres eso- bajo la mirada Fluttershy

\- oh...-murmuro Twilight - bueno jeje pero fue por una buena causa, si no lo hacia...si no lo hacia no quiero ni pensar que hubiera pasado con Draco y con Angel- le dijo Twilight

\- tienes razón- le sonrió Fluttershy , luego borro la sonrisa - donde están?

\- cierto! - exclamo Twilight - están en la cabaña de Bon bon!

-yo voy yo voy - levanto la mano Rainbow - te ahorrare problemas perversparkle- le guiño un ojo

\- gracias Rainbow

\- vieron eso? no se enojo porque le dije perversparkle - le dio ligero codazos a Applejack

...

\- aun no quieres hablar?- preguntaba Vinyl parada frente a la cama de Lyra quien ya estaba tapada con sus sabanas dándole la espalda y con los audífonos puestos, Vinyl soltó un suspiro de frustración, luego apretó los labios y los puños y salio de la habitación

\- vinyl...- se acerco Bon bon y Vinyl negó con la cabeza

\- creo que se siente muy culpable- se rasco la nuca Vinyl , Bon bon curvo las cejas triste

\- no estas molesta con ella...o si?-pregunto Bon bon , Vinyl la miro

\- que? no no no- negó rapidamente Vinyl - pues si ahora todo tiene sentido y que en parte fue su culpa y nos oculto algo muy importante ...pero...pero es del pasado,que podemos hacer? ademas se que no fue con mala intencion - dibujo una pequeña sonrisa , provocando que Bon bon sonría también

\- eres una gran persona Vinyl- le dijo - somos muy afortunadas de que seas nuestra amiga

\- Bon bon...te estas poniendo sentimental?- pregunto con una sonrisa divertida

\- claro que no- negó aun sonriendo - solo que...- luego suspiro - solo que recordé que este es nuestro ultimo año...

\- bien , si pensamos en eso vamos a terminar en un mar de lagrimas - bromeo Vinyl - ademas aun falta para ese momento ...vamos a jugar poker con las demás? - pregunto y Bon bon asintió

\- así que...debemos cuidar este perro y el conejo de la mochila ? - pregunto Octavia a Vinyl y Bon bon que se acercaban

\- si , solo por un momento , Cinch esta revisando las cabañas- respondió Bon bon

\- abran la condenada puerta!- se escucho el grito de Rainbow y Vinyl fue a abrir- denme el perro , el conejo y Lyra 2

\- eh?- pregunto Vinyl confundida

\- aquí esta el perro - se acerco Bon bon pasándoselo , Rainbow lo recibió - y aquí la mochila con el conejo

\- oh y Lyra 2? -pregunto Vinyl

\- esta en mi cabeza - se acerco Colgate

\- mételo en la mochila - dijo Rainbow

\- pero con cuidado- advirtió Bon bon

\- bien! saldré por la ventana de atrás- dijo Rainbow ya lista para irse

\- por que?- pregunto Vinyl confundida

\- porque es mas seguro, no quiero que Cinch me anote como lo hizo con Twilight

\- anoto a Twilight?- preguntaron Vinyl , colgate y Bon bon al mismo tiempo

\- see esa perversparkle es un peligro

...

\- ya me aburrí- se levanto Indigo del sofá - iré a dormir

\- buenas noches!- se despidió Lemon enérgica que estaba en el sofá junto a Sunny Flare viendo la televisión

\- buenas noches- se despidió Indigo - Buenas noches Sour Sweet- se despidió de esta que estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo un emparedado

\- vete a dormir luego - dijo Sour indiferente

-je tan dulce como siempre- decía irónicamente Índigo mientras se iba

\- que canal coloco ?- pregunto Lemon a Sunny con el control en la mano

-hummm...el que tu quieras- se encogió de hombros Sunny

\- no lo se , por eso te pregunto- rió Lemon

-pues...pon el de películas- dijo levantando una ceja

\- ok!- asintió Lemon cambiando a dicho canal - uuuh esta película me gusta! - exclamo - es tan graciosa!- continuo , Sunny la miro

\- pues...si a mi también- asintió Sunny

\- je entonces le acertaste muy bien al canal Sunny!- dijo Lemon sin despegar la vista de la tele

\- lo se - dijo Sunny viendo la tele también

\- esa película la detesto - comento a si misma Sour sweet entre dientes desde la mesa del comedor aun con el emparedado , de vez en cuando Lemon reía o comentaba cierta escena , después de un tiempo viendo la película Lemon agrando los ojos como platos al sentir una mano posarse sobre la suya , lentamente desvió su mirada a su mano y sobre ella estaba la de Sunny Flare

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:0000000000000

Bueno así termina este cap (naaaah en serio?)

Y en el proximo capítulo se viene rara yay!

Igual se aproximan muchas cosas ;)

Gracias cómo siempre por leer

:DD


	37. Hostilidad repentina

Lemon estaba impresionada mirando la mano de Sunny sobre la suya , porque hace eso? sus mejillas se calentaron y antes de que pudiera decir algo escucha la tos de Sour sweet cosa que hizo que Sunny retirara rapidamente la mano , Lemon dirigió su mirada en Sour quien se había atragantado con su emparedado y se estaba dando ligeros golpecitos en el pecho, Lemon volvió la mirada en Sunny que parecía mirar el suelo con los labios apretados levemente sonrojada...acaso...?

\- sunny...-susurro Lemon , y dirigió su mirada en Sour quien ya estaba tragando un vaso de agua - ahm...Sour estas bien?

-eh?- le pregunto Sour levantando una ceja mientras se sacudía las migajas - pues si ...iré a dormir

\- hum...ok- se rasco la nuca Lemon

\- yo también iré a dormir- se levanto Sunny del sofá y se fue sin decir nada , Lemon trago saliva

\- ok...que demonios acaba de pasar?

Lunes...

\- Si así que ya está todo listo - decía Applejack a Twilight a punto de entrar a una sala de clases, como siempre eran las primeras en llegar

\- Alto ahí - habló Cinch deteniendo el andar de Twilight y Applejack

\- Si?

\- Usted- señalo a Twilight - que yo recuerde, tiene castigo

-...lo se- murmuro en voz baja Twilight y comenzó a caminar lentamente mirando el suelo avergonzada

\- Uhhh perversparkle lo hizo de nuevo - se escucho murmurar algunas chicas

El timbre sonó luego de unos minutos haciendo que las estudiantes vayan a sus respectivas salas

\- Y estoy muy ansiosa cuando llegue - opinaba Applejack a Vinyl quien estaba sentada sobre una mesa

\- Cool, tendremos a una celebridad - comento Vinyl a Trixie quien estaba al lado

\- Que hay- se acerco Rainbow - eh y perversparkle? Casi siempre nos regañaba por sentarnos en las mesas

\- Está castigada recuerdas?- pregunto Applejack

\- Oohh verdad jajajaj es todo un desmadre - río Rainbow

En eso entró Cinch acompañada de la profesora de matemáticas haciendo que todas guarden silencio

\- Buenos días estudiantes- saludo Cinch - como ustedes ya saben, este es su último año, por eso ya deberían tener claro que es lo que quieren hacer con su futuro, es por eso que en esta hora realizarán este test ocupacional, tomen asiento mientras reparto las hojas- habló

\- Psss le sacamos canas verdes a Cinch? - Susurro Rainbow

\- Eh?- pregunto confundida Vinyl

\- Ya sabes, sacarle de quicio - aclaro

\- Estas loca?- pregunto Applejack

\- Trixie está de acuerdo

\- No nos puede hacer nada, además es nuestro ultimo año, como dijo ella, sólo siganme el juego - dijo para ir a tomar asiento al igual que las demás

\- Leere las instrucciones - se acomodo los lentes Cinch frente la clase una vez ya repartió el test - responder con sinceridad las preguntas dadas, marcar con un círculo la respuesta que crea correcta, no borrar ni arru..- estaba diciendo pero fue interrumpida por Rainbow quien levantaba la mano

\- Ah disculpe, marco con una "x" o...o un círculo? - pregunto

\- Con un círculo - tenso el rostro Cinch - lo acabo de leer

\- pero no sería lo mismo? Digo no habría diferencia, se me facilitan más las x

\- las instrucciones dice círculo y punto - dijo seria Cinch- no arrugue la hoja, no copiar y desarrollar en silencio - termino de leer las instrucciones

\- Pss dame la uno - bromeo Vinyl provocando risas en Rainbow

\- debes colocar tu nombre - le siguió la corriente rainbow haciendo que ambas rían.

\- Sugiero seriedad en este test, es sumamente importante - aclaro Cinch sería

\- Ja! Termine! Jaque mate cerebritos! - Exclamó de pronto Trixie - Pff pudieron hacerlo con dificultad aunque sea? El examen más fácil de matemáticas! ya denme mi diploma

\- Es en serio? - Pregunto Sunset que estaba sentada al lado

\- No es un examen de matemáticas ...es un test ocupacional - dijo Cinch frunciendo levemente el ceño - vuelve a revisar

\- Ammm disculpe- levanto una mano Applejack - aquí dice "nombres " osea que debo poner todos mis nombres?

\- Disculpe?- pestañeo confundida Cinch

\- si, es que dice nombres, en plural - continuo pensativa - pero sirve si pongo Apple y Jack? Ahí serían dos nombres no? - Pregunto, mientras algunas estudiantes aguantaban la risa

\- Solo coloca tu nombre y ya- respiro hondo Cinch antes de responder

\- yo tengo una duda - levanto la mano Rarity y Cinch camino hacia ella - aquí dice si se me da la pintura... - Comenzo a expresarse Rarity - yo no suelo pintar con pinceles, acuarela y un lienzo...sin embargo se me da muy bien pintarme las uñas, eso sirve?- pregunto Rarity, Rainbow, Vinyl, Applejack y Trixie estaban tratando de no reir

\- Pintura en el ámbito artístico - dijo con voz sería

\- Bueno, también hago arte en mis uñas y...ok ok lo entiendo - agachó la cabeza Rarity para seguir respondiendo el test

\- Disculpe para que sirve está cosa?- pregunto de pronto Pinkie

\- Pues para...oye tu no eres de esta clase!- exclamó Cinch

\- Uy verdad! - Salio Corriendo Pinkie por la puerta

\- puedo agregar una alternativa? - Pregunto en voz alta Vinyl

\- No puedes agregar una alternativa. - Dijo cada vez más cortante - debes responder con las que están ahí

\- Ups...quien me presta goma?- pregunto haciendo que cinch apretara los puños

\- es en serio?- pregunto de pronto Cinch - y se supone que ustedes son el futuro? Debería darles vergüenza! Ni un test ocupacional pueden responderlo como gente civilizada y madura! - Exclamó molesta Cinch - cuando terminen el test lo dejan sobre el escritorio y comienzan con sus respectivas clases de matemáticas! - Termino de decir y se fue de la sala seguido de que las estudiantes exploten en risa

\- Chicas no es gracioso - Habló la profesora de matemáticas mientras las estudiantes seguían riendo

...

Luna estaba jugando con una psp hasta que ingresó Twilight a la sala del castigo

\- Twilight? - Pregunto Luna impresionada deteniendo el juego - que vienes a buscar? Una silla? Hojas? - continuo preguntando viendo como Twilight se sentaba en la primera mesa

\- No...- negó algo triste - estoy castigada

\- Queeeeeeee?!- pregunto impresionada - porque? Como? Cuando?!

\- Pues...no respete el toque de queda- respondió algo cabizbaja

-vaya- soltó una pequeña risa Luna - y porque?

\- es que... - Se comenzó a rascar la nuca - oculte nuestras mascotas...

\- Rainbow dash?- pregunto Luna a lo que Twilight la miro - estaba bromeando - río Luna - tienen mascotas aparte de Lyra 2, oh sobre eso...Lyra 2 está bien?- pregunto interesada

\- si y si- asintió Twilight - está el conejo de Fluttershy y nuestro perro que lo tenemos hace 1 año atrás y sobre Lyra 2, esta a salvo

\- Fiu, es increíble como le tomas cariño a un pajaro bobo - comento Luna - le lanzó mugre a Cinch! Se ganó todos mis respetos con eso!- sonrío - hum...porque tan desanimada?

\- Que?

\- Soy tu asesora, puedes confiar conmigo lo que quieras Twilight - le sonrió de manera confiable

\- Estoy preocupada... - Confesó Twilight - empecé mal con la directora Cinch y no quiero que ahora crea que soy una mala estudiante...pero ya lo cree

\- Vaya- murmuro Luna - oh! Pero supe que hará una especie de ferie de ciencias o proyectos... Algo así - dijo - si ganas esa feria de seguro no te verá como una mala estudiante

\- Feria de ciencias?

\- Bueno, algo así... Ahora que recuerdo... Era algo como de club, que cada club deberá mostrar un proyecto o algo por el estilo - dijo pensativa

\- Hummm eso puede funcionar - murmuro Twilight - y cuando sera eso?

\- Dentro de poco, Cinch quiere hacer la mayor cantidad de cosas mientras este aquí - respondió Luna

...

\- Y cuando Rarity dijo lo de la pintura jajajajajj!- reía Rainbow saliendo de la sala junto a las demás, pues el timbre que indicaba recreo había sonado

\- Bueno jeje Cinch esta algo mmm amargada- dijo Rarity con una pequeña sonrisa - unas inocentes preguntas no le hace daño a nadie verdad?

\- No, claro que no - asintió Trixie riendo

\- Realmente la hicieron enojar- comento Sunset

\- Pero fue increíble! - Exclamó Rainbow

Lightning iba tras el grupito con una mirada pensativa, levanto un poco la vista y se volteo para caminar a la dirección contraria, luego se detuvo frente una sala a la que las estudiantes comenzaban a salir, paso un tiempo y la chica a la que estaba esperando no salió asique se acerco lentamente a la sala, ahí estaba Suri anotando lo que estaba en la pizarra

\- Hola...- saludo Lightning en voz baja sentándose al lado

\- Eh? Ah lightning! - Exclamó de pronto - no te vi...

\- oh...perdón- se rasco la nuca

\- No hay porque... - Murmuro Suri volviendo a mirar la pizarra

\- Oh está bien- asintió Lightning, Suri no dijo nada, seguía anotando en su cuaderno - porque te atrasaste tanto?

\- No lo sé...- respondió Suri sin mirar a Lightning aún escribiendo - estaba muy distraída... Supongo - murmuro - Aún ... Aún estoy impresionada - confeso nerviosa

\- perdoname - dijo Lightning, Suri dejo de escribir

\- Lightning no es necesa...- estaba diciendo Suri mientras volteaba su rostro hacia Lightning pero fue interrumpida por un pequeño beso

Upper aspiro de sorpresa frente a la escena llevándose ambas manos a la boca mientras retrocedía impresionada , se había acercado para buscar a Suri pero agrandó los ojos de golpe al ver A Lightning besandola

\- Hey fijate!- exclamó Fleur cuando Upper choco ligeramente con ella cuando retrocedió - huh? Que viste?- pregunto mirándola, Upper se quitó ambas manos de la boca

-Na-nada - respondió, pero Fleur camino a la sala y se topo de golpe con Lightning quien ya iba saliendo

\- Permiso - dijo Lightning con un sonrojo mientras se iba, Fleur vio a Suri quien estaba congelada con un ligero rubor

\- Ya veo - comento Fleue haciendo que Suri la mire inmediatamente

-..lo...lo viste?- pregunto Suri

\- Si, si lo vi - sonrío Fleur

\- N-no le digas a nadie! - Se levanto rápidamente - no no si si se enteran que me bes...

\- Ohhh así que se besaron?- abrió los ojos Fleur impresionada, Suri apretó los labios

\- no lo sabias...Manipuladora...- murmuro, luego camino hacia Fleur- No le digas a nadie!

\- Amor clandestino que lindo- dijo con ironía

\- N-no! No es clandestino!

\- Vaya interesante, pero eso no quita el hecho que se besaron

\- Pero me tomo de sorpresa!- continuo Suri

\- Si si - rodó los ojos Fleur - de todas maneras, te estaba buscando porque lo más probable es que algunas chicas te pidan perdón... O al menos que no te traten tan mal

\- Que?- pregunto confundida Suri, luego agrandó los ojos - les dijiste!

\- Me obligaron - se encogió de hombros - además te favorece y lo sabes

\- No pero...! Digo si en parte pero tu sabes que Starlight tuvo una razón - la señalo -... No así como yo...- bajo la mirada -... Que todo lo malo que hice por mi cuenta...fue por envidia... A veces siento que tengo lo que merezco - levanto la vista hacia Fleur - pero Starlight fue traicionada...además se que no lo hiciste con buenas intenciones y menos para ayudarme!

\- no hables de mis intenciones- Fruncio el ceño Fleur - te hice un favor y así me lo pagas? Así quieres que crean que has cambiado? pues no te creerán si eres mal agradecida - se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa

\- No pedí tus favores y viniendo de ti se que traerán problemas...de hecho ya los traerá! a Starlight!

\- Y? - Pregunto Fleur - Mirá... - llevo sus dedos a sus sienes Mientras cerraba los ojos- no quiero estar todo el recreo contigo así que bye - se dio media vuelta y ahí estaba Vinyl en la puerta de la entrada

\- Aaamm espero no interrumpir - se rasco la nuca

\- Oh claro que no - respondió Fleur mientras se iba

...

Twilight mientras leía en la sala del castigo podía escuchar el sonido del juego de Luna, hasta que el ruido de chicas hablando,riendo, gritando más pasos provenientes de los pasillos la interrumpió de su lectura

\- Ya es el recreo?- pregunto Luna- vaya no escuche el timbre

\- Yo tampoco - dijo Twilight, en eso entran Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy

\- Como esta la rebelde que no respeta el toque de queda ah?- pregunto Rainbow dandole una palmada en la espalda

\- Sabes que no fue porque soy rebelde- Levanto una ceja Twilight

\- Nop, lo hiciste para impresionar a Shy - guiño un ojo Pinkie

\- No es cierto- se cubrió eo rostro Twilight con el libro haciendo que las demás rían menos Fluttershy quien se sonrojo

\- Jajaja que con ese libro?- pregunto Rainbow - leeyendo en el castigo? Eso no cambiará tu imagen de rebelde sin causa...vaya! Los papeles se cambiaron!

\- Se cambiaron?- pregunto Fluttershy confundida

\- Si! Twilight estuvo en el castigo y yo estuve en clases! Ahora soy la lista del grupo- exclamó alzando los brazos

\- Pero si nunca has leído un libro en tu vida por tu propia cuenta, no puedes decir que intercambiaron papeles - levanto una ceja Applejack

\- No me subestimes vaquera - se cruzó de brazos Rainbow - además si eh leído libros, tuve la colección completa de uno

\- dónde está wally no cuenta - dijo Rarity, Rainbow le mantuvo la mirada pensando en que responderle

\- Puedo leerme un libro por mi cuenta- dijo finalmente

\- Eso lo quiero ver- comento Luna

...

Lemon caminaba al lado de Sunny con un enorme silencio, desde aquella vez que le tomo la mano que no han hablado de eso, ambas caminaban hacia donde estaba el resto de sus amigas reunidas

\- See y ahora en los entrenamientos me amarran con un cordel a Rainbow Dash para que aprendamos a trabajar en equipo - decía Índigo a Sour Sweet y Sugarcoat - vaya compañía

\- Eso debe ser una pesadilla - comento Sour sweet

\- Lo se! Sabes de lo que hablo, Rainbow es taaaan insoportable - rodó los ojos Índigo - deberían verme en un entrenamiento, aunque tu ya lo has hecho no Sugarcoat? - Le guiño un ojo a Sugarcoat

\- Cuantas veces debo decirte que no fue así?- fruncio el ceño Sugarcoat

\- Bueno pero ese no es el caso, las invito a ver un entrenamiento, van?- pregunto Indigo

\- En serio?- levanto una ceja Sugarcoat

\- Bueno, yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer asique quizás vaya para verte sufrir - se encogió de hombros Sour sweet, Sugarcoat la miro levantando una ceja

\- Así se habla!- exclamó Índigo sonriente, en eso se unieron Lemon y Sunny

\- Vaya ya se acabo la felicidad - murmuro Sour sweet mirando hacia otro lado

\- Que?- pregunto Lemon confundida

\- A que vino Eso?- pregunto Sunny levantando una ceja

\- A que estábamos bien - se encogio de hombros Sour

\- Disculpa?- pregunto frunciendo levemente el ceño sunny

\- A-aamm te refieres a mi? - Pregunto nerviosa Lemon

\- tal vez - dijo Sour secamente

\- Oye que te pasa con Lemon?- pregunto molesta Sunny, Lemon estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que Indigo solo que esta estaba con una ligera sonrisa, Sugarcoat por su parte observaba todo en silencio con los brazos cruzados

\- Pues si defiendela, también el comentario iba para ti - la señalo Sour sweet y luego se fue

\- Que demonios le sucede?- pregunto Sunny en voz alta molesta

\- No lo sé- dijo rápidamente Índigo - pero parecía agradable cuando le estaba hablando

\- Huh ya veo - murmuro Sugarcoat

\- Pues entonces tiene algo en contra mía o lemon?- pregunto Sunny

\- Pareciera que si - asintió Sugarcoat

\- Dios! Pero que hice aparte de nacer?- volvió a preguntar Sunny frustrada

\- Yo no lo se- se rasco la nuca Lemon, Sunny se fue sin decir nada

\- Muy bien Lemon, tu sabes algo, no te guardes el chisme- bromeo Índigo

\- En serio no lo se- negó rapidamente Lemon

\- Bueno ya sabemos como es Sour sweet - se encogió de hombros Índigo

\- Si, pero nunca había hecho ese tipo de comentarios a Sunny - comento Sugarcoat

\- Algo será - colocó ambas manos Índigo en su nuca

\- Bueno pues preguntale a Sour sweet, apuesto a que no tendrá ningún problema en decirte - dijo Sugarcoat con su típico tono rápido

-Hummmm...no entiendo- se rasco la barbilla Índigo pensativa

,Sugarcoat solo levanto una ceja - pero aun así le preguntaré, me acompañas?

\- A que?

\- Pues a preguntarle- respondió Índigo - me da un poco de miedo

\- No deberías, dudo que te trate a ti mal - le dio la espalda Sugarcoat para irse caminando

\- A que se refiere? No la entiendo - le pregunto confundida a Lemon

\- Amiga estoy igual! No se que acaba de pasar- respondió Lemon

\- Sugar esperaaa!- corrió Índigo atrás de Sugarcoat, mientras Lemon quedó mirando el vacío pensativa

\- Definitivamente debo hablar con Sunny sobre lo que paso el viernes... - Murmuro

...

Suri miraba a Vinyl en la puerta, la verdad no sabia que decirle o hacer, después de que se enteró de que Fleur le dijo la verdad sobre Starlight

\- Vaya - entró a la sala Vinyl - si que la defiendes

-e-eh?!- pregunto Suri

\- A Starlight...- continuo, Suri le mantuvo la mirada - escuche un poco de la conversación...

\- Bueno...es que... Es mi amiga- dijo Suri - o al menos eso quiero creer... - Se acarició el brazo

\- Hmm a que te refieres?- se atrevio a preguntar Vinyl

\- Bueno...yo la veo como mi amiga pero, nose si ella me ve así, es de las pocas personas que las puedo llamar así, aunque antes eso no me importaba para nada - confeso

\- Entonces... Puedo confiar que si haz cambiado...- susurro Vinyl a si misma

\- Que?- Pregunto Suri confundida, luego agitó la cabeza - ahm...porque viniste?

\- Pues... - Suspiro Vinyl - vine a pedirte perdón - se rasco la nuca - te culpe por todo lo que paso el año pasado y de vez en cuando te trataba mal por ello, pero ahora se que no fue así, todo fue culpa de Starlight y tu solo la ayudabas porque es tu amiga

\- Aamm tampoco soy tan inocente - dijo algo avergonzada Suri

\- Si lo se lo se- dijo Vinyl - se lo que hiciste con Applejack y Rarity - dijo y Suri desvío la mirada incómoda - pero por otra parte te vengo a pedir perdón por culparte por algo que tu no tienes la culpa...nose si me entiendes

\- Supongo - asintió lentamente Suri - pero no significa que le hagas la vida imposible a Starlight - dijo rápidamente

\- bien...pero ahm si es que puedo preguntar - comenzo a decir Vinyl - le has pedido perdón a Rarity o a Applejack?

-...no...- negó Suri - dudo que Applejack me perdone ya que antes le hice creer que cambie pero sólo hice que peleará con Rarity - dijo - y Rarity... Me da un poco de miedo - confeso

\- Ya veo - río Vinyl - pero tendrás que hablar con ellas tarde o temprano...si es que realmente has cambiado - dijo para después irse

\- Aún no cree que cambie- susurro a sí misma Suri frustrada - o al menos no al cien por ciento... Y no la culpo

...

\- Creeme funcionará - decía Babs seed al lado de silver, Scootaloo y Sweetie belle - conseguí aceite, lo vertimos cerca del casillero de Applebloom, hacemos que Diamond tiara pase cerca, resbale y que Applebloom la sujete, ta daaa! Es perfecto!

\- Tengo una duda - levanto la mano Sweetie Belle

\- Cual?

\- De donde sacaste el aceite?- pregunto curiosa Sweetie

\- Uhhh yo tenía la misma pregunta! -Exclamó Scootaloo

\- Mi amiga Trixie de los cursos más grandes me ayudó, pero bueno ese es otro tema, ahí va Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie ustedes la distraen mientras vierto el aceite y tu Silver ve por Diamond

\- Hecho!- exclamaron enérgicas las chicas y se fueron por caminos separados

\- Hola Applebloom! - Saludo Scootaloo dandole una palmada a Applebloom en la espalda

\- Hola...nos saludamos está mañana - decía Applebloom abriendo su casillero

\- Oh no! Y ahora que hacemos? - le pregunto Sweetie preocupada a Scootaloo

\- Babs porque viertes algo en el suelo?- pregunto de pronto Applebloom haciendo que babs se detenga de golpe y mirara a Scootaloo y Sweetie, las tres solo intercambiaban miradas sin saber que decir mientras que Applebloom miraba confundida

\- A-aammm- comenzo a decir Babs seed y camino hacia Applebloom - tu salvaras el día

-...que?

...

\- En serio que esa Applebloom está hablando mal de mi?- pregunto Diamond a Silver

\- Si! Rápido ve a su casillero, ahí está! - Exclamó Silver

\- Pues eso hare! - Comenzo a caminar rápidamente diamond Tiara, Silver la siguió

\- Que están diciendo?- preguntaba Applebloom confundida

\- Colocate aquí- decía Babs seed ubicandola

\- Hey perdedora!- exclamó Diamond Tiara caminando rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban, Applebloom vio el aceite en el suelo

\- Espera!- exclamó Applebloom y justo cuando Diamond piso el aceite el pie se le resbaló rápidamente perdiendo el equilibrio pero Applebloom fue rápidamente y la atrapó antes de que caiga, pero a la par que pasaba eso el zapato de Diamond salió volando rompiendo una ventana dejando a las chicas congeladas

-...hay que huir!- exclamó Babs seed

...

Cinch caminaba por los pasillos vigilando como siempre hasta que el ruido de un vidrio quebrandose sonó por el lugar

\- Que fue eso?- pregunto inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de pronto escucho un fuerte golpe seguido de otro ruido que venía del lado contrario seguido de que varias estudiantes corrieran hacia el origen del último ruido

\- No puedo creer que haya funcionado!- decía Trixie impresionada atrapando las galletas de mantequilla que la máquina lanzaba

\- Es en serio?- pregunto Sunset igual de impresionada al lado de Trixie

\- La máquina se volvió loca!- exclamó una estudiante

\- sunset agarra lo que puedas- decía Trixie tomando las galletas que podía , Sunset levanto un poco la vista y vio que se acercaba Cinch

\- vamonos - le tomo del brazo alejándose del lugar

...

\- queridas estudiantes ...- se escucho la voz de Cinch por los alto parlantes mientras las estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas clases - como ya pueden saber en el recreo anterior se quebró una ventana...y alteraron una maquina - dijo , Trixie choco los puños con Rainbow - esos actos de rebeldía no pueden volver a repetirse, es por eso que implantare una nuevo grupo de vigilantes , ustedes estudiantes de Canterlot me ayudaran mantener la calma en los pasillos procurando que se respeten las reglas...cualquier estudiante puede ser vigilante...

\- es mi oportunidad de limpiar mi imagen ...- murmuro Twilight sentada al lado de Fluttershy

\- excepto las que hayan tenido una anotación durante mi dicta...digo durante mi estadía en este establecimiento - se escucho la voz de Cinch por los alto parlantes

\- ow...- murmuro triste Twilight mientras Fluttershy colocaba su mano suavemente en el hombro de Twilight

\- tu sabes que no eres una mala persona - le murmuro

\- las estudiantes interesadas pueden acercarse a la dirección durante esta semana , gracias por su atención- se corto la transmisión

\- tal vez tu puedas ser vigilante - bromeo Trixie a Rainbow seguido de reir

\- oye suena divertido!- exclamo Rainbow

\- eh? era una broma- aclaro Trixie

después de clases...

\- hey mi amiga Starlight - le dio una palmada sea a Starlight quien estaba en su casillero guardando sus cuadernos

\- no soy tu amiga- levanto una ceja Starlight

\- jajajajajajjaja- comenzó a reír Sea dejando confundida a Starlight - ya lo se...pero dime

-que quieres que te diga?

\- tu lo sabes muy bien pillina - levanto ambas cejas Sea - como vas con tu compañera Suri...if you know what i mean

\- a que te refieres?- pregunto Starlight cerrando su casillero

\- pues...tu sabes que las shippeo ...a ustedes - comenzó a decir - y últimamente eh estado tan ocupada con mis cosas que lo habia olvidado! hasta que te vi

\- mhp...es-escucha...shipper - la señalo Starlight ligeramente sonrojada - yo y ella somos amigas , ya te lo eh dicho

\- lo se! pero eso no impide que pueda shippear- llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas - hacen linda pareja

\- pues no importa- se cruzo de brazos Starlight - solo vienes a decirme eso?

\- de hecho no...tu eres periodista verdad? ya que...ya que bueno estas en el periodico escolar

-...cual es tu punto?

\- me entere de que le puedo gustar a una de mis amigas- susurro con discreción - y quiero saber...quiero saber quien es

\- crei que tenias un don para esas cosas- levanto una ceja Starlight

\- si , bueno es dificil...tengo muchas amigas ...bueno no tantas , no debo creerme tanto , pero están las del club de teatro , Roseluck , Derpy , heart pink , Amethyst star , las del club de entretenimiento...bueno ...bueno ellas no ya tienen sus ships asi que no- decia contando con sus dedos

-...mira...nose de que me estas hablando

\- de que investigues como la buena periodista que eres!- sonrió Sea

\- no soy periodista - nego Starlight- pero diria que esta entre las ultimas que mencionaste...supongo y espero que te sirva

\- mhm...supongo- se encogio de hombros Sea

\- Sea!- la llamo una voz

\- huh? que?- se volteo Sea mientras Starlight se iba

\- porque no me preguntabas y ya?- pregunto Heart pink acercándose

\- es que ...no lo se- respondió , en eso se acerco Amethyst junto a Roseluck y Derpy

\- donde esta la droga?- pregunto Derpy, haciendo que la miren

\- sabes que yo vendo ...- susurro Roseluck

-...solo quería decir algo...- bajo la cabeza Derpy y luego sonó el celular de Sea

\- un mensaje de kai?- levanto una ceja divertida Roseluck

\- jeje...si- asintió Sea

\- asi que...quien sera vigilante?- pregunto de pronto Amethyst

\- uhh Derpy! tu novio puede que venga durante estos días!- exclamo Sea , Amethyst frunció el ceño

-genial!- salto emocionada Derpy seguido de bailar improvisadamente

...

\- sabes...la actitud de Sour hoy fue muy...extraña- decía Lemon caminando al lado de Sunny hacia las cabañas

\- hump...no me importa- murmuro desinteresadamente Sunny

\- estas...molesta con ella?- se atrevió a preguntar Lemon

\- claro que lo estoy- dijo Sunny frunciendo el ceño - nunca antes había sido tan hostil conmigo, dios que le pasa? y como se atreve?- decía cada vez mas molesta

-no lo se...- se rasco la nuca Lemon , luego la imagen de Sunny tomándole la mano se le hizo presente , Lemon trago saliva nerviosa

-bueno- cerro los ojos Sunny levantando levemente el rostro seguido de respirar hondo , luego miro a Lemon - lo bueno es que tu no me tratas así

\- a-ah claro que no! - negó rapidamente Lemon - somos amigas!...bueno...no digo que y Sour no lo sean pero..ya sabes a lo que me refiero jeje

\- no hablemos de ella- frunció levemente el ceño Sunny

-claro...

\- y si...-continuo Sunny - somos amigas ...me alegra que no seamos desconocidas y eso - le sonrió

\- si! amigas!

\- no lo repitas tantas veces , ya quedo claro- levanto una ceja a lo que Lemon apretó los labios

\- esta bien...huh...- se rasco la nuca Lemon , Sunny bajo un poco la mirada soltando un suspiro , Lemon noto que se estaba comportando diferente últimamente - amm Sunny...estas bien ?- pregunto , Sunny la miro sin decir nada y luego bajo nuevamente la mirada

\- supongo que si...- murmuro - no tengo ningun hueso roto ni tampoco una fractura no?

\- ...que?

\- nada- dijo levantando la vista y deteniéndose frente a su cabaña - solo ire a dormir un poco - dijo entrando

\- estoy tan confundida ...

...

\- ya no puedo esperar al momento que las conozca!- decía Applejack emocionada frente a la entrada de Canterlot junto a sus amigas

\- tendremos prácticamente una celebridad con nosotras!- dijo Rainbow emocionada

\- uhh esto sera muy interesante! - salto Pinkie - ya puedo sentir las trabas que tendrá con la amiga de Twilight!

\- trabas? que?- pregunto Twilight confundida

\- por cierto, deberías revisar tu correo - la señalo Pinkie , Twilight saco inmediatamente su celular

\- a-aam...y Cinch sabe que...sabe que vendra ella?- pregunto Fluttershy, Applejack agrando los ojos

\- por mis corrales! como pude ignorar un detalle tan grande- llevo ambas manos a su cabeza Applejack

\- tranquila cariño , Countess coloratura es prácticamente famosa , Cinch le lamerá los tacones en vez de ser una pesadilla - la calmo Rarity

\- bueno jeje , en eso tienes razón...-le sonrió Applejack

\- esperando a Countess? - se acerco Bon bon junto a Lyra y Lyra 2 que como siempre estaba en el hombro de Lyra

\- hola chicas!- las saludo enérgica Pinkie al igual que Rainbow

\- hola- saludo sonriendo Bon bon

\- hola...- saludo Lyra algo cohibida , a pesar de que las chicas no le habían dicho nada sobre lo que se enteraron gracias fleur , aun así una parte de ella se sentía culpable , Bon bon noto el saludo inestable de Lyra y le tomo la mano en forma de apoyo para que se sienta mejor

...

Octavia estaba sentada en su cama con su laptop , estaba revisando las paginas de las universidades que le interesaba , últimamente se ha preocupado demasiado de su futuro , al igual que en sus estudios ...y sobre eso también encontraba bastante curioso que Vinyl también se preocupe de eso , constantemente le recordaba los exámenes y tareas que tenia , tal vez se preocupa por su futuro también , Octavia dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y cerro su laptop

\- humm...ya se lo que necesito...- murmuro levantándose de su cama y se agacho para ver bajo de esta en donde guardaba su preciado instrumento , Octavia sonrió estirando su mano para sacar el chelo que estaba guardado en su funda

\- oye tav...tavi!- exclamo alarmada Vinyl entrando a la habitación apenas vio a Octavia agachada para sacar el chelo

-que sucede? voy a tocar un poco , hace tiempo que no lo hago- se levanto Octavia

\- jejeje como que hace tiempo- sonrió nerviosa Vinyl - como sea- le tomo la mano a Octavia - Countes coloratura esta por llegar , vamos a verla?

\- Countess Coloratura?- pestañeo varias veces Octavia - la del concurso de talento? - volvió a preguntar

\- si ella!

\- pero...que hace ella aquí?

\- es amiga de infancia de Applejack! no es genial? una famosa vendrá acá!- sonrió Vinyl

\- vaya, no me la creo

\- bueno , ver para creer dicen , vamos?- pregunto , Octavia asintió aun tomada de la mano y salieron de la habitación , Vinyl respiro aliviada

\- aquí llegamos!- aviso Vinyl llegando de la mano con Octavia a la entrada donde las demás estaban esperando en la entrada

\- hola!- saludo Pinkie

\- no puedo creer que Countess haya sido amiga de Applejack - decía Colgate llegando junto a Berry

\- yo tampoco lo creía - sonrió Octavia viendo a Vinyl que fue hacia Pinkie quien estaba repartiendo latas de bebida

-hum...oye octavia...recuerdas la conversación pendiente?- pregunto Colgate

\- pues no- respondió Octavia

\- hum, Berry puedo ir a conversar con Octavia de tu ya sabes?- pregunto Colgate

\- claro- asintió Berry

\- ahora colgate? en serio?- levanto una ceja Octavia

\- solo vamos

\- bien que sea rápido- rodó los ojos Octavia

\- wow! esto es increíble!- exclamo Twilight viendo su celular

\- otra vez esta viendo fotos de fluttershy- bromeo Pinkie haciendo que Rainbow y Vinyl rían

\- que sucede ?- le pregunto Fluttershy

\- Moon dancer me había enviado un correo hace días de que vendrá esta semana!- respondió Twilight - y no lo había visto!

-eso es grandioso Twilight!- sonrió Appplejack

\- esta semana cuando?- pregunto Fluttershy

\- martes 12- dijo Twilight leyendo el correo

\- mañana!- dijo Rarity

\- mañana? oh es verdad mañana!- exclamo Twilight

\- hum? y tavi?- pregunto Vinyl acercándose a Berry

\- fue a hablar con Colgate - respondió Berry

...

\- era sobre Lemon - decía Colgate , no estaban tan alejadas de la entrada

\- oh si , ya recordé- asintió Octavia - bueno hoy no me hablo , eso es bueno

\- oh...no crees que quizás...le gustas?- pregunto Colgate - por que si es así...sera mejor que le deje en claro que ya tienes a alguien...

\- jajja colgate no le gusto- rió Octavia

\- como puedes estar segura? - pregunto , Octavia dejo de reír

\- bien...te lo contare porque confió en ti- dijo Octavia y colgate asintió -realmente estoy dudando mucho de su interés en mi...

\- por que?- pregunto Colgate curiosa , Octavia suspiro

\- por que es obvio , no es sospechoso que dejara de ser amiga de Vinyl y trate de amigarse conmigo?

\- pues...si , pero...no entiendo , porque dejaron de ser amigas?

\- porque ...porque las amigas de Lemon y ...y yo no estábamos de acuerdo con esa amistad...así que hicieron ciertas jugadas para que Lemon y Vinyl dejaran de ser amigas por su propia cuenta...- confeso - mas bien "hicimos" - se corrigió - yo lo sabia también y fui cómplice- dijo finalmente y vio a Vinyl pasos mas atrás impresionada - y eso es lo que paso- dijo mirando a Vinyl quien le mantenía la mirada sin saber que decir , Colgate se volteo y vio a Vinyl

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- aaaahhh no, aun no termina este capitulo - guiño un ojo Pinkie

\- pastelito...a quien le dices eso?- pregunto Rainbow al lado de esta

\- jijijiijiji- rió Pinkie

\- wow como es que hay tanta gente ?- pregunto Applejack impresionada viendo que la entrada ya estaba llena de un montón de estudiantes esperando por coloratura

\- las noticias corren rápido - se encogió de hombros Rarity , en eso un porsche blanco se detiene en la entrada del establecimiento , haciendo que todas las estudiantes miren expectantes

\- que esta sucediendo aquí? - pregunto Cinch acercándose , del porshe se baja una chica alta , cabello largo color índigo grisáceo oscuro , llevaba gafas de sol , una chaqueta color lila con finos detalles , una falda corta color blanca y botas largas de taco alto. Sonrio agradablemente cuando las estudiantes comenzaban a aplaudir mencionando su nombre- Countess Coloratura?- menciono Cinch perpleja

\- son muy amables! - decía Coloratura pasando por la entrada con un caminar lento moviendo , las estudiantes la halagaban pero mantenian la distancia , estando Cinch se estaban controlando , Coloratura camino hacia Cinch - asumo que usted es la directora de este encantador instituto

\- si,la directora Cinch- se presento

\- que lindo , espero que no sea problema que me quede aquí unos días

\- oh claro que no , es bienvenida- sonrió Cinch . quiere que le asigne una buena cabaña o dormirá en un hotel?

\- ya se donde dormir - se quito las gafas de sol y busco entre todas las estudiantes fijando su vista especialmente en Applejack - en la cabaña de Applejack me recibirán bien , verdad?

\- por supuesto! - asintio Applejack caminando hacia Coloratura - hace tiempo que no te veía

\- igualmente - sonrió Coloratura y Applejack la abrazo sorprendiendo a Coloratura pero luego de un tiempo le correspondió , Rarity miro hacia otro lado - bien , quien me ayudara a bajar mis cosas? - pregunto en voz alta y varias estudiantes se ofrecieron

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

y llego rara! :D y el proximo capitulo tendremos a moon dancer :0

se vienen muchas cosas xd y descuiden lo de Vinyl y Octavia no sera tanto , o al menos eso quiero que crean okno

y Cinch acepto la estadia de rara sin problemas por la imagen del instituto so..xD

bueno gracias por leer y comentar en serio :3

nos leemos el proximo sabado

chauuuu


	38. Como te llamas?

\- Vinyl...- susurro Colgate viendo a la mencionada quien miraba a Octavia

\- Que?- pregunto Vinyl finalmente, Octavia avanzó unos pasos

\- Si Vinyl... - Comenzo a decir Octavia - tu y Lemon hubieran seguido siendo amigas...pero no fue así porque a las amigas de Lemon no les agradaba esa amistad- dijo decidida a contarle todo - y a mi tampoco me agradaba - confeso - y bueno ellas buscaron mi ayuda, aunque no fui de mucha ayuda... yo sabía de su plan y no intervine...hasta que lo lograron , finalmente su amistad se rompió...ya está- dijo finalmente, Vinyl le mantenía la mirada con un leve ceño

\- Ya está?... Finalmente la amistad se rompió y ya está?- repitió consternada - en serio lo tomas como si nada?- pregunto

\- Y que quieres que haga Vinyl? - Pregunto Octavia

\- no puedo creerlo, en serio , le restas tanta importancia ? Vaya! Tal vez para ti no haya sido importante , pero era mi amiga- continuo , pero octavia solo le mantenia la mirada sin decirle nada , tampoco parecia arrepentirse cosa que molesto a Vinyl - Pues no se si lo tomarias de la misma forma si te digo que tu chelo se rompió ,ya está- dijo Vinyl algo molesta pero apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca la cerro rápidamente, Octavia lentamente agrandó los ojos - tavi n-no e..- estaba diciendo pero Octavia se fue corriendo de una forma que nunca antes la había visto correr - tavi espera!- grito Vinyl

Bon bon estaba junto a Lyra viendo como las estudiantes halagaban a Coloratura, en eso Bon bon desvía la mirada y ve a Octavia correr rápidamente hacia las cabañas

\- eso no es bueno... - Murmuro mientras comenzaba a caminar

\- Bony - la llamó Lyra confundida

\- Tu quedate aquí- la señalo Bon bon

\- Pero...

\- Que te quedes aquí- repitió severamente - es por tu bien- termino de decir y se fue trotando hacia las cabañas

\- Humm...ok...- murmuro Lyra algo confundida

\- Oh no no no no esto es malo!- decía Vinyl caminando en círculos nerviosa

\- Que es malo? No entiendo - decía Colgate y Vinyl la tomo fuerte de los hombros

\- su chelo de verdad esta roto!- exclamó Vinyl con los ojos abiertos como platos

\- Espera queee?!

...

Octavia entró rápidamente a su habitación y sacó la funda bajo su cama casi desesperada al abrirla estaba vacía, su respiración estaba cada vez más agitada

\- Dónde está?!- exigió casi desesperada viendo a Bon bon a la entrada de la habitación

\- Octavia... Calmate - comenzo a decir Bon bon tratando de tranquilizarla

\- Bon bon dime donde esta - dijo mas cortante levantándose Octavia

\- espera oct..

\- dime donde está! Se que lo Sabes! - La señalo Octavia con los ojos vidriosos ya asumiendo el estado de su preciado instrumento, Bon bon estaba con el ceño fruncido pero relajo el rostro seguido de dar un suspiro y comenzó a caminar, octavia la siguió hasta donde estaba la sala principal, Bon bon movió el sofá, ahí había una manilla y la tomo, luego miro a Octavia quien estaba expectante, finalmente Bon bon abrió la pequeña puerta del suelo, Octavia agrandó los ojos mientras que llevaba ambas manos a su boca a la par que las lágrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas

\- Lo lamento - dijo Bon bon algo incómoda alejándose unos pasos Octavia solo se arrodillo y tomo su preciado violonchelo que ahora tenía el arco partido con las cuerdas rotas

-... Quien fue?- pregunto con la voz temblorosa

\- Eh?- pregunto Bon bon

\- Quien fue?- repitió aún con la voz temblorosa

\- Yo...no lo se especificamente Octavia, no conozco la historia...solo las ayude a ocultarlo hasta que reúnan el dinero para...- estaba diciendo pero se detuvo al ver a Octavia levantarse

\- Ire a caminar- dijo caminando a la salida, Bon bon vio el violonchelo

\- Realmente quedó horrible - comento mirando el instrumento luego cerro la puerta, corrió el sofa y camino fuera la cabaña

\- Bon bon!- vino corriendo Vinyl

\- Se lo tomo muy mal, lloro- dijo adivinando lo que quería saber

\- aaaaay no, lo sabía - dijo Vinyl llevando sus manos a la cabeza - Lyra me había dicho que lloro cuando se le rompió el violí todas sabíamos que le tenía mucho aprecio a su violonchelo que lo ha tenido por años! - Continuaba

\- Dejá que se le pase... Aunque estará un poco molesta contigo supongo - le dijo Bon bon encogiendose de hombros

\- Pues yo también estoy molesta con ella- se señaló Vinyl

\- Perdón?

\- Si! Mi amistad con Lemon ahora seguiría siendo tan genial! De no ser por sus supuestas amigas! Tavi lo sabía y no me dijo nada, es mas estaba de acuerdo... Digo solo porque no les agrado la amistad que ni siquiera tiene que ver con ellas, deciden romperla y ya?- se descargo

\- Ya veo...entonces... Realmente está difícil su caso - comento Bon bon

...

Lemon caminaba mirando el cielo con sus audífonos puestos, hasta que vio a Octavia, entonces se quitó los audífonos con una sonrisa

\- Hey! Hola Octa...

\- No me hables!- exclamó Octavia pasando de largo dejando a Lemon congelada con la mano alzada

-...porque hoy están siendo tan hostiles conmigo?- se quejo Lemon

...

Lyra aplaudía junto a las demás estudiantes cuando Coloratura había terminado de cantar una estrofa de una canción

\- Realmente son muy amables todas ustedes - agradecía Coloratura - y gracias a las amables que llevarán mi equipaje - continuo - Applejack puedes guiarme hacia donde dormire

\- Por supuesto! - Asintió alegre Applejack y comenzó a caminar, Coloratura la siguió al igual que el resto de las estudiantes, Cinch volvió a la dirección, por otra parte Lyra se quedó ahí parada acariciando a Lyra 2

\- Que alivio que Cinch no te vio- le susurro sonriendo, luego vio a su alrededor encontrándose sola en la entrada

\- Lyra- la llamó Bon bon acercándose - y las demás?

\- Hola bony, pues siguieron a Countess Coloratura hasta la cabaña de Applejack - respondió Lyra - todo bien?

\- No- negó Bon bon, Lyra cambio su expresión a una de preocupación

\- Que pasó?- pregunto, Bon bon suspiro

\- Octavia ya vio su violonchelo - respondió

\- Q-que?! - Exclamó Lyra - es una broma?

\- No, no lo es

\- Y y y como supiste? Como paso?- pregunto inmediatamente

\- Pues cuando estábamos viendo a Countess Coloratura mire al lado y vi a Octavia correr de una manera sobrenatural y sabía que eso no era bueno- respondió - ni normal... - Agregó

\- y como lo supo? Quien le dijo? - Pregunto Lyra curiosa

\- La verdad... No lo sé- respondió Bon bon pensativa - Supongo que Vinyl

\- Ay nooo y lloro? Apuesto a mi casa que lloro - pregunto preocupada

\- Si, si lloro...yo no lloraria por un objeto... Pero bueno, cada quien es diferente

\- lo sabia! Tuve que apostar dinero! - Exclamó Lyra- bon bon, romper el chelo a Octavia es como... Es como que maten frente a tus ojos tu mascota de la infancia! - Continuo Lyra - si se entera que participe en el asesinato de su chelo...- llevo ambas manos a su cabeza - me escondere durante un mes y me cambiare la identidad- chasqueo los dedos, Bon bon levanto una ceja

\- No seas cobarde- rodó los ojos Bon bon

\- Tienes razón, iré a hablar con ella ahora - comenzo a caminar Lyra

\- Tampoco temeraria!- la detuvo Bon bon tomándole el hombro - aprecia tu vida

\- Bien - murmuro Lyra - debe sentirse terrible... Hay que hacer la obra lo antes posible

\- Ah si, también al parecer discutió con Vinyl

\- Que?

\- No empezaron bien la semana

...

\- Vaya, pero que pintoresco - decía Coloratura viendo la cabaña

\- Lamento si no está a tu altura de... "elegancia", pero hago lo que puedo para que se vea decente y acogedor - dijo Rarity

\- Bromeas? Estoy acostumbrada a los lugares sencillos- dijo Coloratura quitándose las gafas de sol y abrazo de lado a Applejack - de pequeña me la pasaba en la granja de Applejack jugando toda la tarde o lo olvidas?

\- Como podría olvidarlo?- pregunto sonriendo Applejack - y me alegra que tu tampoco lo hayas olvidado

\- Bueno, aprovechando que no hay tanto ruido, pienso que es el lugar correcto para presentarnos - dijo Rarity y Applejack se alejo del brazo de Coloratura

\- Cierto! Rara ella es Rarity - presentó Applejack

\- Un gusto- sonrío Rarity

\- Oh sii recuerdo que me contaste de ella en unos mensajes!- sonrío Coloratura y Applejack se sonrojo - un placer Rarity

\- Ejem bueno - se rasco la nuca Applejack nerviosa mientras Rarity la miraba sonriendo - prosiguiendo... Ella es

\- Soy Rainbow Dash!- la interrumpió Rainbow - la líder

\- Un gusto- sonrío Coloratura

\- No es la líder- negó inmediatamente Applejack - bueno, ella es p..

\- Pinkie pie!- se presenta Pinkie interrumpiendo a Applejack

\- Sabes que? Mejor presentense ustedes- murmuro Applejack

\- Yo soy Twilight, un gusto- se presentó amigablemente

\- Oye...me pareces familiar- la miro pensativa Coloratura

\- Ah si?

\- Si...- continuo mirando fijamente a Twilight quien ya se había incomodado por la mirada fija de Coloratura, luego agrandó los ojos con una sonrisa - si! Eres perversparkle! - La señalo

\- Q-que?!- pregunto Twilight desconcertada mientras las demás a excepción de Fluttershy trataban de no reir

\- bueno, nose como es que supe...pero es cierto eso de que estabas viendo porno en plena clase?- pregunto curiosa

\- N-no fue a propósito! La página se puso sola!- se trató de defender

\- Osea que si fue cierto! Wow creí que era un mito- exclamó Coloratura impresionada - pero descuida, ahora se que no fue a propósito - la calmo - y bien? Tienes más amigas?- pregunto a Applejack

\- De hecho si- asintió Applejack

\- Uhh yo iré a buscar a nuestras veciamigas! - Aplaudió Pinkie

\- veciamigas? - Pregunto Coloratura confundida

\- Vecinas más amigas!- respondió Pinkie

\- Le gusta inventar palabras- comento Rainbow a Coloratura

\- Eso es lindo- dijo Coloratura

\- Lo se- sonrió Rainbow - pero es mía - dijo seria

\- Claro- trago saliva Coloratura, Pinkie camino hacia la puerta que unía ambas cabañas y apenas la abrió se encontró con Sonata y Trixie, quienes sonrieron

\- No estábamos escuchando su conversación con Countess Coloratura! - Negó rápidamente Sonata con ambas manos en su espalda

\- Lo que dijo- la señalo Trixie y Applejack rodó los ojos sonriendo

\- Rara, ellas son Trixie y Sonata - las presentó Applejack y las mencionadas entraron a la cabaña sonriendo

\- Un placer- sonrío Coloratura

\- No puedo creer que este frente a Countess Coloratura! - exclamó Sonata emocionada - siempre te apoye en el programa!

\- Gracias - agradeció Coloratura - un momento, yo te conozco - señalo a Trixie

\- Vaya vaya!- comenzo a decir presumidamente Trixie - Supongo que haz oído hablar de mi genialidad - continuo

\- Ya recordé! Tu estabas en el concurso académico! - Sonrío Coloratura y luego señalo a Rainbow - contigo y la chica del pajaro en la cabeza!... Pero usaban lentes...

\- Larga historia - se rasco la cabeza Applejack

\- Aquí vienen las demás! - Presentó Pinkie viendo entrar a la cabaña a Sunset, Adagio y Aria

\- Hola- sonrío Sunset - Realmente cantas muy bonito

\- Si, bien merecido la victoria - agregó Adagio

\- Yo no vi ese programa, pero si te conozco- se encogió de hombros Aria

\- Realmente todas son muy amables- sonrío Coloratura

\- Seguramente porque eres una celebridad - respondió Pinkie - porque o si no serias una más! y tal vez menos- Continuo, Countess borro su sonrisa

\- Emmm... Hey Rara ven te muestro dónde dormiras - comenzo a decir Applejack

\- Por cierto dejarás tu auto afuera?- pregunto de pronto Rainbow

-No es mío, es rentado - respondió Coloratura - de todas maneras le pediré a mi representante que pase por el- saco su celular

\- Representante?- pregunto Sonata

\- Exacto, lo necesito, ya firme con la disquera y ya está en proceso mi primer disco- sonrío, luego se llevo una mano a su mentón pensativa - claro, debo componer canciones aún pero...esta en progreso - agregó

\- Bueno será mejor que descanses, apuesto a que fue un largo viaje- sugirió Applejack

\- Exacto además, mañana viene mi amiga Moon dancer y debo preparar todo - exclamó Twilight sonriendo

\- Más gente? Que son? un hostal?- bromeo Trixie

\- dices eso porque no tienes amigos que invitar- comento Adagio provocando risas en algunas de las amigas

\- Hump- se cruzó de brazos Trixie

\- Una amiga? Wow se le caerá la mandíbula de la impresión al ver que compartirá techo con Countess Coloratura! - Sonrío Coloratura colocando ambas manos a su cintura

...

Bon bon entró a su habitación junto a Colgate y vieron a Octavia en su cama sentada con la cabeza agachada, Bon bon y colgate intercambiaron miradas

\- Hey - murmuro Bon bon y Octavia la miro -...como te sientes?

\- Un poco más tranquila... Supongo- respondió en voz baja

\- Ánimo, no es el fin del mundo - la intento animar Colgate, pero Octavia no dijo nada haciendo que colgate mire a Bon bon nerviosa, ambas volvieron su vista a Octavia cuando escucharon sollozos

\- Pero...pero es triste pensar que... Que ya no lo tendré en mis manos... Que no podré volver a tocarlo- decía en un hilo de voz secandose las lágrimas

\- Habla del violonchelo verdad?- le susurro Colgate a Bon bon quien le dio un codazo

\- Claro que sí- Susurro Bon bon, luego suspiro y se sentó al lado de Octavia - tranquila...

\- Bon bon... Se que crees que esto es estúpido...pero de verdad me afecta - comenzo a decir Octavia

\- No creo que es estúpido- le dijo Bon bon comprensivamente

\- creí que si..- sollozo

\- Por que? - Pregunto Bon bon levantando una ceja

\- Porque... Porque siento que aún guardas cierto rencor hacia mi - respondió triste

-Huh?- murmuro Bon bon luego colocó su brazo al rededor de los hombros de Octavia - Octavia...eso es del pasado, además Eres mi amiga - dijo, Octavia se quedó en silencio - entiendo tu dolor... Es como... Es como si mataran la mascota de tu infancia frente a tus ojos

\- Exactoo!- exclamó Octavia explotando en lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Bon bon

\- solo ten en cuenta que todo es para mejor...no?- dijo Colgate rascándose la nuca -... Mejor me voy

...

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana y Rarity despertó de pronto, vio a su alrededor como Coloratura dormía en la cama de Twilight mientras que Twilight dormía en la cama de Fluttershy junto a esta, Rarity sin decir nada fue a la cocina lentamente y encendió la luz que apenas iluminaba el refrigerador, Rarity saco una taza y se sirvió Leche, aún sentía cierta preocupación por la llegada de Coloratura al lugar, por lo que pueda pasar con Applejack, que pasa si ambas comienzan a sentir atracción la una con la otra durante la estadía?, Rarity agitó la cabeza ante la idea

\- Hola Rarity - saludo en voz baja Coloratura acercándose - no puedes dormir?

\- Ahmmm- murmuro Rarity confundida - algo así...supongo

\- Ya veo...- murmuro Coloratura - Supongo que yo tampoco podía, me alegra no ser la única - agregó en voz baja con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, Rarity asintió lentamente mientras llevaba la taza a su boca, hubieron unos segundos de silencios hasta que Coloratura habló - así que...solo estamos tu y yo despiertas en la madrugada - dijo en voz baja agrandando un poco los ojos

\- Que?- murmuro Rarity y Coloratura saco rápidamente una servilleta y un lápiz para comenzar a escribir ahí, Rarity solo miraba confundida

\- Dime Rarity - la miro Coloratura dejando de escribir - que es lo más lindo que te imaginas que te dijieran en un momento como este?- pregunto mirándola

\- Mo-momento como Este?- pregunto Rarity confundida

\- Si,ponte en esta situación... dos personas que Se gustan...o al menos una de las dos siente atracción por la otra y están en plena madrugrada, en la cocina, con una pequeña luz alumbrando la habitación - decía y colocó su dedo sobre el mentón de Rarity para levantarle suavemente el rostro - ahora dime un halago que te gustaría que te dijieran sobre tus ojos - pregunto, Rarity parpadeo confundida mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

\- Q-que? - Pregunto más confundida

\- Humm...- murmuro pensativa Countess - puede servir, aunque no es lo que esperaba - continuo mientras Rarity le mantenia la mirada aún confundida - no quiero que tengas una idea equivocada de lo que tengo planeado - agregó guiñando un ojo divertida para tomar la servilleta e irse

\- Estoy muy confundida sobre lo que paso...

...

La alarma sonó como siempre Applejack fue la primera en levantarse , seguido de Twilight

\- buenos días- saludo Rarity acercándose en donde estaban las chicas desayunando , menos Rainbow y Coloratura

\- buenos días- saludo Applejack - hum...Rara aun no despierta?- pregunto confundida

\- debe estar recuperando el sueño- comento Twilight , Rarity se fue a sentar al lado de Applejack recordando la extraña conversación que tuvo con Coloratura

\- tal vez...tal vez sera mejor que este día descanse...creo...- opino Fluttershy

\- me parece una buena idea, con lo cansada que debe estar no creo que pueda lidiar con un montón de estudiantes pidiendo un autógrafo o una foto - la apoyo Twilight

\- bueno iré a despertar a Rainbow- dijo Applejack levantándose de la mesa

...

\- starligh!- la llamo Suri comenzando a caminar al lado de esta por los pasillos

\- hola suri- saludo Starlight con una sonrisa - que sucede?

\- pues

\- señorita Starlight!- la llamo una voz deteniendo el andar de las chicas

\- si directora Cinch?- pregunto Starlight volteándose

\- pegue estos avisos por todo el instituto- le entrego varios volantes Cinch mas una cinta adhesiva

\- y-yo?...por que?- pregunto Starlight confundida recibiendo los avisos

\- es la presidenta no? entonces haga algo - dijo seria seguido de irse , Starlight soltó un suspiro cansada

\- supongo que te lo diré en otra ocasión...- murmuro Suri - de todas maneras, que es lo que te entrego ?

-hum.."feria de ciencias" - leyó Starlight - suena interesante

\- hola Suri - se acerco Lightning rascándose la nuca - sobre ahm...

-Lightning ...hola- saludo Suri entre nerviosa e incomoda , Starlight levanto una ceja

\- hola - saludo seria Starlight

\- oh...perdón Starlight , no te vi - se disculpo Lightning

\- si ajam- dijo sarcástica Starlight - bueno ire a pegar estos afiches...

\- ahm quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Suri

\- no gracias , supongo que Lightning quería decirte algo importante como para ignorar su entorno

\- n-no es cierto- dijo inmediatamente Lightning

\- como sea...- se fue Starlight , fue a una pared a pegar uno de los aunincios

\- hola Starlight - saludo Lyra - necesitas ayuda?

-...bueno- asintio Starlight - no estaras evitando a alguien ...o si?

\- ...no tan así- respondió Lyra - de verdad quiero ayudarte - sonrió

-bien ...- murmuro Starlight

\- feria de ciencias...suena interesante - leyó Lyra

\- tal vez...oye y tu pájaro ?

\- oh , Lyra 2 , esta a salvo para que Cinch no lo vea ...no quiero ni pensar en la idea de que ya no lo vuelva a ver

\- si...espero que lo cuides , yo cuando niña tuve un pájaro de mascota- comento Starlight

-ah si?

\- si, bueno ese no es el tema - dijo Starlight una vez termino de colocar el afiche para después irse

Vinyl caminaba por los pasillos mirando el suelo mientras sostenía en su mano un cuaderno, la semana no va bien , para nada bien , Octavia se entero de su violonchelo roto a la vez que ella se entero de que su amistad con Lemon la rompieron por el motivo egoísta que no le agradaba a ciertas personas , también Lyra parecía estar evitando tener contacto con ella y con algunas integrantes del club , se sentia culpable , pero no debería por que...

\- hoy hablare con ella ...-murmuro Vinyl decidida

...

\- hey tu - llamo Bon bon a Trixie quien estaba con Sunset cerca de la maquina

\- que sucede?-pregunto Trixie sacando una galleta de mantequilla de la maquina

\- necesito tu ayuda- dijo Bon bon

-mi...ayuda?- pregunto Trixie confundida

\- si...mira...quiero saber...quiero saber que le sucede a Fleur- dijo Bon bon en voz baja

\- es fácil es una chica sin corazón - se encogió de hombros Trixie

-por que quieres saber eso? y porque necesitas la ayuda de Trixie?- pregunto Sunset

\- es que ...Fleur...Fleur revelo algo de Lyra...-comenzó a decir Bon bon

\- ahh entiendo - la interrumpió Trixie - quieres saber porque se metió con Lyra

\- no exactamente ...eso fue una distracción- negó Bon bon - pienso que Twilight se estaba entrometiendo demasiado que se vio obligada a revelar eso para distraerla de ella

\- y porque necesitas la ayuda de Trixie exactamente ?- pregunto Trixie

\- porque , tu ya te haz metido con Fleur y quiero saber si sabes que es lo que planea o algo por el estilo- respondió Bon bon , Trixie se rasco la cabeza pensativa

\- mmmm no...Trixie no sabe- respondió - pero creo que lo mejor es ignorarla - levanto el pulgar Trixie

\- creo lo mismo - asintió Sunset

\- ya veo , gracias - agradeció Bon bon alejándose

\- aunque tal vez si la ignoramos...le estemos dejando el camino libre para lo que quiere hacer- comento Trixie a Sunset

\- no tiene nada planeado- dijo Sunset

\- a que te refieres?

\- es obvio - agrego Sunset

\- oh vamos ! no te hagas la interesante y dime- se quejo Trixie

\- te dejare con la duda- comenzó a caminar Sunset

\- sunseeeeeet no es justo!- la siguió Trixie

...

\- jamas crei que alguien como Countess Coloratura fuera amiga de una de esas simplonas- decía Indigo caminando junto al resto de su grupo

\- pues creelo- dijo Sugarcoat rapidamente

-realidad que supera la ficción- bromeo Lemon y Sunny soltó una carcajada

\- agh eso ni siquiera tiene sentido- gruño Sour Sweet

\- tu que sabes?- pregunto Sunny frunciendo el ceño

\- que? dije la verdad- levanto una ceja Sour sweet

\- pues guardatela para ti - coloco ambas manos en su cadera Sunny

\- miran quien habla de guardarse comentarios - se cruzo de brazos Sour sweet

\- amm chicas ya es suficiente - intervino Lemon

\- es divertido...pero ustedes se llevaban bien antes...que paso?- pregunto Indigo

\- tal vez nunca le agrade - dijo Sunny

\- mis clases de historia comenzaran- se alejo Sour sweet

\- en serio creía que eran amigas- le dijo Indigo a Sunny quien suspiro con tristeza

\- yo también lo creía...- murmuro Sunny , Lemon curvo las cejas triste

...

Diamond Tiara observando la ventana que había quebrado su zapato el día anterior

\- no es tu culpa- hablo Applebloom al lado de ella

\- fue la de las demás- se cruzo de hombros Diamond tiara - si la directora hubiera sabido que fui yo...me hubiera suspendido...lo mas probable - continuo , luego miro a Applebloom - gracias por sacar mi zapato de la escena

\- jeje no fue nada - se rasco la nuca Applebloom sonrojada

\- Applebloom!- apareció Sweetie belle - has visto a Countess Coloratura?!

\- cierto!- exclamo Diamond Tiara - Countess Coloratura esta aquí!- aplaudió emocionada , en eso se acercaron Babs seed junto a Silver y Scootaloo

\- quiero pedirle un autógrafo!- sonrió ampliamente Sweetie belle

\- yo también!- agrego Scootaloo

\- y al parecer la hermana de Applebloom es amiga de Countess no?- pregunto Silver

\- en serio?- pregunto Diamond a Applebloom

\- pues...si- asintió Applebloom

\- debes llevarme hacia ella!- exclamo emocionada Diamond Tiara acortando la distancia entre ambas,luego las dos se sonrojaron al notar las miradas de sus amigas y Diamond se alejo de Applebloom - ejem...es lo mínimo que debes hacer...perdedora- se cruzo de brazos sonrojada

\- pues claro que lo hará , Applebloom es de buen corazón y muy gentil- dijo Babs seed apoyándose en Applebloom- una linda persona , no lo crees Diamond?

\- hump...c-callate- desvió la mirada Diamond - iré a ver si anda Countess Coloratura por aquí -comenzó a caminar , Silver la siguió

\- le gustas- le murmuro Babs seed

\- vaya jeje- se rasco la barbilla Applebloom - bueno nuestras clases van a empezar...vamos?

\- si tu lo dices- se encogió de hombro Scootaloo , Babs y Applebloom comenzaron a caminar- oye Sweetiee...- comenzó a caminar al lado de Sweetie belle mas atrás de Applebloom y Babs

\- que sucede Scootaloo?- pregunto Sweetie con una sonrisa

\- pues jeje sabes , no te lo dije...pero hable con tu hermana- dijo Scootaloo

-... Rarity?-pregunto Sweetie

\- si...a menos que tengas otra hermana jejej- dijo riendo Scootaloo haciendo que Sweetie desvié la mirada avergonzada - el caso es que...aprueba que este contigo...

\- en serio?- la miro inmediatamente

\- s-si...aunque nose si de forma romántica- trago saliva Scootaloo - pero al menos le gusta la idea de que este a tu lado y que te proteja de cualquier cosa!- levanto un puño Scootaloo , Sweetie se sonrojo mientras le brillaban los ojos y la abrazo

\- tambien me gusta que estés a mi lado!- exclamo Sweetie , Applebloom y Babs voltearon a ver la escena y luego se intercambiaron miradas sonrientes

...

\- y donde esta Countess?- preguntaban varias chicas rodeando a Applejack

\- ahm e-ella esta descansando- decía Applejack ya apegada al casillero

\- que significa todo esto?- pregunto Cinch haciendo que el montón de estudiantes se alejaran

\- uff gracias en serio - agradeció Applejack

\- y digame donde esta Countess Coloratura?- pregunto Cinch con ambas manos a su espalda

-...ehm...pues bien...bien esta descansando -respondió Applejack confundida

\- ya veo...- murmuro Cinch - dígale que si quiere grabar un vídeo musical ...con gusto le daré permiso de que grabe aquí- sonrió - ella trae a la prensa cierto?

\- no lo se...- respondió Applejack confundida

\- por cierto, una estudiante de Eagles high llegara hoy por los acuerdos que tiene con este instituto , y si no me equivoco se quedara en tu cabaña- comenzó a decir Cinch- se los iba a decir cuando llegue pero, te lo digo a ti ahora , adiós- se despidió alejándose del lugar

-acaso...esta siendo amable conmigo solo por ser amiga de Rara?- se pregunto a si misma Applejack

después de clases...

Indigo estaba dominando el balón sola cerca de las cabañas

\- es mas divertido cuando hay alguien mas...- murmuro dejando que el balón caiga al suelo , luego miro a su al rededor y vio a Sugarcoat quien iba caminando , Indigo dibujo una sonrisa y lanzo el balón - piensa rápido!- exclamo Indigo

\- que?- miro Sugarcoat y al ver el balón dirigirse hacia ella rapidamente reacciono atajándolo antes de que golpee su rostro - Indigo! - regaño molesta Sugarcoat

\- buena atrapada!- corrió enérgica Indigo hacia Sugarcoat quien le estiro el balón , Indigo al tomarlo le paso a tocar las manos , Sugarcoat alejo sus manos frunciendo el ceño sonrojándose , Indigo sonrió con un ligero rubor - como la primera vez- agrego

\- q-que?- pregunto Sugarcoat frunciendo mas el ceño

\- como la primera vez que hablamos! también pase a tomarte las manos y las alejaste sonrojada- recordó Indigo

-no es cierto! lo hiciste a propósito!- apreto los puños Sugarcoat mas sonrojada

\- ahora si- confeso

\- eres una idiota- se volteo Sugarcoat para empezar a irse

\- oye! espera no vas a acompañarme? -pregunto Indigo

\- acompañarte?- pregunto Sugarcoat mirándola

-si! vamos! sera divertido!- sonrió Indigo aun sosteniendo el balón - oh vamos ! se que quieres!

\- no digas eso- desvió la mirada seria Sugarcoat , Indigo dejo caer el balón y lo pateo

\- te dejare ganar! - guiño un ojo , Sugarcoat levanto una ceja

\- crees que eso funcionara?- pregunto con la ceja levantada

\- funciono antes- se encogió de hombros Indigo

\- fue hace años, ya superalo- se cruzo de brazos Sugarcoat

\- solo vamos!- exclamo Indigo tomándole una mano para correr hacia donde estaba el balón

\- bien ya estamos aquí - dijo Sugarcoat rapidamente - ahí esta el bobo balón , que quieres hacer? - pregunto molesta

\- tu ya sabes- sonrió Indigo y después de dominar el balón un par de veces le dio un pase a Sugarcoat quien lo domino un tiempo pero se le cayo el balón - 1 -0 !

\- lastima- dijo Sugarcoat rodando los ojos

\- oh vamos Sugarcoat! yo te había enseñado a dominarla - recordó Indigo , Sugarcoat levanto el balón con el pie para empezar a dominarlo , después de unas cinco le dio un fuerte pase a Indigo quien esquivo el balón rapidamente - wow , quieres matarme?- pregunto Índigo impresionada , luego sonrió - 1- 1 ...sabia que aun recordarías , soy una buena maestra después de todo

\- no presumas- dibujo una pequeña sonrisa Sugarcoat mientras Índigo iba a buscar el balón

...

\- es aquí?- preguntaba Derpy caminando junto a Sea

\- ya habías venido aquí antes , no te hagas- levanto una ceja Sea sonriendo , se encontraban cerca del las cercas que rodeaban el instituto , en eso caen Whooves y luego Kai

\- Whooves!- fue Derpy a levantarlo

\- gracias amor- se sacudió Whooves la tierra y luego le dio un rápido beso a Derpy , Kai aun en el suelo vio los pies de Sea frente a el , al levantar la vista vio a Sea estirándole la mano , Kai la tomo dudoso y Sea lo ayudo a levantarse

\- gracias...- desvió la mirada algo sonrojado

\- debería ser al revés , creo que yo seria el macho en la relación- bromeo Sea , Kai rió nervioso - oh...mmmm , mala broma ...supongo- se rasco la nuca con un ligero rubor

\- auch! amorcito me estas apretando el brazo- exclamo Whooves adolorido , Derpy rapidamente le soltó el brazo

\- perdón- se disculpo con una pequeña sonrisa - es raro verla asi- le susurro

\- ahm y a que se debe su visita?- pregunto de pronto Sea

\- yo vine a ver a mi novia- le tomo la mano Whooves mirando a Derpy con ternura

\- eso es lindo- exclamo Sea llevando ambas manos a su mejilla

\- lo se!- abrazo Derpy a Whooves - y tu a que viniste?- pregunto mirando a Kai quien rapidamente agrando los ojos nervioso

\- aaa-aahm no creo que sea necesario decirlo- se rasco el brazo nervioso , Derpy vio a Sea con una sonrisa

\- n-no me veas asi! - la señalo Sea con un ligero rubor

\- pssss Sea!- dijo de pronto Heart Pink sacando su cabeza de un arbusto

\- que?- pregunto Sea confundida

\- necesito decirte algo! urgente!

\- la mercancía se esta quemando?!- exclamo preocupada Derpy y se fue corriendo

\- espera!- la intento detener Whooves

\- no! solo ven!- dijo Heart Pink a Sea

\- no crees que nos escucharan si me lo dices atrás de ese arbusto?- levanto una ceja Sea, Heart Pink se levanto

\- bien - rodo los ojos - pues caminemos un poco mas allá , no importa si me lo robo unos segundos cierto?- pregunto tomándole el brazo a Sea

\- pues supongo que no- respondió Kai mientras Whooves asintió

\- bien...vamos!- exclamo llevándose a Sea

\- ayudame!- exclamo Kai desesperado agarrando a Whooves de los hombros de pronto asustandolo - no se que decirle!

\- pu-pues no lo se! hablale de lo que le gustaa- respondió Whooves

\- me siento nervioso, no se si siente lo mismo- se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza

...

\- que? que es tan urgente?- pregunto Sea una vez se habían alejado lo suficiente

\- bien te lo diré ahora y lamento si esto te confunde mas- dijo Heart Pink

\- soy toda oídos...y toda ships también - asintió Sea

\- ...te lo diré...

\- bien...

-...

-...

-...

\- y bien?- insistió Sea - ya dilo

\- creo que le gustas a Amethyst star!

\- queeeeeee?! - exclamo Sea agrandando los ojos como platos - porque me lo dices de pronto?! preparame siquiera!

\- tu me insististe! - la señalo Heart

\- lo se! pe-pero...pero no me lo esperaba!

\- la verdad ella es quien te quería decir pero nunca pude porque por alguna extraña razon no lo hacia , pero ahí lo tienes

\- nose como sentirme...

...

\- vaya partida!- exclamo Indigo dejándose caer en el pasto - si que haz mejorado - continuo , luego levanto un poco la cabeza y vio a Sugarcoat apoyándose en un arbol - vamos! descansa en el pasto! es relajante

\- ...- iba a decir algo Sugarcoat pero cerro la boca y camino hacia Indigo y se acostó al lado - tampoco estoy tan cansada

\- pero bien no necesite suplicarte para que descanses en el pasto- rió Indigo mirando a Sugarcoat que estaba a su lado , Sugarcoat volteo su cabeza quedando mirándola y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

\- no te ilusiones , no quería que sigas humillándote suplicando después de haber perdido - respondió levantando una ceja sonriendo , Índigo rió

\- yo gane- dijo sonriendo

\- no es cierto gane yo

\- como sabes que ganaste si perdimos la cuenta en pleno juego ah?- pregunto divertida Indigo

\- pues te pregunto lo mismo a ti- le respondió Sugarcoat

-...pues...empate?

\- bien , empate- dijo Sugarcoat mirando el cielo

\- sabes nunca había visto a Sugarcoat sonreír así- dijo Lemon sentada al lado de Sunny en una banca cercana

\- lo mismo digo - asintió Sunny

\- crees...crees que hacen bonita pareja?- pregunto Lemon , Sunny la miro

\- pues si , porque no- se encogió de hombros - y tu?

\- jejej...seee- asintió Lemon

-y...hay otra pareja que crees que se verían bien?- pregunto Sunny curiosa

\- ...sobre eso- se rasco la nuca Lemon - Sunny quiero hablar algo contigo

...

\- y esta es la cabaña que solicitaste- decía Cinch señalando la cabaña de Twilight , a su lado estaba Moon Dancer con una maleta - espero que disfrutes tu estadia

\- gracias- agradeció Moon dancer con una pequeña sonrisa , Cinch camino hacia la cabaña y toco la puerta que rapidamente fue abierta por Pinkie

\- Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!- saludo energica Pinkie

\- esta es la estudiante de Eagles High que pasara unos días con ustedes , espero que la traten bien porque la buena imagen es lo que importa- dijo - acá te dejo Moon Dancer

\- esta bien - asintió Monn Dancer y Cinch se retiro

\- pasa!- se hizo a un lado Pinkie , Moon dancer ingreso a la cabaña - perdón por el desorden...siempre esta así

\- Pinkie pie!- regaño Rarity acercándose junto al resto a excepción de Coloratura - no le hagas caso , no siempre esta desordenado - negó rapidamente Rarity - Moon Dancer verdad? yo soy Rarity

\- un placer- sonrió Moon Dancer

\- no puedo creerlo , estas aquí!- se acerco Twilight a abrazarla , Moon Dancer le correspondió

\- yo tampoco puedo creerlo- decía Moon Dancer sonriendo

\- amaras este lugar!- exclamo Twilight emocionada rompiendo el abrazo - ellas son mis amigas!

\- hola soy Applejack- se presento Applejack amigablemente

\- yo Rainbow Dash!

-Pinkie Pie!

\- ahm...flu...fluttershy...

\- fluttershy, si me acuerdo de ti - dijo Moon Dancer - atendí una llamada tuya por el celular de Twilight

\- ...no...no me gusta recordar ese momento...- murmuro Fluttershy incomoda

\- oh...- murmuro Moon Dancer

\- ahm ajjajaj- comenzó a reír nerviosa Twilight - oh falta que se presente alguien !

\- cierto- asintió Rainbow

\- alguien mas? ...creí que solo dormían seis personas aquí - dijo confundida Moon Dancer

\- falto yo para presentarme- se escucho una voz , de pronto de la habitación sale Coloratura de una de las habitaciones con una sonrisa y las gafas de sol puestas , se coloco frente a las chicas con una postura derecha y una mano en su cadera , todas miraron a Moon Dancer esperando su reacción

\- oh...un placer ...ahm como te llamas?- pregunto Moon dancer curiosa , Coloratura congelo la sonrisa al igual que su pose , luego soltó una risita

\- tal vez no me reconozcas de apariencia- murmuro manteniendo la pose , luego se quito las gafa de sol estirando un brazo - Soy Countess Coloratura!- exclamo sonriente

-...no recuerdo haberte visto antes- dijo pensativa Moon Dancer - fuiste a Eagles high por un concurso de mateatletas?

\- gh...- nuevamente se congelo Coloratura - n-no...no sabes quien soy yo? - pregunto con la sonrisa congelada al igual que su postura y con un leve tic en el ojo

\- no...eres alguien importante?- pregunto Moon dancer , apenas termino de decir eso Coloratura se desmayo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

pos ya llego Rara y Moon dancer xDD y Moon dancer no conoce a Rara xD eso traera problemas entre ambas? :000 y que estaba intentando hacer rara con rarity? :0

y bueno quizas mas adelante se revele la primera vez que hablaron Indigo y Sugarcoat

una vez mas gracias por leer y comentar en serio!

en fanfiction ya lleggue (hace ya tiempo xD) a los 200 reviews :00

party hard! jskalakl


	39. No soy hater

Lyra caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro cerca de las cabañas, Vinyl le había pedido por favor poder conversar con ella después de clases

\- no la estaba evitando...- murmuro Lyra a si misma -... O tal vez si...agh fui muy obvia? De todas maneras igual se iba a alejar de mi...las demás igual... O tal vez quería hablar sobre Octavia...- continuo comiéndose la uña de su pulgar

\- Hola...- saludo Vinyl acercándose

\- Hola Vinyl - saludo Lyra quedándose quieta

\- Supongo que ya supiste lo de Octavia... - dijo Vinyl rascándose la cabeza

\- Si...no debía ser esa la forma- comento Lyra - Bon bon me comentó que...las cosas entre tu y ella no están bien...

\- si...- asintió Vinyl - pero no lo se...ya no se que pensar, y tengo tantas preguntas... - se encogió de hombros - por ejemplo... Porque estas evitandonos... A mi...a las chicas del club?

\- a que te refieres?- pregunto Lyra

\- Lyra...es obvio - dijo Vinyl y le tomo ambos hombros - no estamos molestas! En lo absoluto- le dijo, Lyra la miro con atención - pues si, nos enteramos de la peor forma posible, no porque tu nos quisiste decir, fue porque alguien externo lo hizo pero...- estaba diciendo Vinyl pero Lyra se alejo

\- Exacto- dijo manteniendole la mirada a Vinyl - se enteraron de la peor forma... Tuvo que intervenir otra persona para que lo diga finalmente... Pero- suspiro triste - no quería...no quería que supieran...porque... - Estaba diciendo y desvío la mirada- agh soy lo peor

\- No digas eso Lyra - intervino Vinyl

\- Lo digo porque es verdad!... Vinyl... Estaba celosa de tu amistad con Lemon!- confeso

\- celosa?- pregunto impresionada Vinyl retrocediendo unos pasos - pero...pero que tiene ella de malo!? Porque a nadie le agrada? En serio, no entiendo!- decía confundida

\- No tiene nada de malo! Eso es lo que pasa Vinyl! -Exclamó Lyra - yo...yo veía como congeniaban tan bien... no faltaba mucho para que te hicieras su mejor amiga, era obvio, ella es divertida, amigable y se llevaban tan bien! es Mejor amiga que yo, por eso...por eso tenía miedo de decir lo de Starlight, tenía miedo que ya no quieras ser mi amiga teniendo a alguien tan genial como ella...sentía que no tardarias en reemplazarme...

\- Pero... Lyra- murmuro Vinyl impresionada

\- Yo...yo hasta hable mal de ella, hice que se alejen, destrui su amistad solo por mis celos! Y les escondi información sobre lo traidora que llegue a ser- decía arrepentida - por eso tenía miedo, a que ya no quieran ser mis amigas, pero...solo hice cosas que aseguraban lo mala amiga que soy...- termino de decir arrepentida mirando levemente el suelo pero un ruido proveniente de Vinyl hizo que levantara el rostro para mirarla, Vinyl estaba con los cachetes inflados apretando los labios, Lyra solo la miraba confundida hasta que finalmente Vinyl explotó en risa - eh?! Que?! Que sucede? - Pregunto inmediatamente Lyra mientras Vinyl se agarraba el estómago riéndose

\- Ajajajajajaj! Aahhhh perdón!- se disculpo inmediatamente colocándose derecha mientras se secaba una lagrima

\- No...no no entiendo! - Exclamó Lyra triste - te dije algo importante! Y y y...y lo que pienso, fui sincera...no le veo lo gracioso- continuo con un leve ceño

\- Perdón perdón!- repitió Vinyl - es que... Se te ve un moco

\- Queeee?!- exclamó Lyra mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza y de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba rápidamente un pañuelo y limpiarse la nariz, Vinyl solo la miraba dando de vez en cuando pequeñas carcajadas - ooww...eso le quitó toda la seriedad al tema!- se quejo Lyra

\- Tranquila... - Murmuro Vinyl retomando la compostura - no fue del todo tu culpa el fin de mi amistad con Lemon...

\- Pero...yo...hable...mal...de...- decía bajando cada vez más la voz, luego se abalanzo a abrazar a Vinyl - perdón! Perdon! Perdoname Vinyl! Eres mi amiga y tus amigas son las mías también! Ya no seré celosa! Solo perdoname! No fue con intención! En serio! Y no soy traicionera! - Exclamaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras abrazaba a Vinyl

\- Lyra...- murmuro Vinyl impresionada y la alejo lo suficiente para mirarla - no estoy molesta contigo... Por eso quise hablar contigo... Para que lo sepas...

\- En...en serio?- pregunto lyra con los ojos brillantes

\- En serio... moco loco - bromeo Vinyl haciendo que lyra mirara avergonzada a otro lado -eres mi mejor amiga- sonrío

\- Eres tan genial Vinyl... - Murmuro Lyra - gracias por ser mi amihermana!

\- No tienes que agradecerme - dijo sin importancia Vinyl - ammmm...y cambiando un poco el tema...

\- Que?

-...que haremos con el chelo de tavi?- pregunto de pronto Vinyl

\- De tan solo recordarlo siento un viento helado en mi espalda...

...

\- Y...que es lo que quieres Hablar?- pregunto curiosa Sunny sentada al lado de Lemon quien se frotaba las manos con ciertos nervios

-... Sunny...- comenzo a decir -... Te eh notado extraña- dijo finalmente mirándola, Sunny pestañeo unos segundos sin nada que decir

-... Como?- pregunto después de unos segundos

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- levanto una ceja Lemon, Sunny desvió un poco la mirada - en especial conmigo y Sour...

\- Lemon yo de verdad... De verdad te quiero - la miro Sunny

\- Lo se Sunny - asintió con una ligera sonrisa, Sunny le mantuvo la mirada - y yo también lo hago, como a todas nuestras amigas - agregó, Sunny miro ligeramente hacia otro lado sin decir nada y Lemon respiro hondo - bien... Seré directa, se que me tomaste la mano y has tenido una actitud diferente conmigo Sunny

-...tal vez

\- Como que tal vez? - Pregunto confundida Lemon

\- pues...que opinas sobre eso?- pregunto curiosa Sunny tomando a Lemon de sorpresa

\- Aa-aahmmm Sunny...- dijo impresionada Lemon y desvío la mirada - sabes que... Que encuentro linda a Octavia - murmuro algo avergonzada

\- Claro que lo se- asintió Sunny - y ella tiene a alguien - agregó, Lemon miro al vacío un tiempo

\- Así parece - murmuro Lemon

\- Pues...deberías considerar eso a la hora de hablarle - comenzo a decir Sunny

\- Sunny estoy confundida! - Se agarro la cabeza Lemon con ambas manos, luego volteo la cabeza para mirar a su amiga quien está mirando el vacío con un leve ceño -...tu...también lo estas, verdad? - Se atrevió a preguntar, Sunny la miro con la intención de responderle pero cerro la boca - lo estas...- murmuro - no sabes si...si sientes algo por...

-... Por ti?- pregunto, Lemon solo se limito a asintir lentamente, Sunny negó rapidamente - Lemon - le tomo la mano - de verdad que eres genial y te quiero- continuo

\- Sunny... - Murmuro Lemon con las cejas curvadas no muy convencida por lo dicho, Sunny noto que Lemon no parecía creer sus palabras, debía tomar acciones? Hacer algo arriesgado? rápidamente junto sus labios con los de ella por unos pocos segundos, prácticamente solo fue el ligero tacto de ambos Labios para luego separarse, fue repentino, frío, que a pesar de que fue en los labios no hubo mucha diferencia con que haya besado otro lugar como la mejilla

\- Lemon... Yo- comenzo a decir sin despegarle la vista

\- Yo no te gusto - dijo Lemon convencida de sus palabras, Sunny agrandó los ojos sin poder decir algo para debatirle - Sunny... Te estas forzando a sentir algo más por mi... Por...por que? - Pregunto, Sunny desvió rápidamente la mirada al suelo sin responder - Sunny...

\- En serio te quiero, eres genial, amable y graciosa - decía Sunny aún mirando el suelo como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a ella misma

\- Se que me quieres , como amiga...no más - habló Lemon suavemente - pero no tienes que forzarte a sentir algo...menos relacionado con el amor, eso nace solo...- continuo tomándole el hombro, Sunny seguía con su mirada al suelo, Lemon trago saliva para preguntarle -...Sunny...porque te forzaste a sentir algo por mi? - Una vez termino de hacer esa pregunta, Sunny se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, esa fue su única respuesta, lo único que pudo hacer Lemon en esa situación fue abrazarla con uno de sus brazos para mostrarle apoyo de alguna manera, pero ahora solo quedó más confundida de lo que estaba antes.

...

\- Que suerte que atrás está el sofá - murmuro Rainbow viendo como Coloratura estaba desparramada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados

\- De verdad... Es alguien importante? - Pregunto en voz baja Moon dancer a Twilight, de pronto Coloratura abre los ojos de golpe asustando a algunas, se levanto sin decir nada y camino hacia Moon dancer

\- soy Countess Coloratura y gane el famoso programa de talento televisado internacionalmente - se presentó suavemente con una ligera sonrisa

\- Oh! Ganaste un programa, sólo eso - murmuro pensativa Moon dancer

\- "Solo eso"?- repitió confundida

\- Bueno...por como reaccionaste...creí que habías ganado un premio Nobel o algo- se encogió de hombros

\- Pero... Pero el programa que gane es importante - dijo inmediatamente Coloratura

\- Bueno...supongo que para algunas personas si- dijo Moon dancer llevándose una mano a su mentón pensativa, las demás chicas solo miraban expectantes, a veces con intención de interrumpir pero pronto cerraban la boca mirando con atención

\- Vaya... Ya entiendo - río levemente Coloratura - es la primera vez que conozco una hater en persona

\- Que?- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

\- si! Ya saben, los que nunca reconocen tu talento y sólo te quieren arruinar sin razón alguna, pero en tu caso mi querida amiga Moon dancer dices eso para fastidiarme no es así?- pregunto divertida tomándole el hombro a Moon dancer

\- No soy una hater, de verdad no sabia quien eras- levanto una ceja Moon dancer

\- Exacto- intervino Twilight - Moon dancer jamás sería una hater

\- Oh...es raro porque... Porque hasta la directora de aqui me conocía y eso que es algo... - Estaba diciendo Coloratura

\- Demacrada ?- pregunto Pinkie

\- travesti?- dijo Rainbow

\- por mis corrales Dash! No es travesti! Y si lo fuera que tendría que ver con que conoce a Rara?- pregunto Applejack molesta mientras Rainbow y Pinkie reían

\- No lo sé ajajaj solo se me vino a la mente y ya- respondió Rainbow riendo

\- Creo que a lo que Coloratura se refiere a que ya es algo mayor- opinó Rarity

\- Exacto! - Sonrío Coloratura - es muy mayor y si me conoce...y tu...eres joven y no me conoces...- agregó mirando a Moon dancer

\- El que sea joven no significa que este al tanto de las modas pasajeras - dijo Moon dancer haciendo que Coloratura agrandr los ojos como platos

\- Me...me...me acabas de decir "moda pasajera"?!- pregunto impresionada

\- Muy bien! Muy bien!- intervino Applejack - ya se conocieron! Espero que se lleven bien en su estadía Jejeje!- continuo nerviosa

\- Cierto! Ven Moon dancer, vamos a dejar tus maletas- le tomo el brazo Twilight Comenzando a caminar, Fluttershy las siguió

\- Todo bien?- pregunto Applejack a Coloratura quien las seguía con las miradas

\- Claro que sí- le sonrió - quizás si sea una hater, una hater indirecta - opinó

-Nah, es como Twilight, le faltan habilidades sociales, eso es todo - se apoyó Rainbow en la pared

\- Creo lo mismo - asintió Applejack - no quiso ser grosera, ...solo tal vez no habla mucho con personas, nose o es su forma de ser

\- mmmm- murmuro pensativa Coloratura

\- Creo que lo arruine, no es así?- pregunto Moon Dancer ya en la habitación compartida

\- Claro que no, tranquila, sólo fuiste sincera- la calmo Twilight - verdad fluttershy?

\- Si- asintió - la honestidad es importante

\- Pero de verdad no sabia quien era - comento Moon dancer

\- No es tu culpa, no todos pueden conocerla, tal vez como esta iniciándose en eso de ser famosa tiene muchas espectativas de ser conocida en todos lados, y el ser bien recibida por la gran mayoría de estudiantes como toda una celebridad alimento esos pensamientos de ser una verdadera estrella, pero al conocer a alguien que no sabía de su existencia... Seguramente le cayó como agua fría cayendo en la realidad de que no es una super estrella - le dijo Twilight - es mi teoría

\- Eres tan lista- sonrío Fluttershy con un ligero sonrojo juntando sus manos cerca de su rostro, Twilight se rasco la nuca sonrojada

\- gra-gracias jeje

\- Tsk es por eso que es mejor tener bajas espectativas de todo - se encogió de hombros Moon dancer

\- Bueno...esa tampoco es la idea - le dijo Twilight

\- De todas maneras, no debería importarle que sólo yo no sepa de su existencia, tampoco es como si soy tan importante - dijo sentándose en una cama

\- No digas eso, eres importante para mi, eres muy especial! Fuiste mi primera amiga!- dijo animada Twilight sentándose al lado - y aún no puedo creer que estés aquí! Hay muchas cosas que debo contarte!

\- También me alegra estar aquí- sonrío Moon dancer y ambas se abrazaron, Fluttershy comenzo a mirar hacia otro lado sintiéndose como la que sobraba en ese momento.

...

\- Vaya...- murmuro Sea -... A-aún debo procesarlo - dijo mirando al vacío

\- Hum claro- asintió Heart Pink - sera mejor que vuelvas

\- Volveré hacia donde está alguien que también siente algo por mi, para variar- comenzo a decir Sea

\- dices "para variar" como si le gustaras a todo el mundo - levanto una ceja y Sea comenzo a caminar

\- Entonces eso es lo que pienso- le decía Whooves a Kai

\- Seaa, estas aquí?- se acerco Amethyst al lugar acompañada de Roseluck, los cuatro al encontrarse se quedaron mirando - y ustedes?

\- Aa-Aamm- murmraron ambos chicos nerviosos frente a la sería mirada de Amethyst y la de atenta mirada de Roseluck, prontamente apareció Sea junto a Heart Pink, quien se congeló al ver a kai y Amethyst mirándola fijamente, rápidamente se sonrojo

\- N-no estoy lista para trios!- salió corriendo rápidamente dejando a todos confundidos

\- jeje Pero yo si- dijo de pronto Roseluck rompiendo el silencio, todos la miraron inmediatamente -... Era broma- bajo la cabeza avergonzada

Al día siguiente...

\- Hola Moon dancer!- saludo Coloratura sentándose al lado de la mencionada que comía un plato de cereal

\- Hum hola- saludo dudosa Moon dancer

\- Tranquila no estoy molesta - negó rapidamente - pero no has considerado ver mi participación? Te inivito a que lo hagas

\- gracias, en algún momento lo vere- agradeció Moon dancer continuando con su desayuno

\- Eso significa nunca- murmuro Coloratura, Moon dancer la miro seria - porque me odias? Advierto que no me acostumbro aún a críticas muy destructivas

\- Ugh No te odio - dijo cansada Moon dancer - pero si sigues así lo hare - agregó llevándose la cuchara a la boca

\- Lo sabia!- la señalo Coloratura

\- No era en serio- aclaro Moon dancer levantándose, Coloratura la siguió con la mirada

\- Espera, quieras o no debemos ir juntas, se supone que nos mostrarán el lugar - se levanto Coloratura - nos están esperando

\- Pues será mejor que te apresures - tomo su mochila Moon dancer, Coloratura saco sus gafas de sol y se las colocó

\- Estoy lista!- sonrío y Moon dancer rodó los ojos

...

\- Countess Coloratura! Nos alegra mucho su visita! Como durmió?- pregunto Cinch en la entrada al ver acercarse a Coloratura junto a Moon dancer

\- Hola! Pues dormí bien gracias - sonrío agradablemente, Cinch estaba sonriendo hasta que vio a Moon dancer

\- Amm soy Moon dancer...la estudiante que viene de Eagles high - dijo Moon dancer

\- Oh claro!- asintió Cinch - pues entren les muestro el instituto, decidí que sea a esta hora ya que las estudiantes están en clases y podrá caminar tranquila - decía entrando seguida por ambas

\- Que considerada - dijo sonríendo Coloratura

\- Si que esta fuerte el sol aquí adentro - le dijo Moon dancer irónica a Coloratura por las gafas de sol dentro del lugar

\- Bueno como pueden ver los pasillos están impecables - decía Cinch con ambas manos en la espalda - Ejem si quieres grabar cualquier video musical, tienes todo el permiso y...si necesitas alguna extra ya sabes... - Continuo mientras se veía en las puertas abiertas de las salas caras de estudiantes mirando y sacando fotos a Coloratura quien las saudaba

\- Que lindas, realmente me quieren, no? Aún crees que lo mío es moda pasajera querida Moon dancer? - pregunto Coloratura a Moon dancer sonriendo, Moon dancer aceleró el paso acercándose más a Cinch ya que se sentía incómoda por las miradas atentas de las estudiantes, a pesar de que eran para Coloratura, el hecho de estar al lado las sentía igual, las miradas y los flash de las cámaras.

...

\- Aamm Starlight - dijo de pronto Suri sentada al lado de Starlight quien estaba anotando lo del pizarrón

\- Que pasa?- pregunto Starlight dejando de escribir, Suri le mantuvo la mirada y suspiro

\- Amm sobre lo de ayer... -comenzóo a decir Suri

\- no pasa nada Suri - dijo Starlight volviendo a escribir

-... Te molestó que haya ido con Lightning? - se atrevió a preguntar Suri , Starlight dejo de escribir y la miro

\- amm ...no...no para nada - negó - después de todo...- desvió la mirada a su cuaderno - yo solo tenia que pegar unos afiches ...nada importante - continuo escribiendo - supongo que ella tenia que decirte algo

\- no del todo...-murmuro Suri - Starlight después de clases quiero compartirte una idea para el periódico - sonrió

\- hum claro - sonrió también Starlight

...

en el almuerzo...

\- y después coloque la medalla junto a las demás , fue hermoso- decía Índigo moviendo su tenedor a todos lados sentada en la mesa de siempre junto a Sugarcoat , Lemon y Sour

\- has contado esa historia miles de veces - levanto una ceja Sugarcoat mientras llevaba el tenedor con comida a su boca

\- y la escucharas miles de veces mas - le respondió Índigo divertida - hablando de eso...se acerca el torneo y los entrenamientos serán mas intensivos

\- debes preocuparte para la universidad , es tu futuro - dijo Sugarcoat

\- admiro que te preocupes por mi futuro , pero conseguiré una beca deportiva ya lo veras - la señalo Indigo con su tenedor

\- n-no me preocupo por tu futuro - frunció el ceño molesta Sugarcoat y miro a Lemon - tu Lemon, ya has pensado en tu futuro?

\- huh yo?- pregunto de pronto Lemon señalándose

\- quien mas cabeza de limón?- le dijo Sour sweet seria sentada al lado

\- hum...que me preguntaste?- pregunto nerviosa Lemon

\- tal vez si te quitaras los audífonos...- comento Sour

\- pero...no estoy escuchando música - respondió Lemon

\- estuviste toda la mañana distraída - levanto una ceja Índigo

\- bueno...no me di cuenta- se rasco la cabeza Lemon y miro a su otro lado donde estaba una silla vacia - saben donde esta Sunny?

\- acaso importa?

\- pues s-si...siempre viene a almorzar con nosotras - le respondió Lemon a Sour

\- jeje si que estas mas unida con ella , no?- pregunto Indigo , Lemon solo miro su plato de comida

\- deberías saber que le sucede...ayer estuviste con ella en la tarde... - comento Sour

\- nos viste? - pregunto de pronto Lemon

\- noo lo vi en mi bola de cristal - respondió sarcástica Sour , Indigo rió frente al comentario , Lemon reposo su rostro en su mano

\- admito que a veces Sour es muy divertida jajaj- rió Índigo , Sour soltó una carcajada también

\- pero ese no es el tema- hablo rapidamente Sugarcoat

-...la verdad nose que le sucede a Sunny...me confunde - dijo Lemon

\- uhh no entiendes sus indirectas? quizás le gustas o es una amiga muy cariñosa - guiño un ojo Indigo

\- o ninguna de las anteriores - negó Sour - ella no es una amiga cariñosa...- murmuro

\- conclusión , esta en sus días - rio Indigo y Sugarcoat le golpeo el brazo - auch !

\- no se habla de eso mientras se come - le regaño

\- oh vamos! solo era una broma - se quejo - porque están todas tan amargas- se cruzo de brazos

Sunny estaba apoyada en su casillero mirando el suelo , el pasillo estaba vació debido a que todas las estudiantes se encontraban en el comedor , estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que estaba sintiendo , luego dio un pesado suspiro

\- estúpido sentimiento...- murmuro

\- no iras a comer?- pregunto de pronto Octavia acercándose haciendo que Sunny de un pequeño salto del susto

\- ah! no te aparezcas así chelista de cuarta- se quejo molesta Sunny , Octavia frunció el ceño - y no tengo apetito ...y tu? no comerás? - pregunto , Octavia miro hacia donde estaba la gran puerta del comedor

\- ...tampoco tengo apetito - respondió - y ya no me digas chelista de cuarta , gracias

\- que? ya no tocas el chelo?- levanto una ceja Sunny , Octavia apretó los puños , Sunny le mantenía la mirada levantando una ceja

-...ahora...no podre...- murmuro en voz baja - pero no era por eso

\- huh? se te rompió? - pregunto y Octavia frunció el ceño - ya veo...y fue una de tus amigas y no quieres verla o sentarte al lado de ella , no es así?- pregunto con un pequeña sonrisa

\- ...algo así...- respondió aun con el ceño fruncido -eres lista

\- vengo de la preparatoria cristal - se encogió de hombros

\- vinyl ya sabe que ustedes intervinieron en su amistad con Lemon - continuo Octavia - y...que yo fui cómplice

\- y?

\- c-como que "y"?! esta molesta - exclamo Octavia - no tuve que dejar que mis celos arruinen esa amistad ...- dejo caer sus brazos , Sunny le mantuvo la mirada pensativa sobre lo ultimo dicho y desvió la mirada

\- ...- respiro hondo Sunny y dejo de cruzarse de brazos - bien no alejaste a Lemon cuando se te acerco

\- yo no le pedí que se acercara , y no se porque lo hizo - explico Octavia - incluso dudo de sus intenciones , si de verdad quiere ser mi amiga , no es raro que despues de terminar su amistad con Vinyl venga hacia mi?- le pregunto

\- sus intenciones no son malas Octavia - la miro Sunny - realmente le agradas , es una buena chica - agrego

\- tal vez...pero aun así en mi situación actual con Vinyl no puedo acercarme a ella

\- espero que todo se solucione entre ustedes...y dile perdón de mi parte por romper la amistad - se despego Sunny de su casillero

\- estas diciendo algo...amable?- pregunto Octavia asombrada

\- ya no veo porque tener una rivalidad - negó Sunny - increíblemente lo que me tiene acongojada ahora es del circulo que me rodea

-..que es lo que...- estaba preguntando Octavia pero Sunny comenzó a caminar lejos

"no tuve que dejar que mis celos arruinen esa amistad" recordaba Sunny la frase dicha por octavia pensando en su amistad que se estaba arruinando

...

cuando Lyra se sentó con su bandeja vio la silla de Octavia vacía , luego dirigió su mirada en Vinyl quien tenia su mirada clavada en su plato de comida

\- hay que darle tiempo para que lo procese - le dijo de pronto Bon bon a Vinyl quien levanto la cabeza para mirarla

\- hum...bueno creo que esto no es solo por el chelo...- comento Vinyl

\- a que te refieres?- le pregunto Lyra curiosa , Colgate solo miraba con atención quien sabia lo que paso con Lemon

-...no se como sentirme!- se quejo Vinyl - me siento mal por su violonchelo pero...pero a la vez estoy molesta por ...por otras cosas - dijo cansada , las demás intercambiaron miradas

\- entiendo que estés molesta Vinyl...- comenzó a decir Colgate - y lo van a superar con el paso del tiempo ...después de todo ninguna pareja es perfecta , siempre están los altibajos , puedes sentirte molesta con todo el derecho...y a la vez saber que pronto todo se solucionara

-...tienes razón- le dio una pequeña sonrisa Vinyl

-nosotras también tendremos nuestros altibajos?!- pregunto inmediatamente Berry

\- no, nosotras estamos libres de eso - dijo Colgate sonriendo

\- eres tan sabia Colgate- comenzó a decir Lyra - por eso eres una rompe corazones

\- tienes que recordarlo?-pregunto Colgate , y Lyra asintió

\- entonces...que harás?- le pregunto Lyra a Vinyl

\- pues lo que teníamos planeado, hacer esa obra, recaudar dinero y comprarle el chelo - respondió Vinyl

Sea iba caminando con su bandeja en la mano y atrás le seguía Roseluck , cuando vio a Amethyst sentada en la mesa junto a sus demás amigas , se coloco nerviosa y rapidamente se dio media vuelta chocando contra Roseluck volteando ambas bandejas

\- ah! Sea! que te ocurre?!- pregunto inmediatamente Roseluck y vio que ambas estaban con la ropa manchada con comida - vamos a limpiarnos

\- que?! tu también?! - exclamo Sea y se fue corriendo

Moon Dancer se sentó en la mesa en la que se encontraban Twilight , Rarity y Fluttershy ya con sus bandejas

\- hola Moon dancer!- saludo alegre Twilight - que te pareció el lugar?

\- es bastante grande y lindo- se sentó al frente Moon dancer - y la biblioteca , no es tan grande como la de Eagles pero si es linda

\- lo se! hay muchos libros que quiero mostrarte ! y también recuerdas que antes soñábamos con escribir un libro que sea famoso? podríamos hablar de las ideas!- decía emocionada

\- heeey Twilight - se sentó Rainbow con su bandeja al igual que Pinkie y Applejack

\- que sucede Rainbow?

\- recuerda que debemos ensayar la obra , debemos tenerla lista y practicar duro - recordo , Twilight suspiro cansada

\- cierto...-murmuro y luego miro a Moon dancer - bueno supongo que en unos días mas podríamos ver todo eso con calma

\- claro - asintio Moon dancer

\- oh y también , viste el anuncio de la feria de ciencias? - pregunto Rainbow - teniéndote a ti , de seguro el club de entretenimiento se llevara el primer lugar!

-así se habla!- exclamo Pinkie

\- debe ser algo original! nunca antes visto! así bien científico!- exclamaba Rainbow emocionada

-oh...claro- asintió lentamente Twilight - yo haré el proyecto jeje pero ustedes me deben ayudar también

\- claro perversparkle! ya tengoo un avance! - exclamo Rainbow clavando el tenedor en una manzana y apunto en una dirección sacando su lengua y cerrando un ojo mientras con el indice tiraba hacia atrás la manzana doblando el tenedor y cuando la soltó la manzana salio disparada hacia Trixie quien estaba en unas mesas mas allá - la llamo la catapulta manzana! innovador no?- pregunto chocando los puños con Pinkie

-...mejor yo me ocupo de casi todo- comento Twilight - espero tener un poco de tiempo para poder hablar sobre todo lo pendiente contigo - miro a Moon dancer

\- ahm...s-sobre eso...- comenzó a decir Fluttershy - me preguntaba...me preguntaba si podrías ayudar también con el proyecto a mi...club -dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

\- pero...estas en el club de ciencias...- murmuro Twilight - ahm jejej pero si quieres mi ayuda con gusto lo haré !- dijo rápidamente

\- gracias- sonrió Fluttershy y le beso la mejilla

\- oye no! Twilight mas te vale hacer mejor el proyecto a nosotras, somos tu club- se señalo Rainbow

\- como sea...- intervino Applejack - Moon dancer...donde esta Rara?

\- Rara?- pregunto Moon dancer confundida

\- ahm...Coloratura- respondio

-oh! pues no lo se , seguramente contemplándose en un espejo o que se yo... me aleje de ella - respondió encogiéndose de hombros

\- jeje tienes una mala imagen de ella- sonrió Applejack - no es una diva

\- ah no?- levanto una ceja Moon dancer - se desmayo cuando no la reconocí - recordó

\- si , pero no se enojo - dijo Applejack - ella es...bueno...ella antes era algo insegura ...y tal vez en el fondo lo sigue siendo un poco , quiere agradarle a todos...y creo que las criticas y los haters los toma muy mal ...- hizo una pausa - por eso trato de que la conozcas y le tomes cierta importancia , en vez de odiarla

\- tal vez no lo hace de la forma correcta- comento Rarity

\- no me va a agradar por ser supuestamente famosa - dijo Moon dancer , Applejack suspiro

\- lo se...- murmuro - pero no es una diva , la conozco

\- y tampoco soy una hater- agrego- solo...solo no me importa que haya ganado un concurso eso es todo

de pronto las puertas del comedor se abren y entra Coloratura con sus gafas de sol puestas atrayendo la atención de todas las estudiantes , muchas corrieron a pedirle autógrafos y fotos

\- claro , saquen las fotos necesarias , quieres que te firme la playera? claro! tengo mi lápiz no te preocupes - decía sonriendo mientras firmaba algunos cuadernos , playeras , incluso brazos

\- no puedo creerlo! es Countess Coloratura!- chillaba emocionada Diamond Tiara entre la multitud agarrándole fuertemente el brazo a Applebloom

\- aauch!- se quejo Applebloom

\- ups...perdón - se disculpo inmediatamente - digo ...llorona- agrego mirando a Scootaloo quien la miraba sonriendo

\- mejor vuelvo a la mesa , después la veo , después de todo mi hermana es amiga de ella - se encogió de hombros comenzando a caminar

\- cierto!...ooh Applebloom!- la siguió Diamond

\- y mi hermana duerme con ella- sonrió Sweetie sin darse cuenta del doble sentido que se podía tomar de la frase , Scootaloo comenzó a reír - que?

\- na-nada- estaba aguantándose de reír Scootaloo - solo que esa relación de tu hermana con Countess jajajaj

\- eh?...no entiendo- ladeo la cabeza Sweetie confundida

Suri se levanto de su mesa con la bandeja ya vacía sin darle importancia a la presencia de Coloratura

\- hola suri! - saludo cinicamente Fleur acercándose - como te han tratado las subnormales del grupo ese?- pregunto

\- sigo insistiendo...no debías que porque meterte en ese tema - dijo molesta Suri , Starlight estaba comiendo mientras colocaba atención disimuladamente a diferencia de Lightning quien estaba en la misma mesa pero mirando la escena atentamente

\- aun no escucho un gracias- continuo Fleur

\- ya déjame, lo único que haces es arruinar todo - comenzó a caminar Suri a dejar su bandeja

\- sabes que no soy solo yo la que arruina todo - le dijo Fleur mientras se iba , luego siguio con su camino

-...- Lightning seguía con la mirada a Fleur - ya se lo que haré... -susurro a si misma

\- que canteee! que cantee! que canteee! que cantee! que cantee!- gritaban las estudiantes al unisono a Coloratura , Cinch se mantenía en un rincón del comedor mirando todo

\- bueno ya que tanto insisten!- subió Coloratura arriba de la mesa en la que almorzaban Twilight y las demás , Moon dancer rodó los ojos - bueno que canción canto? - pregunto en voz alta ya arriba de la mesa

\- cantate la de la salchipapa!- grito Rainbow

\- uh uh uh! la del titanic!- grito Trixie del publico

\- ya se cual!- exclamo Coloratura y el comedor se lleno de un silencio esperando a escuchar la voz de Coloratura , cuando esta abrió la boca para comenzar a cantar sonó el timbre para volver a clases , rápidamente el comedor se lleno de quejas de las estudiantes- lo lamento...deben volver a clases- lamento Coloratura bajándose de la mesa - lastima que no hayas podido escucharme Moon dancer

\- si , lastima- dijo desinteresadamente

\- ahmmm Countess Coloratura - se acerco Rarity a Coloratura mientras las estudiantes iban hacia las salas y otras les sacaban fotos a Coloratura

\- Rarity solo dime Coloratura? - sonrio Coloratura

\- claro...puedo...puedo hablar contigo después? - pregunto

-ammmm y sobre que?- pregunto inmediatamente

\- sobre lo de aquella noche ...estoy confundida , por- estaba diciendo Rarity pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por Coloratura

\- si si si después de tus clases vemos eso , bye!- se despidió retirándose , Rraity la miraba confundida hasta que sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano

\- y dime Rares... como te esta cayendo Rara?- pregunto Applejack tomándole la mano mientras que con la otra se rascaba la nuca

-...bueno...creo que es algo...cariñosa?- respondió dudosa

\- eh?- pregunto confundida Applejack mirandola

\- olvídalo- negó Rarity - creo que solo son pensamientos mios

-...ook?

-no me mires como si estuviera loca!- dijo Rarity molesta y Applejack empezó a reir

\- ustedes dos!- exclamo de pronto Cinch haciendo que ambas suelten sus manos asustadas - espero que se estén pasando algo y no tomándose las manos- levanto una ceja

\- cla-claaroo , por supuesto su señoría!- exclamo Applejack nerviosa , Rarity rodó los ojos sonriendo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hello!

pues...si no se dieron cuenta no hubo cap la semana anterior y pos fue por unos problemas que tuve con mi laptop pero por suerte ya todo se soluciono xd

gracias por leer y comentar en serio! nos leemos en el proximo cap

y feliz navidad ahre no nada que ver


	40. Eras tú

Coloratura caminaba por los ahora vacíos pasillos, como solo vino de visita no asistía a ninguna clase del lugar a diferencia de Moon dancer quien vino de intercambio por lo tanto asistía a algunas

\- Me siento observada...- murmuro mientras pasaba frente a una sala en la que varias estudiantes estaban mirándola de la puerta, Coloratura salió a lo patios y se sentó en una banca

\- Bien...piensa Coloratura...- decía a si misma cerrando los ojos - debe ser lo más genuino posible...sentírlo...- agregó, luego saco su celular para comenzar a revisar ciertos foros sobre ella , de pronto se le salían sonrisas por los buenos comentarios, pero a veces fruncia el ceño por ver los malos comentarios sobre ella - agh como se cree criticarme ese...ese que tiene foto de perfil un conejo, no tienes derecho a usar una foto de perfil como esa, ya veras te voy a responder y quedarás callado - decía moviendo rápidamente sus dedos escribiendo una respuesta molesta, pero luego se detuvo de golpe y respiro hondo -... No puedo responderle a todos esos odiosos... - Murmuro y guardo su celular - yo si tengo talento...

...

\- Por eso es sumamente importante que tengan buenas calificaciones- estaba diciendo la profesora - Rainbow Dash!

\- Eh que?- despertó rápidamente Rainbow

\- Puedes repetir lo último que dije?- pregunto

\- Pueeees...sobre la universidad no? Siempre nos está hablando de eso- respondió cansada

\- Porque es algo muy importante Rainbow, prácticamente tu futuro - reprochó la profesora - por ejemplo, que es lo que quieres estudiar

\- Mmm...no lo seee...- Respondió con pereza - algo que me haga trabajar poco y ganar mucho - respondió chocando los cinco con Vinyl

\- Pero siendo más específica?

\- Pues supongo que ganare una beca deportiva, no será difícil -dijo relajadamente

\- Eso suena mejor - sonrió la profesora - no se darán cuenta cuando ya se estén graduando, ustedes hicieron un test ocupacional con Cinch pues aquí están los resultados - decía entregando hojas

\- Lo sabia, me salio stripper!- bromeo Vinyl recibiendo la hoja provocando risas

\- a ti que te salio?- pregunto Trixie a Sunset

\- Pues...en el área biológico - respondió Sunset - espero poder ganar una beca universitaria

\- Por supuesto que la conseguirás! Y Trixie también e iremos a la misma universidad! - dijo emocionada, Sunset sonrío

\- Eso espero - le desordeno el cabello divertida

\- Te dije que no hagas eso!- se quejo Trixie mientras Sunset reía

\- Diseño, eso estudiare! Esta en mis venas - decía Rarity leeyendo la hoja con una sonrisa

\- bueno yo tal vez estudie algo que tenga que ver con agricultura , debo sacar adelante el negocio de las manzanas - le dijo Applejack sentada al lado

\- Yo estudiare una carrera musical en la universidad de Londres - decía Vinyl

-Londres?- pregunto Rainbow curvando ambas cejas

\- Si, es genial, ya investigue y es asombrosa! - Respondió Vinyl emocionada - tienen una variedad de instrumentos, equipos musicales, los mejores salones y herramientas!

\- Pero...esta a miles de kilómetros de aqui... - Le dijo Rainbow algo triste, Vinyl la miro borrando lentamente su sonrisa

\- Bueno...pues si...- dijo cayendo en la realidad

\- A veces siento que estaremos aquí por siempre - negó Rainbow cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, luego miro a Vinyl - y en serio es tan genial como dices? - Pregunto sonriendo

\- pues si jejej al menos eso decía su página web- respondió Vinyl haciendo que Rainbow ria - oye Dash

\- Que?

\- lo importante es nunca perder el contacto - dijo

\- Lo se - asintió Rainbow - además necesito tomarte una foto cuando seas stripper jajajaja - bromeo haciendo que Vinyl ria también

...

El timbre que indicaba el recreo sonó por los pasillos y las estudiantes ya salían de sus respectivas salas, Fleur abrió su casillero y un cuaderno cayó pero antes de que caiga al suelo alguien lo sujetó

\- Hmm...gracias - agradeció tomando el cuaderno que sujeto Lightning seguido de guardarlo en su casillero, pero notó que la presencia de Lightning dust seguía ahí, volviendola incómoda

\- Que es lo que hablabas con Suri?- pregunto de pronto curiosa Lightning, Fleur la miro lentamente mientras levantaba ambas cejas

\- Lightning... Andar de chismosa definitivamente no es lo tuyo - le dijo - mejor dedicate a correr tras la pelotita y patearla al aro

\- Jeje de hecho... Es arco - corrigió Lightning

\- Acaso importa? - Pregunto cerrando el casillero y comenzando a caminar, Lightning la siguió

\- E-en realidad quiero saber que fue lo que te hizo Suri - decía caminando al lado, Fleur se detuvo y la miro

\- Que fue lo que me hizo Suri?- pregunto y Lightning asintió - oh pues...no te importa - fruncio levemente el ceño - en serio crees que diciendolo como si estuvieras contra Suri te lo diré? No soy tonta

\- Pero yo no tengo nada en contra tuya!- negó rapidamente Lightning - en serio, sólo quiero ser de ayuda...solo eso - agregó y Fleur le mantuvo la mirada

\- ya entiendo...quieres quedar como una heroina con Suri para que te acepte no es Así? Es taaan Adorable- Ironizó exageradamente, Lightning solo levanto ambas cejas sorprendida

\- pero es que...te noto diferente- murmuro Lightning - si quieres hablar...

\- Escucha Lightning, esto no te incumbe, sin embargo aprecio que me lo digas de forma sincera y... "amable" a diferencia de Twilight que hurguetea de mi a escondidas o Trixie que...que sólo me insulta - rodó los ojos - pero seguir hablando contigo me esta provocando dolor de cabeza así que adiós- continuo molesta seguido de irse, Lightning no dijo nada viendo como se iba

-Y ahora que haces? Quieres ir tras Fleur?- pregunto Gilda atrás de ella, Lightning se volteo rápidamente quien se la llevó de un brazo

\- Quiero ayudar a Suri - respondió

\- Lightning... No es necesario que hagas tanto

\- A que te refieres?- pregunto Lightning confundida

\- Pff le diste un beso y ya hasta darías la vida por ella?- pregunto levantando una ceja - que yo recuerde no siente lo mismo... Perdón por decirlo...pero es verdad!

\- Lo se- miro el suelo Lightning - pero aun así es mi amiga y quiero ayudarla

\- Tu no sirves para esas cosas, sólo eres buena en los deportes y lo sabes - dijo Gilda guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos

\- Pero...

\- Que no!- le dio una rápida bofetada - no pude evitarlo

\- auch...supongo que tienes razón...

...

\- Hola Starlight - saludo Lyra acercándose

\- Hmm hola Lyra- saludo Starlight mirando pasar a Suri junto con Upper crust

-... Hey, no has hablado con ella?- pregunto Lyra curiosa

\- Eh? Con quien?- pregunto confundida Starlight

\- Pss con Suri no?, te dije que te puedo ayudar no?- le sonrió Lyra

\- Ayudar a que? No necesito ayuda, y además Suri nisiquiera me considera amiga, no deberías cuidar tu pajaro?- pregunto algo molesta

\- Starlight, sólo dejame ayudar sin nada a cambio - insistió Lyra

-...- Starlight solo seguía caminando - Estoy segura que tienes otras cosas más importantes de las que tienes que resolver ahora- aceleró el paso, Lyra se detuvo pensativa y al mirar a otro lado vio pasar a Lemon con sus audífonos puestos como de costumbre, Lyra soltó un pequeño suspiro

-Hey tu - llamó Sour sweet junto a Sugarcoat e Índigo a Sunny quien freno su andar y se volteo a mirar a las tres

\- No fuiste a almorzar hoy- pregunto inmediatamente Sugarcoat

\- paso algo?- pregunto Indigo

-... Nada importante - respondió restándole imprtancia

\- Pff se los dije... Nada importante - se cruzó de brazos Sour mirando hacia otro lado, Sunny frunció levemente el ceño

\- Aún así te tomaste la molestia en venir acá a saber porque no fui a almorzar - dijo Sunny levantando una ceja, Sour la miro inmediatamente con un leve sonrojo

\- Q-que?!- pregunto Sour frunciendo el ceño - vine porque estas payasas quisieron

\- Payasa? Ni que fuera Dash- levanto una ceja Indigo

\- Pues después de todo fue raro que no hayas ido a almorzar como siempre - se encogió de hombros Sugarcoat

\- Mmm se agradece de todas maneras- murmuro Sunny

\- No creas que es importante -murmuro Sour

\- Mmm y Lemon? - Pregunto Sunny notando la ausencia de su amiga

\- Por ahí debe estar haciéndose la genial con sus audífonos, ya supimos que no te sucedió nada así que podemos irnos- dijo Sour retirándose

\- Está tan irritante - comento Sunny

\- Huh? Parece que solo contigo porque conmigo es muy graciosa - rió Índigo

\- Si, lo se...- murmuro Sunny

\- Porque será?- dijo Sugarcoat obviamente sabiendo la respuesta ya que ella cree que Sour gusta de Indigo

\- La verdad no lo se- se encogió de hombros Indigo - pero no les parece divertido cuando dice algo dulce y luego sale con su comentario amargo? Jajajaja

\- Ya callate- la hizo callar Sugarcoat

\- Q-que?! Y ahora que hice?- pregunto Índigo viendo como Sugarcoat avanzaba - que le sucede?- le pregunto a Sunny

\- No lo sé - respondió Sunny para luego irse también

Después de clases...

\- entrare al bosque!- decía Trixie leyendo el guión de la obra en la sala del club junto a algunas miembros - saben que? Y si lo hacemos versión moderna?- pregunto dejando de leer el guión

\- Versión moderna?- pregunto Applejack confundida

\- Si! Ya saben en vez de usar los feos nombres de la obra usamos los nuestros! Y adaptamos la trama al tiempo de ahora - agregó

\- Huh es una propuesta interesante- asintió Vinyl sentada en el sofá

\- Pues para verlo debemos estar todas - opinó Twilight - hablando de eso...Rainbow, Pinkie y Lyra aún no llegan

\- Vi a Rainbow entrar a la oficina de Cinch - dijo Luna jugando a la consola sin despegar su vista de la pantalla

\- Ah si?- pregunto Applejack - que extraño en eso se abre la puerta del club y entran Pinkie y Rainbow con unas gorras azules oscuras y una venda del mismo color en el brazo

\- Están de luto?- pregunto Trixie curiosa

\- ahora que estupidez están haciendo? - Pregunto Applejack cansada

\- Más respeto jovencita- la señalo Rainbow - están frente a las vigilantes!- posó derecha con la Mirada alzada y ambas manos sobre la cadera mientras Pinkie hacia el saludo militar

\- Que?!- preguntaron las chicas impresionadas al igual que Luna, Trixie se acerco

\- Tu?! Vigilante?! Jajajajajajajaj!- comenzo a reír señalando a Rainbow

\- si que gracioso, oye Trixie recuerdas las galletas que compraste está mañana? Bueno creí que no las necesitarias y se las di a Lyra 2, quien ríe ahora?- pregunto Rainbow mientras Trixie borraba la sonrisa

\- Ni las quería...

\- Ahora dilo sin llorar

\- Callate!

\- Nuestro deber es traer paz y orden en los pasillos! - Comenzo a decir Pinkie

\- Procurando que las estudiantes cumplan las reglas! O si no serán anotadas en esta libreta!- termino de decir Rainbow, las chicas estaban mirando en silencio y prontamente explotaron en risa

\- Perdón Dash jajaja pero el que tu y Pinkie digan eso es tan irreal jajajajajajajj!- reía Applejack

\- Paz y orden jajajajaj- repitió Twilight riendo

\- jajajajajajajajaj! Ustedes de vigilantes jajajaj ahora lo eh visto todo- exclamaba Luna, Pinkie y Rainbow intercambiaron miradas

\- Creanlo o no ya lo somos! Asi que tenemos poder sobre ustedes- las señalo Rainbow - bueno...excepto sobre Luna

\- Perdón por la tardanza - entró Lyra a la sala

\- Llegas a tiempo -dijo Vinyl, Lyra miro a Rainbow y Pinkie

\- Vigilantes?- pregunto y ambas asintieron - Cool, tendrán poder sobre las demás

\- ja! Lyra entiende- exclamó Rainbow - ah y Lyra...

\- Que? Se me ve un moco?!- exclamó rápidamente cubriéndose la nariz

\- No, ni siquiera me fije - negó Rainbow y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Lyra - no debes sentirte culpable por lo que nos contó Fleur

\- Eh?

\- Aún eres nuestra amiga y no nos molesta tu pasado- habló Applejack

\- Sabemos que eres buena gente- dijo Trixie - lo único malo es Lyra 2 cuando se come mis galletas

\- tenias que arruinar el momento? - Regaño Rainbow

\- Tu lo arruinaste con esa ropa- le respondió Trixie

\- El caso es que eres nuestra amiga y lo que paso hace mucho, no importa porque te queremos igual - dijo Twilight, Lyra estaba con los ojos brillantes

\- No entiendo un carajo que paso aquí pero...abrazo grupal!- exclamó Luna y todas se juntaron en un abrazo

...

Starlight estaba en la sala del periódico sentada en su escritorio de manera pensativa, de pronto Lyra 2 se posa frente a uno de los computadores, Starlight se levanto fue hacia Lyra 2.

\- Es muy peligroso que estés aquí - sonrío levemente Starlight tomándo al pajaro con ambas manos - huh?...tienes... Migas de galletas?- pregunto curiosa, en eso entró Suri

\- Hola- saludo con una pequeña sonrisa - ese es el pajaro de Lyra?

\- Si, no se como llego aquí - respondió Starlight - sera mejor cuidar de Lyra 2 - agregó mirando al pajaro

\- Tan importante es?- pregunto curiosa Suri acercándose , luego noto que Fleur no estaba en la sala - Aamm Starlight...

\- Mmm?- levanto la vista Starlight para mirar a Suri

\- Ahmm...sobre lo que te quería decir es que tengo una idea para el periódico... Pero no se si sea buena idea - comenzo a decir

\- apuesto a que si - le dijo Starlight con una muy pequeña sonrisa

\- Hum bueno lo que estaba pensando es tal vez usar aquella idea de entrevistar estudiantes para contenido del periódico... Si es que te parece claro, sólo era una idea... - Dijo bajando cada vez más la voz, Starlight levanto una ceja

\- Suri...- la llamó Starlight

\- si?

\- Desde cuando estas tan...cual es la palabra? Insegura?- decía pensativa Starlight pensativa

\- No estoy insegura!- negó rapidamente Suri, luego suspiro - solo que ya no lo se...solo quiero estar tranquila sin molestar a nadie

\- arreglar las cosas con todas?- pregunto Starlight

\- Tal vez...- se acarició el brazo Suri - con quien más quiero disculparme...es con Rarity... Fui una envidiosa

\- Pff no tienes nada que envidiarle - dijo Starlight

\- Que cosa?- pregunto inmediatamente Suri

-Mhm nada...que... Que te impide pedirle disculpas?- pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo

\- Oh pues... Tengo miedo

\- Miedo? Y de que?- pregunto curiosa Starlight

\- de que no quiera perdonarme...de verdad que quiero hacerlo pero...que pasa si ella no quiere?- le pregunto, Starlight levanto ambas cejas mientras dirigía su mirada a Lyra 2, Suri...esta en la misma situación que lyra con ella? - Tu, si estuvieras en la situación de Rarity, me perdonarias?

\- Pues...- comenzo a decir Starlight sin saber que decir - a ti si...?- respondió dudosa, Suri la miro con curiosidad

\- A que te refieres?

\- nada, Olvídalo - negó rapidamente - hablando de la idea, me parece perfecto - sonrío

\- De verdad? Genial!- abrazo Suri a Starlight provocando que Lyra 2 salga volando, Starlight se había congelado frente a esa acción de Suri - ya tengo algunas ideas - se alejo Suri, Starlight seguía tiesa, sólo miraba como Suri seguía conversando - ah si, y Fleur?

\- Eh?- pregunto Starlight - ah Fleur mmm creo que no se sentía muy bien

...

\- Definitivamente podría grabar un videoclip aquí- comentaba Coloratura caminando fuera del instituto al lado de Moon dancer

\- muy lindo- decía desinteresadamente Moon dancer con la mirada clavada en su libro

\- omg eres Countess Coloratura!- se escuchó la voz de una estudiante emocionada, Moon dancer levanto la vista

\- La misma!- sonrío alegre Coloratura

\- No puedo creerlo, puedo sacarme una selfie contigo?! - Pregunto la joven emocionada, Moon dancer siguió caminando leeyendo el libro

\- Pues claro- asintió Coloratura posando, luego la joven le paso un lápiz

\- Puedes autografearme la playera?- pregunto entusiasmada y Coloratura lo hizo sin problemas - gracias! Gracias! Siempre te apoye! - Agradeció y se fue corriendo, Coloratura aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar a Moon dancer

\- Hey no me esperaste- dijo Coloratura

\- porque una "famosa" como tu quedria que alguien como yo la espere?- levanto una ceja Moon dancer

\- ah! aceptas que soy una famosa, osea alguien importante

\- No, si no tuviera este libro en mis manos hubiera hecho comillas con mis dedos - le respondió Moon dancer - no te ofendas, pero todavía creo que no has hecho nada importante, en mi opinión claro - agregó

\- Moon dancer, cuando gane un premio a la mejor cantante de la generación iré hacia ti y te diré : aún sigo sin ser una persona importante? - Decía Coloratura simulando que tenía un trofeo en su mano

\- No hagas eso por favor - le dijo Moon dancer - y acaso ese premio existe?

\- Pues...

\- Countess Coloratura - se acerco Rarity interrumpiendo a Coloratura

\- Hola Rarity - saludo Coloratura

\- Te parece bien si hablamos ahora?- pregunto

\- pues supongo, oye Moon dancer no te importa si voy a... - Estaba diciendo Coloratura pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que Moon dancer ya iba pasos más allá aún leyendo el libro

\- Bueno siendo directa...- comenzo a decir Rarity - aquella noche fue muy extraña...

\- C-cual?- pregunto Coloratura haciéndose la desentendida

\- Pues esa en la que estábamos nosotras dos en la cocina en la madrugada, me preguntaste sobre que halago me gustaría que dijieran sobre mis ojos y que...me pusiera en la situación de que... Que dos personas que se gusten estén en la misma habitación o algo así - dijo, Coloratura desvío la mirada avergonzada

\- Bueno..nnmmm...yo - comenzo a decir -ammmm...estoy enamorada! Eso!

\- Que?- pregunto impresionada Rarity - es-estas enamorada? De quien?

\- gaahh mmmm no puedo decirte! - Dijo inmediatamente

\- Porque?- pregunto más seria Rarity

\- Rarity - la miro Coloratura - ese trabajo dejalo para los periodistas de farándula - sonrío

\- Oh...- murmuro - entonces... Estas enamorada? Entonces porque me hablaste ahí? Quieres consejos? O algo?

-... Oh si! Dame consejos!- exclamó emocionada, Rarity sonrío de lado

\- No puedo darte consejos si no se de quien estas enamorada- le dijo

\- Buen intento - sonrío Coloratura tomándole el hombro - pero me refiero a otro tipo de consejos... Como ammm uh dónde tener una cita! O el primer beso!

\- Bueno...no lo se...porque no mejor se lo preguntas a una pareja? - Pregunto Rarity

\- Rarity...eres una genia!- sonrío ampliamente Coloratura

\- Gracias... Supongo- agradeció Rarity, luego vio que Cinch salía del instituto - directora Cinch - se acerco Rarity

\- Haré una inspección ahora - decía caminando

\- A-ahora?!- pregunto impresionada, pero Cinch siguió caminando hacia las cabañas, Rarity saco rápidamente su celular

\- Que sucede?- pregunto Coloratura confundida

\- Cinch no debe ver los animales - decía Rarity mensajeando con Applejack

...

\- Pinkie Pie! Huyamos de este lugar, Huyamos de Trixie también - decía Rainbow leyendo el guión - Mmm están seguras de agregar nuestros nombres? - Pregunto Rainbow mirando a las demás miembros

\- Fue idea de Trixie- respondió Vinyl

\- Que haces Twilight? - Pregunto Luna viendo a Twilight rayar una hoja

\- Estoy pensando en cual puede ser nuestro proyecto... El nuestro y el del club de ciencias pero...no se me ocurre nada ahora- decía llevando sus dedos a sus sienes

\- No te sobre exijas, descansa un poco o te estresaras - le sugirió Luna

\- por todas las manzanas!- exclamó de pronto Applejack - Cinch está haciendo una inspección sorpresa! Rarity me lo dijo! - Continuo

\- QUE?!- exclamó Twilight - nuestras mascotas! - Se levanto rápidamente de la silla y salió corriendo

\- Que dos más la acompañen - dijo Luna, Applejack y Rainbow salieron también

...

Moon dancer estaba leyendo sentada ya en el sofá de la cabaña de pronto ve que el perro de Twilight se sube al sofá y se acuesta apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Moon dancer

\- Ah!..chu! Chu!- decía Moon dancer nerviosa - no tengo comida! Quieres comida? Está allá- decía señalando una direccion al azar, en eso entran rápidamente Rainbow y Applejack a la cabaña

\- Ahí está! Llevemoslo - exclamó Rainbow tomando el perro, Moon dancer solo miraba confundida

\- Yo te cubro - decía Applejack y ambas salieron rápidamente, luego de unos segundos entró Twilight desesperada

\- No se llevaron a Ángel verdad? - Pregunto rápidamente

\- Amm que?- pregunto Moon Dancer - solo se llevaron tu perro...

\- Lo sabia!- exclamó Twilight frustrada y corrió a su habitación

\- Dejaste la puerta abierta- dijo en voz alta Moon dancer levantándose del sofá, cuando se dirigío a la puerta vio que Cinch se acercaba

\- Aangeel, ven amiguito, donde estas?- decía Twilight buscando bajo una de las camas, de pronto escucho la voz de Cinch haciendo que Twilight rápidamente levante la cabeza y se golpee con el borde de la cama

\- AUCH!

-... Hay alguien más aquí?- pregunto de pronto Cinch que estaba explicándole a Moon dancer que estaba inspeccionando

\- Aammm...- murmuro Moon dancer sin saber que responder, Cinch comenzo a caminar hacia donde escucho el grito, la habitación compartida de Twilight y las demás, Moon dancer la siguió nerviosa, Cinch apenas abrió la puerta vio la habitación con ventana abierta, frunció el ceño y salió fuera de la cabaña rápidamente y pudo ver alguien que doblaba rápidamente tras una cabaña

\- Quien está huyendo...- murmuro frunciendo el ceño comenzando a caminar, Twilight estaba apegada a la pared de una cabaña con la respiracion agitada y con Angel en sus manos, sintió las precipitadas pisadas en el pasto y al mirar desesperada vio que la ventana de aquella cabaña estaba abierta

\- Perdón por entrar sin permiso- susurro entrando rápidamente por la ventana seguido de cerrar la cortina y agacharse, Twilight dejo de respirar al ver la silueta de Cinch pasar, luego de unos segundos dio un respiro de alivio mientras Angel le acariciaba la mejilla con su rostro, luego vio la desordenada habitación en la que estaba

\- Esto es un desastre...- susurro Twilight viendo como hasta había un plato roto, levanto ambas cejas impresionada al ver cierto empaque en el basurero , luego a su lado había una revista botada con la página abierta en un artículo que llamó su atención y se levanto rápidamente, pasando a mover el escritorio al girarse inmediatamente hacia el escritorio estaba una laptop encendida con una página abierta

\- Q-que?- murmuro impresionada y sintió como la puerta de aquella habitación se abría lentamente - el envase del test en el basurero, el artículo de embarazos adolescentes en la revista, la página con consejos sobre el embarazo... A-a quien le pertenecía el test de embarazo que encontraron tiempo atrás...la estudiante embarazada...- decía Twilight mientras se giraba y se encontraba con Fleur y los ojos abiertos como platos, pálida, con el ceño levemente fruncido, la boca levemente abierta y la respiracion agitada en la entrada de la habitación -...eras tú

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

nose si Recuerdan pero anteriormente se dijo que Twilight descubriría un secreto que podría traer problemas

Sep es este xD

y habían 2 embarazadas

Quienes sospecharon de Ella adivinaron!

Y quienes sospecharon de ella y Celestia en un principio son Iluminatis (?

Y Sheik Darkneus xD realmente me entretiene la historia que escribes en los reviews veré si puedo hacer un pequeño cameo de ellos sin alterar mucho las cosas que están sucediendo xD

Bueno! Gracias a todos por leer y comentar en serio! como siempre!

Amo sus reviews ;u; xd

Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo chauu los quiero!


	41. realmente sola?

Twilight permanecía mirando aún impresionada por su descubrimiento, Fleur por su parte estaba sudando frío, los ojos totalmente abiertos, mirando fijamente a Twilight sin saber que decir ni cono reaccionar

-...Fleur...

\- Que estas haciendo aquí?! - Pregunto de pronto molesta frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños - vete de mi habitación!

\- Es-escucha

\- Vete!- replicó Fleur totalmente molesta apretando sus puños a más no poder, Angel rápidamente se escapó de los brazos de Twilight quien intentó detenerlo en vano

\- No! Ven aquí!- se inco Twilight llamando nerviosa el conejo

-Olvida todo lo que viste! Escuchaste?!- repitia cada vez más fuerte Fleur - y vete de una condenada vez!

\- Es-es que Angel - decía Twilight cada vez más nerviosa, Fleur rápidamente saco su celular y le sacó una foto a Twilight

\- Estas pérdida Sparkle! Si alguien se llega a enterar de esto difundire está foto diciendo que me estabas espiando! - Amenazó

\- Pe-pero! Que pasa si los demás se enteran pero no por mi?- pregunto inmediatamente Twilight mientras agarraba a Ángel

\- Ese no es tema mio- dijo cortante Fleur - ahora vete! Y no le digas a nadie!

\- Lo...lo lamento, no se lo diré a nadie- decía Twilight mientras salía por la ventana, Fleur se quedó mirando la ventana con el ceño fruncido, puños apretados y respiracion agitada por unos segundos luego una lagrima bajo por su mejilla y se sentó en su cama cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Twilight entró lentamente a su cabaña con Angel en sus manos

\- Aquí estas!- se acerco inmediatamente Rainbow pasando su brazo al rededor de los hombros de Twilight

\- No sabíamos dónde estabas, por suerte todo salió bien, Cinch no pillo nada - se acerco Applejack junto a Fluttershy - hum...estas bien? Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma

\- eh? - Parpadeo varias veces Twilight - oh no, no - negó lentamente, aún estaba en shock por aquel descubrimiento

\- Segura que no pasó nada perversparkle? - Pregunto Rainbow

\- No...- volvió a negar, Applejack intercambio miradas con Rainbow

\- Si tu lo dices- se encogió de hombros Applejack - dónde estará Rara y Rarity? - comenzo a caminar fuera de la cabaña, Rainbow la siguió

\- Me alegra que lo hayas ocultado- se acerco Fluttershy sonriente tomando a Ángel y acariciarlo - Realmente estaba asustada cuando me enteré que la directora Cinch estaba inspeccionando y Rainbow con Applejack no ocultaron a Ángel - decía acariciando su conejo - gracias! - Le beso la mejilla, pero Twilight seguía con la mirada en el vacío -... Esta todo bien?

\- ah! Si si! - Asintió rápidamente Twilight - solo...solo estaba así por la directora Cinch eso es todo- dijo caminando a su habitación

-...ok...- murmuro Fluttershy viendo como Twilight se iba, Moon Dancer se acerco a Fluttershy

\- Están peleadas?- pregunto haciendo que Fluttershy la mire inmediatamente y negó con la cabeza, en eso entraron Rarity, Coloratura, Applejack, Pinkie y Rainbow a la cabaña

\- oye Moon dancer, respondiendo a tu antigua pregunta- comenzo a decir Coloratura

\- Disculpá?- levanto una ceja Moon dancer

\- Quería que me esperaras porque todavía nose cual es la cabaña en la que nos alojamos - respondió - por suerte esta Rarity verdad?

\- Ahm supongo - asintió Rarity

\- Me alegra que se lleven bien!- abrazo a ambas Applejack

\- Quiere un trío- susurro Rainbow a Pinkie haciendo que ambas rían.

...

Lyra entró rápidamente a su cabaña junto a Vinyl

-Lyra 2?! Dónde está?!- pregunto rápidamente Lyra desesperada, Octavia que estaba leyendo en el sofá se levanto rápidamente

-Eh?- pregunto confundida

\- Cinch! Cinch se la llevó?- pregunto Lyra rápidamente

\- Cinch vino... Pero no vi que se llevará a Lyra 2- respondió Octavia, Lyra fue rápidamente a su habitación, Octavia dirigió su mirada hacia Vinyl quien siguió a Lyra con la mirada -... Hummm- murmuro Octavia y Vinyl camino hacia la habitación y Octavia la siguió con la mirada y luego suspiro

\- Dónde estás?! Lyra 2! - Exclamaba Lyra casi desesperada buscando bajo su cama, luego entró Vinyl y comenzó a buscar por los cajones - no la encuentro! Soy la peor madre!

\- Oye y Bon bon sabrá dónde está?- pregunto Vinyl rascándose la nuca

\- Y ese ruido? - Pregunto Bon bon acercándose a la habitación, Lyra rápidamente corrió hacia esta acortando la distancia estando a tan solo centímetros

\- Bony has visto a Lyra 2?!

\- Hum n-no, la última vez estaba aquí no?- pregunto retrocediendo unos pasos

\- Lo se! Pero no está! Y Cinch inspeccióno las cabañas! - Exclamó Lyra

\- Si lo hizo... Pero no se llevo a Lyra 2, eso te lo aseguró - respondió Bon bon

\- Entonces, donde estará? -pregunto Lyra, en eso alguien toca la puerta, Octavia que estaba cerca fue a abrirla, encontrándose con Starlight

\- Hum hola- saludo dudos Octavia

\- Amm estoy buscando a...- estaba diciendo Starlight y rápidamente se acerco Lyra -... Lyra

\- Hola Starlight! - Saludo enérgica

\- Encontré algo - decía y prontamente vio a sus lados- rayos...donde fue?!- pregunto molesta

\- Lyra 2?!- pregunto inmediatamente y Starlight asintió

\- La tenía yo y... - Decía Starlight mirando a sus lados -olvídalo - dijo comenzando a caminar, Lyra intercambio miradas de confusión con Octavia, pero luego siguió a Starlight - ahí está- señalo la rama de un árbol al pajaro

\- Lyra 2!- exclamó rápidamente Lyra feliz y Lyra 2 voló hacia las manos de esta - ow me habías asustado! Dónde la encontraste?- le pregunto a Starlight

\- Pues...voló a la sala del periódico - respondió Starlight

\- Gracias por no entregarla a Cinch- le agradeció Lyra sonriendo

\- De nada...- murmuro Starlight - es una linda mascota, no podría hacer algo como eso - agregó

\- Verdad que si?- pregunto Lyra acariciando su mascota, Starlight se volteo para comenzar a irse - hum oye Starlight...

\- Que?- se detuvo Starlight para mirarla

\- ahm...yo creo que Suri si te considera su amiga- comenzo a decir Lyra, Starlight levanto una ceja - no deberías dudar en eso - continuo, Starlight la quedó mirándo unos segundos y luego siguió caminando

...

\- Sabes Trixie... - Decía Luna sentada en el sofá pausando el juego para luego apagar la consola

-Que?- pregunto Trixie que estaba recostada sobre la mesa

-... Creo que no volverán - respondió Luna, Trixie miro al vacío pensativa y luego frunció el ceño

\- nos abandonaron! - exclamó molesta

\- Te abandonaron - corrigió Luna levantándose del sofá

\- Como que me aban...- estaba diciendo Trixie pero Luna salió de la sala - q-que?! Como se Atreven?! Oh ya verán! Haré mi propia fiesta y cuando se enteren dirán "oh Trixie perdón por abandonarte y perdernos tu asombrosa fiesta, puedes repetirla? "- Decía imitando un tono de voz suplicante - y trixie les dirá " no! Puta, ja!" - continuo haciendo como si cerraba una puerta - oh! Invitare a Sunset!- exclamó sacando su celular, para mensajearle

Trixie: Hey Hey 7u7r

Sunset: no tengo galletas

Trixie: olvida las galletas ven a la asombrosa fiesta de Trixie! :D

Trixie: y trae galletas

Sunset:...

Sunset: que NO TENGO GALLETAS

Trixie: Ugh eres la peor, no estás invitada

Trixie: como no tienes galletas?

Trixie: tocino tocino

Trixie: te perderás la mejor fiesta hecha por Trixie

Trixie: te odio

Trixie: no mentira yo te amo

Trixie: pero Trixie está sola puedes venir? :3

Sunset: tu ven y no estarás sola

Trixie:...

Trixie: bueno u.u

...

\- Asombroso!- decía Coloratura sonriente con su celular en mano, llamando la atención de Applejack, Rairity, Rainbow y Pinkie a excepción de Moon dancer quien estaba leyendo en el sofá

\- Que sucede? - Pregunto Applejack curiosa acercándose

\- Bueno, mi representante me envió una base músical, para que me ayude con mi composición - respondió sonriente Coloratura

\- No sería más fácil contratar un compositor y que escriba todas tus canciones? - Pregunto Rainbow

\- Sería más fácil...pero no es lo que quiero, al menos no ahora - respondió Coloratura - en fin, quieren escuchar? - Pregunto sonriente

\- Por supuesto! - Salto Pinkie, las demás chicas asintieron, Moon dancer miro inmediatamente

\- Alguien tiene parlantes?- pregunto sonriente Coloratura

\- Aquí! - Saco Pinkie un parlante del refrigerador

\- Que demonios hace un parlante en el refrigerador?! - Pregunto Applejack viendo como Pinkie se lo pasaba a Coloratura quien lo recibía como si nada

\- Y porque no?- le pregunto Rainbow, Coloratura conecto su celular y le dio play

\- Y? Ah que les parece?- pregunto sonriendo mientras subía el volumen, Moon dancer frunció el ceño centrando más su vista en su libro tratando de concentrarse

\- Wow! Es muy buena- dijo impresionada Rarity

\- De hecho si- asintió Applejack, Coloratura sonreía viendo como las chicas disfrutaban de la base

\- Dan ganas de bailar!- exclamó Pinkie saltando - Dashie! Bailemos!- exclamó Pinkie

\- E-eh?- pregunto Rainbow antes de que Pinkie le tomará ambas manos incentivandola - ya rugiste!- exclamó Rainbow y prontamente las chicas ahí empezaron a bailar divirtiéndose y riéndose, Moon dancer se levanto del sofá para dirigirse a la habitación en la que se encontraba Fluttershy y Twilight

\- Hey Moon dancer! Ven a bailar!- exclamó sonriente Coloratura haciendo que Moon dancer se detenga y la mire - vamos no te gusta? No te dan ganas de bailar?- pregunto

\- la verdad... El ritmo no está mal, pero no bailare - negó Moon dancer

\- Oh vamos! Tu nombre lleva "Dancer" - continuo Coloratura tomándole la muñeca para jalarla hacia ella haciendo un improvisado paso de vals - ahora giro!- dijo alzando la mano de Moon dancer haciendo que gire - Ves? No es tan difícil! - Agregó

\- q-que no bailare!- se alejo Moon dancer rápidamente, luego se acomodo los lentes y alejo del lugar

\- Al menos dijo que el ritmo no está mal- le dijo Applejack al lado de ella, en eso tocan la puerta

\- YO VOY!- grito Pinkie

\- Agh Pinkie pie no tienes que gritarlo si estamos la mayoría aquí!- se quejo Rarity cubriéndose un oido, cuando Pinkie abrió la puerta se encontró con Applebloom

\- Applejack es tu hermana!- aviso Pinkie

\- Applebloom? Que haces aquí? Pronto será el toque de queda - se acerco Applejack a la puerta

\- Que exagerada, falta mucho aún - rodó los ojos Applebloom

\- Pss saluda a tu cuñada - le susurro Rainbow a Rarity

\- Callate Rainbow - murmuro Rarity frunciendo el ceño

\- Es que...podemos ver a Coloratura? Por favor! Por favor! Por fiiiis- suplico Applebloom abrazando a Applejack

\- Hum está bien - murmuro Applejack, Applebloom rompió el abrazo con una enorme sonrisa

\- Dijo que si!- exclamó feliz viendo al lado

\- Asombroso!- apareció Scootaloo junto a Sweetie, Diamond, Babs y Silver

\- Q-que?! Dónde estaban?- pregunto Applejack impresionada, todas ignoraron su pregunta y entraron, apenas vieron a Coloratura

\- Oh! Hola- saludo Coloratura siendo rodeada

\- Countess Coloratura ame tu actuación en la final!- decía Diamond Tiara emocionada

\- Cuando sea grande quiero ser cantante, como tu !- dijo Sweetie belle alegre

\- Que? - Pregunto inmediatamente Rarity - creí que quería ser como yo- murmuro Rarity al lado de Applejack y Rainbow

\- al parecer no - se encogió de hombros Rainbow

\- Jajaja solo son cosas de niñas Rares, mañana quedra ser como tu otra vez- dijo Applejack colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Rarity

\- una selfie? Bueno!- asintió Coloratura posando mientras Diamond acomodaba su celular para la foto

Al día siguiente...

-...Hey Applebloom... - Dijo Diamond Tiara comenzando a caminar al lado de esta

-Hum? - Pregunto Applebloom deteniéndose

\- Mmm... Gracias por lo de ayer

\- Lo de ayer?

\- Poder conocer a Countess Coloratura... Fue gracias a ti - decía Diamond acariciándose el brazo

\- Oh no fue nada jeje - se rasco la nuca, Diamond le beso la mejilla

\- Ejem - "tocio " Scootaloo, Applebloom y Diamond se giraron a verla, no sólo estaba ella, también Sweetie, Babs y Silver sonriendo

-...que miran ?- pregunto Diamond molesta y se fue caminando rápido

-... Escucharon eso? Hay que ir a clases - dijo Applebloom comenzando a caminar

\- Jeje pronto aceptarán que se gustan - dijo Silver y Babs seed asintió

\- Así como ustedes- señalo Babs a Scootaloo y Sweetie

\- e-eeh?- pregunto inmediatamente Sweetie sonrojada

\- Y no lo niegan - continuo riéndose Babs - si están juntas cierto?- pregunto

\- No se pregunta lo que es obvio - dijo Scootaloo comenzando a caminar, Babs y silver quedaron con las miradas confundidas

\- Adiós- se fue Sweetie rápidamente

-... - Babs y Silver quedaron en silencio analizando lo último dicho por Scootaloo hasta que lentamente abrieron los ojos - ooohhh! - Exclamó Babs con una sonrisa entendiendo

...

-Hola - saludo Lemon acercándose a Octavia quien guardaba unos cuadernos en su casillero

-... Hola- saludo Octavia sin dirigirle la mirada

\- Perdón si no te eh hablado es que...- comenzo a decir Lemon

\- No tienes que pedir perdón por eso - la interrumpió Octavia

\- Hum bueno es que...- murmuro Lemon - estas molesta conmigo?

\- No...- negó Octavia - la verdad no ah sido una buena semana - dijo, vio hacia un lado en donde se encontraba Vinyl - lo lamento, pero no creo que sea bueno que hablemos ahora - se disculpo cerrando su casillero y empezó a caminar, Lemon suspiro

\- Hola - se acerco Sunny

\- Hola, todo bien?- pregunto Lemon

\- Supongo...el día va regular y Sour sigue tratandome mal

\- Mmm que mal y extraño que se estén llevando así - opinó Lemon

\- Si...pero quizás sea lo mejor - murmuro Sunny

...

Twilight caminaba mirando al vacío junto a Fluttershy y Moon dancer por los pasillos

\- Un robot...- murmuro Twilight de pronto

\- Que?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Moon dancer y Fluttershy

\- Para el proyecto de ciencias, para mi club podría hacer un robot qur ayude en algunas cosas - respondió Twilight

\- Suena buena idea, pero el propósito debería ser más concreto - sonrío Moon dancer, Twilight de pronto cruzó miradas con Fleur nerviosa quien estaba en la distancia mirándola con el ceño fruncido y sin querer, Twilight choco con Rainbow

\- Fijate al caminar por los pasillos perversparkle - le advirtió Rainbow - recuerda que soy vigilante ahora

\- Per-perdón... No me fije - se refrego la cabeza

\- Twilight... Te noto algo distraída...estas bien?- pregunto Fluttershy preocupada, Twilight la miro rápidamente

\- Por supuesto- asintió rápidamente - no podría estar mejor jejej- agregó

\- sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea - le tomo Fluttershy la mano y Twilight algo triste

\- Los actos románticos están prohibidos - dijo de pronto Rainbow

\- Pe-pero - murmuro Fluttershy

\- Prohibidos - repitió con una sonrisa

\- Dashie mira!- se acerco Pinkie corriendo - ya anote a alguien que corría por los pasillos! - Exclamó emocionada

\- Esa es mi Pinkie! - Sonrío Rainbow acercando a Pinkie a ella plantandole un beso

\- Oye- dijo de pronto Twilight - no que los actos románticos están prohibidos? - Levanto una ceja

\- Quien dijo eso?

\- Tu!

\- Ah pues... Solo yo y Pinkie podemos- se encogió de hombros Rainbow con una sonrisa, Twilight rodó los ojos

...

En clases Fleur no podía poner atención, la respiracion la tenía agitada, simplemente el hecho de que alguien sepa su secreto la tenía nerviosa e incómoda, de hecho le había costado dormir anoche

\- Profesora- se levanto Fleur interrumpiendo la clase - n-no me siento bien...puedo ir a tomar aire? - pregunto, la profesora asintió lentamente, Fleur camino hacia la salida y todas las estudiantes la siguieron con la mirada

Lightning salía del baño sacudiendo sus manos debido a que se las había lavado, mientras caminaba al doblar por un pasillo vio a Fleur apoyándose en los casilleros

\- Estas bien?- pregunto curiosa acercándose, Fleur cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su rostro

\- N-no...- confesó Fleur , Lightning miro por todos lados - solo...dejame

\- te llevo a la enfermería - ofreció

-no! A la enfermería no- negó rapidamente abriendo los ojos y vio que en el bolsillo de Lightning llevaba una barra de chocolate

\- oh...Hum pero no estás bien - se rasco la mejilla Lightning

\- Solo quiero estar tranquila, si?- dijo un poco molesta

\- Uh yo se dónde, ven!- comenzo a correr Lightning, Fleur frunció el ceño y luego de unos segundos volvió Lightning

\- Perdón...por aquí - comenzo a caminar más lento

Lightning abrió la puerta de una bodega, el lugar era oscuro y tenía implementos deportivos por todos lados

\- Que es esto?- pregunto Fleur asqueada por el lugar

\- Es la bodega del equipo - respondió Lightning - es muy tranquilo, aquí estarás bien- dijo limpiando una colchoneta - siéntate aquí

\- Ugh- camino Fleur a sentarse en la colchoneta

\- Que te duele?- pregunto más curiosa Lightning

\- Nada - respondió secamente Fleur

\- Hum... Oye, ahora podrías decirme que paso entre tú y Suri?- pregunto rascándose la nuca - se que en su pasado hizo cosas malas a algunas chicas... Pero no recuerdo que fue lo que te hizo...

\- Simplemente no nos agradamos - respondió Fleur encogiendose de hombros

\- Pero ella ya cambio y estoy segura que si conversan bien las cosas... Será mejor - opinó Lightning

\- en serio tu estas dándome consejos?- pregunto molesta Fleur

\- Eh?

\- Lo único que sabes es patear un balón

\- He-Hey no es cierto!- negó rapidamente Lightning - no te enojes

\- Ugh siempre haces que me duela la cabeza- se quejo Fleur tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos

-te estresas sola- murmuro Lightning cruzándose de brazos

\- que?

-... - Lightning suspiro, si quería ayudar a Suri debía soportar a Fleur - perdón por hacer que te duela la cabeza

-... Mmm- murmuro Fleur mirando hacia otro lado, luego volvió su vista a Lightning - te compro ese chocolate

\- Eh?! - Pregunto confundida Lightning y vio el chocolate de su bolsillo

\- Cuanto quieres por el?- pregunto Fleur

\- Ahm.. - Parpadeaba Lightning confundida y lo tomo para mirarlo

\- Vamos! Cuanto? - Insistió Fleur molesta

-... Hum tomalo, te lo doy - lo acerco a Fleur quien lo tomo rápidamente para comerlo

\- Tienes más?- pregunto sacándole la envoltura casi desesperada

\- Ahm jejeje no- negó divertida Lightning -Jajaja tienes antojos de chocolate, así como una embarazada - bromeo, pero borro la sonrisa al ver a Fleur congelada

-... No digas eso- murmuro molesta Fleur

\- Eh?- pregunto confundida Lightning

\- Me voy de aqui- se levanto rápidamente pero sintió un mareo - gah...

\- Fleur...- murmuro Lightning - estas...estas embarazada? - Pregunto dudosa Lightning

-Basta!- le gritó Fleur - cállate si?!- continuo con los ojos acuosos - vete! Vete! - Señalo la puerta, Lightning trago saliva nerviosa

\- Es-espera!- avanzó nerviosa un paso lightning

\- No te acerques! Vete! - Grito de nuevo ya con las gotas bajando por su mejilla , luego apretó los labios y se sentó nuevamente en la colchoneta cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos llorando, Lightning permanecía congelada mirando fijamente a Fleur, eso era...ese era su problema... Lightning pestañeo despertando de su estado de shock

\- Está bien...- murmuro Lightning suavemente

\- No! No está bien!- exclamó con la voz quebrada aún cubriéndose el rostro - no está bien! No sabes lo que es estar...estar así! Tengo miedo! - Agregó

\- Miedo porque? - Pregunto Lightning

\- que te pasa en la cabeza?!- levanto el rostro Fleur molesta - que pasa si la directora se entera?! Ah?! Que pasa si todas las estudiantes se enteran?! - Las lágrimas bajaban cada vez más a medida que decía esas palabras

-...- Lightning quedó en silencio unos segundos - y...no has pensado en...

\- Si...- murmuro Con la voz temblorosa - si se me paso por la mente abortar - luego cerro ambos ojos mientras más lágrimas caían y llevo su mano a su estómago - pero no puedo...no puedo hacer eso... No puedo y no quiero...es...es mi hijo - decía bajando cada vez más la voz

\- tarde o temprano se iban a enterar- murmuro Lightning

-... - Fleur solo miro a Lightning - ahora se lo dirás a Suri no es así?- pregunto secandose las lágrimas - por eso eras amable, querías saber esto, verdad?

\- No!- negó rapidamente Lightning y se inco frente a Fleur - si, quiero ayudar a Suri, pero...eso también implica ayudarte si lo piensas- comenzo a decir, Fleur la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido - pero esto no se lo diré a nadie, confía en mi - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- si se llegan a enterar... No será por mi

-...gracias - murmuro Fleur desviando la mirada, Lightning se levanto

\- Si quieres después te compro otro chocolate- se rasco la nuca viendo el chocolate en el suelo, Fleur no dijo nada y Lightning comenzo a caminar hacia la salida - ah y no te estreses tanto, será mejor...para tu hijo - dijo sonríendo antes de irse, Fleur miro el suelo por unos segundos

Después de clases...

Las chicas que permanecían al equipo de fútbol ya se encontraban en las canchas con sus trajes deportivos

-Dash! Zap!- las llamó Spitfire ambas se acercaron - ya saben - dijo sacando un lazo

\- Ugh ahora también? - Se quejo Rainbow

\- Dije en todos los entrenamientos, ustedes me funcionan mejor trabajando como aliadas que rivales, ahora pasenme sus muñecas! - Respondió, ambas la estiraron y Spitfire las amarró

-Apuesto a que quedará genial - decía Upper caminando al lado de Suri acercándose a las canchas

\- Si, me alegra que Starlight aceptará mi petición para el periódico - asintió Suri

\- Suri!- exclamó alegre Lightning corriendo hacia esta - hola - saludo seguido de besarle la mejilla

\- H-hola Lightning- sonrío Suri

\- Hola Lightning - saludo Upper

\- Hey Upper - saludo Lightning - que vienen a hacer aquí?

\- Pues haré un reportaje de como entrenan las chicas del equipo de fútbol - respondió Suri - podría entrevistarte?

\- creo que ya conozco la respuesta - bromeo Upper y Lightning rió rascándose la nuca

\- Claro que puedes- asintió sonriendo

\- Lo sabia - dijo Upper con una carcajada - te dije que sería la primera en aceptar

\- No es cierto - murmuro Suri levantando una ceja - y que estas insinuando?

\- Oh naaaada- canto Upper, Lightning se sonrojo

\- Ves eso Lyra?- pregunto Trixie al lado de Lyra quien estaba enlongando

\- Que cosa?- pregunto lyra

\- A Suri, sonriendo y charlando, ya no está tan cabizbaja - respondió Trixie - les dije que era buena persona, creo que se está llevando demasiado bien con Lightning no?

\- Jejeje así parece... Supongo - dijo Lyra y vio a Starlight pasando por el camino que llevaba a las cabañas - pero hay otra persona solitaria

\- Quien?- pregunto Trixie confundida

\- Starlight

\- Hum - murmuro pensativa Trixie - tengo hambre

\- Solo eso dirás? - Pregunto Lyra

\- No sabia que más decir- dijo Trixie, Lyra comenzo a reír

Mientras Rainbow se acomodaba las zapatillas Indigo estaba mirando a su al rededor hasta que vio a Sour sweet en las gradas , Indigo sonrío y fue corriendo hacia ella arrastrando a Rainbow

\- Oye!- exclamó Rainbow molesta

\- Hey! Si viniste! - Exclamó Indigo

\- Claro que sí, te dije que iba a venir cabeza hueca - dijo molesta Sour sweet, luego cambio su expresión a una sonrisa agradable - te Traje esto- le acercó una botella con bebida energética

\- Asombroso! - la tomo Indigo - quien necesita una aguatera? - Pregunto Indigo pasando su brazo al rededor de los hombros de Sour apegandola a ella - si tengo a Sour sweet!

\- eres una idiota - dijo molesta Sour sweet haciendo que Indigo ria

\- Ugh consigan una habitación - se quejo Rainbow asqueada, Sugarcoat estaba a unos pasos recien llegando pero se dio media vuelta para irse

\- Oh Sugarcoat llegaste!- sonrío Índigo Zap retirando su brazo de los hombros de Sour sweet

\- y ya me voy, sigan con lo suyo - dijo sin voltearse a verla y se fue

\- Espera!- la intento detener Indigo

\- Tus amigas son extrañas - comento Rainbow

\- Y las tuyas no?- pregunto Indigo levantando una ceja

\- Mis amigas son sexys que es diferente

\- Eres una tonta

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback

El test ya lo había dicho otra vez, era el segundo que hacía, Fleur estaba en el baño encerrada en uno de los cubículos sentada en el suelo , había votado unas lágrimas, ya está hecho, se levanto del piso mientras apretaba con fuerza ese test y lo boto al papelero, arrugo otros papeles para botarlos ahí también, respiro hondo y salió del baño, sentía que todo se le fue abajo...

Esa tarde en su habitación saco su celular, debía darle las noticias al padre... Comenzo a respirar con dificultad, sabía que no se lo tomaría bien, o tal vez si, tal vez lo acepté

\- Hola - se escucho una voz masculina por el celular

-... Hola - saludo Fleur

\- Que sucede? Sabes que no puedes llamarme a esta hora

\- Fancy... Tengo algo que contarte...

-...

\- Estoy...- decía cerrando ambos ojos, podía sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba - estoy embarazada...

\- Que?! no estoy para bromas no es gracioso

\- No es una broma!- exclamó Fleur

\- Estas segura?

\- Si...me hice el test...dos veces - respondió con pesar

-...

\- Di algo - pidió con los ojos llorosos

-... Ese hijo no es mío

-Que?! - Abrió los ojos como platos

\- Que no es mío, no vengas a cargarme esa responsabilidad

\- Pero eres con el único que eh estado!- exclamó molesta Fleur

\- No es mi hijo, escuchaste? Abortalo no lo se, pero NO lo quiero

\- Pe-pero... Hazte responsable, quieras o no es tuyo también !- dijo molesta Fleur mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla

\- No lo es! No es mi hijo, arreglatelas sola, yo no quiero mas

\- Ah... Ah que te refieres?- pregunto con cierto miedo Fleur

\- No quiero nada más, si no abortaras adiós

\- Es-espera! Me...me dejarás?! Solo por quedar embarazada?! Me...dejarás sola?

\- Tuviste que pensarlo antes de abrir las piernas...no vuelvas a llamarme - termino de decir para después colgar, Fleur estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla, luego se arrodillo

\- Maldito idiota!- grito mientras lloraba desconsoladamente golpeando el piso - yo te amaba! Infeliz! Te odio! Te odio!- exclamó llorando...


	42. Charlas nocturnas

Sugarcoat se sentó en una banca cerca de las cabañas mirando por un tiempo el vacío cruzándose de brazos

-Tss...ni se porque me molesto - murmuro

Flashback

\- buena atrapada!- corrió enérgica Indigo hacia Sugarcoat quien le estiro el balón , Indigo al tomarlo le paso a tocar las manos , Sugarcoat alejo sus manos frunciendo el ceño sonrojándose , Indigo sonrió con un ligero rubor - como la primera vez- agrego

\- q-que?- pregunto Sugarcoat frunciendo mas el ceño

\- como la primera vez que hablamos! también pase a tomarte las manos y las alejaste sonrojada- recordó Indigo

Finflashback

\- Hmm...- murmuro Sugarcoat frunciendo lentamente el ceño mirando hacia donde había pasado aquel Flashback

Flashback

Una Sugarcoat de 12 años iba caminando por un parque hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de alguien hizo que rápidamente levantara su cabeza

\- Piensa rápido!- había exclamado Indigo de la misma edad , los reflejos de Sugarcoat hicieron que rápidamente cierre los ojos alejando el rostro tomando el balón con ambas manos -buena atrapada! - Corrió indigo rápidamente

\- Que te sucede?!- pregunto molesta Sugarcoat estirandole el balón, Indigo al intentar tomar el balón le paso a tomar ambas manos

\- Hum perdón- sonrío Indigo Arrebatandole el balón - soy Indigo Zap... Nunca te había visto por aquí

\- Tal vez si no estuvieras mirando esa pelota todo el tiempo prestarias más atención a tu entorno - respondió rápidamente Sugarcoat, Indigo inclinó un poco su cabeza confundida y Sugarcoat suspiro con fastidio - no pasó muy seguido por aquí

\- Hablas como una adulta - opinó Indigo, Sugarcoat frunció el ceño - como te llamabas?

\- Sugarcoat - respondió Con ambas manos en su espalda, luego se volteo para irse

\- Oye espera! - La detuvo Indigo - quieres jugar conmigo? - Pregunto haciendo girar el balón con su dedo índice

\- Jugar contigo? - Pregunto levantando una ceja

\- Si! Será divertido vamos!- exclamó enérgica y dejó caer el balón - te dejaré ganar - sonrío lentamente - Vamos! Vamos! Vamos!- comenzo a saltar

\- Ugh callate- dijo molesta Sugarcoat - está bien... - Rodó los ojos

\- si!- celebró Indigo - estas son las reglas, hay que dominar el balón con el pie sin que toque el suelo, puedes dar pase, pero si se te cae el punto es mío- explico - yo empiezo! - Exclamó comenzando a dominar el balón, luego le dio un pase y Sugarcoat solo lo pateó- lo hiciste mal... Aún así! 1-0!

\- Dijiste que me dejarias ganar - reclamo Sugarcoat - además no se dominar esto

\- Yo te enseño! - Se ofreció Indigo y así le estuvo enseñando en la tarde el como dominar el balón lo suficiente para poder jugar, como era de esperarse Indigo fue la que ganó

\- Otra partida? En esta si te dejo ganar - dijo Indigo sonriente

\- Claro que no- negó Sugarcoat - debo volver a mi casa, adiós - comenzo a caminar

\- oye espera!

\- Que?

-Mañana... Vendrás a jugar?- pregunto Indigo, Sugarcoat se volteo para mirarla y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

-No

Finflashback

\- y después resultó que entramos a la misma preparatoria - murmuro en un suspiro cansado aún cruzada de brazos - hum...si Sour e Índigo se gustan...supongo que está bien...- murmuro acariciándose el brazo, luego suspiro - que es lo que tiene Sour...? - luego agitó la cabeza cerrando los ojos - que estoy diciendo...

...

-Bien! 5 rápidas vueltas por las canchas, ahora!- exclamó Spitfire seguido de tocar su silbato, Mientras Indigo estaba estirandose Rainbow comenzo a correr arrastrandola

\- o-oye!- se quejo Indigo siendo arrastrada pero prontamente le agarro el ritmo

\- Oye Lyra, carreritas?- pregunto Trixie trotando al lado de la mencionada

\- Que? Pero nos cansaremos más rápido - dijo Lyra

\- Que aburrida - se quejo Trixie comenzando a correr

\- Hola - saludo Luna colocándose al lado de Spitfire -Cinch me dijo que venga a ver si las cosas aquí van bien, así que como va el entrenamiento?

\- puede ser mejor pero aun hay muchas cosas que mejorar- respondió Spitfire viendo una hoja con los nombres de las chicas del equipo - como los puestos definitivos... Y mejorar el asuntillo de Rainbow e Índigo - dijo cansada señalando a las mencionadas, ambas iban tratando de alcanzarse mientras trotaban, a veces Rainbow la pasaba pero rápidamente Indigo la pasaba, mientras Rainbow iba más rápido, Indigo se detuvo de golpe y como sus muñecas estaban amarradas Rainbow cayó

\- Agh! - Se quejo Rainbow en el suelo mientras Indigo reía

\- Ya veo, ambas se llevan mal aún - comento Luna sonriendo

\- Choque de chicas alfa - dijo Spitfire - ambas son talentosas con el balón, imaginate si trabajan en equipo

\- Tendrían la copa de fútbol femenino segura - concluyó Luna - Rainbow es buena chica, sólo espera a que Indigo haga una buena broma y se llevarán mejor - agregó - aún así... suerte con que se lleven bien jajaja - río - pero hasta el momento como van sus puestos?

\- Pues hum hasta el momento en el arco Pinkie, es ágil y rápida, de defensa tengo Gilda, Lyra, y Applejack, medio campista están cloudchaser , Trixie, Lemon y night glider y pues de delantera están Lightning, Indigo y Rainbow

\- Es un buen equipo, en especial las chicas del club de entretenimiento - sonrío Luna, Spitfire la miro

\- Realmente le tienes afecto a esas chicas, antes de ese club no se te veía tan cercana a estudiantes - comento Spitfire

\- Esas chicas son únicas, en serio - respondió Luna - y me aceptaron como soy y yo a ellas

\- si...pero este es su último año Que harás después?

\- Bueno...a Rainbow la tengo mínimo cuatro años más - bromeo Luna y rió al igual que Spitfire

...

"Estas pérdida Sparkle! Si alguien se llega a enterar de esto difundire está foto diciendo que me estabas espiando!"

Twilight tenía una mano reposando sobre su frente acostada en su cama y soltó un suspiro preocupada

\- Hey Twilight - habló Moon dancer entrando a la habitación de Twilight y compañía

\- Hum?

\- Sabes? Estas muy muy distraída se puede saber porque?- pregunto Moon dancer curiosa - sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea - agregó, Twilight se acomodo para quedar sentada

\- Pues...Hum- murmuro Twilight y soltó un suspiro cansado

\- Es por la feria de ciencias verdad? - Dijo Moon dancer

\- Eh? Uh si! - asintió rápidamente Twilight sintiéndose en parte aliviada por tener que responderle pero luego el alivio se fue al recordar la feria de ciencias, debía pensar en un proyecto para El club de ciencias y el suyo

\- Sabes la idea de un robot no es mala - opinó Moon dancer

\- Pero tu tenias razón...debe tener un propósito o algo no sólo...un robot - le respondió Twilight

\- Pero sólo es una feria de ciencias, no es la gran cosa, dudo que alguien más haga un robot - sonrío Moon dancer, en eso entran Sunset y Fluttershy a la habitación

\- hola - saludaron ambas

\- Recuerdas que te pedí ayuda?- pregunto Fluttershy a Twilight quien asintió

\- Realmente agradecemos que quieras cooperar con lo que tenemos en mente - agradeció Sunset, sacando un papel

\- Que es lo que tienen en mente? - Pregunto Moon dancer

\- oohh es muy bueno- sonrío Fluttershy emocionada - es una máquina que podrá detectar las emociones

\- Si! Como los nervios, el miedo, enojo, etc- continuo Sunset

\- Eso...es impresionante - dijo Twilight - de seguro ustedes ganarán

\- Lo se! Será el mejor proyecto! - Exclamó Sunset sonriendo - Ejem digo claro habrán otros proyectos buenos también jeje - se rasco la nuca Sunset - ahm y las vagas de tus compañeras de club te ayudarán en algo?

\- Pues lo dudo mucho - respondió Twilight - están preocupadas de una obra

\- Oh! Cierto la obra - murmuro Sunset - Meh no creo que ese tema les traiga tantos problemas...

\- Que?- pregunto Fluttershy confundida

\- Nada

...

Vinyl estaba en el sofá con su laptop, sus típicos audífonos mezclando música, las cabezas de Bon bon y Octavia asomaron sus rostros lentamente por una de las habitaciones, luego de mirar a Vinyl por unos segundos se adentraron de nuevo en la habitación

\- y?- pregunto Colgate acostada en su cama junto a Berry

\- Lo que yo pienso...- comenzo a decir Bon bon - es que debes ceder - señalo a Octavia

\- Que?

\- Es la mejor opción si lo piensas - continuo Bon bon, Octavia bajo la mirada pensativa

\- Pero...ella quebró mi chelo...- murmuro - ambas deberíamos disculparnos, porque sólo yo?

\- Porque lo que tu hiciste fue peor - respondió Bon bon

\- Que?! Ese chelo tenía un valor sentimental para mi

\- Lo se! Pero lo de Vinyl no fue intencional y lo tuyo si - dijo Bon bon

\- Puedo dar mi opinión? - Levanto la mano Colgate - Bon bon tiene razón

\- decir que alguien tiene razón no es una opinión exactamente - levanto una ceja Octavia - además, como dije el chelo tenía un valor sentimental para mi en cambio Lemon no tenía un valor sentimental para ella, alguien que conoció solo este año - se defendió Octavia

\- Octavia - le tomo ambos hombros Bon bon - el tema del chelo y Lemon es algo secundario aquí, lo principal es tu relación con Vinyl que está sobre un hilo, dime estas bien con eso?

\- No...- murmuro triste Octavia

\- aquí no importa sobre quien tiene más culpa, el tema son ustedes...las dos deberían disculparse... Pero como las relaciones son más complicadas... una debe disculparse ...y al parecer Vinyl no tiene la intención de hacerlo

\- Conozco a Vinyl de hace mucho tiempo - comenzo a decir Berry - y no le costará nada perdonarte si la disculpa es sincera

\- Solo debes dar el primer paso - incentivo Bon bon, Octavia estuvo unos segundos mirando pensativa pero luego dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

\- Está bien- asintió y salió de la habitación para ir hacia donde se encontraba Vinyl

\- Ejem Vinyl - habló Octavia pero la música de Vinyl estaba demasiado fuerte sin mencionar que se notaba demasiado concentrada, Octavia volteo a ver a las cabezas de las chicas que se asomaban quienes asentian incentivandola a hablarle otra vez, Octavia volvió a ver a Vinyl y dudosa le tocó el hombro, Vinyl giro su cabeza para mirarla y se quitó los audífonos dejándolos reposar en su cuello mirándola con atención

\- Aa-aahmm mmmm- murmuro algo nerviosa Octavia - podemos hablar?

\- Hum si después - volvió a ponerse los audífonos y continuo concentrada en la laptop, Octavia la quedó mirándo unos segundos y suspiro, luego camino hacia donde se encontraban las demás

\- Creo que no quiere hablar conmigo - se cruzó de brazos - y quizás no hablemos después, quizás hablemos mañana o dos días más, quien sabe - agregó para después entrar al baño, Bon bon miro hacia donde estaba Vinyl y sonrío

\- Así que se hará la difícil... Eso será muy interesante - susurro

...

Ya quedaban los últimos minutos del entrenamiento y Spitfire decidió terminarlo con un pequeño partido, Rainbow recuperó el balón y comenzó a correr hacia el rival

\- Aquí! Estoy libre!- Gritaba Indigo alzando la mano mientras corría a la par, pero Rainbow seguía corriendo con el balón siendo persiguida por Gilda quien era defensa - aquí! Vamos!- Gritaba desesperada Indigo, Rainbow mientras corría levanto la vista frunciendo el ceño para ver a Índigo al otro lado, cuando Rainbow pateó para darle pase justo Gilda hizo una barrida desviando el pase y Spitfire tocó el silbato indicando fin al partido

\- Agh es en serio!?- se quejo Indigo caminando molesta hacia Rainbow - estuve libre desde la mitad de la cancha!

\- De todas maneras hubieras perdido el balón - se encogió de hombros Rainbow, Indigo frunció el ceño molesta

\- Bien, este entrenamiento fue horrible, vuelvan a sus cabañas antes de que las haga correr por todo el instituto - dijo Spitfire escribiendo en un cuaderno, las chicas presentes comenzaron a retirarse rápidamente

\- Chicas ya tengo lista las invitaciones de la obra!- saltó Pinkie mientras caminaba junto a Applejack, Rainbow, Lyra y Trixie

\- Y cuando es eso?- pregunto Trixie

\- Acordamos que la próxima semana - respondió Lyra

\- Y no vamos a cambiar los nombres por los nuestros, debes aprendertelos- señalo Rainbow a Trixie

\- Ugh! Pero es que son feos y difíciles- se cruzó de brazos Trixie y las demás empezaron a reír, mientras caminaban Applejack noto que Coloratura estaba apoyada en uno de los árboles que estaban cerca

\- Chicas ya las alcanzó - dijo Applejack alejándose del grupo y caminando hacia Coloratura - hola

\- Hola Applejack - sonrío Coloratura

\- Que haces...? Pensando en tu canción? - Pregunto Applejack

\- Hum Applejack... Que pasa si solo soy una moda pasajera? O quizás ni a eso llegue - dijo Coloratura pensativa

\- No digas eso, tu carrera apenas comienza! Estoy segura que vas a triunfar - la ánimo Applejack -... Hace tiempo que no veía ese lado inseguro tuyo

-...el que muchas personas me quieran y admiren me hace agarrar tanta confianza - sonrío con los ojos brillantes Coloratura - jamás creí que lograría eso, debo agradecerte a ti por todo esto

\- Que?- pregunto Applejack confundida

\- Tu me incentivaste a cantar, no recuerdas?- pregunto Coloratura, luego miro al vacío - estaba tan insegura sobre cantar... Tenia miedo, pero tu me animaste, dijiste que creías en mi - miro a Applejack quien estaba mirando con atención - si no fuera por ti jamás hubiera cantado frente todos en aquel campamento y no estaría dónde estoy ahora - termino de decir, Applejack sonrío conmovida

\- vaya, jamás lo había visto de esa forma - dijo Applejack - me alegra que no olvidarás de donde vienes

\- Claro que no- sonrío Coloratura, luego miro a Applejack pensativa - "sin ti no estaría dónde estoy ahora" hum...puede ser - murmuro pensativa

\- Que?- pregunto Applejack confundida

\- Applejack... No te importaría que te escriba una canción? - Pregunto Coloratura - creo que es la mejor forma de agradecerte

\- P-pues supongo que no hay problema jejeje - se rasco la nuca Applejack

\- genial!- abrazo Coloratura a Applejack

\- Ejem - "tocio " Rarity parada a unos metros

\- hola Rarity - saludo Coloratura alejándose de Applejack

-Hola - saludo Rarity - vine a buscar a Applejack

\- Hm bueno, nos vemos después rara - se despidió Applejack mientras era jalada del brazo por Rarity

\- De verdad te hará una canción? - Pregunto Rarity dejando de jalar del brazo de Applejack

\- Si! Me sorprendió, pero es genial no? - Pregunto Applejack

\- Supongo - respondió Rarity algo dudosa

\- Acaso estas celosa? - Pregunto Applejack sonriendo

\- Estas muy equivocada - Se quejo Rarity molesta

\- Jajajaja en serio? Te conozco Rares - río Applejack, Rarity le dio un codazo

\- cállate, eres mas linda callada - dijo provocando más risas en Applejack

\- Tu de todas las maneras eres linda - dijo Applejack

\- hum basta - aceleró el paso Rarity sonrojada

-Sugarcoat, que haces aquí?- pregunto Lemon acercándose hacia la mencionada

\- Nada- respondió rápidamente Sugarcoat

\- No ibas a ver el entrenamiento?- pregunto Lemon confundida - no te vi ahí

\- Iba - dijo Sugarcoat - Tampoco es como si a Indigo le importará - agregó

\- Yo creo que si - dijo Lemon

\- bien no importa - dijo algo molesta Sugarcoat comenzando a caminar

\- O-oye Sugarcoat - la alcanzó Lemon - tu que opinas sobre lo De Sunny?

\- A que te refieres?- pregunto Sugarcoat

\- Bueno De que esta peleando con Sour y eso- dijo Lemon, Sugarcoat levanto una ceja

\- Bueno, deben tener sus diferencias eso es todo - respondió Sugarcoat

\- Hum pero no te parece curioso?

\- Si pero que importa si se llevan mal?- pregunto Sugarcoat

\- Como que que importa? Ellas se llevaban bien, son amigas - explico Lemon

\- Y? Tal vez no, no lo se, tal vez nunca se agradaron, tal vez están celosas, tal vez sour e índigo terminen juntas, no lo se, acaso importa? Debería importar?- pregunto Sugarcoat algo molesta, Lemon quedó confundida

\- Índigo y...Sour?- pregunto Lemon parpadeando confundida

\- Olvídalo- comenzo a caminar Sugarcoat, Lemon quedó mirando confundida, mientras Sugarcoat caminaba curvo ambas cejas triste

...

Starlight estaba sentada en su cama con su laptop revisando universidades, simplemente leía y leía páginas pero no lo procesaba, estaba muy distraída, tenía la mente en otro lado, luego respiro hondo tratando de concentrarse

Suri estaba en su cama revisando su entrevista a las chicas del equipo una hasta que entró lightning y Coco a la habitación.

\- Te trajimos té - dijo Lightning y coco le estiro la bandeja con la taza

\- Wow...gracias - dijo Suri impresionada tomando la taza

\- de nada - sonrió Coco - les hice té a todas - agregó, Suri le dio un pequeño sorbo

\- Mmm está muy rico- sonrío Suri, luego vio la barra de chocolate en uno de los bolsillos de Lightning quien se quedó tiesa

\- Ahm este... y-yo me tengo que ir - dijo rápidamente lightning y se fue

\- Bueno dejaré que sigas con lo tuyo - se despidió Coco para después irse, Suri continuo tomando su té hasta que sintió un golpe por la ventana, se levanto de su cama para ir hacia la ventana

\- Starlight? - Pregunto confundida abriendo la ventana

\- Hum hola

\- Ahm porque no entraste por la puerta?- pregunto Suri, Starlight agrandó los ojos con un leve sonrojo

\- Mmm porque... Mmm porque sólo vine a dejarte está moneda que se te quedo en la clase- dijo sacando una moneda de su bolsillo

\- Ah si?- pregunto Suri confundida y Starlight asintió mientras se la estiraba y Suri la tomo - así que... Solo vienes a entregarme esto?

\- Quizás - se rasco la nuca Starlight, luego se volteo y empezó a caminar lentamente , Suri la veía confundida desde la ventana, después de unos pasos Starlight se detiene cerrando los ojos con fuerza y se volteo a mirar a Suri -...oye Suri

\- Que?

\- Que... Como llamarias nuestra relación exactamente? - Pregunto Starlight, Suri la miro intrigada

\- A que te refieres?

\- Que...que soy para ti?- pregunto- no soy solo una conocida... O si?- pregunto, Suri la quedó mirándo unos segundos

\- Claro que no - negó - eres mas que eso - continuo, Starlight la miro un poco sonrojada

\- Oh...me consideras tu... amiga?- pregunto, nuevamente Suri le mantuvo la mirada pensativa y luego de unos segundos asintió, Starlight sonrío - am bueno! Ya hice todo lo que debía así que...nos vemos!- se despidió Starlight alejándose

\- Adiós - se despidió Suri, luego miro la moneda que le entregó Starlight - que raro...

...

Fleur estaba encerrada en su habitación, sentada en su cama mirando al vacío, pensando en tantas cosas a la vez, ya dos personas sabían su secreto...

"Lo...lo lamento, no se lo diré a nadie"

"pero esto no se lo diré a nadie, confía en mi"

Podría confiar realmente en esas palabras?, la verdad Twilight no se ve mala persona... Pero es amiga de aquel grupo que ya le agarraron rencor y Lightning... Es amiga muy cercana de Suri, pero no se veía con malas intenciones...o eso quiere creer

Lightning estaba frente a la puerta de la cabaña de Fleur, iba a tocar la puerta pero se detuvo pensativa

\- Tal vez sea sospechoso para las chicas que duerman aquí...- murmuro y camino buscando por la ventana, pero todas estaban cerradas - y ahora?...

Fleur vio por su ventana una silueta y frunció el ceño

\- Que quieres?! - Pregunto abriendo las cortinas - ah tu...- Murmuro viendo a Lightning y cerró las cortinas

\- Espera! Dejame pasar- dijo golpeando levemente la ventana, nuevamente Fleur abrió las cortinas seguido de abrir la ventana para que lightning entrará

\- Que quieres? Pronto será el toque de queda - pregunto Fleur con un ligero ceño

\- Quería disculparme...toma- le paso la barra de chocolate

\- de Que me estas tratando trayendome chocolate? - Pregunto más molesta

\- Oh...huh humm- murmuro Lightning sin saber que decir - es que...creí que tenias antojos...

-...-Fleur la miro pensativa y tomo la barra - acepto tus disculpas...pero porque?

\- Pues...se que ese secreto es muy secreto y yo no debía saberlo porque es muy secreto - explico Lightning

-...mejor no hables hasta que aprendas a comunicarte mejor- murmuro

\- El caso es que me enteré de algo que no debía, por eso perdón

\- Si...ya está hecho...- se sentó Fleur en su cama

\- Yo puedo ayudarte con algunas cosas

\- Porque? - Pregunto molesta Fleur

\- Porque... En una situación como la tuya... No es favorable que estés sola y como solo yo lo se...te apoyare - sugirió

\- Puedo sola...- se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada - además... No ganas nada ayudandome... - Murmuro

-...entiendo que desconfies - comenzo a decir Lightning - pero viendo tu situación, entiendo algunas actitudes que habías tenido anteriormente, así que no me molesta que le hayas hecho la vida imposible a Suri o a otras chicas

-...

-Bien... Ahm...yo ya me voy, cualquier cosa...ahm solo me dices, adiós!- se despidió rápidamente Lightning saliendo por la ventana, después de caminar unos pasos se detuvo y respiro hondo de pronto sintió unos pasos atrás de ella, sabía muy bien quien era

\- Oh mi lente de contacto - dijo rápidamente haciendo que buscaba algo en el suelo

\- Sabe que estar a estas horas fuera de su cabaña significa una anotación? -Pregunto Cinch cruzada de brazos, Lightning se levanto y asintió - nombre?

-Lightning dust - murmuro

\- Sera mejor que vuelva ahora a su cabaña si no quiere otra - dijo Cinch y Lightning se fue corriendo

Fleur se recostó en su cama pensativa mirando el chocolate

\- Supongo que todo esto lo haces por Suri...-murmuro, luego frunció el ceño - el amor es basura

...

Moon dancer abrió lentamente los ojos en plena noche encontrando toda la habitación oscura con una pequeña luz proveniente de la cama de al lado, al refregarse un ojo vio mejor que era Coloratura con su laptop y un leve ceño, Coloratura dormía en la cama de Twilight y Moon dancer en la de Rarity, mientras que Rarity dormía con Applejack y Twilight con Fluttershy

\- Coloratura...? - murmuro Moon dancer aún adormilada - son como las 3...- se quejo en voz baja algo molesta, Coloratura la miro y relajo el ceño

\- Lo se...es que...- murmuro y luego negó con la cabeza, Moon dancer levanto una ceja - debe ser un éxito, debo...debo callar bocas - murmuro

-Hum?

\- Tal vez no te importe...pero... - Estaba diciendo en voz baja y luego suspiro - hay personas que dicen que no soy talentosa y que sólo... Que no triunfare - dijo frunciendo el ceño - haters

\- Estabas leyendo a tus haters?- pregunto Moon dancer - en serio tienes haters? - se acomodo para estar sentada

\- Todo famoso tiene haters...y soy relativamente famosa- explico

-Ajam - levanto una ceja Moon dancer - ignoralos y ya

\- Que?

\- Les estas dando más importancia de la que deberías, siempre habran personas que quedran destruirte , si estas tan segura de tu talento no debería importarte- dijo volviendo a acostarse, Coloratura cerro su laptop

-... Moon dancer

\- Hum?

\- de verdad no te agrado?

\- Jamás dije eso - respondió con los ojos ya cerrados y luego bostezo - solo debo conocerte más para saberlo...

\- oh bueno, aún así gracias - murmuro Coloratura guardando su laptop, pero no tuvo respuesta de Moon dancer que ya se había quedado dormida - buenas noches... - Susurro acomodándose para dormir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien lamento si este Cap no fue muy interesante debido a que fue lo que quedaba del día , pero como pudieron ver fue para desarrollar las relaciones entre algunas chicas

Y como dice el dicho "mejor tarde que nunca" (?

Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo que por cierto, se acerca el romance entre algunos ships xd

Felices fiestas patrias a mis lectores chilenos! Tiki tiki tii xDD

Y que tengan un lindo día igual mis demás lectores xD

Gracias por leer! y comentar!


	43. Amor en el aire?

Moon dancer despertó por la alarma que sonaba del celular de Twilight

\- Mhm agh... - se quejo Moon dancer aún acostada refregandose un ojo, luego giro su rostro para mirar a una aún dormida Coloratura en la cama de al lado

"debe ser un éxito, debo...debo callar bocas "

Recordó las palabras con decisión de Coloratura y desvío la mirada pensativa

\- Mhm no va a despertar? - Pregunto Fluttershy en voz baja señalando a Coloratura

\- Sera mejor que descanse, al parecer se durmió tarde- comento Moon dancer y Fluttershy asintió

\- te está agradando? - Pregunto Fluttershy de pronto mientras Twilight salía de la habitación algo adormilada, Moon dancer la miro rápidamente

\- A que te refieres? - Pregunto confundida

\- Hum...es...es que creí que no te agradaba - murmuro Fluttershy

\- El que no lo conozca no significa que no me agrada - dijo algo cansada Moon dancer levantándose - y tampoco es como si me importará conocerla - agregó para después salir de la habitación

...

Octavia iba caminando al lado de Bon bon, Colgate y Berry hacia el instituto, Octavia soltó un suspiro

\- Todo estará bien!- la ánimo Colgate

\- Hoy intentaré hablar con ella... De nuevo - murmuro Octavia - porque esta tan molesta?, si estuvo mal de mi parte... Pero no es para tanto, además...a Mi me rompieron algo muy muy preciado y ya lo supere - se cruzó de brazos

\- de verdad? - Le pregunto curiosa Colgate , Octavia apretó los labios y asintió , pero luego con una mano se cubrió los ojos , Colgate miro rápidamente preocupada a Berry y Bon bon

\- hey - la llamo Bon bon - si quieres hablo con Lyra para que convenza a Vinyl de que te perdone- la intento animar y Octavia negó con la cabeza mientras se descubría el rostro

-no...no quiero ayuda para esto- murmuro Octavia mientras entraban ya al instituto -...necesito ir al baño

\- espero que las cosas entre ellas se arreglen- comento Colgate

\- igual yo- asintió Berry

\- estarán bien...- murmuro Bon bon - esto es bueno

\- como puedes decir que es bueno?!- pregunto Colgate impresionada - aun estas molesta con ella? Bon bon ella esta muy arrepentida sobre eso y lo sabes, ademas ya tiene suficiente con su chelo y..

-cálmate pasta dental - la interrumpió Bon bon seria

\- "pas-pasta dental"?- repitió Colgate mientras Berry se aguantaba de no reír

-entiendo que a simple vista te moleste mi comentario , después de todo Octavia es con la segunda con quien te llevas mejor en la cabaña después de Berry , pero créeme que no es en contra de Octavia cuando digo que es bueno - comenzó a decir Bon bon - sera bueno para ambas que Octavia se esfuerce en tener el perdón de Vinyl , siempre es Vinyl quien cede , entiendes?- explico , Colgate la quedo mirando pensativa

\- porque me llamaste pasta dental?- pregunto Colgate , Berry rió mientras que Bon bon rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa

\- hey chicas!- apareció Vinyl abrazando a Berry y Colgate - las alcanzamos !

\- hola - saludo Lyra sonriendo colocándose al lado de Bon bon - ya vieron el camión de afuera?

\- camión?- preguntaron Colgate y Berry dudosas

\- si afuera- asintió Vinyl

-no lo se...- murmuro pensativa Bon bon y miro a Lyra- podrías preguntarle a Starlight

-no se si sepa...

-no pierdes nada , ademas creo que ya esta considerando perdonarte

\- lo crees?!- pregunto Lyra ilusionada

\- si...me dijiste que te devolvió a Lyra 2 , pudo dárselo a Cinch , pero no lo hizo...muy en el fondo aun te quiere , después de todo fueron amigas no?- sonrió Bon bon y Lyra asintió con una pequeña sonrisa - hablare con ella ...en el recreo ya entraremos a clases jejej

...

habia un silencio realmente incomodo mientras Lemon, Indigo , Sunny , Sugarcoat y Sour caminaban por los pasillos , Lemon bajo la mirada algo triste y suspiro triste, luego de eso hubo nuevamente un silencio, Lemon frunció levemente el ceño

\- ya No lo soporto - comento Lemon

\- Huh? Que cosa?- pregunto Indigo levantando una ceja

\- Esto! Estos silencios tan incómodos - se quejo Lemon

\- No son incómodos - dijo Sugarcoat

\- Pero...pero últimamente no hablamos nada! solo nos juntamos por inercia acaso? Se supone que somos amigas - dijo algo triste Lemon

\- Amigas?- pregunto Sour deteniéndose, las demás se detuvieron igual y miraron a Sour - tu no eres mi amiga - dijo con frialdad, Lemon agrandó los ojos

\- pe-pero...- balbuceo Lemon , Sunny miro con el ceño fruncido a Sour

\- Tienes razón... Solo nos juntamos por inercia - continuo - es por eso que hay silencios incómodos

\- Pero es porque hay problemas internos... Eso es todo, si lo solucionamos...podremos ser todas amigas - dijo Lemon tratando de solucionar las cosas

\- hablar las cosas? - Pregunto Indigo

\- No hay nada que hablar - negó Sugarcoat comenzando a caminar

\- es verdad - asintió Sour comenzando a caminar

\- ya dejalas Lemon - le tomo el hombro Sunny - no vale la pena - agregó, Lemon bajo la mirada

\- Admito que sería genial que fuéramos un grupo... Así como el de Rainbow trash- comenzo a decir Indigo -... Pero tal vez Sugarcoat tenga razón... Quizás no hay nada que hablar, nos vemos - termino de decir para irse a su clase, Sunny comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo al sentir que Lemon no

-... No vienes? - Pregunto y Lemon negó

\- adelantate...debo ir a mi casillero -dijo y Sunny asintió para comenzar a caminar

\- Yo se que podemos ser un buen grupo... - Murmuro - si tan solo tuviera la ayuda de alguien - susurro y miro hacia donde estaba Vinyl junto a Berry, Colgate, Lyra y Bon bon

...

En clases de historia Trixie estaba sentada al lado de Lyra y lentamente comenzo a quedarse dormida, tenía su cabeza sujetada en su mano con el codo apoyado en la mesa, Lyra le lanzó una pequeña bola de papel a Rainbow quien estaba sentada un puesto adelante en diagonal, Rainbow la miro apenas le llegó el papel y Lyra hizo el gesto de que mirara a Trixie durmiendo, Rainbow saco su celular para sacarle una foto y Lyra posó con una sonrisa colocandole un lápiz en la nariz, apenas vieron que la profesora las miro rápidamente ambas se acomodaron haciendo que colocaban atención

\- Señorita Lulamoon! - Exclamó de pronto la profesora haciendo que Trixie salte del susto despertando - por estar durmiendo vaya a dejarle estos papeles a la directora Cinch - dijo seriamente

\- Que?! Pero si no estaba durmiendo, sólo...solo descansaba los ojos!- se defendió Trixie haciendo que Lyra y Rainbow rían

\- Buen intento, pero le di una orden y agradezca que no la envíe al castigo - colocó ambas manos en su cadera la profesora

\- Pero iré sola?- pregunto Trixie levantándose de su silla

\- Acaso te perderás? - Pregunto Rainbow burlonamente y Trixie le frunció el ceño

\- Alguien quiere acompañar a su compañera a dejar estos papeles a la directora Cinch ? - Pregunto a la clase

\- huh! Yo!- levanto inmediatamente la mano Twilight

\- Excelente Twilight - sonrío la profesora y Twilight se levanto, tomo los papeles y salió de la sala, la profesora vio a Trixie quien permanecía parada mirando a Twilight - que espera? Una invitación? - Pregunto y Trixie salió corriendo hasta llegar hacia Twilight

\- Por que te ofreciste?- pregunto Trixie curiosa caminando al lado de Twilight quien iba con un libro en su mano y en la otra los papeles

\- porque si Cinch ve que hago mandados de profesores verá que no soy una mala estudiante - respondió Twilight sonriendo

\- Pfff para que quieres tener una buena imagen con Cinch? No es la verdadera directora, la verdadera es trollestia y ella te tenía como la estudiante estrella- levanto una ceja Trixie

\- Si, pero quieras o no la directora Cinch lo es ahora, La directora Celestia no creo que vuelva pronto y por mientras... Es mejor que tenga una buena imagen de mi - explico Twilight, Trixie saco un lápiz de su bolsillo y lo estiro hacia la pared pasándolo por todo los casilleros mientras caminaba

\- Ah... Pero eres perversparkle - dijo Trixie, Twilight enserio el rostro

\- Y eso que tiene que ver?...y no hagas eso, haces ruido - dijo seria

\- Que tiene de malo? - Pregunto Trixie - además no le digas a Trixie que hacer

\- bueno pero es que es irritante

\- Oh aquí está la oficina - se detuvo Trixie y tocó la puerta pero no se escucho la voz de Cinch diciendo que pasen

\- No escuchas nada?- pregunto Twilight y Trixie negó

\- Quizás esta ocupada - dijo girando la perilla

\- oye espera debes tocar - la intento detener Twilight pero Trixie abrió la puerta y estaba Cinch leyendo un documento con varias cajas en la oficina y un repartidor acomodando algúnas cajas

\- que no tocan? - Pregunto molesta Cinch

\- Si, pero no respondió- dijo Trixie mientras Twilight se alejo de la puerta

\- Entonces es porque estoy ocupada, cierra la puerta- dijo molesta Cinch y Trixie obedeció

\- Creo que fue mala idea- murmuro después de cerrar la puerta

\- Lo crees?- pregunto Twilight - crees que me vio?- pregunto de pronto

\- Creo que si - respondió pensativa - bueno... Volvamos?- pregunto

\- No, debemos entregar estos papeles - negó Twilight y Trixie rodó los ojos - sujetalos mientras - se los entrego a Trixie y comenzó a leer el libro que traía, Trixie miro a su alrededor comenzando a silvar, Twilight frunció levemente el ceño

\- No te recuerdo tan irritante - murmuro mirando el libro

\- Que?

\- Nada

\- Oye Twilight

\- Que?

\- Nada

-...

\- Ya no es divertido verdad? Jajajaj- rió Trixie

\- Touché

\- Jejeej nah te quería preguntar... Porque lees tanto? A Fluttershy les gusta las lectoras? Eh? Eh? - Pregunto Trixie sonriendo

\- Siempre me ha gustado leer - respondió fijando nuevamente su mirada en el libro

\- Por que?

-...porque si

\- Hum...a Trixie le aburre - se apoyó en un casillero - lo único que leería serían cosas sobre Trixie

\- Eh?- pregunto Twilight

\- Sacare un libro con ese nombre - sonrío y Twilight la miro confundida - Jajajaja es broma... Aunque no sería mala idea hum- dijo pensativa y luego empezó a reír Twilight trataba de concentrarse en el libro, Trixie camino hasta donde estaba el botón de incendios que tenía una tapa de plástico con llave protegiendolo

\- Oh está abierto - dijo levantando la tapa y luego miro a Twilight - Hey Twilight

-... Que? - Pregunto Twilight con toda la paciencia posible dejando de leer el libro

\- No te ha llamdo la atención tocar el botón de incendios? - Pregunto Trixie acariciando el botón

\- Bueno la curiosidad humana es enorme y es llamativo ver un botón rojo - respondió Twilight y luego sonrió - sabes? Escuche decir a la subdirectora Luna que desactivaron el botón de incendios y que no funcióna... Jajaja no es cier...- estaba riendo pero agrandó los ojos como platos al escuchar la alarma y a Trixie congelada con el botón apretado

...

-Muy bien estudiantes, listas para su última clase sobre sexualidad? - Pregunto Luna encendiendo su laptop sobre el escritorio - espero que después de todas las clases les haya quedado algo- agregó mientras las estudiantes se miraban confundidas

\- Ahmmm- levanto la mano Scootaloo - solo nos hizo una clase...

\- Y la mitad de esa clase estuvo una estudiante a cargo pero no nos enseñó nada- continuo Diamond tiara, luna las miro pensativa

\- Aaahh Fluttershy! - Chasqueo los dedos y luego rió - Jajaja tuvo que ser divertido verle la cara - comento a si misma - bueno! Pues en la segunda y última clase les mostraré el peor lado de las consecuencias malas, sifilis, gonorrea, sida, etc. Todo ilustrado en imágenes y con testimonios de personas afectadas- comenzo a decir mientras algunas estudiantes se miraban preocupadas - no es cierto - susurro a si misma riendo mientras enchufaba su laptop de pronto se detuvo y hubo un silencio al escuchar la alarma de incendios

\- Que...?- estaba preguntando Applebloom, pero Luna la interrumpió

\- la alarma de incendios! rápido no entren en pánico! pero lancen sus libros y cuadernos lejos de ustedes antes de que que se incendien y se quemen ustedes! - Exclamó rápidamente y todas rápidamente lanzaron sus libros lejos asustadas

\- Vamos a morir! - Exclamaba Rarity asustada

\- Tranquila - la intento calmar Applejack mientras todas las estudiantes en las sala gritaban desesperadas

\- Suri yo te salvo!- la abrazo Lightning Rápidamente

\- Al menos moriré quemada viendo ships- dijo Sea swirl viendo la escena, Starlight fue rápidamente hacia estas

\- así no la salvaras Tenemos que salir de aqui- dijo rápidamente tomándole la mano a Suri para salir, Lightning las siguió

\- Moriré quemada viendo un triangulo amoroso - se corrigió sonriendo

\- Dashie! - Entró Pinkie por la ventana - no te iras?

\- Si moriré...que sea con estilo - dijo colocándose sus gafas seguido de llevarse ambas manos en su nuca y colocar los pies sobre la mesa

\- Uuhhh!- dijo impresionada Pinkie y se sentó al lado imitando la acción pero tomándole la mano

\- Como pueden estar tan tranquilas?!- exclamó Lyra viendo a la pareja - Ay no! Este es mi segundo incendio! - llevo ambas manos a su cabeza desesperada y luego negó con la cabeza - debo salvar a todas!- exclamó y comenzó a correr pero tropezó con Lily que estaba desmayada y sujetando una pequeña flor entre sus manos

\- Dónde está el fuego?! Quiero encender mi ultimo cigarro con el - pregunto Gilda mientras corría por los pasillos junto a una multitud

\- Por que corren en círculos y nadie sale de aqui?- pregunto Aria quien estaba tomada de la mano con Sonata

\- Entrar en desesperación es divertido - sonrío Sonata

\- Solo vámonos - dijo saliendo del instituto y varias estudiantes las siguieron

\- Dios! Porque?! Porque?! Porque apretaste el botón?! Que te ocurre?! Estamos pérdidas! Estoy pérdida! Es mi fin! Otra anotación! No puede ser!- exclamaba Twilight desesperada zamarreando rápidamente a Trixie mientras las estudiantes corrían desesperadas a su alrededor, Cinch salió rápidamente de su oficina y vio a Twilight con Trixie junto al botón, ambas se congelaron al ver a Cinch quien fruncia lentamente el ceño

...

\- Y lamento el malentendido, pueden seguir con sus clases normales- terminaba de decir Cinch por los alto parlantes, una vez termino la transmisión miro cruzada de brazos a Twilight y Trixie que estaban sentadas frente al escritorio

\- Algo que decir?- pregunto levantando una ceja

\- Si...que son esas cajas?- pregunto Trixie

\- No sobre eso!- respondió molesta Cinch, luego volvió a su compostura - son los uniformes...después se los entregaré...pero ese no es el caso

\- Lo...lo lamentamos mucho directora Cinch, no volverá a ocurrir, en Serio! Solo fue un accidente - se lamentó Twilight

\- Es tu segunda anotación Twilight, recuerda que a la tercera estarás suspendida - dijo seria Cinch y Twilight trago saliva - Realmente nose porque Celestia dijo que eras su estudiante estrella - agregó y Twilight bajo la mirada con los ojos acuosos

\- Bromea?- pregunto de pronto Trixie levantándose de su asiento

\- Disculpa?- pregunto Cinch

\- S-si! Twilight es una excelente estudiante y esta plasmado en sus notas, que no las ve? Son excelentes, estaría muy ciega como para no notarlo - continuo, Twilight la miro impresionada - además... Fui yo quien apretó el botón, no Twilight

\- Pero que falta de respeto

\- No, en Parte fue mi culpa...yo dije que estaba descativado...- murmuro Twilight

\- agh arruinaste mi discurso heroico - se quejo Trixie volviendo a sentarse

\- Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir... Pueden retirarse- dijo Cinch severamente y ambas se retiraron

-...no salio como pensé...-comento de pronto Trixie y Twilight negó con la cabeza comenzando caminar , tenia la mirada clavada en el piso- no estas bien...verdad?

-no...- negó en voz baja - pero igual gracias por tratar de echarte la culpa- dio una pequeña sonrisa , Trixie desvió la mirada

\- pff...no fue para defenderte...en realidad fue mi culpa- dijo desinteresadamente

\- no...si no hubiera hecho esa pequeña broma no hubieras apretado el botón, así que...tengo una parte de culpa- termino de decir

\- hum...sabes no creo que te suspendan- dijo Trixie colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Twilight quien suspiro cansada

\- uno nunca sabe Trixie...mi mala suerte me persigue de manera terrible...-murmuro Twilight

...

\- jajaja me alegra no haberme alterado por el supuesto incendio- decía Rainbow al lado de Pinkie , Lyra y Vinyl . el timbre que indicaba el primer recreo ya había sonado

\- yo estaba escuchando música y de pronto veo que todas comenzaron a correr - dijo Vinyl recordando

\- ejejeje yo si me asuste...- dijo Lyra algo avergonzada - oh cierto iba a hablar con Stralight!- recordó- las veo luego!- se despidió comenzando a caminar por el lado contrario- oh hey TrixTrix! has visto a Starlight?

\- mmm no lo creo...LyLyra?- dijo dudosa lo ultimo

Starlight iba caminando buscando a Lyra y al doblar por un pasillo se topo con Suri de frente estando a centímetros

-ah-ahmm per-perdón- se alejo unos pasos sonrojada

\- oh...no importa...jeje- negó nerviosa Suri levemente sonrojada , Lyra y Trixie estaban a pasos mirando la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos y las bocas abiertas de la impresión

\- queeeeeeeee?!- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo mirándose e involuntariamente por la mente de ambas se les paso la imagen tanto de Suri y Starlight con esas miradas de maldad cuando las intimidaban o molestaban y luego vieron a esas chicas con miradas algo incomodas y nerviosas con leves sonrojos

\- suri...-murmuro Trixie

\- y starlight...- siguió Lyra

\- enamoradas?!- completaron ambas la oración

\- ooootetetetetetetepeeeeeee!- dijo de pronto Sea swirl apareciendo entre ambas , Lightning estaba a pasos también con los brazos cruzados y un leve ceño

\- bueno...yo estaba buscando a Lyra- comenzó a caminar de espaldas Starlight

\- si bueno...yo...iba para allá- retrocedió unos pasos Suri y se volteo encontrándose con Lightning quien le sonrió

\- hola suri!- saludo sonriente

\- hola Lightning- saludo Suri sonriendo también, Starlight enserio el rostro y se dio vuelta encontrándose con Lyra , Trixie y Sea

\- Lyra amm te estaba buscando...- dijo Starlight tomando compostura

\- de verdad? por que yo también! - sonrió Lyra

\- yo estaba buscando a otra persona- dijo Trixie

\- oye! - dijo Sea pasando su brazo al rededor de los hombros de Starligh y moviendo rápidamente sus cejas - eh? eh? EEEH?

\- que quieres?- pregunto molesta Starlight

\- sabia que caerías- hablo

-no se de que hablas, sabes de que me esta hablando?- pregunto Starlight a Lyra quien negó con la cabeza

\- que no recuerdas?- pregunto Sea swirl

\- no se ni porque me estas hablando- respondió seria Sea

\- pues...

Flashback

-todavia no entiendo porque ustedes no son pareja?- pregunto sea swirl abrazando a ambas

\- agh vete - dijo molesta starlight - y fijate en tu vida amorosa

\- ya lo hare - dijo sea swirl -perooooo ...si se dan un beso me voy 7u7

\- no.

-oh vamos! el amor amor amor el amooor el amooor , hace el mundo girar~- canto sea swirl

\- esa...es una cancion de las chicas super poderosas? - pregunto suri

\- nunca se es muy madura para bellota , bon bon y burrrbuja!- exclamo sea swirl y se fue corriendo

\- humm ahora le dio con emparejarme a mi contigo - decia suri

\- Supongo que estemos compitiendo en las elecciones le dará más razones para emparejarnos- dijo cansada starlight - como sea...

Finflashback

\- Yo siempre las shipee y a ti parecía no importarte ...pero ahora! Jujuju- sonrío Sea

\- no se de que hablas...- murmuro Starlight con un leve sonrojo

\- Y lo sigues negando- dijo Sea y suspiro, pero luego sonrió - jeje aunque hay un nuevo ship en mente - dijo mirando a Suri y Lightning sonriendo - Mmm Suridust

\- Ya vete- dijo molesta Starlight y Sea se alejo

\- Hey Otp hace tiempo que no te veía en estas zonas - dijo Trixie comenzando a caminar al lado

\- Huh si...es que eh estado tan distraída con lo que me esta pasando últimamente - comento Sea - está llegando mi historia de amor!

\- de verdad?! - Pregunto Trixie impresionada

\- Hey Sea! Que bien que te encuentro! - Se acerco rápidamente Roseluck

\- Que sucede? - Pregunto Sea curiosa

\- Necesito hablar contigo después de clases...sobre algo muy importante - habló con seriedad, Sea y Trixie intercambiaron miradas

\- Mmmm bueno Trixie se irá...para allá - comenzo a caminar Trixie y llegó hasta donde se encontraba Sunset - hola

\- Debería darte vergüenza

\- Que?!

\- Como se te ocurre apretar el botón que da la alarma de incendio?- pregunto Sunset cruzándose de brazos

\- Es que soy bien malota - sonrío Trixie y Sunset comenzo a reír

\- Tu?! Pero si tu eres una galletita, eres toda una ternurita - río Sunset

\- Que?! No es cierto! Soy ruda! - Fruncio el ceño Trixie

\- No lo eres - negó Sunset

\- Ah no? Quieres que te demuestre que tan ruda soy?- pregunto Trixie y se acercó a besar a Sunset, luego de un tiempo se alejo - jaque mate

-... Eso que tiene ver ?- pregunto Sunset y Trixie sonrío -... Y porque no me muestras después tu rudeza

\- Sunset shimmer estamos en hororio de menores- bromeo Trixie impresionada

\- Eres una tonta

\- Entonces por que me buscabas?- pregunto Starlight a Lyra

\- Y tu por que me buscabas? - pregunto Lyra

\- Yo pregunte primero - dijo seria Starlight

\- Oh! Pues te quería preguntar... Sabes de que es el camión que estaba afuera? - Pregunto rascándose la nuca

\- Oh eso... Pues es el camión de los uniformes

\- Ya llegaron los uniformes?! -Pregunto impresionada Lyra y Starlight asintió con una sonrisa - oh vaya eso es genial...Hum y tu porque me buscabas?- pregunto, Starlight colocó una mirada incómoda

\- No ya no...- murmuro

\- Oh vamos Starlight! Puedes contarme lo que sea! - Le sonrió Lyra y Starlight suspiro

\- Bien...no es tan importante de todas maneras - murmuro - después de clases te cuento... - Y comenzó a caminar

\- Si jajaja- reía Lightning junto a Suri - huh oye...has visto a Fleur? - Pregunto de pronto y Suri borro la sonrisa

-... No...por que?- pregunto algo confundida

\- Oh no no por nada- negó rapidamente - quizás no se sentía muy bien... - Murmuro

\- ooookey - levanto una ceja Suri y Lightning sonrío nerviosa

Después de clases

\- Ya las alcanzo chicas, iré a hablar con Starlight - sonrío Lyra caminando con su mochila en su espalda

\- Suerte - le sonrió Bon bon seguido de besarle la mejilla

\- Nos cuentas después - le guiño el ojo Vinyl, Lyra asintió y de pronto Vinyl siente que alguien le toma el brazo

\- Podemos hablar? - Le pregunto Octavia, Vinyl trago saliva

\- Hum...aam yo - murmuro dudosa Vinyl - tengo cosas que hacer...- se rasco la nuca Vinyl y Octavia frunció el ceño

\- En serio?- pregunto sería y Vinyl asintió, Octavia bajo la mirada

\- Y cuando tienes tiempo? - Pregunto - sabes que es muy importante

-Yo te digo si?- Dijo Vinyl, Octavia la quedó mirándo unos segundos

-...bueno - murmuro y comenzó a caminar, Vinyl vio a Bon bon, Colgate y Berry que estaban mirando la escena

\- bueno...que miran?- pregunto algo incómoda, Colgate y Berry Comenzaron a caminar

\- De verdad no la está pasando bien - le dijo Bon bon, Vinyl la vio y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

\- Lo se...- asintió - y yo también - agregó - pero tengo todo planeado

\- Si tu lo dices

...

Lyra estaba caminando hacia la cabaña de Starlight y se detuvo al ver a Lemon caminando solitariamente con la mirada clavada en el suelo y sus audífonos puestos, Lyra la miro pensativa Y suspiro

\- También tengo que arreglar cosas con ella... - Susurro

...

\- Bueno Roseluck jeje que es lo tan importante que debes decirme?- decía Sea swirl caminando al lado de esta Por el camino hacia las cabañas

\- Bueno no creí que sería tan difícil decírtelo - confeso Roseluck frotandose las manos

\- Eh? Por que? Es muy malo?- pregunto Sea swirl

\- No claro que no- sonrío Roseluck

\- Entonces? - Pregunto Sea swirl y Roseluck se detuvo haciendo que sea lo haga también - Roseluck?

\- Debo confesarte algo - dijo rascándose la nuca - aaah no puedo creer lo que voy a decir

\- Roseluck me estas poniendo nerviosa- dijo Sea swirl

\- Y crees que yo no?- pregunto Roseluck y tomo aire, Sea miraba expectante - estoy enamorada - dijo finalmente con una sonrisa

\- Ooohh jejeje y... Y de quien?- pregunto Sea con una sonrisa fingida

\- creí que estarías feliz...no te alegra?- pregunto Roseluck confundida y Sea agitó la cabeza

\- Perdón, creí que era de mi - se susurro a si misma - claro que si - sonrío - claro que si! Claro que estoy feliz!- sonrío más y la abrazo de lado - y de quien?- Roseluck sonrío

\- De Amethyst star!- respondió alegremente con las mejillas sonrojadas y Sea se congeló totalmente - listo! Lo dije! Wow! No fue tan malo después de todo verdad? - Pregunto pero Sea no respondió debido al estado de shock en el que estaba

...

Lemon entró a su cabaña que estaba totalmente silenciosa y suspiro triste, en el sofá estaba Indigo durmiendo y Sour sweet en la mesa de la cocina haciendo una tarea, Lemon dejo su mochila en el suelo, se quitó los audífonos y miro a su alrededor con decisión

\- Vamos a solucionar esto ahora - dijo, Sour levanto el rostro para mirarla

\- que dices? - Pregunto levantando una ceja

\- Vamos a arreglar las cosas aquí y ahora - respondió Lemon

\- Que cosas hablas limón?- volvió a preguntar Sour molesta

\- Hey Sunny! Sugarcoat! - Grito de pronto Lemon

\- Porque tanto ruido?- pregunto Índigo levantándose del sofá en eso aparecieron Sunny y Sugarcoat

\- Que pasó Lemon?- pregunto Sunny acercándose

\- Deben arreglar sus diferencias ahora, eso pasa! Están peor que cuando llegamos aquí!- dijo Lemon preocupada y miro a Sour y Sunny - ustedes...ustedes se llevaban bien...pero ahora... - agregó

\- Bien si ellas tienen sus diferencias que lo arreglen y ya, yo iré a terminar mi siesta en otro lado - comenzo a decir Indigo

\- Oh no, tu tienes tus asuntos pendientes también - la detuvo Lemon

\- Que? Con quien?- pregunto Indigo confundida y Lemon miro a Sugarcoat - oooh bien, no me importa arreglar asuntillos con Sugarcoat - se encogió de hombros Indigo

\- Oh no no no! Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella - negó rapidamente Sugarcoat

\- eso significa que si - dijo Lemon

\- Ya oiste Sugarcoat vamos - dijo Indigo tomándole el brazo y caminando a la habitación, luego Lemon vio a Sunny cruzada de brazos mirando seriamente a Sour, Lemon camino hacia esta

\- Solo conversen sus cosas- le murmuro y luego fue hacia una pared viendo a ambas, Sunny suspiro

\- Sour...- habló Sunny, Sour la miro con desinterés - aún no entiendo

\- Que cosa?- pregunto Sour levantando una ceja, Sunny camino hasta quedar frente a la mesa

\- Ambas sabemos que estas muy irritante últimamente - comenzo a decir sería Sunny y Sour frunció el ceño

\- Disculpá? Yo?!

\- Acaso crees que soy yo la irritante?

\- Pues si! Tu también!

\- Claro que no! Yo empecé a comportarme así porque tu empezaste a tratarme mal! - La Señalo , Sour rodó los ojos - porque? empezaste a tratarme mal y no se porque! creí que éramos amigas... - Dijo curvando las cejas triste

\- Pfff no es como si te importará- dijo Sour desviando la mirada

\- A que te refieres?! Si me importa!

\- Claro que no! No te importa yo no te importó !- se levanto de la silla sour

\- Claro que sí estúpida que no ves?! - Exclamó molesta Sunny apretando los puños - por tu culpa estoy así! Estoy sufriendo por ti! Y dices que no me importas?! Tu me gustas! no sabes como sufrí cuando me empezaste tratar tan mal de la nada maldita bipolar! - Exclamó más molesta, Sour agrandó los ojos de golpe al igual que Lemon

\- Pero...pero yo creí que te gustaba Lemon!- dijo Sour confundida

\- Ojala me hubiera gustado Lemon! Quería que me gustara ella! Porque no es como tu! es mucho mejor! - Exclamó más molesta Sunny, luego apretó los labios cerrando los ojos con fuerza unos segundos - ya no puedo con esto...- murmuro seguido de salir de la cabaña, Lemon estaba impresionada mirando a Sour quien permanecía igual en shock

...

\- Entonces... - Decía Lyra caminando al lado de Starlight - porque me buscabas?

\- No lo sé... - Murmuro Starlight y suspiro - me siento extraña

\- Hum? Por que? - Pregunto Lyra confundida

\- es que... - murmuro - agh es complicado porque... Ni si quiera se porque te busque

\- Es por Suri verdad? - Se atrevio a preguntar Lyra, Starlight se quedó en silencio - aam es así? - Volvió a preguntar Lyra y Starlight suspiro triste

\- Si...- asintio lentamente

\- Que no te considera su amiga? - Pregunto Lyra

\- Si lo hace- asintió Starlight

-... Entonces? - Pregunto Lyra, Starlight apretó los Puños

\- No me molestes pero...- comenzo a decir - agh puedo confiar en Ti?

\- Claro que si Starlight! Sabes que puedes confiar en mi! Soy... Soy tu amiga - sonrío, Starlight la miro, después de todo Lyra era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga aparte de Suri

\- Es...es que - comenzo a decir Starlight y desvío la mirada- creo que me gusta Suri...

...

Twilight y las demás entraban a su cabaña cansadas, más Twilight debido a que seguía más por la anotación

\- Oigan y esto?- pregunto Rainbow señalando unas cajas sobre la mesa, Rarity tomo la hoja que estaba sobre una de las cajas

\- Al parecer son uniformes - leyó Rarity en eso sale Coloratura de una de las habitaciones

\- Aaam...si- comenzo a decir Coloratura acercándose con una mirada algo preocupada -... Vino su directora y...- estaba diciendo pero rápidamente Fluttershy entró corriendo a su habitación seguido de dar un grito, Twilight despertó de su estado y corrió hacia donde estaba Fluttershy

\- ANGEL Y DRACO NO ESTAN!- exclamó Fluttershy rompiendo en llanto mientras abrazaba a Twilight quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos sintiendo que este día ya no podría ser peor...


	44. Malos entendidos

Después del grito de Fluttershy todas las chicas a excepción de Coloratura y Moon dancer corrieron hasta la habitación, Fluttershy estaba abrazando a Twilight llorando, las chicas intercambiaron miradas tristes

\- y sólo se los llevó y ya ?- pregunto Moon dancer a Coloratura quienes se quedaron

\- Así es... Bueno... - Murmuro Coloratura desviando la mirada hacia una direccion, específicamente un cajón

\- Que?- pregunto Moon dancer curiosa, en eso vuelven a la sala el resto, Fluttershy aún llorando mientras Twilight la consolaba

\- Como sucedió todo?- pregunto Rainbow a Coloratura

\- Bueno vino a dejar los uniformes... Y me pregunto si podía revisar el lugar...- se rasco la nuca Coloratura

\- Y le dijiste que si?!- pregunto Rarity - porque aceptaste eso!? Sabes que ocultan sus mascotas- agregó con un leve ceño

\- Y-yo pues...n-no respondí, n-no sabía que responderle - estaba diciendo Coloratura nerviosa, Rarity iba a hablar pero Moon dancer la interrumpió

\- es obvio que no iba a negar - comenzo a decir Moon dancer a Rarity - es la directora después de todo, tiene cierta autoridad, tu le hubieras respondido que no?

\- Pues...-murmuro Rarity y desvío la mirada

\- A-además - retomó la compostura Coloratura caminando hacia un mueble y abrió el cajón, rápidamente salió la cabeza de Angel, Fluttershy corrió hasta el conejo y lo abrazo

\- Ese conejo está maldito te digo - le susurro Rainbow a Applejack

\- Tu lo dejaste ahí?- pregunto Twilight y Coloratura asintió

Flashback

\- no creo que hayan problemas con revisar la habitación, verdad? - Pregunto Cinch una vez que un repartidor dejo la última caja sobre la mesa en la que estaba Coloratura

\- Aa-Aaamm...- murmuro Coloratura sin saber que responderle y Cinch solo camino hacia las habitaciones - oh no... - Susurro, luego vio a Angel saltando hasta el sofá, Coloratura rápidamente reaccionó, lo tomo y lo metió dentro de un cajón

\- Tienen un perro?!- pregunto Cinch molesta volviendo al lugar Coloratura retomó la compostura

\- Y-yo...no lo se - negó Coloratura - que hará con el?- pregunto mientras Cinch sacaba su celular

\- Llamar a la perrera - dijo molesta buscando un número en su celular

Finflashback

\- Es lo único que pude hacer... - Dijo Coloratura y miro a Rarity - de todas maneras perdón por no reaccionar mejor - se disculpo

\- no fue la culpa de nadie- comento Moon dancer , ninguna dijo una palabra, Twilight desvió su mirada hacia Fluttershy quien ya estaba arrodillada en el suelo con Angel en sus brazos, los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, Twilight bajo la mirada

Flashback

-Angel espera!- decía Fluttershy siguiendo al conejo que se le había escapado de las manos, el conejo saltó hacia el estacionamiento hasta que desapareció de la vista de Fluttershy al meterse bajo el auto de Cheerilee - Angel, que haces?- pregunto agachandose para ver bajo el auto y ahí estaba el conejo viendo a un pequeño cachorro Que lo olfateaba curioso, Fluttershy agrandó los ojos impresionada - oh pobre cosita - murmuro haciendo que el cachorro rápidamente la vea alejándose un poco - ven no te haré daño- dijo suavemente con una sonrisa estirando lentamente su mano, prontamente la nariz anciosa del anima olfateo su mano seguido de darle una pequeña lamida, Fluttershy soltó una carcajada y se estiro para tomarlo con ambas manos y tenerlo en sus brazos arrodillada al lado del auto - estas helado - comento y luego miro a todos lados, pensando de donde habrá venido aquel cachorro, al volver su mirada en el vio los brillantes ojos que la miraban con atención y curiosidad, Fluttershy le sonrió seguido de suspirar con pesar - quizás pueda improvisar un hogar ahora para que pases la noche, después de ir a buscar comida - dijo, de pronto siente que Angel le da pequeñas y rápidas patadas - que?... No puedo llevarlo a la cabaña...- le dijo y bajo la mirada cabizbaja - no quedran que se quede...seguramente quedran que lo devuelva - agregó triste acariciando el cachorro y nuevamente Angel le dio rápidas y pequeñas patadas - bien, hum lo hare... - asintió dudosa, Angel se metió rápidamente en la mochila de Fluttershy, quien se levanto lentamente con el cachorro en sus manos y lo miro nuevamente con una pequeña sonrisa - yo te cuidare y te daré un hogar - sonrío - espero que las demás estén de acuerdo...

En la cabaña las chicas estaban jugando a las cartas y de pronto la puerta de la entrada se abre y entra fluttershy emocionada ,una vez vio que todas la observaban volvio a su animo tranquilo

-oh...chicas no sabran lo que me encontre..-dijo en voz baja

-cerveza?- dijo rainbow al instante

-una moneda?- pregunto pinkie

-un diamante?- pregunto rarity emocionada

\- un - comenzo a decir applejack -...no se me ocurre nada - dijo triste

-cerveza?- volvio a decir rainbow, fluttershy nego con la cabeza

-es mucho mejor..-dijo mientras dejaba ver sus manos que las tenia escondidas a su espalda

-aaaaa un raton!-grito rarity mientras se escondia atras de applejack

-no es un raton...es un cachorrito, lo encontre escondido bajo el auto de la profesora cheerilee - continuo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro negro

-como eso va a ser mejor que la cerveza - dijo rainbow y inmediatamente sus amigas la miraron diciendole "alcoholica" con la mirada - estaba bromeando...se toman todo tan literal?- dijo rainbow mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-nos lo podemos quedar?- pregunto con los ojos suplicante fluttershy

-no!- dijo rarity al instante

-no lo se..ya tienes un conejo.-dijo rainbow dudosa

-nose caramelito..una mascota necesita muchas responsabilidades, ademas ya tenemos una mascota... rainbow dash, Ay estoy bromeando! Jajajaj, bueno pero estamos ocupadas con los examenes y las clases.. - dijo applejack

-pero suena divertido- dijo pinkie mientras le tocaba la nariz con la punta del dedo al cachorro

-ya veremos si sera divertido cuando se orine o haga caca en tu cama- dijo rainbow seria

-ohh...ya no es tan divertido..-murmuro pinkie

-entonces esta desidido...no se queda , fluttershy ve a devolverlo - dijo rarity inmediatamente mientras dejaba de esconderse atras de applejack , fluttershy miro al suelo triste, seguido de mirar al cachorro curvando más las cejas

-pero yo ayudare a fluttershy a cuidarlo!- dijo twilight inmediatamente, todas se giraron a mirarla

-segura? Tu limpiaras su popo? O le daras de comer? o lo bañaras?...o limpiaras su popo?- pregunto rainbow

-el popo no es la unica responsabilidad ...-dijo applejack

-si lo es, siempre hacen popo

-tu tambien haces popo

-y tu tambien haces popo

-todos hacen popo

-jajajja popo , suena divertido ajjaj popo- interrumpio pinkie la pequeña discusion entre rainbow y applejack

-dejen de decir popo!- grito rarity

-popo- dijo applejack para solo fastidiar a rarity

-bueno twilight vas a responder?- pregunto rainbow volviendo al tema inicial

-bueno...-dijo dudosa y luego vio que fluttershy miro el suelo otra vez triste por el tono de duda en la voz de ella - si...no debe ser tan malo- dijo nerviosa

-bueno...en ese caso entonces si podra quedarse- dijo applejack , fluttershy coloco sus ojos brillantes

-que?!- grito rarity

-y tu desde cuando eres la lider?- pregunto rainbow molesta

\- es porque soy la mas centrada, la mas honesta , la mas ..

-ya callate applejack - dijo rarity molesta mientras se iba

-ya se le pasara- dijo applejack relajada

-gracias twilight- dijo fluttershy agradecida a twilight

-de nada fluttershy- respondio twilight suavemente mientras acariciaba al cachorro, Fluttershy no podía estar más agradecida con Twilight, a pesar de que habían quedado en términos amistosos, no podía evitar los sentimientos hacia ella y más ahora mostrando su lado amable y considerado con ella, Twilight mientras acariciaba el cachorro se percató de que Fluttershy la estaba mirando y dio una pequeña sonrisa algo tímida con un ligero sonrojo pero luego desvío la mirada, al igual que fluttershy

Finflashback

Fluttershy seguía llorando mientras abrazaba a Ángel,mientras ese Flashback pasaba por su mente, Twilight solo la miraba intranquila de no poder hacer algo además también se sentía mal después de todo ella tomo responsabilidad con aquella mascota, al igual de que fue importante para el avance de su relación con Fluttershy, de pronto siente una mano sobre su hombro, era Moon dancer, Quien le quizo dar una sonrisa de apoyo pero Twilight solo bajo la mirada

...

Sugarcoat estaba sentada en su cama con los brazos cruzados mirando la pared, Indigo por su parte estaba sentada en la cama de Lemon mirando fijamente a Sugarcoat, quien volteo su rostro y al ver que Indigo la estaba mirando rápidamente volvió su vista a la pared con un ligero rubor

\- Porque te quedas mirándome?- pregunto rápidamente Sugarcoat aún mirando la pared

\- No puedo?- pregunto Indigo con una ceja levantada, Sugarcoat no dijo nada - además...Lemon dijo que debemos solucionar cosas, lo cual es bastante curioso

\- Por que?

\- Porque yo no tengo nada contra ti- respondió Indigo - pero Lemon sabe lo que hace y...eso significa que tu tienes algo contra mi

\- No se, esta loca - se encogió de hombros Sugarcoat

\- Oseaaaa...que no tienes nada contra mi?- pregunto divertida y Sugarcoat la miro con el ceño fruncido

\- Tampoco dije eso

\- no entiendo - se levanto Indigo de la cama, Sugarcoat solo la miraba con atención - no te entiendo, a veces pareciera que te agrado! Y a veces pareciera que no! Y al final no se como me ves, si te agrado o no - dijo Indigo mirando fijamente a Sugarcoat - Realmente es difícil saber lo que sientes- se rasco la nuca, en eso escucharon la voz alzada de Sunny Flare

...

Sour estaba mirando al vacío aún digeriendo lo último, Lemon estaba igual pero esta reaccióno y lentamente comenzo a caminar

\- Dónde vas?- pregunto de pronto Sour sweet

\- Amm

\- Iras a hablar con ella?- levanto una ceja

\- Yo...yo no lo se- se detuvo Lemon - no sabría que decirle...

\- Tu lo Sabias ?- pregunto Sour sweet

\- Que cosa?

\- lo que dijo!- respondió molesta Sour sweet, en eso se acercan Indigo y Sugarcoat a mirar

\- No! No sabia que sentía eso! - Negó rapidamente Lemon - esto no salió como esperaba -murmuro

\- Que cosa?- pregunto Indigo, Lemon y Sour recién se percataron de la presencia de estas

\- Nada- respondió Sour y comenzó a caminar a su habitación pasando entre Indigo y Sugarcoat

Una vez ahí Sour se acostó en su cama mirando el techo, frunciendo levemente el ceño, recordando aquella noche en la que ella permanecía comiendo un emparedado mientras que Sunny y Lemon veían una película, pero al pasar el tiempo Sunny había colocado su mano sobre la de Lemon...eso lo vio claramente, Sour se refrego los ojos tratando de olvidar aquel recuerdo, luego suspiro

\- No entiendo...

...

\- Aammmm Sea - comenzo a decir Roseluck - porque no dices nada?

\- Oohh jajajajaja!- rió nerviosa - no por nada es que...es que me tomo de sorpresa!

\- De verdad? - Levanto una ceja Roseluck - pero, creí que te gustaba esa pareja, de hecho, siempre me emparejabas con ella! No estás feliz con eso?

\- Claro que lo estoy! - Asintió rápidamente Sea

\- Oh jeje...genial - sonrío Roseluck con un ligero rubor - es que es linda...crees que deba hablarle?

\- No! Ahora... No...- negó Sea mientras Rose la miraba confundida - eeees que! Es que...es muy pronto no crees? Jejej

\- Bueno si es verdad - asintió Roseluck, luego miro a Sea - oye, ya que tu eres mas amiga de ella... Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunto

-... Supongo...

\- Crees que le guste? Aún que sea un poquito? - Pregunto, Sea trago saliba curvando levemente las cejas

" creo que le gustas a Amethyst star! " recordó la frase dicha por Heart Pink

\- Ouhm bueno...jeje no lo se- rió nerviosa Sea - puede que si como a la vez que no jejeje - continuo solo logrando que Roseluck la mire más confundida - a lo que me refiero es que para estar seguras es que debas esforzarte en conquistarla! Entiendes?- dijo rápidamente

\- Esforzarme en conquistarla?- pregunto Roseluck - eso significa que no le gustó?

\- Nunca eh dicho eso! Jeje- dijo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa - sabes? Debo irme ahora, nos vemos!- se fue rápidamente Sea Swirl dejando a Roseluck confundida - oh deos, vaya drama, no sólo tengo un triangulo amoroso... Si no que también mi amiga está enamorada de mi otra amiga quien está enamorada de mi!- decía una vez lejos - que haré ahora?!

...

Lyra solo miraba impresionada a Starlight quien mantenía la mirada desviada y apretaba los puños, Lyra trago saliva

\- entonces...

\- Mentira- dijo de pronto Starlight interrumpiendola

\- Ah?- pestañeo confundida Lyra, Starlight volvió a mirar a Lyra con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa

\- Ah te la creíste jeje...je- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero luego borro aquella sonrisa y se mordió el labio avergonzada

\- Pero...no tiene nada de malo si es así- la intento calmar Lyra - pienso que podrían ser una bonita pareja

\- cállate- murmuro Starlight frunciendo el ceño con un leve sonrojo - yo... No importa si? - Se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero Lyra le tomo el brazo

\- Claro que importa, después de todo...me buscaste para decirme no?

\- No importa por que...- comenzo a decir Starlight soltandose del agarre de Lyra para mirarla nuevamente - porque se que no pasará

\- A que te refieres? - Pregunto Lyra y Starlight bajo la mirada

\- Lo que dije - murmuro - no importa, sólo se que no pasará - la volvió a mirar - o al menos siento que eso pasara, por eso eh estado así...siento celos de Lightning y Upper...ellas si serían buenas opciones - Murmuro avergonzada

\- Oh...- murmuro Lyra - pero nunca hay que rendirse! - Sonrío optimista - si la quieres de esa forma...porque no demostrarlo?- pregunto

\- bueno, ahora estoy bien con tener su amistad - se encogió de hombros y antes de irse miro a Lyra -...gracias - dicho esto comenzo a caminar, Lyra agrandó lentamente los ojos a la par que dibujaba una sonrisa

Bon Bon, Berry, Colgate y Octavia estaban revisando los uniformes que había dejado Cinch hasta que Lyra abre la puerta de golpe

\- Starlight me agradeció!- exclamó Lyra sonriente - creo que ya me perdono! aparte me confesó algo! ahora Me considera alguien confiable! - Decía sonriente mientras Lyra 2 volaba hacia ella para ganarse en su cabeza

\- Eso es genial Lyra - sonrío Bon bon acercándose a ella - ya ves como pronto te dirá amiga

\- No sabes lo feliz que me siento al poder compensar lo que le hice en el pasado - sonrío Lyra y Bon bon asintió

\- Al menos las cosas están saliendo bien para algunas de nosotras - murmuro Octavia

...

Mientras Sunset, Aria, Adagio y Sonata se encontraban viendo los uniformes de las cajas, los uniformes consistían en camisas blancas, saco celeste con corbata amarilla, mientras que abajo se usaba una falda color negra , Trixie estaba en su habitación prácticando con el balón

\- oh Trixie eres asombrosa -se decía a si misma tratando de dominar el balón de pronto la pelota se le escapa haciendo que bote un macetero de un mueble que al caer al suelo se quebró, Trixie fue rápidamente y se dio cuenta que adentro del macetero habían billetes

\- Que fue eso?- pregunto Sonata al escuchar el ruido de vidrio quebrandose

\- Podría jurar que vino de tu habitación - le dijo Adagio a Sunset quien fue rápidamente a la habitación y apenas abrió la puerta vio a Trixie arrodillada frente al macetero quebrado

\- Que hiciste? - Pregunto Sunset frunciendo levemente el ceño

\- Wow no sabia que estabas ahorrando aquí - dijo Trixie mostrando los billetes impresionada

\- Dame eso!- se los arrebato Sunset, era el ahorro que tenía para ayudar a Vinyl y Lyra con el violonchelo

\- Con eso alcanzarían muchas galletas - comento pensativa

\- Que lastima porque no es para eso - le respondió Sunset seria

\- Y para que es?- pregunto Trixie curiosa

\- No te importa...y limpia este desorden, por que estabas con la pelota en la habitación ? - Regaño, Trixie rodó los ojos

\- estaba entrenando, para ser la mejor en el equipo, duuh - respondió Trixie rodando los ojos - y si me importa para que ahorras, Trixie podría ayudarte - sonrío arrogante, Sunset la miro pensativa

\- En serio? Incluso si no sabes para que estoy ahorrando?- pregunto Sunset

\- Oh claro que si se - asintió Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa, Sunset levanto una ceja

\- A ver para que es?- pregunto Sunset

\- No la verdad Trixie no sabe...es muy secreto?- pregunto levantándose

\- No, ahora limpia esto - decía Sunset saliendo de la habitación, Trixie bufo

...

" Estas pérdida Sparkle! Si alguien se llega a enterar de esto difundire está foto diciendo que me estabas espiando!"

" recuerda que debemos ensayar la obra , debemos tenerla lista y practicar duro"

" me preguntaba...me preguntaba si podrías ayudar también con el proyecto a mi...club"

"Es tu segunda anotación Twilight, recuerda que a la tercera estarás suspendida"

" Twilight mas te vale hacer mejor el proyecto a nosotras, somos tu club"

"Realmente nose porque Celestia dijo que eras su estudiante estrella "

" ANGEL Y DRACO NO ESTAN!"

Twilight abrió los ojos en plena noche incomodada, aquellos pensamientos ya la tenían más que preocupada, Fluttershy estaba durmiendo a su lado abrazando a Ángel, Twilight la vio unos segundos y suspiro triste, luego se levanto de la cama y fue a la cocina

\- Tantas cosas...- murmuro Twilight preocupada sentándose en el comedor - la feria...la obra...Fleur...Draco...Cinch - agregó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos

\- Todo bien? - Pregunto Moon dancer haciendo que Twilight levante la mirada

\- Moon dancer?... Yo te desperté?- pregunto Twilight preocupada

\- Sabes?...estando aquí me di cuenta que tengo el sueño ligero- murmuro sentándose al lado - Twilight, en serio... No te noto bien, que sucede?- pregunto Moon dancer

\- Yo...es que... - Estaba diciendo Twilight

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi - agregó Moon dancer

\- Lo se...es que...me están pasando tantas cosas- comenzo a decir Twilight - sumándole que la universidad está a la vuelta de la esquina...

\- Te refieres a lo de tu perro... Lo de las anotaciones y la feria?- pregunto Moon dancer, Twilight la miro unos segundos y luego asintio

\- Algo así...- murmuro - tengo tantas cosas en mi mente...

\- Bueno...lo mejor que puedes hacer es vivir el presente...- comenzo a decir Moon dancer - lo único que te puedo asegurar... Es que siempre estaré a tu lado apoyandote y también tus demás amigas...son buenas personas - sonrío, Twilight le devolvió la sonrisa

\- Gracias...lo intentaré - asintió Twilight

\- De nada... Bueno yo volveré a dormir, nos vemos - comenzo a caminar hasta la habitación, Twilight se quedó un tiempo más en la cocina pensando.

Al otro día...

\- Como pude olvidar que hay examen!- exclamó Twilight agarrandose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras la profesora repartía el examen

\- Te quejas por eso? - Pregunto Rainbow que estaba sentada atrás de ella - estos uniformes son mucho peor- agregó mirando con desprecio su uniforme que sólo era la camisa, corbata y la falda, Twilight apoyo su frente en la mesa soltando un suspiro

\- Hey- la llamo Applejack sentada al lado, Twilight levanto la vista para mirarla - vamos a recuperar a Draco - le sonrió, Twilight le dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego volvió su vista a la mesa, en eso entro Cinch

\- buenos dias ,vengo a avisar a la señorita Twilight, que despues de que de este examen debe ir a la sala del castigo- dijo Cinch , Twilight golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa frustrada

\- uuuuuuuuhhhhh

En el recreo...

\- Y como crees que te fue? - Pregunto Applejack caminando al lado de Rainbow y Twilight

\- Espero...espero que bien- dijo Twilight dudosa

\- Esperas? Acaso dudas?- pregunto Rainbow - ow y yo que te copie todas las respuestas

\- No deberías ir por los pasillos a que las estudiantes cumplan las reglas vigilante? - pregunto Applejack levantando una ceja

\- todas están con uniformes - se encogió de hombros Rainbow - pero bien, iré a molestar a Índigo Zap - comenzó a caminar , Applejack rodó los ojos

\- mejor voy a lavarme la cara ...- murmuro Twilight

\- huh...claro...- asintió Applejack , Twilight comenzó a caminar mas rápido refregándose los ojos y sin querer choco con alguien

\- lo lament...- estaba diciendo y se dio cuenta que era Fleur quien le frunció el ceño- perdon! perdon!

\- fijate! y no acabes con mi paciencia...recuerda que te tengo en la palma de mi mano...- amenazo seguido de irse , Twilight suspiro triste

\- y porque tan solita?- pregunto Rainbow burlonamente a Indigo quien estaba apoyada en un casillero con una caja de jugo en su mano

\- Tu tambien lo estas- le respondió Indigo levantando una ceja, pero apenas termino de decir eso Pinkie ya estaba al lado de Rainbow con una sonrisa

\- Decías?- pregunto Rainbow abrazando a Pinkie - de todas maneras y tu ejército?

\- Que ejército? - Pregunto Índigo frunciendo levemente el ceño - además que te importa?

\- que sensible, sólo preguntaba, te acusare con Cinch - dijo Rainbow

\- dónde está la que te gusta?- pregunto Pinkie de pronto

\- Eh? - Parpadeo confundida Indigo con un leve sonrojo - de que hablas?

\- Uuuhh! - exclamó Rainbow, Índigo comenzo a caminar lejos mientras Rainbow y Pinkie reían - había olvidado que a esa Zap le gustaba esa de lentes

\- Si, pero creo que se está haciendo la difícil guiño un ojo Pinkie

\- Jaja pobre Zap, me alegra que tu no te hayas hecho la difícil pastelito - sonrío Rainbow

\- Incluso yo di el primer paso! - recordó Pinkie seguido de reír Al igual que Rainbow , ambas comenzaron a caminar pero de pronto Rainbow choco con alguien

-oye! fijate !- exclamo Rainbow- somos vigilantes

\- perdon- se disculpo la chica

\- huh no recuerdo haberte visto antes...- murmuro Rainbow - quien eres?

\- ammm...me llamo senea , bueno ando ocupada adiós!- se fue rapidamente

\- que sucede dashie?- pregunto Pinkie

\- tenia algo extraño...algo asi como si fuera un chico disfrazado de chica - dijo Rainbow y ambas volvieron a reir - te das cuenta de lo loco que suena eso? jajajajajjajajaj

...

Indigo iba por los pasillos buscando a Sugarcoat

\- Dónde estará? - se preguntó a si misma - oh hey Lemon!- se acerco a la mencionada quien estaba abriendo su casillero pero como tenía los audífonos puestos siguió con lo suyo, Indigo le tomo el hombro

\- Eh? Oh hola Indigo- saludo quitándose los audífonos

\- Hola...amm has visto a Sugarcoat? - Pregunto rascándose la nuca

\- Hum... No, tampoco eh visto a Sunny ni Sour - respondió Lemon - creo que las cosas están muy tensas ahora entre ellas

\- Cierto...que fue lo que paso con su charla?- pregunto Indigo

\- Larga historia - suspiro Lemon

\- Bien, después te veo - se despidió Indigo comenzando a caminar, Lemon asintió y volvió a su casillero pero se detuvo al sentir que alguien la miraba, Al voltearse veía chicas caminando y charlando... Todo común excepto que había alguien apoyada en la pared del frente con un cuaderno cubriendole todo el rostro, para Lemon le fue difícil identificar la chica debido a que ahora todas usaban uniformes, volvió su vista a su casillero por unos segundos pero rápidamente se volvió a voltear hacia la misteriosa chica que seguía igual, Lemon solo miraba confundida

\- Quizás solo es mi imaginación - se murmuro a si misma cerrando el casillero y comenzó a caminar, lentamente Lyra bajo el cuaderno que le cubría el rostro

\- Como le habló? Que le digo?- pregunto en voz baja - bueno al menos no noto que estaba aquí

Sunny iba caminando por las pasillos mirando al vacío, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ayer, se detuvo y apretó los puños mientras su corazón se aceleraba

\- Porque lo dije?- susurro cerrando los ojos con fuerza, luego rápidamente levanta la vista y se voltea encontrándose paso más allá a Sour quien rápidamente saco su celular simulando que lo estaba ocupando - me estas siguiendo?- pregunto molesta

\- Que? Yo?- pregunto Sour mirando a los lados, Sunny frunció el ceño más molesta - claro que no te seguía, porque lo haría?- pregunto, Sunny no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar Sour apretó los labios curvando las cejas

\- Hola Sunny...- saludo Lemon comenzando a caminar al lado

\- Hum...hola...- saludo Sunny, Lemon iba caminando nerviosa, no había hablado con Sunny desde el día anterior - sobre lo de ayer...no resultó bien

\- Oh eso - se rasco la nuca Lemon- hum... Entonces por eso querías forzarte a sentir algo por mi...de verdad crees que soy mejor?

-...si- asintió lentamente Sunny - pero no quiero hablar de eso Lemon

\- Oh claro - asintió Lemon rápidamente

...

\- Pueden dejar de mirarnos?- pregunto Scootaloo saliendo del salón junto a sus demás amigas

\- así que...tenia razón de que tenían algo - decía Babs al lado de applebloom quien asentia

\- Han dicho eso miles de veces - dijo Scootaloo cruzándose Sweetie estaba a su lado sonrojada

\- Es que es como una teoría que se cumple y eso es satisfactorio - sonrío Babs seed

\- Aquí te tengo otra teoría - comenzo a decir Scootaloo - Diamond está enamorada de Applebloom!

\- Lo sabia!- exclamó Babs

\- N-no es cierto!- negó rapidamente Applebloom

\- No te sonrojes primita, sólo dijimos que Diamond está enamorada de ti, no que tu de ella - dijo Babs

\- Oigan esperen!- se acerco Diamond junto a Silver - si así fuera el caso...sería al revés!- exclamó sonrojada

\- Ah si? Pero si hasta escuchas las conversaciones de Applebloom... Como ahora - sonrío Scootaloo levantando una ceja, Diamond agrandó los ojos más sonrojada

\- Ok ok ya basta- las detuvo Applebloom

\- Si ya basta vete a besar con Sweetie Belle hum!- se cruzó de brazos Diamond tiara

\- Eso no me molesta - dijo Scootaloo tomándole la mano a Sweetie seguido de sacarle la lengua

\- Ugh! Todo es tu culpa!- exclamo Diamond señalando a Applebloom Seguido de irse

\- Y ahora que hice?- pregunto Applebloom y Silver con Babs se miraron

\- Enamorarla - respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo, Applebloom les frunció el ceño un poco sonrojada y se fue haciendo que Babs y silver ria

...

Starlight sentada en una de las bancas del patio con un sandwich mirándolo fijamente

\- Por que le dije a esa cabeza hueca lo que siento?- murmuro mirando aún el sándwich

\- Hola - saludo una voz haciendo que Starlight levante la vista encontrándose con Suri

\- Ho...hola Suri - saludo Starlight

\- Finalmente lo que querías- comenzo a decir Suri - todas se ven muy bien con uniformes - agregó sonriendo, Starlight miro a su alrededor - se puede decir que hiciste un cambio muy grande para este instituto

\- Vaya- murmuro Starlight volviendo a mirar a Suri - no lo había pensado de esa forma

\- Pues si, si que son lindos los uniformes - asintió Suri

\- Si, te ves bien con el - dijo Starlight pero luego rápidamente fijo su mirada en el sándwich

\- Gracias, igual tu - sonrío Suri - hum...tengo lista la entrevista a las chicas del equipo

\- Asombroso - la volvió a mirar Starlight

\- Bueno... Nos vemos - comenzo a caminar Suri, Starlight solo asintió Viendo como se iba, Suri fue hacia donde estaba Lightning y Upper

...

Ya después del recreo algunas de las chicas se encontraban en música, hasta el momento la profesora aún no aparecía, de pronto luna abre la puerta

\- Vengo a avisarles que la profesora llegará un poco más tarde, gracias - dicho esto se retiró

\- Hum...Twilight - dijo fluttershy sentándose al lado

\- si Fluttershy? - Pregunto Twilight Quien dejó de hablar con Moon dancer quien ahora era la única estudiante que no llevaba uniforme por ser de otra institución

\- como te sientes?- pregunto preocupada

\- Bueno, puedo estar peor jeje pero no te preocupes no es nada

-... Ya veo - murmuro bajando la cabeza

\- Fluttershy voy a recuperar a Draco si? Tu tranquila - le dio un pequeña sonrisa, Fluttershy solo asintió

Mientras Lyra estaba sentada en el piano tocando algunas notas y Octavia estaba al lado mirando a Vinyl quien estaba sentada sobre una mesa escuchando música

\- Hola Octavia hace tiempo que no hablamos - dijo Lemon acercándose

\- Hola- saludo Octavia dejando de mirar a Vinyl, en eso se abre la puerta entrando Coloratura

\- Omg! Countess Coloratura! - Exclamó Lyra sonriente dejando de tocar el piano al igual que otras chicas

\- Hola! - Saludo Coloratura con una sonrisa mientras algunas estudiantes se acercaban a ella - no les molesta que pase está hora aquí no?- pregunto

\- Oh claro que no- negó Octavia con una sonrisa

\- no necesitas preguntar!- exclamó Lyra mientras otras estudiantes asentian

\- Realmente son muy amables conmigo - decía Coloratura conmovida sentándose al lado de Lyra

\- Es que eres muy asombrosa - sonrío Lyra

\- Oye, tu eres la del cake challenge? Lyra verdad? - Pregunto

\- Coloratura sabe mi nombre! - Exclamó Lyra emocionada - y si soy yo! Sabes podría hacerte una pequeña entrevista para mi canal!

\- Eso seria espléndido - Aplaudió Coloratura - y díganme todas ustedes tocan instrumentos? - pregunto, algunas estudiantes asentian mientras que otras negaban

\- Yo se tocar el piano - levanto la mano Lyra

\- Octavia sabe tocar el chelo!- exclamó Lemon tomándole el hombro a Octavia, Lyra agrandó los ojos y Coloratura miro rápidamente a Octavia

\- n-no...bueno- estaba diciendole Octavia a Lemon

\- Es verdad? - Pregunto Coloratura interrumpiendola

\- S-si...pero- empezó a decir incómoda

\- Pero...?

\- Es que...hace tiempo no práctico porque... - Estaba diciendo y suspiro - se quebró

\- Que?! - Exclamó Lemon

\- Eso es horrible- dijo Coloratura, Lyra solo estaba en silencio

\- Vaya... Me hubiera gustado escucharte tocarlo - le dijo Lemon - lo lamento

\- descuida y gracias - dio una pequeña sonrisa Octavia

\- A mi también me hubiera gustado escucharte - continuo Coloratura - humm...uh saben eh estado trabajando en una melodía, quieren oírla?- pregunto entusiasmada

\- Sii!- exclamaron la gran mayoría alegres y Coloratura comenzo a tocar una melodiosa canción, todas escuchaban con atención - bueno...hasta el momento tengo eso... No es mucho jeje - dijo una vez termino y la sala se llenó de aplausos

\- No sólo canta bonito! También es increíble con el piano!- dijo Lemon

\- Eres muy talentosa!- le siguió Lyra

\- Jajaja no lo dicen en serio - sonrío Coloratura

\- Es verdad eres asombrosa!- dijo una estudiante

\- Solo dices eso para que te sigan halagando- levanto una ceja Moon dancer de brazos cruzados a unos pasos

\- Moon dancer - murmuro Twilight mientras algunas estudiantes la veían

\- que dices amiga de Twilight - fue Lyra hacia Moon dancer - de verdad Coloratura se ve una chica modesta y muy talentosa, has visto su participación en el programa? - pregunto mientras otras estudiantes comentaban

\- no la he visto, pero tampoco es como si fuera importante, sólo fue un concurso televisado - levanto una ceja Moon dancer, luego miro a Coloratura quien la miraba atentamente - ya te lo eh dicho - agregó, mientras algunas estudiantes murmuraban Coloratura camino hacia Moon dancer

\- Jejeje realmente eres difícil de impresionar - sonrío estando frente a ella

\- No es eso - murmuro Moon dancer - además, no es como si fuera una obligación conocerte o... O emocionarme al verte, no deberían obligarme a que piense como ustedes, bien no sabia de su existencia hasta que llegue aquí - habló, algunas intercambiaron miradas

\- Y por eso es bueno que te haya conocido - comenzo a decir Coloratura - me haces poner los pies en la tierra, de que aún me falta para ser la mejor - le tomo el hombro

\- Es tan buena persona- se escuchaban decir algunas Estudiantes

\- Le ve el lado positivo a todo

\- Iré al baño - murmuro Moon dancer retirando lentamente la mano de Coloratura para salir de la sala, Coloratura la siguió

\- Hey Moon dancer - la llamó, Moon dancer se detuvo para mirarla con una ceja levantada - estas molesta?

\- Ammm porque lo estaría?- pregunto confundida

\- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros - pero no se

\- Ves siempre la oportunidad de agradarles a todos - dibujo una pequeña sonrisa Moon dancer aún con una ceja levantada - incluso de responder de manera amigable cuando te dicen algo malo

\- No no no- negó rapidamente Coloratura - de verdad lo creo...eso que te dije, no fue para agradarles

\- Lo se - asintió Moon dancer - me di cuenta con aquella charla que te afecta mucho las "opiniones negativas"

\- Osea que...- levanto una ceja Coloratura a la par que dibujaba una sonrisa - haces esos comentarios para ayudarme a acostumbrarme y que no me afecten?

\- Q-que? No me malinterpretes, todo lo que te digo de verdad lo creo - se cruzó de brazos Moon dancer

\- Ajam- sonrío Coloratura

\- Agh, cree lo que quieras- dijo Moon dancer rodando los ojos

\- Eso hare, realmente te agrado en el fondo!- la abrazo

\- Ya basta- se alejo Moon dancer - no me gustan los abrazos

\- Ok ok ok- asintió Coloratura - gracias

\- No digas eso, no te eh ayudado - se quejo Moon dancer comenzando a caminar

...

Sunny entró al baño, camino a los lavamanos apoyándose en estos, había pedido ir al baño en clases de matemáticas, hizo correr la llave cuando de uno de los cubículos sale Sour sweet

\- Ugh!- se quejo Sunny molesta mientras Sour se acercaba a lavarse las manos

\- Yo estaba primero, así que no te quejes- levanto una ceja Sour lavandose las manos, Sunny no dijo nada - hum...que tienes Lemon que la hace mejor?- pregunto de pronto con un leve ceño, Sunny la miro inmediatamente molesta

\- Oh quieres que saque la larga lista?- pregunto molesta

\- Larga? Ja! Yo soy mucho mejor que ella!- sonrío arrogante Sour

\- Claro que no- negó Sunny - y deja de preguntar cosas estúpidas

\- Estúpidas?- pregunto Sour, Sunny comenzó a caminar lejos del baño

\- Si estúpidas- repitió mientras caminaba ya fuera del baño - y deja de seguirme

\- No te estoy siguiendo, tu me estas siguiendo - se defendió Sour, Sunny se detuvo y se volteo a verla

\- Es en serio?- pregunto levantando una ceja

\- Aún así no me respondiste - dijo y Sunny continuo caminando - podemos hablar?

\- No- negó deteniéndose Sunny - además estamos en el pasillo!

\- el laboratorio está vacío - dijo Sour caminando a la puerta que estaba al lado de Sunny

\- No gracias - iba a comenzar a caminar Sunny pero Sour la detuvo del hombro

\- ayer me dejaste con muchas dudas...- murmuro, Sunny la miro pensativa y suspiro

-... Bien - asintió con un leve sonrojo y ambas entraron a la sala - además, desde cuando que quieres estar conmigo, si hace unos días colocabas mala cara cuando me acercaba

\- por tu culpa - la señalo Sour

\- Por mi culpa?! Que te crees, no te hice nada como para que comenzarás a tratarme así! Sabes que? Hablar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo, te dije que me sentía terrible por como me empezaste a tratar y aún así tienes el descaro de decir que es mi culpa, en serio que eres lo peor! - Exclamó molesta comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta

\- Claro que fue tu culpa! Porque...porque tu le tomaste la mano a Lemon... - dijo Sour apretando los puños, Sunny quien ya estaba por tomar la perilla se detuvo

-... Que?- pregunto volteandose a verla

\- Si! Cuando estaban viendo una película... Le tomaste la mano...- recordó

\- Pero...eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Sunny confundida

\- Como que que tiene que ver?- pregunto Sour frunciendo levemente el ceño

\- Si, que tiene que ver con que me trates mal si a ti te gusta Indigo?- pregunto molesta Sunny

\- Q-que?! - Pregunto Sour - no me gusta indigo! por que demonios crees eso?!- pregunto mas alterada , Sunny pestañeo mas confundida

\- que?...no te gusta Indigo?

-no! por que me gustaría esa torpe?! - pregunto Sour

\- pero...yo creí que si - murmuro Sunny

\- entonces , creiste que me gustaba Indigo y por eso empezaste a tratar de sentir algo por Lemon? - Pregunto Sour, Sunny desvió la mirada Sonrojada

\- Tal vez...- murmuro - entonces... - volvió a mirar a Sour - si no te gustaba Indigo... Y te molestaste por que yo le tome la mano a Lemon...quiere decir que...?- pregunto, Sour la miraba fijamente mientras sus mejillas lentamente se tornaron rojas

\- Hum...

\- Aún así - comenzo a hablar Sunny retomando su compostura- no me arrepiento de lo que dije ayer... Ojala me hubiera enamorado de Lemon, es mas agradable que tu... Y es mejor que tu en varios sentidos

\- Pero aun así no estás enamorada de ella - habló Sour, Sunny trago saliva mientras su corazón se aceleraba

\- Me debo ir - se volteo rápidamente Sunny haciendo girar la perilla, pero Sour le tomo la otra mano deteniendola , Sunny apretó fuertemente los ojos mientras se sonrojaba

-... También...me gustas...- murmuro Sour, Sunny abrió los ojos de golpe y lentamente se volteo encontrándose con los morados ojos de Sour, Sunny suspiro

\- Sour... Yo no lo se...- murmuro y Sour se acerco lentamente acortando la distancia entre ambas encontrándose sus labios participando en un suave beso

Después de clases...

\- la sala del club te gustara!- decía Applejack caminando al lado de Coloratura, junto a Lyra

\- Si! Estamos ensayando una obra, te divertiras mucho!- decía Lyra sonriente

\- Claro las veré ensayar antes de ayudarte con tu video - sonrío Coloratura, a lo lejos vio a Rarity - huh pero las alcanzó luego, debo atender un asuntillo - se detuvo

\- Claro, de todas maneras está es la sala - decía Applejack entrando a la sala del club junto a Lyra, Coloratura asintió y luego camino hacia Rarity quien iba caminando viendo su celular

\- hey Rarity

\- oh...hola Countess - saludo Rarity mirandola

\- sabes...jeje bueno no se si sabes , pero le escribiré una canción a Applejack - comenzó a decir y Rarity la miro con atención , en eso suena el celular de Coloratura - disculpa...- se disculpo con una sonrisa nerviosa - hola? ...si ...de hecho ya tengo la idea...si , bueno no tan así...es para una amiga y agradecerle por todo...oh...ya veo...esta bien, lo entiendo...ok , adiós- se despidió seguido de colgar el teléfono , luego miro a Rarity y suspiro - era mi representante...al parecer vendería mas una canción romántica ...no te...no te molestaría que esa canción tenga ciertos párrafos que puedan ser...románticos?

-...- Rarity la miraba en silencio con un leve tic - no...no no lo creo jeje - sonrió forzadamente

\- fiuu gracias Rarity - sonrió Coloratura- bueno , me invitaron al club así que...no las haré esperar nos vemos!- comenzó a caminar

\- ...espera! sabes que?- la detuvo Rarity - si, si me molesta - agrego , Coloratura la miro impresionada - en serio te agradecería que si haces una canción...romántica no sea para Applejack

\- oh...-murmuro Coloratura

...

\- bien...Twilight llegara tarde ...otra vez- decía Rainbow - y eso que es una de las primeras que sale en escena!

\- ya solo quedan dias para presentar la obra- dijo Vinyl

\- y no solo tenemos que planificar la obra, tambien el proyecto de ciencias y el como vamos a salvar su perro de la perrera- agrego Trixie

\- le enviare un mensaje - dijo Rainbow tomando su celular - no, mejor la llamo

...

\- si creo que este material es perfecto- decía Sunset con un libro en su mano , Fluttershy estaba a su lado con una mirada cabizbaja , mientras que Twilight estaba tratando de unir unos cables , a su lado estaba Moon dancer , Twilight estaba totalmente concentrada pero de vez en cuando se le venían voces en la cabeza , las mismas que no la dejaban dormir , cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de suprimir aquellos pensamientos pero de pronto su celular empieza a sonar , Twilight abrió los ojos con un leve ceño

\- hola?...- atendió el celular

-Hey roba dulces donde estas? llegas tarde para la obra que sera la próxima semana y aun no te aprendes tu papel , ademas debemos organizarnos para ir por tu perro que se lo llevaron a la perrera , no queremos que le pase algo malo verdad? ademas nuestro proyecto de ciencias- decia Rainbow , Twilight estaba con el rostro enseriado

\- déjame en paz!- dijo molesta seguido de colgar , las chicas del club intercambiaron miradas impresionadas ya que Rainbow la tenia en alta voz, mientras que las miembros del club de ciencias la miraban sorprendidas

...

Lightning iba a la bodega de la cancha a buscar pelotas y apenas entro se encontró con Fleur

-huh?...hola...- saludo dudosa , pero Fleur no dijo nada


	45. Yla tercera

\- huh...hola...- había saludado Lightning dudosa a Fleur quien permanecía abrazándose sin responderle el saludo , Lightning se rasco la nuca - ...estas bien? - pregunto , pero Fleur permanecía mirando el suelo aun abrazándose , el silencio se hacia cada vez mas incomodo , pero al pasar unos segundos ,negó - ...oh...- murmuro , Fleur se levanto y comenzó a caminar a la salida - e-espera!

\- que?- pregunto Fleur con un leve ceño

\- ...por que no estas bien?- pregunto curiosa , Fleur frunció mas el ceño

\- es en serio?- pregunto molesta

\- aa-aam yo también estoy mal!- dijo inmediatamente Lightning

\- acaso me importa? - pregunto apretando los puños , Lightning solo la miro sin saber que responder , Fleur relajo los puños - escucha ...agradezco que te preocupes por mi...condición , pero por favor ya no lo hagas

\- hum por que?- pregunto Lightning confundida

\- por que no lo haces por que quieres! solo...solo para ayudar a Suri - dijo Fleur - no vale la pena hacer algo solo por...amor...- dijo secamente - el amor no vale la pena ...es basura , claro puede llegar a ser sonrisas y felicidad...pero no falta mucho para que te desplomes en pedazos , por alguien que ni siquiera te quiso como creías...

\- pero...no es tan así- intento decir Lightning - digo...no es perfecto...pero...

\- pero que?- pregunto Fleur - es la realidad, el mundo no es color de rosas , ni mucho menos el amor , yo lo se! ...o acaso quien te gusta también gusta de ti?- pregunto , Lightning trago saliva

\- bueno...- murmuro - estoy segura que me quiere ...pero no de la forma que yo la quiero ...- se acaricio el brazo y desvió la mirada- ...es por eso que dije que también estoy mal...-agrego , Fleur la miro con atención- bueno...no estoy mal del todo jeje , realmente me gusta ser su amiga y...nada es imposible

-...realmente no puedo creer que a pesar de que no siente lo mismo hayas decidido ayudarla ...- comento Fleur

\- hum...por que?

-no tiene sentido- agrego , Lightning le mantenía la mirada

\- pero también es mi amiga- murmuro

\- ugh! tus palabras me harán vomitar - se quejo - que no entiendes que todo lo relacionado con amor es toxico y mas si haces cosas por otras personas - le frunció el ceño

-..pe-pero Fleur tan solo escucha lo que dices- comenzó a decir Lightning

\- y que acaso tu no te escuchas?- la encaro Fleur - dices que estas mal por una estupidez , eso no se compara a lo que yo eh tenido que pasar y sufrir!- exclamo con la voz quebrada

\- y por eso quieres que los demás sufran también? - se atrevió a preguntar Lightning tomando valor , Fleur le mantuvo la mirada , apretando los labios al igual que los puños , con un débil ceño y cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras unas lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla , Lightning la miro preocupada acercándose lentamente , mientras Fleur le temblaban las rodillas , a punto de caer arrodillada , Lightning reacciono rápidamente tomándola de ambos hombros , Fleur por su parte solo paso una mano por sus ojos limpiándose las lagrimas y sin decir nada se soltó del agarre de Lightning para volver a sentarse sobre una colchoneta que ahí estaba y cubrir su rostro con sus manos

-...perdón...- se escucho decir- perdón...perdón...perdón...- repetía Fleur mas bien así misma en voz baja , Lightning se sentó al lado - es-esto es tan difícil...- murmuro en un sollozo

-lo lamento...- murmuro Lightning , Fleur se destapo el rostro para mirar a Lightning con los ojos vidriosos

\- el ...amor me lastimo...- murmuro con la voz quebrada - ...yo lo amaba...- agrego -lo di todo...- desvió la mirada a una pared recordando mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y al pestañear las gotas bajaron por sus mejillas - pero...pero cuando se entero de mi condición...simplemente me ...- no termino la oración y se cubrió el rostro comenzando a llorar , Lightning la miro incomodada frente a la situación , no sabia que decir ni que hacer y con mano temblorosa lentamente le tomo el hombro - se alejo...me abandono!- exclamo aun con el rostro cubierto , para luego abrazar a Lightning buscando consuelo quien se paralizo sorprendida - no entiendo! no logro entender ! por que les es tan fácil!- se desahogaba - como están tan felices?! a pesar de todo! - continuo llorando aun mas desesperada refiriéndose al grupo de Rainbow

-...yo no conozco a mi padre...- confeso de pronto Lightning , haciendo que Fleur levante la vista para mirarla , alejándose un poco del abrazo , pero manteniendo sus brazos en esta - ...no se quien es...no quiero decir que abandono a mi madre , pero...se distancio antes de que yo naciera, pero tampoco lo odio...seguramente tuvo sus razones...quizás... estaba asustado- continuo

-...lo lamento por tu madre...tuvo que haberlo pasado muy mal...-murmuro Fleur secándose las lagrimas

\- bueno jeje...siempre se esforzó para darme lo mejor a pesar de todo...entre eso hacer lo posible para darme la mejor educación colocándome en uno de los mejores institutos de la ciudad - sonrió - por eso quiero ayudarla...ganándome una beca deportiva!- exclamo con decisión

\- vaya...yo no sabia eso - bajo la mirada Fleur - espero que consigas esa beca deportiva ...

\- gracias , hum ...te sientes mejor?- pregunto Lightning y Fleur después de unos segundos pensativa asintió mirándola

-oye Dust! estas ahí?- se escucho el grito de Gilda

\- olvide que vine a buscar pelotas!- se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a recoger balones

\- oye Lightning...- la llamo Fleur y Lightning se volteo a verla - esto...es embarazoso de decir...pero gracias- dijo en voz baja

\- wow...je de nada- sonrió Lightning y salio de la bodega

\- ahí estas! por que demoraste tanto?- pregunto Gilda acercándose

\- larga historia- respondió Lightning

\- hum estabas fumando,no es así ? - pregunto Gilda tomando uno de los balones que tenia Lightning

\- hace tiempo que ya no fumo- respondió Lightning comenzando a caminar - vamos, debemos practicar duro si queremos la beca deportiva!

...

las chicas del club intercambiaban miradas entre si , algunas con una sonrisa , mientras que otras desconcertadas

\- woooow perversparkle ya saco las garras!- exclamo Luna comiendo palomitas en el sofá al lado de Pinkie , Rainbow la miro levantando una ceja

\- de donde sacaste las palomitas?- pregunto Rainbow

\- Pinkie me las paso- se encogió de hombros Luna

\- como sea , seguramente estaba bromeando- comenzó a decir Vinyl

\- bromeando o no , nadie me dice eso seguido de cortarme el teléfono - dijo Rainbow impresionada- tiene agallas

\- seguramente quiere pelea- comento Trixie

\- bien , Twilight no quiere cooperar huh - se cruzo de brazos Lyra mientras Lyra 2 reposaba en su cabeza - que se le hará?- se encogió de hombros

\- miren le estamos colocando mucha presión , no creen?- pregunto Applejack

\- y que propones?- pregunto Lyra

\- pues no podemos depender de Twilight para todo, hagamos un proyecto de ciencias nosotras- incentivo Applejack

\- Trixie propone algo como duplicación! - levanto la mano Trixie con una mirada presumida

-...hasta yo se que eso es imposible - comento Lyra a su lado , Trixie le frunció el ceño y le quito a Lyra 2 de la cabeza - oye!

\- hagamos un experimento con Lyra 2!- opino nuevamente

\- oye no!- exclamo Lyra

\- vamos! esto es serio -las tranquilizo Applejack

\- que dicen un lanzador de materiales?- pregunto de pronto Vinyl

\- lanza que?- pregunto Trixie mientras le daba galletas a Lyra 2

\- si! no les cansa cuando te piden algo que tienes , pero esa persona esta muy lejos?- pregunto Vinyl

\- deos yo soy perezosa ...pero no a ese extremo- comento Luna

\- bueno , pero podríamos hacer que se module la fuerza con la que se lance el objet que sea manual! cosa que uno lo este trayendo a mano , eh eh?

\- ahhh como una catapulta portátil? - pregunto Applejack

\- ...creo...

\- pero si lo tienes en la mano y la persona esta lejos...no seria mas practico lanzar el objeto con la mano? - pregunto Trixie

\- ugh necesitamos a Twilight para esto- se quejo Lyra - que opinas Rainbow?

\- eh? perdón no las estaba escuchando , aun sigo impresionada y molesta por lo que paso hace poco - respondió Rainbow

\- oiga Luna , podría ayudarnos - dijo de pronto Lyra arrodillándose frente a Luna y mirarla con atención

\- hum con que?- pregunto curiosa - con su proyecto?

\- siii! porfis lunita- pidió Vinyl - hágalo por su favorita !

\- que?

\- a todo esto , Luna cual es tu favorita de nosotras?- pregunto Lyra con una enorme sonrisa , todas las chicas la miraron con atención

\- pues ...solo diré esto y nada mas...- comenzó a decir Luna - ustedes...quien creen que es ? - pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

\- obviamente es Trrrixie!- se señalo Trixie con una sonrisa de lado

\- de que hablas?- pregunto Applejack - estoy segura que tu no eres

\- tu que sabes- la encaro Trixie - acaso eres tu?

-no es ninguna de ustedes dos - se interpuso Rainbow entre ambas - obviamente soy yo , es de lógica

\- bien , no es por presumir pero a Luna le gustan los remix que hago, ella me lo dijo - sonrio Vinyl

\- soy yo !-se levanto Lyra - ella ama a Lyra 2 y yo traje a Lyra 2

\- eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Applejack

\- bueno el que seas la "seria" del grupo no te hace la favorita- hizo Rainbow comillas con los dedos mirando a Applejack

\- no digo que soy la favorita...pero si la que le trae menos problemas- se cruzo de brazos Applejack

\- a mi me dio una vuvuzela el año pasado en el concurso académico- dijo Vinyl

\- pues se preocupo por mi el año pasado , Ja!- presumio Lyra

-yo me quede con ella cuando ustedes nos abandonaron- dijo Trixie

\- yo le preste mi consola!- exclamo Rainbow , mientras Luna y Pinkie observaban la escena comiendo palomitas

\- esto es mejor que los videojuegos- comento Luna

\- jajajajaj muy cierto!- asintió Pinkie

\- que yo soy la favorita!- exclamaron las cinco chicas que discutían para luego mirar inmediatamente a Luna esperando una respuesta , Luna sonrio conmovida

\- ...es tan hermoso que se peleen por ser mi favorita...- comento con los ojos brillantes - todas ganan cinco puntos

\- yes!- exclamaron Trixie y Lyra alzando su puño

\- que?! - pregunto Applejack - no entiendo

\- y así te dices ser la favorita- rio Rainbow

...

mientras las chicas del club de ciencias miraban a Twilight quien tenia los ojos cerrados, pero luego dio un lento suspiro , Fluttershy se acerco lentamente y le tomo el hombro haciendo que Twilight abra los ojos de golpe para mirarla inmediatamente

\- ...estas bien?- pregunto preocupada

-oh jejej si! si lo estoy- asintió rápidamente Twilight

-...- Fluttershy solo la miro en silencio no muy convencida , luego suspiro triste - ...bien

\- Twilight...si quieres yo continuo , tu ve a tomar aire- comenzó a decir Sunset

\- que estoy bien - dijo inmediatamente Twilight - debo...debo terminar todo , no tengo tiempo para descansar! debo terminar ahora- continuo agrandando los ojos como platos

\- pero es imposible terminar esto ahora- la interrumpió Moon dancer

\- entonces avanzar lo mas que pueda- agrego Twilight - al menos hoy llegar hasta la mitad, ustedes tranquilas!

\- no puedo si pareces maniática...- murmuro Sunset, por su parte Twilight se concentro nuevamente en lo que estaba

...

Coloratura permanecía frente a Rarity quien tenia una mirada algo sería y molesta

\- Bien, pero cálmate- pidió Coloratura nerviosa - yo le había dicho a Applejack que le dedicaría una canción... Y ahora mi representante dice que debe ser romántica, no es que yo quiera

\- Si, pero le estarías dedicando una canción romántica a Applejack - se cruzó de brazos Rarity

\- Pero...que quieres que haga?- pregunto Coloratura

\- No lo sé, quizás no dedicarle una canción romántica?- pregunto Rarity levantando una ceja, Coloratura

\- Bien...supongo que deberé aplazar la canción para Applejack - murmuro - ammm nos vemos luego... - Se despidió comenzando a caminar a la sala del club, Rarity se quedó ahí

\- Creo que fui algo ruda...

...

\- Countess Coloratura llegaste!- exclamó Lyra sonriente caminando hacia la cantante

\- Jajaja si! Perdón por la demora- se acarició la nuca

\- No importa! Ya sabes como dice el dicho, mejor tarde que nunca - le tomo el hombro Applejack

\- Gracias, y que hacían?- pregunto sentándose en el sofá al lado de luna

\- Ensayamos una obra, la vamos a presentar en unos días más, vendrás a verla no?- pregunto Vinyl

\- Me parece estupendo- sonrío Coloratura - Amm y para que se hará la obra?

\- Pues ganar dinero, supongo - respondió Trixie

\- Y en qué gastarán el dinero?- pregunto nuevamente Coloratura, Rainbow iba a responder pero cerro la boca

\- Pues...no lo se...- se encogió de hombros Applejack - la idea fue de Lyra y Vinyl - miro al par

\- Les digo?- pregunto Lyra a Vinyl quien miro a sus amigas

\- Verán...- comenzo a decir Vinyl - se quebró el chelo de Tavi... Y yo con Lyra queremos comprarle uno nuevo...estamos ahorrando, pero esta obra nos aportará más para poder comprar uno...

\- "tavi "? Te refieres a la chelista que conocí hoy en música? - Pregunto Coloratura y Lyra asintió

\- Pero...creí que tu estabas molesta con Octavia, por que quedrias comprarle un chelo?- pregunto Trixie

\- Estoy un poco molesta, pero aun así la amo y quiero comprarle el chelo, además la eh estado evitando jeje así que lo tendrá de sorpresa - respondió Vinyl

\- Vaya... Eso es tan noble!- exclamó Coloratura - yo te ayudare!

\- Eh?- preguntaron todas las chicas

\- Con la diferencia, si es que el dinero para comprar el chelo no alcanza, yo colocare lo que falta- sonrío Coloratura

\- No es broma, verdad? - Pregunto Vinyl impresionada

\- Cada vez soy más tu fan!- exclamó Lyra

\- Si de verdad, amo el chelo y el que sea para una causa tan linda... Uh! Puede servir para mi canción! - Dijo emocionada

\- y como le entregaras el chelo? Debe ser de una forma sorpresiva y emocionante - dijo Rainbow caminando hacia Vinyl

\- Ammmm no lo se- murmuro pensativa Vinyl, Coloratura vio la cámara lista para cuando grabe con Lyra

\- Yo tengo una idea- murmuro Coloratura

...

Lemon iba a las cabañas junto a Índigo y Sugarcoat

\- Que agotador- comento Lemon de pronto entre ambas

\- Agh odio estos uniformes, los colores de Canterlot son tan feos- comento Indigo con ambas manos en su nuca

\- Es mejor tener uniformes, al menos le sube el estatus a este instituto - comento Sugarcoat

\- Bueno...quizás tienes razón - asintió Índigo

\- Me alegra que hayan hablado las cosas- sonrío Lemon, Sugarcoat levanto una ceja

\- Hablar las cosas?- pregunto confundida - ya te dije que no hay nada que hablar, Lemon miro a Índigo

\- Ella me esta evitando- se encogió de hombros

\- No te estoy evitando - dijo inmediatamente Sugarcoat - simplemente no quiero hablar contigo

\- Y porque no?

\- y porque si debería?

\- Acaso te gusto?

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver!

\- Chicas miren- susurro Lemon interrumpiendolas señalando una direccion más adelante - acaso Sour y Sunny se están volviendo juntas?

\- Porque no vas y le preguntas? - Pregunto Indigo rodando los ojos

\- Bien admito que fue tonta la pregunta - comenzo a decir Lemon - pero igual veré que onda - comenzo a caminar tan rápido

\- Tu que crees?- le pregunto Índigo a Sugarcoat quien miraba la escena

\- Que debería creer? Que está bien... Supongo - respondió, luego suspiro deteniéndose - Lemon tiene razón... - Comenzo a decir, Índigo se detuvo también para mirarla con atención - siempre criticamos a las chicas de Canterlot, pero ellas suelen ser más unidas que nosotras, y usualmente se les ve feliz y sonriendo, apoyándose, siendo un equipo, o al menos el grupo de Rainbow... Tal vez debamos aprender de ellas, después de todo solo nos tenemos a nosotras

\- Tienes razón - murmuro Indigo pensativa - juntas seremos mejores que ellas - bromeo guiñandole un ojo, Sugarcoat rodó los ojos sonriendo - no,pero hablando en serio, es verdad, somos un equipo, no somos enemigas, no hay que porque ser tan hostil entre nosotras

\- entonces... - Comenzo a decir Sugarcoat

\- Espero tus disculpas

\- Que? No te hice nada malo - se cruzó de brazos Sugarcoat

\- Bien bien - rodó los ojos Indigo -eso quiere decir que estamos bien no?

\- Si - asintió Sugarcoat Comenzando a caminar

\- Asombroso! - La siguió Indigo - para celebrarlo te reto una partida!

\- Ni lo sueñes

Sour iba caminando al lado de Sunny, entre ambas había un enorme silencio, ninguna sabia que decir ni menos sobre lo acontecido hace unas horas, pero ambas no paraban de pensar en eso, Sour miraba de reojo a Sunny quien iba caminando con ambas manos en su espalda

\- Hola chicas - se unió Lemon caminando al lado de Sunny

\- Hola- saludo sonriente Sunny

-... Hola- saludo desinteresadamente Sour

\- Bueno...veo que las cosas van bien entre ambas no? Jeje..je...je - pregunto Lemon algo nerviosa, Sunny y Sour intercambiaron miradas sonrojadas

\- Amm se puede decir que si- asintió Sunny

\- Vaya me alegra - sonrío Lemon - Sunny, podemos hablar? - Pregunto, Sour la miro inmediatamente

-claro - asintió, luego miro a Sour - a-ammm...nos vemos luego...

\- Ok- asintió Sour y siguió caminando mientras que Lemon detuvo su andar al igual que Sunny

\- Que sucede? - Le pregunto Sunny a Lemon

\- No me vas a contar que sucedió?

\- Ah no pasó nada realmente - se encogió de hombros, Lemon la miro confundida - bueno jeje te diré... - Sonrío lentamente - conversamos las cosas

\- Genial

\- Si, y resultó que durante todo este tiempo hubo un mal entendido

\- Cual?- pregunto curiosa Lemon

\- yo creí que a Indigo le gustaba Sour sweet... Y resulta que no es así

\- Pfff que? A Índigo no le gusta Sour sweet - comenzo a reír Lemon

\- Si lo se...- murmuro Sunny

\- A Indigo le gusta Sugarcoat, hasta ella me lo confeso cuando le confese que me atraía Octavia

\- Que le gusta quien?!- pregunto impresionada Sunny

\- Ups, creo que era un secreto- murmuro Lemon

\- Vaya, hablas en serio?!- volvió a preguntar y mirando hacia donde iban ambas caminando - yo creía que a Sugarcoat le gustaba Indigo, no al revés

\- Bueno uno nunca sabe, quizás se gustan pero no se dan cuenta - se encogió de hombros - ah si, luego como solucionaron las cosas

\- Pues, se dio la situación y hablamos - comenzo a decir Sunny - y...y resulta que... Le gustó también - dijo con un ligero rubor

\- Wow en serio?- pregunto Lemon y Sunny asintió

\- O al menos eso dijo - agregó

\- Y se besaron?- pregunto más curiosa Lemon

\- No te lo diré- dijo mas seria Sunny ligeramente sonrojada comenzando a caminar

...

Sea iba caminando totalmente incomoda y en silencio al lado de Amethyst y Roseluck quienes se ofrecieron a irse con ella , una gota de sudor bajaba por la frente de Sea

\- oye...estas bien?- pregunto seria Amethyst

\- q-que?- pregunto inmediatamente Sea mirándola

\- tienes fiebre?- pregunto Amethyst colocando su mano en la frente de Sea , quien se alejo rápidamente

-o-oh! jeje si! jeje estoy bien!- exclamo

\- claro que esta bien, es Sea- sonrió Roseluck

-s-si! soy yo - asintió rápidamente Sea

\- Oh bien - asintió Amethyst -de todas maneras... cualquier cosa me dices

\- Am si bueno, n-no es necesario que seas tan atenta conmigo jajaja! - Rió nerviosa Sea

\- Exacto, ella sabe cuidarse sola - levanto una ceja Roseluck

\- Exacto! Toda la razón, digo también podrías preocuparte de otras personas jeje

\- Hm? Pero tu eres mi amiga- dijo Amethyst

\- Sip! Amigas! Jejeje- río Sea destacando la palabra amiga mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo a Amethyst

\- Auch- se acarició el brazo Amethyst - bien...nos vemos luego- comenzo a caminar

\- Sea, soy yo o ella gusta de ti?- pregunto Roseluck algo desanimada

\- Q-que?! Claro que no! Que hablas?! Estas loca - negó rapidamente Sea

\- Si tu lo dices- murmuro Roseluck

\- Ooyeeee OTP!- vino corriendo Lyra hasta la mencionada

\- Que pasa?

\- Necesito tu ayuda! Y se que te gustara - habló frotando sus manos

\- Que me gustara? Es sobre ships?- pregunto emocionada

\- Oh si!- asintió Lyra lentamente y miro a los lados - sobre un Ship de Starlight - susurro, Sea agrandó los ojos de golpe

\- Lyra! Te daré toda mi ayuda!- levanto el pulgar Sea

...

\- Hey Sparkle!- Entró Rainbow a la cabaña siendo seguida por Pinkie y Applejack

\- Que?- pregunto Twilight quien había llegado hace poco

\- Escucha, porque rayos me colgaste el teléfono? - Pregunto molesta acercándose

\- Acaso no puedo?- pregunto Twilight frunciendo levemente el ceño - lo que menos necesito es que tu me digas lo que debo hacer

\- Uuhhh rudesparkle!- exclamó Pinkie mientras las demás observaban sin saber que hacer

\- Tranquila Twilight... - Murmuro Fluttershy a su lado

\- Yo tranquila?- pregunto Twilight desconcertada - porque no le dices a ella, Rainbow es la que vino aquí de manera prepotente , o ya se porque no le dices a ella , por que...olvídalo

\- que ibas a decir?- pregunto Fluttershy algo seria

\- nada - se froto la frente Twilight - debo...debo hacer varias cosas ... - camino a su habitación

\- esta algo saturada , espero que la entiendan- comenzó a decir Moon dancer

\- no podría si cada vez que le pregunto , no responde sinceramente...-susurro a si misma Fluttershy

\- tal vez tiene razón- dijo Rainbow

\- hum que es esto?- pregunto Rarity viendo una nota en el refrigerador , Rainbow , Pinkie y Applejack se acercaron a ver

\- es una dirección - dijo Applejack tomando la nota - "ahí encontraran lo que buscan" - leyó al reverso de la nota

\- lo que buscamos?- levanto una ceja Rainbow

\- Draco duuh!- dijo Pinkie

-pero...quien fue? saben? creo que es falso, obviamente es falso- afirmo Rainbow

\- pues como saberlo- dijo pensativa Applejack , Rainbow miro a Coloratura

\- hey , tu viste que Cinch llamo la perrera de su celular?- pregunto Rainbow

\- si, saco el numero de una tarjeta - asintió , Rainbow vio al resto con una sonrisa

\- saben lo que significa? - pregunto Rainbow

\- que tendremos que infiltrarnos en la oficina de Cinch para buscar esa tarjeta , ver si la dirección de la perrera es la que esta en este papel y luego ir a buscar a Draco?!- pregunto Pinkie emocionada

\- exacto mi Pinkie- guiño un ojo Rainbow - y para eso idearemos un plan

\- yo no participo en esas cosas- se fue Rarity a su habitación

\- que lo idearemos ahora?- pregunto Applejack

\- y en que otro momento?- pregunto Rainbow mandando un mensaje por su celular

\- Aquí esta Trixie!- exclamo Trixie entrando a la cabaña seguido de lanzar una bomba de humo haciendo que las que estén cerca comiencen a toser

\- si ya estas aquí , por que lanzas el humo?- pregunto Applejack entre la tos

\- es una super entrada- respondió cruzada de brazos , en eso entran Vinyl y Lyra

\- recibimos el mensaje , Acaso otra vez se rompieron los pantaloncitos de Rainbow?- pregunto Vinyl

\- oye!- exclamo Rainbow - las llame para que veamos como infiltrarnos a la oficina de Cinch

\- fácil , alguien debe hacer una bochornosa distracción , mientras Cinch va ,otra entra su oficina y listo - se encogió de hombros Vinyl

\- por eso...ideas- pregunto Rainbow , todas empezaron a pensar

\- uh! magia- sonrió Trixie

\- eso no me dice nada- dijo Applejack - ademas no es bochornoso

\- ya se! que una se emborrache! - salto Pinkie - eso es lo suficientemente bochornoso como para que Cinch vaya sin duda!

\- dios pero que excelente idea Pastelito! - la abrazo Rainbow

\- bien quien va a actuar de borracha?- pregunto Applejack

\- actuar? quien dijo Actuar? jjijiji- rió Pinkie

\- Trixie!- señalo Rainbow a la mencionada

\- Que?! no!- negó Trixie - yo ya tengo una anotación!

\- bien , yo y Pinkie no podemos por que somos vigilantes- comenzó a decir Rainbow - quien mas podría ser ?- pregunto y Trixie señalo a Lyra

\- que?! por que yo?- pregunto Lyra

\- por que eres una sin vergüenza- respondió Rainbow

-...no se como tomar ese comentario...-murmuro Lyra

\- decidido! Lyra mañana antes del primer recreo te quiero borracha- sonrió Rainbow

\- que?!

\- entonces Applejack! tu iras a la oficina de Cinch a avisarle que una estudiante esta borracha , Cinch saldrá de su oficina rápidamente y ahí es cuando yo , entrare por la ventana mientras Vinyl y Pinkie me cubren - dijo Rainbow

\- y Trixie que hará?- pregunto emocionada Trixie

\- tu solo se Trixie

\- uh! genial! Trixie es perfecta en eso!

\- ammm por que entraran por la ventana? si la directora saldrá de su oficina ...no habrá problema con que entren por la puerta- opino Coloratura quien estaba al lado de Moon dancer y Fluttershy mirando todo

\- buen punto- asintió Applejack

\- pues para no tener testigos- respondió Rainbow

\- bien , ahora mismo le diré a Roseluck que necesitamos su mejor mercadería de cerveza - sonrió Pinkie

\- todavía no estoy de acuerdo - murmuro Lyra

\- esta decidido , todas saben sus papeles?- pregunto Rainbow

\- SI!

...

Eran las 2 de la mañana y Twilight seguía despierta en la cocina con papeles de las partes del cerebro , cables y mas materiales con el que estaba haciendo el proyecto de ciencias mientras que en otro lado de la mesa estaba el guion de la obra , que lo leía de vez en cuando , de vez en cuando bostezaba pero rápidamente agitaba la cabeza

-de-debo...debo avanzar!- se decía a si misma tratando de abrir mas los ojos , paso el tiempo y ella no se dio cuenta cuando cayo dormida...

\- Twilight! estas durmiendo aquí?- pregunto Applejack impresionada , pero Twilight no despertaba así que la movió suavemente

\- ah! que?- despertó rápidamente - ooh me quede dormida...- se quejo - que hora es?

\- las 7 con cinco minutos- respondió Applejack

\- ay no debo prepararme para las clases!- se fue rápidamente a su habitación

\- babeo el guion...

...

Twilight iba caminando por los pasillos haciendo una tarea con ojeras y los parpados pesados , escribiendo todo mal

\- n-no...no puedo , voy a ...debo despertar- murmuro seguido de bostezar y vio su reloj viendo cuanto faltaba para empezar las clases- no puedo creer que haga esto...hey Roseluck

\- huh si? hola Twilight!- saludo Roseluck que estaba en su casillero junto a Derpy

\- oye...amm tienes algo para despertar? - pregunto sacando su billetera

\- claro! - exclamo Roseluck - pss Derpy algo para despertar

\- para despertar que?- pregunto Derpy abriendo su casillero

\- estamos hablando de Twilight

\- oh , toma!- le paso una caja rosada , Roseluck la tomo y se la estiro a Twilight

\- gracias- agradeció somnolienta tomando la caja mientras que con la otra mano le pasaba el dinero

\- un placer hacer negocios- sonrió y Twilight rápidamente se echo dos pastillas a la boca mientras se iba

\- brrrr esto funcionara- agito la cabeza guardando la caja en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila

\- si obviamente funcionara con Fluttershy!- exclamo Derpy , Twilight se volteo rápidamente confundida

\- que?

\- si! es muy efectivo...aun que es algo arriesgado en horario de clases no?- pregunto Derpy levantando y bajando rápidamente ambas cejas

\- q-que...- estaba diciendo Twilight y se acerco rápidamente - que me vendiste!?

\- pues...para el despertar sexual...afrodisíacos, es lo que querías no?- pregunto Derpy y tanto Twilight como Roseluck agrandaron los ojos

-QUE?!

\- me vendieron afrodisíacos?! por que?! yo no quería eso!- exclamo Twilight desesperada - y ya me tome dos pastillas!

\- por que pasaste afrodisíacos? - pregunto Roseluck a Derpy

\- dijiste "estamos hablando de Twilight" , ya sabes perversparkle...es muy malo?- pregunto Derpy

\- SI! es muy malo!- exclamo - por que venden afrodisíacos?!

\- no aceptamos devoluciones! - dijo rápidamente Roseluck - vamos!- agrego y se fue corriendo con Derpy , Twilight se quedo ahí y miro sus manos que temblaban

\- me ...me siento diferente...ya...ya estoy sintiendo el efecto...- comenzó a respirar agitadamente - tengo ...calor...- agrego soltándose la corbata y una gota de sudor bajaba de su frente

Sea estaba en una esquina con la cámara de su celular mirando hacia donde estaban Suri y Lightning y vio que se acercaba Starlight a ellas

\- jujuju el plan va a la perfección - sonrió con una ceja levantada - Lyra cuando vea esto se emocionara demasiado ! - agrego comenzando a caminar

\- hola Suri!- saludo alegre Starlight - amm hola Lightning

\- hola Starlight- saludo con desinterés Lightning

\- hola Starlight - saludo Suri con un pequeña sonrisa, de pronto a Starlight le llega un mensaje y al verlo era uno de Sea

\- eh?..."cual es la ultima vocal?"- leyó en voz alta confundida, Suri coloco cara de confusión También apenas Starlight leyó el mensaje

\- la u?- respondió Lightning , Sea apenas se acerco empujo a Starlight

\- ups perd...WHATS?!- estaba diciendo con una sonrisa pero se paralizo al ver que empujo a Starlight hacia Lightning , quienes estaban con los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras se besaban por accidente seguido de alejarse rápidamente - rayos! esto no es lo que quería! AAH! y le saque foto inconscientemente!

\- Porque me besaste!?- pregunto Lightning apretando los puños , Suri estaba en shock

\- besarte?! yo no quería besarte! - exclamo Starlight cubriéndose la boca , ambas estaban totalmente rojas de vergüenza

\- aamm yo me iré...para allá- señalo una dirección Suri aun en shock

\- n-no espera!- exclamaron Starlight y Lightning al mismo tiempo

\- yo mejor me borro...- comenzó a caminar Sea pero alguien la atajo del cuello de la camisa

\- por que demonios hiciste eso?!- pregunto molesta acercándola Starlight , Lightning se alejo del lugar rápidamente

\- aaa-aaam fue un accidente!- respondió Sea nerviosa - originalmente era para que beses a Suri!- explico , Starlight lentamente borro el ceño mientras su rostro se volvió completamente rojo soltando a Sea , quien aprovecho para huir

\- al menos se sonrojo!- exclamo Sea mientras se iba corriendo

...

ya en clases Lyra fue al cuarto de limpieza , ahí estaba Trixie

\- no puedo creer que haga esto...-murmuro Lyra mientras Trixie le estiraba una cerveza

-es parte del plan LyLyra AJJAJAJ- rió Trixie sacando mas tragos , Lyra empezó a tomar

...

Trixie estaba sentada en el suelo con una expresión totalmente aburrida mientras que Lyra estaba al lado y al rededor unas latas vacías

\- y...y hip! te dije que...eres una muy buena amiga? hip!- decía ya borracha - sssssomos amigas no?

-...ya te dije que si- respondió Trixie seria - esto ya no es divertido!

\- como que no? hip ...ya...yyya se! hip ...preguntemosnos cosas...hip

\- agh- se quejo Trixie

\- siiii...si tuvieras que...hip...que besar a una del club...a quien hip! seria?

\- interesante pregunta- murmuro Trixie pensativa - mmmmm quizás...hum...no lo se...mi espejo!

\- jojojo jajajjajaaja! vamos! hip no seas aburridaaaaaaaa

\- que tiene de malo? - pregunto Trixie

\- vamos hip! solo respondeee respondeee, es ami verdad? hip...me besarías a mi no es cierto? aaaaaaahh? - pregunto Lyra

\- si si , a ti- rodó los ojos Trixie

\- josjosjoasj jajajajaj!

\- ya cállate! tu a quien?

\- pssssssssss- murmuro cerrando lentamente los ojos y luego los abrió de golpe - cual era la pregunta?...

\- era que...

-ah si! aa...aaa vivivivivinyl! hip jejeje

\- por que no me sorprende?- pregunto Trixie

\- quiero ver...hip! a la bonboncito...oye Bon bon! vamos a hace bada bing bom paw? - exclamo , Trixie rodó los ojos, de pronto se escucha el timbre que indica el recreo

\- ya es hora!- se levanto rápidamente Trixie seguido de guardar las latas

\- hora de que?...- pregunto Lyra parándose con dificultad

\- solo ve por los pasillos!- la empujo Trixie fuera de la sala de limpiezas a Lyra quien apenas salio perdió el equilibrio

Twilight estaba apoyada en un casillero con los ojos cerrados con fuerza

\- g-gah! n-no! no debo pensar eso!- decía apretando los puños - ne-necesito...no! ...dios donde esta Fluttershy? no! atrás pensamientos sucios!- decía luchando internamente ademas con como se sentía , de pronto a sus pies llego una tijera - ahhh!- twilight se fue corriendo rápidamente

\- acaso le tiene miedo?- pregunto Lemon recogiendo la tijera e Indigo que estaba a su lado se encogió de hombros

\- directora Cinch!- entro Applejack a la oficina de la directora

\- hum que sucede?- pregunto Cinch

\- am anda una estudiante ebria - respondió Applejack

\- q-que?!- se levanto rápidamente de su silla - esto es inaudito ! - camino rápidamente fuera de la oficina , Applejack mensajeo a Rainbow

\- Cinch ya salio de su oficina - estaba Rainbow en un arbusto junto a Pinkie y Vinyl - vamos - salieron del arbusto para caminar hacia donde estaba la ventana de la oficina

\- holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- saludo Lyra atrás de estas

\- Lyra que haces aquí?! no deberías estar aquí - dijo Vinyl rápidamente

-de que hablas? hip! donde esta el mambo? - pregunto empezando a bailar

\- rayos! vete! shu! shu!- decía Rainbow

\- n-no...no me quieren? hip! - pregunto Lyra triste dejando de bailar

\- encárguense de ella - dijo Rainbow entrando por la ventana

\- oye Lyra Bon bon esta en su casillero esperándote!- exclamo Pinkie

\- allá voy! - exclamo Lyra empezando a correr , pero de pronto se detuvo y vomito , al levantarse vio a Cinch frente a ella con el ceño fruncido , los brazos cruzados y al rededor estudiantes mirando expectantes - ho-hola su majestad - saludo y eructo

\- Ugh! esto es totalmente inaceptable! sin duda merece una anotación! - exclamo Cinch molesta y Lyra cayo dormida - alguien llévela a la enfermería !

\- no diga mas- dijo Gilda saliendo de la multitud y cargar a Lyra sobre su espalda

Rainbow estaba buscando entre los cajones del escritorio hasta que vio una foto de Celestia con Luna y de fondo el instituto , esa era una foto que Celestia tenia en su escritorio , Rainbow levanto la vista y vio la oficina muy diferente a como era con Celestia , ahora estaba mas fría...tétrica , muy diferente

\- no puedo creer que diga esto...pero quiero que Trollestia vuelva ...-murmuro algo triste , luego guardo la foto y volvió a buscar - ah! esta debe ser la tarjeta- exclamo y se la guardo seguido de salir rápidamente

...

Twilight estaba en su casillero con los ojos cerrados aun con la respiración agitada

\- Twily...que te sucede?- pregunto de pronto Fluttershy y Twilight se volteo rápidamente a verla , mirándola inevitablemente de pies a cabeza

\- o-ooh...-murmuro mirándola casi con deseo - te ves tan...bien con falda...-susurro

-...que?- pregunto Fluttershy confundida , Twilight la tomo de ambos hombros

\- Fluttershy! que...que te parece si vamos a ...?- estaba diciendo pero se detuvo de golpe y la soltó - que estoy diciendo! a-aléjate de mi ahora! estas demasiado sexy! digo aaah! - se fue corriendo con los ojos cerrados y tropezó con Moon dancer quien justamente iba a hablarle , y la caja del afrodisíaco se deslizo hasta llegar a Cinch quien iba ya de vuelta a su oficina , cuando recogió la caja , al leerla agrando los ojos

\- señorita Sparkle! acaso esto es suyo?!- pregunto entre impresionada y molesta

\- auch...q-que?- se levanto Twilight al igual que Moon dancer y al ver que Cinch tenia la caja trago saliva mientras sudaba frió - ...puedo explicarlo!

\- no , no hay nada que explicar, no puedo creer que ande con afrodisíacos en clases! primero una estudiante ebria y ahora esto? que les pasa a estas estudiantes- se comenzó a quejar Cinch molesta

\- pe-pero...

\- Twilight...esta es tu tercera anotación...-comenzó a decir sacando su libreta , Twilight estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos - estas suspendida


	46. Mi problema

Todas las estudiantes estaban impactadas tras las últimas palabras dichas por Cinch, si bien todas tenían conocimiento de perversparkle, pero a pesar de esa imagen, a ninguna jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente la suspensión de esta. Twilight por su parte estaba congelada sin poder creerlo, incluso todo ese deseo que tenía hace poco de saciar ciertas necesidades biológicas se habían borrado , tenía una imagen perfecta ante las autoridades, pero ahora por primera vez en sus años acádemicos tiene una suspensión

\- Tres días de suspensión - dijo Cinch - a partir de que terminen está clase - termino de decir para después retirarse

\- Twilight... - murmuro Moon dancer acercándose - perdóname en serio

\- No es tu culpa...- dijo Twilight Comenzando a despertar de su estado de shock - yo...quiero estar sola, si?- pregunto seguido de irse

\- Hum... Ok...- asintió lentamente Moon dancer -... Porque andaba con afrodisíacos? - Se susurro a si misma

...

\- Crees que Rainbow lo haya logrado? - Pregunto Vinyl al lado de Pinkie

\- Por supuesto que si! Es Dashie- sonrío Pinkie

\- Chicas!- se acercaron corriendo Applejack y Trixie

\- que sucede?

\- No se creerán lo que acaba de pasar- dijo Trixie impresionada

\- Yo ya lo sé - se encogió de hombros Pinkie - era obvio jejeje

\- Pero yo no se,que ocurrió?- pregunto Vinyl

\- Pues...suspendieron a Twilight - respondió Applejack

\- QUE?!- exclamaron Vinyl y Trixie al mismo tiempo

\- Trixie! Por que lo gritas también si ya lo sabias!- Regaño Applejack al lado de esta

\- es que es impactante - respondió Trixie con un leve ceño

\- Y porque la suspendieron?- pregunto Vinyl

\- Ah pues perversparkle hizo las suyas...de nuevo- respondió Trixie pensativa

\- Estaba con afrodisíacos - dijo Pinkie

\- Wow...la verdad, no veo la forma de que eso sea un accidente, realmente quiero escuchar sus explicaciones - comento Vinyl

\- Uff pero ahora debe estar muuuuuy molesta- se apoyó Pinkie en Vinyl

\- de hecho es lo más probable , Twilight jamás antes había tenido una anotación, y ahora...hasta la suspendieron! Debe estar muy muy desesperada - opinó Applejack pensativa

\- O muy muy muy tranquila hasta que llegue una aguja y pum! Explota!- exclamó Trixie haciendo con sus manos el gesto de una explosión

\- No es un globo - le dijo Applejack levantando una ceja

\- Es una anafora, vaquera - le contestó Trixie algo molesta

\- Ammm no sería una metáfora?- corrigió Vinyl

\- Anafora, metáfora, es lo mismo, porque estamos hablando de eso? - Se cruzo de brazos molesta Trixie

\- Cierto, nos desviamos del tema...- comento Applejack

\- Oigan y Lyra?- pregunto de pronto Vinyl

\- está en la enfermería - respondió Pinkie - pobre borrachita - negó con la cabeza seguido de reír

...

\- Huh...- murmuro Lyra abriendo lentamente los ojos, de a poco tomando conocimiento de donde estaba, la enfermería, al tratar de levantarse gesticulo un gesto de dolor - agh...mi cabeza...- susurro frotándosela

\- ya era hora- comento Red Heart estirándole una pastilla y una botella de agua

\- Gracias... - Murmuro Lyra tomándolo y tomarse la pastilla seguido del agua

\- Recuerdas algo? - Pregunto la enfermera anotando en una libreta

\- Si si - asintió Lyra Dejando de. Beber la botella - no tome mucho jejej

\- Me gustaría saber porque andabas ebria a estas horas...es algo inusual en ti- levanto una ceja Red Heart dejando de escribir - al igual que llegaste golpeada junto a Trixie por una "pelea"

\- oh pues...Hum- comenzó a decir Lyra pensativa - rebeldía

\- Rebeldía? Ajam

\- bien! Se lo diré... - murmuro Lyra - pero no le diga a nadie porfis! - Suplico y Red Heart asintió - eran distracciones

\- Lo sabia - sonrío Red Heart - ustedes chicas son únicas

\- Eh?

\- Luna nos cuenta muchas cosas de ustedes -comenzó a decir

\- Ah si?- sonrío Lyra

\- Si, se nota que las estima mucho...que las quiere mucho, antes no era muy cercana a las estudiantes - dijo

\- Es que es como nuestra hermana mayor- sonrío ampliamente Lyra - no es tan vieja , cuantos debe tener? 25? 27? - Comenzó a decir Lyra en eso entra Spitfire

\- Hearstrings! - Exclamó apenas entró - que significa esto?

\- Puedo explicarlo entrenadora - dijo rápidamente Lyra

\- Como se te ocurre cometer actos indisciplinados, dejas mal el equipo - agregó - escucha...no quiero suspenderte del equipo...

\- No por favor! Solo fue una vez, no volverá a pasar!- suplico Lyra

\- Bien...como castigo, te suspendo de el entrenamiento de hoy, espero que no vuelva a pasar - la señalo y Lyra asintió

\- Gracias! Gracias!

\- Si si ahora bebete toda esa agua, te necesito sobria

Después de clases...

\- Hey Applebloom! que es esto?- pregunto Scootaloo con una pequeña sonrisa al lado de Sweetie y Babs. Applebloom detuvo su andar para mirarlas

\- Eh que cosa?- pregunto confundida Applebloom y Scootaloo mostró un papel

\- Se te cayó hoy después de las clases de matemáticas - respondió, Applebloom agrandó los ojos de golpe y rápidamente comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos algo

\- Aa-Aaamm ya viste que es?- pregunto de pronto con una sonrisa nerviosa Applebloom

\- Nop- negó Scootaloo mientras que Sweetie reía a carcajadas y Babs sonreía - porque queríamos preguntarte

\- Oh jeje no es nada- comenzó a caminar Applebloom y le intento quitar el papel de las manos pero Scootaloo estiro el brazo

\- jajajaj si no es nada entonces para que lo quieres?- pregunto riendo

-Miren Rainbow Dash dominando el balón de una forma super genial y nunca antes vista!- exclamó Babs seed señalando una dirección

\- Dónde?- pregunto Scootaloo distrayéndose y Applebloom rápidamente le quitó el papel - Babs! Creí que estabas de mi lado

\- estoy del lado de ambas - río Babs seed

\- Bien igual de todas maneras ya creemos saber lo que es- sonrío Scootaloo

\- Jejeje sea lo que sea que crean es mentira - levanto una ceja Applebloom sonriendo

\- creemos que...es una carta para - estaba diciendo Sweetie

\- Diamond tiara- cantaron Babs y Scootaloo al mismo tiempo haciendo que Applebloom se sonroje

\- N-no es cierto- negó rápidamente

\- Ja! Ese sonrojo dice lo contrario - río Scootaloo - vaya vaya Applebloom, no creí que eras tan masoquista como para enamorarte de la chica que te molestaba - agregó

\- Pfff molestaba? Me... Me sigue molestando - dijo Applebloom

\- No es una linda historia? - Pregunto Babs seed

\- Bueno si lo es si lo empiezas a pensar- comento Sweetie Belle

\- Que cosa? Que antes sólo la molestaba para llamar su atención? - Pregunto Scootaloo, Applebloom estaba cada vez más roja

\- A-así como la tuya con Sweetie Belle! - La señalo rápidamente Applebloom - ambas... Hum...ambas llegaron nuevas el mismo año!

\- pues si - se encogió de hombros Scootaloo sonriendo ,Applebloom se quedó mirando sin saber que decir, en eso Babs coloca su brazo entre los hombros de Applebloom

\- Vamos primita, no tiene nada de malo aceptarlo - sonrío Babs seed

\- si! Antes hubiera estado en desacuerdo, porque Diamond me caia de la patada- comenzo a decir Scootaloo - pero si se gustan no tiene nada de malo - termino de decir

\- Exacto - asintió Sweetie Belle - hasta comienzo a creer que es lindo!- se llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas

-... Hum...- murmuro Applebloom mirando el suelo pensativa y luego respiro hondo -... Era una carta- murmuro sonrojándose

\- Que cosa?- pregunto Scootaloo con una sonrisa

\- Nada!- exclamó rápidamente Applebloom - el tema es que Diamond quiere mantenerlo en secreto así que por favor hagan como si no supieran!- agregó y sus amigas empezaron a celebrar

\- Lo sabia! Era tan obvio! - exclamó Scootaloo

\- Shhhhh- la cayó Applebloom - se supone que no saben - explico

\- No te preocupes - dijo Babs seed seguido de darle una sonrisa angelical al igual que Scootaloo y Sweetie

\- Bien...ahora cambiemos de tema?- pregunto nerviosa

...

Lyra estaba en las gradas viendo a las chicas entrenar, en eso Sea se sienta al lado

\- Hola otp! - Saludo Lyra - y? Como va la misión?- pregunto levantando y bajando ambas cejas

\- Aaah jejejej justo de eso te quería hablar- se rasco la nuca nerviosa - lo que...lo que tenía planeado era que jeje hacer que Starlight y Suri se besen

\- Huuuh suena prometedor- sonrío Lyra

\- Pues...si jejej el caso es que hubo un pequeño detalle

\- Un pequeño detalle?- pregunto Lyra confundida

\- Es que si hubo un beso...peeero no de Starlight y Suri

\- Que? Entonces de quienes?

\- Puueees...de Starlight y Lightning Dust

\- Que?! Pero como paso eso?- pregunto Lyra impresionada

\- Creo que no calcule la situación bien!- explico rápidamente Sea - y lo peor de todo! Es que me gusto! Ahora las shippeo también! No puedo evitarlo! Se besaron! Es canon! - Decía Sea desesperada y a la vez culpable- si hasta le saque foto! Mira

\- Wow que loco- murmuro Lyra viendo la foto- y que hicieron?

\- Pues Suri se fue confundida mientras que Lightning le replicó a Starlight de que por que la beso y starlight le dijo que no quería besarla y bla bla ya sabes- respondió Sea

\- Vaya tuvo que ser divertido jajaja- río Lyra imaginando la escena - quizás no debemos interferir demasiado o pasarán estas cosas- dijo pensativa

\- Tal vez pero aun así seguiré shipeando- se encogió de hombros Sea

\- Esa es la actitud!

-Muy bien! Hagan parejas y se turnan sobre cuantos ejercicios de abdominales hacen en 1 minuto - indicó Spitfire seguido de tocar el silbato

\- Entrenadora Spitfire, tengo que ser con Indigo? - Pregunto Rainbow al lado de Indigo mostrando su muñeca en la que estaba el cordel amarrado

\- Así es- asintió Spitfire - ya les dije que es importante su buena relación - agregó, Rainbow e Índigo intercambiaron miradas molestas

\- Bien, yo empiezo- dijo Rainbow rodando los ojos y sentándose en el pasto, Indigo se agachó sujetandole los pies

\- Lulamoon que estas esperando?- pregunto Spitfire viendo que Trixie estába sentada en el pasto arrancandolo

\- Es que Lyra era mi pareja para los ejercicios - respondió

\- Ugh usa a cualquiera, Gilda!- exclamó Spitfire

\- Si entrenadora?- pregunto acercándose Gilda

\- Cuenta los ejercicios de abdominales de Trixie

\- Pero soy con Lightning Dust

\- Ahora eres con Trixie

\- Y yo que?- pregunto Lightning acercándose

\- Que de que?- pregunto Spitfire

\- Quien será conmigo? - Pregunto Lightning

-... Sabes que? Lightning con Gilda, Lemon! Ven aquí!

\- Que sucede entrenadora? - Pregunto Lemon acercándose

\- Se con Trixie

\- Hum bueno

\- ja! Vamos a ganar! - se señalo Trixie

\- No es una competencia - le dijo Spitfire - Bien! Atención todas, el minuto empezará...- decía viendo su cronómetro- ahora!- exclamó y las chicas comenzaron, al pasar el minuto Spitfire iba caminando hacia las chicas preguntando cuantos abdominales hicieron

\- Trixie hizo 40- dijo Lemon quien era la que le contaba los abdominales que hacia Trixie

\- Muy bien Lulamoon!- sonrío Spitfire anotandolo en su libreta y siguió caminando hacia las demás

\- Ja! Trixie es una máquina! - Dijo presumidamente - de verdad hice 40?

\- No jajaja hiciste 39... Pero, una más, una menos, cual es la diferencia? - Pregunto Lemon en complicidad y Trixie sonrío

-Muy bien cuantas hizo Dash?- pregunto Spitfire

\- 15- respondió Indigo con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Que?!- pregunto Rainbow molesta

\- muy Muy mal Dash - negó Spitfire decepcionada siguiendo hacia las demás

\- No hice 15!- le dijo molesta A Indigo

\- A si? Contaste cuantas?- pregunto Indigo

\- Pues...no...pero no fueron 15!- exclamó e Índigo empezó a reír, entonces Rainbow alcanzó un balón que estaba cerca y se lo lanzó

\- Jajajajjaja auch! Oye!

\- Que estas viendo tan concentrada? - Pregunto Luna sentada al lado de Lyra quien saltó del susto

\- G-gah! Luna me asustaste!- exclamó Lyra en las gradas, Luna estaba a su lado jugando con una psp

\- Perdón, pero no es lo que pregunte...ush! Perdi!- exclamó molesta, luego vio a Lyra

\- Aahh es que estaba pensando en como remediar las cosas- respondió Lyra

\- Remediar las cosas?

\- Si...quiero hablar con Lemon- murmuro Lyra- fui una cretina

\- Aahh la chica fanfic - dijo Luna recordando - ahora que recuerdo era amiga de Vinyl, no?

\- Si...pero ahora no, y creo que es por mi culpa

\- Hum...y que planeas hacer?

\- Bueno...quiero remediarlo, pero no se como! Me...me da vergüenza hablarle- murmuro

\- Oh vamos! Eres Lyra y tu nivel de sin vergüenza llega casi al de Trixie - bromeo Luna, Lyra soltó una risa

\- Es que...es que creo que le caigo mal - dijo nerviosa Lyra

\- Hum ya veo - murmuro Luna - bueno lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que veas la instancias de hablar con ella y hablar con sinceridad lo que sientes, si no te perdona pues problema suyo ya, al menos lo intentaste - dijo, luego colocó su brazo al rededor de los hombros de Lyra - oh vamos! apuesto que te perdonará! Si no, solo haces la cara de cachorro y ya

\- Jajaja! Gracias por el consejo Luna, haré la cara de cachorro-rió Lyra al igual que Luna

...

-Vaaayaa! - Decía impresionada Coloratura sentada en el pasto al lado de Vinyl quien estaba con su laptop - como es que aprendiste a usar ese programa?

\- No es tan difícil, además para videos así, sólo es edición básica- respondió Vinyl Que estaba editando el video en el que participó Coloratura con Lyra

\- bueno si que eres buena para los programas así de edición - comenzo a decir Coloratura - hum eso podría servir para lo que tengo planeado para que soluciones tus cosas con tu chelista

\- Y que es lo que tienes planeado exactamente? - Pregunto Vinyl curiosa

\- Veras llevarla a una sala oscura, que ahí se proyecte un video en el que tus amigas opinen sobre su linda relación con una música toda linda de fond también tu! Y cuando termine el video, fuegos artificiales! se encienden todas las luces y bam! Al medio el violonchelo nuevo! Y tu al lado eh?- decía Coloratura muy emocionada

\- Wow jeje si que piensas en grande - rió Vinyl - suena como un espectáculo y todo

\- No te gusta? - Pregunto Coloratura - podría modificarle algunas cosas, tal vez el video es demasiado hum

\- Bueno todavía hay tiempo para pensarlo jeje todavía no tenemos el chelo

\- Es verdad - asintió Coloratura

\- Que estarán hablando?- preguntaba Octavia caminando al lado de Bon bon pasando cerca del lugar - claro no tiene tiempo para hablar conmigo pero si con Countess Coloratura, es porque es famosa no es así?- levanto una ceja

\- Oh vamos Octavia, no estarás diciendo que estas celosa o si?- pregunto Bon bon

\- Hum...- murmuro Octavia y Bon bon rió

\- no esté celosa, de seguro está ayudando a Lyra con sus videos y Coloratura le interesó su trabajo - la calmo Bon bon, Octavia suspiro

\- Crees que haya solución a nuestra relación? - le pregunto

\- claro que si, no tienes que porque dudarlo, se aman - sonrío Bon bon

\- Bueno...gracias Bon bon, realmente eres una buena amiga...a diferencia de mi

\- No te pongas emo que me voy a enojar - comenzo a decir Bon bon - no eres perfecta, pero igual eres mi amiga por algo me junto contigo

\- Está bien - sonrió Octavia

\- Vaya al fin te encuentro - se acerco Sunset hacia donde estaban Vinyl y Coloratura

\- Hola Sunset! - Saludo Vinyl sonriente

\- Hola- saludo Coloratura con una sonrisa igual

\- Hola amm Vinyl quería entregarte lo que eh ahorrado hasta ahora - dijo buscando en su bolsillo - es lo que pude hasta ahora por que...agh Trixie ya descubrió en donde lo guardaba- rodó los ojos mientras le pasaba el dinero

\- Eh? Y como? - Pregunto Vinyl

\- Pues a la muy torpe se le ocurrió jugar con el balón en la habitación y quebró el macetero en donde tenía el dinero - respondió Sunset a lo que Vinyl rió

\- Y que te dijo?

\- Nada...solo que ofreció ayudarme, pero preferí guardar el secreto - se encogió de hombros Sunset

\- Ammm bueno...Trixie ya sabe que quebramos el violonchelo y que la obra será para eso así que ya no es un secreto- dijo Vinyl, Sunset estaba mirándola sería

\- Es en serio?... Olvídalo- murmuro - de todas maneras espero que sea de ayuda mi aporte

\- claro que lo es

\- Ah y gracias por haber confiado en mi en un principio - sonrío Sunset

\- No hay de que Sunset

\- Bueno iré a continuar con mi proyecto, nos vemos!- se despidió

\- Wow ella se veía una chica ruda...pero al parecer tiene un buen corazón - comento Coloratura

\- Quien? Sunset? Pues si, la chica antes daba miedo

\- Y que paso?

\- Pues conoció la magia de la amistad y del amor

\- Eso suena cursi

\- Lo se jajajajaj! Pero de verdad fue asi- rió Vinyl

\- Sabes? Amo este lugar- comenzo a decir Coloratura - no lo se...veo que se apoyan mucho entre ustedes a pesar de ser muy diferentes

\- Esa es la magia de Canterlot- bromeo Vinyl

...

Ya estaban en los últimos minutos del entrenamiento y como siempre finalizaban con un pequeño partido

\- Estoy libre!- Gritaba Rainbow de un extremo de la cancha, Pero Índigo de mitad de cancha intento un tiro largo al arco, que paso por muy encima de este , Spitfire toco el silbato indicando fin al partido con eso también el entrenamiento

\- que te sucede?! pudiste darme el pase y yo meter el gol! - pregunto Rainbow molesta caminando hacia Indigo

-tu lo hubieras hecho? Darme pase a mi si la situación fuera al revés? -pregunto Índigo levantando una ceja , Rainbow la miro pensativa

-mmm no, no lo hubiera hecho , por que de seguro no le das al arco- respondió como si nada

\- Ja! si claro!- se burlo Indigo

\- ustedes no aprenden verdad?- pregunto Spitfire acercándose a ambas - cuando entenderán que si las dos tienen una buena comunicación serian un dúo imparable?

-uh! Trixie puede ser parte de ese dúo! - dijo presumidamente acercándose -también es buena en el puesto de delantera

-tu no Lulamoon , no tienes buena puntería- dijo Spitfire de brazos cruzados

\- ah si?!- pregunto Trixie apretando los puños y vio un balón frente al arco- pues mire esto!- comenzó a correr rápidamente hasta patear el balón , lo pateo tan fuerte que salio totalmente desviado hacia el cielo

\- ve a buscar ese balón - fue lo único que dijo Spitfire , Trixie fue a regañadientes

-hum...buen partido Dash- murmuro Indigo

\- que?- pregunto Rainbow quien estaba viendo a Trixie

\- nada - dijo seguido de irse con Lemon

\- Amiga...acaso le dijiste buen partido?- pregunto Lemon caminando al lado de Indigo

\- hice mi parte, no quiero estar otro entrenamiento amarrada - respondió Índigo

Suri estaba en una banca con un cuaderno y lápiz

\- hola!- saludo Lightning de pronto haciendo que salte del susto - ups , perdón!- se rasco la nuca - que hacías ...dibujabas?

\- no hacia nada realmente - respondió cubriendo el cuaderno con su mano

\- hey volviste a diseñar ?- pregunto Lightning que estaba parada frente a Suri

\- pues...si estaba un poco inspirada- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-...hum...oye Fleur...-murmuro Starlight que se encontraba en la sala del periódico -sabes...sabes por que Suri no vino? - pregunto acercándose a esta que solo estaba frente a uno de los computadores , solo negó con la cabeza - oh ok...estas bien? luces algo...hinchada? - pregunto dudosa

\- que te importa? por que no te vas?!- pregunto volteándose molesta dejando impresionada por unos segundos a Starlight

\- o-oye! no me grites!

-da igual! so-solo vete- dijo tomándose el estomago con dolor , Starlight la quedo mirando unos segundos y luego se fue

\- si jajaj...ammm...oye Fleur no te ha molestado últimamente? - pregunto Lightning a Suri quien levanto una ceja aun sentada en la banca

\- pues...mmmm...ahora que lo dices...no- respondió confundida - que extraño - murmuro y vio a Lightning con una gran sonrisa , Suri hizo un leve ceño- ...que hiciste?

-eh?- pregunto confundida Lightning - nada

\- segura?-pregunto Suri

\- pff solo...pues jeje solo he hablado con ella - respondió Lightning sonriendo

\- que? - pregunto impresionada Suri - como? como?! digo...digo que le decías? no te ha manipulado o algo? estas bien?! - pregunto rápidamente

\- jejeje estoy bien , tranquila - la calmo Lightning - solo eh hablado con ella y me gane su confianza - se encogió de hombros

-y por que? ella...ella es horrible como persona- dijo Suri y luego suspiro bajando la mirada- eso sonó muy descarado de mi parte...

\- hey , esta bien , todos cometen errores, incluso ella, no es su culpa - dijo Lightning , Suri no dijo nada - hum...oye! por que no me muestras lo que diseñaste?- pregunto de pronto tratando de cambiar el tema , Suri la miro

\- ammm no lo creo- negó

-que? por que no? - pregunto Lightning levantando una ceja con una sonrisa - vamos ! apuesto a que te quedaron bien! - dijo tomándole el cuaderno que estaba en el regazo , pero Suri rápidamente intento tomarlo igual pero le tomo las manos , rápidamente levanto la vista avergonzada mirando a Lightning quien la miraba congelada

Starlight estaba a unos pasos con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño levemente fruncido , luego curvo las cejas dándose media vuelta para irse

\- aa-aam perdón! - dijo rápidamente Suri soltándole las manos avergonzada

\- n-no...esta bien- murmuro Lightning un poco sonrojada , pero aun con el cuaderno en la mano , luego se dio cuenta de que lo tenia y lo abrió - hum están lindos - comento , Suri se levanto de la banca y tomo el cuaderno

\- gracias...- murmuro - aun que hace tiempo que ya no hago esto - agrego

\- bueno ...quizás es porque otras cosas te estaban quitando tiempo...-comenzó a decir Lightning - cosas como el periódico ...

\- que?- pregunto Suri

\- que...ammm...quizás no sea bueno que sigas ahí...- opino , Suri miro a un lado pensativa

...

Rainbow y compañía volvían a su respectiva cabaña, Twilight estaba en la mesa de la cocina con un montón de hojas y materiales , Fluttershy y Rarity estaban en el sofá conversando entre ellas, Moon dancer estaba apoyada en el refrigerador mirando a Twilight pensativa, Applejack fue hacia Rarity

\- Pss como esta?- le susurro Applejack a Rarity refiriéndose a Twilight

\- No ha dicho nada, da miedo- respondió en voz baja, Applejack intercambio miradas con Rainbow y Pinkie

\- Que deberíamos hacer?- susurro Applejack caminando hacia Rainbow

\- Hacerle ver que no es tan malo?- susurro dudosa Pinkie

\- Ejem- comenzo a decir Rainbow caminando hacia la mesa en la que estaba Twilight - Hey que genial! - Exclamó sonriendo ganando la mirada de todas incluso de Twilight quien solo levanto una ceja - jeje no es asombroso?! No iras a clases por 3 días! Uff que suerte! Despertarte más tarde!

\- Asombroso?- pregunto Twilight

\- Pues si! - Asintió Rainbow sonriente

\- En serio crees que es asombroso?- pregunto nuevamente - no puedo creerlo, además...suerte?! - Pregunto otra vez con un leve ceño - es lo que menos tengo!

\- Twilight cálmate- intento calmarla Fluttershy levantándose del sofá

\- Es cierto relajate, si? Estás exagerando todo- dijo Rainbow un poco más seria

\- No entienden, ninguna de ustedes entiende - comenzo a decir Twilight un poco más calmada - no exagero, ustedes son las que no ven las cosas de verdad

\- Si lo vimos, te expulsaron, gran cosa, a cualquiera le pasa- dijo Rainbow con desinterés, Twilight frunció el ceño ante aquel comentario

\- Tu que vas a entender si tu cerebro es tan diminuto que lo único que puedes retener es el como patear una pelota- dijo, todas quedaron con miradas impresionadas, a excepción de Rainbow quien levanto una ceja

\- Twilight eso fue muy cruel!- exclamó Fluttershy

\- No es necesario que te desquites con Dash - dijo Applejack

\- Solo quería subir el ánimo viendole lo positivo - comenzo a decir Pinkie

-esto no tiene nada positivo! Nada, eh estado aguantando tantas cosas está semana - comenzo a decir Twilight y luego negó con la cabeza - no, eh estado aguantando cosas estos últimos años!

\- pero no necesitas desquitarte con nosotras, tal vez mi cerebro es diminuto pero aun así no me afectan todas las cosas a diferencia de ti - la señalo Rainbow

\- si Twilight, sólo cálmate, o o o descansa, no estás bien - sugirió Fluttershy

\- Pero Fluttershy... Porque no...? Porque no me entiendes? - Pregunto Twilight

\- Estas siendo muy ruda, en especial con Rainbow quien solo quería que veas el lado positivo de la situación

\- Pero no tiene nada positivo! Deberías saberlo como yo - dijo Twilight Con las cejas curvadas, pero luego frunció el ceño - deja de estar de su lado, acaso quieres besarla otra vez?- pregunto molesta, Pinkie que estaba con un tarro de palomitas las dejo caer

\- no! Eso ya es del pasado!- respondió Fluttershy con un leve ceño

\- Pues es de las cosas que eh tenido que aguantar, quien me garantiza que no volverá a pasar? Ah? Además! Son las cosas del "pasado" las que me hunden cada vez más! Eh estado un tiempo encarcelada por su culpa! Ya fui suspendida ni siquiera por mi culpa! Sin mencionar sus presiones del día a día ! Trato de ser perfecta y cumplir con todo, pero Ustedes solo me traen problemas! **Todas** Solo son problemas - dijo molesta apretando los puños y hubo un silencio en toda la cabaña, Twilight permanecía con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados con la respiracion agitada

\- vaya forma de tratarnos ...-comenzó a decir Fluttershy - pues ya...ya no quiero causarte problemas...- agrego con la voz un poco quebrada seguido de ir a su habitación , Rarity la siguió inmediatamente , Twilight por su parte estaba con la mirada baja , después de unos segundos Twilight camino hacia la puerta de la cabaña para salir

\- eso...wow-murmuro Applejack

\- no lo dijo en serio...-comenzó a decir Moon dancer - solo estaba mal por lo que estaba pasando...

-lo entiendo- asintió Applejack - Trixie tenia razón después de todo...iba a explotar de alguna forma

-bien...eso fue intenso- comento Rainbow mientras Pinkie asentía - por cierto Pinkie no te preocupes , solo te besare a ti - sonrió al igual que Pinkie que la abrazo

\- iré a verla- dijo Moon dancer caminando hacia la puerta y justo la abre Coloratura topándose de golpe frente a ella

\- eh vuelto! donde esta el mambo?- exclamo sonriente , Moon dancer solo levanto una ceja mientras las demás no decían nada , Coloratura borro la sonrisa - de que me perdí?

\- no te imaginas...- respondió Moon dancer saliendo de la cabaña

\- eh?- pestañeo confundida Coloratura

\- una...pequeña discusión - dijo Applejack

\- mejor dicho fea discusión- corrigió Rainbow y suspiro - mi orgullo se fue a la basura...nah no es cierto

\- donde quedo la magia de Canterlot?- pregunto Coloratura , las tres chicas la miraron confundidas

\- muy bien aléjate de Vinyl - dijo Applejack

\- eh oído que tiene de la droga auditiva- sonrió Rainbow

\- eso ya es ridículo Dash

\- jajajaj si porque soy yo las que tiene esa droga- rió Pinkie al igual que Rainbow

-...vamonos de aquí Rara- dijo Applejack - como pueden estar felices después de lo que paso ?

\- ocultamos nuestro dolor en las risas- respondió Pinkie

\- esa frase suena muy buena para una canción! - exclamo Coloratura

\- como sea debemos resolver esto- sugirió Applejack - somos una familia y no podemos rompernos

\- claro! pero antes...aun iremos a la perrera esta noche?- pregunto Pinkie

-...bueno mi Pinkie

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

yyyy bueno originalmente iba a estar la salida de la perrera , pero mejor para el otro cap en el que también es muy probable que sea la obra! sooo

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! en serio ! me hacen feliz :') animan un montón

nos leemos el próximo sábado! chauuu


	47. Vaya dia

Twilight apenas cerro la puerta de la cabaña comenzó a caminar lentamente alejándose de esta , pero a la vez que daba los pasos su velocidad aumentaba, finalmente se rindió, se arrodillo dejando que las lágrimas cayeran ya sin control de sus ojos, no tenía seguridad de donde estaba exactamente, lo único que quería en este momento era llorar...

\- Twilight! - Se acerco Moon dancer arrodillándose al lado - tranquila - fue lo que dijo, Twilight por su parte solo miraba el suelo con ambas rodillas pegadas al pasto mientras lloraba, Moon dancer la miro preocupada - está bien...estabas muy presionada...necesitas desahogarte - le dijo en voz baja Moon dancer y en un par de segundos Twilight ya estaba abrazandola mientras lloraba, desahogandose por todo lo ocurrido, lo único que podía hacer ahora, balbuceando palabras poco entendibles

\- N-no entiendo! - Decía entre sollozos - es injusto! Perdón! - Exclamaba llorando en el hombro de Moon Dancer - no es fácil!

-... - Moon dancer estaba sin expresión alguna, cuando le aconsejo desahogarse no creyó que lloraria sin control invadiendo completamente su espacio personal - ya ya...- fue lo único que dijo dandole pequeñas y lentas palmaditas que parecían avivar el llanto -... No creo que este mucho tiempo así...- se susurro a si misma

 _5 minutos después..._

\- N-no...snif...no era mi mi mi mi intención! Buaaaaahhh!- lloraba aún en el hombro de Moon dancer quien estaba sin expresión alguna

\- Ok ok Twilight - la alejo Moon dancer y no pudo evitar ver su hombro mojado por las lágrimas o saliva... No quiso pensar mucho en la idea volviendo a Twilight quien estaba aún sollozando - ya lloraste todo lo que tenias...ya te desahogaste, te sientes un poco mejor?

\- Yo...yo...no lo se- respondió con un hilo de voz

\- Escucha tus amigas no te odian y estuvo bien que te desquitaras, tenias que hacerlo tarde o temprano - le dijo Moon dancer tomándole el hombro, Twilight se limpió las lágrimas que tenía

-... Pero...pero no lo hice de la manera correcta...- murmuro

\- Pero era inevitable - le dijo Moon dancer - no te sientas mal... Acaso no te sientes más aliviada?

-... Bueno... Tal vez...no lo se - murmuro Twilight

\- Mi consejo de todo esto...es que descanses de todo, literalmente, te puede no gustar la idea pero quieras o no ya está así...estos días aprovechalos para descansar de todo el estrés que te estaba consumiendo y te daras cuenta de que no era tan malo después de todo - le dijo Moon dancer

\- Bien...- asintió Twilight lentamente, de pronto un ruido llama la atención de ambas mirándo hacia donde se encontraba el estacionamiento, ahí acababa de llegar un pequeño auto color blanco que hizo que Twilight se congelara - acaso es...?- pregunto, y sus teorías fueron ciertas al ver bajar de aquel auto sus padres junto a Shining con Candence

\- Hey Twili!- la llamó Shining a la distancia agitando su mano mientras sus padres caminaban hacia esta, Twilight lentamente se levanto ya pensando en blanco  
\- Oh Twilight! Estas bien?- habló su madre caminando lentamente hacia Twilight para abrazarla

\- Ma-mamá... - Fue lo único que pudo modular Twilight mientras su mamá la abrazaba y su padre estaba al lado mirando atento, pronto se unieron Shining junto a Cadence

\- Recibimos una llamada de tu nueva directora - habló su padre a lo que su madre se apartó del abrazo

\- Aa-aah si?- pregunto Twilight algo nerviosa

\- Si, nos dijo que...que fuiste suspendida!- exclamó su padre con preocupación

\- Pu-puedo explicarles!- dijo rápidamente con una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente

\- No hay nada que explicar- negó su madre

\- Bueno, pero tampoco nos negamos si quieres dar tus explicaciones - dijo su padre, Twilight está vez los miraba confundida, no se oían para nada molestos en sus tonos de voz, Moon dancer se levanto pensando en lo mismo que Twilight

\- No...están molestos?- pregunto curiosa Moon dancer

\- Molestos?- pregunto con incredulidad su padre - estamos sorprendidos!

\- Si! A mi no me cabe en la mente que mi hermana haya sido suspendida - se rasco la cabeza Shining

\- Sabemos el tipo de chica que es nuestra Twilight y ella es una estudiante con excelencias, una chica con buenas intenciones, seguramente fueron malos entendido se que esto le afecto porque estaba llorando.. No es así?- pregunto su madre volviendo a abrazarla

\- S-si! Solo fueron malos entendidos! Ni siquiera mi culpa - explico rápidamente Twilight correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre

\- Esto no había pasado antes con Celestia de directora - dijo Cadence extrañada

\- La nueva directora es un poco más estricta- habló Moon dancer

\- Si lo supimos apenas nos llegó el mensaje de la nueva dirección y veo que ya tienen uniformes - dijo Shining, quien se quedó mirando pensativo a Moon dancer - un momento... Moon dancer? Eres tú?

\- Am si - asintió Moon dancer - creí que no me reconocerían...

\- Como no reconocer a la primera amiga de Twilight ? - pregunto Shining

\- Oh si recuerdo! - asintió Cadence por lo que dijo Shining, pero al mirar detenidamente a Moon dancer ladeo la cabeza confundida - pero...te recuerdo con el cabello algo verde

-... Que?- pregunto Moon dancer con poker face

\- pelo verde?- pregunto Twilight

\- Si si la que te recibió apenas llegaste a este lugar- asintió rápidamente Cadence, Moon dancer colocaba cada vez más cara de confusión

\- Oh! Te estas confundiendo con Lyra- aclaro Twilight - no no no, ella no fue mi primera amiga

\- Ay que vergüenza

\- Bueno...ignorando ese malentendido de Cadence- comenzo a decir Night Light y miro a Moon Dancer - te mudaste a esta ciudad? - Le pregunto

\- No, vine por unas semanas por el convenio que tiene Canterlot con Eagles High - dio una pequeña sonrisa Moon dancer

\- Bueno...iremos a hablar con tu directora - comenzo a decir Twilight Velvet comenzando a caminar, la seguía Night Light

\- Que?!- pregunto inmediatamente Twilight y miro a Moon dancer

\- pero están seguros?- pregunto Moon dancer y la madre de Twilight se detuvo para mirarlas

\- es para aclarar algunas cosas- respondió Night Light mirando a Twilight

\- Pe-pero no es necesario, no se necesitan detalles- comenzo a decir nerviosa Twilight, mientras Moon dancer asentia

\- Bueno no necesariamente para eso- dijo Twilight Velvet

\- Si hija, no te preocupes, además seguramente si vamos, nos dirá las pequeñas razones por las cuales te habían anotado y así podemos decirle que todo solo fue un error- sonrío su padre, Twilight trago saliva impaciente

\- y en donde es que esta la oficina de tu directora?- pregunto la madre de Twilight y apenas se volteo se encontró con Luna y una relajada sonrisa

\- Hola padres de Twilight - saludo y miro que más atrás estaban Shining y Cadence - hey ustedes- los saludo con la mano

\- Hola Luna!- saludo Cadence mientras que Shining sonreía

\- Sub directora Luna hola!- saludaron los padre de Twilight

\- Buscan a Cinch? La nueva directora? - Pregunto Luna mientras veía la atenta y nerviosa mirada de Twilight

\- Si, queremos hablar con ella - asintió Night Light

\- Oh, lo lamento pero ella se encuentra ocupada en este momento, papeleos importantes - se encogió de hombros - y la verdad no creo que se desocupe pronto...

\- Oh..en serio?- pregunto algo desanimada Twilight Velvet y Luna les asintió

\- Pero si gustan puedo darles un recorrido para que no sea tan en vano su venida - ofreció - ha cambiado mucho a como estaba en los folletos

\- No es mala idea- dijo la madre de Twilight con una sonrisa mientras que el padre sacaba una cámara para sacar fotos

\- Adelantense si gustan -sonrío y los padres de Twilight junto a Shining y Cadence comenzaron a caminar lentamente mientras veían el entorno, Luna camino hacia Twilight y Moon dancer

\- Es cierto lo de la directora Cinch?- pregunto en voz baja Twilight

\- No, de nada, me debes una Twilight - le desordeno rápidamente el cabello - Tuviste demaciado ya... Ahora...debo dar un aburrido recorrido - dijo algo cansada lo último y se fue hacia los demás

\- Wow...realmente es una buena sub directora - dijo Moon dancer - estas llorando de nuevo?

\- es lindo... Recibir una ayudita cuando ves todo derrumbado - se limpió una lagrima - gracias Moon dancer

\- Espero que te sientas mejor - le dijo Moon dancer y Twilight negó con la cabeza

\- Aún me siento mal...mal de que mis amigas no me entiendan...- murmuro triste y Moon dancer le tomo el hombro

\- tu lo vez así, pero quizás es diferente - le dijo - de todas maneras, es entendíble que sientas un revoltijo de emociones  
...

Fluttershy estaba llorando siendo consolada por Rarity

\- Ya ya...a mi también me molesto lo que dijo... Pero estaba presionada - decía Rarity frotandole lentamente la espalda mientras ambas estaban sentadas en sus camas

\- Explotó de la peor forma!- dijo entre sollozos Fluttershy y se limpió las lágrimas para mirar a Rarity - además...además nunca fue sincera conmigo, cada vez que le preguntaba, me decía que estaba bien, incluso cuando sabia que no era así! Pude ayudarla y entenderla, pero jamás me contó nada, incluso a su amiga Moon dancer le cont al día siguiente cuando le pregunto, nuevamente no me dice la verdad - se desquito con un leve ceño mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - sin mencionar que ahora dijo que sólo fuimos problemas - agregó y cubrirse nuevamente el rostro para llorar

\- Oh...- murmuro Rarity - me alegra que Applejack sea muy honesta conmigo... - Susurro a si misma - pues si lo dices de ese modo cariño...no le veo lo malo a que te enojes...- la miro

\- Estoy molesta - se descubrió el rostro en un tono serio - pero... Triste también...

\- Mmmm- murmuro pensativa Rarity - mostrar malestar con algunas actitudes no es malo, además, las parejas discuten... Exceptuando a Pinkie y Rainbow, a ellas ignoralas, las quitaste? si las quitamos... Todas las parejas tienen sus altibajos, por ejemplo ahora Octavia y Vinyl - le dijo Rarity - incluso yo y Applejack aunque te sea difícil de creer!- agregó, pero Fluttershy miraba el suelo fijamente

\- Lo que dijo fue cruel y feo...- murmuro Fluttershy, Rarity curvo las cejas

...

Suri apenas llegó a su habitación dejo el cuaderno en la cama seguido de dar un suspiro

 **Flashback**

-bueno ...quizás es porque otras cosas te estaban quitando tiempo...-comenzó a decir Lightning - cosas como el periódico ...

\- que?- pregunto Suri

\- que...ammm...quizás no sea bueno que sigas ahí...- opino , Suri miro a un lado pensativa

 **Finflashback**

\- Dejar...el periódico?- se murmuro a si misma pensativa

...

\- No no no lo estas haciendo mal - Regaño Sunset sentada en su cama con su guitarra

\- Disculpá? Trixie nunca lo hace mal- dijo Trixie levantando una ceja con su guitarra al lado de Sunset

\- Yo te estoy enseñando la canción - dijo Sunset y luego sonrió - y lo estas haciendo mal

\- Hum como sea- murmuro Trixie tocando notas al azar - no necesito aprenderme esa boba canción, mejor sigamos tocando una que sepamos las dos, queda bien Lindo

\- como quieras - asintió Sunset pero se congeló al sentir algo posarse sobre su cabeza

\- Lyra 2! Ahí estas!- exclamó Trixie dejando su guitarra y tomar lentamente a Lyra 2

\- Trixie

\- Si?

\- Explicame que hace el pajaro de Lyra aquí?

\- Simple! Nos turnamos para tener a Lyra 2, por algo estratégico - comenzo a decir Trixie caminando fuera de la habitación, Sunset la siguió

\- Pero creí que no te gustaba ese pajaro porque te robaba las galletas - levanto una ceja Sunset

\- Si! - Asintió Trixie sacando unas semillas, mientras que Sonata, Aria y Adagio jugaban poker en la mesa - pero me di cuenta... Como puedo odiar algo que tiene mis mismos gustos? - Pregunto Trixie dejando semillas en su mano y Lyra 2 que estaba en su cabeza voló hacia su mano a comer las semillas

\- Entonces porque te molestaba cuando bese a Sunset? - Pregunto burlonamente Adagio

\- Ese es un tema muy diferente Adagio!- dijo Trixie rápidamente - Ay jajajajajajaj hace cosquillas!

\- hey - saludo Applejack entrando a su cabaña - tienen una tácita de azúcar que nos presten?- pregunto

\- Que quieren de verdad ?- pregunto Adagio

\- Vengo a buscar a Trixie - respondió Applejack - de hecho una reunión a última hora del club

\- paso algo malo?- pregunto Sonata preocupada

\- Oh no, todo está perfectin! Sip! Todo en orden - comenzo a decir Applejack, las demás intercambiaron miradas

\- Estas mintiendo - dijieron al mismo tiempo todas

\- Glup, bien les explico rápido - se acerco Applejack - Twilight "explotó"

\- Ja! Lo sabia! Lo dije! Te lo dije a ti, a ti y a ti también! Trixie siempre tiene razón! Dónde está mi premio?- decía Trixie muy alegre con una mirada algo arrogante

\- Que premio?- pregunto Applejack levantando una ceja - porque siempre pides premios?

\- Porque necesito recompensas por lo que hago y digo...mejor dicho, merezco - continuo Aún con Lyra 2 en su mano

\- Llevatela luego- fue lo único que dijo Aria a Applejack

\- No, pero hablando en serio, Trixie lo dijo jeje- dijo Trixie ignorando a Aria

\- Si como sea, el tema es que también está algo sensible la relación con Fluttershy - continuo Applejack, haciendo que las demás coloquen expresiones de desconcierto

\- Pues entonces se puso feo- comento Sonata mirando al vacío

\- Bien, así que quieren que Trixie vaya a arreglar la situación

\- No, tu la empeorarias- bromeo Sunset y Trixie le frunció el ceño

\- Que es una reunión de club, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, hay algunas modificaciones sobre nuestros planes- explicó Applejack y le hizo el gesto de que la siguiera

\- Vale, no me extrañen- se despidió Trixie

\- No te preocupes por eso- bromeo Aria

\- Adiós Trixie! - Se despidió Sonata

\- Oye y nuestra sesión de guitarra?- pregunto Sunset

\- Oh cierto- se detuvo Trixie volteándose para ir hacia Sunset pero Applejack le tomo el brazo

\- Es una reunión de club - le dijo Applejack

\- En serio me harás escoger?- pregunto Trixie y Applejack solo la quedó mirándo - porque la respuesta es obvia- miro a Sunset quien le sonrió

\- Solo serán unos minutitos - rodó los ojos Applejack llevandosela

...

\- Primero que nada, gracias a la amabilidad de la jefa por dejarnos hacer la reunión aquí - dijo Rainbow mirando a Bon bon quien estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada en una pared

\- La jefa?- repitió mientras Pinkie y Vinyl reían a carcajadas

\- bueno empecemos con esta reunión - comenzo a decir Rainbow - para la obra, Twilight no podrá participar y necesitaremos un papel urgente que la reemplace, sugerencias?

\- Bon bon? - Pregunto Trixie mirando a la mencionada

\- No gracias

\- Luna!- exclamó Vinyl

\- Luna ya dijo que prefiere estar en el público para reírse - respondió Lyra

\- Rarity? - dijo Applejack algo dudosa

\- mmm Nah - respondieron todas

\- Entonces quien?- pregunto Lyra  
\- Otp? - Pregunto Vinyl y todas intercambiaron miradas

\- Supongo que es un acuerdo- dijo Trixie y luego miro a Rainbow - hey entonces que pasara con el perro de Twilight? - le pregunto, Rainbow estaba con una mirada pensativa

\- Pues , iremos a buscarlo hoy - respondió - pero no es necesario que vayan todas

\- Fiu! Que alivio!- exclamó Vinyl - no quiero dormir tarde

\- Igual - se rasco la nuca Lyra

\- Par de miedosas, es por Cinch - se cruzó de brazos Trixie

\- Y tu iras?- pregunto Applejack

\- No

\- Que bien porque nadie las había invitado- levanto una ceja Rainbow

\- Pero les deseo toda la suerte del mundo- levanto ambos pulgares Vinyl

\- Descuiden, aún conservó la pluma de la suerte de Lyra 2, que adquirí para mi aniversario - la mostró Rainbow

\- Hablando de eso...Trixie dónde está Lyra 2?- pregunto rápidamente Lyra, Trixie borro la sonrisa agrandando los ojos y se fue corriendo

 _En la noche..._

\- Seguras que quieren hacer esto?- pregunto Rarity sentada en la cama de Applejack

\- pero por supuesto! Necesitamos a alguien que muerda nuestra tarea!- exclamó Pinkie con una sonrisa - Nah, pero es para Twilight y Fluttershy

\- Hablando de eso, Twilight está durmiendo en el sofá?- pregunto Applejack

\- Si, es el único lugar que le queda, Coloratura duerme en mi cama, Moon dancer en la de Twilight, yo contigo y Twilight no dormirá con Fluttershy después de lo que paso - le respondió Rarity

\- vaya - murmuro Rainbow - aún no se que pensar

\- Como sea, ya tenemos la dirección - comenzo a hablar Applejack

\- Deseanos suerte!- se despidió Pinkie

\- Suerte- sonrío Rarity mientras las tres salían por la ventana

\- Dash, camina con cuidado - susurro Applejack una vez las tres ya estaban fuera de la cabaña

\- Applejack, son las 1 de la mañana, dudo mucho que Cinch este pegada a las cámaras- levanto una ceja Rainbow

\- Aún así... recuerdas las cámaras descompuestas?- pregunto Applejack

\- No, pero Pink si - sonrío Rainbow

\- Esa está descompuesta- señalo Pinkie una sonriendo

\- Pan comido, vamos- susurro Rainbow mientras corría, Applejack y Pinkie la siguieron

Una vez saltaron la reja, las chicas comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor

\- creo que salimos sin inconvenientes - dijo Applejack

\- Shhh aún puede escucharnos- la callo Rainbow en un susurro

\- Tienes el papel de la dirección , no Dashie?- pregunto Pinkie, Rainbow comenzo a revisar en sus bolsillos

-estas bromeando? - Pregunto Applejack, Rainbow la miro nerviosa - oh por todos los cielos Dash

\- Perdón, pero no era mi responsabilidad tener ese papel - se quejo Rainbow - además debo recordarte que Twilight me grito

\- Ugh- se quejo Applejack. - Entonces busca en Internet - comenzó a caminar mientras que Rainbow sacaba su celular

Twilight estaba en el sofá cubierta con una sabana , mirando hacia el techo fijamente , de a poco sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse ...

 _\- vaya forma de tratarnos ...-comenzó a decir Fluttershy - pues ya...ya no quiero causarte problemas...- agrego con la voz un poco quebrada seguido de ir a su habitación_

\- n-no era mi intención...- susurro mientras esa imagen pasaba por su cabeza y se levanto del sofá limpiándose las lagrimas , para después salir de la cabaña , ya no le importaba si estaba fuera del toque de queda, después de todo ya estaba suspendida , incluso no le importaba a las altas horas de la noche a las que salio , el clima estaba bastante agradable , solo comenzó a caminar sin una dirección especifica - no era mi intención...-repitió con pesar - por que no me entienden? es mucho...estoy pasando varias situaciones , trato de manejarlo todo , trato de ayudarlas! - trago saliva para quitarse el nudo de la garganta y nuevamente se le vidriaban los ojos - si supieran lo que tengo que manejar y soportar...- cerro los ojos con fuerza - trato de ser perfecta ! trato de ayudarlas en todo , ser la mejor estudiante ...pero estoy suspendida! ser la mejor amiga y acompañante ...pero les grite...trato de hacerlo todo bien , pero todo me esta saliendo mal...trato...pero no puedo - dijo ya con la voz quebrada mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas - y me desquite con ustedes ...y entiendo que ustedes estén molestas ...pero ustedes no a mi - termino esta vez deteniéndose y limpiarse las lagrimas , pero en parte ya se sentía un poco tranquila por decir lo que estaba sintiendo , miro por unos segundos el cielo , pero al bajar la vista vio un papel en el suelo , al recogerlo se dio cuenta de que era la dirección de la perrera en la que se encontraba Draco , levanto ambas cejas sorprendida pero cambia su rostro a uno pensativo - al menos a ti podre ayudarte...-murmuro

...

\- segura que es por aquí?- preguntaba Applejack doblando por una esquina seguida por Pinkie

\- si vaquera ...-asintió Rainbow muy concentrada en su celular - haber espera- se detuvo mirando fijamente el celular

-que?- pregunto Applejack deteniéndose , pero Rainbow seguía mirando el celular hasta que se escucho

 _re calculando la ruta..._

\- nop , no era por aquí - dijo Rainbow finalmente

\- solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo!- exclamo Applejack algo molesta

\- discúlpame pero es difícil si?- dijo Rainbow frunciendo levemente el ceño

\- porque no vamos por un helado? y preguntamos? - pregunto Pinkie

\- apoyo la noción! - levanto el puño Rainbow - vamos a aquel serví centro - señalando el lugar , Applejack rodó los ojos y las siguió, apenas entraron al loca fueron hacia los dulces

\- quiero estas galletas !- exclamo Pinkie tomando un paquete

-hum yo esta, tu no quieres Applejack?- pregunto Rainbow

\- no tengo hambre

-mejor para mi- camino Rainbow a la caja pasando los productos a la cajera

\- am disculpe , tenemos una consulta jeje - dijo Applejack acercándose, la cajera las miro levantando ambas cejas sorprendida y luego las miro cuidadosamente

-oigan...ustedes...se me hacen familiar- dijo pensativa , las tres intercambiaron miradas - claaro! el año pasado ustedes vinieron con prendas negras a pedir un baño- las señalo

-oh! en nuestra primera entrega!- exclamo Rainbow - ay que tiempos

-bueno...el tema es...sabe donde se encuentra la perrera mas cercana?-pregunto Applejack

\- buscan una perrera?...a estas horas de la noche? pero a esta hora ya debe estar cerrado- levanto una ceja la cajera

-oh jejeje! es que es para ir mañana! - dijo rápidamente Rainbow

\- para adoptar un perrito!- agrego Pinkie

-oh...pues- comenzó a decir la cajera pensativa -pues creo que es de aquí caminan dos calles mas , luego doblan a la izquierda ahí van derechoooo hasta donde hay un local de zapatos ahí doblan por la esquina de la derecha camina unas tres calles mas doblan a la derecha nuevamente y listo ahí esta - dijo , las chicas estaban con sonrisas congeladas

\- gracias !- agradeció Pinkie de pronto y las tres se retiraron del lugar

\- entendiste algo?- pregunto Applejack

\- nop- negó rápidamente Rainbow y las dos miraron a Pinkie

-nada de nada - negó Pinkie

-bien...ahora estamos en medio de la nada- dijo Rainbow

\- ...sigamos usando tu gps- dijo Applejack

...

\- ay dios no puedo creer que este haciendo esto!- decía Twilight ya afuera del instituto con la respiración agitada y mirando a todos lados -muy bien Twilight, respira, reespiraaa - dijo comenzando a respirar mas relajada recordando aquel consejo que le dijo Cadence aquella tarde cuando la noto algo diferente y lentamente respiro mas lento - bien...Draco...voy por ti! - exclamo -o-o al menos eso intentare...-dijo mas nerviosa - basta Twilight! no pueden hacerte nada, no te pongas nerviosa !

...

\- sera esta? -pregunto Rainbow frente a un lugar mirando su celular

-así parece!- exclamo Pinkie

\- al fin! - dijo Applejack - vamos por el perro y larguemosnos luego de aquí- agrego

\- pero...como entramos? - pregunto Rainbow , en eso escucharon un silbido haciendo que las chicas miren atentas - y eso?

-pssss

\- Applejack sabes que no asustas?- pregunto Rainbow

\- no fui yo- nego Applejack

\- creo que viene de ese callejón al lado de la perrera - señalo Pinkie , Rainbow iba a ir pero Applejack la detuvo

\- que haces ? puede ser peligroso - dijo Applejack y Rainbow recogió un fierro que estaba en la calle

\- estoy preparada- sonrió y comenzó a caminar lentamente , Applejack y Pinkie la siguieron y apenas Rainbow se asomo al callejón vio tres figuras e intento golpearlos con el fierro girando desde su propio eje pero se lo esquivaron no deteniendo el giro haciendo que le pegue en el estomago a Applejack

\- auch! que te sucede!- exclamo Applejack molesta frotándose el estomago

* -wow! tranquilas!- dijo una voz femenina

\- quienes son ustedes? -pregunto Rainbow notando que eran dos chicas mas un chico , la chica que había hablado tenia el cabello morado algo corto con ojos del mismo color , a su lado estaba la otra chica con el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y ojos rojos mientras que el chico tenia el cabello castaño y ojos rojos también

\- somos estudiantes de Canterlot también ! - dijo rápidamente la chica rubia y tanto Applejack como Rainbow y Pinkie miraron al chico

\- y-yo solo soy amigo!

-no me digas que eres el travestido ? - pregunto Rainbow

\- Que?!

\- olvida eso, por que diablos están aquí? digo son estudiantes ,pero...estoy muy confundida - dijo Applejack desconfiada

\- y crees que yo no?! esto no es algo que yo tenia conocimiento de que pasaría! que esta pasando!- exclamo Pinkie agitando a Applejack

\- bueno...es que tenemos cierta empatia con ustedes...- dijo la chica con el cabello morado rascándose la nuca

\- nos enteramos de algunas cosas y - estaba diciendo la chica rubia

\- tenemos a su perro - la interrumpió el chico

\- que?! ustedes eran los de la nota? - pregunto Rainbow

\- si...

-pero quienes son? que quieren? solo somos estudiantes normales y esto es raro- volvió a hablar Rainbow

\- corrección , fic slice of life - corrigió Pinkie - que quiere decir recuentos de la vida

\- osea que ya lo sacaron de la perrera? son algo tipo escuadrón que nos protege o que? - pregunto Applejack

\- proteger? no necesito ser protegida de nada- agito Rainbow el fierro que había recogido

\- tantas preguntas a la vez- se tomo la cabeza la pelimorada

\- cierto lo que importa , donde esta Draco, el perro?- pregunto Applejack , y aquellos chicos miraron a sus lados buscándolo

-ups- murmuro el chico

\- Sheik eres un idiota!- exclamo la chica rubia

\- que lo perdieron? - pregunto Applejack

\- o solo nos están mintiendo para tener nuestros autógrafos?- los señalo Rainbow

\- y por que quedrian eso?- pregunto Applejack

\- tu sígueme el juego

-pero estaba aquí lo tenia con la correa y todo!

...

Twilight iba caminando mirando por todos lados siempre , de vez en cuando las pocas personas que aun estaban en las calles la quedaban mirando debido a que había salido con su pijama puesto

\- agh ni siquiera se que calle es esta!- se quejo Twilight preocupada - yo no era de esta ciudad! lo único que conozco aquí son los alrededores de Canterlot! y me duelen los pies...- se quejo mas triste - estoy dolida aun y ni siquiera puedo ubicarme en esta ciudad... este día si que ha sido largo y el peor ! - exclamo sentándose al borde de la vereda y miro el papel de la dirección con tristeza

...

\- uh! ahí esta- señalo Sheik atrás de un auto en donde se veía la cuerda de la correa

\- vamos!- fueron corriendo Rainbow , Pinkie y Applejack , los demás las siguieron - no puedo creerlo aquí estas estúpido perro que se come mi tarea! - se arrodillo Rainbow acariciando a Draco que estaba escondido atrás del auto

\- WIII!- exclamo Pinkie saltando

\- esto sin duda calmara las cosas en la cabaña - sonrió Applejack y dirigió su mirada al trió que las miraba con atención - gracias por preocuparse

\- hum no hay de que jeje- sonrió la chica de cabello morado

-si si vamonos luego - dijo Rainbow levantándose con la cuerda de la correa en su mano , Draco estaba olfateando al aire , Rainbow comenzó a caminar pero Draco no se movía

\- que le sucede?- pregunto Applejack

-no lo se! vamos muévete- tiraba la correa Rainbow , pero Draco comenzó a tirar al lado contrario - que quieres- decía Rainbow tratando de caminar , pero Draco insistía ir a otro lado - hacia ya no esta Canterlot ! - seguía tirando , pero estaba siendo tirada mas hacia donde Draco intentaba ir

\- te ayudo Dashie!- exclamo Pinkie abrazando a Rainbow de la cintura , pero Draco se quito el collar y empezó a correr

\- oye espera!- exclamo Rainbow comenzando a correr igual que Pinkie y Applejack

...

Twilight suspiro dejando caer el papel y suspiro triste mirando el suelo

\- no se donde estoy , donde ir , creo que ahora viviré en la calle , viviré en una casa de cartón y me lanzaran limosna , deberé arreglármelas para cantar en los buses y que me den propina , mi futuro estará arruinado y cuando la gente me vera me señalara diciendo perversparkle y mis amigas pasaran lanzándome monedas con sus vidas exitosas en la universidad - se lamentaba con un tono de voz triste cubriéndose le rostro con ambas manos , pero en eso siente como si algo le lamiera con entusiasmo la mano , al destaparse rápidamente el rostro asustada vio frente a ella a Draco moviendo la cola de felicidad y comenzar a lamerle el rostro con el mismo entusiasmo - q-que? - decía Twilight confundida alejando el rostro , pero se dio cuenta de la situación - OH ESTAS AQUÍ! - lo abrazo totalmente emocionada - estas aquí! estas bien! estas bien!- lo abrazaba a mas no poder con felicidad y una pequeña lagrima que si bien se había acumulado en su ojo por aquel futuro que se había imaginado , ahora bajaba por su mejilla por aquel momento de felicidad al reencontrarse con su perro que llego justo a tiempo cuando estaba por derrumbarse por completo otra vez

el trió que seguía a Draco se detuvo rápidamente impresionadas al verlo que fue corriendo hacia Twilight

\- Twilight?- pregunto Applejack y Twilight miro a las chicas congelándose , Draco se sentó frente a Twilight mirándola aun con la cola inquieta

-veníamos...veníamos a buscar a tu perro...- dijo Rainbow acariciándose el brazo

-...que?- pregunto Twilight tanto confundida como impresionada - creí...creí que estaban molestas...

\- pues - estaba diciendo Applejack pero Rainbow la interrumpio

\- si lo estamos- se cruzo de brazos Rainbow , Twilight miro a Draco - pero habíamos prometido venir esta noche a buscar a tu bobo perro , y no rompemos promesas

\- y por lo visto tu también viniste a buscarlo - dijo Applejack , Twilight solo asintió y hubo un incomodo silencio , ninguna sabia que decir después de unos segundos Applejack hablo de nuevo - creo que es hora de volver...- dijo comenzando a caminar las demás las siguieron , Twilight iba mas atrás que las demás , Draco a pesar de no tener correa ni collar la estaba siguiendo sin problema aun sin dejar de mover su cola de felicidad , Twilight las miraba con cierto resentimiento pero a la vez con culpa por todo lo ocurrido , luego miro a su perro...dio una pequeña sonrisa aliviada de que este bien...después de todo lo que paso , igual ellas fueron a buscarlo , Twilight suspiro y se detuvo

\- chicas...- dijo en un tono bajo casi arrastrando las palabras , las chicas se detuvieron volteándose para mirarla con atención, Twilight trago saliva - gracias..por ir a buscarlo...- dijo con las cejas algo tristes y a la vez nerviosa , Applejack y Pinkie le sonrieron , Rainbow se volteo nuevamente

\- pues...no hay de que- dijo dándole la espalda y volteo un poco su rostro para mirarla de lado - perversparkle - agrego con una pequeña sonrisa y continuo caminando , Pinkie soltó una carcajada mientras que Applejack rodó los ojos y continuo caminando , Twilight solo respiro con un poco de alivio

\- vaya día...

 _al otro día..._

como de costumbre Applejack fue la primera en levantarse , vio a Twilight durmiendo en el sofa con Draco y sonrió , lentamente Twilight comenzó a abrir los ojos

\- buenos días - dijo Applejack sirviéndose cereal

\- hola ...- se refregó un ojo despertando mientras que Draco se estiraba - no estas molesta conmigo?

-yo? nah - respondió - vi que estabas cargando con muchas cosas es por esa razón que decidí que no dependamos de ti para la feria de ciencias , ademas de la suspensión uff - dijo - pero el tema son las demás...realmente están mal o molestas...en especial ...Fluttershy - agrego, Twilight no dijo nada y se levanto del sofá

-hola- saludo Moon dancer acercándose ya vestida - hey recuperaron a su perro , no es bueno?- pregunto Moon dancer a Twilight quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa , en eso sale de su habitación Fluttershy con una mirada somnolienta refregándose un ojo , Draco fue rápidamente hacia Fluttershy a olfatearla , Fluttershy se congelo mirándolo

\- Dra-Draco?- pregunto en un hilo de voz y rapidamente se arrodillo para abrazarlo , Twilight miraba la escena congelada - estaas bien! estas aquí! creí que no te volvería a ver!

-eje- tocio un poco Twilight nerviosa- ho-hola - saludo aun mas nerviosa , pero Fluttershy estaba muy ocupada con Draco que no respondió

\- bueeeeeenos dias gente!- salio Coloratura de la habitación con gafas de sol puestas

-hola Rara- saludo Applejack sonriente

\- lindo día no? - pregunto Coloratura

-si , demasiado que no puedo abrir los ojos por toda la luz solar que entra a esta cabaña - dijo sarcásticamente Moon dancer

\- oh entendí perfectamente el sarcasmo querida Moon dancer - se acerco Coloratura -pero las gafas de sol ya no se usan solo para cubrir los ojos de sol ,si no también como un accesorio mas para darle estilo y moda a tu vestimenta , así como tus lentes

\- yo no uso mis lentes para luci la moda , es por que los necesito- levanto una ceja Moon dancer

\- y si te los quito te dejo ciega - la señalo Coloratura con una pequeña sonrisa

\- eso que tiene que ver?

\- estoy jugando- rió Coloratura - oh su perrito volvió!

Ya habían despertado todas las chicas y el silencio era algo incomodo , Twilight permanecía distante en el sofá y una vez llego la hora de irse Twilight se levanto para mirarlas

\- adiós...- se despidió algo triste

\- adiós- se despidió Moon dancer sin problema mientras se iba por la puerta

\- Adiós! - se despidieron Pinkie y Applejack

\- adiós...- se despidió Rainbow algo fría igual que Rarity , Fluttershy antes de salir acaricio un poco a Draco para despues irse

-adiós...Fluttershy- se despidió Twilight mientras Fluttershy salia por la puerta , pero simplemente la ignoro cerrándola, Twilight bajo la mirada y siente que alguien le toma el hombro , era Coloratura

\- si decidiera hacer una canción de des-amor , me podría basar en tu caso? - pregunto , Twilight no dijo nada -oh bueno olvídalo! tu relación va perfecta! jejeje...je...adiós!

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

 *** los personajes que aparecen a partir del asterisco son del usuario Sheik Darkneus de Fanfiction , decidí hacer un pequeño crossover con su mini historia , lamento si los confundió un poco**

 **bueeeeeeeee se que dije que en este capitulo lo mas probable iba a estar la obra , pero la verdad creí que no iba a actualizar hoy , una de las razones por que creí que no lograría terminar el cap , pero creí que seria injusto así que bueno escribí lo mas que podía y la verdad el cap quedo dentro de la cantidad de palabras que suelo escribir**

 **PERO en el proximo se viene ;-; io lo c**

 **sip twi no la tiene facil con shy , bueno ya xd**

 **gracias por leer y comentar en serio! y obvio seguir este fic que esta llegando a su final...mas o menos ;v;**

 **nos leemos en el proximo cap! chauu**


	48. Especial de Halloween

Hola bienvenidos a este especial de halloween! mejor tarde que nunca xDDD bueno como es un especial, no toca dramas de los últimos capítulos y tampoco la alterará, sin más que decir, disfruten! ^^

.

.

.

\- Estoy tan emocionada!- decía Pinkie saltando al lado de Rainbow quien estaba sentada sobre la mesa de la cabaña con su celular

\- Si que si! Esta es una de las mejores fiestas!- exclamó Rainbow - tengo mi disfraz listo hace ya una semana!

\- Pues es algo simplon- se acerco Rarity con algunos adornos de halloween - por mi parte, me alegra ayudar con los disfraces de la mayoría de nuestras amigas! - Agregó emocionada

\- Pfff y de que te ibas a disfrazar tu?- pregunto Rainbow

\- De porrista!- hizo uno pose alzando los brazos - mi disfraz debe hacer juego con el de Applejack, esa es la gracia - dijo, Rainbow y Pinkie intercambiaron miradas seguido de reír - no es gracioso!

\- Pero eso no asusta- comento Rainbow dejando de reír - a menos que sea una porrista zombie

\- Ugh No - respondió Rarity - hum Fluttershy cariño, estas segura que no quieres que te haga un disfraz? Aún tengo tiempo - pregunto acercándose al sofá en donde estába Fluttershy con Angel en sus manos

\- Lo eh dicho todos estos años...n-no me gusta esta fiesta, no quiero ser participe - respondió algo triste

\- Y por eso mismo Twilight tampoco participará- dijo en forma de burla Rainbow justo cuando Twilight salía de su habitación

\- Solidarizo con la causa- fue lo único que dijo Twilight

\- Silidirizi cin li ciisi - se burló Rainbow y comenzó a reír igual que Pinkie

\- huh! Se me ocurrió una idea para la fiesta!- celebró Rarity - desfile!

\- agh- Rainbow hizo el gesto de vomitar mientras Pinkie reía, en eso entraron Moon dancer junto con Coloratura y Applejack

\- Vaya, vieron los adornos de la cabaña de Roseluck? - Pregunto Applejack

\- Admito que es impresionante, hasta llegue a sentir un escalofrío - comento Moon dancer

\- Pues por supuesto! Roseluck siempre hace los mejores adornos - habló Rainbow

\- Uh! Y de verdad harán una fiesta aquí?- pregunto Coloratura

\- Es la tradición mi amiga - respondió Rainbow - te vas a disfrazar?

\- Si! Me disfrazare de Un ángel- respondió Coloratura

\- Que nadie entiende que Halloween es de terror?- pregunto Rainbow algo cansada

\- Y tu de que te disfrazaras para la fiesta? - Pregunto Coloratura mirando a Moon dancer

\- Yo? Oh no no no, no me disfrazare - negó Moon dancer

\- pero estarás en la fiesta no?- pregunto Pinkie apareciendo al lado de esta

\- Aaah no...no lo se- respondió impactada Moon dancer - como hiciste eso?

\- Que cosa?- pregunto Pinkie con una enorme sonrisa

\- Eso! Eso de aparecer de la nada

\- Ajajajajjaja así es mi Pinkie- respondió Rainbow

\- Como sea, ayuden a adornar - dijo Applejack sacando adornos de una caja

...

\- Después no podrán dormir en la noche - decía Bon bon mientras jugaba a las cartas con Octavia y Berry Punch

\- No es cierto - murmuro Lyra mirando la tele muy concentrada en el sofá junto a Vinyl una película de terror

\- Pfff además solo es una película - rió algo nerviosa Vinyl

\- Están viendo esa película que siempre intentan ver pero que nunca lo hacen porque les da traumas al minuto?- pregunto Colgate acercándose al sofá

\- No la terminábamos de ver porque siempre surgían cosas más importantes - respondió Lyra sin despegar la vista de la tele

\- Llevan 20 minutos es un récord- se rió Berry

\- No entiendo como es que les gusta ver esas cosas, causarse terror solas? No gracias, que espantoso- negó Octavia viendo sus cartas

\- Ay no no... - Murmuro Lyra - la música se detuvo!

\- Eso no es bueno- comento Vinyl, y cuando ambas veían expectantes una escena salvaje apareció haciendo que ambas salten del susto

\- Ay dios su cara! Que le pasa a la cara!- decía Lyra mientras nerviosa intentaba tomar el control entre sus manos que por la torpeza del momento no podía

\- Cambia esa cosa del demonio!- decía Vinyl ya de pie encima del sofá

\- Eso intento!- exclamó Lyra y finalmente pudo apagar la tele, seguido de respirar de alivio

-ejem- tocio Bon bon llamando la atención del par - no que solo era una película?

-...oh! es que justo recordé que debía ver que onda con Rainbow - respondió Vinyl

-lo mismo! nos vemos!- se fueron ambas rápidamente

\- gane!- dijo Octavia de pronto dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa

\- oye , eso es trampa no estábamos viendo - se quejo Berry Punch

\- no es mi culpa- sonrió divertida Octavia

...

\- Bu!- asustó Rainbow con una fes máscara a Fluttershy cuando está salía del baño

\- Aaahhhhh!- grito totalmente horrorizada cubriéndose los ojos mientras que Rainbow se quitaba la máscara y reía

\- Rainbow Dash!- exclamó Twilight molesta acercándose

\- Que? Oh vamos fue gracioso! Jajajajja - siguió riendo

\- Sabes que a Fluttershy no le gusta ese tipo de bromas, no le gustan las bromas - explico cruzándose de brazos

\- Ush que aburridas - rodó los ojos Rainbow - iré a a asustar a Trixie!

\- Realmente me asustó - dijo Fluttershy colocando su mano en donde estába su corazón latiendo rápidamente

\- Tranquila, ya pasó - sonrío Twilight y Fluttershy la abrazo

\- Estas segura que no quieres participar en esta fiesta? - Pregunto Mientras la abrazaba - me siento culpable por que nunca lo haces, igual que yo

\- Oh! No no, a mi nunca me gusto jeje - respondió Twilight - no lo veo divertido

\- No me gusta esta fiesta...todo es tan feo y horripilante, hasta en a televisión pasan maratones de películas de terror

\- Por lo menos solo es un día, ya mañana todo seguirá como si nada- dijo Twilight y Fluttershy asintió abrazandola más fuerte

Rainbow estaba con la máscara ya puesta al lado de la puerta que separa su cabaña con la de al lado, esperando a que viniera Trixie, apenas se abre la puerta Rainbow salta hacia al frente gritando para asustar

\- AAaaaaaah la puta ! - Exclamó Sunset asustada pateando a Rainbow por reflejo tumbandola en el suelo

\- Aaauch! - Se revolcaba Rainbow en el suelo agarrandose el estomago mientras que las demás reían o trataban de no hacerlo

\- Porque haces eso? - Pregunto Sunset molesta aún con pose a la defensiva, en eso entró Trixie comiendo una galleta y se detuvo al ver la escena

\- Esa es mi chica - sonrío con cierto orgullo y arrogancia

\- Pues tu chica...patea muy fuerte - se levanto Rainbow con la ayuda de Pinkie , Sunset se relajo dejando la compostura defensiva

\- Perdón - se disculpo Sunset - son los reflejos, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera

\- Intentaste asustarla? Mala opción - negó Trixie - yo lo intente y no salió bien

\- Porque me asustas cuando estoy con un posillo con cereal?- le pregunto Sunset levantando una ceja

\- Porque es divertido! Y no creí que estabas con cereal- respondió Trixie , en eso se acerca Applejack

\- vienen a ayudar con la decoración? - Pregunto

\- No lo sé, Rainbow me llamo a que viniera y al parecer fue para asustar a Trixie, cosa que no resultó, Ja!- se burlo Trixie mientras Rainbow se acariciaba el estomago

\- Pues supongo que si ayudaremos - se encogió de hombros Sunset

\- Que?!- exclamó Trixie - "ayudaremos"?

\- Si, ayudaremos- le dijo Sunset , Trixie murmuro molesta - que dices?

\- am que lo que tu digas - rodó los ojos Trixie

\- genial! - sonrió Applejack - pueden colgar estas telearañas - les entrego una caja

\- Trixie ve a buscar una silla - dijo Sunset recibiendo la caja

\- por que?

\- vas a colgar estas telearañas sin subirte sobre algo? yo no lo creo - rio Sunset , Trixie iba a decir algo , pero cerro la boca y fue a buscar una silla

\- ya llego por quien lloraban ! - exclamo Lyra ingresando junto a Vinyl

\- amm disculpa internet explorer , pero Trixie llego hace unos minutos ya - levanto una ceja Trixie con una silla

\- internet explorer?- pregunto Lyra

\- hola , que hacen? - pregunto Pinkie caminando hacia el par

\- pues venimos a ver que onda - respondió Vinyl

\- uh! quieren ver como yo y Dashie hacemos sangre? -pregunto Pinkie

-suena genial!- exclamo Lyra

\- que horror , solo no ensucien mucho - decía Rarity adornando algunas paredes

\- y a que hora empezara la fiesta ? habrá karaoke? - pregunto Coloratura emocionada - oh podriamos bailar en Just dance...si es que lo tienen

\- si lo tienen - respondió Applejack con una pequeña sonrisa - y empezara a las 9

\- bueno! mejor me voy a poner mi traje de halloween ya - guiño un ojo Coloratura mientras caminaba hacia una habitación

\- jojojojjo parece sangre real! - dijo Lyra viendo ya el posillo que tenia Rainbow revolviendolo con una cuchara

\- que dices pastelito ?- pregunto la opinión Rainbow acercándole la cuchara con la mezcla a Pinkie quien probo la mezcla

\- mmm! deliciosa sangre!- sonrió Pinkie saboreando

\- miren esto - dijo Lyra sacando un poco de la mezcla con sus dedos y la paso bajo sus ojos - estoy llorando sangre! - agrego mirando a todas

\- vaya si parece sangre - dijo Vinyl

\- hey mira Shy , revolvimos tripas! - exclamo Pinkie mostrando el posillo a Fluttershy , quien se cubrió la boca y rápidamente fue al baño a vomitar

\- no es gracioso - dijo Twilight molesta mientras que Pinkie y Rainbow chocaban los cinco riendo

\- yo creo que para el desfile , pasen por aquí - decía Rarity a Applejack , quien estaba con luces de calabaza para ponerla a los lados de la pasarela improvisada de Rarity

\- esta bien

\- uh! o mejor aquí

\- bueno

\- no , mejor por aquí

\- ok

\- o tal vez un poco mas atrás

\- vale

\- no no no espera ...

\- Rarity amorcito - comenzó a decir Applejack con su voz mas suave- puedes decidirte ?

\- no me presiones - dijo Rarity con sus manos en su cintura - bueno que sea ahí

-ta daaaa! - exclamo Coloratura saliendo de la habitación ya disfrazada como Angel , consistía en un vestido blanco de corte acampanado con escote de corazón , tacos blancos , a su espalda tenia unas elegantes alas y sobre su cabeza un cintillo blanco con una aureola

\- c-como te cambiaste tan rápido? - pregunto asombrada Moon dancer

\- pues eh practicado , para mis conciertos no usare la misma prenda - respondió Coloratura - y? como me veo? - pregunto mirando a todas las presentes

\- te ves muy bien! - exclamo Applejack y Rarity le dio un codazo - auch! que?

\- era necesario el "muy" ? - pregunto levantando una ceja

\- pero si de verdad se ve bien , yo no miento - explico Applejack

\- el vestido esta muy hermoso- sonrió Sunset

\- de que están hechas tus alas? - se acerco Trixie a tocar las alas

\- de alas , de que mas?- le pregunto Lyra - por cierto , Countess luces bien como Ángel

\- si! - asintió Vinyl - es un angel muy lindo

\- yo conozco un Angel muy lindo que no necesita alas - comento Twilight pensando en Fluttershy quien ya salia del baño

\- ya comenzaras con tus cursilerias - rodó los ojos Rainbow

\- si , luces linda- asintió Moon dancer sentándose en el sofá

\- que amables! - sonrió conmovida Coloratura

\- si esta todo muy bien , pero no da miedo - comenzó a decir Rainbow - a menos que sea un angel zombie

\- ya quiero verlas a todas ustedes disfrazadas - continuo Coloratura - apuesto a que se verán hermosisimas!

\- gracias - agradeció Rarity - aunque es una lastima que no todas se disfracen

\- vamos! por que no? es divertido

\- Fluttershy nunca disfruto de esta fiesta - comenzó a decir Twilight - yo solidarizo con ella , no tengo problema en hacerlo

\- y que hay de ti?- pregunto Coloratura mirando a Moon dancer

\- no le veo la gracia - se encogió de hombros

\- no seas aburrida , tu no le tienes miedo a esta fiesta! vamos! - dijo Coloratura , Moon dancer se levanto y camino hacia Rainbow quien aun tenia el posillo con la mezcla de sangre , saco un poco y se dibujo un hilo de sangre que salia de su labio

\- listo

\- que eres? - pregunto curiosa Trixie

\- una...caníbal

\- ohhh!- exclamo Coloratura - igual es bueno , algo es algo

\- era de broma - se limpio con una servilleta Moon dancer - no me disfrazare y dudo estar en esta fiesta

en la fiesta...

Moon dancer con cara de poker face en el sofá junto a otro grupo de chicas disfrazadas viendo como Coloratura bailaba en el Just dance Thriller

-donde están las galletas ? - pregunto Trixie quien tenia una playera negra , shorts cortos negros , guantes negros , un antifaz que rodeaba sus ojos y un gorro negro , al lado estaba Sunset quien tenia un una camisa azul marino con una placa , un cinturón negro, short del mismo color que la camisa y sobre la cabeza una gorra con una placa pegada

\- yo tengo una exclusivas - hablo Roseluck haciendo cosplay de ash ketchum

\- uhh- murmuro Trixie

\- acabamos de llegar , las galletas deben estar donde siempre , no gastes dinero - la detuvo Sunset - por cierto...que eres?

\- yo?- se señalo Roseluck - yo soy Ash!

\- mejor dicho el gender bender de Ash - se acerco Sea con una gorra de un color celeste opaco con dos ojos en el , una playera del mismo color y a su espalda una especie de caparazón , pantalones negros y una cola celeste tambien algo enrollada

\- y tu ? - pregunto Trixie

\- vamo a calmarno - dijo Sea extendiendo ambos brazos y Roseluck le dio un codazo - jajaj soy squirtle!

\- y no es mi único pokemon! - exclamo Roseluck alzando un brazo , en eso aparece Derpy con una playera amarilla , un gorro amarillo con orejas de pikachu y claro una cola como la de pikachu hecha de cartón

\- pikachu! - exclamo Derpy apoyándose en Roseluck

\- no se donde se metió mi charmander y mi bulbasaur- comenzó a buscar con la mirada Roseluck - en fin , ustedes que son?

\- arriba las manos! esto es un asalto...a tu corazón - dijo Trixie apuntando con sus manos como si fuera una pistola con una sonrisa arrogante y guiñando un ojo

\- arrestada - dijo Sunset apenas termino de decir eso

\- no lo hará...por que ya le robe el corazón - le dijo Trixie a Roseluck

\- ya cállate cereal - rodó los ojos Sunset con un ligero sonrojo, en eso llegan Adagio , Sonata y Aria

\- llegamos muy tarde?- pregunto Sonata quien estaba disfrazada como caperucita roja - es que Ari no queria ponerse las orejas , guante y cola de lobo - abrazo a Aria

\- agh es vergonzoso - dijo Aria con un ligero rubor desviando la mirada, quien aparte de los implementos tenia una una playera negra con las mangas rasgadas con jeans negros

\- jajajja! es adorable - rio Trixie - quieres una scoooby galleta?

\- cállate - dijo molesta Aria

\- oye cachorrito relájate - dijo Adagio que estaba a su lado con la cara maquillada como calavera mexicana

\- no es disfraz de cachorro - dijo molesta Aria - al menos me digne a disfrazarme completamente

\- sabes cuanto me demore en este maquillaje? toda la tarde - dijo Adagio señalándose la cara

\- esta muy cool!- dijo Sea impresionada

\- mmm Vinyl - se acerco Rarity quien estaba disfrazada de porrista hacia donde se encontraba Vinyl poniendo la música desde su laptop disfrazada de Vampiro , al lado de ella esta Octavia también disfrazada de vampiro

\- que sucede?

-puedes detener la música? quiero dar un aviso

-no problem - asintió deteniendo la música captando la atención de todas

\- chicas! quiero avisar que ya empezara el desfile de disfraces!, quienes estén interesadas párense al lado de la araña!

...

\- sean bienvenidos a este desfile especial de Halloween - decía Rarity con un micrófono - el primer disfraz podemos ver que es de Countess Coloratura quien nos deslumbra con hermoso disfraz de Angel - decía mientras Coloratura caminaba sonriente sobre un espacio que despejaron , las demás chicas aplaudían y comentaban el disfraz

\- selfie? bueno !- decía posando con una chica para una foto

\- bueno ejem , ahora seguimos con Rainbow y Pinkie quien...bueno lo diré , no me gusta para nada ese disfraz , es simple , y esa mascara cubre totalmente su identidad - decía Rarity

\- que esperabas? estoy disfrazada de Scream - dijo Rainbow caminando por la pasarela improvisada con desinterés y Pinkie la seguía saltando quien estaba disfrazada de una enfermera zombie

\- aun así esta feo!

\- es halloween , no la fiesta del te , voy a matarte

\- que?!

-jajaja perdón me metí en el papel , paz- dijo Rainbow

\- y bueno...Pinkie...tiene un disfraz muy bien elaborado , pero muy perturbador la verdad , con todo manchado de sangre...que horror !- continuo

\- me comí a todos mis pacientes - dijo Pinkie caminando como zombie

\- ugh ya vayanse - dijo Rarity y ambas se fueron riendo - bueno...continuando con el desfile , ahora viene Lyra junto con Bon bon , la verdad son unos disfraces muy bien elaborados...ah verdad que yo las ayude - se señalo - bueno sus disfraces de piratas están muy hermosos! y el detalle de la mascota de Lyra en el hombro lo hace aun mejor

\- aaarrrr ...ammm arrrr...no se que mas puede decir un pirata - dijo Lyra pensativa

\- buscar...un tesoro ? - pregunto Bon bon

\- oh si! arrr a buscarrr el tesoroo! - exclamo Lyra - pero que pirata mas hermosa , te estoy guiñando el ojo pero no se nota por que tengo un parche - dijo mirando a Bon bon

\- tu también estas muy linda - sonrió Bon bon acercándose a Lyra

\- muy bien, muy bien basta de besuquearse! - advirtió Rarity haciendo que Lyra y Bon bon se separen ya que ya se estaban agarrando a besos - sigamos , ahora viene Trixie y Sunset , disfrazadas de ladrona y oficial , respectivamente , bueno me gusta mucho la dinámica , pero pudieron esforzarse mas en el disfraz , se nota a kilómetros que le pegaste un papel en forma de placa a la gorra Sunset

\- que?! me dijiste que no se notaba!- le dijo Sunset a Trixie

\- yo no lo note al principio - dijo Trixie levantando una ceja

\- bueno yo hubiera escogido otros disfraces , pero bueno , que se le hará? aun así se ven muy lindas

\- gracias! lo somos - sonrió Trixie presumidamente - aun que Sunset hubiera estado mejor con una mini falda - murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa

\- que? - pregunto Sunset

\- nada

\- escuche eso Lulamoon

\- Trixie se va! - lanzo una bomba de humo y se fue corriendo haciendo que Sunset comience a toser mientras se iba

\- ok ok...sigamos con ...el desfile - dijo Rarity y pasaron Roseluck , Sea , Derpy , Lily y Daisy. Rarity las quedo mirando tratando de ver sobre que eran los disfraces - ammm bueno tenemos a Sea con un raro disfraz de tortuga ninja ...

\- no soy una tortuga ninja! soy squirtle! - explico Sea

\- yo soy Ash ! - dijo Roseluck posando y las demás también

\- de pokemon - explico Derpy

-...ya...- murmuro Rarity - bueno , como podemos ver se disfrazaron de monos chinos , pues debo decir que los disfraces son muy creativos y...- estaba diciendo pero se corto la luz llenando la cabaña de completa oscuridad

\- ahhh!- exclamo Lyra abrazando a Bon bon , las demás chicas preguntaban cosas también , alumbrando con sus celulares

\- que paso?- pregunto Rarity , en eso se acerca Applejack quien estaba disfrazada con una playera deportiva roja con un "3" al medio , casco de fútbol americano color blanco y pantalones ajustados blancos también

\- Rarity estas bien?- pregunto Applejack preocupada

\- si si

\- quizás fue la ciega de Canterlot - dijo Roseluck de pronto

\- no empezaras otra vez con esa historia - dijo Trixie aburrida que estaba a su lado

\- oigan que paso?- pregunto Twilight saliendo de su habitación , Fluttershy estaba muy aferrada al brazo de Twilight

\- se corto la luz - respondió Moon dancer

\- apuesto a que fue Rainbow dash y sus bromas - dijo Octavia

\- yo estoy aquí - hablo Rainbow

\- tengo miedo! recordé la película !- Lyra abrazo mas a Bon bon

\- dios me hiciste acordarme también!- exclamo Vinyl , en eso la luz de una linterna se enciende , Rainbow la tenia y camino hacia Roseluck

\- el ambiente es ideal - le dijo sonriendo

\- dios no! si hablaras de ese cuento sobre la chica que se saco los ojos voy a ...a...a patear esta silla- dijo Trixie molesta

\- lo dices por que te da miedo - dijo Rainbow

-...no...- murmuro Trixie y le tomo la mano a Sunset

\- quieren escuchar la historia o no? - pregunto Roseluck alumbrándose con la linterna , todas estaban esperando atentas , menos una , Fluttershy quien ya quería irse

\- vamos- dijo Twilight tomándole la mano

-a-afuera? - pregunto Fluttershy con cierto miedo

-si...esta bien , no pasara nada malo - la calmo

\- que pasa Twilight no te quedaras a escuchar? - pregunto Roseluck alumbrándola con la linterna

\- no...al parecer no le gusta divertirse por que Fluttershy tiene miedo - respondió Rainbow

\- aun así hay cosas mas divertidas que eso - dijo Twilight y camino fuera de la cabaña alumbrando con su celular junto a Fluttershy

\- bueno...- comenzó a decir Roseluck - no se si habrán escuchado antes sobre la ciega de Canterlot...pero yo les contare la historia...hace unos años atrás...

\- cuantos?- pregunto Lyra interrumpiendo a Roseluck

\- pues...unos cuantos - respondió Roseluck - ejem , hace unos años atrás...existía una chica que estudiaba aquí en Canterlot , sufría burlas, muchas burlas por parte de sus compañeras ...

\- por que? - pregunto Coloratura

\- por que?...pues por que no era muy agraciada físicamente , sus compañeras siempre se lo decían y se burlaban de ella por eso...- decía Roseluck con una voz seria

\- pobrecita- dijo triste Coloratura

\- no solo la humillaban por su físico si no también por su forma de actuar...

\- que malos - comento nuevamente Coloratura interrumpiendo a Roseluck , Moon dancer que estaba a su lado la miro con el ceño fruncido

\- así es , un día...decidieron hacerle una broma cruel...

\- oh no...-dijo Coloratura

\- puedes dejar de interrumpir la historia?- pregunto Moon dancer con un leve ceño y Coloratura la quedo mirando para luego asentir

\- justo era halloween , como hoy - continuo y Coloratura aspiro en sorpresa , pero luego se cubrió la boca - y las chicas que mas la molestaban le mandaron una carta , invitándola a una fiesta de halloween , justo como esta , pero...le dieron una información errónea , le dijeron que la fiesta seria dentro de la escuela a la media noche - miraba a todas , las que estaban presentando mas miedo eran Lyra , Vinyl , Trixie , Sonata ,Coloratura y Rarity quienes estaban aferrándose a lo mas cercano que tenían - obviamente , esta chica creyó que por fin pararían de molestarla y la aceptarían como amiga , así que fue sin dudarlo , pero no se encontró con nadie...la escuela estaba totalmente oscura y vacía

\- ok , eso si da miedo ...la escuela de noche - dijo Sea asustada

\- pero no estaba realmente sola...por que encontró una nota...que decía variados insultos sobre lo horrible y fea que era ...y no solo eso , encontró una bolsa con dulces que tenia otra nota que decía que no necesitaba disfraz para salir a pedir dulces , por que ya de por si era horrible

\- que malditos - comento Coloratura , Moon dancer la miro - perdón no pude evitarlo , pero es verdad

\- fue tanta la desesperación por las burlas sobre su apariencia , que no quería ver nunca mas un reflejo de ella, ella misma comenzó a odiarse y no quería volver a verse , así que corrió al vació y oscuro comedor , y encontró un tenedor ...entonces , agarro el tenedor y comenzó a arrancarse los ojos a como pudiera! - exclamo mientras que con la mano que no sujetaba la linterna hacia que se enterraba algo en el ojo - tenia los ojos totalmente destrozados y con sangre! estaba ciega y no paraba de llorar por el insoportable dolor! caminaba sin rumbo alguno golpeando las paredes! puertas! casilleros! todo ! las chicas que le jugaron la broma escuchaban los golpes , se escondieron asustadas en el salón de limpieza , hasta que cesaron los golpes ...cuando se estaban dignando a salir..pam! - exclamo haciendo que la gran mayoría salte del susto - la chica abre la puerta mostrando su rostro sin ojos! con sangre en toda la cara! diciendo "están aquí?" con una sonrisa perturbadora y al terminar de decir eso...cae y muere desangrada...asustadas las chicas que le jugaron la broma la enterraron afuera del instituto ...no se sabe con exactitud donde...pero dicen que todos los 31 de Octubre aparece su espíritu en el Instituto después de la media noche , golpeando paredes y casilleros , buscando a las chicas que le jugaron aquella broma ...fin - termino de decir y en eso volvió la luz

-...

\- como puedes dormir de noche? - pregunto Sonata abrazando a Aria

\- me tienes todo el brazo rasguñado - dijo Moon dancer quitando su brazo del agarre de Coloratura quien estaba asustada

\- ese es el creepy pasta mas malo que eh oído - dijo Bon bon

\- jajajaj s-si - asintió Lyra

-créanme o no - se encogió de hombros Roseluck

\- y eso es parte de lo que tengo planeado hacer ahora , oh! que coincidencia ! es 31 y ya es media noche!- dijo Rainbow

\- Rainbow , no- negó Vinyl - apenas puedo superar la película de esta mañana

\- oh vamos! en serio creerán ese cuento estudiantil? - pregunto Rainbow - vamos como club todas ! Trixie vienes? para divertirnos

-aa-aam claro! e-es solo una historia jeje , pff no asusto a Trixie - dijo Trixie

\- si claro - murmuro Sunset

\- ademas...jeje no es real , verdad? - pregunto Lyra a Roseluck

\- tal vez si...tal vez no...-respondió Roseluck

\- necesito ships! -exclamo Sea y vio a Rarity y Applejack - besense !

\- bueno - se encogió de hombros Applejack , se quito el casco y empezó a besar a Rarity

\- y no lo dudo - sonrió Sea mirando con un brillo en los ojos

-bueno , vendrán o no? - pregunto Rainbow . Vinyl , Lyra y Trixie intercambiaron miradas- vamos! solo para divertirse !

\- esta bien! Trixie no tiene miedo ! - sonrió Trixie

\- esa es la Trixie que conozco , Lyra, Vinyl , Applejack? - pregunto mirando a las mencionadas

\- es-esta bien- dijo Lyra y Vinyl asintió

\- están seguras? - pregunto Octavia

\- si tavi , estaremos bien - la calmo Vinyl

\- mmm esta bien

\- awww te preocupas por mi

\- claro que si!

\- bueno, Applejack , puedes dejar de comerle la boca a Rarity y responderme? - pregunto Rainbow y Applejack rompió el beso con Rarity

\- esta bien!

\- manzanita te cuidas- dijo Rarity y Applejack asintió

\- esto , lo grabare - dijo Lyra

...

\- vaya...realmente este lugar asusta de noche- comento Rainbow ya sin la mascara de Scream , dentro del instituto

-si hasta te da miedo de día- bromeo Applejack haciendo que las demás rían también

\- y bien? como lo haremos- pregunto Lyra mientras la grababa con una cámara

\- creo que lo mejor es separarnos en dos grupos- dijo Rainbow - yo ire con , Pinkie y Applejack al comedor y todo el primer piso y tu con Trixie y Vinyl al segundo piso - dijo Rainbow

\- hey y quien nos asegura de que no nos asustaran?- pregunto Trixie

\- no lo haremos , quiero hacer el trayecto de la ciega de Canterlot - dijo Rainbow - estaremos media hora ok? después nos reunimos aquí

\- me parece genial...ningún grupo asustara al otro , ademas ya de por si este lugar da miedo en la noche - las señalo Vinyl y todas asintieron

\- vamos! -aplaudió Pinkie y el grupo camino hacia donde se encontraba la primera escalera

\- buena suerte- se despidió Rainbow

\- bu-buena suerte- se despidió Lyra seguido de tragar saliva y empezo a subir las escaleras junto a Vinyl y Trixie , el otro trio siguio caminando

\- chicas...si les soy sincera...estoy caga de miedo - dijo Vinyl mientras subia

-y-yo ...yo tambien - confeso Lyra - aun no digiero la pelicula de esta mañana - confeso y Vinyl asintio , luego las dos miraron a Trixie quien estaba en silencio

"rayos! ellas también tienen miedo! Trixie también tiene miedo! ...un momento Trixie puede ser tu oportunidad de aparentar confianza , valentía y ser la líder! " pensó Trixie

\- pff Trixie no tiene miedo! - exclamo arrogantemente

\- genial! debes ser la líder- dijo Lyra y Trixie sonrió ampliamente - tu ve adelante

\- QUE?! - exclamo rápidamente mostrando todo su miedo y negó con la cabeza - ejem...c-como lider! trixie dice que es lo mas justo que vayamos a la par

\- mmm esta bien...tiene sentido - dijo Vinyl , una vez las tres subieron vieron los oscuros pasillos de la escuela y tragaron saliva nerviosas

...

\- uh admito que si estoy un poco asustada - dijo Rainbow mientras caminaba alumbrando con su celular

\- y-yo también - asintió Applejack y Pinkie empezó a reír - que sucede?

\- trato de ocultar mi miedo jaja- respondió pero luego dejo de reír y abrazo a Rainbow

\- oye y si...?- pregunto Rainbow - ven ciega psss veen - comenzó a decir y Applejack le golpeo el brazo

\- no la invoques!

\- no la invocare vaquera futbolista americana- rió Rainbow - es falso -agrego

\- igual...- murmuro y se pararon frente a las puertas del comedor y se miraron pero un golpe a una pared hizo que agranden los ojos como platos

...

Lyra, Vinyl y Trixie caminaban totalmente apegadas una a la otra

\- Ha-han pasado solo tres minutos desde que llegamos al segundo piso y no hemos tenido avistamiento de la ciega - decía Lyra grabando con Lyra 2 sobre su cabeza que ah estado todo ese tiempo ahí

\- esperemos que no haya ningún avistamiento jeje - dijo Trixie

\- Noo, tengo ganas de ir baño!- dijo Vinyl - acompañenme porfavor!- suplico

\- Está bien!- asintió rápidamente Trixie y entraron al baño, Vinyl corrió a un cubículo

\- No mires al espejo- advirtió Lyra a Trixie

\- Por que?

\- Porque siempre cuando ves un espejo atrás aparece algo, lo vi en películas- respondió dandole la espalda al espejo y Trixie obedeció dandole la espalda también, prontamente se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de Vinyl haciendo pipi, en eso Lyra 2 vuela de la cabeza de Lyra a colocarse en la de Trixie

\- AAAAHHHHHHH! - Grito Trixie haciendo una pose de karate apenas sintió a Lyra 2 en su cabeza asustando tanto a Lyra como a Vinyl

\- AAAHHHHH!

...

\- Es un grito?- pregunto Applejack abrazando a Rainbow y Pinkie

\- Son Lyra, Vinyl y Trixie tratando de asustarnos! - Exclamó Rainbow molesta en eso se desliza hasta sus pies un tenedor

\- Bien! No es gracioso! - Exclamó Applejack molesta

\- Exacto! Ya basta- dijo Rainbow y se comenzaron a escuchar golpes de casilleros - a la mierda! - Exclamó comenzando a correr hacia la cocina al igual que Pinkie y Applejack

...

\- Que pasó?!- pregunto Vinyl saliendo del cubículo

Lyra estaba con la respiracion totalmente agitada Y vio a Lyra 2 sobre la cabeza de Trixie - oh! Solo es lyra 2- dijo aliviada, Trixie tenia los ojos cerrados y los abrió

\- Fiu! Pajaro estúpido - dijo Trixie tomando a Lyra 2 para acariciar al pajaro

\- Salgamos de aqui rápido - dijo Vinyl terminando de lavarse las manos

\- Esperen! Recordé que deje mi cuaderno de música aquí- dijo Trixie - vamos a buscarlo

\- Bien, lo buscamos y nos largamos, no me importa que no haya pasado media hora - dijo Lyra y salieron del baño

\- Lo tengo! - Exclamó Trixie una vez llegaron a la sala alzando el cuaderno

\- Bien vamos - dijo Vinyl, pero el golpe de un casillero hizo que las tres detengan sus actos

\- Que fue eso?- murmuro Lyra y se escucho otro golpe, Trixie rápidamente mensajeo a Rainbow

...

El otro trío estaba escondido tras unas mesas de la cocina, Rainbow revisó el mensaje que le llegó de Trixie

\- Que dice?- pregunto Applejack

-...que dejemos de hacerle bromas...- murmuro y miro asustada a Pinkie y Applejack

\- Entonces... No son ellas las de los golpes?- pregunto Applejack tragando saliva

...

\- Chicas...Rainbow dice que no es ella- murmuro Trixie mientras los golpes se escuchaban más cerca - y ellas también están escuchando golpes abajo

\- Ay mamá!- dijo Lyra y corrió hacia la ventana para abrirla - no me importa romperme una pierna! Yo me voy de aqui!

\- No! Que haces!? Es muy peligroso! -La detuvo Vinyl, Trixie miraba hacia la puerta con la respiracion agitada y tiritando del miedo y la puerta se abrió de golpe

\- Aaaay! No quiero morir! - Comenzo a llorar Trixie al igual que Lyra y Vinyl, las tres abrazándose

\- Nooo no me eh tatuado!- lloraba Lyra , las tres decían lamentos

\- Vaya forma de recibirme - dijo una voz haciendo que las chicas se detengan de lamentarse y vieron a Luna aguantando la risa

\- LUNA! - Exclamó Trixie y corrió a abrazarla - ten cuidado! La ciega estaba golpeando los casilleros! - Decía llorando aun

\- Aammm Trixie, era yo- dijo Luna

\- No hay ningún espíritu? Eso...eso es genial- dijo Lyra seguido de desmayarse

\- Espera si tu eras la de los golpes de aqui... Quien era la de los de abajo?- pregunto Vinyl

\- Abajo? No planee ningún golpe en el primer piso- dijo confundida Luna haciendo que Vinyl agrande los ojos asustada - caíste! Jajajaj

...

\- Pinkie te Amo- decía Rainbow abrazandola totalmente asustada escuchando golpes más cerca

-Yo también las amo! Y a Rarity! - Decía Applejack abrazandolas

\- Vamos a morir!- lloraba Pinkie

\- Aquí están!

\- AAAAHHHHHHHaaaaahhhhhhh Twilight?! - Exclamaron las tres al unísono

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA tienes razón, es muy divertido asustarlas jajaja- reía Twilight a más no poder

\- No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Rainbow - eras tú! Dios casi muero de un infarto!

\- Twilight yo te quiero y todo pero en serio me asuste- dijo Applejack con la respiracion más tranquila

\- Esa era la idea Applejack - dijo Twilight - ven que no es divertido? Además es por venganza por asustar a Fluttershy

\- Bien bien lo admito, fue una buena venganza - dijo Rainbow, en eso se acerca el resto - Luna? También estabas involucrada?

\- Hola - saludo relajadamente Luna - pues si Twilight me pidió ayuda

\- Un momento, pero tu ya conocías entonces la historia? Pero si siempre te vas cuando hablan de eso- dijo Applejack a Twilight

\- Cuando se fueron, le pregunté a Roseluck que harían y me contó todo, me pareció la oportunidad perfecta - respondió Twilight - y espero no volver a hacerlo

\- Trixie no estaba asustada

\- Si aja - levanto una ceja Luna

\- Es cierto!

\- Entonces, la ciega de Canterlot es falso?- pregunto Vinyl a Luna

\- Claro que si, como van a creer semejante estupides?... O tal vez si es real dun dun duuun - dijo Luna misticamente

\- es falso- les dijo Twilight

\- Si si solo salgamos de aqui que me da miedo - dijo Rainbow

\- Si hasta te da miedo de día - bromeo Luna causando risas en todas en especial Applejack que fue la que había hecho esa broma antes

\- Oigan y Lyra? - Pregunto de pronto Trixie

\- Rayos! La dejamos desmayada!- se fue corriendo Luna a buscarla


	49. Sueño de una noche

Apenas Coloratura cerró la puerta para salir, Twilight suspiro algo triste

\- bien... No importa - murmuro y negó con la cabeza para después mirar a Draco quien mientras la miraba ladeo su cabeza -no creí que fuera mal agradecida - agregó cruzándose de brazos - bueno... Ahora Tengo toda la cabaña para mi sola...- suspiro -...a leer!

...

Rarity estaba caminando al lado de Fluttershy y noto que está estaba algo desanimada mirando fijamente el suelo

\- Mmm Fluttershy? Está todo bien?- pregunto en voz baja, Fluttershy simplemente negó con la cabeza aún con la mirada pegada al suelo - que sucede?

-... Twilight - susurro

\- Aún estas molesta?- pregunto Rarity algo triste y Fluttershy levanto la vista para mirarla

\- Estoy... Molesta pero me siento tan mal siendo así con ella, n-no puedo...- sollozo Fluttershy - Rarity que hago?

\- pues...amm - murmuro Rarity - pues claramente no debes sentirte mal por estar molesta con ella es lógico, se desquito también contigo indirectamente, siendo que tu no le hiciste nada, es mas intentaste ayudarla, fue injusto también... - Opino Rarity, Fluttershy simplemente se quedó callada

\- Holaaa! Como esta la chica más hermosa de todas?- pregunto Applejack quien iba con Rainbow y Pinkie pasos más adelante pero camino hacia el par

\- oh gracias manzanita - sonrío Rarity con un ligero rubor

\- Solo quiero saber si anda todo bien- dijo comenzando a caminar al lado de Rarity

\- Si si todo bien - asintió Rarity

\- Bueno ya sabes que si necesitas algo me dices nada más y yo haré lo que pueda ok?- le dio un rápido beso - nos vemos después, adiós Fluttershy- se adelantó hacia Rainbow y Pinkie

\- Je está todo bien con ella? - soltó una pequeña carcajada algo nerviosa Rainbow

-si si no es necesario que tengas miedo ahora - dijo Applejack algo burlona

\- Oye no me da miedo! - Se defendió Rainbow

\- Listo Dashie aquí tengo el escudo de almohada para estos días - dijo Pinkie sacando almohadas de la nada, Rainbow las tomo y luego miro a Applejack soltando rápidamente la almohada

\- Pfff Pinkie no las necesito- negó Rainbow, luego se acerco al oído de Pinkie - guardalas en la habitación - le susurro

-Que exageradas - dijo Applejack

\- Te compadezco amiga - le tomo el hombro Rainbow - me alegra que Pinkie no sea tan...complicada en "esos" días - agregó

\- si! Yo no tengo cambios de humor tan repentinos - asintió Pinkie - bueno Dashie se pone más sensible

\- No es cierto - negó Rainbow

\- si es cierto Dash - rió Applejack

\- Ugh deja de mentir, eres la mas la mentirosa de todas

\- Eso no es cierto! Ahí te pasaste!

...

\- Applejack si que fue amable hoy - decía Rarity abriendo su casillero al lado de Fluttershy quien seguía con una mirada al vacío - oh casi lo olvido! Hoy es el examen de matemáticas - exclamó buscando cuadernos en su casillero

\- Hoy?- pregunto confundida Fluttershy - no es mañana?

\- Es hoy...o no? A cuanto estamos?

\- Revisó ahora- Susurro Fluttershy sacando su celular para revisar - a 26

\- Ah es mañana - dijo mas relajada Rarity, pero de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe - 26 dices?!

-...si...- asintió lentamente, Rarity nuevamente se abalanzo hacia su casillero a buscar como desesperada

-Noooooooo!- exclamo casi arrodillándose, Fluttershy miraba a los lados , sabia muy bien que estaba pasando , Rarity se levanto y tomo a Fluttershy de ambos hombros , como si le preguntara algo con la mirada , Fluttershy rápidamente reviso su mochila y luego negó con la cabeza y Rarity fue corriendo hacia el grupo mas cercano que habia

\- oh hola Rarity- saludo Bon bon

\- emm hola querida, mmm tienen...?- no termino la pregunta Rarity y las demás captaron inmediatamente buscando en sus mochilas

\- ay creo que ya ocupe la que tenia de emergencia - se disculpo Octavia

\- lo mismo...- murmuro Bon bon revisando aun su mochila

\- yo siempre le pido a Bony- se encogió de hombros Lyra y Rarity se agarro los cabellos desesperada y corrió hacia Roseluck

-Roseluck!- grito desesperada Rarity casi arrinconandola en el casillero

\- ah! q-que sucede?! - pregunto algo asustada Roseluck

\- tienes?! por favor dime que tienes!- susurro algo desesperada y Roseluck capto inmediatamente y retomo su compostura mirando a sus lados y debajo de su chaqueta saco disimuladamente un sobre rosado de toallita higiénica siendo tomado rápidamente por Rarity guardandocelo también mirando a ambos lados , seguido de estirarle el dinero , Roseluck lo recibió guardándose el billete en su chaqueta

\- un placer hacer negocios contigo- murmuro y Rarity asintió seguido de irse rápidamente

\- oh Rarity - se acerco Fluttershy

\- Fluttershy! dime...esta manchado?- le susurro avergonzada

-mmm no se , a ver camina - dijo Fluttershy y Rarity camino unos pasos seguido de voltearse , Fluttershy negó con la cabeza

\- segura?

\- si si

\- mm bueno ve a clases ya te alcanzo- comenzó a caminar rápidamente al baño , Fluttershy solo suspiro

Suri estaba en su casillero , mirándolo fijamente mientras pensaba

\- hola...-saludo Lightning atrás de ella , Suri se volteo lentamente

\- hola

\- hum...que sucede? - pregunto Lightning levantando una ceja , Suri suspiro con pesar

\- estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ...- murmuro , Lightning la miro con atención - quizás...me salga del periódico - dijo con cierto tono de duda mientras veía hacia la dirección en la que estaba Starlight sacando cuadernos de su casillero

\- genial!- sonrió ampliamente Lightning , en eso sonó el timbre que daba inicio de clases - nos vemos!

\- claro...

\- entonces después de que dije eso , rió ! - exclamaba Indigo con una sonrisa sentada al lado de Lemon mientras las estudiantes llegaban a la sala

\- eso es increíble...yo creo que deberías decirle sobre tus sentimientos - sonrió Lemon levantando una ceja

\- que dices? estamos bien así - le dio un ligero golpe Indigo en el brazo mientras Lemon reía. Indigo comenzo a jugar con su celular y Lemon se colocó sus audífonos

Lyra estaba recién ingresando al salón y mientras paso al lado del puesto de Lemon le dejo una nota, Lemon apenas vio la nota sobre su mesa rápidamente se volteo a ver quien fue encontrándose con Lyra que la miraba fijamente mientras caminaba a los puestos de atrás pero tropezó con Colgate, Lemon volvió a ver la notita que le dejó Lyra, tenía escrito una hora y un lugar

\- Esto no tiene buena pinta...supongo

Ya en el recreo Fluttershy seguía muy angustiada caminando lentamente

\- hola- la saludo Moon Dancer acercándose

-... Hola- saludo Fluttershy sin mirarla, Moon Dancer miro a sus lados algo incómoda

\- Oye...no lo dijo en serio- comenzo a decir Moon dancer - en serio tenía muchas cosas acumuladas, a estaban presionando demaciado, yo lo se

\- Si, lo sabes porque todo te lo contaba a ti y...a mi nunca me dijo nada de lo que le pasaba incluso si le preguntaba - dijo Fluttershy, luego suspiro triste y se fue, Moon dancer se quedó ahí viéndola, a sus espaldas comienza a escuchar halagos y y aglomeraciones, cuando se voltea ve que Coloratura estaba caminando por el pasillo saludando y posando mientras las estudiantes la seguían emocionadas

\- Que horror- murmuro Moon dancer alejándose de ese pasillo

\- Oh Fluttershy cariño, aquí estas-dijo Rarity mientras veía a Fluttershy colocarse a su lado

\- siento celos de Moon dancer... - Susurro Fluttershy

\- Que cosa?- pregunto Rarity - espera...Applejack!

\- Hola! Que quieres? Una manzana, un helado? Galleta, jugo? Que? - pregunto apenas apareció rápidamente frente a las chicas

\- Tengo frio - se acarició el brazo Rarity

\- Un abrigo!- chasqueo los dedos Applejack, pero Rarity abrazo a Applejack haciendo que está se sonroje - o-oh un abrazo - agregó correspondiéndole

\- Hey Hey que es esto?- pregunto Rainbow acercándose junto a Pinkie - los actos románticos están pro...- estaba diciendo Rainbow en rol de vigilante, pero Rarity se alejo un poco del abrazo de Applejack para mirar a Rainbow frunciendo levemente el ceño - sigan con lo suyo! Jeje- Pinkie no vimos nada

\- Exacto! No vimos nada pueden seguir!- agregó Pinkie con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa y se fue corriendo junto a Rainbow

\- pues no es una mala opción - decía Sunny Flare con un paquete de maní que de vez en cuando le daba Maní en la boca a Sour que estaba caminando a su lado con los brazos ocupados en cuadernos, ambas se detuvieron al ver a Índigo, Sugarcoat y Lemon mirandolas

\- tienen algún problema? Aparte de sus caras?- pregunto Sour levantando una ceja

\- Ustedes tenían uno que yo recuerde y ahora están...así - sonrío Índigo

\- Yo creo que hay algo que no nos han dicho - dijo Sugarcoat de brazos cruzados al lado de Indigo

\- Yo creo que son ustedes las que no nos han dicho algo- dijo Sunny

\- Ah si, es que mi relación con Sugarcoat es algo complicado - dijo Índigo pasando su brazo por los hombros de Sugarcoat, quien rápidamente le dio un codazo haciendo que Indigo saque su brazo

\- Basta de eso

\- Solo fue un mal entendido - rodó los ojos Sour algo cansada, pero luego sonrió - y ya se resolvió

\- Exacto - asintió Sunny y ambas siguieron caminando

\- Tu que crees Lemon?- pregunto Índigo

\- Huh? Perdón no estaba poniendo atención - negó, aún estaba bastante concentrada en lo que le entregó Lyra está mañana

\- pff...Hey y como sigue tu crush?-hizo otra pregunta Indigo

\- No eh hablado con ella - murmuro Lemon

\- La chelista de cuarta?- pregunto Sugarcoat haciendo que Indigo ria

\- No es de cuarta, estoy segura que es muy buena - opinó Lemon  
\- La haz escuchado?

\- Mhmm no...pero igual se ve que sabe

\- Ya olvídala amiga, ella está fijada en la dj del grupo de Rainbow, la que era tu amiga- Decía Indigo apoyándose en el casillero

\- si lo se, pero ya te dije que sólo es mi platónico, es que de verdad es muy linda - sonrío Lemon

\- bueno si tu lo dices, hey Sugarcoat, tu tienes un amor platónico? - Pregunto Índigo

\- Mmm...no

\- Segura?

\- Si y ya cállate, no eres tú

\- Oye!...porque no soy yo?- pregunto Índigo pero Sugarcoat ya se había ido

\- oye , ve a hablarle a tu noviecita - le dio codazos Scootaloo a Applebloom mientras salían del salón

\- que?- pregunto Applebloom confundida y Scootaloo señalo hacia donde estaba Diamond Tiara frente a la maquina dispensadora -oye!- miro con un leve ceño sonrojada a Scootaloo

\- que?- rió Scootaloo - acaso es mentira?...oye! si le vas a hablar te gritara?

\- hum...si no las ve cerca no me gritara...creo - respondió Applebloom

\- eso lo quiero ver- guiño un ojo Scootaloo y se fue a esconder tras un basurero, Applebloom suspiro y camino hacia Diamond Tiara

\- que quieres comprar? - pregunto al lado de Diamond

\- no lo se...- murmuro Diamond y vio a su al rededor sin encontrarse con ninguna chica conocida - que crees tu?

\- mmmm tal vez...esa barra de chocolate- señalo Applebloom

\- justo estaba pensando en esa , buena elección perdedora favorita - sonrió Diamond Tiara , Applebloom rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa - por cierto ...- murmuro y le paso un papelito , Applebloom lo tomo con un ligero sonrojo

\- vayaaaa- hablo Babs haciendo que ambas salten del susto mas sonrojadas - que es lo que acabo de ver? - pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa y Sweeetie estaba al lado de Babs

\- q-que?!-fue lo único que dijo Diamond sonrojada - no vieron nada!

\- pero que tiene de malo? si se gustan- ladeo la cabeza Sweetie mientras que Applebloom hacia gestos de que se detuviera

\- que?- pregunto nuevamente Diamond

\- oh es demasiado obvio que son alga hasta Applebloom nos lo con..oh- se tapo la boca Babs seed

\- que?! les dijiste?! - pregunto Diamond sonrojada mirando a Applebloom

-n-no! no les dije nada!- negó rápidamente Applebloom levantando ambos brazos

\- lo arruinaron - dijo Scootaloo saliendo de su escondite - menos tu Sweetie - agrego y Sweetie le sonrió

\- pero no es malo - comenzó a decir Babs seed

\- callense- las callo Diamond - u-ustedes no tienen derecho a opinar! porque...por...porque...mmm...porque son pobres! - las señalo y se fue

\- si que es clasista tu novia- le dijo Scootaloo

\- esta molesta contigo?- pregunto preocupada Sweetie , Applebloom vio el papelito que le había entregado y sonrio

\- no lo creo

Starlight salia de la oficina de Cinch , le había entregado una hoja con algunas sugerencias

\- hey Suri- dijo Lightning al lado de esta y Coco

\- que?- pregunto Suri que tenia un cuaderno entre sus brazos

-ahí esta Starlight...podrías decirle que no estarás mas en el periódico- alentó Lightning

\- que?- pregunto Coco impresionada

-yo...- trago saliva Suri - no estoy segura ...Starlight...soy lo único que tiene ...mas cercano a amistad

\- hum- murmuro Lightning - pero también tiene a Lyra

-...- Suri miraba pensativa a Starlight quien iba leyendo una carpeta , en eso Lightning le toma el hombro suavemente

\- es por ti , creo que eres genial diseñando , no es bueno que lo desperdicies - le sonrió , Suri le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió mas convencida para comenzar a caminar hacia Starlight

\- he-hey - la llamo haciendo que Starlight se detenga y se voltee encontrándose con Suri

\- hola...- saludo Starlight cerrando la carpeta - que sucede?

\- pues...- se acaricio el brazo Suri nerviosa - ...mmm

\- si?- pregunto Starlight, Suri bajo la mirada - es por Fleur? no quieres que siga en el periódico?- pregunto , Suri negó con la cabeza

\- no...extrañamente ya no me molesta - murmuro y levanto la vista para ver a Starlight quien la miraba con atención - aammm...eres una buena presidenta - levanto el pulgar con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- tu crees? - pregunto Starlight con asombro y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa - gracias

\- no hay de que, bueno ya me voy adiós!- se despidió y se fue rápidamente hacia Lightning

\- tranquila , ya se lo dirás - sonrió Lightning

\- gracias por ser tan amable conmigo...a pesar de todo - agradeció Suri

\- a pesar de que?- pregunto Lightning , Suri la quedo mirando unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza

\- debo irme - se fue rápidamente

Starlight estaba mirando confundida a Suri

\- que le pasa? -pregunto Fleur colocándose al lado de Starlight

\- eh? a quien? - pregunto Starlight

\- pues...a Suri duh- respondió Fleur

\- no lo se...esta actuando raro...es como si quiere decirme algo...pero se arrepintió- dijo Starlight , Fleur miro a Starlight

\- tal vez...quiere decirte que esta en una relación

\- que? con quien? por que?- pregunto Starlight inmediatamente , Fleur coloco ambas manos en su cintura y suspiro

\- la vi besarse con Lightning Dust - dijo - tal vez...eso es lo que trata de decirte

-oh...- murmuro Starlight - pero...por que me quiere decir eso, no es como si me importara su vida amorosa

\- hum...segura?

\- y por que me dices esto? apuesto a que es mentira , solo quieres hacerla quedar mal conmigo - le dijo molesta Starlight

\- bien , no me creas - dijo seriamente Fleur - no se ni porque me digne a decirte la verdad , mejor no te hubiera dicho nada , pero así es la gente , mal agradecida con los actos de los demás- se alejo , Starlight solo permanecía con el ceño fruncido

 _después de clases..._

\- Y bien donde está el resto?- pregunto Rainbow en la sala del club sentada en el sofá al lado de Luna mientras que a su otro lado estába Pinkie quien jugaba con el cabello de Rainbow

\- Pues...Twilight está suspendida y no se en donde se metieron Vinyl, Trixie y Lyra ahora - respondió Applejack

\- Y como se supone que haremos el ensayo general?, la obra es muy pronto - se cruzó de brazos Rainbow

\- también estoy yo- levanto la mano Sea sonriente parada al lado de el jacuzzi

\- Y tu que haces aquí? - Pregunto Rainbow

\- Ahm creí que me pidieron que las ayudará para la obra- respondió Sea confundida

\- Ah cierto, pero no podemos ensayar porque...no están las demás!- exclamó Rainbow

\- Que aburrido- comento Luna

\- mmm puedo meterme al jacuzzi? - Pregunto Sea de pronto

\- Trajiste traje de baño?- pregunto Applejack

-... No

\- Entonces no, no queremos nudistas en el jacuzzi- agregó Applejack, Sea bufo y se sentó en el suelo

\- Y como se tomó Twilight eso de estar suspendida?- pregunto Sea

\- No muy bien - dijieron Applejack y Rainbow al mismo tiempo

\- Y Fluttershy se molesto mucho con Twilight! - Dijo Pinkie haciendo que Sea se congelara y se levanto lentamente sujetándose de las paredes

\- Ire...iré...iré a tomar un poco de aire- dijo con voz débil dándoles la espalda

\- Pero ya lo soluciónaran - colocó ambas manos en su nuca Pinkie Sea se volteo rápidamente a verla con los ojos brillantes - ah espera me confundí con el Octascratch, hablábamos del Twishy? Uuffff incierto - agregó, Sea estaba mirando sin expresión alguna

\- No se como sentirme al respecto

...

\- En serio es buena idea no ir al club?- pregunto Vinyl caminando al lado de Trixie saliendo del instituto

\- Ya nos sabemos el guión, y Trixie quiere descansar - respondió Trixie - hum? acaso es Lyra?

\- Eh?- pregunto Vinyl confundida mirando hacia la dirección en la que estaba Lyra y con Lemon caminando - oh por... Si si es y que hace con Lemon?

\- No lo sé... Deberíamos espiar?- sonrío lentamente Trixie

\- no creo... no nos metamos en eso - dijo Vinyl

\- Bien - rodó los ojos Trixie - entonces espiemos a Twilight

\- que cosa? - Se acerco Twilight

\- que haces aquí? - Pregunto Trixie

\- Pues...salí a caminar nada más - respondió Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Para mi que saliste de la cabaña antes de que Fluttershy llegará - bromeo Vinyl, Twilight no dijo nada haciendo que Vinyl deje de reír- ammm las chicas nos contaron un poco de lo que sucedió...

\- explotaste! Trrrrrrixie tenía razón - celebro Trixie alzando los brazos, Twilight comenzó a caminar, Trixie dejo su celebración para ver a Vinyl quien seguía a Twilight con la mirada

\- no está bien...vamos a subirle el ánimo - susurro y Trixie asintió acomodándose la mochila - hey Twi está bien - se adelantó Vinyl hasta estar caminando al lado de Twilight

\- hum...no lo sé - murmuro Twilight desanimada

\- Fluttershy está muy molesta?- pregunto Vinyl colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Twilight

\- si...y creo que me está ignorando- suspiro - es horrible como se siente...

\- pfff no es nada! - exclamo de pronto Trixie - Sunset Shimmer me ignora todo el tiempo- Expandió la sonrisa - pero yo creo que es para llamar la atención de Trixie , claro está - continuo en un tono arrogante

\- si! Aunque no lo parezca, algo de razón tiene el comentario de Trixie - comenzó a decir Vinyl - algunas personas ignoran para que les prestes más atención - sonrió

\- pf pero Fluttershy no es así - dijo con una pequeña risa irónica Twilight - ella no ignora para conseguir atención , es diferente , y por eso en el fondo me duele que haga eso...es que ...es que hubieran vistos esos ojos con molestia y a la vez dolor mirándome fijamente cuando...cuando me cegué y dije cosas las cuales me arrepiento de haber dicho...aún tengo esa mirada sobre mí!- se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos - y no lo soporto , el cómo me está tratando , verla actuar así por mi culpa ,todo es doloroso!

\- no...no es tan malo - trato de decir Vinyl

\- si lo es, en serio - suspiro triste, Vinyl y Trixie intercambiaron miradas

\- al menos no terminaron...pudo ser peor - comenzó a decir Trixie - solo te está ignorando porque está molesta y es lógico, digo quien no se molestaría si viene alguien a gritarme de la nada siendo que no le hice nada! Dios cómo pudiste! Es Fluttershy, Que te pasa?! - le estaba diciendo en un tono algo molesto mientras Vinyl estaba haciendo gestos de que no siga - oh! Digo jejej es entendible - le dio palmaditas nerviosa, Twilight bajo la mirada

\- ves? Es lo peor! está molesta conmigo y tiene razones , pero ahora que intento a hablarle me ignora y ya tengo miedo porque realmente es malo y y doloroso , temo por como saldrá esto , aaaah no puedo - se cubrió el rostro , Trixie miro a Vinyl nerviosa

\- lo que quería decir en un principio - comenzó a hablar nuevamente Trixie - es que como dijo Vinyl ... no es tan malo, pudo ser mucho peor y más doloroso...en serio hay situaciones más dolorosas...vi en dos oportunidades a la chica de la cual estoy enamorada besarse con otra persona , una en fotografía y la otra frente a mi...y eso si que es doloroso

\- mi novia se besó con mi mejor amiga , y vi la foto ...Después vamos a golpear a Lyra?

\- creí que tú y octaviona ya no son novias

-si somos, qué te pasa calabaza, solo tuvimos una pequeña discusión la cual ya supere pero estoy "ignorándola " para que la sorpresa que le tengo sea más grande - respondió Vinyl con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ah...

\- pues...Fluttershy se besó con ...Rainbow ...- murmuro Twilight con cierto dolor

\- qué?! - exclamaron Vinyl y Trixie al mismo tiempo

\- estas segura?- levanto una ceja Vinyl

\- si...pero Rainbow estaba borracha...- agrego Twilight

\- entonces no fue intencional, no? Que yo recuerde Sunset estaba cuerda y sobria hum- murmuro con un ceño Trixie

\- igual que tavi

\- y fue culpa de Trixie quedarse con los brazos cruzados! Twilight no te quedes lamentándote, hay que tomar acciones - la señalo - si ella te ignora, pues ignórala tú también!

\- no , que estás diciendo! - le tapo rápidamente la boca Vinyl - no le hagas caso Twilight , si la ignoras también, empeorarían las cosas - dijo

-pero...tu no dijiste que estabas ignorando a Octavia? - pregunto Trixie quitando la mano de Vinyl

\- si , pero es diferente

\- diferente cómo?

\- pues...bueno venimos a subirle el ánimo a Twilight no a hablar sobre nuestras situaciones sentimentales - explico Vinyl

\- oh cierto, cierto

\- no es necesario, ya estoy un poco mas tranquila - murmuro Twilight

\- pero vamos, solo conversemos las cosas Twilight - la animo Vinyl - somos tus amigas y estamos aquí para ayudarte

-...bien...supongo...pero podemos por favor dejar de caminar? me duelen los pies...

...

Lyra caminaba junto a Lemon, realmente había un silencio más que incomodo, Lyra no sabia como empezar la conversación de una manera que no cause rechazo en Lemon, luego de unos segundos respiró hondo

\- eh estado observandote a escondidas - dijo de pronto, Lemon la miro inmediatamente - no fue una buena forma de iniciar- murmuro Lyra llevándose su mano a su mentón pensativa

\- Eras tú?- levanto una ceja Lemon

\- T-te diste cuenta?- pregunto Lyra rápidamente con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente

\- S-si...sentía que alguien me observaba y ahora me doy cuenta que eras tú- respondió Lemon encogiendose de hombros

\- Oh...

\- Por que lo hacias? ya deje tranquila a Vinyl- murmuro Lemon cruzándose de brazos

\- Bueno jeje es por eso que quería hablar contigo

\- Eh?

\- Es difícil decir esto - se detuvo Lyra haciendo que Lemon también deje de caminar y la mire con atención levantando una ceja - Supongo que no es un secreto que tu no me agradabas...

\- No, no lo es, hasta hablabas mal a mis espaldas - dijo Lemon, haciendo que Lyra la mire confundida

\- Nunca hable mal de ti a tus espaldas, simplemente no me agradabas pero la única vez que hice un mal comentario fue cuando vinieron tus amigas a decirme cosas que tu habías dicho sobre mí - dijo confundida

\- ellas te dijieron?- parpadeo Lemon y miro al vacío pensativa, Lyra asintió

\- Creo que...ellas planearon todo, eso de que dejes de ser amiga de Vinyl - se rasco la nuca Lyra, luego de unos segundos en los que Lemon estuvo pensativa miro a Lyra

\- Tal vez, pero tu querías eso desde un comienzo

\- Hum...tal vez

\- Entonces no las hagas ver como las malas - fruncio levemente el ceño, Lyra levanto ambas cejas y negó rapidamente

\- No no no! No es eso lo que quería decirte - negó con la cabeza y respiro - quiero... Quiero disculparme

\- Disculparte?- pregunto Lemon anonadada y Lyra asintió mientras apretaba los labios

\- Te soy sincera...estaba celosa de ti, te llevabas muy bien con Vinyl y eran casi parecidas, sentía que tarde o temprano me iba a reemplazar y más porque el año pasado dañe nuestra amistad...- confeso acariciándose el brazo, Lemon miraba con atención - pero agh - negó nuevamente con la cabeza - fui egoísta y perdón por si di a entender que la culpa era de tus amigas porque... Es mía realmente y la verdad es que eres una chica muy cool y ahora lo se así que...bueno no se que opinas...

\- Hmmm - murmuro pensativa Lemon - bueno...supongo que si tienes en parte culpa - dijo - Vinyl es una chica cool también

\- Lo se - asintió Lyra - solo espero que las cosas estén mejor y ustedes vuelvan a ser amigas, después de todo yo soy su amiga también - asintió Lyra

\- Oye Lyra...

\- Que?

\- Tu tambien puedes ser mi amiga- dibujo una pequeña sonrisa Lemon

\- Y-yo? En serio?- pregunto Lyra señalándose

\- si... Bueno, te ves alguien agradable y... Solo estabas celosa de tu mejor amiga y viniste a hablar conmigo sobre el tema, no tienes malas intenciones - dijo Lemon, Lyra la estaba mirando y lentamente formó una sonrisa

\- Quieres ver los videos de mi canal?

...

-Si , se encuentra ...? Ammm Aquiles...de apellido bailoyo? - decía Sea al medio de la sala del club con el resto a su alrededor escuchando su broma telefónica - que?! No no no , no es una broma , es de verdad! ...pues... es...mi...tío...adiós! - corto rápidamente

\- esa broma esta muy gastada otp - rió Rainbow - y cuando conoceremos a tu tío Aquiles bailo yo? Jajajaj

\- hum...al menos las impresione? - pregunto

\- en serio se dedicaran a hacer bromas telefónicas? - pregunto Applejack levantando una ceja

\- no podemos ensayar - se encogió de hombros Rainbow

\- intenta tu una -señalo Pinkie a Applejack

\- yo? ...no puedo hacer bromas ...es como una mentira divertida y no se mentir - negó Applejack

\- siempre tan aburrida - rodó los ojos Rainbow

\- yo haré una - se animo Luna sacando su celular , Rainbow y Pinkie empezaron a aplaudir - hola , vengo a decirle que tiene una millonaria deuda en la sex shop , sera mejor que la pague si no quiere que le embarguemos todos esos juguetes sexuales que no ha pagado - dijo seriamente mientras las demás aguantaban la risa , Luna lo tenia en alta voz

-...Luna , eres tu?- se escucho decir por el celular , Luna se congelo y vio a quien llamo

\- rayos llame a cheerilee -susurro mientras ya el resto se alejaba explotando en risa - aa-aaa feliz navidad! - dijo y colgó

\- Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- reían las demás

\- no se rían - dijo Luna algo seria pero rápidamente se contagio con las risas uniéndose también a reír

...

\- entonces...se te acumulo ...la obra , la feria de ciencias , mas las anotaciones de Cinch - decía Vinyl contando con los dedos ya sentada al lado de Twilight y Trixie

\- hum...y otra cosa mas...-murmuro , Vinyl y Trixie intercambiaron miradas

\- que cosa?- pregunto Trixie curiosa

-... Yo...mmm...un secreto que si se divulga estaré arruinda - confeso - por favor es de lo que meno quiero hablar

\- Bien bien, recapitulemos, obra, feria de ciencias, anotaciones, secreto y perro - continuo Vinyl contando con los dedos, Twilight desvió la mirada

\- Algo así...

\- Bien - asintió Vinyl mirando sus dedos - la obra ya se soluciono, tenemos un reemplazo, tu perro ya está en casa, la feria de ciencias...ya dijimos que nosotras nos encargariamos... - Decía bajando los dedos quedando solo dos levantados - quitando eso...solo tienes dos problemas, aunque las anotaciones ya las tienes teniendo que aceptarlo- bajo otro dedo quedando solo el del medio - ups jajaja- bajo ese y levanto el índice, luego volvió a ver a Twilight - solo uno

-...- Twilight se quedó mirando ese dedo pensativa, en parte Vinyl tenía razón, la gran mayoría de sus problemas ya no estaban, sin mencionar que por suerte no se ha topado con Fleur... Pero aun quedaba uno... Fluttershy

\- Vinyl...- llamó de pronto Trixie - Rainbow dice que vayamos

\- Bien- asintió Vinyl levantándose y miro a Twilight - todo se solucionara

\- Si! Arriba el ánimo Sparkle- le dio ligeras palmaditas en la espalda Trixie, Twilight solo asintió pensativa y Trixie se levanto para irse con Vinyl

...

\- Llegamos! - Dijo Trixie apenas entró por la puerta del club seguida de Vinyl

\- Debería darles vergüenza - se levanto Rainbow del sofá - faltar a un día del club?

\- Ya nos sabíamos el guión - se encogió de hombros Trixie mientras que Vinyl asentia

\- Hum! Luna diles algo- dijo Rainbow

\- Algo- dijo Luna jugando Las cartas con Pinkie y Sea

\- Jajajajjaja te jodio - rió Applejack quien estaba viendo la partida de cartas

\- Bien cerebritos, si tanto se saben el guión... Entonces tienen una idea también para la feria de ciencias?- pregunto Rainbow. Vinyl y Trixie intercambiaron miradas

\- Mh no- negó Vinyl

\- Podríamos espiar al rival- sugirió Trixie, Vinyl la miro

\- En serio amiga, que te pasa? quieres espiar a todo el mundo - le dijo Vinyl

\- Es que anoche vi una película de espías...- respondió Trixie en voz baja

\- Es una excelente idea!- exclamó Rainbow

...

\- Creo que debería funcionar un poco mejor ahora - decía Sunset con varios cables unidos en una superficie metálica con luces - Fluttershy quieres...? - Estaba diciendo, pero vio lo desanimada que estaba está, luego miro a sus compañeras de club, quienes ninguna quería probar la extraña máquina - agh bien yo la probare - rodó los ojos y sus compañeras la ayudaron a colocar cada pieza en la cabeza de Sunset y en otras partes del cuerpo - tal vez...podríamos quitar algunos cables...- comento

\- No se enciende ninguna luz...- comento Fluttershy

\- Bueno...no tengo emociones ahora...no estoy ni triste...ni molesta...ni alegre...- decía Sunset - o tal vez aún está descompuesta está cosa

\- ya pueden dejar de llorar que Trixie está aquí!- comento Trixie abriendo la puerta de golpe, llamando la atención de todas las del club de ciencias

\- Sin ofender Trixie... Eres la peor espía- comento Vinyl asomándose por la puerta

\- Unas luces se encendieron - dijo Fluttershy impresionada , justamente habían dos luces encendidas las que habían designado con felicidad y amor, Sunset que estaba viendo a Trixie agrandó los ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba

\- Q-que?! Esta cosa está descompuesta!- dijo rápidamente quitándose los cables apagando las luces

\- Vaya vaya - comento Trixie levantando una ceja con una sonrisa de lado

\- Cállate! Ni siquiera sabes que significa - la señalo Sunset

\- Solo se que...enciendes luces apenas Trixie llega - respondió arrogante

\- Agh porque debías aparecer justo ahora?! - Exclamó Sunset molesta aún sonrojada mientras que Trixie seguía con su postura arrogante

\- venimos a ver que tal estaban - entro a la sala Vinyl - veo que su proyecto esta casi listo - agrego

-eh...oigan! no piensen que pueden robarnos la idea! -se acerco Sunset señalándolas

-no no no, de que hablas ? de que hablas? - pregunto inmediatamente Trixie con falsa inocencia

\- ah no? podría apostar de que Rainbow las mando a que vean que es lo que tenemos - dijo Sunset cruzándose de brazos

\- Que?! Trixie no sigue ordenes de Rainbow! -exclamo Trixie molesta

\- pero prácticamente si fu...- estaba diciendo Vinyl pero Trixie la callo tapándole la boca

-solo necesitaba ver tu radiante sonrisa , que tiene de malo eso? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa Trixie mirando a Sunset

...

\- creí que funcionaria - dijo Trixie mirando la puerta cerrada del club de ciencias al lado de Vinyl

\- si...yo también - comento Vinyl - pero lograste sacar una idea?

\- luces y cables - sonrió Trixie

-eso...no dice nada

...

Twilight iba caminando fuera las cabañas , con la mirada pensativa y suspiro ...ya ni sabia que pensar , tal vez Vinyl tenia razón...estaba maximizando las cosas mas de lo que debería... en eso se detiene al ver a Fluttershy quien se detuvo al igual que ella a unos pasos de distancia , Twilight avanzo unos pasos

-...Fluttershy...- murmuro Twilight seguido de tragar saliva , Fluttershy la miro unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada-...yo...- estaba diciendo mientras que Fluttershy tomo aire para después volver a mirarla

\- estuvo mal - la interrumpió , Twilight la quedo mirando parpadeando confundida -...estuvo mal ignorarte Twilight...hoy en la mañana - decía con los ojos cerrados , Twilight permanecía en silencio - pero es por lo único que voy a disculparme - termino de decir mirándola

-...podemos conversar las cosas...- dijo Twilight , Fluttershy la miro

-conversar que?- pregunto , Twilight curvo las cejas

-p-pues... s-sobre...hum...ya sabes...

\- sabes Twilight...estuve pensando...que tienes razón...- hablo con dificultad Fluttershy

-n-no es cierto! no tenia toda la razón... - dijo inmediatamente Twilight y Fluttershy negó con la cabeza

\- Twilight mira como estas ahora...- curvo las cejas Fluttershy triste - estas suspendida , solías ser la estudiante perfecta...

\- pero no lo soy Fluttershy

\- aparentabas serlo al menos...pero es verdad...nosotras simplemente no ayudamos , fuiste suspendida, tienes un apodo que arruina tu reputación , bajaste tus notas...Twilight cada vez falta menos para la universidad , si quiera has pensado en eso estas ultimas semanas? o meses? ver universidades? la admisión ? oportunidades, becas? - pregunto mas triste Fluttershy , Twilight abrió mas los ojos desviando la mirada , había dejado completamente de lado su futuro! lo que mas le importaba ...pero todo lo que le ha pasado últimamente le ah impedido preocuparse de lo mas importante para ella , Fluttershy bajo la mirada -...se lo importante que es para ti , me importas demasiado como para dejar que descuides tu futuro como lo estas haciendo ahora... tal vez no seamos problemas...- levanto la vista con los ojos llorosos mirando a Twilight, quien apenas la vio sintió algo rompiéndose en su interior - pero si distracciones...y yo lo que menos quiero es ...es ser un obstáculo para ti - termino de decir , Twilight la miraba sin saber que decir con las cejas curvadas , todavía asimilando lo dicho por Fluttershy , quien se quedo unos segundos esperando una respuesta o al menos que diga algo ...pero solo había silencio , Fluttershy bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar lentamente pasando al lado de Twilight

-...Fluttershy...- la llamo Twilight volteándose , Fluttershy se detuvo , pero dándole la espalda aun - ...perdóname...- murmuro , Fluttershy se volteo y le asintió lentamente con una pequeña y triste sonrisa , para luego seguir caminando mientras ya las lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla, Twilight veía como se alejaba Fluttershy y desvió la mirada...

...

\- claro y si necesitas música para tus vídeos yo puedo recomendarte algunas muy buenas - decía Lemon al lado de Lyra quien guardaba su celular

\- eso suena estupendo! - sonrió Lyra -...ammm...bueno , honestamente creí que esto no saldría bien ...- se rasco la nuca

\- que cosa?

\- el venir...a hablar contigo

-oohh , la verdad también , creí que no se...querías pelear o algo

\- pelear? no no no , yo no peleo jeje- negó Lyra riendo

\- si vi - se estiro Lemon - entonces...si me acerco a ser amiga de Vinyl...no te enojaras?- pregunto acercándose Lyra con una pequeña sonrisa

\- nop , eres genial - negó Lyra

-y si me comienza a decir mejor amiga?- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa levantando y bajando ambas cejas

\- eso no pasara- la empujo ligeramente Lyra con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa

\- jajaja estoy bromeando - dijo Lemon riendo - jajja aunque que tan dificil debe ser? - agrego en tono de juego

\- pues debe ser demasiado difícil para ti porque ni tus queridas compañeras te consideran una amiga -dijo Lyra , mientras Lemon borraba la sonrisa - jajajaja estoy jugando también!

\- pues estuvo buena jaja..ja- rió con cierto dolor Lemon y Lyra poso su brazo al rededor de los hombros de Lemon

\- vamos , eres genial , ellas ya lo verán - la animo y Lemon asintió sonriendo

-pronto seremos un buen grupo de amigas como el tuyo - dijo Lemon, Lyra la quedó mirándo - bien nos vemos, adiós!-se despidió para luego irse

-espera!

-huh?

-le...le hablaras a Vinyl?- pregunto Lyra

-pues...supongo que deberá ser un proceso algo lento , pero como dice el dicho , "lento , pero seguro"!

 _En la noche..._

En la habitación de Rainbow , esta se encontraba en su cama junto a Pinkie viendo vídeos graciosos , mientras que Applejack estaba sentada en su cama con un cuaderno en su manos y Rarity acostada en la cama de Applejack mirando el techo pensativa

\- mhm...Rarity...- dijo Applejack acomodandose para mirarla

\- ...si?- pregunto Rarity aun mirando el techo

\- te noto algo...distraída o mas bien pensativa...que te preocupa?- pregunto Applejack , Rarity se acomodo para quedar sentada

-pues...ahm Fluttershy hablo con Twilight -dijo Rarity

\- lo hizo?!- preguntaron Pinkie y Rainbow al mismo tiempo acercándose , Rarity asintió

-y...y como salio?-pregunto Applejack

-ese es el tema...no lo se- respondió Rarity - al parecer...Fluttershy no esta molesta con Twilight...

\- era de esperarse - dijo Rainbow

-pero...no lo se...no se si terminaron...se dieron un tiempo...siguen juntas , no lo se...no fue clara...solo se que estaba...algo triste cuando hablo conmigo - dijo Rarity, en eso entra Twilight

\- puedo dormir aquí?...el sofá es algo incomodo - pregunto Twilight , Applejack sonrió

-claro , Dash y Pinkie pueden dormir juntas en una cama- asintió Applejack

-usa la mía -ofreció Pinkie y Twilight fue a acostarse mientras que las demás simplemente la seguían con la mirada en silencio , pasaron unos segundos desde que Twilight se había acostado y rompió el silencio

-...chicas...ustedes no son problemas...no del todo

\- bueno , hay que admitir que si un poco - murmuro Applejack

\- habla por ti- dijo Rainbow

\- de hecho...lo decía por ti

-...buen punto

...

los pocos días suficientes pasaron para llegar el día de la obra , Lyra estaba en la entrada de la cabaña de Dash cobrando las entradas

\- no iras?- pregunto Bon bon entrando a la habitación en la que estaba Octavia leyendo un libro acostada en su cama

-...no creo que Vinyl quiera que vaya...-respondió sin despegar la vista de su libro , Bon bon miro a Colgate que estaba a su lado y esta se encogió de hombros sin saber que hacer

-bien...-asintió Bon bon - vamos dijo retirándose y Colgate la siguió

\- espero que disfruten de la función - decía Lyra recibiendo el dinero en la entrada

\- que bien que hagan esto! de verdad no quiero leer el libro y el examen se acerca - decía Roseluck al lado de Carrot top entregando el dinero a Lyra

\- todo sea para ayudar la comunidad - decía Lyra con una enorme sonrisa mirando el dinero

-pss como vamos? -pregunto Vinyl acercándose

\- bien...bien? mejor dicho excelente! - se corrigió Lyra mostrando el frasco con dinero - no creí que las chicas sean tan perezosas como para comprar entradas para ver la recreación del libro en vez de leerlo ...o al menos el resumen -agrego y Vinyl se encogió de hombros

\- mejor para nosotras - sonrio Vinyl

\- hola!- saludo Colgate llegando junto a Bon bon y Berry

-hola...y Tavi?- pregunto Vinyl

-no quiso venir...en serio, ella cree que no la quieres ver ni en pintura - respondió Colgate

\- me destruyes diciendo eso - dijo Vinyl - pero descuiden , después de esta obra todo mejorara -sonrió Vinyl y Lyra asintió mientras agitaba el frasco con el dinero

-sep! entonces...si quieren entrar paguen - dijo Lyra

\- en serio nos cobraras? no tenemos descuento?- pregunto Berry

-mmm -murmuro Lyra - perdón pero no puedo - nego

-no traje dinero...- murmuro Bon bon revisando sus bolsillos

\- tampoco yo- dijo Berry y Colgate suspiro

-yo pago por las tres -dijo sacando su billetera

\- te han dicho que eres un ángel? - pregunto Lyra recibiendo el dinero - aparte de rompe corazones

\- sigues con ese apodo? - levanto una ceja Colgate ingresando a la cabaña

\- holaaa gente! -saludo Coloratura en el espacio en que las chicas acomodaron para actuar , a los lados habían cortinas colgadas que es donde se encontraban las chicas y todas las presentes comenzaron a aplaudir eufóricas por la aparición de Coloratura - me alegra mucho que hayan asistido - sonrió viendo la cabaña totalmente llena - siéntense cómodas , pues la obra , sueño de una noche de verano esta por comenzar! espero que lo disfruten! -termino de decir para hacerse a un lado mientras se escuchaban aplausos , Vinyl y Lyra entraron a la escena y se sentaron cada una en una silla , no tenían trajes elaborados pero si unos pequeños detalles en sus prendas que daban a entender de la época sobre la que era la obra

-Bella Hipólita, nuestra hora nupcial ya se acerca - dijo Vinyl

-...si...- asintió Lyra que se había olvidado del guion haciendo que se escuche una carcajada de Luna quien estaba primera fila grabando , Lyra miro a todos lados nerviosa al igual que Vinyl

\- bueno...amm creo que viene alguien!- dijo inmediatamente Vinyl -...ejem , creo que viene alguien! - repitió y Sea aparece en escena viendose el brazo de Applejack que la había empujado , y la siguieron Pinkie , Rainbow y Trixie

-oh! si! jejej aquí...vengo yo!- tomo compostura Sea - hola! ammm deseo

\- es teseo - corrigió en un susurro Vinyl mientras que Lyra desvió el rostro tratando de no reír

\- hola teseo! - corrigió Sea

\- hola! que noticias traes Egeo? - pregunto Vinyl

\- ejem - se coloco derecha Sea - vengo ante ti a a denunciar a mi propia hija , Hermia ...acércate Demetrio - dijo y Trixie dio un paso adelante con una presumida sonrisa - esta noble persona tiene mi aceptación para unirse con mi hija

\- como siempre - comento Trixie saliendose del guion

-pero Lisandro , ha embrujado el joven corazón de mi hija - estaba diciendo Sea en el papel señalando a Rainbow , pero lentamente sus ojos se colocaron brillantes - cayendo locamente en el amor , por sus miradas conectadas ...- se abrazo ella misma sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos cerrados - creando un hermoso Pinkiedash , ambas con un fuerte amor a la otra ...ah embrujado el corazón de mi hija dándole poesías y con ella has cambiado prendas de amor. En el claro de luna le has cantado a su ventana, afectando con tu voz tiernos afectos, y en su mente tu imagen has sellado con pulseras hechas con tu pelo, sortijas, adornos, caprichos, baratijas, ramilletes y confites, seductores de la incauta juventud! ...- estaba diciendo totalmente adentrada en su mundo , pero de pronto agrando los ojos de golpe - ejem! y eso esta mal! por..porque am yo digo que debe casarse con Trix digo! Demetrio pero ,ella se niega y es hija mía, yo dispongo de ella o se la entrego a esta noble alma o a la muerte, como expresa nuestra ley para este caso- termino de decir seguido de sonreír nerviosa

\- hum ya veo...que respondes Hermina? Demetrio es un digno caballero - dijo Vinyl

\- así es!- asintió Trixie y Rainbow rodó los ojos

\- también lo es Lisandro - dijo Pinkie abrazando a Rainbow

\- otp- susurro Sea viendo maravillada

\- si , pero tu padre no lo quiere - dijo Lyra

\- ah si! no lo quiero!- exclamo rápidamente Sea

\- perdónenme pero que pasa si no quiero casarme con esta cosa? -pregunto Pinkie señalando a Trixie

\- Que?!- exclamo Trixie molesta mientras se escuchaban risas- como que cosa?

\- La pena de muerte o renunciar para siempre al trato con los hombres- respondió Lyra

-...esa...era mi linea- dijo Vinyl

-oh...- murmuro Lyra

\- Pues así he de crecer, vivir y morir, antes que ceder mi privilegio virginal a alguien que no quiero - dijo Pinkie

\- querida Herm...mm tu ,cede - dijo Trixie olvidando el nombre y luego señalo a Rainbow - y tu sométete ante mi claro derecho!

\- pues tu ya tienes el amor del padre de Hermia! yo el de ella , así que cásate con el - dijo Rainbow apartando el dedo de Trixie

\- nuevo ship- murmuro Sea pensativa y luego negó con la cabeza - eso esta prohibido! si bien tiene mi amor - continuo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Trixie - y con mi amor le doy lo que es mio y como tengo los derechos de Hermia...pos ya tu sabe

\- pero yo soy mejor! ademas Demetrio ah enamorado a Helena quien ama e idolatra a este corrompido y veleidoso

\- si...hay que hablar sobre eso , sígueme Demetrio , Egeo y tu también- señalo a Lyra seguido de salir de escena , Trixie , Sea y Lyra la siguieron

\- que sucede ? -pregunto Rainbow mirando a Pinkie

\- es injusto porque quiero casarme contigo y no con Trixie...Demetrio

-ya se! conozco una tia que vive muy lejos , podemos escaparnos y vivir ahí como queramos ! así que si me amas nos vemos esta noche en el bosque - guiño un ojo Rainbow

\- oki doki loki!

...

\- espera donde vas? -pregunto Applejack , en la escena solo estaban Applejack y Pinkie

\- me escapare con Lisandro y nada me lo impedirá Bitch

-...eso no estaba en el gu..

\- Primita te dejo al Demetrio para ti , ya me tiene harta - dijo seguido de irse, luego volvió - postdata nos veremos en el bosque!

...

\- no te quiero deja de seguirme, donde esta Lisandro y Hermia , voy a matar a ese pelo de payaso - decía Trixie al lado de Applejack , esta vez en la escena habían recortes de papel como si fueran arboles aludiendo de que estaban en el bosque

\- t-tu...ghj...t...- estaba diciendo Applejack con dificultad y Trixie la miro levantando una ceja con una sonrisa , sabia muy bien lo que tenia que decir Applejack

\- vamos dilo

\- cállate , me cuesta mentir - susurro molesta Applejack

\- lo dice el guion - susurro Trixie y Applejack suspiro

\- Tú me atraes, imán duro y despiadado! No es que yo sea hierro: mi alma es fiel con o el acero. Pierde tú el poder de atraer y yo no tendré poder para seguirte...agh

\- jejejej- rió con arrogancia Trixie - bueno ,no me eres mi tipo, me voy chao - se fue Trixie

\- Te seguiré, y de mi infierno haré un cielo si va a darme muerte quien yo tanto quiero...dios que espanto - dijo Applejack negando con la cabeza

\- vaya vaya aquí hay amor - dijo Lyra entrando en escena que esta vez tenia alas como hada - un polvito mágico hará que se den cuenta lo mucho que se aman jijiji , lo voy a buscar- y sale de la escena en eso entra Rainbow

\- espero que Hermia descanse bien en donde se durmió ...- decía y se sentó en el suelo seguido de estirarse - bien! aquí dormiré yo! mañana nos espera un viaje - se acostó para dormir y nuevamente entra Lyra

\- hum este era el sujeto que discutía con esa dama? mmm tal vez - dijo Lyra y esparció un poco de polvo en los ojos de Rainbow - ahora cuando despiertes! te enamoraras de la primera persona que veas!...hum ahi viene alguien- dijo seguido de irse y entra Applejack

-huh? que hace aquí?- pregunto Applejack y movió a Rainbow para que se despierte

\- oh! hermosa Helena dame un beso!- dijo Rainbow apenas abrió los ojos acercándose estirando los labios

\- ah! que corrales?! - le dio un combo Applejack

\- auch!- exclamo Rainbow - te pasaste- le susurro molesta

\- no me digas esas cosas , tu amas a Hermia - dijo Applejack

\- ahora te amo a ti- respondió Rainbow

-uuuhh escándalo! - exclamo Roseluck desde el publico

\- ya cállate- dijo Applejack a Rainbow saliendo de la escena

\- oh! querida Helena, te doy todo mi amor! no me destroces de esa manera! - la siguió Rainbow

\- uff que cansador...Tri...Demetrio tiene sueño - dijo Trixie entrando en escena y se acostó

\- oh oh! me equivoque de sujeto !- exclamo Lyra apareciendo - era este , aghs que torpe - agrego y le echo un poco de polvo a los ojos de Trixie , para después irse , nuevamente entra en escena Applejack y Rainbow

\- ya deja de seguirme y decirme cosas así!- decía Applejack molesta

\- por que piensas que te cortejo con desprecio y burla? - preguntaba Rainbow

\- por que le juraste amor a Hermia

\- estaba borracho

\- que es todo ese ruido?... - decía Trixie abriendo los ojos y se levanto para ir inmediatamente hacia Applejack arrodillarse y besarle la mano - oh bella Helena que hermosos ojos y suave piel que tienes

\- AH ! - alejo completamente su mano Applejack - que demonios! eso no estaba en el libreto! - exclamo molesta tomando su mano

\- déjame improvisar , si? - pregunto Trixie levantándose - es para que se vea mas real- agrego y Applejack le frunció el ceño

\- ya basta! no que tu amabas a Hermia?- la empujo Rainbow

\- eso es del pasado! fue amor pasajero , ahora mi amor se queda con Helena - dijo Trixie

\- mientes!

\- tu mientes! - exclamo Trixie molesta , en eso entro Pinkie

\- Lisandro que haces aquí? me dejaste abandonada - dijo Pinkie

\- salseeeeo! - decía Derpy desde el publico

\- por que ya no te amo , ahora amo a Helena - dijo tomándole la cintura a Applejack

-oigan! se están pasando! - exclamo Applejak molesta quitando la mano de Rainbow

\- estas hablando sin pensarlo! estas pasado de copas de nuevo- la señalo Pinkie

\- basta ! apuesto a que todo esto es una broma a mi , asi que me voy - dijo Applejack

\- no te vayas ! Helena mi amor! - dijo Rainbow

\- no te burles de ella Lisandro- dijo Pinkie tomándole el brazo a Rainbow

\- si, no te burles de mi mujer!- la señalo Trixie

\- no es tu mujer! tu no la querías! - exclamo Rainbow - ademas yo la amo mas !

-que estas diciendo?- pregunto Pinkie

\- no es cierto! yo la amo mas - se señalo Trixie

\- quieres demostrarlo?- pregunto Rainbow sacando una espada de carton

\- basta de todo esto!- decía Applejack

\- peleare por ti , bella dama!- dijo Trixie sacando una espada de cartón también

\- muere!- dijo Rainbow y comenzó a pelear con la espada contra Trixie , en eso Rainbow hace que la espada de Trixie salte lejos - Ja!- exclamo y Trixie le dio una patada alta rompiendo la espada de cartón de Rainbow

\- taekwondo!- exclamo Trixie

\- oye! eso no se vale! - exclamo Rainbow molesta acercándose a Trixie - en esta época no existe el taekwondo!

\- tu que sabes! - le frunció el ceño Trixie

\- se que no practicaban taekwondo! por algo las espadas, boba

\- y como puedes asegurar que mi personaje no sabia del taekwondo?- le refuto Trixie ya las dos saliendose completamente del guion , mientras todas miraban expectantes

\- por que en la obra no se menciona en ningún momento!

\- pues tampoco sale en la obra que tu personaje tiene pelo de payaso y tu si!

-pues tampoco mencionan que tu personaje es una ilusionista frustrada! - la empujo Rainbow

\- como que ilusionista frustrada?! discúlpate!- le devolvió el empujón Trixie

-obligame! - se abalanzo Rainbow y ambas cayeron en el suelo comenzando a pelear, causando sorpresa en todas las presentes , también destruyendo el escenario al hacer que las cortinas a los lados caigan sobre este botando también los detalles de papel del fondo

\- hagan sus apuestas!- decía Lyra viendo como peleaban

\- muy bien ya basta!- dijo Applejack separandolas

\- ella empezó!- exclamo Trixie despeinada

\- que?! tu empezaste metiendo tu bobo arte marcial - dijo Rainbow

\- no es bobo! ademas no tenias que mandar mi espada lejos

\- pues no es mi culpa que no tengas buen agarre

\- pero arruinaste la obra

-tu la arruinaste!

\- las dos la arruinaron! - exclamo Applejack y tanto Trixie como Rainbow miraron hacia el publico en donde un montón de chicas las veía expectantes , En eso Derpy se levanta de donde estaba sentada y empieza a aplaudir y rápidamente la acción fue imitada por el resto

\- esta fue una de las mejores parodias que eh visto sobre una obra - decía Luna riendo mientras aplaudía, Trixie y Rainbow veían perplejas

\- y finalmente! el hada arreglo su error haciendo que Lisandro y Hermia estén enamorados! al igual que Demetrio y Helena! conversaron con Egeo y Teseo arreglando todo y así se casaron viviendo felices por siempre!- dijo Lyra haciendo que los aplausos aumenten

\- buena actuación- dijo Rainbow al lado de Trixie

\- si! jeje también tu- asintió Trixie y ambas sienten un fuerte apretón en sus hombros

\- casi lo arruinan- les dijo Applejack

\- jajaj estas exagerando vaquera ajaja- rió Rainbow nerviosa

\- sii jajajajaj- asintió Trixie

\- bueno! - dijo Rainbow saliendo del agarre de Applejack - No se vayan por que aun queda un evento! subasta de citas - guiño un ojo

\- Espera que?! eso no estaba planeado! - dijo rápidamente Lyra

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ok este capitulo salio mas largo de lo que esperaba...pero espero que les haya gustado!**

 **gracias por leer y comentar en serio!**


	50. Hora de actuar

\- ¡¿Como que subasta de chicas?!- pregunto Applejack acercándose a Rainbow

\- quieren más dinero o no?- pregunto Rainbow - muy bien aquí tenemos a la soltera número 1! Se acercó muy entusiasmada por la cita, eh?- pregunto Rainbow al público

\- Q-que?! Oye no!- exclamo Applejack

\- Yo...mejor me voy, debía unirme a Una partida hace una hora - dijo Luna retirándose tratando de no molestar a nadie

\- Muy bien, ¿cuánto dan Por una cita con Applejack? Es rubia, ojos verdes, unas pecas para morirse, alta, con ese acento vaquero y muy respetuosa- decía Rainbow

\- 5 dólares

\- Oh! 5 dólares por aquí quien da más, escuche 6 por ahí! Vamos anímense, ¿alguien da 7? - Decía Rainbow

\- Oye no!- decía Applejack agarrándole el brazo a Rainbow

\- Vaya si que eres un buen partido Applejack! ¿Cuánto dijeron que ofrecen en el fondo? - decía Rainbow

\- Basta! No está a la venta! - Exclamó Rarity corriendo hacia el frente abrazando un brazo de Applejack mirando desafiante al público

\- Rarity que haces? Es por una buena causa- le susurro Rainbow

\- No no no, que no se detenga! - Exclamó Sea mirando maravillada - reclamando lo que es suyo! Rarijack es hermoso~

\- Pues si quieres una cita con Applejack tienes que comprarla - dijo Rainbow

\- No voy a pagar para tener una cita con mi novia - dijo Rarity con un leve ceño

\- Exacto!- la abrazo Applejack

\- Vamos! Hagamos la dinámica más divertida! - Suplico Rainbow  
\- Bien- rodó los ojos Rarity sacando su billetera para darle un billete a Rainbow quien apenas lo tomo silbo

\- Si que amas a Applejack - dijo con una enorme sonrisa

\- Que? Ah! Me confundí de billete! Devuélveme ese! - Exclamó Rarity tratando de quitarle el billete

\- No se aceptan devoluciones! - Decía Rainbow alejándose del agarre de Rainbow

\- bien no importa - dijo Rarity llevándose a Applejack de la mano - te lo quitare mientras duermas- susurro

\- bien vamos con la siguiente soltera! - Sonrío Rainbow y miro hacia donde estaban Vinyl, Trixie y Lyra. Vinyl y Lyra dieron un paso atrás dejando a Trixie adelante

\- Rainbow no creo que sea buena idea que vaya Trixie ahora - se acerco Trixie a Rainbow

\- Exacto - la apoyo Sunset desde el público

\- porque si va ahora Trixie, se quedarán sin dinero que ofrecer - agregó - además se hará una gran pelea para una cita con Trixie

\- Tampoco te iba a llamar a ti - la empujo Rainbow - muy bien preparen sus billeteras! Porque la siguiente es alguien amada por todas, con una sonrisa encantadora, al igual que su humor! - Decía Rainbow

\- Dash te dije no es buena idea que sea Trixie - dijo Trixie

\- Habló de Lyra- dijo Rainbow

\- Que?!- pregunto Lyra

\- suerte amiga, puedo sentir la mirada de Bon bon - le dio palmaditas Vinyl en la espalda

\- Muy bien cuanto ofrecen por una cita con esta lindura?- preguntaba Rainbow

\- ofrezco una galleta! - bromeo Trixie

\- Muy bien! Una galleta!- dijo Rainbow - quien ofrece más?

\- Oye! Era una broma!

\- 10 dólares!- exclamó Gilda

\- Uuhhh 10 dólares por allá!- la señalo Rainbow

\- Aaamm Rainbow - decía Lyra viendo como Bon bon se levantaba lentamente de donde estaba sentada con un aura negra rodeandola, comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba Rainbow

\- 10 dólares a las 1, a la la-la-las...Glup - estaba diciendo Rainbow pero se detuvo al ver a bon bon con una seria mirada y los puños apretados que la congelo inmediatamente sintiéndo un escalofrío en su espalda - aa-aa-aaam...vendida a Bon bon!

\- En serio, mejor termina esto- dijo Vinyl tomándole el hombro a Rainbow quien asintió rápidamente

\- No es justo!- exclamó Gilda - entonces compro una cita con Trixie si lleva lentes

\- no está a la venta - le dijo Sunset a su lado

\- Bueno, arruinaron la subasta gracias por nada - comenzó a decir Rainbow - al menos Rarity nos pago el billeton por Applejack jejeje

\- Entonces nos podemos retirar?- pregunto Roseluck desde el público

\- Si, ya váyanse - dijo Trixie

\- Ya nos vamos? Y que haré con esta caja de tomates?- pregunto Derpy con una caja de tomates

\- Yo te diré que hacer- dijo Gilda acercándose para tomar un tomate y lanzarselo a Rainbow, pero esta lo esquivo y le llegó a Vinyl, de a poco las chicas comenzaron a retirarse

\- Te dio en toda la carota- rió Pinkie señalando a Vinyl quien se limpiaba

\- Agh, bueno eso no importa - decía Vinyl - con esto será suficiente para comprar el violonchelo!

\- Sera hermoso! - Se acerco Coloratura y le tomo el hombro a Vinyl - sin duda quiero ayudarte!

\- Si necesita la ayuda, Vinyl es algo tímida- dijo Lyra pasando su brazo por los hombros de Vinyl

\- No es cierto- dijo Vinyl -... Bueno solo un poco

\- Ves? Además con la ayuda de Countess Coloratura, Octavia caerá a tus pies - agregó Lyra

 _Al día siguiente..._

 _-_ bien, como vamos a comprar el violonchelo? - Pregunto Lyra apoyada en su casillaero - no creo que Cinch nos de permiso para salir a comprar...

\- Hum...- murmuro pensativa Vinyl al frente de Lyra

\- Hola- saludo Bon bon acercándose con una barra de chocolate en su mano - sera mejor que hagas algo, las actitudes emo de Octavia están desesperandome - señalo a Vinyl

\- Tranquila Bon bon- la calmo Vinyl - nos falta el penultimo paso, comprar el instrumento

\- Y Cinch no nos dejará salir a comprarlo- complemento Lyra

\- uh! Podríamos comprarlo por Internet!- exclamó Vinyl

\- por que no mejor le encargan el instrumento a Countess Coloratura? - Pregunto Bon bon - obviamente Cinch no le hará problema y se ofreció a ayudarte incluso

\- Bony porque eres tan lista?- pregunto Lyra abrazandola

\- Hey Hey, distancia - dijo Rainbow acercándose seguida de Pinkie en rol de vigilante

\- Pero sólo es un abrazo- se quejo Lyra

\- una cosa lleva a otra, Lyra... Una cosa lleva a otra- explico Rainbow

\- Hey Dash - habló Indigo acercándose con las manos en la nuca

\- que se te ofrece?- pregunto Rainbow

\- Que te quites del camino - respondió Índigo

\- hay más espacio sabes?- pregunto Rainbow cruzándose de brazos, Pinkie se colocó al lado de Rainbow imitando su pose

\- No aquí, en el equipo de fútbol - la señalo, Rainbow levanto una ceja

\- Disculpá?

\- Que te quites del camino, tu era ya acabo, ahora yo merezco ser la capitana - habló Indigo

\- Ja! Escucharon eso?- pregunto Rainbow volteándose hacia donde estaban Lyra, Vinyl y Bon bon - dijo que quiere ser la capitana del equipo jajajajajaja! Pero que graciosita que salio este recolor

\- Habló en serio - dijo Índigo

\- No es por nada, pero Rainbow es una capitana digna para el equipo - se acerco Lyra apoyando su codo en el hombro de Rainbow

\- Exacto! - Asintió Pinkie

\- Yo no opino porque no estoy en el equipo - comento Vinyl

\- Lo mismo - asintió Bon bon

\- Que sucede aquí?- pregunto Sugarcoat acercándose junto a Lemon, Sunny y Sour

\- Aquí dicen que Dash es una capitana digna - señalo Indigo a Rainbow - pero Lo dicen porque todas son unas lamesuelas de Dash - sonrío

\- Que?! No son mis lamesuelas - negó Rainbow

\- Pues ustedes son lamesuelas de Cinch- dijo Pinkie

\- No es que seamos lamesuelas de Cinch, es que ella es mucho mejor directora - dijo Sugarcoat

\- Ah mejorado por mucho este lugar desde que llegó, incluso hizo que ustedes se vean civilizadas - habló Sunny referenciando a los uniformes

\- No fue Cinch, fue Starlight, ella fue la de los uniformes - habló Lyra

\- Disculpá?- la miro Sour sweet - desde cuando que los burros saben hablar?

\- No lo sé, tu dime, cuando aprendiste a hablar? - Pregunto Lyra, Sour frunció el ceño molesta mientras que Lemon se aguantaba la risa

\- Escúchame poca cosa! No sabes con quien te estas metiendo!- exclamó Sour sweet muy molesta, Lyra fue a esconderse atrás a de Bon bon

\- No sigas perdiendo el tiempo - se llevó Sugarcoat a Índigo del brazo

\- Aw veniste a defenderme - dijo Índigo siendo jalada por Sugarcoat

\- Todas fuimos, cabeza hueca - habló Sour caminando a su lado

\- si! Como un grupo - sonrío Lemon - porque no admiten que funcionamos bien como grupo?

\- Que se creen? - Decía Rainbow Molesta mirando como se alejaba ese grupo

\- Dashie - la llamó Pinkie - estas pensando lo mismo que yo? - Pregunto con una sonrisa de lado  
\- Por supuesto que si- asintió Rainbow mientras lentamente se le formaba una sonrisa

\- Una broma! - dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

...

En la clase habían dado cinco minutos libres, Twilight estaba concentrada leyendo un triptico sobre una universidad

\- La noto mucho más estudiosa, incluso más que desde que la conocí - susurro Rarity mirándola sentada al lado de Fluttershy

\- Tal vez...- murmuro Fluttershy - hace unos días le recordé sobre su futuro y eso...- agrego

\- Quizás... Podían encontrar un equilibrio - murmuro Rarity

\- No lo sé...yo...yo creo que era lo mejor para ella...

\- Si tu lo dices, pero es obvio que se aman - se encogió de hombros Rarity

Twilight suspiro dejando el triptico sobre la mesa

\- Que sucede Twilight? - Pregunto Applejack sentada a su lado

\- Solo...no lo se Applejack - respondió Twilight

\- Es Fluttershy verdad?

-...n-no - negó Twilight, Applejack levanto una ceja - bueno... Tal vez, es que estamos bien...pero no juntas, no crítico su decisión, fue por mi y agradezco mucho que se preocupara y tal vez es lo mejor por ahora pero...ya sabes...

\- entiendo, entiendo - asintió Applejack - pero vamos, prácticamente es solo un tiempo que se dieron, hasta que todo el estrés y la presión sobre fin de año y la universidad termine - le tomo el hombro Applejack

\- Tal vez...

\- Porque tu no quieres a otra persona verdad?

\- No no no, no quiero otra persona, sólo ella

\- Y se que ella piensa lo mismo - sonrío Applejack - ahora queda preocuparse sobre las universidades y bla bla ya sabes el resto

\- Es verdad - asintió Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa

 _Mientras en otra clase..._

\- Esperen, tiempo!- dijo Trixie deteniendo la jugada, estaban en clase de gimnasia jugando basquetbol

\- que sucede Trixie? - Pregunto Aria molesta, Trixie se fue a las gradas a quitarse la sudadera y volvió

\- Es...en serio?- pregunto Aria sin expresión alguna viendo la playera que traía Trixie, las demás estaban igual

\- que?- pregunto Trixie - quieren una cómo está?- sonrío

\- Porque quedria una playera con tu cara?- pregunto Rainbow levantando una ceja

\- Porque es genial - respondió Trixie presumidamente

\- Le rebajaste notablemente el precio a esa playera - bromeo Adagio

\- Yo quiero una- dijo Lyra acercándose a Trixie , haciendo que todas la mirarán

\- Una playera con la cara de Trixie?- pregunto Rainbow

\- No no no, con mi cara! Como lo hiciste?- le pregunto a Trixie

\- Le dije a Roseluck que lo hiciera y ya, hizo el dibujo, la estampó en una playera y ya - se encogió de hombros Trixie - la mejor playera de todas!

\- Ugh sigamos con la jugada - rodó los ojos Aria

\- muy bien , se acaban las clases por hoy vayan a cambiarse - dijo Spitfire cuando ya quedaban cinco minutos para que toque el timbre indicando el recreo

-pss oigan - detuvo Rainbow a Lyra y Trixie - tengo algo en mente - dijo mirando a Indigo junto a Lemon caminando a los baños del gimnasio

-ammm yo no se - negó Lyra

\- Trixie va - apoyo Trixie con una sonrisa

-bien ...el plan es este...-comenzó a decir Rainbow

Indigo se metió a una de las duchas mientras que Lemon se metió a la de al lado , dejando sus bolsos donde tenían la ropa de cambio en el suelo

-shhh- decía Rainbow mientras entraba a los baños seguida de Trixie quien se aguantaba la risa, caminaban por las chicas que se cambiaban hasta que llegaron hacia las duchas , Trixie tomo el bolso de Lemon y Rainbow el de Indigo - vamos - murmuro y salio corriendo , Trixie la siguió mientras reían

\- que fue eso? - pregunto Indigo abriendo un poco la puerta de las duchas - nuestras ropa! - exclamo rápidamente y vio a Rainbow y Trixie saliendo de los baños corriendo - ahí!

\- que?! -exclamo Lemon , Indigo salio de la ducha rápidamente y tomo una toalla que estaba colgada para taparse e ir corriendo tras Rainbow y Trixie mientras las chicas que estaban en los vestidores reían , Lemon imito la acción de Indigo y una vez con la toalla comenzó a correr

\- vuelvan aquí malditas ratas! - las seguía Indigo corriendo por el gimnasio , Rainbow y Trixie salieron de del gimnasio , apenas Indigo salio sonó el timbre haciendo que los pasillos se llenen de estudiantes , pero eso no evito que deje de seguirlas

\- jajajajjajajaa! lindo uniforme!- decía Rainbow mientras corría

\- que corrales...?- decía Applejack viendo a Rainbow y Trixie pasar corriendo a toda velocidad , luego vio pasar a Indigo y Lemon en solo toallas - ah...

Rainbow y Trixie doblaron repentinamente por uno de los pasillos , Indigo y Lemon al tener los pies mojados cuando intentaron frenar para doblar se resbalaron , Indigo chocando con Sugarcoat y Lemon con un casillero

-agh! que dem...Indigo?!- pregunto Sugarcoat agrandando los ojos como platos

-perdón no fue mi intención - decía Indigo hasta que noto que estaba que la toalla estaba en sus pies , Sugarcoat no podía estar mas rojas , Indigo rápidamente se cubrió con la toalla - es-esto...es vergonzoso

\- no han tenido ni la primera cita y ya te desnudas - se burlo Rainbow apoyada en uno de los casilleros a su lado

\- oye tu! devuélveme mi ropa! -la amenazo Índigo molesta

\- primero di...que yo soy mejor capitana- sonrio maliciosamente Rainbow

\- no voy a mentir! ya pasame mi ropa !- estiro su brazo Indigo con el otro se estaba sujetando la toalla

-Rainbow Dash que estas haciendo?- pregunto Rarity acercándose junto a otras estudiantes

\- bien bien - rodó los ojos Rainbow y le acerco el bolso a Indigo quien apenas lo iba a tomar Rainbow alejo el bolso - ups jajajajjaja bueno ya toma - le paso el bolso , Indigo miro a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido y se fue rápidamente

\- y mi bolso?- pregunto Lemon

\- uuh! una versión limitada de galletas de mantequilla con chocolate - decía Trixie frente a la maquina dispensadora colocando un billete , el bolso estaba a los lados de sus pies

\- hola Trixie - saludo Sunset acercándose - y ese bolso?

\- que bolso? - pregunto Trixie volteándose

-...y esa playera...?

\- no se donde se metió Trixie..- dijo Rainbow encogiéndose de hombros a Lemon

\- aquí!- se acerco Lyra corriendo con el bolso de Lemon - Trixie estaba en la maquina dispensadora

\- gracias Lyra- lo recibió Lemon y luego miro a su alrededor - esto...es vergonzoso - murmuro y se escucho algunos silbidos como piropos , Lemon se fue rápidamente mientras que Rainbow reía , Sugarcoat por su parte seguía total mente sonrojada sin moverse de su lugar

\- a-a...acabo de ver...a...Indigo...desnuda?- se susurro ella misma sonrojada a mas no poder

...

\- muy bien, aquí voy - decía Suri al lado de Lightning Dust - ahora si

\- quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Lightning , Suri después de mirarla unos segundos pensativa asintió

\- hola Starlight - saludo Suri acercándose hacia donde estaba Starlight guardando unos cuadernos en su casillero

-hola Suri...hola Lightning - saludo Starlight -que sucede?

-pues mmm- murmuro Suri y miro a Lightning y luego a Starlight

\- Suri tiene algo que decirte, verdad?- pregunto Lightning

\- oh...ya se lo que me quieres decir...- murmuro Starlight

\- que?...como?- pregunto Suri impresionada

\- es obvio - dijo Starlight y suspiro - están saliendo , no es así?

-q-que?!- preguntaron Suri y Lightning al mismo tiempo sonrojadas

-no no no no no- negó rápidamente Suri - es otra cosa! n-no estamos saliendo

\- ah no? -pregunto Starlight

-no- negó Suri - lo que te quería decir es...am...me retiro del periódico

\- ah... pues...es tu decisión- dijo Starlight - hum...eso era?

\- si...fue mas fácil de lo que creí - le dijo Suri a Lightning

\- ves? te lo dije- sonrio Lightning

\- seguimos siendo...amigas verdad? -pregunto Suri mirando a Starlight quien miraba a Lightning

-eh? ah si si , claro- asintio Starlight

\- bien!- sonrio Suri - iré a... comprar algo - dijo seguido de irse , Starlight estaba mirando fijamente a Lightning

-que?- pregunto Lightning

\- fuiste tu la que puso el cartel en el comedor confesándose a Suri...verdad?- pregunto

-...si- asintio Lightning - es linda

\- ya veo

\- que? a ti te gusta? -pregunto Lightning, Starlight frunció el ceño con un ligero rubor

\- no debo por que responderte a eso- respondió Starlight-...la has besado?

\- no debo por que responderte a eso- sonrio lentamente Lightning - pero lo haré-...la respuesta es si

\- bien...supongo que ganaste...ya hiciste que se salga del periódico

-no fue mi culpa , fue su decisión - dijo Lightning , luego ambas voltearon al sentir una mirada sobre ellas

\- quiero disculparme de corazón por milésima el que se hayan besado- dijo Sea con una mano al corazón - a quien engaño! fue genial! y ahora están hablando! el inicio de un ship!

\- no somos un ship!- exclamo Starlight retirándose, de pronto a Lightning le llega un mensaje al verlo era uno de Fleur

...

\- Indigo quiere vengarse - decía Lemon sentada al lado de Sunny mientras escribían lo del pizarron -y quiere poner una bomba apestosa en su cabaña...tendrán que dormir afuera jajajaj

\- yo también lo haría, las hizo correr desnudas por todo el lugar...casi desnudas- se corrigio - y ademas Sugarcoat no ha dicho nada es como si estuviera sumergida en sus pensamientos

\- es una loquilla , vio a Indigo desnuda, no me extrañaría- que le de un derrame nasal jajaj- bromeo Lemon

\- jejeje

-hey...y que hay de tu y...Sour?

\- a que te refieres?

-pues...ya sabes...son algo o no?

-mmmm...no...-murmuro Sunny - no somos nada...ninguna le ha preguntado a la otra...ya sabes...tener una relación

\- Sour es algo tímida?- pregunto burlonamente Lemon

-eh...no creo que sea eso- dijo pensativa Sunny - creo que simplemente no se ha dado la oportunidad

\- y si te lo pidiera lo aceptarías? - pregunto Lemon

\- huh...no lo se

\- mmm- murmuro Lemon estirándose - y si yo te lo pidiera?

\- eh?- pregunto Sunny mirando inmediatamente a Lemon , luego trago saliva- a...a que te refieres?

\- tu habías dicho que ojala yo te hubiese gustado y que era mejor que Sour...entonces me entro la curiosidad de que...si yo te lo pidiera...aceptarías?- pregunto Lemon , Sunny rápidamente pego su mirada en su cuaderno

\- deja de hacer preguntas incomodas...

 _después de clases..._

Moon dancer estaba fuera de la sala del club , mirando pensativa la puerta , luego suspiro seguido de abrir la puerta , encontrándose con las chicas llenas de cables y algunas ampolletas

\- hola Moon dancer! - saludo Applejack acercándose - a que se debe tu visita?

\- quiero ayudar a Twilight , digo...esta mejor que hace unos días...pero todas sabemos que en el fondo sigue extrañando a Fluttershy - comenzó a decir Moon dancer

\- ah si! perversparkle no vino hoy- comento Pinkie con unas ampolletas

\- por la misma razón...y quiero que ustedes me ayuden- dijo Moon dancer

\- y tienes algo en mente? -pregunto Rainbow

-mmm tal vez

...

Fleur estaba fuera de la oficina de Cinch , total mente nerviosa , apretando los puños y con la respiración agitada , en eso Lightning Dust le toma el hombro

\- se que es difícil- comento - pero se que tu puedes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **dun dun duun(?**


	51. Por ti

Fleur estaba fuera de la oficina de Cinch , total mente nerviosa , apretando los puños y con la respiración agitada , en eso Lightning Dust le toma el hombro

\- se que es difícil- comento Lightning - pero se que tu puedes - le dio un suave golpe en el brazo

-...- Fleur solo asintió lentamente

Flashback

\- Hola...? - Saludo Lightning algo dudosa entrando al baño de chicas, de pronto la puerta de uno de los cubículos y sale Fleur lentamente - está...esta todo bien?- pregunto Lightning cerrando la puerta del baño

\- Que crees? - Pregunto Fleur caminando lentamente hacia el lavamanos

\- Mal?- pregunto Lightning y Fleur suspiro y asintió

\- Ya...ya no puedo con esto con esto - apoyo ambas manos en el lavamanos

-... Osea...lo dirás? - pregunto Lightning, Fleur se mantuvo en silencio que rápidamente se volvió muy incómodo - puede ser la mejor opción...- agrego

\- no se que hacer...en serio no lo se!- exclamo Fleur de pronto

\- yo digo...que lo mejor es que le digas a...Cinch - opino Lightning , rápidamente vio las gotas de lagrimas de Fluer caían por el lavamanos , Lightning se apoyo en una de las paredes y respiro profundo

\- es...es...es que tengo tanto miedo...- hablo con la voz quebrada Fluer - todas se enteraran...todo el mundo sabrá que me abandonaron y tendrán mas...mas razones para que me digan ...c-como me dicen! - exclamo quebrando mas en llanto

-creo que quedara peor el sujeto que te hizo eso-comento Lightning

-no...- negó Fleur - bueno...supongo que esto es a lo que llaman karma - se coloco derecha dejando de sujetarse del lavamanos secándose las lagrimas - es lo que merezco al fin y al cabo

\- si...pero ...tampoco significa que ...que- estaba diciendo Lightning buscando la palabra correcta

\- quería...quería que las demás sufran...sufran también como yo lo estaba haciendo, que sufran de amor , pero al final solo soy yo la que esta así...perdí de la peor forma -decía mirando el suelo

\- todo acto tiene una consecuencia ...- murmuro Lightning pensativa y miro a Fleur - te arrepientes de todo lo que hiciste ?

\- ...- Fleur se quedo nuevamente en silencio con la mirada congelada en el suelo - me arrepiento de enamorarme de la persona equivocada, pero no puedo arrepentirme sobre quien no me agrada

-y...pedirías perdón...?

-no- respondió sin pensarlo - al menos no ahora- miro a Lightning seguido de ver la hora en su celular - es tarde

\- entonces...le dirás a Cinch?

\- tengo opción?

\- todo saldrá bien - sonrio Lightning despegándose de la pared

\- siempre dicen eso- comento Fleur caminando hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se detuvo - ...pero...podrías acompañarme...?- pregunto sin voltearse - es ...difícil para mi

\- esta bien- asintio Lightning Fleur salio del baño

FinFlashback

Respiro hondo y toco la puerta con duda , al no tener respuesta intercambio miradas con Lightning quien se encogió de hombros y se acerco a la puerta y coloco su oído por unos segundos

\- esta con alguien mas - se alejo de la puerta - esperamos?

\- supongo...-murmuro Fleur con las manos ansiosas mirando a todos lados - quiero chocolate- dijo algo desesperada , Lightning la quedo mirando sin saber que hacer y rápidamente Fleur fue hacia la maquina dispensadora a comprar varias barras de chocolate

...

\- Entonces quieres ayudar a perversparkle - decía Rainbow sentada sobre la mesa, Moon dancer se fue a sentar al sofá mientras le mantenía la mirada

\- Si... - Asintió lentamente - la conozco y se que no está bien

\- Claro que no lo está, parece parece un zombie! - Dijo Pinkie saliendo detrás del sofá haciendo que Moon dancer salte del susto

\- Pues si...si - dijo Moon dancer

\- Pues tienes nuestra ayuda, Twilight es nuestra amiga y queremos lo mejor - levanto el pulgar Vinyl

\- Y que tienes planeado? - Pregunto Applejack

\- Bueno...creo que es más que obvio que ambas se...se aman ya sabes - comenzo a decir Moon dancer pensativa - el tema es...es hacer que ambas lo tengan más que claro

\- Le enviamos una carta falsa a Twilight y otra a Fluttershy diciendo que se aman y problema resuelto - dijo Trixie sonriendo

\- No es tan fácil - la miro Applejack - además las dos son listas y sabran que es falsa

\- hum- se cruzó de brazos Trixie

\- Agh ni que estuvieran en una telenovela - rodó los ojos Rainbow - ellas mismas se ponen problemas

\- Verdad que si?- pregunto Pinkie caminando hacia Rainbow para estar a su lado

\- No cómo nosotras- le guiño un ojo Rainbow haciendo que Pinkie la abrace

\- No no no, A Twilight de verdad le importa muchos sus estudios y Fluttershy sabe eso así que le dio el... - Se detuvo Moon dancer a pensar en la frase correcta - camino...libre...? - Termino dudosa

\- Entonces? - Pregunto Trixie

\- pues...como se resuelven todos los problemas - comenzo a decir Lyra quien estaba acariciando a Lyra 2 - conversandolo

\- Eso no sirve, lo que tiene que hacer Twilight es ir hacia Fluttershy, darle la mirada matadora y besarla sin dejar que raccione! - dijo Trixie parandose al medio de todas - y con eso...estará a sus pies - agregó

\- No es mala idea- la señalo Vinyl

\- "mirada matadora "? - Repitió Applejack confundida

\- Suena genial y todo, pero Lyra tiene razón - dijo Moon dancer

\- Ja! Lyra 1 Trix 0 - celebró Lyra haciendo que Trixie le frunciera el ceño

\- Por lo que tengo entendido, la relación de Twilight y Fluttershy... Se daría mejor las soluciones de conversar en vez que en la de actuar de... esa forma - agregó - no se si me entienden

\- Eso lo dices por que no has dormido en la misma habitación que ellas durante estos años o si no preguntale a Rarity - sonrío Rainbow

\- Bueno bueno pero, eso es independiente del tema, es verdad, creo que lo mejor es que hablen bien las cosas - dijo Applejack

\- pero...como haríamos eso?- pregunto Vinyl - seguramente si le decimos a Twilight que converse con Fluttershy dirá que ya lo hicieron y que está todo bien y viceversa

\- Es verdad - asintió Lyra

\- Entonces las obligamos - bromeo Rainbow provocando risas en Pinkie

\- De hecho...podría funcionar - murmuro Moon dancer

\- Que? Si las obligamos a hablar será todo muy forzado - explico Applejack

\- Bueno no necesariamente debemos decirles "oye habla con ella" y estar al frente mirando todo - dijo Moon dancer

\- Oh! Ya se dónde quieres llegar! Lo vi en una película! - Sonrío Lyra, Moon dancer se levanto del sofá

\- Hacer que "casualmente " lleguen al mismo lugar y que "casualmente " se queden encerradas para hablar bien el tema- sonrío lentamente Moon dancer

\- Eso no es tan diferente a la idea de las cartas - murmuro Trixie cruzada de brazos

\- y al no tener como salir obligatoriamente deberán conversar la situación, me gusta- sonrio Lyra

\- si...ahm por cierto ...que son todos esos cables?- pregunto Moon dancer

\- oh esto? - pregunto Rainbow levantando los cables y Moon dancer asintio

\- es nuestro proyecto de ciencias , te va a gustar - decía Vinyl

\- un detector de mentiras!- exclamo Pinkie

-q-que- pregunto Moon dancer impresionada - como ustedes pudieron hacer eso?...sin ofender

\- es muy sencillo - sonrio Trixie

\- sip! una persona maneja el detector de mentiras , entonces cuando la persona que este usando este casco mienta- decía Rainbow levantando un casco que tenia muchos cables - ...según quien maneje el detector , encenderá una luz- agrego

\- osea...no sera un detector realmente , ustedes estarían manejándolo según su criterio...- concluyo Moon dancer levantando una ceja

-...algo así- murmuro Trixie

\- eso es- asintio Lyra

\- pero no le digas a nadie porfis- suplico Vinyl

\- esta bien...- suspiro Moon dancer

\- sabia que eras buena onda como Twilight!- exclamo Vinyl colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Moon dancer abrazándola de lado

\- Por cierto y Luna?- pregunto Rainbow

...

\- solo fue una broma - decía Luna sentada en las sillas frente al escritorio - así es Rainbow Dash

-una broma a excelentes estudiantes ...Indigo zap y Lemon zest , exponiéndolas de una manera salvaje- dijo Cinch sentada en la silla del escritorio con una mirada seria -por eso merecen una grave anotación , incluso llamar a sus padres

\- estas exagerando - dijo Luna - exageras por que son estudiantes de la preparatoria cristal...por que son tus favoritas , no es así?

-tener estudiantes favoritas no va conmigo - hablo Cinch - ademas...si no me equivoco, tu tienes a tus favoritas , no es así? si no fuera así...no hubieras pedido que haga como si la suspensión de la señorita Sparkle nunca paso y que borrara aquello del sistema

\- Twilight es una excelente estudiante y lo sabes pero te cuesta admitirlo , ademas su suspensión fue forzada , exagerada e injusta

\- tal vez...- murmuro Cinch - pero ese no es el tema ...el tema es que tus estudiantes cometieron una infracción- agrego Cinch

\- estoy consciente de eso...- suspiro cansada Luna levantándose - iré a regañarles ahora , descuida no volverá a pasar

\- eso espero - dijo Cinch y Luna camino hacia la salida , cuando salio vio a Lightning sentada al lado de Fleur quien estaba rodeada de envoltura de barras de chocolate en las sillas que estaban al lado de la oficina

-...- iba a decir algo pero cerro la boca y camino hacia la sala del club

\- ya es hora- dijo Lightning , Fleur se levanto algo nerviosa de la silla botando algunas envolturas , Lightning se levanto también- es mejor ocuparse de esto ahora

\- bien- respiro hondo Fleur y camino lentamente hacia la oficina - ejem...- llamo la atención de Cinch en la puerta

\- si?- pregunto Cinch dejando unos papeles que estaba leyendo

\- puedo hablar con usted...sobre...-trago saliva nerviosa -...algo? - pregunto cerrando lentamente la puerta

\- Lightning? - pregunto Suri acercándose a esta que estaba viendo como Fleur cerraba la puerta

\- Suri...que haces aquí?- pregunto Lightning

-olvide algo en mi casillero...y tu?- pregunto levantando una ceja

\- estoy...ammm...mm gah...- dejo caer sus brazos - espero a Fleur

-...- Suri la quedo mirando

\- se que no te gusta eso, pero...pero de verdad necesita apoyo ahora, mas que nada- explico Lightning

\- que?- pregunto Suri algo desconcertada - pero ella jamas mostró eso, por nadie

-lo se! pero...pero es que no esta pasándola bien

\- y que crees? yo tampoco , y sabes por quien? por ella - frunció el ceño Suri

\- si, pero ella solo...solo te recordaba lo que tu habías hecho...- estaba diciendo Lightning pero se detuvo

-...- Suri le mantuvo la mirada

-perdón yo ...es que...

\- no , esta bien , tienes razón es mi culpa el porque ella me estuvo haciendo la vida imposible -comenzó a decir Suri - pero por que ella esta sufriendo ahora no es su culpa , si no de nosotras no es así?

-no me refería a eso - negó Lightning

Starlight cerraba la puerta del periódico con llave , luego quedo mirando la llave entre sus manos hasta que escucho la voz de Suri y Lightning

\- da igual Lightning - comenzó a caminar Suri

\- espera! - la detuvo Lightning - estas molesta conmigo?

\- no , claro que no- negó Suri

-si lo estas

\- entonces por que preguntas? - pregunto molesta Suri - y como quieres que no lo este? si estas apoyando y haciendo ver a Fleur como la victima de todo esto , incluso insinuando que todo lo que ella me hizo fue por mi culpa , todas en la escuela me tienen de perra, zorra , envidiosa , como quieras llamarlo , a pesar de que eh intentado cambiar y estar arrepentida ...acaso has visto que ella pida perdón? a alguien?- pregunto Suri apretando los puños

-no...-negó Lightning - ...pero tu aun debes disculpas a algunas personas , como Applejack y Rarity

-...vaya- murmuro Suri - por si no sabias, quiero pedirles perdón, en serio que quiero! pero no es fácil si?

-yo puedo ayudarte

-no quiero tu ayuda!- dijo mas molesta Suri comenzando a caminar

\- Suri escucha por favor - la siguió Lightning

-no quiero, si? déjame en paz debes esperarla a ella - decía Suri sin detenerse

\- todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ti! - exclamo Lightning , Suri se detuvo totalmente sonrojada aun dándole la espalda - quise saber que le pasaba a Fleur, el por que hacia esas cosas...para ayudarte a t pude entender que es lo que le pasa - termino de decir , Suri se quedo unos segundos congelada y luego siguió caminando , Lightning suspiro cansada

\- bien hecho Dust- dijo de pronto Starlight una vez que Suri ya se había ido , Lightning la miro con el ceño fruncido

\- ya basta contigo - dijo molesta Lightning

\- que agresiva...que paso con la comprensible que quiere apoyar a Fleur? - pregunto Starlight

\- soy comprensible en el fondo, pero si sigues fastidiandome , adiós a eso

\- eso es una amenaza?- pregunto Starlight , Lightning simplemente la ignoro - como sea...- comenzó a caminar Starlight, Lightning se quedo mirando la puerta de la oficina de Cinch con el ceño fruncido

\- entonces...que es lo que quiere hablar?- pregunto Cinch una vez que Fleur estaba sentada en una de las sillas al frente de su escritorio

-pues...- murmuro nerviosa mientras miraba sus manos sobre sus piernas -...

-si? -pregunto Cinch , los labios de Fleur temblaban al igual que sus manos , Cinch frunció levemente el ceño

-es...es que...- hablo con la voz temblorosa - yo...- decía con la respiración agitada

\- que sucede?- pregunto algo impaciente Cinch

-...estoy...estoy...embarazada...- confeso finalmente aun con la mirada fija en sus manos que no paraban de temblar , Cinch estaba totalmente impresionada , con los ojos bien abiertos

\- es una broma? -pregunto saliendo de su estado de shock, Fleur negó con la cabeza , Cinch se levanto de la silla y camino hasta la ventana

\- sabes que eso es muy grave , arruina la imagen- dijo mirando la ventana , Fleur no dijo nada- tus padres lo saben?- pregunto , Fleur levanto rápidamente la cabeza

-n-no- negó respirando mas rápido , como se lo diría a sus padres? - por favor no les diga! - suplico con lagrimas en sus ojos

\- deben enterarse...si no les digo , entonces tendrás que decirles tu - la miro Cinch mirandola y suspiro - como , como es que paso eso?

-yo...yo ...era mi...novio en ese momento...- dijo Fleur ya derramando las lagrimas

\- agh...jóvenes irresponsables , por gente como ustedes el mundo esta como esta- decía Cinch masajeandose las sienes - esta la opción de que sigas estudiando...pero desde tu cabaña , a alguien se le asigna que te lleve las tareas del día y los exámenes- hablo en un tono cansado , Fleur asintio - pero tus padres deben estar enterados así que si no les dices en una semana me veré obligada a hacerlo yo, debo hablar con ellos , si no hay mas que decir , puedes retirarte - dijo seria , Fleur asintio y se fue rápidamente de la oficina , Lightning estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido hasta que salio Fleur de la oficina y se acerco rápidamente

-y...? -pregunto , Fleur se seco algunas lagrimas

\- no fue tan malo la verdad - respondió tratando de respirar mas lento - bueno debo decirle a mis padres...lo bueno es que sabían que estaba en una relación con el ...- dijo

\- entonces...?

-ah...mmm pues alguien deberá llevarme las tareas y los exámenes correspondientes a la cabaña en la que estoy - dijo

\- pues...ves que no resulto tan mal?- pregunto y Fleur asintio - vaya se nota que sigues nerviosa

\- un poco...gracias Lightning - agradeció Fleur tomando de sorpresa a Lightning - no se como agradecerte lo que estas haciendo , no puedo imaginarme que alguien me este ayudando de esa manera , parece irreal

\- descuida- dijo Lightning con una pequeña sonrisa , Fleur respiro hondo calmándose un poco mas

\- nos vemos , gracias de nuevo - se despidió abrazándola, Lightning le correspondió

...

\- bien , bien no volverá a pasar Lunita querida - decía Rainbow saliendo de la sala del club junto a las demás miembros mas Moon Dancer

\- eso espero , siempre debo salvarles el pellejo a ustedes, denme un descanso - dijo Luna cerrando la puerta del club

-por eso te amamos!- sonrio Pinkie

-así que en la feria de ciencias seria el mejor momento? - decia Applejack caminando al lado de Moon dancer

-si...hay que dejar que pase un poco el tiempo - asintio Moon dancer -pero no tanto...mi estadía aquí se esta acercando a su fin

\- tan rápido?- pregunto Vinyl

\- si...no vine a estudiar permanentemente aquí- dijo Moon dancer

\- oww , bueno al menos si te vas te iras ayudando al Twishy!- dijo Pinkie saltando a su lado

-ah mm si...- dijo Moon dancer mirando como es que apareció de pronto - quería ayudar a Twilight antes de irme

\- aquí están!- se acerco Coloratura y se detuvo frente al grupo haciendo que este se detenga también- adivinen que? - pregunto

-conseguiste un nuevo seguidor en instagram? - pregunto Moon dancer desinteresadamente

\- de hecho hoy tuve 15 nuevos- sonrio - ah! pero eso no es a lo que vine - sonrio ampliamente -miren! - dijo mostrando una foto en su celular , las chicas se acercaron a ver , era la foto de un violonchelo

-ah...y que con eso?- pregunto Rainbow

\- es ese el violonchelo para Octavia- sonrio Coloratura - no se nota , pero tiene escrito en cursiva en uno de sus lados su nombre y se ve hermoso!

\- wow eso es increíble! sin duda lo amara! - sonrio Vinyl - como lo hiciste?

-tengo mis contactos - sonrio Coloratura- mañana debo ir a buscarlo y pagarlo así que no se quien quiere acompañarme

\- yo! - levanto la mano Vinyl

-justo como lo esperaba- asintio Coloratura - mañana iremos, y mañana se lo regalaras! aaah! sera tan hermoso e inspirador! - aplaudio

-huh...que raro- murmuro Lyra revisando su celular

-que sucede? -le pregunto Trixie que estaba a su lado

\- Starlight repentinamente quiere verme- murmuro - un momento , no es raro, es genial! necesita mi ayuda! cada vez mas cerca de su perdón!- exclamo comenzando a correr

...

Starlight estaba apoyada en un árbol y apareció Lyra quien había venido corriendo

\- aqui estoy! - exclamo Lyra con una gran sonrisa y Lyra 2 reposando tranquilamente en su hombro

-hola

-todo bien?- pregunto

\- tal vez...no se- se encogió de hombros - Suri quiso renunciar al periódico - dijo

-ohh...ya veo - murmuro Lyra- pero...eso no significa nada

\- no lo se...creo que le gusta Lightning Dust - murmuro

\- ...- Lyra la miraba intentando saber que decir

-como sea...no...no te llame para eso - negó Starlight dejando de apoyarse en el árbol -dime con sinceridad...me odias?

-q-que? -pregunto Lyra impresionada - claro que no! no te odio, de hecho no odio a nadie...por ...que?

-...hum...-murmuro Starlight - realmente eres buena persona - dijo , Lyra la miraba cada vez confundida

-eh?...pero...digo ,trato de serlo , ahora lo soy...pero tengo mis errores y...y el que cometi contigo... me arrepiento en serio- comenzó a decir Lyra

\- si - asintio

-si? - repitió mas confundida Lyra , Starlight la miro fijamente

\- si te perdono Lyra , te perdono por lo que hiciste hace años , por causarme impotencia , enojo y dolor ...te perdono por que después de todo...eras una buena amiga y aun lo eres, te has esforzado demasiado e incluso vienes cuando te llamo a pesar de que te trate como basura en varias ocasiones - decía Starlight con una pequeña sonrisa , Lyra por su parte no podía creerlo - pero...también yo...- apretó los puños -jamas creí que diría esto pero ...podrías perdonarme? creo...creo que soy quien realmente debe disculparse , te hice sufrir demasiado en especial el año pasado y agh! yo ...bueno...solo...perdón! - termino de decir , Lyra estaba totalmente anonadada mirando a Strlight procesando lo que había dicho , ella generalmente estaba suplicando su perdón...pero ahora es la misma Starlight que le esta pidiendo perdon

-yo...-murmuro y negó con la cabeza saliendo de su estado de shock - claro que si te perdono! - dijo rapidamente

\- en serio? -pregunto Starlight

-si! - asintio Lyra y abrazo a Starlight haciendo que Lyra 2 salga volando a una rama - me alegra que seamos amigas de nuevo!

\- también yo

\- pero tengo una pregunta- dijo Lyra rompiendo el abrazo - que te hizo...que te hizo que me pidas perdón?- pregunto , una de las razones era por Suri , el ver como era todo un tema para Suri pedirle perdón a Applejack y Rarity , se dio cuenta lo difícil que es para ella ...Lyra estaba en el mismo lugar que Suri ...

\- cambiemos de tema? - pregunto con una sonrisa Starlight

...

Sea estaba guardando sus cosas pues la hora de termino del club había terminado , era la única en la sala , hasta que apareció Roseluck

\- hey - hablo , Sea coloco su mochila en su espalda

-hola , creí que ya te habías ido - sonrio Sea

-nop...es que quería irme contigo - dijo Roseluck

-ok...- levanto una ceja y ambas comenzaron a caminar fuera de la sala

\- esta bien! esta bien! te diré! no insistas!-comenzó a decir Roseluck de pronto , Sea la miro

\- que sucede?

-...ya lo decidí - dijo con una gran sonrisa

-oooohhh! por fin harás el reto de la canela y me pagaras por eso? -pregunto Sea sonriendo

\- si! digo no! ya te dije que eso- negó Roseluck- voy a confesarme

-no! estas loca?! que tienes en la cabeza?! quieres quedar en la friendz...DIGO JAJA! la verdadera pregunta es... podrán woody y tiro al blanco cruzar el cañón a tiempo?!- dijo rápidamente Sea nerviosa , Roseluck estaba congelada

-...

\- jeje..je...merry christmas my friend - canto Sea mas nerviosa

-...sabes algo que yo no se , verdad? -pregunto Roseluck

\- que? no no no no , que podría saber yo? que tu no sepas?- negó rápidamente Sea , Roseluck frunció el ceño

\- segura?

\- si si si! very good - asintio Sea

\- y por que reaccionaste así? -levanto una ceja

\- amm por que...por que...es repentino ...understand?

\- si pero... deja de hablar en ingles

\- es que tengo prueba de eso mañana!- exclamo Sea agarrándose el cabello desesperada - el caso es...que no crees que debes estar segura para confesarte? jejej

-mmmm tal vez...-murmuro Roseluck - pero aun así , uno nunca sabe - sonrio Roseluck , Sea desvió la mirada preocupada

...

\- haaash que cansada que estoy - decía Rainbow estirándose mientras entraba a la cabaña junto a las demás

-solo quiero tirarme en mi cama y dormir - decía Applejack caminando arrastrando los pies

-entraron todas? - pregunto Indigo afuera de la cabaña de Rainbow

-si! yo las vi- asintio Lemon

\- jejejej! venganza dulce venganza - sonrio Indigo y saco su celular - a veces me pregunto por que somos tan inteligentes? -decía llevando lentamente su dedo hacia la pantalla de su cel en la que salia un botón

...

Trixie estaba en la mesa de la cocina muy concentrada con dos cartas en sus manos viendo con atención la torre de naipes que había hecho , Aria veía con total in expresividad , mientras que Sonata estaba mirando igual de concentrada

-solo...faltan esas dos ultimas- decía Sonata , las manos de Trixie estaban temblando - con cuidado!

\- ah! no grites de pronto - dijo Trixie y volvió a su compostura

-solo hazlo y ya...por que tanta tensión ?- pregunto Aria

-un paso en falso...y todo el esfuerzo de Trixie se iría al caño - le dijo Trixie seria , Aria rodó los ojos

\- si Ari! - le dijo Sonata tomándole el brazo a Aria

\- en...serio están viendo esto? -pregunto Sunset acercándose

\- cuidado me voy a caer sobre la mesa!- dijo Adagio acercándose corriendo

\- NO NO NO NO NO !- exclamo Trixie casi desesperada haciendo que las demás exploten en risa - no es gracioso! - exclamo Trixie molesta , luego respiro hondo y volvió con su compostura intentando formar la punta de la torre de cartas , el resto la miro con atención , ya quedaban centímetros , hasta que un sonido de una explosión se escucho de la cabaña de al lado seguido de un ligero temblor por aquello ,haciendo que la torre de naipes se desplome rápidamente , Trixie se quedo totalmente congelada mientras que las demás estaban aguantando la risa

-aaghhh! una bomba apestosa! - exclamo Rainbow molesta seguido de toser igual que las demás

\- salgamos de aquí! - decía entre la tos Rarity y todas salieron de la cabaña tosiendo incluso Draco salio siguiendo a Twilight

\- y ahora que?! - pregunto Applejack molesta

\- esto es inaudito, tengo haters aquí también- dijo Coloratura triste

\- creo que no son haters tuyos , tal vez de Dash - dijo Applejack

\- que?! - pregunto Rainbow

\- pues tu le hiciste esa broma a Indigo no es asi? - le reclamo Applejack

\- tengo frió..donde dormiremos ahora ? -pregunto Fluttershy

\- a nuestras vecinas - sonrio Rarity y camino hacia la puerta de la cabaña de al lado y toco la puerta

\- si? - abrió la puerta Sunset que al parecer aun estaba intentando no reir

\- unas torpetonotus nos pusieron bombas apestosas en toda la cabaña- hablo Rainbow

\- oh así que eso fue - murmuro Sunset

\- "torpetonotus"! Eso existe?- pregunto Applejack

\- No lo sé, Twilight una vez me dijo así - respondió Rainbow

\- Oh jojojo no es cierto - rió Twilight - ejem es mentira

-como sea... podemos pasar la noche aquí?- pregunto Applejack

\- claro ,pasen- dijo Sunset haciéndose un lado para que las chicas pasaran

-jajajja...- estaba riendo Aria y vio como Rainbow y compañía entraban hasta con perro incluido - claro que entre la manada sin preguntarle a nadie - dijo irónicamente

\- aaaaaah! que rico sofá! - se lanzo Rainbow al sofá estirándose , Pinkie imito la acción

\- solo sera esta noche en serio - decía Applejack a Sunset y Twilight asintio

\- si , no hay problema - asintio Sunset

-...que le pasa? - pregunto Coloratura viendo a Trixie congelada aun en la misma posición con los dos naipes en cada mano y un montón de estos esparcidos por la mesa

\- nuestra torre de cartas se arruino! - exclamo Sonata triste , Trixie despertó del shock

\- todo es por su culpa!- señalo Trixie hacia donde estaba Rainbow y Pinkie en el sofá

\- eh? ah! hola Trixie! también te quiero - dijo Rainbow volteando un poco su rostro

\- grrr están en mi territorio ahora , así que harán todo lo que Trixie diga! - dijo cruzandose de brazos

\- no tienes examen de ingles mañana? -pregunto Sunset y Trixie agrando los ojos de golpe y rápidamente se fue corriendo a su habitación

\- Disculpá puedo ir al baño?- pregunto Coloratura a Sonata

\- Claro! Ahí está - señalo Sonata el baño

\- gracias! - Agradeció Coloratura mientras iba al baño

\- Bien, como dormiremos?- pregunto Rarity

\- No tenemos camas disponibles- negó Adagio

\- Uh! Pero si sabanas...tal vez podrían dormir en el suelo - dijo Sonata

\- En el suelo?!- pregunto Rarity horrorizada

\- Muchas gracias! - Agradeció Applejack rápidamente

\- Estamos muy agradecidas de que nos acepten pasar la noche aqui - le siguió Twilight

\- Bien...Sonata ve a buscar las sábanas - dijo Adagio y Sonata fue

\- Tienen galletas?- pregunto Rainbow estirándose - o una bebida de naranja?

\- quieres algo más?- pregunto sarcásticamente Aria

\- Aquí están!- se acerco Sonata con una pila de sabanas

\- Cuantas son?- pregunto Sunset

\- Mmm a ver - comenzo a contar Adagio - siete

\- mmm deberían dormir de a dos y un par duerme en el sofá usando solo una sabana para taparse - cálculo Sunset

\- Yo y Pinkie en el sofá!- exclamó Rainbow rápidamente

\- Yo el sofá!- dijo Rarity segundos después - rayos!

\- Jajaja woohuu- celebró Rainbow chocando los cinco con Pinkie

\- Bien, Applejack, duermes conmigo? - Pregunto Rarity

\- Hasta la pregunta ofende!- sonrío Applejack sacando dos sabanas

\- G-gah a-am a-am fl-fl-fl-fl-fl-fl - estaba diciendo Twilight al lado de Fluttershy totalmente nerviosa y roja

\- eres con la única que tengo la confianza suficiente para...para dormir con-contigo - dijo Fluttershy igual sonrojada, Twilight asintio rápidamente, Moon dancer estaba inexpresiva hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe

\- Oh no!

\- Muy bien! Dónde dormire yo?- pregunto Coloratura saliendo del baño

\- Porque me pasa esto a mi?- Se pregunto Moon dancer cubriéndose el rostro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Y y y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo! La reconciliación Octascratch, Suri estará sintiéndo algo por alguien? Todos se enteraran de lo de Fleur? Roseluck quedará en la friendozone? O se enterara de que la chica que le gusta esta interesada en su amiga? Será la feria de ciencias?,a Moon dancer le agradará Coloratura? atropellaran a Twilight de la nada? Podrá woody y tiro al blanco cruzar el cañón a tiempo?

Hace tiempo que no hacía esas preguntas xD

Gracias por leer y comentar!

por cierto quiero enviarle un saludo a una lectora!

a la guaripolo xd espero que la hayas pasado bakan en tu cumple en serio gracias por leer mi fic! :D

Chauuu


	52. Miedo a perderte

Dormiras con Moon Dancer - dijo Rarity A Coloratura quien salía del baño

\- Esta bien- asintió Coloratura

\- Debe haber otra sabana - dijo Moon dancer mirando a Sonata

\- Nop! Esas son las que nos sobran- respondió Sonata

\- Ugh

...

\- Ahora es el turno de Trixie! - Exclamó Trixie sonriente, estaban las chicas en el suelo al rededor de un tablero de Monopoly, sólo algunas jugaban mientras que las otras comían papas fritas, Trixie comenzó a agitar los dados - sopla!- dijo estirando los dados a Sunset que estaba a su lado

\- No voy a soplar- negó Sunset

\- Porfis- pidió Trixie , Sunset rodó los ojos y soplo- ja! Ahora estos dados están con suerte

\- solo lanzalo - dijo Rainbow y Trixie lanzó los dados dando sumado 8, agarro su ficha que era la figura del auto y comenzó a avanzar ocho casillas

\- Ja! Sacar una tarjeta de la suerte! Sabia que Me traerias suerte tocinito - dijo sacando una de las tarjetas que estaban al medio del tablero apenas la acerco a leer la devolvió rápidamente para sacar otra

\- Oye! Eso es trampa- la señalo Applejack, las demás se quejaron también

\- Que? No es cierto! Ni siquiera alcance a leerla - se defendió Trixie

\- Si la leíste!- dijo Aria sacando la tarjeta que devolvió para leerla - debes ir a la cárcel- dijo sonríendo

\- jaja! Trixie será mi compañera - sonrío Rainbow, ya que también había caído en la casilla de la cárcel

\- agh no es justo - se quejo Trixie moviendo su figurita hasta la casilla de la cárcel - al menos puedo pensar que Trixie fue a la cárcel por robar muchos corazones

\- muy bien! Mi turno!- sonrío Coloratura tomándo los dados y los agitó para lanzarlos, luego comenzo a mover su figurita - uh a ver que me tienen preparado - sonrío tomando una de las tarjetas - genial! Gane la lotería! Banco pagame

\- En serio dice eso?- pregunto Moon dancer que era el banco, Coloratura le mostró la tarjeta - si que tienes suerte - agregó entregándole dinero

\- Esa era mi tarjeta- dijo Trixie

\- mi turno- dijo Twilight tomando los dados y los lanzó, los dos dados mostraban la cara con el uno

\- Pfff - se burló Rainbow, Twilight avanzo las dos casillas y cayó en una propiedad de Fluttershy

\- Uuuuhhh!- exclamó Pinkie - y vemos como cae en zona Fluttershy

\- hum...- la ignoro Twilight sacando sus billetes

\- Si quieres...no...no es necesario que me pagues - le dijo Fluttershy  
\- No no, reglas son reglas - dijo Adagio

\- Quieres que le pagues de otra manera - dijo Rainbow de forma pícara

\- Pero si quieres puedes darme ese dinero a mi, no tengo problema - se encogió de hombros Trixie

\- ten Fluttershy - dijo Twilight pasándole billetes a Fluttershy

\- lástima que no compartan vivienda - bromeo Rainbow

\- pero recuerda que dormirán juntas - le guiño un ojo Pinkie a Rainbow

\- oh! Cierto! - exclamo Rainbow hasta que recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de Applejack

\- Pinkie como lo haces para ser tan buena en este juego? - Pregunto Sonata mientras que está tomaba los dados

\- Es sencillo!- dijo Pinkie lanzando los dados, las caras de ambos mostraban el 6 - uuhh! Esta propiedad! La compro - dijo una vez que había avanzado las 12 casillas seguido de darle billetes a Moon dancer quien le entregó la figura de una casa

\- Esa es la casa que Trixie quería - murmuro Trixie de brazos cruzados

\- Siempre dices eso cuando alguien adquiere una propiedad - levanto una ceja Sunset

\- Trixie lo quiere todo - comento

\- E irónicamente no has ganado ninguna propiedad en esta partida - rió Applejack haciendo que las demás rían

\- Rían por ahora - dijo Trixie

\- Renuncio , Trixie te doy mis propiedades y mis ganancias- decía Sunset pasándole todo su dinero del juego a Trixie quien sonreía cada vez más

\- Es en serio? Ahora no dejará de creerse, mirala - se quejo Aria

\- Jajaja quien ríe ahora? Ahora tengo mas propiedades que la mayoría - celebró Trixie

\- Aún así estas en la cárcel - dijo Rarity

\- Sunset Porque hiciste eso?- pregunto Rainbow

\- Que tiene de malo? - Pregunto Sunset relajadamente mientras le acariciaba rápidamente la mejilla a Trixie

\- Bueno al menos no detuvo el juego solo para mostrar su playera con su cara- se encogió de hombros Aria

\- tienes una playera con tu cara?- pregunto Coloratura curiosa a Trixie

\- no creo que sea buena idea...- murmuro Rainbow

\- Si! Quieres verla?- pregunto inmediatamente Trixie con una sonrisa

\- No no no no, estamos bien!- dijo rápidamente Adagio

\- Ya tienen sueño? - Pregunto Coloratura viendo como Moon dancer bostezaba

\- Sii yo tengo...un poco de sueño - se refrego un ojo Sonata

\- No me di cuenta de la hora! - Exclamó Twilight viendo la hora en su celular

\- Oh... Mañana debemos levantarnos temprano- dijo Applejack

\- Entonces detenemos el juego aquí y yo gane! - Sonrío Pinkie

\- Oye no es justo, estaba ganándole a todas!- se quejo Trixie

\- Pinkie era la ganadora sin duda - levanto una ceja Rainbow

\- Pues...pues...pues- empezó a pensar en algo Trixie - pues es mi cabaña y digo que Trixie gana!

\- eso es abuso de poder - se cruzó de brazos Rainbow, luego miro a Adagio, Aria, Sunset y Sonata- dejarán que diga eso al frente de ustedes?

\- Que le vamos a decir? - Pregunto Aria

\- solo dejamos que sea feliz y ya - se encogió de hombros Adagio desinteresadamente - además ya me canse de decirle todo el tiempo que no es la líder de aqui - murmuro

\- Bueno, supongo que irán a sus habitaciones ahora - comenzo a decir Rarity - buenas noches

\- Buenas noches- se despidió Sonata con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que las demás se despedían a su manera

\- Buenas noches! Ah... Y por cierto - estaba diciendo Trixie mientras se iba y se volteo hacia las chicas con una mirada maliciosa - cuidado con los ratones

\- RATONES?!- pregunto Rarity totalmente horrorizada abrazando fuertemente a Applejack - no no no no no no! No quiero dormir con ratones...no quiero dormir con ratones!- decía apretando cada vez más a Applejack

\- Lo...hiciste... a propósito - dijo cómo pudo Applejack recuperando el aire mientras que Trixie reía

\- Tranquila Rarity, aquí no hay ratones - la intento calmar Twilight

\- Eso espero! Dormir con ratones no es muy higiénico - dijo Coloratura preocupada

-no sean lloronas y duerman - se acostó Rainbow en el sofá, Pinkie se acostó encima de esta abrazándola

\- Des-des-después de ti- le dijo Twilight a Fluttershy una vez termino de colocar una de las sábanas en el suelo

-claro - murmuro Fluttershy acostándose , luego se tapo con la otra sabana , Twilight respiro hondo y se acostó al lado , luego volteo un poco el rostro y vio las miradas atentas de Pinkie ,Rainbow , Applejack y Rarity. Twilight desvió la mirada al otro lado hacia donde estaba Fluttershy dándole la espalda , luego se acomodo hasta estar viendo el techo

\- bueno , mañana es un nuevo día - dijo Coloratura acostándose sobre la sabana , Moon dancer dio un cansado suspiro y se acostó al lado seguido de taparse ambas con la otra sabana

\- mantén tu distancia , no estoy acostumbrada a dormir con otra persona al lado - dijo Moon Dancer

\- igual yo - dijo Coloratura dándole la espalda

\- no hay ratones- decía Applejack para calmar a Rarity quien miraba dudosa la sabana en el suelo donde estaba Applejack

\- como puedes estar segura que no?- pregunto Rarity

\- y tu? como puedes estar segura que si?- le sonrio Applejack levantando una ceja , Rarity le frunció el ceño y se acostó al lado

\- buenas noches!- exclamo Pinkie

-buenas noches - dijeron el resto

...

Eran las tres de la mañana y Moon dancer aún no podía conciliar el sueño, debido a que prácticamente estaba durmiendo en el suelo y con alguien a su lado  
\- Como es que termine durmiendo en el suelo... Y con una futura estrella en la industria de la música al lado- murmuro, luego suspiro y cerro los ojos, pasaron unos segundos hasta que sintió una respiración cerca, al abrir los ojos noto la cercanía de una dormida Coloratura - g-gah! Estas muy cerca!- exclamó molesta empujandola, luego cerro la boca rápidamente y procuro que no haya despertado a nadie, soltó un suspiro de alivio y noto que nuevamente Coloratura le estaba dando la espalda totalmente dormida así que cerró los ojos de nuevo tratando de dormir, pero al paso de unos segundos sintió un viento helado en todo su cuerpo, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que Coloratura se había llevado toda la sabana hacia su lado- es... En... Serio?- pregunto un susurro tirando de la sabana para taparse otra vez, nuevamente cerro los ojos para dormir y no pasó mucho cuando Coloratura mientras dormía se empezó a acomodar quedando de espaldas y estirando sus brazos y piernas, Moon dancer se vio obligada a alejar el rostro debido a que la mano de Coloratura estaba en todo su cara y una las piernas de estaba encima de las piernas de Moon dancer - esto no puede estar pasando- se dijo así misma Moon dancer cansada

 _Al otro día..._

Twilight estaba abrazando a Fluttershy con una sonrisa mientras dormía y lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, una vez se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se alejo rápidamente totalmente sonrojada provocando que Fluttershy despertará al igual que Draco que dormía en sus pies

\- Que... Que pasó?- pregunto Fluttershy refregandose un ojo

\- Oh! Jajajaja! Na-nada! Pfff porque habría de haber pasado algo? Jaja digo todo bien, no es así?- decía Twilight y su perro le lamio la mejilla moviendo la cola - v-ves? Todo bien - se limpió la mejilla

\- Oh...esta bien- murmuro Fluttershy

\- El día está hermoso - dijo Applejack mientras se estiraba seguido de ponerse su sombrero, luego movió suavemente a Rarity para que despertará - Rares, despierta

\- alfin acabo esa dolorosa noche- decía Rarity estirándose - mi espalda me duele

\- Lo mismo digo - dijo Moon dancer sentada sobre la sabana colocándose sus lentes

\- Aaahhhh! Vaya, de verdad dormí en el suelo, creí que lo había soñado- decía Coloratura estirándose - loco, no?- pregunto mirando a Moon dancer quien le frunció el ceño - huh? Y porque esa cara?

\- sabias que eres de las personas que nunca se quedan quietas mientras duermen?- le pregunto Moon dancer

-no...supongo

\- Pues ahora lo sabes

\- Como durmieron las visitas? - Pregunto Sonata ya vestida con el uniforme acercándose

\- la verdad no fue tan malo - respondió Applejack levantándose - nos alegra que nos hayan aceptado

\- no te preocupes Applejack, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer - dijo Sunset igual ya vestida acercándose al lugar

\- Realmente son muy amables- se levanto Coloratura

\- Oigan, pueden bajar el volumen? Hay gente que quiere dormir aquí, gracias - dijo de pronto molesta Rainbow para luego seguir durmiendo junto a Pinkie

\- Pero...ya debemos levantarnos para ir a clases- le dijo Twilight levantando una ceja

\- Cinco minutitos- murmuro Rainbow mientras Pinkie ya se levantaba del sofá

\- Eso me recuerda... Debo despertar a Trixie - se fue Sunset a su habitación

\- Nada de cinco minutitos, ya levántate - decía Applejack moviendo el sofá con su pie

\- Aaghh!- se quejo Rainbow cubriéndose el rostro con un cojin

-Quieres que te traiga un vaso con agua?- pregunto Rarity

\- Por favor - sonrío Applejack, Rarity fue a llenar un vaso con agua para luego ir a entregárselo a Applejack - muy bien Dash, si no te levantas te lanzó este vaso con agua - amenazó Applejack

\- Ja! No lo harías! Además ya me levante - dijo Rainbow levantándose inmediatamente del sofá y Applejack le lanzó el agua del vaso - AHH PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!

\- Ups, se me resbaló - rió Applejack al igual que el resto

\- Me las vas a pagar - murmuro Rainbow, en eso Pinkie Se acerca y le entrega una toalla - gracias pastelito

\- No hay de que Dashie!

\- Oh de verdad durmieron aquí- comento Aria acercándose junto a Adagio

\- El taco está listo!- exclamó alegre Sonata alzando un plato con un taco

\- Tacos de desayuno? Delicioso! - Exclamó Rainbow

\- Oh...jeje - rió un poco nerviosa Sonata - solo hay uno...

\- Aw me hiciste un taco solo a mi, eso es muy considerado de tu parte Sonata - se acerco Rainbow

\- De hecho - comenzo a decir Aria alejando a Rainbow - es de ella y lo compartirá conmigo

\- Y porque sólo contigo? - Pregunto Rainbow cruzándose de brazos

\- Porque soy su novia - levanto una ceja

\- Huh, eso dicen todas

...

\- Entonces... No hay problema? - Preguntaba sonriendo Coloratura al lado de Vinyl ya una vez que quedaban unos minutos para entrar a clases

\- Claro que no hay problema Countess Coloratura, sabe que si necesita cualquier cosa puede contar conmigo - decía Cinch

\- Que amable! Realmente Canterlot tiene suerte de tener a una directora tan preocupada como usted- decia Coloratura mientras se iba junto a Vinyl

\- Que chupa medias - comento con una carcajada Vinyl a su lado

\- Bueno, nos dio permiso, no?- pregunto Coloratura - ahora lo importante es comprar ese hermoso Violonchelo! En la tarde cuando estés en clases de matemáticas paso a buscarte

\- Realmente eres la mejor! - Celebró Vinyl

\- Hmmm hacia donde van Coloratura y Vinyl? - Pregunto Octavia desde su casillero

\- las dos tienen interéses musicales, no es raro que hablen - se encogió de hombros Bon bon

\- Hum...- murmuro Octavia - creen que... Que... Sea bueno terminar definitivamente?

\- Que?! No! - Exclamó de pronto Lyra haciendo que Octavia salte del susto - digo ejem, no crees que sería rendirse muy pronto? Jejeje...

\- Pero... Es que desde esa pelea siempre... Me ah estado evitando e ignorando...es como... Si ya no me amara- dijo Octavia en voz baja - no quiero seguir sufriendo

\- No lo harás - dijo Colgate a su lado - tan solo Vinyl está pasando por un momento de ammm pensar y ammm de mmm y procesar lo ocurrido

\- Exacto! - Asintió Lyra

\- pero ya me eh disculpado y estoy muy arrepentida - luego suspiro - tal vez sea lo mejor

\- No digas eso, se optimista - le tomo el hombro Berry

\- Lo pensaré - murmuro Octavia

\- dónde está esa Zap!- decía Rainbow caminando por los pasillos siendo seguida de Applejack y Pinkie

-Dash ya no sigas con ese círculo vicioso, tu tienes la habilidad y el cerebro para detener esto ahora, porque si le haces otra broma esto no parará jamás - le decía Applejack y Rainbow se detuvo pensativa

\- Sabes Applejack, primera vez en tu vida que dices algo coherente -la miro Rainbow

\- Es en serio? Yo soy la voz de la razón con ustedes - levanto una ceja Applejack

\- Da igual, aún la voy a buscar- decía Rainbow comenzando a caminar, Applejack suspiro cansada

\- No se donde habrán dormido pero apuesto a que pasaron muy mal la noche- decía Indigo riendo  
\- Es en serio?- pregunto Sugarcoat - ahora ella te lo devolverá con otra broma y así sucesivamente - se cruzó de brazos molesta

\- Cada acción tiene una reacción Sugarcoat - levanto una ceja Indigo

\- Eso no quita el hecho de que te rebajaste a su nivel al seguirle la corriente - dijo Sunny

\- Y que querían que me quedara de brazos cruzados

\- Oye Zap!- la llamó Rainbow, Índigo se volteo y sonrío

\- Hey Trash, como dormiste anoche?- pregunto con una sonrisa, Rainbow le frunció el ceño

\- Para mi suerte tenemos unas geniales vecinas, así que dormimos en su cabaña, tu broma no nos afecto del todo - sonrío Rainbow - en fin, eso no es de lo que vine a hablar... O tal vez si, bueno el caso es que vine aquí maduramente a decirte que fue una buena broma y pedirte que no sigamos haciendo bromas en las que también salgan perjudicadas nuestras compañeras - dijo

\- Rainbow Dash está siendo más civilizada que tu - comento Sour sweet

\- No te hagas la madura ahora - señalo Índigo a Rainbow

\- Me gustaría quedarme, pero debo irme a clases - dijo Rainbow retirándose

\- Rainbow Dash actuando con más madurez que tu - se acerco Sugarcoat

\- Pff no importa - negó Indigo

\- Soy la única que aún cree que es ridículo que a estas alturas sigan con una rivalidad como esta? - Pregunto Lemon - Sinceramente ya no le veo sentido - continuo, las demás solo la miraban pensativas - no hay el porque, ya estamos aquí, no desperdiciemos nuestro ultimo año odiando

\- pero que me dices de lo de Lyra?- le pregunto Sour levantando una ceja

\- Solo fue un mal entendido- respondió Lemon y negó con la cabeza quitando de su cabeza la idea de que sus amigas hicieron que se alejará de Vinyl y odie a Lyra - pero todo se soluciono, es buena persona

\- hum- murmuro Sunny pensativa

\- El caso es que no hay necesidad de tanto odio - agregó Lemon

\- Sabes que Dash nunca me agrado - comento Indigo

\- Pero era por la competencia, los partidos, ahora están en el mismo equipo...y

\- No entiendes Lemon - la interrumpió Indigo - es...es que... Hace mucho que no juego como capitana y este año será la última vez que juegue para un equipo escolar y me gustaría ya sabes sentirme la capitana por última vez.. - Confesó Indigo mirando el suelo

\- Espera espera! No vas a ser deportista cuando salgas a la universidad? - Pregunto Lemon

\- No lo sé...estudiare una ingeniería y dudo que tenga tiempo de unirme a un equipo en ese momento - respondió Indigo - por eso debo esforzarme hasta poder ser la capitana

\- has intentado hablar con la entrenadora? - Pregunto Sunny

\- no le interesa esas cosas - rodó los ojos Indigo

\- Bueno es un sueño bastante difícil de lograr, considerando que ya estamos a mitad de año - dijo Sugarcoat

\- Lindas palabras - dijo Indigo molesta de forma sarcástica

\- Es la verdad - se cruzó de brazos Sugarcoat, en eso suena el timbre indicando el inicio de clases y cada una comenzó a caminar hacia su respectiva sala

...

-oiga profe , tiene las notas de los exámenes? -pregunto Rainbow apenas la profesora entro por la sala

\- si las tengo y bájate de la mesa Rainbow Dash - respondió la profesora - y sobre las pruebas...las notas están bastante bien en general...pero hay algunas respuestas bastantes...extrañas - comenzó a decir la profesora sacando las pruebas - como por ejemplo , en la pregunta sobre las características de Demetrio algunas personas pusieron...que sabe taekwondo...yo no se de donde sacaron esa idea...que esta muy fuera de contexto - agrego extrañada , Rainbow que estaba sentada atrás de Trixie le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca - o que Egeo estaba a favor también de que Lisandro y Hermia estén juntos...

\- detalles - dijo Trixie encogiéndose de hombros

\- bien ...pero ignorando esos detalles las notas están bastante bien - continuo entregando los exámenes a quienes le pertenecían

\- me fue excelente! - celebro Rainbow

\- también a mi - sonrio Vinyl que estaba sentada al lado

\- a todas les fue bien cerebritos - se volteo Trixie de su asiento

-si , hacer esa obra fue una buena idea -dijo Sunset sentada al lado de Trixie

\- como siempre ayudando a la comunidad- se estiro Rainbow

-como te fue Twilight? - pregunto Applejack al lado de esta

-pues...muy bien - le mostró Twilight su examen - me gusta mucho este libro

\- ya veo...a mi también me fue genial - asintio Applejack - y...mmm y bien ...como va todo con Shy? - pregunto , Twilight la miro inmediatamente con un ligero rubor

\- a que te refieres?

\- ya sabes...a lo que me refiero

\- pues...pues estamos bien, por que estaríamos mal?- pregunto Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa levantando una ceja

-y...estas bien?...con eso?- pregunto nuevamente

\- Applejack , ahora mi mente esta concentrada en mi futuro , es en lo único que debo pensar ahora - respondió con una sonrisa Twilight

\- jeje si tu lo dices -sonrio Applejack

\- entonces...Demetrio no sabia taekwondo?- pregunto Derpy sentada al lado de Roseluck

\- amiga , yo creí que si...es la única respuesta que tengo mala - se lamento Roseluck cubriéndose el rostro

 _después de clases..._

\- eres teñida? - pregunto Rainbow sentada frente a Applejack , al medio en la mesa del club estaba su detector de mentiras , que era una caja hecha de la pantalla de un antiguo computador con detalles extraños y arriba una ampolleta

-no - respondió Applejack seriamente y se encendió la ampolleta

-omg! Applejack no nos contaste! - exagero sorpresa Rainbow

-eso es porque tu tienes el interruptor , todas saben que no soy teñida- levanto una ceja mientras que Rainbow reía

\- bien bien otra pregunta...mmmm tienes pack de Rarity en tu celular? - pregunto Rainbow

\- q-que?! no tengo pack de Rarity- negó Applejack con un sonrojo y la luz se encendio

\- uhhh vaya vaya- sonrio Trixie que estaba al lado de Rainbow

\- Applejack eres una loquilla jajajaja- rió Rainbow

\- pero si no tengo! - negó Applejack y la luz seguía encendida

\- jajaja y ves eso todas las noches? -pregunto Rainbow

\- pero si ni siquiera tengo ese tipo de fotos!

\- solo responde

-no!

\- la luz sigue encendidaaa- canto Rainbow

-la espías mientras se cambia de ropa? - pregunto Pinkie apareciendo al lado de Applejack

\- n-no!

\- mira esa luz encendida jajajaj- rió Trixie

-entonces...ese sera el proyecto del club?...pero no funciona realmente , solo es a su criterio - se acerco Twilight

\- descuida , Lyra esta aprendiendo técnicas para saber si alguien esta mintiendo, verdad? - pregunto Rainbow

-así es!- levanto Lyra que estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá - "técnicas para saber si te están mintiendo" - leyó el titulo del libro

-oh...esta bien- asintio lentamente Twilight

-debemos arreglar la sala de música para la reconciliación de Octavia y Vinyl!- exclamo Lyra de pronto y salio corriendo

\- debemos ir también? - pregunto Trixie

\- vaya , debemos hacer dos reconciliaciones , loco no? este club debería ser el club cupido - bromeo Rainbow

\- espera...dos? - pregunto Twilight- reconciliación de quien mas?

\- oh! jajajaj dije dos? ustedes oyeron dos?- pregunto Rainbow nerviosa a las demas

-jajajaj claro q-que no! es-estas loca Twilight- negó Applejack nerviosa

\- si dijo tos - asintio Trixie y todas la miraron -...que estamos esperando? debemos ir a la sala de música!- dijo seguido de irse corriendo

\- tiene razón! vamos ! - exclamo Rainbow y fue corriendo

\- Luna!- exclamo Lyra deteniéndose en el pasillo al ver a Luna

-Lyra...hacia donde vas? - pregunto Luna curiosa

\- debemos arreglar la sala de música para algo super importante, puedes distraer a Cinch por nosotras? porfis porfis!- suplico

-...esta bien -asintio Luna

\- gracias eres la mejor! -la abrazo Lyra y luego siguió corriendo

...

\- osea que ...Lightning esta apoyando a Fleur demasiado...- decía Upper sentada en una de las bancas del patio al lado de Suri

\- pues...si- asintio Suri

\- bueno debe tener sus razones- dijo pensativa Upper crust - o eso creo

-no...lo se - negó Suri

-después de todo...es su vida...ella ve con quien juntarse , no?- pregunto Upper

\- No se porque me molesta tanto- murmuro Suri

\- quizas son celos...tal vez...estas empezando a sentir algo por ella...- dijo Upper

\- que?- pregunto Suri mirándola- pero...yo...- murmuro sin terminar la oracion

\- o tal vez me equivoque- agrego Upper

\- Espera Dust, donde vas?- detuvo Gilda a Lightning quien iba a caminar hacia Suri

\- A hablar con ella - respondió Lightning

\- no es la mejor opción, esta molesta...y esta con su amiga- le dijo Gilda, Lightning suspiro - a menos que vayas corriendo como naruto para llamar su atención o armes un cubo rubik y ya sabes lo dificil que es armar eso

...

\- Entonces ella llega, y ve la sala totalmente oscura, Pam! Se enciende una luz mostrando el violonchelo y una canción en piano empieza a sonar, que será Coloratura - decía Lyra mientras cubría las ventanas con cartón negro para que no entre luz

\- Suena muy hermoso y elaborado - comento Twilight

\- Así es - asintió Applejack barriendo, Rainbow tomo una pastilla que estaba en el suelo aún con su envoltura que quizás desde hace cuanto tiempo estaba allí

\- Oye Trixie quieres una pastilla?- pregunto

\- claro- sonrío Trixie tomando la pastilla, le quitó la envoltura y se la echo a la boca, mientras que Rainbow desviaba la mirada para que Trixie no viera que estaba tratando de no reir

\- bueno entonces ahí está bien, no?- pregunto Pinkie una vez termino de mover el piano a un lado

\- Sip, las luces están bien, los detalles también, sólo falta que llegue Vinyl junto a Coloratura con el violonchelo y todo listo- asintió Lyra, luego desvío la mirada a algo que le llamó la atención detrás de uno de los muebles , recogió una pelota de béisbol

\- Buena idea! Juguemos béisbol!- exclamó Rainbow - merecemos un descanso, hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo de ocio juntas haciendo algo divertido

\- Pero Dashie, todo lo que hacemos es divertido - dijo Pinkie apoyándose en el hombro de Rainbow

\- ah, eso si , pero igual...vamos? - pregunto Rainbow

-no lo se...-murmuro Twilight dudosa

-oh vamos , solo vamos divertirnos...servirá para que te distraigas - dijo Applejack tomándole el hombro

\- esta bien - asintio Twilight

...

\- muy bien entonces yo y Lyra somos las capitanas- decía Applejack , estaban todas en uno de los espacios verdes que esta cerca de las cabañas - Lyra tu escoge primero

-mmmm escojo aaa...- decía viendo en donde se encontraban las demás, Trixie se encontraba haciendo distintas poses para que la escogiera - pues escojo a Trix

\- YAS!

\- que?!- pregunto Rainbow - por que escoges a Trixie?! y no a mi

\- ya acéptalo Rainbow , Lyra sabe claramente que Trixie es mejor en los deportes que tu - decía Trixie simulando que bateaba

\- claro que no , ni siquiera se porque te escogió - la señalo Rainbow

\- pff por que Lyra es una Trixie lover , celosa?- pregunto Trixie con una sonrisa

-" Trixie lover" ? le tienes nombres a tus supuestas fans? - se burlo Rainbow - pero si no tienes ninguna , ni Sunset es una Trixie lover

\- lo dices por envidia

\- es un nombre ridiculo

\- acaso se te ocurre uno mejor?

-pues...si...mmm...las...las galletas!

\- eso es mas estúpido!

\- que se yo , no le pongo nombres a mis fans

\- por que no tienes! Ja! Trixie gana esta ronda , pum bitch!

\- muy bien , muy bien ya terminaron con su infantil pelea? -pregunto Applejack alejándolas- es mi turno de escoger...mmm ya que, Rainbow

\- sabia decisión, vamos a ganar- se coloco Rainbow al lado de Applejack

\- bien...escojo a Pinkie - dijo Lyra

\- wiii! - celebro Pinkie caminando hacia Lyra

-nos roban a Pinkie!- dijo Rainbow

\- entonces Twilight con nosotras - sonrio Applejack y Twilight camino hacia Applejack

\- recuerden que como somos pocas , solo la que batea podrá hacer la carrera después de batear - dijo Lyra

\- eso no es justo - se quejo Rainbow

 _después de cinco minutos..._

\- vamos Twilight , solo batea no es tan difícil - decía Rainbow a Twilight quien era la que bateaba en ese momento

\- eso intento! pero recuerden que estamos usando como bate un fierro - decía Twilight agarrando firmemente el "bate "

\- miren este tiro , nunca falla , lo llamo el Trixie slam 6000 perfect! - decía Trixie con la pelota en la mano

-espero que sea mas bueno que el nombre- bromeo Lyra haciendo que Pinkie y Rainbow rían, Trixie lanzo la pelota y Twilight la bateo - con que nunca falla eh? - pregunto Lyra mirando hacia el cielo para atrapar la pelota

\- corre Twilight!- exclamo Applejack a Twilight quien estaba viendo la pelota, Twilight reacciono y comenzó a correr hacia las bases

\- así se hace Perversparkle! - decía Rainbow celebrando , Lyra atrapo la pelota y rápidamente le dio pase a Trixie quien después le dio pase a Pinkie para que le diera a Twilight , pero Twilight ya había llegado a la base a la que estaba en un principio

\- Si!- celebraron Rainbow y Applejack abrazando a Twilight

-no puedo creer que el Trixie Slam 6000 perfect , haya fallado - decía Trixie triste

\- tal vez debas cambiarle el nombre a cereal Trash 8000 fail - dijo Pinkie a su lado

\- que?! oye! - decia Trixie agarrando la pelota - pero si lo lance bien...a ver - decía simulando que lanzaba la pelota pero sin querer se le escapa de la mano golpeando a Rainbow - perdón!...digo em...karma!

\- Auch- se tomó la cabeza Rainbow y vio la pelota, luego vio A sus amigas - dónde estoy? Quien soy? Quienes son ustedes? Tengo miedo- comenzo a decir

\- Ja ja ja que gracioso - dijo Trixie sarcásticamente - no es gracioso, de verdad perdi el conocimiento

\- Jajaja sabes que te queremos- rió Rainbow, mientras Lyra reía vio a Starlight al lado de Photo finish y camino hacia esta

\- Hola! - Saludo con una sonrisa Lyra mientras se acercaba

\- Hola Lyra, quería preguntarte algo - dijo Starlight

\- Claro, no hay problema - se encogió de hombros Lyra

\- Asombroso, Bueno, ella es Photo finish y asumo que ya sabes que ella es la fotógrafa del anuario escolar - comenzo a decir Starlight, Lyra asintió - pues Cinch me pidió sacar fotos captando lo increíble y agradable que es este lugar para estudiar...es para publicidad y pues...pensé en tu grupo de amigas que creo que es el mejor ejemplo - se rasco la nuca - claro si no te molesta

\- Que hay presi?- pregunto Rainbow acercándose

\- Está todo bien?- pregunto Applejack

\- Oye Starlight me alegra que hayas venido, verás Trixie tiene algunas sugerencias para mejorar este lugar - decía Trixie pasando su brazo al rededor de los hombros de Starligh

\- Ah si?

\- Si, más maquinas dispensadoras, sólo hay una - respondió - Trixie hizo un mapa sobre lugares estratégicos en cuales ponerlo, por ejemplo cerca de la sala de música ya que por ahí está mi casillero - agregó

\- Vaya me acabo de dar cuenta que solo hay una máquina - murmuro Lyra

\- Tienes suerte de ser una persona deportista o si no serias un globo - dijo Rainbow

\- No se si ofenderme sobre eso - le frunció el ceño Trixie - pero claro, Trrrrixie está en forma por que es perfecta

\- ejem, Starlight vino por otra cosa- dijo Lyra

\- Bueno pero lo de las máquinas va en serio

\- El caso es que debo sacarles una foto a ustedes pasando un grato momento en este instituto - comenzo a decir Starlight

\- Así es! sientense en el pasto como el buen grupo de amigas! Conversando de la vida riéndose y disfrutando el ambiente! - Dijo de pronto Photo finish apuntandolas con su cámara, las chicas hicieron lo que dijo

\- Y...de que hablamos?- pregunto Applejack una vez estaban sentadas en el pasto haciendo un semi círculo

\- Tomen, un cuaderno, dará más ambiente escolar - les entregó Starlight un cuaderno, Twilight lo recibió

\- Bien ammm debe verse natural, no?- pregunto Lyra - y como les va?

\- No! - Negó Photo finish haciendo que las demás salten del susto - más natural! Maas!

\- Cuantas fotos has sacado? - Pregunto Twilight viendo que Photo finish no paraba de sacar fotos

\- No importa este es mi mejor perfil - decía Trixie sonriendo a la cámara

\- Solo piensen que alguien dijo algo gracioso - dijo Starlight

\- Yo siempre digo buenos chistes, aquí les va uno - se froto las manos Rainbow - que le dijo...una Trixie a otra Trixie? - Pregunto sonriendo

\- pero que hermosura- respondió Trixie

\- Nop

\- No lo se , que le dijo? - Pregunto Applejack

\- Por que estas Trixte? jajajajajajajajaj! Entienden? En vez de triste, Trixte jajajajajjaja

\- Jajajaja estuvo buena- rió Trixie

\- No, estuvo pésimo- negó Applejack

\- Hasta yo lo encontré malo...y eso que yo si soy mala contando chistes

\- Vaya, para que Twilight diga que fue malo significa que fue muuuuy malo- dijo Pinkie

\- Ow- murmuro Rainbow

\- Yo les digo algo gracioso ... - Comenzó a decir Lyra - se imaginan a Applejack calva?! Y que cuando corra se le caiga la peluca así? Jajajajaj!- comenzó a aplaudir Lyra mientras reía

\- Porque el que tenga peluca es gracioso?

\- solo tengan una conversación normal... Emmm sobre perritos - dijo Starlight

\- Ah una conversación sobre Dash, me parece bien - bromeo Applejack haciendo que las demás rían menos Rainbow

\- Bien bien hablando en serio...cual creen que es su espíritu animal? Trixie dice que un tigre - comenzo a decir Trixie - o un águila!

\- Yo diría que un conejo- murmuro Lyra a Twilight quien estaba a su lado

\- Yo quería el tigre - murmuro Rainbow - pero mejor un leopardo! Son más rápidos

\- fácil, Yo un pony - dijo Lyra

\- Pues mmmm - murmuro Twilight pensativa - tal vez un mamífero de la familia de los cérvidos

\- Eh?- pregunto Lyra confundida, Twilight vio a las demás que estaban viendola totalmente con rostros de confusión

\- Ciervo o venado...- explicó

\- Aaaaaahhhhh!

\- bueno yo ser...

\- Listo! Tengo la foto perfecta! - Exclamó de pronto Photo finish interrumpiendo a Applejack, Starlight se acerco a ver la foto

\- Oye! Pero...me interrumpieron - dijo Applejack

\- Seamos honestas Applejack, nos es difícil pensar en un animal diferente para nosotras considerando que tenemos contra partes ponys- se encogió de hombros Pinkie

-pues bueno si tien...que corrales me estas hablando?!

...

Era turno del entrenamiento del equipo B de fútbol , como era costumbre Applebloom , Sweetie Belle y Babs Seed estaban en las gradas apoyando a Scootaloo

\- realmente Scootaloo ah mejorado demasiado -comento Applebloom

\- ni si quiera sus tiros llegaban al arco - rio Babs seed- pero ahora Wow

\- se ah esforzado demasiado - sonrio Sweetie - quiere ser igual de buena que Rainbow Dash y creo que lo esta logrando

\- muy bien muy bien suficiente por hoy - dijo Spitfire seguido de hacer sonar su silbato - vayan a cambiarse

\- Oiga entrenadora - se acerco Gilda junto a Lightning Dust - segura que si la ayudamos con los entrenamientos del equipo B vamos a tener buenas notas en Historia y gimnasia?

\- Acaso les eh mentido? - Pregunto Spitfire

\- Si, cuando nos dijo que nos compraría un helado en aquel partido - respondió Lightning

\- Bueno pero esta vez es en serio, ahora vayan a guardar las cosas -dijo y Gilda con Lightning obedecieron

\- Estuviste increíble!- abrazo Sweetie belle a Scootaloo

\- Si! Ese gol de distancia! Wow- sonrío Applebloom Mientras Babs asentia

\- Que dicen si despues vamos al pequeño lago? - pregunto Babs seed

\- Suena genial- sonrío Sweetie

\- claro, Voy a cambiarme, eperenme!- se fue corriendo Scootaloo a los camerinos, cuando llegó noto que estaba algo vacío, pero rápidamente escucho risas y murmuros en donde estaban las duchas, Scootaloo se dirigió al lugar y ahí estaban sus compañeras de equipo en un semi círculo

\- Scootaloo que bien que llegaste!- sonrío una de sus compañeras que jugaba de delantera , Scootaloo fijo su mirada en lo que está tenía en su mano - tu no eres una niñita pequeña verdad? - Se acerco

\- Eh?- pregunto Scootaloo confundida

\- No deberías hacer eso - dijo otra de sus compañeras algo seria

\- Ugh - rodó los ojos la chica y volvió su vista a Scootaloo - estas niñas le tienen miedo a esto - le explicó a Scootaloo mostrándole un cigarro - a esto! Puedes creerlo?- volvió a preguntar burlonamente viendo el cigarro

\- Pero es que es malo - dijo otra de pronto

\- No puedo creer lo infantiles que son - decía la delantera colocando el cigarro en su boca para luego sacar un encendedor, Scootaloo miraba con atención, al parecer no era la única, la amiga más cercana de esta también estaba con un cigarro - si fuera tan malo...porque las del equipo principal fuman? - Pregunto - bueno...pero no puedo pedir mucho de unas niñas pequeñas - se encogió de hombros

\- Yo no soy una niña pequeña - dijo de pronto Scootaloo

\- Por supuesto que no lo eres Scoot - sonrío la chica, luego fue hacia su bolso a buscar algo, al volver le estiro un cigarro - ten - le ofreció con una sonrisa, Scootaloo quedó mirando el cigarro sin saber que hacer - no me dejes con el brazo estirado

\- Perdón - se disculpo Scootaloo y tomo lentamente el cigarro, la chica le ofreció el encendedor - ah! No! Ejem no no...yo estoy apurada adiós- se alejo de las duchas Scootaloo nerviosa para cambiarse, en eso entran a los camerinos Lightning y Gilda

\- después de que le ponga agua a mi botella vamos- decía Lightning, Scootaloo escondió el cigarro en su bolso y se fue corriendo fuera de los camerinos

\- que esperas?- pregunto Gilda cuando Lightning termino de llenar su botella con agua y se había quedado quieta

\- Hueles eso?- pregunto Lightning, Gilda olfateo

\- Si...a tabaco - se encogió de hombros - y?

\- Ahora están en los camerinos las del equipo B

\- Y?

\- Ahí está la hermana de Dash

-...y?

\- Estará entrando en un vicio a temprana edad

\- Dust...desde cuando eres tan moralista?- pregunto Gilda Levantando una ceja

\- Si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacer que nunca cayeras en ese vicio a tan temprana edad lo harías?- pregunto Lightning a Gilda quien ya estaba encendiendo un cigarro

\- Hm...tienes razón

...

\- esa tiene forma de una "T" de Trixie - decía Trixie , las chicas estaban acostadas en el pasto viendo el cielo

-yo veo mas bien la forma de una espada...- dijo Rainbow

\- o un martillo- opino Twilight

\- siii! un martillo golpeando un payaso con un pie de mora en la mano!- exclamo Pinkie

\- y un pegaso volando hacia ellos con una cola de fuego! -exclamo Lyra

-...

-...saben que no hay nubes en el cielo verdad? - pregunto de pronto Applejack

\- aquí están! - exclamo Coloratura acercándose junto a Vinyl

\- ya tienen el violonchelo?! - pregunto Lyra sonriente levantándose

-sii! y es asombroso! - exclamo Vinyl emocionada

-pues que estamos esperando! vamos a preparar todo para la reconciliación- exclamo Rainbow y las chicas se levantaron

Luna estaba jugando con su Psp al lado de la sala de música, en eso siente unos pasos acercarse , Luna rápidamente abre la sala de música asomando su rostro unos segundos y luego se alejo cerrando la puerta

\- si todo en orden...oh hola Cinch - saludo Luna - ando revisando que no haya ninguna estudiante...ya sabes fuera del horario de clases ninguna estudiante puede seguir en el establecimiento - agrego

\- excelente...entonces supongo que tu revisaras que el resto del lugar este en orden , no ? -pregunto Cinch

-aahh...si- asintio Luna , Cinch asintio y se dio media vuelta para irse , Luna apenas se aseguro de que Cinch estaba lo suficientemente lejos siguió jugando con su Psp, al paso de unos minutos llegaron las miembros del club mas Coloratura

\- gracias por cubrirnos Luna - agradeció Lyra

\- sii! por fin mate al jefe!- celebro Luna - oh...de nada

-bueno vamos a colocar el violonchelo en su lugar!- dijo emocionada Vinyl entrando a la sala de música , las demás la siguieron

\- si que es hermoso- dijo Rainbow una vez que colocaron el chelo al medio de la sala

\- quitaron todas las ampolletas menos las de al medio verdad? -pregunto Vinyl

\- aquí esta! - dijo Twilight con una caja en donde estaban las ampolletas

-velas listas!- levanto el pulgar Rainbow quien estaba encendiendo las velas

\- piano...listo - sonrio Coloratura sentándose en donde estaba el piano

-y la novia...esta lista?- pregunto Lyra dándole unos ligeros codazos a Vinyl

-s-si...

\- no estés nerviosa Vinyl todo estará bien -la animo Applejack

\- caaamara listaaaaa!- canto Pinkie

\- espera que?! cámara? - pregunto Vinyl rapidamente

\- así es! todo lo que estará pasando aqui vamos a poder verlo en tiempo real por esta laptop!- explico Pinkie mostrando la laptop sacandola de quien sabe donde

\- como es que no había pensado en ese detalle antes? -pregunto Lyra

\- mi Pinkie siempre a un paso adelante - sonrio Rainbow-...mejor dicho cinco pasos mas adelante

\- ya esta atardeciendo - dijo de pronto Trixie - no es hermoso el atardecer?

\- pero si las ventanas están cubiertas...- levanto una ceja Applejack

\- pero a esta hora siempre atardece - se cruzo de brazos Trixie

\- bueno , bueno...ya deberían ir por Octavia no? - pregunto Rainbow

\- cierto! yo voy! - dijo Lyra seguido de salir de la sala

\- vamos- dijo Rainbow y todas salieron de la sala a excepción de Vinyl y Coloratura

\- y...en donde veremos la reconciliación? - pregunto Trixie mientras caminaban por el pasillo

\- en esta sala!- exclamo Pinkie metiéndose en una sala al azar

\- bueno...ahí me dicen como les sale- se despidió Applejack

\- no lo veras? -pregunto Twilight

-nah...tengo planes - se despidió Applejack

\- bueno...entremos- dijo Rainbow entrando a la sala que entro Pinkie las demás entraron también

\- no se ha movido durante todo el día - decía Colgate viendo a Lyra 2 sobre la mesa de su cabaña

\- que extraño- murmuro Bon bon a su lado

\- creen que se sienta mal?- pregunto Berry

\- espero que no...Lyra no se lo tomaría bien - respondió Bon bon -...hey Octavia...tu que crees?

-...pues da igual - se encogió de hombros Octavia que estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro , en eso entra Lyra

\- hola gentee!- saludo alegre- vaya día no?

\- como te fue con el club?- pregunto Bon bon acercándose a Lyra

\- oh muy bien!- asintio Lyra - oh! hablando de eso!...se me quedo mi cuaderno en la sala de música! - agrego - Octavia me acompañas a buscarlo?

-...que?-pregunto Octavia mirando a Lyra

\- siii, acompáñame!

-...que te acompañe Bon bon- dijo volviendo a leer, Bon bon miro a Lyra quien estaba pensando en que decir

\- pero es que...

\- vamos las tres - ofreció Bon bon - aprovechamos de caminar...que dices Octavia?

\- sii vayan! yo y Berry no tenemos problema en quedarnos - asintio Colgate

\- quieres la cabaña para ustedes solas jeje tu no pierdes el tiempo verdad Colgate? - pregunto Lyra con una mirada picara

-...esta bien - se levanto Octavia del sofá con un cansado suspiro

\- si! sera divertido! - exclamo Lyra y saco su celular para avisarle a Vinyl

\- por cierto...- dijo Octavia haciendo que Lyra guarde rápidamente el celular -...has...visto a Vinyl?

\- ah...mmm no...- negó Lyra - salio con Coloratura a no se donde...- agrego

-...ya veo...- murmuro cabizbaja Octavia

\- ejem...sera mejor que vayamos antes de que oscurezca - dijo Bon bon

...

-ammm esto es lo que me querías mostrar? - pregunto Rarity viendo una escalera que estaba afuera en la parte trasera de su cabaña

\- asi es! - exclamo Applejack sonriente

-...y por que?- pregunto Rarity mas confundida

\- por que ahí arriba se vera mejor el atardecer - sonrio dulcemente Applejack

\- awww es una idea esplendida manzanita! - la abrazo Rarity - pero...no es peligroso?

-oh claro que no! no te preocupes- negó Applejack - bueno...sube tu primero

\- esta bien - se acerco Rarity a la escalera - espera...no me veras bajo la falda mientras suba o si? - pregunto levantando una ceja

\- q-que?! n-nooo no n-noo cla-claro q-que no! - negó rápidamente Applejack totalmente sonrojada , Rarity rió y comenzó a subir por la escalera, Applejack comenzó a subir después de ella

\- vaya...si que es hermoso- dijo Rarity una vez estaba sentada sobre el techo , Applejack se sentó a su lado

\- así es -murmuro Applejack , Rarity se apoyo en el hombro de Applejack y esta paso su mano sobre los hombros de Rarity abrazándola

\- esto es tan romántico

-si lo es, podría estar así contigo por horas

\- Applejack...

\- si?

\- estos últimos días...eh estado pensando que...

-oh no - murmuro Applejack - no piensas dejarme verdad?

\- claro que no - negó Rarity- eres muy importante para mi

-jejej tu también para mi ...amm perdón por interrumpirte

-descuida- soltó una risita Rarity - estaba pensando en el futuro ...nuestro futuro

\- futuro? -pregunto Applejack

\- si...cuando lleguemos a fin de año...deberemos irnos de aquí y quizás...no pueda verte todos los días...dependiendo de la universidad que escojas - respondió algo triste Rarity , Applejack sonrio conmovida y la apego mas en el abrazo

\- Rares...no creo que yo vea una universidad en otra ciudad ...y si es así...haré todo lo posible para verte todos los día que pueda...- le dijo suavemente

\- bueno...yo estuve viendo universidades que tengan diseño ...la gran mayoría están en otras ciudades...-murmuro - digo...hay en esta ciudad...pero que pasa si me admiten en una quede a kilómetros de aquí? - pregunto , hubo unos segundos de silencio por parte de ambas

\- siempre has soñado con ser diseñadora de moda , verdad? - pregunto de pronto Applejack -debes seguir tu sueño - agrego , Rarity se alejo un poco para mirar a Applejack

\- pero...y tu? -pregunto con las cejas curvadas ya haciéndose la idea de tener que estudiar en otra ciudad lejos de Applejack

\- te estaré apoyando como pueda - le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa , Rarity bajo un poco la mirada - ademas como dije anteriormente haré todo lo posible para poder verte todos los días que pueda - murmuro suavemente , Rarity la miro nuevamente y la beso , luego de unos segundos separo sus labios - no sabemos lo que pasara mas a futuro ...pero por lo menos tenemos el hoy y eso hay que disfrutarlo lo mas que podamos- sonrio ampliamente Applejack , Rarity asintio y nuevamente se apoyo en el hombro de Applejack

\- te amo manzanita

\- y yo te amo a ti Rares- murmuro Applejack cerrando los ojos al igual que Rarity disfrutando este momento

\- oigan! - se escucho una voz haciendo que las dos abran rápidamente los ojos y vieran de quien se trataba esa voz, que era Lyra que estaba junto a Bon bon y Octavia- como lo hicieron para estar ahí?

\- pues...puse una escalera - respondió Applejack

-como es que no lo pensé antes...- susurro a si misma Lyra - gracias!- exclamo y luego miro a Bon bon - deberíamos hacer eso algún día- Bon bon le sonrio en aprobación

\- amm no debemos ir a buscar tu cuaderno ? -pregunto Octavia

\- ah si! - asintio Lyra - vamos!

...

\- estoy nerviosa! - decía Vinyl - y se estan demorando mas de lo normal - agrego

\- tranquila Vinyl - dijo Coloratura - mientras mas se demoren mas oscura se vera la sala y así se vera mejor el efecto de las luces de las velas y la luz que solo apunte al violonchelo - sonrio

-uh! mensaje de Lyra...dice que están entrando al instituto - dijo Vinyl viendo su celular y Coloratura comenzó a tocar una suave canción en el piano

-ah...acaso la música en piano viene de la sala de música? - pregunto Octavia

\- oh vaya! parece que si!- exagero sorpresa Lyra - no es extraño? creo que deberías ir a ver Octavia

\- yo? por que? -levanto una ceja Octavia- si venimos a buscar tu cuaderno

\- oh eso!...mentí! era tu cuaderno en verdad - sonrio Lyra , Octavia frunció el ceño y camino hacia la sala de música

\- esto es muy extraño...- murmuro Octavia girando la perilla - eh...? - pregunto confundida al abrir completamente la sala que estaba oscura con unas pocas pequeñas velas en el suelo apegadas a la pared y una figura al medio que no lograba diferenciar muy bien que era , pero si reconoció a Vinyl , Lyra cerro la puerta de la sala suavemente

\- hola...tavi - saludo Vinyl algo nerviosa acercándose a Octavia

-...Vinyl?- pregunto - que...que...que esta pasando? quien esta tocando el piano? no veo ...por que esta tan oscuro?

\- se que estas confundida- comenzó a decir Vinyl - Tavi...yo...lo lamento...lamento lo de tu chelo

\- q-que? - pregunto Octavia -...Vi-vinyl...esta bien...no importa- murmuro mirando el suelo y agrando los ojos al sentir la mano de Vinyl tomando suavemente la suya

\- Tavi yo ...el día en que se quebró tu chelo...quería darte una sorpresa...quería aprenderme una canción tocando tu chelo ...quería impresionarte - comenzó a decir

\- de verdad? - pregunto Octavia levantando la vista para mirarla , luego miro la mano de Vinyl tomando la suya recién tomando en cuenta lo que estaba pasando sonrojándose y nuevamente miro a Vinyl a los ojos -...no estas molesta ...conmigo?

\- no...- negó Vinyl- no lo estoy...perdón si eso te hizo sentir muy mal - murmuro , Octavia estaba mirándola sin saber que decir , tenia un nudo en la garganta , Vinyl le dio una pequeña sonrisa - yo te amo Tavi...no puedo enojarme contigo...y ...jeje...te tengo una sorpresa...- comenzó a decir y se encendió la luz del medio alumbrando el nuevo Chelo , Octavia agrando los ojos como platos llevando sus manos a su boca a la para que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que estaban por salir - ...t-te...te gusta? - pregunto Vinyl pero borro su sonrisa al ver las lagrimas de Octavia cayendo por sus mejillas - ..tavi? - pregunto preocupada , Octavia no dijo nada y solo abrazo fuertemente a Vinyl quien se congelo , luego de unos segundos la separo un poco para verla a la cara tomándole ambos hombros , pero Octavia estaba con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo - tavi...que sucede?

\- ...te-tenia miedo...creí...creí...que ya no me querías...que ...que te había perdido - decía con la voz quebrada mirando el suelo y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos , Vinyl le tomo ambas manos retirándolas suavemente de su rostro y lentamente comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambas para darle un tierno beso , luego se separaron un poco por falta de aire

-nunca dejare de amarte - susurro Vinyl , Octavia la miro y se limpio las lagrimas mostrandole una pequeña sonrisa - y bien...quieres probar tu nuevo chelo? - pregunto sonriendo ampliamente , Octavia camino lentamente hacia el instrumento y Coloratura dejo de tocar el piano viendo con una sonrisa conmovida

\- sera mejor que las deje solas...-susurro Coloratura retirándose lentamente hasta que choco con un mueble - auch! ...adiós- se fue rápidamente

-oh por todo los cielos...- murmuro Octavia tomando el mástil del violonchelo - no puedo creer que esto sea real - agrego , Vinyl estaba mirándola sonriendo dulcemente

\- eso es Vinyl!- celebraba Rainbow junto a las demás desde la sala

\- así que eso era lo que planeaban - decía Bon bon con una pequeña sonrisa - me alegra ya no tener a una Octavia depresiva -agrego , Twilight estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa , pero luego desvió la mirada algo triste hasta que alguien le toma el hombro

\- todo bien? - pregunto Rainbow

\- ah! si! si - asintio Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ya no te darás ni cuenta cuando la tengas en tus brazos de nuevo - le guiño un ojo Rainbow

\- eh? - pregunto Twilight aun sonriendo pero confundida

...

\- así que...no sabes donde están las demás?- pregunto Moon dancer a Fluttershy quien estaba en sofá con Ángel en sus manos , pero Fluttershy no respondía , Moon Dancer levanto una ceja - Fluttershy?

\- oh!...me...me preguntabas a mi?- pregunto volteándose a ver a Moon Dancer

-...no veo a nadie mas aquí -respondió Moon dancer algo seria

-...bueno debo darle comida a Ángel- se levanto del sofá Fluttershy

\- y sigues sin responderme...-murmuro Moon dancer y suspiro - quiero que sepas que... entre yo y Twilight no pasa nada- dijo haciendo que Fluttershy se detenga y la mire

-...aun así te tiene mas confianza a ti...- murmuro

-que cosa?

\- nada

-...ooook...mejor me voy...-dijo Moon dancer tomando su mochila y saliendo de la cabaña

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

 **holaaaaa**

 **bueno quiero disculparme por no subir cap el sábado pasado y es que tuve unos problemas familiares que me bloquearon**

 **pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera!**

 **mucha gracias a todos por comentar y leer en serio!**

 **también agradecer a** **MoonlightSigh** **por ayudarme con la idea de la escena Rarijack**

 **nos leemos luego chauuu**


	53. 2 corazones

Moon dancer camino hacia una de las bancas que estaban en las afueras de las cabañas

\- Sera mejor que Twilight arregle ya sus cosas con Fluttershy, no quiero que crea que yo y ella tenemos algo...- murmuraba mientras se sentaba en la banca y de su mochila saco su laptop seguido de conectarle los audífonos , una vez encendido se quedó pensativa sobre que podría ver después de unos minutos comenzó a teclear en su laptop

\- Esto será perfecto - murmuraba Coloratura anotando en una pequeña libreta mientras salía del establecimiento - esas lágrimas, simplemente pude sentir el amor, tal vez me base en ellas para esta canción - decía cada vez más emocionada anotando, una vez levanto la cabeza vio a Moon dancer sentada en una banca, Coloratura comenzó a caminar hacia esta pero se dio cuenta de que estaba muy concentrada en su laptop, así que decidió decidió ir por atrás para sorprenderla, una vez dio la vuelta agrandó los ojos a la vez que sonreía por lo que estaba viendo - Wow! Lo sabia!- exclamó haciendo que Moon dancer salte del susto y se gire a verla

\- Que haces?- pregunto cerrando levemente la pantalla

\- Veías mi campaña en el programa de talentos?- pregunto sentándose al lado, Moon dancer rodó los ojos

-n-no te emociones- le frunció el ceño Moon dancer

-pero si lo hacías...no es así?

-...

\- Moon dancer...no puedes negarlo

-agh... no tenía nada que ver - respondió seria - y me digne a ver que taaan buena eres, como dices ser

\- Ajam y...que opinas?- pregunto sonriendo Coloratura

\- De que?

-...pues...de mi participación- levanto una ceja Coloratura

-...oh...eso...

\- vamos dime! - insistió Coloratura

\- ya cálmate...pues...pues bueno- estaba diciendo y suspiro - realmente cantas muy bien , merecida victoria - estaba diciendo y Coloratura le dio un rápido abrazo

\- no sabes lo asombroso que se siente! es como si cambiara la opinion de un critico que tenia una mala opinion de mi!- dijo Coloratura feliz

-esperaaa yo nunca dije que cantabas horrible , solo no me interesaba el como cantaras o si ganaste un programa televisado - se encogió de hombros Moon Dancer

-pero ahora ya sabrás el porque causo furor aquí

-si...aun así es algo ridículo hacer tanto escándalo por una persona...sin ofender- le dijo Moon dancer

\- meh es tu pensamiento - decía Coloratura leyendo su libreta - por cierto vas a admirar mas mi trabajo cuando saque mi primer hit - le mostró la libreta , Moon dancer solo levanto una ceja en respuesta - ayude con la reconciliación de una pareja y fue hermoso , hubieras estado ahí

\- una pareja?

\- Octavia y Vinyl ...una chelista y una dj , amor musical- sonrio luego borro su sonrisa colocando mirada pensativa - "amor musical"...debería trabajar con eso - murmuro anotando en su libreta

\- no crees...que estas agregando muchos conceptos para una sola canción? -pregunto Moon dancer quitandole la libreta - ..."amor musical" , "amistad" , lagrimas" , " amor de infancia", "amor difícil" , "charlas de noche" ...y varios mas ...-leyó Moon dancer , Coloratura la quedo mirando y luego bajo un poco la mirada

-es verdad...no puedo agregar todos los tipos de amor para una sola canción...- murmuro y suspiro - me cuesta mucho componer...tal vez solo soy una artista comercial como dicen...si ya firme un contrato para publicidad dental para final de año - agrego algo cabizbaja , Moon dancer solo la miraba

-oye...- dijo en voz baja abriendo lentamente su laptop - no eh terminado de ver toda tu participación en el programa...

\- huh?- la miro Coloratura y luego capto - oh! Claro, no me haría mal ver de nuevo mi participación - dijo colocándose en la oreja el otro audífono

...

Vinyl aplaudía una vez que Octavia había terminado de tocar una canción en el violonchelo

\- Extrañaba tanto...tocar violonchelo - murmuro Octavia con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado - dijo Vinyl acercándose

\- Lo que más me alegra es estar contigo - la miro Octavia

\- Y a mi también Tavi - le sonrió calidamente Vinyl

\- no son lindas?- preguntaba Lyra viendo por la laptop abrazando a Bon bon

\- Bueno creo que todo salió bien - se estiro Rainbow - sera mejor que vayamos a nuestras cabañas

\- claro- asintió Twilight Comenzando a caminar

\- Aun sigue mal?- pregunto Trixie una vez Twilight se había ido

\- Así parece - asintió Rainbow mientras Pinkie guardaba la laptop

\- Ahora está así, después estará de lo más feliz!- sonrío Pinkie - después de la feria de ciencias claro

\- Pinkie tiene razón - asintió Rainbow - además nosotras ayudaremos que puede salir mal?

\- Por hacer esa pregunta... Cualquier cosa podría salir mal- dijo Bon bon

\- Jajajajaj que graciosa Bony!- comenzó a reír Lyra- no se asusten solo esta bromeando - calmo rápidamente a Rainbow y Pinkie

\- Dashie deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices...- murmuro Pinkie pensativa

\- Todo saldrá bien, confíen - dijo relajadamente Rainbow mientras se iba, las demás la siguieron

...

-Scootaloo, no te cambiaste? - Pregunto Babs seed quien estaba esperando a Scoot junto a las demás

\- A-ah? Que? Oh! No - negó rápidamente

\- Estas bien?- pregunto Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo asintió rápidamente

-... Segura?- pregunto Applebloom levantando una ceja

\- Si! Por supuesto - comenzo a caminar Scootaloo, Babs miro a Applebloom quien se encogió de hombros

\- Bueno seguramente estas agotada por el entrenamiento - decía Sweetie caminando al lado de Scootaloo

\- Si...- murmuro Scootaloo asintiendo lentamente, una vez llegaron a ese lago se sentaron cerca de la orilla

\- siempre eh querido meterme - dijo Babs mirando el lago

-pues que esperas?- le pregunto con una risa Applebloom

\- voy si ustedes van - las miro Babs

-esta bien - asintio Applebloom - Sweetie vas?

-hmmm...ok!- sonrio Sweetie y las tres miraron a Scootaloo

-eh...vayan ustedes , yo aun estoy algo agotada- negó Scootaloo

\- si tu dices...- dijo Applebloom - bueno, vamos!- exclamo quitándose sus zapatillas las demás le siguieron haciendo lo mismo y corrieron al lago , Applebloom y Babs se metieron al mismo tiempo, el lago les llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas

-no puedo creer que estamos haciendo esto!- rió Babs

\- vamos Sweetie! - alentó Applebloom estirándole la mano a Sweetie quien aun estaba en la orilla mirando pensativa , pero después de unos segundos le tomo la mano a Applebloom quien la introdujo rápidamente al lago sacando risas en las tres seguido de comenzar a jugar entre ellas, Scootaloo las miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, pero lentamente la borro y de su mochila saco el cigarro que había guardado, lo observo unos segundos mirando con preocupación, después de unos pocos segundos lo guardo de donde lo saco , seguido de suspirar , al paso de unos minutos Applebloom se sentó a su lado - de verdad estabas agotada? -pregunto Applebloom

-...Applebloom...puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunto Scootaloo

-...claro

-...crees que somos niñas pequeñas?- pregunto

-bueno...adultas no somos - respondió bromeando Applebloom - y sinceramente...tampoco tengo prisa de crecer...solo disfrutar el día a día ...por que la pregunta?

-mh...no por nada- murmuro Scootaloo y se levanto - ya no estoy agotada- le dijo y comenzó a correr al lago , Applebloom sonrio y la siguió a meterse también

\- oigan! grupo de perdedoras que hacen? -pregunto Diamond acercándose junto a Silver

\- nos divertimos!- respondió Babs

\- deberías intentar divertirte mas seguido - le dijo Applebloom

\- su diversión es estúpida- se cruzo de brazos Diamond - Silver a donde vas?

\- pues a divertirme - respondió Silver quitándose sus botas haciendo que las demás celebren

-q-que?! ese agua debe estar sucia! - decía Diamond impresionada - y mas ahora que están ellas

-solo únete! pasaras tiempo con tu noviecita! - rió Babs haciendo que Diamond agrande los ojos totalmente sonrojada

-c-callate!- exclamo haciendo que las demás rían

-vamos Diamond sera divertido!- alentó Sweetie

\- de todas maneras...por que quieren que me una a ustedes ?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos- solo las molesto...

\- eres novia de Applebloom , eso te convierte en nuestra amiga- dijo Babs encogiéndose de hombros

\- que no es mi n-novia! y no soy amiga de ustedes...- dijo sonrojada Diamond

\- todas ya sabemos que te agradamos - sonrio Sweetie

\- vamos Diamond - alentó Silver , Diamond las miro pensativa mientras la animaban a unirse

-solo por esta vez...-desvió la mirada haciendo que las demás empiecen a celebrar , de reojo miro a Applebloom quien le sonrio mientras las demás celebraban lanzando agua por todos lados y esta le devolvio la sonrisa

...

-espero no interrumpir nada- decía Lyra mientras que Colgate abría la puerta de su cabaña

-huh?- pregunto Colgate

\- ves eso Bony? esa es la táctica de la desentendida

\- y Octavia?- pregunto Berry desde el sofá una vez que entraban

-pues...con Vinyl- respondió Bon bon con una pequeña sonrisa

\- en serio? -pregunto inmediatamente Colgate. Lyra y Bon bon asintieron con una sonrisa

-osea...que arreglaron todo?- pregunto Berrry

\- exacto! y ya tiene un chelo nuevo- explico Lyra

\- me alegra por ellas- sonrio Colgate , pero luego borro la sonrisa - ahmm y ahora Lyra...

-que? -pregunto Lyra

-pues...Lyra 2 no se mueve - se rasco la nuca Colgate

-huh? esta durmiendo?- pregunto Lyra caminando hacia donde se encontraba Lyra 2 sobre la mesa sin moverse - hey Lyra 2 - dijo haciéndole cariño

\- no se ha movido, incluso cuando le ofrecí semillas - continuo , Lyra tomo al pájaro que apenas acomodaba sus alas

\- debe estar enfermo...enferma...lo que sea que es- dijo Bon bon

-mmm nah ...de seguro solo esta descansando de tanto volar -dijo Lyra dejando a Lyra 2 donde estaba

\- creo que seria buena idea ir con Fluttershy - sugirió Colgate

\- si sigue igual entonces si...-murmuro Lyra - pero mañana estará volando por la cabeza de todas como siempre- acaricio a Lyra 2

...

ya era el día de la esperada feria de ciencias y Lyra estaba en la cabaña de Rainbow y compañia antes de ir a clases

-no pudiste esperar a que terminen las clases?- pregunto Rainbow mientras comía cereal de la caja

\- después es la feria de ciencias - respondió Lyra

\- oh es verdad! - exclamo Rainbow , en eso Twilight sale de su habitación

-y como esta? -pregunto rápidamente Lyra acercándose a Twilight

-huh?

\- Lyra 2

-...amm Fluttershy esta en eso, yo no - respondio Twilight

-y que paso con que hacían todo juntas? - pregunto Lyra pero a la vez que dijo esto Twilight curvo ambas cejas - diiiiigooo claro! es verdad jeje ya le preguntare a Fluttershy , que tengas un buen día!- sonrio tomándole el hombro a Twilight

-...bueno- siguió caminando Twilight mientras Rainbow le ofrecía cereal de la caja - deberías comer en un posillo...- una vez termino de decir eso Pinkie rápidamente aparece con un posillo haciendo que Rainbow incline la caja de cereal echándolo, en el posillos

\- te acabaras el cereal de nuevo- comento Applejack pasando por ahí, luego salio Fluttershy de su habitación con una caja en la Lyra llevaba a Lyra 2

\- y ? - pregunto Lyra

\- obviamente no esta bien...- murmuro Fluttershy

\- pero se podrá recuperar...no? - pregunto Lyra , Fluttershy la miro pensativa

\- tal vez...o...quizás...no...- respondió Fluttershy - parece serio...- murmuro , Lyra tomo la caja lentamente

-oh...- dijo mirando a Lyra 2 - dices que...- agrego en un tono triste

\- no es seguro solo dije que se ve bastante serio..sin embargo tal vez mejore con algunos antibióticos- comenzó a decir Fluttershy

\- antibióticos! claro! - asintio Lyra retirándose

\- Lyra 2 esta muy mal? - se acerco Rainbow triste

\- a preparar el funeral - le siguió Pinkie con el mismo tono

\- no digan eso , solo es un resfrió - les dijo Applejack tomando el hombro de ambas

\- es la mascota del club debemos preocuparnos - dijo Rainbow

\- pero si nos preocupamos de ti JAJJAJA bueno ya- se detuvo Applejack

-bueno como sea...vamos - agarro su mochila Rainbow comenzando a caminar - vienes Applejack o que?

\- nah esperare a Rarity - nego Applejack

-ah bueno si quieres llegar a los ultimos minutos de clase es tu tema ejeje- decia Rainbow mientras se iba y Pinkie la seguia junto a Twilight

-Oye Dash! - se acerco Lightning junto a Gilda una vez estas habían salido de su cabaña

\- que pasa? necesitan ayuda para los tiros libres de nuevo?- pregunto Rainbow

\- de hecho queremos decirte otra cosa- decía Lightning comenzando a caminar al lado al igual que Gilda

\- por que tan serias? - pregunto Rainbow

\- ammm nosotras te esperamos adentro , vamos Pinkie- se adelanto Twilight

\- okie dokie lokie - la siguió Pinkie saltando mientras sacaba un paragua

\- hum?- la miro Twilight confundida

\- va a llover tontita - explico Pinkie , Twilight miro al cielo que estaba nublado

-mientras no arruine la feria de ciencias todo bien - dijo Twilight

\- me estan asustando- les dijo Rainbow deteniéndose

\- no es tan malo la verdad- dijo Gilda - Lightning exagera

-tal vez...-murmuro Lightning - el caso es que...al parecer las chicas del equipo B fuman en los camerinos despues de los entrenamientos...y sabemos que...

\- Scootaloo es del equipo B - dijo inmediatamente Rainbow y Lightning asintio

\- no creemos que ella fume pero...ya sabes- dijo Lightning , Gilda por su parte solo se encogió de hombros

\- gracias por decirme- agradeció Rainbow algo pensativa

-claro - asintio Gilda y le hizo el gesto a Lightning para que comiencen a caminar , Rainbow se quedo unos segundos pensativa- Que crees que pase?- pregunto Gilda a Lightning caminando a su lado

\- No estoy segura - murmuro Lightning y se quedó mirando a Suri quien caminaba junto a Upper y Coco

\- Aún sigues a su siga?- pregunto Gilda

\- Tal vez - respondió Lightning caminando más rápido hacia Suri, Gilda la siguió

\- Entonces eso harás?- preguntaba Upper al lado de Suri quien asintió

\- estas segura?- pregunto Coco

\- Es lo mejor - dijo Suri

\- Hola - se acerco Lightning comenzando a caminar al lado de las chicas

\- Hola - Saludaron excepto Suri

\- Hnm hola Suri - volvió a saludar

-... Hola Lightning - saludo Después de un tiempo Suri y luego suspiro

\- que hablaban?- pregunto Gilda

\- Que...hoy en la feria de ciencias, voy a disculparme... En especial con Rarity y Applejack, aunque lo ideal es que todas me oigan - respondió Suri

\- Oh y...necesitas ayuda en algo?- pregunto Lightning

\- Si, necesitas que intimidemos a los de un club de nerds para que hagan instalaciones eléctricas o algo, como en los viejos tiempos? - Pregunto Gilda sonriendo tomándole el hombro a Lightning

\- que? No no - negó rapidamente Suri - no hagan eso

\- Bueno...yo ya pedí la ayuda de...Starlight - dijo algo tímida Coco

\- porque de ella?- pregunto Upper

\- Porque es nerd - se cruzó de brazos Lightning mientras rodaba los ojos

\- Pe-pero puede ayudar- dijo Coco  
\- Como sea...Suri - la llamó Lightning, Suri la miro sin detener su andar - se que podrás, yo creo que te perdonaran - sonrío

\- Agh tanta dulzura da náuseas - se quejo Gilda comenzando a caminar más rápido, Upper y Coco imitaron la acción

\- Hm gracias - murmuro Suri caminando más lento

\- Que sucede? - Pregunto Lightning borrando la sonrisa y deteniéndose haciendo que Suri se detenga y la mire

\- Nada...solo que...creí que me gustaba alguien pero agh ahora...yo...no, olvídalo ni siquiera se que estoy diciendo - negó Suri

\- Claro - asintió Lightning dudosa manteniendole la mirada - oye...yo...

\- Lightning - la interrumpió Suri - también te debo unas disculpas a ti - dijo haciendo una pausa, Lightning la miro con atención - me moleste contigo a pesar de que lo que hacías... lo hacías por mi, perdón

\- Hm no te preocupes Suri - comenzo a decir Lightning

\- También gracias - dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego desvío la mirada - Ya empezarán las clases - comenzo a caminar

\- Me estas evitando demasiado - dijo Lightning haciendo que Suri se detenga y la mire, Lightning comenzo a acercarse

\- No es eso...es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza que me confunden y quizás... Tenga un revoltijo de sentimientos y... - Comenzo a decir Suri pero se detuvo y respiro hondo, Lightning se acerco hasta acortar la distancia entre ambas y besarla, luego de unos segundos Lightning se separó lentamente rompiendo el beso -... Ahora estoy más confundida que antes...- murmuro Suri

\- Perdón por eso - se disculpo Lightning con una pequeña sonrisa alejándose más

-...esta bien - dijo Suri y sonó el timbre indicando el inicio de clases, Suri se dio media vuelta para entrar al establecimiento totalmente pensativa en sobre lo que acababa de pasar

...

Las horas pasaron hasta que sonó el timbre anunciando el termino de clases , la gran mayoría de estudiantes se dirigían hacia el gimnasio en donde se desarrollaría la feria de ciencias , Rainbow por su parte fue a las canchas a buscar a Scootaloo , sabia que ahí estaría , sin embargo vio una escena algo curiosa , a Indigo hablando con Spitfire , Rainbow se escondió atrás de las graderías

\- y es por eso...que...que me gustaría ser capitana...aun que sea en un partido - decía Indigo, Spitfire solo la miraba en silencio - es mi ultimo año al cual...jugare en un equipo

-...así que...eso es- decía Spitfire cruzándose de brazos

\- por favor! quiero vivir aunque sea por ultima vez esa sensación de llevar al equipo en mis hombros y dar una victoria ...lo que vivía en el equipo de la preparatoria cristal, si hay una oportunidad de que pueda hacer algo para serlo...lo que sea - pidió Indigo casi suplicando , Spitfire suspiro

\- lo lamento Zap...pero Dash es la capitana...y no puedo darte así como así el puesto , Dash lo ha sido por años - dijo Spitfire - y lamento que no vuelvas a jugar para un equipo después ...pero así son las cosas...- comenzó a caminar Spitfire , Indigo frunció el ceño comenzando a caminar por el lado contrario , después de unos minutos Rainbow localizo a Scootaloo que iba sola a la cancha con una pelota de fútbol en sus manos

\- hey - la llamo Rainbow saliendo de las gradas , Scootaloo se volteo con una sonrisa

\- hola Rainbow Dash! - saludo entusiasta, Rainbow se acerco con una mirada algo seria , haciendo que Scootaloo borre su sonrisa -...ammmm - murmuro , Rainbow se acerco metiendo rápidamente su mano en la mochila de Scootaloo y luego sacar el cigarrillo que tenia guardado - y-yo...puedo explicarlo!- exclamo nerviosa

\- pues escucho - dijo Rainbow , Scootaloo trago saliva

\- yo no eh fumado ...- comenzó a decir- en mi equipo...unas compañeras lo hacen...porque...bueno...ya no son niñas...pequeñas...- decía bajando cada vez mas la voz - ademas...decía que...las del equipo principal fumaban también...

\- Scoot...- murmuro Rainbow- ...fumar no te hace ser mas grande...

\- Pero...tu fumas?- pregunto Scootaloo haciendo que Rainbow levante ambas cejas en sorpresa

-... No ahora... - Negó - pero si lo eh hecho - afirmó

\- Entonces? - Pregunto Scootaloo, Rainbow suspiro

\- me arrepiento de haberlo hecho si?- dijo Rainbow - no estaba pensando, simplemente creí que sería cool si lo hacía... Algunas de mis compañeras lo hacían y... no quería quedar atrás - continuo, Scootaloo solo la miraba - pero Gracias a algunas amigas...me di cuenta que esto - miro el cigarro - no dice si soy cool, si soy más grande...lo único que hace es daño, no eres mas grande por fumar, como Twilight o Applejack no fuman y son mayores que todas las del equipo B? - Pregunto

-Hm...tienes razón - murmuro Scootaloo

\- Además esto daña tus pulmones, como serás la mejor jugadora con pulmones dañados?- pregunto Rainbow

\- Y como Gilda?- pregunto Scootaloo

\- Gilda es Gilda, ya está en el vicio hasta fuma con algunas profesoras - respondió haciendo que Scootaloo ria - y no quiero que tu caigas en un vicio, eres demaciado genial para eso

\- Bien...descuida Rainbow no voy a fumar - comenzo a decir Scootaloo

\- Promesa?- pregunto Rainbow y estiro su puño, Scootaloo choco su puño con Rainbow

\- Promesa!- exclamó y Rainbow le desordeno el cabello y Scootaloo la abrazo - pero tengo una pregunta

\- Dime

\- Quien...quien te dijo?

\- yo lo se todo

\- Jajaja si claro - rió Scootaloo rompiendo el abrazo

\- No me crees?- pregunto levantando una ceja Rainbow con una sonrisa

\- jajajaj tal vez, oye quieres practicar un poco conmigo? - Pregunto Scootaloo

\- Hmnm debería ayudar ahora a mi club con la feria de ciencias...pero esta bien, veamos cuanto has mejorado!

...

\- Está es nuestra mesa - decía Vinyl ya en el gimnasio mientras Twilight llevaba una gran caja con su proyecto

\- Que pasa Lyra? - Pregunto Trixie viendo a Lyra quien tenia una mirada apagada

\- No quiero que Lyra 2 muera...- respondió triste

\- Que Lyra 2 que?!- exclamó Trixie - no puede!

\- Oh vamos, arriba ese animo! - Sonrío Vinyl - hey que dicen si vamos a ver los proyectos de las demás? - Pregunto

\- Suena bien- asintio Trixie - vamos Lyra?

\- Hmm bueno...- murmuro siguiendolas

\- Oigan debemos armar nuestro proyecto en la mesa - dijo Twilight pero las chicas ya se fueron, en eso se acercan Pinkie con Moon dancer y Coloratura

\- Y entonces Applejack llegó al techo jajajajaj- reía Pinkie, Twilight las miro

\- Hablando de eso, donde están Applejack y Rainbow? - Pregunto Twilight

\- Applejack está con Rarity... Y Rainbow no lo se - respondió Moon dancer

\- Hum bueno - murmuro Twilight sacando las cosas de la caja, Moon dancer empezó a ayudarla

\- Uh hey Fluttershy! - Saludo Pinkie - la mesa de tu club queda justo adelante de la nuestra! No es conveniente? - Pregunto

\- Q-que?- pregunto Twilight nerviosa congelandose y vio a Fluttershy en la mesa de al frente con una caja y al lado estába Sunset

\- Si me di cuenta Pinkie - asintió Fluttershy

\- Fluttershy dónde están los demás miembros? - Pregunto Sunset

\- Fueron a buscar un alargador supongo - respondió Fluttershy

\- Yo tengo uno- ofreció Pinkie sacando uno de su mochila

\- Bueno iré a conectarlo - lo tomo Sunset y comenzó a caminar

\- Oigan! Deben ver esto!- se escuchó el grito de Trixie y Pinkie fue inmediatamente

\- Twilight, estas ahi?- pregunto Moon dancer A Twilight quien estaba mirando a Fluttershy

\- Huh? Ah si si!- asintió Twilight

\- Aquí- dijo Sunset apenas encontró una entrada para enchufar el alargador, que apenas lo enchufo dejo el cable algo tirante haciendo que Gilda que justo que estaba pasando por la mesa en la que estaba Fluttershy tropiece frente a esta haciendo que bote la caja del susto

\- Auch...- se quejo Gilda levantándose - oye! Este cable es tuyo?!- pregunto acercándose molesta y amenazante a Fluttershy

\- A-aam s-si...si...pero...- estaba diciendo Fluttershy con miedo hasta que una botella de plástico con agua impacto en la nuca de Gilda Quien se volteo rápidamente

\- Fuiste tu Sparkle? - Pregunto Gilda

-... Si fui - asintió lentamente algo dudosa pero luego se coloco firme - déjala en paz , no es su culpa - agrego

-pfff- bufo Gilda - da igual - y siguió caminando , Twilight camino a recoger la caja que había botado Fluttershy

-...mh...gra-gracias...-agradeció Fluttershy tomando la caja- p-por defenderme

-aa-aaah no fue nada...digo cualquiera hubiera defendido un proyecto de ciencias- dijo Twilight

-oh...-murmuro Fluttershy, Moon dancer se golpeo la frente

\- gracias en serio Starlight - sonrio Suri frente al escenario con un micrófono en su mano

-no hay de que - le sonrio Starlight conectando unos cables - tu me dices cuando y enciendo el micrófono

-si...yo te aviso- asintio Suri

\- estas nerviosa?- pregunto Starlight dejando los cables y acercarse a Suri

-...mm si...es que esto es muy importante...y tengo miedo- agrego

\- oh...bueno esperemos que todo salga bien - dijo Starlight- quieres un poco de agua?

\- claro- asintio Suri y Starlight fue a buscar un vaso de agua

Los minutos pasaron y Cinch junto a Luna y Cheerilee iban viendo todos los proyectos en orden mientras les ponían nota

-si que hay muchos proyectos- decía Lemon mirando con una sonrisa mientras caminaba por el gimnasio

\- si debo decir que hay algunos muy buenos- le dijo Sunny con una sonrisa

-hm...- murmuro Indigo

\- que sucede?- le pregunto Lemon

\- ...hable con Spitfire- respondió Indigo algo decaída

-y te dijo que no, no es así?- pregunto Sugarcoat , Indigo la miro con cierto malestar

-eeeh...así es...

\- lo sabia , te lo dije- dijo Sugarcoat , Indigo rodó los ojos molesta

\- no estoy de humor- le dijo seria Indigo , Sugarcoat levanto una ceja

\- solo dije la verdad , era obvio - continuo Sugarcoat

\- si, pero un poco de apoyo no estaría mal- dijo mas molesta Indigo

\- y porque **yo** debería apoyarte?- se cruzo de brazos Sugarcoat frunciendo el ceño

\- sabes que? no lo se! ni siquiera se porque sigo aquí contigo , solo mandas comentarios amargos todo el tiempo! estoy cansada de ti - exclamo Indigo molesta y camino a la salida del gimnasio

\- ammm Sugarcoat...-comenzó a decir Lemon

-que?

-...estas bien?

-porque estaría mal después de lo que esa cabeza hueca dijo? - levanto una ceja

\- hacerte la fría- no resulta ahora- comento Sour

-como sea- dijo Sugarcoat comenzando a caminar mas rápido viendo los proyectos

\- así que...detector de mentira?- preguntaba Cinch colocándose el casco

\- así es!- respondió Vinyl quien estaba encargada de encender la luz , Twilight asintio algo nerviosa

-pues veamos que tan bueno es...-murmuro Cinch

-bien...amm primera pregunta...es mujer? - pregunto Vinyl , haciendo que Luna junto a las miembros del club suelten una carcajada a diferencia de Twilight que se le congelo la sangre

-...si- respondió seria Cinch

-y no se encendió ninguna luz, por que es verdad!- exclamo Vinyl con sorpresa exagerada

-totalmente recomendable- guiño un ojo Pinkie levantando un pulgar

\- 10 de 10- asintio Luna

\- eso no me convence- dijo Cinch seria

-no la convence de que es mujer?- pregunto Trixie pero Cinch la miro con el ceño fruncido - perdón...Trixie se va para ...allá- se retiro

\- no me convence que sea un detector de mentiras bien elaborado- agrego Cinch

-algo mas difícil...mmm le gusta la comida de perro? -pregunto Vinyl

-no- respondió Cinch y la luz se encendió

\- wow! suficientes preguntas- dijo Vinyl , Cinch frunció el ceño

\- esto esta descompuesto- se quejo y la luz se apago , Vinyl agrando los ojos y se volvió a encender haciendo que vuelva su rostro relajado

\- lo que uno se entera, no? - pregunto Luna mientras que Cinch se quitaba el casco

\- no me esperaba mas de este grupito- dijo Cinch algo molesta y siguió con los demás proyectos, Luna y Cheerilee la siguieron

-y...como estuvo? -pregunto Vinyl

-pudo ser peor - respondió Moon dancer y Coloratura

-hola!- saludo Applejack acercándose junto a Rarity tomadas de la mano

\- aquí están pillinas - dijo Pinkie

-solo pasábamos tiempo juntas, nada malo - se encogió de hombros Applejack

\- ya les revisaron el proyecto? - pregunto Rarity

\- si...pero no fue muy bueno la verdad- dijo Twilight

-bueno queda esperar por el veredicto - sonrio Coloratura

\- pero quédate quieta Trixie- decía Sunset colocándole los cables necesarios para su proyecto y luego encendió el detector de emociones -...felicidad...amor...- decía Sunset viendo las luces y levanto la vista notando que Trixie estaba comiendo una galleta - oh...

\- también te estoy mirando- dijo Trixie seguido de tragar y le sonrio - aunque también tengo esas emociones cuando como una galleta...creo

\- lo se ...espero que ganemos- comento a Fluttershy que estaba a su lado

\- también lo espero...pero a la directora Cinch pareció gustarle- dijo Fluttershy

\- si...al menos ya están con los últimos proyectos - dijo Sunset , Lyra por su parte estaba deprimida encendiendo y apagando la luz de su proyecto una y otra vez

\- Starlight ...- dijo Suri de pronto - creo que ahora es un buen momento

\- claro - asintio Starlight encendiendo los parlantes , Suri respiro hondo

-ammm disculpen ...- comenzó a hablar Suri por el micrófono llamando la atención de todas , trago saliva nerviosa , ya se escuchaban murmullos de algunas estudiantes - y-yo...ammm - respiro hondo nuevamente - tengo algo importante que decir...- dijo mas segura , de pronto el detector de mentiras explota haciendo que las estudiantes se asusten y Lyra comience a toser , el humo de la pequeña explosión subió rápidamente hasta uno de los detectores de humo activando que salga agua por todo el gimnasio y la gran mayoría de las estudiantes comiencen a correr , por el agua el cable de los parlantes se quemo , Suri dejo caer los brazos al ver que el gimnasio estaba casi todo vació con algunos proyectos en el suelo y todo mojado...

...

Suri estaba en la entrada del establecimiento con la mirada algo decaída , estaba lloviendo , y ya la gran mayoría ya se había ido a sus cabañas ...suspiro y comenzó a caminar afuera sin importar de que no tenga un paraguas , no resulto como esperaba pero...la habrían perdonado después de todo?

\- Suri! - la llamo Starlight desde la entrada quien tenia ya su paraguas abierto - te puedes resfriar! - agrego, Suri se quedo ahí bajo la lluvia deteniendo su andar

\- no importa...- dijo aun dándole la espalda a Starlight quien curvo ambas cejas y corrió a colocarse frente a Suri

\- ya vendrá otra oportunidad...- le dijo

\- ese no es el tema - negó Suri - puede haber otra oportunidad...o miles mas...pero acaso Applejack y Rarity me habrían perdonado? o...las demás estudiantes?

-pues...deberían - dijo Starlight , Suri negó con la cabeza

\- realmente...me excedí...hasta yo dudo si merezco que me perdonen...me pongo en el lugar de ellas...y no se si me perdonaría- hablo Suri quien ya estaba con todo el cabello mojado - es que...agh...fui tan envidiosa...incluso me aproveche de la bondad de Applejack... hasta el día de hoy no eh hecho nada ... nada para remediarlo solo...solo me oculto de ellas y cuando reúno el valor de pedir perdón a todas...pasa esto

\- solo...solo hoy no debía ser eso es todo ademas...tal vez no hayas hecho cosas buenas directamente...pero...gracias a ti...pude perdonar a Lyra - comenzo a decir , Suri la miro con atencion - fue por ti , porque vi como era estar del otro lado...querer arreglar las cosas , pero que no te den oportunidad...no me gustaba como estabas al respecto...y no me di cuenta que yo estaba dejando a Lyra en la misma posición...creo que si no fuera por ti jamas me hubiese dado cuenta...del daño que estaba haciendo- bajo un poco la mirada

-...en serio? -pregunto Suri y Starlight asintio

\- ademas...si no quieren perdonarte , ya vendrá otra oportunidad y...y sabes que yo te apoyare y...ayudare - dio una pequeña sonrisa agarrando el paraguas con ambas manos - siempre...siempre te eh ayudado con tus planes, recuerdas?

\- ...si..- asintio algo avergonzada

\- si te ayude con tus planes anteriores...con mas razón te ayudare ahora - comenzó a decir - ambas nos equivocamos y nos dejamos llevar por el odio y la venganza - recordó Starlight , Suri desvió la mirada algo avergonzada - ...solo te tenia a ti...- murmuro , Suri volvió su vista a Starlight con un ligero rubor - y siempre te ayude...por que...no lo se! me gustaba mucho tu compañía ...en un principio no tenia una razón para ayudarte...solo lo hacia y ya...después con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que podía ser a mi beneficio ...- luego negó con la cabeza- pero jamas me pude explicar el porque me gustaba estar a tu lado...- decía Starlight , Suri la miraba impresionada y con la boca ligeramente abierta tratando de procesar lo que le estaba diciendo - y cuando esa shipper empezó...ya sabes a "emparejarnos"...fue raro en un principio digo trataba de ignorarlo ...pero...con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que me gustaba jejej y comencé a encontrarle razón el porque me gustaba tanto tu compañía ...- se detuvo un poco para mirar a la anonadada Suri quien no se la estaba creyendo , estaba congelada - y también el porque me molestaba que Lightning se haya enamorado de ti...se que ya se besaron y que quizás..tenga mas oportunidad que yo ...pero eso no impide lo que siento por ti- nuevamente se detuvo , tomo aire - me gustas mucho Suri! demasiado , no puedo evitarlo, perdon! - exclamo con la respiración agitada , nuevamente tomo aire y dio un paso adelante acortando totalmente la distancia entre ambas uniendo sus labios en un beso , no paso mucho para que Starlight botara el paraguas y ponga sus dos manos en las mejillas de Suri siguiendo el beso ya sin importarle la lluvia

\- OMG OMG OMFG - decía Sea que estaba pasando por ahí y comenzaba a dar saltitos - y-yo yo! yo las shipeaba! ahora son canon! OMG esa sensación! es tan hermosa!- chillaba emocionada girando

Lightning estaba con los brazos cruzados viendo la escena apoyada en un árbol con la mirada seria , luego comenzó a caminar , pero algo le llamo la atención , algo que estaba bajo un árbol , al acercarse eran papeles y cuando los reviso se dio cuenta que eran las tareas que debían llevarle a Fleur , le habían asignado ese labor a una de sus compañeras...que al parecer no se lo tomo de forma seria dejando todos esos apuntes botados

...

\- hey Twilight me prestas tu celular? -pregunto Rainbow que estaba en el sofá de la cabaña ya con un celular en su mano

-mmm para que?- pregunto Twilight dudosa

-para jugar duuh - respondió Rainbow

-hmm...esta bien...- le paso el celular Twilight , Coloratura le dio un codazo a Moon dancer quien estaba con su laptop desde la cocina

-oh! ammm Twilight...- comenzó a decir Moon dancer - sera mejor que vayamos a buscar el proyecto de ciencias que dejamos en el gimnasio

\- esa chatarra? no creo que la usemos mas adelante -dijo Twilight , Moon dancer miro a Coloratura quien no sabia que hacer

-bien...me atrapaste quería charlar contigo...pero charlemos mientras vayamos a buscar el proyecto

-oh...esta bien- asintio Twilight - pero y la lluvia?

-solo es agua - dijo Rainbow jugando desde el celular de Twilight

\- aquí hay un paraguas - le acerco Applejack uno , Twilight lo tomo y salio junto a Moon dancer

...

\- gracias por acompañarme Rarity - decia Fluttershy al lado de Rarity en el gimnasio

-oh no hay de que cariño - sonrio Rarity mientras Fluttershy miraba a todos lados

-no veo nuestro proyecto -dijo

-que raro...oh mira ahi esta Pinkie Pie quizás ella sabe- señalo Rarity , Fluttershy la miro confundida

-holaaa!- se acerco Pinkie

-cuando llegaste?- pregunto Fluttershy

\- es un misterio - respondió Pinkie colocando su indice en la frente de Fluttershy - por cierto tu proyecto esta ahí en la bodega del gimnasio , por esa puerta- señalo la puerta

-que hace ahí? -pregunto Fluttershy confundida

\- y también esta tu conejo ahí- agrego Pinkie

\- ANGEL!- exclamo Fluttershy corriendo hacia el lugar mencionado por Pinkie

\- en serio esta ahí? - le pregunto Rarity a Pinkie mientras caminaban hacia la puerta

-que cosa?- pregunto Pinkie sacando a Angel de su cabello

\- Angel estas ahí? -pregunto Fluttershy entrando por la puerta y Pinkie la cerro haciendo que Fluttershy se gire rápidamente -amm oigan...se cerro la puerta - decía Fluttershy y cuando intento girar la perilla no podía

\- no puedo abrirla! - se escucho la voz de Pinkie - pero descuida aquí esta Angel!

-q-que?! - exclamo Fluttershy tratando de abrirla , Pinkie por el otro lado tenia agarrada la perilla evitando que pueda girarla y Rarity sostenía a Angel

\- OH NO! estamos perdidaaaaas! - exclamo Rarity dramáticamente y Pinkie le levanto el pulgar

\- iremos por ayuda Shy! - dijo Pinkie , Fluttershy se volteo a ver el lugar en el que estaba, al parecer era en donde guardaban las colchonetas y las cosas de gimnasia , pero estaba bastante ordenado...y decorado , sobre una mesa estaba su proyecto , Fluttershy se acerco para ver si estaba bien

\- entonces...que querías charlas? -pregunto Twilight mientras caminaba junto a Moon dancer

-oh pues...ya me queda poco para irme...- dijo Moon dancer improvisando

\- ow...es verdad- murmuro Twilight triste , ya estaban entrando al gimnasio - y te ha gustado hasta ahora?

-eh..oh mira , Rarity y Pinkie- dijo Moon dancer

\- Twilight!- se acerco Rarity con ángel en sus manos - paso algo terrible!

-espantoso!- le siguió Pinkie

\- que?..y que hacen aquí?...y por que tienes a Angel? - pregunto Twilight confundida

\- Fluttershy! esta encerrada!- exclamo llorando dramáticamente Rarity

\- santo cielo!- exclamo Moon dancer

\- que?! y donde? -pregunto inmediatamente Twilight

\- alli!- señalo Pinkie con una sonrisa , Twilight fue corriendo

\- la puerta se trabo!- continuo Rarity , Twilight la giro y abrió la puerta sin ningún problema

-...esta abierto..- murmuro abriéndola

\- es un milagro! Twilight adquirió super fuerza! - exclamo Pinkie a la par que empujaba a Twilight adentro y cerraba la puerta

\- que?! oigan! era una trampa! -exclamo Twilight golpeando la puerta y tratando e abrirla , pero luego se volteo lentamente encontrándose con Fluttershy quien rápidamente se quito el casco de su proyecto al que se le habían prendido algunas luces -...hola...

-...hola...

-...- hubo un silencio entre ambas y prontamente se comenzó a escuchar una canción de fondo

\- estoy es idea del club...lamento que tengas que pasar por esto...- se disculpo Twilight - llamare a Luna para que...- estaba diciendo pero se detuvo

" _hey Twilight me prestas tu celular?_ "

\- Rainbow Dash! - exclamo molesta Twilight

-si quie...- estaba diciendo Fluttershy pero se detuvo-oh...también se lo preste a Rainbow...- murmuro , Twilight suspiro cansada -pero...porque hacen esto?

-...porque...seguramente quieren que conversemos - respondió Twilight algo nerviosa

\- pero...ya conversamos - dijo Fluttershy

\- lo se!- se llevo Twilight una mano a su frente

\- entonces...solo queda esperar...-murmuro Fluttershy sentándose en una de las colchonetas , Twilight la miro curvando las cejas algo triste

 **Flashback**

-fluttershy querida te presento a twilight, nuestra nueva compañera de habitacióndijo Rarity , provocando un pequeño salto del susto a su amiga

\- h-hola , un gusto- dijo fluttershy mirando hacia el suelo

-hola , el gusto es todo mio

...

-yo tengo un telescopio , siempre lo llevo conmigo , tengo una mejor vista de las estrellas , me paso horas observándolas, si quieren cuando no haya tanta contaminación lumínica podríamos verlas - termino de decir eso Twilight se tapo la boca rápidamente, en su otra escuela cuando decía que siempre andaba con mi telescopio y pasaba noches enteras solo mirando estrellas , la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro..

-claro!- dijo muy emocionada fluttershy una vez se dio cuenta de su entusiasmo volvió a su típico tono de voz tímida-..hum ..es-esque siempre he querido ver mejor las estrellas ..pero no tengo un telescopio-lo ultimo lo dijo mirando hacia abajo

...

-fluttershy? ...estas despierta?- escucho el susurro de alguien, Fluttershy se destapo para ver quien era, era twilight quien desde su cama miraba refregandose los ojos

-hum...si-dijo tímidamente

-no puedes dormir? - susurro

-no...tu?

-lo dices por la pelicula ? pues si puedo, solo me asuste por el momento pero se que todo eso es falso-susurro

-oh...eres muy valiente twilight- dijo Fluttershy , Twilight le sonrio

-no soy valiente...me aterran las arañas- dijo suavemente

-pero ellas solo te hacen daño si se sienten amenazadas..yo puedo tener una en mi mano sin problema

-ves? tu puedes estar cerca de arañas y ratones..te aseguro a que la mayoría de las chicas no se les acercaría ni por dinero..tu también eres valiente flutter

...

-la...la noche esta hermosa- dijo fluttershy mirando las estrellas

-verdad que si? - dijo Twilight y se quedo mirandola como boba sin darse cuenta , Fluttershy se sonrojo

-twilight, sucede algo? - pregunto timidamente , Twilight desperto de sus pensamientos sobre fluttershy y se sonrojo mucho al darse cuenta que se quedeo mirandola asi

-no nada, nada hahaha- dijo nerviosamente Twilight

-oh hum bueno- dijo con una tierna sonrisa

...

-lo haras bien- dijo suavemente Twilight

-no..no lo hare ..te-tengo panico escenico..no podre salir al escenario- dijo Fluttershy casi llorando

\- si lo haras bien, yo confio en ti fluttershy- dijo Twilight , Fluttershy miro hacia otro lado, nunca antes alguien había tenido tanta fe en ella , la mayoría pierde la paciencia por su timidez , pero twilight siempre la apoyaba , me ayudaba..siempre estaba para Fluttershy..

-fluttershy mirame- dijo , Fluttershy giro su cabeza para verla y encontrarse con sus ojos , sonrojandose al instante luego le tomo las manos - yo dije que te ayudare a superar esto , y eso hare , te lo prometo- dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos

-twilight..

...

-denada..siempre supe que lo lograrías fluttershy- dijo Twilight suavemente acercándose a fluttershy

-oh..hum..de verdad? - dijo tímidamente y algo nerviosa por el acercamiento de su amiga, twilight se mordió el labio feliz, esa timidez de fluttershy era una de las muchas cosas que le encantaba de ella

-si...ademas..te veías muy hermosa- dijo twilight y al instante se tapo la boca y se sonrojo , fluttershy se sonrojo inmensamente , twilight comenzó a reír nerviosamente

-..de verdad lo ..crees? - pregunto sonrojada, twilight trago saliva

-si..bueno siempre te ves hermosa jeje digo no! bueno si..bueno- comenzó a decir nerviosa twilight , pero se encontró con la mirada sonrojada de fluttershy que la miraba atentamente, a twilight se le acelero el corazón, fluttershy se veía tan hermosa a la luz de la luna, era un escenario perfecto para el romance que a twilight se le hizo difícil controlar sus sentimientos

-te vez ..tan hermosa a la luz de la luna fluttershy..-dijo nerviosa twilight , fluttershy estaba muy sonrojada, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era hermosa y no solo por estar usando un traje hermoso- y tus ojos..son tan hermosos y profundos..heheh- continuo nerviosa mirándole a los ojos a fluttershy, para twilight cada vez era mas difícil controlar sus palabras - tu cariño por los animalitos es muy tierno..eres tan amable..me encantas cada vez que te veo -dijo acercándose mas a fluttershy - y tus labios..se ven tan..deliciosos - continuo diciendo suavemente a centímetros de los labios de fluttershy , a pesar de estar a centímetros y que ambas estén respirando el mismo aire , twilight no sabia si acercase un poco mas para besarla,estaba nerviosa ,pues seria su primer beso y también para el de fluttershy , pero la tentación fue mas y de apoco se acerco mas lentamente cerrando las dos sus ojos hasta que sus labios finalmente se encontraron, primero fue suave , twilight lentamente coloco sus brazos al rededor de la cadera de fluttershy acercándola mas , y flutterhsy puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de twilight, luego fluttershy abrió un poco mas su boca para dejar entrar a la ansiosa lengua de twilight , luego de un buen tiempo besandose suave y al mismo tiempo apasionadamente ,ambas se separaron unos centímetros, twilight todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho, fue un sueño hecho realidad y se sintió tan bien , al igual que fluttershy fue su primer beso y ademas con twilight , ademas de que era la primera vez que alguien tenia sentimientos tan fuertes por ella , era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, luego fluttershy abraza a twilight amorosamente

 **FinFlashback**

Twilight solo miraba con tristeza recordando esos tiempos , entre ellos uno de los mas importantes de su vida...su primer beso , no pudo evitar no sonrojarse al pasarsele todos esos recuerdos , pero a la vez tristeza de que lo hermoso que tuvieron termino...

\- tienes frió? - le pregunto al notar que Fluttershy se estaba abrazando

-eh?...mmnn..no...- negó en voz baja

-segura?

-si

-mhm- murmuro Twilight

\- ademas...si tuviera...que podrías hacer al respecto?- se atrevió a preguntar

-y-yo..hum...- murmuro Twilight y nuevamente hubo un silencio - estaba recordando...-comenzó a decir haciendo que Fluttershy la mire - lo ...lo nuestro

-...porque?

\- porque no puedo olvidarlo - respondió haciendo que Fluttershy se sonroje

-pero...ya conversamos...

\- lo se Fluttershy ...- dijo Twilight - pero te amo!- dijo tristemente , Fluttershy la miro levantando ambas cejas y un sonrojada

-y-yo...- estaba diciendo Fluttershy , pero luego recordó...- amar a alguien también significa confianza- dijo algo seria

-q-que? -pregunto Twilight confundida - yo confió en ti

-no es cierto - se levanto Fluttershy de la colchoneta - no confías en mi , yo era tu novia , pero no me decías nada

\- a que te refieres? yo lo daba todo por ti

\- n-no me refiero a esa Twilight- se cruzo de brazos Fluttershy y respiro - yo ...note que estabas mal...y te preguntaba, te decía que puedes confiar en mi...pero no lo hacías

\- Fluttershy , no entiendes estaba pasando por muchas cosas q-que...que

\- que ? que no iba a entender? -pregunto Fluttershy con un leve ceño , pero luego curvo ambas cejas - estaba preocupada por ti ...quería ayudarte ...- decía mientras se le quebraba la voz - pero...no me dejabas hacerlo...sabes como me sentí cuando oí que le contaste a Moon dancer? me sentí mal! por que mi propia novia no me cuenta lo que le pasa a pesar de preguntarle...pero si a otra persona y mas encima al día siguiente cuando te volví a preguntar volviste a decirme que nada! - decía ya derramando lagrimas - no estoy solo para satisfacer tus placeres, y luego...y luego explotaste ...- se cubrió el rostro , Twilight estaba destruida

\- n-no llores...- dijo triste - Fluttershy tu sabes que no te tengo solo para satisfacerme , yo amo todo de ti...y si confió en ti...

\- entonces?- se destapo el rostro limpiándose las lagrimas

\- no quería preocuparte! es lo que menos quiero! tenia mis problemas...pero buscaba la forma de solucionarlos para no preocuparte - le tomo ambas manos

\- pero como quieres que no me preocupe? - pregunto aun con unas pequeñas lagrimas Fluttershy - te notaba distinta!

-lo se! y perdóname Fluttershy! se que me equivoque , tuve que decirte , me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy! lo que menos quiero es lastimarte y ahora estas llorando frente a mi , perdóname! tu no eres un problema , te amo , no puedo estar lejos de ti es exagerado pero es verdad , me destrozas cuando cuando eres fría conmigo , por favor Fluttershy no te alejes de mi , haré lo que sea - decía Twilight con los ojos acuosos aun tomándole las manos a Fluttershy quien la miraba conmovida con lagrimas y Twilight cerro ambos ojos provocando que una lagrima que estaba acumulada caiga por su mejilla ,se acerco lo poco que faltaba para besarla , tan ansiosa por probar de nuevo aquellos labios que tanto extraño , que creía que no probaría en mucho tiempo , así estuvieron un tiempo hasta que finalmente se separaron unos centímetros por falta de aire - me...me amas aun...verdad?- susurro aun a centímetros de Fluttershy

\- s-si...si te amo Twilight- susurro Fluttershy seguido de abrazarla fuertemente

...


	54. Amistades importantes

Lightning Dust permanecía en su cama acostada mirando el techo totalmente pensativa

\- Llevas así mucho tiempo Dust - dijo Gilda desde su cama - que ocurrió?

\- Hmm - murmuro Lightning en respuesta - mañana tenemos un partido

\- Así que...estas así por el partido?- levanto una ceja Gilda - no te creo - agregó, Lightning la miro

\- Porque? - Pregunto levantando una ceja

\- Porque a ti nunca te preocuparon los partidos antes - decía Gilda

\- Hnm...- volvió a murmurar Lightning, Gilda camino hacia Lightning y la tomo del cuello de su camisa para levantarla de la cama - o-oye! Que ha...- estaba diciendo pero Fue interrumpida por una abofetada de Gilda

\- no te preocupes por eso- le dijo y antes de que Lightning pudiera decir algo nuevamente la abofeteo seguido de otra bofetada y así sucesivamente durante un buen tiempo - perdón - se disculpo deteniendo sus bofetadas, pero le dio una última

\- A-auch - se quejo acariciándose la mejilla - no es por el partido - agregó algo adolorida, Gilda la soltó

\- Es por eso?- pregunto señalando hacia la esquina de la cama de Lightning en donde se encontraban varias hojas algo húmedas

\- Hum?- Lightning miro hacia esa dirección y levanto ambas cejas, había olvidado eso, camino hacia allí a tomarlas

\- Que es eso?- pregunto Gilda sacando un cigarrillo

\- Las tareas y materia que deberían darle a Fleur - respondió

\- Y porque las tienes tu?

\- Estaban botadas en toda la lluvia - respondió Lightning - creo que no toman en serio la situación

\- Que situación? - Pregunto nuevamente Gilda

-... Oh creo que aún casi nadie sabe...- murmuro Lightning pensativa - acercate, te cuento - hizo el gesto de que se acercara, Gilda se acerco - más - volvió a decir y Gilda se acerco más - lo que pasa es...- comenzo a decir en voz baja haciendo que Gilda acerque un poco más el rostro - esto!- exclamó seguido de darle una bofetada

\- Auch!- se alejo Gilda - hiciste que botara el cigarro agh...buena esa - la señalo

\- La verdad... Esta...mmmm...embarazada - dijo cuidadosamente y Gilda agrandó los ojos impresionada

\- Que?!

\- Pero no le digas a nadie! No se quienes saben y quienes no- le tapo rápidamente la boca

\- Sabes que no soy chismosa- dijo Gilda apenas retiro la mano de Lightning - aún así estoy impresionada, sabes quien es el padre?

\- Pues... Su ex novio al parecer que la abandonó embarazada a su suerte - respondió

\- Que patán - dijo con desprecio Gilda - y no ah pensado en abortar?- pregunto

\- No, no quiere- respondió Lightning - Como sea...iré a entregarle esto- tomo las hojas Lightning

\- Suerte

...

La lluvia aún seguía y Lightning se encontraba fuera de la cabaña en donde dormía Fleur, toco la puerta y no pasó mucho para que la abriera Blueberry Cake quien antes era una de las chicas las cuales solía juntarse mucho con Fleur

\- Hola... Que te trae aquí?- pregunto Confundida, Lightning la miro con desconfianza

\- a ti te asignaron esto...no es así?- pregunto Lightning mostrando las hojas

\- Oh... Si- asintio lentamente

\- Entonces porque estaban... Por ahí?- pregunto curiosa Lightning

\- Se me tuvieron que haber caído - respondió rascándose la nuca - pero gracias por encontrarlos

-...hum...ok- asintio Lightning - iré a entregárselo

\- que?- pregunto pestañeando confundida Blueberry cake , Lightning entro haciéndola a un lado-oye yo puedo entregárselo , después de todo soy la encargada - decía siguiendo a Lightning con una sonrisa nerviosa

-no te preocupes- le dijo Lightning - es esta? -pregunto señalando una puerta , la otra chica asintio lentamente manteniendo la distancia de la puerta , Lightning abrió la puerta y entro , Fleur estaba sentada en su escritorio con su laptop

\- que no to...- estaba diciendo molesta mientras se volteaba girando la silla , pero se detuvo al ver a Lightning , luego frunció el ceño - que haces aquí?- pregunto con desconfianza

-solo vengo a entregar esto - respondió dejando las hojas en la cama de esta

-...que es?

\- tareas y materia que hemos pasado

\- vaya...creí que no llegarían nunca- se levanto caminando hacia su cama y tomar aquellas hojas

\- te lo debieron entregar antes...están acumuladas - comenzó a decir haciendo que Fleur la mire con atención - las encontré botadas - agrego mientras un ceño se dibujaba en el rostro de Fleur

\- entiendo - asintio y suspiro - gracias por traerlos

-si ...descuida - murmuro comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta

\- sucede algo? -pregunto de pronto haciendo que Lightning detenga su andar y se voltee a verla

-nada...solo vi como Suri se besaba con Starlight - respondió en voz baja restandole importancia

\- huh...- murmuro Fleur - pues lo lamento supongo - se encogió de hombros y Lightning solo asintio dejando caer sus brazos

\- nos vemos

\- ahm espera...-dijo , Lightning solo la vio levantando una ceja - ... de verdad lo lamento por ti...se muy bien lo que se siente que te rompan el corazón...de manera tan ...fea - termino de decir y negó con la cabeza anulando aquellos amargos recuerdos que comenzaban a a aparecer por su mente

-...- Lightning solo miraba el suelo fijamente

-pero...después te darás cuenta de que...tal vez no sea tan malo no estar con esa persona, incluso puede resultar mejor - decía

-...tal vez..no lo se ...como sea, sigue...con lo que hacías , yo volveré a mi cabaña , adiós- se despidió mientras salia por la puerta

...

-Esto es un récord- decía Rainbow chocando los cinco con Pinkie

\- Dije que la música de fondo ayudaría - decía Coloratura, ya estaban todas en la cabaña observando por la cámara que había puesto Pinkie pie

\- Es cierto- asintió Applejack mientras Rarity estaba a su lado abrazándola del brazo totalmente conmovida por la escena

\- primero Octavia y Vinyl y ahora Twilight y Fluttershy - dijo Rainbow - insisto, deberíamos ser el clup cupido - agregó

\- Aunque en gran parte es gracias a Countess Coloratura y Moon dancer - sonrío ampliamente Pinkie apareciendo entre las mencionadas quienes se asustaron por la repentina aparición, luego Pinkie camino hacia Rainbow

\- Pues...es cierto Rara ayudo para comprar el instrumento de Octavia, también ayudo con la idea de la reconciliación - comenzó a decir Applejack recordando

\- Y Moon dancer fue la que organizó está reconciliación de Twilight y Fluttershy - continuo Rarity

\- Bueno ustedes ayudaron mucho también - se rasco la nuca Moon dancer

\- es como si esa era nuestra misión al llegar aquí - comenzó a decir Coloratura mientras giraba lentamente su rostro hacia Moon dancer - como ángeles enviados a salvar relaciones en peligro - agregó con una sonrisa y levanto su mano para que Moon dancer la chocará con su palma

\- Ammm... Tal vez - dijo Moon dancer confundida a la vez que chocaba los cinco con Coloratura y con cierta duda, en eso la puerta que separa su cabaña con la de al lado se abre abrupta mente y entra Trixie con una sonrisa de lado, al ver las miradas expectantes de las demás Trixie cerro los ojos manteniendo su sonrisa arrogante mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta de cuero de Sunset

\- Y? Trixie no se ve más grande, poderosa y ruda? - Preguntaba presumidamente , pero en su tono de voz se podía escuchar claramente lo emocionada que estaba de estar usando la chaqueta, nadie decía nada y luego de unos segundos todas volvieron su vista a la laptop ignorando a Trixie - Que?! Como se Atreven!- exclamó molesta apretando los puños

\- Perdón Trixie, pero estamos viendo a... - Estaba diciendo Applejack pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por Pinkie

\- Estamos viendo Twishy! - chillo enérgica - palomitas?- pregunto acercándole un gran tarro de palomitas, Trixie frunció más el ceño

\- Ohhh sii! Nos emocionamos por algo que se ve todos los días! Que interesante! Oh miren es de noche! Aplaudamos y hagamos fiesta!- Ironizó Trixie exageradamente

\- Bueno, es la reconciliación - habló Coloratura

\- prefieren ver una reconciliación de nerds?- pregunto Trixie cruzándose de brazos

\- Pues.. Es romántico - le respondió Rarity

-... Me quedo con las palomitas - le arrebato Trixie las palomitas a Pinkie rápidamente con un ceño , en eso la señal de la cámara se apaga mostrando la pantalla en negro haciendo que las chicas a excepción de Trixie se quejaran tristes

\- Mira lo que hiciste - le dijo Rainbow a Trixie con un leve ceño

\- Trixie no hizo eso!- se defendió Trixie comiendo las palomitas

\- Creo que Twilight descubrió la cámara - decía Moon dancer apretando unas teclas

\- Vaya, Sparkle quiere más privacidad, jeje no pierde el tiempo - levanto rápidamente ambas cejas Rainbow

\- ow justo en la mejor parte - chasqueo los dedos Pinkie. Rarity camino hacia Trixie

\- Mmm a ver como te queda de mangas - decía levantandole el brazo a Trixie viendo la chaqueta

\- Rarity en serio le prestaras atención? - Pregunto Rainbow burlonamente

\- Pues si cariño , ves algo más que hacer?- pregunto Rarity

\- Entonces... Es la chaqueta de Sunset? - pregunto Applejack

\- Así es! - Respondió Trixie sonriendo

\- Wow y como es que Shimmer te puede pasar su chaqueta?- pregunto Rainbow impresionada  
\- El amor es increíble - le dijo Pinkie

\- Pues fue un pequeño juego - comenzo a decir Trixie - le propuse algo a Sunset, le mostré un truco nuevo, si ella se equivocaba en saber el paradero de la moneda pues yo usaría su chaqueta - decía dejando las palomitas sobre un mueble - y Trixie ganó!

-Uh! Puedo probarmela?- pregunto Rainbow - me quiero sentir ruda - sonrío tomándole el brazo a Trixie

\- Oye! Deja mi chaqueta- dijo Trixie alejando su brazo

\- Tu chaqueta?- pregunto Applejack levantando una ceja

\- Oh jajajaj digo la de Sunset - se corrigió Trixie

\- Y donde esta Sunset ahora?- pregunto Moon dancer

\- Oh cierto - sonrío Trixie - pues Trixie es generosa así que ella también usará una prenda mía - se señalo - deben ver esto- agrego para caminar a la puerta de su cabaña y abrirla - oyee Sunset! Veeen!

\- Nooo!- se escuchó la respuesta de Sunset, Trixie volvió su vista a las demás con una pequeña sonrisa y luego regreso su rostro a la puerta

\- porfiiiis! - Exclamo Suplicante

\- Agh bien!- nuevamente se escucho la voz de Sunset

-Dejen de gritar! - Está vez fue la voz de Aria que se escucho, luego de unos segundos entró Sunset por la puerta con una mirada indiferente, traía la playera blanca con el rostro de Trixie dibujado

\- Que hermoso! Trixie lo aprueba!- Aplaudía Trixie con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos y una amplia sonrisa

\- jajajjajajajajaj!- comenzó a reír Rainbow

\- Que es tan gracioso? - Pregunto Sunset

\- Nada- se detuvo Rainbow colocándose totalmente sería

\- Lo encuentro un detalle muy lindo - sonrío Rarity con ternura

\- ambas son muy adorables!

\- como sea, solo cuida mi chaqueta- señalo Sunset a Trixie quien asintió rápidamente

\- Por supuesto que la cuidare! Puedo sentir el poder por mi cuerpo al usar esta chaqueta - decía mirando sus manos mientras movía sus dedos rápidamente - Trixie se siente tan fuerte tan...imparable!

\- En cambio Sunset... Se siente todo lo contrario - bromeo Rainbow haciendo que Applejack y Pinkie suelten pequeñas carcajadas, Trixie le piso el pie con fuerza - Auch! Oyee!- exclamó Rainbow con el ademán de vengarse pero Sunset se interpuso

\- Cuidado con la chaqueta - le advirtió rápidamente

\- Si, cuidado con la chaqueta - dijo Trixie atrás de Sunset

\- Da igual - rodó los ojos Rainbow -pero esa playera te quita la rudeza - comento a Sunset riendo

\- Bueno, no está mal a mi me gusta - comenzó a decir Sunset mirándose la playera

\- de verdad? Podría hacerte una especial - dijo emocionada Trixie

-si tu la pagas bueno - asintió lentamente Sunset - ahora volvamos - le tomo la muñeca a Trixie - nos vemos !- se despidió comenzando a caminar

\- adiós plebes !- se despidió Trixie mientras Sunset se la llevaba de la mano

-entonces...solo vino a mostrar su chaqueta?- pregunto Moon dancer levantando una ceja

\- así es ella - le dijo Rarity divertida

...

\- creo que...ya no podrán ver...- decía Twilight con una pequeña cámara en su mano - sabia que fue obra de ellas - agrego , Fluttershy no dijo - hum...esta todo bien ?- se atrevió a preguntar

-que? oh si...- asintio Fluttershy - solo estaba pensando que...como hubiera sido que ellas nunca hubieran interferido

\- oh...- murmuro Twilight - yo...yo solo respete tu decisión - comenzó a decir -pero quizás tarde o temprano te lo hubiera dicho...tal vez- se rasco la nuca , antes de que Fluttershy pudiera decir algo la puerta se abre por Cinch

\- Ustedes dos, que hacen aquí? -pregunto con un leve ceño

\- ah-aaah! ha-habíamos ..pu-pues n-nos que-quedamos encerradas!- dijo inmediatamente Twilight nerviosa, Fluttershy tomo su proyecto

-solo...vinimos por esto- dijo en un tono bajo

\- oh..hum...bien , lo dejare pasar por hoy - asintio lentamente Cinch - ahora retírense lo antes posible , esta estrictamente prohibido estar aquí fuera de horario de clases- termino de decir , Twilight asintio rápidamente y salio rápidamente de ahí siendo seguida de Fluttershy

mientras iban caminando hacia su cabaña el silencio era demasiado incomodo entre las dos , ninguna decía ninguna palabra , la verdad Twilight no sabia como esta su relación ahora con Fluttershy después de todo eso, habían terminado pero después de lo que ocurrió...volvieron? o debe pedirlo oficialmente ?. Todo el trayecto estuvo con un enorme silencio , finalmente llegaron y Twilight toco la puerta

\- BIENVENIDAS!- exclamo Pinkie mientras salia serpentinas a los lados

\- hola ...- saludo Twilight , Fluttershy se había escondido atrás de esta

\- pasen! que esta lloviendo- dijo Rarity haciendo a un lado a Pinkie , una vez que Twilight y Fluttershy entraron se encontraron con las miradas de las demas

-...que?- pregunto Twilight

\- hay algo que quieran decirnos? - pregunto con una enorme sonrisa Rarity , Twilight intercambio miradas con Fluttershy y ambas sonrojadas

\- cuenten con confianza - dijo Coloratura

\- el proyecto esta sano y salvo - sonrio Twilight rascándose la nuca

-oh! si- mostró Fluttershy , las demás intercambiaron miradas

\- bueeeno - comenzó a decir Moon dancer -no creen que es tarde?- pregunto cambiando el tema

\- pff tarde? -pregunto Rainbow

\- si...yo tengo algo de sueño ...nos vemos- se despidió Fluttershy bostezando y entro a su habitación

\- si yo también - la siguió Rarity

\- entonces...nos explicaras que paso? - pregunto Applejack caminando hacia Twilight

\- pues...- comenzó a decir Twilight - fue hermoso - se le brillaron los ojos - la bese de nuevo...de nuevo! creí que no volvería a probar esos labios - decía con los ojos cerrados cada vez metiéndose mas en su pensamiento olvidando al resto , pero luego abrió los ojos de golpe viendo como las demás la miraban con una sonrisa

\- esas son buenas noticias - sonrio Rainbow dándole un ligero combo en el brazo

\- de todas maneras ustedes ya sabían - levanto una ceja Twilight

\- si pero queríamos que saliera de tu boquita- la señalo Pinkie

\- de todas maneras...por que no dijeron nada cuando llegaron? - pregunto Applejack

\- es que...no se como estamos ahora...- respondió Twilight en un suspiro triste

\- estamos paradas frente a ti - respondió Pinkie en broma haciendo que Rainbow ria

\- me refiero a que...después de todo lo que le dije y lo que...ella dijo...somos automáticamente novias? es que habíamos terminado pero...- estaba diciendo y se tomo la cabeza

\- bueno , si habían terminado antes , entonces siguen separadas...es la lógica- respondió Rainbow

\- lo supuse - murmuro Twilight

-pero aun puedes pedírselo , digo aun te ama , no? - le pregunto Moon dancer

\- y si me dice que no? si sigue con su postura de mejor preocuparse en el futuro y eso? -pregunto con la respiración agitada - digo , eso no esta mal , todo lo contrario! pero a mi me va super bien - decía

\- cálmate Sparkle - le tomo los hombros Rainbow - ella no puede negarte

\- Dash tiene razón...por primera vez en su vida - asintio Applejack ganándose la mirada molesta de Rainbow - ella no te dirá que no

\- pero como lo hago?...vo-voy ahora y le pregunto?

\- no ahora no, estas loca? -pregunto Rainbow agitando a Twilight que aun la tenia sujetada de los hombros - esta acostada ahora

\- claro- asintio Twilight - no se por que me siento mas nerviosa que la ves anterior , no lo entiendo- negaba con la cabeza - siento que las palabras no me saldrían de la boc que lo arruinare

\- esta bien sentir nervios - dijo Applejack

\- si las palabras no te saldrían de la boca...por que no asegurarse con que las escribas ? -pregunto Moon dancer

\- eso es una excelente idea! escribir una canción!- exclamo Coloratura emocionada

-no...no me refería a una canción - negó Moon dancer

-ow

\- me refería a un poema o una carta , algo por el estilo , a ti se te da bien eso - le dijo Moon dancer

\- una carta?- pregunto Twilight

\- es una buena idea - asintio Applejack

\- una carta? que aburrido! - se quejo Rainbow - algo mas dinámico !

\- ...carteles? -pregunto Coloratura - pequeñas notas por ahí? algo escrito en el pasto?

-se me acaba de ocurrir algo muy interesante- comenzó a decir Rainbow mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa

 _al otro día..._

-que sucede Lyra?- pregunto Colgate con una taza de café viendo a Lyra apoyando su mentón sobre la mesa de su cocina con una mirada preocupada

\- si te ves bastante triste - comento Berry que estaba al lado de Lyra

\- Lyra 2...sigue igual - respondió triste

\- ya mejorara - le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

\- y que pasa si no...? -pregunto

\- que pesimista - murmuro Colgate

\- buenos días! - se acerco Octavia sonriente - como durmieron?

\- pues...bien...pero supongo que no tan bien como tu - comento Colgate

\- hola bella gente - se acerco Vinyl igual de sonriente - bonita mañana , no?

\- esta nublado...- comento Lyra

\- nah...yo veo un poco de sol - miro Vinyl hacia la ventana

\- Lyra ...- salio Bon bon de su habitación - Lyra 2 comió un poco de semilla

\- lo hizo? - pregunto alegre Lyra levantando el rostro

-asi es - le dio una pequeña sonrisa Bon bon

\- ya sabes lo que dicen , enfermo que come no muere- dijo Colgate

-hum...hoy no tenían un partido? -pregunto Berry

\- es verdad ...debemos ganar! - se levanto de la silla Lyra

\- Lyra ! Vinyl! amigas mías - se acerco Rainbow

\- tu de donde apareciste!? -pregunto rápidamente Bon bon impresionada

\- jejej Pinkie me enseño su truco - rió Rainbow - el caso es que necesito sus ayudas

\- nosotras? -pregunto Lyra señalándose

\- mas que nada una pequeña colaboración - sonrio

\- no deberían preocuparse del partido de hoy? -pregunto Colgate

\- es Sábado ...quien se preocupa los Sábados? - pregunto Rainbow - meh...solo vamos! hay que planear algo

...

Indigo ya se encontraba fuera de su cabaña dominando el balón

\- hey - se acerco Lemon

-que pasa? -pregunto Indigo dejando el balón

\- acaso no puedo saludarte ? - pregunto Lemon levantando una ceja

-...si...si puedes - asintio volviendo a dominar el balón

\- estas...bastante irritante - comento Lemon

\- no es cierto...solo estoy entrenando - decía muy concentrada

\- ajam...pero ya casi ni hablas- dijo Lemon cruzándose de brazos

-y? - pregunto

\- estas así por Sugarcoat?- pregunto Lemon e Índigo le lanzo el balón , pero Lemon la atrapa rápidamente antes de que impacte con su cabeza - wow! oye!

\- no estoy así por ella - rodó los ojos Indigo con ambas manos en su cadera

\- pues pareciera que si

\- que no estoy así por ella y de todas maneras ya me canse - dijo cruzándose de brazos - cada vez que trato de...de...no se , me aleja una y otra vez , no estoy para eso así que adiós

\- pero...pero no que te gustaba? - pregunto Lemon de nuevo

\- solo me confundí ...que se yo , solo olvida el tema Lemon - le dijo seria - ahora , me devuelves el balon? - pregunto con el mismo tono frió

-claro...ten- le entrego el balón

\- tu también deberías entrenar

\- pero...solo es un partido amistoso - levanto una ceja Lemon , pero Indigo no le dijo nada ya estaba muy concentrada dominando el balón

...

Fluttershy abrió lentamente los ojos por que Draco ya estaba lamiendole el rostro feliz , Fluttershy alejo un poco el rostro para después levantarse

\- donde...están las demás?- pregunto al notar las demás camas vacías , cuando se levanto camino fuera de su habitación y ahí estaban Coloratura , Rarity y Sunset tomando una taza de te , Coloratura se le veía muy concentrada en una libreta la cual estaba escribiendo algo

-y como te decía querida yo le dije ...oh ya despertaste Fluttershy, que alegría- sonrio Rarity

\- buenos días - saludo en un tono de voz bajo , luego miro por el lugar - hum...donde esta Twilight?...y las demás?

\- amm Rainbow , Pinkie y Applejack fueron a entrenar , hoy tienen un partido - respondió Rarity

\- ah es cierto ...- murmuro Sunset - Lulamoon lo había mencionado días atrás, debe estar con ellas...hum con razón despertó temprano

\- Twilight debe estar con Moon dancer por ahí caminando - le dijo Coloratura quien estaba a su lado tenia su libreta

-hum...oh- murmuro Fluttershy

\- quieres unirte? tenemos visita - ofreció Rarity y Sunset saludo , Fluttershy camino hacia ellas y se sentó

\- así que...supongo que Cinch dirá quienes sacaron primer lugar en el proyecto de ciencias el Lunes - dijo Sunset

\- hablando del proyecto...Suri iba a decir algo - dijo pensativa Rarity

\- es verdad...pero que quedria decir? - pregunto Sunset

-no lo se...y no me importa tampoco - negó con la cabeza Rarity seguido de beber de su taza

\- que pasa...si quería disculparse? - pregunto Fluttershy

\- así es...es difícil aceptarlo , pero...este año esta muy diferente hasta podría decir que no se ha metido con nadie - hablo Sunset

\- y que siga así - dijo Rarity - aun no puedo borrar lo que hizo...beso a...agh - se quejo dejando la taza

\- jeje sin duda ha estado muy tranquila desde la vez que le diste aquella puteada de las buenas - rió Sunset

\- tal vez me excedí un poco...pero todas sabemos que se lo merecía en ese momento - dibujo una pequeña sonrisa Rarity

...

\- un placer hacer negocios contigo - decía Roseluck recibiendo el dinero de Rainbow , seguido de irse

\- bien , como van esos carteles? - pregunto Rainbow caminando hacia las chicas de su club que estaban en el pasto rayando unos cuadrados de cartón

\- Dash , debo decir que es una idea muy bonita -decía Applejack escribiendo en aquellos cuadrados de cartón

\- pues es simple pero linda- dijo Rainbow - ademas Pinkie también me ayudo ajustar unos detalles

\- mmm a ver si entendí ...un cuadrado deberia decir "Shy" el otro "quie" , el otro "eres" , luego "ser" , el otro "mi" , el otro " novia" y finalmente uno solo con el signo de pregunta?- decía Vinyl

\- exacto!- asintio Pinkie

\- en serio...no se como agradecerles - decía Twilight viendo a sus amigas trabajar con dedicación a su lado estaba Moon dancer

\- ya Twilight , sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotras - le dio una sonrisa Vinyl

\- así es! tu harías lo mismo por nosotras - le guiño un ojo Applejack

\- perdónenme !- se disculpo de pronto haciendo que todas giren a verla

\- esta bien...te perdono por tratar de ser casi tan genial como Trixie - dijo Trixie que tenia la chaqueta de Sunset, pero hubo un silencio - era una broma - aclaro seria

\- por que pides perdón? - pregunto confundida Applejack

\- por que...por que yo las trate mal...- dijo avergonzada - las trate como si ustedes fueran problemas para mi ...que...que por su culpa estaba sufriendo , pero a pesar de eso...siguieron a mi lado - dijo mirándolas - ese mismo día que les grite ...Rainbow , Pinkie y Applejack fueron por mi perro...sin importar lo que les había dicho ...y ahora...están esforzándose tanto por esto - termino de decir

\- yo no sabia que nos culpabas de tu sufrimiento...- comento Vinyl

\- ahm...pues si lo hice...- asintio Twilight desviando la mirada

\- todos tienen días malo - comenzó a decir Applejack

\- y ya sabes el dicho ! todos para uno! y uno para todos! - exclamo Pinkie saltando mientras alzaba ambos brazos al aire

\- gracias chicas , son las mejores- sonrio Twilight , Moon dancer solo observaba todo en silencio , Twilight camino a ayudar a Lyra quien estaba intentado agarrar un lápiz que estaba en el pasto un poco mas lejos que ella

\- oh! gracias - agradeció Lyra - hum...oye Twilight

\- que pasa?

-quiero pedirte perdón yo también - hablo tomando de sorpresa a Twilight

-q-que?...tu...por que? - pregunto confundida

\- es obvio...pero quizás no lo sepas...yo fui la que creo el nombre perversparkle y...y cuando lo hice no creí que te traería tantos problemas - confeso , Twilight estaba boquiabierta

-no lo sabia...- fue lo único que dijo Twilight

\- pues es así...y lamento que te moleste tanto - se disculpo Lyra , Twilight miro un tiempo al vació pensando

\- sabes? debo confesarte algo

\- eh?

\- creo que si es incomodo , cuando personas que no conozco me digan así...pero cuando ustedes mis amigas lo hacen ya no me produce nada, por que ...aprendí que era de juego en especial de parte de Rainbow quien molesta a todas - le dijo

\- esa no me la esperaba - murmuro Lyra - oh! es como cuando a Trixie no le molesta que le diga Trix como el cereal...por que sabe que solo estoy jugando y es amistoso

\- algo así...aun que no todos los apodos son bien recibidos...si me dicen un apodo que realmente me molesta les diré - le dijo Twilight -...aun que tampoco es para que me digan perversparkle cada minuto

\- entiendo - asintio Lyra

\- Twilight...- la llamo Moon dancer

\- que sucede Moon dancer ?

\- podemos hablar? - pidió , Twilight la miro algo confundida

\- hum claro - asintio , Moon dancer comenzó a caminar y Twilight la siguió - que sucede?

\- quedan pocos días para que me vaya - comenzó a decir Moon dancer

-...de verdad? - pregunto y Moon dancer asintio - vaya...- murmuro triste - siento que este mes no fue lo mejor jejeje

\- bueno aun así cumplí con lo que quería hacer - le dijo Moon dancer , Twilight - pasar tiempo contigo...después de todos estos años - dibujo una pequeña sonrisa - cuando llegue...tenia miedo de que todo haya cambiado...de que ya no sea lo mismo...sin embargo lo único que cambio...fueron tus amistades

-mis...amistades?

\- claro que si , antes solo yo era tu amiga pero ahora...wow estas rodeada - dijo , Twilight curvo las cejas preocupada por sobre hacia donde iba yendo la conversación

\- Moon dancer...

\- cuando llegue en un principio tenia recelo hacia tus amigas - confeso con los ojos cerrados haciendo una pausa , luego los abrió y continuo - sabes? fuimos amigas...pero cuando te fuiste te olvidaste e hiciste nuevas amigas , hasta una novia ...tal vez tenia unos celos sobre aquellas chicas las cuales hicieron que te olvidaras tan rápido de mi -cada vez que hablaba Moon dancer Twilight se sentía terrible

-...vaya...lo entiendo...entiendo que no te..- estaba diciendo Twilight algo triste , pues quería que tanto sus amigas de ahora como Moon dancer se lleven bien , después de todo eran muy importante para ella , sin embargo Moon dancer la interrumpió

\- que no me agradaran? -pregunto , Twilight trago saliva - tal vez antes tenia cierto resentimiento ...pero los días pasaron... y entendí el porque tal vez te"olvidaste" un poco de mi - miro a Twilight - ellas son geniales Twilight - le sonrio , Twilight le mantuvo la mirada - sin duda , cuando las busque para ayudarte...no lo dudaron ningún segundo , ayudaron mucho , son agradables y ahora...ahora te están ayudando

-...lo se- sonrio Twilight

\- tienes suerte

\- también tu...digo son tus amigas también y me alegra que se llevaran bien - dijo Twilight

\- si a mi también - rió Moon dancer - extrañare este lugar

\- y yo te extrañare- dijo Twilight seguido de abrazar a Moon dancer - no sabes lo mucho que me apoyaste estos días

...

Roseluck iba caminando contando el dinero que le había dado Rainbow por los cuadrados de cartón y algunos marcadores , de pronto se detuvo al ver a Amethyst star caminando con su celular en mano, Roseluck tomo aire

\- ahora o nunca - se susurro y camino rápidamente hacia esta - hola!

-oh! hola Roseluck que haces aquí? - saludo con una sonrisa

\- pues...pues hacia unos negocios con Rainbow...y tu?

-yo ? mmm solo sali a caminar

\- vaya! que coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí no ? - pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente

-aahm...si supongo - miro a los lados Amethyst star

\- y ...que harás esta tarde? o después de unos minutos o no se? - pregunto

\- supongo que iré a ver el partido - respondió- por que?

\- ah! aahmm...mmm.. es que yo también! supongo que nos veremos ahí - la señale con ambos indices

\- así parece- asintio Amethyst - oye...mmm estas bien? te noto algo extraña

\- te preocupas por mi? - pregunto sonriente Roseluck - debe ser una señal- se susurro sonriente - digo ejem! estoy bien claro ! claro - respondió y acomodo su garganta

\- te duele la garganta? - pregunto deteniendo su andar

-que? no no no , no me duele - negó rápidamente Roseluck - solo...hmm...solo estoy un poco nerviosa

\- nerviosa? - levanto una ceja confundida Amethyst

\- SI!- asintio rápidamente Roseluck y respiro - por que estoy cerca de ti ...hablando...-iba diciendo bajando un poco mas la voz

\- am...me estas confundiendo

\- es que eso pasa! me pongo nerviosa y tu aquí...tu estas aquí!

\- si quieres me ...voy

\- no ! no te vayas! quiero todo lo contrario...en-entiendes? - pregunto

\- aaaaahhh! que hermosa sensación cuando ves ships de los buenos - decía Sea caminando feliz por ahí , pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a Roseluck frente a Amethyst star - oh no...- murmuro borrando su sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas

\- no entiendo...lo que estas tratando de decir -negó confundida Amethyst , Sea comenzó a caminar mas rápido

\- lo que trato de decir es...- se detuvo Roseluck para tomar aire, Sea comenzó a correr

\- no!- decía Sea mientras corría

\- me gustas! - dejo salir Roseluck como quitándose un peso de encima , Sea se detuvo y miro preocupada la escena , Amethyst la miraba impresionada y se alejo unos pasos

\- es...en serio?

\- si! muy en serio! - asintio rápidamente

\- Roseluck...me...me halagas ...pero...

-.."pero"? - repitió Roseluck

-...te quiero...pero somos amigas...y no quiero que eso cambie...- le tomo el hombro con ambas cejas curvadas

-...oh...- murmuro Roseluck

-...lo lamento...- se disculpo Amethyst star y se fue caminando , Roseluck se quedo ahí congelada , Sea trago saliva y se acerco a esta

\- lo lamento...soldado caído- dijo Sea una vez estaba frente a esta , Roseluck le golpeo el brazo- AUCH!

\- no es gracioso - le dijo seria, pero luego la miro triste - tu...tu lo sabias?

\- ...si...- respondió Sea desviando la mirada

\- pero...pero pero entonces por que me shipeabas con ella? - pregunto cada vez mas triste

\- antes no lo sabia! yo...yo...

\- como sabias que no me iba a aceptar? - pregunto Roseluck

-oh! jejej por que...amm porque pues...bueno , ella me dijo que no le gustaba nadie - respondió rápidamente

\- ya veo...- murmuro - caer en la friendzone ...es duro - comento - y vergonzoso - termino de decir para retirarse

-agh! no puedo creer que interfiero en mis ships - se golpeo la frente Sea, pero luego comenzó a reír - jejej " lo lamento...soldado caído"...jajajaj estuvo buena...ay! no que cruel soy!

...

El partido ya estaba por comenzar , el equipo rival con el local ya estaba en la cancha realizando los últimos entrenamientos y las gradas estaban llenas de estudiantes apoyando y gritando

\- si quieres meto un gol - decía Trixie presumidamente cerca de la grada hablándole a Sunset

\- pero...ese no es el labro de Rainbow y la otra? -pregunto Sunset

\- pfff Trixie puede meter un gol cuando quiera - rodó los ojos Trixie mientras se amarraba el cabello en una coleta

\- oye Lulamoon! ven acá! - la llamo Spitfire y Trixie fue corriendo en donde estaban todas reunidas - bien! debemos ganar este partido! piensen bien antes de entregar el balón , y por favor den pases buenos ...te estoy mirando Lyra

\- ya mejore eso - dijo rápidamente Lyra

\- como sea, vayan a ganar! - alentó Spitfire

\- muy bien chicas! háganles saber de que esta hecha una chica de Canterlot! - alentó Rainbow aplaudiendo en rol de capitana mientras las demás iban a tomar sus posiciones

\- wooow! vamos Applejack!- gritaba Rarity desde las gradas que tenia el sombrero de Applejack quien la saludo desde la cancha con una sonrisa - ay me desmayo! - simulo que se desmayaba , Sunset que estaba a su lado rodó los ojos con una sonrisa

\- Lyraaaa tu puedes! patea traseros!- apoyaba Vinyl y saco la vuvuzela que le había dado Luna el año pasado para empezar a tocarla , Twilight estaba al lado de las gradas observando nerviosa , Indigo que estaba en su posición esperando el silbato del arbitro le dio una mirada a las gradas buscando a alguien con la vista , pero no encontró a esa persona , de sus amigas solo estaban Sunny y Sour en las gradas , Indigo desvió la mirada con un ligero ceño , finalmente el arbitro toco el silbato indicando el inicio del partido , Indigo le dio el pase a Rainbow empezando el partido , el tiempo pasaba y aun no habían goles, el partido estaba bastante peleado , pero no todas estaban dando el 100 por ciento

\- oye Dust...concéntrate- le grito Gilda a Dust cuando la jugada ya la tenia Rainbow e Índigo en el área , Lightning solo le mando una mirada seria , sin embargo la jugada no salio bien y la pelota ya estaba en el arco del partido contrincante

\- Indigo tampoco esta totalmente en el partido - le dijo Lyra a Gilda - hemos perdido varias pelotas , por suerte somos buena defensa

\- si...y Trixie pues...- dijo Applejack mirando a Trixie quien estaba posando con un ojo cerrado, una sonrisa de lado mostrando sus dientes y señalando hacia las gradas con sus dos manos como si fueran dos pistolas , Sunset que estaba sacando fotos bajo lentamente el celular con un leve ceño

\- dedícate a jugar! - le exclamo desde las gradas

\- sinceramente dudo que podamos ganar este partido - dijo Lyra. Faltaban unos minutos para terminar el primer tiempo , el equipo rival se estaba acercando peligrosamente al área logrando pasar sin problemas a Indigo , Rainbow , Trixie, Lightning y Lemon , pero al llegar cerca del área Applejack le logro quitar el balon limpiamente

\- WOOW! esa es mi manzanita!- decía eufórica Rarity , Applejack le dio el pase a Lemon controlando el balón

\- aqui!- gritaba Rainbow corriendo , pero Lemon le dio el pase a Indigo quien empezó a correr a toda velocidad - hey! estoy libre!- decía Rainbow corriendo desde el otro extremo , Indigo frunció mas el ceño ignorándola sin dejar de correr

\- yo soy mejor- dijo mientras corría y se sacaba a un defensa de su camino

-vamos!- exclamaba Rainbow mas molesta llegando al área pero Indigo pateo directo al arco dándole en el travesaño desviando la pelota , el arbitro toco indicando el fin del primer tiempo , Indigo se dejo caer al pasto , Rainbow se acerco molesta - yo , estaba libre- le dijo seria

\- ya cállate Trash- dijo con la respiración agitada Indigo

\- Dash!- la llamo Applejack desde la mitad de la cancha , ya la gran mayoría de las jugadoras había ido a los bordes de la cancha a esperar que pase el entre tiempo

\- muffins! muffins! compre sus muffins! - ofrecía Derpy desde las gradas

\- yo quiero unos 2! - pidio Colgate

\- piensa rápido- sonrio Derpy lanzandole los dos muffins , Colgate los atrapo sin problemas , Fluttershy miraba a los lados buscando a Twilight , no la había visto en todo el día

\- suerte- le dijo Moon dancer entregándole un micrófono a Twilight , quien lo tomo nerviosa

\- que están haciendo? - pregunto Rarity con unos pequeños binoculares de teatro viendo como Lyra dejaba unos cuadrados de tamaño algo grandes de cartón al medio de la cancha , todas comenzaban a mirar con curiosidad

\- tu sabes que harán Vinyl? - pregunto Octavia desde la galeria- Vinyl?- pregunto viendo que ya no estaba a su lado

\- tenias idea de esto?- pregunto Cinch a Luna

-nop- negó Luna , eran seis cuadrados de cartón pintados de color blanco que estaban botados en el pasto formados en tres y al lado de esos estaba uno solitario un poco mas lejos , Rainbow , Pinkie y Applejack se ganaron atrás de los primeros tres cuadrados del suelo y un poco mas adelante se colocaron Trixie , Lyra y Vinyl que estaban al igual que el otro trió atrás de los otros cuadrados de cartón

-ejem...- se comenzó a escuchar la voz de Twilight que comenzó a caminar con el micrófono hacia la cancha y se detuvo nerviosa al ver a la gran multitud en las gradas mirándola con atención , Twilight trago saliva nerviosa - ho-hola...s-soy Twilight Sparkle...y...y..se que muchas se preguntaran...por...por que estoy aquí ahora - decía y fijo su vista en Fluttershy quien se sonrojo desde las gradas - pues...estoy aquí por alguien muy especial para mi...que en serio es muy importante , desde...desde que puse mis ojos en ella...no eh pensando en otra persona que no sea ella ...y...y cada vez que recuerdo nuestro primer beso , puedo sentir exactamente el cosquilleo que sentí en ese momento - dio una pequeña sonrisa a Fluttershy quien se la devolvio, Twilight respiro y sonrio con mas confianza - y es por eso que aquí...frente a todos ustedes de testigo ...quiero hacer una pregunta - dijo y dejo el micrófono a un lado , entonces las chicas del club levantaron los cuadrados que eran lo suficientemente grandes para taparles el rostro formando la frase "Shy quieres ser mi novia" y Twilight levanto el otro que era un poco mas pequeño que los otros mostrando el signo de pregunta, dejando ver su rostro con una dulce sonrisa , mientras que algunas comentaban sobre lo tierno la gran mayoría esperaba la respuesta de Fluttershy , quien estaba totalmente conmovida con los ojos brillantes cubriéndose el rostro y mientras asentía , entonces el lugar se lleno de aplausos

\- que vaya! que vaya! - comenzaron a decir las estudiantes dándole espacio a Fluttershy para que vaya hacia Twilight , Fluttershy bajo de las gradas y camino tímidamente hacia Twilight quien dejo el cuadrado en el pasto y camino a abrazar a Fluttershy avivando mas los aplausos

\- Esto es...tan hermoso! - decía Coloratura limpiándose una lagrima

\- estas…llorando? - pregunto Moon dancer , Coloratura negó mientras se limpiaba con una mano sus lagrimas y con la otra le tomaba el brazo a Moon dancer quien rodó los ojos y luego sonrió viendo la escena de Twilight y Fluttershy


	55. Todo por la consola

Como todos los años el ambiente navideño en Canterlot era más que palpable y con la nieve que apenas había comenzado a aparecer ayudaba con eso

\- vamos levantenseee!- gritaba Pinkie por su habitación saltando en su cama

\- que sucede? -pregunto Applejack refregándose un ojo despertándose - te has levantado mas temprano que yo...eso es nuevo

\- que no recuerdas Applejack? hoy vamos a comprar los regalos para navidad!- exclamo Pinkie lanzando serpentina

\- hoy?- pregunto Applejack aun adormilada - ah verdad...aun no me la creo que hayamos conseguido el permiso ...

-por que tenemos a Luna de nuestro lado duuuh!- dijo Pinkie aun saltando en su cama

\- mi consola!- exclamo Rainbow levantándose de su cama de golpe - debemos comprar mi consola! -volvió a exclamar

\- claro , para eso te levantas rápido , no? - pregunto Applejack levantando una ceja

\- pero obvio vaquera! y no te hagas que también la vas a ocupar - le respondió Rainbow mientras rápidamente se cambiaba de ropa

\- buen punto - asintio Applejack

\- por que tanta demora? -pregunto Rarity abriendo la puerta

\- aahhh! no abras que estoy desnuda!- exclamo Rainbow

-no es cierto- frunció el ceño Rarity

\- oye , yo siempre me levanto temprano - se levanto Applejack

\- pues no hoy , ya estamos casi todas vestidas...solo faltan ustedes - respondió Rarity con una mano en su cintura

\- y que estamos esperando? vamos por los regalos!- exclamo Pinkie saliendo de la habitación

\- ah! Pinkie pie cariño , hay que desayunar primero - la siguió Rarity

\- Así que, esta vez tu te compraras tu propio regalo para navidad - decía Applejack mientras se levantaba de su cama

\- See...esta vez mis padres no sabían exactamente la consola que quería debido a todas las que hay

\- pero...si algunas tienen nombres diferentes y eso - levanto una ceja Applejack

\- Bueno que se yo, lo bueno es que me mandaron el dinero y se la encuentro en descuento me puedo quedar con el resto - sonrío Rainbow - eso si, pasare año nuevo con ellos

\- Que lindo... Mmm quienes más irán a comprar?

\- Llegamos!- se escuchó un grito desde la sala principal

\- No es necesario que griten- decía Twilight mientras abría el refrigerador

\- Hay que anunciar mi llegada - decía Trixie al lado de Sunset, Sonata, Lyra y Vinyl

\- Es que estamos emocionadas, es la primera vez que iremos juntas por regalos!- decía Sonata sonriente

\- todo gracias por tener a Luna de nuestro lado - sonrío Vinyl

\- Espero que se comporten - las señalo Rarity con un lápiz labial en su mano

\- estas hablando con nosotras - se señalo Trixie

\- Si...por eso lo digo - dijo Rarity

\- Estas segura que quieres quedarte?- pregunto Twilight a Moon dancer

\- Si, no tengo el permiso...además necesitarán ayuda con la decoración aquí - asintió Moon dancer

\- perdón por la tardanza - decía Octavia llegando junto a Bon bon, Colgate y Berry

\- Les dejo a cargo una misión muy importante- se acerco Rarity - la decoración! - Exclamó tomándole los hombros a Octavia

\- Lo sabemos no te preocupes - la calmo Octavia con una pequeña sonrisa

\- además me quedaré yo también - decía Coloratura que estaba sentada en el sofá

\- De verdad? - Pregunto Octavia sorprendida

\- Si, en estas fechas hay muchas personas por ahí en las tiendas, demasiadas - comenzo a decir - además debo prepararme para la fiesta de sapphire shores

\- Una...una fiesta de sapphire shores dices?!- pregunto rápidamente Rarity

\- La super estrella pop sapphire shores? - Pregunto Colgate

\- Lo se! Fui invitada a su fiesta navideña!- chillo emocionada Coloratura - tienen idea de la gente importante que asistirá?

\- Sa-sapphire shores... - Repitió Rarity mientras lentamente dibujaba una sonrisa y tomo rápidamente a Coloratura de los hombros - en serio te invito a su fiesta?!

\- Pu-pues mi representante me lo dijo - respondió Coloratura, Rarity la soltó

\- Siempre ha sido mi sueño diseñarle prendas para sus conciertos! - Exclamó Rarity totalmente pérdida en sus pensamientos

\- no te será difícil, Applejack me habló y mostró algunos de tus trabajos, eres muy buena - sonrío Coloratura

\- Muchas gracias! - Agradeció Rarity cada vez más emocionada

\- No es por meterme...pero quizás más adelante Rarity podría diseñar para Coloratura y que así el dato llegue a Sapphire shores - opinó Moon dancer

\- Eso...sería increíble! - Asintió Coloratura - aún no eh visto eso! Quien me podría asesorar para cuando ya tenga mis conciertos! Pero ahora...puedes ser tu- señalo a Rarity

-Y-yo...?- pregunto Rarity sorprendida

\- Exacto, ya te conozco y se nota que realmente te apasiona - agregó

\- Demasiadas emociones en un día...- murmuro así misma Rarity mirando a la nada

\- Muy bien están listas?- pregunto Rainbow saliendo de su habitación

\- Por supuesto! - Respondió Pinkie aterrizando frente a esta

\- Si, yo siempre digo...es mejor ir temprano, porque después se llena demasiado - decía Applejack saliendo también de su habitación

\- Pues si, solo las estábamos esperando a ustedes - levanto una ceja Rarity

\- Pues ya estamos listas, que no ves?- pregunto Rainbow

\- Angel...volveré dentro de poco, portate bien- decía Fluttershy entregandoselo a Moon dancer

\- Desde ya advierto que no soy una experta cuidando mascotas - decía Moon dancer recibiendo al conejo

\- Descuida tendrás ayuda de las demás y Con Draco no tendrás problemas, es muy obediente - decía Twilight acariciando su perro

\- Tal vez solo contigo - comento Rainbow

\- Bien que estamos esperando?- pregunto Pinkie abriendo la puerta -al centro comercial!- exclamo enérgica

\- Me gusta como suena eso!- le tomo el brazo Rarity con una enorme sonrisa

\- Deee compras!

...

\- Que suerte que no está tan lleno - decía Twilight cuando las chicas entraban al centro comercial

\- Twilight... Igual hay una gran cantidad de gente - mencionó Applejack

\- Lo se...solo quería ser optimista- murmuro Twilight

\- Entonces... Que haremos primero?- pregunto Fluttershy

\- Yo debo comprar mi consola - dijo Rainbow

\- Todas debemos comprar regalos - comenzo a decir Rarity

\- Mmm y si vamos por separado y en una hora específica nos juntamos aquí?- sugirió Sunset - mmm como a la de la tarde

\- Apoyo la idea - levanto la mano Trixie

\- Si, yo también! - Levanto la mano también Rainbow

\- suena bien - asintio Sonata

\- Sep- levanto la mano Lyra

\- Pues...supongo que haremos eso - dijo Rarity mientras que las demás asentian y ahí se quedaron en silencio, mirándose las una con las otras

\- Entonces...irán o que?- pregunto Applejack

\- Tu iras o que?- pregunto Lyra

\- en serio no podemos separarnos? Que tanto cuesta dar la media vuelta - se quejo Rainbow y nuevamente el silencio mirándose una con otras

-...bueno... Entonces después nos juntamos aquí - dijo Twilight y las demás asentian

\- Pos bien jeje- rió Vinyl

\- No estamos acostumbradas a estar por nuestra cuenta o que?- pregunto Lyra en broma

\- Solo media vuelta y ya- dijo Rainbow dando media vuelta para irse y las demás imitaron la acción caminando a partes diferentes

\- Trixie - se acerco Sonata mientras a Trixie

\- Hola Sonata - saludo Trixie

\- Puedes acompañarme? - Pregunto sonriendo

\- Ya que tanto insistes, que vas a comprar? - Pregunto, ya ambas estaban caminando a la misma dirección

\- no se que regalarle a Aria y a Dagi

\- Mmmm Trixie les regalará a todas una barra de chocolate - se encogió de hombros con simpleza - y a Sunset... Tengo que ver que puedo comprarle

\- No te ha pasado que conoces a una persona... Pero que a la hora de regalarle algo no sabes?- preguntaba Sonata

\- Uuhhh eso!- señalo Trixie hacia una tienda - una de esas figuras de acción, Aria lo amara!- se acerco a la tienda

\- Figuras de acción?- pregunto Sonata confundida, Trixie rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba exponiendo el secreto de Aria

-... Oh! Es que mmm me dijo que le gustó mucho esa película - intento arreglarla - ya sabes...en las escenas... Que...moría gente

\- Tiene sentido! - Sonrío Sonata - crees que a Dagi también le guste uno de estos?- le pregunto

\- Oh claro que si- sonrío Trixie aguantando la risa

...

\- estas luces...siempre se enredan- se quejaba Octavia sacando los cables de luces de una caja

\- Veo que necesitan ayuda - abrió la puerta Aria y entró junto con Adagio

\- Sería muy útil - asintió Bon bon

\- No escuche un por favor ~ - canto Adagio

\- pueden ayudarnos...por favor? - Pidió de mala gana Octavia

\- Es suficiente para mi- le dijo Aria a Adagio quien asintió

\- Y siempre celebran en esta cabaña? - Pregunto Coloratura curiosa mientras sacaba otros adornos de una caja

\- Pues...no siempre - respondió Colgate

\- Ah si...antes no éramos todas amigas - continuo Bon bon

-Algo así me contó Applejack - dijo Coloratura

\- Pues había una pequeña rivalidad entre grupos - comenzo a contar Aria - específicamente nuestra cabaña con la de Rainbow y más específicamente entre Rainbow y Trixie

\- Nuestro grupo estaba al margen...pero se podría decir que había más afinidad con el de Rainbow - dijo pensativa Bon bon

\- amo las historias - Aplaudió Coloratura mientras se sentaba en el sofá, Moon dancer se sentó al lado también queriendo escuchar la historia

\- Que historia? - Octavia

\- Pues...su historia, el cómo es que fueron todas amigas - respondió Coloratura y Moon dancer asintió

-toda?- pregunto impresionada Bon bon

\- Mmmm- murmuro pensativa Moon dancer - o al menos como empezó la rivalidad de Rainbow con Trixie

\- Yo te puedo contar eso - tomo la palabra Aria - ella no lo admite, pero desde que Trixie vio a Rainbow siempre quiso pertenecer a su grupo

Flashback

\- Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que te alejes?- le preguntaba una molesta Sunset de 12 años a Trixie con 11 en los pasillos de Canterlot

\- Pero Trixie aún es nueva- respondió

\- Agh, mira esa máquina, comprate algo no lo se!- dijo Sunset casi empujando a Trixie hacia la máquina y se fue caminando, Trixie se acerco lentamente a la maquina para ver que comprar

\- Siento un poco de lastima por la nueva...y eso no es normal - decía Aria viendo la escena, al lado Adagio cerraba su casillero

\- Quien, la enana esa ? - Pregunto Adagio en un tono algo de burla

\- olvídalo, no se que me paso - negó Aria con la cabeza

\- tu corazón se ablando unos segundos, eso pasó - le dijo Adagio - aún así, no hagas contacto visual con ella, me da la sensación de que es como los perritos... La miras y te seguirá por todo el lugar - agregó para irse

\- Que horror - negó con la cabeza Aria

\- Hola

\- Ah!...me asustaste- dijo molesta Aria

\- Si, Trrixie suele intimidar a veces- dijo presumidamente terminando de comer una galleta

\- Eres muy creida para tu tamaño... Y no me hables - comenzo a caminar Aria

\- Solo eres unos centímetros más alta - la siguió Trixie - tu eres de mi cabaña no es así?... Quieres ver un truco?- pregunto mientras sacaba unas cartas de sus bolsillos

\- Agh no- negó irritada caminando más rápido - busca a alguien a quien le impresione esas cosas, a mi dejame en paz

\- Hm- murmuro Trixie aún siguiendola pero mirando a los lados hasta que fijó su vista en una niña de cabello de colores y corrió hacia esta, Aria vio eso y suspiro de alivio

\- Hey, quien eres?- pregunto Rainbow viendo a Trixie acercarse

\- escucha mortal...soy la gran, inigualable, perfecta, inteligente y poderosa Trrrixie!- se presentó con una enorme sonrisa esperando una reacción de la otra niña quien empezó a reír

\- que creida tu - se rió - yo soy Rainbow Dash... Y soy más genial que tu

\- No es cierto...Trixie sabe hacer trucos de magia - frunció el ceño- y es mucho mejor que tu!

\- Quien es Trixie?

\- Yo!

\- Ahh... Pues adivina que, no podrás entrar a mi club exclusivo de amigas - se cruzó de brazos - yo soy la líder y la más genial por eso solo hay gente que no puede superarme como Esa vaquera Applejack

\- Bien...a quien le Importa ese bobo grupo de amigas que tienes? Trixie hará un grupo mucho mejor que el tuyo, ya lo verás- la señalo

\- Quien es Trixie?

\- Que yo!

\- Ahh es que me confundo

\- Hola que pasa?- se acerco Applejack comiendo una manzana - hum? Eres nueva verdad? - Pregunto mirando a Trixie

\- Si!

\- Soy Applejack - se presentó amablemente

\- Hola! Yo soy la gran, inigualable, perfecta, inteligente y poderosa Trixie - se presentó nuevamente de manera arrogante, haciendo que Applejack borre su sonrisa amable

-...que creida eres- comento

\- Es que es la verdad! Buscaré gente que si aprecie lo genial y talentosa que soy

\- apuesto que si, pero te doy un consejito?- le tomo el hombro Applejack - no seas tan presumida, tal vez hagas más amigos - dijo, Trixie le frunció el ceño y retiro la mano de Applejack

\- No necesito tus consejos - le dijo molesta - ya verán que tendré un grupo mucho más genial que el de ustedes torpes

\- Mira Apolyack nos está desafiando - señalo Rainbow, Trixie les mantenía la mirada mientras retrocedía

\- Pero...- estaba diciendo Applejack

\- Dejala, es nuestra nemesis - sonrío emocionada Rainbow

\- Chicas! Encontré una pelota por ahí, vamos a jugar?- se acerco corriendo Pinkie

\- Sii! Vamos! Soy la capitana!- exclamó Rainbow y las tres fueron al patio a pelotear, Trixie las observaba mientras que Aria miraba pensativa sin eliminar su semblante frío, negó con la cabeza disponiendo a seguir su camino hasta que vio como la Sub directora Luna se acercaba a Trixie que por su forma de vestir y apariencia podría confundirse fácilmente con una de las estudiantes de último año

\- no te atreves a jugar con ellas? - le Pregunto a Trixie quien la miro sorprendida un tiempo sin decir nada y luego negó con la cabeza

\- No es que no me atreva...es que no quiero - respondió

\- Aja - asintió Luna con desinterés - voy a tener que suspenderte- agregó en un tono serio

\- Q-que?!- exclamó Trixie asustada y Luna empezó a reír

\- Jajaja estoy bromeando- decía mientras de a poco paraba de reír - no puedo suspenderte de la nada jaja que niña más simpática - le desordeno el cabello para comenzar a caminar - celestia tiene razón, hacerle bromas a las estudiantes es divertido- murmuraba mientras se iba

Finflashback

\- Y bueno desde ese momento asumo que ambas empezaron su rivalidad...y con el paso del tiempo pues se volvió una rivalidad de grupo - decía Aria

\- Siempre tuviste un corazón blando en el fondo no es así?- pregunto Adagio

\- No es cierto- negó con un ceño Aria

\- Vaya...es gracioso pensar que se llevaban mal y ahora adornan su cabaña - comento Colgate

\- jajaja si, pero por suerte hubo una unión cuando salimos al aire libre por primera vez- asintió Octavia a su lado

...

\- Hola!- saludaba Rainbow llegando a una tienda electrónica

\- Hola, que se le ofrece?- pregunto el vendedor

\- Quiero una playbox - respondió sonriendo

\- Oh...lo lamento, pero se agotaron - le dijo el vendedor haciendo que Rainbow borre su sonrisa

\- Q-qué?! Pe-pero...mmm está bien- murmuro y salió de la tienda - bueno...al menos hay muchas más que la venden - se dijo optimista

\- Hola Dashie!- saludo Pinkie caminando al lado de estas

\- Hola pastelito ya me preguntaba porque aún no aparecias - la saludo Rainbow

\- Veo que aún no compras tu consola - le dijo

\- Esa tienda amorfa no la tenía, pero apuesto a que aquí la tienen- sonrío deteniéndose frente a una tienda exclusiva de videojuegos

\- Lo lamento... Ya no nos quedan- decía la vendedora frente al par

\- Como que no la tienen?!- pregunto Rainbow casi desesperada

\- Ayer se nos agotaron - respondió algo nerviosa la vendedora

\- bien...vamos Pinkie - dijo Rainbow algo desanimada

\- Ya Dashie, el centro comercial es enorme, apuesto a que hay más tiendas que de seguro la tienen - ánimo Pinkie

\- Hola! - Se acerco Applejack - ya compraron sus regalos?

\- Eh ido ya a dos tiendas y en las dos está agotado - respondió Rainbow

\- Pues...bueno, hay más tiendas por aquí, pero será mejor que te apresures, siempre la gente está comprando como loca a estas alturas - le dijo Applejack

\- seria mejor si mis bellas y sexys amigas me ayudaran en buscar por otras tiendas - comenzo a decir Rainbow

\- ellas estan ocupadas buscando regalos - se cruzo de brazos Applejack

-como sea...no perdamos el tiempo - rodo los ojos Rainbow comenzando a caminar

...

Rarity salia junto a Fluttershy y Sunset de una tienda electronica

\- es un caos ahi adentro - decia Rarity - al menos pudiste comprar lo que querias

\- sii, se que a Twily le gustara - sonrio Fluttershy - tu que le compraste a Applejack?

\- un hermoso collar - respondio sonriente Rarity - esta simplemente divino!

\- apuesto que le encantara- sonrio Fluttershy , luego miro a Sunset - y que has comprado Sunset?

-yo? Ahm pues debo retirarlo ahora - respondio

-"retirarlo"? - pregunto Rarity

\- si! Lo habia pedido con anticipacion - sonrio y se detuvieron frente a una tienda de estampados personalizados

\- un regalo personalizado- comento Fluttershy mirando la tienda , Sunset asintio y entro

\- hola vengo a retirar mi pedido - se acerco Sunset entregandole un comprobante al vendedor

-enseguida

\- y que fue exactamente lo que pediste? - pregunto Rarity acercandose a Sunset

\- una playera personalizada especialmente ...y un marco para fotos- respondio

\- marco para fotos huh?- pregunto Rarity

\- ...si...- murmuro Sunset

\- y que foto pondras en ese marco?- volvio a preguntar Rarity divertida

-...- Sunset no respondio mientras se sonrojaba - no es muy cursi...o si?

\- yo creo que es un lindo regalo- le dijo Fluttershy

\- oh por supuesto cariño y tambien adorable - respondio Rarity

\- aqui tiene - le paso el vendedor la playera personalizada y el marco de foto en una bolsa

\- gracias

\- bien...ahora supongo que hay que comprar los regalos para el santa secreto - decia Rarity mientras salian de la tienda

-lo habia olvidado completamente - dijo Sunset - no se me ocurre nada

...

\- odio la pobreza - comento Lyra caminando al lado de Vinyl

\- acaso no te alcanza el anillo para matrimonio? - bromeo Vinyl

\- jajajaj no es eso...solo que hay tantas cosas para comprar- respondio Lyra - por cierto , que fue lo que le compraste a Octavia? Lo olvide

\- un libro con partituras de canciones en violonchelo - respondio Vinyl

\- pero...hay gratis en internet

\- meh, ya sabes como es Tavi...le gusta ser exclusiva - rió Vinyl

\- jajajajajja muy cierto- asintio Lyra - uh! Podria regalarle el disco de su banda favorita

\- no es mala idea - dijo Vinyl -oh! Mensaje de Rainbow

...

\- entonces mandaron a todas a castigo? Incluso a Twilight? - preguntaba Moon dancer impresionada

\- si jeje admito que tuve algo de culpa- se rasco la nuca Adagio

\- por eso Celestia decidio mandarnos a todas un fin de semana al aire libre y sin tecnologia - agrego Colgate

\- hay que admitir que si bien los grupos estaban "definidos" aun no se estaba totalmente unidas entre nosotras - dijo Bon bon

Flashback

bueno...alguien tiene otra historia? - pregunto cheerilee

-yo tengo una...- dijo rainbow levantandose del tronco en el que estaba sentada

-sobre pie grande? - pregunto sonata interesada

-eso es mas ridiculo que la historia de asesinatos falsos de rarity- dijo aria aburrida

-disculpa? , tu eres ridicula querida- dijo rarity molesta

-ademas la historia de pie grande no es ridicula- dijo lyra mientras comia un malvavisco

-si, si es ridicula- dijo bon bon seria

-bony se supone que debes apoyarme- susurro lyra

-claro que no es ridicula - dijo pinkie pie

-si lo es! - dijo sunset shimmer

-y tu como sabes? - le pregunto trixie

-porque es obvio que no existe- dijo octavia tranquilamente

-y como me explicas la foto que hay? - pregunto vinyl

-pudo ser alguien disfrazado- respondio adagio

-estuviste ahi?- pregunto rainbow molesta

-y tu estuviste ahi ? - pregunto applejack desafiante

-no, pero ustedes tampoco- dijo pinkie levantandose del tronco

-ya calmense- dijo colgate mientras colocaba su malvavisco en una rama

-y como explicas las personas que aseguran haberlo visto? - pregunto lyra mientras sacaba el malvavisco de octavia y se lo comia

-lo hacen para llamar la atencion y devuelveme mi malvavisco! - dijo octavia furiosa

-lo siento ya esta en mi estomago-dijo mientras tragaba

-vamos a ver si siguen diciendo lo mismo , cuando maña haya una mordida en el pedazo de carne- dijo rainbow cruzandose de brazos

-basta! no peleen , este viaje lo hicimos para hacer la paz- dijo cheerilee calmando la situacion

todas callaron y se miraron con odio, luego cheerilee comenzo a hablar sobre la paz y lo importante que es llevarse bien...

FinFlashback

\- pie grande...lo habia olvidado completamente- recordo Octavia con una sonrisa

\- pues...la idea si es ridicula- opino Moon dancer

\- osea...que en ese viaje ...se unieron? - pregunto interesada Coloratura

\- pues...como grupo se puede decir que si - asintio Aria

\- Cheerilee encontro buena idea la de Rainbow e hizo que todas coperemos- agrego Adagio

\- ...en buscar a pie grande?- pregunto Moon dancer levantando una ceja , las demas intercambiaron miradas

-...se...

\- cabe destacar que ninguna de las que esta aqui creia en pie grande - aclaro rapidamente Bon bon

\- que alivio - comento Moon dancer

\- el caso es que Rainbow nos dividio en grupos distintos

Flashback

-bien seran 3 grupos de 4 y uno de 5 y seran grupos elegidos al azar -dijo rainbow con un palo en la mano

-recuerdenme porque estoy haciendo esto..-dijo aria aburrida

-porque cheerilee cree que es una gran oportunidad para mejorar nuestra relacion- dijo adagio seria

-hum..no estoy de acuerdo para cazar un animal- dijo en un tono bajo fluttershy

-no lo cazaremos, solo lo atraparemos para ver que era lo que nos asusto en la noche- dijo rainbow

-de seguro solo es un perro- dijo seria rarity

-no lo sabremos hasta atraparlo- dijo applejack

-bien atencion! los grupos seran los siguientes grupo 1 estaremos yo, pinkie , la de mirada perturbadora digo adagio y la vino loco alias berry- dijo rainbow

-ya no tomo vino- se excuso berry

-grupo 2 - continuo rainbow-la matona, la cerebrito, la chica odio y pepsodent-dijo rainbow intentando ser seria pero no podia evitar soltar una carcajada al final de cada apodo

-jajajajajajaja pepsodent jajajajaja esa estuvo buena jajaja- se reia lyra, vinyl, berry y pinkie apuntando a colgate

-jaja si que divertido , darme un apodo en base a mi primer apodo- dijo sarcasticamente colgate

-chica odio, encerio? -dijo aria seria

-no soy una cerebrito.-dijo twilight enojada

-grupo 3 estaran la dj vampiro, adicta a los ponys, la primera vaquera en casarse con una manzana y la snob que toca el violin gigante- continuo rainbow

-es un violoncello- corrigio octavia

-oye! no me case con una manzana- dijo applejack molesta

-y en el ultimo grupo estaran la maga farsante, la chica taco, la amargada de bon bon, la hippie miedosa y la chismosa de rarity-termino rainbow

\- pero...como era de esperarse...no salio muy bien- comento Bon bon el recuerdo

...

pasaron unos minutos y comenzaron a escuchar gruñidos al interior de la cueva, todas se quedaron quietas del susto, rainbow fue la primera en reaccionar

-shhh, no hagan ruido y apaguen las linternas- susurro y todas le hicieron caso apagando las linternas

se escucho un segundo gruñido mas agresivo que el anterior

-emm quizas yo..deba esperarlas en el lugar de reencuentro- dijo nerviosa berry

-si yo tambien..-susurro octavia

-yo igual..-dijo vinyl mientras se iba cuidadosamente junto a berry y octavia

luego de unos segundos hubo un tercer gruñido, ahora mucho mas agresivo, sunset y trixie desaparecieron al instante

-cobardes -dijo furiosa rainbow, quedando sola con pinkie y applejack - ustedes son mis soldados mas fieles- susurro rainbow

-si- susurro applejack tragando saliva- ademas alguien tiene que cortar la cuerda para que la red atrape a pie grande..-dijo applejack con cierto miedo en su voz

-esperen..donde esta la cuerda para activar la trampa? - pregunto en voz baja pinkie, las tres comenzaron a mirar a sus alrededores y no vieron ninguna cuerda

-maldicion! no pusieron la trampa ?! -grito rainbow , en ese momento escucharon pisadas que corrian del interior de la cueva, las tres comenzaron a gritar y correr lo mas rapido posible

-aaahhhhh! creo que nos sigue! - grito asustada applejack mientras corria muy rapido

-rapido al lugar del reencuentro! - grito rainbow

mientras tanto vinyl, octavia, berry, sunset y trixie caminaban tranquilamente al lugar del reencuentro

-escucharon esos gritos? - pregunto sunset

-parecieron los de...-estaba diciendo vinyl pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de rainbow, pinkie y applejack que corrian hacia ellas

-CORRAN! viene atras de nosotras! - grito rainbow mientras corria, rapidamente se unieron a la corrida vinyl, octavia berry , sunset y trixie

-mmm seguras que aqui habia que colocar la trampa? - pregunto sonata

-no lo se ..creo que no..-dijo rarity caminando por encima de la red , en ese momento llegaron las que estaban corriendo al lugar y accidentalmente activaron la trampa quedando todas atrapadas en la red

-en serio?! aqui pusieron la trampa?! - grito rainbow furiosa

-no era aqui? tuviste que ser mas clara con tus especificasiones querida- dijo rarity molesta

-lo fui! - dijo rainbow enojada

-ya basta el pelear no nos liberara de esta trampa- dijo applejack

-me duele la espalda..-dijo sonata

-hay alguien ahi?!

-AYUDAA!

-que alguien venga!

...

luego de que bon bon ayudo a lyra a liberarse de la trampa escucharon el grito de ayuda de sus amigas, fueron rapidamente al lugar al encontrarse con sus amigas colgadas en una red , lyra no pudo evitar caer al suelo y reir descontroladamente

-vamos a ver si te ries cuando te este golpeando - dijo rainbow furioza

-solo sacanos de aqui- dijo enojada sunset shimmer

-ok , ok - dijo trepando el arbol en donde estaba colgada la red , una vez las deshato cayeron brutalmente al suelo, lyra bajo rapidamente , de repente escucharon un ruido..era la tierra partiendose, el terreno no soporto el golpe de impacto al caer todas las chicas juntas

-oh ohhhh...- se dijieron todas al mismo tiempo y el terreno se partio cayendo todas al lago salvaje , por lo menos tenian el pedazo de tierra como barco

-no hay que entrar en panico! - dijo asustada applejack

-VAMOS A MORIR! - grito rarity desesperada

-rarity tranquilizate! - dijo pinkie abofeteando su amiga

-cool eso salio como en una pelicula ! - dijo lyra emocionada

-lyra no hay tiempo para eso! metros mas alla hay una cascada! -grito octavia, todas estaban abrazadas gritando

-chicas, aprovechando que vamos a morir debo confesar algo...

FinFlashback

\- que paso? - pregunto Coloratura

\- perdon , pero lo que paso en la cascada...se queda en la cascada- respondio Bon bon con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ow...- murmuro Coloratura

\- y que era lo que gruñia?- pregunto con curiosidad Moon dancer

\- era un perro gigante jajajja- respondio Berry riendo

\- desgraciadamente...si- asintio Octavia algo avergonzada , Coloratura y Moon dancer se quedaron unos segundos viendolas para despues explotar en risa ambas

\- todo por hacer lo que Dash tenia planeado - murmuro Aria

\- jajajajajjajaja perdon! Jajaja no jajajaj no puedo evitarlo jjaja pasar todo eso por por por un perro? Jajajajajja- reia Coloratura al igual que Moon dancer

\- jejje si...pero al menos eso ayudo a la relacion , no? - pregunto Colgate

\- unidas por un enemigo comun - dijo Bon bon

\- despues hicimos otras hazañas como la obra , el concurso academico ...junto con otra cosa ejem...y el unir al grupo de niñas conflictivo - dijo Aria

\- wow- detuvo su risa Moon dancer al escuchar lo que dijo Aria - en serio es una historia muy linda

\- es verdad - asintio Coloratura - cuando llegue...pude sentir su ambiente especial ...la magia de Canterlot

\- magia de Canterlot? - pregunto Moon dancer

\- oh si! Vinyl me lo dijo- respondio Coloratura

\- por que no me sorprende?- se pregunto Octavia

\- hmm...no es por nada pero...creo que deberiamos adornar , no?- pregunto Colgate , en eso alguien toca la puerta y Bon bon fue a abrirla

\- vaya , hola Bon bon - saludo Luna con una caja en su mano

\- hola sub directora Luna, las chicas salieron hoy a comprar

\- oh cierto...lo olvide - murmuro Luna - bueno tengo una mision para ustedes- dijo y Bon bon le dio el paso para que entrara - vaya vaya! Pero que interesante reunion de personajes - comento sonriente

\- sucede algo malo?- pregunto Coloratura

\- nop , veran necesito que les entreguen esto a todas las cabañas - decia dejando la caja sobre una mesa

\- que es ?- pregunto con curiosidad Colgate

\- cartas- respondio - cartas de navidad

\- cartas de navidad? - tomo una Coloratura para leerla

\- alerta de Spoiler...todas dicen lo mismo- dijo Luna y Coloratura que habia tomado otra para leerla la dejo donde estaba

\- pero en los años pasdos esto no sucedia- comento Adagio

\- si, fue idea mia , lo encontre un lindo detalle - respondio Luna sonriendo

\- ok , supongo que no hay problema con que vayan algunas a entregar esas cartas...- decia Aria

\- las instrucciones son estas...todas ustedes deben ir - sonrio Luna señalando a todas - y juntas , nada de separarse en grupos , las estare vigilando

\- que?!- pregunto Adagio

\- feliz navidad~ - canto Luna abriendo la puerta para irse - ah! Y espero que todas estén sonrientes - termino de decir cerrando la puerta

...

\- por favor! Dígame que le queda una Playbox! - Decía Rainbow desesperada en una tienda

\- perdon , pero la ultima se la vendimos a ese señor- señalo a un hombre que se retiraba de la tienda con una bolsa y Rainbow fue corriendo rapidamente hacia el

\- Dash espera!- la intento detener Applejack

-oiga!- Rainbow lo detuvo

\- hm que sucede? - pregunto el caballero deteniendose mientras Applejack y Pinkie se colocaban al lado de Rainbow

\- le compro la playbox! Tengo el dinero aqui en efectivo! por favor es lo que mas quiero!- decia Rainbow buscando su billetera

\- no esta a la venta , es el regalo de mi hijo- respondio molesto

\- pero mire! Dinero!- le ofrecia Rainbow mostrando sus billetes

\- que no esta a la venta , hare que mi hijo me quiera por fin - dijo mas molesto alejandose unos pasos

\- le esta haciendo un mal!- dijo Rainbow frunciendo el ceño

\- esta criando un niño rata - dijo Pinkie

\- escucheme busquese otro regalo acorde a su edad y genero y dejeme tranquilo - les dio la espalda ganandose las miradas molestas de las chicas

\- los videojuegos tambien son para chicas! - exclamo Rainbow enojada

\- si ya no lo quiere , algo material no hara que lo haga!- le grito Applejack mientras el hombre se iba

\- la peor navidad de todas- decia Rainbow guardando sus billetes

\- aqui estan - se acerco Trixie junto a Sonata

\- tienen noticias de una Playbox?- pregunto Pinkie

\- ah...no- nego Trixie- apenas vimos el mensaje venismos a buscarlas

\- mensaje de Lyra- dijo de pronto Rainbow viendo su celular y agrando los ojos al leerlo - dice que encontro una!

\- vamos!- exclamo Pinkie y las chicas empezaron a correr, Vinyl y Lyra se encontraban en el primer piso al centro de todo

\- donde esta?!- pregunto rapidamente Rainbow acercandose a estas dos

\- pues...ahi- señalo Lyra hacia una gran infraestructura adornada en donde se encontraba Santa sacandose fotos con niños y en el trineo al lado del enorme arbol se veia una caja de Playbox

...

Las chicas que se habian quedado ya estaban caminando por fuera de las cabañas repartiendo las cartas, el lugar ya estaba todo nevado dando un lindo ambiente

\- has leido cuentos de navidad?- pregunto Coloratura caminando al lado de Moon dancer

\- escrito por charles dickens?- pregunto Moon dancer , Coloratura miro a la nada pensativa y luego de unos segundos volvio su vista a Moon dancer

\- ...Supongo ...esa de los fantasmas del pasado , presente y futuro - respondio

\- entonces si es esa- asintio lentamente Moon dancer - si lo eh leido...pero solo una vez

\- a mi me gusta , mas cuando en las series o peliculas le hacen referencia - dijo Coloratura, el grupo se detuvo frente a una cabaña

\- a ti te toca - señalo Adagio a Octavia

\- no no no te toca a ti- la señalo Octavia

\- yo toque la puerta de la cabaña pasada- se señalo Adagio

\- no es cierto - nego Octavia

\- porque no mejor van las dos? - pregunto Aria rodando los ojos mientras las demas asentian

\- porque no van ustedes? - pregunto Adagio señalando a Aria

\- no creen que deberian organizarse? - pregunto Moon dancer levantando una ceja

\- organizarse como? - pregunto Bon bon

\- pues de a dos , ya saben van dos a tocar y entregar la carta mientras que las demas esperamos , luego a la siguiente es el turno de las otras dos y asi - explico Moon dancer

\- bien...yo con Aria- dijo Adagio

\- yo y Berry- sonrio Colgate

\- Octavia- dijo Bon bon - era obvio despues de todo

\- entonces supongo que yo y Moon dancer- dijo Coloratura

\- bien , entonces que par tocara la puerta y entregara la carta en esta cabaña? - pregunto Adagio

\- nosotras no- negaron casi todas , luego miraron a las unicas que no dijieron nada

\- eso es trampa - comento Moon dancer

\- no importa vamos- comenzo a caminar Coloratura y Moon dancer la siguio

\- recuerden la sonrisa y el espiritu navideño- les recordo Aria con una pequeña sonrisa , Moon dancer tenia la caja y Coloratura toco la puerta , no paso mucho para que una energica chica la abriera

\- JA que mala suerte !- exploto en risa Adagio seguido de cubrirse la boca

\- hola! Omg Countess Coloratura- exclamo Sea

\- por que lo dices? - le pregunto Colgate

\- es una shipper...ellas son dos...- hablo Adagio

\- justamente asi me llamo - sonrio Coloratura - venimos a darte esta carta dandote buenos deseos! - agrego

\- feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo - le dijo Moon dancer entregandole la carta en un tono tranquilo a comparacion con el de Coloratura , Sea la recibio aun impresionada , pero luego levanto la vista con una enorme sonrisa

\- que suce...oh no- estaba preguntando Moon dancer levantando la vista hacia donde veia Sea , pero se detuvo al ver el muerdago colgado arriba en el marco de la puerta

\- vaya - murmuro Coloratura viendo el muerdago , las demas atras estaban aguantando la risa

\- por que no me sorprende?- preguntaba entre risas Octavia

\- ya saben lo que dicen...el que rie ultimo rie mejor!- rió Aria ya no aguantando la risa al igual que las demas apoyandose en Bon bon quien asentia riendo , Moon dancer les mando una mirada fria

\- bueno... saben la tradicion - sonrio Sea - esperen dejenme imaginarme el contexto del ship...listo! Hagan como si no estoy!- decia con una enorme sonrisa , Coloratura intercambio miradas con Moon dancer quien suspiro

\- bien...- miro el muerdago Coloratura por ultima vez y luego vio a Moon dancer que notablemente estaba luchando para seguir con su postura seria , pero en realidad estaba nerviosa , Coloratura acerco su rostro y le beso la mejilla a Moon dancer quien cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras se sonrojaba - listo - se alejo Coloratura y Sea estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa y ojos brillantes luego comenzo a aplaudir

\- ustedes son geniales - dijo emocionada y luego abrazo a ambas - gracias! El mejor regalo !

\- d-de nada...supongo - dijo Moon dancer siendo abrazada por Sea

\- es un placer ayudar - le dijo Coloratura , Sea rompio el abrazo

\- alguna de ustedes quiere ganarse bajo el muer...oh? Pero que ? La unica pareja que veo es Berrygate - dijo Sea

\- las demas fueron a comprar- dijo Adagio

\- no podremos complacer tus placeres shippers- dijo Octavia

\- respeto sus ships...pero ahora debo admitir que veo unos muy buenos - sonrio Sea

\- ni se te ocurra- amenazo Aria

\- glup, feliz navidad! - se entro rapidamente a su cabaña

-eso...fue interesante- comento Coloratura

\- y que lo digas...- dijo Moon dancer

...

\- es en serio?- pregunto Applejack a Vinyl y Lyra

\- dijieron que no quedaba ninguna Playbox , pero ahi hay una- dijo Vinyl

\- ...saben? Esto no terminara bien- dijo Applejack - mejor ire a ver a Rares

\- cobarde- le dijo Trixie mientras se iba

\- tal vez si intentas hablar con Santa lo puedes convencer de que te lo regale- sugirio Lyra

\- estoy desesperada y no tengo opcion - respiro Rainbow - deseenme suerte - comenzo a caminar , las demas la miraban a la distancia -hola

\- hola que se le ofrece?- pregunto una chica con implementos de duende

\- quiero hablar con Santa- respondio Rainbow algo avergonzada , la chica intercambio miradas con su compañera que tenia implementos de santa como el gorro rojo al igual que sus prendas , las dos aparentaban la misma edad que Rainbow

\- ...pues...esta bien - dijo dandole el paso , Rainbow camino hacia Santa que permanecia sentado en una comoda silla adornada

\- no eres...algo grandecita para esto?- pregunto

\- no lo se...tal vez - murmuro - el caso es que soy una joven muy esforzada en mis estudios y eso ...y...ya sabe , buenas acciones - comenzo a decir

\- eso esta bien jovencita...pero a que vienes a decirme esto?- pregunto Santa

\- pues...- comenzo a caminar Rainbow hacia el trineo y tomar la caja de Playbox que noto que no estaba vacia formandosele una sonrisa- siempre eh querido una Playbox! - exclamo sonriente mostrandole la caja

\- oye , deja eso donde esta , no puedo regalartela a ti- dijo señalandola

\- pe-pero- tomo con fuerza la caja Rainbow - por que? Me eh portado bien!

\- porque quizas hayan niños que lo deseen y necesiten mas que tu

\- peroooo! Yo lo deseoo! Recorri todas las tiendas! Se...se se lo compro! - exclamo sacando sj billetera

\- no puedo vendertelo jovencita , ni si quiera tiene un codigo de barra , porque no buscas otra cosa ?- pregunto

\- pero porque no me lo quiere regalar? Es santa! - exclamo Rainbow abrazando la caja

\- ya te respondi ahora deja esa consola ahi si no quiere que llame a seguridad- dijo severamente , Rainbow vio triste la caja y la devolvio en donde estaba junto con los demas juguetes y comenzo a caminar lentamente lejos, pero luego se detuvo

\- esto no se queda asi viejo lerdo torpetonotus - le dijo molesta- oigan todos! Este Santa es un farsante! No vayan con el niños!- grito - y y y tambien nazi! - termino de gritar y se fue corriendo

\- y como te fue?- pregunto Trixie

\- viene con las manos vacias- le dijo Vinyl

\- me fue horrible- respondio Rainbow decaida - escucharon mi grito?

\- yo si - levanto la mano Lyra

\- descuida Rainbow- le tomo el hombro Vinyl - ya robamos una pintura , que tan dificil debe ser robar una Playbox?

\- robarle a Santa?- pregunto Sonata

\- un momento...- dijo Rainbow - no seria robarle...porque esa Playbox aun no tiene dueño ...de hecho ni siquiera esta a la venta ,incluso no tiene codigo de barra el viejo me lo dijo!- exclamo sonriente

\- insinuas que no es de nadie? Que.. solo esta ahi? - pregunto Vinyl y Rainbow

\- solo hay que ver la forma de tomar la caja sin que nadie se de cuenta- dijo Pinkie con simpleza

\- pero la pintura ...pudimos robarla gracias a toda esa tecnologia de Bony ...y aqui...estamos en pleno centro comercial , esta lleno de gente- dijo Lyra

\- la diferencia es que toda la gente ahora esta desesperada por comprar , que no le interesa lo demas - dijo Trixie

\- buen punto , pero hay que pensar en como haremos todo eso - penso Rainbow

\- y si nos vamos a sentar?- señalo una banca Vinyl cerca del lugar y las chicas fueron

\- por mientras piensen , ire al baño, cuiden mis bolsas - se fue corriendo Lyra

-entonces...como haremos para quitar la Playbox? - pregunto Vinyl en voz alta , las demas mormuraron pensativas

\- si tan solo Twilight y Applejack estuvieran aqui para ayudarnos con un plan- comento Rainbow

\- mmm nose si ellas estarian de acuerdo con quitarle un regalo a Santa - levanto una ceja Trixie

\- de que hablas , estarian de acuerdo , solo piensa en lo que dirian - dijo Rainbow y se imagino las voces de sus amigas

Applejack: Dash quitarle esa Playbox a santa es una idea esplendida , yo te ayudo !

Twilight: sin duda , vamos a robarle la Playbox a ese vejestorio!

\- jajajajaj si estarian de acuerdo- continuo Rainbow con una sonrisa

Lyra salia del baño y de pronto escucho unas voces que parecian una discusion , Lyra se asomo hacia la puerta que decia "Exit" de donde provenian las voces y ahi habia un señor hablando con un joven que en sus manos parecia tener un disfraz

-no importa lo que me diga! Renuncio!- exclamo el joven

\- pero los niños aman a Rodolfo- dijo el caballero

\- no me interesa, odio este trabajo que paga una miseria , busquese a otro Rodolfo porque yo renuncio - le entrego el disfraz que tenia en sus manos y se fue , Lyra sonrio

...

\- que no les gusta la nieve? - preguntaba Lemon sonriente mientras caminaba con su grupo fuera de las cabañas

\- no le encuentro gran cosa sinceramente- respondio Sugarcoat

\- aun asi el paisaje es lindo - decia Indigo caminando con ambas manos en su nuca

\- aun tienes la carta que nos entregaron?- pregunto Sunny a Sour quien veia la carta

\- no se que hacer con ella - respondio Sour

\- navidaaad! Navidaaad!~- cantaba Lemon abrazando a Indigo y Sugarcoat - vamos chicas , que este ambiente no las hace querer cantar y ser amable? - pregunto Lemon

\- el horror - comento Sour - aun asi ...se siente un ambiente mas ...gentil

\- si - asintio con una sonrisa Sunny , Lemon miro a Sugarcoat que aun la tenia abrazada y esta suspiro

\- pues.. si ,tienes razon - rodo los ojos

\- aunque siempre me parecio una festividad algo falsa por el hecho de ser malos todo el año pero resulta que en esta fiesta todos nos amamos...yyy despues seguir odiando - comento Sour

\- bueno si quieres odiar y odiar es tema tuyo Sour - le sonrio Lemon - miren el lago esta congelado

\- no iremos a patinar- nego Sougarcoat

\- pero podemos verlo, tal vez- sugirio Lemon , luego vio el grupo que estaba entregando las cartas y se le formo una sonrisa

\- y que haremos con las cartas que sobran ?- pregunto Moon dancer

\- quemarlas tal vez- comento Aria

\- suena divertido - sonrio Bon bon

-oigaaan! Holaa!- se escucho la voz de Lemon a la distancia

\- que estas haciendo?!- pregunto molesta Sour

\- que? Podriamos pasar tiempo con ellas- dijo Lemon

\- ellas?- levanto una ceja Indigo

\- vamos o no?- pregunto Colgate al grupo

\- agh...solo sigamos y no hagan contacto visual - dijo Adagio

\- oigan...tal vez no sea mala idea ir con ellas- opino Octavia

\- pero que tiene de malo? No esta Rainbow y ella es la que no te agrada- le dijo Lemon a Indigo

\- tu quieres que vengan porque esta tu crush ahi - le dijo Indigo levantando una ceja

\- se estan acercando- dijo Sunny

\- yas!- celebro Lemon - hola!

\- hola Lemon , hola...las demas - saludo Octavia

\- hola chelista de cuarta- saludo Sour - hola grupo de cuarta

\- como que grupo de cuarta? - pregunto Aria apretando los puños

\- bueno a excepcion de Countess Coloratura- agrego Sour

\- gracias - sonrio Coloratura

\- bueno bueno calma - se interpuso Lemon

\- porque nos llamaron?- pregunto Adagio

-"llamaron"? Solo fue Lemon - aclaro Sugarcoat

\- crei que seria buena idea si quieren pasar tiempo con nosotras - dijo Lemon

\- que adorable- dijo con sarcasmo Adagio

\- de hecho...no hay una rivalidad entre nosotras- comenzo a decir Bon bon - digo solo por que estudiabamos en distintos lugares no significa que debamos tener una rivalidad

\- estoy de acuerdo- asintio Colgate

\- pienso exactamente lo mismo! - dijo Lemon - pero ellas son algo orgullosas , pero vamos , denle una oportunidad aunque sea por este dia - le dijo a sus amigas Sugarcoat despues de mirar unos segundos pensativa asintio

\- supongo que es verdad , no puede ser tan malo- se encogio de hombros Sugarcoat - hasta yo estoy creyendo que es ridiculo

\- saben...no hemos terminado la decoracion...tal vez nos podrian ayudar- comento Octavia con una sonrisa

\- por supuesto! En que necesitas ayuda Octavia?- pregunto rapidamente Lemon

-...acaba de decir en la decoracion - levanto una ceja Aria

\- suena estupendo - asintio Coloratura

\- entonces que dicen?- pregunto Bon bon

\- tenemos opcion?- pregunto Sour

\- pues vamos - sonrio Colgate y las chicas empezaron a caminar hacia la cabaña , Sugarcoat noto que Indigo aun seguia parada en el mismo lugar y fue

\- que sucede? - le pregunto

\- no lo se...- respondio Indigo - no se si ir...

\- yo tampoco...pero Lemon tiene razon...- le dijo Sugarcoat - ademas...mmm...no sera lo mismo si no vas

\- ...- Indigo la miro impresionada con un ligero rubor al igual que Sugarcoat

\- que?

-hmm..n-no...nada- murmuro Indigo y luego le sonrio , Sugarcoat levanto una ceja pero no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa - oye...

\- que?

-...amm...pues

\- ...si?

-...ah jeje sera mejor ir que nos deben estar esperando- sonrio nerviosa rascandose la nuca

\- pues...tienes razon- asintio Sugarcoat - vamos

...

\- te queda excelente - decia un caballero viendo a Lyra salir del baño con un disfraz completo de reno - vamos hacia Santa , a esta hora se llena de niños - comenzo a caminar y Lyra lo siguio

\- le dire a las chicas - dijo Lyra desviandose hacia donde estaban las chicas sentadas pero el señor le tomo el brazo

\- el camino es por aqui- le dijo guiandola en donde estaba Santa

\- pe-pero!- se quejo Lyra viendo hacia donde estaban las chicas sentadas con una mirada pensativa , obligada Lyra camino hacia donde estaba Santa colocandose al lado

\- ya era hora que llegaras- le dijo Santa en un tono serio

\- eh?- pregunto Lyra - oh ! Soy un remplazo - se señalo

-oh! ...que le sucedio al joven?- pregunto

\- renuncio

\- la juventud de hoy en dia - nego y paso un niño para sacarse un foto con Santa - jojojojo! Hola pequeño

\- por que Lyra demora tanto?- pregunto Sonata

\- tal vez algo le hizo mal - respondio Pinkie

\- supongo que debemos tomar medidas nosotras sin ella - dijo Rainbow

\- oigan...creo que Rodolfo le esta haciendo señas a Trixie- dijo de pronto Trixie

\- que? Eso es ridiculo - rodo los ojos Rainbow

\- pero mira!- señalo Trixie

\- si! Se dieron cuenta que soy yo!- celebro Lyra

\- oye Rodolfo ...quiero sacarme una foto contigo- dijo un niño frente a Lyra

\- eh? si si si despues

\- pero mi papa ya pago para la foto

-...bueno - murmuro Lyra y poso para la foto

\- yo digo que Rodolfo se enamoro de Trixie - se señalo Trixie

\- claro que no , estas imaginando cosas- nego Rainbow

\- ah si? Y como explicas que celebro cuando lo señale , ah?- pregunto Trixie

\- tal vez podria ser una ventaja eso - dijo pensativa Sonata

\- seria mas facil si pudieramos estar alli con Santa sin que nos dijieran nada , asi como esas asistentes que reciben a los niños y sacan la foto - comento Vinyl -...claro!

\- es una excelente idea - exclamo Rainbow

\- dejenmelo a mi - se levanto Pinkie y camino hacia las jovenes que recibian a los niños , las demas miraban la escena y luego de un tiempo Pinkie volvio con esas chicas

\- asi que a ustedes contrataton para reemplazarnos a la hora de almuerzo?- pregunto una que tenia implementos de duende

\- oh si! - asintio rapidamente Vinyl

\- que bien! Estoy muriendo de hambre - se acaricio el estomago otra con implementos de Santa

\- nos vamos a cambiar y les pasamos los implementos- aviso otra mientras se iban

\- Pinkie eres una genio!- la abrazo Rainbow

Lyra camino hacia el trineo y tomo la caja de Playbox

\- Rodolfo!- la llamo Santa haciendo que Lyra deje la caja donde estaba y se voltee - que haces? y donde fueron las jovencitas ? Los niños no pueden pasar

\- aaahh ordenaba los juguetes Santa- se acerco Lyra - y no se donde fueron - miro a todos lados

\- los juguetes ya estan ordenados , alejate de ellos

\- ooohh claroooo jejeje- rio nerviosa Lyra - debere encargarme de Santa ...- murmuro , luego Lyra vio que venian Trixie , Vinyl y Sonata con los trajes que tenian las jovenes anteriores- estupendo!- exclamo Lyra saludandolas con la mano energica

\- ven? Les dije que le hacia señas a Trixie- decia Trixie caminando al lado de Sonata y Vinyl

\- ya era hora que llegaran , se hizo una larga fila de niños ya - dijo Santa

\- "larga fila"?- pregunto Lyra - Santa es necesario aparecer en todas las fotos? - pregunto

\- si

\- me lleva!

Sonata y Vinyl se pusieron en la entrada para darles el paso a los niños y Trixie se gano frente a la camara para sacar las foto

\- estamos en la zona...pero debemos encargarnos de Santa y Rodolfo - le dijo Vinyl a Sonata

\- y como haremos eso?- pregunto Sonata

\- debemos pensar...- murmuro Vinyl pensativa , mientras Trixie se sacaba fotos ella cuando la niña estaba sentada en una pierna de Santa contandole lo que quiere para navidad

\- y tambien quiero una vaca - decia la niña, Lyra que estaba al lado volteaba su rostro a ver el trineo

\- si que es una larga fila - comento Sonata

\- hagamos pasar a los niños rapido - dijo Vinyl - hey Trixie deja de sacarte fotos

\- miren!- exclamo sonriente tecleando en la laptop que estaba conectada la camara y luego saco las fotos que se tomo en impresa

\- saca las fotos rapido para disminuir la fila - le dijo Vinyl

\- bien bien...- murmuro guardandose las fotos

Rainbow caminaba en circulos pensativa cerca al lado de Pinkie

\- se estan demorando demasiado- comento y vio hacia donde estaban - ahhhhh! Estan haciendo el trabajo! Acaso olvidaron la Playbox?!

...

-basta ! No muevas la silla- decia Aria que estaba colgando unos adornos

\- ups...perdon- se disculpo Sour con falsa inocencia

\- donde quedo tu rudeza? - pregunto Adagio seguido de reir ella y Sour

\- esta receta era de mi abuela - decia Sunny en la cocina al lado de Bon bon , estaban haciendo un pastel

\- deberia anotarla - le dijo Bon bon con una pequeña sonrisa

\- no sabia que cocinabas Sunny - dijo Impresionada Sugarcoat

\- ahora lo sabes - sonrio Sunny con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante - supongo que hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi

\- supongo...- murmuro Sugarcoat- por cierto se ve delicioso

\- lo se - dijo Sunny riendo y Sugarcoat rodo los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ustedes...antes no eran amigas?- pregunto Bon bon

\- eramos...solo compañeras- respondio Sunny

\- pero ahora se puede decir que si somos amigas - dijo Sugarcoat - o en camino de serlo

\- ya veo - asintio Bon bon

\- entonces tocaba el violin desde ese entonces - estaba diciendo Octavia

\- es genial ! Amaba una cancion de rock con un solo bestial de violin- dijo Lemon

\- bueno je...el rock no va conmigo - nego Octavia

\- la musica clasica es genial , ya sabes el violonchelo me gusta mucho - sonrio Lemon - por cierto! Gracias por aceptarnos- le agradecio tomandole las manos a Octavia

\- oh! Jejeje no fue nada - dijo Octavia y despues alejo sus manos lentamente

\- entonces fue porque habia tomado demasiado sin querer de nuevo - contaba Berry una anecdota riendo

\- vaya jajajaj - reia Indigo al lado de Colgate , Moon dancer y Coloratura en el sofa - yo nunca me eh emborrachado, de hecho no tomo

\- eso es muy valorable - comento Moon dancer

\- protego mi higado , ademas hago mucho deporte - se señalo

\- yo no tomo porque no me llama la atencion - dijo Moon dancer

\- lo mismo - asintio Colgate

\- wow no me esperaba encontrar tantas personas con ese pensamiento- sonrio Indigo

\- yo no niego que las fiestas son divertidas- comento Coloratura

\- la apoyo - la señalo Berry

\- mmm pues si - murmuro pensativa Indigo - y ahora haran una fiesta?

\- no del todo , es como una gran cena - respondio Colgate

\- todas ustedes ?,su grupo?- pregunto Coloratura

\- si! Unimos mesas y cenamos todas - asintio Colgate

\- suena muy lindo - sonrio Coloratura

\- ...si- murmuro Indigo

\- lo es , como una gran familia y es realmente agradable , para esta navidad agregamos el juego de Santa secreto , sera muy divertido - continuo Colgate

\- realmente tienen mucha suerte de vivir eso...- comento Coloratura

\- pero tu tambien la pasaras bien , en la fiesta de esa...cantante importante que decias - le dijo Moon dancer

\- oh! Es cierto- recordo Coloratura

\- listo - dijo Aria bajando de la silla - el ultimo adorno ya esta

\- no vas a agradecerme por sujetar tu silla? - pregunto Sour con una sonrisa inocente

\- te veo y es como si estuviera el diablo con patas frente a mi - le dijo Aria

\- gracias!- agradecio Sour

\- wow...se ve muy lindo y acogedor todo - vio Lemon el lugar

\- es verdad...- comento Sugarcoat

\- bueno...supongo que ya esta adornado todo...- comenzo a decir Sunny

-ahm...si...gracias por este momento agradable - agradecio Lemon

\- se iran? - pregunto Colgate

\- bueno...si , ya las ayudamos con el adorno - respondio Sugarcoat , las demas intercambiaron miradas

\- saben? Estaba pensando en hacer galletas , podrian ayudarnos - sugirio Bon bon

\- si! - asintio rapidamente Lemon

\- suena bien - dijo Sunny

\- no tenemos nada mejor que hacer- se encogio de hombros Sour

\- si claro - le dijo Aria

\- callate

...

\- aaaaaghhhh - se quejaba Rainbow - sabes que Pinkie? Ire yo por mi propia cuenta sin que se de cuenta - le dijo Rainbow - beso de la buena suerte

\- oki doki loki- se acerco Pinkie a besarla y despues Rainbow fue por atras del arbol a entrar a esa infraestructura con tema navideño

\- esto es tan aburrido- decia Trixie sacando fotos - por que estaba aqui? - se pregunto

\- Sonata! El tiempo pasa y no hemos avanzado nada - le dijo Vinyl preocupada

\- falta el ultimo niño que es al que Trixie le esta sacando foto ahora - dijo Sonata- mira, ya no hay fila

\- al fin! - exclamo Vinyl

\- toma tu foto niño - le paso la foto Impresa Trixie

\- pero aqui tambien sales tu - dijo el niño molesto

\- ah! Me confundi- le quito la foto - aunque no le veo lo malo a esta foto- dijo viendola - como sea toma tu fea foto

\- te voy a acusar con mi papa -dijo tomando la foto

\- si ajam- dijo con desinteres - Trixie quiere una galleta- murmuro mientras el niño se iba corriendo

\- tu quedate aqui , ire a ver como sacar la Playbox- dijo Vinyl a Sonata quien asintio

\- bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos - decia Rarity al lado de Sunset, Rarity, Fluttershy , Applejack y Twilight

\- donde estan las demas?- pregunto Twilight

\- creo que ya se...- dijo Applejack señalando aquella infra estructura navideña

\- que demonios hacen Trixie ,Vinyl y Sonata ahi?- pregunto Sunset

Rainbow por su parte ya estaba dentro y corrio a esconderse tras un enorme adorno de un baston de caramelo , al apoyarse ,este comenzo a caerse y golpeo la cabeza de Santa dejandolo inconciente al instante

\- retirada!- se fue corriendo Rainbow

\- Santa!- corrio Vinyl hacia este

\- esta muerto?!- pregunto Sonata , Trixie estaba viendo la escena sin saber que hacer

\- no lo se! Parece que respira, tal vez necesita respiracion boca a boca- dijo Vinyl desesperada

\- no lo besare a un viejo ewww- exclamo Sonata y Vinyl le golpeo el estomago a Santa pero nada

\- que haremos?! Santa esta casi muerto frente a nosotras!

\- oportunidad- dijo Lyra y rapidamente fue a tomar la caja de la Playbox para comenzar a caminar lejos- Rainbooow!

\- Rodolfo se lleva la Playbox!- exclamo Trixie señalandola

\- rapido detenlo Trixie! - exclamo Vinyl y Trixie comenzo a correr tras esta , Lyra estaba trotando buscando a Rainbow con la mirada

\- donde crees que vas?!- exclamo Trixie , Lyra se volteo un poco y vio a Trixie corriendo hacia ella a gran velocidad

\- NO TRIXIE ESPERA SOY LAGHPH! - estaba diciendo Lyra pero fue tacleada por Trixie cayendo ambas al suelo

\- Que corrales esta pasando?!- pregunto Applejack y comenzo a correr hacia estas

\- por que Trixie tacleo a Rodolfo?- preguntaba Fluttershy siguiendo a las demas

Al caer la caja de la Playbox se deslizo hacia donde estaba Rainbow quien rapidamente la tomo , vio a los lados y se fue corriendo

\- donde dejaste Playbox?- decia Trixie zamarreando a Rodolfo aun en el suelo

\- Trixie que haces?- se acerco Sunset junto a las demas

\- Sunset?! Aahm...es que se estaba robando el regalo de Rainbow! - dijo Trixie levantandose , Applejack se agacho y le quito la enorme mascara de Rodolfo revelando a una aturdida Lyra

\- Lyra?!- exclamaron todas

\- ups...- murmuro Trixie , Twilight ayudo a que se levante - porque no nos dijistes que eras Rodolfo?

\- ah...? Ah! Les hice señas! Crei que sabian!- respondio Lyra

\- crei que solo me saludabas- le dijo Trixie

\- porque alguien en disfraz de Rodolfo te saludaria? - pregunto Sunset

\- bueno...bueno...que se yo! No me ataquen! - se cruzo de brazos Trixie

\- tu me atacaste ! me tacleaste!- la señalo Lyra

\- y fue muy divertido de ver!- exclamo Pinkie apareciendo al medio y luego empezo a reir - Trixie tacleando a Rodolfo! JAJAJAJ

\- ...no es cierto- murmuro Trixie - bueno si ...me perdonas?- pregunto

\- claro que si Trix - asintio Lyra - y la Playbox?

\- oh descuida Dashie ya la tiene- dijo Pinkie encojiendose de hombros

\- chicas ! Santa no esta muerto...pero aun no despierta , sera mejor irnos!- dijo Vinyl rapidamente seguido de irse corriendo al igual que Sonata

...

Las chicas iban caminando de vuelta a Canterlot en un silencio , Rainbow por su parte estaba con una enorme sonrisa abrazando la caja envuelta en papel de regalo de su Playbox

-...sabian que si cambian la "x" por una "y" en Playbox quedaria Playboy...? - pregunto Sonata rompiendo el silencio provocando risas en algunas chicas

...

Sunny sacaba las galletas del horno que lucian muy apetitosas mientras que Coloratura y Adagio cantaban una cancion a duo y las demas bailaban animadamente por la cabaña

Cuando Rarity abrio la puerta quedo impresionada , rapidamente el resto se asomo viendo la escena , las demas no se habian percatado pues seguian bailando y cantando , una vez Adagio y Coloratura terminaron la cancion se percataron de las chicas en la entrada con miradas impresionadas

\- llegaron!- exclamo Octavia sonriente

\- ...sera mejor irnos- comento Sunny - espero difruten las galletas - dijo caminando hacia la salida , las chicas aun impresionadas le abrieron camino, Indigo y Sugarcoat intercambiaron miradas y siguieron a Sunny

\- espero que tengan una Feliz navidad- dijo Lemon y comenzo a caminar a la salida , Sour la siguio

\- esperen ! - las detuvo Coloratura

\- que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Rarity

\- nos ayudaron con la decoracion y comida , fueron muy amables - respondio rapidamente Bon Bon

\- oigan ! No se vayan - exclamo Octavia desde la puerta deteniendo al grupo

\- en serio?- pregunto Twilight y Moon dancer asintio

\- descuiden , celebren tranquilas - les dijo Sunny

\- no queremos incomodar - comento Indigo , las recien llegadas intercambiaron miradas- y tampoco queriamos celebrar con ustedes - agrego cruzandose de brazos

\- oigan...no hay problema con que se queden - dijo Sunset

\- despues de todo...ayudaron con la decoracion y eso - sonrio Applejack , las chicas miraron con algo de desconfianza

\- de verdad...quieren que estemos con ustedes?- levanto una ceja Sour , Indigo mantenia la mirada fija en Rainbow quien sonrio

\- por que no? - pregunto Rainbow

\- pero...- estaba diciendo Indigo

\- oh vamos! Eso no significa que no sigamos teniendo esa divertida pequeña rivalidad Zap - sonrio de lado Rainbow

\- solo tengamos un momento agradable- agrego Lyra y Lemon sonrio Ampliamente

\- estoy de acuerdo!- exclamo

\- esta bien - dio una pequeña sonrisa Sunny

\- estupendo!- sonrio Octavia y las chicas entraron nuevamente a la cabaña

\- estas galletas! Lucen divinas!- decia Rarity viendolas sobre la mesa

\- gracias - agradecio Sunny

\- tu las hiciste?- pregunto Rarity

\- increibleeeeee!- sonrio Pinkie comiendo una

\- uuhh Trixie quiere probar- sonrio y Sunset le tomo la mano

\- ah esperar para la cena- le dijo

\- Sunseeeet- se quejo Trixie

\- bueno...mi representante ya llego - comenzo a decir Coloratura ganandose la mirada de todas - espero que la pasen bien...se que lo haran , crean un ambiente tan acogedor...tienen mucha suerte - agrego

\- gracias Rara , espero que la pases bien en la fiesta - la abrazo Applejack

\- sii diviertete - le dijo Rarity sonriente y asi las demas le mandaron buenas vibras

\- nos vemos!- se despidio , se quedo unos segundos viendo el lugar y luego se fue

\- oigan...quien quiere escuchar una historia sobre una Playbox? - pregunto de pronto divertidamente Rainbow

...

Coloratura llego a una lujosa mansion llena de gente conocida y famosa , no podia quitar la sonrisa de su rostro , se sentia una verdadera estrella al estar en un lugar como ese , los periodistas , las luces , todo

\- esto es increible- se murmuro a si misma al lado de su representante

\- acostumbrate a asistir a fiestas asi - le dijo y Coloratura asintio ,sin embargo al pasar el tiempo ya no sabia donde ir o que hacer - mira! Sapphire shores - dijo su representante , Sapphire la anfitriona de la fiesta pasaba saludando a todos con una gentil sonrisa mientras algunos periodistas los poco y nada que fueron permitidos le sacaban fotos , Coloratura se acerco nerviosa

\- ho-hola...- saludo algo nerviosa y luego se acomodo la voz- hola - saludo mas segura

\- oh! Hola...ammm...- la miro con una sonrisa congelada - emmm tu - murmuro mientras un señor que estaba a su lado le susurro en su oido , Coloratura borro lentamente su sonrisa - aah! La ganadora del programa Countess Color ,que linda

\- s-si...de hecho es Coloratura- corrigio

\- claro claro , disculpame

\- no importa- nego con una pequeña sonrisa

\- tienes mucho talento y gracias por asistir , haz probado los rollos de jamon? - pregunto sacando uno de la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba y se lo entrego -espero que te diviertas - agrego para seguir su camino a charlar y reir con otra gente famosa , Coloratura miro el rollo y lo devolvio a la bandeja de aquel mesero

\- por cierto Countess , has avanzado con tu cancion?- le pregunto el representante

-pues...si eh...eh avanzado algo , supongo - respondio algo dudosa

\- vamos , necesitas esa cancion , dijiste que ir a ese lugar como se llame a ver a tu amiga te ayudaria

\- se llama Canterlot y si me esta ayudando , ese lugar es increible al igual las personas quienes estan- respondio

\- eso espero

Al pasar el tiempo el representante se habia ido a charlar con otros representantes o dueños de disqueras mientras que Coloratura no se atrevia a hablar con personas famosas e importantes , aun tenia su pequeño lado inseguro y mas que Sapphire apenas la habia reconocido , Coloratura vio la hora y camino hacia su representante que hablaba con alguien

\- yo...yo me voy - le dijo

\- que? tan rapido?

\- no me siento bien...creo que los rollos de jamon me afectaron- se agarro el estomago

-hmm? Pero...no te vi comerlos- dijo dudoso el representante y Coloratura hizo el gesto de que iba a vomitar

\- glmp...adios!- se fue cubriendose la boca , al salir de la mansion rapidamente fue a buscar un taxi

...

\- Indigo alejate no eres lo suficientemente lista y tampoco puedes hablar rapido como yo - Imitaba Indigo a Sugarcoat hablando rapido y seria , haciendo que las demas rian

\- oyee yo no hablo asi- le dijo Sugarcoat tratando de sonar molesta pero la imitacion le habia parecido muy divertida no pudiendo evitar dar unas carcajas mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo

\- jajaja hace mucho que no reia de esta forma- decia Sour golpeando la mesa mientras reia

\- te sale igualitaa! - reia Rainbow

de pronto tocan la puerta haciendo que las risas se detengan y Twilight fue a abrirla encontrandose con Coloratura

\- Countess? - pregunto confundida

\- hola - saludo con una pequeña sonrisa

\- que sucedio con la fiesta?- pregunto Rarity , Twilight le dio el paso para que entrara

\- pues...estaba genial , mucha gente importante y eso- decia Coloratura

\- entonces? - pregunto Rainbow confundida

\- despues se puso algo aburrida asi que quise...venir aqui con ustedes si es que no les molesta - dijo sonriendo

\- claro que no! Nunca nos molestara tu precensia - sonrio Applejack - ven sientate

Rainbow rapidamente coloco una silla a su lada y Coloratura fue a sentarse

-esto es genial es como si en nuestro grupo de amigas hay una famosa- sonrio Lyra

\- de hecho es asi- dijo Applejack , Coloratura las miro conmovida

\- me halagan ...pero aun no soy tan famosa- hablo Coloratura

\- de que hablas? Si lo eres! Eres Countess Coloratura! - dijo Sonata emocionada

\- Sapphire Shores te invito a su fiesta! - le siguio Octavia

\- pues...no diria que fue ella ...mas bien su representante o algo - murmuro con una sonrisa nerviosa

...

\- Abrir los regalos!- Salto Pinkie emocionada

\- regalos...los dejamos en nuestra cabaña- dijo Sunny

\- que? Nos hiciste regalos? Crei que fui la unica- dijo Lemon

\- de hecho yo tambien les hice regalos jeje- le dijo Indigo

\- y yo - dijo Sugarcoat

\- ...yo tambien- dijo desinteresadamente Sour

\- que lindas! - las unio en un abrazo Lemon

Trixie abria casi desesperada su regalo que le dio Sunset

\- y? Te gusta?- pregunto Sunset sonriendo

\- "Great and powerful"- leyo lo que decia la playera - a Trixie le encantaa! - exclamo sonriente y abrazo a Sunset

\- me alegra...pero ejem...hay otro - dijo bajando mas la voz mientras se sonrojaba

\- eh?

\- revisa la ...envoltura

Trixie la reviso y ahi habia un marco con una foto de ellas dos

\- Sunset...- murmuro tomando el marco y vio que atras tenia algo escrito - como se te ocurre dar buenos regalos? Ahora no quiero que abras el mio - dijo abrazando el marco con la foto

\- de que hablas? si es tuyo siempre me gustara- decia Sunset abriendo su regalo

\- es que ...eres...media rockera y pues.. crei que te gustaria - dijo Trixie mientras Sunset veia una muñequera de cuero negra y unas uñetas para guitarra

\- aw Trixie me encanta! Justo necesitaba uñetas - le beso la mejilla

\- y? Que dices Ari ? Te gusta?- preguntaba Sonata emocionada viendo a Aria congelada viendo la figura de accion

-co-como...- estaba diciendo impresionada

\- Trixie me dijo que...- estaba diciendo Sonata y Aria rapidamente vio a Trixie con una mirada amenazante si es que le revelo su secreto - que te habia gustado mucho esa pelicula por sus muertes y eso

\- oh! Si! Amo esta pelicula y ...y sus efectos especiales - dijo mas aliviada - sin duda el mejor regalo - sonrio con los ojos brillantes y abrazo a Sonata

\- el tuyo fue mejor! Un taco de peluche tan adorable!- le correspondia el abrazo Sonata , Adagio saco lentamente la figura de accion de la envoltura que le habia regalado Sonata

\- ...supongo que tambien me gusto esta... pelicula...- comento con cierta confusion sobre el regalo , Aria se acerco

\- tambien lees los comics?- Susurro a su lado

\- que?- la miro confundida Adagio

\- nada! - se alejo Aria

\- un juego de cocina para Playbox!- decia sonriente Pinkir abriendo el regalo de Rainbow

-un juego de pelea para Playbox!- dijo Rainbow sonriente abriendo el regalo de Pinkie - jejej creo que las dos sabiamos que si tendriamos esa Playbox

\- pero obvio Dashie! Lo presentia!- la abrazo Pinkie

\- una lampara para libros?! Es el mejor regalo!- exclamo Twilight emocionada viendo el regalo de Fluttershy - me encantaaa!- agrego abrazandola

\- me alegra mucho Twily- le correspondio Fluttershy

\- abre el mio- dijo emocionada y Fluttershy empezo a abrir el regalo de ella que resulto ser un enorme peluche en forma de corazon y una tierna frase al medio- no es muy exagerado...o si?- pregunto

\- awww esta muy lindo!- dijo Fluttershy y la beso suavemente

Mientras las demas seguian dandose regalos Coloratura las miraba con una sonrisa , deseando estar mas involucrada en aquel grupo

\- no te sentiste comoda en esa fiesta?- pregunto Moon dancer a su lado

-hm...no...- respondio bajando la mirada - habia tanta gente ,mucho mas famosa e importante que yo...hasta senti que no debia estar ahi...yo...solo gane un programa...

\- tal vez...- murmuro Moon dancer - pero estas empezando tu camino en esto de la "fama" , ya veras que despues tendras mas logros , ademas si que tienes talento - dijo Moon dancer viendo el vaso de agua que tenia en su mano , Coloratura la miro y sonrio

\- tienes razon Moon dancer, gracias por subirme el animo - agradecio

\- si , pero no lo digas en voz alta - dijo mirando a los lados en juego y Coloratura rió seguido de seguir viendo a las demas

\- no son geniales? - pregunto

\- ellas?...pues si lo son - asintio Moon dancer con una pequeña sonrisa

.

.

.

.

.

Mejor tarde que nunca(?

Buenooooo! Este especial me salio mas largo de lo que planee xd pero espero que les guste

Y see la playbox es una parodia de una play y una xbox uwu es que no me decidia por cual consola pos porque no ambas? XD

Y que la hayan pasado bien en este dia! 3 felices fiestas

MUUUCHAS gracias en serio por leer y comentar , en serio que me alegran demaciado

Y a la guaripolo, si , te mereces un trencito xd

Gracias en serio y nos leemos luego!

Chauuuuuuu


	56. Super talentos

**HOLA este no es un capítulo en sí, más bien es un aviso pero con un pequeño especial**

 **Por favor leer todo hasta abajo!**

 **Este no es el capítulo de esta semana, el de esta semana es el cap anterior llamado "despedida para 1"**

 **Así que disfruten y lean el aviso al final del capítulo**

llegó el día - decía una joven chica de cabello morado y ojos color lavanda frente a la academia Canterlot - no puedo creer que este a pasos de esta academia, el día que tanto anhele, por fin llegó - sonreía ampliamente, la academia Canterlot recibía a las mejores estudiantes en su área, ser llamados era un verdadero prestigio, la joven sonrío con seguridad y apenas dio un paso dentro del lugar toda su vista se distorsiono...

Lentamente abrió los ojos, confundida vio a su alrededor que era una sala de clases, la sala estaba oscura y vacía

-Hmm?- murmuro mientras se levantaba lentamente de la silla en la que estaba, vio que las ventanas estaban cubiertas con acero y fue nulo intentar moverlas- que...extraño - dijo y noto que sobre el escritorio había una carta, al tomarla era una nota solicitando a todos los estudiantes en el gimnasio a una hora específica, Twilight vio su reloj y era la hora solicitada, antes de salir de la sala le echó un último vistazo a la sala - hay... Mas estudiantes aquí? Pero...luce abandonado...sera mejor ir al gimnasio... No tengo nada que perder...supongo- comenzo a caminar aún confundida por lo que estaba sucediendo, los pasillos lucian igual de oscuros y solitarios, cuando abrió las puertas del gimnasio se encontró con un grupo de chicas que lucian igual de confundidas que ella

\- Otra más, supongo que eres la última - dijo una chica de cabello bi color azul y cian, a su lado había otra chica de cabello morado

\- Ah?

\- perdón...Soy Minuette - se presentó

 _Minuette - super dentista de preparatoria_

 _-_ y yo Berry Punch

 _Berry Punch - super catadora de preparatoria_

 _-_ Genial! Como hicieron eso?- se acerco una chica emocionada con el corte algo similar a Minuette pero más despeinado y color menta - lo de la letra cursiva que dice tu talento!

\- No...no lo se- respondió Minuette confundida - solo me presente

\- Hola yo soy Lyra!

 _Lyra Hearstrings - super lirista de preparatoria_

\- Wow!

-Uuhhh! Quiero intentar!- se acerco una enérgica chica

 _Pinkie Pie - super organizadora de fiestas de preparatoria_

\- Jejej tu título es largo- rió Lyra

-Lo se! - Asintió Pinkie

\- es en serio? Acaso soy la única aquí que se pregunta qué demonios está pasando? - Pregunto una chica pelinaranja con cabello rizado

 _Adagio Dazzle - super cantante de preparatoria_

\- no eres la única... Esto es muy extraño - se acerco algo preocupada una chica de cabello largo y oscuro

 _Octavia Melody - super chelista de preparatoria_

 _-_ Todas despertaron en una sala de clases verdad ?

 _Rarity - Super modista de preparatoria_

 _-_ tal vez es su forma de dar la bienvenida... Como su ritual de iniciación

 _Rainbow Dash- super futbolista de preparatoria_

\- Es un ritual bastante extraño

 _Aria Blaze- super friki de preparatoria_

\- Espera que?! Friki?! - Pregunto molesta

\- Como es que eso es...un talento? - Pregunto confundida Lyra

\- Que voy a saber yo?! Ni si quiera se que hago en este lugar- respondió Aria molesta

\- Muy bien, hay que calmarse, todas estamos confundidas - habló una chica rubia

 _Applejack - super... Granjera de preparatoria_

\- Jajajajajja! Super Granjera - se rió Rainbow divertida

\- al parecer están todas las puertas selladas - dijo una chica de cabello color azul eléctrico y corto con ambas manos en la nuca

 _Vinyl Scratch - super dj de preparatoria_

\- La verdadera pregunta es donde está el director o directora de este lugar

 _Bon bon - super espía de preparatoria_

\- Super espía? Oye! Tu talento es genial- sonrío Lyra acercándose

\- gracias... Supongo

\- Yo solo se... Que tengo hambre

 _Sonata Dust - super...ammm...preparadora de tacos de preparatoria_?

\- Y se quejaban de mi talento - levanto una ceja Applejack

-Seguramente prepara los mejores tacos del universo - dijo Rainbow - ah me dio hambre también jeje

\- Oigan todas! Yo! Trixie Lulamoon sabe que es lo que está pasando aquí!- habló de pronto colocándose al medio

 _Trixie Lulamoon - super ilusionista de preparatoria_

\- Que? - Preguntaron todas expectantes

\- Fuimos secuestradas- respondió con simpleza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía de lado presumidamente

\- que? Me parece ridiculo

 _Sunset Shimmer - super matona de preparatoria_

\- Q-que?! Como que matona?! - Pregunto - no soy matona!...no que yo sepa... y como eso es un talento?!

 _Sunset Shimmer - super McDonald de preparatoria_

\- Eso es peor! Y más ridiculo aún!  
 _Sunset Shimmer - super no canon de preparatoria_

 _-_ Esto ya se esta volviendo absurdo!...y porque sólo a mi me cambian el título?!

-No no, que siga el bullying a tocino - rió Trixie a su lado

-Cállate tu! Y las demás no se rían- amenazó molesta - y exijo otro título

 _Sunset Shimmer - super waifu de preparatoria_

 _-..._ como sea

\- Protejan a la waifu! - Dijo Pinkie señalando a Sunset

\- No hay que desviarse del tema principal - se cruzó de brazos Bon bon - hay que averiguar que es lo que está pasando

\- Yo...tengo un poco de miedo...

 _Fluttershy - super veterinaria de preparatoria_

 _-_ No hay que temer, solo por que probablemente nos secuestraron pero...meh no es tan malo si lo piensas - se encogió de hombros Sonata con una sonrisa

\- No creo que nos hayan secuestrado después de todo

\- Por cierto, no te haz presentado tu - señalo Rainbow - tu la última en llegar

-Yo...? Pues...soy Twilight Sparkle

 _Twilight Sparkle - super ?_ _De preparatoria_

-Eh? No sale tu talento - ladeo la cabeza confundida Vinyl

\- Porque no tiene- se encogió de hombros Trixie

-Uhhhhhh!- exclamaron Rainbow, Lyra y Pinkie

-No...no lo recuerdo - se rasco la cabeza Twilight confundida

\- Tienes amnesia - habló Bon bon

\- Tal...tal vez- asintió lentamente Twilight

\- Ya recordarás - le tomo el hombro Fluttershy brindándole una suave sonrisa, Twilight le quedó un tiempo mirándola y asintió

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo... Esto se parece a algo que vi...- murmuro pensativa Pinkie, en eso aparece un oso del gimnasio, era de color un lado negro y el otro blanco

\- Upupupupu!

\- Un oso?! Pero hace tiempo que no bebo!- exclamó Berry - ah no esperen...

\- Acaso el oso acaba de hablar?- pregunto Aria

\- Prácticamente - asintió Adagio

\- Oye tu cosa que me da mal rollo- habló Rainbow - que eres?

\- Upupu soy Monokuma y..

\- No me interesa como te llamas Monoputa, quien eres?

\- Es lo que les iba a explicar - bajo del escenario Monokuma - soy el director de esta academia

\- Jajajajja ya entendí! - Comenzó a decir Rarity - es una broma o algo así, no? Dónde está la cámara?

\- Creo que esta hablando en serio...- murmuro Fluttershy preocupada

\- Porque justamente estoy hablando en serio!- exclamó Monokuma mostrando sus garras - les explico rápidamente , sean Bienvenidos al primer juego de matanza mutua!- exclamó congelando a todas las estudiantes

-ma-matanza mutua?- preguntó Twilight con un nudo en la garganta

\- así es! Matanza mutua , estas son las reglas...si quieren graduarse , pues fácil deben matarse - respondió monokuma girando - maten a alguien , al que sea ,no hay reglas sobre como y se graduaran ganando el juego!

\- a ver quédate quieta - decía Rainbow colocando sus manos suavemente sobre el cuello de Lyra

\- acaso lo estas intentando?!- exclamó Applejack , Lyra se alejó rápidamente de Rainbow

\- el oso dijo que para graduarse hay que matar - se encogió de hombros Rainbow

\- como bien dice la super futbolista de preparatoria estoy hablando en serio , esa es la forma de graduarse , están encerrados aquí y no podrán salir a menos que maten - terminó de decir para desaparecer

\- donde fue?!- preguntó Sonata

\- matarnos es absurdo - comenzó a decir Bon bon - encontraré la forma de salir de aquí como sea!- exclamó con decicion

\- sin duda tienes el papel perfecto de la detective del lugar- habló Pinkie

\- lo que importa es...si realmente alguien va a matar...- se Cruzo de brazos Adagio , todas se quedaron mirando

\- ya sabemos que tu matarás!- señalo Rápidamente Trixie a Rainbow

\- q-que?!

\- calmense no debemos alterarnos!- intervino Applejack - Nadie matará , ahora dividamosnos en grupos para allar una salida

\- sabes que es lo interesante? Ver quien matará primero , quien matara a quien, quienes vivirán - decía Pinkie emocionada a Rarity

\- santo cielo!- exclamó Rarity horrorizada

\- y ustedes ...quienes creen que morirán primero? - preguntó Pinkie

\- a quien le preguntas?- preguntó Rainbow

\- pues...al que quiera responder- se encogió de hombros Pinkie

Las chicas se separaron en grupos para poder buscar una salida , sin embargo ninguna encontró algo , estaban totalmente encerradas en la Academia cosa que hacia creer a las estudiantes que aquellas palabras del oso eran ciertas , los días pasaron y todavía no había ninguna muerte...

\- sabes porque monokuma nos habrá citado?- preguntaba Fluttershy caminando al lado de Twilight

\- mmm...tal vez por que no hay ninguna muerte aún - opinó Twilight , últimamente la relación entre ellas dos se había vuelto más fuerte al pasar los días

\- meh yo estoy bien , despertamos cuando queremos , no estudiamos , no trabajamos y según monoputa rellena la comida cada cierto tiempo - decía Rainbow comenzando a caminar al lado de ellas con ambas manos en su nuca

\- porque aún no hay muertes?!- preguntaba monokuma molestó una vez estaban reunidas todas en el gimnasio

\- porque todas son muy gallinas - se encogió de hombros Aria

\- saben que estoy hablando muy en serio! Acaso quieren pasar el resto de sus días encerradas aquí?! Sin poder ver a sus familias ni la Luz del día? Sin ir al mundo exterior?- preguntaba monokuma - ...escuchen! Tengo a todos sus familiares secuestrados ! Acaso no quieren salir para salvarlos?- preguntó maliciosamente mientras lanzaba fotos por todo el gimnasio asegurando lo dicho

\- esto? Esto es photoshop - decía Rainbow recogiendo una foto en la que salía su familia secuestrada

\- ay no que horrible! - exclamó Lyra horrorizada viendo la foto que recogió - ah esperen...esta no es mi familia - dijo regresando la foto al suelo y luego recogió otra foto - mmm no esta tampoco - decía devolviendo esa foto y recogio otra - a ver...si esta si! ...ay no que horrible!

-mmh - murmuraba Sunset viendo una foto en la que no se mostraba nada - no se como sentirme al respecto...

\- espero que esto los haga actuar upupupu- decía Monokuma

\- esperen! - exclamó de pronto Bon bon - estoy recordando todo ! - miro a todas las presentes - se quien esta detrás de todo esto! La mente maestra es...- estaba diciendo mirando a cierta persona hasta que varias lanzas la atravesaron rápidamente escuchandose gritos horrorizados

\- Bon bon!- exclamó Lyra

\- a-aah...des-descuiden...esto no es sangre...la...gah ...la sangre no es Rosa...v-ven? - decia con movimientos débiles mostrando la sangre que era color rosado pero luego cayó al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento

\- que coño porque la sangre es Rosa?!- exclamó Applejack y Rarity se desmayó , Lyra se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de Bon bon lleno de lanzas al igual que Trixie

\- vamos! Dinos quien es la mente maestra! - pidió Trixie , Bon bon abrió lentamente los ojos

\- recuerdenme...como un heroe -le dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos

\- pero si no hiciste nada...- murmuró Trixie , Rainbow le golpeó la nuca a Trixie

\- Auch ! Y eso?

\- respeta a los muertos- le dijo molesta

\- Bon bon ...era la única que podía sacarnos de aquí - se lamentaba Lyra - y su sangre...parece jaleaaaaa- seguía mientras se cubría el rostro llorando

\- por que hiciste eso?- le pregunto Adagio a Monokuma

\- ups...creo que se me resbaló...queremos que las cosas sean mas interesantes no?- preguntó Monokuma- recuerden lo que tienen que hacer si quieren salir de aqui- recordó antes de desaparecer

\- ya tenemos un cuerpo muerto - lamento sonata - no soporto estar aquí! - exclamó agarrándose la cabeza

\- estoy segura que debe haber una solución - la calmó Aria

\- Trixie no quiere morir!- decía Trixie abrazandose - mas vale que ninguna de ustedes este pensando en matarla!- señaló todas

\- descuida Trixie...siguiendo la lógica...los personajes inutiles que no hacen nada siempre sobreviven , y tal vez seas tu , cumples con los requisitos - la señaló Pinkie

\- Ja! Oyeron?! Trixie viviraaa- celebró

\- oye noo! Yo quiero ser el personaje inútil que sobrevive!- la empujo Lyra

\- que no escuchaste?! Es Trixie- forcejeaba Trixie a Lyra - a ti te matarán!

-no! A ti te mataran!- le decía Lyra

\- basta! Nadie matará a nadie!- las detuvo Sonata

...

Sonata estaba muerta en una de las salas de clases y prontamente su cuerpo fue rodeado por mas estudiantes

-un cuerpo fue hallado- se escuchaba la voz de monokuma

\- Que tanto esta vien...- estaba preguntando Aria abriendo paso entre las chicas y se desmayó rápidamente apenas vio el cuerpo de Sonata

\- Saben lo irónico? que Rarity no haya sido la que se desma...olvidenlo- dijo Applejack apenas vio los pies de Rarity botados en el suelo

\- ya van dos muertos! Todas moriremos a este paso!- exclamaba Berry zamarreando a Octavia

\- Si ya hay un muerto eso quiere decir que la asesina podrá irse?- preguntó Octavia

\- Oh no es tan fácil - dijo Monokuma apareciendo entre las chicas - Ahora es cuando se hace el juicio escolar! Les daré tiempo para que investiguen la escena del crimen y luego se realizará un juicio! En el que tendrán que descubrir quien es la asesina, si descubren al asesino entonces este será ejecutado como castigo, pero si no entonces todas mueren menos la asesina - explicó

\- Cometer el crimen perfecto- comentó Colgate

\- Que?! Oye dices que matemos, pero cuando alguien lo hace resulta que lo castigan con Una ejecución? No es justo oso tramposo! - lo señaló Rainbow

\- Solo si la descubren- dijo Applejack

Las chicas comenzaron con la investigación, descubriendo que el arma del asesino fue un cuchillo enterrado en su cabeza

-Aquí hay algo interesante - decía Twilight Mirando el cuerpo de Sonata al lado de Fluttershy quien la miraba con atención

\- Y es que Trixie tiene un poco de calma porque hay muchas posibilidades de que sobreviva - comentaba Trixie caminando al lado de Adagio

\- porque estas hablandome?

-...y que tiene? ugh Como sea Shakira gruñona - se alejó molesta Trixie - necesito un poco de agua - decía caminando al baño y cuando entró se quedó congelada al ver cierta escena, Rainbow en el suelo con sangre multicolor y a Sunset con un fierro, ambas estuvieron unos segundos sin decir nada, luego Trixie colocó una compostura más segura y seductora mientras se peinaba

\- No diré nada si me haces cierto favor- le dijo levantando rápidamente ambas cejas con una sonrisa de lado seguido de guiñarle el ojo

...

El cuerpo de Trixie estaba inmóvil en el suelo al lado del de Rainbow y Rarity en el baño

\- Es en serio?! Tenían que matar a tres personas en el tiempo de investigación?- preguntó Octavia molesta

\- no no, Rarity solo esta desmayada - decía Applejack revisando los pulsos

\- Porque la sangre de Rainbow es multicolor cuando la de las demás es Rosa?- preguntó confundida Colgate

\- Trixie murió? Ohhh siiii! Entonces yo seré el personaje que no hará nada y sobrevivirá!- celebró Lyra, en eso un cuchillo le atraviesa la espalda - g-gaaah!

\- Yo seré ese personaje- le dijo una Pinkie con el cabello liso

\- Que están haciendo?! no tienen que matarse como sea y en frente de todos, tiene que ser el crimen perfecto! Van a morir!- les exclamó Twilight a Pinkie quien rápidamente se le volvió el cabello rizado

\- fue ella!- exclamó pasándole el cuchillo a Vinyl y se fue corriendo, Lyra cayó al suelo quejándose adolorida

\- Estas bien? - Le pregunto Vinyl

-aay! A-alguien mateme para acabar mi sufrimiento- dijo y las chicas se miraron entre sí y luego todas dieron un paso atrás

\- que tanto miran?- preguntaba Sunset acercándose a la escena - otro asesinato?!- preguntó con sorpresa exagerada

\- ósea debemos ver además quien asesinó a Rainbow y Trixie?- preguntó Adagio

\- así parece - dijo Octavia

Y así las chicas empezaron a investigar sobre quien causó las muertes de Sonata , Rainbow y Trixie , finalmente la hora del juicio llegó

\- llegó la hora del juicio...pero en donde será el juicio?- preguntó Twilight

\- tal vez por este ascensor - dijo Pinkie caminando hacia donde había un ascensor

\- desde cuando hay un ascensor aquí?!- preguntó Vinyl impresionada

\- sólo usemoslo...- dijo Lyra aún algo adolorida ,tenía una venda en todo su abdomen y las chicas entraron al ascensor

\- vaya es más amplio de lo que se ve - dijo Colgate , una vez se subieron todas la puerta se cerró y el ascensor comenzó a bajar

\- que levante la mano la que no sabía que esto tenía un subterráneo - dijo Vinyl y todas levantaron la mano , finalmente el ascensor se detuvo y se abrió la puerta revelando una amplia sala con pedestales formando un círculo, monokuma se encontraba sentado en una especie de trono, las chicas fueron a tomar posiciones tras los pedestales, en los que sobraban por las muertas tenían sus fotos respectivamente con una "x" encima

-bien! Que comience el juicio! - pidió Monokuma

-por donde empezazamos? - pregunto Colgate mirando a las demás

-creo que por el arma utilizada, no? - levanto una ceja Adagio

-el arma fue un cuchillo- respondió Octavia

-que pasa si fue otra arma en realidad? Ya saben para engañarnos y poder ganar el juicio, también es una opción - dijo Applejack

-te equívocas! - la señaló Twilight  
-eh? Oye te me calmas-dijo Applejack

\- perdón...pero la asesina no sabía que habría un juicio cuando cometió el asesinato debido a que Monokuma nos aviso después... Osea creía que con solo matar a alguien podría salir de aquí- hablo Twilight

-es verdad-asintio Rarity

-entonces... - murmuró Adagio

\- que acaso nadie investigo la escena del crimen?! - pregunto Twilight en voz alta y hubo un silencio - y así quieren salir de aquí - murmuró

\- bueno es que

-no hay excusas, si hubieran investigado ya sabrían quien es la asesina- interrumpio Twilight a Applejack

-osea que sabes quien mato a sonata?! - pregunto impresionada Aria

\- lo sabía desde antes de llegar a este juicio - hablo con seriedad Twilight ganándose la atención de todas

-bueno... Que estas esperando? Señala quien de aquí fue-insistio Rarity

-el tema es que... Esa persona no se encuentra aquí - dijo Twilight

-dices que la asesina... Fue Rainbow o Trixie? - pregunto Adagio y todas miraron los cuadros en los que estaban las fotos de ellas con una "x"

-la asesina de Sonata Dusk la Super preparadora de tacos fue nadie más que... Rainbow Dash la Super futbolista de preparatoria!- exclamó Twilight

-upupupu justamente como dice Twilight, Sonata Dusk fue asesinada por Rainbow Dash

-era demasiado obvio... Ella fue demasiado obvia - dijo Twilight cruzada de brazos

-entonces... Como ya esta muerta... No tendrá castigó? - pregunto Octavia

-exijo castigo de todas formas! - exclamó Aria

-acceso denegado

-maldición!

\- hubiera sido genial ver el castigo - murmuró Lyra

-yo digo que ejecutemos a Berry Punch porque no ah dicho nada y esta ebria ya-señalo Pinkie

-y no nos comparte-dijo Vinyl, Berry Punch lanzó la botella de vino que tenía contra el suelo y luego extendió sus dos brazos

-acepto mi destino

-que haces?! - le pregunto Colgate

\- es tentador pero recuerden que aún queda otro caso que resolver-recordo monokuma

-quien mato a Rainbow y Trixie- comento Applejack de pronto se escuchan unos sollozos

-Sunset Shimmer que sucede? - pregunto Rarity que estaba al lado de esta

-es-esto es tan injusto! Por... Por que de todas las personas debían matar a ellas?! - decía llorando mientras se cubría el rostro

-no llores waifu- dijo Pinkie

-si fue bastante injusto - asintió Vinyl triste

-eso fue injusto?! Y que me dicen de Bon bon? - pregunto Lyra

-ya ya tranquila-la calmo Rarity

\- oye... Sunset... Acaso tienes una mancha de... Sangre en tu chaqueta? - pregunto Octavia y Sunset lentamente se destapó el rostro

-eh...? - pregunto y vio que en su chaqueta había una pequeña mancha de sangre- es... Es que las abrace cuando ustedes se habían ido - respondió

-necrofilica-comento Lyra en voz baja

-... Eso es... Poco creible- dijo Twilight

-acaso no me creen?! Yo no las mate - negó molesta Sunset

\- yo digo que fue Pinkie - dijo Lyra señalando a Pinkie

-si yo también lo creo - dijo Sunset asintiendo con la cabeza

-que?! Porque yo? - preguntó Pinkie impresionada

-ammm no lo se, tal vez porque intentaste matarme!? - exclamó Lyra alterada

-oh eso... - murmuró Pinkie - fue Pinkamena

-pinka quien? - preguntó Adagio

\- filomena? - pregunto Rarity

-no no Pinkamena - corrigió Pinkie

\- y esa quien es? - pregunto Applejack

-oh nadie realmente, solo mi segunda personalidad que es una asesina - se encogió de hombros Pinkie

-QUE?!

-E-eres una asesina?! Estuvimos conviviendo con una asesina?! - preguntaba Lyra señalando a Pinkie asustada

-oh no se preocupen solo se apodera de mí cuando entro en un estado vulnerable - las calmo Pinkie sin borrar su sonrisa

-y el que haya muerto Rainbow te dejo en ese estado haciendo que Pinkamena se apodere con facilidad-hablo Twilight

-si! Que lista - la señaló Pinkie - yo no pude haberla matado, además de que estuve con Applejack todo el tiempo

-es verdad-asintio Applejack

-bueno yo encontré algo interesante en el baño - comenzó a decir Aria ganándose la atención de todas y mostró un botón

-un botón? - pregunto Rarity y rápidamente vio hacia la chaqueta de Sunset que justamente le faltaba un botón

-n-no es mío! - negó rápidamente Sunset

-el botón, la sangre ... - comento Colgate mientras que Sunset estaba con el ceño fruncido - ahhh mejor me callo

-pues todas las pruebas apuntan a que fue...la waifu-dijo Vinyl

-que todas las pruebas?! Solo son dos-le dijo molesta Sunset

-a-aun así...

-porque waifu?! Porqué?! - exclamó Pinkie

-no es mi culpa! Ella me empezó a atacar! Fue defensa personal! - exclamó Sunset

-Trixie? - pregunto Adagio

-que? No ella no, Rainbow! Yo estaba en el baño y entró ella muy preocupada... - comenzó a decir Sunset - le pregunte en juego si acaso es porque ella mato a Sonata, pero su silencio solo me dio a entender que de verdad fue así... Entonces intento atacarme con lo primero que encontró...finalmente... Yo logré ganar dejándola mal herida...

-... Y que hay de Trixie? - pregunto Rarity

-esa cabeza hueca entró justo cuando acabe con Rainbow, no pudo esperar unos minutos más para entrar?!-pregunto en voz alta - aun así... Ella ya sabía lo que debía hacer...

-el cuerpo de Trixie no tenía sangre a diferencia del de Rainbow- dijo Twilight y Sunset asintió

-le hice una rápida llave al cuello...

-upupupu acertaron! Sunset Shimmer la Super waifu de preparatoria fue la asesina de Rainbow Dash y Trixie lulamoon! Estas lista para el castigo? - pregunto Monokuma y Sunset asintió lentamente, entonces frente al asiento de Monokuma salió un botón rojo, el oso golpeó el botón con un mazo

 _Game over_

 _Sunset Shimmer se ha encontrado culpable. Hora del castigo..._

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sonata abrió lentamente los ojos

-era un sueño? - preguntó parpadeando lentamente - siiii! Era solo un sueño! - celebró - esperen...si era un sueño... Y yo lo soñé... Porque fui a la primera que asesinaron ?! No es justo! - se quejo

-Ariaaaa! Controla a tu mujer - exclamó Adagio acostada en la cama de al lado

.

.

.

 **HOLA pues verán este en realidad es un aviso pero quise hacerlo medio especial como uno de mis animes favoritos, Danganronpa XD**

 **Además es el primer capítulo del 2017 yay!**

 **OK el aviso!**

 **Es que habrá un cap de preguntas y respuestas, pero este lo más probable es que sea el ÚLTIMO**

 **Así que aprovéchenlo bien(?**

 **SOO PREGUNTEN Y MANDEN RETOS :D**


	57. Despedida pt1

-Vaya espectáculo -decía Luna mientras aplaudía al lado de Cinch quien estaba con su rostro sorprendido, Twilight permanecía abrazando a Fluttershy calidamente al igual que esta, pareciera que se habían olvidado del resto del mundo, sin embargo un ligero golpecito en el hombro de Twilight hizo que está abriera los ojos despertando a la realidad

\- Ejem...no es que quiera interrumpir su lindo momento y eso...peeero solo diré que miren el rostro de Cinch - le dijo Lyra

\- uh? Oh claro!- asintió rápidamente Twilight - Hey Fluttershy... - La llamo, Fluttershy rompió el abrazo lentamente para mirarla - quieres quedarte a ver el partido... O...?- estaba preguntando

\- La verdad ni siquiera se porque vine, a mi no me gustan los partidos - respondió Fluttershy -ah... Vine para acompañar a Rarity... - se respondió sola

\- Que dices...si vamos a algún lugar?- pregunto Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa, Fluttershy solo asintió con los ojos brillantes- vamos- se fue junto a ella tomándole la mano mientras las demás estudiantes seguían aplaudiendo

\- hola - saludo Sea acercándose a Derpy quien le entregaba unos muffins a algunas estudiantes

\- Hey Sea - saludo Derpy

\- Hmm oye por casualidad no has visto a Roseluck? - Pregunto Sea en un tono medio bajo

\- Que? Me preguntas por eso cuando Twilight y Fluttershy se reconciliaron hace unos segundos? Te sientes bien?- pregunto Derpy algo preocupada

\- De verdad paso eso?- pregunto Sea asombrada abriendo los ojos ampliamente - tengo la mente muy ocupada...- murmuro negando con la cabeza

\- Respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta... No, no ha venido, tu sabes porque? - Pregunto

\- Ahmm...- murmuro Sea - no se siente bien - fue lo único que respondió Sea

\- Que le paso?- ladeo la cabeza confundida Derpy - dolor de estómago? Cabeza?

\- Simplemente no se siente bien - respondió Sea, luego levanto la vista para ver a su alrededor, Amethyst tampoco estaba - hey, donde vas?

\- A verla, toma vende los muffins que puedas - le entregó la caja a Sea casi arrojandoselos

\- O-oye! No creo que sea el momento! - Le exclamó

\- Pero quizás necesita mi apoyo

\- Quiere estar sola ahora, creeme - le tomo el brazo Sea

-Hmm...ok- murmuro Derpy algo confundida - si quieres tu sigue vendiendo los muffins - agregó para sentarse en las gradas, Sea miro la caja de muffins

\- Ya dejaron de perder el tiempo?- pregunto Spitfire cuando Las chicas volvieron

\- Que no vio la hermosa reconciliación? - pregunto Pinkie, Spitfire solo rodó los ojos

\- Escuchenme, están jugando del asco, que les pasa?- pregunto Spitfire colocando ambas manos en su cadera- quieren ganar?

\- Pero claro!- exclamó Trixie rápidamente

\- Pues no lo parece!- la señalo Spitfire - solo estas mirando hacia el público - le frunció el ceño haciendo que Trixie trague saliva - Dust! Que te sucede? Has perdido casi todos los balones - se dirigió a Lightning quien solo desvío la mirada, luego miro a Índigo - Zap, tu debes recordar que no juegas sola, este es un equipo - señalo a Índigo - Escuchenme, ha sido un pésimo primer tiempo, pero confió en que pueden lograr la victoria, ahora hidratense, quedan solo unos minutos, sigan la misma táctica que les dí

El segundo tiempo comenzo y el rendimiento no había mejorado del todo, a pesar de que las chicas estaban más concentradas que el primer tiempo aún no podían romper con la defensa del equipo rival

\- esto es imposible - comento Trixie al lado de Lightning Dust mientras Rainbow daba un tiro al arco fallido - Indigo y Rainbow estan jugando de manera individual

-...- Lightning no dijo nada y se alejo a su posicion

\- oye! como te atreves a ignorarme- fruncio el ceño Trixie

\- es verdad , es como si ellas dos estuvieran solas- se acerco Lemon que habia escuchado a Trixie quien le sonrio

\- hay que hacer algo- dijo Trixie

\- si ellas no quieren jugar en equipo...entonces no les demos pase - opino Lemon , en eso la arquera del equipo rival ya saco el balon dandole pase a una de las jugadoras

\- estoy de acuerdo- sonrio con malicia Trixie seguido de correr a su posicion , las contrincantes facilmente pudieron pasar la mitad de la cancha avanzando con peligro hacia el arco de las chicas de Canterlot , los intentos de Trixie ,Lemon y Lightning para detenerlas fue nulo , pudieron evadir a Gilda y Applejack incluso el barrido de Lyra por intentar detener ese balon que fue pateado directo al arco preocupando a la mayoria , sin embargo Pinkie rapidamente logro atrapar ese balon sin problemas con un salto escuchandose muchos respiros de alivio.

\- vamos! Concentración! - exclamaba Spitfire , Pinkie saco del arco dandole pase a Lyra

\- aqui!- pedia Rainbow un pase largo

\- no Lyra , damela a mi!- pidio Trixie y Lyra le dio pase haciendo que Rainbow se queje frustrada en voz alta , apenas Trixie recibio el balon se libero de quien la cubria comenzando a correr rapido , Lemon y Lightning le seguian el ritmo mientras que Indigo y Rainbow pedian el balon como desesperadas mientras corrian , Trixie por su parte le dio el pase a Lemon quien comenzo la carrera hacia el arco incluso pasando al lado de Rainbow sin darle pase quien se enojo

\- que demonios esta pasando?- se pregunto Spitfire

\- Lemon aqui!-decia Indigo corriendo pidiendole el balon , pero Lemon la ignoro lanzando directo al arco , la arquera la tapo por poquito

\- que te sucede?- le pregunto Indigo molesta acercandose a Lemon

\- ustedes dos no son las unicas que pueden patear al arco- decia Lemon mientras volvia a su puesto

\- Que sucede?- le pregunto Applejack a Trixie quien volvia a su posicion

\- si Indigo y Rainbow no quieren jugar en equipo...que así sea - respondio Trixie sonriendo de lado , Applejack le devolvio la sonrisa en complicidad

Nuevamente las chicas de Canterlot recuperaron el balon , ya todas sabian la estrategia improvisada de no darle pase a Rainbow ni Indigo , cosa que tenia confundida a la gran mayoria y molesta a Rainbow y Indigo

\- que demonios te pasa?!-encaro Rainbow a Trixie una vez que lanzo la pelota desviada al arco sin darle pase a Rainbow - tu no sabes patear al arco!

\- no pierdo nada con intentar- se cruzo de brazos Trixie

\- no hay tiempo de experimentar!

\- calmate- se acerco Lightning

\- que me calme? Si han jugado de la patada y para variar no me dan ningun pase! Soy la capitana- se señalo Rainbow

\- a mi tampoco me dan pases- se cruzo de brazos Indigo - pude haber hecho varios goles ya- agrego molesta

\- como sea- se fue Trixie a su pocision , Lightning la siguio

La estrategia no cambio , pues las chicas seguian evitando lo mas que podian en darles pases a Rainbow e Indigo quienes si querian el balon debían recuperarlo ellas mismas , cosa que tambien era muy dificil , sin embargo Pinkie de vez en cuándo le daba el balón a Rainbow desde el arco

\- Vinyl- dijo Octavia sentada al lado de esta

\- que pasa?

\- no se mucho de esto ,pero...porqué no le dan el balon a Rainbow ni a Índigo ?

\- pues no tengo idea - se encogió de hombros Vinyl

\- supongo que es como una especie de castigo por no jugar en equipo- respondió Bon Bon sentada al lado

\- en serio?- preguntó Octavia impresionada

-ven? Bon bon si es alguien que presta atención - asintió Vinyl

Lightning mientras corría a gran velocidad acercándose peligrosamente al área ignorando a Índigoy Rainbow le quitaron el balon limpiamente , Rainbow sin perder el tiempo corrió a hacerle Una barrida a la jugadora del equipo rival que tenía el balon para recuperarlo pero cometió una falta deteniendo la jugada

\- no era necesario hacer una falta ahora Dash , esta muy lejos de nuestra area -le reclamo Índigo molesta

\- pues no es mi culpa que estas no me den el balon!- exclamó Rainbow , Índigo sólo se alejó entre molesta y pensativa después de todo también la estaban perjudicando a ella , al no darle pase no podía demostrarle a Spitfire lo buena que es. El equipo rival comenzó la jugada pateando el tiro libre desde donde hicieron la falta dando un pase cerca del área de Canterlot , pero Applejack rápidamente pateo el balon antes que llegará el pase siendo recuperado por Trixie quien dio un pase largo a Lemon quien apenas tocó el balón sin dudarlo pateo desde donde estaba sin importar que estaba fuera del area convirtiendo el esperado gol , mientras las chicas celebraban Índigo y Rainbow mantenían la distancia observando nada más , Lemon fijo la mirada hacia donde estaba Octavia dedicándole una sonrisa , Octavia por su parte volteó la cabeza pensando que le sonreía a otra persona

\- no sabía que tenias un buen zurdazo- le dijo Lyra mientras abrazaba a Lemon en celebración

\- yo tampoco!- sonrió Lemon

El partido continuo y la defensa del equipo rival se volvió más fuerte , la estrategia de no darle el balon a Rainbow ni Índigo seguía en pie y las chicas estaban cada vez más agotadas , esto les paso la cuenta cuando ya quedaban los pocos minutos para terminar el partido y por confusión de la defensa el equipo rival pudo anotar el empate.

\- que demonios fue todo lo que vi allá?- preguntaba Spitfire molesta una vez estaban reunidas las chicas en los camerines después del partido

\- es lo que quiero preguntar- se cruzó de brazos molesta Rainbow colocándose al lado de Spitfire - soy la capitana! Por que diablos no me daban pases?!

\- no sólo a ti - comentó Índigo

\- pues por que ustedes dos no jugaban en equipo - habló Lightning

\- eso es ridículo!- se quejó Rainbow

\- espera...- dijo Spitfire - tienen razón , fue un castigo justo

\- que?!

\- ustedes dos no querían jugar en equipo - señaló Spitfire a Índigo y Rainbow - quieren tener pases de nuevo ? Entonces aprendan a darlos o si no, no sólo no les darán pase...también permanecerán en la banca

\- que?! Pe-pero quien sería la capitana?- preguntó Rainbow y Trixie se acercó a Rainbow

\- ejem ejem- decía con una mirada presumida mientras le quitaba la venda de capitana del brazo y se lo colocaba ella - creo que la respuesta es obvia

\- seria Pinkie pie - respondió Spitfire

\- no es justo! Trixie tiene pasta de capitana! Pregunté si quiere

\- creo que Pinkie sería buena opción - opinó Applejack

\- si- asintió Lightning

\- tal vez - agregó Lemon , Trixie miraba molesta

\- yo creo que serías buena capitana Trix- habló Lyra

\- si , yo también lo creo mi amor - le dijo Gilda guiñandole un ojo a Trixie

\- a pesar de que Pink no sería mala opción como capitana - comenzó a decir Rainbow y luego suspiro - supongo que tienen razón...lo lamento...soy la capitana y debo actuar como tal - comentó y miró a Índigo - cuando tenga la oportunidad te daré pase , aunque tú no me los des a mi porque...somos un equipo y quiero ganar! - agregó

\- ...- Índigo miraba a Rainbow fijamente

\- tienes algo que decir Zap?- pregunto Spitfire mirando a la mencionada , las chicas del equipo miraban expectantes

\- ...perdón por ser algo individual...es que quiero ganar más que nada - comenzó a decir

\- todas queremos ganar - le dijo Gilda

\- cierto - asintió Rainbow a lo que dijo Gilda - después de todo queremos lo mismo Zap ...- miró a Índigo

-...Tal vez

\- dejarás de no darme pase?- preguntó Rainbow

\- debería pensarlo - dijo Índigo , Rainbow levantó una ceja - desde ahora si te daré pase- rodó los ojos Indigo

\- excelente! Entrenadora Spitfire podemos dejar de estar amarradas en el entrenamiento- exclamó Rainbow sonriente

\- Ja! Es más fácil decir que de hacer- levantó una ceja Spitfire- vamos a ver si cumplen su palabra

-owww- se quejaron Indigo y Rainbow al mismo tiempo

\- y no crean que con "lo lamento" se salvaron ...Que dicen chicas? Merecen un castigo?- preguntó mirando a las demás miembros del equipo quienes comenzaron a sonreír lentamente

Indigo y Rainbow estaban en el arco mientras que las demas miembros del equipo estaban frente al arco, cada una con un balon en sus pies

\- oigan pero ya está oscureciendo deberíamos ir a dormir- decía Rainbow con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- además es peligroso - le siguió Indigo igual de nerviosa

\- pero tienen cascos - rió Applejack

\- eso...no es peligroso?- comentaba Luna al lado de Spitfire a la distancia

\- bueno las chicas eligieron el castigo yo no me meto - respondió Spitfire riendo

\- a las una...a las dos...y a las tres!- contó Gilda y las chicas patearon los balones al arco llegndole a Rainbow e Indigo quienes intentaron patear algunos aunque le llegaron otros causando risas en las chicas

...

Sea y Derpy entraron a la habitación en la que estaba Roseluck sentada en su cama

\- hey...- se sentó Derpy al lado , Sea permanecía en la puerta

\- Sea te contó no es así?- preguntó Roseluck

\- algo así - asintió Derpy - Roseluck no te pongas mal! Quedar en la friendzone no es tan malo - agregó sonriendole

\- ni lo menciones - murmuró Roseluck

\- pero quien dice que no puedes seguir intentándolo?- preguntó Sea entrando más en la habitacion

-eh?

\- ya sabes...mmm...hablar más con ella

\- y ser más amiga para quedar más friendzoneada?!- se levantó Derpy

-...Tal vez?- dijo dudosa Sea - bueno entonces olvidemoslo

\- tienes razón , hay que olvidarlo - comenzó a decir Roseluck - da igual ...al...al menos tengo Salud...no? - decía Roseluck con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ya ya Roseluck que dices si vamos a las Vegas con juegos de azar y mujersuelas ?- ofreció Derpy

\- la apoyo - levantó la mano Sea - por lo menos nos tienes a nosotras, eh? Eh?-sonreía Sea

\- y el negocio! Y el dinero!- continuaba Derpy

\- y a nosotras!- continuo Sea

\- y el dinero!- seguía Derpy

\- y los desmayos!- agrego Sea

\- y el negocio!

\- ok ok ya entendí - las detuvo Roseluck

\- ven vamos a distraernos , vamos a caminar por ahi- la invito Derpy mientras Sea sólo dibujaba una enorme sonrisa , Roseluck asintió y caminó con ellas

...

El día Lunes llegó y los pasillos de Canterlot ya se llenaban de estudiantes

Starlight caminaba mirando por todos lados , sentía algo de vergüenza el tenér que ver el rostro de cierta persona , rápidamente entró al baño , pero para su sorpresa Suri estaba frente al lavamanos haciendo que Starlight retroceda a gran velocidad saliendo del baño lo antes posible

\- hey - se quejó Trixie cuando Starlight chocó con ella cuando salió del baño

\- perdón !

\- que sucede Starlight?- preguntó Lyra que estaba al lado de Trixie

\- hm...nada- respondió

\- Segura? Pareces tomate- se burló Trixie

\- no es cierto - negó Starlight y las quedó mirando - aquí hay algo extraño

\- oh sólo es el rostro de Lyra , pero descuida ya te acostumbraras - se encogió de hombros Trixie

\- no es eso...porque no esta Vinyl con ustedes...generalmente estaban juntas..al menos con Lyra- dijo Starlight

-oh pues esta muy ocupada con Octavia - respondió Lyra sonriendo

Vinyl caminaba al lado de Octavia y Bon bon llevando su mochila y la de su novia

\- donde esta Lyra?- preguntó Bon bon de pronto

\- mmm no lo se - miró a todos lados Octavia

\- estoy preocupada - comenzó a decir Bon bon

\- por que?- preguntó Vinyl confundida

\- por Lyra 2 ...es que no ha mejorado y si algo peor puede pasar no se como se lo tomaría Lyra - respondió

\- crees...que pueda morir?- preguntó Octavia y Bon bon asintió lentamente

\- no puede...es la mascota del club - negó rápidamente Vinyl

-creo que debes decirle a Lyra...ya sabes para que al menos se despida - dijo Octavia - ama ese pájaro

\- bien...yo le digo - murmuró Bon bon - a menos que tu quieras ofrecerte Vinyl

\- que?! Porque me ofrecería a eso?

\- bien bien...yo le digo después ...cobarde

...

Cinch solicitó a todas las estudiantes al gimnasio , ahí las chicas permanecían formadas en filas frente al escenario en donde Cinch estaba al lado de Luna

\- buenos días estudiantes , las eh solicitado aquí para dar aviso sobre el club que ganó la feria de ciencias - decía Cinch , Rainbow entre la fila bostezaba totalmente aburrida hasta que siente que alguien le pillizca el brazo ,fue Pinkie que estaba formada atrás de esta

-auch ...

\- que siga la corriente- susurro Pinkie con una sonrisa cuando Rainbow se volteó a verla , entonces Rainbow miró hacia delante nuevamente y le pillizco brazo a Rarity que estaba formada adelante de ella

\- que siga la corriente- murmuro mientras la pellizcaba , Rarity la miró molesta mientras se acariciaba el brazo - que siga la corriente - repitió , entonces Rarity rodó los ojos y pellizco el brazo de Applejack que estaba formada delante de ella

\- que siga la corriente - le susurro , Applejack sólo se acarició el brazo algo adolorida y sin dudarlo le pellizco el brazo a Twilight que estaba adelante

\- ay...- susurro Twilight acariciandose el brazo mientras se volteaba a ver a Applejack confundida

\- sigue la corriente - le susurro Applejack y Twilight se dio cuenta que Rainbow , Pinkie y Rarity estaban atentas viendo sus cabezas asomada sin romper la fila , Twilight se volteó a su posición inicial y vio que la que estaba adelante era Fluttershy , Twilight nuevamente volteó hacia Applejack y negó con la cabeza y rápidamente las cuatro de la fila empezaron a incentivar a Twilight con gestos y miradas , Twilight pellizco a Lyra que estaba en la fila de al lado

\- que siga la corriente - le murmuró y Lyra le sonrió ampliamente por el juego y pellizco fuertemente a Vinyl que estaba en la fila de ella

\- AUCH! - exclamó Vinyl seguido de cubrirse la boca rápidamente, las que habían seguido el juego se estaban aguantando la risa

\- que siga la corriente - le susurro Lyra y Vinyl vio que adelante de ella estaba Bon Bon haciendo que trague saliva nerviosa , entonces le acarició el brazo en vez de pellizcarlo

\- q-que siga la corriente - le murmuró , Bon bon quedó confundida manteniendo su postura

...

\- asi que un aplauso para el club de ciencias que gano el primer lugar con su proyecto que muestra las emociones - decia Cinch llenandose el gimnasio de aplausos

Mientras Trixie aplaudía alguien le tira la oreja

\- que siga la corriente - le dijo Sunset que estaba atrás de ella , Trixie vio que adelante de ella estaba Aria

\- corte circuito - dijo Aria haciendo que Trixie detenga sus acciones que iba con la intención de tirarle la oreja , Aria se volteó y la miró con una mirada amenazante , Trixie se cruzó de brazos viendo a quien podía tirarle la oreja

...

\- y esos son todos los avisos que tengo que dar el día de hoy , pueden volver a sus clases en orden - terminó de decir Cinch concluyendo el acto

\- que aburrido que estuvo el acto - decia Sea volteandose hacia donde estaba Derpy aún sin romper la fila

\- que siga la corriente!- dijo Derpy pisandole fuertemente el pie

\- a la concha!- se quejo Sea adolorida

...

Apenas tocó el timbre indicando el fin de clases las estudiantes salían de sus salas para dirigirse a sus respectivas actividades

Starlight cerraba su casillero y cuando se dispuso a caminar vio como Lightning se acercaba a ella

\- que sucede?- preguntó Starlight cuando Lightning se cruzó de brazos frente a ella

\- vi lo que pasó el viernes- habló con un tono de seriedad Lightning

\- ...que cosa?

\- sabes muy bien de lo que habló - dijo Lightning

\- pues...si, me confese a Suri y que tiene? - preguntó levantando una ceja

\- ella no necesita eso ahora- respondió Lightning

\- disculpa?

\- tiene la mente en otras cosas , no puedes agregarle más preocupaciones

\- no le agregó preocupaciones - fruncio levemente el ceño Starlight - yo la estoy ayudando incluso más que tú

\- más que yo?- preguntó asombrada Lightning - ya quisieras!

\- sabes que es cierto

Suri vio a la distancia el como discutían ambas chicas y iba a intervenir pero Upper le tomó el hombro

\- que haces?- le preguntó

\- debo intervenir - le respondió mirándola y siguió caminando

\- siii! Que gran ayuda tu! Ayudando y amigandote con Fleur sabiendo que le hizo daño- decia de forma irónica Starlight

\- la ayudaba porque ella esta embarazada - le dijo molesta Lightning haciendo que Starlight la mire con atención y Suri detenga su andar congelandose , fue ahí cuando Lightning se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ,no sólo Suri y Starlight escucharon , también aquellas estudiantes que pasaban por ahí , noticias como esas vuelan a la velocidad de la luz...ahora toda la escuela sabrá

\- que dices?- preguntó Starlight aún asombrada , Lightning estaba congelada mientras ya varias estudiantes la rodeaban haciendo preguntas

\- Lightning. ..eso...es cierto?- preguntó Suri acercándose lentamente, Lightning tragó saliva nerviosa mientras miraba a todas las estudiantes a su alrededor sin saber que responder o decir , negarlo a estas alturas sería inútil...Lightning lo único que pudo hacer fue irse corriendo del lugar , mientras que las estudiantes comenzaban a preguntarse en voz alta si era verdad o no , Starlight miró a Suri quien la vio por unos segundos y luego empezó a caminar , Starlight la siguió

\- aún no le dices verdad? - preguntaba Octavia caminando al lado de Bon bon por los pasillos

\- se lo diré después de esta despedida - respondió Bon bon

\- Octavia !- se escuchó la voz de Lemon atrás de ellas , ambas de voltearon - Hola

\- Hola Lemon...que sucede?- preguntó Octavia confundida

\- hoy...en álgebra se te quedo esto- se acercó estirando una goma

\- oh! No me Di cuenta - dijo Octavia tomando la goma - gracias

\- de nada!- sonrió Lemon rascándose la nuca

\- que amable tu- comentó Bon bon en un tono neutral

\- gracias jeje - rió Lemon - ammm mms puedo saber que harán ?

\- sólo vamos a la sala del club de entretenimiento - respondió Octavia mirando a Bon bon

\- genial

\- hey...mmm...y como estas con tus amigas?- preguntó Octavia, Lemon desvió la mirada por unos segundos para volver a verlas

\- podrían estar peor...digo Sunny y Sour están bien...demasiado bien diría yo , pero Índigo y Sugarcoat ...agh ya ni se hablan todo desde que Índigo habló con la entrenadora Spitfire , ambas se quieren mucho pero son muy orgullosas - respondió Lemon

\- bueno descuida , todo se solucionará - le tomó el hombro Octavia - ahora debemos ir con Bon bon , nos están esperando - agregó mirando a Bon bon quien asintió

\- claro! Nos vemos mañana - se despidió Lemon sonriendo y Octavia comenzó a caminar junto a Bon bon , luego de unos segundos de silencio Bon bon habló

\- Mírate andas matando - comentó con una sonrisa relajada

\- eh? A que te refieres?- preguntó Octavia confundida

\- es enserio?- levantó una ceja Bon bon - es obvio que le gustas

-...a quien?

\- con quien te habló hace poco - respondió Bon Bon

\- Bon bon no digas esas cosas- rodó los ojos Octavia - yo no le gustó , sólo le agradó

\- ajam - asintió lentamente Bon bon

\- deja de insinuar cosas - le dio un ligero codazo - además estoy con Vinyl y estoy feliz con ella

\- claro que lo se...pero eso no quita el hecho de que le mueves el piso a Lemon - agregó con una pequeña risita

\- que cosas dices - negó Octavia intentando no reír , una vez llegaron a la sala del club estaba la mayoría de sus amigas

\- sabía que debimos comprarle más comida a Roseluck - decia Rainbow

\- es que estaba media depre - le dijo Pinkie

\- Hola Tavi!- saludo Vinyl corriendo hacia esta para besarle la mejilla

\- Hola Vinyl - la abrazo Octavia

\- no se habían saludado ya?- preguntó Lyra sentada en el sofá , Bon bon fue a sentarse al lado de ella

\- que tiene que nos saludemos dos veces?- preguntó Octavia

\- es que la mesa se ve muy vacía - decia Rainbow a Pinkie

-uh! Y si pedimos por una pizza , llegará? - preguntó Pinkie

\- aquí tengo un número de una pizzería - se acercó Vinyl

\- oigan cuando haremos de nuevo una fiesta en el jacuzzi?- preguntaba Trixie que también estaba sentada en el sofá

\- cuando traigas tu traje de baño - le respondió Rainbow mientras marcaba en su celular el número de la pizzería

\- hasta jacuzzi tienen - comentó Aria que estaba apoyada en una de las paredes

\- Hola! Si me gustaría pedir a domicilio - decia Rainbow y colocó el alta voz - quiero una...mmm cuatro pizzas familiares?..que dicen?- les preguntó a sus amigas

\- tienen papas fritas?- preguntó Trixie

\- es un local de pizzas inteligentonta - le dijo Rainbow

\- uno no pierde nada con preguntar - le respondió Trixie molesta

\- si quieres vamos a comprar papas fritas en la maquina dispensadora - le dijo Sunset que estaba sentada en el borde del sofá

\- si!- se levantó Trixie rápidamente y salio corriendo de la sala , Sunset la siguio caminando

\- si si cuatro pizzas familiares , una con doble queso , la otra normal y dos vegetarianas - dijo Rainbow

\- bien ...me puede dar su dirección?

\- Canterlot , sala 14 - respondió Rainbow

-...ok - se escuchó por el alta voz - en unos minutos estará su pedido

\- ok - dijo Rainbow seguido de colgar - quien pagará las pizzas? - preguntó en voz alta y todas comenzaron a mirar a otros lados o a hacer otras cosas ignorando la pregunta

...

Applejack iba caminando junto a Rarity hacia la sala del club tranquilamente tomadas de la mano

\- sin duda se notará sus ausencias - decia Rarity

\- si...- asintió Applejack - pero siempre habrán más oportunidades para verlas - agregó , mientras caminaban Applejack vio por las ventanas que daban al patio a Sugarcoat sentada en una de las bancas de manera solitaria

\- que sucede?- preguntó Rarity

\- ella es la del grupo de Índigo Zap y Lemon - dijo Applejack

-...y...?- preguntó Rarity de nuevo

\- Lemon siempre menciona en los entrenamientos que le gustaría que su grupo de amigas sea tan unido como el de nosotras - habló Applejack - y a veces me gustaría ayudarla

\- pues si , a pesar de ser unas presumidas apuesto a que tienen buenos sentimientos. ..me gustaría ayudar también , pero recuerda que debemos ir a la sala del club - le dijo Rarity y Applejack asintió

Sour Sweet caminaba cerca del lugar también y cuando vio a Sugarcoat decidió ir hacia ella

\- hola- saludo estando frente a ella , Sugarcoat levantó la visto con una ceja levantada como de costumbre

\- hola Sour , no eh visto a Sunny - dijo rápidamente

\- no la estoy buscando a ella - negó Sour - por ahora- murmuro - quería saber que te ocurre

-acaso te importa?- preguntó Sugarcoat

\- porque no me importaría?- preguntó Sour con un leve celo , Sugarcoat suspiro y no dijo nada- Adena no tengo más mejor que hacer - agrego

\- apuesto a que encontrarás algo que hacer - le dijo Sugarcoat , Sour rodó los ojos

\- vamos - habló suavemente Sour Sweet

\- donde?

\- sólo ven cuatro ojos - le dijo frunciendo el ceño

\- como que cuatro ojos?- preguntó molesta Sugarcoat mientras se levantaba de la banca

\- acaso preguntarás todo?- preguntó Sour algo cansada

\- tu acabas de preguntar

\- cállate

...

\- por que crees que nos habrán llamado?- preguntaba Coloratura caminando al lado de Moon Dancer por los pasillos de Canterlot

\- Emmm no es obvio?- preguntó Moon Dancer - mañana nos vamos...es una despedida

\- vaya tu no sirves para que te hagan fiestas sorpresas - comentó Coloratura

\- era obvio hasta tu sabías - le dijo Moon Dancer

\- bueno...bueno si , pero hay que hacer como si no porque se supone que no sabemos , ya sabes seguir el juego - le dijo Coloratura deteniendose frente a la sala del club

\- entonces dices que finjamos sorpresa - dijo Moon Dancer y Coloratura asintió - ...si tu lo dices - rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta , apenas lo hizo estaban todas las chicas con confeti y globos

\- sorpresa!- exclamaron todas

\- wooow que lindaaaas!- exclamó Coloratura emocionada

\- esta no me la esperaba - comentó Moon Dancer , pero dibujando una pequeña sonrisa

\- quisimos hacer esta pequeña Junta como despedida - comenzó a decir Applejack - realmente ustedes fueron unas visitas muy agradables

\- lástima que no se quedarán más tiempo - le siguió Rarity

\- pero Esperemos que su estadía haya sido agradable aquí - continuó Applejack - Rara , no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que hayas venido , que nos hayamos visto de nuevo

\- y Moon Dancer , para mi fue un tremendo agrado verte de nuevo y el que te hayas sentido cómoda , en serio espero no perder el contacto contigo de nuevo - sonrió - hubiera deseado que te quedarás más tiempo...pero bueno habrán otras oportunidades no?

\- claro que si - asintió Moon Dancer conmovida

\- y tenemos pizza - comento Sonata

\- donde?- preguntó Coloratura sonriendo y buscando con la mirada , en eso tocan la puerta de la sala

\- ahí viene!- exclamó Rainbow , Coloratura fue a abrir la puerta y había un repartidor de pizza

\- aquí pidieron la pizza...verdad?- preguntó y Coloratura asintió mientras que Moon Dancer recibía las pizzas

\- quien pagará? - preguntó Coloratura mirando a las demás , ninguna dijo nada -bueno. ..supongo que yo...- murmuró sacando su billetera

\- es su despedida ...y ella paga la comida...somos las peores organizadoras de despedidas - comento Lyra mientras algunas asentian algo tristes

\- aaahh pero para despedidas de solteras - bromeó Rainbow

\- oiga , es countess Coloratura ?- preguntó el repartidor

\- la misma- sonrió Coloratura

\- puedo sacarme una foto con usted?- pidió y Coloratura asintió -gracias! - agradeció emocionado una vez se sacó la foto y luego se despidió , Moon Dancer dejó las pizzas sobre la mesa , rápidamente empezaron a repartirla entre todas

El tiempo paso y algunas reían y conversaban mientras que otro grupo jugaba a las mimicas, Moon Dancer estaba hablando con Twilight y Fluttershy y luego de un tiempo las dos empezaron a ver como jugaban a las mimicas , Moon Dancer notó que Coloratura no estaba en la sala, entonces salió a ver hacia donde estaba

\- jajajajajjajajaj! Oye oye oye! Se me ocurrió algo!- decia Rainbow riendo - juguemos todas en equipo a las mimicas eh? - sugirió

\- es una excelente idea , que opinan Rara y Moon...- estaba diciendo Applejack pero noto que ninguna de las dos se encontraba en la sala

Moon Dancer iba caminando hacia las cabañas

\- tal vez se le quedo algo - murmuró - bah mejor vuelvo después de todo también es mi despedida - dijo hasta que vio que en el techo de las cabañas en la que dormían las chicas se encontraba Coloratura sentada...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se viene charla sería entre ellas dos (?

Y digo desde ya que el siguiente capítulo se viene mejor , o con más emociones

Bueno muchas gracias como siempre a todos por su apoyo en serio , todos esos comentarios y reviews!

deeoooos jure que había subido el cap aquí D': de hecho estaba en documentos no se que paso que no se habia subido antes ;-;

CHAUUUU


	58. Despedida pt2

Coloratura estaba con una mirada algo cabizbaja sentada en el techo de la cabaña

-hmmm...todo bien? - se escucho la voz de Moon dancer haciendo que Coloratura despierte de sus pensamientos y se gire a ver a Moon dancer que acababa de subir al techo por la escalera que había puesto Applejack

-hola Moon dancer - saludo Coloratura con una pequeña sonrisa - que sucede?

-... Que te sucede a ti?-le preguntó Moon dancer ignorando la pregunta de Coloratura

-hmmm?

\- es tu despedida... Y estas aqui- levanto una ceja Moon dancer

-también es tu despedida y también estas aquí - le dijo Coloratura

-tu viniste aquí primero - le respondió más seria coloratura

\- pues... - murmuró Coloratura - no lo se... No...no me sentí muy... Comoda- confesó bajando cada vez más la voz, Moon dancer la miro con curiosidad

-que?

-... Moon dancer... - la llamo Coloratura mirándola -puedo confesarte algo?

-si quieres - le respondió Moon dancer confundida, Coloratura miro hacia adelante mirando como llegaba el atardecer

-... El que hagan ese detalle...sobre nuestra visita... Me hizo sentir mal... Yo...yo originalmente no vine para visitar a Applejack, solo había venido... por mi canción... - agregó en un tono cabizbajo

-... Y?

-como que "y"? - pregunto Coloratura mirándola - Applejack piensa que vine para visitarla, pero...solo vine por mis propios intereses...y hasta me hacen una despedida

\- bueno que le puedes, hacer es entendible - estaba diciendo Moon dancer - después de todo la canción es parte de tu carrera musical , algo importante

-si... Pero...

\- ademas...tal vez no viniste con el propósito de visitar a Applejack...pero al final de cuentas, pasaste más tiempo interactuando con las chicas de aquí en vez que con tu canción - le dijo Moon dancer, Coloratura le mantuvo la mirada reteniendo aquellas palabras, Moon Dancer tenía razón, le dio una pequeña sonrisa agradecida

-lo se... Y me alegra eso, todas son muy agradables- sonrió más Coloratura -...hice bonitos recuerdos - agrego, Moon dancer simplemente se quedó callada mientras miraba el atardecer y Coloratura sonrió ampliamente - sabes?... Tal vez no pude avanzar demasiado con mi canción, pero como tu dices, pude interactuar y conocer más personas que creo que ah sido de lo mejor, como tu

-eh? - la miro Moon dancer parpadeando confundida

\- conocerte a ti, sin duda ha sido lo mejor de mi visita aqui, digo... Fue bueno venir aquí para ver nuevamente a Applejack, pero ...

-conocerme a mi? - pregunto Moon dancer confundida interrumpiendo a Coloratura- pero... Porque a mi?

\- porque eres una chica bastante interesante y... Me hiciste dar cuenta de que aún debo mejorar, darme cuenta de que no eh ganado lo suficiente pero que si tengo potencial para hacerlo... Y de que no puedo dejar que los comentarios negativos me afecten - le dijo sonriendo - gracias

-... - Moon dancer no decía nada, la miraba impresionada -... De... Nada... Supongo - murmuró algo cohibida

\- es en serio - agregó Coloratura sonriendo - me has ayudado mucho y me alegra que nos hayamos conocido - término de decir, Moon dancer la miro más cohibida con un ligero sonrojo por ello y Coloratura sonrió ampliamente - se me ocurrió algo - dijo sacando su celular y miro a Moon dancer

-... Que?

\- guardar este momento... Con una foto! - la abrazo para sacarse una foto con Moon Dancer - Awww está hermosa! - sonrió Coloratura mirando la foto y luego se la mostró a Moon dancer - te gusta?

-hm si - dio una pequeña sonrisa Moon dancer- fue... Muy interesante conocerte Coloratura - comenzó a decir tomando de sorpresa a Coloratura quien ya estaba subiendo la foto en una red social - en serio, eres una chica genial, te esfuerzas por lo que quieres y a pesar de tener cierta fama no te vuelves toda una diva y no olvidas a tus amigas incluso prestaste ayuda... Solo espero que no cambies cuando te vuelvas más famosa - le dijo con un pequeño tono de seriedad, Coloratura le mantuvo la mirada

\- ahora te puedo decir que no haré eso... Pero supongo que en el momento será difícil - murmuró - pero te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para no cambiar - agregó con seguridad

-... Bueno... Algo es algo - comento Moon dancer

-y... Iras a ver mis conciertos? - pregunto de pronto Coloratura mirándola divertida mientras le daba un ligero empujón con su cuerpo en forma de juego

-bueno... Si tu me regalas las entradas - le siguió Moon dancer mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa y Coloratura rió

-aquí están - se escucho la voz de Applejack, las chicas miraron hacia donde estaba Applejack frente a la cabaña al lado de Twilight, Fluttershy y Rarity

-está todo bien? - pregunto Twilight algo preocupada

-no... Les gusto la despedida? - pregunto Fluttershy

-oh no no no, no fue eso! - dijo rápidamente Coloratura desde el techo - solo... Vine a pensar un poco... Me da algo de tristeza dejar este lugar

-a nosotras también el que lo dejen - dijo Applejack

-pero ya vamos a seguir con la despedida - dijo Moon dancer

-claro! Las esperamos-dijo Rarity comenzando a caminar, Applejack fue a su lado para tomarle la mano, Twilight imito la misma acción con Fluttershy

-bueno... Una despedida nos espera - le dijo Moon dancer a Coloratura quien la miro y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

...

-bien Trixie si te dijeran que te pagarán un millón de dólares por dispararle a Vinyl en la pierna... Lo harías? - preguntaba Lyra sentada en el sofá al lado de Trixie y Vinyl

-Mmmm - murmuró Trixie pensativa y miro a Vinyl que estaba sentada a su lado - si le dispararia y luego le pago la operación - respondió con una sonrisa presumida

-y me das el 50% de las ganancias? - pregunto Vinyl

\- 15%- le dijo Trixie

\- suena bien para mi - se encogió de hombros Vinyl

-es ganar y ganar - choco los puños Trixie con Vinyl

\- muy lista - asintió Lyra lentamente, en eso entran Applejack, Rarity, Twilight y Fluttershy

\- y bien? - pregunto Octavia

-pues solo salieron un poco a conversar supongo - miro Rarity a Applejack

-lo más probable - dijo Applejack asintiendo

\- ya estamos de vueltaa- abrió la puerta sonríente Coloratura y al lado estaba Moon Dancer

-lamento preocuparlas - se disculpo Moon dancer

\- Descuida Moon dancer, todo bien, lo importante ahora es disfrutar - le sonrió Twilight

-que siga la diversión! - exclamó Pinkie saltando a la mesa

...

Sour caminaba al lado de Sugarcoat por las canchas, en donde estaban practicando el equipo B

-Entonces, dirás algo?-preguntó de pronto Sugarcoat - o solo querías que te acompañará por gusto?

-Sugarcoat, no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos -le habló finalmente Sour en un tono tranquilo, Sugarcoat la miro fijamente

-... Que? - le pregunto algo molesta

-vamos... - la miro Sour - es muy obvio que estas mal... Algo te molesta o... Te preocupa - agrego

\- no se de que hablas - negó Sugarcoat con la cabeza

-Sugarcoat no puedes engañarme - le dijo Sour - te conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuando no estas bien

-no es cierto, tu no me conoces

-te conozco de hace años - le replicó Sour con un leve ceño - antes de llegar aquí

-y eso que? - pregunto Sugarcoat

\- ya tengo mis propias conclusiones sobre porque estas así - ignoro la pregunta Sour, Sugarcoat no dijo nada y seguía caminando - es por Índigo no es así?

\- q-que?! Por que me estas hablando? Adiós - comenzó a caminar más rápido Sugarcoat sonrojada

-vaya vayaaaa! - le siguió Sour con una sonrisa - y esa reacción tan repentina? - pregunto divertida

\- pero si vienes a insinuar cosas que no son ciertas- le dijo Sugarcoat rápidamente

-yo no insinúe nada, ni siquiera me dejaste terminar - levanto una ceja Sour y Sugarcoat se detuvo para mirarla con un evidente ceño y labios apretados

-entonces que ibas a decir? - se cruzo de brazos

-pues que desde esa pequeña discusión que tuviste con Índigo que andas así - recordó Sour - es lo que te iba a decir... Que creíste que diría?

-mm nada - respondió rápidamente Sugarcoat

-ajam - levanto una ceja Sour

-que no me crees? - siguió caminando Sugarcoat

-como sea... - rodó los ojos Sour con una voz amarga - se puede saber porque estas así por esa pelea con Índigo? - le pregunto más suave comenzando a caminar al lado

-porque es una tonta- respondió sin pensarlo dos veces Sugarcoat con frialdad - ni sabe lo que hace

-osea... Te afecta porqué es una tonta? - pregunto nuevamente Sour

-n-no! Digo... A quien no le desespera una tonta? - le pregunto mirándola

-agh tienes razón - asintió Sour - que te parece si vamos a sentarnos allí? - señaló hacia una banca y Sugarcoat la miro pensativa - que? En serio te cerraras conmigo? O con todo el mundo? Vamos Sugarcoat realmente quiero charlar contigo

-y por que? - pregunto desconfiada levantando una ceja

\- acaso no puedo?

-como sea... - rodo los ojos Sugarcoat y fue a sentarse, Sour la siguió a sentarse a su lado

\- sabes... Podría ayudarte - dijo de pronto Sour, haciendo que Sugarcoat la mire curiosa - ya sabes... Con esa Zap

-pff y porque quedria ayuda en algo que no lo necesito - soltó una pequeña carcajada y Sour la quedo mirando fijamente algo que incomodo demasiado a Sugarcoat obligandola a desviar la mirada

\- Sugarcoat... Yo... Yo se lo que sientes - le hablo, Sugarcoat seguía sin dirigirle la mirada -... Te gusta, no es así?

-de que hablas?! - la miro inmediatamente con un ceño fruncido pero sin evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas - estas hablando cosas sin sentido - negó rápidamente

-si ya descubrí tu secreto no es necesario que lo sigas ocultando - se encogió de hombros Sour - y entiendo porque no quieres admitirlo la verdad

-tal vez por que no es cierto? - pregunto más molesta

\- Sugarcoat ya eres demasiado obvia! - exclamó Sour

\- que no me gusta... Índigo - negó nuevamente cruzándose de brazos y desvíando la mirada, Sour no dijo nada aún mirandola

-eso es lo que tu quieres... - murmuró, pero fue suficiente para que Sugarcoat la escuchara - no quieres que te guste...

-...

-y por eso lo niegas y... Tratas de odiarla

-...

Sour seguía manteniendole la mirada a Sugarcoat que seguía sin decir nada por lo que decía ella, lo que le dio a entender que era justamente eso lo que pasaba

\- yo no entiendo... - dijo en voz baja Sugarcoat - no entiendo que sucede... - agregó aún con los brazos cruzados

-a que te refieres? - pregunto Sour curiosa, Sugarcoat curvo ambas cejas algo insegura, nunca se había sentido así antes

-el como me siento - respondió - no entiendo porque me afecta demasiado... - agregó, Sour dejo de mirarla y mirar al frente, a ningun punto específico - es... Tan ridículo que... Que quisiera quitar esa idea de mi cabeza - negó con la cabeza Sugarcoat

-el de sentír algo por ella... - murmuró Sour

-es bastante absurdo - hablo Sugarcoat y miro a Sour - ni yo quiero que pase

-eso es lo que tu dices- le dirigió la mirada nuevamente Sour con una ceja levantada, Sugarcoat no dijo nada hasta que dio un suspiro

\- tal vez... Aún así nunca pasará-hablo - ya me resigne - dijo encogiendose de hombros.

\- bueno... Eso no significa que no deban conversas las cosas, ya sabes el porqué están peleadas - le dijo Sour

-tal vez... Y tu? - pregunto ganándose la curiosa mirada de Sour - tu con Sunny

-oooh- murmuró Sour mientras se sonrojaba -... Pues que pasa?

-... Como están?

\- Sugarcoat, tu... Tu crees que deba pedirle ser... Algo más? - pregunto como si estuviera pidiéndole un consejo, Sugarcoat la miro inmediatamente algo confundida y luego dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

-ya entiendo - asintió

-eh? Que cosa? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño Sour

-en realidad me buscaste para que te ayudara con eso - levanto una ceja mientras expandía más la sonrisa

\- tal vez - admitió con desgano Sour - aún así me interesaba tu tema

-si como sea - dijo Sugarcoat - aún no le pides noviazgo o algo? -pregunto y Sour nego con la cabeza

-no se como- confesó cansada

\- sabes pudiste pedir mi ayuda desde un comienzo- levanto una ceja Sugarcoat

\- Ya no te creas! - le dijo con un ceño fruncido Sour

...

Las chicas ya salían de la sala del club al concluir la despedida para ir a sus respectivas cabañas ya comenzando a oscurecer

\- y... Como fue que se dieron cuenta de como se sentían una con la otra- preguntaba Moon dancer caminando al lado de Twilight y Fluttershy

\- pues Jejej - se rasco la nuca Twilight sonrojada - sentía que quería estar siempre junto a ella y además es muy linda jejeje

\- a mi me gustaba como siempre trataba ayudarme y apoyarme en todo - decía Fluttershy en un tono suave igual con un ligero rubor mientras le tomaba la mano

\- y quien dio el primer paso? - pregunto Coloratura adelantándose hasta estar caminando al lado de las tres

\- Twilight - respondió Fluttershy

-si Jejej... Yo fui a confesarme después de la obra que habíamos hecho y... La bese

\- que lindoooo! - exclamó enternecida Coloratura mirando la pareja - son muy adorables

\- no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien especial - le dijo con una sincera sonrisa Moon dancer a Twilight - aún recuerdo cuando decías que no te llamaban la atención esas cosas - recordó con una pequeña risa

\- bueno... Es verdad no me llamaba la atención esas cosas... Hasta que conocí a Fluttershy - respondió Twilight intercambiando una sonrisa con Fluttershy

\- estas algo pensativa Dashie - le dijo Pinkie caminando al lado de Rainbow quien estaba con ambas manos tras su nuca

\- Mmmm... Solo estaba pensando que...

-wow y tu pensando? Y no te dolió la cabeza? - la interrumpió Trixie burlonamente caminando al lado

-ah y tu estabas aquí? - pregunto Rainbow molesta mientras la miraba amenazante - ah y Lyra también

\- Hey - saludo Lyra - un momento, acaso no notaste que estábamos caminando al lado tuyo

-solo notaba la presencia de Pinkie - respondió con simpleza Rainbow

\- bueno... Tiene sentido - asintió Lyra - así que en que pensabas?

\- pues... En como será nuestra despedida - respondió Rainbow

\- a que te refieres? - pregunto Trixie

\- pues... En como será nuestra despedida - repitió con el mismo tono de voz y miro a Trixie - torpe

\- es algo en lo que no eh pensado últimamente - dijo Lyra - generalmente se hace una fiesta en el gimnasio como despedida o al menos eso hicieron los años anteriores

\- están conscientes de que... Después ya no Estaremos jamás aquí? - pregunto nuevamente Rainbow en un tono algo serio mientras miraba a su alrededor

-estas sintiendo tristeza de que te separaras de nosotras? - pregunto Trixie pillizcandole la mejilla a Rainbow

\- agh de que hablas? - pregunto molesta quitando la mano de Trixie con un manoton - sabes que a mi no me van esas cursilerias de llorar... Y menos por cosas como esa - la miro - no es como si nos vamos a dejar de ver

\- de hecho las posibilidades de que estemos todas juntas como grupo en el mismo lugar disminuirá notablemente por los horarios incluso por que otras se irán a estudiar lejos - hablo Pinkie -... O tal vez no- agregó con una pequeña sonrisa

\- igual es triste si lo piensas - hablo Lyra en un tono algo decaído pensando en la idea

\- y Vinyl se irá a estudiar a otro país... Lo más probable - comento Trixie

\- Que?! ! Que? QUE?! - pregunto inmediatamente Lyra tomando a Trixie del cuello de su camisa y acercandola - como tu sabes eso? Y yo no?!

\- no... No lo se- respondió Trixie algo asustada por la repentina acción de Lyra - un mago no revela sus secretos - agregó más segura

-ah yo también lo sabia- dijo Rainbow

\- y yo! - levanto la mano Pinkie efusiva

\- como ustedes lo sabían?! - soltó a Trixie quien se acomodo la ropa

\- tal vez porque no es totalmente seguro, no se sabe si la aceptaron aún - dijo Rainbow

\- buen punto - la señaló Lyra - pero si eso pasa ya habrá alguien estudiando a miles de kilómetros! Y Twilight... Es muy probable que ella vaya a estudiar a otra ciudad!

-oh por el examen que fue a dar el año pasado no? - pregunto Trixie

-si y también las demás! Quizás también vayan a otras ciudades, cada una tomando caminos totalmente diferentes! ahh hay que aprovechar cada segundo - decía y abrazo a Trixie que era la que estaba a su lado

\- será mejor pensar en otra cosa - dijo tranquilamente Rainbow

-como? Si esta a tan solo a la vuelta de la esquina - le dijo Lyra soltando a Trixie

\- ya llegará el momento de pensar en todo eso-le dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa algo melancólica

\- quieren ver un truco que aprendí? - pregunto de pronto Trixie

Cada grupo llegó a su respectiva cabaña, Lyra entro a su habitación como si nada pero cuando vio a su mascota en la caja sin moverse sintió un pesar y se acercó lentamente, aún pestañeaba lentamente, pero no había comido y tampoco se había movido del lugar, Lyra le acaricio la cabeza con su dedo - Bon bon dice que debo ya hacerme la idea de que puede pasar lo peor - dijo en un tono bajo a Vinyl que recién entraba a la habitación

-creo que... Tiene razón - murmuró Vinyl y se acercó para tomar lentamente a Lyra 2 - fue una excelente mascota - dijo y Lyra dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

-la mejor que eh tenido - agregó y tomó a Lyra 2 para mirar a su mascota por unos segundos - me acompaño demasiado... - murmuró para acercar al pajaro cerca de su cabeza para acariciarlo con su mejilla

\- fue una excelente mascota del club, además caso a Cinch - recordó Vinyl sonriendo y Lyra la miro soltando una pequeña carcajada recordando aquel momento y luego miro de vuelta a Lyra

-odio admitirlo... Pero... siento que pronto pasará lo inevitable - dijo en un tono bajo y triste mientras miraba a Lyra 2- y no quiero que eso pase - Vinyl se mantuvo en silencio - creo que... esta será el adiós...me acompaño y estuvo en mi cabeza desde principios de este año jeje

\- y compartio con todas las miembros del club - agregó Vinyl y Lyra asintió sin despegar los ojos de Lyra 2

\- adiós Lyra 2, fuiste más que solo una mascota - dijo Lyra y le beso la cabeza para dejar a Lyra 2 de vuelta a la caja, pero el pájaro voló con dificultad hacia la cabeza de Lyra

-hay cosas que nunca cambian - comento Vinyl con una sonrisa y Lyra le devolvió la sonrisa

-tal vez...este no sea el adiós - comenzó a decir Lyra - espero que no

al otro día...

Todas las chicas en la cabaña de Rainbow estaban ya levantadas para darle un último adiós a Moon dancer y Coloratura quienes estaban con sus maletas en la salida del instituto

-realmente fue un verdadero placer que se haya quedado con nosotras Countess Coloratura - le decía Cinch sonriente frente a esta mientras las demás estaban atrás con distintos gestos

\- también fue un placer para mi directora Cinch - sonrió amable Coloratura - y también agradezco que haya venido a despedirce, ahora me gustaría despedirme de mis amigas - siguió con el mismo tono amable

-oh claro, claro - asintió con una sonrisa Cinch y se fue, y las demás se acercaron para despedirse mejor

-muchas gracias por venir - la abrazo Applejack

-gracias a ti - le correspondió el abrazo a Applejack - cuídate

-también tu

Twilight estaba abrazando a Moon dancer sin decir nada, luego de unos segundos se separaron

-esta no será la última vez que nos veamos - le dijo Moon dancer - acaso... Estas llorando?

-no sabes lo muy agradecida de todo el apoyo que me has dado estos días - dijo Twilight ignorando su pregunta

-para eso están las amigas - le sonrió Moon dancer y Twilight le dio una última sonrisa para apartarse y dejar que las demás se despidan también

\- Moon dancer... Quisiera pedirte perdón - se acerco algo avergonzada Fluttershy - estuve algo celosa de ti, cuando al fina terminaste ayudandome con Twilight

-no importa Fluttershy, creo que es entendible - se encogió de hombros Moon dancer y fluttershy asintió y le dio un abrazo

\- espero vernos pronto

-igualmente

Una vez todas se despidieron, Coloratura y Moon dancer se subieron al auto enviado por el representante de Coloratura para llevarlas al aeropuerto. Countess estaba hablando por celular con su representante mientras que Moon dancer miraba por la ventana del auto, luego el auto se inundo de un silencio, Moon dancer giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba Coloratura notando que ya no hablaba por teléfono sino que estaba mirando su libreta en donde escribía las ideas para su canción

-sabes? Creo que ahí tienes tu canción, solo necesitas buscar los conectores o... Juntar las ideas correctas - le dijo Moon dancer

-tal vez... - murmuró Coloratura y cerró su libreta para mirar a Moon dancer - ya veré como lo hago

-por cierto, gracias por llevarme al aeropuerto - agradeció Moon dancer

\- que clase de persona seria si no lo hiciera? - pregunto Coloratura - no hay de que Moon dancer - agregó sonriendo

...

En el aeropuerto Coloratura estaba firmando algunos autógrafos y posando para fotos mientras que Moon dancer estaba comiendo un poco de mani cerca, de pronto el anuncio sobre el vuelo de Coloratura se escucho quien se despidió de los gentiles fans para camina hacia Moon dancer

-supongo que... Este es nuestro adiós - le dijo Coloratura con una pequeña sonrisa

\- así parece - asintió lentamente Moon dancer - fue un verdadero placer conocer a la promesa del pop, Coloratura - le dijo sonriendo lentamente

\- de hecho el nombre artístico completo es Countess Coloratura - le guiño el ojo

\- da igual - rodó los ojos Moon dancer manteniendo la sonrisa - realmente fue un gusto conocerte a ti

\- lo mismo digo Moon dancer - la abrazo Coloratura

-adiós - le correspondió el abrazo Moon dancer

-hasta pronto- murmuró Coloratura como corrigiendo

-hasta pronto- repitió Moon dancer y después de un tiempo rompieron el abrazo

-bueno... Debo irme- comenzó a retroceder hasta que se detuvo a mirar fijamente a Moon dancer - la próxima vez... Recordarás quién soy, verdad? - pregunto de forma divertida

\- como no saber quien es Countess Coloratura? - exagero Moon dancer causando risas en las dos - si recordaré quien eres.. . Y tu?

\- obviamente te recordaré Moon dancer - le dijo - ahora si... Nos vemos! - se despidió mientras se volteaba y caminaba para tomar su vuelo

\- nos vemos - murmuró Moon dancer sin apartarle la vista y luego de unos segundos saco su celular para ver la hora y saber cuanto le faltaba para su vuelo y cuando desbloqueo el teléfono, estaba su foto con Coloratura de fondo.

...

-oye Lightning Dust te noto bastante... Extraña - decía Gilda caminando al lado de esta por los pasillos una vez era el primer recreo

\- estoy muerta! - tomo a Gilda de los hombros tomándola de sorpresa - cabe mi propia tumba!

\- eh? Que sucede?

\- ya todas las estudiantes lo saben! - exclamó agitando a Gilda

-que cosa?

\- que... Que... Que Fleur esta... Embarazada... - le dijo casi en un susurro

\- ah eso... Si te lo iba a comentar - se alejo del agarre Gilda

\- Fleur me va a matar! - se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos

\- y porque te importa tanto? - pregunto Gilda levantando una ceja

\- pues... Por que me gane su confianza - la miro Lightning - tuvimos conexión, sabes lo difícil que es lograr algo así con ella

-pero tu eras la única que sabía? Porque quizás ella crea que lo difundió otra persona - le dijo Gilda y Lightning quedó mirando pensativa

\- tal vez... Tengas razón - murmuró - pero no puedo arriesgarme - negó con la cabeza y tragos saliva - debo hablar con ella

\- oigan ya se enteraron? - pregunto Rainbow acercándose a Twilight y Fluttershy que estaban frente a la máquina

-que? - pregunto curiosa Fluttershy

\- resulta que Fleur... Esta embarazada - dijo Rainbow e hizo el sonido de una explosión mientras lo expresaba con sus manos

\- que?! Como sabes eso?! - pregunto inmediatamente Twilight

-todas las estudiantes lo saben - se encogió de hombros Rainbow

-esa no me la esperaba - murmuró Fluttershy, Twilight estaba mirando a la nada

-después de clases debo hablar con ella- se susurro así misma mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba a mil

Suri estaba cerrando su casillero mientras escuchaba el como las chicas comentaban el estado de Fleur y suspiro

\- no debes sentirte culpable - le dijo Starlight atrás de ella, Suri cerró el casillero y se volteo a verla, Starlight no pudo evitar no sonrojarse

\- no lo se... Yo no sabia que estaba pasando por todo eso y... ahora entiendo porque Lightning estaba con ella y... Y yo me moleste con ella por eso...

\- pero tu no sabias Suri, nadie sabía - le dijo Starlight - y no metas a esa Lightning

\- pero es mi amiga

-... Esta bien- asintió con una sonrisa por como Suri consideraba a Lightning - pero sabes que ella tiene otras intenciones - agregó

-... Y tu también - le dijo Suri haciendo que Starlight se congele mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente

\- y-yo... Suri - empezó decir Starlight

\- Starlight... Ahora me siento muy confundida sobre lo que está pasando... Y también sobre mis sentimientos... - bajo un poco la mirada - no se muy bien lo que siento por ti o por Lightning yo... Agh

\- entiendo entiendo! - asintió rápidamente Starlight - osea que si tengo oportunidad? - pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, Suri la miro con un ligero rubor

-ahm... Tal vez... No lo sé... - murmuró - Upper me esta esperando, nos vemos! - se despidió para irse

-nos vemos- dijo Starlight

\- y entonces Tavi empezó a hablar y hablar sobre lo peligroso que era eso pero sabes que hice? - preguntaba Vinyl caminando al lado de Trixie saliendo de la misma clase

\- le dijiste que Trixie es la mejor? - respondió Trixie

\- ahm.. Porque le diría eso? - pregunto Vinyl y Trixie se encogió de hombros - le di un beso! Hubieras visto como trataba de verse molesta pero no podía evitar su hermoso sonrojo! Tavi es tan hermosa- dijo Vinyl seguido de dar un suspiro de enamorada

\- verdad que si? - comento Lemon caminando al lado de Vinyl

-que? - pregunto confundida Vinyl y ya Lemon estaba pasos más adelante - acaso dijo algo? - le preguntó a Trixie

\- creo que dijo " carmesí " - le respondió Trixie

-que raro - murmuró Vinyl- como sea, esa es la técnica milenaria, besarla mientras esta hablando- le siguió Vinyl y Trixie asentía escuchando - que conveniente , mira esto - comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Octavia hablando con Rarity - hola Tavi que haces?

-hola Vinyl, estoy hablando comph- estaba respondiendo Octavia pero Vinyl la interrumpió porque empezó a besarla

-vaya - dijo Rarity impresionada al principio pero luego sonrió viendo la escena

-Vi-Vinyl - tartamudeo Octavia sonrojada una vez Vinyl había dejado de besarla - Cinch pudo vernos

\- pero no nos vio - le guiño un ojo y luego le levanto el pulgar a Trixie quien sonrió y busco a Sunset con la mirada y para su suerte estaba caminando por ahí y Trixie camino hacia esta

\- hola tocinito! - saludo acercandose

-hola cerealito - saludo Sunset

\- oye amm... Dime, como ah estado tu día? - pregunto Trixie sonriendo, Sunset parpadeo confundida unos segundos, pero se dispuso a hablar

\- pues bueno, en el primer periodo tuve clases de matemáticas y nos dieron un ejerci ... Que haces? - pregunto cuando noto que Trixie se estaba acercando con los ojos cerrados haciendo que esta los abra de golpe y casi pierda el equilibrio

-ah? Que?

\- me preguntas como ah ido mi día... Para besarme? - levanto una ceja

\- ahm mm que? - pregunto Trixie rascándose la nuca mientras que Vinyl aguantaba la risa al lado de Octavia y Rarity

-Awww - dijo Rarity sonriendo

\- me vale... Si! Quería besarte mientras hablabas- confesó y le tomo los hombros a Sunset para acercarse a besarla

-ejem! Los actos así están estrictamente prohibidos - se escucho la voz de Cinch

-oh! Aquí esta! Si tenias algo en el ojo Sunset! - improviso rápidamente Trixie haciendo que le revisaba la cara y Cinch siguió caminando y Sunset empezó a reír y le dio un rápido beso

\- que hacen? - pregunto Bon bon acercándose junto a Lyra

-viendo los fails de Trixie- respondió Vinyl divertida

\- je - dio una muy pequeña risa Lyra

-ya Lyra no estés triste - le dijo Vinyl - hay que pensar positivas, todo estará bien - le tomo el hombro y Lyra asintió

\- es por el pajarito? - pregunto Rarity y Octavia asintió - aún no mejora?

-no, esta mañana seguía igual - respondió Bon bon - y peor - susurro para que Lyra no escuchara

...

Las clases habían acabado y cada estudiante iba a sus respectivas cabañas, Lyra entró a su habitación casi arrastrando los pies por lo cansado que estuvo el día, pero se quedo quieta al ver a Lyra 2 sobre su cama, Lyra se quito la mochila y lentamente la dejo en el suelo para después caminar hacia el pájaro

-Lyra 2...?-pregunto mientras lentamente estiraba su mano y se encontró con el cuerpo frío de su mascota totalmente inmóvil

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Más vale tarde que nunca (?

Quiero agradecer a MoonlightSight por hacer un dibujo del club xd

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar en serio *-* me hacen muy feliz

Y perdón por ese final u.u


	59. A tu defensa

Lyra tomo el inmóvil y frió cuerpo de su mascota y lo estuvo mirando unos segundos sin decir nada , en eso entraron a la habitación Berry y Vinyl jugando y riendo entre ellas , pero de a poco ambas dejaron de reír quedando en completo silencio , Vinyl reacciono asumiendo lo que paso y camino hacia Lyra para tomar su hombro en apoyo

\- lo lamento- murmuro Berry permaneciendo pasos atrás y Lyra respiro hondo , para después mirar a Vinyl y soltar una pequeña sonrisa

\- ...esta bien- dijo en un tono algo débil

-eh?- parpadeo confundida Vinyl e intercambio una rápida mirada con Berry Punch

\- crees que hay que avisarles a las demás? -pregunto Lyra en voz baja

-supongo...era mascota de todas no?-pregunto Vinyl y Lyra asintio - yo les aviso- agrego para irse, Lyra solo estaba mirando a su ahora ex mascota

...

Aria fue a abrir la puerta de su cabaña encontrandose con Vinyl

\- hola - saludo neutral

-hola! Ammm esta Trixie? - pregunto Vinyl

-debe estar en su habitación haciendo que se yo - respondió Aria dándole el paso para que entre y así lo hizo Vinyl

-hola Vinyl! - saludo Sonata que estaba jugando a las cartas con Adagio en la mesa y Vinyl saludo con un gesto de manos y entró en la habitación compartida en la que dormía esta. Sunset estaba sentada en su cama con su celular en mano mientras que Trixie estaba acostada apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Sunset durmiendo casi desparramada, por el ruido de la puerta abrirse Sunset giro suavemente su rostro hacia Vinyl quien estaba mirando a Trixie

-suele decir muchas estupideces cuando anda con mucho sueño - comentó Sunset como advirtiéndole y luego movió suavemente a Trixie para que despertara

-...Ya ya... Sunsex... - dijo casi en un susurro y como arrastrando las palabras seguido de bostezar y levantar su rostro ligeramente , Sunset agrandó los ojos entre confundida e impresiónada o tal vez molesta, Trixie mientras se refregaba los ojos se acomodo para estar sentada al lado de ella -...hm...que?- pregunto en un tono cansada por la mirada de Sunset

-... Dijiste Sunsex- levanto una ceja - que estabas soñando?... O fue a propósito? - pregunto y Trixie la quedo mirando unos segundos sin expresar nada pero con los ojos aún adormilados hasta que lentamente sonrió y comenzó a reír

\- jajajajajajaja! Sun-sun jajajaja ! ... Sunsex! Jajajajaja! Que divertido suena! - se reía agarrándose el estómago Trixie - como se me ocurrió? Jajajaja! Hola Sunsex

-no me digas así - dijo de inmediato Sunset con una ceja levantada y Trixie de a poco dejo de reír pero manteniendo la sonrisa - como sea, te buscan - dijo Sunset mirando a Vinyl quien no había dicho nada en todo este tiempo, Trixie se giro para ver a Vinyl aun con la sonrisa

-hola!

-hola Trixie - saludo Vinyl - hola Sunset

\- que sucede? - pregunto Trixie mientras se levantaba y se estiraba

\- pues...digamos que Lyra 2 se fue a comer galletas de mantequilla al cielo de los pájaros... - dijo Vinyl rascandose la nuca, Trixie se congeló manteniendole la mirada

-... Que? - pregunto Trixie curvando lentamente las cejas confundida - osea que... Ya no se comerá mis galletas?- pregunto con una expresión de tristeza

\- no ya no- nego Vinyl y Trixie bajo un poco la mirada con un puchero -...Iré a avisarle al resto dijo seguido de irse y Trixie fue a sentarse al lado de Sunset

-creí que pensabas que era un pájaro tonto- comentó Sunset

-si lo pensaba... Pero... Pero era un pájaro tonto que aprendias a querer! - exclamó Triste mientras se cubría el rostro y Sunset le dio palmaditas en su espalda

...

Twilight iba caminando con determinación hacia una cabaña que ya había visitado con anterioridad, pero freno de golpe al ver una chica que imitaba su acción, Lightning Dust. Ambas chicas se miraban en silencio esperando a que la otra siga caminando puesto que la cabaña estaba al medio de estas, estuvieron así un buen tiempo pero al ver que ninguna seguía caminando Lightning quiso romper el silencio

\- ejem.. - hizo que tocia llevándose su puño a la altura de la boca - que sucede?

\- ammm nada - respondió con simpleza Twilight - y ... A ti que te sucede? - le devolvió la pregunta

\- nada - respondió Lightning - yo... Voy a... aqui a... Hablar con Fleur - señaló la cabaña y Twilight trago saliva, hubiera preferido alejarse del lugar y dejar que Lightning haga su visita tranquila... Pero no tenia tiempo para eso, debía aclarar las cosas ya

\- pues... Yo también - admitió Twilight asintiendo lentamente

-... Que? - parpadeo confundida Lightning - por... Porque? - volvió a preguntar ,Twilight respiro profundo pero en eso alguien abre la puerta de la cabaña

-... Ammm todo bien? - pregunto una chica abriendo la puerta de la cabaña con una mirada confundida por las dos chicas

\- si... Quiero hablar con Fleur - dijo Lightning

-y yo - hablo Twilight

-...seguras?- pregunto la chica - luce... Algo molesta - agrego, algo que alarmó a ambas chicas

\- segura! - exclamaron ambas al unísono

-oh... Esta bien... - murmuró y abrió paso para que pasarán, las chicas entraron sin dudarlo incluso ignorando la presencia de la otra, apenas abrieron la puerta de la habitación, Fleur estaba parada al lado de su cama mirando su celular y al sentir la puerta abrirse dirigió su mirada en el dúo y frunció el ceño ligeramente al saber de quienes se trataba, el par se congelo con una expresión algo asustada, Twilight debía buscar las palabras correctas y no pisar ningún paso en falso, no conocía muy bien el como reaccionaba Fleur, debía ir con cuidado

\- yo... - trago saliva Twilight y vio como Fleur mostraba la pantalla de su celular en el que se veía la foto que le había sacado a Twilight - E-ESPERA! - exclamó alterada, Lightning miraba en silencio pero en el fondo estaba muy confundida sobre todo esto

\- yo ya te lo había advertido - recordó con frialdad

-Twilight también sabía? - preguntó impresionada Lightning

-tu sabias también? - la miro Twilight y luego dirigió su mirada en Fleur nuevamente - si ella también sabía... Porque asumes que fui yo? - pregunto, Fleur le mantuvo la mirada

\- porque... A ella le tengo confianza - respondió en un tono algo bajo

\- y-yo en serio no fui! - comenzó a decir Twilight - no soy una chica chismosa ni esas cosas! Lo que menos haría es difundir una noticia así... Yo... Lamento mucho el como se dio todo - agrego, Fleur le mantenía la mirada aún con el celular en la mano pero esta vez se podía ver que lo apretaba con fuerza al igual que sus labios, con un ceño levemente fruncido y los ojos estaban algo vidriosos

-... Tarde o temprano... Se iban a enterar - murmuró Lightning triste y no tuvo respuesta y suspiro con pesar

\- podrías... Podrías borrar esa foto? -se atrevió a preguntar Twilight y Fleur la miro

-que... ?

\- eso... Hum... Esa no siempre será la solución - hablo Twilight - y tampoco hará que nadie sepa la noticia - continuo, Fleur la miraba con atención

\- e-exacto! - asintió rápidamente Lightning

\- se que ahora debes sentirte muy...

-no! No entiendes! - interrumpió Fleur a Twilight - no... No sabes lo que se siente... - agregó bajando la voz - estar en la boca de todos...que...que comenten demasiadas cosas malas sobre tu estado... Y estar sola... Sola aqui... - decía con la voz temblorosa

-pero debían enterarse de alguna forma como dijo Lightning , cosas así es difícil de esconder... - continúo Twilight

-n-no estas sola... - hablo Lightning y se acomodo la voz - si, un idiota te abandono - comenzó a decir y Fleur sintió como una punzada en su pecho al recordar ese amargo sentimiento, mientras ya las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos caían por sus mejillas y desviaba la mirada - pero... Tu puedes superarlo, puedes ser fuerte y demostrar que no necesitas a nadie más para salir adelante! - apreto un puño Lightning hablando con más seguridad, mientras Fleur la miro borrando completamente el ceño, recibiendo esas palabras - además, tienes mi apoyo... Y se que el de muchas más personas - término de decir

-yo... No sabia que el padre te había aban...lo lamento mucho - dijo Twilight en un tono bajo, Fleur solo apreto los dientes mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro quitándose las lágrimas

-... Gracias - murmuró casi inaudible a lo que Lightning le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, Twilight solo le mantuvo la mirada a Fleur que de alguna forma le transmitió apoyo, Fleur miro nuevamente su celular, borro la foto y luego mostró la pantalla

-... Borre la foto - dijo seguido de respirar profundo, Twilight sonrió

\- gracias - agradeció con un enorme alivio, Fleur solo se volteo a ver hacia su ventana

-pueden irse... - hablo

\- espero que te sientas mejor... - dijo Twilight suavemente mientras se iba, Lightning se quedó ahí mirando

\- Lightning - hablo Fleur aun dándole la espalda

\- si?

\- no sabes lo mucho que me has ayudado...eres la primera persona que se ha preocupado demasiado sin esperar nada a cambio - se giro para verla -...conocerte mejor ha hecho todo este camino más grato

\- no hay de que - sonrió Lightning - fue... Fue un buen paso lo de borrar esa foto, que no se exactamente que era... Pero fue bueno - agregó

\- si...creo que fue lo mejor... - hablo Fleur pensativa - supongo que no puedo seguir el mismo camino siempre

...

Lyra estaba sentada en su cama y al lado de ella estaba Bon bon

\- aún no puedo creerlo - murmuró Lyra en un pesado suspiro, en eso la puerta se abre y entran las demás miembros del club a excepción de Twilight

-por favor díganme que es una broma pesada! - exclamó Rainbow apenas cruzo la puerta seguido de las demas

\- ya dije un montón de veces que no - le dijo Vinyl

\- pero... Pero era la mascota! La Mascota!- exclamó agarrándose el cabello - estas bien como estas?! - miro a Lyra

-yo... Aún... Aún no lo proceso - admitio en un tono algo apagado

\- donde esta? - pregunto Trixie que en su tono se notaba que estaba triste

-en la caja... - señaló Lyra y Trixie camino a ver al pájaro y ahí se quedó

\- lo estas tomando demasiado bien - comento Bon bon a Lyra

\- siento que mis emociones están nulas o no lo se... Aún sigo sin creerlo - hablo Lyra

\- Lyra 2 fue un miembro muy importante... Merece un funeral digno! - dijo Rainbow

\- que? - pregunto Applejack

\- apoyo la noción! - levanto la mano Trixie - y que sea ahora! - agregó

\- ahora? - pestañeo Lyra

\- si - asintió con decisión Rainbow

\- y donde será... El...? - estaba preguntando Applejack

-bajo el árbol en el que hayamos a Lyra 2- respondió Rainbow sin dejar que Applejack terminará la pregunta - una despedida como merece! A ese pájaro que prefirió quedarse con nosotras - agregó, Lyra miró hacia la caja en la se encontraba Lyra 2

...

El grupo de chicas se encontraban frente al árbol en el que Lyra 2 se hallaba antes de recibir ese dardo, a pesar de que algunas no pertenecían al club igual estaban, sabían el cariño que habían adquirido ciertas chicas hacia la mascota, algunas del club tenían una prenda de color negro. Applejack estaba con una pala cabando frente al árbol.

 _~Flashback~_

Lyra estaba apoyando su codo sobre la mesa en donde estaba designado su club mientras observaba a las estudiantes, de pronto siente algo en la cabeza haciendo que salte del susto

\- que rayos!- exclamo llevandose la mano sobre la cabeza y sentir algo con plumas - ahh quitenmelo! - grito sacudiendo su cabeza haciendo que todas las miembros del club se acercaran

\- que pasa? - pregunto a  
Applejack preocupada

\- tenia algo con plumas sobre la cabeza! - comenzo a decir lyra y una vez que vio en el suelo habia un pajaro en el pasto intentando volar con un dardo - es un pajaro!- decia mientras lo recogia y todas se acercaron a verlo

\- que clase de bestia le arrojaria un dardo?- pregunto Twilight

\- no lo se...pero le llego justo en el ala - dijo Lyra quitandole el dardo - se me ocurrio una idea! lo cuidare y sera mi mascota! - agregó emocionada

\- segura que puedes cuidarlo?- pregunto Rainbow

\- pues claro que si! - decia Lyra haciendole cariño mientras lo tomaba con otra mano

\- es en serio?- pregunto Applejack

\- si en serio- respondio Lyra sin despegar la vista del pajaro que tenia plumas rojas

\- hola que hacen?- pregunto Trixie acercandose

\- una bruta le tiro un dardo a un pajaro- respondio Pinkie sonriendo

\- ...ah si? jejje...bueno...mmm...Trixie debe ir ..para alla - dijo Trixie nerviosa y se fue rapidamente

\- bueno y...nos quedaremos mirando como el pajaro sufre o que?- pregunto Rainbow

\- ah cierto! Twilight crees que Fluttershy pueda sanarlo?- pregunto Lyra

\- pues supongo que si- asintio Twilight

\- y como lo llamaras?- pregunto Vinyl

\- se llamara...Lyra 2

 _~FinFlashback~_

\- quiero agradecerles por venir aquí - empezó a decir Lyra frente al grupo, en sus manos tenía la caja sellada en la que se encontraba Lyra 2- tal vez para algunas personas lo encuentren ridículo... Pero la pérdida de una mascota es... Horrible y se siente feo - continuo - y... Lyra 2 fue una excelente mascota que siempre estuvo conmigo,  
, y aúnque no lo crean...dejo un vacío en mi porque ya me había acostumbrado a que esté cerca mío, fue un pájaro con mucha personalidad...no olvidaré cuando prefirió quedarse aquí en vez de volar libremente

~Flashback~

-si- dijo seria lyra - como sea...me hubiera gustado que estuvieras mas tiempo aqui conmigo - continuo tomando a lyra 2

\- y si no le quitamos la venda y ya? asi no podra volar- sugirio rainbow

\- no rainbow , es mas importante su libertad - le dijo twilight

\- porque dices eso? fluttershy no esta para que se impresione - bromeo vinyl

-jajajajajajajja- rieron las demas menos applejack y lyra

\- ya ya ...esto es serio- las calmo lyra

\- jaja ah es verdad . chicas lyra 2 quedo como la mascota del club asi que se merece una digna despedida- dijo luna, todas asintieron a excepcion de lemon

\- pero antes...necesitamos registros de lyra 2 - opino pinkie- y tambien para otra cosa a futuro

\- te refieres a una foto?- pregunto vinyl

\- es buena idea!- exclamo lyra sacando su celular - una foto para recordar a lyra 2 !- continuo

\- vamos juntense todas, luna usted tambien! y la chica fanfic tambien!- grito pinkie, lemon miro a los lados

\- yo soy la chica fanfic?- pregunto lemon señalandose

\- segun octavia si - asintio pinkie , lemon se encojio de hombros y se junto con las demas

\- bien a la cuenta de 3 - dijo lyra estirando su celular para la selfie , lyra 2 estaba sobre la cabeza de lyra - 1...2...3!

\- awwww - exclamaron todas al ver despues la foto

\- otra otra!- pidio pinkie

\- ow si tan solo no tuviera el parche...- murmuro trixie y asi comenzaron a sacrase fotos con lyra 2

\- muy bien lamento terminar con la diversion...- comenzo a decir despues lyra y luego tomo aire - pero llego la hora

\- ten- le paso vinyl a lyra la mascota

\- si tan solo puedas entender lo que digo ...podrias entender todo lo que digo- dijo lyra triste mirando a lyra 2 que estaba en sus manos mirandola , las demas intercambiaron miradas por lo dicho - y entenderias que...eres la primera mascota que tuve por lo que te extrañare - continuo , luego cerro los ojos con fuerza - y mucho

\- lyra no me gusta verte llorar - murmuro vinyl posando su mano en el hombro de lyra quien asintio y dejo a lyra 2 sobre la mesa

\- adios lyra 2- dijo rainbow que estaba al costado de la mesa

\- llego el momento...- murmuro lyra y comenzo a quitarle lentamente la venda , trixie abrio la ventana ya que estaba al lado , lyra 2 comenzo a mover lentamente sus alas, luego miro a su alrededor y por último a la direccion donde estaba la ventana

\- vuela alto lyra 2 - dijo applejack , lyra 2 comenzo a volar hacia la ventana , pero se desvio hacia los bolsillos de trixie en donde habia galletas de mantequilla

\- oye!- se quejo trixie molesta y lyra 2 volo hacia el hombro de lyra con un pedazo de galleta de mantequilla en el pico , una vez se lo comio comenzo a acicalarse , las chicas estaban mirando confundidas

\- lyra 2...se quiere quedar?- pregunto luna

\- mira lyra 2! el aire libre! otros pajaros- decia twilight señalando la ventana , pero lyra 2 simplemente se quedaba en el hombro de lyra

\- lyra 2 se quiere quedar conmigo!- exclamo lyra feliz mientras aplaudia emocionada

\- con nosotras!- dijo rainbow feliz

\- PARTY HARD!- grito pinkie

 _~FinFlashback~_

Pinkie pie miraba en sus manos una de las fotos que habían sacado aquella tarde, Lyra se quedó unos segundos en silencio mirando la caja y luego respiro hondo para mirar a sus amigas

-me alegra que pudiera despedirme bien de Lyra 2...ayer en la tarde...

\- Trixie quiere decir unas palabras - se acercó Trixie a colocarse al lado de Lyra y luego miro a sus amigas - si... En un principio a Trixie le molestaba el pájaro porque se comía mis galletas... Pero ya después me acostumbre a eso y no me molestaba y y y... Y si tuviera que elegir a un pájaro en todo el mundo para que se coma todas mis galletas... - estaba diciendo pero se detuvo para cubrirse el rostro - sin... Sin duda escogería a Lyra 2- terminó de decir con la voz totalmente quebrada, Lyra le tomó el hombro pero Trixie se fue corriendo

\- vaya... - murmuró Sunset

-hermosas palabras - aplaudió Rainbow conmocionada por las palabras de Trixie con unas gafas oscuras pero no podía ocultar la pequeña lágrimas que bajaba por su mejilla, entre el grupo se escuchaban los sollozos de Fluttershy quien le había agarrado afecto desde que le curo el ala, Rainbow camino hacia donde estaba Lyra - yo también tengo unas palabras que decir, si... Lyra 2 era un pájaro bobo... Pero era cool, y era nuestra mascota - tomó fuertemente el hombro de Lyra mientras que con la otra mano sacaba algo de su bolsillo -a mi me dejo algo... yo aún conservo una de sus plumas que me dio buena suerte para mi aniversario - decía mostrando la pluma roja - y aún la conservaré porque me da suerte - y miro hacia la caja sellada que tenia Lyra en sus manos para acercar si rostro y decir en casi en un susurro - gracias por esto Lyra 2- continuo - y gracias también por cagar a Cinch - dijo en voz más alta haciendo que la gran mayoría del grupo de chicas asintiera con la cabeza con pequeña sonrisa

~ _Flashback_ ~

quien haya hecho eso esta en graves problemas! - alzo la voz Cinch caminando por el comedor dejando a todas en silencio - vamos confiesen , quien hizo esto!- decía mientras señalaba el lienzo

\- lyra...- murmuro colgate

\- que? - pregunto Lyra quien observaba a Lemon hundida en sus pensamientos

\- ammm donde esta Lyra2? - pregunto colgate , Lyra despertó de sus pensamientos mirando a todos lados

\- estaba en mi hombro!

\- ya la encontré...- murmuro Vinyl mirando el techo

\- bien...si nadie confiesa quien interrumpió la calma en el comedor me veré obligada a...- estaba diciendo Cinch hasta que sintió como algo le cayo haciendo que todas las chicas se congelen , Cinch volteo lentamente su cara mirando como en su hombro había caca de pájaro, Lyra se cubrió la boca tratando de no reír al igual que algunas de sus amigas - que asco! como es que hay animales aquí adentro?! eso es inaudito ! desde ahora en adelante quiero a todos los animales fuera de este lugar! y si encuentro animales en sus cabañas , se llevaran un severo castigo ! y los animales...mejor ni piensen en su destino! - apenas dijo eso Fluttershy se exalto por sus animalitos pensando lo peor . Twilight rápidamente reacciono y la abrazo calmándola , Cinch dio una mirad seria a las estudiantes y luego se fue , pasaron unos segundos para que una estudiante comience a reír ante la desgracia de Cinch para que después la gran mayoría ria también, Lyra 2 voló hacia Lyra quien la recibió inmediatamente

\- hiciste un buen trabajo- la acaricio Lyra con una pequeña sonrisa

~ _FinFlashback_ ~

-bien... Creo que ya es hora - dijo Rainbow mirando a Lyra quien asintió con la cabeza lentamente y camino hacia donde estaba ya el agujero, dejo la caja ahí para luego levantarse mirando fijamente aquella caja con las cejas curvadas levemente y al ver como Applejack comenzaba a cubrir el agujero con tierra fue cuando pudo sentir y asimilar lo que está pasando, entonces sus ojos se humedecieron

" _adiós Lyra 2, fuiste más que solo una mascota - dijo Lyra y le beso la cabeza para dejar a Lyra 2 de vuelta a la caja, pero el pájaro voló con dificultad hacia la cabeza de Lyra "_

Lyra cerró los ojos un momento y luego los volvió a abrir, sintió una mano en su hombro que era Trixie quien había vuelto, estaba mirando fijamente en donde ya estaba el agujero tapado, Lyra respiro profundo recuperando la calma

-adiós Lyra 2- murmuró Trixie

\- siempre estarás en nuestros corazones - agregó Rainbow y así las chicas de apoco se retiraron sin antes decirle algunas palabras a Lyra o a Lyra 2. Hasta que solo estaba Lyra frente a aquel árbol

-segura que estás bien? - pregunto Bon bon caminando hacia ella, pasos atrás se encontraba Vinyl

-... Si, estoy bien - respondió Lyra y Bon bon la miro a los ojos

\- segura?

-si... Solo que voy... A extrañar a mi Lyra 2- murmuró triste bajando la mirada y Bon bon la abrazo y es ahí cuando Lyra recién soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas

\- también yo...

 _Al día siguiente..._

 _-_ se que la noticia es triste...hasta yo estoy mal... Pero debemos hacer que Lyra se sienta bien ahora - estaba diciendo Rainbow caminando al lado de Trixie, Pinkie y Vinyl

-Lyra 2...-murmuro Trixie triste

-ahí viene - dijo Vinyl cuando vio que Lyra se acercaba

\- hola chicas- saludo con una pequeña sonrisa Lyra

-hola! - saludaron las demás con una gran sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar, ninguna sabia de que hablar exactamente

-aahm oigan - comenzó a decir Trixie - ya se enteraron de la noticia? - pregunto

-cuál? - levanto una ceja Rainbow

\- la de que Fleur esta embarazada - hablo Trixie - jeje supongo que es el karma no? Después de todo lo que hizo... Es lo que reciben las víboras sarnosas, tarde o temprano pagaran - estaba diciendo y una mano le tomo el hombro haciendo que Trixie se girara y un golpe la impacto en todo el rostro haciendo que caiga al suelo dejando a las cercanas en shock, Rainbow rápidamente despertó del estado frunciendo el ceño molesta y agarro a Lightning Dust de la camisa para azotarla fuertemente contra uno de los casilleros

\- que demonios te sucede?! - le pregunto muy molesta

\- s-sueltame Dash! - exclamó molesta Lightning

-porque hiciste eso? - pregunto Rainbow aun con el ceño fruncido

-estas bien? - pregunto Vinyl ayudando a que Trixie se levante

\- a-auch - se quejo Trixie tomándose la mejilla con una mano

\- no deben porque hablar así de ella - hablo Lightning mirando desafiante a Rainbow quien aun no la soltaba

\- todo lo que dije es verdad! - exclamó Trixie molesta aún tomándose la mejilla

\- no es cierto! - le respondió Lightning tratando de liberarse del agarre de Rainbow, pero esta hizo más fuerza

\- uy estas molesta y que vas a hacer? golpear a Trixie? - pregunto de forma burlesca aún con la mano en la zona afectada

 _-_ ya lo hice una vez y puedo hacerlo de nuevo - amenazó sería Lightning - y ya suéltame!

-no golpearas a ninguna de mis amigas- le dijo Rainbow seria

\- sígue sujetandola, Trixie quiere venganza - se tronó los dedos

-no sigas - la detuvo Vinyl

-que sucede aquí? - pregunto Luna en un tono severo al ver la escena, Rainbow soltó a Lightning

\- Lightning Dust me golpeó - se quejo Trixie adolorida tomándose la mejilla, Luna miro a Lightning levantando una ceja

\- ella se lo busco - dijo en voz baja

\- deberé mandarte a detención , cuando suene el timbre indicando el comienzo de clases dirigete hacia allá - hablo Luna y Trixie celebró en silencio

\- como sea... - dijo Lightning comenzando a caminar

ah...mmm...gracias Rainbow- agradeció Trixie algo avergonzada , Rainbow la miro y sonrió

-ah no fue nada! - decía golpeándole levemente el brazo - pero si quieres puedes besarme los pies

\- ya quisieras

-te duele mucho? - pregunto Luna a Trixie

\- Trixie puede- respondió

\- ajam, ve a pedir hielo a la cocina - dijo tomándole el hombro y luego siguió caminando

-oye estas demente?! - pregunto Gilda alcanzando a Lightning - como puedes golpearla? Además es una de las protegidas de Luna- agregó

-estaba hablando mal de mi amiga - dijo Lightning mirando el suelo - creo... Que me excedí un poco

\- osea que fue verdad? - pregunto Suri, Lightning levanto la mirada encontrándose con esta

\- que rápido vuelan las noticias - comento Lightning con desinterés, Suri frunció el ceño

\- porque lo hiciste?

\- acaso importa? - pregunto Lightning

\- claro que importa

\- algunas personas prefieren ocuparse de asuntos de la peor forma posible - hablo Starlight colocándose al lado de Suri mirando a Lightning

\- como chantajear a alguien con fotos y hacerle la vida imposible por una pequeñas del pasado? - la miro Lightning

-esto esta que arde! - exclamó Gilda

-basta ustedes dos - las detuvo Suri molesta - yo vine a asegurarme si la noticia que me llegó era cierto ya que Trixie es mi amiga - trato de hablar más tranquila

\- si es verdad, trato de una forma muy fea a Fleur - respondió Lightning - pero ya esta, no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie - continuo caminando, Suri suspiro

\- que no te afecte - le tomo el hombro Starlight

\- no me gusta que ustedes dos se lleven mal - hablo Suri

\- están peleando por ti que esperas? - pregunto Gilda de brazos cruzados y Suri se sonrojo  
\- ejem...Suri - tocio Starlight ignorando el comentario de Gilda - si tanto te preocupa... Podría hacer las paces con ella - dijo y Suri la miró

\- que...?

\- si, se lo difícil que puede ser... Que dos personas importantes se lleven mal - le sonrió

\- gracias Starlight en serio - agradeció Suri - pero no quiero que te veas obligada a eso, en serio

\- Descuida

\- ustedes dos consigan una habitación ya - comento Gilda

\- porque sigues aquí? - pregunto Starlight

...

En el recreo Lemon estaba apoyada en su casillero mientras que Índigo estaba en la maquina sacando una caja de jugo

\- sabes Índigo... Estaba pensando - comenzó a decir Lemon - antes de que termine el año... Le diré a Octavia lo linda que la encuentro y que es mi platónico

\- estas loca? - pregunto Índigo - ella tiene novia, te lo eh dicho miles de veces

\- pero solo es decirle y que sepa que fue el platónico de alguien - la miro Lemon encogiendose de hombros - no hay nada malo con decirlo... Tal vez debas hacer eso también

\- a mi no me gusta esa tal Octavia- levanto una ceja Índigo

\- no ella, sabes de quien hablo

-ya superalo Lemon - le dio una sonrisa de lado - es linda, pero no le gustó y jamás pasará - agregó

\- ahora dilo sin llorar- bromeo Lemon, pero Índigo no tomo muy bien esa broma y frunció el ceño molesta sin embargo desvío un poco la mirada con un aire cabizbajo, después de todo estaba enamorada de Sugarcoat, pero debía de superarlo

\- Hey Trash - llamo a Rainbow en un intento de cambiar el tema, que estaba pasando por ahí junto a Pinkie

\- que sucede Zap?... Zapato - se acercó Rainbow con una pequeña sonrisa

\- que chistosa - dijo sarcástica - vi lo que pasó esta mañana...

\- hm? - pregunto Rainbow con una ceja levantada

\- el como defendiste a tu amiga - respondió -... Fue genial...

\- y muy sexy! - comentó Pinkie tomándole ambos hombros a Rainbow

\- jejeje - río presumidamente cruzándose de brazos - pues soy una chica ruda

\- no si hiciste eso para defender el honor de alguien - soltó una carcajada Índigo

\- bueno si, con mis amigas nadie se mete, solo yo - se señaló Rainbow

\- asombroso - sonrió Lemon

\- fuera de juego... Si fue asombroso - Índigo le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a Rainbow

\- lo se - sonrió Rainbow rascándose la nuca - veo que estas re capacitando lo de llevarnos mejor, que cool de tu parte - agregó - me alegra que por fin reconozcas quien es tu patrona

\- tu mi patrona? Ja! Si claro! - se burlo - igual lastima que al terminar este año estarás a moco tendido por tus amiguitas - agregó - y cuando estés llorando yo voy a reírme

\- yo no llorare Índigo Zapato, esas cosas no van conmigo - negó Rainbow

\- JAJAJAJAJ - rió Pinkie - perdón

\- segura? - pregunto Índigo con una sonrisa maliciosa - no... No te causa tristeza que el alegre grupo que son ahora... Después ya no esté? Que cada una esté con sus propias aspiraciones por caminos diferentes ? Incluso que ni siquiera se hablen? Que todas se separen? Y ya no rían como antes? - pregunto, Rainbow la miro fijamente y luego bufo

\- da igual, tus jueguitos no me afectan, vamos Pastelito - comenzó a decir Rainbow caminando, Pinkie la siguio

\- segura que no lloraras Dashie? - pregunto Pinkie

\- pffff que hablas Pinkie? - pregunto Rainbow riéndose

 _Después de clases..._

Sea no fue a su club para pensar, había reflexionado sobre muchas cosas últimamente, iba caminando hacia su cabaña

\- Sea Swirl - la llamo una voz haciendo que Sea detenga su andar y se voltee - porque no fuiste al club de teatro contemporáneo ? - pregunto Amethyst

\- oh... Pues... Vine a pensar - respondió Sea rascándose la nuca  
-ya veo - asintió Amethyst - yo... También hay algunas cosas que debo pensar - agregó

\- ah si? Como cuales? - pregunto curiosa Sea y Amethyst suspiro

\- como... Sobre mis sentimientos - respondió

-oh... OH! ordenar tus sentimientos para Roseluck! - dijo inmediatamente y Amethyst negó con la cabeza

\- Roseluck es genial... Pero no es sobre ella - dijo mirando a Sea quien pestañeo confundida

\- eh...?

\- Sea... Debo aclarar... Sobre lo que siento por ti - admitió, Sea agrandó los ojos congelando todo su cuerpo

\- q-que?! Que?! Que?! - exclamó retrocediendo unos pasos - y-yo! Yo... - estaba diciendo nerviosa, pero se fue corriendo dejando a Amethyst ahí, una vez cansada se apoyo tras un árbol - ay esto no debe estar pasando! No puedo gustarle ! Es imposible! Porque le gusto a Amethyst ?! - se preguntó tomándose la cabeza

\- que?! - pregunto Roseluck acercándose con una mirada indignada

\- Roseluck! Que haces aquí?!

-no estabas en el club y tampoco Amethyst Star así que quise ver que onda

-también yo - se acercó Derpy

-Pero ya se porque no estaban ! - dijo molesta

\- es-espera! Si...Si le gusto! Pe-pero tu aun eres su amiga! Jejeje je... Je- sonrió Sea nerviosa y Roseluck apretó los dientes seguido de lanzarse contra Sea y ambas cayendo al suelo

\- amiga traidora!

\- Rose! Cálmate! - decía Sea forcejeando

\- basta las dos! - se lanzó Derpy contra ambas , aplastandolas deteniendo su forcejeo - no , peleen! son amigas!

-mi espalda! - se quejo Sea - yo no quiero pelear! yo no sabia!

\- si claro! por algo no querías que me confesara! porque la querías para ti!

\- no es cierto! - negó Sea

\- como sea! Derpy quítate de encima - dijo Roseluck y Derpy obedeció , Roseluck no dijo nada mas y se fue , Derpy por su parte ayudo a que Sea se levante

...

Rarity estaba en el baño que a esta hora se encontraba vació , había recibido un mensaje de un numero que no tenia agendado pidiéndole su presencia , trago saliva ya que cada vez tenia mas miedo sobre la situación , mientras se miraba en el espejo siente que la puerta del baño se cierra , al girar su rostro se encontró con Suri , quien había cerrado la puerta , tenia una mirada con decisión haciendo que Rarity ponga un rostro algo asustado , pero luego frunció el ceño

\- tengo algo muy importante que decir - hablo firme

\- ya no caeré en tus chismes - hablo Rarity con desconfianza y Suri negó con la cabeza

\- no es eso...

\- escucha querida, sera mejor que sea rápido porque debo verme con Applejack ahora

\- espera

\- esperar que?- pregunto Rarity - sabes que ? yo debo irme con permiso

-no

\- que? - pregunto Rarity y Suri trago saliva

-no saldrás ahora , es...es que yo - estaba diciendo y la puerta atrás suyo se abre , era Applejack

\- Suri? - pegunto con desconfianza - que haces aquí? - volvió a preguntar algo molesta

...

Starlight iba caminando hacia cierta cabaña , sumergida totalmente en sus pensamientos , entonces se detuvo frente a una puerta , respiro hondo y la toco , no paso mucho para que una chica la abriera

-...si?

\- puedo hablar con Fleur Dis Lee? - pregunto Starlight

pasos mas allá estaba Sea sentada al lado de Derpy en una banca, ninguna decía nada , hasta que Sea soltó un suspiro algo afligido

\- todo bien? - pregunto Derpy

\- eso creo...sabes Derpy , antes de...del ataque de Roseluck y todas esas cosas...estaba pensando muy profundamente

-mh?...y sobre que?- pregunto Derpy y nueva mente Sea soltó un suspiro con pesar

\- sobre el shipping- respondió haciendo que su amiga la mire con atención- sabes? el Shipping es genial y lindo...pero...me di cuenta que no hay que abusar de el...todo este tema con Roseluck fue por mi culpa y eso - decía mirando sus zapatillas algo cabizbaja

\- tu culpa...?

\- si! tal vez nunca debí juntarla con Amethyst , ignorando completamente lo que Amethyst Star sentía , incluso lo que Roseluck sentia , quizás ...Rose antes ni siquiera le importaba , digo solo le hablaba para pedirle la hora ...o a veces la tarea y tal vez por mi culpa comenzó a sentir algo por ella , la guié a la friendzone! - exclamo

\- es difícil saber si sentía algo antes o no...

\- de todas maneras...- murmuro y luego miro a Derpy - ya no forzare a las personas a que estén juntas , ni las forzare a que se amen ...porque...porque quizás las incomodo o incluso no me incumba sus sentimientos ...ya no haré eso - dijo con decisión

\- osea que...renuncias a ser una Shipper? - pregunto Derpy - prácticamente renunciando a lo único lo cual eres conocida y tu única razón de ser?

-oye! soy mas que solo una chica que le gusta ver gente dándose amor - se señalo Sea - pero...ser shipper es genial e inevitable...sin embargo , no seré una compulsiva obsesionada ! si siento que dos personas se ven lindas juntas...no se los manifestare ni tampoco las forzare a que estén juntas - sonrió

\- y las que ya son pareja? también las dejaras de apreciar?

\- oye oye! mas despacio, no te pases - dijo inmediatamente Sea - ya son pareja, no les incomodaría si les hago ciertas preguntitas , pero seré mas prudente - le dio una sonrisa de lado - igual tengo otras aspiraciones aparte de Shipear

\- cuales?

-...ya las ire descubriendo

...

\- Lyraaaa 2! - lloraba Lyra apoyándose en la mesa del club mientras Vinyl le daba palmaditas en la espalda y las demás la miraban con cierta tristeza - te extraño! porque?! porque?! buaaaah! es que yo ...es que...buaaaah!

\- te entiendo!- se unió Trixie a llorar también cubriéndose el rostro

\- ...ah?- entro Luna a la sala del club con una expresión de confusión

\- Lyra 2...fallecio - le dio la noticia Rainbow

\- espera que?!- pregunto Luna- pe-pero...como?! noooo Lyra 2! - exclamo con tristeza y asombro

\- lo sabemos! es muy triste!- continuo Pinkie

\- no sabemos como calmar a Lyra- dijo Vinyl y Luna camino hacia Lyra

\- hey Lyra...lo lamento mucho - le tomo el hombro - yo quería demasiado a ese pájaro...- agrego y Lyra se levanto de la silla para abrazar a Luna

\- tambien yo! - exclamo entre llanto

\- pero tienes que calmarte...esta en un mundo mejor ahora - le tomo ambos hombros - se que duele demasiado ...una vez cuando era pequeña mi hamster acabo en la lavadora...- dijo

\- por...porque en la lavadora?- pregunto Lyra limpiandose las lagrimas

-es algo que me pregunto hasta el día de hoy - miro Luna hacia un punto fijo en la pared y luego respiro hondo - como sea , Lyra 2 seguirá viviendo en nuestros corazones , recordando todo lo que hizo como comerse las galletas de Trixie, ademas se puede decir...que disfrutaste cada momento con Lyra 2 , vivo feliz y con eso tu debes estar feliz

\- es verdad - dibujo una pequeña sonrisa aun pasando una mano por su ojo

\- ya estas mas calmada? -pregunto Rainbow

\- algo...

\- saben? yo cuando necesito calmar mis emociones...pesco - dijo Luna

\- pescas? -pregunto Rainbow levantando una ceja

\- hay un juego para eso?- pregunto Vinyl

-si...pero no pesco en un juego , saben lo aburrido que es?- respondio Luna - hace unos años me gane unas cañas de pescar por un concurso de la radio ...y la verdad nunca eh pescado que loco

\- si! podríamos ir a pescar- salto Pinkie

\- me parece bien...-comento Lyra

\- solo son tres cañas - dijo Luna

\- pero aquí donde pescaremos peces?- pregunto Twilight

\- que yo sepa , Celestia hizo un lago artificial , estoy segura que le compro peces- hablo Luna

\- esa cosa tiene peces?- pregunto impresionada Vinyl

\- bueno...seguramente deben estar muertos , pero podemos fingir que pescamos , el tema es relajarse , ya me entienden - se encogió de hombros Luna

\- pues que estamos esperando! -exclamo Rainbow

\- oigan pero...Applejack - dijo de pronto Twilight

\- se fue por Rarity por ahí - respondió Vinyl mientras las demás salían de la sala

El ambiente era relajante , sin duda , las chicas permanecían sentadas a la orilla del lago conversando de cosas sin mayor importancia y riendo , Luna , Lyra y Twilight eran las que estaban con las cañas de pescar mientras que las demás estaban sentadas a los lados a excepción de Rainbow quien estaba con una vara de madera jugando con el agua

\- esto...es vida- comento Vinyl , las demás asentían , Rainbow les dio una mirada rápida a todas con una sonrisa algo nostálgica

\- que raro no eh pescado nada- dijo de pronto Luna en tono de juego

\- tal vez no estas usando un buen cebo - le siguió la corriente Trixie

\- ah de ser por eso - decía Luna girando la manivela de la caña y mostrando que estaba usando un cuaderno de cebo , provocando risas en las demas

\- jajajjaja eh? oye espera! es mi cuaderno de matemáticas!- exclamo Rainbow rápidamente avivando las risas

\- ups- dijo maliciosamente Luna

\- Luna!- se quejo Rainbow - las cosas que tenia ahi!

\- ah si, las rescate , tranquila - dijo pasandole una hoja de cuaderno que saco de su bolsillo , Rainbow la tomo sonriente

\- yas! gracias al cielo! - sonrió tomando la hoja

\- solo tenias una hoja ocupada en tu cuaderno de matemáticas?- pregunto Twilight asombrada

\- seee jejej es un tesoro!- exclamo mostrando un dibujo de ella con una bazuca y lo que parecía ser un dibujo mal hecho de Cinch

\- obra de arte!-exclamo Trixie sonriente haciendo que las demás rían, incluso Twilight que ya se había dejado llevar por el ambiente que se había formado entre ellas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Muuuuchas gracias por leer y comentar en serio me motivan :DD !**

 **nos** **leemos** **a** **la** **proxima** **chauuuuu**


	60. Aceptalo ya!

Applejack tenía un leve ceño mientras miraba fijamente a Suri, quien trago saliva

\- Que es lo que pasa?- preguntó Applejack en un tono serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Suri trago saliva nerviosa y luego respiro hondo

\- Me...me alegra que... Las dos estén aquí - habló Suri , Rarity intercambio miradas con Applejack para dirigir nuevamente la mirada hacia Suri con atención - bueno...esto no es fácil la verdad... - Respiro hondo - se...que les hice daño a ambas

\- Y mucho...-murmuro Applejack - abusaste de mi confianza...

\- Lo se! Y me arrepiento mucho! Yo...yo eh cambiado, saben?- preguntó tratando de sonreír, pero los nervios no la dejaban del todo

-...-Ambas chicas se mantenían en silencio con una mirada desconfiada por lo dicho, Suri borro de a poco la sonrisa mientras sus manos temblaban

\- Entiendo que...que no lo crean del todo - habló mientras suspiraba con pesar - pero esta vez es en serio cuando digo que eh cambiado - miro a Applejack, que fue a ella a quien le había mentido haciéndola creer que realmente había cambiado, Applejack por su parte ya no tenía la mirada sería, pero si una de desconfianza frente a lo dicho, por su mente pasaban rápidamente diálogos de aquel momento...

"- pues...creo que has cambiado y para mejor...algo que es admirable en alguien , no eres mi mejor amiga..pero quizas pueda considerarte una buena amiga ...asi que se puede decir que si te aprecio

\- y tu quieres saber cuanto te aprecio?

-que haces?!

-Rarity por favor!

-dejame en paz! "

\- hice cosas de las que ahora estoy muy arrepentida - continuo en un tono un poco más bajo mirando el suelo - dañe a muchas personas... Entre ellas ustedes dos y... Me alegra que resolvieran su situación después de lo que hice... Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo créanme que lo hubiera evitado... Rarity - miro a la mencionada quien la miraba con completa atención - eres asombrosa, generosa, fuerte, lista y talentosa... - los ojos de Rarity se abrieron más de la impresión - si... Tienes muchas cosas buenas... Y yo...agh...por eso... Te tenia envidia - admitió con vergüenza - todo lo que tenía contra ti... No era nada más que envidia... - trago saliva y guardo silencio unos segundos, nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia Applejack - y esa envidia me llevo a... A abusar de tu confianza solo para lastimar a Rarity... Y si las razones por lo que hice todo eso es estúpido y las lastime... Demasiado, eh querido decirles esto hace tiempo... Pero tenia miedo - decía con voz temblorosa, Applejack desvío un poco la mirada - quiero... Pedirles perdón... Por todo el daño que les eh hecho a ambas! ... En serio estoy arrepentida! Perdónenme por favor! - pidió suplicando - es lo único que pido... Si quieren después no les vuelvo a hablar... Solo... Perdón - termino de decir mirando a ambas chicas con sus cejas entristecidas, Applejack solo pestañeaba mirándola incomoda, sin saber que hacer y miro a Rarity quien dio un paso hacia Suri

\- Suri... - la menciono - yo no sabia que tenias envidia... Y si, hiciste cosas horribles y nos lastimaste...- continuo, Suri desvío la mirada incomoda - pero ... Fuiste valiente para venir aquí y pedir perdón... - Suri nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia Rarity y esta dibujo una pequeña sonrisa - y eso es suficiente para mi ahora

-... De... De verdad? - pregunto asombrada - ... Gracias! Gracias en serio!

-además... Creo que ya es hora de terminar nuestra boba enemistad - comento Rarity con un pequeña carcajada mientras miro a Applejack quien solo le sonrió

\- ya había acabado - le dijo Suri con una pequeña sonrisa aún algo nerviosa

\- uh! Incluso podríamos intercambiar ideas sobre diseños! - aplaudió Rarity emocionada y Suri asintió

\- amm - se rasco la nuca Applejack - si bien... Tenia algo de desconfianza... Pero... Todas las personas merecen segundas oportunidades... Terceras también jeje podríamos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, además... Si Rarity no tiene problemas, yo tampoco - termino de decir con una sonrisa y estiro su mano a Suri quien la miro confundida pero luego la tomo y Applejack la estrecho agitando lentamente hacia arriba y abajo - si te perdono - agrego y Suri le sonrió - bueno Rares... Jeje vamos? - pregunto mirando a su novia mientras dejaba de estrechar su mano con la de Suri

\- claro manzanita - asintió Rarity y miro a Suri

\- gracias a ambas en serio! No... No saben lo bien que me siento justo ahora- agradeció Suri

-no debes agradecer cariño - se acerco Rarity y la abrazo, Suri por su parte se congelo por la repentina acción - pero no vuelvas a coquetearle a Applejack o ahí si que te arrepentirias de tus acciones - murmuró en un tono severo y frío, Suri solo trago saliva mientras asentía nerviosa - bueno, nos vemos! - se despidió sonriendo rompiendo el abrazo para después caminar hacia Applejack

\- adiós! - se despidió Applejack mientras se iba de la mano con Rarity, pasaron unos segundos para que Suri reaccionará y respire profundamente

\- bien... Ya esta... Ya... Ya lo hice - se murmuro a sí misma en un tono de alivio y sonreía lentamente - no fue tan malo - sonrió más sintiendo realmente que se quito un peso de encima

\- vaya cosas - decía Applejack caminando al lado de Rarity y de las manos - no creí que... Haga eso

\- si yo tampoco, pero es lo mínimo que puede hacer después de lo que hizo... Además se nota que esta muy arrepentida - hablo Rarity - me alegra que nos haya pedido perdón y que la hayamos perdónado

\- si - Applejack le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla - amo tu lado gentil

-Aww y yo el tuyo - Rarity la abrazo y rápidamente Applejack le correspondió

...

\- hmmm...claro - asintió una chica en la entrada de la puerta mientras se hacía un lado y Starlight entraba

-cual es su habitación? - pregunto

-es... Esta, aún que no se si quiera visitas...aun..

Starlight ignoro lo dicho e ingreso nada más a la habitación, Fleur estaba en su escritorio y se giro con su silla para ver a Starlight con confusión

-...que...sucede?- pregunto

\- hola- saludo Starlight ingresando mas a la habitación - quería ...hmm ver como estabas

\- oh...pues...podría estar peor- respondió

\- se que es un momento difícil

\- mmhmm- asintió Fleur - bien...en serio por que vienes?

\- ya te dije porque- levanto una ceja Starlight - no tengo nada contra ti y no sabia sobre pues.. Ya sabes...tu situación

-pues...supongo que es verdad, gracias por la repentina y extraña preocupación - murmuro Fleur - y como esta el periódico? - pregunto , Starlight se sento en la cama de Fleur

\- pues...se cerro- repondio con simpleza, Fleur la miro levantando una ceja

\- que?

\- si..es que ya no tenia ganas de seguir con el y ademas Suri se fue y...

\- se fue?- la interrumpió Fleur y Starlight asintió

-pues si...Lightning Dust la convenció -rodó los ojos

\- ya veo hum Lightning no te agrada?- pregunto de pronto y Starlight la miro rápidamente

-no es que no me agrade...digo antes me agradaba ...y

\- no te agrada porque le gusta Suri , no?

\- ...bueno creo que se hace tarde - se levanto de la cama Starlight estirando sus brazos

\- vaya cosas! - sonrio Fleur

\- si...me gusta Suri, y ella solo se entromete en nuestra relación

\- tienen una relación?

-...no...aun

\- el amor es algo complicado - dijo en un suspiro cansado Fleur y Starlight asintió

\- como sea...ammm...me alegra que estes bien y que si quieres a alguien con quien conversar...pues- estaba diciendo y en eso entra Lightning a la habitación

-...y esta?- pregunto Lightning mirando a Starlight

\- ah ya recordé porque vine - miro Starlight a Fleur -como sea las dejo ya te hablo por mensaje - decia caminando a la salida y le sonrio a Lightning y luego se fue

\- ...aqui esta la materia de esta semana y el examen de álgebra - dijo Lightning con una carpeta

\- gracias

\- por que...vino Starlight?

-oh ya sabes, conversar - respondió Fleur - hmm me llegaron rumores de que golpeaste a Trixie Lulamoon

-oh... Si... Es que... No lo sé... Estaba hablando mal de ti y...fue molesto porque la estas pasando mal y... Eso - se rasco la nuca Lighning

\- wow... No se como sentirme al respecto - murmuró - aunque fue lindo de tu parte defenderme de esa forma... Y... Aún Trixie no me agrada del todo

\- oh! Jejeje pues... Si se sintió bien - decía Lighning mirando su puño y Fleur rió

...

\- que sucede Trixie? - pregunto Twilight sentada al lado de Trixie quien se acariciaba la mejilla

-aún... Me duele un poco - respondió

-y vaya puñete que te dieron - dijo Luna con una pequeña risa

-no es gracioso - dijo seria Trixie

\- claro que lo es- agrego Luna con una pequeña risa

-eres cruel - le dijo Trixie con un puchero

-ah no es cierto - negó Luna aun sonriendo - Celestia lo es más

-chicas... Jamás creí que dijera esto, pero... Extraño a Trollestia... - hablo de pronto Rainbow y todas asintieron

\- después de todo... Igual era divertida - hablo Lyra

\- Seee

Flashback

-queridos alumnos- se escucho la voz de celestia por los parlantes- hoy terminaran sus clases mas temprano- dijo

Al instante todas las estudiantes comenzaron a celebrar

-broma, feliz dia de los inocentes y pongan atencion a sus respectivas clases- termino de decir y se corto la transmision

-pinche trollestia- murmuro

Trixie

-bueno.. la verdad sus rivalidades no es algo muy bueno para mi instituto, nuestro quize decir nuestro instituto- dijo celestia a lo que luna levanto una ceja - asi que para que todas consigan resolver sus diferencias iran a la naturaleza sin tegnologia todo un fin de semana- continuo suavemente

-en la..naturaleza?!- pregunto rarity asustada

-sin tegnologia?! - pregunto vinyl triste

-todas?! - pregunto sorprendida Rainbow

-un fin de semana?! -preguntaron todas sorprendidas

-exacto! me alegra que comprendieran rapido- dijo feliz celestia, todas intercambiaron miradas

-mis propuestas es hacer este lugar mas agradable, ya saben..

De pronto celestia se levanta de su asiento de la nada y se va corriendo a la salida del gimnasio agarrandose el estomago y todas quedaron impactadas por tan repentina e inesperada accion de celestia , lyra se undio mas en su asiento con una mirada de culpable

...

-uughh! ya te las veras lyra, cuando te pille ! Luna!-grito celestia dentro del baño

-que?-pregunto cansada

-traeme mas papel!

-ya estoy preparada...-dijo cansada luna mientras abria un poco la puerta del baño y arrojaba el papel adentro y luego cerro la puerta inmediatamente

-muy bien un fuerte aplauso!- dijo celestia una vez que termino - unas palabras?

-amm..si! Yo..

-muchas gracias por participar! Sigamos con la siguiente concursante!- dijo celestia y el teatro se lleno de aplausos

-pe-pero...PORQUE?!- pregunto rainbow impactada, celestia pestañeo unos segundos

-que no les dije?-pregunto, ninguna dijo una palabra -claro que sé que no les dije, era una bromita para aligerar el ambiente

-creame que no lo hace...-murmuro rainbow dash

Mañana?! Es muy pronto! - Exclamó lyra

\- Si pero yo soy la directora así que tienen que acatar mis órdenes

\- Nos cago - dijo rainbow

...

-atención estudiantes este es un aviso para las alumnas que estuvieron en clases de matemáticas en el último período de clases a quienes regañe hoy , saben muy bien a quienes me refiero, a ellas les quiero avisar que el día de mañana muy temprano tendrán una salida para aumentar la convivencia, preparen sus maletas y mañana a primera hora las buscarán a sus cabañas - dijo por el microfono - serán acompañadas por el grupo que hizo la misma salida hace dos años... Y luna las acompañará también

\- Aaah puta vida- exclamo luna arrojando los naipes sobre la mesa, estaba en la sala de profesores jugando poker con otros maestros

FinFlashback

\- que buenos tiempos - decía Rainbow

\- si... Aunque me mandaba a mi hacer todo - dijo Luna

\- por cierto... Como esta? - pregunto Twilight

-oh esta muy bien, y su bebe será mujer- respondió Luna sonriente

\- genial! Tendremos una sobrina- sonrió Rainbow

\- sería sobrina más directa si Luna tuviera una hija - dijo Vinyl

\- bien, que esperas Luna? - pregunto Rainbow

\- sirve en el sims?

-mejor que toda su atención sea hacia nosotras! - dijo Trixie con una sonrisa

\- Luna seria una madre buena onda - comento Rainbow

\- Siii! - asintió Rápidamente Vinyl

-ustedes creen? - pregunta Luna

-pues claro que si - afirmó Rainbow estirando ambos brazos - cuéntanos un cuento

-un que?-pregunto Applejack levantando una ceja

-no... No estas algo grande para eso? - pregunto Twilight

-estoy aburrida, si? - les dijo Rainbow algo molesta

\- pues... - comenzo a decir Luna mirando el lago - había una vez... Siete chicas - agregó y todas la miraron con atención - entre ellas había una payasa ...

-se refiere a ti - murmuró Rainbow a Trixie

\- una cosa rosada y muy random, una vaquera, una nerda, una payasa egolatra...

-esa eres tu también - volvió a murmurar Rainbow a Trixie quien frunció el ceño

\- la torpe y la dj

-hey! No soy una dj...no que yo sepa - dijo Lyra

-como sea - agrego Luna - el final de clases se acerco y todas debían dar un examen, al final aprobó Twilight... Y reprobaron todas, fin

-...

\- cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia jejejej-estaba riendo Twilight

-... Me gusto el cuento - dijo Trixie de pronto

Al día siguiente...

En Biología estaban haciendo una actividad en clases de responder un cuestionario, Lyra y Trixie estaban trabajando juntas y en eso Lemon acerca su silla hacia ellas

\- hola - saludo Lemon sonriente

\- hola Lemon - saludo Lyra

-hola

-puedo trabajar con ustedes? - pregunto Lemon

-no problem- dijo Trixie

\- genial y... Díganme cómo les va?

\- en que sentido? - pregunto Lyra

\- no lo se... Social, romántico...

\- romántico, genial... Pero Trixie esta dolida...

-eh? Porque?

-... Lyra 2...-murmuro Trixie y se cubrió el rostro, Lyra bajo la mirada

-que...Que paso? -pregunto preocupada Lemon - Lyra 2 era el pájaro que usabas en tu cabeza? - miro a Lyra - oh no... Acaso...? - pregunto y Trixie asintió con la cabeza - lo lamento mucho... Yo... No sabia

\- si, pero bueno... Ahora esta en un lugar mejor - le dijo Lyra a Trixie quien se destapó el rostro

\- es verdad - asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y luego miro a Lemon - como vas con Vinyl?

\- q-que?! - pregunto Lemon sorprendida por la directa pregunta de Trixie - pues... No eh hablado con ella

\- podemos ayudarte, ustedes se agradaban - le dijo Lyra

-si sobre... Eso hay un pequeño temita - sonrió Lemon algo nerviosa, haciendo que Trixie y Lyra la miren con más atención - resulta que... Tengo un crush en... Pues... Octavia...

\- que?! - exclamó inmediatamente Lyra haciendo que Lemon salte del susto y como pudo tomó a Lemon de la camisa - no puedes tener un crush en ella! Ya tiene a alguien

-lo lo lo se! - exclamó Lemon y se libero del agarre de Lyra - pero no es mi culpa! No pueden negarme que es linda, además no quiero que sea mi novia, solo es mi amor platónico

\- aún así

\- dato curioso- comenzó a decir Trixie con una sonrisa maliciosa - Lyra ya la ah besado

\- P-pero que te pasa!? - escupió Lyra mirando a Trixie quien reía

-... Que? - pregunto Lemon

\- no, nada - negó Lyra

\- es verdad, de verdad paso- asintió Trixie

\- Shhh! Es algo del pasado si?- la hizo callar Lyra

\- woah woah, esa no me la esperaba - dijo aún asombrada Lemon

\- nadie se la esperaba - rió Trixie

\- pasado! Además yo tengo novia - le dijo Lyra a Trixie

\- y como fue? - pregunto Lemon

\- Stop! - exclamó Lyra - Trixie se beso con Vinyl

\- Oye!

-vaya! Jojo Wooow, lo que uno se entera, tienen mucha historia - decía Lemon con una sonrisa pero aún sorprendida

\- si, pero es pasado - se cruzo de brazos Trixie

\- como sea

-ammm ok, el tema es que me gustaria que Octavia sepa que encuentro que es muy linda

\- y quieres que te deje en la friendzone gratis? Que clase de persona eres? - pregunto Lyra impresiónada

\- oh vamos, ya dije que no quiero que sea mi novia... Además no pueden negarme que ustedes también encuentran lindas a algunas personas

\- bueno si, es verdad , Trixie no puede negar que... Jeje encuentra muy linda a cierta chica pelirroja, es mi platónico - dijo Trixie - ah y esa tal Trixie también es mi platonico jeje - agregó con cierta arrogancia

\- bueno... El caso es que quieres decirle a Octavia que es linda? - pregunto confundida Lyra

\- algo así, es que de verdad lo es, eres una suertuda - le dijo Lemon

\- no digas eso por favor - pidió Lyra

\- bueno será divertido ver su reacción! Hazlo! - aplaudio Trixie

\- alguien piense en Vinyl por favor - dijo Lyra - como te sentirías si viene alguien a decirte que Sunset es linda? - le pregunto Lyra a Trixie

\- ya me ah pasado - frunció el ceño Trixie - pero vamos! Sabemos que Octavia no dejará a Vinyl por nadie!...perdón por romper tus sueños

\- oh no importa - dijo Lemon y Lyra suspiro

\- bueno no me meteré en este tema, si quieres hacerlo, hazlo - le dijo Lyra a Lemon quien asintió

...

-bien estudiantes, su último proyecto del año será hacer una entrevista a las estudiantes que se gradúan este año - decía Cheerilee frente a la clase - la estudiante será a su elección y las preguntas deberán ser sobre el instituto, luego me deben entregar la Entrevista impresa - agregó

\- a quien entrevistaras tu? - pregunto Sweetie a Scootaloo que estaba sentada a su lado

\- no es obvio? A mi hermana Rainbow Dash! - exclamo sonriente Scootaloo - y tu?

\- a Rarity! - respondió con una sonrisa Sweetie

-genial - dijo Scootaloo y le toco el hombro a Applebloom quien estaba sentada en el puesto de adelante al lado de Babs Seed - oye Applebloom, tu a quien le preguntaras?

\- pues a Applejack jeje no? - le dijo Applebloom volteandose hacia el par

\- supongo que era lógico que entrevistariamos a nuestras hermanas - dijo Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo asintió

-y tu Babs Seed? - pregunto Applebloom

-hmmm pues... No lo sé - estaba diciendo Babs pensativa - tal vez a mi amiga

-oh Trixie - dijo Sweetie

\- tengo curiosidad de a quien entrevistará Diamond Tiara y Silver - dijo entre risas Scootaloo

\- de hecho... - hablo Diamond acercandose al puesto de estas junto a Silver - quería que... Quería que nos ayuden a elegir a alguien... - murmuró con los brazos cruzados

\- claro - sonrió Applebloom

\- nosotras? - pregunto Sweetie

-si... Es que ustedes saben más de las estudiantes mayores... Ya saben, sus hermanas están en ese grupo - dijo Silver

-bueno pues... Podríamos ayudarlas a buscar a una chica amable y buena onda- dijo pensativa Scootaloo

\- si, no tenemos problemas - dijo Applebloom

\- obviamente que tu no tienes problemas porque es Diamond tiara - dijo Scootaloo riendo haciendo que ambas se sonrojen

\- ya cállate! - la hizo callar molesta Diamond haciendo que las demás rían a excepción de Applebloom

...

Las clases ya habían terminado y el equipo de fútbol A estaba entrenando, muy pronto era la final así que debían entrenar duro, estaban ensayando los pases en parejas

\- vamos Trixie - decía Applejack pasos de distancia que estaba trabajando con Trixie quien tenía su mirada fijada en alguien y entonces pateo fuertemente hacia donde estaba Lightning Dust impactandole en todo el rostro

-jajajajajajajaja! - reía Trixie aplaudiendo - dulce venganza!

\- auch! Oye! - exclamo molesta Lightning

-oye! Trixie le diste directo en la piña, creí que tenias una pésima puntería! - exclamó Applejack asombrada, Spitfire vino corriendo

\- Lulamoon! Que fue eso? - pregunto Spitfire rápidamente

-lo mismo me pregunto - se acariciaba el rostro Lightning

\- se me resbaló - se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa Trixie

-pues seria lo ideal que puedas tener esa precisión para los tiros al arco- dijo en un suspiro cansado Spitfire regresando hacia donde estaba

\- tienes más precisión cuando se trata de venganza - comentó Applejack cruzándose de brazos

-huh? Trixie siempre tiene precisión - le respondió levantando una ceja

\- ya veo... - asintió Applejack lentamente y camino hacia el arco colocándose como portera - lanza!

\- pero Applejack! Debemos practicar pases, no tiros al arco-le dijo Trixie

-solo lanza - insistió

-... Que desagradable - murmuró y pateo una pelota hacia el arco que fue un tiro totalmente desviado -... Fue a propósito

\- si claro- comenzo a decir Applejack mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas - no sabes como patear una pelota... Amm... Estúpida inútil! Nunca podrás hacer algo bien - dijo

-que?! - pregunto Trixie asombrada pero luego frunció el ceño - ya veras tu- dijo molesta y pateo el balón, Applejack se quito rápidamente del lugar para esquivar el balón

-excelente tiro - exclamó Spitfire desde su lugar - excelente trabajo Applejack

\- que?! Pero si el tiro fue de Trixie!

\- sigue practicando - fue lo único que le dijo Spitfire

\- Hey... Índigo! - llamaba Lemon desde un extremo - que te sucede? No has dado ningún pase bien! - se acercó trotando hacia esta que paso su mano por su frente

-no... No lo sé... - murmuró Índigo alejándose unos pasos - no puedo concentrarme- apretó los puños - tampoco eh dormido bien

-hmmm que raro, algo te tiene muy distraída - se llevo una mano a su mentón pensativa Lemon

-hm n-no es nada - enderezó la espalda Índigo y tomó un balón del pasto - solo... Son cosas que pasan

-ajam - asintió lentamente Lemon - dime... Que te tiene así de distraída?

\- ya te dije que nada Lemon, vuelve donde estabas para seguir practicando los pases- frunció levemente el ceño Índigo

\- pero no estas al 100- le dijo Lemon - es por Sugarcoat

-que te pasa? Porque la metes en algo nada que ver? - pregunto molesta Índigo

-acaso miento? Amiga es obvio que estas así por ella - se cruzo de brazos Lemon

\- cuantas veces debo decirte? Superalo , no pasará, fin - hablo seria Índigo

\- y porque justamente dices esas cosas estas así de deprimida

-no es cierto! No estoy deprimida! Ni nada de eso

\- pero Índigo, porque no simplemente le dices todo? Hasta cuando lo seguirás ocultando? Lo llevas haciendo hace años, no tienes nada que perder

-quieres saber porque no le digo? Porque se que me rechazará, se que nada pasara, es mejor bromear con eso y que las cosas nunca cambien - le contesto Índigo

-pero... Como puedes estar segura? Índigo...ella te tiene un trato especial a diferencia de todas nosotras, hasta cuando le hacías las bromas se sonrojaba y tu lo sabes - la señaló, Índigo se mantenía con el ceño fruncido mirando fijamente - además... Nunca antes había visto a Sugarcoat sonreír de la manera que la eh visto sonreír cuando esta contigo... Esa vez.. Que ambas estaban jugando... Índigo... Solo piénsalo, puede sentir lo mismo que tu y... Si no haces algo... Puedes perder esa oportunidad - le dijo, Índigo por su parte seguía con su misma postura sin decir nada

-muy bien, ahora vamos a practicar otro ejercicio, vengan todas acá! - exclamó Spitfire seguido de tocar el silbato, Lemon camino hacia el grupo que se acercaba al rededor de Spitfire -Zap! Que esperas? - pregunto mirando hacia la dirección en que permanecía Índigo sin moverse, Spitfire hizo sonar nuevamente el silbato - Zap! No te duermas y Mueve tu trasero hasta acá!- siguió Spitfire, Índigo estaba mirando hacia ninguna dirección en específico aún con un leve ceño, la voz de Spitfire la escuchaba como un lejano eco, lentamente levantó la vista hacia donde estaban todas las del equipo mirandola y Spitfire llamándola, Índigo miro con decisión hacia donde estaba el camino para llegar a las cabañas , Índigo dejo caer el balón que tenía entre sus manos y empezó a correr ignorando los gritos de Spitfire llamándola

Sugarcoat iba caminando lentamente hacia su cabaña con una mirada pensativa y suspiro con pesar, lo que pasaba por la mente de Índigo era realmente un misterio y sus bromas la confundían demasiado, a veces creia que las insinuaciones podrían tener algo de verdad con lo que sentía Índigo... Pero otras veces pensaba que no era más que un simple juego por parte de ella, no lo negaba, le encanta Índigo llegando a imaginar distintas situaciones lindas con ella, pero ya debía superarlo... O no?

\- Sugarcoat! - la llamo una voz en un tono algo cansado que ella reconocía muy bien, Sugarcoat sintió el corazón acelerarse y se dio vuelta encontrándose con Índigo

-no... No deberías estar entrenando? - pregunto Sugarcoat, Índigo estaba con la respiración agitada

\- si, pero... - respiro profundo - debo decirte algo muy importante - dijo decidida, Sugarcoat agrandó un poco los ojos y tragos saliva para después desviar un poco la mirada

-yo... Yo quiero decirte algo importante también - dijo con la voz algo temblorosa mientras se sonrojaba

-... Eh?

\- Índigo - la miro - ...yo...mmm quiero pedirte perdón por todas las veces que te eh tratado mal

-Hum...pero...

\- aún no termino... - frunció un poco el ceño - quiero decir que... Eres una idiota! Por que haces bromas de que me coqueteas? No es divertido! En serio que tienes en tu cabeza? Que quieres lograr con eso? - le dijo molesta, Índigo miraba algo nerviosa, Sugarcoat la miraba con un leve ceño pero con sus mejillas sonrojadas- el punto es...! - apretó los labios mientras marcaba más el ceño, sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a salir de su pecho por lo que estaba a punto de decir -el punto es y lo importante que quería decirte es... Agh es que me gustas! En serio... En serio me gustas...y no se si sientes lo mismo pero es verdad... - confesó sin romper su semblante molesto y manteniendo su sonrojo, Índigo la miraba con ambas cejas levantadas y la boca levemente abierta, no decía nada, Sugarcoat rompió su postura curvando un poco las cejas por la reacción que estaba teniendo Índigo y retrocedio un paso mientras se tomaba sus manos deseando desaparecer justo en ese momento - n-no... No dirás nada? - pregunto con una voz algo débil casi en un susurro, Índigo reacciono pestañeando varias veces, entonces rápidamente le tomo ambas manos a Sugarcoat estando a la altura de sus cuellos, Índigo sonrió

\- Sugarcoat! - exclamó enérgica sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Sugarcoat quien la miraba expectante - quieres ser mi novia?! - pregunto con la misma energía expandiendo la sonrisa, Sugarcoat la miro unos segundos y no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos acercándose para besarla , Índigo hizo lo mismo hasta que finalmente sus labios se juntaron en un beso

-vaya parece que finalmente paso- comento Sour sweet al lado de Sunny que miraban la escena unos pasos más allá

\- siempre lo supe! - sonrió Sunny - me alegro por ellas

\- así es, creo que ya era hora que aceptarán lo que sentían, eran muy obvias - agregó Sour

-saben que las estamos escuchando? - pregunto Sugarcoat de brazos cruzados

\- y nosotras nos íbamos hacia allá - dijo Sunny comenzando a caminar y llevándose a Sour de la mano

Índigo negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa y luego vio a Sugarcoat

-entonces... Sientes lo mismo? - le pregunto Sugarcoat acariciandose un brazo

-si Sugarcoat, me has gustado desde hace mucho... Y lamento hacerte esas bromas... Creía que nunca podrías sentir lo mismo que yo así que... Ya sabes- se rasco la nuca , Sugarcoat le tomó el hombro

-está bien - le sonrío - igual me gustaba... - dijo en un tono bajo, Índigo le devolvió la sonrisa y la beso nuevamente

...

\- que loco lo de Índigo, no? - preguntaba Rainbow una vez terminado el entrenamiento al lado de sus amigas

\- Lemon Zest dijo que salió a ver a Sugarcoat - respondió Lyra

-Uhhhh Índigo tiene novia - sonrió Rainbow

\- uhhhhhh- le siguió el juego Pinkie

\- quizás mañana deba felicitarla no creen? - pregunto Rainbow riendo

\- no se si lo dices en serio o...le Harás una broma - dijo Applejack levantando una ceja

\- quizás lo dice en serio, últimamente Rainbow esta siendo muy buena persona - se encogió de hombros Trixie

\- vaya es verdad... - se detuvo Rainbow lentamente - necesito molestar o hacerle una broma a alguien - dijo mirando a todos lados

\- es... En serio? - pregunto Applejack

...

Twilight estaba junto a Fluttershy cerca de unos arbustos

\- mira Twily, esta es muy linda - decía Fluttershy maravillada en un tono suave señalando una mariposa, Twilight rápidamente miro hacia el libro que tenía en su mano

\- su nombre es la mariposa monarca y su nombre científico es Danaus plexippus - dijo Twilight sonriendo viendo su libro

\- Danaus plexippus - repitió Fluttershy con una sonrisa viendo la mariposa en su dedo - es muy linda, Twilight se acercó más a verla

\- si lo es - sonrió Twilight al lado de Fluttershy - y aquí dice que es un agente polinizador y factor de equilibrio ecológico

-increíble

-NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDS- se escucho el grito de Rainbow a lo lejos

...

Octavia estaba sentada en el pasto cerca de las cabañas esperando a Vinyl

-hola Octavia! - saludo Lemon acercándose, Octavia la miro

\- hola Lemon, que sucede?

-nada, pues quería venir a ver como estabas- se encogió de hombros Lemon

-oh! Estoy bien gracias - agradeció cortes mente Octavia - y tu?

\- muy bien ahora jeje- sonrió Lemon - necesitas compañía?

-pues... No creo... Estoy esperando a alguien justo ahora- respondió Octavia

\- oh Vinyl, no?

-si, a Vinyl

\- ella si que es una suertuda

-mh disculpa?

-que es una chica con suerte por tener a alguien como tu - la miro Lemon

-ah... Gracias? A mm a que vino eso? - pregunto Octavia algo confundida

\- Octavia, no te lo eh dicho - comenzó a decir Lemon - pero eres mi crush

-... Tu que?!

\- mi crush! Mi amor platónico! - explico sonriendo Lemon

-... queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Si, lo se... Me atrase, es que estuve haciendo el especial de preguntas ... Que me olvide un poco del capitulo jeje

Bueno, como siempre MUCHAS gracias por leer! Por comentar! En serio y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Que lo más probable es que sea el penúltimo

Chauuu


	61. Hasta luego pt 1

Octavia estaba con un rostro de completo asombro, mientras que Lemon de su celular pausaba la música que estaba escuchando

-es verdad! Octavia eres una chica muy linda y... Pues bueno quería que lo supieras - agregó aún con una sonrisa

\- pe-pero...yo estoy en una relación ahora Lemon - dijo Octavia aún sorprendida

-lo se! Pero aun así - continuo con su energía de siempre - solo... Queria que supieras que encuentro que eres muy hermosa, que tan seguido te lo dicen?

-mhn... Gracias Lemon... Creo - asintió lentamente Octavia

\- solo espero que las cosas no cambien entre tu y yo, porque no pretendo que seamos algo, claro no estaría mal, pero con mirar me conformo

-que?!

\- n-no en el mal sentido! - dijo rápidamente rascándose la nuca Lemon - ya sabes a lo que me refiero... De todas maneras... Solo quería decirte eso, nos vemos crush - le guiño el ojo divertida mientras se colocaba sus audífonos y se iba, Octavia se quedó ahí procesando lo que dijo Lemon

-hola tavi - se acercó Vinyl, Octavia apenas la miro sonrió y se levanto del pasto

\- hola Vinyl, te esta... - estaba diciendo Octavia pero Vinyl la interrumpió comenzando a besarla repentinamente, despues de unos segundos Vinyl se aleja - Vinyl... Que repentino

\- tiene algo de malo? - pregunto Vinyl con una pequeña sonrisa - estoy tan feliz contigo Tavi, que hice un mix - agregó y se sentó para sacar su laptop de la mochila

\- Vinyl, es en serio? - se sentó al lado Octavia

-.. Mmmm nah, pero quieres que te haga uno? - pregunto

\- como sea, traje unos bocadillos para que comamos... Bueno solo son unas golosinas, espero que no te moleste - le dijo Octavia sacando unas golosinas de su mochila

\- claro que no me molesta Tavi, es genial - sonrió y le beso la mejilla

...

-bueno ya se hace tarde Vinyl, vamos - se levanto Octavia

\- claro, tu adelantate Tavi, voy a hablar con Lyra - le dijo Vinyl mientras guardaba su laptop, Octavia asintió y empezó a caminar, Vinyl sacó su celular y mando un mensaje a Lyra, luego de unos tres minutos aparece Lyra

-Hey Vinyl que sucede? - pregunto Lyra

-debo decirte mmm... Es que escuche algo - comenzó a decir Vinyl, Lyra ladeo la cabeza confundida

\- que?

\- Lemon... A Lemon! Le gusta Tavi! - exclamó Vinyl

\- QUEEEEE?! - exagero asombro Lyra

\- lo se! Pero... Pero no se que hacer, que debería hacer? Digo.. Lemon después de todo aún me agrada pero aghh el que le guste mi novia... No! Pero dijo que no Quería tener algo con ella, entonces... Entonces que?! - le preguntó a Lyra tomándola de ambos hombros

-... Aammm - murmuró pensativa Lyra - Trixie sabe de estos temas seguro! - dijo rápidamente

...

-y que es lo que piensan los científicos respecto el tema? Lo veremos a continuación después de esta pausa comercial - decía la voz de la tele

\- Lo veremos a continuación después de esta pausa comercial - repitió Sonata sonriendo imitando el tono de voz sentada en el sofá al lado de Aria y Adagio

\- Lo veremos a continuación después de esta pausa comercial- imito la acción Adagio con el mismo tono y manteniendo su postura seria

\- basta de eso - les dijo Aria con un leve ceño, en eso tocan la puerta

\- a ti te toca- miro Adagio a Aria

\- porque yo?

\- también opino que es el turno de Ari - levanto la mano Sonata, Aria rodó los ojos y fue a abrir la puerta de su cabaña, levantó una ceja cuando se encontró con Lyra y Vinyl

\- hola venimos a hablar con Trixie - entro Vinyl, Lyra la siguió

\- uh! Dijo que iba a estar jugando Twister con Sunset en la habitación - dijo Sonata desde el sofá, Lyra y Vinyl intercambiaron miradas

\- esa Trixie no pierde el tiempo - le dio codazos Lyra a Vinyl

-bueno debo hablar con ella ahora, tendrá más tiempo para estar con Sunset después - dijo Vinyl comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de Sunset y Trixie

\- hmmm... Ni si quiera les dije que pasaran- murmuró Aria siguiéndolas con la mirada, Vinyl iba a tocar la puerta pero Lyra la detuvo y acerco su oído a la puerta

\- c-cuidado Trixie - se escucho la voz de Sunset

\- te incomoda mucho esta posición?

-... Un poco, me estoy cansando ya

Lyra nuevamente intercambio miradas con Vinyl quien después tomó la perilla

\- preparada para ver lo que estará detrás de la puerta? - susurro y Lyra asintió con una sonrisa de lado, entonces Vinyl abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa de verdad estaban las chicas jugando Twister, las cuatro se quedaron congeladas mirándose por unos segundos sin decir nada

\- ammm creímos que... Que... - empezó a decir Vinyl rascándose la nuca

-estaban "jugando Twister" - continuo Lyra haciendo comillas con sus dedos

\- y que creen que estamos haciendo? - frunció el ceño Sunset y se levanto de la posición que estaba botando a Trixie

\- bueno es que ya sabes que se puede malinterpretar - dijo Vinyl - para... Ya sabes - agrego, Sunset se cruzo de brazos mientras que Trixie se levantaba sacudiendose la ropa por la caída

-bueno pues si se puede prestar para ciertas cosas, si me dieran un billete por cada vez que Trixie intento tocarme... Seria millonaria - dijo Sunset

\- que?! Necesitaba sujetarme de algo, acababa de salir de un entrenamiento intensivo - dijo Trixie molesta - además si a Trixie le dieran un billete por cada vez que tu me tocaste sería billonaria, no! Trillonaria! - agregó

\- como sea- rodó los ojos Sunset - que es lo que quieren?

\- pues sucedió algo y quiero saber si Trixie podría ayudarme - respondió Vinyl - ah también tu puedes ayudarme Sunset, lo que pasa es que a Lemon le gusta Tavi

\- era obvio - se encogió de hombros Trixie

\- igual impresiona - dijo Sunset

-si, Pero, que debería hacer?... Lemon aún me agrada pero le gusta Tavi...Pero dijo que no Quería tener algo con ella, entonces...que debería decirle o hacerle? - pregunto Vinyl rápidamente mirando a Trixie

-...de seguro Rainbow sabe de estos temas!

...

\- hola, que sorpresa tenerlas aquí - saludo Twilight apenas abrió la puerta, las chicas pasaron

\- vengo a buscar a Rainbow para pedirle un consejo - dijo Vinyl

\- y todas venimos a ver que piensa - agregó Lyra

\- yo ni se porque vine- dijo Sunset de brazos cruzados

\- un consejo... A Rainbow? - pregunto Twilight parpadeando confundida

\- dijo que iba a estar jugando con Pinkie pie al Twitter o algo así - dijo Applejack desde el sofá al lado de Rarity

\- Twister - corrigió Rarity

\- que todas juegan Twister hoy? - pregunto Lyra mirando a las demás

-bueno después nos unimos y jugamos todas pero primero el consejo - dijo Vinyl caminando hacia la habitación mientras las demas la seguían y sin pensarlo dos veces Vinyl abrió la puerta, pero en vez de encontrar a Pinkie y Rainbow jugando Twister, se encontraron con la pareja en pleno acto de amor en la cama - AHHH PERDÓN PERDÓN! - exclamó Vinyl cubriéndose los ojos mientras que la pareja se tapaba como sea con las sábanas

\- Que demonios les sucede?! - exclamó Rainbow molesta totalmente sonrojada

\- está todo bieeeee... NO VI NADA- se había acercado Twilight a ver que pasaba, pero al ver la situación se retiro rápidamente

\- bueno no se queden ahí paradas váyanse! - exclamó Rainbow con la respiración agitada

\- es que creimos que estaban jugando Twister! - exclamó Lyra cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos

\- y de verdad creyeron que íbamos a estar jugando eso? - pregunto Rainbow levantándose de la cama que ya se había puesto una playera tapándose abajo solo con un cojín, Pinkie permaneció en la cama tapada con las sábanas

\- pues Sunset y Trixie lo estaban jugando - dijo Vinyl señalando a las mencionadas

\- nosotras no somos unas sucias - se cruzo de brazos Trixie

\- como sea - rodó los ojos Rainbow y dio un cansado suspiro - bien las ayudare pero primero nos vamos a vestir - dijo mientras se volteaba y se agachaba para recoger sus shorts dejando a la vista su trasero al desnudo, causando risas en Vinyl y Lyra hizo el típico silbido como Piropo, mientras que Sunset desvío la mirada tapándole los ojos a Trixie, Rainbow se volteo rápidamente a verlas - que aún no se van!?-pregunto molesta y avergonzada apretando los puños, ya el cojín que la cubría abajo estaba en el suelo y las demás cerraron la puerta

\- y ahora? - pregunto Trixie

\- a esperar - se encogió de hombros Lyra

\- que les garantiza que Rainbow y Pinkie estaran vistiéndose y no terminando lo que empezaron? - pregunto Sunset levantando una ceja

-uh...pues- murmuró Vinyl

\- descuiden - se acercó Rarity junto a Applejack - mi manzanita las ayudara con eso - agrego, Applejack solo asintió y se fue, luego de unos segundos volvió con un balde de agua - ya ah pasado antes - les dijo Rarity a las chicas

-les advierto que aquí correrá sangre - dijo Applejack y entró a la habitación seguido de cerrar la puerta, Trixie miró a Rarity quien había rodado los ojos

\- no lo dice en serio- le dijo Rarity en voz baja, se escucharon varios ruidos dentro de la habitación y a los segundos salió Applejack toda mojada y con el balde en la cabeza

-... si se estaban vistiendo - dijo y se fue aún con el balde en la cabeza, Trixie esta riendo a carcajadas

\- oh Pues entonces esperan- les dijo Rarity y fue hacia Applejack, luego de unos minutos la puerta se abre por Pinkie y las chicas pasaron

\- tomen asiento - dijo Rainbow sentada desde su cama y obedecieron sentándose en la cama de Applejack y Pinkie - así que... Para que requieren mis servicios? - pregunto mientras que Pinkie se sentaba al lado y le daba una taza y Rainbow hacia que tomaba un sorbo

\- apuesto a que la taza esta vacía - murmuró Trixie mirando fijamente la taza

\- pues me dijeron que tu podrías ayudarme con este tema - comenzó a decir Vinyl, Rainbow asentía mirando con atención - lo que pasa es que a Lemon le gusta mi Tavi... Pero aún me agrada un poco y dijo que no intentara nada con ella, pero aún así! Que debería hacer?!

\- oh eso- asintió lentamente Rainbow con una mano en su mentón pensativa - ni idea

\- Que?!

\- ustedes son un chiste - dijo Sunset levantándose

\- colgate debe saber - le dijo Lyra a Vinyl

\- mira solo ten confianza, no va a robarte a Octavia y como ella dijo no intentará tener algo con ella - le dijo Sunset señalando a Vinyl - ustedes dos se aman y eso debería ser suficiente

-y si intenta pasarse de lista nosotras la golpeamos - sonrió Trixie Golpeando la palma de su mano

\- eso no - dijo al instante Sunset cruzada de brazos

\- si Shimmer tiene razón, solo relax, tu eres buena para eso - decía Rainbow

\- bueno es verdad, soy buena para relajarme - asintió Vinyl pensativa

\- si! Ahora ve por tu mujer - exclamó Pinkie

\- mi trabajo aquí ah términado - sonrió Rainbow

\- pero si no hiciste nada - levantó una ceja Sunset

\- como sea ya pueden retirarse

\- gracias por nada - comenzó a retirarse Trixie

\- Hey!... Oye Trixie - la llamo Rainbow haciendo que esta mire y Rainbow volteo la taza mostrando que no tenía nada

\- LO SABÍA!

\- ya Vamonos - se la llevo Sunset de un brazo seguido de que Lyra y Vinyl se vayan también

...

\- Octavia que sucede? - le pregunto Colgate con unas cartas en su mano, estaban jugando en su cabaña junto a Bon bon y Berry

\- si, te siento... Como muy pensativa - dijo Bon bon mirando fijamente a la chelista

\- oh... No es nada... Solo que... Solo que Mmmm, puedo contarles algo que me pasó? - pregunto mirando hacia todos lados, las demás intercambiaron miradas

\- que hizo Vinyl? - pregunto Berry

\- que? No no, Vinyl no hizo nada - negó Octavia - es sobre otra cosa...

\- escuchamos - dijo Bon bon

\- lo que pasa es que estaba esperando a Vinyl cuando... - estaba contando Octavia, pero la puerta se abre entrando Vinyl y Lyra

\- hola! - saludo Lyra

\- que tal- le siguió Vinyl

\- estamos jugando a las cartas - respondió Colgate

\- en donde estaban? - pregunto Bon bon mientras jugaba su turno

\- con Rainbow - respondió Lyra mientras se sentaba en el sofá, Vinyl fue a beber un vaso de agua

\- después les cuento- murmuró Octavia haciendo su jugada - y gane

\- otra vez? - pregunto con cierta frustración Colgate, Octavia asintio mientras se levantaba de su silla

\- esa es mi chica - sonrió Vinyl seguido de beber de su vaso

\- ay Vinyl- rodó los ojos Octavia caminando hacia esta - voy a acostarme nos vemos mañana

\- nos vemos- le sonrió Vinyl y se despidió con un beso en la boca

\- Hey Bony está noche dormire contigo! - exclamó Lyra desde el sofá mientras Bon bon se levantaba

\- te estaré esperando - dijo Bon bon - buenas noches - se despidió de las demás caminando a su habitación

\- no hagan sus cochinadas por favor, hay más gente en la habitación - dijo Octavia

\- claro que no, solo dormiremos juntas - negó Lyra

\- les echo una partida? - pregunto Colgate revolviendo las cartas

\- como negarse a Colgate - se levanto del sofá Lyra y camino a sentarse, Vinyl se encogió de hombros y se sento También para jugar

\- así que... Que estudiarán? - pregunto Colgate mientras repartía las cartas

\- yo estudiaré las artes músicales - respondió Vinyl

\- si... Y a otro país - murmuró Lyra

\- en serio? - pregunto sorprendida Berry

\- am si , pero ya saben aún nada es seguro Jejej - río Vinyl

\- y tu Lyra? - pregunto Colgate

\- huh?... No lo eh pensado - respondió Lyra con simpleza

\- que?! Como que no lo has pensado? El año ya está acabando! - dijo Colgate inmediatamente, Lyra solo rodó los ojos quitándole importancia

\- pfff no hay nada que me guste - dijo algo cansada - nada para mi... y que hay de ustedes?

\- yo tampoco lo sé - se encogió de hombros Berry y Colgate suspiro cansada

\- pues... Yo Mmmm quizás... Pero no se burlen!

\- jajajajajajajaja! Perdón - río Lyra

\- ya cuéntanos, no nos burlaremos - sonrió Vinyl

\- odontología...

\- VES QUE TE QUEDA PINTADO EL APODO COLGATE? - exclamó Lyra

\- sabía que dirías eso! - la señaló Colgate y las demás empezaron a reír

...

\- Lemon que bien que ya llegas - dijo Sour apenas Lemon entró a su cabaña

\- hmm?

\- tenemos buenas nuevas- se acercó Sunny

\- que paso? - pregunto Lemon con una pequeña sonrisa

\- horrenda y horrorosa resolvieron sus diferencias - dijo Sour con ambas manos en su cintura

\- quienes? - pregunto Lemon algo confundida y justo la puerta se abre entrando Índigo y Sugarcoat, hubo un silencio por un buen tiempo

\- estoy muy cansada- se estiro Índigo - tu lo estas Sugarcoat?

\- si estoy muy cansada - asintió rápidamente Sugarcoat

\- hasta mañana! - se despidió Índigo comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación al igual que Sugarcoat

\- donde creen que van? - pregunto Sunny cruzada de brazos

\- a dormir! Mañana tenemos clases - decía Índigo y entro a su habitación al igual que Sugarcoat cerrando rápidamente la puerta, Sour empezó a golpear la puerta

\- oh vamos!

\- de que me perdí? - pregunto confundida Lemon

\- bueno si ellas no quieren hablar pues tendremos que nosotras dar la noticia- se encogió de hombros Sunny. Índigo y Sugarcoat que estaban pegadas a la puerta escuchando intercambiaron miradas

\- vamos díganme - insistió Lemon con una sonrisa ansiosa

\- lo que pasa es que - estaba diciendo Sour

\- esta bien lo vamos a decir! - se escucho la voz de Índigo

\- escuchamos - dijo Sunny

\- lo que pasa es que... - empezó a decir Sugarcoat

\- Esperen, Esperen! Abran condenada puerta - la interrumpio Sour

-no! - nego Índigo

\- que? Porque?! - pregunto Sunny

\- porque no quiero ver sus feas caras- se escucho la voz de Índigo

\- que?! Como que feas caras?! Abre la puerta! - exclamó Sour molesta tratando de abrir la puerta

\- lo contaremos así por que... Porque no quiero ver sus reacciones - dijo Sugarcoat con un ligero sonrojo

\- Uy si ahora es la tímida - se cruzo de brazos Sour

\- Omg ya recordé! me estoy haciendo una idea de lo que es!- exclamó Lemon

\- solo díganlo

\- lo que pasa es que con índigo - empezó a decir Sugarcoat y le tomo la mano a índigo

\- somos novias - termino la oración Índigo, a pesar de tener una puerta cubriendolas podían sentir las expectantes de sus amigas haciendo que ambas estén sonrojadas

\- Awww que lindas- dijo Sour dulcemente - tanto les costaba decir eso? - pregunto seria

\- felicidades! Woohoo sabía que terminarían juntas! - exclamó Lemon

\- pues si hacen bonita pareja - asintió Sunny

\- bueno pues ahi lo que tanto querían saber- se escucho la voz de Índigo

\- pueden darse un beso?! - pregunto emocionada Lemon y hubo un silencio - bien ahora con la puerta abierta

\- buenas noches - se escucho la voz de Sugarcoat

\- ok se acabo la función, vamos a dormir - dijo Sunny, Sour asintió y ambas fueron su habitación - buenas noches

\- buenas noches - se escucho la voz de Sugarcoat

\- buenas noches - dijo Lemon - Esperen abranme la puerta yo duermo en esta habitación! - empezó a golpear la puerta Lemon

Al día siguiente...

\- pero no estaba tan difícil - decía Vinyl al lado de Applejack saliendo de la sala de clases al recreo

\- bueno la verdad es que no - dijo Applejack pensativa, al doblar por el pasillo Vinyl se topo de golpe con Lemon

\- ups, permiso - dijo Lemon y siguió caminando, Vinyl la siguió con la mirada

\- ammm que sucede? - le pregunto Applejack

\- que? Oh si si! - asintió Vinyl

\- oooohh Vinyl! Que bien que te encuentro - se acercó Rainbow con ambas manos en su espalda, al lado de ella estaba Pinkie

\- hm que pasa Rainbow?

\- bueno, recuerdas que ayer fuiste por mi ayuda? Pues ahora yo necesito la tuya - sonrió Rainbow

\- claro, que sucede? - pregunto Vinyl

\- esto no terminará bien - murmuró Applejack

\- que le des un regalo de felicitaciónes a Índigo por su nueva relación de parte del club - sonrió estirandole su brazo en el que tenía unos patines y un casco

\- nop, definitivamente no terminará bien - nego Applejack

\- eh? Porque yo? - pregunto Vinyl confundida tomando los patines y el casco

\- porque veras, eres la única del club que no va a fútbol... Ah y Twilight, pero ella es aburrida - respondió Rainbow - y bueno, puede que la bromita no la tome bien así que mejor no arruinar la convivencia que hemos logrado el equipo

\- oh... Ya veo y que debo hacer con esto? - decía aún confundida Vinyl

\- Pinkie el pastel- pidió Rainbow y Pinkie le acercó un pastel con un mensaje

\- de donde corrales sacan todas esas cosas?! - exclamó Applejack

\- Applejack! Dormimos bajo el mismo techo por años y te sigues impresionando por eso? - pregunto Rainbow y Applejack suspiro cansada - como sea, Vinyl tu misión es ir con los patines y el pastel en la mano hacia Índigo y Bam! El pastelazo en la cara y te vas rápido con los patines, no olvides decir "felicidades por tu nuevo relacion" - explicó Rainbow

-... Algo más?

\- oh vamos no es tan difícil - se encogió de hombros Rainbow

\- además será divertido! - salto Pinkie

-bien... Y donde esta Índigo? - pregunto Vinyl

\- tenemos dos espías que nos darán su ubicación exacta - sonrió Rainbow

\- déjame adivinar... Lyra y Trixie - levanto una ceja Applejack

-... Tal vez...

\- ellas son las peores espías - agregó Applejack

\- oye la intención es lo que cuenta- le dijo Rainbow y sacó su celular - hola?

\- ya la tenemos en la mira estúpida alfa - se escucho la voz de Trixie en el célula

-oye! Ese no fue el nombre clave que acordamos, era águila alfa

-como sea, Zapato esta en una sala del segundo piso - informó Trixie

\- la que está al lado del baño - agregó Lyra

\- segundo piso, vaya y hace cuanto entro? - pregunto Rainbow

\- pues hace no mucho, Trixie tiene una teoría de que fue a esperar a su novia

\- gracias por el dato, Vinyl irá hacia alla- término de decir y corto - bien Vinyl, ya oíste segundo piso

\- ya voy - asintió Vinyl que ya tenia el casco puesto, con una mano llevaba los patines y con la otra el pastel

-sabes que seria gracioso? - pregunto de pronto Lyra a Trixie, ambas estaban en la esquina de la doblada del pasillo

\- que?

\- que Vinyl se confunda y en vez de darle el pastelazo a Índigo se lo de a Lightning Dust - decía Lyra con una pequeña risa

\- eso si sin duda seria más gracioso! - la señaló Trixie

\- hola aquí estoy, sujeten el pastel - se acercó Vinyl y Trixie recibió el pastel y así se coloco los patines

\- allá esta en esa sala- señaló Lyra mientras que Vinyl se sujetaba de esta tratando mantenerse en equilibrio y Trixie le paso el pastel a Vinyl

\- esta bien... Me podrían ayudar? - pregunto Vinyl con una pequeña sonrisa y Trixie solo la empujo fuertemente hacia el pasillo - no me refería a eso! ! - exclamó mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio con cuidado de no botar el pastel y tratando de esquivar a las estudiantes , Índigo iba saliendo de la sala acompañada de Sugarcoat, cada vez Vinyl estaba más cerca y trago saliva - perdón! Y felicida...! - estaba diciendo mientras lanzaba el pastel hacia la dirección de Índigo pero esta rápidamente lo esquiva, Vinyl en un intento de frenar cae sentada mirando justo la dirección del pastel. Cinch iba subiendo la escalera y apenas puso su pie sobre el último escalón agrandó los ojos al ver el pastel a gran velocidad que le dio en todo el rostro y por el impacto perdió totalmente el equilibrio cayendo por las escaleras, Vinyl miraba totalmente impactada con los ojos abiertos a más no poder - ay mamá- murmuró mientras se levantaba como podía y se alejaba del lugar, todas las estudiantes ya se estaban acercando a la escena. Lyra y Trixie seguían en su misma posición con miradas de asombro y una pequeña sonrisa

\- el que le diera a Cinch sin duda es mucho mejor! - exclamar onda ambas chocando los cinco

\- Cinch ! Que te duele? - pregunto Luna incandose hacia donde estaba Cinch acostada y las estudiantes estaban haciendo un círculo al rededor mirando curiosas

-... N-no puedo... Moverme - dijo con un hilo de voz

\- rápido llamen a Red Heart - dijo Luna hacia las estudiantes

...

Afuera del instituto se llevaban a una Cinch toda vendada en una camilla hacia un carro de ambulancias

\- Luna...expulsa a la responsable - dijo Cinch mientras subían la Camilla al carro seguido de cerrar la puerta, Una vez se fue el carro Luna de volteo encontrándose con todas las estudiantes y profesores mirándola

\- eso quiere decir... - comenzó a decir Spitfire - que tu serás la directora ahora?

-eh? - parpadeo Luna y absolutamente todas las estudiantes y profesores empezaron a celebrar y aplaudir

\- Vinyl! Lo lograste! Pudiste contra Cinch! Tu sola! - decía Rainbow tomándole el hombro a Vinyl quien trago saliva

\- eso fue increíble! Y en honor a Lyra 2!-le siguió Lyra alegre tomándole el otro hombro

...

Las clases siguieron su transcurso normalmente después de aquel accidente

\- en serio eso sucedió? - preguntaba Celestia en una video llamada con Luna desde su oficina

\- así es, se fracturo el cuello y creo que se rompió una pierna - respondió Luna

\- que terrible - murmuró Celestia- bueno supongo que es tu turno ahora de hacerte cargo

\- y no se como! - exclamó Luna - que debo hacer? Como pago las cuentas? Deudas? Que papeles debo revisar? Digo, tu siempre revisabas papeles!

\- tranquila Luna, todo lo que tenga que ver con dinero se encarga la tesorera - decía mientras Luna asentía - tu debes encargarte de mantener el orden con las estudiantes, aprobar o denegar cartas de estas sugiriendo cosas y así, solo hace lo que yo hacía

\- hacerle bromas a las estudiantes?

\- aparte - dijo Celestia - Descuida Luna, el año académico ya está acabando, eso si debes organizar bien la ceremonia de graduación y claro la despedida de todos los años

-... No te defraudare! - dijo con decisión Luna

\- así se habla hermanita, bueno me acaba de dar unos antojos de sushi, nos vemos... DISCOOOOORD - apenas termino de decir eso se corto la llamada y Luna dio un largo suspiro, luego vio la oficina sonriendo lentamente

\- wow... Jamás creí que este día llegaría - dijo poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio - directora Luna - sonrió y luego de unos segundos se levanto de la silla para abrir la puerta, al mirar al lado estaba Vinyl sentada en las sillas que se encontraban fuera de la oficina y Luna se sentó al lado, Vinyl mantenía la cabeza agachada mirando sus manos entrelazadas, Luna soltó una carcajada haciendo que esta la mire - sabes que no te voy a suspender verdad?

\- en serio? - pregunto Vinyl asombrada

\- en serio llegaste a creer que si te suspendere? - pregunto Luna exagerando asombro, Vinyl volvió a mirar el suelo - ya Vinyl no te sientas mal, fue un accidente, si te sirve de consuelo ella no sabe que fuiste tu... Y gracias a eso soy la directora! Gracias! - le dio un rápido abrazo

\- esta bien jeje- le correspondió Vinyl - pero en serio no me harás nada? Una advertencia? Anotación?

-estoy más que consciente que fue idea de Rainbow, si tuviera que hacer eso seria a ella - se encogió de hombros Luna

\- y lo harás?

\- Mmmm nah - negó Luna - lo que si le preguntare es que demonios quería lograr - dijo pensativa - ahora ve a tu clase

-gracias Luna - se levanto Vinyl y se fue corriendo a su salón

...

Era la hora de almuerzo y ya todas las estudiantes se dirigían al comedor

\- bueno hemos hecho un estudio para ver las opciones que tienen para entrevistar - decía Scootaloo mientras hacía la fila con su bandeja

-un estudio? - pregunto seria Diamond Tiara levantando una ceja

\- porque... Un estudio? - pregunto Silver

\- solo sigan la corriente - dijo algo molesta Scootaloo

\- ya tenemos las opciones de a quienes les pueden hacer las preguntas - sonrió Sweetie

-si, verán las opciones son Twilight Sparkle - comenzó a decir Apple Bloom - es lista, amable y Amiga de mi hermana y por lo visto tiene mucho que contar

\- segunda opción - continuó Sweetie Belle - Lyra Hearstrings, la ex presidenta, es muy carismática y graciosa

\- tercera opción - tomó la palabra Scootaloo - Sunset Shimmer

\- Sunset Shimmer?! - exclamaron Diamond tiara y Silver al mismo tiempo

\- que tiene de malo? - pregunto Sweetie

\- ella... Da algo de miedo - dijo en voz baja Silver

\- pero ella cambió - comenzó a decir Babs - yo no estuve para ver como era antes, pero por lo que me han contado, ah cambiado para mejor

-si tu...lo dices - murmuró Silver

\- mmmm- murmuró Diamond Tiara - cuales son las otras?

\- Vinyl Scratch, Roseluck y Sonata - dijo Babs Seed

\- cuál te llama la atención? - pregunto Applebloom a Diamond

\- no lo se... Hasta ahora ninguna - miro el suelo molesta Diamond

\- que complicada que eres por todos los cielos - comento Scootaloo y Diamond la miro molesta

\- bueno... Ya encontraras a alguien a quien hacerle preguntas - se encogió de hombros Applebloom

\- gracias por comprender - agradeció Diamond

\- no hay de que- sonrió Applebloom - En serio van a mirar así cada vez que hable con Diamond? - pregunto inmediatamente Applebloom mirando a sus amigas quienes empezaron a reír

\- oye Derpy - se acercó Sea ya con su bandeja hacia donde caminaba la chica

\- que pasa Sea?

-ya tengo una idea para que Roseluck no siga molesta conmigo

-de verdad? - la miro Derpy deteniéndose

\- si! Eh estudiado la mente femenina profundamente basándome en experiencias que eh visto - sonrió Sea

\- hmmm, no entendí

\- idee un plan para rechazar a Amethyst y que a la vez se fije en Roseluck - explicó

\- de verdad?! Y como? - pregunto sonriente Derpy

\- Ohhhh ya veras, ya veras - decía segura de su plan Sea - lo pondré en marcha después de clases - guiño el ojo y se fue al lado contrario para ir a su mesa, Derpy asintió y fue a sentarse a su mesa en la que estaba Roseluck junto a las demás chicas del negocio

\- después de clases - dijo apenas se sentó Derpy y Roseluck que estaba a su lado la miro confundida

\- que...? Después de clases? - repitió Roseluck

-después de clases - asintió Derpy mientras se llevaba comida a la boca

\- saben de que esta hablando? - susurro Roseluck a las demás quienes negaron - Derpy que pasará despues de clases? - pregunto

\- ya veras... Ya veras - le dijo y Roseluck quedó igual de confundida

\- pueden dejar de mirarnos? - pregunto Sugarcoat a sus amigas quienes miraban fijamente a la pareja

\- ya amor, no te pongas Nerviosa - sonrió Índigo pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sugarcoat apegandola en un abrazo, quien agrandó los ojos como platos a la par que se sonrojaba, luego la miro con el ceño fruncido aun con el rostro ruborizado, Índigo la miro sonriente

\- estoy muy feliz por ustedes! - exclamó Lemon

\- si, ya era hora que lo admitieran - asintió Sour

\- podemos pasar a otro tema? - pregunto Sugarcoat

\- ok, pero besense primero - guiño un ojo Lemon

\- es la tercera vez que dices eso hoy - dijo seria Sugarcoat

\- o si no lo hacen seguiré acosandolas con la mirada - amenazó Lemon

-como si no te gustará - se rió Índigo

\- tu cállate - le dijo Sugarcoat, Índigo solo se encogió de hombros y se acercó para besarla, Sugarcoat le correspondió y de pronto escuchan aplausos, al romper el beso Índigo vio que los aplausos venían de la mesa de Rainbow y compañía que estaban en la mesa de atrás

\- buena esa Zap - dijo Aplaudiendo Rainbow, le seguían los aplausos Applejack y Pinkie mientras que el resto de sus amigas solo miraban la escena sonriendo, Índigo les levantó el pulgar sonriente mientras que Sugarcoat miraba fijamente su plato sonrojada

\- Sugarcoat tienes fiebre o algo? Porque tan sonrojada? - pregunto Sour con malicia mientras que Lemon reía carcajadas, Sugarcoat tomó su postre y se lo lanzó llegandole a Lemon quien cayó de espaldas al suelo, Sour empezó a reír Golpeando la mesa, Lemon se limpio la comida del rostro aún en el suelo encontrandose con Octavia que justo iba pasando por ahí con su bandeja, al lado estaba el resto de sus amigas, por esto la chica se sonrojo intensamente de la vergüenza por como estaba, mientras que Octavia permanecía mirándola congelada sin saber que hacer, Vinyl reacciono y ayudo a que Lemon se levante dejando su bandeja en una mesa para evitar cualquier situación entre ambas

-gracias... - agradeció Lemon algo avergonzada rascándose la nuca reincorporandose, Vinyl había dejado su bandeja en la mesa de Trixie quien le estaba quitando el postre para colocarlo en su bandeja

\- Trixie! - la regaño Sunset

\- que? Nos regalo su bandeja - dijo Trixie

\- no nos regalo su bandeja, la dejo aquí por mientras para ayudar a Lemon - dijo Sunset sería

\- ah si?... Oh... - se detuvo Sonata que estaba echando del almuerzo de Vinyl a su bandeja, Adagio suspiro mientras que Aria negaba con la cabeza

\- perdón Lemon, iba para Sour - se disculpo Sugarcoat, Vinyl permanecía mirando fijamente a Lemon

\- vamos Vinyl - le dijo Octavia, Vinyl asintió y Trixie le estiro la bandeja casi vacía

-gracias - agradeció Trixie

\- de nada... oye... Que paso? - pregunto Vinyl

\- Mejor vamos a buscar otra bandeja - le dijo Octavia

\- y así es como Trixie gana - le dijo Trixie a Sunset quien rodó los ojos

\- sabes, en parte fue bueno que pasara lo de Cinch, todas queríamos a Luna como directora - le dijo Octavia caminando al lado

\- pues si la verdad, tiene sus lados buenos - dijo Vinyl

\- sucede algo? Estas algo...nose - se detuvo Octavia

\- no pasa nada - nego Vinyl sonriendole - solo que soy muy afortunada de tenerte - le dijo y Octavia le sonrió sonroja dos también

\- digo lo mismo Vinyl - le beso la mejilla

El timbre indicando el terminó de clases había sonado y las estudiantes iban a sus respectivas cabañas

Diamond tiara iba caminando sola hacia su cabaña pensando sobre a quien podría entrevistar, sinceramente ninguna de las opciones le había llamado la atención y suspiro levantando más la vista y ahí fue cuando vio a Suri sentada en una de las bancas con un cuaderno, había intercambiado unas palabras con ella antes debido a que estaba en el periódico y conocer más sobre ella le intrigaba, más que parecía estar más tranquila, Diamond Tiara trago saliva y camino hasta quedar frente a esta, Suri despego la vista del cuaderno y la miro con cierta confusión

-hola... - saludo Diamond Tiara

\- hola, que sucede? - pregunto Suri, Diamond miro a su al rededor mientras que respiraba hondo

\- Debemos hacer un trabajo en el que debemos hacerles preguntas a las estudiantes de último año... - comenzó a decir - y bueno, si quieres puedo hacerte las preguntas a ti.. - termino de decir esperando una respuesta pero luego de unos segundos negó con la cabeza - o si no, no importa

\- no no no, si puedes hacerme las preguntas a mi- sonrió Suri

-en serio? - pregunto emocionada Diamond y Suri asintió - gracias! Gracias! - agradeció alegre y se fue corriendo

\- Sea...perdon por llamarte pero quería aclarar algunas cosas - decía Amethyst apoyada en un árbol

\- espera! Yo también quería aclarar las cosas - le dijo Sea

\- ah si?

\- si - asintió Sea

\- porque me llamaste? - se acercó Roseluck cruzada de brazos

\- Roseluck? - pregunto Amethyst

\- Sea que haces? - pregunto Roseluck

\- Amethyst no puedo corresponderte por que... Me gusta otra persona! - dijo mirando al horizonte

\- que?! - exclamaron ambas chicas

\- así es! Y no se como es que a ti no puede gustarte! Si es el mejor partido! - decía mientras que las demás miraban confundidas

\- que... De quien hablas? - pregunto confundida Roseluck

\- hablo de... Ti! - exclamó Sea y le tomo el rostro plantandole un rápido beso - ya la desean, no pierdas tu oportunidad! - dijo señalando a Amethyst y luego se fue corriendo dejando a las chicas en shock

La semana paso sin mayor inconvenientes, Luna se había adaptado muy bien como directora, a pesar de tener poco tiempo para sus estudiantes favoritas, sin embargo estas se encontraban contentas por el nuevo cargo de Luna u cada ve, más faltaba menos para el fin de clases...

El timbre que indicaba el término de clases sonó y las chicas empezaron a ordenar sus cosas para ir a sus respectivos clubes

-ammm Rainbow Dash, Trixie Lulamoon... Puedo hablar con ustedes? - pregunto Cheerilee deteniendo al par

\- claro - asintió Rainbow, ya el resto de las estudiantes se habían retirado

-verán... Mmm- tomó una pausa Cheerilee - esto no es fácil decirlo... Menos en este año

\- que sucede? - pregunto Trixie

-chicas... - las miro Cheerilee - aquí hay un informe de como van sus notas hasta ahora - les paso una hoja - sus notas... No son suficientes para aprobar el año...

\- que?! - exclamó Rainbow - pe-pero! Aun quedan dos notas!

\- lo se, lo sé... Pero... Es casi imposible poder aprobar con esas dos notas... - dijo Cheerilee cursando las cejas, ambas chicas no podían creerlo

\- pero no nos puede ayudar? Darnos una nota más? Algo! - pidió Rainbow

-por mi no habría problemas, pero eso no depende de mi, hacer esas modificaciones es grave, perdón - se disculpo

\- eso... Eso quiere decir que... - estaba diciendo Trixie mirando a Cheerilee quien asintió algo triste

\- lo lamento... - murmuró - eso era lo que debía decirles

Rainbow miro la hoja por unos segundos y luego la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos

-vamos - le dijo en un tono algo apagado a Trixie quien miraba desconcertada y la siguió

-... Y ahora? - pregunto Trixie mientras caminaban hacia el club

\- que más? - le pregunto Rainbow - ir al club - se detuvo frente la puerta y vio a Trixie quien permanecía mirando al suelo - Trixie... - murmuró y esta se cubrió el rostro, Rainbow le tomó el hombro - esta bien...

\- no está bien... No lo está... - murmuraba cubriéndose el rostro - como puedes estar tranquila? - la miro, Rainbow no dijo nada

\- ya no se puede hacer nada... Solo queda aceptarlo - le dijo Rainbow después de unos segundos - ahora debemos ir a nuestro club - agregó y abrió la puerta viendo a sus amigas conversando animadamente y haciendo chistes

\- que tarde llegan! - las recibió con una sonrisa Applejack, ambas chicas solo respondieron con cortas sonrisas,pero con pasar del tiempo, mientras las chicas charlaban y jugaban se iban olvidando de todo lo que paso en la sala, siendo como un día más en el club, sin preocupaciónes, finalmente la hora de irse llegó y todas se iban retirando

-Dashie... No vienes? - pregunto Pinkie en la puerta al lado de Twilight, Rainbow permanecíade la quieta en el lugar

-eh? Ah... No Pinkie, debo buscar algo, pero ustedes vayan... - les dijo con una sonrisa

\- como digas - se retiro Twilight y Pinkie la siguió, apenas se fueron cerrando la puerta Rainbow borro la sonrisa y miro por unos segundos vacía sala del club, sentía que todo el mundo se le iba abajo, sus amigas iban a partir del lugar... Pero ella se iba a quedar... Rainbow camino hacia la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas, de su bolsillo sacó la hoja de notas para verla y después apoyo sus brazos sobre la mesa para ocultar su rostro ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hola chicos, recuerdan que dije que este era el Penúltimo cap? Pues iba a quedar muy largo así que lo divide en dos


	62. Hasta luego pt2

Trixie iba caminando a su cabaña con mirada cabizbaja y a paso lento , como se lo diría a sus amigas?...a Sunset?...sus padres? , llego a su cabaña y Sonata fue la primera en recibirla

\- oye Trixie! ya encontré el truco del pulgar cortado - decía sonriendo mientras hacia el truco - eh ? ves? ves? ah?

\- oye!? como supiste?!- exclamo Trixie sorprendida

\- yo le enseñe - dijo Aria desde el sofá y Sonata asintió - igual es un truco bastante fácil -Trixie solo rodó los ojos y se fue a su habitación , ahí estaba Sunset leyendo en su cama

\- hola cereal - saludo Sunset desde su cama

\- hola Sunset - saludo Trixie

\- hm...paso algo?

\- eh? nada ...- negó Trixie sentándose en su cama, Sunset dejo el libro a un lado y la miro fijamente

\- segura?- pregunto algo seria y Trixie trago saliva

\- si...

\- no pareces convencida- se levanto de la cama con los brazos cruzados

\- da igual ...no pasa nada -murmuró agarrando las sábanas fuertemente mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-dime - pidió Sunset , Trixie mantenía la mirada desviada y suspiro - vamos - insistió

\- re...repetiré año - dijo en voz baja finalmente , Sunset agrando los ojos a la vez que dejaba de cruzarse de brazos

\- que...?- pestañeo confundida para luego fruncir el ceño - es una broma?

-ojalá...- comentó en voz baja , Sunset comenzó a negar con la cabeza

-Pero es que...es que como pudiste?- empezó a regañarla y Trixie la miró - porque no te esforzaste más? Ahora todas nos iremos y tú te quedarás aquí!...Mientras...Mientras yo me voy !

\- bueno ammm jeje de hecho Rainbow también repetirá año -se rasco la nuca

\- ah que reconfortante!-dijo con sarcasmo molesta

\- ya Sunset no me regañes, no eres mi madre - se levantó Trixie de la cama - no estoy feliz por eso, fue un año dificil ...ademas! no entiendo porque te molesta tanto , de todas maneras nada garantizaba que íbamos a seguir estudiando juntas en la misma universidad o misma ciudad , es lo mismo al final de cuentas nos ibamos a separar igual - se cruzó de brazos y Sunset le mantuvo la mirada, pero Trixie vio como algo se rompio en ella

-pero...al menos...- estaba diciendo Sunset con una vi débil y suspiro desviando un poco la mirada , Trixie no dijo nada , habia un ambiente incomodo

\- Sunset - habló Trixie rompiendo el silencio para que esta la mirará - no estarás sola y a pesar de que yo me quedé aquí , no significa que dejaremos de hablar y cosas así ,seguiremos juntas!- le dijo tomandole la mano , Sunset sólo la abrazo

\- entonces no vuelvas a decir que nos vamos a separar igual- murmuró en un tono triste mientras la abrazaba

\- perdón...- murmuró Trixie correspondiendole el abrazo - no será tan malo ese cambio...- agregó

\- pero...no...no me siento segura...digo...es difícil , si? No se donde iré que hare - agregó abrazando con más fuerza a T rixie - ...digo...eh hablado con Celestia y todo pero... - murmuro y luego miró a Trixie - eres una estúpida! Eso no quita el hecho de que repetidas curso! - exclamo rompiendo el abrazo para darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo

\- debes repetirlo?- le preguntó molesta Trixie - insisto no eres mi madre para regañarme de esa manera - se cruzó de brazos

\- no , pero me preocupo por ti cabeza de cereal- le dijo colocando su índice en la frente de Trixie

\- y que harás ? Castigarme?- preguntó Trixie en burla , Sunset no dijo nada y miró a su habitación

\- ...ya no dormiremos bajo el mismo techo...y...y ya no te veré cuando amanezca - murmuró

\- no hay que pensar eso ahora...- dijo Trixie y Sunset sólo asintió y fue nuevamente a abrazar a Trixie

Al día siguiente...

\- hmm sii el programa estaba muy bueno!- desayunaba Twilight cereal junto a sus demás amigas

\- eh...Rainbow ya te vas?- preguntó Applejack viendo como esta estaba abriendo la puerta de su cabaña con su uniforme y mochila puesta

\- no desayunaras?- preguntó Rarity

\- desayunare allá - respondió sin dirigirles la mirada retirándose , las demás intercambiaron miradas

\- que le sucede?- preguntó Fluttershy

\- no lo se...desde ayer que la note extraña - habló Applejack

\- no será que le llegó...?- preguntó Rarity cubriendose la boca

\- no lo creo - negó Twilight y todas miraron hacia donde estaba Pinkie comiendo

\- que?- pregunto

\- tú sabes que le ocurre?- preguntó Fluttershy y Pinkie llevó el plato en el que comía su cereal a toda su boca para acabar rápido , pero se atragantó y empezó a toser llegando le restos de cereal a Fluttershy que estaba a su lado

\- lo que ocurre es que Dashie no se siente bien - respondio después de recuperarse , mientras que Fluttershy se limpiaba

\- eso ya lo sabemos querida , el tema es porque?- habló Rarity

\- oh...eso...- murmuró pensativa Pinkie - yo no puedo decirles...sólo ella - dijo

\- pues bueno...será mejor no presionarla- se levantó Applejack de la mesa y las demás asintieron- aún así...gracias por nada Pinkie

\- de nada!

...

Rainbow iba caminando mirando hacia adelante sin ninguna expresión alguna , en la entrada la directora Luna se encontraba recibiendo a las estudiantes saludandolas con una sonrisa , a lo lejos vio como se acercaba Rainbow Dash , a pesar de que ella no estaba del todo triste al recibir la noticia de tener a Rainbow y Trixie un año más , sin embargo entendía el malestar de ellas y de lejos vio el desánimo de Rainbow

\- hey - le tomó el hombro Luna apenas Rainbow estaba pasando al lado de ella , deteniendola - arriba ese ánimo , no es el fin del mundo

\- ya sabes no?- preguntó Rainbow mirándola

\- ahora soy la directora , con más razón me enteró de las cosas - le respondió

\- es difícil ...- habló Rainbow algo triste - digo...si o si nos íbamos a separar el grupo...pero...no se...no me gusta que sea de esta forma...Yo...agh

\- entiendo , que estés así ahora ...por cierto , las demás saben?- pregunto

\- ...no...- respondio Rainbow mirando hacia abajo - después de clases les digo ...

\- fuerza - fue lo que le dijo Luna y Rainbow asintió - oye...el lado bueno es que me veras un año mas...bueno ya no es necesario que te rias , sigue tu camino - le dijo y Rainbow le dio una pequeña sonrisa para despues seguir caminando

\- oye Rainbow , que raro verte tan temprano - la saludo Vinyl cuando Rainbow estaba abriendo el casillero

\- Hola - saludo Rainbow sacando unos cuadernos

\- wow ...que seria- le dijo Vinyl aún manteniendo la sonrisa - que sucede ?

\- pues...sólo cosas - le respondió , Vinyl miró a los lados y acercó un poco su rostro

\- ...estas en tus días?- susurro

\- no - negó rápidamente Rainbow mirándola - es que...- miró a los lados algo avergonzada mientras cerraba su casillero - es que...mmm...repetiré año...

\- lo sabía!- exclamó - digo... perdón ...wow...debe ser terrible...- se lamentó tomandole el hombro - bueno sabes que estoy aquí si quieres llorar ,no te preocupes - agregó abrazandola

\- no quiero llorar Vinyl ...sólo que es...frustrante - dijo en un pesado suspiro Rainbow haciendo que Vinyl rompa el abrazo

\- imagino que si...pero sabes , puedes verle el lado positivo porque...aun a Pinkie le queda un año ...estaras con ella - le sonrió y Rainbow la miró

\- es verdad - murmuró pensativa

\- y si...tu situación si es triste - comenzaron a caminar ambas por el pasillo - la mía también lo es ... al menos tú te quedarás aquí , tendrás a Luna , Pinkie y eso que a los al rededores también tendrás a más de nuestras amigas , pero yo...Yo me iré al extranjero...y será difícil todo ese cambio

\- vaya...bueno...si es duro- murmuró Rainbow - pero...y Octavia?

\- Octavia también postuló a la misma que yo , lo más probable es que vayamos juntas - respondio

\- vayaaa que tristezaaa- dijo irónicamente Rainbow

\- bueno pero sabes a lo que me refiero - le dijo Vinyl

\- como sea no quiero hablar de eso - dijo Rainbow negando - como vas con el tema de Lemon y eso?

\- ahm...pues bien , no? - respondió Vinyl - sólo le gusta , bueno si es molesto y eso...pero tengo confianza en Tavi así que ...no problem - agregó

\- es bueno eso - le dijo Rainbow acelerando el paso dejando a Vinyl confundida pero luego se encogió de hombros , más allá estaba Derpy junto a Sea cerca de la máquina

\- pues no lo se, creí que mi plan de hacer a Roseluck deseable funcionaria - decía Sea poniendo la moneda - pero no eh visto a Amethyst hablar con Roseluck

\- habrá que darle tiempo - comentó Derpy - y ahora que Rose sabe que hiciste eso para juntarla con Amethyst no creo que este tan molesta contigo

\- eso espero - le dijo Sea - hummm oye! Esta máquina me trago mis monedas!- exclamó y comenzó a agitar la máquina , en eso se acerca Trixie silbando y colocó una moneda para sacar sus galletas de mantequilla

\- oh! Más un chocolate , premios dobles!- exclamo

\- oye como lo hiciste?- preguntó Sea asombrada

\- la máquina ama a Trixie - dijo con simpleza

\- genial jeje el chocolate es mío

\- quien lo asegura?

\- yo...yo puse dinero ahí - murmuró Sea mostrando su billetera y Trixie levantó una ceja

\- esta bien - rodó los ojos entregandole la barra , a la distancia vio a Lyra conversando con Starlight y decidió ir

\- crees que deba ir...ir y decirle ya?- preguntaba Starlight

\- sii , no morirás por intentarlo ni nada por el estilo - le dijo Lyra

\- Hola - se acercó Trixie

\- hola - saludo Starlight con simpleza

\- hola Trixie , todo bien? - preguntó Lyra

\- ehm. ...podría estar peor...creo - respondió

\- que sucedió?- preguntó Lyra mirándola mientras detenía su andar haciendo que Starlight también lo haga

\- ahhhh... - murmuro Trixie deteniendose también - nada realmente no importa ...mmm que hablaban?- preguntó cambiando de tema

\- ayudó a Starlight con una chica - guiño un ojo Lyra

\- o-oye!- exclamo Starlight sonrojada frunciendo el ceño - shhhh! No lo digas y menos frente a Trixie

\- oh ya veo - murmuró Trixie - Starlight , eres linda y todo - empezó a decir Trixie - y ...perdón por cortarte las alas tan pronto ...pero Trixie ya tiene novia - dijo - aún así se que es inevitable caer en los encantos de Trixie - le guiño un ojo

-...- Starlight sólo miraba sin saber que decir y miró a Lyra para después volver a mirar a Trixie -...no eres tú

\- eso dicen todas - continuó con arrogancia Trixie

-mmm Starlight - la llamó Luna acercándose

\- que sucede directora Luna?

\- debemos hablar después de clases sobre la fiesta de despedida - respondió Luna

\- claro , no hay problema - asintió y Luna siguió su camino

\- fiesta de despedida ...- murmuró Lyra - que rápido pasa el tiempo jeje - miró a las demás

\- será la mejor fiesta de despedida - asintió Starlight

\- si necesitas ayuda para la organización y eso sabes que puedes contar con nosotras - se señaló Lyra enérgica , Trixie sólo se mantenía en silencio

Después de clases...

Amethyst cuando fue a su casillero vio una carta con una rosa y la tomó confundida , a lo lejos estaba Roseluck mirando la reacción de esta

Rainbow iba caminando hacia su cabaña y en eso siente que alguien salta a su espalda abrazandola sorprendiendola completamente

\- Pinkie?- preguntó sorprendida

\- hice esto para ti - fue lo único que dijo Pinkie con su enérgica voz mientras la soltaba y le estiraba un cupcake

-pastelito...gracias - lo recibió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa para después abrazarla

\- no estés tan desanimada Dashie - le correspondió el abrazo

\- supongo que ya sabes - murmuró Rainbow

\- supones bien - se alejó un poco Pinkie manteniendo su sonrisa , Rainbow sólo suspiro bajando un poco la mirada

\- que pasa con esa cara? - siente que alguien le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda

\- si cariño...queremos saber que te sucede - se acercó Rarity junto a Twilight y Fluttershy

\- agh...mmmm - se acarició el brazo incómoda Rainbow , las demás la miraban con atención - es que...pfff...mmm...

\- si?- preguntó Rarity

\- es que...repetiré año...- dijo finalmente y ninguna dijo nada por un tiempo sin saber que decir

\- lo...lo lamento mucho- habló Fluttershy en voz baja triste

\- oh...- murmuró Applejack - que les dirás a tus padres?...digo...siempre les decías que eras la mejor de la clase

\- creo que esa pregunta esta fuera de lugar en este momento - le dijo Rarity

\- claro que no - negó Applejack

\- pero...estas segura? Aún faltan algunas notas - dijo Twilight, Rainbow no dijo nada y siguió caminando , las demás empezaron a seguirla

\- sabes no es tan malo - decía al lado de ella Applejack tomandole el hombro

\- tal vez...- murmuró Rainbow

\- es como... otra oportunidad de...mmm hacer mejor las cosas- le dijo Twilight

\- bueno ya - dijo Rainbow mirando a todas - no importa , si? Así que...dejemos de hablar del tema, ya fue

\- amm claro !- asintió Rápidamente Twilight - por cierto cuando es el super partido del que tanto se estaban preparando?

\- oh es muy pronto , debemos ganar ya que es nuestro último par...bueno , mi último partido - dijo Applejack corrigiendose mientras miraba a Rainbow y cuando esta la miró aguantó la risa. Rarity y Fluttershy miraron preocupadas por aquel comentario y el como reaccionaria Rainbow

\- estas muerta vaquera - dijo Rainbow tratando de estar molesta pero igual se notaba que le causó gracia y le golpeó el brazo mientras que Applejack reía , las demás rieron también haciendo que Rainbow rompa esa postura de estar molesta para unirse a sus amigas , en eso se acercaron Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle

\- hola ...no les molesta que pues sigamos con las preguntas?- pidió Sweetie

\- claro que no molesta!- respondió Rarity

\- pues supongo- se encogió de hombros Rainbow , Sweetie y Scootaloo se miraron sonriendo

...

\- gracias por acompañarme - decía Diamond caminando al lado de Applebloom

\- no hay problema , yo ya termine el mío - respondió Sonriendo Applebloom - por cierto interesante elección la tuya

\- lo se! - exclamo Diamond Tiara - será el mejor - agregó y ambas llegaron hacia donde estaba Suri y Upper conversando sentadas en unas bancas

\- hola - saludo con una sonrisa Suri al percatarse de la presencia

\- hola - saludo Upper con la mano

\- hola! Vine para seguir con las preguntas - saludo Diamond sacando un cuaderno de su mochila - ya quedan pocas preguntas

\- esta bien - asintió Suri

\- oye Applebloom - dijo Diamond

\- que?

\- me prestas tu mochila?

\- mmm bueno...pero para que?- preguntó confundida mientras se quitaba su mochila de su espalda y se la entregaba a Diamond quien apenas la tomó la dejó en el suelo para sentarse sobre la mochila

\- gracias!- agradeció con una sonrisa

\- pudiste usar tu mochila como asiento ... o sólo sentarte en el pasto - decía Applebloom mientras se sentaba al lado de Diamond sólo que sobre el pasto nada más

\- como sea...- rodó los ojos - "¿como fueron tus años en Canterlot?"- preguntó Diamond Tiara leyendo la pregunta de su cuaderno

\- oh mmm pues...fueron...fueron años muy difíciles para ser sincera...tampoco es como si tomé las mejores decisiones en un principio - empezó a decir - y creo que desde que decidí hacer ese...ese blog fue cuando las cosas empezaron a ir cada vez peor ...- dijo

\- como es que lograste hacer ese blog?- preguntó Upper

\- oh eso...Starlight me ayudó - respondió - nunca nos llevamos mal y ella es muy lista para esas cosas así que...me ayudó sin problema- agregó - ella y coco ...en fin despues de ese blogo ya nada podía detenerme , claro en un principio nadie sabía que fui yo ...sin embargo mi próximo plan si fue algo que se descubrió que fui yo y todo...por envidia hacia Rarity...- negó recordando

un desfile de moda! - dijo Suri emocionada, era la misma idea que tenia rarity, pues ambas eran costureras y un desfile de moda beneficiaria a ambas en varios sentidos

-buuu que aburrido! - dijo rainbow mientras le tiraba bolas de papel, la accion fue imitada por pinkie y luego la gran mayoria de chicas le lanzaba bolas de papel a suri

-bueno, es original, pero parece que a nadie le agrada la idea- dijo twilight

-ya basta! - dijo suri cubriendose de las bolas de papel

-rarity cual era tu idea? - pregunto twilight

-oh mmmm...bueno..mi...idea..es- dijo nerviosa rarity tratando de que se lo ocurra algo rapido , no se arriesgaria con decir la idea que tenia primero despues de lo que vio que le paso a suri, en ese momento se le ocurrio una gran idea- una obra de teatro! - dijo al instante

-una obra de teatro? - pregunto rainbow, rarity ya se estaba preparando para el rechazo de su idea

-a mi me parece buena idea - dijo applejack

-uuuhh si el teatro es divertido! - dijo pinkie emocionada, de a poco se comenzo a escuchar la aceptacion de la idea por parte de las estudiantes

(...)

despues de la asamblea las estudiantes comenzaron a retirarse, suri rapidamente se llevo a lightning dust a un lugar alejado

-que sucede? - pregunto lightning

-necesito tu ayuda- dijo seria suri

-no lo se suri...-dijo lightning dust dudosa

-me lo debes- amenazo suri, lightning suspiro

-bien..que es lo que necesitas?

\- hasta busque como cómplice a Lightning Dust - suspiro con pesar

\- wow...y cuál era ese plan?- preguntó Applebloom curiosa

\- pues...fue colocar bombas de pintura en plena obra para arruinar los vestidos de Rarity - respondió avergonzada

\- brutal - comento Upper - eso sí que hubiera sido terrible para Rarity mmm al final sucedió eso o no?

\- no...Trixie pudo evitar que pasará por suerte

\- y que hiciste?- preguntó Upper, Suri desvió un poco la mirada - bueno ...si no te sientes cómoda no es necesario que lo digas

\- no ...esta bien, despues de todo es pasado...y ya no soy así - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - pues...me enteré que fue ella ya que encontró mi celular ...ella le dijo a la directora Celestia así que ...como mi voz tenía más peso en ese momento corrí el rumor de que era una ladrona entre las estudiantes y finalmente...la humille

"-y sigues? deja de seguir avergonzandote asi- dijo suri acercando su cara a la de trixie- aparte de ladrona eres patetica! ..bueno..todo tu ser es patetico , es cosa de mirarte - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar al rededor de ella, trixie estaba con los puños apretados- con un patetico e infantil gusto a la magia, y ademas ser el objeto de burla de toda la escuela.."

\- aún me es raro pensar que fui así hace unos años - comentó Suri después de recordar aquel momento

\- desde ahí que las demás te tomaron rencor?- preguntó Upper

\- no del todo , sólo del grupo de Rainbow - el año siguiente seguía con envidia a Rarity...e hice un plan para separarla de Applejack

\- que?!- preguntó sorprendida Applebloom , Suri la miró inmediatamente

\- ...que tanto sabes de Applejack y Rarity? - pregunto Suri discreta

\- se que están juntas...pero no sabía que intentaste separarlas...- respondió Applebloom , Suri suspiro mientras llevaba una mano a su frente

\- si...lo intenté y no estoy orgullosa del método que use...- agregó - además...tenía planes contra varias de ese grupo...

-ahora veran que no tuvieron que meterse conmigo... ya veras rarity..-dijo viendo a rarity en la foto -oh..ya llegara tu turno trixie...y el tuyo rainbow...de hecho llegara el turno de todas muajaj- en ese momento entro diamond tiara

-que haces aqui?- pregunto diamond levantando una ceja

-nada que te importe

-estas viendo la chica que te gusta en los anuarios?

-no! Acaso tu haces eso?

-no! Callate perdedora!- dijo diamondo mientras se iba corriendo sonrojada

Suri pestañeo varios segundos mientras veía a Diamond Tiara y luego a Applebloom despues de recordar eso

\- aahhhhh ...ahora todo tiene sentido - murmuro Suri para ella misma viendo al par sentado frente a ella

\- para que voy a mentir ...esto esta interesante - opinó Upper mientras que Diamond asentía escuchando con atención - cual fue el metodo?

\- que? Ah si...pues...le coqueteaba a Applejack...para quitarsela a Rarity , mientras era cómplice de Starlight con sus planes ... realmente nunca sentí algo por Applejack y finalmente logre que se separaran ...pero el karma actuó y ...mmmm...

-que haces tu aqui?-pregunto rarity molesta al ver a suri

-que? Acaso no puedo estar aqui?-pregunto suri cruzandose de brazos

-no

-acaso estas resentida de que applejack me beso?-pregunto arqueando una ceja

-caray...-murmuro applejack nerviosa, rarity fruncio el ceño y abofeteo fuertemente a suri dejando a todas impactadas , suri la miro impresionada con la mano en su mejilla

-ya es suficiente! He tenido mucha pero mucha paciencia contigo sin mencionar de que he sido generoza y diplomatica!...pero ya es suficiente , me cansaste- dijo rarity mas furiosa, luego tomo aire - eres una maldita perra malparida envidiosa que se la pasa maraqueando por todos lados buscando perjudicar y ver caer a las demas que le van mejor que a ti , eres una puta por la concha de flash , que te den! , tienes a todas podridas con tu actitud de mierda , zorra, maldita, imbecila, mujerzuela, maraca, estupida..aaaaggghhh! Metete tu envidia por donde te caiga! Y mira que es bien grande!- grito con los puños apretados , todas estaban en shock, luego rarity retomo su compostura se peino un poco su cabello - ahora si me disculpan, ire a tomar un vaso de agua, compermiso- continuo elegantemente , bon bon y colgate no dudaron un minuto en apartarse para que saliera, twilight y fluttershy la siguieron, luego de unos segundos pinkie comenzo a reir

Suri estaba cubriendose el rostro avergonzada mientras esa imagen pasaba por su mente y las demás miraban confundidas

\- que sucede?- preguntó Upper tomandole el hombro

\- oh nada jejeje - dijo destapandose el rostro

\- cuando hablas de karma te refieres a aquella vez que revelaron que tu escribiste el blog y todas te lanzaron pastel y cosas así?- preguntó Diamond

\- oh...había olvidado eso - murmuró - pues se puede decir que si ...- dijo - aún así antes de ese momento me había dado cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo así que estuve alejandome de hacer ese tipo de cosas para perjudicar a las demás personas...para ser alguien mejor

\- hasta el día de hoy- le dijo Upper - pues por lo que has contado...me eh dado cuenta de que si haz cambiado para mejor , hasta has hecho amistades - agregó sonriendole , Suri lentamente le mostró una sonrisa sincera , porque era verdad...

suri cerro los ojos esperando el múltiple ataque - que demonios haces?!- dijo de pronto rainbow haciendo que suri abra los ojos y vio a trixie frente a ella interponiéndose

\- trixie por que la defiendes?! - pregunto applejack molesta

\- trixie tiene sus razones - respondió cruzándose de brazos

\- estas tonta o que?- pregunto rainbow molesta

(...)

-si! ...acaso no estas consiente de eso?- pregunto vinyl

\- si...trixie lo esta- asintió trixie, luego se volteo hacia suri - por eso...debo darte las gracias

...

-... Perdon- se disculpo suri

\- Si cómo sea...un momento! - La detuvo rapidamente la chica

\- Que?

\- Esas botas de diseñador que tienes...son hermosas!- señaló las botas de suri

\- Oh gracias son mis favoritas - sonrio suri

\- y ese perfume? Es Chanel?- pregunto emocionada inhalando acercandose a suri

\- Amm si- retrocedio unos pasos suri

\- Jamás crei que una chica del instituto canterlot tenga un gusto tan refinado - dijo la chica con ambas manos sobre su cadera

(...)

\- Pues no lo parece, no seas tan modesta, soy upper crust y tu?

\- Suri polomare - se presentó Suri mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

...

\- lamento que no hayas ganado...yo vote por ti - dijo upper acercandose a suri

\- y porque? -pregunto suri

\- y porque no? me agradas mas - respondio upper

\- gracias...- sonrio levemente suri

-oye tres votos no esta mal - le dijo trixie acercándose tomándole el hombro a suri - Como sea adivina quien fue uno de los tres votos!

-tu?- pregunto suri y trixie asintió sonriente

...

Suri estaba en su cama revisando su entrevista a las chicas del equipo una hasta que entró lightning y Coco a la habitación.

\- Te trajimos té - dijo Lightning amablemente y coco le estiro la bandeja con la taza mostrando una sonrisa

\- Wow...gracias - dijo Suri impresionada tomando la taza

...

Starlight entro a la sala del periodico con una gran sonrisa , suri estaba sentada haciendo unas ultimas ediciones para el resto del periodico

-siento que todo esta saliendo bien...-comento starlight- deberias agradecerme, te lo digo, la linda amistad que se ve ahora...desaparecera, lyra ya no tendra sus amiguitas para apoyarla- agregó , Suri la miró

-starlight?

-que?

-porque me ayudas tanto?

Trixie , Upper , Lightning, coco , Starlight...Son esas personas que hacen que sus años en Canterlot no haya sido tan duro dándole su amistad

\- si...fue bueno ver un poco hacia atrás...para darme cuenta el como eh cambiado para bien- dijo - creo que ahora estoy en mi mejor momento aquí...lastima que el año esta terminando jeje - agregó

\- y..."¿quienes son tus amigas de aquí?"- preguntó Diamond leyendo otra pregunta

\- pues Trixie , Coco Pommel , Lightning , Upper y Starlight - respondió - tengo mucho que agradecer a esas personas y en especial a Rarity

\- excelente!- exclamo Diamond terminando de escribir - sólo me falta pasarlo en limpio y ya lo tengo listo!- le dijo emocionada a Applebloom

\- que ya?- preguntó Suri - anotaste todo lo que dije?

\- con tu historia pude responder otras preguntas , muchas gracias - se levantó Diamond

\- bueno...pero te dejó una enseñanza la historia de Suri? Es una buena historia de cambio y eso - se levantó también Applebloom

\- que cosas dices- levantó una ceja Diamond - sólo vamos

\- ahm...no preguntaran más cosas?- preguntó Upper , Diamond miró a Suri pensativa y luego miró a Applebloom que recogía su mochila

-pues tengo una...- dijo pensativa Diamond - tienes a alguien especial?- preguntó

\- que?- preguntó totalmente sorprendida Suri , Upper la miro con atención

\- si, ya sabes a lo que me refiero , ya sea aquí o afuera de Canterlot no se - continuó Diamond

\- ah ammm pues...y-yo no lo se- dijo Suri sonrojada

\- ese sonrojo Dice otra cosa - se burló Diamond

\- ya dijo que no sabe , además acabas de inventar esa pregunta - le dijo Applebloom

-y que tiene que las inventé? Todas las otras preguntas se me ocurrieron a mi - se cruzó de brazos Diamond

\- amm no , yo te ayude con la gran mayoría y a algunas se las copiaste a Sweetie - le dijo Applebloom

\- da igual- rodó los ojos Diamond - Gracias por prestar tu tiempo Suri , nos vemos - comenzó a caminar y Applebloom la siguió

\- adiós !- se despidió Applebloom

\- nos vemos - se despidieron Upper y Suri

\- y bien?- preguntó Upper

\- que?- la miró Suri

\- sobre la pregunta de que si tienes a alguien especial?- preguntó Upper con una sonrisa de lado

\- ohhh pues...- murmuró Suri desviando la mirada un poco mientras se volvía a sonrojar

suri se sube a una mesa con un megafono en la mano con starlight glimmer

-estudiantes del instituto canterlot , yo soy suri polomere - comenzo a decir por el megafono

-y yo soy starlight glimmer- dijo tomando el megafono de suri- y para este año me postulo como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil!- continuo , algunas chicas comenzaron a aplaudir

...

lyra se fue caminando con una cara de preocupacion, luego starlight voltea a ver a suri quien estaba observando todo - ahora solo saca tus palomitas..

-...como lo hiciste?-pregunto suri impresionada- co-como supiste que octavia y lyra se besarian?

-no lo sabia...tenia planeado alterar la entrevista...octavia me facilito el plan -dijo starlight , suri no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, starlight con solo una jugada pudo perjudicar a varias personas a la vez...algo que ella no ha podido hacer- te dije que habia que atacar la base de todo...-continuo starlight

-las amistades...-murmuro suri pensativa, como es que no lo habia pensado? ...

-es lo que querias no? Vengarte de todas

-...pues si

...

-suri...- la llamo starlight acercándose a suri que estaba entre el publico

\- tu fuiste uno de los votos?- pregunto suri

\- si, perdon por...por amenazarte de echarte del periodico ...es que ...yo...agh perdon , no tuve que decirte eso, eres mi socia - se disculpo starlight

\- descuida...todos cometemos errores - sonrio suri - y felicidades te mereces el puesto de presidenta - continuo

\- gracias- agradecio starlight y abrazo a suri

...

Suri continuo tomando su té hasta que sintió un golpe por la ventana, se levanto de su cama para ir hacia la ventana

\- Starlight? - Pregunto confundida abriendo la ventana

\- Hum hola

\- Ahm porque no entraste por la puerta?- pregunto Suri, Starlight agrandó los ojos con un leve sonrojo

\- Mmm porque... Mmm porque sólo vine a dejarte está moneda que se te quedo en la clase- dijo sacando una moneda de su bolsillo

\- Ah si?- pregunto Suri confundida y Starlight asintió mientras se la estiraba y Suri la tomo - así que... Solo vienes a entregarme esto?

\- Quizás - se rasco la nuca Starlight, luego se volteo y empezó a caminar lentamente , Suri la veía confundida desde la ventana, después de unos pasos Starlight se detiene cerrando los ojos con fuerza y se volteo a mirar a Suri -...oye Suri

\- Que?

\- Que... Como llamarias nuestra relación exactamente? - Pregunto Starlight, Suri la miro intrigada

\- A que te refieres?

\- Que...que soy para ti?- pregunto- no soy solo una conocida... O si?- pregunto, Suri la quedó mirándo unos segundos

\- Claro que no - negó - eres mas que eso - continuo, Starlight la miro un poco sonrojada

\- Oh...me consideras tu... amiga?- pregunto, nuevamente Suri le mantuvo la mirada pensativa y luego de unos segundos asintió, Starlight sonrío - am bueno! Ya hice todo lo que debía así que...nos vemos!- se despidió Starlight alejándose

\- Adiós - se despidió Suri, luego miro la moneda que le entregó Starlight - que raro...

...

-nada, Olvídalo - negó rapidamente - hablando de la idea, me parece perfecto - sonrío

\- De verdad? Genial!- abrazo Suri a Starlight provocando que Lyra 2 salga volando, Starlight se había congelado frente a esa acción de Suri - ya tengo algunas ideas - se alejo Suri, Starlight seguía tiesa, sólo miraba como Suri seguía conversando

...

Starlight iba caminando buscando a Lyra y al doblar por un pasillo se topo con Suri de frente estando a centímetros

-ah-ahmm per-perdón- se alejo unos pasos sonrojada

\- oh...no importa...jeje- negó nerviosa Suri levemente sonrojada , Lyra y Trixie estaban a pasos mirando la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos y las bocas abiertas de la impresión

...

-Hola - saludo una voz haciendo que Starlight levante la vista encontrándose con Suri

\- Ho...hola Suri - saludo Starlight

\- Finalmente lo que querías- comenzo a decir Suri - todas se ven muy bien con uniformes - agregó sonriendo, Starlight miro a su alrededor - se puede decir que hiciste un cambio muy grande para este instituto

\- Vaya- murmuro Starlight volviendo a mirar a Suri - no lo había pensado de esa forma

\- Pues si, si que son lindos los uniformes - asintió Suri

\- Si, te ves bien con el - dijo Starlight pero luego rápidamente fijo su mirada en el sándwich

\- Gracias, igual tu - sonrío Suri

...

\- si te ayude con tus planes anteriores...con mas razón te ayudare ahora - comenzó a decir - ambas nos equivocamos y nos dejamos llevar por el odio y la venganza - recordó Starlight , Suri desvió la mirada algo avergonzada - ...solo te tenia a ti...- murmuro , Suri volvió su vista a Starlight con un ligero rubor - y siempre te ayude...por que...no lo se! me gustaba mucho tu compañía ...en un principio no tenia una razón para ayudarte...solo lo hacia y ya...después con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que podía ser a mi beneficio ...- luego negó con la cabeza- pero jamas me pude explicar el porque me gustaba estar a tu lado...- decía Starlight , Suri la miraba impresionada y con la boca ligeramente abierta tratando de procesar lo que le estaba diciendo - y cuando esa shipper empezó...ya sabes a "emparejarnos"...fue raro en un principio digo trataba de ignorarlo ...pero...con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que me gustaba jejej y comencé a encontrarle razón el porque me gustaba tanto tu compañía ...- se detuvo un poco para mirar a la anonadada Suri quien no se la estaba creyendo , estaba congelada - y también el porque me molestaba que Lightning se haya enamorado de ti...se que ya se besaron y que quizás..tenga mas oportunidad que yo ...pero eso no impide lo que siento por ti- nuevamente se detuvo , tomo aire - me gustas mucho Suri! demasiado , no puedo evitarlo, perdon! - exclamo con la respiración agitada , nuevamente tomo aire y dio un paso adelante acortando totalmente la distancia entre ambas uniendo sus labios en un beso , no paso mucho para que Starlight botara el paraguas y ponga sus dos manos en las mejillas de Suri siguiendo el beso ya sin importarle la lluvia

Suri estaba totalmente sonrojada por todos esos momentos que había pasado con Starlight

\- pues...no hablaré sobre eso ahora - le dijo a Upper

\- esta bien - rió Upper mientras se levantaba - nos vemos mañana , debo estudiar - se despidió mientras se iba

\- nos vemos - se despidió Suri y ahí se quedo sentada mirando su entorno y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa - estos han sido unos años...bastantes interesantes

Starlight salió de la oficina de Luna después de hablar sobre la fiesta y empezó a caminar a su cabaña , pero una imagen hizo que detenga su andar , a Suri sentada en una banca sola , parecía el escenario perfecto para su propuesta entonces tomó valor y camino hacia esta

\- ...hola - saludo sentandose al lado

\- Starlight - la miró Suri sorprendida - hola

\- no estas esperando a alguien o si...?- preguntó Starlight. Suri le mantuvo la mirada pensativa unos segundos y luego sonrió

\- si estaba...y acaba de llegar - dijo y se acercó lentamente para empezar a besarla

...

Trixie estaba en la habitación de Aria , Adagio y Sonata con una pelota en sus manos. Sonata y Babs estaban sentadas en la cama de Adagio

\- y diría que ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de Trixie aquí - decía sonriendo Trixie haciendo girar la pelota en su índice levantado mientras que Babs anotaba en su cuaderno - hay más...pero no son aptos para este horario jejeje - agregó y Sonata rió

\- mejor sigo después , me duele la mano de tanto escribir - se detuvo Babs

\- puedo leer?- preguntó Sonata tomando el cuaderno de Babs

\- oye Trixie Haz un truco con el balón - se levantó Babs

\- reto aceptado - guiño un ojo Trixie y dejó caer la pelota pero cayó en la punta de sus pies haciendo que se vaya bajo la cama de Aria

\- que truco es ese?- decia Babs riendo

\- errores técnicos - dijo inmediatamente Trixie mientras se agachaba para estirar la mano bajo la cama de Aria - huh? Y esto...?- murmuró

\- que cosa?- dejó el cuaderno Sonata

\- Aria tiene algo extraño bajo su cama - se alejó Trixie y Sonata intercambio miradas con Babs - veré que es - dijo y movió la cama

\- sólo es una caja - dijo Babs

\- una caja con libros y estupideces que no sirven para nada - decía Trixie tomando un libro lleno de polvo , pero vio algo extraño bajo la caja y cuando la movió se encontró un agujero en donde estaban todos los cómics de esta , rápidamente Trixie dejó la caja donde estaba - ah no es nada! En que íbamos?- preguntó nerviosa

\- espera - se acercó Sonata moviendo la caja

\- son cómics!- sonrió Babs mientras Sonata sacaba uno , Trixie lentamente empezó a retirarse sin que se dieran cuenta , pero antes de que abriera la puerta esta se abre sola por Aria quien se congeló al ver la escena al igual que Trixie

\- que sucede?- se acercó Adagio

\- Ari estos cómics son tuyos?- preguntó Sonata hojeando uno , Aria sólo permanecía congelada pero despertó para mirar con ira a Trixie quien estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- miren nada más! Parece que bajo todas las camas hay cómics!- dijo inmediatamente nerviosa Trixie

\- eso no tiene sentido - levantó una ceja Adagio

\- que hacen?- preguntó Sunset entrando a la habitación

\- encontramos el secreto de Aria - respondió con simpleza Adagio

\- q-que?! N-no!- negó rápidamente Aria

\- en serio?- preguntó Sunset curiosa , Sonata le entregó un comic y Sunset empezó a hojearlo

\- fue sin querer perdón! No sabía!- suplicaba Trixie y Aria sólo la miran con el ceño fruncido

\- porque lo escondidas? - preguntó Sunset y Aria suspiro

\- bien ! Son míos esos cómics! Me gustan no puedo evitarlo ok? Ese ha sido mi secreto - se cruzó de brazos Aria y Adagio soltó una carcajada - no es gracioso

\- oh claro que no - negó Adagio aún sonriendo

\- enserio?!- pregunto Sonata - y puedo leerlos? Se ven divertidos!

\- bueno...yo no le veo lo raro- empezó a decir Sunset pasandole el comic a Babs - al menos no es un extraño fetiche a la magia

\- oye!- exclamo Trixie

\- agh aún así no te la perdonare por revelarlo asi- señaló Aria a Trixie

\- que fue sin querer!- volvió a decir Trixie

\- bueno ya dudaba yo que eras medio friki - le dijo Adagio a Aria

\- si si como sea , no es como que sea algo ilegal sólo son gustos - dijo colocando la caja donde estaba y correr su cama

\- y los respetamos - dijo Sunset

\- sii yo quiero leerlos- asintió Sonata

\- claro no hay problema , te gustarán - sonrió Aria

\- jeje si no fuera por Trixie jamás lo hubieras reconocido - se acercó Trixie y Aria sólo le fruncido el ceño - ...Trixie se va!

...

Los días suficientes pasaron para que sea el último partido para la gran mayoría de las chicas , a ganaban este partido ganaban el campeonato. El nerviosismo se sentía en el bus en el que viajaba el equipo , más eran las ganas de ganar este partido al ser en el Instituto rival. Cuando llegaron las chicas fueron a los camerinos a prepararse

\- chicas pongan atención!- habló Spitfire aplaudiendo al medio para llamar la atención y miró a todas con una sonrisa nostálgica - lejos...ustedes han sido el mejor equipo que Canterlot ah tenido...yo como entrenadora...digo que fue un verdadero honor trabajar con ustedes y si ...es triste que este sea el último partido en el que jugarán como equipo para Canterlot y mi última charla hacia ustedes como su entrenadora ...pero es asi - habló mirando a cada una con los ojos brillantes con las lágrimas a punto de salir - no importa si ganan o pierden... estoy orgullosa de ustedes , han hecho un excelente trabajo en todo este tiempo y solo quiero decirles que ..disfruten este partido como equipo - terminó de decir y las chicas se dieron un abrazo grupal por un buen tiempo , para después romperlo

\- vamos a ganar!- exclamo Rainbow y todas exclamaron igual para salir a la cancha

\- haganme sentir orgullosa ...pequeñas saltamontes - decía Spitfire mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla estilo película

\- fue un placer jugar junto a ti Dash - dijo Índigo caminando al lado de Rainbow mientras iban a la cancha - digo...capitana - se corrigió y Rainbow la miró con una sonrisa

\- lo mismo digo Índigo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y así termina la segunda parte del penúltimo capítulo...y sip...el próximo es el último

Ay que triste ;-;

Perdón por la demora pero hubieron varios factores pero finalmente esta aquí el cap

Que por cierto...no aseguro que el último capítulo será el sábado que viene ya que será muuuuy largo en serio

Y ya se viene el especial de preguntas

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo ! Los amó !


	63. Trixie lovers

Todas las estudiantes estaban totalmente en shock después de ver la ejecución de la super waifu de preparatoria frente a sus ojos

\- n-no ...no puedo mas con esto!- exclamo Minuette agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos y unas lagrimas salían , el resto estaba aun en shock

\- matar...o que te maten...- murmuro Octavia con voz temblorosa

\- oye Monokuma!- exclamo Aria con los puños apretados - ya no quiero seguir jugando a esto!

\- si quieres ganar...mata a alguien sin que te descubran y seras libre- respondió Monokuma

\- esto es absurdo - murmuro Adagio molesta

\- debe haber otra manera!- exclamo Applejack , en eso Lyra agranda los ojos de golpe

\- vencer a la mente maestra - murmuro

\- que?- pregunto Twilight mirando a Lyra , las demás de a poco despertaban de su estado de shock

\- Bon bon había dicho que había una mente maestra - dijo en voz alta Lyra

\- es verdad- dijo Adagio y miro a Monokuma que permanecía quieto

-... en serio se quieren ir contra el? - pregunto Fluttershy con algo de miedo - es casi imposible , mato a Bon bon con unas lanzas e hizo esta ejecución para Sunset - exclamo , Twilight la miro

\- no del todo...- dibujo una pequeña sonrisa - oye Monokuma ! la que haya asesinado a una estudiante y lo descubran ...merece una ejecución ...no? - pregunto

\- justamente como lo dices- lo afirmo Monokuma

\- pues que conveniente porque...tu asesinaste a una estudiante...mereces la ejecución- lo señalo Twilight

\- pero espera!- la detuvo Lyra - eso quiere decir que alguien de nosotras morira- agrego

\- que? a que te refieres?- pregunto Octavia

\- Bon bon dijo que la mente maestra estaba entre nosotras...- miro a todas - y estaba mirando a esa persona hasta que fue atacada...la mente maestra de todo esto es...- estaba diciendo y la luz se corta de pronto dejando a todas confundidas , luego de unos segundos se enciende junto a una pequeña explosión dejando humo por todo el lugar . el Humo se disipo y todas las estudiantes quedaron asombradas por la imagen que vieron ... a Fluttershy con una postura de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de maniática mientras que monokuma estaba bajo ella imitando la acción

\- asi es! la mente maestra todo este tiempo eh sido yo!- exclamo manteniendo esa siniestra sonrisa

\- q-que?! ay yo creía que era Applejack!- se tomo la cabeza Lyra

\- que?! Fluttershy?...tu?!- exclamo Twilight asombrada

-pero porque hiciste todo esto?! - pregunto molesta Aria con los puños apretados

\- hay una razón especifica?- pregunto en voz alta Fluttershy a si misma mientras se llevaba su indice a su mentón pensativa

\- solo...solo era por diversión?- pregunto Applejack

\- para ver la desesperación en sus caras...esa...esa hermosa sensación que te recorre todo el cuerpo!- exclamo abrazándose Fluttershy - no es divertido ver un grupo de adolescentes desesperadas matándose entre si?- agrego emocionada

\- eres una enferma- le dijo Lyra molesta - por tu culpa murieron nuestras amigas!

-mi culpa?- pregunto Fluttershy señalándose - me gustaría decir que fue todo por mis propios méritos...pero no hice todo esto sola - dijo y miro a Twilight quien permanecía congelada

-...q-que?- fue lo único que pudo gesticular Twilight y Fluttershy camino hacia esta

\- así es Twily ...yo no hubiera podido hacer todo esto sola, gracias a ti pudimos concretar el juego de matanza mutua- le dijo sonriendo , Twilight trago saliva nerviosa sintiendo las miradas amenazantes de las demás y retrocedió un paso

-n-no! es imposible!- negaba con la cabeza y voz temblorosa - es imposible...no...no recuerdo nada de lo que dices! mientes!- decía casi desesperada

\- deja que te ayude a recordar entonces- sonrió maliciosamente y le tomo el rostro con sus manos para acercarla a ella y darle un profundo beso , las demás permanecían congeladas aun sin creer todo lo que esta pasando, Lyra miro a Vinyl

\- bueno...debo admitir que se puso interesante- le comento y Vinyl asintió, Fluttershy rompió el beso y miro manteniendo su sonrisa a Twilight quien abrió lentamente los ojos a la par que formaba una sonrisa igual de maliciosa recordando todo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ese si sería un final bueno - decía Sonata abriendo sus ojos

-...volviste a dormir para terminar el sueño? - levantó una ceja Adagio parada frente a su cama

\- ...si- asintió sonriendo Sonata lentamente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Trixie : HOLA SOY LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRRRRIXIE!

Rainbow : agh...ves? Por eso nunca antes hacias los especiales

Trixie : ...que tiene de malo?

Trixie y Rainbow se encontraban afuera de una de las cabañas

Rainbow : no puedes de la nada decir eso !

Trixie :que?! por que no? Además es el turno de Trixie de hacer las preguntas así que te callas

Rainbow : estas ganandote una paliza Lulamoon , como sea por que estamos aquí y no en el lugar en el que siempre se hacen las preguntas?

Trixie : por que a Trixie le gusta hacerse de rogar , mientras vamos allá voy a leer la primera pregunta

En ese momento Trixie saca su celular de uno de sus bolsillos

Rainbow : veamos que tal lo haces

Trixie : para Rainbow Dash ...por que eres tan estúpida?

Rainbow : oye que?! Nadie preguntó eso!

Trixie : por que eres tan irritante?

Rainbow: tu estas inventando esas preguntas! Ya te las verás!

Trixie empezó a correr siendo perseguida por Rainbow hasta que llegaron al escenario en el que acostumbran hacer los especiales , pero esta vez había un enorme pastel al medio haciendo que ambas se detengan

Trixie: ese pastel es para Trixie ? *-*

Aria : no

Rarity: de hecho es para todas nosotras

Rainbow: y...por que?

Pinkie: Para celebrar!

Trixie : celebrar que Trixie esta aquí? *-*

Aria : no

Rarity : porque es el último especial de preguntas y respuestas...

Rainbow: ... por que celebrariamos eso?! Es triste!

Pinkie: lo se! Pero le da un toque especial , no?

Trixie: especial porque Trixie esta aquí? *-*

Aria: ya basta con eso

Trixie: que Enojona...Pero como bien dice Pinkie también este especial de preguntas y respuestas es distinto a los demás...pooorqueeee TRIXIE ESTARA AL MANDO! finalmente! Mi momento ah llegado!

Una vez terminó de decir eso salieron fuegos artificiales por las esquinas del escenario haciendo que el público aplauda

Trixie : ustedes no tenían eso Pinkiedash ;)

Applejack: acaso nadie aquí dimensiona el error con que Trixie este a cargo? Hará todas las preguntas y retos a su beneficio

Rainbow : gracias ! Al fin alguien coherente

Twilight: tu también hacías eso

Lyra: ammm no es por querer interrumpirlas pero...cuando comeremos del pastel?

Colgate: pregunto lo mismo...digo no es que quiera comerlo ahora jeje

Trixie: después de iniciar este especial correctamente ...HOLA a todos! Sean bienvenidos a este Último especial con la gran y poderosa Trixie !

Nuevamente salieron fuegos artificiales más los aplausos del público mientras que Trixie estaba con una postura de total arrogancia y mirada presumida

Octavia: ...como hiciste que salieran fuegos artificiales cada vez que dijeras eso?

Trixie : un mago no revela sus secretos como sea las invito a que tomen asiento mientras Trixie hace su trabajo

Vinyl: pero...y el pastel?

Trixie : bueno ya Partamos el pastel primero

Pinkie le acerco un cuchillo a Trixie para que dividirá el pastel , obviamente fueron pedazos desiguales favoreciendola a ella y a otras personas que eran sus favoritas , luego de eso cada una fue a sentarse

Trixie : bien! Empecemos con la primera pregunta que nos hacen!

Lyra: espera!

Trixie : ...Que?

Lyra: quien será tu compañera?...Ya sabes son dos quienes hacen las preguntas

Pinkie: es cierto!

Trixie : mmm no lo había pensado

Lyra: seré yo ...verdad? *0* por nuestra amistad

Sunset: seré yo , verdad Trixie?

Camino Sunset hacia Trixie quien tenía una mirada pensativa y luego asintió

Lyra: eso es trampa! Exijo un reembolso !

Bon bon: que?

Aria : en serio te sorprende su elección?

Adagio : pueden empezar?

Trixie : esta bien ! Donde están sus espíritus festivos?

Rainbow : estamos destruidas...no literal pero ya sabes

Trixie : como sea, iremos con las primeras preguntas *saca su celular* que son de jimena21 ejem "Fluttershy eres la cosita mas kaway que vi" ...

Todas: ...

Twilight: oye! Es mi novia :c

Trixie: que?! Pero es lo que dice! No me miren así! " pregunta a las chicas de canterlot ¿que les parecen mis primeros otps?"

Sea: esto se puso interesante! *desde el público con palomitas*

Trixie : "sunli..." siguiente pregunta! :D

Todas : buuuu!

Rainbow : sólo lee la pregunta!

Sunset: quieres que yo la lea?

Trixie : no jeje...esta bien Trixie puede " -Twixie "

Sea : yo las apruebo totalmente ;)

Sonata: que ship es ese?

Pinkie : el de Trixie con Twilight jijiji

Lyra: *bebe un vaso de agua y lo escupe* kha? !

Octavia : agh Lyra! *secándose*

Lyra : me gusta como suena ese ship

Twilight: NO sólo mirenla!

Trixie : se que en el fondo caes en mis encantos Sparkle

Twilight: cállate!

Sunset: a mi no me gusta

Rainbow : uuhhh! Siii a mi me gusta jeje 7u7

Sonata : se me hace linda

Bon bon : mmmm no lo sé

Vinyl: me es difícil ver a Trixie con otra persona la verdad

Fluttershy: ...a mi no me gusta

Sunset: puedes seguir leyendo la pregunta Trixie? e.e

Trixie : oh claro claro! "Appledash"

Pinkie : ew no que horror como lo quitó :)

Applejack: espera que?

Rarity: no me gusta! Es horrible y feo a más no poder!

Rainbow : alguien calmenla antes de que putee a todas

Rarity: tu cállate y no mires a mi manzanita :c

Rainbow: pfffff como sea Applejack es como mi compinche

Sea: i ship it ...oigan no se coman mis palomitas! Consiganse las suyas!

Trixie: a mi me da risa jajajajaja

Bon bon : puede ser

Sonata: es interesante*-*

Adagio: ahh no no me gusta

Lyra: uuhh sii ...esperen ...pero quien seria la tachi y quien la neko ?

Rainbow: obviamente yo seria la tachi siempre lo soy ósea

Rarity: basta

Applejack: de que hablas Dash? Sería yo

Twilight : ammm en eso competirian demasiado

Vinyl: oye no suena mal ese ship

Pinkie: a mi no me gusta

Colgate : me es indiferente

Rarity: podemos ir con la siguiente?

Trixie : bien bien mmm " Sonata x Sun...set x a...ria..."...o.o

Sea: OMG!

Adagio : es interesante para que voy a mentir

Sunset: que?...un trío ?

Rainbow : uuhh 7u7

Octavia : pero que pervertida!

Aria : yo no estaría con nadie más que con Sonata ok?

Pinkie : si , pero que opinas?

Aria: que no me parece

Trixie: claro que no te parece esta mal!

Applejack: oye Pero calmate

Lyra: a mi me gusta es como exótico

Rarity: pues es una buena combinación ...pero trío no señores

Twilight: no se...

Bon bon : sería como un triángulo amoroso algo...interesante

Trixie : ugh siguiente " Sunda...gio" ...ok esto es un complot contra Trixie! Quien hizo esto? Se supone que es mi especial, renunció! *sale del lugar*

Rainbow : oh si nena mi momento ah vuelto! *corre al medio del escenario*

Sunset :*rodando los ojos* ya vuelvo

Rainbow: bien! Sigamos ;) que opinan del sundagio?

Sonata : uhhh me gusta

Adagio: es necesario que diga mi opinión?

Sea swirl: i ship it

Lyra: no lo se , soy Team Trixie , iré a ver que onda

Applejack: ella esta bien , ya sabes quiere llamar la atención , volverá como si nada

Vinyl: me da igual ese ship

Bon bon : bueno tiene algo que no se

Colgate : pues vi que tienen buena relación

Rainbow : oigan! Pero que pilla es esta Trixie se saltó una que era el sunlight , bueno que opinan de ese?

Twilight: ...Fluttershy te amo! *tomandola de ambos hombros*

Sea: pero es que eres muy shipeable Twilight

Todas: seeee

Rainbow : hasta con Rarity , hasta con Applejack , hasta conmigo!

Twilight: basta! *se tapa los oidos*

Adagio : no me gusta ese ship

Aria: meh

Vinyl: not bad

Octavia: lo mismo que Vinyl

Fluttershy: ese ship...no me gusta para nada

Rarity: no se ustedes pero me da miedo que se enoje Fluttershy no se...Y esa que estoy sentada cerca ay Santo Cielo

Rainbow: que te de una puteada como lo haces tu?

Lyra: JAJAJAJ se las Rainbowmamo

Rainbow: siguiente uhhh este me gusta! "Vinyl x Lyra" ;)

Pinkie: ...se las jimemamo

Lyra: o/o que?

Sea: yo lo apruebo!

Octavia: NO! jamás pasará! *cruzandose de brazos*

Bon bon: exacto 7-7

Vinyl: pues...jeje no se que debería opinar de ese ship D/ / /:

Octavia: que no te debe gustar ;(

Applejack: ay es que se comportan tan gay a veces bueno ya

Aria: hacen linda pareja

Adagio : mmm si si me gusta

Colgate: yo si las shi...

Octavia y Bon Bon : 7-7

Colgate: ammm jejeje no, es un mal ship

Rainbow : jajaja bueno vamos con los retos de jimena21

De pronto explota una bomba de humo y aparece Trixie

Trixie: TRIXIE AH VUELTO! :D

Nuevamente hubieron fuegos artificiales y aplausos del público

Rainbow : que?! Pero no habías ido a llorar como nena?

Trixie: JA! Ya quisieras , Trixie sólo fue por unas galletas de mantequilla ;D

Sunset : me preocupe por nada

Trixie : bueno que siga El show! Sunset...harias los honores?

Sunset: por supuesto ;) *saca su celular mientras Rainbow se iba de mala gana a sentar* " Retos zukulentosque AJ bese a sonata y trixie a rarity 7w7 ojo el beso tiene que ser de lenguita y tiene se tienen que pasar un poco de la raya ya saben toqueteo zukulento"...vamos con el siguiente

Aria: si el siguiente reto

Pinkie: ejem! No! Recuerden el contrato que firmamos

Trixie: era un contrato?! Creí que querían un autógrafo de Trixie :(

Rainbow: opino que aparte del sunxie haya otra persona que las obligue con los retos y ponga orden porque estas son muy pillas y pueden saltarse preguntas

Lyra: Lyra en acción! *corrió hacia donde estaban Sunset y Trixie*

Sunset: vete a sentar

Lyra: bueno u.u

Pinkie: esperando el reto~

Vinyl: esperando el reto~

Rarity: agh * camino hacia Trixie*

Trixie: quieres un autografo de Trixie?

Rarity: no , es por el reto

Sunset: Sonata , Applejack que esperan?

Applejack : perdón Aria * camino hacia el escenario al igual que Sonata*

Aria: no quiero ver

Sunset: yo tampoco *se voltea* bien...cuando quieran...porque acepte hacer esto...

Lyra: *saca su camara*

Sea: esto estará que arde!

Trixie: antes quiero advertirte que puedes quedar enamorada ...así que desde ya te digo que no tengo ningún interés hacia ti

Applejack : *rueda los ojos*

Rarity:...

Sea: ya besense! La gente espera! Omg el sueño que tuve se hará realidad :0

Rarity colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Trixie para acercarse y empezar a besarse

Todas: UHHHHH

Rainbow: VAMOS VAQUERA ES TU TURNO

Applejack: perdón por esto Sonata

Sonata: lo mismo digo jeje

Applejack se acercó para comenzar a besar

Todas: UHHHHH

sea: Y EL PÚBLICO SE VUELVE LOCO SEÑORES!

Sunset: muy bien ya! Suficiente! *fue a separar rápidamente a Trixie y Rarity*

Lyra: oye Trixie! Te gustó?!

Antes de su Trixie pudiera decir algo siente la fuerte mano de Applejack tomandole el hombro mirándola amenazante

Trixie: Ay mamá! *corrió a esconderse atrás de Sunset*

Rarity: solo fue un reto, aún prefiero tus besos manzanita

Sonata: ...sabía a manzana

Rarity: te estaré vigilando *señalando a Sonata*

Sonata: glup

Sunset: bien bien siguiente reto *limpiandole la boca a Trixie con un pañuelo*

Lyra corrió nuevamente al escenario mientras que Applejack y Rarity se iban a sentar

Lyra: ejem ejem! " Que twilight le diga cosas zukutriquis a fluttershy y que la seduzca tanto que hasta flutter quiera ir a lo oscuro " uhhhhh 7u7

Twishy: o/o

Rainbow: buena Twilight! Tú sabes prenderla

Twilight: c-cállate! Decirle cosas aquí con todas ustedes mirando es vergonzoso!

Lyra: uhhh quiere irse al oscurito ahora 7u7 pillina

Twilight: pues seria mejor que aquí frente a todas

Trixie: ya la oyeron! La habitación del amor esta disponible para ustedes!

Twishy: que? o / o

Lyra: esperen antes que vayan iré a poner la cámara okno

Rainbow: la habitación las espera 7u7

Trixie : la habitación del amor cuenta con una cómoda cama de dos plazas, suaves sábanas hechas con plumas de cisne , cancion ideal para el ambiente lleno de sensualidad 7u7 , claro unos juguetes para hacerlos más interesantes y paredes a prueba de sonido para darle mas privacidad y así pasar un placentero momento 100% garantizado y probado ;)

Bon bon : probado por quien?

Trixie : por la pareja más grande y poderosa claro , Fuentes confiables ;) *tomandole el hombro a Sunset quien se sonrojo*

Sunset: d-debías decirlo? e/ / / e

Trixie: que? Pero si preguntaron

Sea: uyuyui 7u7

Rainbow : con esa publicidad hasta yo quiero ocupar esa habitación

Twilight: esperen...cambiaron las sábanas?

Trixie: cla-claro que si! somos personas serias

Aria: la palabara "seria" no va contigo

Adagio: ya vayan a la habitación

Lyra: duró contra el muro ;)

Fluttershy: *muy sonrojada*

Twilight: c-callense

Twilight y Fluttershy fueron a la habitación del amor

Rainbow: que suertudas

Trixie: bueno sigamos con los retos de jimena21! " que las best friends (lyra y vinyl)le digan cumplidos a sunset que solo le dirían a sus novias nose porque pienso que harían un buen trio :3 xd " las estaré vigilando :)

Octavos y Bon bon: :)

Vinyl: bueno sólo es un reto *camino hacia el escenario en donde ya estaban Lyra y Sunset*

Applejack: uy suerte

Sunset: a ver si dicen mejores cumplidos que Trixie

Trixie:...*con una ceja levantada*

Lyra: yo primero * se acomoda la garganta y le tomó una mano a Sunset* si la belleza fuera pecado ...ya estarías en el infierno

Sunset: vaya , nada mal

Trixie: pues ya está viviendo un infierno mirándote

Bon bon: tu no dices piropos así

Lyra: mmm...washita Rica

Corazón de palta

Yo soy la tachi

Que te hace falta

Rainbow : esa me gustó! JAJAJAJ

Bon bon : bueno...eso eso sí parece a lo que dices...*cruzada de brazos y un celo fruncido*

Lyra: bony ! Sabes que los mejores me los guardó para ti ;)

Trixie: a si? Pues Trixie tiene uno mejor quítate! *empujó a Lyra y le tomó la mano a Sunset* Sunset shimmer

Sunset: si?

Trixie: Quisiera vivir en tu cabeza ...y estar dentro de ti... para saber en qué momentos estás pensando en mí ;)

Octavia: ese...Lo encontré algo ególatra...

Applejack: es un piropo de Trixie que esperaban?

Trixie: oh vamos! Fue bueno!

Sunset: next

Trixie: que?!

Rainbow : dale Vinyl

Vinyl: *guardando su celular* ya ! Emmm Me gusta el mar, me gusta la brisa, pero mas me fascina tu bella sonrisa

Sunset: ese si estuvo bueno

Trixie: oye lo sacaste recién de Google!

Rainbow : que no es de ahí donde los sacan todos? *levantando una ceja*

Vinyl: ahm jaja además los piropos que le hago a tavi son especiales y exclusivos para ella

Todas: awwwww

Octavia: *-*

Trixie: Trixie tiene otro piropo! *rápidamente le toma las dos manos* Sunset Shimmer me gusta tu sonrisa , me gusta tu mirada pero me gustas mas cuando tu de mi estas enamorada! ;D

Rarity: ese es más ególatra que el anterior!

Trixie : pero es que...! Sunset Shimmer! mirar tus ojos es mi cosa favorita en este mundo! Y me vale si no rimo verdad! D:

Todas: awwwww

Sunset: sabes que igual me gusta tu lado egocéntrico Trixie , si no fuera así no estaría contigo

Rainbow : llegó la hora cursi? Vamanaaaaaaaaz

Trixie : bueno! Siguiente pregunta de El tio anonimo ah esperen estos son retos " Reto a que Applejack se desnude en frente de las ShadowBolts " anuma

Applejack: QUE CORRALES?!

Rainbow: Bueno para ese reto suculento habrá que esperar a que lleguen las shadowbolts jeje

Sunset: donde están?

Rainbow: pueeees...les hice una pequeña broma con Pinkie jeje

Applejack: ...eso no suena nada bien

Rarity: que tipo de broma?

Sunset: que hicieron? e.e

Rainbow : pues jeje ayer les Di la dirección donde supuestamente haríamos este especial jejeje...je

Aria: brutal jajaj

Sunset: que?! Y donde las mandaste?

Rainbow se encogió de hombros

Pinkie: pero gracias a la tecnología que aparece mágicamente aquí logramos tener contacto con ellas , HOLAAA

la tele gigante que siempre esta en el fondo se enciendo y ahí se mostraban a las shadowbolts en un lugar lleno de nieve

Indigo: VAS A PAGARLA TRASH! *se cortó la transmision*

Rainbow: JAJAJAJAJJAAJ

Bon bon : creí que habian superado sus diferencias

Rainbow sólo fue una pequeña bromita uy

Sunset: pequeña?! No sabemos donde están !

Adagio: habrá...habrá que enviar un equipo de rescate?

Sunset: esa...es una buena idea ! Rainbow ve !

Rainbow: yo ?! Porque?! Y quien te puso a cargo?!

Trixie: yo

Rainbow: grrr! Porque?!

Sunset: ammm no lo se...tal vez porque tu hiciste esa broma?!

Rainbow: pero no puedo ir sola!

Sunset : pues te acompañaran

Rainbow: Trixieeee! Controla a tu mujer!

Trixie : ja! No

Rainbow: quiero que me acompañen Octavia, Pinkie, Applejack y Rarity

Octavia: porque yo?!

Rarity: y yo?!

Rainbow: por que me dan gracia

Sunset: hecho

Rarity: no es justo! No pueden mandarno asi como así

Trixie: Si podemos por que Trixie esta a cargo al igual que Sunset

Sea: uhhh sunxie in da house

Sunset: pero terminaremos con la primera ronda de preguntas y respuestas

Trixie: sip muy bien sigamos con Tyrant Poni " Reto a Trixie bese en la boca a Gilda"

Gilda: OH SI BEBE

Sunset : agh

Lyra: ven al escenario Gilda!

Gilda fue al escenario y antes de que Trixie pudiera decir algo la besa y después de unos segundos se separa llenándose el lugar de aplausos

Trixie:...eso fue rápido

Gilda: gracias gracias , si quieres otro me dices nada más ;)

Sunset: no, no quedar otro ahora vuelve a tu lugar ahora

Rainbow: yo que tu le hago caso... es cosa sería

Gilda: valió la pena *fue a sentarse hacia el público nuevamente*

Sunset : siguiente pregunta de La Guaripolo

Pinkie: La Guaripolo in da house B)

Sunset: "Wena wena skdnfkc ya haber

Tengo una preguntita y un reto

La pregunta es

Lyra te gusto el beso que hice que te diera Vinyl en los especiales anteriores? y biceversa. La verdad eh 7u7"

Lyra: pues jejejejHEJEJJEJEJE

Trixie: sólo responde jsjsis

Lyra: Vinyl puede responder también!

Vinyl: pero tu responde primero

Lyra: skdhdjsnsjdj bueno si me gustó! E-es un beso no? A quien no le gustan los besos? Jejejej

Vinyl: d-digo lo mismo

Sea: uyuyui!

Octavia y Bon bon: hmmmmm

Trixie: esto esta interesante!

Sunset: bueno pero hay que seguir con el reto " es Que dos chicas elegidas al azar den una vuelta afuera o en alguna parte en ropa interior(? No se me ocurrio nada mas Skdkfkfk Saludos a la Pinkie que la quiero musho. La favorita de los niños fuera."

Pinkie : Saludos también la lectora de la casa (? para la guaripolo la favorita de los niños y de Pinkie también ;)

Colgate: y quienes serán esas chicas al azar?

Sunset y Trixie intercambiaron miradas con una sonrisa

Rainbow: oh oh...

Sunset: estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Trixie: claro que si

Sunset: deberán elegir a dos del grupo de rescate para que haga eso mientras van a buscar a las shadows

Rainbow: ir a buscarlas...en ropa interior?!

Trixie: exacto

Octavia: yo digo que Rainbow

Rarity: digo lo mismo

Lyra: y que la otra sea Applejack

Applejack: que?! Porque?!

Lyra: porque deberas desnudarte frente a ellas igual duuh

Rarity: ...tiene sentido

Applejack: no ayudas

Sunset : entonces esta decidido! Rainbow y Applejack cuando vayan a buscar a las shadows deberán ir en ropa interior

Trixie: muajajajajjaja

Vinyl: ya me está dando miedo que ellas dos estén a cargo...

Applejack: somos 2

Sonata: 3

Lyra: 4

Rainbow: 5 e.e

Rarity: 6

Octavia: 7

Colgate: 8

Aria:9 ...

Adagio: 10...nah no es cierto

Trixie: jeje bueno sigamos con la pregunta de Pepe , Oh! Es para Trixie! " Pregunta para Trixie, ¿Porqué razón comensastes con la magia?" Pues una vez iba en la calle con mis padres y vi un espectáculo de magia y quede de woooow! yo quiero hacer eso!*-*

Sunset: aww bueno siguientes de Sunny honey " Reto a que tooooooooooodaaaaaaaas las chicas e invitados que aparezcan, deban usar durante todo el especial y aparición...¡Tambores por favor! *sonido de tambor* ¡LA CAMISETA CON LA CARA DE TRIXIE! XD Excepto Trixie. Que ella use la chaqueta de Sunset x3 y sea quien dé las camisetas a los posibles invitados que haya xD"

Trixie: YAS SABIA QUE ESTE MOMENTO LLEGARIA! *se fue corriendo*

Rainbow: noooooo

Lyra: soy a la única que le gusto este reto?

Sonata: a mi también me gustó

Sunset: yo ya tengo la mía

Mientras Sunset se sacaba su chaqueta dejando ver la camiseta con la cara de Trixie dibujada entraba Trixie manejando un montacargas con una pila de cajas

Adagio: que demonios como consiguió eso?!

Trixie: muy bien no peleen hay para todas! * sacando las cajas para después abrirlas* que belleza :')

Trixie sacó unas cuentas y empezó a repartirlas a sus amigas

Lyra: gracias!

Vinyl: uhhh es suave

Pinkie: y huele a nuevo!

Aria: agh es en serio?

Applejack: vaya

Trixie : y para este bello Público! :') * empezó a lanzar las camisetas al público para que las atraparan emocionados*

Gilda: mejor lanzanos tu ropa interior!

Trixie: conformense con eso!

Luego de que ya todas estaban con las camisetas puestas Trixie se colocó la chaqueta de Sunset para después mirar a su al rededor y abrazar a Sunset cubriendo su rostro en el hombro de esta

Sunset : que sucede

Trixie: lo que soñé esta mañana se hizo realidad :')

Sunset: aw es verdad!

Rainbow : uuugh me siento como si fuera una esclava de Trixie

Applejack: bueno pero igual esta linda hay que decirlo

Rarity: y es 100% algodón

Sonata: y gratis!

Trixie : por fin Trixie tiene su club de fans

Rainbow: no somos tus fans!

Trixie: ah no? Tu camiseta dice lo contrario ;)

Lyra: ohhhhhh turn down for what!

Trixie: B) el especial de Trixie es el mejor! BOM más la chaqueta de cuero oh sii

Rainbow: AHHHH deja de bailar!

Trixie: No ;)

Adagio: pueden seguir?

Sunset: oh si si! De Shalom Sultan " Pregunta para Rarity: ¿Cuál es la cosa sucia (rikolina) que te haya hecho Applejack que más te ha gustado? Y no me vengas aquí con que esas cosas no las dice una dama!" Interesante

Rarity: q-que?! Como se supone que responderé eso?!

Lyra: pos respondiendo duuh

Applejack : jejejej . / .

Rarity: pues...pues...a mmm...*se cubrió el rostro con sus manos* cuando me beso por todo el cuerpo

Sea: VAYAAA

Applejack: *cubriendose el rostro con su sombrero*

Pinkie: pero que RIKOLINOOO

Rarity : ya ya! Pueden continuar?

Trixie: esta bien todo porque eres mi fan " Reto para Vinyl: Hazle o dile cosas a Octavia hasta que se ponga roja a más no poder."

Vinyl: fácil ;)

Octavia: Santo cielo

Vinyl que estaba sentada al lado de Octavia paso su brazo al rededor de los hombros de esta

Vinyl: oye tavi eres tan hermosa que cada vez se me es más difícil vencer la tentación de besarte

Octavia: V-Vinyl . / .

Vinyl: pero es verdad y...besar cada centímetro ti

Octavia: Vinyl! *se cubrió el rostro muy sonrojada y Vinyl la abrazo*

Todas: awwwww

Sea: 7u7

Pinkie: yyyy ahora vamos con la última de fanfiction!

Sunset: que? ...como sea de The Ghost " Reto que Octavia bese a Lemon" uhh esa estará al pendiente jeje

Vinyl: hm

Trixie: "Lyra por que eres tan sexy? Lo vuelvo a preguntar porque si y filo "

Lyra: gracias Trixie ;)

Trixie: gdjakasdsk era la preguntaaaa

Lyra: oh pues simplemente uno nace así de sexy y no puede hacer nada al respecto , sólo vivir con eso

Trixie: te entiendo completamente

Sunset: y aquí termina la primera Ronda y ...

En eso llegan Twilight y Fluttershy pero se detienen al ver a todas con la camiseta de Trixie

Twilight:...o no...esta debe ser de esas pesadillas bizarras en las que todas alaban a Trixie! Ahh sólo estoy durmiendo! *se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos*

Fluttershy: oh nooo

Bon bon: no es una pesadilla

Rainbow: por un reto debemos usar estas feas camisetas

Lyra: mucho sexo te dejo paranoica okno jajajaj

Twilight: o-oye!

Todas: jajajajajajaja!

Rainbow : y como la pasaron eh? La habitación es tan buena como dijo Trixie?

Fluttershy: pues...si...u/u

Twilight: o / o

Vinyl: uhhh

Trixie: se los dije! En fin deben ponerse estas hermosas camisetas en lo que queda del especial ;)

Twilight: hm bueno

Sunset: y ahora es cuando el valiente equipo de rescate irá por las shadowbolts!

Trixie: Rainbow , Pinkie, Octavia , Applejack y Rarity!

Lyra: recuerden que Rainbow y Applejack deben ir en ropa interior!

Rainbow: que apoyos Lyra!

Lyra: de nada jajaja

Fluttershy: nos perdimos de mucho...

Twilight: si...

Rainbow: un momento! Pero debemos usar la camiseta de Trixie en lo que queda! Ósea en ropa Interior más la camiseta de Trixie

Trixie: es muy justo

Rainbow: YAS! Ahora amó esta camiseta

Trixie: eres una Trixie lover? *-*

Rainbow : sigue soñando

Twilight: ...porque hay un montacargas?

Pinkie: Próximamente! Veremos las preguntas y retos de Wattpad! El equipo de rescate por las Shadowbolts y reviviremos los mejores momentos que hemos visto en los especiales! No se lo pierdan después de esta pausa! ;)

Trixie: oye! Trixie debía decir eso!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holaaa chicos! Pues en esta parte del especial vimos las preguntas de Fanfiction y en la otra veremos las de Wattpad que lo subiré mañana o el lunes , por ahi (?

Y quiero dar un aviso

En la app amino

Hay una comunidad llamada

MLP/EG Yuri

Ahí hay un quiz que hicieron sobre este fic

Y pues podrian ir a hacerlo los invito xD y también a unirse a la comunidad ;)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

Gracias por todo yyyyy chauuuu cuidense!


	64. Trixie lovers pt2

Trixie: SEAN BIENVENIDOS ! A este especial versión limitada de Trixie!

El público empieza a aplaudir

Trixie: y antes de la pausa , en que nos habíamos quedado?

Sunset: en que el equipo de rescate irá a buscar a las shadowbolts y Rainbow con Applejack deben hacerlo en ropa interior

Rainbow: ugghh menos mal esta esta fea camiseta

Trixie: oye! Como que fea?!

Octavia: un momento , no podemos ir ya que como vamos a responder las preguntas o los retos ?

Trixie:..buena pregunta

Sunset: descuiden gracias a la tecnología y a Pinkie habrá una cámara siguiendolas durante toda su travesía , así que cuando les hagan preguntas y eso las Contáctamos y ya

Rarity: agh

Trixie: bueno...que esperan? Quitense la ropa y vayan a buscarlas c:

Applejack: no me quitaré la ropa aquí con todos mirando!

Publico: buuuuuu!

Rarity: atrás! Es mía!

Trixie: *rueda los ojos* bien vayan a los baños

Sunset: bueno mientras se van a preparar empecemos con esta ronda!

Lyra: a lo que vinimos! *aplaudiendo*

Trixie : primera pregunta de ZeroKasherPos para Sunset

Todas : uhhhhhh

Sunset: me pondré cómoda * se va a sentar a uno de los sillones del escenario*

Trixie: "sunset .:Cuando se case con trixie ella se lo propondra o esperara a trixie . Y donde se la llevara de luna d miel y por cuanto tiempo ㈴1" oh wow jeje

Sea: ya empezamos bien! *comiendo palomitas*

Lightning : acaso nunca se te acaban?

Sunset: Mmmmm me gustaría ver como Trixie me lo propondría

Todas: uhhhh 7u7

Trixie: o / / / o

Sonata: yo me imagino algo así como con fuegos artificiales

Sunset: pero yo también podría adelantarme y pedirle ;)

Lyra: si muy bonito , pero vamos con lo que todos quieren saber , donde sería la luna de miel?

Trixie : Trixieland

Aria: eso ni existe

Trixie: por ahora

Sunset: mmm algo así como una playa , arena Blanca , agua cristalina, palmeras *-*

Lyra: toma nota Trixie

Trixie: *anotando en un cuaderno*

Bon bon: ese si sería un lindo lugar para pasar una Luna de miel

Sea: y por cuanto tiempo ?

Trixie: 1 mes

Aria: no quieres nada

Sunset: Trixie , sería demasiado ...una semana esta bien

Lyra: uyuyui que loca la Trixie

Trixie: bueno yo que se

En eso llegan Applejack y Rainbow en ropa interior pero usando la camiseta de Trixie y el lugar se llenó de aplausos y silbidos haciendo que ambas chicas coloquen caras incómodas

Gilda: buenas piernas!

Sunset: jajajajaja veo que ya están listas , entonces aquí las despedimos

Rarity: *suspira* no es justo

Trixie: sólo vayan!

Octavia: que impaciente 7-7

El equipo de rescate se retiraba del escenario acompañadas por los aplausos del público , una vez salieron del Instituto se miraron

Octavia: y ahora?

Applejack: debemos ir a buscar buscar a las shadows

Rarity : pero en donde están?!

Rainbow: * se encoge de hombros*

Octavia: agh! Y aquí donde hay nieve?!

Applejack: todo esto es tu culpa Dash!

Rainbow: mi culpa?! como iba a saber yo que lo tomarían en serio?! O que llegarían en donde...en donde hay nieve!

Rarity: como sea debemos buscarla por suerte Pinkie esta con nosotras

Pinkie: sip!

Rainbow: exacto! Pastelito tu sabes donde están! Lo sabes todo! *abrazando a Pinkie*

Applejack: pues te seguimos Pinkie

En el escenario estaban todas viendo por la pantalla gigante

Trixie: estaba pensando ...es como si un grupo de fanáticas locas de Trixie estén en la calle

Sunset: la verdad si ...bueno continuemos! *la pantalla se apaga* pregunta de Moonlight-Sigh " 1.- Para el club, ¿Cuál es el mejor recuerdo que tienen juntas?"

Twilight : bueno cada una tiene su momento favorito diferente supongo

Trixie: el de Trixie fue cuando le decían que era la mejor

Twilight: nunca pasó eso

Lyra: o cuando estábamos en Sky azure en la playa y metimos a Rainbow al mar jajaj

Vinyl: o la boda de Celestia que organizamos

Trixie: o las compras para esa boda jejeje

Lyra: o la obra de sueño de una noche de verano!

Trixie: pero creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con que el mejor momento fue cuando nos ganamos el apodo de moja pantalones

Lyra: awwww sii

Vinyl: sin duda :')

Twilight: como olvidarlo

Todas: awwwwwww

Sunset: bueno sigamos con las preguntas " 2.- ¿Por qué Applejack y Rarity no se casan? :D" hora de contactarnos con el equipo de rescate *se enciende la pantalla mostrando al grupo en un local de comida rapida*

Rarity: y le agregan queso por favor

Pinkie: Hola genteeeeee!

Sunset: ammmm que hacen?

Rarity: ay están grabando! No le agreguen queso

Applejack: pues Pinkie nos guió aquí no se porque

Niña: por que esta desnuda?

Applejack: no estoy desnuda!

Todas: jajajajajajajajaja!

Pinkie: no podemos ir a rescatar personas con el estómago vacío

Trixie: como sea necesitamos a Applejack y Rarity para la siguiente pregunta

Rarity: oh claro cuál es? *se acercó a la camara con una bandeja de comida*

Trixie: porque no te casas con Applejack?

Rarity: oh! Porque somos muy jóvenes aún jeje

Applejack: eso

Encargado: disculpe joven , no puede estar en este local sin pantalones

*se corta la transmisión*

Lyra: owww yo quería ver como las echaban

Trixie: Esperemos que estén bien jeje

Sunset: ok siguiente pregunta " ¿Por qué Twilight es tan mandilona?"

Twilight: aaamm pues jejeje que?

Vinyl: que porque eres tan mandilona ya sabes obedecer en todo a Fluttershy

Aria: y si es posible hacer lo posible para satisfacer sus necesidades

Sea: aww

Twilight: pues jeje...es que no se jeje yo sólo quiero y hare lo posible para que sea feliz porque si ella es feliz yo también

Todas: aaaaawwwww

Sea: eeel beeeso! eeel beeeso! eeel beeeso! eeel beeeso~!

Fluttershy que estaba sentada al lado de Twilight le beso la mejilla

Todas: aaaawwww

Sea: een la boooca! een la boooca! een la boooca!~!

Trixie: y llegamos a los retos! " Que Dash cante Bad romance de Lady Gaga con todo y disfraz(?"

Sunset: hora de la camarita amiga! *se enciende la pantalla y el grupo estaba sentado en lo que parecía una plaza comiendo*

Adagio: señoras y señores...el equipo de rescate

Rainbow: *con la boca llena* dewemos gomew

Octavia: no hables con la boca llena

Trixie: no porque tienes que cantar Bad romance de Lady Gaga

Rainbow: que?! Yo?

Sunset: así es !

Lyra: ya te oímos cantar call me Maybe, este no te costará

Rainbow: estoy en la plaza!

Trixie: y?

Applejack: ya Dash , sólo es un reto además no puedes humillar más de lo que ya estás

Todas: UHHHHH

Rainbow: lo dice la que anda en calzones por las calles

Applejack: tu también andas en calzones por la calle!

Sunset: sólo canta ya!

Rainbow: pero es que... pero es que no me la se!

Octavia: el coro tal vez?

Rainbow: ...agh

Trixie: ayudemosla con las Palmas!

Todas empezaron a aplaudir para animar a Rainbow a que canté

Rainbow: las odio! Agh. ... I-I... want your love... and I want your revenge...

Applejack: más fuerte que no escucho

Rainbow: maldita...I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance...Ohhh ohhh oh oh ohhh I want your love and  
All your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance! Oh oh oh ohhh Caught in a bad romance, listo ya!

Todas empezaron a aplaudir incluso gente que pasaba por la plaza

Octavia: ves que no fue tan malo?

Rainbow : sjdhdjsj las odio

Sunset: bueno aprovechando la transmisión leamos el siguiente reto " Que Trixie y Applejack actúen como la otra frente a sus novias. xD Y...bueno... Solo faltaría felicitar y agradecer a Dani por tan buen trabajo "

Danni: muchas gracias! :'3

Trixie: ósea que debo actuar como una vaquera?

Applejack: debo actuar como una ególatra?!

Sea: con sus novias ;)

Trixie: YEEEHAAAA oie Sunset vamos a revólver el gallinero! *en un tono campirano y nalgueando a Sunset*

Sunset: oye!

Sea: vayaa

Applejack: yo no le digo cosas así a Rarity!

Trixie: ush y ahora me negarás que eres vaquera además dice que debo actuar como tú , no debo actuar como eres con Rarity ok?

Applejack:...que?

Rainbow: dale actúa como Trixie

Applejack : soy la gran y poderosa Applejack!

Trixie: a ti no te sale!

Applejack: oye...ammm malvavisco! Me gusta cuando te enganchas en los ojos de Applejack

Rarity: pues...Si es algo que Trixie diría

Trixie: oye Sunset deja que yo lleve tus tacones , tu equipaje , tus maquillajes ! Mira porque soy super fuerte ! Levantó mesas y pateo árboles! Yeeehaaaa *haciendo fuerza con sus brazos* ah! Y manzanas!

Applejack: y te quejabas de mi? Te diré lo que opinó la imitación de mi actitud , opinó que *se corta la transmisión*

Todas: owww

Sunset: Trixie!

Trixie: que? A nadie le importa ...bueno al menos a Trixie no, sigamos! Con JetzetFire " Para Lemoncest : Le diras a Octavia lo que sientes por ella?" Uuuhh

Todas: UHH

Vinyl: ...

Trixie : bueno preguntemosle

La pantalla se enciende y se ven las shadows en el mismo lugar anterior

Sour: pues es tu culpa!

Indigo: claro que no!

Lemon: chicas! La cámara de nuevo !

Trixie: holaaaaa

Índigo: Donde esta dash?!

Sunset: tranquilas fue a rescate con su escuadrón

Sour: cuando la vea voy a ...

Trixie: oigan no traten de robar protagonismo y que Lemon responda esto! ¿le dirás a Octavia lo que sientes por ella?

Lemon: ya lo hice...o / / / o

Todas: UHHHH

Sea: me huele a un ship interesante!

Sunset: en serio?! Wow y ella que dijo?

Lemon: pues...que tiene novia

Bon bon: que sutil

Lemon: AY DEOS VINYL ESTA AHÍ !...amm Hola Vinyl

Vinyl: ...Hola

Lemon: eres una chica con suerte

Vinyl: ...am

Sour: un momento *se acerca más a la camara* porque todas tienen una camiseta como esa?

Trixie: es la gran y poderosa camiseta de Trixie ;) ustedes la deberán usar cuando vuelvan esta en el contrato

Sour: Ja! Ni en sueñ...*se corta la transmisión*

Aria: deja de cortarle así a la gente

Trixie: no! Es gracioso

Sunset: es verdad jaja

Trixie: :'D

Lyra: siguiente! "Para La directora Chinch : Porque odia el yuri... que fue lo que le hizo :'(" es verdad!

Trixie: oye tu no hagas las preguntas! Como sea tenemos contacto con Cinch

Se enciende la pantalla y sale Cinch en una cama de hospital con un yeso en la pierna y brazo y una mirada sería

Cinch: que es esto?

Trixie: porque no nos deja amarnos ?

Cinch:...que? Que hablas?

Sea: deje los ships vivir en paz , el amor siempre triunfa

Cinch: los actos románticos están prohibidos en la es*se corta la transmisión*

Trixie: agh reglas y sermones aburridos

Sunset: "Para Suri Polomare : Estas conciente de que ahora tu y Starlight podrian tener algo mas?" ...se gustan?

Sea: PUES CLARO QUE SI SE RE AMAN *-*

Suri: aa-am o / / / o

Sunset: porque no me enteró de nada? *mirando a Trixie*

Trixie: *se encoge de hombros*

Starlight: de hecho jeje...seeeee podría decir que...mmm

Sea: OMG el ship que vi nacer!

lyra: así se hace Starlight wooohoooo! *aplaude*

Bon bon: awwww

Sunset: ok...siguiente pregunta " Para Trixie Lulamoon: Algun dia llegare a ser tan grande y poderoso como tu?" Ya le alimentan el ego

Trixie: jejeje pues es difícil eso ...sólo Trixie ah alcanzado ese nivel de grandesa y poder

Adagio: y por eso será fácil de superar

Vinyl: jajajajajaj! Se paso

Trixie: ush ...Los retos! " Reto a Octavia a ponerse crema batida en sus pechos y dejar que Lemon y Vinyl los laman" uhhh quiero ver eso

Sunset: degenerada

Vinyl: Espera que?! *levantándose de su puesto* digo todo iba bien hasta que...Lemon!

Lyra: UHHH ESTO ESTÁ QUE ARDE SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES

Trixie: es lo que dice *releyendo* hay que cumplirlo! :3

Sunset: pero como este es un programa decente ...ahí no especifica que debe estar al descubierto así que será sobre la ropa , si es que te calma un poco

Vinyl:...alv *se sienta*

Bon bon : *le da palmadas en la espalda*

Sunset: que te ríes? *mirando a Trixie*

En eso se enciende la pantalla mostrando el grupo de rescate

Trixie: Oye Octavia te lameran las chichis!

Octavia:...QU*se corta la transmision*

Trixie: JAJAJAJAJJAJA

Sunset: ya deja de jugar con eso

Trixie: Pero dijiste que era gracioso :c

Sunset: como sea sigamos " Reto a Rara a coquetearle a Moon Dancer, lo suficiente para que esta se sonroje" vayaa

Sea: SI de eso es lo que habló!

El público aplaude

Trixie: que pase Coloratura y Moon Dancer!

Coloratura y Moon Dancer que estaban en el público fueron al escenario

Lyra: ya saben lo que deben hacer 7u7

Coloratura: sonrojarla no será difícil

Moon Dancer : oye!

Sea: *-*

Coloratura: que? Eres de esas personas que sólo tienen un duro caparazón pero que en el fondo son una ternurita

Moon dancer: n-no es cierto!

Twilight: bueno...es verdad

Trixie: luz! Camara! Acción!

Bon bon: que es esto una película?

Coloratura : Moon Dancer ...*le toma el hombro* me encanta como se te ven esos lentes

Moon dancer: ...*sonrojada*

Coloratura: resaltan tus ojos y tu increíble inteligencia *se acerca un poco mas*

Moon dancer: ok ya es suficiente *desvía la mirada* e / / / e

Sea: *desmayada en el publico*

Todas: *empiezan a aplaudir con miradas de ternura*

Trixie: reto cumplido!

Coloratura: OMG! Es la primera vez que participó en estos especiales fue muy importante que lo haya hecho bien *-*

Aria: lástima que sea el último...

Sunset: pueden volver a sus lugares

Una vez dicho eso ambas chicas volvieron en donde estaban sentadas para que continúen con los retos

Trixie: " Reto a Rarity a besar a Indigo Zap, pero debe haber lengua." Uhhhhh! Indigo tendra un buen recibimiento por parte de Rarity 7u7

Lyra: jeje pobre Applejack

Sunset: otro reto en la espera , siguiente " Reto a Sea Swirl a Besarse con Amethyst Start en la boca enfrente de Rosoluck.( Sorry otp, pero seimpre quise ver ese ship. Me perdonas?) "

Roseluck: *escupe su bebida*

Sea: no me mates Roseluck jejeje *camina al escenario*

Amethyst: *camina también hacia el escenario*

Gilda: rápido comamos de sus palomitas!

Sea: oye no!

Sunset: muy bien ...que esperan?

Trixie: Roseluck ven acá

Roseluck : rayos! *camina hasta quedar frente a las dos*

Lyra: eso eso otp!

Amethyst : aquí vamos

Sea: no se es como emocionante estar en estas situaciones , no? Bueno bueno ya! *se acerca a Amethyst hasta besarla*

Roseluck: *rueda los ojos*

Amethyst: *después de un tiempo se separa sonrojada*

Sea: wow. ..*mira a Roseluck* yo me borró!

Nuevamente el público empieza a aplaudir mientras las chicas volvían a sus puestos

Twilight: ...por que aplauden tanto?

Trixie: por que es el show de Trixie !

Nuevamente el público empezó a aplaudir

Sonata:...les lavo el cerebro al público! :0

Sunset: tal vez porque hay un cartel que dice que aplaudan cada cierto tiempo?

Adagio: y quien lo controla?

Todas: * silencio*

Lyra: ya me dio miedo

Trixie: blah sigamos ! " mi ultimo Reto es que Trixie Sedusca a Sunset, lo suficiente para que haya seria todo por mi parte." OH

Sea: ohhh sii

Lyra: amo este tipo de retos

Twilight: pero son muy perversos

Adagio: bien que no te quejabas cuando te tocó con Fluttershy

Twilight: ... 0 / / / 0

Fluttershy: o / / / o

Trixie: * camina hacia Sunset* Hola ;)

Sunset: Hola

Trixie: déjame decirte...que te ves muy hermosa , grande y poderosa con esa camiseta *la acerca a ella de la cintura*

Sunset: te gusta?

Trixie: oh sii

Sunset: pues a mi me encanta como te ves con esa chaqueta 7u7  
Ambas empezaron a besarse apasionadamente

Bon bon: ammmm. ..no lo van a empezar a hacer aquí verdad?

Lyra: no no no no Bony , dejalas que se amen

Trixie: que dices si dejamos a estos perdedores y vamos a un mejor lugar? ;)

Sunset: me harás de tus masajes?

Trixie: los que quieras

Sunset: entonces vamos ...espera y el especial?

Lyra: ahhh no se preocupen! Yo lo cubro vayan a divertirse * caminó a escenario*

Trixie: Pero es el especial de Trixie

Sunset: rapidito?

Trixie: bueno!

Ambas se fueron del lugar dejando a Lyra a cargo

Lyra: perfectoooo! Ahora yo estaré a cargo!

Publico: *empieza a aplaudir*

Lyra: ...y los fuegos artificiales? :c  
Aria : creo que sólo eran de Trixie

Lyra: me lleva! Como sea veamos la pregunta deeeee Kenz-sama " Para vinyl y lyra : por que son tan geniales *_*" ohhh gracias! Pues jeje porque nací así , que dices Vinyl?

Vinyl: creo lo mismo ;)

Lyra: primera pregunta y fue la mejor de todas , bueno hay más " para bon bon : estas consiente de lo linda que es tu novia?" Ay ya me cayó bien!

Bon bon: claro que estoy consiente , todos los días pienso en eso : / / / 3

Todas: awwwww

Lyra: aww lo mismo digo Bony hermosa de los cielos , ay el universo esta gentil conmigo hoy Kenz-Sama se merece todo el love :') bueno siguiente! " para trixie : si ves a sunset. Besándose con alguien mas que no seas tu como reaccionarias?" UHHH

Adagio: se congela *mira a los lados*

Vinyl: pero ...no puede responder la pregunta

Lyra: ah no? 7u7 esta pantallita mágica nos mostrará en donde esta exactamente ahora...están listas?

Sea: ESPERA *saca su celular para grabar* ahora si!

La pantalla se enciende y estaban Sunset y Trixie besuqueandose de manera candente en una de sus camas con ya poca ropa

Lyra: que rápidas jijiji aún no se dan cuenta que las estamos grabando 7u7 holaaaaas!

Trixie: AY QUE?!

Sunset: que diablos!

Rápidamente Sunset se quita de encima de Trixie toda alborotada colocándose la camiseta de Trixie mientras que esta sólo se puso la camisa

Trixie: que no hay privacidad?! *con la respiración agitada*

Gilda: bonita vista! 7u7

Vinyl: bonitos sostenes jajaja oye! Yo uso de la misma marca

Trixie: aaghh que quieren?!

Lyra: deben responder una pregunta

Sunset: que sea rápida

Sea: uy que desesperada 7u7

Lyra: ok ok! Trixie si ves a Sunset besándose con otra persona que no seas tu...como reaccionarias?

Trixie: pues me enojaria demasiado ...y me doleria...luego le mostraría a Sunset de lo que se pierde demostrando que Trixie es mucho mejor ...y golperaria a esa persona que no es Trixie

Sunset: JAJA

Trixie: ...que es tan gracioso? e.e

Sunset: tu no puedes golpear a alguien, eres una ternurita

Trixie: que?! o / / / O sunseeet! Corten la transmision!

Lyra: que no puede golpear a alguien? Me golpeó la nariz causandome sangre en una pelea

Trixie: sólo corten la transmisión!

Lyra: Espera debes despedirte de la forma correcta ;)

Trixie:...oh! Claro! La gran y poderosa Trixie se despi*se corta la transmisión*

Lyra: BOM

Todas: *empiezan a aplaudir*

Lyra: gracias gracias ;) bueno vamos con los retos! "Reto a dash a bailar con un vestido muy ridículamente " esto le gustará!

La pantalla se enciende y se ve al equipo de rescate caminando en el bosque

Rainbow: auch porque hay tantas piedras!

Applejack: tu no te quejes , al menos no tienes que cargar a Alguien *cargando a Rarity*

Lyra: hooolaaaa

Pinkie: uhhh un reto?!

Lyra: exacto! dash baila con un vestido muy ridículamente

Rainbow: JA si claro

Aria: es un reto

Rainbow: lástima que aquí no hay ningún vestido

Octavia: pues puedes entonces sólo bailar ridículamente y ya

Vinyl: y más encima en ropa interior jajajajaj

Rainbow : ugh. ...* empieza a bailar de manera ridícula manteniendo su cara molesta*

Lyra: ayudemos con las Palmas!

Todas: * empezaron a aplaudir de manera rítmica*

Applejack: Jajajajajjajaja!

Rainbow: ya! Contentas?

Octavia: si jajajaj

Pinkie: jajajaj estuvo muy gracioso Dashie!

Rarity: oigan ...no estaban Sunset y Trixie manejando este especial?  
Lyra: ahora estoy yo , ellas se fueron a hacer cosillas jeje

Rainbow: típico de Trixie

Lyra: bueno aprovechando que están en cámara " que rarity le diga a applejack que ya no quiere ser su novia"

Sea: DOLOR

Rarity: como se supone que le diga eso cuando me está cargando?

Adagio: sólo hazlo

Rarity: Applejack ya...ya no quiero ser tu novia

Applejack: ...se que es reto...pero me dolió

Rarity: aww perdón! No quiero que jamás llegué ese día

Applejack: también yo

Rainbow: *haciendo que va a vomitar*

Lyra: bueno sigan buscando a las shadows. ...ahí en el bosque chaoo *se corta la transmisión* siguiente reto! " trixie seduce a sunset lo suficiente para que haya lemon Muy buen trabajo :3Siempre me logras sacar una sonrisa y alegrar mi dia 3"

Lyra: aww tus nos sacaste una sonrisa con eso :'3

Sonata: Pero si ya están en eso...

Lyra: igual hay que hacerle saber el reto

Se enciende la pantalla y ahí estaban Sunset y Trixie cubiertas por las sábanas

Todas: -Gasp-

Trixie: es en serio?! *sacando su cabeza de las sabanas*

Lyra: trixie seduce a sunset lo suficiente para que haya lemon ! *diciéndolo de manera rapida*

Sunset: esta en eso!

La pantalla se apagó

Lyra: ups...bueno jeje SIGUIENTE! de KaMy203 " Conocen sus version hombre applejack y rainbow son bien sexis 7u7" uhhh bueno yo no sabía que ellas eran hombres

Adagio: ahí dice las versiones hombres no que sean hombres

Lyra: oh...eso tiene más sentido , pues no las conocía

Vinyl: yo tampoco

Sonata: yo no sabía que tenían gemelos hombres...bueno estaba bromeando :c

Twilight y Fluttershy: nop

Colgate: ni idea

Publico: *negando con la cabeza*

Lyra: bueno han de ser muy sexys ejem ahora preguntas de majo_romero17 " Aria ¿Que harías si vieras a Sonata vestida de neko?"

Bon bon: que es neko?

Sea: tu OKYA

Lyra: es gato

Aria: *sonrojada* ...nada...

Adagio : ese sonrojo dice lo contrario

Aria: cállate!

Sonata: jijijiji

Lyra: creo que todas sabemos lo que pasaría 7u7 bueno siguiente " Applejack: ¿Que harías si vieras a Rarity con Medias y crema batida?" Bueno veamos

*se enciende la pantalla y el equipo a excepción de Rainbow estaban sentadas en el bosque sobre un tronco*

Adagio: holgazaneando de nuevo?

Octavia: Rainbow fue al baño

Applejack: y ahora que es?

Lyra: que bien que lo preguntas Applejack ¿Que harías si vieras a Rarity con Medias y crema batida?

Rarity: Santo cielo

Applejack: ehh jejeje siguiente pregunta c / / / :

Pinkie: debes responder esa loquilla!

Applejack: caray o / / / o

Sea: Sólo Di que le harías ver las estrellas ;)

Applejack: ...pues...jeje si! Le ...le haría ver las estrellas u / / / u

Lyra: ...en serio harías eso?...aahhh ya entendí! Que pervertida ;)

Rarity: bueno no se que decir al respecto . / / / .

Lyra: Di que así la esperaras después okno bueno siguiente "Que pinkie y Applejack se besen apasionadamente y que sus novias no puedan hacer nada" que loca

Pinkie: QUE?!

Applejack: AH?!

Rainbow : ya volví , de que me perdí?

Octavia: Pinkie y Applejack se besaran

Rainbow: (: que?

Applejack: pero que clase de retos son estos

Rarity: me pregunto lo mismo!

Lyra: recuerden el contrato muajajaja!

Octavia: a veces siento que se vuelven mas malignas cuando están a cargo de esto...

Applejack: bien...pero que sea rápido * camina hacia Pinkie*

Rarity: no veo! no veo!

Rainbow : *se cubre los ojos*

Applejack: *suspira con pesar y cierra los ojos para acercarse y besar a Pinkie*

todas: UHHHHHHHH

Lyra: :D

Sea: *-*

Applejack: * se separa* ok yaa! ya lo hice , dejen de hacer que me bese con otras personas ;-;

Rarity: si por favor

Rainbow: :)

Lyra: ehh nos despedimos con ustedes para seguir *se apaga la pantalla* muy bien siguiente reto! "Que sonata le haga un baile bien sensual,a alguien que no sea Ni Aria,Ni Sunset,Ni adagio" UHHHHH

Aria: o.O

Sonata: D:

Trixie: que paso en nuestra ausencia? *llegando con Sunset*

Sea: que? ya acabaron?

Sunset: decidimos venir aquí para evitar mas interrupciones

Lyra: oh! genial llegaron a tiempo para un reto muy interesante ;)

Sunset: ah si? cual?

Aria: ...

Lyra: Sonata debe hacerle un baile sensual a alguien que no sea Aria , ni Sunset, Ni Adagio :D

Sunset: oh! y a quien escogió?

Todas: *miran a Sonata*

Sonata: a-aam...no lo se...mmm Trixie? es que es a la única a la que le tengo mas confianza que no sean Dagi, Sunset y Ari

Sunset: :)

Vinyl y Bon Bon: :0

Lyra: UHH ESTO ESTA BUENO ! que dice Trixie al respecto?

Trixie:...no se que debería decir

Lyra: pues no es necesario que digas algo sólo sientate en el sofa y que Sonata te baile *empujandola hasta que se siente en el sofa*

Sea: no preguntes...solo gozalo

Sunset: tranquila Sunset... :)

Aria: más te vale que no disfrutes Lulamoon!

Trixie: pero no es mi culpa!

Lyra: bueno si quieren se cubren los ojos , va?

Aria: si por favor

Sunset: lo iba a hacer de todas maneras

Lyra: Sonata estas lista?

Twilight: esto esta mal

Sonata: supongo * caminando hasta quedar frente a Trixie*

Lyra: pueeees Música!

La música empezó a sonar siendo una ideal para ese tipo de bailes , Sonata comenzó con su baile , que lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien , Trixie desvió un poco la mirada totalmente sonrojada

Gilda: el mejor especial

Lyra: ok ok ya es suficiente jeje *se cortó la musica* que pasa Trixie? te veo algo acalorada

Trixie: me acaban de bailar eroticamente , que querías?

Sunset: *destapandose los ojos* más te Vale que no te haya gustado!

Trixie: q-que

Sunset: o borra ese momento ahora

Trixie: *cierra los ojos con fuerza* borrar borrar borrar borrar borrar!

Sonata: *vuelve a sentarse* estas molesta?

Aria: si

Sonata: oww

Aria: pero no contigo

Sonata: :D

Sunset: lo borraste?

Trixie: fue hace unos segundos! Pero ...jeje sólo tengo en mente lo que estuvimos haciendo nosotras  
Sunset: más te vale

Lyra: bueno! Sigamos con las preguntas! De PaladinJcrs ! " para Adagio, cuando aria te pregunto si sentías algo por Sunset dijiste que te hubiera dado igual si era Sunset o Trixie, mi pregunta es porque no intentaste algo con Trixie o con las dos a la vez?" Uhhh

Adagio: pueees es que Trixie es muy inmadura para mi

Aria: eso no lo discuto

Trixie: oye!

Adagio: y no estuve con las dos a la vez porque no es mi estilo

Lyra: interesante respuesta...entonces quiere decir Que encuentras a Trixie atractiva? 7u7

Adagio: pues si es linda pero como dije ...muy inmadura

Trixie: Trixie puede ser madura!

Sunset: JAJA

Twilight: eso...es difícil de ver

Aria: exacto

Trixie: :c

Lyra: Siguiente para Octavia! *se enciende la pantalla y se ve el grupo de rescate caminando ya por un paisaje lleno de nieve* holaaa listas para una pregunta

Applejack: y ahora para quien?

Rainbow : es-es-estoy congelada

Lyra: la pregunta es "para Octavia, si pudieras tendrías como novias a Vinyl y Lemon?" 0:

Octavia: que?! No! Jamás tendría dos novias!

Rainbow : por que no? Doble diversión

Lyra: JAJAJAJ

Octavia: claro que no! Yo con Vinyl ya soy feliz

Todas: awww

Lyra: que lindo , bueno aprovechemos que estas escuchando para la siguiente pregunta :D

Bon bon: por que algo me dice que es una pregunta comprometedora ?

Lyra: " para Vinyl y Trixie, si Octavia y Sunset no estuvieran que tan probable sería que fueran novias?" Vayaaaa

Sea: *0*

Octavia: Que?!

Sunset: ninguna

Rainbow: tu no respondas shimmer

Sunset: cállate tu!

Rainbow: uy

Lyra: vamos respondan jajaja

Vinyl: pues...si Octavia ni Sunset estuvieran supongo que si habrian varias oportunidades

Todas: 0000:

Sea: en serio se sorprenden? Si ya se han besado

Sunset: :)

Octavia: :)

Rainbow: Octavia...me estas apretando el hombro au

Trixie: jeje...lo mismo que dijo Vinyl

Lyra: bueno hay que prepararse por si mañana en las noticias hay una sobre un asesinato okno jajaj sigamos " para Vinyl y Octavia, alguna de las dos le dio una compensación a Trixie por los audífonos que Octavia le corto?"

Trixie: :c

Octavia: hum no *cruzada de brazos*

Vinyl: lo siento Trix ya te lo compensare

Trixie: eso espero 7-7

Lyra: que malas personas y asi usan una camiseta con su cara ;(

Octavia: oye! Es por que nos obligaron

Lyra: en fin leamos la siguiente "para Vinyl, si tuvieras un hij te gustaría que su personalidad fuera como Trixie o Octavia o una mezcla de las dos?"

Vinyl: wow wow ya estamos hablando de hijos

Sea: sólo responde *3*

Vinyl: mmm la verdad sería tierno tener una hija con la personalidad de Trixie , sería adorable !

Octavia: que?!

Adagio: duras declaraciones

Vinyl: q-que? Nunca dije que preferiría eso! Sólo...sólo dije que sería tierno!

Trixie: quien no quedria tener un hijo con la personalidad de Trixie ;)

Aria: yo

Trixie: Aria no juega

Lyra: bueno jeje tomaremos esa como la respuesta de Vinyl

Rarity: si te sirve de consuelo yo preferiría tener una hija con la personalidad tuya en vez que sea de Trixie

Octavia: gracias :')

Rainbow: podemos continuar? Siento que estamos cerca *se corta la transmisión*

Trixie: oye Lyra ahora que lo pienso , porque estas tu haciendo las preguntas? Se supone que este es el especial de Trixie!

Lyra: era mientras te ibas a hacer cosillas con Sunset

Sunset: bueno ya estámos aquí

Lyra: ow. ..Pero puedo quedarme aquí para hacer algunas preguntas? *u*

Trixie: bueno ;D

Lyra: wiii

Trixie: y Trixie esta de vuelta! :D leamos esta pregunta! "para Celestia, Luna y Spitfire, alguna ves tuvieron fantasías sukulentas con una o mas de las estudiantes? Si es así con quien o quienes y que fue lo que fantasearon? No olviden ningún detalle por pequeño que sea"

Sunset: tenemos contacto con las tres desde la oficina de Celestia

Se enciende la pantalla y se muestras a las tres

Trixie: supongo que ya escucharon la pregunta 7u7

Luna: no

Trixie: agh

Sunset: que si han tenido fantasías con algunas de las estudiantes y si es así con quienes y como fue

Twilight: que retorcido

Celestia: por Dios no!

Luna: mmm nah sin ofender son todas unas pubertas

Lyra: ;-;

Spitfire: yo sólo tengo fantasías con el guapísimo Leonardo DiCaprio

Trixie: ni si quiera con Trixie? :0 no les entra el deseo por un cuerpo joven?

Luna, Spitfire, Celestia: ...

Sunset: *le tira la oreja*

Trixie: ay ay ay ay sólo preguntaba ;-;

Luna: además a las del club las veo como mis hermanas menores

Vinyl: awww

Lyra: bueno gracias por prestar de su tiempo adiós! *se apaga la pantalla* sigamos con los retos! " reto a Vinyl y a Trixie a ser pareja desde que lean este reto hasta que termine el especial se tienen que sentar juntas y ser súper cariñosas sus novias no se pueden oponer (me disculpo de corazón con Octavia y Sunset las adoro pero AMO el VinXie)" maigaaaaa celos okno jajaja

Sea: DIOS MIA

Trixie : ah?

Vinyl: pero si Trixie hace las preguntas...? Entonces debo hacerlas con ella? Hmmmmmmm?

Sunset: :) que?

Lyra: supongo que si jejej

Vinyl camino hacia el escenario a colocarse al lado de Trixie mientras que sentía la mirada asesina de Sunset

Vinyl: siento que voy a morir

Trixie: somos dos *traga saliva nerviosa*

Lyra: oh vamos! Eso es actuar como novias según ustedes? :3

Sea: que se tomen de la mano!

Gilda: oh creo que mi me retaron a ser novia de Trixie también , eh? Eh? Eh? ;)

Lyra: no es cierto

Vinyl: deos que apoyos Lyra *le toma la mano a Trixie*

Sunset: :)!

Trixie: D / / / :

Sunset: *le toma la otra mano a Trixie*

Trixie: auch! La estas apretando muy fuerte ;-;

Sunset: ah si? No me Di cuenta

Trixie:jejej Trixie tiene locas a las chicas... ay ay ay! Duele!

Sonata: ya le esta siendo infiel a Vinyl con Sunset

Vinyl: oye no, se supone que eres mi novia Trixie

Sunset: :)?

Vinyl: mejor me calló

Lyra: recuerda que no puedes oponerte Sunset

Sunset: y que si quiere serle infiel conmigo

Adagio: le dice Vinyl la cornuda

Lyra: bueno ...am siguiente reto...ay oye Vinyl que musica quieres que ponga para tu funeral?

Vinyl : porque? D:

Lyra: " reto a Vinyl a besar a Trixie con lengua hasta quedarse sin aire."

Trixie: ya van Rarity, Gilda y ahora Vinyl , creo que literalmente es el especial centrado en Trixie

Sea: ya besa a tu novia

Lyra: y no habla de Sunset ;)

Sunset: *le tira un micrófono a Lyra*

Lyra: auch!

Vinyl: bueno pero...pueden alejar a Sunset?...o ponerle algo para que no vea?

Lyra: Oye Sunset aquí están los lentes especiales pontelos

Sunset: *los toma de mala gana y se los coloca*

Bon bon : que suerte que Octavia no esta para ver esto

Lyra: ah no? 7u7

Bon bon: no lo hagas

Lyra: bueno u.u

Sea: ya besense! No es como si fuera la primera vez

Trixie: bien...

Vinyl: *se acerca a Trixie lo suficiente para que se comiencen a besar*

Bon bon: o.O

Todas: :000

Sea: *0*

Luego de un tiempo ambas se separan por falta de aire sonrojadas

Publico: *comienza a aplaudir*

Trixie: * va a abrazar a Sunset*

Sunset: ve con tu novia

Trixie: e.e

Lyra: *le toma el hombro a Vinyl* te gustó? 7u7

Vinyl: n-no preguntes esas cosas!

Lyra: que? De todas maneras es tu novia

Sunset: yo haré el siguiente reto "reto a Luna a besar a Spitfire con lengua hasta quedarse sin aire." Que?

Aria: ah...que?

Se enciende la pantalla y estaban Luna , Celestia y Spitfire jugando a las cartas

Celestia: y ahora que?

Lyra: Luna se debe besar con Spitfire

Luna : que dices?

Spitfire: estas jovencitas y sus fantasías y pensamientos hormonales

Trixie: sólo háganlo

Luna: e.e ven aquí Spitfire

Celestia: de verdad lo harás?

Luna: es un reto ;u;

Spitfre: tendré un aumento después de esto?

Luna: no

Spitfire: alv

Luna se levantó de su silla al igual que Spitfire y se acercó para besarse

Celestia: o.O

Luna: listo ahora pueden por favor dejar que juguemos tranquilas?

Lyra: no prometo nada *se apaga la pantalla*

Sea: eso...fue interesante

Sunset: sigamos... " reto a Sea, ya que no pudiste encontrar un ship para Adagio toma la responsabilidad y lleva a Adagio a un camerino para darle algo de lemon, que sienta el poder del Shipping en toda su gloria"

Todas: :000!

Sea: impactada ...bueno vamos

Adagio: ni te inmutas?!

Sea: sólo vamos

Lyra: que impaciente ! Esta otp tiene ganas de darle ...y no consejos

Twilight: con retos asi...digo desde ya que si hay un reto de hacer una orgía no participó

Fluttershy: ni yo

Aria: ni yo

Bon bon: yo tampoco

Lyra: nadie va a dar un reto así

Trixie: no los subestimes

Lyra: tu preocupate de tu novia , no las veo actuar como tal hum?

Vinyl: le estoy tomando la mano

Lyra: que frías , ahí decía ser cariñosas

Vinyl: *abraza a Trixie*

Sunset: ejem el reto

Sea: claro claro vamos Adagio :D

Adagio:...no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer

Ambas chicas salieron de escenario para ir a los camerinos  
Bon bon: no se si reírme o estar impactada

Colgate: porque no ambas?

Trixie: bueno dejemos que tengan su momento y sigamos " reto a Dash, te adoro pero creo que Twi merece una compensación por como la trataste en varias ocasiones así que Dash el reto es que permitas que Twi de de una bofetada por cada vez que tu la llamaste perversparkle, para ahorrarle trabajo a Dani hice una lectura rápida y mínimo fueron 38 puede que sean mas pero esas fueron las que conté." Me gusta!

Vinyl: uuuh siii!

Twilight: :0 pues bueno

Aria: ahí no le cuesta quejarse de los retos

Bon bon: pero Rainbow no esta aquí

Trixie: descuida Bon bon , estamos preparadas para esto , Toma Twilight *le entrega un control*

Twilight: y esto? *tomandolo*

Trixie: es un control que le dará pequeñas corrientes eléctricas a Rainbow

En eso la pantalla se enciende mostrando al grupo

Rainbow: Creo que alla las veo

Trixie: holaaaa

Applejack: ay no de nuevo

Trixie: descuida Applejack este no te afecta en nada , es para Rainbow

Rainbow: y ahora que d-d-d-d-d-daaaaaaaa! Sentí como una corriente!

Twilight: si funciona! :0

Lyra: te llegará una corriente cortesía de Twilight por cada vez que la llamaste perversparkle

Rainbow: pero s-s-s-s-s-ssbdusjsj aaaaaahhhh! B-b-b-b-b-b-b-astaaaaaa!

Twilight: no jajajajaj

En eso llegan Sea y Adagio

Vinyl: eso fue rápido

Lyra: que pasó?

Sea: que? Ahí decía claramente "para darle algo de Lemon" y pos...le Di un audifono que es de Lemon

Sunset: ...que lista

Rainbow: jadhsjjsjssjsjusks!

Twilight: *risa en carcajada*

Octavia: oigan! Porque Trixie y Vinyl están de la mano?!

Lyra: oh eso! Deben actuar como novias hasta que termine el especial jejej

Octavia: QUEEEE?!

Lemon: aquí están!

Rarity: uh! Ya las encontramos !

Rainbow: hurrasjdjjdsjsjsjsjsj

Indigo: ammmm porque Applejack y Rainbow no tienen pantalones

Applejack: ...un reto...

Sour: jajajajajajaja!

Trixie: hablando de retos...Applejack es hora de que cumplas el tuyo ;)

Applejack: ay que vergüenza

Shadows:...?

Applejack se quitó la camiseta seguido de su ropa interior

Shadows: o / / / O

Octavia: *cubriendose los ojos*

Pinkie: :D

Rainbow: jsjsjdksjddjsjs ahhh para! Jsjdjdjskdidkdkw

Gilda: linda retaguardia

Rarity: muy bien muy bien! Ya es suficiente * entregandole la ropa a Applejack*

Sunny:...a que vino eso...?

Applejack: un reto ;-; *colocandose la ropa*

Lyra: oh si! Rarity un reto decía su debes besar a Índigo

Indigo: eh? o / / / / o

Sugarcoat: que?!

Rarity: bueno No especificaron en donde cariño así que * se acerca para besarle la mejilla*

Indigo: pe-pero. ..nosotras no aceptamos hacer retos y eso

Lyra: ohh todas lo hicieron 7u7

Trixie: tambien había un reto de que Octavia bese a Lemon

Octavia: tu no hables

Trixie: y ahora que hice?...oh claro

Lemon: *-*

Octavia: *suspiro y fue a besar a Lemon pero en la mejilla*

Lemon: * / / / *

Vinyl: hmmm

Lyra: bueno para los siguientes retos deben estar aquí así que las esperamos! *se corta la transmisión*

Sunset: vamos con las de emily-mlp " preguntas:1: trixie sabes que soy tu fan"

Trixie : no lo sabía pero gracias! *-*

Sunset: tssk siguiente " octavia me das tu numero de telefono "

Vinyl: no lo hará

Sunset: tu no eres Octavia

Vinyl: pero aún así no lo hubiera hecho

Sunset: *rueda los ojos* "  
vinyl, trixie ustedes son las mas cool " eso no es cierto

Trixie: si es cierto! El que estés celosa es otra cosa 7u7

Todas: uhhhhh!

Sunset: claro que lo estoy estúpida mmm " roseluck me venderias hierba de la buena"

Roseluck: claro mi número saldrá en pantalla y ahí negociamos

Lyra: mmm creo que no lo verá

Roseluck: ow :(

Sunset: " sonata besa a aria de la forma mas rikolina posible"

Sonata: pero por supuesto! *comenzó a besar a Aria ya que estaba sentada al lado suyo*

Sunset: no vamos esperar a que terminen no hay tiempo..." bon bon rompe con lyra de la forma mas dolorosa"

Lyra: D':

Bon bon: que crueles que son ;-;

Sunset: sólo hacelo...y de forma cruda

Lyra: pero Sunset que te hice?!

Sunset:...

Lyra: no respondas 0:D

Bon bon: pues...no se ideas? D;

Trixie: que ya no la amas y que siempre amaste a Colgate

Colgate: que? Porque yo?!

Trixie: por que tu eres la rompe corazones ok?

Colgate: :c

Bon Bon : Lyra...la verdad...ya no te amo , siempre ame a Colgate

Lyra: ...mi corazón...hizo Crash

Colgate: ;u;

Bon bon: odio estos retos

Sunset: "colgate te reto a que te emborraches y no le des a berry"

Berry: oye eso ya es crueldad

Colgate: pero yo no bebo D:

Lyra: lástima :)

Colgate: Lyra lo anterior era un reto , sabes que Bon bon no me ama

Lyra: uy bueno aún así deberás emborracharte

Trixie: que entre la cerveza!

entra Gilda empujando un carrito lleno de latas de cerveza, Colgate camino hacia este resignada para abrir la primera lata y beber un sorbo

Colgate: agh que agrio

Berry: D':

Gilda: ya te acostumbraras

Sunset: " trixie exita a sunset por cierto me encanta tu libro soy tu fan" ...

Danni: aww gracias me alegra que te encante*-*

Lyra: nosi la que aparece y desaparece

Aria: hora de ponerle los cachos a Vinyl

Vinyl: sad

Lyra: que novia tan liberal

Vinyl: es que es una relación liberal (?

Sunset: no te acerques

Trixie: pero el reto dice que lo haga *acercándose a Sunset*

Sunset: agh no lograrás nada

Trixie: ah no? Y si te besó el cuello? Eso te encanta * sin que Sunset pudiera decir algo se acercó a besarle el cuello*

Sunset: a-ah ya Trixie~ basta! *empujandola* siguiente

Trixie: bueno bueno

Lyra: de Catkurahashi " Reto a todas las parejas a ponerse calientes ㈳4 y Octavia...algún día te casaras conmigo?㈷7㈏6"

En eso la puerta del lugar se abre y entran las shadows más el equipo de rescate y el lugar se llenó de aplausos

Lyra: pero miren quienes ya llegaron! :D *aplaudiendo*

Octavia: *caminando rapidamente hacia Vinyl y Trixie para separarlas*

Trixie: calmate

Octavia: *la mira amenazante*

Lyra: ya Octavia, son novias y no puedes oponerte, el reto lo dice

Octavia: hm no me gusta ese reto

Trixie: en fin aprovechando que están todas él reto era que todas las parejas se pongan calientes y Octavia...algún día te casaras con Catkurahashi ?

Octavia: soy muy joven para casarme D:

Rainbow: no nos agradecerán por venir con las shadows?

Sunset: no, por que era tu obligación

Sour: lo mínimo que podías hacer cabeza hueca

Rainbow: como sea...voy a vestirme

Applejack: ammm porque Colgate esta bebiendo un carro de cerveza

Colgate: ya...ya *hip*...ya es suficiente...*hip* no soy una rompe corazones!

Lyra: ya se emborracho, será mejor que te recuestes * caminando hacia Colgate*

Colgate: Lyra...te quiero amiga...zzzzzz

Lyra: aw yo también te quiero ahora duerme *acostandola*

Bon Bon: por que la acuestas en el suelo?

Lyra: en donde más lo hago? Meh ahí no molesta a nadie , cuidado con pisarla

Berry: ay es de las borrachas que se duermen

Vinyl: amm alguien más cree que esta haciendo mucho calor?

Rarity: De hecho. ..tambien creo que la temperatura subió

Trixie: es que Trixie esta aquí

Sunset: subí la temperatura, todas tienen calor?

Todas empezaron a asentir de diferentes maneras

Trixie: Sunset porque hiciste eso?

Sunset : decía que todas las parejas se pongan calientes y no hay tiempo para ver eso así que más fácil de esta forma

Trixie: que lista

Aria: ya puedes pararle a la temperatura

Sunset: bien...

Applejack: ay verdad que ando en ropa interior ! Me voy a cambiar!

Trixie : bien...siguiente de PriscilaLeonSanchez "que sunset y twi se ..." ejem " sunset soy tu mas grande fan te amodoro"

Sunset: gracias!

Vinyl: acaso te saltaste una?

Trixie:...no y si fuera asi que tiene? Es el especial de Trixie puedo hacer lo que quiera

Rarity: pero y el contrato?

Trixie: el contrato de Trixie es diferente al de todas ustedes por que Trixie es genial B) y ahora tengo permiso de todo! BOM

Rainbow: *llegando vestida , pero aún con la camiseta de Trixie* y quien te dio permiso?

Trixie: quien más? B)

Rainbow: eso ya es abuso de poder...por eso dije que era mala idea ponerla a cargo ;c

Trixie: si si lo que digas sigamos "para Sunset que pasaría si la otra twili -que tiene los lentes en la película- llegará para conquistarte?" Yo diré lo que pasará, primer acto mi pie preparado , segundo acto patada en toda la carota de Twilight , tercer acto Twilight lejos de aquí , como se llama la película? Trixie ganó , fin

Lyra: anuma Twilight tiene una película con lentes :0

Rainbow: no no no no , sería algo como primer acto llega Twilight , segundo acto te roba a tu chica , tercer acto te cortas las venas todos los días ;)

Fluttershy: ... :c

Trixie:...que te hace creer que eso pasará?!

Rainbow: porque te conozco y eres sensible

Trixie: Trixie no es sensible!

Twilight: pero están peleando por algo que no pasa

Vinyl: ammm no es por nada pero...no debería responder Sunset?

Trixie: tu eres mi no novia, deberías apoyarme

Vinyl: que?

Sunset: pues ya de por si ...seria extraño que apareciera otra Twilight y si viene a conquistarme...no lo se exactamente , pero...no podría hacer sufrir a Trixie más de lo que ya lo hizo ...aparte es muy sensible

Trixie: que Trixie no es sensible!

Lyra: si si lo que digas sensixie ...mmm no suena bien ese apodo...trixible? Ay olvidenlo

Trixie: basta

Vinyl: ya ya Trixie no es sensible

Trixie: gracias

Octavia: mmm

Lyra: ok ok siguiente " y raimbow por que eres tan genial 7u7"

Rainbow: por que soy sexy ;)

Octavia: porque siempre respondes así?

Rainbow: por que es verdad

Lyra: siguiente de OPPPNE "para Sugarzap: ¿Por que no admiten de una vez por todas que se quieren, aman lo que sea? :'c"

Índigo: ah?

Sugarcoat: . / / / .

Sea: aww sii ya admirando frente a todas

Rainbow: uy Índigo...ya ligaste con Sugarcoat? 7u7

Índigo: pu-pues

Sugarcoat: ella ya sabe lo que siento

Indigo: s-si! Lo mismo jeje * / / / *

Todas: awwww

Trixie: " Rarijack: Ay mi otp! 3 ¿Cual fue el mejor momento que han pasado juntas?*-*"

Rarity: oh jejeje vaya

Applejack: jeje son varios u / / / u

Rarity: pero creo que sin duda el mejor es el de nuestro primer beso * / / / / *

Applejack: ah pues si! Ese sin duda ha sido el mejor , lo guardó profundamente en mi corazón

Sea: AWWW QUE LINDAS

Publico: *comienza a aplaudir con ternura*

Sunset: que lindas , bueno el siguiente " Suri: ¿Quien besa mejor? ¿Starlight o Lightning Dust?c:"

Todas: *mirar a Suri*

Suri: ammm jejej oh recordé que...debia ir a buscar algo *se fue corriendo*

Rainbow: oye!

Lyra: un momento...se supone que esta con Starlight que tanto le costaba decir que besa mejor Star...oh

Lightning: *se encoge de hombros* c;

Starlight: :(

Aria : brutal

Starlight: es que...es que nunca antes había besado a alguien ok?

Lyra: aw bueno pero aún así esta contigo aunque Lightning bese mejor

Starlight: ;u;

Sunset: de napm14 " Sugarcoat- ¿Porque no admites que te gusta Indigo?"

Sugarcoat:...creí que quedó claro que ya lo admiti e / / / e

Indigo: admitelo de nuevo ;D

Sugarcoat: cállate

Sea: *-*

Sunset: " Sour Sweet- ¿Porque eres tan bipolar? :v? (No me grite bicht )" se paso

Sour: no soy bipolar!

Índigo: si aja

Sour: tu cállate!

Índigo : dejen de hacerme callar ;u;

Rainbow: cállate ...bueno ya jajaj

Pinkie: jajajajajaj!

Indigo: e.e

Sunset: vamos con el reto " Lemon Zet- Admite que te gusta Octavia "

Vinyl: mmm

Lyra: usted ya tiene otra novia mija

Octavia: no digas eso!

Lemon: *se encoge de hombros* me gustas Octavia

Todas: UHHHHH

Sea: anotado a la lista de ships que no lograron ser canon ;p

Lemon: hay una lista de eso? :0

Sea: obviaaaaaa

Trixie: continuemos con MrBrony25 " Cuando volverás celestia cinch hace un infierno en la escuela"

Se enciende la pantalla y aparece Celestia en su oficina junto a Luna y Spitfire esta vez tomando té

Luna: les dije que volvería a pasar

Celestia: que sea rápido

Trixie: sabías Cinch hizo un infierno? Y tomate tu tiempo porque estamos bien con Luna como directora ;)

Luna: ;)

Celestia: pues...no...no sabía , acaso sólo van a preg*se corta la transmisión*

Applejack: ni siquiera le hiciste la pregunta que debías

Trixie: fue mejor la que Trixie hizo

Twilight: pero no la dejaste responder bien

Trixie: que fue mejor la que Trixie hizo, siguiente " Cinch porque eres tan amaragada enseuro aburres" yo respondo, porque es vieja

Vinyl y Rainbow: jajajajaj

Sunset: dejará que respondan siquiera?

Trixie: que? Oh vamos aburre tanto como para contactarla

Sunset: *rueda los ojos* yo leo la siguiente " Y cuando Sea harás algo con tus novias jajajajajja"

Sea: uhhh pues no se por mientras ahi tendre a mis mujeres , hay Sea para todas okya

Lyra; bien loca la otp jajaja pasemos con las de Retramonga16 " Trixie : te doy dos opciones, no poder comer galletas nunca más y estar con sunset para siempre o no estar con sunset pudiendo comer galletas?" Uhhh

Trixie: dos cosas que amo...mmm interesante pregunta

Vinyl: ay esta difícil y eso que no me la hicieron a mi

Sunset: *levanta una ceja*

Trixie: claro que Trixie prefiere estar con Sunset para siempre , no sufrí una temporada completa para después dejarla

Todas: awwwwww

Sunset: :3

Lyra: ejem recuerda el reto

Trixie: uy *le toma la mano a Vinyl*

Sunset: 7-7

Lyra: aquí hay otra para Trixie "  
Le has ocultado algo serio a sunset alguna vez? si es así, el que?"

Trixie: mmmmmmmmmm

Sunset: eso lo quiero saber

Trixie: mmmmmmmm oh! Que antes te sacaba fotos xP bueno...fueron sólo unas tres veces

Sunset: espera que? Pero que stalker

Rainbow: pervertida 7u7

Trixie: no no no no! Eran fotos normales ;u;

Sunset: y aún las tienes?

Trixie:...mm...no...

Lyra: si ajá jajajajaj

Trixie: e.e

Sunset: bueno despues revisare tu celular

Trixie: oye no!

Sunset: oye si...siguiente pregunta " Rainbow: si se diera una situación extrema de vida o muerte, podrías llegar a matar a alguien para sobrevivir?"

Rainbow : mmm interesante pregunta mmm pues si es en caso de vida o muerte ps creo que si

Todas: :000

Rainbow: que?! Es en caso de vida o muerte! Nunca Mataria a nadie sin razón...además no especifica a quien ush! Ya sigan e.e

Lyra: si mejor ya no queremos que hables asesina ;c bueno ya jeje reto! "Sonata : cuentales a las demás tu sueño ( no olvides mencionar la parte en que muere Trixie y quien la mata) " pobre Trixie jajaja

Trixie: que?!

Sonata: uh si! Tuve un sueño super loco! Estábamos todas encerradas y debíamos matarnos para poder salir !

Octavia: D:

Vinyl: y quienes morían?

Sonata: pues...primero moría Bon bon

Bon bon : ...que?

Sonata: siii! Porque habías descubierto quien estaba detrás de todo esto! Luego...luego morí yo u.u

Aria: que? Y como?

Sonata: me mató Rainbow

Lyra: hasta en los sueño mata gente

Rainbow: oye!

Sonata: pero luego Sunset mataba a Rainbow porque la descubrió ...pero justo Trixie vio como Sunset mataba a Rainbow...así que Sunset mato a Trixie

Trixie: que?! Por que me matas?!

Sunset: que no escuchaste? Por andar de mirona

Sonata: aún así Trixie se dejo

Sunset: aw dejas que te mate

Trixie: en la vida real no me matarias ni aunque te pagaran ;)

Sunset: claro que no , no soy una asesina

Sonata: bueno despues mataban a Sunset ...y esas fueron las únicas en morir

Vinyl: que sad que mueras en tu propio sueño

Sonata: si ;-;

Lyra: Wiii al menos viví ...aunque Bony no :'c bueno al menos sólo fue un sueño jeje sigamos con NicteBurgs "Reto a Aria a que le diga algo super tierno y cursi a Sonata y despues se den un lindo beso. :3Gracias"

Sea: *3*

Aria: Sonata ...

Sonata: si? *-*

Aria: sinceramente eres la única chica que ilumina mi día *le da un tierno beso*

Sea: awww me muera

Publico: awwwww!

Sonata: * / / / *

Lyra: que lindo es el amor :') jeje ahora continuemos con Grachi-Dash! "Quisiera proponer un reto:Q Twilight y Fluttershy tengan un momento ardiente 7u7Digo momento ardiente! Tu decides a lo q me refiero... eweAmo tus libros de las chicas! Gracias x entretenerme todas las tardes! Grachi-out Peac...ESPERA! creo q es atrevimiento mio, pero podrías hacer referencia de mi persona en unos de tus prox capítulosGracias... Ahora si!Grachi outPEACE!" Omg entretenemos a alguien todas las tardes :'3

Sour: es por que son todas unas payasas

Rainbow: a mucha honra

Pinkie: pues ma referencia a tu persona sería en el último capítulo ya que es el que queda...ay ;-;

Lyra: ejem momento ardiente Twishy

Twilight: ya lo tuvimos

Rainbow: bueno...lo tienen de nuevo , cuál es el problema?

Fluttershy: o / / / o

Lyra: bueno bueno , para no incomodarlas demasiado entonces que Fluttershy le Lama el cuello lentamente 7u7

Sea: esa me gustó!

Twilight: q-que? O / / / O

Rainbow: vamos! No es tan difícil! Se que quieren

Fluttershy: bu-bueno *ya que estaba sentada al lado de Twilight , acerca su rostro al cuello de esta para pasar su lengua lentamente * . / / / .

Twilight: . / / / .

Trixie: uhh ya se calentaron 7u7 jajaja

Rainbow: son libres de ir a la habitación del amor de nuevo ;)

Lyra: siguiente de laspajasesoes, pregunta para mi! "Quién es la mejor pony?" Obviamente yo ;D

Vinyl: pero tú no eres un pony

Lyra: ah no? ;)

Trixie: "Para Pervertsparkle:¿No te cansas de ser pervertida? jajaja okno" no creo que se cansé de eso

Rainbow: jajajajajaja

Twilight: me cansaria. ..si los fuera e.e

Rainbow: eso dicen todas

Sunset: "Para quien quiera responder:¿Qué pasaría si una fuerza imparable se choca con un objeto inamovible?"

Sea: una explosión!

Trixie: chocan y forman el big bang creando otro universo

Sunset: eso es estúpido

Adagio: al menos sabe lo que es el big bang

Trixie: por quien me toman que soy?!

Adagio: por Trixie

Trixie: ah gracias! :D

Lyra: yo le encontré sentido

Twilight: es una paradoja , digo...es imposible que haya una fuerza imparable y un objeto inamovible en el mismo lugar

Rainbow: ah si? Porque cerebrito?

Vinyl: Ilumínanos

Twilight: *rueda los ojos* por que de partida si la fuerza "imparable" choca con el objeto "inamovible" y se detiene entonces no sería fuerza imparable o si el objeto inamovible se mueve no sería un ob...en serio hacia falta explicarlo?! No tiene lógica y punto

Trixie: pero...y si atraviesa el objeto?

Twilight: que no pueden estar en el mismo universo

Trixie: ush bueno...en el universo de Trixie si podrían estar juntos

Sunset: deja de hablar cosas sin sentido

Lyra: jajaja , bueno la siguiente! Para Sea "¿Pudieron Woody Y Tiro Al Blanco Cruzar El Gran Cañón A Tiempo?Pero la verdadera pregunta en realidad es ¿Dónde está Mcqueen?Pero la verdadera pregunta verdadera de las preguntas verdaderas que son verdaderamente verdaderas en realidad es ¿Podre salir en este especial? :'v?"

Sea: La respuesta es...SI amigo mío pajas locas ;)

Trixie: sigamos con MonsterPony810 , dice así " Para todas: deben jurar que en cuanto se gradúen se casan con sus parejas , Es más De la graduación se pasan directo al altar (Acá bien libres xdxdxd)"

Lemon: lo juro ...a verdad que estoy soltera xdxdxd

Rainbow: pero como conseguiriamos un altar?

Applejack: olvida lo del altar ... Yo juro casarme con Rarity

Rarity: * / / / / *

Todas: awwwwww

Rarity: yo también lo juro!

Twilight: yo juro casarme con Fluttershy

Fluttershy: y yo casarme con Twily*-*

Trixie: un momento...pero ahora mi pareja es Vinyl supuestamente

Sunset: entonces no jures nada!  
Vinyl: no me mates! D:

Rainbow: bueno entonces todas las parejas ya lo juraron ...excepto por Trixie , Vinyl , Octavia y Sunset ...ah y Colgate con Berry ya que esta ahí en el suelo

Sea: y yo me caso con todas mis mujeres , bueno ya

Lyra: y reto a Tavi a poner Hot a Vinyl y luego dejarla así toda ilusionada xd

Vinyl: 0 / / / :

Octavia: n-no haré eso!

Rainbow: andale Octavia se que quieres

Lyra: además debes cumplirlo

Octavia: *rueda los ojos y camino hacia el escenario hasta quedar frente a Vinyl y acercarse lentamente a su oido y susurrarle cosas*

Vinyl: 0 / / / 0

Aria: ahora es Trixie la cornuda

Trixie: D:

Sunset: también puedes ponerles los cuernos a Vinyl conmigo ;)

Aria: la pareja cornuda

Octavia y Vinyl ya se estaban besando de manera carnal y muy apasionadamente

Lyra: oigan el reto era dejarla con las ganas

Octavia: *se separa* ah cierto! Adiós hum!

Sunset: sigamos con nox_noir

Trixie:" Primero quiero saludar a Danni, eres una linda chica por escribir esta maravillosa trilogía ㈴1 para Fleur: tranquila, ya verás que todo estará mejor, me caes bien. Y sabes que Lightning te apoya;es de las únicas que lo hace, ella no hace nada con el propósito de hacerte el mal. ㈴2"

Todas: awwwwwwww

Sea: :')

Lightning: jeje

Sunset: yo debía leer eso e.e

Fleur: pues si...me alegra que ella me apoye de esa manera

Lightning: no hay problema ^^

Trixie : " Ok las preguntas son ¿cómo crees que tomen la noticia tus padres? ¿Qué nombre le pondrías al bebé :3? "

Fleur: mmm ya lo saben...estuvieron molestos un tiempo...pero ahora me están apoyando...y la verdad no eh pensado en un nombre aún ...

Lyra: podríamos ayudarte!*-*

Sunset: pero no ahora

Lyra: owww

Sunset: siguiente " ¿Concideras a Lightning como amiga o al menos futura amiga?"

Lightning: :D

Fleur: pues claro que si , después de todo lo que ah hecho

Trixie: aw si si que lindo , siguiente " Para Pinkie: ¿cuál es tu secreto para aprecerte así de repente en todos lados? Dimee "

Pinkie: *se encoge de hombros* sólo lo hago y ya , es como un Don

Rainbow: yo lo quiero aprender hacer , pastelito me enseñaenseñas?

Pinkie: no se si estés preparada

Rainbow: D: claro que lo estoy!

Pinkie: pues ya veremos

Rainbow: u.u

Lyra: " reto a otp a darme un beso"

Sea: a ti? :0

Lyra: noo a nox_noir

Sea: ohhh pues te mandó un beso!

Lyra: a mi? :0 bueno ya , sigamos con Zambrack_Sempai "  
Indigo Zap- ¿Porque eres tan cool? (PD: Si rainbow lee esto pos no tu no eres cool :'v)" :000

Rainbow: oye! Yo si soy cool! Mira esto! *se para de manos *

Indigo:...si ajam, eso no significa que seas cool, cualquiera lo hace y respondiendo la pregunta ;) es que me eh esforzado para ser cool , genial y divertida

Rainbow: aburridooo *aún paras de manos*

Trixie: *le empuja los pies haciendo que caiga* JAJAJAJA

Rainbow: agh ya te las verás!

Sunset: Lemon Zet- te reto que hagas lemon con octavia zukulento :v (sorry Vinyl :V)

Lemon: :0...7u7

Vinyl: oye no!

Twilight: eso...se paso

Octavia: no haré eso!

Lyra: y entonces que?

Sea: sean ingeniosas como yo ;)

Octavia: hacer...un limón ?

Trixie: eso...no sería trampa?

Sunset: bien para que no sea tanto ...un beso , ok?

Lemon: esta bien para mi :3

Octavia: *suspira* bien

Vinyl: Trixie has los honores

Trixie: *le cubre los ojos*

Lemon se acercó a Octavia sonriendo y con una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó abrazandola de la cintura para plantarle un beso que no dudo para que sea con lengua , luego de un tiempo Lemon se separa sonriente

Octavia:...wow

Trixie: disfrutaste?

Lemon: por supuesto, ay que suerte la de Vinyl

Vinyl: ...

Trixie: *le destapa los ojos*

Octavia: *se va a sentar *

Lemon: * se va a sentar silbando*

Sunset: "Indigo Zap- Te reto a que le digas cositas en la oreja a Sugarcoat :v"

Indigo: pan comido! *acercó su rostro al oído de Sugarcoat que estaba a su lado para empezar a susurrarle cosas sonrojandola intensamente*

Sugarcoat: e-eres una idiota *alejandola sonrojada*

Indigo: jejejej

Trixie: quizás que cosas le dijo 7u7

Vinyl: 7u7

Rainbow: 7w7

Sunset: ok...vamos con brunoprower500 " Twishy: Durante el tiempo que estuvieron "separadas", aprendieron algo aparte de la confianza?"

Twilight: pues...aprendí que no puedo estar tan distante con Fluttershy u.u

Fluttershy: aprendí que la comunicación es sumamente importante para una relación...y que no puedo ser tan fría con Twily *le toma la mano*

Sea: *3*

Todas: awwwww

Lyra: " Octascratch: Cómo se sintió la reconciliación?"

Octavia: fue ...fue muy hermoso , yo estaba muy preocupada de que ya...ya no me ame...pero aparece con ese lindo detalle :'3

Vinyl: pues como dejaré de hacerlo? :3

Octavia: *-*

Lyra: Di algo *dándole un codazo a Trixie*

Trixie: algo

Pinkie: *badum tsssss*

Lyra: " Para Rainbow y Trixie: Un año más?"

Rainbow : es necesario recordarlo?! ;-;

Trixie: ;-; siguiente pregunta. ..

Lyra: a la orden jefa " Para Sunny: ¿Sour o Lemon?"

Sunny: en que sentido?

Sour: e.e

Sunny: es como amiga prefiero a Lemon...pero a ti como novia

Sour: :3

Rainbow: en bipolar

Sour: silencio tu!

Lyra: bueno aprovechando que están aquí vamos con las pendientes! El tio anonimo había puesto como reto "que Sunny Flare bese en los labios apasionadamente a Sonata, para ver la reaccion de Aria y sour "

Aria y Sour: :)

Sonata: que loco

Lyra: masacre en canterlot

Sunny: *suspira*

Trixie: sólo vengan acá y besense

Publico: *empieza a aplaudir*

Trixie: así se manejan estas cosas B)

Sonata camino hacia el escenario al igual que Sunny

Sunny: es raro porque nunca eh intercambiado palabras con ella

Sonata: lo mismo...

Sea: eso lo hace interesante en cierto modo ;)

Sunny: que sea rápido *le Toma el rostro a Sonata y la comienza a besar*

Todas: :0000!

Sour: :)

Aria: e.e

Sunny: *se separa* porque acepte hacer esto?

Sonata: bese a una extraña ;u;

Trixie: y que paso con el reto de que le deben lamer los melones a Octavia?

Octavia: QUE?! NO

Sunset : no se hará

Publico: owwww

Sunset: no hay tiempo así que perdón a faltaron retos

Pinkie: bueno...creo que es hora de mirar un poco hacia atrás y recordar momentos de los especiales anteriores! Incluso los que eran capítulos!

Trixie: una vez más gracias por su tiempo

Twilight: y por leernos y hacernos preguntas

Lyra: y soportarnos todo este tiempo uwu

Rainbow: nos leemos en el último capítulo...

Todas: adiooooos!

Pinkie: ok ok...em siguiente pregunta para Sea swirl

Dash: Que?! En serio le preguntaron algo?

Sea: oohh siii sexy ! Donde me siento?

Pinkie: hummm en el suelo

Sea: oks *suelta la escoba y se sienta en el suelo*

Dash: bueno aunque sea puedo beber algo? Me muero de sed

Lyra: pues ve y buscate algo para beber no tienes que para que decirlo

Vinyl y applejack: jajajajajjaja

Rainbow: si...hablaste mucho, bueno no...estaba jugando

Pinkie: ...y sea swirl todavía no llega con las palomitas...

Twilight: aun así estoy enmendando mi error y me siento optimista!

Se levanto twilight del sofá con una gran sonrisa

Rainbow: y yo me siento sentada jajajajajajajajaj entienden? Jajajja no esperen no se vayan!

-listo! que alguien me atrape voy a saltar!- dijo lyra feliz , bon bon y vinyl no alcanzaron a reaccionar y lyra ya estaba botada en la nieve

-asombroso amiga!- dijo vinyl feliz

-lyra como se te ocurre hacer eso- dijo bon bon seria

\- mejor me levanto antes de que derrita la nieve por lo hot que soy- dijo lyra levantandose ignorando a bon bon, quien dio un largo suspiro

Rainbow: bueno también P.D pregunta "Pregunta para suri. Le darias un kiss a starlight?"

Sea swirl: traigan a suri!

Pinkie: aquí la traje! Ve a sentarte junto a starlight

Suri: porque?

Sea swirl: solo hazlo!

Suri fue a sentarse junto a starlight

Rainbow: bien, supongo que escuchaste la pregunta

Suri: si la escuche

Sea swirl: entonces...si?

Suri: tal vez si me pagaran...

Sea swirl: shut up and take my money!

Suri y starlight: e.e

-buenos días - saludo rarity sonriendole tambien ,pero luego cambio su expresión a una de confusión

\- que...que sucede?- pregunto applejack

\- que es ese bulto al lado tuyo?- pregunto rarity , applejack se volteo y al lado de ella había un bulto como si alguien se estuviera cubriendo con las sabanas

\- que rayos..- murmuro applejack , luego el bulto se destapa dejando ver la cara de sea swirl somnolienta -QUE?! - grito applejack

\- que alocada estuvo la cosa anoche no?- pregunto sea swirl levantando rápidamente las cejas, applejack y rarity solo pestañeaban confundidas - hablando de cosas alocadas...han visto mi ropa? Creo que estoy completamente desnuda

\- un momento! Si yo y rarity estamos con nuestras pijamas...porque tu estas desnuda?!- pregunto applejack, sea swirl comenzó a reír

Todas: ahora fiesta en la casa de celestia! Wooohooo

Luna: yo invito la cerveza!

Todas: YAAAAY!

Luna: cayeron! Como se les ocurre que les comprare cerveza?

Todas: oowww

Luna: pero les comprare paletitas :3

Todas: YAAAAY!

\- Espera trixie! Quien te dijo que tu encendieras el horno? - Pregunto rainbow haciendo que trixie se gire a verla dejando el fósforo encendido a centimetros del brazo de applejack

\- Trixie encenderá el horno y que tiene? - Respondio trixie, rainbow iba a responder pero agrando los ojos al ver el brazo de applejack y su manga con fuego , trixie hizo lo mismo

\- Uf Soy yo o la habitacion se volvio más calurosa?- pregunto applejack guiñandole un ojo a rarity quien estaba mirando el suelo con harina pero una vez levanto la vista vio a applejack mirandole con el brazo con fuego  
\- Applejack eres tú!- dijo inmediatamente rarity

\- Wow jejej me refería a ti, pero igual gracias - sonrio applejack

\- Huele a quemado- comento sonata, applejack comenzo a inhalar y agrando los ojos

\- Soy yo la que ardee!- grito applejack sacudiendo rapidamente su brazo

\- Que egolatra - dijo pinkie

\- Te lo dijee!- exclamo asustada rarity

\- corre a la nieve applejack! Corre!- grito pinkie y applejack salio corriendo de la cabaña para lanzarse a la nieve, todas salieron siguiendo a applejack

 _¿ Que opinas del club de entretenimiento?_

-0-0-0-

Sunset: un lugar al que van a perder el tiempo quizas...

-0-

Octavia: opino que debe ser entretenido, bueno por lo que dice el nombre

-0-

Fleur: el peor club de todos

-0-

Rainbow: el mejor club de todos!

-0-

Twilight: bueno...es genial si ignoro el hecho de que más o menos me obligaron a ingresar, tuve que usar una bolsa en la cabeza y tiene un negocio clandestino de vender revistas xxx... Si ignoro todo eso... Es un lugar agradable

-0-

Trixie: que trixie es la mejor

-0-

Lyra: el mejor invento del siglo veintiuno jajjajaja okno

-0-

Trixie: ah...esa no era la pregunta? Bueno... Sea cual sea la pregunta esa es la respuesta, de hecho es la respuesta a todo te lo aseguro

-0-

Adagio: un club en el que se juntaron todas las que son un desmadre

-0-

Rarity: rufianes

-0-

Luna: un buen lugar para conversar y pasar el tiempo, ya saben distraerse

-Bon bon...-hablo lyra

\- Esto es real?- pregunto bon bon volteandose sin despegar la vista de su celular, lyra trago saliva - dime, es real?- volvio a preguntar mostrando el celular

\- Bon bon deja que te expli..." octavia se desmayo en la escuela"? - Leyó lyra el celular de bon bon y salia la foto de octavia desmayada

\- Porque si es así tuvo que haber sido muy gracioso - dijo bon bon levantando una ceja

trixie: trixie seria mejor entrevistadora

rainbow: ven y demuestralo

trixie: bien! *va al escenario*

rainbow: te dare 20 segundos lo suficiente para hacer una pregunta , si lo haces bien te quedas haciendo la entrevista , si lo haces mal entonces vuelves a sentarte

trixie: vete a sentar que trixie ya se queda en el escenario

pinkie: toma aca estan las preguntas *le pasa varias tarjetas*

trixie: *se sienta en una de las sillas del escenario* vamos a ver la pregunta...mmmm...esta no...esta tampoco...mmm no...claro que no!...mmm nah...nop esta tampoco

sunset: que diablos estas haciendo? -.-

trixie: busco una pregunta para trixie...mmm no...esta no...que les pasa no me preguntan nada?

rainbow: listo se acabo el tiempo lulamoon

trixie: que?!

rainbow: vuelve a tu asiento , no hiciste ninguna pregunta

trixie : pe-pero D: grrrr *tiras las cartas al suelo*

rainbow: recogelas!

trixie: obligame *se va corriendo*

Rainbow estaba con la máscara ya puesta al lado de la puerta que separa su cabaña con la de al lado, esperando a que viniera Trixie, apenas se abre la puerta Rainbow salta hacia al frente gritando para asustar

\- AAaaaaaah la puta ! - Exclamó Sunset asustada pateando a Rainbow por reflejo tumbandola en el suelo

\- Aaauch! - Se revolcaba Rainbow en el suelo agarrandose el estomago mientras que las demás reían o trataban de no hacerlo

sonata : no veo nada ;-;

sunset: quien me agarro el trasero?

trixie: ups jejej queria tomar tu mano 7u7 me equivoque

rainbow: quien me agarro la panocha? okno xDDDD

No hay ningún espíritu? Eso...eso es genial- dijo Lyra seguido de desmayarse

\- Espera si tu eras la de los golpes de aqui... Quien era la de los de abajo?- pregunto Vinyl

\- Abajo? No planee ningún golpe en el primer piso- dijo confundida Luna haciendo que Vinyl agrande los ojos asustada - caíste! Jajajaj

Sunset Shimmer " _tocino" -_ Trixie Lulamoon " _cereal_ "

Sunset: cuando me dijeron que iba a trabajar con trixie quise renunciar

-Oigan y Lyra? - Pregunto de pronto Trixie

\- Rayos! La dejamos desmayada!- se fue corriendo Luna a buscarla

rainbow: see...oye indigo!

indigo: que?

rainbow: habian dos putas en una moto y de pronto se cae tu mama

lyra: oohhh

indigo: pues que mal conduce la tuya jajajajaj

lyra: OOOOHHH!

-de que hablas , estarian de acuerdo , solo piensa en lo que dirian - dijo Rainbow y se imagino las voces de sus amigas

Applejack: Dash quitarle esa Playbox a santa es una idea esplendida , yo te ayudo !

Twilight: sin duda , vamos a robarle la Playbox a ese vejestorio!

\- jajajajaj si estarian de acuerdo- continuo Rainbow con una sonrisa

lyra y vinyl van al centro del escenario algo nerviosas

sea swirl: la sintonia esta aumentando! :D

lyra: perdoname bony!

vinyl: perdoname tavi!

trixie: solo besense! *arrojando palomitas*

\- Rodolfo se lleva la Playbox!- exclamo Trixie señalandola

\- rapido detenlo Trixie! - exclamo Vinyl y Trixie comenzo a correr tras esta , Lyra estaba trotando buscando a Rainbow con la mirada

\- donde crees que vas?!- exclamo Trixie , Lyra se volteo un poco y vio a Trixie corriendo hacia ella a gran velocidad

\- NO TRIXIE ESPERA SOY LAGHPH! - estaba diciendo Lyra pero fue tacleada por Trixie cayendo ambas al suelo

\- Que corrales esta pasando?!- pregunto Applejack y comenzo a correr hacia estas

\- por que Trixie tacleo a Rodolfo?- preguntaba Fluttershy siguiendo a las demas

Al caer la caja de la Playbox se deslizo hacia donde estaba Rainbow quien rapidamente la tomo , vio a los lados y se fue corriendo

\- donde dejaste Playbox?- decia Trixie zamarreando a Rodolfo aun en el suelo

\- Trixie que haces?- se acerco Sunset junto a las demas

fluttershy nalgueo a twilight pero despacio , las dos se sonrojaron intensamente

sea swirl: aqui viene lemon 7u7

lemon: hola

sea swirl: lo dije 7u7

trixie: trixie la girara ahora y me vale lo de trixieshy! *gira la botella y se deiene en ella* ...

todas: ...

sunset: *facepalm*

rainbow: y deberas besarla como trixieshy

trixie: ;-;

rarity: ok * agarra a applejack y la besa rapidamente*

aria: no deberias besar a pinkie?

 _ **Vinyl dj pon-3 ha agregado a Octavia melody**_

 **Applejack:** y acaso solo agregarán gente?

 **Octavia melody:** vinyl hiciste tu tarea de química?

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** emmmm...

 _ **Vinyl dj pon-3 ha eliminado a Octavia melody**_

twilight: no lo soporto! * le lanza el telefono a trixie*

trixie: auch!

twilight: alejate de fluttershy!

trixie: ok ok tranquila!

rainbow: jajaj ataque de ira de perversparkle

pinkie: yo voy dashie!

pinkie fue corriendo y se lanzo contra las chicas que estaban peleando en el suelo formado un circulo de humo solo dejando ver brazos y piernas

vinyl: PELEA , PELEA, PELEA!

Rarity: eso fue hermoso :')

Applejack: lo se...y lo peor de todo es que no tengo ganas de burlarme

Trixie: no me imagino como hubiese reaccionado sea swirl al ver eso

Sunset: de hecho...creo que si lo vio

Sunset señaló hacia donde estaba sea swirl desmayada tocandose el corazon

 **El amor de tu vida:** SHIT

 **RDcool:** eaa que paso?

 **El amor de tu vida:** apolejk mhe ewrq persoiguiendo atueqbme

 **Trrixie L:** what?

 **Pinkie party:** que applejack la esta persiguiendo

 **RDcool:** JODER DEBO VER ESO

 **Vinyl dj pon-3:** yo también!

 **El amor de tu vida:** adios mubdo creel y kayfjwbdiosndudjdbevdusiwbsb

 **Pinkie party:** ahh quedo la cagá

Applejack: bueno el ambiente esta un poco tenso...

Rainbow: pero tengo una pregunta para fluttershy

Fluttershy: que?

Rainbow: te gusto el beso?

Twilight: voy a matarte!

Twilight:.. Soy...una nerd... Pervertida..

Rainbow: solo así?

Twilight: que?

Rainbow: sin emoción? Debes gritarlo...del corazón

Twilight: pero no lo siento del corazón!

Pinkie: solo hazlo! Hazlo!

Twilight: bien...SOY UNA NERD PERVERTIDA!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir

-si , pero no lo digas en voz alta - dijo mirando a los lados en juego y Coloratura rió seguido de seguir viendo a las demas

\- no son geniales? - pregunto

\- ellas?...pues si lo son - asintio Moon dancer con una pequeña sonrisa

Applejack se paro en una silla y comenzó a golpear un vaso con un tenedor para llamar la atencion de todas

-chicas...quiero hacer un brindis, por ustedes..por nosotras, porque ustedes son como mi segunda familia y espero que seamos amigas por siempre - dijo levantando su vaso

-salud!- dijeron todas alzando sus manos con vasos seguido de beberlos

bueno chicos aquí la parte que faltaba y el ultimo especial... me ahorrare las palabras que tengo que decirles para el ultimo capitulo, no garantizo que sea este sábado debido a que será **muy** largo, y ya entrare a clases (mañana) aun así estén atentos

gracias por leer


	65. Flashback

El equipo de Canterlot ya estaba en la cancha , esperando a que salga el equipo local. Rainbow miro hacia las gradas en donde estaba lleno de las estudiantes del instituto local para ver el partido

\- seguramente se les atraso el bus- le comento Índigo a su lado , Rainbow solo asintió -te lo dije , ahí vienen - señaló con una sonrisa hacia una pequeña multitud de estudiantes con el uniforme que se acercaba al lugar

\- bueno al menos aún no empieza el partido - decía Twilight de forma optimista

-no por suerte , aún así no debimos volver por la vuvuzela de Vinyl- dijo Octavia a su lado

\- oye! Fue un regalo de Luna- abrazo Vinyl la vuvuzela azul

Luna la miró conmovida

 _ **Flashback**_

Mientras que las demás chicas de canterlot aplaudían y animaban, en el lado del publico de la otra escuela permanecían sentados mirando tranquilamente, Vinyl del publico saco un silbato y comenzó a soplarlo animando a las chicas que comenzaban a aplaudir mas euforicas

\- Vinyl !- le llamo la atención Luna levantándose de su silla, Vinyl la miro quitándose el silbato de la boca -con eso no te van a escuchar, toma una vuvuzela- le paso una vuvuzela azul , Vinyl la recibió sonriendo y comenzó a tocar la vuvuzela, Luna le levanto el pulgar y volvió a sentarse en la fila de sillas en la que se ubicaban los profesores , una vez giro la cabeza vio a todos los profesores mirandola fijamente - que sucede?- pregunto arqueando una ceja , los profesores dejaron de mirarla rapidamente

 _ **FinFlashback**_

\- hicimos bien el volver por la vuvuzela- dijo Luna acariciandole el cabello a Vinyl quien sonrió cerrando los ojos. El pequeño grupo de estudiantes llegó y se sentó en las gradas , realmente era un grupo muy pequeño a comparación del de las otras estudiantes.

Rainbow estaba elongando junto a Indigo cuando aparecieron las del equipo rival a la cancha haciendo que el lugar se llene de aplausos eufóricos

\- nos volvemos a ver Dash - sonrió la capitana del equipo rival deteniendose frente a esta y luego vio a Indigo - wow! Pero si también tenemos a Zap aquí - sonrió ampliamente, Índigo fruncio el ceño -que interesante Junta de capitanas bueno...Y ex capitana...veo que te cansaste de perder con la preparatoria Cristal y fuiste a Canterlot a probar suerte- agregó , Indigo sólo la miraba en silencio con el ceño fruncido

\- tal vez ustedes siempre nos ganaban , pero hoy no será el caso- dijo Indigo

\- ajá claro - se fue alejando la chica , Índigo sólo suspiro con pesar

Trixie y Lyra saludaban a sus compañeras desde la cancha mientras llegaban las del equipo rival

\- si esta será la defensa...ya tenemos el partido ganado - comentó una chica con el número 5 pasando al lado de ellas

\- disculpa?- preguntó Trixie levantando una ceja mientras Lyra se cruzaba de brazos a su lado

\- oh nada pulguita - se fue trotando la chica

\- no le hagas caso - le dijo Lyra - además ni eres defensa - se encogió de hombros y Trixie sólo asintió

\- vengan chicas!- las reunió la capitana del equipo rival en un círculo cerrado - escuchen lo importante es tener una buena marca a las de Canterlot , porque el árbitro esta de nuestro lado, pueden ser rudas -comentó - no podemos perder con eso

\- me pido a la enana - sonrió con malicia la jugadora del número 5

-cuando empezará esto?- preguntó Lemon al lado de Lightning Dust y Gilda, mirando el círculo cerrado que había hecho el equipo rival, al paso de unos segundos el círculo se rompe al dispersarse las chicas a sus respectivas posiciones haciendo que vuelvan los aplausos. El arbitro toco el silbato indicando el comienzo del partido y la pelota iba y venia , las chicas de Canterlot se esforzaban para que se escuchen sus apoyos y cantos, pero era difícil ya que el lugar estaba lleno de las otras estudiantes apoyando a su escuela

\- Hey Derpy , que tienes?- pregunto Vinyl en el publico

\- tengo cereales, papas , juguito , muffin - decía sacando los productos de su mochila

\- dame un paquete de cereales - extendió su dinero mientras que Derpy le entregaba el paquete de cereal

\- vamos!...ah la perdieron- decía Octavia al lado con los puños apretados viendo el partido , mientras que Vinyl trataba de abrir los cereales sentada a su lado

\- con Pinkie en el arco dudo que pierdan - comento Bon bon sentada a su otro lado

\- vamos a divertirnos un poco - dijo Vinyl entregándole el paquete de cereales abierto a Octavia - lanzame los cereales y los atrapare con la boca!- pidió sonriendo , Octavia intercambio miradas con Bon bon quien tomo un puñado de cereales y se lo lanzo en todo el rostro a Vinyl que apenas alcanzo a abrir la boca- ah! pero de a uno!- agrego manteniendo su sonrisa mientras que Bon bon reía a carcajadas , Octavia tomo un cereal y se lo lanzo a Vinyl para que esta lo atrape a la perfección con su boca, Sea miro la escena y vio su paquete de cereal que tenia en la mano para tocarle rápidamente el hombro a Derpy

\- lanzame cereal a la boca!- pidió señalándose la cara mientras que con la otra mano le entregaba el paquete y de manera inmediata el paquete de cereales le golpeo en todo el rostro

Lightning había recibido el balón por pase de Applejack , rápidamente mando un pase elevado hacia donde estaba Índigo esperando , cuando el balón iba llegando hacia ella , levanto la rodilla para recibirlo , pero una de las defensas del equipo rival fue con la pierna levantada pateandole la rodilla haciendo que Índigo caiga adolorida, inmediatamente las estudiantes de Canterlot comenzaron a alegar

\- que diablos fue eso? - se acerco Rainbow molesta al igual que otras jugadoras - Indigo estas bien?- pregunto agachándose frente a esta que permanecía en el suelo con ambos ojos cerrados con fuerza acariciándose la zona afectada

\- no va a cobrar?- se acerco Lightning al arbitro

\- esto es una advertencia a la próxima tarjeta - le dijo el arbitro a la defensa que cometió la infracción que solo asintió

\- es en serio?!- se acerco molesta Trixie - eso merecía tarjeta roja! y solo le dio una advertencia?

\- yo se lo que hago- le dijo el arbitro , seguido de cobrar la falta a favor de Canterlot , Índigo se levanto con la ayuda de Rainbow

\- estoy bien gracias - le agradeció y Luego dirigió su vista hacia las gradas para levantarle el pulgar a Sugarcoat indicándole que estaba bien

El partido continuo su curso y en una jugada Gilda provoco una falta ganándose una tarjeta amarilla. Después de que el balón iba y venia , las jugadoras se encontraban en el área de Canterlot esperando para cabecear por el tiro de esquina a favor del equipo rival , una vez pateado el balón las chicas saltaron para cabecear y Applejack ganó cabeceando el balón lejos de su área alejando el peligro , mientras las jugadoras se iban corriendo lejos del área hacia el balón Pinkie vio a Trixie sentada en el suelo con una mano en su rostro

\- oye Trixie - la ayudó a levantarse - estas bien?

\- au...esa chica! Me dio un codazo en el rostro y a propósito! nadie golpea el rostro de Trixie! Nadie! Como es que el árbitro no vio?- decía molesta señalandose el rostro en eso se acerca Applejack

\- que sucede? Trixie deberías subir - le dijo

\- me dieron un codazo en el rostro , no crean que se quedará así - respondió molesta Trixie

\- no hagas nada arriesgado- le advirtió Applejack - ahora vuelve a tu posición - agregó y Trixie comenzó a correr , inmediatamente detectó a la jugadora que le dio el codazo , estaba con el balón a sus pies, justamente había sido la que la llamó "pulguita" , Trixie aumentó su velocidad hacia esta que dio un pase alejando el balón , sin embargo Trixie siguió corriendo hacia esta para hacerle una barrida botandola en el suelo , el árbitro tocó el silbato deteniendo la jugada

\- Ja! Quien es la pulguita ahora - se levantó mientras la chica se revolcaba en el suelo

\- aaaah! mi pie!

\- que Corrales Trixie!- la tomó de los hombros Applejack en un tono molesto, el árbitro fue hacia Trixie mostrándole tarjeta amarilla

\- que?! A mi tarjeta?! - exclamó impresionada

\- que fue eso?!- se acercó Rainbow junto a más jugadoras - fue una falta totalmente innecesaria!

\- es...Es que me dio un Codazo en el rostro...- se defendió , en el público las estudiantes de Canterlot sólo intercambiaban miradas sin decir nada realmente , mientras que Vinyl reía ante lo sucedido

-jajajajajajaja! Es que fue directamente a hacerle la falta jajajaj! De la nada! Esa estuvo buena Trixie Jajajajaj!-reía anímicamente

\- no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso -le dijo Rainbow molesta seguido de irse , Trixie sólo miró como la jugadora se levantaba adolorida para después mandarle una mirada molesta. La jugada continuó con el equipo rival ejecutando el tiro libre y asi reaunudar el partido.

\- entonces...Si empatan van a penales?- preguntaba Octavia al lado de Bon Bon y Vinyl

\- si - asintió Bon Bon - alguna otra pregunta?

-mmm hasta ahora no- negó - oh si! Cuantos goles llevan?

\- hasta ahora ninguno - respondió Vinyl , pero no pasó mucho cuando recuperaron el balón las chicas de Canterlot , Lemon zest le dio un pase a Rainbow quien pudo esquivar a una jugadora del equipo rival sin problemas para después darle el balón a Índigo acercándose de manera peligrosa al área rival , pero en vez de lanzar directo al arco dio un elevado pase hacia Rainbow que se acercaba por el costado pateando potentemente el balón en el aire desde ese lugar marcando el gol , las chicas de Canterlot saltaban y celebraban en las gradas mientras que las de la otra escuela permanecían en silencio

\- eso es! En equipo!- celebraba Spitfire al igual que las demás , la capitana del otro equipo le hizo un gesto a una de sus compañeras de equipo mientras tomaba el balón para iniciar la jugada. El equipo rival comenzó la jugada dándose pases sin peligro para las chicas de Canterlot, pero después de unos cuantos pases por la cancha comienzan a avanzar con el balón hacia el área de Canterlot de manera peligrosa , Pinkie fijo su vista en el balón concentrada , sin embargo algo le llamo la atención y es que la capitana que jugaba como centro Delantera se quedo atrás, al lado de Rainbow quien estaba siguiendo la jugada con la mirada , nuevamente Pinkie fijo su mirada al balón que cada vez se acercaba mas por los intentos fallidos de la defensa de quitarlo, pero algo hizo que Pinkie se congelara al ver por unos segundos hacia donde se encontraba Rainbow. La capitana del equipo rival le había dado un fuerte codazo a Rainbow en todo el rostro haciendo que esta caiga, pero lo peor fue que el arbitro vio eso y no hizo nada, fue ahí cuando pestañeo y vio el balón ya dentro de su arco y las jugadoras celebrando el gol

\- Pinkie pie! que sucedió?- se acerco rápidamente Applejack - esta todo bien? te congelaste- le dijo

\- que vengan todas- pidió algo seria que impresiono a Applejack y así lo hizo

\- debemos buscar una forma ahora de ganar!- decía Trixie

\- de hecho lo que quería decirles es que el arbitro absurdamente del lado del rival- dijo Pinkie

\- que tan absurdo? - pregunto Lightning

\- una jugadora le dio un codazo a Dashie frente al arbitro y no hizo nada- respondió

-...es verdad..- asintió Rainbow tocándose la mejilla - pero no valía la pena alegar

\- osea que no solo estamos jugando contra este equipo sino que contra el arbitro también? -pregunto Lyra -ow sera mejor despedirse de ganar esto- murmuro algo desanimada

\- Recuerden lo que dijo la entrenadora Spitfire, solo debemos divertirnos! - alentó Lemon optimista

\- pero...ganar- murmuro Trixie curvando ambas cejas y Applejack le tomo el hombro

\- solo juguemos si? lo importante es divertirse- le dijo

\- hm...los perdedores dicen eso- murmuro cruzándose de brazos , en eso el arbitro apresuro a las chicas para continuar el partido y así lo hicieron. Esta vez las contrincantes eran mas agresivas empujándolas o pateándolas sin que el arbitro detenga el juego , lastimando a las chicas o dejándolas resentidas en mas de una ocasión, cosa que iba molestando cada vez a las chicas

\- divertirse? me vale! lo que me divertirá ahora es ver las caras de su derrota- dijo con enojo Lightning Dust molesta a Trixie y Lemon que estaban cerca mientras que las demás alegaban por una falta al arbitro

\- la apoyo- dijo Trixie

\- mmm tal vez...esto ya es demasiado - comento Lemon - pero el tiempo se acaba y así es difícil meter un gol ahora , todas están cansadas - agrego

-por lo visto habrá que resolver esto a penales- dijo Lightning cruzándose de brazos y Trixie asintió. El partido se restauro teniendo pocos momentos de peligro para ambos equipos debido a lo cansadas que se encontraban las jugadoras , hasta que finalmente llego el momento de los penales para definir quien seria la ganadora de la final. Las chicas de Canterlot se reunieron en un circulo para decidir quienes patearan al igual que el otro equipo

\- quien primero? - pregunto Rainbow a las chicas quienes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas - es en serio?- agrego

\- escuche que Trixie quería- dijo Lyra desviando la mirada

\- q-que?! oye!- exclamo Trixie

\- muy bien Trixie primero - dijo Rainbow

\- oye espera no!- negó Trixie rápidamente

\- muy bien quien le sigue?- pregunto ignorando a Trixie

-...yo- dijo Lightning

\- excelente , necesitamos a alguien mas

-..mmm bueno yo- levanto la mano Lemon

\- bien y después Índigo y yo - afirmo para que todas asintieran - ah hmm Indigo- hablo Rainbow mirando a la mencionada que la miro con atención , Rainbow se quito la venda de capitana de su brazo y se lo entrego a Índigo dejando al equipo impresionado

-..q-que?- pregunto Índigo tomando la cinta lentamente - eso...esta permitido?

\- me vale si lo esta o no , estas chicas nos molieron a patadas sin que les dieran ninguna tarjeta - rió Rainbow tomándole el hombro a Índigo, quien miro a sus compañeras de equipo que sonreían de acuerdo

\- gracias - sonrió a Rainbow para después colocarse la cinta de capitana en su brazo - en serio - agrego mirándola

\- si si basta de cursilerias y vamos a jugar!- exclamo levantando un puño al aire las demás imitaron la acción con afirmaciones

\- ahhh estas cosas me ponen nerviosa!- decía Octavia agarrándole fuertemente el brazo a Bon bon

\- auch!- se quejo Bon bon - no es la gran cosa

\- pero puedo sentir el nervio de las chicas!

\- y yo tus uñas en mi brazo

La primera jugadora del equipo rival se encontraba frente a Pinkie para lanzar el primer penal , la chica respiro hondo , el arbitro llevo el silbato a su boca y la chica pateo sin siquiera haya tocado el silbato anotando el gol tomando desprevenida a Pinkie , todas las gradas a excepción de las de canterlot gritaban eufóricas llenando el lugar de gritos y aplausos , mientras que las demás estaban totalmente confundidas , mas que el arbitro valido el gol

\- vamos no importa! aun nos queda patear a nosotras- animo Rainbow a sus compañeras - te toca Trixie!- le dio una palmada en el hombro , Trixie trago saliva nerviosa y camino hacia el área para frente a la portera del otro equipo para patear el penal, las estudiantes del equipo rival comenzaron a abuchear colocando mas nerviosa a Trixie

\- ay no , esta nerviosa, la va a lanzar lejos, no quiero ver- dijo inmediatamente Sunset

\- vaya que le tienes fe - comento Rarity a su lado

\- conozco esa mirada- le respondió Sunset cruzada de brazos ,Trixie miro el arco y respiro hondo , una vez el arbitro hizo sonar el silbato Trixie fue y pateo el balón... luego de que lo pateo las estudiantes del equipo rival comenzaron a celebrar con mas euforia , había lanzado el balón muy elevado

\- lo dije!- exclamo Sunset - conozco a mi Trixie o no? - agrego , Trixie se fue desanimada hacia donde estaban sus compañeras

\- ya Trixie, ya nos salvaste el año pasado - le dijo Pinkie recibiéndola

\- vamos 1 - 0 - comento Rainbow - Pinkie por todos los cielos tapa este penal- le tomo ambos hombros Rainbow

\- oki doki loki -asintió Pinkie

\- esa es mi chica!

Pinkie se colocó en el arco lista para atrapar el balón , una vez pateo la jugadora Pinkie pudo atajar el balón sin problemas haciendo que las chicas de Canterlot celebren. Fue el turno de Lightning Dust que desafortunadamente la arquera adivino su lado atajandole el penal manteniendo el marcador 1-0 mientras las estudiantes del equipo rival celebraba , nuevamente Pinkie se colocó en el arco para atajar , aún estaban bajo el marcador y debían lograr superar al otro equipo , pero no podrían si es que seguían fallando los tiros , los nervios carcomia a las chicas de Canterlot y eso era visible en sus rostros , sin embargo Pinkie logró atajar sin problema dándole alivio a su equipo, ahora fue el turno de Lemon que se acercó al área a patear despues de haber recibido unas palabras de apoyo de sus compañeras de equipo, era la primera vez que lanzaba un penal y más jugando para Canterlot , respiro hondo y espero el silbato para patear fuertemente , pero la pelota rebotó en el palo izquierdo del arco nuevamente avivando el público rival

-de donde sacaste a estas jugadoras?- pregunto Luna en tono de juego a Spitfire que estaba con el rostro cubierto , en eso nuevamente Pinkie atajó sin problemas llegando el turno de Rainbow

\- fallará y después Pinkie atajar y así sucesivamente hasta el fin de los tiempos- bromeó Sea desde el público

-es hora de romper esa red- comentó a sí misma Rainbow caminando hacia el área para patear , una vez frente al arco respiro hondo para calmarse mientras cerraba los ojos , luego los abrió y el árbitro hizo soñar el silbato , Rainbow pateo y la arquera adivino el lado de su tiro , pero no logró tapar el balón haciendo el esperado gol , las estudiantes de Canterlot comenzaron a celebrar esta vez permaneciendo en silencio el resto

\- volvemos al juego!-decía Rainbow trotando hacia sus compañeras quienes la recibían gustosas. Índigo permanecía concentrada en el arco seguido de pestañear repetidamente como si estuviera recién despertando y es que en parte eso era , recién pudo dimensionar que ahora era ella la capitana de Canterlot algo que parecía imposible y hasta absurdo por el rencor y rivalidad que tenía cuando jugaba en el equipo cristal , pero ahora ...al equipo que varias ocasiones deseo su derrota , ahora estaba de capitana , miraba la cinta en su brazo para después mirar hacia el público en el pequeño espacio donde se encontraban las chicas de Canterlot entre medio de toda la multitud del equipo rival

-lista? Después de este tiro te toca- le habló Rainbow despertandola de sus pensamientos, Índigo asintió y luego dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al bajar sus ojos hacia el escudo de Canterlot que estaba en su camiseta

\- Dash- la llamó haciendo que esta la miré con atención - ...nunca me había sentido tan orgullosa de portar un escudo como este , el de Canterlot - le dijo , Rainbow en respuesta sólo le sonrió. Pinkie con gusto atajó el balón que esta vez era pateado por la capitana del equipo rival quien se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos sin poder creerlo , si índigo lograba hacer el gol , la victoria se la llevaria Canterlot

\- suerte capitana - le dijo Rainbow , Índigo asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el área mientras lo hacia miraba hacia donde se encontraban las estudiantes de Canterlot, específicamente a su novia quien le sonreía en apoyo . Una vez en el área , miraba con concentración hacia el arco , quería darle la victoria a este maravilloso equipo más que nada en este momento , sin embargo podía sentir toda la tensión y presión sobre ella , rió a lo bajo diciéndole un pequeño insulto a Dash , quizás le cedió el puesto para liberarse de toda la presión que tendría este momento , luego espero pacientemente al silbato del árbitro que una vez lo hizo sonar , Índigo corrió a patear el balón  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

\- y después?- preguntaba Scootaloo junto a sus compañeras del equipo B de Canterlot entre los pasillos frente a Índigo y Rainbow

-hum?-preguntó Índigo que estaba mirando fijamente hacia una dirección para después mirar al grupo expectante por su relato

\- sigue! No lo dejes así - pidió una de las chicas

\- pero ustedes saben muy bien como término aquel día - levantó una ceja Índigo en un suspiro

-pero queremos que termines bien de contar tu versión - pidió Scootalo , Índigo sólo miró a Rainbow quien se encogió de hombros

\- bien -miró el grupo Índigo dispuesta para continuar - entonces después del silbato fue a patear el balón Y...

.

.

.

.

Índigo pateo el balón mientras todas las miradas se posaban expectantes en ella y ese momento en un profundo silencio , pero prontamente el lugar se llenó de ruidosos aplausos y gritos de celebración mientras que Índigo permanecía congelada ahí viendo donde estaba el balón ahora , en la red. Sus compañeras de equipo no dudaron en ir a abrazarla en celebración , Índigo despertó de su estado y comenzó a celebrar con ellas con una amplia sonrisa. Las estudiantes se retiraban del lugar mientras que las del equipo miraban molestas como celebraban las chicas de Canterlot mientras que la capitana le reclamaba al árbitro.

En el bus del equipo de vuelta a Canterlot las chicas cantaban y celebraban , cada una con su medalla colgando de su cuello

\- pero miren que belleza!- decía Lyra mirando el trofeo con los ojos brillantes

-no puedo creer que haya ganado una final- decía Índigo sonriente viendo el trofeo

-y lo hicimos como equipo- agregó Applejack

\- y con árbitro en nuestra contra! - dijo Gilda

\- llegaremos como campeonas!- celebró Pinkie con una gran sonrisa

Una vez el bus se estaciono las chicas notaron que un gran número de estudiantes se encontraban esperandolas con aplausos y demas, las chicas bajaron del bus sonrientes mostrando sus medallas orgullosas , Índigo era la que traía el trofeo y antes que pudiera hacer el típico movimiento de levantarla para aumentar la euforia en las estudiantes fue Trixie la que tomó el trofeo y lo levantó avivando los aplausos de las estudiantes

Atrás llegaba el bus en el que habían ido las estudiantes a ver el partido y se acercaron rápidamente a la escena

\- sabes Luna durante los años que eh estado aquí está ha sido la única generación que ha ganado algo- comentó Spitfire al lado de Luna que veía sonriente la escena

-y ah sido la mejor generacion- agregó Luna a lo que Spitfire asintió de acuerdo. Photo finish se acercó para tomarle una foto a las ahora campeonas.

Índigo miraba hacia donde estaba exhibidor que se encontraba en uno de los pasillos en donde ahí se encontraba el trofeo y al lado la foto que había sacado Photo finish mientras terminaba de contar su versión de la historia, las jugadoras del equipo B intercambiaban miradas sonrientes

\- y eso es lo que tengo para decir - agregó Índigo - fue una de las mejores experiencias que eh tenido hasta ahora- se rasco la nuca , apenas terminó de decir esas palabras sonó el timbre indicando el término del recreo

\- bueno espero que hayan disfrutado , ahora nos debemos ir a nuestras clases igual que ustedes - le tomó el hombro Rainbow a Índigo

-ooowww -se quejaron las chicas y de a poco empezaron a caminar por caminos diferentes

\- me gustaría retroceder el tiempo a cuando tenía sus edades- comentó Índigo caminando al lado de Rainbow hacia su clase , Rainbow se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio para después responder

-yo tambien- respondió en un tono algo apagado

\- sabes te eh notado algo apagada ya sabes- le comentó Índigo

\- sólo que anoche me quedé hasta tarde - respondió Rainbow mientras ambas chicas entraban al aula

\- traes tu medalla a clases?- preguntó Lyra viendo dentro de la mochila de Trixie sentada al lado de esta

\- oye! No revises mis cosas- se la arrebató de las manos Trixie - y...que tiene si la traigo?- levantó una ceja - tu la llevas puesta

\- pff no es cierto- negó Lyra

\- bueno...en algún momento la llevabas puesta - agregó Trixie

-chicas esta hora de clases las usaremos para un taller de clases de primeros auxilios junto a otros cursos , así que por favor pedirá que vayan en orden hacia el gimnasio - dijo la profesora una vez estaba frente a la clase , las chicas comenzaron a levantarse de sus puestos y salir de la sala para dirigirse a dicho lugar

\- que prefieres que nunca hubieran existido las galletas de mantequilla o que te mueras?- preguntaba Lyra caminando al lado de Trixie

\- eso ni siquiera tiene sentido- le dijo Trixie levantando una ceja

-que prefieres que nunca existieran las galletas de mantequilla o tener super poderes? - preguntó nuevamente

\- porque las pobres galletas?- preguntó Trixie en un tono triste

\- esta es buena escucha !- aplaudió Lyra- que prefieres ...la paz mundial o ser la dueña del mundo?

\- ser la dueña del mundo - respondió sin dudarlo dos veces Trixie - ya de por si vivimos sin paz mundial y ando feliz de la vida

\- que insensible - le dijo Lyra

\- y tu que hubieras escogido?

\- tu que crees?

\- pues mmm tal vez... oye estas haciendo que yo responda por ti

\- oh ya llegamos al gimnasio, ahí está Vinyl y Bon bon! -señaló Lyra caminando hacia estas

En el gimnasio se encontraban todas las estudiantes de último año reunidas , al frente de ellas se encontraba Luna y al lado Red Heart que las chicas infirieron que seria la que daría la pequeña clase de primero auxilios

-bueno chicas nunca se es tarde para aprender y pues decidí que alguien les de unas pequeña clase sobre primeros auxilios porque uno nunca sabe en la situación en la cual se puede encontrar - dijo Luna frente a las estudiantes

\- algunas ya me conocen pero igual me presentaré - tomó la palabra Red Heart - mi nombre es Red Heart y soy la enfermera de aquí , en esta ocasión les daré una pequeña clase de primeros auxilios básicos - agregó

\- en donde va a hacer las compras Superman ?- le preguntó de pronto Trixie a Rainbow a lo bajo

\- ya conozco ese chiste y es malo- le dijo Rainbow sin mirarla , Trixie fruncio el ceño y se alejó

\- que gruñona que anda Rainbow - murmuró a Lyra y Vinyl

\- público difícil?- preguntó Vinyl

\- anda demasiado Extraña - respondió Trixie - ni siquiera rie ante mis bromas

\- nadie se ríe ante tus bromas- bromeó Lyra

\- ahora les preguntó , a ustedes que situaciones de peligro se les ocurre?- preguntó Red Heart a las estudiantes y Trixie levantó la mano - si Trixie?

\- una que ocurra en público

\- ah...Si...mmm podrias ser más específica? - preguntó Red Heart

\- podemos hacer una representación? - preguntó sonriendo mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lyra

-eh?- pregunto Lyra confundida

\- claro - asintió Red Heart

\- espera Trix no se...- estaba diciendo Lyra

\- tu sólo camina- la empujaba Trixie hacia adelante quedando en el centro

\- oh...mmm...esta bien...?- murmuró nerviosa ante la mirada de Red Heart y Luna , Trixie permanecía atrás de Lyra y Lugo miró hacia las estudiantes guiñando un ojo

\- una situación como...esta!- dijo y le bajo la falda a Lyra haciendo que todas aspiren de sorpresa y Trixie miro riendo hacia sus amigas quienes algunas reian a carcajadas, pero Rainbow sólo mostró una pequeña sonrisa

\- TRIXIE! - exclamó Lyra totalmente sorprendida para luego levantar la cabeza y ver la mirada escandalizada tanto de Red Heart como la de Luna - gmph...q-que tanta impresión? Después de todo , todas tenemos lo mismo- se cruzó de brazos y prontamente escuchó silbidos en piropo de parte de algunas estudiantes - ay bueno no!- exclamó subiéndose la falda y volver hacia las estudiantes que aplaudían - porque aplauden?! - preguntó en voz alta llegando hacia donde estaba - y Trixie porque hiciste eso?!- preguntó molesta golpeando el brazo de esta

\- auch! quería hacer reír a Rainbow

-ah...Y funcionó?

\- no...fue tu culpa

\- ow...oye!

\- en fin...ignorando ese...ese momento voy a comenzar con la clase y pues primero que nada vamos a aprender algunas formas de actuar básica , para ser más específica dos, primero para empezar le diré los objetivos de los primeros auxilios que son conservar la vida , evitar complicaciones físicas y psicológicas , ayudar a la recuperación y asegurar el traslado hacia un recinto como un hospital , vamos a comenzar con el caso de ahogamiento , verán aquí tengo un muñeco , alguna voluntaria?

\- Applejack- se escuchó la voz de Pinkie

-que?- preguntó Applejack

\- muy bien Applejack ven - la llamó y Applejack se acerco - si hay alguien que sufrió un ahogamiento frente a ti , que harás?

\- pues mmm respiración boca a boca?- respondió dudosa

\- uhhhhhh - se escucharon decir algunas estudiantes

\- oigan es algo serio- levantó una ceja molesta Applejack - además eso se hace - se cruzó de brazos

\- de hecho lo primero que se hace es llamar a la ambulancia y despues comprobar si respira con ver , oír y sentir - dijo Red Heart - ver hacia la zona del pecho para ver si mantiene y se mueve llevando el compás de una respiración

\- bueno ...es un muñeco no se mueve- dijo

\- arrodillate frente al muñeco - dijo Red Heart y Applejack así lo hizo - de la otra manera es sentir , si sufrió un ahogamiento debes asegurarte de mantenerle la boca abierta, ahí acercas tu oído para sentir su respiración y a la vez oír - agregó , Applejack acercó su oído a la boca del muñeco - si es que no hay respiracion o es una muy agitada debes iniciar con las maniobras de RCP , ahora es cuando recurres a la respiración boca a boca , debes taparle la nariz y acercar tu boca para darle la respiración - Applejack asintió y comenzó a hacer la respiración boca a boca

\- uuuuuy Applejack x muñeco de primeros auxilios - cantó Lyra haciendo que algunas estudiantes le sigan el juego

\- inmaduras - murmuró una vez terminó de darle una respiración boca a boca

\- debes hacer al rededor de cinco veces eso - le dijo Red Heart - y luego debes colocar tus manos encima del tórax , debes entrelazar tus dedos ...que la mano quede encima del esternón , ahi donde se dividen las costillas y debes hacer presión con el talón de la mano - le indico y Applejack trató de seguir las instrucciones - hay un método que es de 30 compresiones con 2 ventilaciones - decía mientras Applejack ya estaba presionando con sus manos en el muñeco

\- vamos Applejack! Que no se te muera!- apoyaban sus amigas desde el público

\- ammm sabe yo vi una serie en la que decía que hay un truco que es cantar una canción - levantó la mano Sea

\- pues es un buen truco ese - asintió Red Heart - de hecho hay un estudio americano que dice que aprendiendo el ritmo cardiopulmonar con una canción se recuerda mejor

\- uhh mmm como la de Barbie girl? -preguntó Lyra

\- la macarena!- exclamó Pinkie

\- una dubstep - comento Vinyl

\- no ,así lo matas - le dijo Octavia

\- de hecho el estudio dice que es con la de stay alive - dijo Red Heart

\- uh la de José Gonzáles ?- preguntó Lyra

\- ...ahm. ...no la de Bee Gees- aclaró Red Heart

\- cual es la de José Gonzáles ?- le preguntó Vinyl a Lyra

\- no lo se...me salió en youtube

\- vamos Applejack cantanos - dijo Trixie riendo

\- deleitanos!- se escuchó la voz de Gilda

\- y como es esa?- preguntó Applejack dejando de hacer la maniobra RCP

\- como no la conoces?- preguntó Bon Bon

\- esa de ah ah ah ah stay alive stay alive ~ - cantó Pinkie

\- creí que era la de Still Alive - dijo Sonata

\- sólo cantala Applejack ah ah ah ah Stay alive stay alive ah ah ah ah na na na na na na no se que mas sigue - siguió cantando Lyra moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la cancion

\- ah ah ah ah Stay alive stay alive...- cantó a lo bajo Applejack presionando en el tórax del muñeco

\- más fuerte que se muere - dijo riendo Pinkie

\- ya se murio- dijo entre las estudiantes Sour Sweet

\- si porque nunca llego la ambulancia - bromeo Lemon

\- bien bien ya es suficiente -dijo Red Heart haciendo que Applejak se detenga - lo importante es que ya les haya quedado claro como reaccionar en ese caso de ahogamiento , recuerden que siempre es importante llamar antes al hospital , gracias por ser voluntaria Applejack puedes volver - le dijo Red Heart y Applejack asintió volviendo hacia las estudiantes - el siguiente caso es uno que le puede tocar presenciar a cualquiera que es el caso por atragantamiento , en este caso quiero que se unan en parejas y decidan quien será la atragantada , para esta ocasión será un atragantamiento total así que rápidamente deben colocarse atrás de la atragantada

-oye! Dijo sólo colocarse atrás , no abrazar por atrás- le dijo Sunset a Trixie quien se estaba aferrando a Sunset

\- te estoy salvando la vida , no deberías quejarte - dijo Trixie

\- mmm...además quien dijo que yo seria la atragantada?

\- Trixie lo dice jeje

\- suéltame- dijo empujando el rostro de Trixie con su codo

-n-no!- decía Trixie sin soltarla

\- tu ya sabes de esto , no bony? - preguntaba Lyra a Bon Bon quien era la que se colocó atrás

\- por supuesto tu relájate

-deben pasar sus brazos hacia adelante, al rededor de la cintura de la victima - siguió Red Heart y las chicas hacían lo dicho

\- perdón! soy sensible en esa zona jeje...creo- le dijo Lemon volteándose completamente hacia Adagio que se encontraba atrás de esta

\- si te estuvieras atorando ya hubieras muerto- le dijo Adagio

\- la mano derecha la cierran en un puño y con la izquierda toman la derecha , recuerden que debe ser a la altura de la boca del estomago donde se unen las costillas - decía simulando la posición de las manos Red Heart y así lo hacían las chicas - y ahora compriman el abdomen con fuerza , pero tómenlo en serio - agrego

\- muy bien viste como lo hizHUFF - decía Applejack siendo interrumpida por Rarity que llevo con fuerza sus manos al estomago de esta

\- no! te! mueras! Lightning! Dust!- exclamaba Gilda por cada vez que presionaba fuertemente contra el estomago de Lightning

\- eso muy bien...amm Gilda un poco...menos brusco ...- le dijo la enfermera, Gilda soltó a Lightning quien cayo al suelo

\- gracias... al cielo - murmuro en el suelo

\- no tan fuerte- decía Octavia antes por la presión que hacia Vinyl

\- pero así es el movimiento, además se supone que te estas ahogando -le dijo Vinyl

-exacto! Se supone pero no lo estoy- agregó Octavia

Red Heart siguió mirando hacia las estudiantes y procurando de que hicieran bien el ejercicio

\- por cuento tiempo debe ser esto?- pregunto Sunset mientras empujaba a Trixie

\- el tiempo suficiente para que les quedé claro , son clases muy importantes - dijo Luna acercándose

\- pues a mi ya me quedo claro - dijo Sunset

\- Sunset noo , que no ves que si esto acaba antes volveremos a clases?- le dijo Lyra acercándose a Sunset

-vaya futuro del país - comentó Red Heart - como sea , queridas estudiantes les quedo claro el como deben actuar antes situaciones como estas?- pregunto a las chicas quienes asintieron de diferentes maneras - bueno si es así , pueden volver a sus clases

-aaa-aaam! No no no! me quedo una duda -dijo rápidamente Vinyl

\- cual?

-...todo

\- ya vuelvan a sus clases

...

Al terminar las clases las estudiantes se dirigían a sus respectivos clubes, Sunset cerró su casillero y al caminar unos pasos vio a Luna caminando hacia ella

\- Hola Sunset - saludo amablemente

\- Hola directora Luna - saludo Sunset algo confundida

\- necesito que me acompañes - hablo con una pequeña sonrisa

-hum...esta todo bien?-preguntó con cierto temor

\- claro que si Sunset esta todo bien , pero necesito ahora que me acompañes...veras vamos a ver el departamento que será tuyo...lo hablaste con Celestia anteriormente no? -le dijo Mientras que Sunset abrió un poco los ojos recordando y asintió - pues vamos...A que lo veas

\- a-ahora?

\- pues claro - comenzó a caminar Luna y Sunset la siguió

\- Luna hacia donde va? Ira al club?- preguntó Pinkie que salía del baño junto a Applejack y Vinyl haciendo que Luna se detenga al igual que sunset para voltear a ver

\- saldré con Sunset Shimmer , ustedes esperenme - les dijo

\- podemos ir también?- preguntó de pronto Vinyl

\- sii! Últimamente ha estado muy distanciada del club - dijo Pinkie

\- es porque ahora es directora - le comentó Applejack y Luna soltó un suspiro para mirar a Sunset

\- no te molesta que vayan...verdad?- le pregunto

\- hm? Oh claro que no no no , no me molesta - respondió Sunset

\- bien...vayan a decirle al resto que las espero en la salida - apenas dijo eso Pinkie y Vinyl se fueron corriendo y Applejack fue caminando

\- en serio no se como agradecerles por todo- habló de pronto Sunset haciendo que Luna la miré con atención - me han dado facilidades por mi condición...incluso me regalaran un lugar al cual irme cuando salga de aquí ...yo...yo no se como agradecerles en serio

\- no tienes que porque agradecer , sabes que siempre fuiste muy importante para mi hermana... y para mi también - le dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa , la cual Sunset imitó

Mientras en el club había un silencio , Twilight estaba leyendo apoyando su libro en la mesa , Rainbow permanecía balanceandose en una silla con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados , Lyra estaba en su celular y Trixie permanecía sentada en el sofá mirando a sus amigas con profunda aburricion

\- y las demás?- preguntó de pronto rompiendo el silencio Trixie

\- hm?- preguntó Twilight despegando su vista del libro para mirar a Trixie a que le repita la pregunta

\- y las demás?- volvió a preguntar

\- pues... aun no llegan - respondió Lyra escogiendose de hombros

\- que tarde más aburrida - se estiró Trixie

\- lo se...se supone que deberíamos divertirnos! Para eso es el club - guardó su celular Lyra  
\- es que...faltan las demás...No hay mucho que podamos hacer -cerró su libro Twilight , Trixie miró a Rainbow que se Mantenía igual y la miro con desagrado , pero antes de que pudiera lanzarle un comentario la puerta se abre entrando Pinkie y Vinyl

\- HEEEEY!- exclamó sonriente Pinkie mirando a todas sus amigas

\- que sucede ?- Lyra se acercó sonriendo contagiandose de la sonrisa de Pinkie

\- tenemos una aventura!- dramatizo Vinyl alzando su puño , las demás se miraron confundidas

\- Luna nos está esperando en la salida - se asomó Applejack por la puerta

\- uhhh! Que estamos esperando?- preguntó Lyra manteniendo su sonrisa y empezó a caminar al igual que Pinkie , Vinyl y Trixie. Una vez estas se fueron Twilight y Applejack vieron a una Rainbow que permanecía sentada pero con una mirada pensativa al vacío , Antes de que Applejack pudiera decir algo Rainbow se levanta de la silla sin decir nada y camina hacia la salida

\- sabes que le ocurre?- preguntó Twilight confundida a Applejack

\- creo saber...y no me gusta para nada - negó Applejack

\- si...yo también - murmuró Twilight - habrá que hablar con ella

\- si o tal vez tuvo solo tuvo un día cansado - comenzó a caminar Applejack y Twilight la siguió

\- vaya sorpresa- dijo Trixie viendo a Sunset al lado de Luna una vez llegaron hacia donde se encontraban estas

\- me extrañaste?- preguntó Sunset levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa

\- la pregunta ofende- respondió Trixie sonriendo de lado

\- y las demás? - pregunto Luna

\- deben ir por ahí - señalo Lyra con su pulgar hacia atrás - Sunset nos acompañaras?- le pregunto con una sonrisa acercándose a esta

\- prácticamente ustedes me acompañaran a mi - corrigió Sunset mirando a las chicas quienes ladearon las cabezas al mismo tiempo confundidas

\- iremos a ver el futuro departamento de Sunset - aclaro Luna

\- ohhhhh!

\- y como es?- pregunto inmediatamente Trixie

\- eso es lo que veremos ahora , paciencia - le dijo Luna .Mientras Rainbow caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos hacia donde se encontraba el resto , rápidamente fue alcanzada por Applejack y Twilight

\- hey - le tomo el hombro Applejack mientras caminaba a su lado

\- hola...de nuevo- saludo Rainbow

\- como andas?- pregunto Twilight

\- normal- se encogió de hombros Rainbow

\- hmm...y como vas con la noticia de ya sabes...hm- pregunto Applejack

\- que repetiré curso?- pregunto Rainbow en un tono neutral- pues ...bien

\- ammm segura?- pregunto Twilight y Rainbow se detuvo haciendo que el par también lo haga

\- que? quieren que me deprima y ande llorando por ahí?- les pregunto levantando una ceja

\- pues no- negó Applejack - pero podrías... no se...disfrutar mas lo que queda de...

\- para que?- la interrumpió Rainbow y comenzó a caminar - si el año siguiente seguiré aquí - continuo secamente , Applejack y Twilight intercambiaron miradas , una vez se reunieron todas Vinyl levanto la mano

\- ammmm como iremos todas en un auto?- pregunto y Luna suspiro

\- buscare las llaves de uno de los buses- se fue caminando hacia el instituto

\- oye Lyra - hablo Pinkie

\- hm? dime

\- y sabes algo de la fiesta de final de año?

\- pues si eh hablado con Starlight y... sobre eso necesitara nuestra ayuda - guiño un ojo Lyra , a lo que el resto intercambio miradas emocionadas a excepción de Rainbow que solo miraba hacia un punto fijo cruzada de brazos , no paso mucho para que Luna volviera con unas llaves y abriera uno de los buses de Canterlot que permanecían estacionados , las chicas no la hicieron esperar y rápidamente fueron a tomar asiento , mientras el bus salia Sunset miraba hacia la ventana pensativa

\- que sucede?- le pregunto Trixie sentada a su lado

\- oh nada Trixie - le sonrió Sunset - solo que...no lo se...me sera difícil dejar Canterlot...- murmuro

\- ..oh...- murmuro Trixie viendo algo de inseguridad en Sunset quien volvió a mirar por la ventana , el bus se estaciono frente a un edificio no tan alto en una zona céntrica de la ciudad

\- es aquí- dijo Luna una vez termino de estacionar el bus , las chicas comenzaron a bajar mirando con atención el edificio en especial Sunset. Luna entro seguida de las chicas llegando hacia la recepción. ahí se encontraban dos jóvenes , una chica tecleando en una computadora, en su playera tenia una pequeña tarjeta que decía "Grachi D" y un chico revisando unos papeles mientras escuchaba música a un alto volumen , que en su tarjeta decía "Phoenix N." - ahmm , vengo para ver la habitación , seguramente ...- estaba diciendo Luna pero noto que no la estaban escuchando - ejem

\- Oh perdón - dijo la chica - que es lo que necesita?

\- vengo en el nombre de Celestia- respondió , la chica asintió y le dio un codazo a su compañero para que se quitara los audifonos

\- eh que?

\- las llaves de la habitación 25 que dejo la señora Celestia

\- oh ya ya!- reacciono el joven entregándole las llaves

\- gracias- agradeció Luna y comenzó a caminar. La puerta del departamento se abrió y Luna fue la primera en entrar seguido de Sunset , el resto permanecía mirando desde afuera , la sala principal se veía oscura debido a que habían unas descuidadas cortinas cubriendo las ventanas , no era muy espacioso y había un olor a humedad , pero esto era porque estaba prácticamente abandonado , Sunset camino lentamente adentrándose mas mirando cada rincón detenidamente , este sería su nuevo hogar en el que solo... estaria ella...se adentró tanto en sus pensamientos sobre esa idea que no decia nada mirando hacia un punto al vacio , tanto Luna como las chicas del club miraban atentas ante la reaccion de Sunset , pero esta simplemente no decia nada hundida en sus pensamientos dejando un silencio que prontamente comenzó a ser asfixiante e incómodo , Luna miro a las chicas quienes aun permanecian mirando desde la puerta mirandose entre ellas sin saber que hacer ni decir , luego de unos segundos Trixie camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Sunset para tomarle lentamente el hombro

\- y? Te gustó el departamento que te compré? - pregunto en broma haciendo que Luna ruede los ojos con una sonrisa y sus amigas suelten pequeñas carcajadas, Sunset por su parte sólo soltó una pequeña risa y luego se volteo a ver hacia Luna

\- muchas gracias en serio - le agradeció , Luna sólo sonrió en respuesta y las demás entraron al departamento para verlo mejor

\- le falta un poco de iluminación - decía Lyra y Pinkie abrió las cortinas dejando que entre la luz del sol

\- una radio por aquí - decía Vinyl mirando hacia un rincón de la sala

\- con sofá y televisión por ahí - agregó Pinkie

\- oigan no será sus casas - les dijo Trixie quien abría una puerta que seria la de la habitación principal. El departamento consistia en dos dormitorios y un baño

\- y cual será mi habitación?- preguntó en broma Lyra

\- este lugar era de Celestia?- preguntó Applejack parada al lado de Luna y Twilight

\- prácticamente - asintió Luna - pero por obvias razones dejó de ocuparlo

\- eso es increíble - habló Twilight - es una gran ayuda para Sunset

\- hm...Y que paso con la casa que ...Era de los padres de Sunset...?- preguntó Applejack en voz baja

\- esa casa se vendió hace años - respondió Luna

\- oiga Luna y no tiene una casita sin ocupar para mi?- preguntó Lyra acercándose

\- no

\- bueno es acogedor - decía Trixie al lado de Sunset viendo el vacío dormitorio - no estas emocionada? - le preguntó de pronto

\- eh?...

\- ya sabes sentirse completamente independiente ,como... como una adulta!- decía en un tono emocionado

\- oh...mmm yo ya me siento así... - respondió Sunset levantando una ceja

\- claro! Amm - comenzó a mirar a todos lados pensando rápidamente en cambiar el tema -vi que cerca hay un local de pizza , no es eso genial?

\- am claro , supongo... - asintió Sunset

\- sabes? Aprendí un truco nuevo

\- ah si?

-...No...- respondio y sólo recurrió a darle un abrazo

\- que sucede Trixie?- preguntó Sunset mientras la abrazaba también

\- no lo se! Es extraño , te siento extraña , estas bien?- preguntó y antes de que Sunset pudiera responder se asoma por la puerta de la habitación Applejack y Vinyl

\- vaya ya quieren "inaugurar" la habitación ? - pregunto Vinyl divertida haciendo que rompan el abrazo

\- sólo se abrazaban - le dijo Applejack - vaya el departamento es muy lindo y amueblado lo será más

\- lo se - asintió Sunset con una pequeña sonrisa , una vez que Applejack y Vinyl vieron por unos segundos la habitacion se retiraron , Sunset volvió su vista hacia Trixie - y estoy bien Trixie , porque lo preguntas?- le respondió la pregunta que le habia hecho antes de que las interrumpieran

\- ahm...no por nada - nego Trixie no muy satisfecha con la respuesta - creo que hay que volver con Luna - agregó a lo que Sunset asintió

 _En Canterlot..._

\- por casualidad alguien sabe donde están Roseluck , Amethyst y Derpy ?- preguntó Sea a sus compañeras de club

\- pues mmm Roseluck con Derpy aún no llegan y Amethyst sólo salió - respondió Lavender Lace

\- ya llegueee- avisó Derpy entrando a la sala alegre

\- Hola , mmm y Roseluck?- preguntó Sea curiosa

\- bueno me dijo que sólo venga hacia acá y que debía hacer algo - se encogió de hombros Derpy

\- eso suena sospechoso- murmuró Sea colocando una mano a su mentón pensativa

\- de verdad?

\- si , vamos a espiar?- preguntó levantando y bajando ambas cejas , Derpy la quedo mirando unos segundos

-...bueno a mi no me gusta Roseluck como para espiarla de esa manera

\- que? A mi tampoco , lo del beso fue parte del plan recuerdas? Que espero que haya funcionado...- se cruzó de brazos

\- si tu lo dices , creo que se por donde se fue

\- excelente

\- y nosotras que?- preguntó fuchsia blush

\- ustedes lo están haciendo genial - les sonrió Sea a lo que fuchsia sonrió mirando a su compañera

\- pero no estamos haciendo nada - dijo Lavender

-bueno , pueden acompañarnos - comenzó a caminar Sea y las demas la siguieron , mientras caminaban por los pasillos se toparon con Lily y Daisy quedándose mirando un buen tiempo

\- vamos a ver dónde esta Roseluck - habló Sea , las otras dos intercambiaron miradas

\- también la estábamos buscando - dijo Lily

\- bueno pueden acompañarnos , vamos - ofreció Sea y las chicas se unieron al grupo

\- y eso fue lo que había sucedido - estaba diciendo Lemon al lado de Sour y Sunny pero se detuvieron al ver el grupo de chicas paradas frente a ellas , el trío intercambio miradas confundidas

\- ahm...- empezó a decir Sunny , pero fue interrumpida

\- no se diga más , pueden acompañarnos - ofreció nuevamente Sea dejando un silencio por parte de las tres chicas

-...Que?- levantó una ceja Sour y nuevamente hubo un silencio , Sour empezó empezó caminar pasando al lado del grupo , Sunny y Lemon la siguieron sin decir nada

\- bueno...sigamos jejeje- dijo con risa nerviosa Sea y siguieron caminando

Amethyst estaba caminando de vuelta a su cabaña, Pero luego se detuvo para girarse y ver a Roseluck

\- Hola Amethyst - saludo caminando hacia ella

\- Hola Roseluck , recibí tu mensaje , que sucede ?- preguntó

\- pues sólo quería charlar ...mmm no hemos hablado desde que...desde que Sea hizo eso ya sabes

\- oh si lo recuerdo, jamás me lo espere

\- y sabes que están diciendo?- preguntó Lily , el grupo se encontraba unos metros más allá escondidas tras un arbusto observando la escena

\- claro! Yo se leer labios - asintió Sea más en tono de juego pero el resto lo tomó en serio

\- wow- dijo fuchsia asombrada

\- y donde aprendiste?- preguntó Daisy

\- pues...Solo lo se - dijo mirando a todos lados , luego volvió su vista hacia donde estaban Roseluck y Amethyst - Roseluck le está diciendo...- empezó a entre cerrar los ojos para ver con atencion la boca de esta - yo... siempre era ...seria ...no me gusta para nada mis ...chocolates

\- no sabia que Roseluck era siempre sería - comentó Derpy mirando a las demás

\- no le gusta sus chocolates? - preguntó impresionada Daisy

\- creí que si - dijo en un tono triste Lily

\- pero porque le estará diciendo esas cosas a Amethyst Star ?- preguntó Lavender

\- típico de Roseluck - dijo Sea - o seguramente le está diciendo otra cosa

\- no lo se ,lo de los chocolates sonó muy convincente - dijo Fuchsia

\- Amethyst le está diciendo qué...- miro con atencion - No...me asustes!- continuó Sea

\- pero si esta riendo - habló Lily

\- a lo mejor bromeó con lo de los chocolates y Amethyst Star le dijo que no la Asuste con eso - dijo Derpy y las demás asintieron

\- si porque con eso no de juega - comentó Daisy , de pronto Sea aspira sorprendida haciendo que el resto mire con atencion

\- le está pidiendo una cita dijo sorprendida

\- queee?- preguntaron las demás no muy fuerte

\- eso le dijo?- preguntó Derpy

\- bueno mi sexto sentido me lo dijo - respondio Sea , las demas intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas - además de que anda con una rosa en la mano

\- y lo que te quiero pedir es sólo una oportunidad - decia Roseluck entregandole la rosa a Amethyst - una cita - pidió , Amethyst miro la rosa y luego miro a Roseluck

\- pero... creí que estabas con Sea

\- no estoy con ella - negó rápidamente Roseluck

\- yo...- habló Amethyst mirando a Roseluck quien miraba esperando una respuesta y luego asintió - tu Di cuando - agregó y Roseluck celebró

\- se que no te arrepentirás!- la abrazo

\- que le dijo?- preguntó Lily a Sea

\- le le le le...le pidió matrimonio! - respondió Sea haciendo que Lily y Daisy se desmayen como era de costumbre

\- en serio?!- preguntó Derpy

\- s...oh...no...No tendría sentido - respondió Sea bajando la voz , Derpy vio que Roseluck ya se había despedido de Amethyst

\- vamos a ver a Rose- le dijo a las demás quienes asintieron saliendo del escondite y dejando a Lily y Daisy ahí desmayadas, mientras que Amethyst se había quedado en ese mismo lugar mirando la rosa que le había regalado Roseluck

\- bueno que le diremos?- preguntó Fuchsia mientras caminaban

\- le diremos que...- estaba diciendo Sea pero se detuvo al ver pasos más allá que estaban conversando Starlight y Suri sentadas en el pasto

\- entonces será de gala - decía Suri

\- así es, como las despedidas de los años anteriores , no? - asintió Starlight

\- que emoción!- exclamó Suri emocionada con ojos brillantes - ver a todas en hermosos vestidos, ya ansío que llegue ese día - continuaba - ah...por cierto como prepararán todo?

\- oh sobre eso...le pedire ayuda a Lyra y sus amigas - respondió Starlight sonriendo - estoy segura de que ellas harán que esa noche sea única - agregó

\- totalmente de acuerdo- le sonrió Suri y acomodo su bolso atrás de ella para luego acostarse completamente en el pasto apoyando su cabeza en el bolso y mirar al cielo , Starlight imitó la acción acostandose al lado - no sientes ...algo de tristeza?

\- eh?...a que te refieres?

\- no lo se...es que es raro...dejar este lugar - comenzó a decir Suri sin despegar su vista del cielo - o mejor olvida lo que dije , es ridículo

\- no no, no lo es - le dijo rápidamente Starlight

\- es que...siento que justo cuando estaba haciendo las cosas bien...el año se acaba je- habló - siento que pude haber echo las cosas mejor desde un comienzo...

\- tal vez- comenzó a decir Starlight - pero si no hubieras hecho ciertas cosas ...quizás ahora estarías en otra situación , digo las cosas que pasaron...incluso las malas... debieron pasar para llegar a esto y así es como debe ser...

\- incluso la traición de Lyra? - la miro Suri , Starlight mantuvo su mirada hacia el cielo para dar un pesado suspiro

-incluso eso...- murmuró - si no hubiera pasado eso quizás...quizás ni hubiera estado en el periódico y...ya sabes - agregó

\- si...tienes razón - dijo Suri

\- además con esas experiencias sirven para que uno mejore, no? - preguntó , Suri asintió lentamente y ambas chicas se quedaron un tiempo en silencio mientras veían cielo , disfrutando la calma , por fin...por fin después de aquellos momentos que tanta amarguras les dieron , al fin estaban en paz con ellas y con sus al rededores y nada mejor que con la compañía de la otra , lentamente Starlight le tomó la mano a Suri aún mirando las nubes y quedarse así ambas disfrutando la compañía.

\- hey - chasqueaba los dedos Derpy frente a los ojos de Sea

\- que?- preguntó Sea confundida

\- te quedaste congelada viendo hacia allá

\- y que tiene? Estaba teniendo ...estaba teniendo mi momento de inspiración

\- inspiración para que ?

\- pues...No íbamos hacia Roseluck?

\- pues si -comenzó a caminar Derpy seguida por Sea - y a mi no me engañas , estabas viendo a Suri y Starlight

\- ahh si! Se que dije que iba ser menos obsesiva pero...Pero es una linda pareja! Además yo aposté todo por ellas y si terminaron juntas, es un logro desbloqueado!- decía Sea mientras caminaba y vieron a lo lejos a Roseluck caminando

\- oye Rose!- Gritó Derpy corriendo hacia esta

\- hola que pasa?- se volteó sonriendo

\- vimos tu conversación con Amethyst!- la abrazo Derpy

\- me estaban Espiando?-preguntó  
-si! Fue idea de Sea - le respondió alejándose unos centímetros, Roseluck inmediatamente fijo su mirada en Sea

\- a-ah! Que? -preguntó nerviosa - n-no! No fue con mala intención! Fue para apoyarte !- aclaro rápidamente - nos alegra...me alegra que no te haya friendzoneado de nuevo

-...

\- ok no fueron las palabras correctas - dijo rápidamente Sea - el caso es ...! que estoy feliz por ti Roseluck

\- hm...gracias - agradeció Roseluck

\- muy bien ahora el abrazo!- pidió Derpy viendo emocionada

\- que ? Porque?- preguntó Roseluck

\- porque habian discutido - comenzó a decir Derpy - una buena forma de demostrar que todo esta arreglado es con un abrazo

\- siii! Vamos! Por los viejos tiempos - sonrió Sea extendiendo sus dos brazos , Roseluck rodó los ojos y se acerco para abrazarla , Derpy rápidamente se unió al abrazo, luego de unos segundos las chicas se separaron

\- hm oye Sea, ahora que lo recuerdo , no había un chico que estaba interesado en ti?- pregunto Derpy

\- oh si...pues es mi amigo , pero a ver si el tiempo dice otra cosa, por ahora solo quiero vivir el presente con mis amigas!- respondió volviendo a abrazarlas

...

Las chicas subían al bus para volver a Canterlot saliendo del edificio , mientras iban en el viaje Lyra que estaba sentada al lado de Vinyl le dio ligeros golpes en el brazo para que esta la vea

\- Haz notado a Rainbow algo...apagada?-susurro , Vinyl fijo su vista hacia donde estaba Rainbow sentada en los puestos de adelante junto a Pinkie

\- si...Pero es porque quedará aquí - le susurró Vinyl

-hmm - murmuró Lyra - y como Trix? Ella no esta asi

\- es que Trixie es diferente

\- tal vez...Pero debemos subirle el ánimo de alguna manera

\- ya hemos intentado varias cosas  
\- pero no todas - sonrió Lyra

El bus finalmente llegó a Canterlot y las chicas comenzaron a bajar del bus, Y estaba atardeciendo

\- supongo que esta salida de club fue interesante - dijo Lyra estirandose mientras que las demás comenzaban a caminar - bueno hehe nos vemos mañana - se despidió de sus amigas sonriendo

\- nos vemos!

\- descansen

\- hasta mañana- se despedían sus amigas que dormían en cabañas diferentes , Rainbow por su parte sólo dijo un simple adiós mientras se iba con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Trixie iba caminando al lado de Sunset en silencio , una vez llegaron fueron recibidas por Adagio, Sonata y Aria

\- donde estaban?- preguntó curiosa Sonata desde el sofá

\- fuimos a ver el futuro departamento de Sunset - respondió Trixie sonriendo

\- ah si? Y es lindo?- preguntó Adagio acercándose

\- o-oh am si si lo es - respondió rápidamente Sunset - claro le faltan algunas cosas , pero es genial

\- uhhh! Cool!- exclamó Sonata - hm ahora que lo pienso , donde irás después tu Trixie?

\- ...Trixie se quedará aquí - respondió cruzada de brazos

\- oh! Es verdad - exclamó Sonata

\- lo importante es que te haya gustado - le tomó el hombro Aria

\- por que ...si te gustó, verdad? No pareces muy convencida - dijo Adagio

\- que? No no jeje el lugar si me gustó ...me acostumbrare más cuando vaya...Y comience a vivir ahi ...- sonrió - bueno ire a la habitacion, estoy muy cansada - agrego para irse , las demas intercambiaron miradas

\- le quise hacer ver que...Que será emocionante porque ya saben...vivir sola , sin órdenes , independiente...Es algo que muchos adolescentes piden , no? - habló después de un tiempo Trixie

\- la diferencia Es...que Sunset nunca lo pidió - habló Aria

Una vez que Sunset estaba en su habitación miro el calendario que estaba en la pared y vio lo poco de tiempo que quedaba para el año académico acabe, para la graduación... para irse de aquí e ir a su nuevo departamento, sin nadie mas , solo ella...Y fruncio el ceño al sentirse tan insegura y asustada , no quería sentirse asi , no quería tener miedo...era ridículo

\- que día más agotador - comentó Trixie entrando a la habitacion , Sunset despegó su vista del calendario para voltearse hacia esta

\- ah...Si - asintió Sunset mirándola

\- hm...oye Sunset - comenzó a decir Trixie - no te gustó el lugar?

\- de que hablas Trixie - rodó los ojos - claro que me gustó el departamento

\- entonces...?

\- entonces que?- preguntó Sunset mirándola

\- que es lo que...Que es lo que te molesta ?- pregunto nuevamente Trixie

\- nada Trixie ...nada me molesta - respondió Sunset negando con la cabeza

\- pero algo te pasa ...hay algo que debas decirme?

\- deja de hacer tantas preguntas Trixie- dijo Sunset con un leve ceño mientras que cerraba los ojos , para después abrirlos nuevamente y mirarla sintiendo como empezaba a respirar un poco más rápido queriendo muy en el fondo querer contarle sobre como se sentía , pero a la vez no. Desvió la mirada de la de Trixie que la miraba atenta -solo...yo...yo...- comenzó a balbucear -...tengo miedo ...- confesó finalmente en un hilo de voz mientras sentia sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas queriendo salir

\- Sunset...

\- y no quiero - agrego con la voz un poco más firme aún sin mirar a Trixie

\- pero...porque?- preguntó Trixie

-no quiero Trixie...no quiero , tengo miedo - repetía frunciendo el ceño mientras ya las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas - saldré afuera ...sola, no quiero, no quiero estar en un lugar completamente vacio sin nadie, estoy acostumbrada aquí , me gusta aquí , vivir contigo , Aria , Adagio y Sonata...Pero...me siento tan insegura ahora...si salgo...no tengo a nadie a quien recurrir...! A nadie a quienes hacer que se sientan orgullosos de mi...! Y si algo me pasa? No tengo a nadie! Porque me pasa esto a mi? Porque siempre tengo que sufrir con esto? Porque sufro con esto?! es tan dificil, siento lástima hasta de mi misma! - decia desahogandose finalmente expresando sus inseguridades y miedos ya totalmente en lágrimas aún mirando el suelo , Trixie por su parte estaba congelada totalmente impactada , nunca había visto a Sunset llorar de esa manera , nunca la había visto tan vulnerable... rompiendo completamente esa capa de chica ruda y fuerte con el que todas la veían , despertó de su estado al sentir como Sunset la abrazaba fuertemente llorando en su hombro , buscando consuelo , buscando donde aferrarse, Trixie no dudo en corresponderle colocando sus brazos al rededor de ella queriendo sentirla cerca. Sunset se mantuvo así un buen tiempo hasta que lentamente sus lágrimas cesaron , pero se mantuvo abrazando a Trixie con una respiración mas tranquila , no quería alejarse ni romper el abrazo que ambas estaban compartiendo. Luego de un tiempo Trixie coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Sunset rompiendo el abrazo para mirarla a la cara

\- Sunset tu...mmm...entiendo que tengas miedo y eso...pero no tienes que sentir lastima de ti misma - comenzo a decir , Sunset desvio un poco la mirada triste - porque se que todo estará bien - le dijo casi en un murmuró - tu podras superarlo , podras superar todo lo que debas enfrentar... porque eres una chica valiente , lista, fuerte ...- Sunset aún tenía la mirada en otra direccion y Trixie formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - y claro la novia de Trixie - agregó con un tono algo arrogante guiñando un ojo divertida haciendo que Sunset la mire soltando una pequeña carcajada - te eh dicho lo lindo que son tus ojos?- preguntó

\- siempre me lo dices para que te de un beso - respondió Sunset mientras la abrazaba nuevamente - gracias por siempre estar aquí - agradeció para después darle un tierno beso en los labios- iré a...lavarme la cara- murmuro alejándose mientras pasaba una mano limpiándose una mejilla , Trixie solo asintió , una vez que Sunset salio de la habitación no paso mucho para que se asomaran por la puerta Adagio, Sonata y Aria

\- que miran? les debo dinero?- pregunto Trixie

\- de hecho a mi si- respondió Adagio - pero el tema es que queríamos saber si esta todo bien con Sunset

\- pues...- comenzó a decir Trixie -eso espero...pero lo que necesita ahora es descansar - agrego , las demás intercambiaron miradas

\- bien...-murmuro Aria - se que podrás hacer que se sienta mejor , buenas noches - dijo Aria para después irse

\- confíen en Trixie- dijo

\- mmm eso lo que menos me da es confianza- comento Adagio a Sonata - pero si tu lo dices...buenas noches - dijo y se fue , Sonata se quedo mirando a Trixie

\- que sucede?- pregunto Trixie

\- que también me debes dinero - respondió Sonata- como sea , espero que Sunset pronto se sienta feliz- termino de decir para después irse. El tiempo paso y Sunset ya permanecía durmiendo en su cama junto a Trixie quien aun no conciliaba el sueño mirando hacia el techo , no podía dejar de pensar en Sunset y en lo que ha pasado, el fallecimiento de sus padres teniendo una temprana edad, su aislamiento del resto , tener que soportar los malos comentarios en su contra , las veces que la juzgaban sin saber el porque de sus acciones...giro su cabeza para verla durmiendo tranquilamente , su vida no ha sido fácil , pero ella ha sido una chica bastante fuerte , realmente la admiraba y se sentía afortunada de tener a alguien como ella a su lado, lentamente la abrazo sin despertarla para después quedarse dormida

 _Al día siguiente..._

Lyra estaba junto a Bon bon , Vinyl , Twilight y Applejack en los pasillos antes de que comiencen las clases

 _-_ y es por eso que se me ocurrió una idea- decía Lyra a las chicas y en eso se acerca Pinkie

\- aquí!- dijo sonriendo mientras le estiraba una botella Rosada a Lyra

\- justo a tiempo!- exclamo tomando la botella

\- y eso que es?- preguntó Twilight confundida

\- simple mi querida Twilight , es la bebida feliz - respondió mostrando la botella rosa

\- botella feliz...- repitió Applejack

\- esto hará que Dashie este más feliz! Y con más energía!- explico Pinkie aplaudiendo

\- como una droga?- preguntó Bon Bon levantando una ceja

\- no...- negó Lyra mirando la botella- sólo es una bebida que te hace feliz , suena mas bonito

\- bueno...Y dónde esta Rainbow ?- preguntó Vinyl buscando a Rainbow con la mirada

\- eso es fácil - sonrió Lyra y miró a Pinkie

\- oh! Por aqui!- se fue corriendo Pinkie

\- Pinkie espera!- la siguió Lyra

\- ahm espero que funcione - se rasco la cabeza Applejack y las demás asintieron. Lyra es tan buscando a Pinkie que la había perdido de vista

\- donde se metió?- preguntaba con la botella en mano - Trixie! Sunset! Hola , han visto a Rainbow o a Pinkie?

\- yo no - negó Sunset

\- tampoco

\- oww- se quejó a lo bajo Lyra y vio que atrás estaba la puerta de los baños - Trixie me sujetas la botella mientras reviso si estan en el baño?

\- por que?- preguntó Trixie levantando una ceja

\- porque entrar con comestibles a un baño no es higiénico - le respondió estirandole la botella y Trixie la tomó - no demoró!- exclamó seguido de entrar , Trixie y Sunset quedaron mirando la botella

Luna iba caminando por las pasillos con la boca seca , pasos mas alla vio a Trixie con esa llamativa botella rosa , sin duda sería un jugo dulce el que lleve y se acercó

\- buenos dias

\- buenos días directora Luna - Salud Sunset amable

\- Hola Luna - saludo Trixie

\- mmm puedo?- pregunto señalando la botella

\- claro - se la entregó Trixie y Luna destapó la botella para dar un sorbo - como esta?

\- mmm! Esta delicioso!- exclamó sonriente y bebió más , luego le entregó la botella a Trixie casi vacía - vaya sed, muchas gracias Trixie

\- de nada

\- no estaban - se acercó Lyra saliendo del baño y caminando hacia Trixie para tomar la botella , apenas noto lo liviana que estaba la botella en comparación con antes vio rápidamente a Trixie - acaso bebiste?!

\- no- negó Trixie y noto que Luna ya no estaba - por que? Es muy malo?

\- no realmente...digo , era para Rainbow - dijo viendo la botella - ahora estarás muy animada

\- lo estaré?- preguntó Trixie señalandose y Lyra asintio - es verdad! Ya me siento más animada!- exclamó sonriente

\- pero...- comenzó a decir Sunset- olvidalo

...

\- Starlight Glimmer ! Por favor ven a mi oficina!- se escucho una enérgica voz de Luna por los altoparlantes en plenas clases, Starlight se levantó de su asiento confundida mientras que las estudiantes y profesora la seguían con la mirada en silencio. Una vez llegó a la oficina de Luna , esta estaba mirando por la ventana dándole la espalda

\- que sucede directora Luna?- pregunto Starlight

\- Me alegra que llegarás !- se volteó sonriente - no crees que le falta algo ?- agregó

-amm a que?- preguntó confundida Starlight dando unos pasos adentrándose mas a la oficina

\- a los días!- respondio Luna - faltan actividades! Son sus últimos días!- decía muy enérgica y con una sonrisa

-...Pero esta la fiesta de despedida que se le hace a todos los años a las estudiantes de último año - habló Starlight, Luna paseaba por su oficina pensando

\- es verdad...Pero como que falta algo... - se decia a su misma

\- directora Luna , esta bien?- preguntó Starlight

\- Estoy excelente! - respondió mirandola

\- bueno ...mmm pues- comenzó a mirar Starlight a los lados - uh mmm bueno habia pensado en algo , pero no se si sea buena idea

\- dila! -la alentó Luna- todas las ideas son excelentes!- agregó sin borrar su sonrisa

\- pues habia pensado en algo como ..."confesionario Canterlot" - comenzo a decir - verá como bien dijo es el último año , así que pensé en acomodar un lugar para que sea tipo confesionario y puedan decir cosas que nunca habian dicho , opiniones o ...o colocar preguntas para que vaya respondiendo quien entre al confesionario

\- eso! Es increíble Starlight Gilmmer!- dio un fuerte aplauso Luna - sin duda merecido el puesto de presidenta!

\- si y bueno la idea es que sea un lugar aislado o seguro para que nadie pueda oír esa confesión , entiende?- explicó

\- pero asi que chiste- dijo Luna

\- amm...mmmm no se

\- aún asi la idea es excelente!- la señaló - me gusta! Me gusta! Ya sabes quienes podrían ayudarte?

\- pues ...

\- podría ser el club de entrenimiento! - la interrumpió - se que - estarán ansiosas por la idea! - agregó sonriente

\- supongo - asintió Starlight

\- se ha dicho!- exclamó - ahora puedes volver a tus clases

\- claro - se levanto Starlight lentamente de la silla y se retiro de la oficina - eso...fue extraño

Después de clases...

\- así que necesitas la grandiosa y poderosa ayuda de Trixie ?- preguntaba en un tono arrogante Trixie - es normal que recurran a mi , sabes? Trixie ya está acostumbrada

\- de hecho vine a buscar la ayuda de todas ustedes - aclaró Starlight- y no porque quiera sino porque la directora Luna me lo pidio

\- eso dicen siempre- se encogio de hombros Trixie

-hablando de eso...donde esta Luna?- preguntó Lyra

\- ahi en el sofa durmiendo - señaló Twilight hacia donde se encontraba Luna durmiendo toda desparramada en el sofá del club

\- vaya , realmente ah estado actuando de una firm bastante...interesante - dijo Starlight

\- si...quizás fue por el jugo de Lyra- comento Trixie pensativa

\- que? Fue Luna la que lo bebió?- preguntó Lyra - con razón! Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar

\- drogaron a la directora Luna?- preguntó Starlight asombrada

\- ...No - negó Lyra - fue culpa de Trixie

\- que?! No es cierto!- negó rápidamente Trixie

\- como sea...el tema es que habrá una especie de confesionario , como es el último año , podrán Confesar cosas que nunca han dicho - explicó

\- ahm. ..pero acaso alguien escuchara eso?- preguntó Applejack acercándose

\- no , la idea es que sea bastante seguro y confiable - respondió Starlight

\- pues yo le entro!- sonrió Lyra

\- y Donde harán el confesionario? Con que materiales? Para cuando será?- preguntaba Twilight

\- bueno creo que lo más pronto posible , asi que habrá que comenzar ya a trabajar - dijo Starlight

-uh también podrian responder preguntas traviesas - sonrió Trixie de lado

\- eres una degenerada - le dijo Applejack a su lado

\- de hecho lo de las preguntas tambien lo había pensado...pero no traviesas- dijo inmediatamente Starlight - que Sea preguntas que obliguen a que sea como una confesión...por ejemplo quien es tu mejor amiga, para alguien que tiene muchas amigas esa debe ser una pregunta difícil de responder, no?

\- o quien es tu crush- agregó Lyra  
\- si! Eso - sonrió Starlight

\- pues sera mejor trabajar ahora - habló Applejack mirando a sus amigas quienes sonrieron

\- Gracias por ayudar - aplaudió Starlight - ustedes ayuden con las preguntas , yo iré a buscar materiales y que unas de usted e busque un lugar en donde podriamos hacer el confesionario - Indico Starlight antes de salir

\- quien se cree que es para darnos órdenes?- preguntó Trixie cruzandose de brazos

\- ahm no se ...tal vez la presidenta?- le dijo Applejack

\- y quienes irán a buscar un lugar? - preguntó Lyra y las chicas intercambiaron miradas

...

Lightning Dust abría la puerta de la bodega cerca de la cancha

\- huele a humedad aquí - se tapó la nariz Suri

\- que sensibles - entró Gilda a la bodega

\- así que...aquí dices que encontraremos lo necesario...?-preguntó Starlight a Lightning Dust quien se mantenía en la puerta

\- si...supongo - entró Lightning a la bodega , Suri miro a Starlight quien se adentró más

\- ese supongo no me convence mucho...- le dijo y Lightning Dust rodó los ojos

\- al menos te estoy ayudando - se cruzó de brazos Lightning

\- agh ya besense - les dijo molesta Gilda

\- eso no tiene sentido - negó Starlight inmediatamente y Gilda se encogió de hombros

\- bien que necesitas exactamente - le dijo Lightning , Suri se adentró con cuidado a la bodega

\- hay muchas telarañas - murmuró mirando hacia todos lados

\- no es cierto , sólo en esa esquina y en esa...Y en la de allá - comenzaba a señalar Gilda , Lightning camino a intentar sacar una plancha de madera que se encontraba apoyada en la pared y Gilda fue a ayudarla. Starlight vio como Suri miraba su entorno

\- si quieres puedes esperar afuera- le tomó el hombro Starlight

\- que? Ah no , no te preocupes - negó Suri

\- abran paso - dijo Gilda haciendo que el par se separé dándole el paso a Lightning y Gilda que iban cargando la base de madera fuera de la bodega para dejarlo caer en el pasto

\- tiene una enorme araña ahí !- señaló Suri escondida atrás de Starlight , Gilda piso la araña

\- fácil - dijo

\- por cierto...donde hay que llevar esto?- preguntó Lightning rascándose la cabeza

\- pues eso no lo se aún - decía Starlight pensativa

\- es en serio?- levantó una ceja Lightning

\- las chicas del club de entrenimiento verán eso, hasta ahora debo ver como será - explicó

\- me encanta la idea del confesionario , hay muchas cosas que debo confesar como cuando escondia mis cigarros en la mochila de Lightning Dust - sonrio Gilda , Lightning la miro inmediatamente - oh ...jejej sabes que te amo Dust

\- escondias tus cigarros en mi mochila?- preguntó sorprendida Lightning

\- eso eran en el pasado Dust , no vivas del pasado - se cruzó de brazos Gilda

\- y ahora donde los escondes?- preguntó Starlight

\- en tu bolso

\- q-que?!- preguntó inmediatamente Starlight y Gilda comenzó a reír

\- jajajajaja no es cierto! - exclamó - ya cada vez fumo menos

\- por que no tienes dinero...?- preguntó Starlight

\- si...- murmuró Gilda - además me Di cuenta gracias a Dust de que es un vicio que ya debería ir dejando

\- eso es genial- sonrió Suri

\- y porque tienes un cigarro ahora?- preguntó nuevamente Starlight viendo como Gilda encendía uno

\- dije que debería , no que ya lo deje- dijo Gilda encojiendose de hombros - a todo esto , haz hablado con Fleur ?- preguntó mirando a Lightning

\- hm...porque lo preguntas ?- levantó una ceja Lightning

\- pues sólo lo recordé - dijo Gilda , Suri y Starlight intercambiaron miradas

\- tal vez podemos ir a verla después - opinó Starlight ganándose la mirada de las chicas

\- que?- preguntó Suri

\- pues...No se si quiera- se rasco la nuca Lightning

\- por que?- se cruzó de brazos Starlight - sólo es para ver como esta

\- yo le entro - asintió Gilda

\- si tu lo dices...- murmuró Lightning

...

\- que tal..."si tuvieras que elegir a otra persona para que sea tu pareja...a quien escogerias?"- decía Lyra sentada en la mesa junto a Trixie y Vinyl

\- esa pregunta es muy maligna - dijo Trixie frunciendo el ceño

\- saben? que les parece si el confesionario está en el gimnasio?- preguntó de pronto Vinyl

\- en el gimnasio? -repitió Applejack apoyada en una pared

\- si , mientras es la fiesta de despedida -explicó Vinyl - será más divertido y llamativo

\- dices eso para no ir a buscar un lugar ahora- comenzó a decir Trixie - me gusta - sonrio

-tu me entiendes- asintió Vinyl mirando a Trixie y ambas chocaron los cinco

-pero y la privacidad y eso? - preguntó Twilight

\- habrá música fuerte y si vemos a alguien cerca del rincón del confesionario para escuchar la sacamos nada más - se encogió de hombros diciendo con simpleza Vinyl

\- si tu lo dices - dijo Applejack

\- oigan , Rainbow esta con Pinkie verdad?- preguntó Lyra de pronto

\- así es - asintió Applejack - al parecer es con la única con quien no se comporta de una manera tan apática

\- pero porque se porta así?- preguntó Vinyl

\- ya no nos quiere?- preguntó Lyra algo triste

\- No, no es eso- negó Applejack

\- claro que aún nos quiere - comenzó a decir Twilight - pero...esta bastante deprimida...por ya saben

\- y porque Trixie no?- preguntó Vinyl señalando a Trixie con el pulgar

\- porque es una sin vergüenza, Ya lo hemos dicho un montón de veces- se cruzó de brazos Applejack

\- Trixie si esta mal tambien - comenzó a decir Trixie - pero quiero aprovechar al máximo con ustedes - terminó de decir y se levantó de la silla - iré a hablar con ella

\- te acompañó - se levantó Vinyl

\- si yo también - asintió Lyra

\- alguien debe quedarse , no podemos dejar a Luna sola durmiendo en el sofá - dijo Twilight mirando a la ahora directora

\- sólo les deseo suerte - dijo Applejack y el trío salió de la sala

\- porque no quisiste ir?- preguntó Twilight a Applejack

\- creo que Rainbow necesita una conversación más seria , palabra que no va con ellas tres- comenzó a decir Applejack- supongo que después charlaremos con ella mejor

\- supongo que si...- asintió lentamente Twilight

...

Vinyl , Lyra y Trixie se encontraban en la sala de computación cerca de las impresoras

\- espero que haga que nos vuelva a querer - decía Lyra encendiendo la impresora .Vinyl colocó su mano sobre la pantalla de la impresora y luego apretó un botón , al rato salió una hoja con la Palma de su mano

\- y que quieren imprimir exactamente? - preguntó Trixie mientras revolvia sus cartas

-una foto con nosotras - respondió Lyra - se la daremos y se dará cuenta que nos quiere y seremos todas felices

\- pfff lo que necesita son unos buenos pellizcos

\- esta triste porque todas nos iremos por caminos separados- dijo Vinyl

\- si , en especial tu señorita me voy a estudiar a miles de kilómetros de aqui- la señaló Lyra

\- ah! es verdad!- exclamó Trixie mirando a Vinyl quien se encogió de hombros - porque tan lejos?

\- porque ...si...supongo

\- pero como vamos a juntarnos?- preguntó Trixie curvando ambas cejas

\- pues...no necesitamos estar cerca para seguir siendo amigas - comenzó a decir Vinyl pasando su mano por los hombros de Trixie

\- en fin , la imagen ya está - comenzó a decir Lyra sacando una hoja de la impresora - vamos- comenzó a decir caminando , Vinyl y Trixie la siguieron

...

Suri, Gilda , Lightning y Starlight estaban fuera de la cabaña en la que dormía Fleur

\- que tanto esperan?- preguntó Gilda y comenzó a golpear rápidamente la puerta

\- que haces?- la detuvo inmediatamente Lightning , en eso una chica abre la puerta

\- Hola, que necesitan?- preguntó sorprendida por la visita

\- venimos a ver a Fleur, algún problema?- preguntó Gilda levantando una ceja y la chica negó rápidamente haciéndose un lado

-no es necesario ser tan agresiva - decía Starlight mientras ingresaba seguida del resto , Gilda iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Fluer pero Lightning le detuvo el brazo para después ella misma golpear la puerta suavemente , Fleur abrió lentamente su puerta y abrió más los ojos sorprendida al ver el grupo

\- podemos pasar?- preguntó Lightning , Fleur se quedo unos segundos pensativa y abrió más su puerta dejando ver su ordenada habitación, las chicas pasaron

\- realmente tus ojos irradian algo diferente - dijo con una sonrisa Starlight

\- hm gracias - agradeció algo cohibida Fleur

\- sii es verdad- asintió Lightning

\- bueno je...Que es lo que necesitan?- pregunto Fleur acariciandose un brazo mientras miraba de reojo a Suri quien tragó saliva

\- se que ...te parece extraño que haya venido - comenzó a decir Suri - pero yo...mmm...yo no tengo ningún resentimiento contra ti ...de hecho te deseo lo mejor ahora

\- vaya...- murmuró Fleur desviando la mirada - no se ...Que decir al respecto - agregó con sinceridad mientras miraba a Lightning

\- no es necesario decir algo - se encogio de hombros Lightning Dust

\- venimos a ver como te sentías - habló Gilda apoyándose en la pared

\- me siento...bien...supongo - respondió Fleur - debo ir al baño- dicho esto se apresuró a salir de la habitación

\- acaso no quería que vinieran a verla?- preguntó Gilda

\- no es eso - negó Starlight

\- espero que haya quedado claro que quiero hacer las pases - habló Suri a su lado

\- yo también - asintió Starlight , luego giró su rostro a ver mejor la habitación - que dificil es su situación...- comentó en voz baja

\- eh?-preguntó Lightning

\- pues si , estar embarazada y...- estaba diciendo Starlight - donde esta el padre?

\- desapareció - respondió Lightning cruzada de brazos , Starlight intercambio miradas con Suri - no se hará cargo simplemente

\- wow...- murmuró Suri - eso...debió ser un golpe duro - agregó y Lightning asintió

\- iré a ver si esta todo bien con ella - salió de la habitación Lightning

\- bueno yo siempre digo...más vale pájaro en mano a que se lo lleve la corriente - dijo de pronto Gilda

-...esos...esos son dos dichos mezclados - dijo Starlight levantando una ceja

\- yyyyy?

Lightning golpeó suavemente la puerta del baño

\- Esta todo bien?- preguntó en voz baja y hubo un silencio - mmm Fleur...?

\- YA VIENE!- exclamó dentro del baño tomando por sorpresa a Lightning

\- q-que?...Que?!- reaccionó inmediatamente Lightning y corrió hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba el resto - ya viene!

\- que?!- exclamaron confundidas para después entender el contexto

\- hay que avisarle rápidamente a la directora Luna - exclamó Suri

\- olvida a Luna debemos llevarla al hospital o si no que de luz aquí mismo yo recibo al crío - dijo Gilda

\- como la llevaremos al hospital? - continuo Suri

\- en el auto de Luna !- sugirió Lightning

-y-yo le voy a avisar !- dijo Starlight para después salir corriendo , mientras Starlight iba corriendo ya por los pasillos se le paso por la mente la imagen de Luna desparramada durmiendo en el sofá del club - Rayos!- exclamó frustrada sin dejar de correr , rápidamente llegó y abrió la puerta de la sala encontrándose con Applejack y Twilight jugando a las cartas y Luna durmiendo profundamente en el sofá

\- Starlight! Amm estábamos haciendo las preguntas pero las chicas fueron a...estas bien?- decía Applejack levantandose de su silla

\- Fleur ! A luz! Hospital! Auto!- deci tomando a Applejack de los hombros

\- q-que?- preguntó confundida Applejack

\- Fleur va a dar a luz! Debemos llevarla al hospital! Necesitamos un auto!- ordenó sus ideas

\- wow wow que?!- se levantó Twilight de la silla sorprendida - Luna está durmiendo

\- alguna de ustedes sabe manejar?- preguntó inmediatamente Starlight

\- s-si si! Yo se pero no tengo mi camioneta - negó Applejack

\- que sea en el auto de Luna ,da igual! Lo que sea! Una chica esta a punto de dar a luz!- decía

\- claro! Ammm aquí están las llaves del auto- dijo Twilight revisando un bolsillo de Luna para después pasárselo a Starlight, Pero Starlight rápidamente estiró la llave hacia Applejack

\- que?!

\- tu conduce, vamos!

\- pero sería muy deshonesto usar el auto de Luna sin su permiso o sin que ella sepa - dijo rápidamente Applejack

\- que no captas la situación? - preguntó Starlight un poco molesta

\- esperen tengo una idea - le tomó el hombro Twilight a Applejack

Applejack estaba sentada en el asiento de piloto en el auto de Luna mientras que a su lado se encontraba la mismísima Luna sentada pero durmiendo mientra que Twilight le colocaba el cinturón

\- listo , iras con ella ...no será tan deshonesto - sonrió Twilight desde fuera del auto

\- pues ...tienes razón - asintió Applejack

-tranquila Fleur! Todo estará bien- decía Lightning arrodillada frente a Fleur quien estaba con la respiración agitada y al rededor se encontraban Gilda y Suri junto al resto de las que dormían en esa cabaña

\- ahhhh Starlight se está demorando - decia Suri nerviosa mordiendose la uñas

\- muy bien hay que actuar , calienten agua y traigan toallas - habló Gilda y Blueberry cake se apresuró a ir a calentar agua , Gilda se arrodilló frente a Fleur empujando un poco a Lightning y le abrió las piernas - espérate unos segundos!

\- estas segura de lo que haces Gilda ?- se levantó Lightning mirando a su amiga - es un parto

\- descuida , lo vi en Big mama - respondió rápidamente Gilda y antes de que Lightning pudiera responder algo Starlight abre la puerta de la habitación

\- el auto está listo! Vamos !- exclamó

\- oh gracias al cielo!- exclamó Fleur y Lightning la ayudo salir con cuidado junto a Suri y Starlight ,en eso llega Blueberry Cake con una tetera

\- que hago con el agua caliente?

\- hacer un cafecito...supongo - respondió Gilda

...

Fleur estaba con la respiración agitada sentada en los asientos de atrás entre Starlight y Lightning mientras que Applejack conducía y Luna dormía en el asiento del copiloto

\- respira Fleur , con calma - decía Lightning a su lado , en eso a Fleur le llega una fuerte contracción apretando con fuerza el hombro de Lightning inmovilizandola

\- aaauuuuh!

\- Applejack no puedes ir más rápido?- preguntó Starlight

\- pero que pasa si nos detiene la policía? - pregunto Applejack sin despegar la vista del camino

\- pero llevamos una embarazada- dijo Starlight señalando a Fleur que estaba quejandose mientras apretaba el hombro de Lightning  
\- pero...Luna

\- esta dormida!

\- ya va ya va!

...

Rainbow y Pinkie permanecían besándose frente a un árbol

\- ay Pinkie...- murmuró Rainbow separandose un poco - es increíble como siempre me haces feliz

\- awwww lo mismo digo Dashie - la abrazo Pinkie - uhh! ahora...me esperas un segundito Dashie ? Debo ir a ver algo - dijo a lo que Rainbow levantó una ceja confundida

\- aamm bueno?- asintió Dudosa , Pinkie le dio un rápido beso y luego se fue saltando , Rainbow se apoyó en el árbol y frente a ella aparece Trixie , Rainbow sólo levantó una ceja

\- Hola Dash - saludo mientras sacaba su mazo de cartas y lo expandia frente a esta - escoge una

-...no tengo ganas de ver un truco de magia - negó Rainbow lentamente

\- sólo hazlo - fruncio ligeramente el ceño Trixie, Rainbow rodó los ojos y sacó una carta desinteresadamente y la vio sin mostrarsela a Trixie quien ya se encontraba revolviendo sus cartas - vuelve a colocarla en el mazo - pidio , Rainbow lo hizo y nuevamente Trixie barajaba sus cartas para despues parar y mostrar la última carta que se encontraba en el mazo - tu carta es...esta?

\- no

\- oh bueno no hay problema - decia Trixie encogiendose de hombros - estira tu mano - nuevamente Rainbow obedeció de mala gana , Trixie sacó la última carta del mazo dejándola boca a bajo sobre la mano de Rainbow , para después chasquear sus dedos - ahora levanta la carta - sonrió , Rainbow levantó la carta para verla y ahí se encontraba una carta con una calcomania de una cara feliz pegada

\- ohh que lindo detalle , muy lindo - decía con aburrimiento Rainbow

\- escucha naca asquerosa , tuve que pegar una carita feliz en una de mis cartas para que al menos sonrias así que más te vale que sonrias o si no te las verás...!- la señaló inmediatamente Trixie

\- wow tranquila !- intervino Vinyl bajandole la mano a Trixie

\- al menos te gustó el truco? - se acercó Lyra

\- pues si...Pero no era mi carta de todas maneras - asintió Rainbow

\- da igual -rodó los ojos Trixie

\- que hacen aquí?- preguntó Rainbow

\- venimos a hablar contigo - respondió Vinyl

-si para que nos quieras de nuevo - asintió Lyra

\- eh?- murmuró confundida Rainbow

\- sabemos que estas triste porque nos vamos a separar -comenzó a decir Vinyl y Rainbow fruncio levemente el ceño - pero vamos! No hay que estar así - la abrazo de lado - digo...eso no significa que dejaremos de ser amigas

\- si! Será un adiós temporal...no será para siempre - agregó Lyra con una pequeña sonrisa , Rainbow no dijo nada desviando un poco la mirada

\- Ahmm- comenzó a decir Vinyl al no tener una respuesta de Rainbow - te...queremos?

\- oh!- exclamó Lyra y sacó de su bolsillo un doblado papel - toma - le entregó el papel , Rainbow lo tomó lentamente para abrirlo y ver que era una foto de todas

\- no dirás nada?- preguntó Trixie

\- ...- Rainbow dejó de ver la foto impresa para mirar a sus amigas - que...Que se supone que deba decir?- preguntó , las demás intercambiaron miradas

\- bueno...- se alejó Vinyl - no lo se sólo...Que hemos notado que estas algo...fría - agregó

-estoy normal -levantó una ceja Rainbow - y no me pasa nada

\- bien...- murmuró Lyra - si tu lo dices- agregó , Trixie sólo la miraba en silencio

\- no quieres ir a la sala del club?- preguntó Vinyl rascándose la nuca

\- no...Ya está terminando la hora - respondió Rainbow encogiendose de hombros

\- hm claro - asintió Lyra - vamos - miro a Vinyl y Trixie seguido de comenzar a caminar , Vinyl la siguió , pero Trixie se quedo ahí frente a Rainbow con los brazos cruzados

\- eso no hará que la despedida duela menos - le dijo frunciendo el ceño , Rainbow la miro molesta con la intención de responder pero Trixie ya se iba caminando

...

Luna lentamente abrió sus ojos para después estirarse mientras bostezaba , Applejack se encontraba comiendo una manzana pero detuvo completamente sus acciones

\- ah...! Mmm Hola Applejack - saludo Luna terminando de estirarse y con una mano refregandose un ojo

-...Hola... - saludo con la mano Applejack , Luna miro a su al rededor aún algo adormilada para lentamente colocar una mirada de confusión

-Aamm...porque estamos en un estacionamiento? - pregunto mirando a Applejack

\- vera! Es que Fleur estaba dando a Luz y debimos llevarla urgentemente al hospital! No teniamos un auto y pensamos en el suyo pero usted estaba durmiendo- respondió rápidamente Applejack , Luna la miro pestañeando unos segundos

\- y porque me trajeron a mi?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

\- pues...- parpadeo Applejack- pues porque no quería quitarle el auto así nada más , digo al menos que vaya como copiloto

\- como sea - murmuró Luna - y donde esta Fleur?- preguntó

\- pues...en el hospital

\- y porque no estamos ahí?

\- no quería dejarla sola durmiendo aquí en el estacionamiento - dijo Applejack - pero si quiere vamos ahora

\- que estamos esperando ?- preguntó Luna quitandose el cinturón para luego salir del auto, Applejack salió también

\- pero no se donde se encontrará- decía caminando al lado de Luna , una vez entraron al hospital subieron al piso en donde se encontraba la sala de parto , ahí estaban Starlight y Lighning Dust

\- esta todo bien?- se acercó Luna

\- supongo , digo ya entró a la sala de parto - respondió Starlight

\- por supuesto que saldrá todo bien...sólo debe dar a luz , no?- preguntó Lightning encogiendose de hombros

\- pues...si- asintió Luna - pero uno nunca sabe

\- por cierto...cuanto demora un parto ? - preguntó nuevamente Lightning

\- bastante - respondio Starlight a su lado cruzada de brazos

\- le avisaré a sus padres - habló Luna alejándose un poco

\- no es necesario que te quedes - habló de pronto Lightning mirando a Starlight

\- hm? Pues tampoco es necesario que tu te quedes - le respondió Starlight

\- pero igual lo haré - se cruzó de brazos Lightning, Starlight suspiro

\- escucha Lightning ...No debes porque ser tan hostil conmigo- fruncio el ceño

\- no lo soy , sólo dije que no es necesario que te quedes , de donde salió esa repentina preocupación? Antes no parecia importarte

\- desde que supe su situación me preocupe , hasta vine a hablar con ella , si me relacione con ella desde el periódico así que no fue algo...tan repentino - respondió Starlight, luego levantó una ceja - pero si fue repentina tu acercamiento a ella , por que fue?- preguntó curiosa rompiendo su postura defensiva , Lightning desvió su mirada un poco

\- fue...fue por Suri - respondió, Starlight la miro con atencion - note que la incomodaba y...Y quise buscar una forma para que deje de hacerlo conociendo las razones de Fleur , ahí ...conocí más sobre ella y lo que paso... ya después no me acercaba sólo para ayudar a Suri...era porque ...realmente quería acompañarla - volvió su vista a Starlight- realmente estaba pasando por un mal momento

\- ya veo - asintió lentamente Starlight - que bueno que...que te nació acercarte y apoyarla , aunque fue por otras razones en un comienzo

\- esas razones cambiaron

\- si lo se

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio evitando contacto visual con la otra , Luna se encontraba pasos mas allá con su teléfono y al lado estaba Applejack apoyada en la pared

\- así que...- rompió el silencio Lightning haciendo que Starlight la miré - tu y Suri...- agregó

\- si...- asintió lentamente Starlight- yo...am lo lamento por...

\- oh no , esta bien - dijo Lightning- Suri es mi amiga y la quiero mucho , siempre voy a querer su felicidad , asi que...espero que contigo lo sea - decía a lo que Starlight asentía - por que o si no ...te las verás conmigo - agregó en un tono amenazante

\- descuida - le sonrió - ...oye Lightning

\- que?

\- eres una buena chica y sinceramente nunca lo creí - confesó Starlight - tienes un buen corazón

\- gracias...supongo

...

Lemon salía del baño silbando y sonrió al ver a su grupo de amigas ahí frente a la puerta

\- chicas! Gracias por esperarme

\- amm no te esperamos , justo pasábamos por aquí - dijo encogiendose de hombros Sour

\- De nada - agregó Índigo

\- como sea , vamos - comenzó a caminar Sugarcoat y las demás la siguieron

\- por cierto - habló Sunny llamando la atencion de todas - no haz vuelto a hablar con Octavia?

\- porque hablaría con ella?- preguntó Índigo levantando una ceja

\- no te hizo la pregunta a ti cabeza hueca - le dijo Sour a su lado

\- la verdad...no jejeje - se rascaba la nuca Lemon - sólo dije lo que sentia y con eso estoy feliz por ahora , ella ya tiene novia

\- que sad tu historia Lemon - le tomó el hombro Índigo

\- y haz hablado con Vinyl?- preguntó de pronto Sugarcoat

\- eh? - la miro Lemon

\- después de todo...fuiste amiga de Vinyl primero - agregó

\- ejem...Y nosotras lo arruinamos - continuó Sunny algo avergonzada , Lemon iba escuchando todo mientras miraba una dirección fija al frente - no nos gustaba esa amistad

\- mmm si lo dicen de esa forma es como que se hayan puestos celosas de mi relación de amistad con Vinyl - sonrio de lado Lemon deteniendo su andar provocando que las demás también se detengan

\- que dices?- levantó una ceja Sour

\- aww no debían de porque estar celosas , nunca deje de ser amiga de ustedes!- abrazo Lemon a todas

\- no te pongas empalagosa ahora!- se quejó Sour tratando de alejarse

\- no estábamos celosas , sólo que no queríamos que fueras amiga de una de Canterlot - dijo Índigo sin poner resistencia al abrazo

\- razón bastante estúpida la verdad - habló Sugarcoat , Lemon rompió el abrazo

\- me alegra que por fin se dieran cuenta de que realmente no hay nada que odiar de aquí - sonrio Lemon

\- seee tiene su encanto - se acomodó la camisa Sour

\- bien...entonces porque no vas a hablar con Vinyl?- preguntó Sugarcoat

\- q-que?! Pero...Pero debe saber que me gusta Octavia ! - exclamó Lemon

\- en serio temes ahora y no cuando le dijiste a Octavia que era tu crush?- se cruzó de brazos Índigo , Lemon sólo se encogió de hombros

\- vamos tu misma decías que hay que ser amigas con las de acá - ánimo Sunny - terminará el año y será bueno que termine bien- le tomó el hombro y Lemon la miro  
\- nosotras estaremos apoyándote a lo lejos y por si ocurre cualquier cosa - levantó el pulgar Índigo y Lemon las miro pensativa

\- pero no se donde esta ahora

\- oh vamos como si fuera tan difícil encontrar una cosa de cabello azul eléctrico con audífonos - dijo Sour a lo que Sunny asintió - y de seguro debe estar junto a la loca y la loca creída

\- Lyra y Trixie?- preguntó Índigo

\- exacto - asintió Sour

\- bueno ve , no hay nada que perder - le dijo Sugarcoat a Lemon

\- bien...Pero si después todas cantamos karaoke - las señaló Lemon

\- hecho! Quiero escuchar a mi chica cantar!- exclamó Índigo abrazando a Sugarcoat de la cintura haciendo que esta se sonroje

\- pues no lo haras- se cruzó de brazos Sugarcoat

\- si van a empezar con sus homosexualidades no pueden jugar - dijo en broma Sour haciendo que Sunny ría , Lemon se fue corriendo rápidamente en busca de Vinyl , para su suerte vio al trío caminando hacia las cabañas y se apresuró

\- espera!- exclamó mientras corría haciendo que las tres se detengan y giren a verla , Lemon se detuvo para tomar aire y después continuar - puedo...puedo hablar contigo?

\- mmm claro , pero que sea rápido - se encogió de hombros Trixie

\- no tu...Vinyl - corrigió Lemon

\- amm...bueno- asintió Vinyl algo dudosa , Lyra le dio un ligero toque al hombro de Trixie para que la miré y después señalar con la vista hacia al lado para que caminen hacia allá y así dejarlas hablar

\- Que? Que? Quieres que miré hacia allá? Pero si no hay nada- se quejó Trixie - ay sólo bromeó vamos - comenzó a caminar y Lyra la siguió

\- que sucede?- preguntó Vinyl

\- Vinyl yo...mmm hace mucho que no hablamos la verdad - comenzó a decir Lemon - y si lo se...fue por aquellos mal entendidos entre yo y Lyra ...Y mis amigas- decía a Lemon

\- si...

\- pero...esta todo solucionado! Digo eh hablado con Lyra y quedó todo arreglado! Nos llevamos bien! Charlamos, reímos, comimos helado, vimos una película, todo mientras estaba Trixie ahí...haciendo sus trucos esos

-...que?

\- estaba jugando- dijo rápidamente Lemon - el tema es que ya no hay razones para...para ignorarnos digo mis amigas no tienen razones para ya sabes...separarnos, y...tomando todo lo anterior en cuenta...aun no entiendo porque no hemos hablado - le sonrió, Vinyl le mantuvo la mirada

\- en serio...quieres seguir hablando conmigo? Ósea...ser amigas?- pregunto perpleja Vinyl , Lemon borro la sonrisa de a poco

\- eh? Por qué lo preguntas?- miraba confundida , Vinyl se rasco la nuca recordando que a Lemon le atraía Octavia - es que...es que...No por nada, olvidalo - negó y Lemon volvió a sonreír

\- excelente! Extraño compartir música contigo - celebró Lemon y le dio un rápido abrazo - eres una chica genial y con suerte

\- ehh suerte?- repitió Vinyl

\- oh no - murmuró Sour mirando la escena atrás de unos arbustos cercanos junto a su grupo

\- en serio le dirá?- susurro Sunny

\- si! Eres cool , tu novia es linda , tus amigas son geniales - decía Lemon contando con los dedos de su mano

\- bueno...fue más sutil - susurro Sugarcoat

\- oh! Gracias- asintió Vinyl - mmm oye Lemon...

\- si?

\- a ti...No te gusta Tavi...o si?- preguntó a lo que Lemon se congeló unos segundos

-Tavi...tu novia?

-si

\- admito que...es una chica muy hermosa - comenzó a decir Lemon - si que lo es...osea realmente lo es! Se nota que la hicieron con mucho amor por que wow !

\- ok ok ya entendí

\- oh ...perdón jeje - sonrio nerviosa Lemon - no diría que es gustar gustar...pero es como mi crush , ya sabes ...digo! Se que es tu novi yo lo respetó!, pero vamos acaso me vas a negar que es muy linda? Pero no tratare de quitartela ni de conquistarla , porque eres mi amiga - le tomó el hombro

\- entonces...?

\- yo diría que la consideró la chica más linda de este lugar - asintió Lemon

\- ah vaya

\- pero es tuya - le guiño el ojo - perdón , creo que ahora me tendrás desconfianza...No?- preguntó algo triste ,Vinyl la miro algo pensativa

\- mmm no - negó y lentamente sonrio - confío en mi novia y en ti - sólo que...No sigamos hablando de esto , ok?

\- ok!- asintió Lemon sonriendo

\- Vinyl nos cambiará - dijo de pronto Trixie al lado de Lyra , ambas estaban sentadas en el pasto mirando la escena a unos metros

\- no empieces tu ahora - pidió Lyra

\- jajajaj como crees ?- rió Trixie

\- ya me la estaba creyendo!- exclamó Lyra y soltó una pequeña risa - me alegra que se hayan vuelto a hacer amigas

\- seee - asintió Trixie estirandose

\- oye Trix tengo un juego, quieres?

\- claro

\- bien las reglas son estas , te iré haciendo preguntas y no puedes responder ni con si ni con no

\- ya

\- entendiste?

\- si

\- perdiste! JAJAJA

\- que injusto!

...

\- Como que estas en la sala de parto?!- exclamo Rarity ya en su cabaña junto a Fluttershy , Rainbow y Pinkie - si si si, pero que haces ?! Tú no estas embarazada!

\- quien sabe - sonrio Pinkie a su lado

\- shhh!- dijo molesta Rarity a Pinkie para después acercar nuevamente su oído al celular - ok ok...espera que?!

\- chicas Applejack esta en el hospital junto a Luna porque llevaron a Fleur que estaba a punto de dar a luz!- entró Twilight a la cabaña

\- oh...con que eso era - se acerco Fluttershy -pues esta hablando con ella ahora por teléfono

\- claro si, si...esta bien ...yo también te amo - decía Rarity sonrojada con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y luego corto la llamada

\- entonces cuando volverá?- preguntó Rainbow desde el sofa

\- oh pronto , esta con Luna esperando que salga todo bien - respondió Rarity

\- espero - agregó Twilight

Starlight y Lightning permanecían en la entrada de la habitación en la que se estaba Fleur acostada con su hijo en sus brazos que resultó ser niña , a sus lados se encontraban sus padres. Luna toml los hombros de ambas chicas haciendo que estas la miren

\- bueno , es hora de irnos - murmuró y se retiró siendo seguida de Applejack. Starlight y Lightning vieron una vez más la escena y se fueron

...

La semana paso rápido para las chicas quienes iban preparando todo para la fiesta de despedida que se realizaría en unos días. Applejack se encontraba apoyada en un casillero pensativa en uno de los recreos , hoy sería el último dia del club y todas iban a llevar cosas para comer y compartir , pero tenía la preocupación de que cierta chica no asistiera , no quería que eso ocurra y menos en el último día de los clubes , fijó su vista con atencion hacia Rainbow que salía de una sala arrugando un papel para botarlo en un basurero cercano, debia hablar con ella si o si ,en el siguiente recreo lo haría . Las horas suficientes pasaron para que el timbre indicará el último receso de la jornada , Applejack se apresuró hacia Rainbow quien salía de un salón a tomarle el brazo deteniendola

\- oye que te pasa?- preguntó algo molesta soltandose del agarre

\- debemos hablar - pidió sería Applejack , Rainbow sólo levantó una ceja

\- déjame disfrutar el receso , si?- preguntó

\- no, ahora - fruncio levemente el ceño, Rainbow desvió la mirada molesta y Applejack nuevamente le tomó el brazo para comenzar a llevarla al arrastre

\- o-oye! Que demonios te ocurre?!- preguntaba molesta tratando de soltarse en vano pues Applejack era más fuerte , muchas estudiantes veían la escena confundidas por los pasillos , finalmente Applejack dejó a Rainbow en uno de los patios frente a un enorme árbol que ahí se encontraba

\- por todos los cielos que te ocurre?!- se acariciaba la muñeca molesta Rainbow

\- que es lo que a ti te ocurre?- la señaló Applejack

\- eh...a que te refieres?

\- Haz estado apática con todas!

\- ...no ...yo...

\- no Rainbow - no la dejó continuar Applejack y fruncir más el ceño - se lo que estas haciendo! Y es estúpido! , en serio creías que puedes cortar toda relación así como si nada? Dejar de hablarnos y ya ? En serio creías que hacer eso ...haría que no sintieras que nos iríamos de aquí? - preguntaba en un tono algo molesta , Rainbow sólo la miraba perpleja sin saber que decir - escucha Dash , ellas no merecen pasar por eso , no merecen que las trates como desconocidas , quieren aprovechar el máximo lo que queda aquí , todas juntas, incluyendote porque...porque iremos por caminos separados y quien sabe cuando vamos a tener la oportunidad de estar como grupo todas de nuevo y tu te das el lujo de alejarte y distanciarte lo más que puedas! todo por tu orgullo y no querer que esto te afecte más que a todas, en serio quieres que el tiempo pase, que nos vayamos siendo totalmente ajenas a ti? Te lo repito , tratarnos como completas desconocidas...o incluso tratar de odiarnos o molestarte con nosotras no hará que no te afecte- dijo en un tono más calmado - como sea...también es tema tuyo...recuerda que hoy es el último día del club- dijo en voz baja para después comenzar a caminar , pero al dar un par de pasos se detuvo para girar a verla - ah y casi lo olvido...esto es tuyo creo que ...se te "cayo" en un basurero - sacó de su bolsillo un papel arrugado y se lo estiró , pero al ver que Rainbow no reaccionaba lo dejó en el suelo para después retirarse de ahí , al paso de unos segundos Rainbow recogió el papel para abrirlo y ver la foto que le habia entregado Lyra de todas

...

\- queeee empiece la fiesta!- exclamó Pinkie en el jacuzzi con su traje de baño y al lado estaba Lyra también en el

\- yo sólo quiero hasta la mitad- decía Twilight sosteniendo un vaso de plástico mientras que Luna le servía bebida de una botella , las chicas se encontraban en la sala del club , en la mesa del medio habían diferentes cosas para comer como galletas, papas , maní , etc

\- yo quiero más! - estiró su vaso Lyra a Luna quien camino hacia esta le comenzó a servir bebida

\- oye Trixie Haz vuelto a dibujar?- preguntaba Vinyl mientras comía maní

\- claro! Pero no eh vuelto a dibujar al club

\- ah el dibujo que hiciste esta bastante adorable - comentó Applejack seguido de soltar una pequeña risa

\- sii!- asintió Vinyl señalando el dibujo pegado en la pared

-no es adorable! Y porque lo pegaron en la pared?- se quejó Trixie

\- porque es icónico!- levantó su vaso Lyra , en eso Rainbow abre la puerta del club ganandose las miradas de todas

\- ...perdón por la tardanza- se disculpó

\- ah no hay problema - se acercó Vinyl y le ofreció un vaso con bebid - ten

\- gracias - decía mientras lo tomaba y las chicas continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo

\- no puedo creer que sea el último ya - comentó Twilight mirando a sus amigas

\- si que paso rápido el tiempo...es como si fuera ayer cuando estábamos ordenando esta sala - agregó Lyra mirando al rededor

\- o cuando cantamos karaoke - rió Vinyl

\- este ha sido el mejor club de todos , sin duda - comenzó decir Trixie mientras asentia - Además esta Trixie en el

\- nunca falta ese comentario - dijo divertida Applejack al lado de Trixie

\- si , estar aquí ha sido una experiencia bastante interesante jeje - habló Twilight

\- momento de discurso?- preguntó Pinkie sonriente saliendo del jacuzzi y una vez que llegó al rededor de la mesa ya se encontraba vestida , Lyra salió también tomando una toalla para ir atrás del vestidor improvisado que tenían para cambiarse

-momento de que?- preguntó Twilight

\- uh Trixie quiere hablar - levantó la mano y todas la miraron con atencion mientras esta acomodada su garganta - bueno ...Trixie confiesa que siempre deseó...ser amiga de Rainbow , Pinkie y Applejack...- dijo algo avergonzada - siempre se veía un trío bastante divertido...y cool...Pero sólo me dediqué a molestarlas y cuando decidieron crear este club y aceptarme fue increíble , pude hacer nuevas amistades y sentirme cómoda aquí con ustedes , digo todas juntas somos imparables! No es eso genial? Hemos pasado muchas cosas ! Hemos estado en una boda y...un funeral, hemos tomado prestado una pintura de un Museo y le hemos robado una consola a Santa! - decía sonriente  
\- tantas cosas - murmuró Applejack y le tomó el hombro - es bueno no verte en una faceta tan egocentrica - le guiño un ojo divertida

-bueno yo...no estaba muy segura cuando me "uni" aqui - tomo la palabra Twilight - fue bastante repentino y el primer dia que vine je...estaban todas con una bolsa en la cabeza...amm si fue muy perturbador , pero...luego me acostumbre a ustedes y sus locuras , incluso me ayudaron con mi relación ...y no sólo la mía...me gusta mucho la amistad que se tienen una a otra y - solto un pequeño suspiro con una sonrisa - incluso no me molesta que en algunas ocasiones me hayan llamado perversparkle porque son mis amigas , el caso es que pertenecer aqui fue una bonita experiencia y sin duda extrañare venir a las tardes aqui - terminó de decir

\- bueno...yo quiero decir unas palabras también - habló Luna tomando un vaso y vio a cada una con una sonrisa algo nostálgica ,ya todas se encontraban al rededor de la mesa - es increíble como han crecido y madurado...bueno algunas - dijo en tono de broma haciendo que suelten pequeñas carcajadas - recuerdo cuando Celestia me asignó a ser su asesora , en un principio no queria porque si bien tenía la imagen de la sub directora buena onda...aún era bastante lejana con las estudiantes...y estando aqui ustedes me trataban de sub directora y no de Luna , incluso no se sentían en confianza cuando yo estaba aquí , pero la situación se dio y ustedes me aceptaron como era y yo a ustedes teniendo una complicidad ante el resto , ustedes son mis estudiantes favoritas y dudo mucho que me relacione así con otras estudiantes en un futuro porque ustedes son únicas , yo amo...amaba venir a este club en las tardes después después clases porque me sentia cómoda y ustedes hacían que me sintiera comoda , bromeando con ustedes incluso tratar de ayudarlas en lo que pueda...y es triste que esta quizás sea la ultima vez que estemos así juntas como club - decía en un tono más triste y las chicas cambiaron sus expresiones también , a mas de tristeza o intercambiando miradas incluso con los ojos ya algo acuoso , Rainbow bajo la suya - pero así debe ser...las extrañare mucho...y quiero que sepan que estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes , eh visto sus cambios convirtiéndose en mejores personas y...- estaba diciendo Luna pero se detuvo al ver que Rainbow retrocedio unos pasos aún con la cabeza agachada llamando la atención de todas

\- Rainbow...?- murmuró Twilight a su lado mientras que Rainbow llevaba una mano a su rostro aún sin levantar la vista , las chicas se miraban entre sí sin saber que decir hasta que escucharon un sollozo venir por parte de Rainbow , Luna camino hacia esta y le tomó el hombro , quien seguía mirando hacia abajo

\- Rainbow mi...-estaba diciendo pero esta no la dejó terminar ya que la abrazo inmediatamente mientras comenzaba a llorar dejando a todas las presentes congeladas , nunca antes la habían visto llorar de esa manera , las chicas miraban la escena en silencio ciertamente conmovidas incluso derramando una que otra lágrima que se habia acumulado

\- no quiero...no quiero que termine...- decía a lo bajo Rainbow llorando sin soltar a Luna - n-no quiero que se vayan!... Porque debe ser así? Porque no podemos seguir juntas siempre ? - agregaba entre sollozos mientras que Luna le correspondia el abrazo - p-perdón por alejarme! , perdon si es que fui u-una mala amiga... o si nunca dije lo mucho que me importan - decia con dificultad por el llanto aún sin romper el abrazo

\- hey...esta bien , tranquila - la clamaba Luna mientras Rainbow sollozaba pero de a poco comenzando a respirar más lento  
\- además ...- comenzo a decir Twilight - seguiremos siendo amigas sin importar que

\- si , claro! no nos veremos todos los días , pero siempre podremos visitarnos - habló Applejack

\- y gracias a las redes sociales podremos hablar cuando queramos - agregó Vinyl, Rainbow dejó lentamente de abrazar a Luna secandose las lágrimas

\- si y a pesar de la distancia nada ni nadie nos podrá quitar los hermosos momentos que hemos pasado juntas - dijo Lyra , Rainbow levantó la vista y vio a sus amigas con los ojos algo vidriosos pero sintiéndome gratamente , Trixie se acercó con dos vasos

\- y no debes sentirte culpable , entendiamos que estabas en tu momento de pendejez - dijo haciendo que Rainbow al igual que el resto suelten una risa

\- eres una tonta - se secaba una lagrima riendo

\- ahora ten , a relajarnos y que vuelva nuestra líder alegre y genial - le estiró un vaso , Rainbow sonrio y lo tomo - Salud! Por el club de entretenimiento , el más grande y poderoso que pueda existir - levanto el vaso y el resto imitó la acción

-Salud!- exclamaron para después todas chocar sus vasos al medio seguido de beber

Las chicas conversaron y rieron recordando antiguas anécdotas pasando así rápido el tiempo ,la luz del atardecer ya entraba por las ventanas del club recordando a las chicas de que ya era hora de irse

\- bueno...confío de que ustedes cuidaran bien esta sala - decía Applejack estirandose a Trixie , Rainbow y Pinkie

\- oh claro que si!- levantó el pulgar Trixie

\- no se si debamos confiar en la palabra de Trixie - dijo en juego Vinyl

\- descuiden yo haré que no quemen la sala - hablo Luna

\- yo más bien me preocuparia de que no quemen el Instituto - agrego Twilight y el resto comenzo a reír de a poco las risas cesaron y las chicas se miraron entre si

\- bueno...este es el adiós a las reuniones aquí...- hablo Lyra en un tono algo cabizbajo

\- oww... último abrazo como club!- exclamó Pinkie y todas sin objecion se unieron a un abrazo, luego de un tiempo lo rompieron

\- nooo harán que lloré de nuevo- dijo Lyra pasando una mano a su ojo

\- deberá recordarnos como miembros honorables eh?- señaló Vinyl a Rainbow

\- claro que si - asintió

\- bueno , ya debemos irnos...- comentó Twilight , las chicas asintieron , Rainbow, Trixie , Pinkie y Luna se retiraron de la sala , pero Applejack , Twilight, Lyra y Vinyl se quedaron mirando la sala , observando cada rincón como si quisieran guardar en su mente el lugar , después de todo no la volverian a ver en mucho tiempo incluso podria ser la ultima vez que estuvieran de pie ahí , luego de unos segundos las cuatro se miraron sin decir nada , no habia necesidad de hablar y lentamente se retiraron , Applejack fue la que cerró la puerta del club despacio dejando la sala sola e indicando el fin a ser miembro del club de entrenimiento

\- oye Dash - decía Trixie caminando al lado de esta hacia la cabaña y al otro lado estaba Pinkie

\- que?

\- tu pediste perdón por quizas haber sido una mala amiga , pero Trixie no cree que lo hayas sido - respondió

\- eh?

\- que haz estado ahí para nosotras , a tu manera , pero lo haz estado - agregó , Rainbow sólo la miran confundida y Trixie le pellizco las mejillas - uy si eres una buena persona , un pan del cielo - decía en broma mientras Pinkie reía

\- ahhhh! Trixie! Que molesta - se quejó Rainbow alejandose

 **Flashback**

-si-respondió trixie con una sonrisa , de pronto siente que la abrazan, eran rainbow y pinkie -...extrañaron a trixie?-pregunto trixie con los ojos brillantes

-pero claro tontita! Eres nuestra amiga!-respondió pinkie mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

-ademas extrañábamos molestarte-bromeo rainbow, trixie frunció el ceño - es broma! Ves? Es divertido jajajaja, ok ok ok, ahora a lo serio- dijo rainbow dejando de abrazar a trixie -quien es la chica mas grande y poderosa del instituto?

-pues...-comenzó a decir trixie dudosa

-oh vamos trixie , dilo...nosotras ya estamos acostumbradas a ese lado egocéntrico tuyo...ademas hace tiempo que no lo escuchamos-la animo rainbow, trixie le sonrió

-bueno...si te hizo llorar entonces no es tu media naranja...es tu media cebolla ah? Entienden? -dijo trixie en un tono divertido

-que chiste mas malo-dijo applejack seria

-oye lyra si golpeamos a trixie te sentiras mejor?- pregunto rainbow

-Que?! Oye! Nadie golpea a trixie!- dijo trixie molesta

-*snif* puede ser..-murmuro lyra, todas miraron a trixie

-no se atrevan! -amenazo trixie

-es para ayudar a nuestra compinche del club!-dijo vinyl , luego rainbow le piso el pie a trixie fuertemente

-aaauuch!-se quejo trixie, vinyl le golpea el hombro -aayy ya basta !

-jajajajjaja-se rio lyra limpiandose una lagrima - gracias chicas- dijo agradecida, todas le dieron una calurosa sonrisa , incluso trixie

-pues si! Ademas recuerdas esa vez que suri te humillo en el comedor?

-...si..

-pues yo me acerque con muletas y todo para ofrecerle golpes junto a pinkie y applejack jejejej fue un gran dia

-en serio?

-pues si! Somos amigas trixie! Como crees que me puse feliz cuando volviste con tu personalidad egocentrica? - dijo rainbow abrazandola con un brazo - tal vez no sea una amiga tan afectiva o que demuestre confianza...pero si me tomo en serio la amistad y puedes confiar en mi con lo que sea

-vaya rainbow...jamas crei que...tu y yo terminaríamos en ser amigas

\- así que eso era lo que planeaban - decía Bon bon con una pequeña sonrisa - me alegra ya no tener a una Octavia depresiva -agrego , Twilight estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa , pero luego desvió la mirada algo triste hasta que alguien le toma el hombro

\- todo bien? - pregunto Rainbow

\- ah! si! si - asintio Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ya no te darás ni cuenta cuando la tengas en tus brazos de nuevo - le guiño un ojo Rainbow

\- eh? - pregunto Twilight aun sonriendo pero confundida

\- deberé mandarte a detención , cuando suene el timbre indicando el comienzo de clases dirigete hacia allá - hablo Luna y Trixie celebró en silencio

\- como sea... - dijo Lightning comenzando a caminar

-ah...mmm...gracias Rainbow- agradeció Trixie algo avergonzada , Rainbow la miro y sonrió

-ah no fue nada! - decía golpeándole levemente el brazo - pero si quieres puedes besarme los pies

\- ya quisieras

...

Los días necesarios pasaron para que llegué la fiesta de despedida que se realiza anualmente para despedir a las estudiantes de último año. El gimnasio que fue decorado con la ayuda de las chicas del club y las amigas de Starlight lentamente comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes con vestidos de distintos tipos resaltando sus bellezas. Vinyl fue de las primeras que se habia instalado con sus equipos de Dj en el lugar colocando canciones para ambientar mientras las chicas llegaban

\- tienes todo bajo control , no? - preguntó Starlight acercándose

\- por supuesto que si presi - asintió Vinyl ajustando el sonido - la lista de reproducción , las luces , todo - asintió

\- excelente !- levantó ambos pulgares y se retiró , Octavia se acercó a Vinyl

\- wooow pero quien es esa belleza de ahí?- preguntó sonriente Vinyl seguido de darle un rápido beso

\- ay Vinyl - sonrio sonrojada Octavia

\- oye Tavi , me quieres ayudar esta noche ?- preguntó

\- ayudarte con el trabajo de...Dj?- preguntó confundida Octavia

\- si! Hagamoslo juntas , yo te enseñó - le tomó mano Vinyl

\- bueno...nunca lo eh intentado...- murmuró Octavia

\- no es difícil , mira aquí tengo para las luces , tu puedes ir controlandolas según tu criterio y cuales le viene al ambiente - le indico

\- esta bien!- sonrió Octavia colocándose al lado - wow son bastantes

\- eso es lo divertido - le guiño el ojo

\- la decoración esta bellizima!- decía Rarity maravillada mientras entraba al gimnasio acompañada de su grupo de amigas

\- si , si que hicieron un buen trabajo - comentó Fluttershy

\- lo se - asintió Rainbow

\- ahora que lo pienso, Dash tu asistiras a dos fiestas de despedida , esta y la del proximo año - comento Applejack

\- al igual que Pinkie - agregó Rarity

\- te gusta meter el dedo en la herida , no vaquera?- preguntó Rainbow levantando una ceja

\- perdón

\- da igual - se encogió de hombros y luego sonrio - oye pastelito que dices si vamos a bailar?

\- vamos!- asintió enérgica Pinkie y ambas chicas fueron al medio en donde seria la pista de baile

\- yo iré hacia donde esta el cóctel , muero de hambre - señaló Applejack

\- te acompañamos - sonrio Twilight y las chicas fueron hacia un lado del gimnasio en donde había una larga mesa llena de distintas cosas para comer

\- Hola chicas - saludo Luna que se encontraba ahí sacando algo para comer

\- Hola directora Luna - saludo Twilight al igual que el resto

\- debo decir que todas lucen decentes - agregó en broma Luna - por cierto estas galletas con queso crema esta para morirse - señaló

\- gracias por el dato - sonrio Applejack sacando de la bandeja

\- yo sacaré un vaso de agua - miro Rarity buscando con la mirada

\- también yo - dijo Fluttershy , Twilight miro a su al rededor y notó que el gimnasio ya estaba lleno de las estudiantes de último año

\- "confesionario Canterlot "- leyó Índigo frente a una pequeña cabina que se encontraba en un rincón del gimnasio

\- suena interesante - le dijo Lemon a su lado - confiesate pecadora !- agregó en juego

-mmm - murmuró pensativa Índigo con una mano en su barbilla y luego sonrio - esta bien! ...Pero no escuches lo que diga - la señaló y entró , el espacio era pequeño y tenía una pequeña silla y pegado en la pared había un frasco con tarjetas - hmmm...supongo que debo confesar algo de aqui...- comenzo a decir pensativa - bien ...confiezo que ...Canterlot me ha dado el mejor año académico que eh tenido , si...este lugar es increíble al igual...Que su gente - asentia con una pequeña sonrisa

\- que es esto?- preguntó Sonata al lado de Lemon

\- un confesionario - respondió Lemon - ahora esta Índigo adentro

\- ya hay alguien ?- se acercó Trixie inmediatamente

\- si!- asintió Lemon

\- ujujuju! Trixie quiere!- exclamó ansiosa

\- aquí estas - le tomó el brazo Sunset - no te vayas de la nada

\- perdón , pero mira! un confesionario , es de lo que te hablé !- respondio emocionada Trixie señalando

\- si , luce interesante - asintio Sunset - pero después vienes - le tomó ambas manos -vamos a bailar- sugirió y Trixie asintió

\- "¿cuál es tu mejor amiga?"- leyo Indigo con una de las tarjetas en la mano y sonrio - pff fácil , es Lemon , siempre me acompaña y me sigue el juego , aparte es muy divertida...aunque nunca se lo eh dicho - murmuro lo último pensativa y miro hacia la salida del confesionario - bueno ...- salió Índigo estirandose - es algo innovador - agrego mientras que Lemon se acercó inmediatamente

\- ah si? Mmm y que confesaste?- preguntó con una sonrisa de lado

\- ja no te lo diré - le dio un ligero empujón

\- oye! No se lo diré a nadie - exclamó aún sonriendo e Indigo rodó los ojos aún sonriendo

-oye Lemon, mejor vamos a barrer la pista?

\- lo que digas amiga! - guiño un ojo Lemon - donde están las escobas?- bromeó

\- que graciosa - comentó Índigo levantando una ceja y Lemon a encogió de hombros

...

La fiesta ya estaba en su desarrollo y la gran mayoría de estudiantes se encontraban al medio del gimnasio bailando y el resto se encontraba a los al rededores conversando o comiendo , Lightning fue hacia el cóctel observando que es lo que podría comer , fijó su vista a un cupcake de chocolate , pero una mano lo retiró de ahí , ahí seguir la acción con la mirada notó que era Suri la que había sacado el cupcake

\- oh! Lo ibas a sacar tu?- preguntó con la intención de devolverlo donde estaba

\- ah no no - negó Lightning - comelo tu , yo iba a sacar el de vainilla - agregó estirando su brazo para sacar el de vainilla

\- ah , esta bien - asintió - hm ...hace mucho que no hablamos

\- oh es powque eshtawas ogufada- decía Lightning ya comiendo el cupcake

\- si...- murmuró - seguimos... siendo amigas? No?- preguntó y Lightning la quedo mirando para luego tragar

\- claro que si , nunca dejamos de serlo, no que yo recuerde - respondió limpiandose con una servilleta

\- si es verdad- dibujo una pequeña sonrisa Suri al igual que Lightning

\- amm bueno felicidades por tu y Starlight - comenzó a decir

\- gracias Lightning

\- si , con Starlight hicimos las pases - asintió sonriendo

\- no sabes lo importante para mi que fue oír eso - dijo Suri aliviada

\- no hay de que - se encogió de hombros y Suri le dio un abrazo que Lightning correspondió

\- bueno iré a bailar - se alejo - espero que te estes divirtiendo en la fiesta

\- oh por supuesto - asintió Lightning y Suri dio media vuelta para irse , Lightning localizo a Gilda con la vista y camino hacia ella

\- estado sentimental ...comiendo rollos de jamón - dijo Gilda mirando un rollo que sostenía con una de sus manos para luego llevarlo a su boca , Lightning sólo negó con la cabeza sonriendo - oye ! La soltería es genial , puedes disfrutar libremente

\- disfrutar libremente de que?- preguntó Lightning confundida

\- de mirar sin sentirte culpable , claro - respondió Gilda

\- hmm

-espera que sacó unas galletas - s acercó Trixie junto a Sunset hacia el cóctel

\- bien, yo por mientras iré hacia donde están las chicas por allá - señaló Sunset

\- mira esto - le dio ligeros golpes en el brazo Gilda a Lightning en voz baja , cuando Sunset paso frente a esta Gilda la siguió con la mirada girando la cabeza y luego miro a Trixie quien sólo miraba a Sunset como se iba y le levantó el pulgar , Trixie por su parte la miro confundida mientras levantanaba lentamente el pulgar también aún sin comprender - Viste? Jajajajaja - miro a Lightning riendose

\- menos mal no se dio cuenta - comentó Lightning riendo a lo bajo también

\- te reto a hacer lo mismo - sonrió Gilda

\- claro que n...- estaba diciendo , pero luego se detuvo al mirar hacia la entrada del gimnasio - no creí que vendría...- murmuró mirando como Fleur ingresaba algo cohibida

\- no estaba en su casa con su hija?- preguntó Gilda

\- tal vez la dejó con los abuelos - respondió Lightning - es un gran paso que haya decidido venir - agregó

\- ajam - asintio Gilda - te reto a besarla

\- que?- preguntó inmediatamente Lightning mirándola

\- uhh no te atreves? Si lo haces...te pago 8 billetes -sonrio de lado , Lightning la miro unos segundls y camino sin decir nada hacia donde estaba Fleur - con un simple no basta , sabes?

\- wow no creí que ibas a venir - se acercó Lightning y Fleur la miro

\- si...Y ya me estoy arrepintiendo - confesó con una corta risa

\- por que? La fiesta esta divertida y luces linda - sonrió Lightning

\- pueees tú también - dijo -gracias Lightning Dust

\- nah no es nada elaborado y no hay de que , de verdad te ves bien - se encogió de hombros

\- si bueno...el gracias no fue sólo por el halago - comenzó decir Fleur - nunca sentiré que te agradezco lo suficiente...no se fuiste demasiado gentil conmigo cuando no lo merecía que ni se que puedo hacer por ti para compensarlo - dijo , Lightning la miro pensativa y sonrió

\- bueno je se a lo que te refieres - dijo manteniendo su sonrisa

\- en serio?- preguntó Fleur y Lightning asintió - y que es lo que pué...- estaba diciendo pero vio que Lightning se acercó para besarla tomandola completamente por sorpresa , luego de unos segundos se separa y Fleur mantuvo su mirada de shock mientras Lightning la miraba atenta con una pequeña sonrisa pero luego de unos pocos segundos que ninguna dijo nada borro de a poco la sonrisa - n-no me referia a eso!

-oh! Perdón! Es que...como yo creí que...como lo estabas diciendo! Yo pensé...ahm. ...yo me voy para allá! - señaló y se fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba Gilda

\- jajajajajajaja! Y yo que creí que no lo harias- reía Gilda mientras sacaba unos billetes - Toma Dust aquí tienes- se los estiró , Lightning la miro y luego volvió su vista hacia donde las chicas bailaban

\- nah quedatelos...- murmuró

...

Lyra entró al confesionario y se sentó para despues respirar hondo

\- bien! La fiesta esta increíble! Las luces , el cóctel , la música, todo!- exclamó - si se nota que es la última fiesta - agregó y suspiro - confieso que no estoy lista ...salir afuera ...la Universidad...el mundo Real...se ve algo cruel - decía - no se si estaré preparad ahhhh no quiero pensar en eso ahora!- se agarró la cabeza y vio las tarjetas seguido de sacar una - mmm "si no tuvieras tu pareja actual...con quien estarías?" Rayos! Porque justo esta?- preguntó levantando la vista y recordar que no hay nadie para oir su respuesta ni nada y se mordió el labio pensativa - mmm a ver quién...con...Sunset shimmer?- dijo seguido de soltar una carcajada diciéndolo más bien en tono de broma y se detuvo - bueno...no es mala opción - agregó y miro a los lados culpable

...

Twilight estaba parada mirando como las chicas bailaban y se divertían , Fluttershy mientras habia ido a buscar algo para comer en el cóctel

\- oye y porque no estas bailando?- preguntó alguien atrás de ella , Twilight agrando los ojos sorprendida y se volteó rápidamente encontrándose con Moon Dancer

\- Moon Dancer?! Q-que que haces aquí?- preguntaba atonita dibujando lentamente una sonrisa sin poder creerlo

\- vine a verte y bueno pues...no vine sola - agrego haciendo que el rostro de Twilight cambie inmediatamente a uno de confusión y levante la vista al oir cierto bullicio notando la presencia se Countess Coloratura cerca sacandos fotos con algunas chicas

\- que?!- preguntó nuevamente pero ahora con una sonrisa , una vez las chicas que se encontraban al rededor de Coloratura se calmaron , esta pudo ir hacia donde se encontraba Twilight junto al resto

\- Rara! Estas aquí!- se acercó Applejack alegre seguido de abrazarla

\- así es!- exclamó sonriente correspondiendole

\- pero como...como es que ...?- preguntaba Rarity

\- pues literalmente esta cantante fue hacia mi casa a pedirme venir - señaló con el pulgar Moon Dancer a Coloratura que se encontraba al lado

\- si lo dices de esa forma suena como una...no se, psicópata - le dijo Coloratura con ambas manos en su cintura

\- pero de verdad fue asi - dijo Moon Dancer

 **Flashback**

Coloratura se encontraba frente a una casa en una tranquila villa

\- hmm...supongo que es esta - murmuró y camino hacia la puerta para tocarla , no paso mucho como para una señora abriera la puerta y agrande los ojos sorprendida - Hola! Por casualidad...se encuentra aquí Moon Dancer?- preguntó, la señora asintió lentamente aún sorprendida y le dio el paso para que entrará- oh muchas gracias , bueno vera yo soy...

\- es...Countess Coloratura?- la interrumpio

\- pues si y vine a buscar a Moon Dancer - respondió

\- vaya aún no puedo creer que se hayan hecho amigas -decía la señora y Coloratura

\- un momento , usted si lo vio?

-oh claro que si - asintió - oh! Em Moon Dancer debe estar en su habitación , es la primera puerta de la izquierda - agregó señalando la escalera

\- gracias , permiso - comenzó subir la escalera y notó que la puerta de la habitación de Moon Dancer se encontraba abierta y decidió entrar , el lugar estaba oscuro , la cama desordenada y unos libros desparramados por su escritorio , pero a pesar de eso la habitación se veía bastante ordenada y organizada. Moon Dancer iba caminando aún con pijama , despeinada y un andar lento hasta que llegó a su habitación y se paralizó al ver a Coloratura ahí de espaldas

\- que haces aquí?!- preguntó desconcertada y Coloratura se volteó sonriendo

\- Hola Moon Dancer! - saludo alegre

\- q-que que que haces aquí?! C-como entraste? Por que?!- preguntaba aún confundida

\- tu mamá me dejo entrar - respondió con simpleza

\- pero pero pero...porque estas aquí?!

\- Moon Dancer - cambio su expresión a una más seria - no me respondiste el mensaje anoche

\- sabes que duermos temprano! - respondió - no me digas que viajaste hasta aqui solo por eso

\- pss claro que no- comenzó a reir Coloratura - tengo una propuesta para ti - agregó ,Moon Dancer soltó un suspiro y camino hacia su velador a buscar sus lentes - veras , Applejack me mencionó que muy pronto escala fiesta de despedida para Canterlot y se me ocurrió la idea de asistir nosotras! Se que para ambas el poco tiempo que estuvimos ahí fue grato y y...Y no seria lindo verlas de nuevo? Ademas ayudamos a las chicas mientras estuvimos ahí - le dijo , Moon dancer la miraba pensativa

\- sabes que Eagles high tambien tiene una fiesta de despedida

\- si, pero tú me dijiste que no irias , recuerdas?- levantó una ceja , Moon Dancer no dijo nada y Coloratura a acercó tomandole el hombro - vamos! Debes ir tu también o no será lo mismo- sonrió y Moon Dancer solto un pequeño suspiro

\- pero no tengo vestido- levantó una ceja

\- oh no es problema ! Yo te ayudó con eso

\- bien...- asintió - veniste sólo a eso?- preguntó

\- creí que si venia aqui sería más fácil convencerte que por mensaje - se encogió de hombros

 **FinFlashback**

\- vaya , me alegra mucho que ustedes se lleven muy bien - sonrió Applejack

\- sii! Y A mi! - sonrió Twilight

\- es increíble que nos hayamos hecho muy buenas amigas - dijo Coloratura a lo que Moon Dancer asintió

\- por cierto Countess Coloratura, escuché el adelanto de tu nueva canción y me encantó!-dijo Rarity -estoy ansiosa por su lanzamiento - agregó

\- muchas gracias! Debo decir que este lugar me ayudó bastante - agradeció en eso la canción se cambia a una mas movida

\- bueno chicas , no es por nada , pero yo voy a volver a bailar - dijo Rainbow caminando a la pista de baile seguida de Pinkie

\- uhh , Applejack, vamos?- preguntó Rarity a lo que Applejack asintió

\- Moon Dancer! - exclamó de pronto Coloratura mirando a la mencionada

\- oh no no no - negó rápidamente  
\- vamos , no rechaces una invitación amistosa - sonrió

\- sabes que no bailó - dijo y Coloratura levantó una ceja manteniendo la sonrisa y le tomó la muñeca para llevarla a la pista - sólo tienes que relajarte y dejarte llevar por el ritmo!- le dijo tomandole ambos hombros

Sugarcoat se encontraba sentada junto a Sunny y Lemon en una de las mesas al borde del gimnasio

-saben...estaba pensando en Cinch - habló de pronto Lemon

\- que?- preguntaron confundidas las chicas

\- si! Digo...no la vemos desde el accidente , que sera de ella? , se habrá recuperado? Estará bien? - pregunto. Sunny y Sour se miraron

\- deja de preguntarte estupideces y disfruta la fiesta - le dijo Sour molesta

Luna a encontraba al lado de Spitfire viendo la fiesta hasta que suena su celular , notó que era de Celestia así que inmediatamente atendió la llamada - Hola Celestia...si?...QUE?! YA?! Es-es-esperate voy para allá!- exclamó y colgó - Spitfire tu quédate a cargo , estoy a punto de ser tía !- exclamó y se fue corriendo

-hm...claro

Trixie entró al confesionario y se sentó seguido de sacar una tarjeta

\- hmmm "quien es tu mejor amiga"? Mmm bueno es Sunset - respondió - aunque aparte de pareja...sería mmmm - murmuró pensativa

 **Flashback**

-yaaaaaa *hip* yo empiezo -dijo lyra y al instante salto al sofa en donde estaba trixie durmiendo

-ah que demo...lyra?-pregunto trixie refregandose los ojos

-tri tri tri tri trixie~-comenzo a cantar lyra mientras se salia de encima de Trixie- tu me caes bien...somos amigas o no?-comenzo a decir mientras pasaba su brazo al rededor del cuello de trixie

-...supongo...pero sera mejor que te alejes, desde aqui siento tu aliento olor a cerveza..-dijo trixie alejando a lyra

-yo te quiero amiga!-grito mientras la abrazaba- yo ...*hip* yo te apoyo!

-de que hablas?...

-porque *hip* yo...yo te veo *hip* y tu eres una persona con *hip* con un buen corazon- dijo dejando de abrazarla , trixie noto como le salian unas lagrimas a la chica de ojos dorados

-estas...llorando?

-mmmm escojo aaa...- decía viendo en donde se encontraban las demás, Trixie se encontraba haciendo distintas poses para que la escogiera - pues escojo a Trix

\- YAS!

\- que?!- pregunto Rainbow - por que escoges a Trixie?! y no a mi

\- ya acéptalo Rainbow , Lyra sabe claramente que Trixie es mejor en los deportes que tu - decía Trixie simulando que bateaba

\- claro que no , ni siquiera se porque te escogió - la señalo Rainbow

\- pff por que Lyra es una Trixie lover , celosa?- pregunto Trixie con una sonrisa

-si y también las demás! Quizás también vayan a otras ciudades, cada una tomando caminos totalmente diferentes! ahh hay que aprovechar cada segundo - decía Lyra y abrazo a Trixie que era la que estaba a su lado

-sabes que seria gracioso? - pregunto de pronto Lyra a Trixie, ambas estaban en la esquina de la doblada del pasillo

\- que?

\- que Vinyl se confunda y en vez de darle el pastelazo a Índigo se lo de a Lightning Dust - decía Lyra con una pequeña risa

\- eso si sin duda seria más gracioso! - la señaló Trixie

\- Segura? Pareces tomate- se burló Trixie

\- no es cierto - negó Starlight y las quedó mirando - aquí hay algo extraño

\- oh sólo es el rostro de Lyra , pero descuida ya te acostumbraras - se encogió de hombros Trixie

\- Suena genial y todo, pero Lyra tiene razón - dijo Moon dancer

\- Ja! Lyra 1 Trix 0 - celebró Lyra haciendo que Trixie le frunciera el ceño

\- Exacto - las señaló vinyl

\- Si...pero no hay que confiarse mucho verdad trixie? - Pregunto lyra buscando apoyo en su amiga y miró a su lado al no tener respuesta - trixie? Dónde se metió trixie?

\- Lulamoon que estas esperando?- pregunto Spitfire viendo que Trixie estába sentada en el pasto arrancandolo

\- Es que Lyra era mi pareja para los ejercicios - respondió

\- Ugh usa a cualquiera, Gilda!- exclamó Spitfire

\- Si entrenadora?- pregunto acercándose Gilda

\- Cuenta los ejercicios de abdominales de Trixie

\- Pero soy con Lightning Dust

\- Ahora eres con Trixie

\- Y yo que?- pregunto Lightning acercándose

\- Que de que?- pregunto Spitfire

Trixie estaba sentada en el suelo con una expresión totalmente aburrida mientras que Lyra estaba al lado y al rededor unas latas vacías

\- y...y hip! te dije que...eres una muy buena amiga? hip!- decía ya borracha - sssssomos amigas no?

-...ya te dije que si- respondió Trixie seria - esto ya no es divertido!

\- como que no? hip ...ya...yyya se! hip ...preguntemosnos cosas...hip

\- agh- se quejo Trixie

\- ejejeje yo si me asuste...- dijo Lyra algo avergonzada - oh cierto iba a hablar con Starlight !- recordó- las veo luego!- se despidió comenzando a caminar por el lado contrario- oh hey TrixTrix! has visto a Starlight?

\- mmm no lo creo...LyLyra?- dijo dudosa lo ultimo

\- tuve un sueño- dijieron ambas al mismo tiempo , trixie se levanto de la silla al igual que lyra

\- no me creeri..- estaba diciendo lyra pero trixie la interrumpio con un abrazo

\- lyra...recuerda que yo tambien soy una moja pantalones - dijo trixie abrazandola

\- trixie...eso es lo mas bello que me haz dicho - dijo lyra con los ojos brillantes

 **FinFlashback**

\- Aria...sip, es Aria

...

Lightning se encontraba en las orillas mirando a las chicas bailar y en eso siente que alguien se coloca a su lado , al mirar vio que era Fleur quien le sonrió y esta imitó su acción , desde la pista Gilda que se encontraba bailando con Coco Pommel miraron la escena y se intercambiaron miradas

Sea estaba estirando su brazo para sacar un vaso del cóctel , pero rápidamente alguien más toma el vaso para beber todo su contenido

\- oye!- exclamó Sea

\- lo ibas a sacar tu? Oh perdón - se disculpó Lemon - es que andaba con la boca seca

\- nah no importa - se encogio de hombros Sea y sacó otro vaso

\- es que si que esta buena la fiesta

\- ah si! Me gusta ver como las parejas bailan y eso , Digo! Las chicas divertirse - respondió Sea

\- si , yo también - asintió Lemon mirando su vaso y Sea la miro

\- a ti también te gusta shipear?- preguntó y Lemon la miro

\- que cosa...?- la miro confundida- que es shipear?

\- quieres que te enseñe?- sonrió

\- bueno - asintió Lemon también sonriendo

...  
\- "si no tuvieras tu pareja actual...con quien estarías?"- leyó Sonata en el confesionario - mmmm tal vez con Pinkie pie...o Dagi! - respondió - supongo ...- agregó pensativa - uhh hay mas tarjetas , a ver " quien es tu mejor amiga?" Dagi también!

...

-" quien es tu mejor amiga?"- leía Octavia - ah esa es fácil...sin duda es Colgate

Flashback

-oye colgate...que te traes con suri?-pregunto berry , octavia solto una carcajada y colgate la miro frunciendo el ceño, luego miro a berry

-nada amor, es que...es que octavia me dijo que queria sentarse contigo esta clase- mintio colgate

-no es cierto- bromeo octavia , pero volviendo a su compostura seria, colgate la volvio a mirar con el ceño fruncido

-cofcofFotocofcof - "tosio" colgate, octavia la miro frunciendo el ceño, luego sonrio

-cofcofFotocofcof-respondio octavia "tosiendo", colgate la miro confundida -cofcofTwinkle..-estaba "tosiendo" nuevamente octavia pero colgate le tapo rapidamente la boca

-tsundere nivel: tavita- rio trixie

-aagghh de verdad que eres muy molestosa...y tu no te rias!-le dijo Octavia dandole un codazo a colgate, en eso entra aria

-ya basta vinyl!-dijo de pronto colgate colocandose al lado de octavia - ya es suficiente

-no la defiendas...-dijo vinyl seria

-lo hago, porque es mi amiga y ya es suficiente, no esta orgullosa de lo que hizo si? no justifico lo que hizo pero practicamente no fue una traicion...ustedes ya habian terminado al igual que bon bon y lyra

-pero...aun asi eramos ex...y todos saben que despues de terminar uno todavia sigue sintiendo cosas-dijo vinyl molesta, bon bon dejo de abrazar a vinyl y vinyl camino hasta colgate

-entonces...porque habias empezado una relacion con trixie?-pregunto colgate seria, vinyl agrando los ojos , no sabia que responder - que yo sepa... octavia y lyra nunca comenzaron una relacion, a diferencia tuya...y te diste mas de un beso con trixie y frente a octavia, acaso crees que eso no le dolio tambien? O acaso crees que no se sintio traicionada?-continuo colgate, vinyl la miro con el ceño fruncido sin decir nada , luego se dio media vuelta y se fue seguida de bon bon y rainbow dash , starlight se fue por otro lado, colgate se acerco a octavia quien estaba mirando el suelo

-no era necesario...despues de todo me lo merecia...fue mi culpa-murmuro octavia

-no, si era necesario-dijo colgate, octavia no dijo nada - no estas sola -murmuro y la abrazo , octavia le correspondio el abrazo

-lo se...eres una buena amiga...

Octavia iba caminando al lado de Bon bon, Colgate y Berry hacia el instituto, Octavia soltó un suspiro

\- Todo estará bien!- la ánimo Colgate

\- hum, Berry puedo ir a conversar con Octavia de tu ya sabes?- pregunto Colgate

\- claro- asintió Berry

\- ahora colgate? en serio?- levanto una ceja Octavia

\- solo vamos

\- bien que sea rápido- rodó los ojos Octavia

\- como puedes decir que es bueno?!- pregunto Colgate impresionada - aun estas molesta con ella? Bon bon ella esta muy arrepentida sobre eso y lo sabes, ademas ya tiene suficiente con su chelo y..

-cálmate pasta dental - la interrumpió Bon bon seria

\- "pas-pasta dental"?- repitió Colgate mientras Berry se aguantaba de no reír

-entiendo que a simple vista te moleste mi comentario , después de todo Octavia es con la segunda con quien te llevas mejor en la cabaña después de Berry , pero créeme que no es en contra de Octavia cuando digo que es bueno - comenzó a decir Bon bon - sera bueno para ambas que Octavia se esfuerce en tener el perdón de Vinyl , siempre es Vinyl quien cede , entiendes?- explico , Colgate la quedo mirando pensativa

\- porque me llamaste pasta dental?- pregunto Colgate

\- oh...no crees que quizás...le gustas?- pregunto Colgate - por que si es así...sera mejor que le deje en claro que ya tienes a alguien...

\- jajja colgate no le gusto- rió Octavia

\- como puedes estar segura? - pregunto , Octavia dejo de reír

\- bien...te lo contare porque confió en ti- dijo Octavia y colgate asintió -realmente estoy dudando mucho de su interés en mi...

\- por que?- pregunto Colgate curiosa , Octavia suspiro

...

\- mi mejor amiga es Applejack aparte de Pinkie , nos llevamos bastante bien además de que es divertido hacerla rabiar...ahh como quiero a esa vaquera - decía Rainbow

...

\- " quien es tu mejor amiga?" - leyó Gilda - ah es Dust , sin duda , desde que llegue aquí que esta a mi lado , es genial y divertida , aparte que puedo hacerle bromas pesadas y no se enoja!

...

\- hmmm...yo diría que Rarity es mi mejor amiga - decia Fluttershy después de leer la tarjeta - es una persona muy gentil con quien siempre puedo contar

...

Starlight miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha como iba el rumbo de la fiesta , se veía que todo el mundo lo estaba disfrutando , la decoración, la música, las luces , la comida , todo parecía perfecto y debía agradecer profundamente a Sus amigas que la ayudaron por eso

\- la fiesta esta increíble - comentó Suri a su lado haciendo que la miré - presidenta - agregó más en un tono de juego sonriendole y Starlight le devolvió la sonrisa. La fiesta siguió sin ningún inconveniente que pudiera afectar a la armonía del lugar hasta su conclusión que fue a eso de las 3 de la mañana y las chicas fueron a sus respectivas cabañas , lo que eran Moon Dancer y Coloratura fueron a pasar la noche en la cabaña de Twilight y sus amigas como la vez pasada y al día siguiente irse , el día siguiente sería un día de descanso debido que el siguiente la graduación, no habia mucho que podian hacer las chicas al amanecer , sólo equipar sus cosas. La tarde habia llegado y la gran mayoria ya tenia sus maletas hechas.

\- que vacío se ve este lugar...- murmuró Colgate viendo la cabaña ordenada, pero sin aquellos detalles que le habían agregado las chicas , cerca de la entrada estaban todas las maletas con sus cosas

\- es una etapa que termina - habló Bon Bon - mañana termina- agregó , Lyra se encontraba en su habitación compartida sacando el último póster y guardarlo , al ver nuevamente la habitación sólo era una habitación que se sentia vacía a pesar de haber camas , unos dos veladores y lámpara, suspiro triste. El ambiente no era muy diferente en otras cabañas, Sonata veía con tristeza como Adagio y Aria guardaban sus cosas

\- no estés triste - la abrazo Aria

\- las extrañaré...- murmuró correspondiendole el abrazo

\- aun quedarás con Trixie - habló Adagio - mmm...tal vez si tenga razones para estar triste - bromeó y Aria soltó una risa

\- es verdad - rompió el abrazo Sonata con una pequeña sonrisa, en la otra habitación Trixie veía sentada desde su cama como Sunset guardaba sus cosas

\- creo que...eso es todo - dijo Sunset cerrando una de las maletas , Trixie tomó del velador un llavero que habia con forma de papas fritas que le habia regalado en las vacaciones y se lo paso , Sunset lo tomó - bueno este será para mis llaves - murmuró

\- vendrás por acá a verme ,cierto?- preguntó Trixie y Sunset le asintió sonriendo para despues darle un rapido beso

\- siempre buscare la forma de verte - agregó y Trixie sonrió ampliamente

En la cabaña de al lado Rainbow y Pinkie eran las que miraban como sus amigas guardaban sus cosas , muchas maletas se encontraban en la sala principal

\- sin duda se les extrañará sus ruidosas presencias - habló Rainbow

\- creo que las ruidosas son ustedes - levantó una ceja Twilight

\- esto luce como cuando llegué por primera vez...- comentó Applejack nostálgica

\- y ya es nuestra última noche aquí ...- murmuró Fluttershy y todas escucharon haciendo que se miren entre ellas , se habían acostumbrado tanto la una con la otra

\- no quiero llorar porque se me correra el maquillaje - comentó Rarity

\- esta cabaña se sentira tan fria sin ustedes - dijo Pinkie algo decaida y miro a cada una - las extrañaremos- agregó con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que todas se unan en un calurozo abrazo , al paso de unos segundos se rompio y todas se miraron sonrindose

\- y ahora...?- pregunto de pronto Fluttershy

\- supongo que...deberan descansar ...Ya a hace de noche y mañana tienen su graduación - respondió Rainbow algo triste

\- no quiero que sólo termine así y ya - dijo de pronto Applejack haciendo que la miren

\- a que te refieres? - le preguntó Rarity a su lado

\- creo que tengo una idea...- murmuró sonriendo

...

Fuera de la cabaña habian puestos varias sillas y al medio pudieron recolectar unas ramas haciendo una pequeña fogata

\- una...fogata?- preguntó Aria acercándose junto a sus demas amigas

\- si! Siempre quise hacer una por aquí !- respondio Applejack - además es nuestra ultima noche aquí , que nos puede hacer?- se encogió hombros , Trixie rápidamente fue a sentarse en una de las sillas y el resto imitó la acción, no paso mucho para que llegará el grupo de Lyra

\- esta es una excelente idea!- sonrió Lyra sentándose - la última noche no puede terminar así como así nada más

-totalmente de acuerdo - asintió Vinyl

\- me impresiona que hayan hecho una fogata - admitió Octavia

\- nada es imposible para Pinkie pie!- se señaló Pinkie

\- eso lo explica mucho - dijo Bon bon

\- a quien le pidieron permiso para hacer esto?- preguntó Luna acercándose y con una ceja levantada

\- bueno...pues a nadie , sólo quería reunirme con todas aquí...ya sabe como es nuestra ultima noche - explicó Applejack

\- quiere unirse?- preguntó Rainbow

\- en serio quieren que me una?- preguntó Luna y todas asintieron - Me conmueven - fue a sentarse Luna con una sonrisa

\- oigan chicas...no les molesta que haya invitado a alguien más?- preguntó Rainbow a lo que las demás miraron confundida

\- vaya , estábamos pasando casualmente por aquí hasta que las vimos - dijo Índigo sonriendo junto a sus amigas

\- si que llegaste rápido Zap - sonrio de lado Rainbow mientras chocaba puños con ella

\- pues es que me mandaste un mensaje rogando para que venga - respondió Índigo haciendo que el resto ria

\- ya quisieras- le dijo Rainbow

\- no les molesta que nos unamos?- preguntó Lemon

\- para nada - sonrió Vinyl y el grupo fue a acomodarse al rededor de la pequeña fogata

\- oigan...como que falta algo para comer , no?- preguntó Lyra

\- no es justo , Applejack tiene su propio malvavisco - bromeó Rainbow haciendo que el resto ría

\- no entiendo - dijo Rarity molesta

\- alguien dijo malvaviscos?- preguntó Roseluck acercándose junto a Derpy y Sea

\- aquí tenemos - sonrió Derpy sosteniendo una caja

\- Hola!- Saludo Sea

\- bueno que esperan para sentarse?- preguntó Applejack

\- pues...que nos invitaran - respondio Sea - ah ya! - fue a sentarse y sus amigas fueron , pero en el pasto por falta de silla , Derpy de la caja sacó una bolsa de malvaviscos y la hizo correr lo las chicas para que fueran sacando

\- vaya reunión de personajes - comentó Pinkie mientras comía un malvavisco

\- si Rainbow pudo invitar gente , Trixie también lo hizo - habló de pronto Trixie

-a quienes?- preguntó Octavia

-ohh ya veran - sonrió Trixie

\- a Starlight, Suri y compañía , no?- pregunto Rainbow

\- ...no...te odio! - exclamó y Rainbow comenzó a reir - y...no invite a ellas - se cruzo de brazos Trixie

\- de hecho si - habló Starlight acercándose Junto a Suri , Lightning, Gilda y Coco

\- bueno bueno y que tiene?- preguntó molesta

\- ya no te enojes - le dijo Rainbow

\- tu no te enojes - le dijo Trixie

\- en serio van a discutir ahora?- preguntó Twilight

\- bueno debo admitir que extrañare las pequeñas discusiones estúpidas de Trixie y Rainbow - confesó Applejack

\- igual- levantó la mano riendo Vinyl

\- no eran estúpidas!- exclamó Trixie

\- yo extrañare hacerle bromas pesadas a Trixie - dijo Adagio - esperen aún puedo hacerlo - agregó haciendo que el resto ría y Trixie frunciera el ceño

\- a ver a ver , dejen a mi esposa tranquila - dijo Gilda

\- tu esposa?- preguntó Sunset levantando una ceja

\- uhhhh- murmuró Lyra

\- ay Sunset no te molestes es una broma - comenzo a decir Gilda - a menos que yo te guste

\- ...sin comentarios - dijo Sunset y el resto comenzó a reír

\- bueno yo extrañare que Applejack siempre traté de ser la voz de la razón - continuó Rainbow

\- "trate"? Pero si de verdad yo era la voz de la razón - levantó una ceja Applejack

\- aww saben lo que yo voy a extrañar?- preguntó Sea de pronto

\- creo que ya todos sabemos el que - comentó Octavia

\- el amor que siempre estuvo presente aquí - comenzó a decir Sea - es tan lindo! -agregó mirando a todas

 **Flashback**

-basta Lyra, dejemos el tema hasta ahi- dijo Bon bon poniendose seria

-no quiero , por que no quieres aceptarlo? - pregunto tratando de mirar a los ojos de Bon bon

-no es que no quiera aceptarlo adicta a los ponies , simplemente olvidemoslo- dijo molesta

-en el fondo no quieres olvidarlo- dijo Lyra sonriendole

-tu que sabes? si quiero olvidarlo- dijo con un leve sonrojo

-no quieres- insistio Lyra todavia sonriendo

-si quiero!- dijo Bon bon mas molesta

-no...-dijo Lyra

-que si! agh adiós Lyra- dijo Bon bon , pero justo antes que se fuera Lyra le agarro las 2 manos y la acerco a ella dándole un gran beso , al principio bon bon intento resistirse pero luego cerro los ojos dejándose llevar..

-no..a mi..me gusta pasar tiempo contigo..-dijo Aria , senta como la sangre de su cuerpo iba a su rostro, y sonata sonrio y siguio comiendo, paso el rato y habian terminado de comer los tacos

-estaban deliciosos-dijo muy feliz sonata

-si, me quedaron bien- dijo arrogante Aria, sonata solo rio

-gracias de nuevo aria ! te quiero mucho! - dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra Aria , quedando acostadas en la cama de sonata

-s-sonata quitate, q-que pasa si alguien nos ve?! - dijeonerviosa Aria y sentia como sus mejillas ardian del sonrojo, ella solo la miro a los ojos

-pero aria...no hay nadie mas aquí aparte de nosotras..-dijo estando su rostro muy cerca del de Aria y por alguna razón eso le gustaba, sonata lentamente cerro sus ojos al igual que Aria terminando en un beso , pasaron unos minutos y el beso fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta haciendo que se separen rápidamente

-ahora no hay tiempo para el descanso- dijo Rarity muy concentrada en lo que hacia

-pero si tienes como tres semanas y un mes para hacer los trajes- dijo Applejack

-y? eso no significa que no deba concentrarme, esto es un trabajo serio! - dijo seria Rarity sin mirar a Applejack

-lo dices como si no supiera lo que es un trabajo ! trabajo mucho mas de lo que tu haces! - dijo Applejack algo molesta

-recoger manzanas? ohh que gran trabajo Applejack- dijo Rarity sarcasticamente

-eso es un verdadero trabajo ! no unir unas telas ! - dijo molesta Applejack

-entonces porque no te vas a recoger manzanas para que te calles y me dejas ''unir telas'' tranquila! - dijo Rarity acercandose a applejack furiosa

-pues es mucho mejor que estar aqui hablando con una señorita refinada que no conoce ni la mitad de trabajar ! - dijo enojada Applejack

-entonces porque veniste?! - grito molesta Rarity

-porque me importas! - grito Applejack a lo que Rarity se sonrojo al al instante, Applejack suspiro , era el momento de armarse de valor y decir lo que se ha estado guardando por mucho tiempo , apreto los puños y comenzo

-si..me importas Rarity...porque me gustas..y mucho - dijo, luego cerro los ojos y trago saliva- siempre pienso en ti..se que somos muy diferentes..y que no soy lo suficientemente elegante para ti..pero eso no evita que todos los dias me enamore mas de ti..porque..tu eres mi mundo rares..solo queria que lo supieras- dijo todavia con los ojos cerrados, Applejack sintio como los brazos de Rarity rodeaban su cuello, abrio los ojos lentamente y se sonrojo aun mas al ver lo cerca que estaba el rostro de Rarity

-Applejack..-dijo rarity suavemente con los ojos brillantes-no necesitas ser elegante para que seas suficiente para mi ..tu ya eres suficiente para mi y lo que realmente quiero- termino de decir completamente ruborizada, luego ambas comenzaron a acercarse lentamente cerrando los ojos terminando en un apasionado beso, al paso de un tiempo se separaron unos centimetros para tomar aire

-de verdad soy tu mundo? -pregunto Rarity mientras abrazaba a applejack amorosamente

-si lo eres- dijo Applejack suavemente mientras le correspondía el abrazo

-perdon..-dijo Rainbow mas deprimida, Pinkie se impresiono por lo que acababa de decir Rainbow

\- porque? - pregunto Pinkie sorprendida

\- porque lo arruine todo ... no podre participar en la obra ..ahora quizas no ganemos el partido ..y tu no podras hacer una gran fiesta de celebracion si no ganamos ..defraude a todos, hice que todos se desilusionaran ..incluso a ti..-dijo Rainbow cerrando los ojos

-dashie..- dijo Pinkie levantandose de la silla - no me defraudaste, ni mucho menos me desilucionaste ..porque no me importa la obra..ni el partido..ni tampoco la fiesta..-continuo acercandose donde estaba acostada Rainbow - ..solo me importas tu..- termino de decir completamente sonrojada

-pinkie..- dijo Rainbow sorprendida y sonrojada , luego de unos segundos sintió presión en los labios y lentamente cerro los ojos comenzando a disfrutar de los labios de Pinkie , luego de unos segundos Pinkie se separo rompiendo el beso

\- perdón , fue un impulso- dijo Pinkie rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa

-no te disculpes..me gusto- dijo Rainbow sonriendole

-te vez ..tan hermosa a la luz de la luna fluttershy..-dijo nerviosa twilight , fluttershy estaba muy sonrojada, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era hermosa y no solo por estar usando un traje hermoso- y tus ojos..son tan hermosos y profundos..heheh- continuo nerviosa mirándole a los ojos a fluttershy, para twilight cada vez era mas difícil controlar sus palabras - tu cariño por los animalitos es muy tierno..eres tan amable..me encantas cada vez que te veo -dijo acercándose mas a fluttershy - y tus labios..se ven tan..deliciosos - continuo diciendo suavemente a centímetros de los labios de fluttershy , a pesar de estar a centímetros y que ambas estén respirando el mismo aire , twilight no sabia si acercase un poco mas para besarla,estaba nerviosa ,pues seria su primer beso y también para el de fluttershy , pero la tentación fue mas y de apoco se acerco mas lentamente cerrando las dos sus ojos hasta que sus labios finalmente se encontraron, primero fue suave , twilight lentamente coloco sus brazos al rededor de la cadera de fluttershy acercándola mas , y flutterhsy puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de twilight, luego fluttershy abrió un poco mas su boca para dejar entrar a la ansiosa lengua de twilight , luego de un buen tiempo besandose suave y al mismo tiempo apasionadamente ,ambas se separaron unos centímetros, twilight todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho, fue un sueño hecho realidad y se sintió tan bien , al igual que fluttershy fue su primer beso y ademas con twilight , ademas de que era la primera vez que alguien tenia sentimientos tan fuertes por ella , era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, luego fluttershy abraza a twilight amorosamente

-mi primer beso..-dijo twilight sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes

-que mala onda..-murmuro Lyra mientras se iba junto a Berry , Vinyl no alcanzo a salir pues Octavia se coloco frente la puerta

-tu te quedas- dijo Octavia mientras cerraba la puerta detras de ella, Vinyl ladeo la cabeza confundida - porque has estado evitandome todo el dia? - pregunto molesta, Vinyl iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida- por que ya no me hablas? -dijo aun mas molesta - porque cuando me saludas no me miras?! , porque no me hablas desde la obra?! , porque ese repentino cambio de humor?! - dijo enojada

-pero Octavia...

-no me digas así! - interrumpió Octavia

-pero , pensé que te molestaba que te dijera tavi- dijo Vinyl sorprendida- pensé que te molestaba que te hablara, pensé que creías que yo era una idiota- continuo Vinyl , Octavia estaba mirando fijamente a Vinyl con el ceño fruncido, apretó sus labios y tomo fuertemente los hombros de Vinyl, y rápidamente la beso en la boca...

-aun pienso que eres una idiota...- dijo terminando de besarla en voz baja Octavia separandose unos centimetros

-tavi..- dijo Vinyl feliz y sonrojada, Octavia miro hacia otro , estaba tan roja como un tomate, Vinyl se acerco unos centimetros para encontrarse con sus labios de nuevo, y asi ambas comenzaron a besarse suavemente , al paso de unos segundos se separaron de nuevo quedaron mirando los ojos , repentinamente se abre la puerta

-ha! ...oh ya se besaron? ...rayos! -dijo Lyra en la puerta , Bon bon en ese instante se la llevo del brazo volviendo a cerrar la puerta, Vinyl solo rió

-Suri...es una idiota- dijo finalmente Sunset como la vez que fue trixie quien la animo, Trixie rio

-si, si lo es..- dijo sonriendole , Sunset se sento al lado de ella

-yo..te creo..- dijo sonriendole, ella la miro con los ojos brillantes

-en serio? - pregunto impresionada, Sunset asentio con la cabeza, ella le sonrio

-gracias- dijo agradecida, pero aun la mirada de Trixie tenia algo de tristeza

\- yo..no encuentro estupido..que hables en tercera persona..- dijo Sunset , sentio como toda la sangre de su cuerpo iba a su rostro

-ah no? - pregunto mirandole a los ojos

-no..de hecho..- trago saliva mas sonrojada - creo..que es..lindo..-dijo finalmente , por mucho que quiera negarlo es verdad..

-de verdad? - pregunto Trixie sonrojada

\- si..-dijo suavemente mirándola a los ojos e involuntariamente se comenzó a acercar lentamente cerrando los ojos y después de unos pocos segundos se estaban dando un beso , los labios de trixie estaban estáticos al principio , luego de unos segundos salio de su estado de shock y comenzó a participar mas en el beso, para Sunset se sentía bien sin mencionar que sentía mariposas en su estomago , pero se preguntaba el porque lo hizo, su mente era un revoltijo de cosas , ideas y emociones, pero solo se concentro en Trixie..luego de un buen tiempo Sunset se separa , el rostro de Trixie estaba completamente rojo al igual que el de Sunset

-su-sunset shimmer..-susurro Trixie , Sunset le sonrió

-espero que te sientas mejor- dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba

Lyra pudo escuchar por la ventana la voz de Adagio, se acerco a la ventana , una vez se asomo un poco pudo ver que Adagio le estaba cantando a Sunset, Lyra prendio su camara y comenzo a enfocarlas sin que se dieran cuenta, Adagio cada vez se acercaba mas a Sunset mientras cantaba bajando cada vez mas la voz , una ves estaba a centimetros cerro lentamente los ojos acercandose hasta que sus labios se juntaron terminando en un suave pero seguro beso...Lyra en shock involuntariamente saco la foto , pero no le habia quitado el flash

-que fue eso? -pregunto Sunset alejándose al sentir el flash de una cámara, Lyra rápidamente se escondió

-Lyra..-dijo de pronto Octavia dejando de caminar, interrumpiendo a Lyra de sus pensamientos

-que?-pregunto sin dejar de caminar pero de pronto se detuvo al ver que Octavia habia parado- que sucede?-le pregunto mirandola

-perdon...pero, siempre he tenido curiosidad..-comenzo a decir

-mmm curiosidad de q...-Lyra no alcanzo a terminar la frase pues fue interrumpida ...por los labios de Octavia

-pues...creo que has cambiado y para mejor...algo que es admirable en alguien , no eres mi mejor amiga..pero quizas pueda considerarte una buena amiga ...asi que se puede decir que si te aprecio- le respondio Applejack relajadamente, Suri le sonrie y en ese momento ve que Lightning dust y Coco le estaban haciendo señas

-y tu quieres saber cuanto te aprecio?-le pregunto Suri a Applejack

-cuanto?

-..mucho..-murmuro Suri y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y la beso , Applejack rápidamente la aleja

-bueno no fue un beso taan...legitimo? Nose cual es la palabra, pero en la vez que hicimos la salida te desmayaste y te di respiracion boca a boca, pero yo no sabia como se daba al principio asi que creo que solo te bese- respondio Vinyl

-oh..jejeje ...creo...lo habia olvidado -dijo Trixie nerviosa , de pronto siente que Vinyl le toma un hombro -Vinyl...que sucede?- pregunto Trixie al ver como Vinyl se acercaba

-quieres que te lo recuerde?-pregunto Vinyl acercandose mas, Trixie se sonrojo

-Vi-Vinyl...-murmuro alejando un poco el rostro pero fue cuestion de unos pocos segundos para que sus labios se encontraran

\- oh...perdón- se rasco la nuca

\- No hay porque... - Murmuro Suri volviendo a mirar la pizarra  
\- Oh está bien- asintió Lightning, Suri no dijo nada, seguía anotando en su cuaderno - porque te atrasaste tanto?

\- No lo sé...- respondió Suri sin mirar a Lightning aún escribiendo - estaba muy distraída... Supongo - murmuro - Aún ... Aún estoy impresionada - confeso nerviosa

\- perdoname - dijo Lightning, Suri dejo de escribir

\- Lightning no es necesa...- estaba diciendo Suri mientras volteaba su rostro hacia Lightning pero fue interrumpida por un pequeño beso

\- dijiste que te dolia el pie - murmuro applebloom

\- solo es un pequeño dolor, no necesito tu ayuda - fruncio el ceño sonrojada diamond tiara

-ok...- murmuro applebloom soltandole el pie , hubo un silencio

-...gracias

\- que?

\- gracias...por preocuparte tanto- continuo diamond tiara sonrojada

\- oh...jeje no es nada , digo...ya no nos odiamos como antes recuerdas? - sonrio applebloom sonrojandose tambien , diamondo tiara sonrio

\- es...es verdad- murmuro diamond tiara

\- jeje - rio applebloom luego respiro hondo sonrojandose mas y se acerco a darle un rapido beso en los labios a diamond tiara , seguido de taparse la boca - perdon! - se disculpo rapidamente sonrojada, diamond estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos totalmente ruborizada

\- des...descuida- murmuro todavia impresionada diamond con una leve sonrisa

\- sweetie!- la llamaba scootaloo entrando a una sala vacía , sweetie estaba en el rincon cubriendose el rostro

\- perdón scootaloo, se supone que no debían saber...pe-pero se me escapo..- se disculpo

\- no te sientas mal sweetie- se acerco scootaloo - esta bien

\- no...lo dices para que no me sienta mal ...

-no es cierto...de verdad esta bien,no importa que diamond sepa...- murmuro scootaloo , sweetie se quedo callada todavía cubriéndose el rostro sonrojado , scootaloo respiro hondo y le quito las manos del rostro para plantarle un rápido beso en la boca

\- ...s...s-scootaloo...- susurro sweetiee con los ojos brillantes y sonrojada

-...perdón...-murmuro scootaloo curvando ambas cejas

\- eh?..."cual es la ultima vocal?"- leyó en voz alta confundida, Suri coloco cara de confusión También apenas Starlight leyó el mensaje

\- la u?- respondió Lightning , Sea apenas se acerco empujo a Starlight

\- ups perd...WHATS?!- estaba diciendo con una sonrisa pero se paralizo al ver que empujo a Starlight hacia Lightning , quienes estaban con los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras se besaban por accidente seguido de alejarse rápidamente - rayos! esto no es lo que quería! AAH! y le saque foto inconscientemente!

\- Porque me besaste!?- pregunto Lightning apretando los puños , Suri estaba en shock

\- besarte?! yo no quería besarte! - exclamo Starlight cubriéndose la boca , ambas estaban totalmente rojas de vergüenza

\- Sunny estoy confundida! - Se agarro la cabeza Lemon con ambas manos, luego volteo la cabeza para mirar a su amiga quien está mirando el vacío con un leve ceño -...tu...también lo estas, verdad? - Se atrevió a preguntar, Sunny la miro con la intención de responderle pero cerro la boca - lo estas...- murmuro - no sabes si...si sientes algo por...

-... Por ti?- pregunto, Lemon solo se limito a asintir lentamente, Sunny negó rapidamente - Lemon - le tomo la mano - de verdad que eres genial y te quiero- continuo

\- Sunny... - Murmuro Lemon con las cejas curvadas no muy convencida por lo dicho, Sunny noto que Lemon no parecía creer sus palabras, debía tomar acciones? Hacer algo arriesgado? rápidamente junto sus labios con los de ella por unos pocos segundos, prácticamente solo fue el ligero tacto de ambos Labios para luego separarse, fue repentino, frío, que a pesar de que fue en los labios no hubo mucha diferencia con que haya besado otro lugar como la mejilla

\- Lemon... Yo- comenzó a decir sin despegarle la vista

\- Tal vez...- murmuro - entonces... - volvió a mirar a Sour - si no te gustaba Indigo... Y te molestaste por que yo le tome la mano a Lemon...quiere decir que...?- pregunto, Sour la miraba fijamente mientras sus mejillas lentamente se tornaron rojas

\- Hum...

\- Aún así - comenzo a hablar Sunny retomando su compostura- no me arrepiento de lo que dije ayer... Ojala me hubiera enamorado de Lemon, es mas agradable que tu... Y es mejor que tu en varios sentidos

\- Pero aun así no estás enamorada de ella - habló Sour, Sunny trago saliva mientras su corazón se aceleraba

\- Me debo ir - se volteo rápidamente Sunny haciendo girar la perilla, pero Sour le tomo la otra mano deteniendola , Sunny cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras se sonrojaba

-... También...me gustas...- murmuro Sour, Sunny abrió los ojos de golpe y lentamente se volteo encontrándose con los morados ojos de Sour, Sunny suspiro

\- Sour... Yo no lo se...- murmuro y Sour se acerco lentamente acortando la distancia entre ambas encontrándose sus labios participando en un suave beso

-...fue raro en un principio digo trataba de ignorarlo ...pero...con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que me gustaba jejej y comencé a encontrarle razón el porque me gustaba tanto tu compañía ...- se detuvo un poco para mirar a la anonadada Suri quien no se la estaba creyendo , estaba congelada - y también el porque me molestaba que Lightning se haya enamorado de ti...se que ya se besaron y que quizás..tenga mas oportunidad que yo ...pero eso no impide lo que siento por ti- nuevamente se detuvo , tomo aire - me gustas mucho Suri! demasiado , no puedo evitarlo, perdon! - exclamo con la respiración agitada , nuevamente tomo aire y dio un paso adelante acortando totalmente la distancia entre ambas uniendo sus labios en un beso , no paso mucho para que Starlight botara el paraguas y ponga sus dos manos en las mejillas de Suri siguiendo el beso ya sin importarle la lluvia

\- OMG OMG OMFG - decía Sea que estaba pasando por ahí y comenzaba a dar saltitos - y-yo yo! yo las shipeaba! ahora son canon! OMG esa sensación! es tan hermosa!- chillaba emocionada girando

\- bueno... saben la tradicion - sonrio Sea - esperen dejenme imaginarme el contexto del ship...listo! Hagan como si no estoy!- decia con una enorme sonrisa , Coloratura intercambio miradas con Moon dancer quien suspiro

\- bien...- miro el muerdago Coloratura por ultima vez y luego vio a Moon dancer que notablemente estaba luchando para seguir con su postura seria , pero en realidad estaba nerviosa , Coloratura acerco su rostro y le beso la mejilla a Moon dancer quien cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras se sonrojaba - listo - se alejo Coloratura y Sea estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa y ojos brillantes luego comenzo a aplaudir

\- ustedes son geniales - dijo emocionada y luego abrazo a ambas - gracias! El mejor regalo !

\- d-de nada...supongo - dijo Moon dancer siendo abrazada por Sea

\- Sugarcoat! - la llamo una voz en un tono algo cansado que ella reconocía muy bien, Sugarcoat sintió el corazón acelerarse y se dio vuelta encontrándose con Índigo

-no... No deberías estar entrenando? - pregunto Sugarcoat, Índigo estaba con la respiración agitada

\- si, pero... - respiro profundo - debo decirte algo muy importante - dijo decidida, Sugarcoat agrandó un poco los ojos y tragos saliva para después desviar un poco la mirada

-yo... Yo quiero decirte algo importante también - dijo con la voz algo temblorosa mientras se sonrojaba

-... Eh?

\- Índigo - la miro - ...yo...mmm quiero pedirte perdón por todas las veces que te eh tratado mal

-Hum...pero...

\- aún no termino... - frunció un poco el ceño - quiero decir que... Eres una idiota! Por que haces bromas de que me coqueteas? No es divertido! En serio que tienes en tu cabeza? Que quieres lograr con eso? - le dijo molesta, Índigo miraba algo nerviosa, Sugarcoat la miraba con un leve ceño pero con sus mejillas sonrojadas- el punto es...! - apretó los labios mientras marcaba más el ceño, sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a salir de su pecho por lo que estaba a punto de decir -el punto es y lo importante que quería decirte es... Agh es que me gustas! En serio... En serio me gustas...y no se si sientes lo mismo pero es verdad... - confesó sin romper su semblante molesto y manteniendo su sonrojo, Índigo la miraba con ambas cejas levantadas y la boca levemente abierta, no decía nada, Sugarcoat rompió su postura curvando un poco las cejas por la reacción que estaba teniendo Índigo y retrocedio un paso mientras se tomaba sus manos deseando desaparecer justo en ese momento - n-no... No dirás nada? - pregunto con una voz algo débil casi en un susurro, Índigo reacciono pestañeando varias veces, entonces rápidamente le tomo ambas manos a Sugarcoat estando a la altura de sus cuellos, Índigo sonrió

\- Sugarcoat! - exclamó enérgica sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Sugarcoat quien la miraba expectante - quieres ser mi novia?! - pregunto con la misma energía expandiendo la sonrisa, Sugarcoat la miro unos segundos y no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos acercándose para besarla , Índigo hizo lo mismo hasta que finalmente sus labios se juntaron en un beso

 **FinFlashback**

\- parece que se desmayo- dijo Aria mirando a Sea

\- ah descuiden ,siempre hace eso - se encogió de hombros Roseluck y Sea despertó

\- igual no es como si dejaras de ver ships - comenzó a decir Derpy - después de todo te queda un año aquí

\- que?! otp también repetirás año?- pregunto Rainbow

-a-ammm si...- respondió avergonzada - pero ese no es el tema! el tema es que sus ships son lindos! - exclamo - aun no me decido por cual fue mi primer beso favorito!

-ah- murmuro Rarity - no se exactamente a que se refiere- le murmuro a Applejack- bueno chicas ...al final que harán? digo que quieren que sea su futuro- hablo mirando a todas

\- si, me gustaría saber eso- comento Luna

\- bueno, porque no partes tu Applejack? y despues Rarity y asi- sugirio Twilight a lo que el resto asintió de acuerdo

\- bueno...cuando salga estudiare gastronomía y ayudare a mi abuela y mi hermano con el local que tenemos- respondió - mi sueño es tener un local dedicado al 100 por ciento a los postres da manzana , con manzanas de nuestra cosecha- termino de decir

\- realmente suena muy ambicioso- bromeo Rainbow

\- me podrías dar trabajo ahí , eh?- opino Roseluck

\- bueno - tomo la palabra Rarity - yo...yo iré a estudiar diseño en la capital - continuo

\- yo también!- exclamo Suri sorprendida

\- en serio? es excelente!- sonrió Rarity - no me sentiré tan sola allá - agrego y Suri asintió- ah! y bueno...mas a futuro me gustaría tener mi propia boutique - agrego con los ojos brillantes

\- y claro que lo lograras- le tomo la mano Applejack seguido de besarle la mejilla

\- bueno yo...iré a la universidad que tiene convenio con Eagles high- comenzó a decir Twilight -estudiare astronomía, siempre me gusto, me gustaría mucho poder sacar un libro sobre el tema!

\- y luego se molesta si le dicen cerebrito- murmuro Rainbow a Pinkie haciendo que esta ria

\- bueno ahm...- comenzó a decir Fluttershy en voz baja ya que era su turno- yo estudiare para ser veterinaria...me gustaría mucho mas a futuro poder abrir un refugio para animales propio en donde pueda funcionar también como centro veterinario

\- genial ya tenemos a donde llevar a Rainbow - bromeo Trixie haciendo que las chicas rian

\- ja ja ja - rio sarcásticamente Rainbow - y tu que tienes planeado para tu futuro eh?- encaro

\- mmmm- murmuro Trixie pensativa - Trixie planea ser famosa

\- y como?- pregunto Lyra curiosa

\- tal vez...ser protagonista de alguna pelicula!- dijo emocionada

\- una película porno? okno- bromeo Vinyl

\- ja! no soy como tu- se la devolvió Trixie

\- uhhhhh!- exclamo el resto seguido de reír, las chicas continuaron hablando sobre que es lo que tienen en mente para su futuro y sus sueños, pero prontamente el sueño y el frio se apodero en algunas obligando a terminar el agradable momento en la fogata

\- bueno...- comenzó a decir Applejack mirando a todas- antes de ir a dormir...lo único que tengo que decir , es gracias por todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntas - todas chicas se miraban entre si sonriendo

-pronto se repetirá la oportunidad de estar todas así de nuevo- agrego Rainbow optimista y las chicas comenzaron a asentir y de a poco comenzaron a retirarse no sin antes despedirse con un caluroso abrazo, aunque algunas decidieron hacer paradas en otros destinos antes de ir a dormir , como en el caso de Lyra y Bon bon que pasaron hacia donde habían enterrado a Lyra dos , o Sunset y Trixie quienes fueron hacia donde estaba el lago.

 _al día siguiente..._

Lyra se encontraba frente al espejo de su baño mirándose , se encontraba con su uniforme , peinada y bien arreglada , sentía cierto nerviosismo , de pronto alguien toca la puerta seguida de abrirla lentamente

\- Lyra...ya es hora - dijo Bon bon en voz baja asomando su cabeza , Lyra la miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

\- bien - asintió y salio del baño encontrándose con el resto de sus amigas que tambien lucían bien presentables y peinadas con su uniforme

\- ya estas lista? - sonrió Octavia quien le estaba acomodando la corbata a Vinyl

\- si - asintió y las chicas comenzaron a salir , antes de que Lyra saliera por la puerta se quedo unos segundos mirando la cabaña por ultima vez , no podia creer que ya se iria ...inevitablemente por su mente pasaban varios recuerdos y momentos que habia vivido en aquella cabaña formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para despues irse cerrando la puerta. Una vez salio vio al resto de las estudiantes de ultimo año haciendo una fila frente a la entrada del Instituto tambien con el uniforme , Luna era la que las estaba formando mientras que Cherilee les entregaba los birretes de graduación a las estudiantes , era Tradición en Canterlot que antes de la ceremonia de graduación las estudiantes vayan formadas hacia las canchas que era en donde se realizaba , pasar por el Instituto por última vez , una vez Luna las tenía formadas a todas las estudiantes comenzó a caminar entrando al instituto seguida por estas en orden , las chicas inevitablemente miraban cada rincón del lugar recordando alguna anécdota o momento, como el comedor, los baños, algunos pasillos...Lyra iba mirando por las salas y una vez pasaron por la sala del club vio que pegado en la puerta a encontraba el dibujo de Trixie con un mensaje que decía "suerte!"

\- me las pagarán - negó en voz baja Lyra con una sonrisa conociéndose por aquello , mientras caminaba Vinyl que se encontraba formada al lado de ella le tomó el hombro sonriendole y Lyra le sonrió también. Luna mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en sus estudiantes favoritas o como algunas las llamaban "sus protegidas" , era la primera vez que se sentía triste al irse una generacion , sin embargo deseaba lo mejor para aquellas chicas , una vez llegaron a las canchas vieron como estaba todo organizado , lleno de familiares y estudiantes en sillas , con adornos de flores , llenándose de aplausos cuando las estudiantes iban sentándose en sus respectivas sillas frente al público. Entre el público aplaudían con ganas Rainbow, Pinkie, Sonata, Trixie y Sea sintiéndose verdaderamente orgullosas por sus amigas , Sea estaba con una camara grabando , Dentro del publico tambien se encontraba Celestia con su hijo en brazos junto a Discord y cerca se encontraba Cinch utilizando un cuello ortopédico. Luna camino hacia el estrado en donde había un micrófono

\- Muy buenas tardes a todos los presentes , apoderados , profesores y estudiantes. Sean bienvenidos a esta ceremonia de graduacion - comenzo a decir , mientras Luna daba su discurso , las chicas se miraban desde sus asientos con sonrisas entre nerviosismo y de ansia , mirándose aún sin poder creer que estaban en su graduación, mirando a aquellas compañeras que antes permanecían permanecían el mismo salón y que pronto cada una tomará caminos diferentes, una que otra mirada al público para saludar discretamente a sus familiares

\- en lo personal- continuaba Luna con su discurso - nunca ha habido una generación igual a esta , Canterlot sentirá la partida de estas chicas quienes no sólo aumentaron nuestro prestigio - dijo y miro a las estudiantes con cierto brillo en los ojos - sino que también le dieron vida...personalidad y un ambiente único - agregó haciendo que las estudiantes sonrian con nostalgia - esta generación es única - continuó - me llevo lindos recuerdos - se detuvo unos segundos para respirar hondo debido a que se estaba dejando llevar por la emocion - señoras y señores , ahora pasará a decir unas palabras la estudiante Lyra Hearstrings - dijo inmediatamente y el lugar nuevamente se llenó de aplausos

\- wohooo ! Esa es mi amiga!- exclamaba Vinyl mientras aplaudía y Lyra se levantaba de la silla para caminar al estrado

\- eso es Lyra!- gritaba Trixie desde el público aplaudiendo

\- estas grabando?- le pregunto Rainbow a Sea

\- por supuesto!

Una vez Lyra llegó hacia el estrado dio una mirada al público y luego a sus compañeras - wow...graduación ya... - se le escapó decir haciendo que algunas de sus amigas rían - queridos presentes , profesores y en especial compañeras , hoy se cierra una etapa...el momento el cual se veía tan lejano , pareciera que jamás llegaría, una etapa que jamás terminaría , creyendo ser estudiantes de Canterlot eternamente y así como termina una etapa... comienza una nueva para nosotras , aquí nuestros caminos se separan ,el momento de despedirnos y ver cómo cada uno de nosotras irá por un nuevo camino, que sin duda serán caminos que nos guiarán al éxito , éxito logrado gracias a nuestros , errores , esfuerzo y perseverancia, el futuro aún es incierto para nosotras , pero hay que confiar en las herramientas que hemos estado adquiriendo aqui durante todos estos años y confiar en nostras - estaba diciendo mientras leia disimuladamente el discurso en una hoja sobre el estrado , pero luego despejo totalmente su vista de ahi para mirar a sus compañeras ,amigas y luego al publico comenzando a improvisar - saben? Mi vida en Canterlot no fue fácil...tuve varias caídas , cometí errores de los cuales me arrepiento hasta el dia de hoy...pero esas mismas caídas me ayudaron a aprender a superarme... a aprender de mis errores , para si convertirme en alguien mejor - miro nuevamente a sus amigas quienes la miraban atentamente sonriendo emocionadas - pero no me llevo todo el mérito yo , gran parte de esa superación se la debo a mis amigas- dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos , mirando a cada una - quiénes estuvieron ahí en todo momento para mi , apoyandome , dando Consejos...es increible como aprendía cosas de cada una - volvió vista hacia el público - cada estudiante de Canterlot tiene una historia diferente que contar...Y podría asegurar que todas se ve la importancia de la amistad , el como tener a alguien al lado dando apoyo puede darte fuerzas para continuar y seguir adelante - decia mientras las chicas desde sus puestos intercambiaban miradas recordando aquellos momentos que en algún tiempo fueron amargos , pero que siempre tuvieron a alguien dándole fuerzas - claro y no puedo olvidar el papel de los profesores que velaban por hacernos mejores personas

\- muy cierto , muy cierto -decia Spitfire desde el público con un pañuelo ya en lágrimas y Cheerilee le tomaba el hombro consolandola y mirando a Lyra con orgullo

\- y tambien de la mejor sub directora y directora que haya podido existir - miro a Luna quien agrando los ojos sorprendida para después brindarle una sonrisa - directora Luna , a usted le debo mucho ...siempre estaba preocupada por mi...por nosotras , muchas gracias

\- no voy a llorar , no voy a llorar , no voy a llorar - se decía en voz baja Luna mientras que Lyra continuaba con su discurso

\- En Canterlot reí , ame , madure , aprendí , lloré de tristeza y tambien llore de felicidad ...hoy es nuestro último día como estudiantes de Canterlot ,da nostalgia pensar que después de años juntas de todos los momentos que vivimos sólo quedarán como recuerdos en nuestra memoria ... a mis compañeras y amigas les deseo lo mejor de las suertes , a cada una , que puedan hacer sus sueños realidad - ya las miraba con los ojos vidriosos - y muchas gracias por todos estos años ...esto no sera un adios sino un hasta pronto , muchas gracias por escuchar y Canterlot por siempre! - exclamó para terminar alzando el puño con una gran sonrisa siendo llenada de aplausos euforicos mientras inevitablemente en la mente de las chicas pasaban rapidas escenas sobre momentos que habían hecho y que siempre recordarán , como la caída de la cascada , las obras , las fiestas , sus vacasiones en Sky azure , la ida al museo , la boda, reuniendo al grupo conflictivo , sus risas , sus llantos y sus emociones...momentos que no se repetirán , pero que tampoco nadie podrá quitar . La ceremonia continuó su rumbo con la entrega de los diplomas , tomandolos con miradas orgullosas y emocionadas. Hasta que la ceremonia finalmente terminó, las chicas debian pasar por recepción a retirar sus maletas y después irse así concluyendo su estadía y su etapa de estudiantes de Canterlot. Algunas ya habían llegado a las afueras de Canterlot con sus maletas esperando a sus amigas , Twilight se quedo mirando el Instituto pasando por su mente el Flashback de cuando había llegado por primera vez y que ahora sería la última

\- tambien recuerdas cuando te recibí , no?- preguntó Lyra tomandole el hombro

\- si...- la miro nostalgica Twilight - aún no puedo creer que ya nos vamos de aquí

\- lo se...- murmuró Lyra , no paso mucho para que la entrada de Canterlot se llene de estudiantes de último año con sus maletas listas para irse comenzando una nueva etapa , las chicas se reunieron y permanecían en círculos mirándose entre sí , muchas ya con lágrimas

\- supongo que es el adiós - dijo Octavia que se le escapo una lágrima

\- como dijo Lyra , no un adiós , un hasta pronto - dijo Applejack quien también ya estaba con lágrimas y todas se unieron en un abrazo grupal

\- las extrañare chicas - decia Rainbow llorando sin despegarse del abrazo

\- las amo! Son las mejores!- exclamó Vinyl quien no se quedaba atrás con el llanto , al paso de un rato el abrazo tuvo que terminar , para comenzar con los abrazos individuales pues ya debian partir debido a que sus familiares las esperaban

\- recuerden escribirme!- se abalanzo Lyra contra Vinyl y Octavia llorando

\- pero por supuesto - le correspondió Octavia

\- claro que si amihermana!

Luego de que Lyra rompió el abrazo fue Berry la que se unió a abrazar a Vinyl , Octavia camino hacia Colgate quien estaba llorando

\- te te te voy a extrañar - dijo con dificultad y Octavia la abrazo

\- yo también , a pesar de la distancia seguiremos siendo amigas - le dijo , Colgate sólo asintió mientras le correspondía , luego de terminar el abrazo vio a Bon bon quien le sonrio sin decir nada y se abrazaron en despedida

\- ya no llores Dash - le dijo Applejack golpeandole el brazo mientras lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla

\- estúpida vaquera!- exclamó Rainbow entre el llanto para después abrazarla

\- oh no estas llorando tu tambien - le dijo Sour al lado de Lemon quien se cubría el rostro

\- tu también lloraste un poco!- exclamó Lemon señalandola

\- shhh! - exclamó y Lemon la abrazo - agh quítate !

-no! - nego , Sunny , Indigo y Sugarcoat intercambiaron miradas y se unieron al abrazo

\- ya Sonata , no es como si no nos volveremos a ver - decia Adagio siendo abrazada por Sonata quien lloraba a mares

\- las extrañaré mucho!- decía entre llanto

Trixie camino hacia Aria quien le sonrió

\- hasta pronto Trixie

\- extrañaras a Trixie , no?- preguntó divertida

\- claro que no - nego Aria inmediatamente

\- oh yo se que si!- insistió en un tono arrogante

\- tal vez un poco

-con eso basta - se encogio de hombros Trixie - hasta pronto Aria

\- hasta pronto - dijo y la abrazo , Fleur se encontraba despidiéndose de Lightning cuando se acercó Suri junto a Starlight

\- oye...sin rencores?- preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa , Fleur la miro pensativa y luego asintió lentamente

\- sin rencores - dijo y Lightning sonrio ampliamente al igual que Suri y el resto , de a poco las chicas se iban yendo quedando cada vez menos , Celestia se acercó hacia donde estaba Sunset

\- estas lista?- preguntó mientras Discord tomaba las maletas de esta y subirlas a un auto

\- si...lo estoy - asintió , Celestia fue a subirse al auto y Sunset miro a Trixie

\- te voy a extrañar chica McDonals -le dijo y Sunset sonrio

\- y yo a ti chica con nombre de cereal - la abrazo fuertemente

\- estarás bien - le decia Trixie manteniendo el abrazo y Sunset asintió para luego alejarse unos centimetros y besarla

Luna se encontraba a la distancia mirando como las chicas se iban , en eso ve que Lyra Corre a abrazarla seguido de Vinyl , Applejack y Twilight

\- no podiamos irnos sin despedirnos de ti Luna - Dijo Vinyl

\- aww - dijo Luna conmovida - basta harán que lloré - agregó y luego de unos segundos rompieron el abrazo - haganme sentir orgullosa y demuestren lo que una chica de Canterlot es capaz de hacer - les dijo a lo que las chicas asentian conmovidas - las quiero

\- nosotras también - dijeron y se dieron un último abrazo , con el paso del tiempo ya la gran mayoria se habia ido dejando la entrada casi vacia , Twilight ys era la última que quedaba y camino hacia donde estaban Rainbow , Trixie , Pinkie , Sonata y Sea. Se quedo mirando con Rainbow unos segundos y avanzó hasta abrazarla

\- adiós ...Twilight - dijo Rainbow rompiendo el abrazo haciendo que Twilight agrande los ojos sorprendida creyendo que le diria "cerebrito" o "Perversparkle" aun asi le sonrio

-adiós Rainbow

\- ya no tendré a quien llamar Perversparkle o cerebrito - agregó haciendo que Twilight ria , luego vio a sus demás amigas quienes fueron a despedirse abrazandola

\- Twily...- la llamo Shining armor mientras que sus padres se subían al auto junto a Cadence , Twilight rompió el abrazo

\- nos vemos - dijo y camino hacia el auto y antes de subir se volteó a ver por última vez el Instituto , aquel lugar que le trajo tantas emociones y experiencias , sonrió nostálgica , sin duda extrañara ser una estudiante de Canterlot , respiro hondo y se subio al auto , una vez en el miraba por la ventana trasera como la imagen del Instituto lentamente desaparecia de su vista al igual que sus amigas que se encontraban despidiéndose la mano, una vez ya se perdio de vista Canterlot se sentó derecha para ver el fondo de pantalla de su celular que era aquella selfie de hace tres años que se sacaron en el cumpleaños sorpresa que le habían preparado sus amigas , siendo sin duda una "selfie para recordar", mientras miraba la foto Twilight por su mente no dejaba de agradecerle a aquellas chicas por todos los lindos momentos que le hicieron vivir...

 _Fin_

 **(Aclaración: los dos chicos que salieron en la escena de la recepción le pertenecen a Grachi-Dash y Angel , quienes me pidieron tener una pequeña aparición)**

 **Y asi es como termina esta trilogia...**

 **Es difícil para mi en parte porque ya me habia acostumbrado a pensar e imaginarme situaciones y escribir prácticamente todos los dias sobre este fic para poder actualizar , desde el 2015 , digo...lo comencé cuando iba en el Liceo y ahora prácticamente estoy en la Universidad , siento que nunca antes había hecho algo que amaba tanto , este fic fue mi escape y distracción para varias cosas**

 **Pero**

 **No hubiera llegado tan lejos de no ser por ustedes**

 **Cuando subí el primer capítulo en Fanfiction no tenía para nada planeado una segunda parte y mucho menos una tercera de hecho...ni siquiera estaba segura si es que gente lo leería**

 **Pero no me preocupo bastante eso porque amaba lo que escribia ...Y lo mejor de eso era que otra gente comenzo a amarlo también**

 **Todavía pienso en lo increible que es que gente de otros países y a miles de kilómetros lean y hayan disfrutado leer lo que escribo**

 **Y sin mentirles ...la mejor parte de subir un fic era leer sus comentarios , no saben lo feliz que me ponía al leerlos , era lo que esperaba leer cada vez que subia un capítulo**

 **Es por eso que quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes, a los que esperaban ansiosos un nuevo capítulo , a los que comentaban siempre , a los que siempre dejaban su voto , incluso a los que leían y disfrutaban sin dejar nada , a los que le hicieron un fanart, gracias a las personas que conocí por este fanfic y que se han vuelto en personas importantes , gracias a los que están leyendo esto , Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y gracias por darme alegrias**

 **Les deseo lo mejor !**

 **Como siempre pueden dejar su opinión sobre el capítulo**

 **Muchas gracias**

 **Y espero que no sea la última vez que nos leamos**

 **Los quiero**

 **Chau**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-y ahora que?- preguntó Trixie viendo como el auto de Twilight se iba

\- como que y ahora que?- preguntó Rainbow

\- que pasará con nosotras? Qué haremos? Ya casi todas se fueron - dijo Trixie

\- sii...pero que yo sepa. ..ahora habrán nuevas integrantes en el club- comenzo a decir Rainbow mirando a Sonata y Sea quienes sonrieron - y mientras el club siga con vida , habrán mas aventuras para nosotras! - exclamó abrazando a Trixie y Sea que se encontraba una a cada lado y Pinkie salto a abrazar a todas

 _Al año siguiente..._

 _Bueno...seguramente se preguntaran ...que paso después? No se preocupen yo les cuento , Twilight viajó a la Universidad de Eagles a estudiar astronomía ,le ha ido bastante bien , de hecho hace poco se mudo a vivir en un pequeño departamento con Fluttershy quien esta estudiando en la misma Universidad_

\- creo que ahi luce bien...no?- pregunto Twilight colocando un cuadro en la pared

\- si , ahi me gusta- sonrio Fluttershy , en eso alguien toca la puerta

-oh! Yo voy !- fue Twilight a abrir la puerta encontrandose con Moon Dancer y una caja de pizza

 _Moon Dancer esta en la misma universidad que Twilight estudiando ingeniería química , si , supongo que es tan difícil como se escucha . Gracias a la cercanía Moon Dancer frecuenta bastante a Fluttershy y Twilight, además como en el departamento no se aceptan perros , Moon Dancer ofreció dejar a Draco en su casa_

\- Traje pizza...habia una larga fila en la comida china , no importa? - pregunto Moon Dancer sosteniendo la caja

\- ah no te preocupes - sonrio Twilight dejandola pasar

\- Hola Moon Dancer - saludo Fluttershy amablemente recibiendo la caja de pizza

\- Hola Fluttershy , como ha...- estaba diciendo Moon Dancer , pero fue interrumpida por una llamada de su celular- permiso - pidió mientras atendía la llamada - Hola ?

\- hooola Moon Dancer - Saludo Coloratura

D _espues del estreno de la cancion de Countess Coloratura el año pasado , fue un completo hit , de hecho ya se ah anunciado el lanzamiento de su primer album siendo unos de los más esperados , obviamente aún mantiene contacto con su amiga Applejack y con Moon Dancer con quien se ha hecho bastante unida_

\- Hola Coloratura , que ocurre?

\- adivinaa a quien invitaron para una entrevista en el programa Star zone

\- uff no lo se...a ti?- dijo sarcasticamente Moon Dancer

\- así es! Yyy ya te envié las entradas para que puedas ir

\- eso suena excelente , a quien más invitaste ?

\- a Applejack claro

 _Applejack como dijo entro a estudiar gastronomia en una Universidad de aquí , mientras ayuda con el negocio de su familia_  
Applejack se encontraba en la caja registradora del negocio mientras hacia una tarea en un cuaderno

\- entrega realizada!- entró Roseluck junto a Derpy a lo que Applejack les sonrio

 _Applejack convenció a su abuela y hermano en darle trabajo a Derpy y Roseluck como repartidoras de manzanas cuando Big Mac no pueda , hasta el momento no han tenido ningún inconveniente. Roseluck entro a estudiar una carrera técnica de administracion de negocios mientras que Derpy esta al igual que Applejack , estudiando gastronomia_

\- uh Applejack , casi lo olvido , en la tarde y llego esto - le estiro un sobre Derpy

-hm? Oh! Es de Rara!- exclamó alegre recibiendo el sobre - entrada para un programa?- sacó el contenido

\- hm , pero deberás viajar a la capital

\- eso no tiene nada de malo!- exclamó más sonriente - veré a Rarity! Ya le mandó un mensaje

 _Rarity esta estudiando diseño en la capital , fue difícil distanciarse de su familia y Applejack , pero para ir por tus sueños a veces hay que tomar decisiones difíciles , sin embargo en ciertos fines de semana viaja para poder ver a su familia y su novia , logro estar en un pequeño departamento el cual sus padres ayudan a financiar mientras esta con un trabajo de medio tiempo en una peluquería , gracias a la cercania ve bastante seguido a Fluttershy , Twilight , Colgate , Berry , Lyra , Starlight y Suri , esta última siendo su compañera_

\- ahora si luces divina !- decia Rarity terminando con una cliente quien miraba satisfecha el resultado de su nuevo corte por el espejo

\- muchas gracias !- agradeció la chica sonriente mientras se levantaba de la silla , Rarity sintió su celular vibrar , al revisarlo sonrio por ser un mensaje de Applejack

 _Recuerdan que Lyra tenía un canal en YouTube? Pues bien le fue tan bién ahí que dejó los estudios de la Universidad para dedicarse al 100 por ciento al canal , de hecho ya va por el millon y medio de suscriptores_

Lyra estaba sentada frente a un moderno computador esperando pacientemente , no paso mucho para que se vea una video llamada de Bon Bon , Lyra atendio inmediatamente

\- Hola Bony!- saludo energica

\- Hola Lyra- saludo alegre

B _on Bon se encuentra en una Academia para agentes por influencia de su padre , lo cual la ah tenido bastante ocupada , pero siempre encuentra la forma de hablar con Lyra aun que sea por mensaje_

 _-_ oye ! Adivina con quien me encontré hoy! - comenzó a decir emocionada Lyra

\- con quien?

\- con Colgate y Berry en el super mercado!

\- eso es genial - sonrio Bon bon

\- sii! De hecho las invite a comer hoy a mi casa, sabes? Cuando puedas podemos hacer una cita doble de nuevo!- agregó y en eso tocaron su puerta - deben ser ellas ! Espérame unos segunditos - corrió a abrirles

 _Colgate está estudiando odontologia viviendo en la casa de unos tios mientras que la familia de Berry se mudo a la capital viviendo con ellos en una casa , ahora se encuentra estudiando prevencion de riesgos, cuando pueden van a visitar a Lyra_

Octavia salía de la Universidad y camino hacia donde estaba Vinyl esperandola

\- porque no fuiste a clases?- preguntó algo molesta cruzada de brazos

\- Hola tavi - le dio un rapido beso Vinyl - y que perezaaaa

 _Octavia y Vinyl fueron a estudiar en la prestigiosa Academia de música , sip a miles de kilómetros de aquí , de hecho ellas no han podido juntarse con ninguna del grupo debido a la distancia , lo bueno es que se tienen la una con la otra , además siempre ven la forma de contactarse con nosotras , ambas viven en las habitaciones que el campus ofrece_

Sunset Shimmer estaciono su moto cerca del teatro seguido de bajarse y buscar a alguien con la mirada

 _Sunset Shimmer esta estudiando medicina en una Universidad de la ciudad , se ha acostumbrado bastante bien a su nuevo departamento , de hecho es a una de las que mas vemos pasar por aquí...pero ya sabran por que_

 _-_ no llegue muy tarde o si?- preguntó acercándose a Aria

\- no , de hecho creo que ya está por salir , vamos - dijo y ambas entraron al teatro

 _Aria esta estudiando para ser contadora , se le da muy bien los cálculos , Aria es a la segunda chica de las cuales más frecuentan por aqui , viene a menudo , ahora arrienda una pequeña habitación mientras estudia_

Sunset y Aria se sentaron en el público y al escenario sube Adagio con un papel pegado y un número

L _os estudios de Adagio van bastante bien , aunque quiere dedicarse completamente a la musica sacándole provecho a su voz , de hecho se inscribió inscribió un programa de talentos_  
\- muy bien Adagio ,cuando quieras - dijo uno de los jurados , Adagio vio en el público a Aria y Sunset dandole apoyo agarrando confianza para comenzar a cantar

Com _o dije anteriormente Suri esta estudiando diseño junto a Rarity en la capital , su relacion ha mejorado bastante incluso ya se consideran amigas , Starlight fue a estudiar a la capital también periodismo , dice disfrute bastante la Carrera . Lightning Dust entró entró estudiar comunicaciones en una Universidad de la ciudad , a embargo se preocupa más en el equipo de futbol femenino de esta , estando en la universidad rival de la de Gilda , si se han enfretado en contra en varios partidos, pero ninguna deja que la competitividad arruine su amitad , disfrutan poder jugar Junta de nuevo en la misma cancha sin importar que sea en equipo rivales. Fleur esta estudiando una carrera técnica de administración de empresas en la misma universidad que Gilda , ha podido salir adelante sin problema con su hija , claro tiene la ayuda de la tia Lightning y la tía Gilda. Índigo Zap esta estudiando ingenieria Civil , de hecho es compañera de Sour Sweet , mientras que Sugarcoat y Sunny entraron a la misma Universidad a estudiar arquitectura y Lemon comunicaciones , desde que aquel grupito salió de Canterlot se ah vuelto bastante unido , de hecho siempre andan planeando salidas , jeje finalmente si se contagiaron de la magia de Canterlot , no?_

 _Trollestia volvió como directora de Canterlot dejando a Luna nuevamente como sub directora, pero todas quedamos alegres porque eso significa que Luna tiene mas tiempo para nosotras, y el club? Bueno este año se unieron Sonata y Sea , estamos muy felices por las aventuras que nos esperan . Trixie se volvió una de las mejores de la clase...pero claro eso es porque su novia viene a visitarnos constantemente para ayudarla a estudiar , pero descuiden no se ha vuelto en una cerebrito , de hecho sigue siendo la misma Trixie sin vergüenza que amamos , Sonata no ha cambiado mucho eso si se ha vuelto bastante unida a nosotras en especial con Pinkie y Trixie , ah casi lo olvido , logramos que Celestia nos de permiso para que durmamos todas en la misma cabaña , Sea dice haber madurado y haber superado esa etapa de los ships , pero todas sabemos que no es asi , eso sí ahora se dedica mas a los estudios , Pinkie. ...pues Pinkie sigue siendo Pinkie , todavia con ese espíritu fiestero y alegria que siempre la ah caracterizado_

Rainbow se encontraba en la sala del club sentada viendo una foto del club con una nostálgica sonrisa pensando que estaran haciendo ahora y la guardo cuando sintió que abrían la puerta , entraban riendo Pinkie , Sonata , Trixie y Sea

\- oye Dash porque tan temprano?- pregunto Trixie mientras se sentaba en un sofá

\- siempre me gusta llegar temprano aqui - levantó una ceja Rainbow con una pequeña sonrisa y las chicas iban sentandose , en eso entro Luna

-y bien , que tienen preparado para hoy?- preguntó Luna

\- ver una pelicula de romance jaja broma !- dijo inmediatamente Sea

\- uh !- se levanto Trixie - en la maquina nueva ...Trixie descubrio una técnica de conseguir galletas gratis!

\- asombroso!- exclamó Sonata

\- uhhh! apoyo la idea!- salto Pinkie

\- oye no! Sólo Trixie tendrá galletas gratis , consigan su maquina- se cruzó de brazos

\- pero si te apoderaste de todas- dijo Sea y las chicas comenzaron a reír menos Trixie quien solo se encogio de hombros

 _Y yo? Bueno yo sigo igual. ...soooolo que esta vez más concentrada en los estudiós porque Pinkie ahora me dice a jugar menos y estudiar mas jeje ...pero bueno...a pesar de que hace mucho que no veo a muchas de mis amigas...me siento optimista de que algún día...algún dia nos juntaremos todas de nuevo Y reiremos como en los viejos tiempos..._


End file.
